Cover Me - Lost and Forgotten - Heartland Season 5 Ep 9
by Anjewelraine
Summary: After Tim's racehorse is stolen, Amy and TY enlist the help of an unlikely ally in an attempt to infiltrate the underground horse racing world before it is to late for Cisco. When plans go awry, its up to Amy, Jack and Wade to try to bring a lost Ty home. Will they get to him in time or will he be lost to this illegal world forever?. Will this Ty even want to be found.?
1. Cover Me - Lost and Forgotten -Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _The story for far…_

 _Tim shut the door of the truck and wandered over to the barn, seeing Amy and Ty walk out to meet him. Jack, who was cleaning stalls also noticed Tim's arrival and became curious as to his intentions when the overhead parts of the conversation that unfolded between Ty and Tim._

 _"Hey, Ty, I was just at the track. I ran into your stepfather. Didn't realize he was in town. "Tim said, as Ty and Amy came to stand before him. Ty taking the lead, his defenses already rising as Tim always did enjoy goading him._

 _"Well, neither did I until a few days ago. "Ty replied, Tim's interest in Wade and what he was doing in Hudson catching him a little off guard._

 _"So, what's up? Family reunion? "Tim snarked._

 _"Oh, come on, Dad. "Amy interjected, a little annoyed at her father's hit at her boyfriend._

 _"No. I'm just saying, if you see him again, ask him where my horse is. "_

 _Ty exhaled loudly and couldn't mask the annoyance that flickered through his green eyes._

 _"Okay, Tim, why don't you lay off, all right? "He pushed past Tim and walked away, anger in his stride._

 _"Thanks. "Amy growled at her father, following after Ty and stopping him near his truck, trying to calm him down._

 _"What's going on here?" Jack asked, concerned by Ty's sudden departure, he looked at Tim, knowing this had to be something he said._

 _"Remember that jockey, Liam? I just ran into him at the track with a guy who turns out to be Ty's stepfather. "Tim exclaimed, speaking loud enough so Ty could still hear him. Knowing his words where agitating the young man,_

 _"Wade? "Jack asked, confused,_

 _"And guess where he works? Paladin Transport. "Tim retorted, even louder, with more snark making sure his words stung Ty's ears._

 _Ty took a deep breath and bit his lip in anger, spinning around and marching back towards Tim and Jack who stood and the entrance to the barn. Amy, in hot pursuit, taking his arm, trying to show her support._

 _"Okay, you know what, Tim?! My mom and him split up a long time ago, so he is not my stepfather. If you have a problem with him, you can go to the cops, not me. "Tys patience was wearing thin now, he could feel his anger getting the better of him. He turned back towards his truck and stalked away._

 _"Uh-huh. "Tim scoffed, not sold at all by Ty's outburst._

 _"Thanks a lot, Dad. "Amy growled. Chasing after her boyfriend._

 _"Hey, I'm not the bad guy. "Tim rebutted, knowing full well his words where affecting Ty and getting some gratification out of it. He needed to blame someone for the loss of his horse, and Ty was the easiest target. Jack rolled his eyes from under his farmyard hat and stood before Tim._

 _"Tim, I know this whole thing about the horse is hard on you— "he sympathized,_

 _"it's not just the horse, Jack. It's Shane, he was totally into this. I was getting somewhere with the kid. "Tim said softly, regret in his eyes, his bond with his newly found son was starting to grow with their joint interest in Cisco and horseracing, but now, that was under threat._

 _"I understand, but blaming your daughter's boyfriend for an unfortunate choice his mother made? That's ridiculous." Jack retorted, trying to make his x son in law see reason._

* * *

 _Ty hit the firewood with all the annoyance he could drive through the ax. The crack resonated across the hillside as Amy sat on the picnic table, holding his untouched lemonade outside the trailer, watching him work off his aggression. The wood bounced from the old tree stump Ty was using as his chopping block, splintering in two and falling into the green grass._

 _"Ty, I'm sorry my dad was such a jerk, but you gotta understand he's just worried about his horse, and don't take it personally." Amy consoled, trying to make her boyfriend understand her dad's insistent need to jibe and dig at him._

 _Ty looked over at her, breathing heavily from the exertion, the ax swinging in his hands._

 _His phone beeped, making him crack the ax into the stump and pull the phone from his jeans pocket._

 _"I've got a text from Scott. You know that horse that you and Caleb brought to the clinic? He's gonna be all right, but his suspensory ligaments are shot."_

 _"So, his racing days are over. "Amy sighed as Ty came to stand before her reading the text on the screen._

 _"And you know those infected wounds on his neck? Scott thinks they were injecting him with methamphetamines. "He said, seeing Amy's deflated expression and understanding how she was feeling._

 _"To keep him on his feet as long as possible. "She said softly._

 _"Whoever had those horses, they just ran them to death? "Ty continued, drinking the lemonade Amy handed to him._

 _"Then they just dump them on the side of the road like they were garbage. "she watched Ty put his glass on the table and shake his head in disbelief as he returned to his ax and anger management._

 _"Ty, what if that happens to Cisco?" Her eyes locked to his, fear and concern showing across her face. Seeing the same emotions in his green eyes as well._

* * *

 _The transport depot at Paladin transport was a busy place, the sounds or truck engines, whirring tools and clanking mechanics filled Ty's ears as he slowly approached the man he once again sadly found himself in need of engaging with._

 _"Wade," he said softly, getting the others attention._

 _"Oh, man. You keep saying you don't want to see me, but once again, here you are."_

 _"I just want some information," Ty explained, finding it hard to be in his presence let alone ask him for help. " I want to know what you know. "_

 _"About those stolen horses? Okay, now I'm hurt, but I understand. You know, building trust, it's a like a process. I get it. You know, baby steps." Wade teased, he could see how uncomfortable his former stepson was. And wasn't about to let Ty get what he wanted easily._

 _"Come on. I know you work in this business, you hear things." Ty challenged,_

 _"Okay, maybe I want to help you," Wade reasoned, "but how do I know you're not gonna do something stupid like calling the cops? "_

 _There was an awkward silence between the two adversaries, as they both weighed up their positions and what they had to lose._

 _"I give you my word." Ty finally said, his voice low and even, sounding as believable as he could at that moment._

 _"Your word..." Wade snorted in disbelief "I want to take you seriously, Ty."_

 _Ty quickly offered his hand to his x father in law, trying to show him his sincerity, Wade paused for a moment then took him at his offer, shaking his hand in his._

 _"Okay. What the hell? Even with your record, cops probably won't believe anything you say anyway, right? "_

 _Ty narrowed his eyes, feeling the bite in Wades words,_

 _"Okay, here's what you gotta understand." Wade lowered his voice, as to not be overheard by the other workers "These days, the racing business, well, it's regulated to death. It's about as exciting as going to sleep. If you're looking for something..." He dropped his sentence as a mechanic walked past them on his way to the bathroom at the end of the facility. Ty turned and watched the man as he smiled at Wade and continued on, "If you're looking for something a little more hardcore, it's easily found if you know where to look. With the right connections, you can buy yourself a private day at the track, no limits, no worries. No nothin'. "_

 _"So, let's say I wanted to see this for myself? "Ty said quietly._

 _"Well, these things are kinda like a moveable feast. They're all over the place, right? I've kind of been steering clear myself, on account of my pesky little gambling habit. But... I might be able to help you out. Let me see what I can do. Just, you know, keep it quiet. All right? "Wade turned back to the counter behind him and motioned for Ty to follow him. He looked around nervously as he showed Ty a piece of paper from a file in the toolbox,_

 _Ty listened to Wade under the shroud of mechanical fittings and workings as he gave him the information he needed to take this endeavor further._

* * *

 _"Match races? "Amy gasped, knowing in her heart this was not a good thing. Ty had come to her as soon as he had left Wade, he knew he needed her help to figure this out, They walked along the back pens, where she had been spreading hay to the horses. Amy's face showing her concern for her father's stolen horse._

 _"Yeah, just two horses at a time, on a quarter-mile straightaway, so they can run them anywhere._

 _But they use racehorses, off the track, and usually stolen. "He continued._

 _"Like Cisco," Amy interjected_

 _"And real jockeys. So it's like a private day at the track for a few high-rollers." He explained._

 _"Oh, like Wade. "Amy sighed, feeling lost,_

 _"Yeah. And you were right; When the horses break down, they hop them up on speed so they get a few more races out of them. "_

 _"Okay, so what're we gonna do? "she stopped, her eyes searching his for answers._

 _Ty bit his lip and looked into her big blue eyes, "Wade gave me an address."_

 _Amy's eyes showed a glimmer of determination and hope as they headed back towards the barn._

* * *

 _"He's gonna meet us there to make sure we can get in. "Ty said as he walked around Jacks truck, urgency in his voice, he had left Amy to her own devices for a few hours while he squared the afternoon off with Scott._

 _"And why should we believe anything that Wade says? "Amy rebutted, understanding they needed to act quickly, but concerned that they may be walking into something out of their depth._

 _"Because he's got a pretty good idea who stole Cisco. "Ty replied, lowering his voice, as he noticed Shane, Amy's younger half-brother was approaching them._

 _"So, you trust him then? "She asked, standing at the back of the truck, about the pull out a hay bale from the back tray._

 _"I don't know. But if we don't do something, those horses are gonna die. "Ty warned, turning away from the job at hand and jumping into the driver's seat._

 _"Hey! Where are you going? Can I come? "Shane asked, hearing Ty rev the truck's engine as Amy climbed in next to him._

 _"No, Shane, not this time. "Ty called, his face determined and still._

 _"Hey, Shane, can you close the tailgate? "Amy asked, smiling at her brother, trying to reassure him. "Thanks."_

 _Shane's smiled faded, as the realization came to him that they were up to something but he was not going to be part of it. And to make it worse, it involved his father's stolen horse Cisco._

 _He pushed the tailgate shut with a bang and Ty revved the engine again, rumbling away down the Heartland driveway._

* * *

 _Ty pulled the truck up and killed the engine, keeping it well hidden behind a bank of trees and rocks. He watched through binoculars as a rather gruff looking man stopped every car and truck that entered the overrun ranch property checking their credentials and access. This was not going to be as easy as Ty had hoped._

 _"Did Wade say there was gonna be security? "Amy asked, taking the binoculars from him and watching the parade of punters as they were allowed in,_

 _"No. He just said he'd meet us here. "_

 _Well, he's not here. So, what are we supposed to do, just sit here and wait? "she looked over at Ty who seemed to be lost in thought "What if Cisco's in there?"_

 _"You're right. We'll find another way in, okay?" he sighed,_

 _"And what about another way out? "she asked, concern filling her eyes again_

 _"I'll make it work. "Ty reassured her, as they flicked off their seatbelts and quickly got out of Jacks truck. In their haste and determination, neither of them noticed the hitchhiker in the back tray, who watched and waited for them to leave. Shane crouched down as he watched Amy and Ty disappear thought the bush thicket, once happy that they were far enough away to not see or hear him, he jumped down and followed behind them._

 _Ty and Amy crept through the undergrowth and trees, getting closer to the property and quickly and as quietly as they could, trying desperately not to attract too much attention. Tys eyes lit up slightly as he became aware of a possible entry line. He crouched down looking through the binoculars again, Amy at his side._

 _"It's over there." He said as he pointed to a fence line just off in front of them. ""We can hop that fence." He could see the track area set up for the illegal race, people where milling around the area, drinking and smiling over the up and coming entertainment, Tys ears pricked up as a seedy looking older male, dressed in a worn old plaid suit coat pressed a bullhorn to his lips and started his master of ceremonies tirade._

 _"All right, ladies and gentlemen..."_

 _"I don't see Cisco. "Ty said softly, watching the events unfolding before him across the field._

 _"Or Wade. "Amy added. Her face gave away her concerns, this was starting to get serious._

 _The Organizer barked out some more punter information as Ty and Amy watched the spectators line up in front of an old caravan that was hidden well inside an old decrepit barn. The set up was ingenious Ty thought, from the main road, the ranch looked normal, just a slightly overrun beef ranch that needed a little love and care, but once inside the old farm outbuildings hid a full day at the track experience, from food tables to refreshments and tables and chairs for punters to rest between races. Ty watched as punters handed over wads of cash to the bookie in the caravan, placing their bets. The feeling amongst the crowd was one of excitement and anticipation as two horses were lead down to the quarter mile line, Jockeys in full silks on their backs._

 _Ty listened to the bullhorn announce the first race of the day, the commentator spinning his words to entice the crowd._

 _"The betting window is closed for the first race of the day, and now you're gonna see it- Two horses: One winner, one loser. Is as simple as that. Only one horse can win. They're at the post."_

 _The crowd's eyes were on the horses, no one noticing Ty and Amy as they sat and watched it all unfold._

 _"And they're off! "_

 _The crowd erupted, hanging over the rails as the two horses thundered down the track, their jockeys spurring them on with quick flicks of their whips. The ground shuddered under the hoof beats and they rumbled past the spectators, everyone was waving and cheering them on, hoping that the one they bet on crossed the line first._

 _Amy felt sick to the stomach, watching such disregard and greed causing her look away in disgust._

 _"And it's number two by half a length! "the organizer yelled into the bullhorn, making sure the crowd could hear him, as the horses thundered down the straight away._

 _Ty scanned the crowd and suddenly stopped, seeing a familiar face amongst the punters._

 _"Great. "he sighed_

 _"What? "Amy questioned,_

 _"Liam's here. "Ty replied, his lip curling in distaste, he had never really warmed to Liam, Ty had always gotten a strange vibe of him. It wasn't only due to the practical joke he played on Ty back when he worked at the track, but his total disregard for the horses and their wellbeing just didn't sit right with Ty._

 _"I'm not surprised to see him. "Amy said sourly, knowing the depths of what Liam was capable of. Amy person who would buzz a horse to make it run faster wouldn't turn their nose up to a free ride and easy money._

 _"Yeah. Me neither. "Ty replied, his eyes still glued onto Liam as he smiled and talked to a spectator, Tys eyes narrowed slightly, seeing how happy he was, looking sharp in his jockey silks._

 _The horses thundered past the finish gate and the crowd cheered and cried, dependent on their betting slips._

 _"The winner! "the announcer called, slapping a wad of cash into the winning jockey's hands as he sat upon his winning steed. smiling at the happy crowd. Everyone cheered and applauded._

 _"Come on, this way." Ty hissed under his breath, taking Amy by the hand and leading her away from their vantage point, he had seen an opening, a way to get inside the event without being seen. Unbeknown to them, however, Shane was in close pursuit, stopping at Amy's and Ty's vantage point and filming the spectacle before him with his new smartphone that Tim had given him as a gift the day before._

* * *

 _Ty and Amy walked into the compound, trying to look casual, just like any other couple wanting to spend big at the races. They avoided as many people as they could, without raising suspicion, Amy touched Ty's shoulder when her eyes caught sight of some portable hold stalls at the far end of the set-up area. They were not near the track and thus out of the spectator's eye._

 _Amy ran around to the front of the stalls, all containing racehorses, tacked up to ride._

 _"That's him, that's Cisco." She called to Ty as she looked over a stall gate "Hey, buddy. "_

 _"All right, he looks okay." Ty responded quickly unlatching the gate and letting Amy go inside," Let's get him out of here."_

 _" Hi." She said to the nervous horse as he sidestepped away from her "I know, I know, I know." She whispered, hooking the lead rope to his halter." Well, he's a little anxious, but it's just stress, not drugs."_

 _"Good. "Ty responded, his eyes flicking around the surrounds, hoping they had not been seen._

 _"What's your plan? "She said, "I mean, where's Wade? How're we gonna get these horses outta here? "_

 _Ty hadn't thought that far ahead, he was thinking on his feet and just running with it. A set plan was yet to come to mind._

 _"We could ride them out. "Shane cut in, coming to stand next to them._

 _"Shane?! "Amy exclaimed, her surprised expression changing into concern as she realized how mad her dad was going to be with her when he found out Shane was with them._

 _"What are you doing here?!" Ty hissed, surprise and annoyance crossing his features, this was definitely not going the way he and Wade had planned._

 _"I figured you could use some help, so I hitched a ride in the back of your truck. "Shane explained, not seeing the reason as to why Ty seemed so put out that he had followed them._

 _"Well, you figured wrong," Ty growled, grabbing him by the arm and pulling in around out of the line of sight of the track and its attendees._

 _"Come on, there are four horses. We could each ride one, we'll lead the other one." Shane suggested._

 _Amy's smile had now completely faded, "Okay, this is serious. Ty, we've got get Shane outta here. "She looked over at Ty and Shane, not knowing what to do._

 _"Well, what about Cisco? "Shane protested,_

 _Amy looked at Ty in desperation, holding Cisco by the lead rope, she didn't see any safe way out for her and her younger brother._

 _"I'm calling the police. "she quickly said, pulling her phone from her pocket._

 _Ty turned back to her when his ears heard the word Police, returning to her side, taking her arm and stopping her._

 _"No, Amy, wait! Don't! Okay? I promised Wade."_

 _"Promised him what? "she queried, looking perplexed._

 _"Sort of like a deal with the devil. If he helped us out, I promised that we wouldn't call the cops." Ty locked his eyes to hers, trying to make her understand the fine line they were walking._

 _"Someone's coming. "Shane warned, running up to them both fear in his eyes._

 _"Oh! Shut it! "Amy said quickly, leaving Cisco in the stall and pushing the gate closed, "Come on, let's go! "_

 _Amy grabbed Shane by the arm and they ran into the nearby tack shed, Amy kept Shane by her side as they sunk down below some hay bales and tack racks._

 _Liam walked around the stalls and looked towards the shed, curiosity on his snide little face as he heard a noise, he slowly walked over, squinting his eyes to the dim light inside._

 _"Hey! I know you. What're you doing in here? "_

 _"Um... "Amy stammered, standing up from her hiding place, not knowing what to say._

 _Liam glared at her, suddenly realizing the must be up to no good, he heard a movement behind him and spun around "Hey!"_

 _The next thing he heard was a thump and a pain shot through his jaw, his eyes faded to black as of Ty's fist connected with his face._

 _"Ungh! "he exhaled, falling lifelessly to the floor._

 _"Whoa!" Shane said in surprise and awe, his image of Ty going from cool to awesome._

 _Outside the announcer was introducing the next race, Ty listened as his bullhorn called out "Ladies and gentlemen, betting is open for the next race of the day! We're just waiting on jockey number four to take his position."_

 _They all looked down to the now unconscious Liam, the 4 on his back causing them to all hold their breath._

 _"Come on, come on, come on. Flip him over! Flip him over! "Ty ordered, grabbing the unconscious man's legs while Amy and Shane grabbed his arms. "All right. Come on, let's go. "_

 _Quickly they pulled Liam's still form further into the tack shed, away from prying eyes._

 _"Just a couple more minutes to place those bets. No stats, no book, no racing form. Just you, your instinct and your horse sense. So, make your bets! "the announcer called over the bullhorn as Ty lead Cisco from the Tack shed with Amy on his back, she looked down at him, and smiled for reassurance. Amy was dressed in Liam's jockey silks with her face obscured by a scarf and goggles. From a distance, she looked like any other wannabe jockey out to prove his luck._

 _"Okay. Remember, you don't wanna end up in the winner's circle with everybody watching, okay?" Ty instructed her, looking up into her eyes" So you can't win."_

 _"Okay." Amy breathed, taking Cisco's reigns in her hands and looking around nervously "I think that's gonna be the least of my worries. "_

 _"Okay. All right, come on! "Ty said as he released his hold on Cisco and watched Amy kick him off towards the track and the pending race start. Ty grabbed Shane's shoulder and guided him away from the crowds and over to the parking area. They came to stop between some horse floats, giving them, a clear view of the race meet but obscuring them from prying eyes._

 _"And here we go, folks! Jockey number four, riding a big Chestnut. This looks like a good match-up." The announcer called as he caught sight of Cisco and his rider, the marshal came alongside Amy and lead her to the starting line._

 _Amy dropped her head, trying to remain as inconspicuous as she could for someone riding a stolen racehorse at an illegal race meet. The marshal turned her around So Cisco was facing down the track, He pawed at the rough turf in anticipation, sidestepping anxiously reacting to the sounds of the crowd cheering and egging him on._

 _"They're at the post! "the announcer bellowed out "And... they're off!"_

 _The crowd went wild as the horses spurred into action, flying down the straight quarter mile, Amy felt Cisco lurch forward with once large bound and straighten his stride into a long even gate as he thundered along the turf,_

 _"Come on, go! Go!" Shane called, filming the entire race, His excitement overflowing._

 _"Uh, we don't want her to win, okay?" Ty corrected, his eyes following the race through the binoculars._

 _"Cheer 'em on, folks! "_

 _Amy could hear the spectators cheering for them and Cisco doubled his stride, she tried in vain to slow him inconspicuously, but with every stride, he pulled away from his opposition._

 _"Come on! Come on! "Shane whispered, not being able to contain himself_

 _"Slow down! "Amy breathed, trying to restrain her horse, but it was no use, this horse had run. "This isn't good. "Ty hissed, his eyes locked on Cisco and Amy as they flew down the track._

 _"Here they come!" The bullhorn thundered. The crowd following suit with a raw or encouragement._

 _"Go, Cisco! Go! "Shane called, getting swept up in the fever of it all,_

 _"Shhh! "Ty growled at the boy, flicking's his eyes down to him and becoming even more annoyed once he realized that Shane was videoing the entire spectacle with his phone._

 _"What're you doing with that? Put that away! "Tys patience was wearing thin. He was starting to feel like there was no way out of this and he needed to get Shane and Amy out of there, with or without the horses._

 _"Okay. "the younger sulked, feeling annoyed at Ty for growling at him._

 _Ty trained his vision back to the race as dirt and dust flew around the horses pounding hooves. He bit his lip as Amy gave up and let Cisco run, flying past the other horse and crossing the finishing line 4 lengths ahead._

 _The crowd went wild with hoots and hollers, cries and cheers dependent on the way they had placed their bets._

 _"Number four takes the win! "the organizer called as the crowd continued to cheer._

 _"No!" Ty hissed, his lip twitching in anger._

 _"Jokey number four makes it look easy. Too easy. Jockey number four to the winner's circle". The announcer watched as the winning Jockey turned the chestnut around in circles at the end of the track, keeping its distance from the crowd and the steward._

 _Ty turned at the sound of an approaching vehicle and looked through the binoculars towards one of the main driveways._

 _"What? "Shane demanded, seeing the glimmer of hope flick over Tys features,_

 _"It's Wade, he's here." Ty announced As the announcer called for Amy yet again "Jockey number four to the winner's circle. "_

 _"So, what's the plan now? "Shane persisted, Ty was someone he looked up to, and he just knew that he would be able to pull this off. He would not only save them but save the horses too._

 _"Don't bug me, okay? I don't know." Ty warned, his mind spinning with different scenarios._

 _"Come on, Amy, get out of there. "_

 _Ty watched as Amy spun Cisco around and kicked him into a trot, throwing her whip to the ground and removing her goggles. She ran past the winner's circle and headed towards the car park._

 _"Come on over here, number four. You just won a big payday for a few minutes of work." The announcer said, watching the horse and rider with curiosity, the crowd cheering and reveling around him. "Hey! Number four! You don't want your money?! "_

 _"Okay, come on, let's go! "Ty said as he grabbed Shane's shoulder and pulled him towards Wade and his truck._

 _"Okay. "Shane replied, following in close pursuit._

 _The Announcer shrugged as he watched the chestnut ride on by, not truly understanding but accepting the refusal to collect its winnings "No problem. I'll spend it for you."_

 _"Hey! Perfect timing, huh? "Wade smiled as he jumped from the truck and quickly opened the horse float._

 _"What did you do, stop for a beer on the way? "Ty said sarcastically as he lead one of the horses into the waiting trailer. He stepped back out as Wade smiled at him in jest._

 _"Ah. "he laughed, grabbing the reins of the next horse from Shane and taking him into the trailer as well._

 _"Let's go! Shane, in the truck, now! "Ty ordered, sending Shane running to the front of the trailer as Amy pulled Cisco up in front of them and dismounted "Easy, easy, easy!" Ty said to the horse as he took hold of the bridle._

 _"Okay, come on. "Amy said softly to the agitated horse, taking the reins back from Ty and leading him into the trailer as well._

 _"Got him?" Ty asked, looking back at the makeshift stable, and running back towards the shed._

 _"Come on. Last one!" Wade called after him, "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! "_

 _Ty returned monetarily with another horse and passed the reigns to Wade, who quickly loaded him and came back to stand before his stepson, proud to be able to work together with him finally. A smile of accomplishment crossing his warn features. Maybe amongst all this madness and chaos, they could actually put the past in the past and start again._


	2. Cover Me - Lost and Forgotten -Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Decisions and Consequences**

"there's one more, the one that Amy raced against, "

"it's too late Ty, come on we got to go" Wade warned

"I'll go get him and meet you on the other side of the ranch at the back near where I parked Jacks truck, "Ty instructed stepping back from the trailer and pulling the door closed.

"Ty, come on man, let it go" Wade sighed, knowing this was a bad idea, he knew the kind of people that ran these events. They were not to be trifled with.

"just go Wade, get Amy and Shane out of here, I'll catch up" Ty insisted and with that ran off back through the parked floats towards the stables and tack shed.

Wade, paused for a moment, knowing that running after him would just put Amy and Shane and the horses they already had at risk. He bit his lip and looked back at the truck, hit the rear door in aggravation and ran to the driver's side, getting in.

He flicked the truck into gear and pulled away, Amy looking back out the window from the back seat, watching to see if they were being followed. As she turned around, she suddenly became aware that Ty was not in the truck with them.

"Wade, where is Ty?" she demanded, a look of panic filling her blue eyes,

"he's gone after that last horse, "Wade hissed, knowing in his gut it was probably not the right decision, he looked in the rearview cautiously as he continued driving down the track towards the properties main gates "he will meet us at Jacks truck"

"Wade, we can't just leave him behind!" Amy protested, looking back out the window, searching for Ty amongst the spectators.

"he will be ok Amy, Ty's tuff, look how he took out Liam' Shane said trying to console her.

"no, this isn't right, Wade, stop the truck!" she demanded,

"Amy, If I stop the truck, you lose all the horses, everything Ty put on the line will be for nothing "Wade explained looking over his shoulder at her. "Ty will be fine, he knows what he's doing, so sit tight and hold on and let me get you out of here"

Amy held her tongue, not happy with leaving Ty but knowing that if they stopped and went back, they would be risking the horses as well.

She bit her lip, her eyes on the rearview mirror, hoping in her heart that all would be ok.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Stop those guys! Stop them! They're stealing the horses! "Liam called out, he had regained consciousness from Ty's punch and was staggering out of the tack room in his underwear. Some of the punters saw him and laughed, wondering why this little man was covered in sawdust and only wearing boxers while he yelled about stolen horses.

"Someone's stealing the horses! " the walkie-talkie announced to the commentator, who instantly went into shut down mode. "Don't let that truck out of here, no matter what! "he bellowed to the voice on the coms. The put the bullhorn to his lips for the last time. "Okay, everybody, we're shutting 'er down. Now! Let's go! "

The crowd went into panic mode and dissipated quickly, people were running to their trucks and cars to get as far away from the illegal race track as they could, beer mugs went flying, gear was grabbed and stowed quickly. The ranch erupted to sounds of clambering yells and footfalls of a fast escape.

* * *

Wade barreled down the driveway towards the exit, seeing a rather large guard, who had stopped Ty and Amy entering through the main gate previously blocking their way, Rifle in hand. Finger on the trigger.

"He's got a gun! "Shane yelled, still filming with his phone,

"Get down! "Wade growled,

Amy and Shane quickly obeyed as a gunshot rang out around them. Amy shut her eyes and jumped as it was followed by two more blasts.

Wade pressed his foot to the floor and sped up challenging the gunman with his truck, making him rethink his position and dive out of the way of the oncoming vehicle.

"I don't believe it! The guy actually took a shot at us! "Shane said in amazement

Shane! Will you turn that phone off! And don't you dare tell Dad, okay? "Amy warned. Her face scared but relieved they had made it out and onto the main road.

"Thanks, man. That was awesome!" Shane smiled at Wade, who smiled and enjoyed the compliment. Knowing he had actually for once in his checkered and besmirched life saved the day.

"turn down that side road there "Amy ordered pointing to a small dirt side road." Grandpas truck is just beyond that outcrop"

Amy pulled off the riding helmet and jumped out of the truck before Wade had a chance to put it into park, she ran down through the trees and crouched down, squinting across the field before them, watching people in the distance scatter and run for their cars and trucks.

"I don't see him" she whispered, her concern growing.

"He will make it have a little faith," Wade smiled, crouching down next to her after warning Shane that if he didn't stay in the truck this time, there would be consequences.

"this is not a joke Wade" Amy rebutted, annoyed at his calmness, "where were you! if you had turned up when you said you would we wouldn't be in this mess"

"now come on, I made it here didn't I, I told Ty where to go, I helped you get your dads horse back and 4 others to be precise, "Wade protested, a sly grin on his features, "Ty will be fine, after all, he had me to teach him how to handle this kinda thing"

Amy fumed but held her tongue, deciding that a full-on argument with Wade would not help her or Ty at that moment.

"there he is, "Wade said suddenly, weeing Ty come out from behind a building, leading a horse behind him. He touched Amy on the shoulder and guided her eyes to where he was looking.

"come on TY" Amy breathed, as she watched her boyfriend fight with the frightened horse, it reared and pulled against him as he tried to lead it towards the backfield, not one amongst the crowd was paying much attention to him. Amy lost sight of him as he ran behind an outbuilding, trying to avoid the main driveways.

"I'm going over there" she said quickly, standing up and stepping forward, but Wades hand on her arm restrained her,

"look, Amy, Ty asked me to get you and the kid out of here, if you go storming over there, you're not only going to put yourself in danger, but you're going to attract attention to him as well, how will that help anyone!"

Amy glared at him, her head in turmoil, not knowing what to do.

"just sit tight, he will come to us," Wade smiled calmly. "give him some credit will you,"

Amy bit her lip in indecision, and then stepped back behind the log, conceding to Wade's point.

Ty had told Wade he would make it to them, all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Ty pulled the large bae thoroughbred away from the crowds of running and yelling people, the confusion and panic were giving him cover as he walked the horse into the barn and hay shed at the back of the property. He looked through the rear door and could just make out two figures crouching down behind a fallen tree across the field, all he had to do was get the horse through the back-field gate and across the open area and he was home free. He heard a familiar voice heading his way so grabbed the horses bridle and pulled into one of the empty stalls. Placing his hand on the horse's nose, he stood still, as he watched Liam engage with the announcer and head off running in the opposite direction. Ty inhaled and shut his eyes, his luck was holding. If Liam had decided to go the other way. He would have run straight into them.

"Shhh, boy" he breathed stroking the horse's nose, trying to calm it. He ran his hand up its mussel and across his head, finding the swirl pattern between its eyes, slowly he started to move his fingers in circles, smiling a wry smile as he did. All those hours of watching Amy use T-Touch had paid off.

The horse slowly calmed down, enjoying the attention. Ty looked around and once convinced the coast was clear he leads the horse out of the stall and back to the rear barn door. Hoping to god no one had parked their rig near the back entrance.

Ty was a good rider, Amy had made sure of that, but he had never ridden a racehorse or used a racing saddle, he didn't have time to reset the stirrups to his height, and as he was bigger body wise to a jockey he knew the saddle would not really work for him. His mind raced, he had to get that horse out of the barn and across that field and he was running out of time.

Ty looked around and saw a riding step near one of the stalls, he quickly grabbed it and placed it next to the horse, he stepped up and threw himself over the saddle his legs hanging freely on either side, he tucked in the stirrups to get them out of the way, grabbed the reins and dug his heels into the horse's flanks. The bae jumped a little at the extra weight but trotted forward and Ty rode him around through the rear doors and towards the rear field gate.

* * *

"he's at the gate," Amy said, pointing to the horse and his rider as he approached the field, "careful, that horse looks spooked"

They watched on as Ty rode the horse up to the rear gate, fighting it all the way, it sidestepped and pawed the ground, the noise from the people and the vehicles spooking in and terrifying it.

Amy watched in trepidation as Ty leaned forward to unhitch the gate lock, but could get the horse to stand still long enough to grab it. He finally managed to push it open with his boot as the sounds of voices behind him made him turn and startled the already agitated steed.

"Hey, stop him, "they yelled, running down the grassy hill towards Ty and the Bae.

Amy held her breath as time stood still, everything seemed to be in slow motion as she watched the events unfold before her.

She saw the horse rear and Ty try to hold onto it as it pivoted around at the gate, she heard the men yelling and saw them waving their arms at the horse, trying to get it to submit.

Amy gasped as the horse reared again, this time to full height, making Ty lose his grip and fall from the saddle hitting the ground roughly, rolling to the side pulling himself clear of the hooves that crashed down around him. The horse bolted, scared by the approaching men and galloped across the field in full flight.

"TY!" Amy almost yelled, Wade, squeezed her shoulder, standing next to her now, concern crossing his face as well when he saw his stepson fall, they watched Ty scramble to his feet and take off back up the embankment away from the approaching men, disappearing again behind the old barn doors.

Wade grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her down behind the log as the men watched the horse bolt out of reach and across the field in their direction. They turned back looking at the way Ty had run and took to their heels after him.

Wade looked at Amy, who was still staring in shock. Trying to process what had happened. "get back to the truck" he growled, as he ran off through the trees.

Amy looked back across the now empty field, trying to see if she could see Ty, but nearly all the people were now either in their trucks and heading out or long gone. She bit her lip and stood up, deciding to listen to Wade and return to the truck.

* * *

"where's Ty!" Shane asked as she got back into the back seat, her face etched with concern

"I don't know, he tried to get back to us, but they chased him, so" she dropped her words, not knowing what to do.

"we have to go help him, Amy, "Shane cried "we can't just leave him there, to fight his way out alone"

"I know Shane, "Amy snapped," I know, let me think will you"

Amy heard movement outside and felt the rear door of the trailer open, followed by the sound of hoof beats on the trailer floor.

She looked through the rearview mirror as she heard the door bang closed again and watched Wade run up the side of the rig and climb into the driver's seat.

"I got the horse," he said, a slight smile on his face, but dropped it when he saw the look Amy threw at him.

"and Ty? "she asked,

"I couldn't see him, Amy, "he replied, turning on the engine and checking the truck into gear,

"Wade!" Amy growled, "we can't leave him behind!"

"no, we need to get help" Shane agreed, horrified by the idea of abandoning Ty.

"look, we need to get this rig away from here ok, once we are clear, you can call whoever you like "Wade snapped, "your dad, the cops I don't care, but I need to get you two as far away from here as possible right now"

"please Wade, we can't just "Amy pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"Amy, look I understand ok," he softened his tone trying to make her understand. "I'm not leaving him behind, we just need to regroup and come up with a plan, we can't help him right now"

Amy dropped her head and nodded, "I'll get grandpas truck, "she said softly opening the door and running over to the other truck.

She slid behind the wheel and paused for a moment, then turned the key, pulling out in front of Wade and rumbling off towards the main road and heartland.

* * *

"So, thanks for the call. It's too bad everyone had already packed up and left by the time we got to the ranch. And miss Fleming? How about the next time you decide to take the law into your own hands, you call us before, not after the fact? "Officer Murphy Scolded as he glared at Tim and Amy.

"no one was there when you got there?" she asked,

"nope, clean as a whistle, "Murphy responded.

"but officer, my boyfriend he was there, he helped us get the horses out, but we got cut off from him, "Amy's eyes were welling up, the day's events were catching up with her.

"come-on Murphy, are you telling me you can even track one kid"" Tim growled, "it's not like he just disappeared"

"I'm telling you all that the place was deserted when we got there if you had called me earlier, well then I may have been able to assist. "Murphy growled. "I'm sure your boyfriend is fine, you may find he's turned up while you've been here giving me old information"

"Amy, we should go back to Heartland, he's right, Ty may have made his way back by now, after everything calmed down," Janice said calmly. "he probably went to ground until the smoke cleared"

Amy smiled half-heartedly and nodded, seeing her point, she watched Officer Murphy walk away from them and head back into the police station.

"come on Amy, "Tim said softly, touching her shoulder, "he's fine, he's smart, he's resourceful, Janice is right, he's probably back at Hartland waiting for you now."

* * *

Meanwhile….

Ty pressed himself up against the barn wall and an old water tank. He held his breath as he heard the footsteps run past him.

Slowly once he was sure they were gone he stepped out, keeping close to the barn wall as he walked around the building heading for the parking area. He was hoping that someone in their haste to pack up may have left their keys in their truck, giving him an opportunity to hijack one and get away.

Worst case scenario, he could slip into the back of a truck bed and sneak out that way.

There were 4 trucks left when he turned the final corner. Two had men loading them hastily and one was reversing up to an empty horse float and hooking it up. Tys eyes flicked from side to side from his vantage point, deciding the truck at the far end of the area, that seemed to not have any activity around it at the moment and was his best bet.

He watched the two men head back into the outbuilding to grab more tack and took his chance. He quickly dashed across the open area, sliding up to the rear of the truck and crouching down keeping as low and as close to the vehicle as he could, he slid his hand into the handle of the driver's door and pulled, a smile running across his lips as it unlatched, slowly he pulled the door open, glanced across the parking area and saw no one in view so stood up and went to get into the driver's seat.

As he stepped-up with his foot to get in her felt someone grab him by the shoulder and bend his arm backward, causing him to groan in pain and stumble away from the truck.

"and who do we have here?" A voice snarled into his ear as it applied pressure on his arm making Ty call out in pain.

* * *

"Um, Ben, Mr. Dawson Sir, we have a problem "the man said stepping into the larger of the two Mobile trailers.,

"really Sid, "the well-dressed individual snarked, "would that be the fact that someone stole all our racehorses from right under our noses or is this something else?"

The cowboy took a deep breath a continued, knowing Ben Dawson was not a man to be trifled with.

"no sir, we found this kid, trying to steal one of the trucks, I think he was one of the ones who stole the horses?"

Bens black eyes flickered slightly, a small smile curling across his lips. "where is he?"

"Um, he's outside with Clyde and Rusty,"

"Well, bring our friend in, I'd like to have a talk to him" Ben smiled.

The cowboy nodded and retreated back out the trailer door, returning momentarily with two other men, and Ty who they manhandled into the trailer.

Ty fought against them as they held his arms behind his back, forcing him forward.

"argh, so you're the one who's caused all this chaos today," Ben said with a smug smile, he twisted his cigar around in his lips as he walked his eyes over Ty.

Tys eyes locked onto the mans before him. Trying to remain calm, he was in full on defense mode now, he knew just how much trouble he was in and he needed to somehow turn this around.

"what's your name kid," the older man asked, watching him like a lion watches a gazelle.

Ty didn't answer, choosing to keep quiet rather than engage. Defiance flickering through his green eyes.

The older man nodded subtly to the cowboys who increased their hold on Ty's shoulders, as they rifled through his jeans pockets. Ty hissed, stumbling backward under their grip as one pulled out his wallet and handed it to Mr. Dawson.

He flipped it open and rifled through the contents, knowing Ty was watching him intently, feeding his anger and fear.

"Tyler Borden" he smirked, flicking the driver's license around in his fingers, his eyes still on the young man who stood before him in his men's grasp.

Ty's heart was thumping so loudly he could hear it in his ears. The adrenaline had kicked in as he struggled against his captors.

"so, Tyler," Ben continued, pulling the money out of Ty's wallet and with a smile pushing it into his own pocket. "who's this?"

He flipped the wallet up to show the pictures of Amy that Ty kept.

Ty lunged forward slightly, his lip twitching, as the men held him still, bending his arm further backward, making him grit his teeth from the pain.

"Oh, ok the girlfriend I take it, "Ben smirked" I can see why she's a pretty one, "

Ty pulled against the men again, trying to get free, his temper flaring at Ben as he licked his lips while flicking through the images.

"ok ok, "Ben laughed, "settle down Tyler, I'm just playing "

"Ty, "Ty snarled, taking a breath as the pain in shoulder grew worse" just Ty,"

"very well Ty, "Ben corrected, seeing he was getting somewhere, "can you explain to me how you managed to single-handedly break into my invite only race meet and steel my racehorses?"

"there not your racehorses!" Ty hissed. "you stole them first"

The men on either side of him increased the pressure on Ty's arms making him drop his head and groan, his knees buckling under him.

Ben raised his hand to his men, smiling curtly. Ty felt them let go and he staggered forward rubbing his shoulder.

"now that is a matter of opinion, "Ben said smoothly motioning towards the booth for Ty to sit down, Ty at first didn't move, but when he felt the cowboys behind him again he reluctantly accepted the offer and slid onto the seat.

Ben moved forward and leaned against the booth seat. directly opposite Ty. Watching him intently.

Ty flicked his eyes around the trailer, he was boxed in, the door was behind him, blocked by three rather large men, the only other way out was through the side door at the front of the trailer and that meant he had to get through Ben and two other men who stood near the sleeping quarters.

"now the problem is Ty, that I can't just let you go, "the older man smiled, throwing Ty's wallet across the table to him.

"I won't say anything, "Ty said softly, pushing his wallet back into his pocket "I only wanted the horses,"

"ok, ok, well, I can believe that I suppose, you're a horsey person, save the animals and all that, so, maybe did it for the girlfriend?" Ben surmised and when he saw Ty's reaction at the mention of this he knew it to be correct.

"argh, the girlfriend, the things we do for love hey"

Ty eyed his captor warily, annoyed at himself for letting his emotions show.

Ben walked over to the sidebar and ran his hand through his short dark, slightly greying hair,

"I promise, I won't say a word" Ty repeated. "I don't know who you are, or who any of these guys are, I'll just say I got lost or"

"that's right Mr. Dawson, he doesn't really know any of us" one of the men blurted out from the door.

Ty dropped his head as he saw the older gents face register annoyance.

"Well, Mr. Simmons, you just told him my name, so I think that boat has sailed" Ben snapped, rolling his eyes.

Ty sighed and rubbed his face. Knowing now that now the idea of walking away from this was gone.

The door opened quickly and another cowboy stepped in,

"Um sir, we gotta get going, everything is packed up" he stammered.

Ben nodded and motioned for one of the men to go with the interloper leaving Ty with two bodyguards instead of three.

"ok, well, we are going to have to take this up later, as Time is not on our side, "Ben sighed and looked towards one of the men at the far end of the trailer near the sleeping quarters. "bring me the black box"

Ty sat up slightly, concern on his face, uncertain as to what the comment meant, he watched one of the men walk over to a cabinet at the back and retrieve a small black case which he handed to Mr. Dawson.

I Dawson smiled reluctantly at Ty, sizing him up.

"how much do you weigh kid?" he finally asked. Tapping the box with his cigar.

Ty raised an eyebrow, not understanding. Not seeing the relevance,

"80 to 95" the man behind Ty suggested. Ty turned to look at him over his shoulder, his confusion growing.

Mr. Dawson nodded in agreement and opened the box over on the counter. Ty craned his neck to see what was inside, not understanding what was going on, but growing more and more concerned by the expressions on the other men's faces.

"so, TY, I need you to just sit still for me ok and just go with it," Ben said as he turned his back to him and played with the contents of the box.

Ty sat up slightly, pushing his hands into the seat, trying to get a better look at what was happening. His intuition screaming at him to get out of there, he glanced around nervously at the door and the men blocking his way. His heartbeat starting to race.

"have you heard of Detomidine Hydrochloride?" Ben asked, more at Ty than anyone else.

"Um, yeah, it's a horse tranquilizer" Ty replied softly, his mouth slightly open now, his eyes transfixed on Mr. Dawson back.

Ben Dawson turned around holding a small syringe in his hand, his eyes locked onto Ty.

"what's that for?" Ty whispered, his face now ashen, his eyes locked onto the syringe in the man's hands.

Ben nodded to the man behind Ty who moved forward quickly and grabbed ahold of his shoulders. TY looked up at him, exhaling loudly struggling under their grip, the realization of what was about to happen finally dawning on him.

Ty fought to stand up but was pinned back down to the booth seat, one of the other men joining the first and securing him tightly in their grasp.

"now come on man, you don't need to" Ty pleaded, his breathing now short and panicked, "I won't say anything, I mean it"

He pushed with his legs trying to get free, but was unable to gain any ground, one of the men wrapped his arm around Tys neck and pulled him back into the back of the booth, pressing him firmly against the seat, while the other pulled up his left arm, laying it on the table and pushed up his jacket sleeve.

"no, don't' Ty grunted. "come on, please, "his eyes where as large as saucers now, the green in them radiating his fear, "that's, for horses, not"

Ben moved over to the now incapacitated Ty and smiled evilly, he squeezed the syringe slightly removing any air bubbles,

Ty struggled again, this time with more force, kicking the table legs with his feet, gaining some leverage and managing to arch his back into an almost standing position, causing the man who had him in the headlock to tighten his arm around his throat and place his other hand on Ty's forehead. They pushed him down again, forcing his body to bend back into a seated position.

"Please, don't' Ty pleaded, trying desperately to pull his exposed inner arm away.

Ben pressed his finger to his mouth and smiled "shhh, son, it will all be over in a minute "

And with those final words, he lowered the needle towards the struggling Ty.

"Mr. Dawson," one of the men near the sleeper said suddenly, a slight tremor in his voice, "are you sure Sir, we don't know what it will do to him"

Ben sighed, and stopped, aggravation showing on his worn features. "so, we just let him go then and hope he doesn't say anything?" he snarled sarcastically.

The man moved awkwardly, "we could just lock him up and dump him down the road, "

Ben exhaled roughly and spun around, motioning comically to Ty to just sit still and wait for a moment. "yes, we could, and when they find him, and he tells them who we are and what we do and our names. What then, we just smile and let the police take us away"

"no Sir," The other conceded, bowing his head.

Ben smiled and turned back to Ty who was watching him in horror. Realizing that he had no way of stopping this man from what he was planning to do.

"Sorry about that Ty, where were we. "he mocked, taking hold of Ty s arm and holding it still on the table with the help of one of his goons.

"no. come on, "Ty stammered, desperation flooding his body,

Ben tapped the skin bringing a vein to the surface and pressed the syringe against Ty's inner arm. Ty pulled again trying to move his arm away as Ben grinned at him. Ty twitched and grimaced as he felt the pinch of the needle going in, his eyes watched in disbelief as Ben squeezed the syringe and administered the drug.

Tys mind was awash with anger, Fear and anxiety, drugs where his Achilles heel, he had seen them destroy so many people in his life and now to be forced to take something that wasn't even meant for humans were making him spiral in a whirlwind of panic and alarm.

"that should take effect pretty quick, I think I got the dose right, but well, you never can tell" Ben snarked, smiling as he watched the fight go out of Ty's green eyes.

Ty felt the burn in his arm as the drug entered his bloodstream, a tingling along his bicep and through his armpit, He blinked and tried to control his breathing but the fog was starting to close in around him.

He looked up at the man who held him, his eyes trying to find help from somewhere, but he was alone.

Ty felt them release their hold on him, giving him one last ditch attempt to run, he pushed with his feet, but the lost traction, grabbing at the table and pulling himself up shakily, staggering on his feet. One of the men grabbed him around the waist and put him back where he started. Holding him in place by his shoulders.

Ty blinked his eyes as the room lost focus, the voices all muddled together as the drug took effect, He looked around wildly, but the room was now just a mass of shadows and shapes, nothing made sense, He licked his lips, his mouth dry and his breathing shallow.

"he's a fighter this one," one of the men said with a chuckle,

Ty felt his body relax, it was a warm feeling that he wanted to fight with all his might, but the fog was now surrounding him. Obscuring his thoughts and memories. He let his head fall back against the seat, his eyes slowly glazing over, the last thing he saw before he succumbed was the face of Mr. Dawson, smiling and winking at him as he puffed on his cigar.

* * *

to be continued


	3. Cover Me - Lost and Forgotten -Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Missing**

Amy looked at her phone as Tim pulled his truck into Heartland. She wanted to call Ty but was afraid that if he was actually hiding she may give him away.

"stop with the down face Amy, "Tim smiled, "it's a good day, we got Cisco back"

"that's great dad, but we still have no idea where Ty is or even if he's ok" she rebutted sourly. Annoyed at her dad's glib attitude.

"he's fine Amy, come one, "Tim replied, Turing off the truck's engine and raising a hand to Jack and Shane as they came out of the house to greet them.

"what did the police say?" Jack asked, seeing the look on Amy's face,

"well, they, as usual, want to take all the credit, but they said they will follow it up and keep us apprised, as usual," Tim jested.

"not about the horses, "Jack growled, turning to hug Amy as she came to his side, "what about Ty?'

"he's not here, is he?" Amy said softly, already knowing the answer.

Jack nodded sadly, "no, afraid not Amy"

Tim's smile faded slightly, "it's been over 3 hours since you guys stole the horses back, he should have been able to…." He let his sentence fall short, seeing his daughters face.

"call him," Jack said to her, nodding to her phone.

"I was going to but I didn't want to put him in any more danger" she replied, looking at her phone.

"it's been long enough Amy, he could be walking back and safely out of harm's way, call him" Jack encouraged.

Amy nodded and hit the screen of her phone placing it to her ear.

They all watched her intently, waiting with baited breath, hoping to hear Ty's voice answer her.

{hey, this is Tys phone, leave a message}

Amy sighed heavily and looked at her father, Jack and Janice, "hey, call me back will you, we are all worried about you"

She put the phone down and hugged her grandfather, "it went straight to voicemail"

Jack pulled her close and shifted his worried eyes onto Tim.

A conversation without words ran between the two older men. Both acknowledged the issue at hand.

"I'm calling Murphy," Tim finally said walking back to the truck to get his phone,

"we have to find Ty," Shane butted in, "he saved the horses for us dad, him and Wade, we have to save him"

Jack looked down at Amy, concern running through his eyes. "Wade?"

Amy sighed and nodded, "yes, he was the one who brought the trailer to help, He told us where the race meet was and helped us find Cisco"

"he got us out of there too, when the man shot at us, he rammed him with the truck, it was awesome!" Shane blurted out, his excitement fading quickly when he saw Amy glare at him.

"a man shot at you!" Tim growled, returning from the truck and looking at Amy in disbelief.

"Dad, he hid in the truck, we didn't even know he was there until it was too late, "she explained,

"my god Amy, are you trying to get me in trouble with Miranda! "Tim fired, rubbing his face in exasperation.

"Shane is fine dad, he helped us, I don't see why you're worried about him when he's standing right here, Tys the one who is missing and you're not too concerned about that!" Amy snapped, her temper and fears getting the better of her.

"ok ok, now everyone needs to calm down "Jack interjected, "we can talk about Shane and his little adventure once we find out where Ty is and get him home"

"I'll go to the track and ask around, see if any ones heard anything, you know, on the quiet," Janice said, kissing Tim on the cheek and heading to her truck.

"Amy, do you have a number for Wade, "Jack asked softly,

"No, I don't, but he works at Paladin, "she said,

Jack nodded and looked at Tim again, "you go down to that police station and get Murphy to take this seriously, and Amy and I will go have a chat to Wade "Jack instructed.

"thank you, grandpa, "Amy smiled,

Jack touched her shoulder and headed back into the house to find his keys.

* * *

"I'm looking for Wade Dalton?" Amy said to one of the Paladin mechanics as she entered the workshop,

"he's not in today, took a sick day" the gruff man answered, "back tomorrow"

Amy bit her lip and looked at her grandfather,

"um do you have a contact number for him, I really need to talk to him" she asked, trying to give her best smile.

"not allowed to give out personal information love," he grinned, his yellow teeth showing.

Amy sighed and looked away.

"it's a personal emergency "Jack interrupted, stepping in front of Amy and shaking the man's grubby hand. "it's about his son"

"Oh, that kid in the motorcycle jacket who's been here a few times," he grinned.

Jack nodded, smiling under his mustache,

"Wades told me about him, bit of a loose cannon, hard to handle, "The man continued, "yeah been in and out of institutions and juvi, attacked Wade once you know,"

Jack nodded, his temper rising inside, but he hid it well,

"he told me that he'd tried everything with that kid but nothing worked. "

Amy turned away, her face showing her annoyance towards what the man was saying, it seemed Wade had covered his own indiscretions by blackballing Ty,

"yes yes, well, I need to talk to him about all of that, "Jack continued, keeping his tone even, "I work for the probation board"

"oh ok, so you're here to help then, "the man smiled,

"yes, so can I have a number" Jack insisted,

The man nodded and walked towards the office, returning with a greasy piece of paper with a phone number scrawled on it.

"not sure if it still works though, Wade tends to jump around a bit, "

He nodded and went on his way. As Amy came back to her grandfather and smiled at him.

"so, you work for the probation board?" she smiled, hugging him.

"come on, let's go before anyone asks to see some credentials" Jack gruffed heading back to his truck.

Amy called the number and spoke briefly to Wade, who agreed to meet them at Ty's trailer later that afternoon. Jack and Amy went over early, just to see if Ty had returned home but the trailer was empty and left exactly the way he had left it earlier that morning.

Wade's car pulled into the lot a little after 4 pm, he parked the car and slowly walked over towards Amy, watching Jack warily.

He hadn't actually been formally introduced to Jack, the last time they had met, Jack had chased him off the property after he had confronted Ty and his mom.

"Amy, "Wade said, butting out his cigarette on the veranda post.

"has he contacted you?" she asked,

"who, Ty? "he replied, "no, I haven't heard a peep from him"

"and you aren't worried?" she retorted. "because I sure am"

"have you any idea where this illegal race track is heading?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowing slightly, he still wasn't totally convinced that Wade was on the straight and narrow.

"you must be Jack, "Wade said softly, "Tys told me about you, the father he always wanted but never had"

Jack rolled his eyes, and huffed, "well, someone had to step up and it was obvious you weren't up to the job"

Wade smiled a curt smile, "touché"

"can we please stop, we need to figure out where these guys are heading "Amy interjected, her patience running thin. "Ty is still out there somewhere, "

"look, I'll talk to my contacts and see when the next meet up is, the problem is they need new horses now, so it may not be for a while, "Wade explained.

"do you think they have him?" Amy asked, her voice trembling.

Wade sighed and looked away from the young woman, "I'm hoping he's just hiding out, waiting to make a break for it, these are not the people you want to cross if you get my drift, there is big money in this kind of thing, if they have him, I hoping they don't realize he was responsible for the horses getting away"

"this is ridiculous, "Jack snorted, "we've told the police, I'm sure they will be able to find him one way or another. "

"I'm hearing ya, but leave it with me ok, I'll ask around and see what I can find out, "he tipped his head to Amy and walked back to his car, "I'll be in touch, "he stopped and turned back to Amy as he opened the car door "can I ask you to leave my name out of it, I mean when you're talking to the cops, I don't want any untoward attention coming my way"

Amy nodded and Jack huffed again and looked away as Wade reversed out of the lot and turned down the road.

* * *

Tys eyes slowly flickered open, his head felt like a million tiny hammers were pounding inside it. His arm ached terribly as he tried to sit up. he looked around, trying to focus on his surroundings but realizing quickly that his lightheadedness was making that impossible. His ears could hear the sound of a running engine, he could feel that the floor he was lying on was moving and shuddering underneath him.

Ty shook his head, and instantly regretted it, his stomach heaved and churned making him quickly lean forward and retch onto the floor, Ty spat out the remnants of what was left in his stomach and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He looked around and rubbed his arm gingerly, trying to gain his bearings, he could see through the semi-darkness that he was laying on the floor of a horse trailer, it was empty apart from him and he was lying near the front. Ty slowly tried to stand up but the dizziness in his head made him nauseous again causing him to rethink it and decide to push himself over to the side wall and rest against it instead. He exhaled softly, wiping his forehead, feeling the sweat on his hand. He felt hot and clammy, and overall very unwell.

He looked up at the floats window, and noticed it was dark outside, he had lost all track of time. He shut his eyes trying to recall the events that had got him locked in a horse trailer, feeling ill and in pain and being carted off to god knows where by god knows who.

Ty rubbed his eyes and tried to stay calm as slowly the memories returned to him, the race meet, Amy and Shane, the horses, Wade, he recalled trying to free the last horse, falling from it and running from a group of rather angry men, he shook his head again, trying desperately to clear the fog, as he felt the trailer take a corner. Ty swallowed hard as another wave of nausea flowed over him, his mind recalling a middle-aged man, dressed in a flash suit and Stetson hat, and chewing on a cigar. Ty took a deep breath as he looked down at his left arm and slowly rolled up his jacket sleeve, his inner arm was red and inflamed with a definite track mark near the inside of his elbow. He touched it gently, wincing as his fingers ran over it. His mind remembering the injection and the confrontation with Mr. Dawson. He tried to calm himself as he realized that the nausea and the lightheadedness and disorientation where most likely side effects of the drug he had been forcibly given. He had been a vet assistant long enough to know the symptoms of Detomidine poisoning and that he needed to stay calm and hope the dose he was given wasn't too high for his body to combat without medical assistance. Scott had told him the risks of handling Detomidine and how it could cause low blood pressure, nausea, fainting episodes and irregular heart palpations if accidentally injected or absorbed into the human body. Mr. Dawson had administered an equine only drug into him deliberately, not knowing what the effects may be or even caring if it was safe or not, which Ty knew to be the latter.

Ty shut his eyes again and cradled his arm to his chest, there was nothing he could do until the trailer reached its destination, for now, he might as well rest and conserve his strength, and wait for the next opportunity to escape that came along.

* * *

Amy tried Ty's phone again but got the same voice message, she took comfort in hearing his voice even though it was just a recording. It was nearly 9 pm now and the police still wouldn't list Ty as missing until he had been gone for over 24 hours.

She laid on her bed, her eyes full of concern. Wondering where he was and if he was ok.

Her mind started to go to a dark place, picturing him on the side of a road somewhere, in need of help, calling for her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to sleep. Her only solace being that with the new day the police would finally take her concerns seriously and go looking for him.

* * *

As the trailer shuddered to a stop Ty jumped and woke from a fitful sleep, he was still leaning up against the side of the float and decided to remain there as he watched the rear door slowly open,

He heard two sets of voices as the lights were flicked on causing him to blink and shield his eyes from the sudden brightness.

"he's awake," a gruff voice said, stepping into the trailer and walking over to Ty who still lay on the floor.

The man grabbed his chin and looked carefully at Ty as he tried to pull away from his grasp.

"he looks kinda rough," the man continued Turning Tys face side to side. "he's hot and a little sweaty too, I'm not liking this Rusty"

Ty recognized the voice as the man who had questioned giving him the drug in the trailer.

He was an older gent, with short greying hair that was receding slightly.

"let go of me" Ty hissed with annoyance, pulling his face out of the man's grip,

"he's still got the attitude though" the man chuckled, letting Ty go and standing up again.

The other man slowly walked over to the first and spoke quietly keeping their tone low.

"where am I" Ty stammered, his head still pounding. He blinked his eyes trying desperately to clear the haze that surrounded him.

The man called Rusty looked down at him and clenched his lips in thought. Considering their options. He finally looked at his watch and then, back down at Ty.

"Look, kid, I don't know what the boss has planned for you, but if you want to avoid another jab in the arm I'd just go along with whatever he wants. "

Ty swallowed hard, feeling like he was going to vomit again. "Ok, OK, I get it, I won't be any trouble." He agreed, knowing he needed to get out of that horse float, and if pretending to be pliable got him that, then he was happy to play along.

The two men turned as they heard another voice from outside.

"the boss wants to know how he's doing" it called,

"he's awake, but he looks kinda off, "Rusty turned back to Ty and tapped him with his boot, "how do you feel kid ok?"

"the same way you'd feel if someone stuck a needle full of horse tranquilizer in your arm" Ty spat, "It's made me sick, I need a doctor"

Rusty considered the request and walked back towards the open door of the trailer, he whispered to the man outside and occasionally looked back at Ty and the other man.

Ty took his chance to attempt to pull some sympathy from the man who stood above him. He had shown some form of concern when Mr. Dawson first went to inject Ty with the Detomidine. Maybe he could bend that to his advantage now.

"Hey, that shot really messed me up," he said softly, as to avoid the other men hearing him. "I work for a vet, Detomidine is dangerous it's not for use on humans. "

"Shhh, "the man said, trying to ignore him.

"come on man, I need a doctor, "Ty pleaded, holding his arm, looking up at him. Trying desperately to pull on any shred of humanity he had.

"It's not up to me" the other finally said, "it's up to the boss,"

"if you help me, I… "Ty started but was forced to drop his words as the other two men entered the trailer,

"get up, "the younger one said, a dry rasp in his uncaring voice.

Ty slowly pushed himself to his feet, and tried to stand as strong and as confidently as he could, but his head started to spin and the nausea returned. He felt hot and giddy as he staggered backward, the men either side of him grabbing him to stop him from falling. They guided him out of the trailer and Ty looked around the surrounding countryside, it was dark, and they were on a ranch property somewhere he assumed, there was no main house or outbuildings, however, just fenced fields and a large clearing where they had set up camp for the night. The breeze was cold against his hot face and they ushered him towards a large mobile trailer. The same one that he had been taken into when he met Mr. Dawson the first time.

Ty was tired, he felt fatigued and lightheaded. The effects of the drug still affecting him. He tried to get some perspective of where he was but nothing looked familiar. All he could do was play along and wait for a chance to turn the tables. His arm was throbbing as they manhandled him through the cool night air, his eyes hurt and his vision was blurred.

They stopped at the trailer door and Rusty knocked on it with his bare knuckles while the other two held Ty between them by his arms.

The door opened and Mr. Ben Dawson looked down at the trio. He was dressed in dark jeans and a button-down designer shirt. Ty noticed the glint in his dark eyes as he noted the cigar again in the corner of his twisted smile.

"arh, here he is, the young man who has cost me a lot of money" He smiled, stepping out of the trailer to stand before the group,

Ty swallowed and swayed slightly backward, still not steady on his feet.

Ben Dawson reached forward and touched Ty on the shoulder, a flicker of concern running through those dark eyes.

"we need to finish our talk," he said, his eyebrow raising as he assessed Tys condition. " but I'm now thinking you may not be up to it"

"I'm ok," Ty lied, but anyone could see he wasn't, he was sweating profusely and was still needing the support of the men around him to keep him on his feet.

"no, I'd say not," Ben mused, perplexed by what he saw before him. "how long has he been like this?" he asked Dusty.

"since we checked on him. "Dusty replied, "it's the drugs you gave him sir, they have messed him up"

"hmmm," Ben responded, "I thought I got the dose right, seems I may have over calculated,"

"you gave me a tranquilizer that's meant only for horses" Ty cut in bluntly, his voice a little shaky but clear. "I need to see a doctor! Detomidine causes low blood pressure in humans and can cause other complications,"

"well, look at you, spouting the knowledge "Ben smiled, looking a little surprised by Ty's outburst.

"he's a vet or something Ben, he told me he works at a vet clinic." The older man chimed in.

Ben Dawson watched Ty for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating this new-found information. Ty was having trouble staying on his feet, his knees buckling under him from the fatigue he felt running through his body. He was trying with all his might to fight the urge to shut down.

"Well, this may just work out ok, "Ben smiled, his eyes flicking quickly to the men on either side of Ty" Put him in the Bills trailer, and keep a man on the door," he looked directly at the older man who stood off to the side of the group. "Bill, he's in your care till morning " he turned back towards his trailer, walked inside and shut the door.

Ty looked at his bodyguards and felt them turn him on his heels, directing him to another living trailer that was parked just behind Bens, Rusty opened the door and turned on the light inside, ushering TY through the door and guiding him over to the bed.

Bill sat him down and touched his forehead. Concern crossing his aged features.

"you're hot as hell kid," he said, watching the other two men turn to leave.

"call Kallie will you, tell her to get over here, "He said.

Rusty nodded and stepped outside shutting the door behind them.

"who's, Kallie" Ty breathed, wrapping his arms around his torso, fighting the urge to vomit again.

Ben watched Ty dry reach, covering his mouth with his hand. He walked over the kitchenette and grabbed a plastic bowl passing it to Ty as a way to protect his flooring.

"she's my daughter, "he replied, "she will know what to do for you"

Ty ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath, the trailer was a relatively modern design with a large bed and kitchenette set up. It was clean and well-kept and looked as if it was occupied by an older gent. There were cowboy pictures around the walls and form guides on the table. It smelt of old tobacco and coffee.

It was an improvement on the horse float he had woken up in previously, so for that he was grateful but Ty had a sneaking suspicion that this sudden act of compassion wasn't free from Mr. Dawson. And eventually, he would find out what the price really was.

The older man poured a glass of water and handed it to Ty as he sat on the bed trying to focus his clouded eyes.

"thank you," Ty said, taking the water and sipping it, feeling it slide down his dry throat

"why are you helping me"

"I'm not, Mr. Dawson said to keep you here, so that's what I'm doing" he grumbled.

"but your daughter," Ty questioned.

"that's different, she's a nurse, so she will know what to do" he continued, "nothing special, just keeping you breathing is all"

"Well, thank you for that," Ty said softly, putting the container on the bed next to him. "I appreciate it"

"Just keep her out of it ok, no talking to her about any of this" the older gruffed at him. His eyes taking on a serious note. "if you say anything, you're going to not only put yourself in more danger but her as well"

He turned and leaned against the counter. Blocking Ty's exit through the door.

"ok," Ty said to the first man in hours who had shown him any compassion or empathy. "I won't say a word"

Bill nodded in appreciation, apprehension on his face. He was going to have to trust the young man to stay true to his word.

Ty took a deep breath and slumped his shoulders slightly, pulling his arm across his chest and dropping his head, the fatigue finally setting in and taking over.

* * *

"we can use this to our advantage, Ben, "Rusty said to his boss as they walked over to the campfire at the far end of the clearing. The other workers sat around the fire, talking and drinking enjoying the night off.

"I'm listening" Ben smiled, lighting his cigar,

"he's got vet skills, we can use that" Rusty smiled, "we just need to convince him that it's in his best interests to stay with us, you know, persuade him"

"I see were you're going with this," Ben smiled, "it would be advantageous to have a vet on the payroll"

He tipped his hat at the men as he walked on by. "leave it with me, Rusty, I think you may just be onto something "

"well, we can't just keep him doped up and out of view, its gonna have to be one way or the other" Rusty had a slight gleam in his eyes that Ben recognized.

Ben dipped his hat as his cell started to beep in his pocket, he put it to his ear and stalked off into the darkness. leaving Rusty to join his other counterparts at the fire.

* * *

"dad, are you in there" A soft voice called as Ty watched the trailer door open. He still sat on the end of the bed, holding the bowl in front of him.

His clouded green eyes watched as a young woman, around Lou's age entered the trailer, she walked over to Bill who had stood up from the booth seat and hugged her gently.

"Rusty said you needed me to come and have a look at someone?" she said, her eyes flicking over to Ty and eyeing him suspiciously.

"yeah, Kallie, we have a new hand on the team, he's from one of those special schools, you know, doesn't really talk or understand much, he's been crook, not sure what is wrong with him" Bill lied to his daughter, causing Ty to look away in disgust. "he's been off for a few hours, I thought you could maybe give him something"

"dad, you know I can't do that, "She scolded, kissing his cheek, "why don't you just take him to the clinic in Okotoks"

A small unseen smile crept across Ty's lips as he ran his hand over his face.

"he doesn't want to go, Kallie, that's why I called you," Bill said looking sideways at Ty.

"Dad, "Kallie whispered "is this another one of those don't ask any questions kind of favors" she glared at him with concern, "you said you were getting out of this Dad,"

"Please, Honey, I am I promise, I just have to pay off the last installment and I'm out of this for good, you know that, "Bill dropped his voice as low as he could, not wanting Ty to hear his pleas and excuses. But Ty was secretly smiling inside, this was the opening he needed, He now had an idea as to where they were and it seemed now that Bill could be manipulated, he had already shown his weakness by trying to save Ty from the shot, and now, to hear that he was in debt to Ben Dawson and trying to get out of the business meant that he could use this to his advantage and possibly gain an ally. Be it Bill himself or possibly his daughter.

The young woman hugged her father again and touched his cheek, worry running across her porcelain features. She put her bag down and walked over towards where Ty was sitting. Kneeling in front of him and looking into his eyes.

"My name is Kallie, I'm a medical student and I want help you ok," she said slowly and clearly, talking to him like a scared child.

Ty smiled weakly back at her, he didn't have the strength or the energy to correct her. And wasn't sure really what he could or couldn't say.

"what's his name?' she said looking back to her father as she placed her hand on Ty's forehead.

"My name is Ty," Ty announced, swallowing quickly to clear his throat. His green eyes locked with hers and she could see she was not dealing with a fool or a simpleton.

"dad, who is this?" she asked shakily, watching her father expression. "what is going on,"

"Kallie, please, just give him something will you, "Bill said in desperation, "don't ask questions you know I can't answer"

Kallie sighed deeply and returned her attention to Ty, who was still watching her intently.

"you have a temperature, "she said taking his wrist in hers and feeling for his pulse.

After a minute Ty saw the concern flick across her face. "Ty, do you feel dizzy? Tired? "

Ty looked over at Bill and saw him nod his approval." yes, I also feel sick in the gut and my chest hurts,"

Kallie walked back to her bag and took out her stethoscope, she motioned it towards Ty who sat up straight and allowed her to place it under his shirt and onto his chest.

She listened for a while, moving it occasionally, asking Ty to take a deep breath, which he attempted to do but found the tightness in his chest made it relatively impossible.

"your heart rate is very low, "she said softly, "as too is your pulse, "She touched Ty's cheek and noticed he was cradling his arm.

"your hurt?" she asked, touching his shoulder, "your arm?"

"yes, it's killing me" Ty grimaced, he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Kallie, "Bill warned, "just give him something to bring down the temp and take away the pain"

Kallie glared at her father as she gently pushed Ty sleeve up his arm. Watching him wince as she did. Her eyes darted back at her father in shock and anger when she saw the inside of Ty's elbow.

It was a deep red and swollen with inflamed tissue around the injection site. There was a deep purple bruise that ran up from his inner elbow and shadowed his bicep.

"oh my god dad!" She gasped, "who did this! Did you do this?" She looked directly at Ty who then diverted his gaze back at Bill.

"Kallie, "Bill warned again, his eyes on his daughter, "no questions, just help him ok,"

"I need to examine him in private Dad, "she said coldly, "leave us, "

Bill went to open his mouth but saw the look on his daughter's face. He dropped his eyes to Ty who nodded slightly reassuring him that he would keep his word and not involve her.

"ok, you have 20 mins, that's it, I've got to go speak to Ben and let him know what's going on "

He stepped towards the door and turned, locking Ty in his gaze one more time, "don't even think of leaving this trailer, there's a man on the door."

With that, he opened the door and left.

"take off your jacket, "she said squarely, her coolness taking Ty by surprise, slowly he pulled his leather jacket down his arms and winced as he gently removed it from his injured one.

"lay back on the bed, now, quick, "she ordered, Ty nodded and slowly pushed himself back. Resting his head on the pillow as she listened to his chest again.

"I think your blood pressure is too low, that's why your dizzy and feel sick, and the pain in your chest is probably due to low oxygen in the blood making your heart overwork "

Ty's breathing was shallow, as he tried to minimize the pressure that sat on his chest.

"they shot me with Detomidine," he said softly, knowing he said he wouldn't say anything but realizing that Kallie may also be his only chance at freedom.

"Detomidine, that's for"

"horses, yes, "Ty agreed. "I need to get out of here, please help me"

"you need to rest, "she corrected, "I can give you something to help with the pain, "

"Please, can you get a message to someone for me "Ty pleaded, sitting up and grabbing her hands, "please, I just want …."

"Shhh," Kallie said, looking towards the door, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small bottle of pills, and passed it to him,

"take these, they will help," she said quietly,

Ty shook his head, defeat registering on his face, refusing the offer.

"Please, Ty, TAKE these, "she said again, putting more emphasis on her words,

He looked at her and noticed there was a piece of paper wrapped around the bottle that she was offering to him. Slowly he reached forward with his good arm and accepted it. Holding it in his hand as she turned away from him and stood up as the trailer door opened behind them. As she turned her hand dropped a pen onto the bed from her pocket. Which Ty quickly wrapped his fingers around and pushed it under his hip.

"dad, "she said, striding away from the bed and meeting her father as he stepped through the door. "we need to talk, outside,"

He nodded and allowed her to walk past him, shutting the door, leaving Ty alone.

Ty took to opening Kallie had given him and scribbled on the paper as fast as he could, His vision was still a little foggy but he knew this was the only chance he had of getting a message through. Once he was done, he quickly folded the paper and then tipped all the pills out of the bottle and onto the bed covers, he pushed the paper into the bottom of the bottle, then replaced the pills on top. The door started to open again as he pushed the pencil between the mattress and the base and laid back down.

Rusty stuck his head through the door and saw Ty was laying on the bed, his eyes closed,

He watched him for a while and then shut the door again. Believing him to be asleep.

* * *

"dad, he's hypertensive and I think he may even have Brachycardia" Kallie whispered up to her father as they stood beside the trailer, "his pulse is very slow and so is his blood pressure what the hell has happened to that young man?"

"is he going to be ok?" Bill asked looking over towards the campfire in the distance,

"I don't know, if his blood pressure stabiles, yes, but he needs medical help dad, I'm only a medical student, he needs a doctor"

"not going to happen, Kall, "Bill sighed, "just give him what you can and get on home please"

Kallie looked at her dad in despair, what had his gambling habit turned him into, he was hardly recognizable to her anymore.

Kallie walked back to the trailer door and nodded at Rusty who opened it for her, once safely inside again she walked over to the bed and sat next to Ty's hip, he slowly opened his tired eyes and handed the pill bottle back to her, a faint smile on his lips.

Kallie opened the bottle tipped out two tablets and handed them to him, "take these please, they will allow you to sleep and stabilize your blood pressure "

He hesitated but could see she was trying to help. Ty put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them. Taking a sip of water from a bottle she handed to him.

"thank you," he said softly, taking her hand, making her truly understand what the appreciation was for.

"rest, you need to regain your strength" she smiled, touching his forehead and pushing his long brown hair from his eyes.

Ty shut his eyes and allowed the fatigue and drugs to take control. He faded into oblivion with the knowledge that help would hopefully soon be on its way.

 **to be continued**


	4. CoverMe - Lost and Forgotten - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Freedom Run**

Ty awoke the next day feeling slightly better, the tightness in his chest had subsided significantly and the consistent feeling of wanting to turn his stomach inside out had gone. He blinked his eyes in the morning sun as it filtered through the window of the trailer. He lifted his head and noticed he was alone, no one was watching him.

He rubbed his eyes and tried to cautiously sit up, expecting the head spins to return, but was pleasantly surprised when they didn't. The tablets Kallie had given him had helped and Ty almost felt like his old self.

He looked at his arm, biting his lip, seeing the angry flesh that surrounded the injection site. His arm still throbbed and hurt when he bent his elbow. The swelling had gone down but the bruise and ache in his bicep still gave him a reason for concern.

Ty stood up and looked around the trailer, taking his sudden lack of security as a chance to investigate and possibly find a way out of this mess.

He opened the kitchen drawers one by one, searched the table that was littered with papers and newspapers. He watched the door intermittently, in case he was disturbed as he sifted through mail and letters addressed to B Simmons. Most were bills and personal letters but one caught Ty's attention, making him sit down at the table and flip it around in his hands.

It was from Burgess and Sons and the envelope had been torn open,

Ty took a deep breath and slipped the letter into his hands unfolding it as his eyes watched the door. His eyes skipped over the formal letter which was labeled: attention to Bill.

 _{Dear Mr. Simmonds, I write to you in regard to your outstanding account. Although we respect that this is a very hard time for you and your family we do require you pay the closing balance by the end of June. The invoice is enclosed for your convenience. And again, we are sorry for your loss.}_

Ty flipped the page over and read the invoice,

 _{services rendered, funeral notification, embalming, mortuary fees, flowers, coffin and cremation service. Receptacle and engraving $10945.59_

 _Service – Speaker and attendants, $20000_

 _Total before tax $12945.59}_

Ty sighed and flicked his eyes to the top of the invoice, twitching his lip as he read the name on the service note.

 _{Clay Simmons. Deceased}_

 _Accounts Payable: William (Bill) Simmons, Relationship to deceased: Father.}_

Ty refolded the letter, his mind lost in thought, as he considered what he had just seen.

He jumped slightly as the trailer door opened and Bill stepped inside, seeing him sitting at the table.

"your awake" Bill said shortly, eyeing Ty as he came to stand before him. "you look a lot better this morning "

Ty smiled awkwardly, pushing the mail and papers away from his hands.

"well that's good I suppose, Ben is keen to see you"

Ty's smile instantly faded, the last time he saw Ben Dawson ended with a needle in his arm, and he wasn't keen to relive that moment again.

Bill reached forward and grabbed Ty's shoulder, making him hiss and pull away from his grasp as pain shot through his arm.

"that still hurts?" Bill asked,

"yes, "Ty said through gritted teeth. "very much so"

"come on, Bens waiting "Bill concluded, not showing any recognition to Ty's comment.

Ty stood up and walked to the door, apprehension in his steps.

He stepped out into the morning sun, with Bill directly behind him. Rusty was not at the door, and Ty looked around quickly, not seeing anyone in the near vicinity. He waited for Bill to turn to close the trailer door then spun on his heels, pushing him bodily into the trailer making him lose his balance. Once free from his grasp Ty bolted. Running at top speed across the compound, through the parked trailers and towards the fence line, his younger years and agility proving a match for Bill. Ty jumped the fence in once sideways leap and sprinted towards the tree line, hearing voices behind him.

"get him" Bill yelled as Rusty opened a trailer door, and turned to see Ty slingshot around a tree and into the undergrowth.

Ty's heart was beating out of his chest as he skidded down an embankment and through the bushes, he turned his head but couldn't see anyone in pursuit. This was his only chance, he had to make it to the main road somehow, the adrenalin had taken hold, he thundered over broken logs and boulders, zigzagging between jack pines. The burning in his chest making it hard to breathe.

When he was convinced that no one was behind him, he slowed and started to think more logically. He skipped over an outcrop and slid down the other side, stopping monetarily to catch his breath. Ty winced as his chest hurt with every breath, sweat ran from his forehead as he looked back the way he had come and tried to calm himself down.

He couldn't hear or see anyone but his unfamiliarity with the surroundings was making it hard for him to find his bearings. Bills daughter had said Okotoks, which meant that they must be within its distance. Ty wiped his face and took a painful breath in, and slowly continued on his way towards what he hoped was the main road and freedom.

"how the hell did you manage to let him just run off!" Ben snapped, annoyance showing in his black eyes. "find him!"

Bill nodded and 5 men followed him off across the clearing the way Ty had run.

"Rusty," Ben said shortly, making the other stop and turn and look at him" Take the truck down past Rovers bend, try and head him off"

Rusty nodded and headed the other way.

* * *

Kallie sat pondering her coffee at the small coffee shop in Okotoks, her mind was a million miles away. She was torn, her love for her father and the need to protect him from himself and the oath she pledged to when she decided to work in the field of medicine.

She knew Ty was more than just a simple-minded ranch hand. He had asked her for help and now, she had to decide if she was able to do what he asked of her. For helping Ty, meant betraying her father, and after everything they had been through, that was something she didn't know if she could do.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the pill bottle she had taken back from Ty, she bit her lip as she opened it and tipped the pills into the napkin before her. Pulling out the small piece of paper in the bottom of the bottle.

Kallie unwrapped it and felt the guilt run through her as she read the message scrawled upon it.

{near Okotoks, on a ranch . Ben Dawson.

Need help, running out of time.

Love you Amy}

Kallie flipped it over in her hand and saw the name Amy and a phone number on the back, with the word Heartland.

She folded it up again and pushed it into her purse. Her face lost in what to do.

* * *

Ty had found a streamlet at the base of a gully and followed it along for a while, he constantly checked back the way he had come, but so far, he seemed to have made a clean getaway.

He was exhausted and hurting, the sudden burst of energy had taken all his reserves. He wasn't sure he was going the right way, but at least now, he had a chance, and he was actually doing something to help himself. He crossed the stream and headed up yet another embankment. Hoping to get a better view of his surroundings.

As he crested the hill line his head spun around quickly as he heard a shout. Seeing Bill and 3 others clearing the outcrop behind him. Ty hissed and took to flight again, barreling back down the embankment, hearing the voices of his pursuers getting closer with every stumble and footfall. He darted between trees and flew across outcrops, his boots skidding in the soft earth, Ty came to yet another property fence, clearing it mid-stride and ran flat out across a field, his eyes on the line of Jack pines ahead. He came to a stop and looked back, seeing the men thundering down the embankment behind him. Ty threw himself over another fence and darted through the trees, bolting out onto a bitumen road, he bent down trying desperately to catch his breath, his hands on his knees as the sound of an engine made him turn.

The last thing Ty saw was a red fender, as the truck clipped his shoulder and threw him over its bonnet. Ty bounced across the hood, pain screaming through his shoulder and arm as his head hit the bull bar. He felt his legs lose contact with the ground and fly into the air. A sudden burst of white light filled his eyes, then searing pain ran through his temple and across the back of his head. He lost focus to the sound of screeching brakes and breaking glass. Then nothing but quiet.

Bill watched it happen, his heart sank as he saw the truck impact the young man from behind. He saw the hit, heard the bang and watched as Ty's lifeless body rolled across the bonnet, hit the window and landed roughly in the grass at the side of the road.

The men ran to the scene and saw Rusty get out from behind the wheel, as steely cold gleam in his eyes.

Bill ran over to Ty and touched his neck, searching for a pulse,

"he's alive" He called as the others mulled around Tys still body.

"get him in the back," Rusty said calmly, "Bens waiting "

They obeyed and pulled Tys body up between them, and handing him over to the rear tray of the red truck, two of the men climbed in and the other two passed Ty's unconscious body up to them, Bill rubbed his face, noticing the blood running across Ty's temple and down his cheek.

He prayed he was ok, the events hitting a little too close to home for him. With visions of his son's accident on the horse float flashing through his mind.

"we'll meet you back at the camp," Rusty said coolly, getting behind the steering wheel and turning the truck around back the way he had come.

* * *

Amy walked slowly across the deserted ranch, the wind grabbing a paper coffee cup and rolling it across her boot. There was litter on the ground and tire marks of a speedy getaway but no Ty to be seen. She had driven back to the ranch on the off chance that something might give her an idea of where Ty may be. Or what had happened to him. But all she could see was nothingness. Amy's face was tired and worried, it had been nearly 24 hours now since she last saw or heard from Ty. Jack had taken her to the RCMP and they had forced Murphy to lodge a missing person's report. Murphy was convinced that Ty would turn up. But had to admit the radio silence and the fact that he had not returned home or to work was starting to raise red flags.

Amy looked out over the horizon, her face etched with concern, she knew Ty needed her, she knew she had to find him somehow, their love that they shared was the only thing that was keeping her going. Somehow, she was going to bring him home.

to be continued


	5. Cover Me- Lost and Forgotten - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Clay**

Kallie parked her car next to the horse float, and grabbed her bag, she ran over to her father in the twilight and looked at him with anger in her brown eyes.

"he's inside, "Bill said as the ranch hands cleared out of the way, Rusty opened the trailer door and tipped his hat to her, a slight grin running across his lips.

Kallie stepped into the trailer and came face to face with Ben Dawson who turned to look at her as Bill followed behind.

"Kallie," He said sweetly, "good to see you again, you look well"

"thank you, Mr. Dawson, "she said curtly looking at her father, Bill noting her disapproval.

"where is he? You said he was hit by a truck?" She asked,

"Ben nodded and walked over to the divider wall, pushing it back with his hand exposing the bed and a motionless Ty.

"can I have some privacy please, "Kallie asked, pushing past him and the other man who stood at Ty's side. "I need to examine him"

Ben motioned for the cowboy to leave and rubbed his hand across his stubbled chin.

"dad, "Kallie called to Bill as she placed her bag on the bed and took Tys limp wrist, finding his pulse, "Help me get his shirt off"

Bill looked at Mr. Dawson who flicked his eyes towards Kallie and then to Ty. He nodded his approval letting Bill pass by him and assist his daughter in removing Ty's tee.

"how long had he been unconscious?" she asked, placing her stethoscope to Ty's bare chest, she didn't look at the two gents as they watched her examine him, her mind and focus was on her patient.

"he's been out cold since this morning, "Ben said dryly, a little reluctant to give her too many details "it was an unforeseeable accident Kallie, the kid has no idea of road sense"

Kallie turned to face Ben Dawson squarely, her face cold and still "please don't treat me as some kind of fool Mr. Dawson, I know my father has tried to protect me from all of this "she waved her arms around encapsulating the empire that Ben controlled, "But I am no fool, I help you because my father asks me too. Do not take that as my acceptance of how you live your life or how you make your money"

Ben stood stoically before her, respect in his eyes for her strength of character and the gumption to stand up to him.

"fair enough" He mused, raising his dark eyebrow to bill" you've got quite a daughter there Bill"

Bill smiled an awkward smile, he was not at all happy having Kallie caught up in all of this. He had lost his son to this illegal world and had gambled his way into enteral servitude to the Dawson empire. Now to see his daughter becoming part of it as well broke his heart.

"Why didn't you call me this morning, "Kallie asked, flicking a torch across Ty's vacant eyes.

"we thought we'd give him a chance to wake up on his own, "Bill said softly. Knowing the look his daughter gave him was one he was seeing too often these days.

"he's had a severe trauma to the head, which I think has caused an epidural hematoma," Kallie said to her father. "I need to get him to the hospital."

"treat him here Kallie" Ben warned,

She looked over at Mr. Dawson, desperation on her face.

"what is this epidural hemo thing?' Bill asked her, not understanding her medical jargon.

"epidural hematoma also known as epidural bleeding, it is a type of traumatic brain injury in which a buildup of blood occurs between the tough outer membrane of the central nervous system and the skull," Kallie explained. "The impact from the truck has caused swelling on the brain, he needs a CT scan to make a proper diagnosis"

She looked back at Ben, hoping he would understand just how serious this was and that Ty needed medical attention now.

"in your medical opinion, will he recover?" Ben finally asked,

"I'm not a doctor, but his vitals are strong and the laceration on his temple is superficial. If nothing changes, then yes, he should recover," She said softly, "but I need you to hear me when I say that he really needs a CT scan to be sure."

"I'll do a deal with you Kall, " Ben replied, rubbing his chin and scanning his eyes over the unconscious Ty. "you monitor him for tonight and if he hasn't woken up by tomorrow, I'll take him to the hospital myself,"

Kallie rolled her lip and knew that this was the best she was going to get. "I'll hold you to your word Mr. Dawson"

He nodded and motioned to Bill to follow him to the door.

"You watch him like a hawk, I don't want a repeat of what happened today, do you understand? "

Bill sighed and nodded, hearing the warning. "come and get me the minute he wakes up"

Mr. Dawson left the trailer, leaving Kallie and her father alone with Ty. As soon as the door shut Kallie turned on her father, anger in her eyes.

"this is not right dad, he needs to be in a hospital, I can't be held responsible for this" She growled.

"I know, but our hands are tied, you're his best bet right now, "he tried in vain to console his annoyed daughter as she reached across Ty's face and wiped away the blood that had run down from his temple.

"he's got lacerations and a badly bruised shoulder, which could hide a fracture, and don't get me started on the infection on his arm" she retorted. "I'll make him comfortable but that's all I can really do"

Bill smiled a weak smile at her and sat at the table. He knew that this was all wrong, that Ty's health and life were in the balance. Could he stand up to Ben and do the right thing, or would his fear and cowardice claim another life.

* * *

"Amy?" Jack said, pushing her bedroom door open slightly,

Amy lifted her head from her pillow hope in her eyes, but it faded as Jack sadly shook his head.

"Officer Murphy is here Amy, he wants to talk to you"

Amy slowly sat up and walked over to her grandfather, wrapping her arms around him, burying her head in his chest.

They walked into the kitchen together and saw Lou, Tim and officer Murphy sitting at the kitchen table.

"Amy do you want anything?" Lou asked, concern for her sister,

Amy shook her head, forcing a slight smile as she took a seat at the table.

"Hi Amy, I thought I'd come out and just update you on how it's going, "Murphy said with a smile.

"she really only wants to hear one thing Murph, and that is that you found Ty and your bringing him home, "Tim interjected, he hated seeing his daughter in such pain.

"have you found anything?" she said flatly, her eyes red and tired.

"no Amy, I'm sorry, but there are no sightings of Ty at any of the surrounding towns, "Murphy stopped and knew he had to ask it again but was dreading the answer "I hate to ask this Amy, but what was the relationship between you and Ty like recently? have you been getting along?"

Amy's eyes widened, shock on her face "we were fine, closer than we have ever been"

"are you sure? He didn't seem distant or inattentive at all, "Murphy questioned "is it possible that Ty just moved on? I had a look at his record and it's rather checkered, it's in his MO, to run, I mean"

"what's he got to run from?" Jack interjected, his temper rising slightly, "he's got a home, a family, a girlfriend, why would he run from that"

"I know Jack, I know this is hard, there are no signs of foul play and with his past and record, I'm sure you can see why I have to ask"

"Tys fought hard to turn his life around, his past is in the past, he …he's going to school, he's got a good job and he's got, Amy, there's no reason for him to just up and run" Jacks voice quavered slightly, his love for Ty shining through his words. Ty was the son he never had, and he wasn't going to give up on him that easily.

"he is out there somewhere, and I'm not giving up on him" Amy cut in shortly, tears in her eyes, "he would never give up on me if this was reversed,"

Murphy smiled at her and gently patted her hand. "we are posting pictures of Ty in every station and general meeting place, I'm sure someone will come forward and help us"

A solitary tear rolled down Amy's cheek as she watched Murphy tip his hat to Jack and Tim and move to the door, "I'll be in touch"

* * *

It was rolling into 9 pm when Kallie heard Ty stir and moan, she had been dozing in a chair next to the bed, keeping her vigil on her patient.

Ty's head moved slightly as the cloud around him started to lift. He licked his dry lips and slowly moved his head, pain registering on his features.

"he's coming around, "Bill said, a hint of relief in his tone, "I'll tell Ben,"

Kallie shook her head in disbelief as her father ran out the door, she watched Ty intently, he was conscious but still had not opened his eyes. His hand moved slightly, clenching the sheets that she had thrown over him. She gently touched his head with a damp washcloth, wiping his soft brown hair from his face, Kallie smiled at him, he was a handsome young man, with rugged good looks and a well-defined body, she surmised he must be in his mid-20s and normally a physical and athletic soul. His face had a well-traveled look to it though, an air of experience and regret. She wondered who was missing him, who was sitting at home and wondering where he was and if he was ok. Amy was the name he had scrawled on the note, was this is love, was she the one who was holding him in her heart.

Kallie came back from her thoughts as the door of the trailer opened and Ben and Bill walked up to the bed. Ben was in a long sleeve tee with casual pants. He looked well rested and although a little rough around the edges as sharp as always.

Tys eyes flickered slowly open, the blinked repeatedly trying to focus on the world around him. His hands clenched the bedsheets. He was hurting from the impact of the truck.

He turned his head, surprised by the sea of faces before him. Confusion flashed across his green eyes, then pain and fear.

"shhh. "Kallie said, seeing the distress in his eyes, "you're ok, you had an accident and hit your head but you're going to be ok,"

Ty looked up at her, trying to find a common ground but not finding anything. His head hurt, there was a ringing in his right ear, and a pressure behind his right eye. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to piece it all together but not getting any answers.

He could hear them talking to each other, their conversation soft and not audible. Ty moved his head and suddenly became aware of his injuries. His shoulder started to ache and throb as did his arm.

Confusion flickered across his face again. He slowly lifted his hand to his head and winced as his fingers found the gash that was just above his ear.

He swallowed hard and rubbed his eyes, nothing added up, nothing made sense, nothing looked familiar.

"Hey, calm down, "Kallie said, "just relax and breathe,"

"where am I?' he asked, his voice shaky and broken.

Kallie looked at Mr. Dawson, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, kid, "Dawson said, coming forward and sitting on the bed next to him" maybe now you'll see that running like that is a waste of time,"

Ty focused his eyes on the man before him, blinking hard, "running, where?" he asked.

Ben looked at Kallie and then a small smile played on his thin lips.

"what's my name kid?" he asked shortly, "do you recognize me, Or these two?"

TY looked at Ben and then flicked his eyes to Bill and then onto Kallie, who he smiled at softly, he rubbed his eyes again and held his hands over his face, anxiety, and confusion taking hold yet again,

He puffed out his breath through his fingers and pushed himself up slightly on the bed, wincing as his shoulder protested.

"what's my name?" Ben asked again, a little more forcefully this time.

"I…I…...dodon't know, "Ty finally said, his head pounding as he tried to think. "I don't remember anything,"

"you don't remember the accident?" Ben continued, pushing Ty, perplexed with the opportunity that was now before him.

"we should let him rest Sir, "Kallie said, her protective streak kicking in. "he's very confused and still needs to recuperate"

"accident?" Ty replied, looking at Kallie, hoping she could shed some light on the situation for him.

"yes, you were hit by a truck, it caused some swelling in your head and banged up your shoulder, that's why it hurts to move" she explained. "you need to stay still and let the swelling go down,"

"who are you?" he whispered, taking her hand in his, trying to find a connection to something,

"I'm Kallie, your…."

"sister" Ben interjected, an evil gleam sliding across his face,

Kallie and Bill turned in horror at the other man who sat watching them coolly, his eyes warning them with their cold gaze that they better play along.

"sister?" Ty repeated, "I don't, you're my sister,"

Kallie looked away, a tear running down her saddened face,

"don't cry, please, ill remember, "Ty said softly, reaching for her and smiling a shaky smile, he didn't remember her but he could see this was upsetting her.

"and this is your father, Bill," Ben said calmly, "you work for me, you all do,"

Ty looked at Ben, and crinkled his forehead, the memories were not coming together, it was all blank, there was nothing to pull back on, it was like he had woken up and everything he knew or had was gone. It was wiped clean.

"you're my dad," he said, in almost a whisper, the words feeling foreign in his mouth.

"and you, what's your name?" Ben asked, pushing the deception home.

"ugh, "Ty closed his eyes, he didn't know, it was all gone.!. Kallie could see he was getting upset again, so she glared at Ben and placed the washcloth of Tys forehead,

"Shhh, relax, it will come back to you"

"no no, no" Ty breathed, "I don't know, I can't, "

"It's ok, Clay, just give it time ok, it will come back to you," Ben smiled, "just relax, you're amongst friends and family"

Ty looked over at Ben and smiled a weak smile, "Clay, my names Clay?' he asked to no one in particular.

"that's right son, your name is Clay Simmons, this is your father Bill Simmons and your sister Kallie Simons, "Ben smiled seeing the web of lies consume Ty and subsequently take away all the problems Ben had dealt with since Ty turned up.

Ty shut his eyes and nodded, accepting that the people before him must be telling him the truth.

He couldn't find any recollection of what they said but he had to believe in something and someone and they were there, by his side, helping him understand.

Kallie looked at Ben with disgust seeing the shadow of saddens on her father's face, she knew this was killing him. The thought of someone taking the identity of his beloved son, the son that was stolen from him not so long ago, the same son who he had lost to this world of darkness and lies.

Her heart was heavy, not only for the irony of it all but for Ty as well, was this young man also going to be swallowed up by the monster that was Ben Dawson.

* * *

to be continued


	6. Cover Me- Lost and Forgotten - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Need you now**

It had been the slowest moving 4 weeks of Amy's life. She had sleepwalked through her existence, her world dark and lonely. Jack watched her withdraw from everyone and everything. There had been no news of Ty despite the posters and flyers that had been sent out after his disappearance. Murphy now conceded that his disappearance was due to foul play and had conducted a Hudson wide search, with volunteers combing the woods and the foothills for any trace of him.

Tim knew the chances of him returning now under his own steam where minimal, and he was faced with the thought of getting his daughter to accept the fact that her beloved Ty may never come home again.

Wade was questioned repeatedly by the police and subsequently cleared of any wrongdoing. He had gone in himself once he realized Ty was still missing and didn't hold back, helping the police as best he could.

He also had the horrible duty of calling Tys mom Lilly, informing her of what had happened and hearing her break down over the phone.

Lou tried to console Amy, but it was like the light had left her, that beautiful smile, those big blue eyes were now dull and sullen. She returned to the abandoned ranch every few days, to sit on the fence where she had last seen Ty. Knowing it was futile but needing to be close to him in any way she could.

Each night she retired to her room, after hardly touching her food, pressed her phone to her ear and listened to the message,

{Hi, This is Tys phone, Leave a message}

Sometimes she spoke to him, other times she just played the message again and again. Finding solace in hearing his voice, even if it was just a recording.

It was nearly 2 am when she put her phone down, her face tear-stained again, every night ended the same. She would sit in the darkness, and play the message, and then cry herself to sleep. Exhaustion usually took her before the tears did, her sleep was sporadic and fitful and filled with dreams of happier times when her life was full of love and promise.

Amy's eyes flickered across a photo that was pinned to her desk mirror, it showed a smiling Ty with his arms wrapped around and even happier Amy. She looked over at the clock and saw it click over to 2;27 am. Amy sighed and sat up, wiping her face with her Pj top as she got off the bed and walked over to her desk, she flicked on the desk lamp which sent a yellow flutter of light through the early morning gloom. Amy opened her desk drawer and pulled out a small black box. Slowly she opened it and looked at the silver promise ring that Ty had given her the year before. She had taken it off when they split up over Blair and Chase and had not yet put it back on. They had made up, and where strong in every sense of the word, but the ring signified so much more to her, and she had not wanted to wear it until she was sure that they were both back on the same page.

She pulled it out of its resting place and rolled it around in her fingers, it shone and sparkled under the desk light. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the night he gave it to her, dancing together on the back of the GMC, dressed for the formal but not quite making it there. He had kissed her and held her then, declaring his love and commitment to her. She had felt so happy and loved, curled in his arms, staring into those pools of green.

Slowly she slipped it back onto her finger, it felt perfect, like it had belonged there all along.

Amy's lip quivered, her heart ached. She sniffed and tried to pull it together, flicking on her radio to take her mind away from the darkness that engulfed her.

{Picture perfect memories, Scattered all around the floor,}

The melody started to play, the soft dulcet tones of the music wafting through her room and seeping into the darkness.

{Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore}

Amy's lip quivered as the words of the song hit home.

{And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time}

Tears welled in her blue eyes as exhaustion and grief finally broke through her defenses. Amy dropped her head and let the tears fall, her lips trembling as every fear, every lost feeling, every worry broke through.

{It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.}

Her body shook as the flood of despair came through, she covered her face with her hands, trying to control the pain. But it was no use. It was a tidal wave that she had kept inside since that first day. The day Ty was lost to her. Her sobs were growing as the song continued on. The lyrics ringing true to her. She shook her head, the ache in her heart was insurmountable.

{And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now}

Amy's hands trembled as she rolled the promise ring around her finger, she took in a shaky breath and shook as the tears continued to fall. Her cheeks now wet and sticky. She slowly slid off the chair and onto the floor, grabbing a cushion as she did and curling her arms around it. Pulling her legs up tight and sobbing into the soft fabric.

{Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before}

Amy's bedroom door opened slowly and Jack looked through into the gloom that was her room. He had heard her sobs from his bed. And knew that she had finally succumbed to the grief that she had been carrying inside. He leaned down to her and took her in his strong hands, pulling her to her feet and cradling her in his large strong arms.

"shhh," he said softly, feeling her crumble before him, her defenses and resilience now completely gone.

Jack carried her over to the bed and sat with her, His arms still encapsulating her in their safety,

He didn't need to speak, he knew there were no words she wanted to hear. Nothing would elevate what she was feeling right in that moment.

Jack looked up to the sound of the door creaking and saw Lou standing in her nightgown before him, a tear running down her cheek. She slowly came in and sat on the other side of her little sister and wrapped her arms around her as well, kissing the top of her head.

{And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time}

They held her tightly, trying to alleviate some of what she was feeling, Amy's sobs had slowed slightly but they could still feel the tremble as she breathed. Lou knew this was coming, she had watched Amy shut off from the world a little more each day. She was catatonic and simply existing her way through life. Jack ran his hand along Amy's soft hair, stroking it and softly whispering into her ear. His heart was broken too, not only did seeing his granddaughter so lost and in such a state destroy him. But the thought and realization that Ty may never come home pained him beyond words. He had built a connection with the kid with the bad attitude, leather jacket, and motorcycle when he had rocked up on his doorstep. The bond they shared was strong and he had seen that kid, who everyone else had written off turn his life around and make something of himself. To now have that stolen away from him and from them was more than this old cowboy could bare.

Lou touched Jacks shoulder in reassurance seeing his eyes and noting the tear that trickled across his mustache.

"I'll stay with her," She said softly, "you go get some sleep"

Jack nodded, not wanting to fall apart in front of the two girls who looked to him for support and strength. He sniffed and rolled Amy towards her sister.

Amy looked at her grandpa, and sniffed, her face swollen and blotchy from the tears.

"I love you, Grandpa," she croaked.

"And I love you" He replied, a smile shining under his mustache, "try to sleep will you, you're not going to be any good to anyone if you fall apart "

Amy nodded and leaned into her sister, letting Jack get up and move to the door.

"Amy, "he said softly, his eyes locking to hers briefly, "I'm not giving up, I'm bringing him home"

Amy smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around her sister as her grandfather left the room.

{It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now}

* * *

"Clay, hey, come here will you" Ben called, signaling the young man to stop unloading the hay from the back of the ruck.

He jogged over a smile on his face, his face a little red from the exertion.

"I thought you were told to take it easy, "Ben warned, "Kallie warned you about doing too much too soon,"

"it's all good Boss, I'm feeling ok, still get a headache from time to time, but the shoulders a lot better," the young man smiled.

"Well, I have a job for you, go over to the main house and Rusty will tell you the details,"

Tys face dropped slightly, Rusty didn't like him at all and make no effort to hide it.

"erm, I'm happy doing the chores, honestly, I'm good" Ty continued.

"No, Main house now. "Ben warned, looking through a folder, "off you go"

Ty nodded, hearing the tone and knowing better than to challenge it. He turned on his heels and walked towards the main house. The ranch was a very high-class establishment, they had been there for the last week after returning from their horse prospecting at the local sale yards. Ty, know to everyone on the ranch as Clay, Bills son, was not allowed off the ranch unless accompanied by his father or Ben himself. They told him it was due to his condition and that his seizures could potentially be life-threatening if not treated correctly. Ty's memories were still foggy, he did recall the accident but had no idea as to why he was on the road or running through the woods.

Everything before that was a blur and held no real connection to him. All he knew was that with each day he was getting stronger and the pain in his head was subsiding. His sister Kallie checked on him regularly and although at times seemed distant she was his lifeline.

He tried to bond to Bill, but there was a void between them, Bill looked after him, kept him close, but never really engaged, Ty found him from time to time just watching him, a sad and sorrowful shadow on his face. Like he was watching a ghost or a reminder of someone long gone.

Ty's relationship with his Boss and Mentor Ben had grown, He took him on trips to horse auctions and had given him one of his spare Stetson hats as a gift. Instructing him to wear it when they were out so he would look the part.

Bens interest in Clay was heartwarming for the young man. He had taken him under his wing and even allowed him to have a room in the main house. Just down the hall from the guest quarters. Ben had also told Ty that before the accident he had been a vet assistant in Calgary and that he was not far from graduating as a vet himself. Ty didn't recall any of this but did have an innate ability with the animals on the ranch, and when new stock came in Ben encouraged him to give them the once-over.

The skills came naturally to Ty, he started to believe Ben more and more, his inset knowledge and understanding of vet science simply flowed out of him. Even if he couldn't remember actually achieving any of it.

Ty walked up to the main houses double doors and walked inside, he didn't need to knock, this was his home. He smiled at the housemaid as she giggled at him in return. Striding confidently up to the main lounge area, hearing voices as he stopped just before the doors.

"come on Kall, you know how much you mean to me,"

"I told you, it's over, I can't trust you, I can't trust any of you!"

Ty could hear the anger in his sister's voice, so he cleared his throat and stepped into the room. Smiling broadly, breaking the tension between the two occupants.

"Hey, "She smiled, diverting her gaze from Rusty, who reluctantly let her arm go.

"Um, Ben said I'm to come see you Rusty, something about a job?" Ty said, his eyes a cool green, watching his adversary closely. "everything ok in here?"

"yes, …T…Clay" Kallie smiled, walking over to him and touching his arm gently, "everything is just fine"

Rusty rolled his lip in annoyance, He hated the sight of Ty before he had turned up Rusty had been Bens right-hand man, but now, this kid was Bens world, he had him under his protection and no one could touch him. He knew he had encouraged Ben to keep him on, but he never envisaged that he would replace him in the scheme of things.

"I need to check you out sometime today," Kallie said softly, "make sure everything is ok"

"yep, no worries, I'm good though, "Ty smiled.

"take him now, I'll do this job myself," Rusty said sourly, walking past them.

"but Ben said I had to come with …." Ty started but dropped his words when he saw Rusty expression, He pushed past them roughly, elbowing Ty in the shoulder, making him wince slightly.

Kallie looked at him concern on her face,

"I'm good, "he breathed, rubbing his arm, "he doesn't like me much does he"

"just stay away from him ok, please, he's dangerous" Kallie warned.

Ty nodded, seeing her concern, and taking her warning.

* * *

"can you take your shirt off for me, "Kallie asked, as she set up her bag on the dresser next to Tys bed,

"It's a bit sad that my sister is the only woman who asks me that" He jested,

"I'm sure if you offered, Maria would be more than happy to take you up on that offer" Kallie laughed,

"stop it," Ty retorted rubbing his chin, a cheeky grin crossing his face. "I think I prefer blondes anyways"

Kallie looked over at him, watching him smile and chuckle under his breath,

"ok, let me see this shoulder, "Kallie rotated Ty's arm around and watched his face, he had the full range of movement now, although from time to time he grimaced slightly. The bruise was all but gone and now there was only a slight yellow twinge across his shoulder blade.

"it's still sore I take it," she asked

"only when you pull it around like a windmill" he smiled,

"ok, ok, I'll leave it be, I think it's well on its way to being back to normal" Kallie let his arm go and touched his face, she turned his head to the left and ran her hands through his hair near his right ear,

"there's still a slight lump there, so please be careful "she smiled,

"it's ok, my ear has stopped ringing and my eyes not bloodshot anymore, "he said softly, "stop worrying about me ok"

Kallie bit her lip, he could see a sadness in her eyes, but could never pinpoint where it was coming from.

"the headaches, "she asked,

Tys smiled dropped slightly, as he ran his hand through his hair, "they come and go, its ok though, they are not as bad as they were before,"

"how often?" She pushed,

"every day or two, "he said softly, "I know it's because of the accident, I've learned to deal with it"

Kallie held his head in her hands and rotated his neck, spreading her fingers across the sides of his head.

"and the seizures," she said softly, watching his eyes follow hers, "when was the last one"

"3 days ago, it wasn't a bad one though, I was mucking out the stalls and it kind of caught me by surprise"

Kallie glowered at him in disapproval, hearing he was doing farm work.

She turned as his bedroom door opened, her eyes locking with Ben as he walked into the room.

"I thought I told you to go with Rusty," he said coolly, not liking his orders to be disobeyed

"I was going to Boss, but he told me to go with Kall, he said he'd tell you" Ty explained, seeing the annoyance on his mentor's face.

"I needed to check him out anyways, "Kallie said in his defense,

Ben eyed them both suspiciously, then suddenly changed tack, "have you given him his medication,"

Kallie frowned, and let Ty go, leaving him sitting on the bed, just in his jeans.

"can I have a word Mr. Dawson," She said coolly, walking over near the door, away from Ty,

Ben followed her, curiosity in his dark eyes.

"he doesn't need it, Mr. Dawson, we can't keep giving him unnecessary drugs just to keep him pliable and receptive, it's not good for him in the long run "She kept her voice low, making sure Ty could not hear her.

"I need him pliable and receptive Kallie, otherwise he's useless to me, and then, well we are back to square one aren't we, "Ben whispered back. A dark smile on his face, "if he remembers who he is, or where he came from, then he is useless to me and becomes a liability. The drugs keep his past away, so unless you want him to become expendable, I suggest you give him the goddam shot!" His last words where more an order than a conversation.

Kallie walked back to the bed and rummaged through her bag, Ty noticed the look of annoyance and anger on her face.

"Kallie, "he asked softly, getting her attention, "you ok?"

She smiled weakly and nodded, pulling a small glass bottle from her medical bag and punching it with a syringe,

"I don't need it, Kallie, I'm good, "Ty piped in suddenly, knowing what was coming. He had an aversion to needles.

"you need it to keep the seizures at bay Clay," Ben said coolly leaning against the door jam. "you can't work on the ranch without the shot"

"But Boss, "Ty protested but stopped seeing the look Ben threw at him. It was cold and reserved with no room for negotiation.

"Can I have the room please?" Kallie asked, coming over to Ty as he stood up next to her, A small syringe in her hands.

"Clays not shy are you Clay" Ben smiled, not moving from his position.

Ty smiled awkwardly, understanding that this was happening regardless of whether he wanted it to or not. He took a deep breath and unbuckled his belt buckle, then unbuttoned the top two buttons on his jeans, He turned and placed his hands on the bedpost as Kallie pulled down one side of the back of his jeans and boxers exposing his butt cheek, then as Ty shut his eyes and bit his lip she injected him with the syringe.

"there we go, done and dusted, "Ben smiled, watching Ty as he pulled up his jeans and buckled his belt.

"you should rest for 30 mins ok, you may feel a little giddy from the shot," Kallie said softly grabbing her bag and walking over towards Ben and the bedroom door.

Ty nodded as he pulled his tee back over his head and took a seat on his bed, watching them both as they stared at him.

"Honestly guys, you need to stop worrying ok, I'm fine, "he said with a smile, taking their interest in him as concern.

"your important Clay, I worry about all the people who are important to me," Ben said slowly, and he ushered Kallie through the door,

"I'll be back next week, "she said softly, "stay safe,"

Ty smiled at her, and didn't quite get the sentiment, but took it as sisterly love.

He rubbed his eyes, the injection starting to make his head spin slightly, he kicked off his boots and crawled over the expensive comforter and linen, laying his head on the pillow.

It wasn't long before he was asleep, the drug taking control and clouding his mind and memories yet again.

to be continued

 **SONG LYRICS CREDIT TO: Lady Antebellum - Need you now**


	7. Cover Me - Lost and Forgotten -Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Contact**

"we shouldn't be doing this dad, it is wrong" Kallie whispered to Bill as she walked towards her car. "he's got people out there who love him, a family, and we are keeping him from them"

"we can't do anything!" Bill stressed, "If Ben thinks he's at risk he will just get rid of him, do you want that on your head"

"no! but I can't keep giving him Xanax injections either! I've already had to increase the dose, His brain injury is being masked by them, If we don't stop this we could do some serious damage!" She looked around as two cowboys walked past and tipped their hats in their general direction.

"Please Dad, talk to Ben, show him this is not the right way"

"ok ok, I'll try, just go and don't come near here until next week, I want you safe,"

Bill kissed his daughter's cheek and opened her car door for her.

"and stay the hell away from Rusty, "he warned,

"Oh, trust me, dad, I plan too" she turned the key and drove away from the ranch. Her car tore along the driveway, she slowed to wait for the electric gates to open and let her through, once clear she pulled onto the main road and drove off towards Okotoks, the name River Glen reflecting in her rear-view mirror.

* * *

Amy picked up her phone, seeing she had a call, the number was blocked making her wonder who it was who was trying to get hold of her,

She sat at Maggie's, trying to drink a milkshake, but failing miserably,

Jack had made her go out for a while, he was not happy with her staying in her room all the time and wanted her to reenter the world. This by no means meant he was giving up on finding Ty. But he needed her to move forward. So Maggie's was as far as she had got. Soraya watched her, knowing how close to the edge she was, her best friend was hurting, and she was at a loss on how to fix it.

"Hello, "she said softly into her phone,

"is this Amy?' the female voice said.

"yes,"

"I don't know if I should be doing this but I need to let you know," the voice said quickly,

"let me know what? who is this?" Amy questioned,

"he is ok, he wanted me to tell you that," she said quickly,

Amy's face went white as she stopped stirring her milkshake and stood up, Soraya ran around the counter to her side, seeing the look on Amy's face.

"Ty, "Amy breathed, "are you talking about Ty?"

"yes, it's not safe for him at the moment to come back, but he is ok, I'm looking after him" Kallie pulled the handkerchief tighter over the pay phone, trying to mask her voice

"where is he?" Amy whispered, her mind racing, this was the first news she had about Ty in weeks. "who is this? "

"I can't say, it's not safe, just know he is alive and he loves you, "Kallie paused hearing Amy sob suddenly, "I'm sorry that's all I can say, "

The line went dead.

Amy staggered slightly on her feet, the reality of what just happened hitting home. She turned to Soraya and couldn't mask the smile that crept across her pale face, "he's alive Soraya, I don't know how or where he is, but he's alive.!"

* * *

Amy came barreling into the house and ran through the kitchen without stopping, "grandpa!" she called looking around the lounge room, slightly out of breath.

Jack came out of his room and looked at her with concern on his face fearing the worst,

"he's alive Grandpa, some woman called and said he is alive!" She blurted,

"what?" Jack replied, coming to her side,

"she didn't say who she was but she said she was looking after him and that it wasn't safe for him to come back right now, but he misses me Grandpa, and he needed to get a message to me"

"are you sure this is not a joke Amy, we don't know who this is or how she got your number," Jack said with caution in his eyes, He could see how happy she was, but he didn't want her setting herself up for a fall.

"I honestly don't know Grandpa weather its true or a lie, but it's the first real lead we have got since Ty went missing, so I'm going to run with it" She smiled at him and hugged him tightly "it's something, and that's more than we had before,"

Jack could see her logic and had to admit it was good to see the spark back in her eyes.

"Have you told Murphy, "he asked,

"yes, I did before I came home, he's looking into it, "She said, "God I hope she calls back"

Jack nodded, a soft smile playing on his lips. His mind was in another place though, he said it wasn't safe if this was true, what had Ty gotten himself into.

* * *

Two days passed and Ty (Clay) was back out working in the stables, he tried hard to keep out of Rusty's way, heeding Kallie's warning, Ben walked through the main doors and came up to him as he threw the last of the bedding into the stall.

"Clay, "Ben smiled touching his shoulder, "working hard,"

"yes boss, "Ty smiled, "as always"

"We have some new stock coming in this afternoon, please make sure the rear 6 stalls are ready for them "

"no worries at all Boss, what time are they arriving?" Ty asked, placing the rake against the stall.

"in an hour or so, "Ben replied, "give them the once over please, and the high-end mash."

TY nodded and went back to work, watching Ben walk down the corridor and talk to one of the other hands.

"when you're done here, get back to the house ok, we have a shipment due in this afternoon and I don't want you getting in the way"

Ty looked up to see Rusty looking over the stall rail at him, an evil glint in his eyes.

"um, Bens told me to give them the once over, so …." Ty said clearly, hoping the mention of Bens name would make him back off. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect, Rusty looked quickly down the corridor to make sure no one was around, and then charged into the stall, grabbing Ty by the shirt front and roughly pinning him against the stall wall.

"you think you special don't you kid" he snarled, "bens little golden boy"

"let me go Rusty" Ty threatened, struggling against his grip, his feet sliding on the sawdust.

"Rusty pushed him up against the wall again, making Ty wince as his shoulders hit the wood.

"we should have just finished you off when we found you stealing the horses, "He snarled,

Tys eyes looked at him confused, not understanding the reference.

"I didn't steal anything Rusty" he stammered, "I don't understand"

"Rusty! "A voice bellowed from behind them causing them to turn and see Mr. Dawson glaring at both of them. Rusty's grip loosened and he patted down Ty's shirt, smiling awkwardly at his boss.

"It's all good Mr. Dawson, Clay and I was just playing is all" he lied, stepping away from Ty and moving out of the stall, "I'll be ready for the shipment sir, don't you worry about that,"

"Clay is to check them over, "Ben ordered, "do I make myself clear, "

"yes boss, crystal" Rusty sneered as he walked out of the stall and down through the doors.

"finish this stall and go get my keys from the den, there on my desk "Ben ordered Ty, turning on his heels and heading down towards the tack and supplement room.

Ty took a few minutes to catch his breath, the words Rusty had said still playing in his mind.

He spread out the last of the sawdust and then headed off to the main house as directed.

* * *

Ty wandered into the house, his mind on the new shipment coming in, feeling proud that Ben trusted him to check them out and give them the all clear.

He walked down the main hallway, his stride happy and carefree,

"Hello Mr. Simmons," a soft voice said to him from the lounge area.

Ty stopped, took a few steps back and peered around the hallway arch to see the housemaid smiling at him.

"Oh, hey Maria, how's your day going?" he smiled a friendly smile, seeing the sparkle that flickered across her deep brown eyes,

"I'm good, how about you," she cooed, her eyes giving away her feelings for him.

"Yeah, good, "Ty smiled, his cheeks flushing slightly, Maria always flirted with him, which he took as a compliment. But it was just fun and games to Ty, Maria was a very attractive girl, and according to Ben and Bill, he was single before the accident, but he just couldn't see a connection. Somehow the idea, although plausible, just didn't sit right with him.

"you doing anything this weekend Clay," she asked, walking over to him, gently playing with her feather duster.

"Um no, Dad said something about a supply run, but that's it' he replied.

"there's this cool little club in Okotoks, a lot of us go there Saturday nights, to listen to the music and unwind. You should come along, we could go together"

The last part of Maria's sentence was more a proposal than a question.

Ty shifted awkwardly, a slight smile playing on his handsome features, he knew he wasn't allowed to leave the ranch unless Ben or his dad was with him. It was due to the medical issues he currently had. But he did so want to just be with people his own age again, relax and make some friends. "um, I'll see what I can do, can't promise anything ok,"

Maria giggled and smiled at him cheekily, her thoughts betraying her,

Ty smiled at her and waved returning to the hallway and continued on his way.

He entered the den and walked over to the desk, searching the top for Bens keychain. But not seeing it. He moved papers around, looked in the in-tray and then opened the top drawer, hoping the keys may have been stowed in there.

After rummaging around a bit, his eyes caught sight of a plastic photo sleeve booklet, he picked it up and flicked through the images, His eyes perplexed by the beautiful vision captured by the lens.

She was around his age, with big blue eyes and long flowing blonde locks, that cascaded around her shoulders. She was a cowgirl, which was easily seen by the choice of clothes, but she wore it well. But there was something about her that drew Ty in. She was the most beautiful specimen of womanhood he had ever seen. Ty looked around the room. Checking he was alone and pulled one of the images out of the sleeve, He ran his fingers over the image, tracing her sculptured features. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, Ty flipped the photo over in his hand and saw a message scribbled on the back. {something to remember me by on those cold nights alone in the trailer. Love you, Ty Borden. XX AMY}

Ty smiled, he wasn't surprised that she was taken, a beauty like that wouldn't be alone. A glint flickered through his green eyes as he pocketed the picture, not really knowing why, but knowing he needed to have it.

He rummaged around a little longer and found Bens keys, quickly he put everything back where it belonged and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him,

He waved to Maria as he passed and tapped his jeans pocket, his grin increasing with each step.

* * *

"Here you go Boss." He said as he entered the tack room and handed the keychain to Ben.

Ben smiled and took them from him, noticing the smile.

"you seem rather chipper today, anything I should know about," He asked, his black eyebrow-raising.

"Boss, "Ty started, as his father walked into the room behind him. He didn't speak to Ty, he went past and went to stand next to Ben, turning to look at the young man who had his boss's attention.

"spit it out" Ben smiled,

"Well, Maria and some of the hands are heading to a club in Oaks on Saturday and I thought I might tag along," Ty asked, hoping that the usual rule would be lifted

"no, "Bill said shortly, looking over at Ben for back up.

"Clay, you know that it's too much of a risk, what if you have a seizure," Ben manipulated

"but I've been feeling a lot better, and Kallie said I'm improving every day" Ty pleaded, "I know you just want to protect me, but I have to live my life again, "

"I said no, now that's the end of it "Bill growled,

"But Dad, "

"No! end of the discussion, now get back to work, "Bills eyes were filled with anger now, not liking the young man challenging him.

"ok ok, "Ty replied, lifting his hand in mocked defeat, annoyance in his tone, "forget I even asked, it's not like you give a crap about me anyways,"

TY turned to walk away, his resentment showing in his tone. He had tried to bond with his father, but Bill wouldn't have it, there was this wedge between them that seemed to be getting wider and wider each day. Ty just couldn't connect with him. There was no bond at all to the man who supposedly raised him singlehandedly.

"Clay," Ben soothed coming up behind the annoyed young man, seeing the agitation in his eyes.

"you know we only want what is best for you Clay, your father is just worried about you"

"come on, he hardly even looks at me Ben, he just barks orders at me and sends me away. "Ty said as they walked out into the afternoon sunshine.

"he's a tough man, for sure, but as your father, he is to be obeyed, the same way I would expect you to obey my rules," Ben warned. He didn't want or need Ty out in the world without supervision, not only was there a risk of memory flashes but there was also the chance that someone may recognize him.

"you're more of a father figure to me than he ever was," Ty said coolly, seeing the slight smile on his mentor's face.

"give him a chance Clay, it's not easy having a son, especially one with as much potential as you"

Ty smiled and considered the request. He didn't remember being close to his dad, he didn't remember anyone to be blunt. He had tried to build bonds with people he thought he should have relationships with. But something just didn't sit right for him with Bill, it was like, his dad had somehow wronged him and there was this resentment there that he just could explain.

"take the trucks to the tanks and fill them up for me will you, "Ben said calmly as he pated Ty on the shoulder and handed him the keychain.

Ty nodded and jogged off towards the truck shed, his mind on happier thoughts mainly the picture of the pretty girl in his pocket.

* * *

A week passed and Amy and Jack had left no stone unturned in their new-found resolve to find Ty and bring him home.

Amy's contact with the mysterious woman had given her new resolve, she no longer had doubts that Ty was alive, she knew he was out there and it was up to her to bring him home.

Tim had also upped the ante at the track, with Janice by his side they spoke to everyone they knew, trying to get some lead as to where this underground race syndicate originated from and where it was heading next. It frustrated Tim to no end, as soon as he found someone to talk to, they clammed up and told him not to ask questions about things that he didn't understand.

No amount of persuasion or money would loosen lips, and he had tried everything.

Jack harassed and hounded the RCMP daily, asking for updates and suggesting other angles to consider. His life had been put on hold as his main focus was on bringing Ty home safe and sound.

Amy had tried on numerous occasions to contact Wade, but his number never picked up, he seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth. She had called Lilly out of desperation but only managed to distress Ty's mom further as now for her both the men in her life where nowhere to be found.

"he's just abandoned his family "Amy hissed, putting the phone down angrily on the kitchen table.

"who, Wade," Tim asked, sipping his coffee, flicking through yet another track meet list.

"yes, his number just keeps ringing out," She said, "how can he just skip town knowing Ty is still out there and most likely in trouble. "

"this is Wade your talking about Amy, "Jack said sadly, "his track record isn't great, I suppose we should be grateful that he even went to the police"

Jack placed a cup of coffee in front of Amy and sat across from her.

"but I thought he really was trying this time Grandpa, he helped us save the racehorses, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have got out of there, "she explained, "but I suppose, I'm expecting too much of someone who spent his entire life destroying his family and abusing his loved ones,"

Her words sounded mean and bitter, but she didn't care, she needed as many people on her team as she could get. Ty was depending on her.

"so, Paladin, "Tim asked, "maybe we should go there and ask some more questions, someone there has to know something or at least be able to point us in the right direction"

"I've been there Tim, no one's talking, they either don't know or their too scared to say, "Jack replied, "whoever bankrolls this thing has quite a long reach and people are scared to cross it"

"Maybe we could set a trap, you know, they steal racehorses don't they, so why don't we give them something to steal, we could make it so tempting that they couldn't help but go for it, "Amy suggested, one of her famous plans brewing in her head.

"Amy, who's going to offer up their racehorse to be stolen on the chance of catching someone who may be associated with some underground racing group. "Jack sighed, "we can't guarantee they are even still in Hudson"

The three looked at each other, their minds filled with different scenarios and ideas when a knock at the door made them all jump.

Jack got up and slowly walked to the door, opening it to gasp in surprise.

"Wade!" he said, his voice cracking slightly, "we were just talking about you"

"Is Amy here, "Wade asked, urgency in his tone, "I need to see her,"

"yes, "Jack replied stepping back watching Wade quickly step inside and head into the kitchen.

Amy turned and her look matched her grandfathers, "Wade! I've been trying to call you for the last two weeks, where have you been!"

"I've been doing my part, as I said I would, "he replied, seeing the looks of distrust on their faces.

"your part, what? dropping off the grid and making a run for it is that your idea of doing your part" Tim snapped, his patience towards the man who salted his maiden race was wearing thin.

"no, I'm sorry Amy, I knew the cops wouldn't find anything, I told you and Ty that the only way to get information about this world is to get inside it, "he rubbed his stubbly chin, Amy could see he hadn't slept for a few days. "I did what I had to do, and its paid off"

"what? you found him?" Amy said shakily, her eyes filled with hope,

"not exactly, but I do know where the next race meet is going to be and when it's running "

Jack looked at him with disbelief, "and how do you know that?"

"because I helped steal the horses that are going to be running in it "Wade snapped.

"you did what! "Jack almost yelled,

"I told you, the only way to get into this world is to be on the inside. So, I called a few guys and rekindled a few relationships and got back in, "Wade rubbed his eyes, seeing that this was not going to be an easy sell. "that's why I disappeared for a while, I couldn't be seen talking to the cops while I'm stealing could I,"

"Wade, I don't know what to say, "Amy said softly," you've just put yourself in the firing line,"

"It had to be me, Amy, no one else would have been believable, and it worked," he yawned and rubbed his face.

Jack walked over to the coffee pot and poured him a cup, offering him a chair and placing it in front of him.

"I know it's hard for you to trust me, and I get it, I do, but I've done a lot in my life I'm not proud of, and Ty has copped the brunt of that, this is my way of making it right, "Wade sipped his coffee and smiled at Amy,

"where's the next meet?" she asked,

"Black Dimond, this weekend, "He said, "here I got the address,"

"and Ty will be there, at this meet?" Jack asked,

"that I don't know, but the guy who organizes the horses said that the main man will be at this meet, it's something to do with double stakes or something, "

"we have to go to this meet Grandpa, "Amy said clearly, "it's the best lead we have, "

"now come on Amy, you're not going running headlong into an illegal racehorse meet, that's way too dangerous, we should call Murphy and the police." Jack retorted, he wasn't going to allow Amy to run headlong into danger.

"Grandpa, we have too, this is our chance to find Ty!" she retorted, desperation in her eyes.

"Amy, Jacks right, you can't, its way to dangerous, "Tim agreed, "we should go," he looked towards Jack and raised his eyebrow,

"no no no, Your face is too well-known Tim, as too is your reputation, they'd spot you a mile away" Wade interjected, "and no offence old man, but you don't look like a high roller either, but with a little work and some fast talking I may be able to pull it off and get you and Amy in," Wade turned his gaze to Amy, as Jack went to protest but held his tongue" You need to hide that pretty face somehow, Liam rides in these events as you know, and he knows who you are and that you were behind stealing the last load of horses"

"Don't worry Wade, I'll make sure they don't recognize me." Amy looked at her grandfather and pleaded with him. Her eyes showing how determined she was to go through with her plan.

"ok, ok, but the first sign of trouble and you're out of there, and we call the cops, "

"I'll let you know when I've set it up ok. But for now, just sit tight and keep it quiet, "Wade stood up and nodded in Amy's direction, he bid Farwell to Jack and Tim and left the house.

"are you really going to be that stupid and trust that criminal?" Tim snapped, "honestly, how can we even be sure he's telling the truth"

"we don't, all we can do is have a little faith that his need to help Ty is what is guiding him this time, "Amy replied "I'm doing this with or without you, "

"Amy, I know you are worried about Ty, but this could be really dangerous, are you sure," Jack asked, "Maybe we should just tell the police and let them handle this"

Amy stood up and walked towards the lounge room. "we will call Murphy once we know we have something to call him about, "

Jack knew by that look in her big blue eyes that he was not going to talk her out of this. He looked at Tim who also smiled a half smile, seeing that arguing was pointless,

"you keep her safe Jack," Tim said as he put on his hat and walked to the door.

"always" Jack replied, rubbing his mustache as he heard the door close behind him.

* * *

to be continued


	8. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten- Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A day at the races**

Ty laid back against the headboard of his bed, looking at the photo that he held in his hands.

There was something about this girl that had him spellbound. He couldn't take his eyes off of the photo.

Her blue eyes seemed so happy and inviting, she was clearly a beauty. But there was something more. He just didn't know what it was.

He flicked the photo over again seeing the message on the back, a smile playing on his lips. This Ty was a very lucky guy.

There was a knock at the door, causing Ty to quickly push the photo under his pillow as the door opened.

"Hey, "he said, seeing Kallie walk into the room. "I was wondering when you would be back."

Kallie didn't speak, she looked back out the door and checked to make sure no one was following her. Once convinced she shut it quietly and came to sit next to Ty on the bed.

"I can't stay long ok, "she said quietly, "but I need you do make sure that you go to the race meet this weekend ok"

Ty looked at her confused, "I'd have to clear it with Ben, and Dad, but whys it so important?" he asked.

"you must go, that's all I'm saying, please make sure Ben takes you "TY looked into Kallie's eyes, he could see she was troubled and worried about something.

"what up sis, you look scared," he asked softly, touching her hand.

"nothing, you just don't deserve this, "she said, standing up turning away from him, knowing she had said too much,

"Kall, what is wrong?" he asked again getting up to follow her, reaching out and taking her arm.

"nothing, I'm just tired, that's all," she lied, "how have you been this week, "

"fine, no problems at all, "he said, seeing how quickly she changed the subject.

"and your memory, any flashbacks," she asked, her face actually showing her hope that the answer would be yes.

"no, not really, it's still all a blur up to the accident, I remember running through the woods, and horses, racehorses actually. But not much more than that. "he signed, "it's frustrating not knowing your past or your life, it's like there's a part of me that's missing, locked behind a door that I can't open"

"I know it's hard, but it will come back one day, and when it does, I hope you understand why people did what they did, "she looked down, guilt crossing her face.

"what are you talking about Kall, did you pull some awful prank on me or something before the accident?" he smiled, trying to lighten her mood, confused as to why she was being so dark and sullen.

Ty heard another knock at the door and called for them to come in. Kallie watched as Ben Dawson smiled at them both, his eyes flickering from one to the other.

"Kallie, always a pleasure, "he said smoothly, "come to check your brother out I take it"

She nodded and looked over at Ty who now sat on his bed, watching curiously the reaction between them. He could see the fear in his sister's eyes.

"so, he's doing good I hope, "Ben continued, walking to the end of the bed and tapping the bedpost.

"yes, he seems to be coming along well, no more shoulder issues at all, "Kallie reported,

"Ben" Ty said, smiling at his mentor," since Kall has given me the all clear, can I come with you to the race meet on Saturday?"

Kallie looked over at Ty and hid the smile that flicked across her lips.

"how did you know about that?" Ben asked,

"Rusty mentioned it and I heard the hands talking in the stables" Ty lied,

Ben nodded, accepting the reasoning,

"If I let you come, you must stay with me, I need to know your safe, "he said shortly,

"of course, boss, I'll be your right-hand man, "He smiled,

Ben watched Ty, considering the idea, it was a good way to bring him into the business, he was doing well now, the memories where well under control and his vet knowledge would help them get every last bit of run out of the horses. Maybe with Ty on the team, the horses would run for longer. He could train him up to be there in his stead, a devious look filtered across his face. This may actually work in his favor. Ben didn't like to admit it, but he had grown quite fond of Ty and could see a future with him in by his side.

"what'd you think Kallie" Ben said turning his gaze to the brunette.

"I think it would do him good to see a change of scenery" she smiled, her plan also falling into place.

"ok, "Ben agreed, "I'll take you along on Saturday. Under one condition"

"name it" Ty smiled

"you have your seizure injection tonight, so I know your fully covered before we go"

Ty bit his lip, the injection always made him feel woozy and clouded his mind. It was like walking around in a fog that never seemed to completely go away.

"I don't need them, honest Boss, I haven't had a seizure in over a week now" He pleaded.

Kallie looked at Ty, knowing that Ben was covering his bases.

"he is doing really well Mr. Dawson" She agreed

Ben ticked his tongue, shaking his head slowly, "no needle, no go, it's that simple,"

Ty sighed heavily, knowing he wasn't going to win. He stood up and looked at Kallie, defeat in his eyes, he wanted to go to the race meet, and if he had to have the injection to get there, then that is what he would do.

He started to unclip his belt buckle as he smiled at her weakly, "its ok Kall, give me the shot"

Kallie looked sadly at the young man, knowing in her heart that this was just a way to control him and keep him from figuring out who he really was, she told herself, that this was the last time she would inflict this on this young man, she had set her plan in motion and now all she needed to do was follow it through.

She nodded at him as he undid his button on his jeans, and went to her bag to ready the shot.

* * *

Amy heard her phone ring as she sat at her desk, it was nearly 7 pm at night and she was playing with her hair, in the mirror. She put the phone to her ear without really looking at the screen.

"Hello, "she said,

"Is that Amy?" the voice said quickly.

Amy froze, recognizing the caller, it was the mystery woman again.

"yes, it's me, "she whispered,

"He will be at lot 457 Bakers Hill Ranch in Black Dimond. "she said "this Saturday. "

"is he ok?" Amy asked, afraid to let her go from the line,

"yes, he's as good as you can expect him to be, "she said," but you need to get him away from here before it's too late, please, this can't go on "

"you're scaring me, "Amy said, fear in her voice "what's wrong with Ty?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go, just be there ok, please, "

The line went dead and Amy put down her phone, concern flicked across her face as she recalled the woman's words, there was more to this than she knew, something was definitely not right.

* * *

"Ok Amy, this is it, "Wade said standing next to Jack and Amy on the side of the road just out of Black Dimond outer limits.

Jack was dressed in a dark black suit and a rather large Stetson hat, looking the part, he was playing, his stubble was freshly trimmed and his mustache was brushed straight, giving him the definite high roller persona. Amy was in a pair of black jeans and a pretty floral pink shirt, her hair was curled and pulled back with soft braids across the top of her head, giving the impression of short curly blonde hair. She also adorned a soft pink cowboy hat with an Indian motif band. Her boots where dress boots with little heels and silver buckles on the sides. She looked the part she was playing a spoilt rich kid spending a day at the races wither high rolling father.

"ok, I'll leave you guys here ok, I'll meet you inside later, I scored an invite for my horse wrangling efforts. "he looked at the both and rubbed his chin, "you two need to get past the guard, then it's all clear inside, your Mr. Wayne Somersby, and his daughter Lola. Got it"

"Wayne? "Jack whined, "Somersby"

"yes, and you're from Calgary "Wade explained, "flew in for business and decided to play the ponies"

"and how did we find this place or get the invite? "Jack demanded,

"friend of a friend, "Wade said "You're a friend of the Stanton's"

"come on, "Jack protested, not liking this plan at all, "are you telling me that Val Stanton is involved with illegal horse racing?"

"No, Jack, her name carries weight, this meet is not like the last one we went to, this one if for the big shots, the ones who bet big and want to win big. The name Stanton is well known in these parts as a money name. if you know them, then you must be money too"

"ok, we've got it, "Amy interjected "we will see you inside once we clear the guard, "

She touched Wade's shoulder, "thanks for this, it really means a lot that you've put yourself on the line to try and save him, I'll make sure he knows what you did."

Wade smiled at her, feeling a warm feeling inside, not one he was used to, and he had to admit he kind of liked it.

Wade jumped in his car and tore off down the road. Leaving Jack and Amy looking at each other, wondering if this whole thing was a good idea

Jack looked at Amy and hugged her, "come on then, let's get this façade underway"

He walked her over to Tim's truck which they had borrowed and opened the door for her, Amy climbed in and they headed off towards the Bakers Hill Ranch in Black Dimond.

* * *

Ty watched the people milling around the makeshift race track. He stood next to Ben Dawson who was dressed in a high-quality Italian suit and white Stetson hat. This was not a normal day at the races, Ty could see that, the people where select and well to do, all in designer clothes carrying loads of cash. The makeshift booking trailer was clean and tidy with a well-dressed attendant inside.

Ty could see the horses being walked around in an exercise yard. All where tacked up and ready to run. With Jockeys watching from the side rails in full dress silks.

Ty had on dark blue jeans and a white button-down shirt, that was finished with black stitching across the collars and cuffs the design also showed decorative stitching across the chest and the shoulders. Giving him the full top end urban cowboy look. He listened as Ben explained the setup and pointed to the horses and the track. Tys face hidden under a black Stetson hat.

"Mr. Dawson, "one high roller said, coming up and shaking Bens hand "thank you for the invite, I've been waiting for this for the last few weeks,"

"best of luck Mr. Buford, I hope you win big" Ben smiled, "this is my soon to be second in charge Clay, he's learning the ropes today"

The man nodded at a shocked Ty, who smiled at Ben, taken aback by what he had said.

"Mr. Dawson, "Ty said, "you can't be serious, "

"Oh I'm serious, and please call me Ben, this Mr. Dawson thing makes me feel old," Ben said, "one day Clay, you will run this for me, and you will run this in my image and my name"

"But Ben, I don't have any experience in horseracing, I'm not qualified, "Ty replied, "don't you need to be registered with the racing association to hold a meet like this, I'm not even a member"

Ben laughed, "Clay, who said this was a sanctioned race meet, does it look like this is regulated,

It's a straight-line race, 2 horses, 2 jockeys, one winner, one payday. No registration required"

Ty watched him, a fake smile on his lips, the realization that this event was illegal had finally dawned on him. "this isn't legal, is it?" he asked shakily, "none of this, it's all off the books?"

Ben laughed, seeing the shock in the youngers eyes, "wake up son, how do you think I make my money, that ranch you live at, those clothes you wear, none of that is free, the horse racing business is regulated to death, there's no money in it anymore, all there is are rules and more rules, so I've found a way to give the people what they want, and that's fast horses and fast money "

Mr. Dawson had never let Ty see the other side of his business dealings, but he decided that it was time to pull Ty in and secure him once and for all. He had built the foundation around him, nurtured him, fed and clothed him, even taken him into his home, all under the guise of creating a loyal and unwavering second man to one-day work by his side, Ben did not have any children of his own, and even though he didn't like to admit it, he had started to feel like Ty could fill that hole and become the son he never had. Ty couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was being trained to run something that went against every fiber of his being. He couldn't understand that everything he had believed to be above board was a lie. He bit his lip, doubts forming in his mind. If Ben had lied to him about this, what else was he hiding from him?

"I need you, Clay," Ben continued, "don't let me down"

"I don't think I'm up to this Ben, "Ty stammered, rubbing his temple, "I might go sit in the trailer for a bit if that's ok"

"you ok?" He asked, "I can get Rusty to take you back to the ranch"

Ty tapped Ben on the shoulder, "no, no, it's just a headache, you know, all the people, it's just a bit much"

Ben nodded and turned away, his mind on the money that was soon to be coming his way.

Ty walked slowly through the crowds, his mind lost in thought, He looked up to see one of the horses near the stable doors giving its handler a hard time. He walked over and helped settle the horse, taking the reins and running his hand up its mussel, he swirled his fingers around between its eyes, feeling the animal relax.

"whatever you did Clay, it worked, he a lot less flighty now" the man smiled, "its called T-touch, it's a form of equestrian massage, loads of horse trainers use it to build trust and acceptance in their horses. "Ty stopped, and chuckled, not knowing where that fountain of knowledge had come from and not believing that he had actually just spurted it all out.

"where did you learn that?" the man asked walking the horse in a small circle.

"Um… I don't actually know, but I've seen it done,"

Ty watched another man come from the stable and lead the horse inside, Ty followed and noticed the two men disappear into the stall, resurfacing minutes later with a syringe that they injected into the horse neck.

"what's with the shot, ?" he asked, seeing the horse fidget again and start to get restless.

"never you mind kid, Ben will fill you in when he thinks you're ready"

Ty looked at the two men, his face etched with concern, he was finding things out about Ben and his behind the scenes dealings that were making him see him in a completely different light. , Ty turned away and walked back out into the sunshine, his eyes scanning the ever-growing crowd, this didn't feel right anymore, it felt seedy and wrong. These people who he had shaken hands with and socialized with hours before now looked untrustworthy and corrupt. The glitz and the shine of the expensive clothes, the plastic smiles, the designer outfits and the expensive champagne now looked tarnished and fake in his eyes.

* * *

Jack and Amy had made it past security, Jack had to admit, being attached to Val Stanton's name had actually worked a charm.

They walked up to the track after parking Tim's truck in the lot. Amy held onto Jack's arm, playing her role perfectly.

They looked around the crowds, seeing the expensive suits and dresses, the money in hand and the excitement as the first horses were to be lead towards the gate.

"wade was right, this is a lot fancier than the last meet, "Amy whispered to her grandfather, "that guy had a roll of hundred-dollar bills in his hand!"

"more money than sense, "Jack said under his breath, his eyes scanning the crowd.

He nodded in passing to people, making sure he looked like the high roller he was supposed to be.

They walked over to the track and watched the horses being lead up to the line. Amy feeling sick to the stomach, knowing that those horses were stolen property and that no one there really gave a damn about them, if something or someone didn't stop this from happening those beautiful animals would end up like the ones she and Caleb had found in the coolie.

She scanned the faces, searching each one, then suddenly stopped, grabbing Jacks arm firmly, making him turn in the direction of where she was looking.

Her eyes had fallen on a well-dressed young man, whose face was obscured from her view as he was looking the other way, he stood in front of the stables and was talking to a ranch hand.

She knew that stance, she knew that form, those shoulders, that ass, her heart skipped a beat as she watched him around and look over towards the track. His hat shadowing his features slightly,

But Amy knew that smile,

"Ty!" She breathed, he was no more than 30 meters from her and the people in-between them where hindering her attempts to get a clear view, but her heart knew it, it had to be him. Jack looked down at Amy and then back towards the stables, watching the young man himself, not fully convinced it was Ty.

"You sure, "he asked, "looks like a pretty boy"

"yes, Grandpa, "She breathed her eyes locked onto him "I'm sure,"

Her mind was racing, he looked to be fine, exceptionally fine to be precise, he was smiling and talking to passersby and directing farm hands like he oversaw them. He didn't look like he was under duress, or in any danger at all, if anything he looked exceptionally well,

"I'm going over there to get a better look, "she said softly, "I'll call if I need you"

Jack nodded and turned his gaze back to the track, desperately wanting to call out or at least turnaround but not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

* * *

Ty walked into the stables, his mind a little confused by the reality of what Ben had told him and what he had seen.

He smiled at a stable hand as they passed and then walked towards the tack room at the back, wanting some quiet so he could process what he had discovered,

"Ty" he heard someone say, but continued into the tack room, ignoring the call, He repositioned his hat slightly when he heard the voice again, this time closer to him.

"Ty?"

He slowly looked back over his shoulder, his hand on his hat as their eyes met, he froze, suddenly realizing she was talking to him.

"Oh my god, Ty, it is you!" Amy cried, running forward and wrapping her arms around him tightly. Pulling him close to her. Ty staggered backward taken completely by surprise, Amy's hug pushing him bodily into the tack room and back against the tack table.

Amy looked up at him, tears in her eyes and quickly planted a kiss on his lips. IT was a kiss of longing and urgency, filled with emotion and love.

Ty's hands were up and held out in surrender, as he floundered against the kiss and the table. he was overwhelmed and completely shocked by the advance. He felt her lips against his, and couldn't help himself but return the gesture, she felt so good against his body, like she belonged. Her lips where soft and sweet, and when she pressed her tongue to his and intensified the connection, he could feel himself responding. This frightened and surprised him more than he was willing to admit as he had no idea who this girl was and why she had such an effect on him. Ty pulled away gently pushing her back, trying to catch his breath,

"Hey, whoa, hang on there beautiful, "he said, a grin on his face as he licked his lips," how about you lead with your name and not your lips"

Amy looked at him, perplexed, not understanding his behavior or the comment.

"Ty, it's me, "she said, taking her disguise for being the reason he looked so confused, she quickly pulled off her hat and let her hair fall around her shoulders, "my disguise must be better than I thought" she smiled, "I even fooled you"

He looked at her in shock, wiping his mouth from the kiss and her red lipstick, secretly longing for her to pull him close and do it again.

"I think you've had a little too much champagne, "he laughed, "you've got me mixed up with someone else"

"Stop being silly Ty, where have you been, I've been so worried, why didn't you call me"

"Hey, Honey, I don't know who you think I am but my names Clay, not Ty and I didn't call because I don't know you," he smiled, standing up in front of her,' not that I'm complaining, you're one hell of a kisser, This Ty is a lucky guy"

He stopped, his memories flickering slightly, he had heard that name before,

Amy looked at him in silence, not knowing what to say, what had happened to him over the past month to make him not remember her at all.

Ty rubbed his face, his eyes looking a little lost as he tried to remember.

"Ty, it's Me, Amy, "she said softly, "don't you remember me, we tried to save the racehorses and it went all wrong and." she stopped, not wanting to go back to that day.

"Amy," He said softly, "I'm sorry, but I'm not who you're looking for"

Amy stepped forward and grabbed his arms pushing him back against the table again,

"your name is Ty Borden, and you are my boyfriend, we rescued the racehorses a month ago with Shane and Wade, your stepdad. You got separated from us and we have been looking for you ever since "she said clearly to him. Her eyes locked with his.

Ty took in what she said, his eyes unable to break the connection, he couldn't take his eyes off of her . suddenly, like a light through a fog he realized,

"you're the girl in the photo, "he said in almost a whisper, "I knew you looked familiar,"

He pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small snapshot, showing it to her, "this is you isn't it"

Amy nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "yes that's me, you carry that in your wallet,"

Ty looked confused, his head was starting to hurt, this was all too much for him to process. Everything was spinning out of control, nothing made sense.

"but this is not my picture" he breathed, "it belongs to this guy Ty,"

Amy smiled softly and touched his cheek with her hand, she felt him tense up but then relax,

"that's you, "she said, "I don't know what happened but you have lost your memory somehow, your name is Ty Borden "

"no no, "Ty backed away, his hand to his head, the reality that everything he had known for the past month being a lie or a fabrication was starting to hit home. He didn't know this girl, but he felt so safe when he was with her, His head started to spin, she knew about the memory loss, but yet she didn't tell him the same story that he had been told by his family if they even where his family. He was so confused, had the people he had trusted lied to him.? Was she lying to him?

"this makes no sense "he stammered "I … I'm, Clay, they told me I'm Clay" Ty held his head, and turned away from her, trying desperately to put it all together, Ty took a deep breath and exhaled loudly through his mouth. His mind was racing, he couldn't think straight.

"no, your Ty, I don't know what's going on, or what you've been through, But I need you to trust me now ok, we have to get out of here, "Amy said coming to his side,

"no, I, No I can't just leave, Ben will …... no" Ty was losing it, his mind felt like it was imploding, there was a throbbing in the back of his head and a pain radiating behind his left ear. He swallowed hard, a bitter taste welling in his mouth, his vision blurred.

"no, no, not now, no," he hissed, as he staggered back against the wall, suddenly going silent, and slid to the floor, his hands firmly pressed to his temples. Amy watched in horror as his eyes flickered from side to side rapidly and his body stiffened and tremored. His arms fell to his side and he went ridged. A vacant look crossing his face as the seizure took hold. Ty's mouth pressed shut tightly, his teeth gritted against the spasm. Amy didn't know what to do so She knelt down next to him and cradled his head in her lap and held him, waiting for the wave to subside. It wasn't a full-on convulsion, it was subtle, yet still terrifying for her. If you had walked in on them it would have seemed like he had simply fallen down or was disorientated. Slowly his breathing went back to normal and he flickered his eyes towards her, Amy looked down at his pale and clammy face and wiped his soft brown hair from his eyes.

Ty slowly went to sit up, feeling embarrassed and somehow ashamed that she had to see him in that state. He slowly regrouped himself, and gently pulled away, wiping his mouth as he did, tasting a metallic taste on his tongue, he had bitten his lip.

"Hey, take it slow, are you ok?" Amy asked, her eyes full of concern.

Ty nodded and slowly pulled himself to his feet, he picked up his hat and placed it on the table, he avoided her eyes, the embarrassment overtaking him, as he lent against the table for support. Amy noticed his arms were still shaking slightly as he steadied himself and stood unaided.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, "he whispered, "not the best pick up move hey" his voice shook slightly as he tried to make light of what had just happened.

"it's ok, "Amy said to him softly, trying to hide the smile that formed on her lips after hearing his comment and realizing that he may be feeling something for her. She again went to touch his cheek, feeling him tense and pull back slightly. "ok, ok, Look, I know all this is confusing, but all I want is a chance to explain and if after that you don't believe me, I'll bring you back here and never bother you again, I promise"

Ty looked at her, lost in those pools of blue, something was making him want to follow her. Even though none of it made sense, his heart was telling him to try.

"ok, just to talk, that's it, then you bring me back," he said turning slowly and dabbing the blood from his lip with his hand.

"yes, just to talk, I promise," Amy smiled, moving closer to him again as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and touched his lip, gently wiping away the blood. Tys eyes had locked on hers, his heart raced at her touch, her face was so close to his as she tended to his lip, Ty inhaled shakily, I could just lean forward and kiss her, it would be that easy. He thought.

When she was done, Amy took his arm and guided him towards the stable doors. "we have to go now ok, "

Ty nodded and walked slowly towards the door, Amy guiding him by the arm. He was still a little shaky on his feet, but he knew somehow that he needed to do this and go with her.

Amy pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed the buttons "grandpa, I need your help, can you meet me at the parking lot, and make sure the truck is running "

"wait, "Ty said suddenly getting cold feet, "I can't do this, I can just leave "He pulled his arm slowly from her grasp and placed his hands on her arms.

"I'm just so confused, this makes no sense to me, I want to believe you, I do, every bone in my body is telling me to just go with you and it will be ok, but I can't …. I can't just run off like that "

"look, I just want to talk that's all, "Amy said softly, smiling at him, trying to reassure him.

Ty took another deep breath, "goddam, what is it about you that makes me want to do whatever you ask" he whispered. "this is insane,"

"Please, trust me," Amy said softly, touching his cheek again and seeing him react to the contact.

"ok. ok." he said softly, "I'll meet you at the rear parking lot, there's something I have to do first,"

Amy frowned, not wanting to let him out of her sight for fear of losing him again.

"you asked me to trust you 'he said, noticing her look of concern, "well I'm asking you to trust me now. Ill met you in 20 mins ok, I promise"

Amy still didn't look convinced, the thought of simply smacking him over the head and dragging him bodily back to Heartland crossed her mind. But she knew that this was something that needed to be taken slowly. "how can you ask me to trust you If you don't trust me" he continued,

Amy smiled shakily and quickly leaned in again and kissed his lips, this time he didn't fight it, but surrendered to the connection that flared between them. He didn't understand it or remember it, but he knew that it felt right and it felt good, and it felt like home.

He broke the kiss, a slight smile on his face, still tingling from her touch. "20 minutes, I promise"

With that, he turned and quickly walked out the back door of the stables leaving Amy hoping she had done the right thing in letting him go.

* * *

Ty paced around the trailer, Bens Trailer, his mind was full of questions and he needed answers. He had lied to Amy about needing to do something, in fact, he needed some time to think, without the feeling that overcame him when he was in her presence. He tried to control his breathing, still feeling a little shaky from the seizure he had just experienced.

"Goddam! He breathed, running both his hands through his hair, and clasping them at the back of his head. He didn't know what to do.

"it's just to talk, "he said to himself, "that's all, I can listen and then come back, and it will be all ok"

Ty walked back to the table, still pacing, "who am I kidding, nothing is ok,"

Ty stopped after 5 more minutes of indecision and turned to look at his backpack that sat on the bed. He exhaled loudly and walked over to it and unzipped the main pocket, pulling out a brown well-worn leather jacket. He ran his hands over it, it had been through a lot and Although Ben hated it and didn't allow him to wear it when they were out, there was something about it that always made him feel secure when he had it on.

He smiled and fiddled with the stitching, then pulled it over his arms and onto his back. He turned and looked in the mirror, and smiled, he liked what he saw. Was this who he really was, was the Clay that he had been told about just a lie? Was he really this Ty person who she was convinced he was.

He smiled a cheeky grin, realizing that if he was this Ty Borden, then that meant that she was his girl. Ty rubbed his chin, remembering the kiss. The glint in his green eyes getting stronger.

"I'll go and talk, "he finally said, nodding to himself.

Ty jumped slightly when he heard the door open and voices outside, he quickly pulled the jacket off and threw it out of site as Ben and Rusty entered the trailer.

"there you are," Ben said, watching Ty nervously, "Rusty and I were looking for you"

"Um yeah, sorry, I told you, I was coming back to the trailer, "Ty explained sitting down on the edge of the bed and kicking his jacket further under the side rail.

"you ok?" Ben asked, not taking his gaze off him "you look pale,"

"um, "TY rubbed his forehead, smiling weakly, "well, no, I had a …."

"seizure?" Ben asked, concern crossing his face "where? "

"in here, its ok, it was only a mild one, so I thought I'd just stay here for a bit, and rest" Ty crinkled his nose slightly, it wasn't a complete lie.

"ok, ok, "Ben agreed, "I can get Rusty to take you home"

"No, Ben, it's all good, don't spoil the day because of me, I'll be fine here" Ty replied, the idea of being alone with Rusty was scary enough let alone not getting back to meet up with Amy.

"very well, "Ben agreed, motioning to Rusty to leave, "rest here, and wait till I come back, it should only be a few more hours anyway,"

"no worries Boss," Ty said, as they both walked out of the trailer and shut the door.

He gave them a few minutes to clear the area and then grabbed his jacket and bag and headed for the door. He hissed in annoyance as he pushed against it and felt resistance. Ben had locked it.

"Garr" he growled, hitting it with his hand. His eyes scanned the trailer, trying to figure out what to do next.

* * *

"you just let him go?" Jack said, perplexed at what Amy was telling him,

"yes, Grandpa, I had to, I could forcibly grab him by the ear and drag him away could I" she retorted.

They were sitting in Tim's truck, watching the day's events before them. Amy's eyes were on the crowds, and the people wandering around, praying she had not made the wrong decision in letting Ty go.

"you say he doesn't remember anything?" Jack asked, "nothing?"

"I don't know Grandpa, but there is something very wrong with him, he didn't recognize me at all, and seemed genuinely confused when I tried to explain."

"Amnesia, "Jack whispered, not believing it, "he must have hit his head or something"

"I didn't really have time to ask him, he got all upset and then had this seizure thing and …" She started to explain, but her lip started to tremble. "It was horrible Grandpa, I didn't know what to do"

jack touched her hand, and smiled at her. "it's ok, he said to trust him, so that's exactly what we are going to do. "

* * *

Ty pushed the window with the palms of his hand and jiggled it until it came off of its moorings, he gently placed it on the bed and threw his bag and jacket through the opening. He quickly poked his head out and looked around, checking that the coast was clear. Ben had parked his trailer at the far end of the complex, away from the public and action areas. This was working in Ty's favor, as it meant he didn't really have to worry about people being around the site. He climbed through the now open window and jumped to the ground. Picked up his bag and pulled his jacket on.

He surveyed the areas again, and once convinced that he was clear. Took off at a fast walk towards the rear parking area. Trying to avoid the horse areas and the betting circles as he knew that was where Ben and his men would be.

* * *

"hey"

Amy Jumped as someone tapped her window, she looked around and saw Wade looking in at her, knocking his knuckle against the glass.

"Wade," Amy said, winding the window down,

"I haven't seen him, have you?" he said, his eyes on the crowd.

"yes, I talked to him. He's coming here to meet us soon," she smiled at him seeing the grin on his stubbly face. "but he's."

"he's what?" Wade said.

"he doesn't remember anything "Jack interjected, "completely wiped, no idea who he is or where he's from"

Wade looked at the both of them and sorted, not believing what he was hearing.

"you're serious? "He finally said, seeing the look on Amy and Jacks faces.

"very," Amy replied "we have to be very careful with him. He's not completely sold on what I told him, so this could easily go pear-shaped for us"

Wade nodded and agreed, "look, I'm going to go mingle with the work buddies and watch from afar, I'll stay within earshot if you need some help, but this is all on you now kid, you need to bring him home"

"Oh, I will, "Amy smiled, touching his hand "thank you, I couldn't have got this far without your help"

He smiled at her and nodded towards a rather stoic Jack. Then disappeared into the crowd.

"how long has it been, "Jack asked,

"25 minutes, "Amy said softly, her hope still holding. She wasn't giving up just yet.

"Amy, you sure he's going to…." Jack asked,

"yes grandpa, I know he will, he promised me, and he never breaks his promises, not to me"

* * *

Ty dodged the crowd, walking as casually but as quickly as he could, he had left his hat in the stables and now had wished he had it to allow him to melt into the sea of Stetsons that were around him. He heard the announcer call the next race, and then the thunder of hoof beats as the crowd went wild cheering the horses on. This was the cover he needed, all the people including Ben would be focused on the race and nothing else.

He entered the field that was being used as a parking lot and slowed his pace, trying to avoid eye contact with people as he passed, He could feel his heart beating in his chest, his hands shook slightly as he wandered through the parked trucks and cars. Working his way to the center. Hoping that he had not made a terrible mistake in putting his trust in a girl he hardly knew.

"there he is" Amy almost yelled, pointing through the cars parked across from them Jack looked in the direction she was motioning and sighed with relief as his eyes fell on a lean young man in a motorcycle jacket, his soft brown hair flicking in the afternoon breeze.

"go, Amy, get him, "Jack said, turning on the truck's engine and getting ready to move.

Amy jumped from the truck and quickly darted through the parked cars, weaving closer and closer to Ty as he looked across the lot.

He had his back to her when she approached him. Amy slowed herself down, even though her first instinct was to run at him full throttle and jump into his arms.

She looked around and slowly walked up to him, touching his arm, making him jump slightly and turn around. His eyes hit hers and she smiled, not letting go of his arm. Wanting to maintain the contact.

"You're late, "she said softly, her blonde hair blowing across her face making her look even more adorable to him.

"I got held up, "he said, trying to hide the smile that flickered across his face. "but I'm here, as I promised. "

"we have to go, "She said, her tone taking on a hint of urgency, her eyes flicked around as she heard the announcer calling the winner to the winner's circle.

Ty's face looked uncertain again, a hint of doubt crossing his green eyes. "I don't know if I can do this," he said softly, "you're asking me to turn my back on everything I know to be true"

Amy slid her hand down his arm and took Ty's hand in hers, wrapping her fingers through his and looking into his green eyes.

"I'm asking you to trust me, and simply follow what you feel, "she replied softly,

He paused and nodded in agreeance wrapping his fingers through hers. "ok, let's go"

Amy lead him over to Tim's truck, never letting his hand go, she could feel his reluctance and uncertainty. As she opened the rear door and smiled at the driver.

She motioned for him to get in, which he did with hesitation. His fear of the unknown taking hold again.

"it's Ok, I promise, this is my Grandpa, "Amy said, "Jack,"

Ty looked over at the man behind the wheel, not sure what to do or say.

"Ty, it's so good to see you, man, come on get in "Jack smiled, his smile fading when he saw the look that crossed the younger eyes, "its ok Son, please just get in"

Ty took a deep breath and climbed in, taking a seat and running his hand through his hair as he rested his elbow on the window edge. He looked over to see Amy scoot in next to him, her hip and Thigh pressing against his.

Ty exhaled shakily and looked away, feeling very uncomfortable.

"you ok?" she said softly, taking his free hand in hers again and squeezing it gently,

Ty nodded shakily, giving her a weak smile. He didn't realize this was going to be this hard.

Jack pulled the truck into gear and pulled out of the lot, heading for the main gates. As they approached, Ty's grip on Amy's hand tightened, she was the only thing he had to hold onto to.

"Um, Amy, what do we do about him," Jack asked pointing a finger to the security guard on the gate.

"Just tell them you've double branded," Ty said suddenly, his eyes still on the window, as they pulled up he lowered his head slightly and obscured his face with his hand.

"Um hello, "Jack said from the driver's window. "I've double Branded"

"no worries Sir, have a great day, and we hope to see you at the next double day"

The guard moved away and pushed the gate open allowing them to drive through.

Amy smiled at Ty in surprise as they hit the main road and turned for home.

"it's the term they give for when you bet double or nothing and win, they don't like you to do it more than once as it breaks the bank, so they put a brand limit on it." He explained.

"something you've learned in your new life running illegal race meets?" Amy asked, her tone a little sarcastic.

Her words stung causing Ty to turn away from her and return his gaze to the countryside outside of his window. "I'm sorry my life offends you, but it's the only life I have or had," he said softly.

Amy dropped her gaze realizing her words had hurt him. Remembering that until today, he had through those people where his family.

"I'm sorry Ty," she said, trying to make up for it,

"please, "he breathed, not looking at her, "stop calling me that,"

Amy opened her mouth to rebut, but decided not to push it, she took a deep breath and looked in the rearview mirror at her grandfather who was watching her with sad eyes.

They turned onto the main highway that headed to Okotoks when Jack cleared his throat and slowed the truck.

"Amy, you need to make that call …now, "

Amy nodded and touched Ty's cheek, knowing what she was going to do next was going to upset him. "Ty, "she started but saw the look in his eyes, so corrected herself" sorry, Clay, I have to do something now that you're not going to like or understand at the moment, but just know that we love you and that we are your real family. Everything you have lived for the past month has been a lie. "She paused as his eyes started to watch her with confusion, "I love you, and because of that, I need to make sure that you are safe and that those people back there get everything they deserve."

Ty dropped his bottom lip as he watched her pull out her phone and press the screen, he watched her intently as the phone dialed.

"Hello Officer Murphy, yes its Amy, Grandpa is with me, the address is lot 457 Bakers Hill Ranch in Black Dimond, "

Ty looked at her in shock realizing what she was doing, "no, don't … what are you doing,"

He thumped his hand angrily against the seat in front of him, and pulled his other hand away from hers, annoyance on his face." godammit! you didn't need to…."

"yes, we have him with us, please make sure Wade Dalton also stays in the clear, he helped us find this place"

"you don't know what you just did," Ty growled, His green eyes glaring at her, "Bens going to know it was because of me! And then dad and Kallie, goddam, why!?"

Amy hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I know you're mad at me, but I really hope you understand why I had to turn them in."

Ty bit his lip in anger, and frustration, he wanted to run, he felt betrayed and lost and confused and alone, more than he had in weeks.

"You just hung my whole family out to dry, "he said under his breath, "I should never have trusted you"

"there not your family "Amy whispered, her eyes sad and hurt by his words, "I am"

The rest of the trip back to Hudson and on to Heartland was in silence, Ty had completely withdrawn from Amy, turning his body towards the window and never looking her way. Amy had backed off to the other side of the seat giving him some room, her face sad and despondent as she occasionally let her eyes flick over to him, hoping he would turn and smile at her.

Jack turned onto Heartlands main drive and saw Tys face change slightly as he looked up at the Property sign. He shifted in his seat slightly, his attention peaked.

"Heartland," He said more to himself than anyone else.

"yes," Jack smiled,

"where are we?" Ty asked his eyes on Jacks in the mirror.

"you are home" Jack smiled, pushing on the accelerator and driving into the ranch.

* * *

to be continued


	9. Cover Me - Lost and Forgotten -Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Picture Perfect Memories**

"why hasn't he got out of the truck yet?" Lou asked, Bouncing Katie on her hip as she looked out the kitchen window,

"we have to give him time, Lou, this is all very confusing for him "Jack explained, he had left TY and Amy alone in the truck after they pulled up. Giving Ty time to adjust. Ty hadn't really spoken since he asked about Heartland, and he had made no attempt to get out of the truck on his own accord.

"we should go out there and just tell him to remember," Mallory said shortly, "this is silly, how can he just forget everyone, "

"Mallory, I think you need to put Katie down for a nap "Jack warned, his eyes giving her quite a clear instruction to hold her words.

"ok, ok," she sighed, taking Katie from Lou and walking towards the nursery.

Lou looked at Jack, concern on her face, "he needs to see a doctor Grandpa "

Jack nodded, "I know, but one step at a time, we need to get him to trust us first, and at the moment those Borden walls are skyscrapers around him. "

"this is so wrong Grandpa, how could they hold him like that and tell him he was someone else, it's just so cruel" Lou's heart was breaking for Ty and the predicament he was in,

"it's more than cruel Lou, its malicious and dam well criminal" Jack huffed, "Murphy will make sure they get what is coming to them, he said that they had the ringleader, and the whole setup covered. The raid went well and everyone involved is now behind bars in Hudson. "

"well, that's one good thing I suppose, "Lou agreed, "they will want to talk to Ty, won't they?"

"Eventually, I told Murphy to give him tonight, I don't think he's up to being integrated right now"

Jack said softly, taking a seat at the table, hoping that Amy would convince the reluctant Ty to come inside soon.

* * *

The silence between Ty and Amy as they sat on the back seat of Tim's Truck was deafening.

Amy didn't dare look at him, as she knew he was hurt and mad at her for calling the police.

She looked at her hands, not knowing what to say to make it better.

"how long "Ty finally said in almost a whisper, his eyes still not meeting hers, he stared out over the ranch, his focus on the Rockies in the distance,

"how long what?" she replied,

"how long have I lived here?" He continued,

"5 years, "she said softly, "you used to live in the loft over the barn"

Ty turned to look at her as she pointed towards the barn. His eyes followed her hand and looked at the barn in the distance.

"used to?" He questioned,

"well, you moved out a while back, you live in a trailer now just down the road, "Amy explained,

Ty chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, "a loft to a trailer,"

Amy smiled, "it's a nice trailer, "

He smiled again, not really looking at her still.

Amy was happy he was talking to her again, but there was still a distance between them.

"I'm sorry about before," she finally said, wanting to clear the air "I just wanted you….to"

Ty raised his hand motioning her to stop, he finally looked into her eyes, "please don't ok, can we just agree to not talk about that right now, "

"I…. just want you to understand…" Amy continued,

"please, "he said, his voice now friendly but strained, "you don't need to explain, I get it, you were just trying to protect me, I am trying to get my head around all of this ok, so please can we just shelve that for now,"

Amy nodded, smiling weakly, realizing he was trying and that really was all she could expect from him at the moment.

"well, "Ty said, taking a breath, "I suppose we should get out of the truck?"

"only if you're ready, we can stay for a bit longer if you want, and talk, I can just sit and listen if that's all you want" She watched him with empathy in her eyes. The confusion and fear showing in his eyes. He was open to trying, but it didn't mean he wasn't struggling with the idea that everything he knew to be true was actually all lies and fabrications.

He nodded, "thanks, I know this is hard on you too, "he touched her hand, trying to show he appreciated her efforts.

"so, these 5 years?" he said, "we've been …um…" he paused, his cheeks flushing slightly, "um together all that time?"

Amy giggled and raised an eyebrow, "we got together 2 years after we met, we broke up for a few months last year but we were all good until…" Amy dropped her words, the reality hitting home for her too.

"until I disappeared, "he said softly,

Amy nodded. Ty suddenly realized just how much this must be affecting her too, she had lost someone she loved suddenly and with no explanation only to find them again and have them not remember her or the love they shared.

Silence fell between them again briefly as they processed their thoughts.

"ok, "Ty finally said, and he unlocked the door, taking one more breath he stepped out of the truck his eyes on the house that was in front of him.

Amy quickly jumped out of the truck on her side and came around to him, standing next to him as he held onto the door,

"we can stay outside, or go for a walk, "she said softly, "if that's easier?"

Ty shook his head, "no, I need to know the truth, and if I lived here, maybe it will trigger something for me"

He took a few deep breaths and shut the truck door, and took a step forward, but faltered again, his fears getting the better of him.

Amy slid her hand into his and squeezed it tightly, smiling at him in reassurance.

* * *

Jack turned as the mudroom door opened, and Lou dropped the cup into the sink. They watched as Amy came slowly through the door, leading Ty into the kitchen. He stayed slightly behind her, looking around the room, taking everything in, trying to trigger something, anything that was familiar.

"Oh Ty, it's so good to see you," Mallory said as she came through the lounge room door and ran up to him and hugged him tightly,

Ty tensed and took a few steps back in surprise, exhaling shakily, his hands up in surrender, not knowing how to handle the affection that was thrown at him.

"Mallory! "Amy warned, pulling her away, glaring at her through a fake smile, "settle will you, "

"sorry, "Ty smiled, as she pulled back, seeing Tys look of uncertainty. "that's the second time today I've been attacked by a pretty blonde,"

Mallory giggled and looked a little perplexed "you really don't remember me, do you?"

Ty looked away, not answering the Question.

"come and sit-down Ty, I'll make you a cup of coffee," Lou said pointing towards the chair,

"yeah Ty, we can sit and fill you in on everything you've forgotten or missed, or erased" Mallory agreed,

Amy saw Ty's expression at the use of his name, he rubbed his forehead and smiled awkwardly.

He was uncomfortable and his grip on Amy's hand was telling her he was close to bolting.

"Hey, why don't you go in and take a look at the lounge room and I'll bring your coffee in to you "Amy said softly, pulling his eyes to hers. "go on, it's just through there, I will join you in a min" He smiled at her, secretly thanking her for the escape and walked slowly into the lounge, away from the family and the questions.

"ok, look, we need to slow it down ok guys, "Amy whispered to them, pulling them into a huddle. "this is all way too confronting for him right now, I don't know how much more he can take,"

Jack nodded, "what can we do to help?"

"well, we need to stop calling him Ty for one" Amy said, dropping her tone,

"what?" Lou protested "why? that's his name,"

"not according to what he's been told for the last month it's not" Amy explained, "I think for now we need to try to make this as easy as we can for him. At least until he has been seen by a doctor"

"so, what do we call him then "Mallory challenged, rolling her eyes,

"They called him Clay, so let's go with that," she said,

"Clay, "Jack said, nodding, letting the name roll over his tongue, 'ok, Clay it is,"

"you can't be serious grandpa, "Lou whispered in exasperation "we can't just play into this delusion, he needs to know the truth"

"No, "Amy said firmly, "he needs to be kept calm and stress-free, you didn't see the effect stress and anxiety have on him. For now, we keep it low key and let him go at his own pace"

They all looked at her and finally nodded in agreement, accepting her terms.

Amy walked into the lounge to find Ty looking at the photos near the fireplace, he ran his hands slowly over the stones and touched one of the ornaments.

When he heard her footsteps, he turned and smiled softly at her,

"this house is amazing "he said, looking around the walls,

"it's been in the Bartlett family for generations, my grandfather built that fireplace by hand himself" Jack said coming around the couch and sitting on his chair.

"Bartlett, "Ty said softly, letting the name roll across his tongue.

Ty could feel their eyes on him, their need to see some recognition from him. The pressure was welling inside him slowly, He wanted to feel something, anything, but it was all foreign to him. Nothing felt familiar or recognizable. He could have been standing in any ranch house on any property in Alberta, and it would have felt the same as it did for him right at that moment.

Amy walked over to him, and touched his shoulder, sensing the turmoil going on inside of him.

She motioned to Jack and he smiled at her and stood up, shepherding the other two ladies into the kitchen to give Amy and Ty some space.

Ty rubbed his forehead, and fidgeted slightly, "I don't know if I can do this Amy" he breathed,

"it's ok, you don't have to do or say anything you're not ready for, "She soothed, as she placed her hands on his upper arms turning him to face her.

"I'm trying, but this doesn't feel right, if this was me, why can't I remember anything, I should at least feel something!" Tys eyes locked to hers, his desperation flicking through the green.

"ok, ok, it's all new, it will take time, "She smiled "we have time"

"this is insane, everything is a mess, I don't know what's real and what is not, all I know is" he paused, his breathing increasing slightly as he took her arms in his hands as well, building the contact between them "all I know is that when I look at you, I …. "

He leaned forward and kissed her, taking her by surprise, he wanted to feel what he felt when she kissed him in the stable earlier that day. His lips worked on hers, searching for a connection, wanting the cloud to lift and to finally remember the man she remembered and loved.

Amy kissed him back, pulling him close and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Lou sighed from the kitchen, her hands-on Mallory's shoulders as they watched the scene before them. The sight of Amy and Ty wrapped in each other's arms was hallmark worthy.

Jack placed his hand on their shoulders and glared at the both of them, pulling them back into the kitchen and away from the couple who were embracing in front of the fire.

Ty broke the kiss, smiling awkwardly, feeling a little embarrassed, but not regretting his moment of courage.

"Sorry, "he breathed, his smile breaking through, "I probably shouldn't have done that "

Amy returned the smile, and touched his cheek, "I'm glad you did"

"this is insane, "he said softly, "I can't explain this power you have over me"

He pulled away, feeling vulnerable. His defenses down. "this is all such a mess, "

He turned to look at her again, "I want to believe you, But If I do, then that means Kallie and dad and Dan, it's all lies, "

"tell me about them, "Amy asked, taking his hand and getting him to sit down,

"there's nothing to tell, "Ty said shortly, "if I believe what your telling me, then it's all lies, I just don't know anymore" he rubbed his eyes and stood up. Amy could see he was stressing. "I can't do this, "he breathed, looking towards the door, "I got to, I got to go, I got to get out of here"

"Ty," Amy said quickly, making him turn and look at her, "sorry, Clay, where are you going to go?"

"that's just it Amy, I don't know anymore! I don't have anywhere to go, I have nothing!" Ty was getting upset now, she could see the tears in his eyes. His breathing was short and fast, and he fidgeted from side to side. Amy knew his instincts were telling him to run, to get away. But his fear was holding him back.

"Clay, will you come with me for a minute, I want to show you something that I think will help you see that this is where you belong," She said,

Ty watched her, his eyes looking back towards the door, but then returning to her.

"please, I think it will help show you what is real," She persisted

Ty walked over to her and placed his hand on hers. Accepting her invitation. Amy smiled at him warmly and lead him towards her room, opening the door and turning on the light,

Ty paused and grinned uncomfortably, "um, this isn't necessary really, especially with the old man just in the other room?"

Amy raised her eyebrow and crinkled her nose, "settle, I wasn't offering, "she laughed,

She walked into her room and sat down on the bed, leaving the door open,

Ty scanned the room, seeing the horse pictures and the ribbons,

"you ride, "he said, "showjumping, your good at it too by the looks of it"

"yes, I used to jump, but now I train Mallory. I work with problem horses like my mom did, "

"your mom," Ty said touching the ribbons, as he walked around the room, "she doesn't live with you"

Amy dropped her eyes, "no, my mom passed away the year I met you"

Ty turned and realized what he had just done with his clumsy question.

"I'm sorry Amy," he sighed" I didn't know, well, I did know, but I don't remember, "

"it's ok, it was a while ago now, I've come to terms with it "

Ty noticed the pictures of him and Amy that where all around her room, there were ones in frames, ones stuck to her mirror and others pinned to her pin-up board,

He smiled, touching the photo with his hand, "we looked happy,"

"we were "Amy agreed,

He came and sat next to her, his head down slightly, looking at his hands.

"what do you remember," Amy asked placing her hand on his thigh,

Ty took a deep breath and nodded, "ok, well I remember bits and pieces before the accident, "

"accident?" Amy asked,

"Yeah, I was hit by a car, it messed my shoulder up a fair bit and I hurt my head, "

"when was this"

"around a month ago, Kallie looked after me, gave me meds to control the headaches and the, " he stopped, rubbing his eyes, "well you witnessed the seizures, "

Amy nodded, squeezing his thigh gently, remembering the episode in the barn.

"tell me about Kallie, who is she?" Amy smiled, reassuring him with her gentle tone.

"she's my…... well I thought she was my …..." he stumbled, not knowing how to put it into words. "Ben said she was my sister"

"Ben?"

"Ben Dawson, my Boss, he runs and owns River Glenn, and the race days are his I suppose too," Ty concluded, "I worked for him, so did my dad,"

"your dad?" Amy was blown away at the level of deception that had been put into place to control Ty and keep him in the dark. They had created a whole other life for him in this charade.

"Bill Simmons, "Ty rubbed his face, "he's not my dad, though is he?"

"no, I'm sorry, he's not, your dad's name is Brad Borden and he split up from your mother over 15 years ago, "She explained,

Ty turned to look at her, "he's not in my life is he, we don't talk, we are not close"

Amy shook her head slowly, "he turned up here a few years back with a trailer of sick horses, that was the last time you saw him. "

"I knew I wasn't close to him," Ty said softly, "I tried so hard to build something with Bill but it just felt so wrong"

"I don't have a sister either do I?" he said, more as a statement than a question.

Amy shook her head sadly, "I think this Kallie is the woman who called me and told me where you were, she tried to help you, Ty, to get you out of there, "

Ty's temper raised slightly as the hurt took over, he really cared for Kallie, she was his blood, or so he thought." she also shot me full of god knows what to keep me under control, goddammit, I can't believe I was that stupid!"

Ty stood up and walked over to the desk, Amy could see he was agitated and frustrated at everything now.

"look, I think we should maybe not push this, just let it come back in its own time, "She suggested, "I don't want to tell you too much and make it worse"

Ty laughed sarcastically, "worse? How could it be any worse! I have this huge blank chapter in my mind where my life used to be, I supposedly lived here, and was part of this family, was in love with you and had a mother and a father and god knows what else, "

He pressed his hand to his temple wincing slightly.

Amy stood up and came to his side, "you need to calm down ok, please"

"calm down! how can I calm down! I'm lost Amy, everything is gone!, I can't take this!" He turned away steadying himself on the desktop, Amy noticed his arms starting to shake slightly and knew what was coming next,

"Ty, Please, you need to take a breath, come and lay down please, "Amy took hold of his arm as he pressed his temple with his other hand, the pain in the back of his head getting worse.

The bitter taste in his mouth was his final warning so he staggered with her over to the bed and then as he turned to lie down Amy felt him go rigid.

"GRANDPA!" Amy yelled as she cradled his head, and fell to the ground with him, watching his eyes flick from side to side as the tremors took hold,

Jack came running into the room, seeing Amy on the floor with Ty across her knees, holding his head as he twitched and tremored in front of them.

"my god Amy, I'm calling an ambulance" He said quickly, Lou passed him in the hall hearing Amy's scream for help and came to her side,

"he's having a seizure, "Amy cried, "he said he was in a car accident a month ago and he hit his head, this is not good Lou, they never took him to the doctor"

The tremor subsided as Tys eyes came back into focus, his body relaxed and he looked up at the two sisters who sat above him., holding him.

He slowly sat up, propping himself against the side of the bed,

"Grandpa is calling an ambulance," Lou said to him, as she touched his forehead, "you really need to see a doctor"

Ty went to protest but changed his mind, he felt nauseous and weak, that seizure had been the worst he had experienced in a while.

"It's for the best T…Clay "Amy said, "we need to make sure you're ok"

He nodded, smiling at her weekly and taking her hand, as Lou stood up and left the room to find her grandfather,

"call me Ty, "he said softly, watching her eyes watch his, and seeing her smile at his words, "it's my name after all isn't it,"

Amy hugged him and kissed his cheek, "yes, it is,"

to be continued


	10. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Will you remember me tomorrow**

"So, Doc, how's he doing?" Jack asked, standing up as the doctor approached them in the waiting room.

"You were very smart to bring him in when you did," the doctor said, motioning for Amy and Jack to sit down,

"is he ok?" Amy asked, fearing the worst,

"Tys explained to me that he was hit by a car or truck over around a month ago, this caused significant damage to his right shoulder muscles and collarbone, we have done an x-ray and there is a hairline fracture in his collarbone, It has started to heal, so we will simply monitor that for now, "She paused, "but what is worrying me is the memory loss and the seizures, he has a head injury from the accident I presume, I have done a CT scan and it shows a buildup of pressure on the brain from a subdural hematoma that has not been treated properly. "

"what is that, a subdural…. Hymmo" Jack asked,

"A subdural hematoma occurs when blood collects on your brain's surface beneath the skull. Subdural hematomas can be life-threatening." The doctor explained, "this is why he has been having seizures and could explain the memory loss as well,"

"is he going to be ok?" "Amy whispered,

"well, we have him on fluids and some medications at the moment to stabilize him, but his blood work is a worry, not to mention the tissue damage in his left bicep from a toxic substance." she opened the file and ran her fingers over some notes, "his toxicology report shows extremely high residual amounts of a benzodiazepine ... Alprazolam" she said,

"in English doc!" Jack exclaimed,

"Xanax, he's been taking or been given regular high doses of it over the last month, I would say with the levels I'm seeing that it would have most likely been intravenously, this has masked the symptoms of the hematoma and prolonged the damage it is causing," the doctor explained,

"he said this Kallie woman gave him injections, to stop the seizures and to help with the headaches," Amy explained,

"unfortunately, they really were not helping at all. The police have already called me regarding Mr. Borden, "the doctor looked seriously at them both, "his injuries and condition is also being documented as evidence in a case that they are pursuing,"

Jack nodded, getting the full picture of what had been inflicted on the young man he had taken under his wing and grown to love like a son,

"so, where to now Doc, what's the next step?" Jack asked, touching Amy's shoulder, seeing how worried she was.

"well, we need to remove the hematoma and reduce the pressure it is putting on his brain, "she smiled at both of them again, trying to keep her explanation simple. "we are going to insert a small drain just behind his left ear, and drain the fluid away. I am hoping that as soon as the pressure is removed, the swelling will subside and he should make a full recovery"

"and his memory?" Amy said, "is that included in that full recovery?"

"the memory center in the brain is a fragile thing Amy, I am hoping that with time and patience Ty will regain most of his long-term memories, but each brain injury is different and I can't say for sure that it will be fully restored. "

Amy's eyes dropped to the floor, "so there's a chance he may never get them back, "

"I have to be honest because the injury was masked for so long, there could be some lasting long-term damage to Tys brain, it may never fully recover from this, I am sorry"

Jack hugged Amy seeing the tear roll down her face, "we have him back Amy, that's got to count for something "

"how is he?" a gruff voice said from behind them causing them to turn in its direction.

"Wade, "Amy said, walking over to him and hugging him, taking him completely by surprise. He liked the idea of being considered the good guy.

"I'll explain it all to you, "Jack said, shaking his hand. He never had much time for Wade, but the last few weeks had shown him in a different light. He had put his own safety on the line to save his stepson, he had re-entered the criminal world to get Amy and Jack a way into the race meets so they could locate and save Ty. He had proven to Jack, that maybe he had changed, maybe the man who used to beat his wife and stepchild had actually changed for the better.

"if you follow me, Amy, I'll take you to see him before we do the procedure, he's been asking for you," the doctor said.

Amy nodded and left Jack to talk to Wade and followed the doctor into the wards.

* * *

Ty smiled at Amy as she walked into the hospital room. He hadn't felt happier to see her as he did right at that moment.

He was lying in a hospital gown covered in a blue blanket, he looked pale but otherwise ok.

Amy noticed the iv in his right arm and the blood pressure monitor on his index finger as she went over to him and sat in the chair next to the bed.

He looked over at her, turning slightly in the bed, "I wasn't sure you would come"

Amy looked at Ty with confusion, "why would you think that?"

Ty looked a little shy and reluctant to answer, "I kinda lost it in your room before, "he said, "sorry, I shouldn't be taking this out on you"

"It's ok Ty, "Amy said softly," I understand how hard this must be for you"

"Still, I'm sorry" he flashed a playful smile her way, hoping to lift the mood.

"has the doctor spoken to you about what they are going to do, "she asked,

Ty nodded and rubbed his eyes,

"once the pressure is gone, you might be able to remember again "She said hopefully,

"or I might lose it all, everything "he said flatly.

Amy paused, her eyes searching his. Not understanding his last statement.

"Oh, she didn't tell you that part," He said, looking back at her, "there's also a chance that the procedure may cause permeant damage and I won't remember anything when I wake up if I wake up."

Amy's face went white, trying to comprehend what Ty had just told her,

"well, I'll just have to remind you again, "she said to him, holding her fear inside, trying to be strong. "I convinced you once, I can do it again"

Ty watched her, his eyes focusing on hers, "I can't lose you again, I've only just found you"

Amy leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, letting him feel how much she loved him. "you will never lose me, Ty, "

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, trying to lose himself within her embrace. She was all he had left, the only thing he could hold onto, and the threat of having that taken away too was too much to handle.

Their moment was broken as the doctor and two nurses entered the room. They paused seeing the couple embracing and waited for them to separate before coming over to Ty's bed and starting the procedure set up.

One of the nurses smiled at Amy as she placed a small tray on Ty's bed, as she uncovered it Ty's eyes caught sight of the clippers, and he shut his eyes and swallowed hard.

"it's ok Ty," the doctor said softly, "we only need a small area behind your ear, I promise we will only take off a small section and it will be easy to hide. your hair is quite safe, "

Ty chuckled nervously, feeling foolish, but relieved that he wasn't going to be sporting a new number one hairdo.

Amy watched as they clipped the hair from behind his left ear, leaving a clean 3cm strip once they were done. Tys eyes locked to Amy's as they worked, his face turned to hers. Amy held his hand, entangling her fingers with his, showing him that she was by his side.

"Ok, Ty, we are going to give you the pre-med now, it's going to make you a little groggy. Once it's taken effect, we will take you down to surgery. "Doctor Bell said, "do you have any questions before we proceed"

Ty swallowed hard and squeezed Amy's hand. Fear in his eyes "can you give us a minute please" he said softly, not taking his gaze off the only thing he knew to be right in his world.

"of course, Ty, well give you two the room for a moment" Dr. Bell motioned to the nurses to follow her and they left the room.

"that's a cool do you've got there, "Amy smiled, "when you wake up, I'll do the other side and match it up" A tear rolled down Amy's cheek as she tried to show him she wasn't scared,

"If this all goes wrong and I don't come out of this, "he started,

"no Ty, don't" Amy pleaded, not wanting to hear what he was trying to say.

"if I don't remember, please just know that I knew from the moment you kissed me in the stable, that I was meant to be with you, that my life is with you. "

A single tear rolled down his cheek" please remember that"

Amy quickly leaned over to Ty and placed her lips on his, kissing him passionately and feeling him return with all the love and affection he could.

Amy pressed her hands to his cheeks. And intensified the contact more, knowing he needed to take the love she had through this next trial with him.

The door opened and the nurses came back in. followed by Dr. Bell,

"you ready Ty, "she said,

He nodded and took a deep breath, knowing that when he closed his eyes and succumbed to the pre-med, it could be the last time he saw her or remembered her again.

"Amy, "he said softly, as she touched his cheek, "thank you "

Amy smiled at him, "for what?' she said as the nurse injected the iv with the pre-med,

Ty squeezed her hand and she watched as his eyes started to glaze and his breathing slowed, he swallowed and forced his gaze to stay on her "for loving me"

And with those words, his eyes closed and Amy's lip quivered, knowing she may have lost him once again.

"Amy, I'll come get you when it's over," Dr. Bell said, touching her shoulder, "it shouldn't be more than an hour"

"Ty said there's a chance he may not come out of this, that his mind and memories will be affected" she whispered, "is that true"

"there's a small chance the damage may be accelerated once we remove the bleed, but it's a very small chance, let's just stay positive Amy, he may wake up in an hour and remember everything, or only remember today, all we can do is wait and see"

Amy nodded as the nurses wheeled his bed out of the room. She walked with him down the corridor, her hand still entangled with his, until they reach the elevator where Jack and Wade stood waiting for her.

She kissed Ty on the lips again and let him go, Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders. As they watched the elevator doors shut and take him away to surgery.

Amy buried her head into her grandpa's chest and sobbed. The events of the day finally catching up with her. She had found him, brought him home, and now ran the risk of losing him again.

"he will make it through this kid, "Wade said, touching her shoulder, "he's a Borden, trust me they are made of tuff stuff,"

* * *

"he's awake," Dr. Bell said to Amy as she escorted her, Jack and Wade towards the hospital room.

"and?" Amy asked, "does he remember? "

"he knows his name, that's a good start "Dr. Bell smiled,

She pushed open the door of the room and Amy quickly made her way over to the bed where Ty lay. He had his eyes shut, and had a plaster bandage across his left ear. A tube ran down his neck from the plaster and off into a bag that hung at the side of the bed, Amy noticed the red fluid that ran slowly through the tube, she bit her lip, hoping that this was going to work and not end up taking him from her forever.

Amy touched his hand and he stirred, his green eyes flickered open slightly, he blinked several times and moistened his lips with his tongue,

"hey, you" Amy said, as his eyes slowly focused on her,

Wade and Jack stepped up behind her, hoping to hear him say their names.

"who is this lovely lady Ty?" Dr. Bell asked, touching Amy's shoulder,

Ty blinked again and took a deeper breath,

"A…Amy" he whispered,

Amy's heart exploded, she couldn't explain the feeling that coursed through her veins.

"yes Ty, it's me" she beamed, kissing his cheek.

"and what about this handsome gent," Dr. Bell said smiling at Jack who blushed at the compliment,

Tys eyes flickered towards Jack as he smiled at him.

He took another deep breath and shut his eyes, trying to focus.

"J, Jack …Bartlett" he breathed,

"that's right Ty, "Jack chuffed, "and who is this?'

Jack knew the real test would be Wade, Ty hadn't been introduced to him since he had been returned home, so if he remembered him, it was from an early memory and meant the procedure had yielded results.

Tys eyes slowly moved over towards Wade and looked at him. He held the gaze for longer than he had with Amy and Jack.

He licked his lips again and lifted his hand to rub his eyes.

Ty looked again but slowly shook his head, defeat flicking through his green eyes.

"it's ok Ty, take your time," Amy said softly.

He shook his head, "sorry… "he croaked, "don't…. know"

"it's alright kid, "Wade said, "probably best we take our memories slow hey, maybe we just keep the past in the past and focus on the future"

Ty watched him, confusion over the comment, but decided in his groggy state to let it go.

"Well, I think we are still looking at some gaps in the long-term memory, but he seems to have retained his short-term still, which is a good start. "Dr. Bell said,

"rest now Ty ok, "she wrote on his chart and looked at Amy and Jack,

"I'm happy for him to go home once the anesthetic has worn off, and the drain has been removed. he needs to be in familiar surroundings with people who he knows. "

Amy nodded and shook her hand, "thank you for everything"

"no need Amy, just remember to not force it ok, allow him to discover his past at his own time, you need to avoid telling him too much, let him figure it out for himself as much as you can. Fill in the blanks, but don't write him the novel. He needs to do this in his own time and at his own pace. "

Jack shook her hand and thanked her as well.

"take him to familiar places that hold significance for him. Favorite foods, movies, that kind of thing may trigger images or flashes. I'll touch base once a week and see how it's all going"

Jack touched Amy's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "I'm going to walk Wade out then I'll come back,"

Amy nodded and watched the two older gents leave the room. The doctor checked Ty's vitals again and then left Amy to watch over Ty alone.

Tys eyes flickered open again. He smiled softly at her, as the anesthetic started to clear from his mind.

"Amy," he said softly, his eyes smiling at her, as her hand took hold of his, and squeezed it gently.

"Shhh, I'm right here, I told you I wasn't going anywhere,"

to be continued


	11. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Slow and Steady**

Ty had been back at Heartland for a week since the procedure that relieved the pressure from his brain. Jack had insisted that he stay in the loft while he recuperated, mainly so that he had people around him as he recovered but also to give the family peace of mind that he was safe.

Ty's memory had stayed the same, but with each day he felt more and more at home at Heartland and amongst the family who had adopted him.

He didn't really talk about his time at River Glenn, preferring to put it aside and not dwell on it. Those were memories that were not real to him now, and the hurt that went with them was a reminder of how people he trusted had let him down and deceived him.

The week had been spent close to Amy, although, under the watchful eye of Jack, Ty hadn't left the ranch and apart from the barn and the loft had stayed close to home.

He seemed quiet and not his old playful self which had been noticed by the other family members. Dr. Bell had visited and given him a clean bill of health regarding his shoulder and his surgery. The scar was minimal behind his ear and if he ruffled his hair just right it was hardly noticeable.

Amy found him walking slowly through the backfield, lost in thought, watching the horses grazing in front of him.

"Hey, we missed you at breakfast, "she said happily as she approached him, Ty's hands where plunged deeply into the pockets of his hoodie and he kicked the grassy tufts nonchalantly with his boot. He turned to see Amy come up alongside him and smiled at her softly.

"Sorry, wasn't really hungry this morning "he replied,

"Hey," Amy touched his arm, "what's up, are you ok?"

Ty nodded and smiled weakly at her, his face looking a little distant, "I'm good, "

"Ty "Amy pushed taking his arm and stopping him from walking any further, "talk to me"

Ty sighed, and looked away from her curious eyes, "Its nothing, it's just …"

"come on, "she encouraged, squeezing his arm gently "it's just…."

"It's just, "he turned to look at her, "I thought I would have at least remembered something by now, the doc said I should start to have flashes," he inhaled and looked away again, Amy could hear the frustration in his voice "but there's still this huge part of my life that's missing "

"Ty, it's going to take time, the doctor said it might come back in a rush or it could come in pieces and fragments, "Amy explained,

"or it could just stay away forever, "he said flatly, "and I'll always have this lost, incomplete feeling inside"

"you're not lost Ty, "Amy said clearly, turning him to face her, placing her hands on his and pulling his dejected eyes to her. "you are here, you are home, you have me, and Jack and Lou, Peter, Katie and even Mallory, although she may be a little more than you can handle right now "she smiled and laughed trying to make him smile.

He curled his lip, "she's pretty full on, isn't she?"

"oh yeah, you have no idea," Amy giggled,

"she had a crush on you when she was young you know" Amy teased, "even kissed you once"

Ty dropped his mouth in disbelief, "I didn't kiss…." He stopped seeing the cheeky smile on Amy's lips "you're kidding right, "

"no no, she was leaving to go to boarding school and planted one on you right in front of all of us on the front steps" Amy teased.

"no way, " he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief,

They walked a little further through the field, enjoying the morning sun and enjoying each other's company. Ty felt like an awkward teen, He knew Amy was his girlfriend, but they hadn't really pushed past holding hands since the hospital. She was giving him space, and he understood that allowing him to discover his own way, but he couldn't hide the attraction he had to her, there was definitely something between them, even if he couldn't remember how it all started or what that something was.

He smiled to himself, wanting to just pull her close and kiss those lips again, grab her in his arms and throw her into the soft grass and kiss her all over her body.

Ty coughed and turned his grin away, his thoughts betraying him.

"Hey, what's with the look," Amy asked, seeing his cheeks flush,

"nothing, just thinking about stuff, "he lied,

"really, "Amy raised an eyebrow, "I know that look, "

Tys face reddened and he chuckled, sliding his hand into hers and quickening his pace, "so the horses, you said one is Spartan, which one?"

"oh …" Amy laughed, "nice divert and deflect there Ty, "

Ty rubbed his jaw with his free hand and kept his eyes off of her, for fear of giving away what he was really thinking, Dammit, he thought to himself, she knows me too well, I can't hide anything from her.

"Spartan is the black gelding," she said softly, deciding to let it go, she knew that expression, that cheeky coy look he gave to her when he was feeling romantic of flirty. She missed it.

"He's beautiful," Ty said, watching Spartan trot across the field with the other horses, "he moves well"

Amy smiled at him, watching him discover the world around him.

"you helped me train him, when he first arrived here he was a mess, no one could get near him, "She explained,

"what happened to him," Ty asked, his eyes still tracing the horse's path.

"he was abused, and my mom and I rescued him, but …'she stopped, her tone changing, growing sad.

Ty turned and saw her face, seeing the smile had gone, then realized he had done it again,

"your Mom, god Amy, I'm sorry, I did it again didn't I "he breathed,

Amy shook her head, and squeezed his hand, "its ok, we were rescuing Spartan when my mom and I had the car accident and, " Amy swallowed, "she died trying to save him"

Ty sighed and pulled her into a gentle hug, cursing himself for once again dredging up memories that caused her pain.

"I'm really sorry, "He said through her hair, "I keep doing this to you, making you relive this stuff"

Amy hugged him back, enjoying feeling his arms around her, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the contact. His smell, his warmth. She had him back, but she still longed for the man she used to know, standing in that field, in the morning sun, she finally realized how much she missed him. It was like having him in her life but only being allowed a snapshot, the rest of him, the essence of him hidden behind a vale that she couldn't penetrate or get to.

"it's ok, Ty, "she said, pulling out of his embrace, "I don't mind talking about it,"

Ty smiled at her, and ran his finger down her nose, "I don't know how you put up with all this, or me, this must be so frustrating for you, having a boyfriend who can't even remember the first time we kissed, let alone got together,"

She smiled at him, her smile a little cheeky but inviting.

"what?" he asked, perplexed by the look,

"nothing, that's just the first time you've referred to yourself as my boyfriend since you've been back"

He chuffed slightly his smile showing through, "that's what I am right, "he asked "your boyfriend"

Amy nodded and smiled up at him, "yes, it's just nice to hear you say it"

He beamed at her, running his hand down her cheek, wanting to steal a kiss, but hesitating yet again.

Amy could see that something was holding him back, so decided to give him a little nudge.

"do you want to know when we first kissed?" she asked softly,

The edge of Ty's mouth curled slightly as he looked around and walked her over to a large tree in the rear of the backfield, there was a fallen log there and some grassy mounds around its base, he led her to the shade and they sat down together, his eyes watching hers.

"well, it was in the barn, it was right after I won the spring finale, you where my coach for that by the way, and well, you talked about being proud of me and what we accomplished and I said talking was overrated and you came up to me, and placed your hand on my cheek like this, and .." she took his hand in hers and raised it up to her face to cup her cheek" and you kissed me"

Tys eyes watched her intently as she leaned in and gently placed her lips upon his, moving against him as he kissed her back, the kiss was gentle and soft, and filled with innocents, Tys eyes shut as he let himself get lost in the feelings that the contact brought to the surface. His hand slid slowly into her hair and cradled her head. The morning breeze tussled his hair around his face as he held the kiss, not wanting to let it go, not wanting to lose that feeling of belonging and being safe. Amy's tongue brushed against his, encouraging him more, pulling him further into the connection. He couldn't help but respond, he wanted her so much, the attraction was so strong. Ty broke the kiss when he felt the heat taking over, he didn't want to spoil it by pushing it too far, he wasn't even sure how far was too far, he had no idea how advanced their relationship was, had they taken that next step, where they still just holding hands and kisses in the rain? what if he scared her off by expecting more than what she was happy to give? He knew she loved him, but how far had that love gone,?. He took a deep breath and smiled at her, trying not to show how her touch had affected him.

"you're an amazing kisser," he said softly, looking away, steadying his breath.

Amy grinned, he couldn't hide anything from her, she saw through it straight away. Better yet, she had felt it in the way he kissed her back.

"thank you, you're not half bad yourself" she smiled,

"so, after you ambushed me in the barn, we got together," he asked, running his hand through his hair, placing his hand on her thigh,

Amy opened her mouth in protest, "I didn't ambush you! you kissed me!" she corrected,

"well I had to try something after you knocked me back in the truck when I tried to comfort you!" He said with a smile and a laugh,

They both looked at each other, the only sound between them the morning breeze and the bussing of the insects.

"what did you say?" Amy whispered, her eyes glowing brightly,

"I gave you a tissue, you were crying after someone upset you and made you remember your mom and "he stopped, looking off into the distance, trying to remember more," you pulled away from me, said you didn't want to spoil our friendship" he smiled, a huge smile that lit up his entire face. "is that right? Is that what happened?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

Amy nodded, tears in her eyes as they realized that the recollection was his first real link to the world beyond the vale.

"I remember it" he breathed, "" well. I remember parts of it"

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, stealing another short kiss "I remember it, Amy, I remember"

Amy returned the hug and held him close, Feeling the joy that filled his heart.

He pulled away, the smile radiating across his face, "tell me more please, "

Amy looked at him, seeing how excited he was, but issuing a word or warning "Ty, the doctor said not to push it, we should let it come on its own, "

Ty shook his head, not wanting to lose this feeling of euphoria, "no, please tell me more about that day, "

"ok, ok, "she finally agreed, "we were at Ryan Bailey's house, trying to get him to come to work with …."

"he was a trainer," Ty interjected, "for a racehorse who was hurt"

"yes," Amy smiled, "Gallant Prince, "

"they were in a barn fire or something" Ty added in, not able to hide his smile,

"yes, a stable fire, I was rehabilitating him" She hugged him again, her smile now as big as his, "I think we should stop now Ty, we don't want to push our luck" she warned.

"ok, ok, "he smiled, happy to have what he had, his face showing how much the recollection meant to him.

He turned to her again and tapped her shoulder, "so you refused my kiss," he laughed, "I was so nervous, and you shot me down"

Amy looked away, feeling bashful, "I was worried our relationship would change, "she said with a small smile,

"well we all know how great you are with change" he laughed, Ty chuckled to himself and smiled, knowing the comment was attached to the past as well. He couldn't explain the weight that had been lifted from his shoulders, finally he was starting to see his world and be part of it.

He turned and touched her cheek, "thank you 'he said softly, "I wouldn't be able to get through this without you"

"I'm with you all the way Ty, "Amy replied "always "

Ty paused for a bit, but that cheeky smile resurfaced again, he needed to play this through some more,

"ok, you kissed me in the barn, "he said but then corrected himself "sorry, I kissed you in the barn, and we dated from then? "

Amy dropped her eyes slightly, "no, we didn't actually start dating officially until a year later"

Ty looked at her in confusion, "was the kiss that bad?" he joked,

Amy looked away, "I think we should stop now Ty, we shouldn't overdo it"

"Hey," Ty said, touching her cheek and bring her face back to his, "please, why the face, did I suck that bad?"

"no, Ty it was perfect, it's just, " Amy dropped her words, not wanting to go on,

"Amy please, you can't leave it like that, not after I've started to remember" he pleaded

"Ty, "she breathed, "we should stop, I'm not supposed to tell you too much"

Amy went to get up but he grabbed her hands and stayed with her, his eyes searching hers as they stood before each other.

"ok, we kissed and it was wonderful and then you left me, you left and went off to be with your real father and I didn't see you again for another 4 months, "she blurted, "Jack brought you back after your dad abandoned you in Calgary and some bikies beat you up and then well, "she pulled away and started to walk back to the barn

"I …. I... left you!" Ty stated to himself more than to her, watching her walk away from him. "I left her, I left all of this!" he said in disbelief, not believing what he had heard, he ran his hand gingerly over the small scar behind his ear and watched Amy turn into the barn in the distance.

Leaving him alone with the recollection that his life had many twists and turns that he was not aware of.

* * *

Ty found her in the barn office an hour later, he had stayed in the field to give her some space, but to also come to grips with what he had found out.

He slowly walked into the office to find her sitting at the desk, her eyes flicking through one of her mom's journals.

"Hey," he said softly, not really sure if he should approach, but those fears where put aside when he saw the smile,

"hey, "She said, looking up to him from the journal, "I think we need to set up some ground rules"

Ty nodded, not understanding exactly what she meant but agreeing to it,

"there is some stuff in our past, that you may find confronting, we have had our ups and downs, we've both made mistakes which at one time split us up for a while. But they are exactly that Ty, they are in the past, and although you can't remember them at the moment, you should know that we, you and I have got past all of that and made it to where we are now," She watched him hoping he would understand.

"ok, But I'm learning some of these things for the first time Amy, and I can't help but react to them, whether that be good or bad "he replied,

"I understand that. But I think we need to maintain some perspective, this is why the doctor said I'm not supposed to tell you too much, it makes it hard for you to really understand what happened or how it felt, it's just words, like reading a book"

Ty nodded, he could see her point, It was like listening to a story about someone's life but not being a part of it. " ok, so what do we do?"

"Well, I think we need to stop trying so hard and just enjoy what we have "she smiled, "I know the memories will come, but maybe we need to just let it happen in its own time"

Ty looked at her and sighed "I see what you're saying, and I know your probably right, but you gotta know it's not that easy for me, this is my life your talking about, my memories, my past, "

Amy stood up and walked over to him and hugged him tightly, "I know, and I know how much you want it all back, I just think the pressure of trying to remember is making it harder for you if we just take a step back. maybe it will be a bit easier, less stressful, "

Ty smiled at her and kissed her forehead, seeing her point, the stress of it all was getting to him.

"I'm going to the house to see Jack, "he said finally, letting her go, and squeezing her hands in his, "he said he needed to talk to me about something"

"Oh, "Amy said, not aware of this, "ok, well, I'll see you inside later then"

Ty kept hold of her hand, watching as he intertwined his fingers with hers,

Amy smiled and touched his chin, "do you want me to come with you?" she asked

Ty bit his lip, and smiled awkwardly, he still wasn't completely comfortable around the rest of the family. He knew they all cared for him, but up to a few weeks ago, they were strangers to him.

"ok" she smiled, and they walked out of the barn office together, heading for the main house,

* * *

As they stepped up the front porch together Amy noticed the car parked next to Lou's, it was a blue sedan, with Calgary number plates, her brow crinkled as she opened the door and they walked inside,

"grandpa, "she called, Ty still behind her, holding her hand,

"In here Amy," Jack called,

Amy followed her grandfather's voice into the lounge room where she felt Ty stop suddenly behind her.

Amy looked around to see his face turn to stone as his eyes fell on the two people who were sitting with Jack in the lounge,

"Amy, "Jack said noticing Tys posture and expression,

Officer Murphy stood up and smiled at the both of them, the other simply looked at Ty and then dropped their head,

"Hello Amy, Ty, "Officer Murphy said calmly," Jack said it was ok for me to come on over and have a chat today, I hope you're up to it"

Ty twitched his lip, his eyes a steely green,

Amy nodded, encouraging him to come forward but not getting any feedback from him at all,

"I've brought someone with me who wanted to talk to you Ty, and is helping us in our investigation, you remember, …"

Ty cut Murphy off, his voice cold and still "I know who she is"

Amy looked at the raven-haired woman who sat on the couch next to Murphy,

"I'm so sorry, I really am, " she said, her eyes focused solely on Ty as he sidestepped slightly,

Amy could feel the tension in his hand as it clasped hers.

"Kallie" Amy suddenly breathed, realizing the connection and understanding Tys reaction,

"Yes, this is Kallie Simmons, she is assisting us in building a case against Benjamin Dawson, but part of her agreeance to assist us was that she wanted to see you," Murphy said, looking at Ty,

"I don't care what she wants," Ty said dryly" and I have nothing to say to her"

He turned and let Amy's hand go as he walked towards the door,

"Ty," Amy called grabbing his arm and stopping him, "maybe you should hear her out, she called me remember, she helped me find you"

Ty's pain and hurt at seeing the woman he thought was his sister burned in his chest, he took a deep breath and turned back. His focus clearly on Kallie although his words where directed at Amy's comment,

"she also pumped me full of Xanax and god knows what else to keep me quiet and inline, she pretended to be my sister, she pretended to care, she manipulated me the same way her father did and the same way Ben Dawson did, "he snapped. His breathing short and fast as his temper flared, "I trusted you!" he yelled, "I trusted you above all of them, you said you where my …." He stopped his voice trembling. "all the while you were playing me too, "

"Oh Ty, I never mean to let it get that far, that first night dad brought me to you, you were so sick form the Detomidine, I knew you were not safe there, that's why I took your note and called Amy, "she looked down and fished around in her pocket, handing the small piece of paper over to Amy," he gave me this, this was before the accident with the car,"

Ty shook slightly, his face ashen as the anger took hold,

"Please Ty, could you sit and let her explain, she can fill in some of the gaps for you," Murphy said, motioning to the couch,

Ty stepped back again, releasing Amy's grip on his arm. He slowly shook his head and turned to leave, not wanting any part of it.

"Ty, "Amy pleaded "look, its ok, I understand, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, just go to my room ok, wait for me there," Tys eyes were angry and hurt, his breathing was elevated and he was close to losing control, He nodded and rubbed his forehead, breathing out slowly, Jack looked at Amy as they watched him stalk over to her room and disappear inside, shutting the door.

"I'm sorry Officer Murphy, the Doctor made it very clear that Ty was not to be bombarded by information from the past, he needs to discover it on his own" Amy said shortly.

Murphy nodded, "I'm sorry Amy, I was not aware of that, maybe then it's a good idea Ty is not present when we discuss this"

"was I right in hearing you say that they shot him with horse tranquilizer?" Jack exclaimed

Amy looked at the bedroom door and once happy that Ty had decided to stay there she came over and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Yes, "Kallie said quietly, "I wanted to come here today because I thought he deserved the truth, you all did"

Jack nodded at her, and Kallie filled them both in on the sordid details between the time of Ty's capture to when they rescued him. Amy sat in silence listening to Kallie explain how she was involved and how Ty had managed to get away but was recaptured when Rusty hit him with the truck,

"that's when he hurt his head, "Amy said softly, "when he lost his memory"

Kallie nodded, "I should have told him the truth then, but you don't know Ben, he's a dangerous man, and when he decided to make Ty into Clay, there was nothing I could do, my dad was at risk too."

"that's a load of BS," Jack stepped in, "you deceived him for over a month if what your saying is correct, you knew about Ty and had his note way before you contacted Amy, why did you wait,"

Kallie dropped her head, "That is true, I waited because, I was scared, my father owes Ben a lot of Money, and …."

"it's all irrelevant now, "Amy said sadly, "the damage is done, he may never truly regain all his memories due to the damage that the injury caused, "

She looked over at Kallie, and tried to understand, she knew how fear could control your actions, it made you make foolish decisions. "he's hurt and confused right now, but I think in time, he will see how you tried to help him"

Kallie smiled at Amy, "he so wanted to get back to you, you where his first thought when he woke up and spoke to me, all he cared about was getting a message through to you"

Amy smiled and looked at Jack who still wasn't completely sold by all of this.

"who was this Clay person anyways" he demanded

Kallie dropped her head, and sighed "Clay was my younger brother, he died in a horse accident on the track a month or so ago, he was Bens right hand and dad was trying desperately to get him out of the game, "

Jack rubbed his face, seeing the full extent now of the story before him.

"this is just, unbelievable, "he said, shaking his head,

"look, Jack, I'll need to talk to Ty eventually, but I think we will leave it for another day, "Murphy stood up and touched Kallie on the shoulder, getting her to stand with him.

"I think that's a good idea, Murph, just give him some time" Jack agreed,

Kallie turned to Amy and touched her on the hand, "I'm going to tell them everything, the police will have more than enough to convict Ben and all his men for what they did, "she looked back at Jack, "my father included, he allowed this to happen, and I will no longer be a part of this "

Amy smiled at her, seeing the conviction in her dark eyes, she didn't quite understand why she didn't hate her, she had caused Ty a lot of pain, but somehow Amy could also see how much she had cared for him, and protected him as best she could. Hopefully, one-day Ty would be able to see past the hurt and betrayal and forgive her too.

Murphy and Kallie left, and Amy looked at Jack and bit her lip,

"well that didn't do too well did it "Jack said gruffly,

"he will be fine Grandpa, it was just too much too soon" Amy explained, "he remembered something today, he remembered Gallant Prince and how we helped him" she smiled,

Jacks eye lit up slightly, "that's wonderful Amy, but why that? why that memory?"

Amy blushed and smiled, "that was the first time he tried to kiss me, Grandpa, "

Jack rolled his eyes and twitched his lip, "of course that would be his first memory back, figures"

He laughed to himself as he walked towards the kitchen. "go check on him, make sure he's ok, I'll make us some coffee"

Amy nodded and walked towards her room, she opened the door to see Ty laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, his arm resting on his chest.

His eyes flickered towards her and then watched as she shut the door and came to sit next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry, "he said softly, "I kinda lost it out there didn't I"

"just a little, but that's understandable" she smiled

Ty ran his hand up her arm and across her shoulder, letting his fingers play with the seam of her shirt,

"how do you feel now?" she asked with a quiet whisper, her hand resting on his chest, feeling his heartbeat through her palm.

"ok, I guess, "he smiled his eyes gleaming brightly, and not leaving hers for a moment,

Amy bit her lip, and let her other hand wipe the hair from his eyes,

Ty could feel the chemistry between them again, it was driving him insane. He found his courage and pulled up from the bed as his hand pulled her to him, his lips finding hers as he guided her back down to the bed with him. He kissed her while letting his hands run down her back and come to rest on her hips. The world around him melted away, all he could feel was her beautiful lips on his and her body above him.

Amy ran her hand down his cheek, and broke the kiss, smiling at him, pulling herself back up into a sitting position. He saw her look towards the door and raise her eyebrows.

"so, your feeling more than ok" she whispered, a cheeky smile playing on the corners of her mouth,

Ty licked his lips, taking the last of her taste with him, and smiled, "you make me feel better than just ok" he replied quietly, knowing that the raised eyebrows meant that Jack was not too far away,

Amy rolled her finger down his lips and he bit at it playfully, his eyes wide and locked onto hers,

"Amy" he breathed, as his hands slid up her sides, splaying across her back,

"yes," she said softly, her hands now resting on his chest,

"we're a couple right, we're together, "he stammered, "boyfriend and girlfriend"

"yes, haven't we established that already?" Amy chuckled,

Ty Paused and took a breath, summoning the rest of his Dutch courage, not knowing how to say what he actually wanted to.

"how much of a couple are we?" He said, seeing her confused expression "like I mean, how together are we?"

Amy looked at him for a moment and the awkward look that was on his face. Then a smile crept across her features, as his meaning came through, A devilish twinkle filled her blue eyes and she leaned down and kissed him gently, nothing more than a simple schoolyard kiss, but enough to get his attention.

As she did, she ran her hand down his chest and along the button line of his shirt, tracing it through his chest line and down over his abs and belly, dipping into his navel and stopping just above his belt buckle at the top of his jeans. Ty's muscles tensed as soon as he felt her hand start to travel, electricity shooting through him. His kiss faltered as he inhaled, not knowing where this was leading or what he should do next. Completely taken by surprise he did the only thing he could, he froze.

"I think this is a conversation for another place and another time, "Amy finally said with a cheeky smile, tapping his belt buckle wither nails and standing up. Ty watched her in disbelief as she opened the door and turned to smile at him.

"Grandpas making us some coffee, I'll tell him you'll be out in a minute, "

With that, she shut the door,

Ty exhaled roughly and ran both his hands through his hair, his mouth open, his mind swimming, his body awash with endorphins,

"oh. come on" he said under his breath, A slight smile curling his lip as he settled his breathing.

He took another breath and stood up, straightened himself up and regained his composure, then headed for the door and his coffee date with Jack.

to be continued


	12. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **With Familiarity comes contempt**

The next few days Ty grew more and more frustrated, as the past still continued to elude him. He hadn't recalled anything at all since the memory flashes in the backfield with Amy.

He also found himself at a loose end as Amy had a client horse to deal with and couldn't really give him all the time he had excepted and wanted from her. She had also pulled back slightly from him physically, making him feel like their moment in her room was simply play or a distraction, he was more confused now on where they stood in their relationship than he was before. Ty wanted to raise it with her, but finding the words or time to talk about such intimate things proved hard on a working family ranch filled with other family members.

The vet school had deferred his studies for him to online only as Doctor Bell had advised he still stay close to home and didn't think he was mentally up to taking on the world outside alone. This added to Ty's frustration as although he loved Heartland and accepted it as his home, he still felt trapped, the same feeling he had experienced when he was at River Glenn under house arrest there by Ben. Even though the ranch was large and there where many places he could go to escape the pressure he was putting on himself he felt like he had traded one prison sentence for another.

"Ty," Jack called, coming up the loft steps, his hat on his head his keys in his hand.

"Jack, "Ty smiled, he was on his laptop sitting on the loft bed, trying to finish a paper but failing miserably.

"you up for a change of scenery?" Jack asked,

Ty looked up at him and smiled, he liked the sound of that,

"were we off too?" he asked, shutting the laptop and getting up to come over to the man who had taken him in as part of the family,

"well, I've got to go to Hudson to do a supply run, and then I thought we could call in on Scott, at the clinic, "

Ty looked at Jack, his mood lifted slightly, "Scott, that's where I used to work right, "

Jack smiled and nodded, "I know it must be driving you mad sitting around here all the time, so I spoke to Doc Bell, and she said that a trip to familiar places with support may help, so, what do you say?" Jack tapped his shoulder gently, "If you want to leave it, that's fine too, or if you want to wait for Amy, "

"no, Jack, "Ty cut in, not being able to contain his smile, "I'm good, let's go, I'll let Amy know on the way out"

He ran over to the chair next to the bed and grabbed his jacket, and pulled it on, a definite bounce in his step,

"ok, then, let's go, "Jack smiled, turning back around and heading down the stairs,

"Um Jack, "Ty said, stopping him as his boot feel on the first step, "thank you, thank you for all of this, I can't repay you for what you've done for me"

Jack raised his hand with a soft smile, "Ty, I told you from the start, your …."

"Family," Ty said softly, the words coming to him from nowhere, "been that way since day one" his voice trailed off as a small smile crept across his face.

Jack squeezed his shoulder, happiness radiating across his work worn features. Recognizing the phrase "couldn't have said it better myself"

* * *

Jack pulled the truck up in front of Maggie's and looked across at the smiling Ty as he looked out the window taking it all in, He was like a kid in a candy store, his eyes were watching everything, noting every detail, trying to find some familiarity.

Jack chuckled but grew concerned when he saw Ty clench his fist and curl his lip.

"Hey," He said, gaining Tys attention "slow and steady remember, it will come on its own you don't need to force it"

Ty exhaled and released his hand, knowing his annoyance at himself had been noticed, "sorry, its just I get these tidbits, like in the loft just then and then nothing, it's doing my head in,"

Ty smiled weakly at Jack and took a few deep breathes, "but your right, I can't force it, no matter how hard I try"

They got out of the truck and walked towards the diner, Jack opened the door and Ty smiled at him again and walked inside.

"Hey Jack," Soraya said cheerfully, and then her smile doubled when her eyes fell onto the young man standing next to him. "Ty!"

Ty looked at the pretty dark-haired girl behind the counter, a smile of greeting on his lips, "hey, "

Followed by a lost look directed at Jack for support,

"this is Soraya, Amy's best friend, "Jack explained,

"Oh, Amy's told me about you, "Ty replied, his smile warming, "I'm sorry, it's still all a little fuzzy"

Soraya hid her concern with a smile and nodded, "that's ok, it's still good to see you out and about, where's Amy?" her change of tack appreciated by Ty.

"she's got a client today, working with a biter, "Jack replied, "we will take two or your ranchman specials and some coffee"

"no worries Jack, take a seat over there and I'll bring it out when its ready," she smiled and walked over to the coffee pot,

"Thanks for the save there Jack, "Ty whispered, "I'm sure people are really impressed with me looking like a deer in the headlights all the time,"

"stop being so hard on yourself, will ya" Jack growled as they walked towards their table, "and give these people some credit, they know what you've been through, and they understand, "

"Yeah, I'm sure they do, poor Ty Borden, can't even remember his own birthdate let alone who his family and friends are!" Ty's voice was full of self-loathing as he sat down opposite his older companion.

"enough," Jack warned, "self-pity doesn't look good on you"

Ty twitched his lip and looked away, his frustration at himself and his life evident on his face.

They fell silent as they waited for their order, Jack busily reading the morning paper and Ty tapping the table with his hand and looking out the window.

"Jack," a voice called causing the older gent to turn and look in its direction, Tys eyes followed too, and as usual the face drew a blank. Although the voice did ring familiar.

"Tim, "thought you were out of town with Team Cisco," Jack said, returning to his paper,

"yeah, got back this morning, he's doing well Jack, he's going to win me a lot of money that horse. "Tim's eyes flickered over to Ty who was watching the conversation from his seat.

"Ty, wow, look at you, "Tim said reaching forward with an outstretched hand. "out and about, looking good, you got that head of yours under control yet"

"Tim, "Jack warned,

"um, yeah, I'm good" Ty stammered, accepting the handshake and looking back at Jack,

Tim laughed and knocked on Ty's forehead in jest as if knocking on a door, "come on, wakey, wakey, its Tim, you can't possibly not know me – really!"

Jack watched Tys expression turn dark, as he smiled a fake smile and quickly got up from his seat,

"I'll be back in a second Jack, "he said shortly, motioning to the restroom at the back of the restaurant. He didn't acknowledge Tim as he moved past him and walked away.

"what is wrong with you!" Jack growled, once convinced Ty was out of earshot.

"what, I was just kidding, "Tim laughed, "he needs to lighten up and learn to have some fun, "

"really! The kid saves your racehorse and puts himself in a whole world of danger resulting in him losing every memory he has and you think he's being too serious about it!" Jack snapped,

"ok ok, "Tim replied, pulling up a seat, "I get it, he's having a tough time, "

"I brought him out today to see if a change of scenery would help, and so far, all I managed to do is make it abundantly clear to him what he's lost, "Jack continued, "he doesn't then need you stepping in making a mockery of it, "

"ok. "Tim said, looking over as Soraya brought over the two plates of food and placed them on the table. "I'll apologize, I suppose it must be hard on him, "

"You suppose?" Jack said, "for the love of god Tim, you suppose!"

"all right! it's not easy for him. I get it, "Tim retorted,

Soraya smiled at the two sparring gents and then returned towards the counter to come face to face with Ty as he exited the washroom, he paused, and smiled awkwardly at her, starting to sidestep out of the way so she could pass by.

"Ty," Soraya said softly, smiling at him and making him stop.

He watched her, his green eyes looking a little wary.

"can we talk, for a sec, "she said, motioning to the counter, noticing Tim and Jack where still at it at the table.

"um yeah," Ty said, moving to the counter and sitting on the counter stool, He wasn't sure what to say but the idea of returning to the table with Tim was making him really want to stay away.

"I know you don't remember much at the moment or people, but I just wanted to let you know that if you need a friend, I'm here, "She reached forward and touched his hand,

Ty smiled at her, seeing the sincerity in her eyes, he could see easily why Amy and Soraya were friends. They shared the same kind heart and compassion.

"thank you, "he said with a smile, "that really means a lot to me, "

"it must be hard, "she said, then realized that everyone must say that to him "I'm sorry, that was stupid, I shouldn't have said that "

Ty chuckled, "its ok, everyone leads with that remark," he smiled, "and yes, it can be, but it's also rather exciting learning about things, and my life and where I've been"

"must be terrifying too though, "she added,

"sometimes, yes, it's a bit scary, especially when you find out something that you're not ready for" he agreed "but I need to know all of it, good and bad, "

"Amy said you have had some flashbacks, which is good, "Soraya smiled again, trying to be positive, "does this place look familiar at all, you and Amy have been in here a lot over the years"

Ty looked around the diner, taking in the ambiance and the feel, his eyes traveled over the walls, the tack shelves, and the grain shop, then returned to the menu board behind Soraya.

"it's a nice place, "he said softly, "reasonable prices, "

"nothing?" she smiled,

Ty shook his head with a smile, "Nope, sorry"

"oh well, "she replied, "maybe next time you should order the…."

"waffles," Ty said softly, "with extra cream and a maple syrup"

Soraya beamed at him as his green eyes lit up, "Amy and I share one and she gets…."

"twisty Fries" Soraya added, her laugh making him laugh too,

"to dip in the cream" Ty finished, "she loves doing that"

"yes "Soraya smiled, touching his hand, "see, you do remember "

Ty nodded, and picked up her hand in his, and kissed it gently, "thank you, "

"no problems Ty, I'm glad I could help"

The moment was broken as Tim came over to where Ty was and touched his shoulder roughly "hey she's not the one you should be kissing son, you're in love with my daughter remember, well supposedly. "he mocked,

Tys smiled faded again as he released Soraya's hand and stood up in front of Tim. His eyes locked with his.

"it wasn't like that Mr. Fleming "Soraya tried to explain, her smile now gone too, fearing she had overstepped a line.

"no, Soraya, you have nothing to be sorry about, "Ty said softly, reassuring her, "you helped me, there's no need to apologize"

Tys eyes went back to Tim's in defiance.

"Ty, better come and get your food before it gets cold" Jack interrupted coming in between them, his hand on Tys shoulder, "Tim was just leaving anyway"

"all right Jack, we're all good, I'm just playing "Tim smiled, "anyway I just wanted to say thank you to Ty, "

Ty looked at him, confused, his defenses dropping slightly.

"you put it all on the line to get Cisco back, and if it wasn't for you and Wade, well I may never have seen him again or got him back on the track, "Tim said, his voice filled with sincerity, "so thank you, you did good kid "

Ty looked at Jack and then back at Tim, not following,

"You where rescuing Cisco from Bens race meet the day you…" Jack explained.

Tys nodded slowly, letting the thoughts gel in his mind, another piece of the puzzle falling into place.

"I saved your horse, "he said softly, seeing Tim's smile fade and a true look of concern cross his features.

"you really don't remember anything do you, "Tim said in shock, realizing just how lost Ty actually was.

"that's what I've been trying to tell you, Tim!" Jack growled under his breath, "do you understand now!"

"Cisco, "Ty said softly, still putting it together, Jack noticed Ty's hand lift to his left ear, and gently press the scar.

"Ty, you ok?" Jack asked, seeing his eyes drift slightly,

"yeah, Jack I'm fine, "Ty replied, shaking it off and smiling at them," I'm good"

Ty turned and walked back to the table, taking his seat, avoiding eye contact with any of them as they watched him.

"are you sure he's ok?" Soraya whispered under her breath, "that didn't look ok to me"

"Yeah, he's fine, "Jack smiled, not totally convinced himself, but not willing to entertain any other thoughts at that time.

"I'll see ya later Jack, "Tim said, "and just between you and me, I wouldn't let him out of your sight, "

With that Tim, raised a hand to Ty, who half waved back and left the diner. Jack flashed a look at Soraya and leaned over to her slightly "not a word to Amy, ok, I've got this "

Soraya nodded and watched Jack return to the table and have breakfast with his adoptive son.

* * *

They walked out of the diner an hour or so later, talking together about miscellaneous things.

They didn't see the figure across the road watching them, as they got into Jack truck and pulled out onto the main town road.

The figure sucked what was left of his cigarette into his lungs and dropped the butt onto the sidewalk, stamping it out with his boot as the truck drove past him and headed to the far end of town.

Jack pulled up at the Hudson Vet Clinic and parked the truck,

Tys looked out the window at the sign and the surroundings.

"I work here with Scott, the vet?" he said, looking at Jack, trying to get the story straight in his mind.

"yes, you've been working here for a little while now, while you've been attending university." Jack explained,

"and I'm going to be a vet, "Ty replied, "If I can get into vet school?" Ty knew he sounded like an inquisitive child, but he had to make sure he had it right. It was like studying for an exam that you only just discovered the answers for.

"that's right, "Jack smiled, "university will set you up to get in"

Ty nodded, he knew most of this story because Amy and Jack had filled him in, but it seemed now to fall into place, he also had a set understanding of the vet science that had not left him after the accident. So somehow, this seemed an easy sell for him. The memories where there, he just had to access them.

They walked inside and Ty knew the way, he turned the corner and Jack smiled as he made his way to the doctor's exam room.

"all this is ringing bells I take it," Jack said,

"um, yeah, sort of, I'm just going with it, seeing where it leads" Ty smiled

"Hey, Ty, Jack, "Scott said, seeing them walk in the door, "great to see you man" he outstretched his hand to Ty who took it with a smile.

Jack had already called Scott in advance and had advised him not to state the obvious, He was aware of Ty's condition and was hoping to simply follow Ty and allow him to take the lead on where this meeting went.

"good to see you guys, "Scott continued,

Ty smiled at him and looked around the room, the smell, the cages, the animals, all seemed familiar.

"Your Scott, right, "Ty said,

"that's right Ty, you worked, well work here," Scott said with a smile,

"I'm sorry man, for letting you down, I kinda left you in the lurch didn't I, "Ty said quietly, realizing he had not really been to work for over a month.

"its fine, Ty, hardly your fault hey, "Scott replied, "but just so you know, the jobs here when you're ready to come back"

Tys smile grew, his teeth showing, "really, you sure,"

"too right, you were the best assistant I ever had, I'd be mad not to take you back"

Scott looked at Jack who smiled warmly at him,

"that is if you want to come back?" Scott asked,

"yes, that would be great, thank you," Ty grinned, taking his hand and shaking it warmly "that would be awesome "

"we will need to clear that with the Doc Ty," Jack said calmly from behind him.

"Yeah, of course, but It feels right Jack, I belong here, I can feel it" Ty couldn't hide his excitement. The day had had its moments but for the first time in a long while, he felt like he had taken a positive step forward. Going back to the clinic and reconnecting with Scott had given him purpose and made him feel normal again. He couldn't wait to share this with Amy.

They stayed at the clinic for an hour or so, Ty remaining behind when Jack went to collect his supplies. Scott got Ty to assist with a few simple consultations from cutting claws to bandaging wounds. And was amazed at how quickly he slid back into the role.

It was late afternoon when Jack returned to pick him up, seeing the smile that radiated across the young man's face warmed his heart.

"Jack, "Ty asked as they got back into the truck,

"hmm." Jack responded,

"can I ask a favor,"

Jack put the truck in park and nodded at the younger.

"I want to take Amy out, nothing fancy, just dinner at Maggie's, "Ty said, looking hopeful, "tonight, if that's ok, "

"ok, I suppose that would be fine" Jack smiled, "but you really don't have to ask Ty, you're an adult, as is Amy"

"no, I know that, "Ty smiled, "It's just Since I've been back, I don't have my wallet, or a phone and "

"Oh, say no more, "Jack grinned, pulling his wallet from his pocket and handing a wad of cash over to the young man "

"I'll pay you back, once I get working and set up again," Ty said, feeling bad for asking,

"whenever you can Ty, its fine, no rush, "Jack replied, "Um I don't have a cell though, so,"

"can you drop me at Maggie's, I'll wait for her there, "

Jack looked at Ty with concern, "you know I'm not supposed to leave you on your own "

"I'll be with Soraya, I Won't leave the dinner I promise, "Ty pleaded, "please Jack, this would mean a lot to me"

Jack twitched his mustache and considered the proposal,

"you won't leave Maggie's, and you'll stay with Soraya, "he questioned.

"scouts honor "Ty smiled, "I want to get my life, back Jack, Soraya said Amy and I went to Maggie's a lot, and I want to do this for her, being with Scott today made me realize that the only way I'm going to get over this is to move forward and reclaim my life, I can't keep waiting for it to find me "

"Ok, Ok, "Jack agreed, seeing his point and how important it was to him.

"I'll drop you at Maggie's and get Amy to come to meet you" He agreed,

"thanks, Jack, "Ty beamed, as they pulled away from the Vet clinic and headed back into town.

to be continued.


	13. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Waffles with a side of fries.**

Amy pulled Ty's truck up in front of Maggie's just a little before sunset, she got out of the truck and straightened her blue fancy top, and adjusted the sparkly belt that ran around her jeans. With a quick look in the rear-view mirror to check her hair that cascaded softly around her shoulders, she smiled and took a breath. Looking forward to a night out with her boyfriend for the first time in weeks. She hadn't been too impressed at first when Jack told her he had left Ty in town, but after listening to Jack explain how the time away had really boosted Ty's spirits and how he so wanted to do something for her, she realized how sheltered and captured Ty must have been feeling. His life had been put on hold and he had been relegated to having to ask for permission to be himself and to live. Ty had always been fiercely independent, due to his rough upbringing, and even though all of that was foreign to him now, those instincts still shone through in his character. She knew that the past was hidden for him at the moment, but it was that past that made him who he was today. It had built the man she had fallen in love with.

She wanted to protect him and was terrified of anything ever taking him from her again, but Amy had now realized that she couldn't lock him away forever, he needed to live his life, and reclaim the life he had. Even if he never fully recalled everything, he needed now to look towards the future and create new memories. And if their love was going to survive this, she was going to have to love him but also let him be free.

She opened Maggie's door and stepped inside to see Ty sitting on the counter stool talking happily with Soraya, He seemed happy and relaxed and his Borden smile was on full display.

"Hey, "Soraya said as she noticed Amy,

Ty turned on the stool and his mouth dropped open, flawed by the vision before him.

He quickly jumped down and came to her side, reaching for her hand and hesitantly kissing her cheek.

"wow, you look beautiful "he breathed, not able to hide the smile as his eyes wandered over her,

"thanks, "Amy returned, glancing over at Soraya who giggled slightly at Ty's giddiness.

"Um, you want to sit at a table or..." he said, looking at the counter.

"table will be fine, "Amy smiled, "I'll be right there, I'm just going to catch up with Soraya for a moment if that's ok"

Ty nodded and smiled back at Soraya, who grinned at him in return then headed for their table to wait for her to join him.

Amy leaned over to her best friend and grinned, "hey,"

"he's been so excited waiting for you to show up, "Soraya laughed quietly, "it's so cute "

"stop it, "Amy said, "he didn't leave or go, anywhere did he?"

"no, he stayed here the whole time as per Jack instructions, "Soraya explained, "he has been asking a lot of questions though, "

"about what?" Amy said, flicking her eyes over to him as he sat reading the menu at the table,

"you, me, everything," she said, "like your favorite color, flower, what your favorite food is, "

Amy bit her lip, "you didn't tell him everything did you, he's not supposed to be told too much"

"No Amy, Jack filled me in, I only gave him tidbits, he seems really keen to make this a special night for you though, so I think it was just to give himself some background info to work from"

Amy nodded and smiled over at him as he smiled back.

"I wish he would stop pushing himself so hard, it's not good for him "Amy sighed

"Amy, come on, he's lost everything, you can't expect that he's just going to let that go, he's got all these feelings inside him that have no back story, no starting point, I know I'd be the same if I couldn't remember meeting you or Jack, or my mom, but felt the connection to you anyways"

Soraya made a good point and Amy reluctantly had to agree. She knew how hard Ty wanted to remember, and could see the lost look in the back of his eyes, even when he tried to mask it.

"just go enjoy your date, and let him be the boyfriend he knows he was, you never know, maybe it will trigger something "Soraya smiled

"and that's why you're my best friend "Amy chuckled, squeezing her hand and going to join Ty at the table.

Ty stood up as she approached and pulled out her chair, sitting back down in front of her as she sat across from him.

"you do look amazing," he said again, his nervousness showing through, "I'm glad you came, I was worried you might not"

"why would you think that?' Amy asked,

"um, I dunno, you've been busy the last few days with the horses and seem pre-occupied, thought you might have needed a break from your neurotic mental case of a boyfriend is all"

He looked away, a small smile on his lips, covering his insecurity.

"No, I'm sorry if you felt like that, "Amy corrected, taking his hand, "I love spending time with you, even if you're a bit of a mental case," she grinned, playing with him, trying to lighten the mood,

He grinned at her and placed his other hand on hers rubbing it gently with his thumb.

Soraya came over and flipped open her order pad, "you guys ready to order,"

Amy went to speak but Ty squeezed her hand, pulling her attention to him," um, I got this, "he said with a smile, "a large double waffle with extra cream and maple, "he grinned at Amy and then flicked back to Soraya who was smiling at him with encouragement "a serve of curly fries on the side"

He took a breath and looked back at Amy who chuckled with surprise,

"so, you can dip them "he laughed,

"wow, "Amy laughed, "that's perfect, "

"And to drink," Soraya asked, then looked at Ty suddenly, she hadn't coached him on beverages,

"a coke and an iced tea with a twist of lemon, "He said, his eyes back on Amy who nodded in response, "yes"

Ty's grin got larger as he looked down at her hand, and ran his thumbs across her soft skin.

"no worries guys, I'll be back with your order" Soraya smiled as she saw the chemistry swell around them, and quickly backed off to give them some space.

"Soraya been coaching you?" Amy asked, her face smiling at him.

"Um, not the drinks part, "he grinned, "that was all me"

Ty ran his fingers over her hands and noticed the ring on her finger, his thumb traced over it and spun it around her finger. Watching in shine under the diner's lights,

"you gave that to me, "Amy said softly,

"when?" he asked quietly,

"last year, we were on our way to the school formal, and your truck broke down, "she explained, "so you pulled me up onto the back of the truck and we danced, and you gave me the ring"

"so, I'm a bit of a romantic" he gushed,

"you're a marshmallow" Amy giggled,

"a marshmallow!" he laughed, "really"

They enjoyed each other's company and ate their waffles and cream with curly fries on the side, Ty refrained from asking her questions about the past, happy to simply talk about their days and what they got up to. He told her all about his day at the clinic with Scott and how it had all felt so natural. Amy told him about the horse she was working with who kept biting everyone and how she had nearly got nibbled on herself.

They finished off their food and drinks and walked to the counter, Ty's hand resting on Amy's waist.

"that was great Soraya "Amy smiled at her friend and started to pull her purse from her pocket,

"No NO, "Ty smiled, "this is on me" he handed Soraya a few bills and lent over and kissed Soraya on the cheek, his mouth close to her ear, "thank you, for your help" he whispered, and Amy saw her blush slightly at his gesture.

They walked outside into the cool night air, and Ty suddenly remembered he had forgotten something. "hang on a sec Amy, I left my jacket, "

He headed back inside leaving her standing near the main door. Amy looked over to where Ty's truck was parked and decided to walk over to it and wait for him there.

"Hey there, miss, you got a light?" A gravelly voice asked her from behind, causing her to turn around to see a rough looking cowboy walking up behind her,

"um no sorry, "she said softly, with a small smile,

"whys such a pretty thing like you out here all on ya own, "he sneered, putting the unlit cigarette in his mouth and smirking at her,

"I'm not alone, my boyfriend is just inside, he will be here in a minute, "she warned, stepping back closer to the truck, there was something about this man that made her feel uneasy.

"your boyfriend needs to be a little more mindful of where he leaves his woman, "the man replied, "or one day, he's gonna come back and find she's gone,"

He tipped his hat and walked away, heading down the footpath into the darkness,

"Amy, "Ty called, coming up behind her, seeing her jump and turn on his approach, "you ok? who was that?"

"no one, just some cowboy creep, don't worry about it," she said, taking his hand and turning back to him. "forget about it, he's gone now,"

Ty looked down the street, not able to see where the stranger went,

"come on let's go, "Amy said tossing him the keys and laughing slightly at the surprised smile he gave her, "well it's your truck, "

"all right!" he grinned, opening the passenger door for her and then jumping in the driver's seat.

He turned to Amy and slid his hand across the seat to take hers. "thanks, you for this"

Amy squeezed his hand and beamed back at him. As she flicked the truck into gear and pulled out onto the main road.

* * *

They drove through the Alberta night, enjoying some soft tunes on the radio and each other's company. Ty felt alive, driving his truck, with his girl at his side. This was the best he had felt in weeks and he really wasn't ready for the night to end.

"Amy, "he said as his eyes stayed on the road,

"Hmmm," she replied, watching stars through the window.

"how far from Heartland is this trailer that I lived, live in?"

Amy turned her attention back to him, "it's just a few miles down the road, why?"

"could you guide me there?" he said quietly "I'd like to see it?"

"tonight? It's all locked up Ty, we knew you wouldn't be back there anytime soon so Grandpa and I "

"I know, but I'd like to see it, if you don't mind, we don't have to stay too long,"

Amy looked at him and saw how important it was to him.

"ok, it's not far past Millers pass, just turn left instead of right," She said in reply seeing his smile. "We will have to stop at the gate to flick the power switch at the mains though,"

He nodded and continued on, not able to hide his smile.

The GMC pulled up in front of the closed gate at the trailers lot, seeing the whole place was in darkness. Amy jumped out and ran over to the mains box and flicked the large power switch,

She undid the chain on the gate and pushed it open and Ty drove the truck up to park it in front of the old shed.

As he turned off the engine and jumped out, Amy walked up to the trailer from the gate.

Amy held up her phone for some light and rummaged around in some of the pots near the front step,

Ty chuckled as she pulled up different pots and containers, then stood up triumphantly holding a key in the phones light beam. "found it"

She unlocked the trailer door, and reached inside, hitting the light switch,

The trailer lit up inside, exposing a clean and tidy living area. The stale air seeped out through the doorway as Ty stood and looked in. He slowly stepped inside, his eyes taking it all in.

"I lived here?" he whispered, looking at the table, and the recliner, then over to the bed.

"yes, you moved in when Caleb moved to BC with Ashley, "Amy explained,

"so, this is Caleb's trailer? "Ty asked,

"yes, you rent it," Amy smiled,

"hope I don't pay too much" He jested, looking around and opening the fridge which had been emptied and turned off.

Tys eyes scanned the shelves, seeing textbooks and pictures of him and Amy and motorcycles adoring the walls, he opened a cupboard and saw personal effects and some clothes.

Amy watched him discover his belongings, not wanting to interfere or interrupt the moment,

She walked over to the bed and sat down. Waiting for Ty to finish his journey of discovery.

"Well, I definitely can say, without a shadow of a doubt, that that's me in the photos," he joked, tapping one of him and Amy walking through a field together.

"nothing else looks familiar," Amy asked, raising an eyebrow,

Ty shook his head and twitched his lip, "I was hoping it would, but…"

He walked over to Amy and sat next to her on the bed, feeling a little disappointed.

"It takes, …" Amy began,

"yes, it takes time, I shouldn't push it, "he interrupted "I've heard it all before" He dropped his head slightly and rubbed his eyes. He looked tired.

"we should get going, it's getting late, "Amy said, seeing how his mood was falling.

"no, please, "Ty said, sitting up and realizing he was spoiling the night, "let's just sit for a bit and talk, please, "he smiled a Borden smile, showing her, he was ok "I promise I'll keep it light, "

Amy nodded and crawled back on the bed leaning against the pillows, tapping the empty space next to her. Ty looked at her and followed suit, crawling over to the other side of the bed and lying next to her, his head on the pillow beside hers.

"tell me about Lou, and Peter, "he said, "how did they meet?"

"well, that was a sordid tale, Peter was an Oilman and Lou took him on when he tried to drill in Hudson and near Heartland, "Amy smiled,

"an Oil Man," Ty laughed, "Jack hates oil men"

"yes, so you can see how that relationship had its challenges," Amy replied,

"but it worked?" Ty concluded, "they are together, and they have Katie"

"yes, Amy nudged him, "you delivered her you know, with my help"

Ty sat up on his elbow, looking at her in disbelief, "I delivered Lou's baby? "

Amy nodded seeing the horror on Ty's face,

"seriously?"

"a huh, she went into labor at the house and we didn't have time to get her to the hospital and you, Mallory and I delivered Katie in her bedroom. "

Ty rubbed his face and laid back down, not believing what he had just heard.

"well I'm glad those memories are a bit foggy, "he laughed, "that's way to up close and personal for me"

"you were amazing, you stayed calm, and took control, you held Katie in your hands and Lou said she couldn't have done it without you" Amy explained. "It was a beautiful moment,"

"I'll take your word for it" Ty smiled,

Amy sat up slightly and touched his cheek, her eyes watching him intently, "you should be proud of yourself Ty, you have lots of moments like that where you've shown how wonderful you are, its nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed of, it's what makes you who you are?"

Ty looked up into her blue eyes and lost himself, she always had a way of making him believe in himself and who he was.

The moment held for what felt like an eternity, until Amy lent in and kissed him softly, her hand running through his hair and behind his head.

Ty responded hesitantly at first, feeling his way, but wanting the connection more and more. He returned the kiss, sliding his hand around her waist and down her back. Pulling her slightly on top of him.

They kissed and built the fire for a while, each playing their part until Ty pulled back, catching his breath. Amy smiled at him and ran her hand slowly across his cheek and down his neck, taking hold of his shirt collar and pulling him in again. Ty's lips touched hers, and he couldn't help but take the invitation, she was so warm and close, he could smell the scent of her skin and her hair tickled his face as he ran kisses along her jaw to her ear.

He felt Amy's hands run down his chest and slide effortlessly around his waist, tracing back up is back, pulling him ever closer to her.

The heat between them intensified, with each moment. Ty's heart jumped with her every touch, her every caress. But when Amy's fingers undid the top few buttons of his shirt, he pulled out of the kiss suddenly, and sat up, letting her slide back beside him. He looked away, taking a breath, and letting out an awkward chuckle.

"what's wrong?" Amy asked, seeing him steady himself and avoid her eyes,

"nothing's wrong, "he breathed, pushing himself up further into a sitting position, slowing his breathing and trying to regain his composure, "I can't do this" His voice was low and hardly audible as if not wanting her to hear his refusal.

"Ty, "Amy said, looking a little hurt and confused at his rejection.

"no, no, "he said, realizing how bad his words must have sounded, "I want to do this, trust me, God I want to, But I just …"

"Ty, you asked me in my room the other day, how far our relationship had gone?" Amy explained, "I thought my actions here tonight, would have told you the answer to that?"

Ty rubbed his jaw, and looked back at her, "yeah, I got that message loud and clear, "he said, a slight smile on his lips "but that's the problem Amy, I …. I"

He didn't know how to put it into words, without it sounding lame or contrite.

"for me, "he said, his eyes locking with hers, as she sat up before him, trying to understand "It's like we haven't, I haven't"

Amy bit her lip and suddenly realized what he was saying. Trying hard to keep the smile that was playing in the corner of her mouth from showing. "you can't remember how to…..." her mouth gaped slightly "oh my,"

"No!" He said, looking more and more embarrassed, his cheeks flushing, "I know how too, you know" he motioned to her and back to himself, "but I don't remember ever doing it…." He took a deep breath and dropped his head, "with you…. or anyone else for that matter!"

Amy sat in silence, not really knowing what to say to lift the awkwardness between them.

"let's just go, "he said flatly crawling across her and trying to stand up, this was not how he had hoped this night was going to end.

"Ty No, "Amy said grabbing his arm and stopping him. "don't run away, "

"I'm not running away, "he breathed "it's getting late, Jack will wonder where we are,"

"Ty, Please, "Amy persisted, keeping hold of his arm. "do you want me to tell you about our first time?"

Ty paused, looking back at her, she could see the humiliation in his eyes,

"it won't feel the same Amy, it's your memory, not mine" he whispered

"it was our memory, we shared it together, "she smiled, "so let me share it with you now"

Ty watched her, and twitched his lip, not convinced that hearing about this milestone in their relationship would make much difference to how inadequate he now felt.

"Please, come here, "she said softly, patting the pillow next to her again,

Ty reluctantly turned himself back around and laid back down next to Amy, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. He looked up at her and couldn't believe that he had someone so patient and loving in his life. Anyone else would surely have given him up as a lost cause by now. But not his Amy, she was the only thing in his messed-up turmoil of a life that was worth holding onto.

Ty smiled at her, reaching over and taking her hand in his. Not ever wanting to let her go.

* * *

"Racoons?" Ty exclaimed,

"yes, "Amy Laughed, "we had just released them at Sheep River, and you wanted to make up for the dinner we missed out on that night, "

"I had raccoons?" Ty said again, laughing to himself, "oh this is brilliant"

"well. You took me out that night for takeout noodles, and we had a great time sitting in the back of your truck talking about family and basically just getting to know each other better. But you wanted to make this next date special, so"

She paused and nudged him, seeing he was feigning sleep, "stop it, or I won't tell you anymore"

Ty opened his eyes and grinned, "ok, ok, you have my full undivided attention" he slipped his hand across her midsection and smiled warmly at her, encouraging her to go on.

"ok, well you picked me up and we went up to the ridge and you packed a picnic."

Ty grinned at her again, listening to her story and seeing her cheeks flush slightly,

"well, it was such a beautiful night, the stars where out and well, after dinner, things just progressed you were such a gentlemen and patient with me as I was a little nervous and one thing led to another, and "Amy looked away as she felt the heat in her cheeks.

Ty propped himself up on his elbow and pulled her face back around to look at him.

"are you telling me that your first time, our first time, was in the back of my truck?" his eyebrows raised in astonished disbelief.

"yes, it was beautiful," she explained with a laugh, seeing his expression,

"I couldn't do better than the back of a truck?" Ty exclaimed, covering his face, "oh that's just brilliant! Wow, wasn't that romantic"

"no, Ty" Amy laughed, "it was romantic, you had cushions and a rug and music, it was perfect, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Honestly" Amy said, showing her sincerity.

"really?" he smiled, his laughter subsiding when he saw how moved she was by retelling it,

"yes, really, it was magical, with the stars all around us. You made me feel like the only woman in the world. "Amy looked at him, her eyes penetrating his deeply, "That was the night I realized I was going to love you forever,"

Amy looked away, feeling foolish, "I know I sound like a silly love-sick girl, but that night is one that will forever hold a special place in my heart, even if it was just in the back of your truck."

Ty lent up and touched her cheek, sliding in quickly to steal a kiss, he held her in his arms and kissed her with all the love and affection he could muster. Hearing her story had made him realize just how much they had shared. How much they truly loved each other.

Those memories now where his too, and he so wanted to create more with her.

Ty continued to hold the kiss, increasing its intensity as he rolled himself gently on top of her, supporting is weight with is masculine shoulders, He ran the kiss along her jaw line and down her neck, playing with the neckline of her pretty blue top with his teeth, Amy played along, her hands running over his shoulders and playing with the hair at the base of his neck. They kissed and caressed, explored and touched until Ty broke the connection and looked down into her beautiful blue eyes,

"I love you, Amy Fleming, "he said softly, "I can't explain it, but I truly do"

"I love you too "she breathed up at him with a smile,

Ty leaned down again, and kissed her slowly, a sultry kiss that expressed his love, his hand ran over her shoulder and slipped the strap of her top off with it as it traveled down her arm.

Amy shut her eyes and felt his lips travel down her neck and across her bare shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her skin. There was an urgency about his affections, spurring her on, the electricity between them now taking over. She started to lose herself in the moment, enjoying the attention until she suddenly realized, he had faltered and stopped.

Amy opened her eyes to feel Ty pullback slightly, his eyes shut, his lips pursed together tightly.

As his arms took his full body weight. He hung above her monetarily, breathing quickly through his nose.

"TY, are you ok," she asked, touching his cheek, as he dropped his head against her shoulder and exhaled shakily

"yup, "he breathed, "just give me a sec will you, "

Ty pulled himself up, his eyes still tightly closed and sat at the end of the bed, shakily his head slightly, as if trying to clear something from his sight.

"Ty?" Amy called, crawling over to him and putting her arm around his shoulders, as he raised his hand to his temple.

"I'm ok, "He breathed, shaking his head again, slowly opening his eyes and taking a breath, sucking the air through his nose and out through his mouth, "its passing, its ok, it's just a headache"

Amy looked at him with concern, not knowing what to do, "I'm going to call Grandpa, "she said shakily,

"no, no, Amy, I'm ok, "Ty said softly, turning to face her and kissing her for reassurance "it was just a twinge, I think I may have pushed the boundaries a bit today is all"

He smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair, seeing the concern in her eyes, "I'm ok, honestly, "he grinned at her, "you're just a little too much for me to handle at the moment"

Amy frowned at him, not convinced, but Ty smiled at her and kissed her again, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think maybe we should call it a night"

Amy nodded and touched his head gently, running her hand over the scar behind his left ear, "you look exhausted, I should get you home"

He smiled up at her, appreciating her understanding, "I'm sorry, I want it to be special, like you said it was the first time, please say you understand, "he looked away, feeling terrible for ending their night early.

"it's ok, there will be other nights, other days, there's no rush"

Amy hugged him tightly as they stood up, she could see the tiredness in his eyes as he walked towards the door. Amy flicked off all the lights and walked with Ty to the truck, opening the passenger door for him to get inside. He passed the keys to her and shut the door, knowing he wasn't up to driving. He smiled at Amy as she got in, hiding the pain in his head that radiated behind his left eye. He'd just overdone it, he thought to himself, that's what had brought on the headache, too much too fast. He needed to take it slow. He had an apt with Doctor Bell in a few days. If the headache came back, he'd mention it then. For now, all he needed was to rest and regroup. Ty shut his eyes as Amy pulled out onto the main road and headed off towards Heartland. he wound the window down slightly so the cool night air tussled his hair and gave him some relief. Ty smiled to himself, beneath the pain. Today had been a good day.

to be continued


	14. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Wolves at the door.**

Ty tossed from side to side, his hair sticking to his sweat-stained face. His hands clenched the bedsheets that that were wrapped around his agitated form. His chest heaved as his he murmured under his breath. The early morning sky was starting to crack with streaks of yellow as his face twisted and turned with his memories. They haunted him, distressing him, his closed eyes flickering from side to side.

 _"How is it? " Ty head himself say to Scott with concern_

 _" Good. It's good. "_

 _"Look, I don't know how, but we're gonna have to get that piece of metal outta your leg. "_

 _"No. Forget it. I can put up with the pain."_

 _"I'm serious, man. "_

 _"No, it won't be long. They'll find us when it gets light. "_

 _"Yeah, you're right. They'll find us"_

 _. the sound of wolves howling around them made Tys heart skip a beat,_

Ty rolled around frantically, the images from the plane crash with Scott flooding his mind. He arched his back and ground his teeth as his breathing increased. The lofts stillness shattered by his distress.

 _"The most important thing to do is find that transponder. "_

 _"Where's that? "_

 _"It's near the tail area. It's small, it's yellow. There should be a red flashing light on the top of it."_

 _"Yeah, I got it! The light's not flashing. What does that mean? "_

 _"What? It Means it's not working. Maybe it never did. "_

 _"No one knows where we are."_

"no, no, "he stammered, his body shaking now, the sweat beading on his forehead and running down his face. He inhaled shakily as the pictures flashed past, The high country, the trees, the sound of wolves. The feeling of desperation and fear and loneliness. It was like he was watching a movie he had seen years before, only now, he was the star.

 _"Hey, Ty, it doesn't have to be a perfect boy scout fire."_

 _"But it needs to be seen, right? We need them to see it."_

* * *

"what are you doing up so early?" Lou asked seeing Amy in the kitchen busily buttering some toast,

"I thought I take Ty breakfast in bed, "She smiled,

"oh really, and what did he do to deserve that?" Lou asked, taking the milk out of the fridge,

"nothing, "Amy grinned, "we just had a good day yesterday and well, I thought he could do with the lie in"

"is everything ok?" Lou asked,

"yes, he went and saw Scott at the clinic and really enjoyed it, I'm just worried he's pushing himself too hard," she said softly, "he's been getting headaches, I'm just a little worried he's overdoing it."

"Has he told the doctor about the headaches?" Lou responded, looking concerned also,

"he said he would, but I know he's playing it down, "Amy smiled at her sister, seeking reassurance.

"it can't be easy for him, I couldn't imagine how lost I would feel if I couldn't remember my life or who was in it."

"that would be horrific Lou, who would organize everything and make sure we kept to our schedules and lists. "Amy teased. Trying to lighten the mood.

"Funny girl "Lou taunted, rolling her eyes.

"well, he's lucky to have such a devoted girlfriend, "Lou finally replied, placing a few muffins on the tray Amy was setting.

Amy looked at her efforts, Toast and fresh tomatoes and cheese, a bowl of fresh fruit and yogurt and a coffee cup with two apple and cinnamon muffins. She covered it with a clean dish cloth and picked it up and headed for the door. Winking at her sister as she left.

* * *

 _"You and Amy... "_

 _"You stay true, all right? "_

 _"Yeah. Yeah, man. I can't wait to give this to her. "_

 _"S...Scott. S-Scott?"_

 _Ty inhaled shakily, his chest heaving,_

 _"Scott! Come on, wake up, man. Don't leave me, man. Don't... "_

Tys face grew Panicked, tears rolling from his closed eyes,

The sound of a Wolf howl nearby in the darkness of his mind made his breath catch in his throat Frightened, shaky and disoriented he tossed his head across the pillow, Jumping upright with a yell to a chorus of Growls and Ferocious snarling.

Tys eyes flashed around the loft as he grabbed his head, wincing with pain. His breathing was erratic and his body was soaked with sweat.

"Ty!" Amy said in shock as she had just climbed the loft stairs with his breakfast when he bolted upright from the dream.

She quickly placed the tray on the side table and ran to him, seeing him shut his eyes, trying to regroup and slow his breathing.

Amy went to touch him but he jumped, his eyes flicking to her suddenly full of fear and terror.

"Ammm..y, "He said shakily, still trying to regain control.

"it was just a dream, "she soothed, touching his bare shoulders, trying desperately to reassure him.

Ty took a few deep breaths and slowed his breathing the sweat running from his temple as he looked into her eyes.

"I was in a plane crash, "he breathed, "with Scott, was that real? Did that actually happen?"

Amy nodded slowly, not wanting to distress him any further,

"I remember it, Amy, "Ty breathed, "it scared the crap out of me, but I remember it like it was yesterday"

A slight smiled played in the corners of his mouth, realizing that the nightmare was so much more than just that.

Ty shut his eyes and took a few more deep breathes, sitting up straight in his bed and stretching out his bare chest, allowing it to expand and fall as he tried to regain his cool.

Amy couldn't help but stare, he was wrapped in a single sheet around his waist that barely covered his hips. His muscular back flexed and rolled with each breath making it harder for her to hide the smile of appreciation to his lack of sleep attire.

Ty slowly turned and looked at her, becoming aware she was watching him intently.

"I remember, "he said softly, smiling at her,

"that's awesome Ty, "Amy smiled, "how much do you recall?"

"I went to Golden with Scott, on a vet call, "he explained, pulling the newly formed memories into focus. "you were mad at me, we fought before I left, "

Amy nodded, "it wasn't really a fight, more like a disagreement "

"You were mad at me for not spending the day with you, it was …my last day before," he stopped trying to piece it together, "university, I was going away?"

Amy nodded again, "you were missing for two whole days, I was so scared. "she whispered,

"Scott hurt his leg, and you found me, you found us" he smiled, "Peter, Jack, Lou, they were there too"

Amy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, hearing him laugh to himself,

Not believing that this memory had come back with such force and insight.

"do you remember anything else, "she asked,

"fragments mostly, wolves, a flare, helicopters, and horses, "he said shaking his head, rubbing his temple, "and a painting, there was this picture,"

Amy's smile grew wider, "yes, it's in my room, you brought it back for me from Golden"

Ty grinned at her, still a little breathless, "that was the best nightmare I've ever had "he smiled,

He winced slightly and pulled her in for another hug, hoping she hadn't noticed it

"you need a shower, "she said quickly, "and some fresh sheets, that nightmare, gave you quite a workout"

Ty chuckled and went to get up, but realized he was naked apart from the sheet that was twisted around his midriff,

"you ok?" Amy grinned, seeing he was contemplating how he was going to get up and past her to retrieve his clothes without her seeing everything.

"I'm fine, "he laughed, "a tad underdressed, but fine"

"I'm not complaining "Amy whispered, looking away sheepishly,

A devilish grin crept across his face after he heard her words, Ty was ready to push the boundaries.

His eyes met Amy's as she watched him intently "if you wanted a show, all you had to do was ask, " he said as he slid off the end of the bed and walked over to the dresser drawers, leaving the damp sheets where they lay on the bed,

Amy gasped and quickly covered her eyes, her mouth agape. Not believing he just walked across the room in his naked glory before her.

"Ty!" she exclaimed, giggling under her covered eyes, hearing him chuckle behind her, she waited until she heard the clink of his belt buckle before she lowered her hand, her eyes sparkling at him as he stood before her in only his blue jeans.

"you're playing dirty" she pouted at him, her cheeks a flush.

"and you love it" he grinned back. Still working on his buckle,

Amy looked down, feeling embarrassed, not only at his actions but because she had indeed loved it. She had always found it hard to express herself or her desires. Ty had been ever patient with her, and never pushed her or made her feel uncomfortable. But now, with him not having the back story or the memories of the evolution of their relationship, she felt a little self-conscious at times talking about it so openly.

Ty walked back towards the dresser and pulled it open, Amy's eyes followed him from where she was sitting on the bed, the dimples in his lower back moving as he walked, Amy bit her lip, TY was trim and athletic, built on a slender yet defined frame. His broad shoulders and well-toned obliques rippled as he rummaged around in the dresser for what he was looking for. Finally settling on a pair of socks and a tee.

He turned his head, feeling her watching him, his soft brown hair falling across his ruggedly handsome face.

"I can take them off again if you like?" he joked, tapping his belt buckle, his grin playing with her.

Amy blushed and looked away again, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, come on Amy, it's not like you haven't seen it all before, "he laughed, not understanding her coyness. But then suddenly stopped, his smile dropping slightly, "you have? "he said, turning back to face her, looking a little worried, hoping he hadn't crossed a line without realizing it again, "seen it all before I mean, "he walked back to stand before her, his eyebrow raised, "you said we've, "he took a breath, now also feeling awkward, "um, hooked up, so I just assumed you would have…." He bit his lip, fearing the worst.

Ty reached down and took her hands, pulling her up to stand in front of him, his eyes sparkling in the early morning sunlight, "please don't tell me I just screwed up again" he smiled, seeing her eyes locking onto his as she smiled softly up at him.

He bent down and kissed her lips, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his naked chest, Amy's breath caught in her throat as she felt giddy inside. Ty's body that close and half-naked was more than she could take.

She pushed the kiss further, intensifying the connection. Feeling his hands running up and down her back.

Ty broke away, and smiled at her, kissing her forehead one more time. "I'll take that as a yes" he grinned, kissing her again, but this time more playfully.

"so, is that what I think it is?" he smiled nudging towards the tray on the dresser.

"I thought you might like a little spoiling this morning "Amy replied, touching his cheek with her index finger and tracing it along his jaw.

"you thought right "he grinned, running kisses along her neck and nuzzling into her hair, "I love all this extra attention,"

"Steady, "she giggled as his stubble tickled her neck making her fidget under his touch. "I meant breakfast, "

"hmmm, "he sighed, continuing his assault on her senses, "so did I"

She pulled gently out of his grasp and Ty rubbed his hand across his jaw, not able to hide the sultry grin that held there. He followed her to the dresser where she uncovered the breakfast feast she had created for him.

"wow. You didn't need to do that Amy "he said, as he stole a strawberry and dipped it in the yogurt, "but I'm glad you did, I'm starving, "

They sat on the bed together and shared the breakfast delights, Ty spoon feeding Amy the yogurt and Amy offering him a muffin to bite from her fingers.

When they were done Ty took the tray and placed it back on the side table, turning to Amy and kissing her gently on the cheek,

"thank you, "he breathed, "breakfast was amazing"

Amy grinned at him, pleased with herself, and happy that Ty seemed to be in such a good mood. The recollection of the plane crash must have been terrifying for him, but it also filled a hole, one more piece to the puzzle that was the past of Ty Borden.

"so today, I was thinking, we should go for a ride, "she said,

Ty looked at her and smiled dubiously, "um, yeah ok, I ride?"

"yes, you ride, you have your own horse" she laughed,

"really," Ty exclaimed, "I have a horse, my own?"

"yes, you bought him at the auction, when we were looking for Spartan" She explained, "Harley, you broke him yourself too,"

Ty raised his eyebrows, somehow proud of himself for achieving such feats.

"Harley, cool name" he grinned,

"yeah, sort of matches you with your love of motorcycles and all," she said,

"motorbikes!" Ty raised his eyebrows again, "I'm into motorbikes, too?"

Amy giggled, seeing how all this seemed foreign to him.

"you bought one a year or so ago, not long after the plane crash actually, you did it up, restored it,"

Ty took a seat next to her, listening intently,

"it was something you and Jack worked on together, "she said softly, "I wasn't convinced at first it was a good idea, I was worried about you getting hurt, but you love that bike, "Amy touched his cheek, "sometimes more than you claim you love me" she teased.

"that is not possible, "he said softly, kissing her lips again, "but I like the sound of owning my own bike, do I still have it?"

"yes, it's in the shed at the trailer, we locked it up for you" she explained,

"ok ok, well how's about we go for this ride, and if I don't kill myself you take me out to the trailer this afternoon and show me this bike?"

Amy pursed her lips,

"I promise, I'll just look, for now, "he grinned, "just think, if I loved it that much, it might trigger something, "

Amy considered his proposal and touched his bare shoulder, "you drive a hard bargain, but ok, "

"yes," he joked, pulling her close and kissing her again,

"you better get dressed, I'll take the tray back to the house and meet you in the barn ok?"

He nodded and pulled his tee over his head covering his bare torso. His hair now ruffled and messy around his excited eyes

Amy picked up the tray and smiled at him as he danced around pulling on his boots.

The love she had for him swelling with each comical moment.

* * *

"so, this is Harley" Ty exclaimed, watching Amy lead Spartan and Harley out of the barn to the mounting rail.

Ty went forward and ran his hand up the Baes muzzle as Harley nudged at him in recognition,

"he's missed you" Amy said, handing Ty the reigns and turning to mount Spartan.

"he's beautiful" Ty replied, patting his neck and looking up at the saddle,

Amy watched him, hoping his horse skills would be natural, Ty had become quite an adept rider since his early days at Heartland. He was competent in the saddle and knew his way around horses well.

Ty took a deep breath, and grabbed hold of the horn and pulled himself up, swinging his leg over Harley and catching the stirrup on the other side.

He grinned over at her, "piece of cake, "

Amy returned the smile and mounted Spartan and the two of them headed towards the trails,

"off for a ride?"" A voice called, making them turn to see who was there,

"yes grandpa, we won't be long, I thought Ty would enjoy some of this great morning sunshine"

"well, you have fun, "Jack replied, seeing Tys smile and relaxed state "just remember though, we have to go into Hudson this afternoon to see Murphy, "

Tys smile dropped slightly, "is that today,"

"Unfortunately, yes, they need your statement TY, we've put it off long enough, and with the court case coming up, well, they need to get their case ready"

TY nodded, but Amy could see the happiness draining from his face. He had distanced himself from that fake made up world. Opting to create a new one and build on the rubble that was once his life. He knew Murphy would want him to relive what happened at River Glenn, and If he was being honest. That scared the hell out of him.

He pulled Harley up next to Spartan and Amy saw the look of fear and hesitation in his eyes,

"I'll come with you if you want, "she said softly "You don't have to face this alone"

Ty nodded at her, accepting her offer, he really didn't want to face this without her by his side.

"I'll see you guys around lunch time then" Jack called as the two horses moved off at a slow trot,

"ok, grandpa, "Amy called back as she kicked Spartan into a gallop and Ty followed suit after her.

to be continued


	15. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **New Beginnings**

"thank you, Ty, we really appreciate you coming in," Officer Murphy said taking Ty's hand and shaking it. Ty nodded at the officer and curled the corner of his lip. They had been at the police station in Hudson for over two and a half hours and he was talked out. Jack and Amy were by his side as he walked slowly towards the main doors. His face showing the strain of reliving over and over the time he spent at River Glenn and his connection to Ben Dawson and his empire.

"we won't be pressing any charges against you regarding your involvement in the stolen horses or the race meets, "Murphy explained, "considering the injuries you've suffered and your medical situation, "

"and so, you shouldn't, "Jack said under his breath, annoyance in his tone,

They walked into the main lobby of the police station and came face to face with Wade as he walked in.

"Hey, Wade, "Amy said, a smile of welcoming on her face, her hand wrapped around Tys,

"Amy, Jack, "Wade smiled, his eyes finally landing on his stepson, "Ty, hey man, your looking good"

Ty eyed him suspiciously, squeezing Amy's hand gently.

"you're related to me, "he said softly, his eyes studying Wade's face.

"yeah man, well, not by blood, by close enough" Wade grinned. "your past coming back to you I see?"

"Slowly, in pieces "Amy explained, she leaned closer to Ty and whispered into his ear "Wade is your stepdad, he helped us find you"

"thank you for helping me," Ty said earnestly, offering his hand to Wade, who took it with a look of surprise running across his features. He knew Ty didn't remember him, or what he did to him as a child, and in a way, he hoped he never did, maybe this was the second chance he had been hoping for. A chance to move forward with Lily and Ty and correct the wrongs of the past.

"I did what any man would have done for his family" Wade replied.

Jack watched Wade closely, he didn't like the idea of Ty being kept in the dark about the past in relation to his stepdad. It didn't sit right with him, even though he could see Wade was trying and had supposedly turned over a new leaf. It didn't negate the horrors he inflicted on lily and Ty as a young boy.

"why are you here Wade," Jack asked,

"Oh, well, the cops want to talk to me again, more questions about my involvement, "he twitched his lip, his pale eyes showing resignation. "might be charged, after all, you never know"

"no, you only did what you did to help us, they can't charge you," Amy said suddenly,

"it's all good Amy, I'm ok to take my lumps. I did it, I broke the law, it doesn't matter now anyway" he smiled back at Ty, who looked concerned as well, "you got him back, and he's ok, that's all that matters, "

"but," Amy protested looking at Jack for help,

"we gave our statements Amy, we told them about Wade and what he did to help, it's really up to them now, I don't think there's much more we can do"

"but Grandpa!" Amy rebutted,

"It's ok, Amy, I'm ok with it, "Wade smiled, "the cards will fall where they may, "

"Mr. Dalton" Officer Murphy said coming up behind them "could you follow me please, "

Wade tapped Ty on the shoulder and smiled at Amy, as he left them and followed the officer behind the interview doors.

"I can't believe they're going after Wade" Amy sighed, annoyance on her face,

"can we go," Ty said softly, his face showing the strain, he was exceptionally quiet since leaving the interview room.

Amy looked at Ty and then over to her grandfather who was watching him closely.

"I'll go bring the truck around, "Jack smiled as they walked through the front doors. Amy walked with Ty to a park bench just up the road as Jack strode off to get his truck, she encouraged Ty to sit down, seeing his tired eyes smile at her as he did,

"are you sure you're ok?" she asked softly, touching his ear with her hand.

"Yeah, just hard to relive all that again, that's all, "he replied smiling at her weekly.

"it's over now, "She soothed,

"until the trial, where I've got to stand up in front of Ben and say it all again, "he said flatly, "I don't know if I can do that Amy, I don't know if I can face him"

"let's not worry about that now ok, let's just focus on today and us," Amy smiled, "what would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

Ty smiled at her, she had this enate ability to make him smile, even when he didn't have anything to smile about.

"how about, "she said, her smile increasing, "we go and check out your bike,"

Ty's smile grew also, forgetting she had promised to do that with him that afternoon.

"ok, "he said, leaning in and kissing her cheek, "that would be great"

The trip back to heartland was a quiet one, Ty was lost in thought as Amy dozed on his shoulder.

Jack looked over and smiled as he saw how Ty had wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting her snuggle into his side. It was obvious that they were meant to be together, Jack had seen it for years, Ty had become someone any father or grandfather would be happy to see their daughter or granddaughter with. He was loyal, strong and compassionate, his devotion to Amy was absolute even with his past being jaded, he still showed by his actions and how he always put her first. She was safe with him, and that, in its self-was enough for Jack.

The truck pulled into Heartlands main drive an hour or so later. Jack drove it towards the barn and shut the engine down as Ty leaned into Amy and Kissed her cheek to rouse her.

Her blue eyes flickered open and she smiled up at him. Realizing with a sheepish smile that her hand had migrated around his waist and buried itself under his tee, resting upon his bare skin.

"I'm heading over to Lisa's for a while, "Jack explained, as Ty and Amy got out of the truck. "I'll be back later for dinner, you two going to be ok for a while on your own?"

Amy lent through the driver's window and kissed her grandpa's cheek, "yes grandpa, we will be fine "she said as they watched as the truck pulled away.

Once alone she turned to Ty and wrapped her arm around his waist, he needed a pick me up, and she had the perfect idea on how to do it.

They walked back to the house together, Arm in arm, Ty smiling at her as they stepped up the porch steps.

"so, my bike?"

"yes, we will head out soon, "she replied, "I just want to get my other jacket, "

They walked into the house together an Amy noticed it was silent and empty, she called out for Lou but got no response. Leaving Ty in the kitchen as she walked through the house calling her sisters name.

"Um, Amy," Ty called, bringing her back to the kitchen, "I think she's out," he pointed to a note stuck to the fridge.

Amy pulled it off the magnet and read it, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

Ty looked at her, a little curious as to the expression on her face.

"you know what this means," she smiled, "we have the place all to ourselves"

Ty was seated at the kitchen table, the afternoons grilling by the police still weighing on his mind.

"Amy, "he said softly, "what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing" she beamed coming around behind him and massaging his tired shoulders. "I just thought you might like a full body massage before we headed out to see your bike"

Ty looked up at her, as she squeezed his shoulders with her fingers. His eyes rolling slightly as he relished the feeling of her hands on his drained body.

"hmmm, that sounds wonderful" he smiled, dropping his head forward as she continued the manipulate his muscles.

"Well, come on then," she said softly. Reaching down and taking his hand in hers and leading him to her bedroom. Ty grinned as he followed her. Not quite sure what to expect, but enjoying every minute of the suspense.

Amy shut the door after him and pushed all the cushions and pillows off her bed. Ty watched her intently. His eyes following her form as she worked. Amy was the most attractive girl in the world to him. Her slender yet curvaceous body was perfect. He loved the way she wore her jeans, they clung to all the right places.

Amy threw a white sheet over her bedspread and tucked it in at the corners. she turned around when she was finished preparing her makeshift massage table and slid her hands down his arms, taking hold of the bottom of his tee as she did.

"take your shirt off," she said softly, tugging it up and exposing his abdomen. "and remove your belt."

Ty cocked his eyebrow playfully, his interest in where this was going now peaked. "ok, ok," he grinned, pulling it off over his head, and unbuckling his buckle, tracing the belt through his hands as it slipped from his lapels. He dropped it to the floor along with his tee, now standing before her in just his jeans. "Amy, you sure about this, Lou could be home at any minute"

"Massages are better on bare skin" she explained, trying to sound professional. As she undid the top button of his jeans and then motioned towards the bed. "lie down will you"

Ty nodded and smiled, taking his instructions and kicking his boots off before laying down face first on Amy's bed.

He slowly lowered himself onto the bed, folding his arms under his head, exposing his muscular shoulders and back to a visibly impressed Amy, who inhaled shakily at the site of him.

Amy reached over to the side table and grabbed a small bottle of essential oil, opening it and dribbling it down his back making him squirm. "hey" he said starting to raise his shoulders as the liquid pooled between his shoulder blades, turning his head to see what she was up to.

"oh Shhh," Amy chastised as she straddled his hips and ran her fingers up his back,

"argh" Ty's body reacted straight away, he pushed his head into his arms and groaned as his eyes closed. Amy's hands worked on his back muscles, the oils making them slide effortlessly over his shoulders and back.

"you need to relax," she said softly, running her thumbs down his spine, pushing on each vertebra and rotating her fingers in a circular motion.

"hmmm, "Ty whispered, losing himself in the sensation, the tension flowing out of him like a tidal wave. His mind was awash with feelings of release and relaxation. Ty exhaled through his mouth, Feeling the warmth of Amy's body above him. Her legs and hips encompassing his buttocks, the corners of his mouth curled slightly as his mind went to places he didn't like to admit. He was loving the massage, but secretly yearned for it to follow the direction of his thoughts.

Her hands on his bare skin sent shivers down his spine, her touch pulling every knot and stress pinch in his muscles to the surface,

"goddam Amy" he breathed, "your killing me" Ty rolled his shoulders to her touch, his muscles flexing under her, he couldn't help but flex his back slightly, it felt so good,

"shhh" she said leaning over him and placing her lips near his ear." just shut your eyes and relax, "

Tys eyes slowly closed as he allowed the relaxation to take over. Amy worked her magic, using her hands to twist and massage his flesh, working down to the small of his back and across the top of his hips. Tracing her thumbs over his dimples above his buttocks. She felt him squirm again, reacting to her touch, his muscles shifting under her hands.

She placed her thumbs at the base of his spine and pushed her way back towards his neck, walking them across each vertebra, pressing every nerve ending.

She smiled as he heard him groan again, burying his head deeper into his arms. he was definitely enjoying her attention.

Amy worked on him for just over 30 minutes, covering his entire back and arms. When she finished she wiped the excess oil from his now supple skin and bent down over him to kiss his cheek. Tys eyes flickered open, they were relaxed and sleepy.

"turn over," she said softly, sliding off him so he could roll onto his back.

Ty looked up at her and slowly rolled himself over, placing his arms behind his head. His green eyes transfixed on hers,

Amy slid her leg back over him and straddled him once again, this time, however, Ty tensed and held his breath as her body came in contact with him, he inhaled shakily, trying to keep his mind off the fact that she was sitting on top of him. His eyes breaking contact with her and focusing on the ribbons on the wall.

Amy grinned, seeing his reaction and feeling his muscles tense underneath her. She dribbled some more oil across his chest and down his abs, letting it run in rivulets across his chest. Pooling into his navel.

Her hands rolled across his chest, grazing his nipples and working on his obliques, Ty inhaled and shut his eyes, not able to handle looking at her. He pushed his head back into his folded arms and let the air escape from between his parted lips.

Amy's hands ran up his biceps and then down his neck, pushing the oil around his body as she went, she could see he was getting lost in the experience, his body responding to her touch, his breathing slow and deep.

Amy let her hands run down his sternum and across his abdomen, causing him to twitch and suck his stomach muscles in. She looked up as she heard him chuckle, his eyes shut but his lips slightly parted.

"Amy, "he breathed letting his arms fall to his sides as she ran her fingers along the top of his jeans, which hung loosely on his hips without his belt. She traced his vline with her finger hearing him suck in air quickly his lips curling in a subtle smile. Amy pulled gently at his jeans so they slipped a little further down his hips, exposing the snail trail and the soft skin just under his navel,

Ty's hips rocked slightly, as her hands ran in circles across his hips and stomach, his breathing shaking slightly with each caress.

Tys mind was awash with desire, He was losing control rapidly, laying still was getting harder for him minute by minute. He let his hands slide up from the bed to touch her thighs but felt her push them away, he tried again, needing to engage, needing to return some of the electricity she was shooting through his body, but again she flicked his hands away. Not allowing him a release, Ty clenched the bed sheets with his hands, needing to move his hands. Amy attentions now making him shudder.

He groaned again as he slid her hands back up to his chest and down again, walking them back to his belly.

"god damn, Amy" he hissed, his hands rubbing his forehead shakily, his lips slightly parted as he shuddered under her touch once again.

She knew he was losing it, his body was reacting as any man would to such torment and enticement. Amy wiped her hands on a face cloth and rubbed the excess oil from his bare chest as she leaned forward and finally kissed him. Tys eyes flew open as her lips touch his, not able to contain it any longer he reached up quickly and grabbed her in his arms and kiss her passionately, his mouth locked to hers instinctively, pulling her down onto him and rolling her over, His body now above her, taking control finally, dominating her tiny form.

He was lost in the moment, his lips working along with his body as he reeled her in. His arms supporting his weight as he broke the connection for an instant, looking down into her blue eyes, his hair tickling her face, his breath in on her chin. He wanted her, he needed her, he couldn't explain what she could do to him by a simple touch.

"you sure?" he whispered, holding still, waiting for her go ahead, not wanting to take anything for granted. This had to be right, it had to be perfect. He wanted this to mean as much as the first time did for her.

Amy smiled at him and kissed him gently again, her eyes telling him the answer.

"I need to hear you say it'" he breathed, his arms shaking slightly as he steadied himself, the anticipation killing him. "I need this to be right Amy"

Amy slid her hand up to his cheek and traced his lip with her finger, "I love you, Ty Borden"

He smiled and exhaled again, his eyes searching hers, "I love you too, you mean everything to me"

Amy took a breath and slid her hand around his bare back and down to his hip, pulling him to her.

"then show me" she whispered, her eyes sparkling up at him, inviting him in. Showing him the way. Telling him there was no need to hold back or worry.

Ty smiled, his heart exploding in his chest, he pressed his lips to hers again and although a little nervous did exactly that.

* * *

"you ok?" Amy asked softly, laying on her side next to Ty, the sheet now wrapped around their naked bodies.

Ty turned his face towards her, his breathing slowing slightly, as he reached his hand across to her and touched her cheek.

"I'm better than ok" he smiled, rolling to face her. His hair damp with sweat and ruffled across his face.

Amy giggled under her breath, seeing the smile he shone at her, his eyes not leaving her for a moment.

"what?" she breathed, feeling self-conscious, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"nothing, "he grinned, kissing the tip of her nose.

"what's with that look?" she asked, pulling herself up slightly on her elbow, holding the sheet around her naked form.

"what look?" he replied. his eyes a vibrant green.

"that look "Amy pushed, seeing it again, snuggling a little closer to him.

"I'm happy," he grinned, "that's all, "he slid his arm under her and pulled her to his side, feeling her body warmth next to his.

"we should um, get up," Amy said, looking around the room at their clothes that lay strewn across the floor.

"Yup, we should" Ty agreed, not moving, his eyes still watching her intently.

"Ty, "Amy laughed, "I'm serious, Lou could be back at any minute,"

"uhuh, "he breathed rolling closer to her and nibbling on her neck. His hand sliding down her bare shoulder, and tugging at the sheet that she held to her chest. "you first,"

Amy glared at him, realizing that the only thing between their nakedness and full exposure was the one sheet that they were currently sharing.

Amy slid her legs off the bed and went to stand up, attempting to take the sheet with her as she did. She turned to see Ty holding it around himself, tucking it under his hip. The sparkle in his green eyes growing more intense as he smiled broadly.

"Ty." She comically wined, pulling at it again, her body now only just covered by the corner she held tightly to her breast.

"better hurry, Lou could be here any moment" he teased, not releasing his grip, his smile and playfulness growing.

Amy pursed her lips at him, knowing he was stronger than she was and she didn't stand a chance in a tug of war against him. She decided to play a different card, one she knew he was susceptible to.

Amy softened her smile, and flicked her head slightly, making her hair fall across her shoulders, she sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes locked seductively to his as she bit her lip, her hand slowly sliding across her chest with the sheet, revealing more of her bare skin.

Tys eyes sparkled as he watched her performance, completely entranced by her seduction. She slowly slid down onto her side and rolled onto her belly, kicking her feet up playfully and waving them in the air, the sheet falling from her bare behind and leaving her exposed.

Ty exhaled shakily, his mouth curling into a sultry smile, his attention now well and truly on the vision that lay before him, enticing him.

Amy chuckled and bit her fingernail suggestively, her eyes large and dewy, as she watched him roll over onto his gut and pull himself closer to her. His eyes still firmly locked on his prize.

Amy saw his hands release their hold on the sheet and she took her opening, with one quick flick she pulled with all her might and stood up, the sheet going with her, leaving him naked, exposed and surprised on the bed. His face in shocked disbelief, his bottom jaw-dropping.

Ty groaned and dropped his head, knowing he had been bested, chuckling to himself, happy that at least he was laying on his gut.

Amy laughed and ran over to her clothes, grabbing them and throwing them onto the chair, Ty sighed in mocked defeat as he watched her pick up his clothes too, but his smiled faded as he became aware that cheeky smile of hers was growing into something more,

"hey," he said, lifting himself slightly and grabbing a pillow to cover his manhood. "Amy, hand them over?"

He outstretched his hand and cocked his eyebrow seeing her devilish smile,

"Amy, come on, this isn't funny." He said, watching her as she backed away from him, her grin growing. "Amy,"

"you want them, "she teased, waving his jeans and tee in front of her "come and get them"

Ty twitched his lip in mocked aggravation and decided to play her at her own game,

"all right," he said, as he quickly got up and ran across the room and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pinning her arms to her sides. Amy struggled against him but started to lose the battle due to her uncontrollable giggling, his clothes now at her feet, her head buried in his chest.

Ty held her tightly, his smile from ear to ear as he pressed his naked body to hers.

"not so tough now are we" he mocked, grabbing the sheet she had wrapped around her and pulling it away from her, leaving her bare naked as well wrapped in his arms.

He bent down and kissed her, smiling as he did, a small chuckle escaping from between his lips as he felt her squirm in his embrace.

"no fare" she breathed, still captive in his grasp. She looked up at him, her smile radiating how happy she was. He was everything she ever wanted in a boyfriend. Dependable, loving, loyal, and caring, a tad naughty and unpredictable at times but she had to admit, that mischievous side of Ty Borden was very attractive. The glint he got in those green eyes when she knew he was up to no good was intoxicating. Saying nothing about the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous wearing nothing but that handsome smile.

"you are incorrigible Ty Borden" she laughed, kissing him softly, letting her hands run down his bare back and come to rest on his exposed hip.

"you are worse "he grinned, kissing her forehead. Enjoying the feel of her body against his.

"AMY?" a voice called from somewhere in the house, making them both turn quickly to the bedroom door, panic and surprise on their faces. "Amy? you here?"

"Goddammit, "Ty laughed, "Its Lou!"

They quickly broke apart and raced around the room grabbing their clothes pulling them on as fast as they could. Ty pulled up his jeans, bouncing from leg to leg as he pulled them up over his hips. Amy clipped her bra and pulled her top over her head looking nervously at the door as she heard footsteps in the hall.

Ty flew across the bed and grabbed the sheet pushing it quickly under the mattress as he slid off the other side, coming to rest finally on Amy's desk chair as Lou opened the bedroom door.

"there you…." Lou started, but dropped her sentence as she saw Ty look up at her, breathlessly, shaking his head quickly to get the hair out of his eyes,

"Hey Lou, "he said, catching in breath, "your back"

"yeah, we are' Lou said skeptically, her eyes flicking over to Amy who was leaning ever so casually against the window sill. Her hands firmly clasping the pillow she held in her hands to her chest,

"hey, we were just …" she said, looking back at Ty desperately,

"talking about her show jumping, she was showing me her ribbons and stuff" he lied, smiling at Lou happily,

"oh, your where talking show jumping, "Lou said, not believing a word of it. "Grandpa called, he said he won't be back till tomorrow, something about a fundraiser event Lisa is dragging him to"

"Oh, that's ok, "Amy smiled, "we were just about to head off to the trailer anyway, Ty wants to see his Norton,"

Lou flicked her gaze back to Ty who nodded at Amy in agreeance.

"fair enough "she smiled and went to walk out the door, stopping and turning back to them at the last moment, "I'd maybe consider boots if you plan on driving "she grinned, noticing both of them where barefoot, "and Ty, your shirts inside out" Lou winked at Ty as he looked down suddenly his hands running over his tee in panic, seeing it was the right way around. He scoffed at being caught out as Lou grinned at him "made you look" she laughed and shut the door.

Amy hung her head in shame dropping the pillow she was holding to her body and quickly doing up her jeans. "I'm never going to live this down, "she said. Shaking her head

Ty walked over to her and touched her chin, pulling her eyes up to meet his, "there's nothing to live down Amy, we didn't do anything wrong, "he said sweetly, "if anything you did everything just right, "he sidled in to her, his arms resting on her hips. As he kissed her gently on the lips. "you where amazing, "he whispered. "it took my breath away"

"thank you," she replied, hugging him tightly, her eyes sparkling up at him. "Ty," she asked finally, a little edge of uncertainty in her tone.

"Hmm," he responded, nuzzling her neck. Getting lost within her spell once again.

"it was perfect, for me, I mean, I … hope it was for" she stopped, realizing she was stammering,

He pulled his face away from her neck and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Amy, it was perfect, I couldn't have asked for anything better, I will carry this memory with me forever, "he kissed her again, and smiled "even the fact we were nearly sprung by Lou was perfect, "he laughed.

Amy rolled her eyes and bent down to grab her socks and boots. "come on, we better get a move on otherwise she will come back to check on us again,"

Ty chuckled and pulled his boots on as well, wrapping his arm around Amy when she was done and kissed her cheek.

"now about this Norton, "he said as he opened the door, and guided her though,

"yes, yes, the Norton, "Amy signed, as they headed towards the kitchen together.

to be continued


	16. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 16

**Chapter16**

 **Road trip**

 _"Hey. I think I'm gonna try and get Pal back for Shane. I just, I feel awful about it."_

 _"Amy. He's leaving tomorrow. He'll get over it. And if he shows up again, we'll get him another horse, okay?"_

 _"Okay. You know, Shane told me that you said we were just friends. "_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Are we? Aren't we more than that now?"_

 _"Well... Maybe."_

 _"So, what are we? When people ask, what do I tell them? "_

 _"Why do we have to tell them anything? Why does it need a label? What does that do? "_

 _"No, I... Okay, you're right. It doesn't need a label. But... If we were just friends, would I do this? Would I? Huh? Hmm? "_

 _"I need to study. "_

 _"Oh, I'm not stopping you. "_

 _"You're not stopping me? "_

 _"No, you can study. "_

 _"You... behave yourself. You behave yourself."_

Ty jolted back to reality at the sound of a heavy door closing. He jumped slightly, in his lecture chair, looking around the auditorium. His biology lecture continued around him as he took a breath, the memory still replaying in his mind. He smiled to himself, recalling the day that Shane turned up at Heartland. And how that moment had set the scene for his and Amy's relationship stepping up to the next level. It wasn't long after that fateful day that Ty moved into Caleb's trailer, putting into play a chain of events from marauding raccoons to noodles boxes that lead to a very romantic night in the back of his truck under the stars. That night's finer details however still eluded Ty's recollections, leaving it to be a simple tale that he had been told to him about a special time rather than a memorable night of love and romance.

Tys mind drifted back to the afternoon love fest that they had in Amy's room three weeks ago, it had been perfect. His love for Amy growing that day into something that he couldn't explain.

Ty rubbed his eyes and blinked, trying to wake up more, the lecture was mind-numbingly boring and he wasn't surprised his mind had escaped to happier more entertaining thoughts,

He wasn't really interested in animal biology today. His mind was well and truly focused on Amy and how beautiful and sexy she looked laying on that bed wrapped only in that bed sheet.

"it's good to have you back man" a voice whispered next to him, making him once again come back to reality. He looked over at the young man who sat beside him.

"good to be back "he smiled, tapping his lecture pad with his pen.

Ty had returned to his normal study load a few weeks prior once the doctor had given him the all clear. It had been nearly two months since he had returned from River Glenn and life had, for the most part, returned to normal for him. He was back at school and doing part-time shifts at the clinic with Scott.

Ty's memories still mostly eluded him, which still frustrated him to no end. But he was recalling fragments and snippets from time to time, like the memory that enthralled him then. They were usually shattered and disjointed, but always seemed to depict moments in his life where things changed or where there was a strong emotional connection. His childhood though, and his life before heartland and Amy was completely blank, he had no idea where he hailed from, who his parents were apart from what Amy had told him or how he came to be on probation at Heartland.

He was still getting headaches, which he had decided to keep from Amy, he had lied to her, which he wasn't proud of and told her he had spoken to the doctor about it. In an attempt to make her stop worrying about him all the time. He needed her to see him in the same light she had before he went missing, and her knowing he was suffering from migraine strength head pain every few days was just going to encourage her to wrap him in cotton wool again and treat him like someone she had to look after or save rather than her boyfriend.

Ty shut his eyes and yawned. The lecturer changed the slide on the wide screen and brought up the digestive tract of a cow. As his next slide.

He hadn't seen Amy in a few days now, and much to Ty disappointment they hadn't been intimate since that afternoon in her room. Their timetables seemed to always clash, making time alone next to impossible.

The fact that Ty had also now returned to the trailer to live had also put a slight distance between them. He was not within easy reach anymore and impromptu visits to his loft throughout the day now couldn't happen and with life and the usual tribulations that busy schedules inflicted on people, alone time together, uninterrupted was becoming less frequent.

Ty also knew, that the court case for Ben and his cohorts was looming and due to begin in a few weeks. He had managed to dodge involvement as best he could, but knew, that there was going to be a day that he was going to have to stand up in front of them and tell his story. The thought of it made him break out in a sweat, this was not something he was looking forward to.

The lecture finished and he packed up his books, pushing them into his backpack as he waved goodbye to his friend. He walked down the stairs of the auditorium, headed out the door and walked across the campus main garden. His thoughts were somewhere between bovine anatomy and Amy's pale shoulders and beautiful smile when he felt someone grab him by the shoulders and pull him bodily around the side of one of the uni buildings.

"learn anything new?" the voice snarled, pinning him bodily up against the brick wall, pushing him roughly into a dark alcove away from the universities eyes.

Ty struggled against the grip that pressed him harshly into the brickwork, gasping as the forearm pressed heavily on his windpipe.

"Let me go, Rusty!" he growled, fighting back. Using the wall as leverage to push back against his adversary. Not understanding how this cowboy was not in jail with everyone else.

"look at you, all safe and enjoying life, "Rusty continued, shoving Ty roughly back against the wall again, increasing the force against his throat" you look well, Clay, or should I call you Ty"

"what do you want" Ty snarled back at him, his throat burning from not being able to swallow,

"oh, what do I want, "Rusty laughed, "what do I want, I'll tell you what I want "he said, his face close to Tys, his eyes flickering angrily "I want my life back, the life you destroyed the day you showed up!"

"come on Man, "Ty gasped, his feet sliding on the turf beneath him. "I didn't ask for this, "

"You destroyed everything! "Rusty hissed, "everything is gone because of you! Ben, the money, Kallie, everything went to shit the day you turned up"

"leave Kallie alone, "Ty warned, his protectiveness for the woman he thought was blood kicking in.

"I'm not after Kallie, thanks to you, she's in the wind. "he sneered, "I'm after you, I'm going to destroy everything you have! And love, "he shoved Ty against the wall again, sending pain shooting down his spine, "that memory of yours better get real foggy come the hearing Ty or that pretty little love of yours is going to be crying over your grave, you testify, your life is over, and so is hers "

"don't you touch her!" Ty snarled, his temper flaring at Rusty threat towards Amy,

"is that right," Rusty taunted, seeing the vulnerability Ty had exposed. His eyes gleamed, he could use this to his advantage,

"she's much prettier in person than the pictures, that hair, those blue eyes,"

Rusty watched Ty's eyes as he pushed back against him, the anger overtaking him. This definitely could be exploited. His love for his girl was the achilleas heal he had been looking for.

Rusty pulled his arm down releasing Ty's throat, causing Ty to bend and gasp suddenly. Finally, able to breathe in. Rusty curled his fist and rammed it roughly into Ty's gut, making him grunt and buckle in half. coughing out air as it was forced from his lungs, Ty summoned the last of his strength and thundered his hands into Rusty's chest shoving him backward.

"see ya kid, "Rusty grinned, as he returned the shove "remember I'll be watching "He winked at Ty and disappeared around the corner of the building.

Ty inhaled as hard as he could, sucking air into his burning lungs. The pain in his gut making him cradle his side, She slowly regrouped himself, and stood up, taking a few slow deep breaths. Rusty's warning ringing in his ears.

He picked up his bag and winced slightly as he straightened himself up, and walked out into the gardens, heading for the parking lot and his truck. Not once looking back.

* * *

Dinner at the Fleming, Bartlett Morris household was well under way when Amy became aware of Ty's somber mood.

He had hidden it well throughout the night, but as the evening progressed, she could sense something wasn't quite right with him.

He hardly spoke at the table which normally was the main hub for family discussions and meetings. Jack was berating Tim for his uninvited attendance as usual and Lou was busily chatting to Peter about Katie's latest achievement.

Ty hardly had touched his food, instead, he pushed it around the plate haphazardly. His mind still reeling from his run-in with Rusty earlier in the afternoon. His comment about her being prettier in person than in the photos was on constant loop in his mind. He couldn't shake a deep seeded feeling of dread at the idea that Rusty had somehow been close to her.

"so, who wants pie?" Lou said, looking around at all the family, seeing smiling nods from all but Ty, who hadn't really heard her or looked up to acknowledge her.

"Ty, "Lou asked, noticing his focus was on the green peas that he now pushed from one side of his plate to another. "TY?"

He looked up, suddenly becoming aware they were now all watching him. He faked a smile and

Put his fork down.

"are you ok?" Amy whispered into his ear,

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not all that hungry, "he said, diverting his eyes from her, knowing she would see right through his façade, "sorry Lou, it was really nice,"

"how was school today, "Jack asked, his eyes flicking over to Amy, who raised her eyebrows at him in concern.

"it was ok, learned all about the digestive tract of bovines, "Ty explained, a slight plastic smile playing on his lips.

"Well, that explains the lack of appetite" Lou joked at him, seeing his lip curl slightly at the comment but fade back to nothing shortly after.

Amy touched his thigh under the table, trying to get him to look at her for more than a few fleeting seconds.

"Um. "he suddenly said, picking up his plate and standing up, "I'm a bit tired, so I might call it a night, thanks for the dinner Lou, I'll see you all tomorrow,"

He faked the best smile he could and turned to go to the kitchen, all of them now looking at each other with questioning looks.

Jack motioned to Amy to follow him, seeing something definitely wasn't right.

"what's up with…" Tim started, looking a little perplexed at Tys sudden exit

"Tim, "Jack warned, "leave it ok"

"you don't think that needs to be addressed,' Tim rebutted, "bit rude don't you think"

"Tim!" Jack said, a little louder this time, "leave it"

"he's definitely got something on his mind" Lou interjected, her face looking concerned for TY.

"Maybe he's just needing some space, "Peter cut in, placing the last of his roast beef in his mouth, "this family can be pretty full on at times, "

"what's that supposed to mean!" Tim snapped,

"I'm just saying, sometimes, it can be a little intimidating being an added member to this family, and to not remember where you actually fit, must make it even harder for him"

"he's been doing well, having flashbacks from the past too, bits and pieces mostly, "Jack replied to Peter, seeing his point. "but yes, it can't be easy,"

"Oh please, when is this pity train going to end, "Tim growled, "so he's lost his memory, who cares, he can make more cant he, he's got a roof over his head, a job, he's going to school and he's got a girl who for some unknown reason adores him. It's not like life is all that hard for him" Tim rocked back in his chair, annoyed at the attention Ty seemed to be receiving,

"Dad," Lou sighed, "you know there's more to it than that, give him some slack "

"slack! that's the problem, Lou, he's getting too much slack, he needs to suck it up and get on with it, how long is Amy going to let this go on,"

"For the love of God Tim, "Jack snapped, standing up and glaring at his x son in law. "Tys part of this family, and we will be here for him as long as he needs us to be. "

"And Amy's just supposed to put her life on hold, hoping that one day the lights will turn on in that brain of his and show him the way?" Tim huffed, growing more and more impatient, "are you serious? Do you want her waiting around on a wimp? A broken wimp who can't even remember her! I sure the hell don't "

"I think we all need to calm down, "Lou said quickly, seeing tempers starting to rise.

Jack sat back down, his anger simmering under the surface." we don't turn our back on family"

Tim huffed again, folding his arms across his chest, "Family, yeah, "

Peter looked at Lou's and shook his head in disbelief, Sometimes, this family, astounded him.

* * *

"Ty, "Amy said softly as he looked out over the horizon, his eyes watching the setting sun. "are you sure you're ok,"

"I'm fine Amy, "he said softly, not wanting to tell her the truth, he knew he should, but he hadn't quite processed it for himself properly.

She leaned over to him curling up closer to his side on the bench that sat under the kitchen window on the porch.

"please talk to me?" she said softly, she could see the walls around him.

Ty took a deep breath and rolled his lip, not looking at her, "I was thinking, maybe, "

He paused, trying to find the words, "not testifying at the trial, I reckon they will have a strong case without me."

Amy raised her eyebrow in confusion, Ty had always been so adamant about seeking justice for what he went through, to see him suddenly change his mind and back off, made no sense to her at all.

"what's going on with you tonight Ty," she asked softly

"nothing Amy, it's just a thought is all, I …" he stammered, seeing that she wasn't buying his explanation.

They sat in silence for a little longer, watching the sun finally set, hearing the argument raging in the dining area inside,

"I should go," Ty finally said, his voice low, he knew the tension inside was over him, He had heard his name mentioned several times and the raised voices were indicative of his involvement.

"no, please Ty, don't let Dad chase you away," Amy pleaded, "why don't you stay in the loft tonight, you look so tired,"

Ty smiled, and turned to kiss her cheek, he knew she was just trying to protect him. And he loved her for it, but he really needed to get away from Heartland. He loved everyone there, including Tim, but at the moment, it felt claustrophobic to him, and he desperately needed some space, some time to think.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok, "he whispered, kissing her again, his eyes showing her how much she meant to him.

"Ty, "Amy rebutted, not wanting to let him go.

"don't worry about it Amy, I was just thinking out loud, of course, Ill testify," Ty stood up as Amy followed him, walking with him to his truck, her arm around his waist holding him close.

He opened the door and turned her in his arms to hold her in right in front of him, the new moon now illuminating them in its glow,

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked again

"Absolutely" he smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly, a lingering kiss that made her feel warm inside.

"I remembered something today, "he said with a smile, pressing his nose to hers gently, "you broke my lamp, in the loft, the week Shane turned up here,"

Amy couldn't contain her smile, remembering the occasion well, "I was just helping you study" she grinned,

"ahuh," he laughed, "holding her in his arms. "and what were we studying?"

"um, the human form and the effects stimulation has on it "she replied cheekily,

"really, that's what you call it" he smiled, "from what I remember it was more like the properties of attraction and distraction,"

Amy poked her tongue out at him cheekily and hugged him again. Reluctant to let him go.

"Love you" he finally said, kissing her one more time then getting into his truck. "I've got the day off tomorrow, so maybe we can do something?"

"definitely "she beamed, pushing his door shut and touching his arm through the window.

Ty turned the key and fired the GMC into action, his eyes watching her with love as the truck lurched backward,

He mouthed the words I love you and he turned the wheel and headed off in the evening haze.

Amy stood and watched until the truck was out of sight, her desire to be close to him making her want to jump in Jacks truck and race after him.

She took a deep breath and turned to go back inside, missing him already.

* * *

Ty tossed and turned all night, the confrontation with Rusty playing again and again in his mind. He had been caught off guard and allowed fear to control him. But now that had been replaced with anger, a deep running anger, that made him want to see Rusty and all of Ben Dawson's people behind bars for a very long time.

Rusty had told him not to testify, he had threatened him and Amy. Ty knew that if he rolled over and did what they wanted, he would be telling Ben that what they did to him was ok. That kidnapping him, pumping him full of Detomidine and making him believe he was someone he wasn't was excusable behavior.

Ty's chest heaved, he rubbed his eyes and curled his lip. He couldn't let them get away with it, He had to stand up and do his part not only for himself but for Amy as well, how could he stand by her side, if he wasn't willing to make a stance for what he believed in.

Ty rolled over in his bed at the trailer, hitting the pillow in frustration, wishing Amy was by his side. He slowly sat up and grabbed his new phone, pressing the screen and pressing send.

 _{you awake?}_

 _{yes, you ok?}_

 _{missing you}_

 _{me too_ _😊}_

 _{sorry about before didn't mean to take my weird mood out on you}_

 _{weird moods are meant to be shared_ _😊}_

 _{plans for tomorrow? Road trip, you, me, on the Norton? What ya say?}_

 _{sounds adventurous. Where too?}_

 _{let's see where the road takes us}_

 _{it's a date, meet at yours around 8?}_

 _{perfect, I'll make you breakfast?}_

 _{see you at 8. Love you}_

 _{love you too}_

Ty smiled and put his phone down, his mood lifting slightly as he looked forward to their date. He looked over at the alarm and it read 3:45 am, He sighed heavily, rubbed his eyes and shut them, trying to get some sleep, even if it was only a couple of hours.

He pushed Rusty and Ben and the trial out of his mind, his thoughts focusing on Amy and their magical time together in her room. A slight smile played on his lips as he reminisced about the afternoon. The memory clear as a bell in his mind.

Finally, with his thoughts well and truly focused on his beautiful girlfriend, sleep finally took him, allowing him some respite from the pressure and the worries that tormented him.

All he could see as he drifted into slumber was her beautiful face and those endless pools of blue.

* * *

Amy arrived at Tys a little before 8 am and opened the door to see him standing at the kitchenette. The smell of eggs and bacon assaulted her nostrils as he turned to smile at her.

"Hey," she said, leaning forward and getting a better look at what he was preparing,

"hey "he replied, kissing her cheek gently,

She noticed the tired look in his eyes, as he flipped the bacon around on the grill.

"you feeling better today, "she asked, hoping he may now want to talk to her about whatever it was that was on his mind at dinner yesterday.

"I'm all good "he smiled, deflecting her concern. "didn't sleep all that well, but I'm good"

Amy let it go, she knew there was no point pushing Ty if he wasn't ready to share. All it did was make the walls go higher.

"you going to ride then?" she asked taking a seat at the table and stealing a clementine segment from a bowl there. "we could just take your truck?"

"Nah, I'm good" Ty grinned, he had been dying to get out on the Norton since Amy showed him it. His love of motorcycles was very evident even if he didn't remember ever getting one or learning to ride.

They ate breakfast, talking about their ideas on where the day should take them, Amy seeing the excitement in Ty as he showed her the map and the route he had planned out.

"I'm off tomorrow too and don't go back to the clinic until Monday, so, I was thinking," he smiled, using his best persuasive tone.

"we could make this more of a weekend getaway?" Amy interjected with a grin?

"only if you want too, "he added, hoping she would say yes, "I just really need to get away from all this for a while Amy, "he explained, as he sipped the last of his coffee, "with the court case coming up and all, I just need a little time to regroup and …"

"it's ok, Ty, I understand, you don't need to justify it," Amy smiled "I know it's been hard, maybe getting away for a few days to decompress is a good idea"

"Well, we will be back Monday, "he smiled, taking her hand, relieved she had said yes.

"there's only one thing standing on our way Ty," she said softly, "actually, make that one person"

Ty's smile faded slightly, knowing exactly who she was referring too.

"Jack," he said,

"I don't know how happy grandpa is going to be with me taking off with you on the back of your motorcycle for two days, "Amy said, nibbling on the last little bit of bacon.

"do you want me to ask him?" Ty smiled, hoping that his new-found closeness with Jack would carry him through. Amy had said that Jack and Ty shared a special father-son kind of bond. It was Jack who had signed Ty's probation papers, allowing him to stay and work at Heartland. He had stood up for him, guided him and shown him the way since then. Ty felt a connection to the old cowboy and had built a bond since the accident with him. He knew he had rules, especially regarding his granddaughters. But Ty was hoping he had proven himself worthy of Jacks trust.

"I think I better do it, "she said with a coy smile, "oh, by the way, I was supposed to give this to you yesterday but completely forgot"

Amy rummage around in her bag and passed him his wallet, Ty looked it and flipped it open, then looked back at her.

"Officer Murphy dropped it off, they recovered it when then did the house search at River Glenn"

"this is mine?" he said softly, seeing the drivers license with his picture on it, his bank cards, student ID, and other personal cards,

"yes, "she said, touching his shoulder, seeing him studying the contents, "the photo you had of me came from there"

Ty nodded and pulled the old photo from his pocket, he still carried it with him, he smiled as he slipped it back into the sleeve, putting it back in place,

As his fingers ran over the leather he twitched his eye, a flick of pain shooting behind it, He looked at Amy hoping she hadn't seen it but wasn't that lucky.

"what was that?' she said, her eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer,

"nothing, "he laughed, trying to brush it off, "just a twinge, it's nothing,"

"head pain is not nothing Ty," she said in a sort authoritative tone, "especially to someone with a head injury"

Ty rolled his eyes, not wanting to go through this again, "Amy, please, I'm fine, I'm better than fine, I get twinges every now and then, it's nothing," his voice had a harsh tone to it making her pull back slightly, "and I don't have a head injury. Please stop treating me like I'm broken or fragile all the time"

He dropped his head, realizing he may have taken it a little too far as the awkward silence built around them.

Ty signed, and reached for her hand, trying to fix it "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, "he smiled at her sullen face as it looked away. "this is why I need to get away, I'm on edge all the time, and now I'm taking it out on you, "He stood up and guided her up in front of him. Looking deeply into her chastised eyes. "forgive me,"

Amy looked away, not feeling all that forgiving right at that moment.

"please," he said softly, leaning in and kissing her neck, running his hands around her waist and pulling her close.

Amy's resolve melted as soon as his lips touch her skin. She shut her eyes and let him work, his apology hitting all the right places.

"so, "he breathed, in between kisses of redemption "am I forgiven"

"nearly, "she sighed. Not wanting this apology to stop.

"we should get going, "he smiled, still running his mouth along her jawline, feeling her arch her back in his embrace.

"mmm, yep, we should" she whispered, still hanging limply in his arms as the feeling of his body, his warmth, his lips sent her spiraling.

Ty chuckled, seeing his apology had been accepted and locked lips with her once more before stepping back, his smile watching her as she slowing came back to earth, He held his hands out to steady her and she swayed slightly, grinning at him.

"whoa, you ok?' he laughed, "steady"

Amy flushed her cheeks, feeling a little bashful for allowing him to entice her so easily. A simple kiss was all it took for him to make her putty in his hands.

"so, you want to call Jack or should I, "Ty said, grabbing his saddlebags for his bike, and his leather jacket.

Amy smiled coyly, knowing Jacks response would be less than favorable if she asked him now. He still had his beliefs and although Amy was 19, sleepovers were one of those things Jack didn't like to compromise on.

Amy bit her lips and opened the trailer door, "I think I'll call him from the road"

"Amy, "Ty warned,

"He knows I'm going out with you today, so …" she smiled, "I'll just call him this afternoon and fill him in on the rest,"

Ty shook his head as they locked the trailer door and walked over to the Norton that was ready to go.

"where's Jacks truck?" Ty asked, not seeing it in the lot,

"Lou dropped me off" Amy smiled, pulling on her helmet and then flipping Ty's backpack onto her back.

Ty threw his leg over the bike and kicked up the bike stand, turning the ignition key and kick jumping it into action. The bike's engine rumbled as Amy jumped on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly and resting her head on his back, she pulled a little closer so her mouth was near his head. "I love being the girl on the back of the bike"

Ty grinned and pulled his sunnies down, as he push started the bike into gear, He revved the engine and couldn't contain his smile as they roared off down the road.

to be continued


	17. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 17

**_A/N: sorry for the wait guys, Family and life commitments got in the way, Hope this makes up for it though,_**

 ** _Adult themes in this chapter, ( sex scene)_**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Trip down Memory Lane**

Ty pulled the bike up to a rest stop and kicked the stand bar down while killing the engine.

Amy released her grip around his waist and sat back pulling the helmet from her head, letting her hair fall around her shoulders, she shook her head and

smiled at her boyfriend as he smiled back at her, he put his sunnies inside his helmet and helped her remove the backpack from her back.

They walked hand in hand up to the rest area which was a little way off the main road. And took a seat at one of the wooden tables.

"This was a great Idea, Mr. Borden, "Amy smiled, taking a sandwich from him as he rummaged around in the pack, He smiled one of his classic Borden smiles, his dimples on full display.

"when are you going to call Jack," he asked, passing her a bottled water and sitting across from her.

"I will" she replied, looking sheepish, "you know what he's going to say"

"yeah, but I also know how worried he will be if you don't come home tonight, "Ty reasoned, "not to mention the bounty that will be placed on my head for absconding with you"

Amy giggled and took another bite of her sandwich, knowing he was right, but really not wanting to spoil the mood of their outing. She hadn't seen Ty so

relaxed and stress-free in weeks, getting away had really allowed him to unwind and leave all the stress and worries behind. He seemed like the old Ty today,

filled with life and vibrancy, the uncertainty seemed to have lifted slightly and the stress of not remembering his past, finding his way and the upcoming court

case had shifted to the background. It was still there, for she knew Ty too well to expect him to simply forget it or shelve it completely, but it wasn't dominating

him now. They had only been on the road for a few hours and it felt like the ride had allowed him to gain some much-needed perspective and clarity.

Ty finished his sandwich in a few quick bites and scrunched the paper bag into a ball, he drained his water and recapped that as well, suddenly becoming aware Amy was watching him with a cheeky smile.

"what?" he said, curious as to what she found so funny, "do I have mayo on my chin or something?"

"hungry were ya?" she chuckled,

"road trips always make me hungry" he grinned back, throwing the paper bag ball at her.

She dodged the ball and caught it with her hand laughing out loud and throwing It back at him. Their laughter being heard across the roadway. They enjoyed

the midmorning sun and their meal break before slowly walking arm in arm back to the Norton. Ty put his helmet on the seat and hung Amy's on the handlebar,

as he pulled her close by her jacket lapels and kissed her softly.

"I've been wanting to do that all morning" he breathed.

Amy smiled under his lips as she kissed him back, her tongue grazing across his bottom lip seeking entry. Ty pulled her closer still, his mouth opening to invite

her in. Amy ran her arms under his leather jacket, and across his lower back, sliding her fingertips under his belt line and gently digging her nails into the top of

his behind. Ty's breath hitched in his throat as he felt her pull his hips towards hers. He broke the connection. Chuckling under his breath, the heat between

them intensifying.

"steady, "he whispered, his smile intoxicating her, he kissed her on the lips again, his hand guiding her chin slightly upwards. "save that for later, we have a fair way to go"

Amy grinned up at him, biting her lip, feeling his body pressed against hers. She lent in again and bit his bottom lip playfully, with a quick tap on his rear she

moved her hands around to slide up to his chest.

"is that a promise?" she whispered into his ear.

"absolutely" he grinned, nipping at her ear, handing her back her helmet,

Ty got back onto the Norton and took Amy's hand as she slid on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist but pushed the boundaries yet again by

playfully sliding her hands further down the front of his jeans as he stood up to jump kick the bike over, The Norton's engine roared as Ty accidentally revved

the throttle way too much, taken aback by where Amy's hands had landed.

He sat back down, taking a shaky breath, trying to focus his thoughts on anything but Amy's attention and what effect she was having on him., leaning back into her and turning is head to see her cheekily smiling at him.

"Amy, if you keep this up, I'm going to drive us into a ditch" he warned, he smiled at her warily and moved her hands up to his waist again, patting them gently in place.

Amy giggled at his choice of words and conceded. Sliding closer to him and laying her head on his back. She really did love riding on the back of his bike. Realizing again, she still hadn't called Jack. She shut her eyes and smiled to herself, I'll call him later, knowing too well, it was going to be a conversation that she didn't really want to engage in.

Ty rolled the bike out to rejoin the main highway and hit the throttle, pulling onto the main line and heading towards the mountains.

* * *

Two hours later, the Norton pulled to a stop, it was mid-afternoon as Amy jumped off and stretched her back, dropping the heavy backpack to the ground. She

did love going on motorcycle rides with Ty, but the last hour on a gravel road had really tested her resolve, not to mention her behind.

Ty turned off the bike and kicked the stand down, he stood up slowly himself, stretching his arms above his head, and waving them around. He turned around

as he pulled the helmet from his head, his air all ruffled and slightly damp with sweat.

Amy let her eyes take in the beautiful countryside around her. The Rockies towering above them majestically.

"the fishing cabin?" She said, hearing the river running behind her. "how did you?"

Ty blushed and picked up the backpack, "I had a little help" he smiled

Amy cocked her eyebrow at him wanting answers,

"Well, Soraya mostly, and Jack, "he said softly, coming to her side, "she said this place meant something to us. So last week, when Jack and I went for that

supply run, "he paused, seeing her face watching him intently, "he kinda brought me up here for a bit, and well, "

"Well? "she said, her voice a whisper,

"I kind of had a look around and …" he stopped, not able to hide his smile any longer, "I remembered being here, with you, that winter, the wild horses, the

snow, being sick, you looking after me, "

Amy ran into his arms and hugged him. Not ever wanting to let him go.

"it all came back when I opened the cabin door, the fire, the radio, you sleeping next to me while the storm went through "Amy considered Tys eyes and saw his were as moist as her,

"anything else?" she asked, kissing him gently.

He grinned slightly, his cheeks flushing in the afternoon sun, "well, you stood right here, and we watched Ghost and his family and you told me you loved me

for the first time" he smiled, "is that what you're referring too?"

Amy couldn't contain her happiness, that was a memory that had meant so much to her, and Ty not being able to recall when they first said they loved each other had been a bitter pill to swallow.

"Oh Ty, "she breathed, pulling him in again for another hug, "I knew it would come back "

He smiled at her, kissing the tip of her nose, "I get these flashes, but just pieces, it's like filling in a jigsaw, you know "he explained, "some are just feelings, like

I've seen it or been somewhere before, other times, like when I was here with Jack, are like a floodgate that opens up and just runs through my head,"

"do you remember anything else, apart from the cabin and when we were here?" she asked, not wanting to push her luck.

Ty shook his head, "not really, just fragments. I know I was close to someone, Kat, Kit, or something like that, but I can't picture her, something happened, it

didn't end well, Some cowboy Punched me over it"

Amy chuckled, "Kit, you broke up with her a week before we came up here, she was your girlfriend," Amy said softly, not really wanting to talk about Kit Bailey

and secretly not minding he didn't remember her.

"I dated her before you and me? "he questioned,

Amy sighed, and decided to be the good girl and fill him in, "you dated Kit after you returned to heartland from being with your dad, "she dropped her head, "that year was a hard one for us, we sort of drifted a bit, you had kit and I, had…" she stopped,

"you had?" he asked, his eyes asking her to go on.

"I kinda dated Caleb for a bit, but it didn't work out," She looked away,

"Caleb?" Ty mused, "the guy who rents me the trailer?"

Amy nodded, chuckling slightly, "the one who also punched you for breaking up with Kit"

Ty's mouth dropped open in disbelief, he rubbed his chin and walked over towards the cabin door, chuckling to himself, "you dated Caleb? "

"Um yes, well no, not really, it never really got off the ground. "she smiled walking over to him, "because I was in love with you"

Tys face softened. As he took a seat on one of the old wooden chairs. Blown away at how complicated their lives had been.

Amy sat on his lap and kissed his forehead, "I'm not saying anything else, apart from it took us a while to figure out what we actually wanted was each other, and yes, there were a few speed bumps along the way. But we made it to where we are now, you, me, here, now"

Ty locked his eyes onto hers and pulled her down for a long lingering kiss. She was right, it didn't matter what had happened in the past, he didn't care

anymore, she was with him now, and that was all he needed. Ty's hand slipped up across her cheek and into her long blonde hair.

Nothing could destroy what they had now, she had stood by his side through all of it, and never faltered, she had shown him that no matter what came at

them as long as they were together, they were strong. In that moment, Ty made a promise to himself and to the woman he loved, the past was just that, the past. And

although having those memories would make him complete he now knew that it really didn't matter if they never came back. The future was where he was

headed and his future was with Amy, they could make new memories, have new adventures and share new stories. Ty broke the kiss and looked into those

amazing Amy eyes.

"I love you so much, you know that right? "he breathed, "I don't need to remember that, I just know it in here," he took her hand and placed it on his heart, His eyes locked to hers.

Amy tilted her head towards him again and kissed his forehead, running her free hand down his cheek.

"I love you too, I always have, and I always will "

* * *

"grandpa? Grandpa, can you hear me?" Amy yelled into her cell phone, walking around outside the cabin trying to find a stronger signal.

"Amy?" Jack replied, the crackling noise on his phone distorting her voice, "is that you? Are you ok?"

Amy walked away from the cabin and out into the open clearing, finally getting 3 bars on her phone,

"grandpa? Yes, it's me," she said relief in her voice for hearing his voice on the line.

"Amy, are you ok?' Jack yelled, walking around the kitchen,

"yes, I'm fine, we are at the fishing cabin, "she said, "I'm with Ty,"

"yes, yes, I know you're with Ty, but the fishing cabin? Isn't that a bit far to go this late in the afternoon?"

"the fishing cabin?" Tim interjected as he walked into the kitchen, "who's at the fishing cabin?"

Jack waved his hand at Tim to be quiet, the signal flickering on the phone making Amy's voice fade in and out.

"Um, well, we got here about an hour ago, so we might just stay here for the night, "she held her breath waiting for the inevitable explosion to come.

"you're what?" Jack said,

"what? What, who's doing what?' Tim demanded,

"Grandpa, we need a break, Ty needs a break, "she tried to explain, "you know the doctor said stress isn't good for him, so we just want a few days to..."

"a few days? How many days?" Jack's face was getting redder by the moment, he knew Ty was planning a day out with Amy but didn't realize that it had cascaded into a few days, and nights.

"Grandpa please, I'm not a child, I'm safe, I'm with Ty, "she took a deep breath, knowing her grandpa's stance on sleepovers. "you need to trust me, "

"I know you're with Ty, and that your safe, that's not my issue "he gruffed at her, exasperation in his voice.

"is that Amy?" Tim cut in, trying to take the phone off Jack, "where are they?"

Jack put his hand over the phone and glared at Tim "there at Fish Creek, at the cabin"

"Fish Creek! Now! it's kinda late for a fishing day, isn't it?" Tim growled, "it will be dark in an hour or so, oh that kids good, he's really good, "

"Shhhh!, they are coming back in a few days, now will you shut up so I can hear her!" Jack growled.

"Monday! That's two, oh hell no. no, she's not!" Tim yelled.

"Look, we will be back Monday, I promise everything is ok, you don't need to worry, "Amy yelled into the phone, Jack voice crackling out again.

Lou walked into the kitchen as Jack ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"I'm not happy with this Amy, "he growled, "neither is your dad"

"Please grandpa, it's too late now to ride the bike back tonight, we wouldn't make it out of the foothills till well past dark, so …."

"you're on the Norton?" Jacks voice cut in his throat, he loved his granddaughter more than anything but sometimes she really tested his patience.

"what! Hell no, that's it, give me that …" Tim exclaimed, snatching the phone from Jacks' hands and pushing it to his ear angrily,

"what is going on?" Lou asked, seeing how agitated the two older gents where "I've just put Katie down to sleep, will you both just please calm down"

"Amy, "Tim said loudly into the phone, "put Ty on the phone, NOW"

Amy bit her lip and looked over at Ty who was unpacking the bike and pushing it up towards the cabin.

"Ty, "she called, making him turn and run over to her, his smile fading as he saw the look on her face, "dad wants to talk to you," She held the phone

outstretched to him and he reluctantly put it to his ear,

"um. Hello, Tim?" he stammered,

Amy watched Ty pull the phone slightly away from his ear as she heard her dad read him the riot act. Ty looked at her and twisted his lip, listening to her father

berate him and call him all the names under the sun. It took a while for Tim to even let Ty get a word in edgeways.

"yes, I understand, yes, yes, you have my word, I know you will, yes, no no. I promise, not one finger." He turned away from Amy who had a deflated look on

her face. "yes Tim, I know your serious, Tim, ok, ok, "He took a deep breath and waited, Amy watched as he paced around on the spot, still holding the cell to

his ear. "Hi Jack, look, like I told Tim, I promise, she's safe, please you just need to trust me ok, "

Amy could hear the plea in Ty's tone, Jack opinion of him was very important to him. And he needed to make him understand that Amy was safe when she was with him.

He nodded and agreed with whatever Jack was saying and finally handed the phone back to Amy with a berated look on his face.

"grandpa?" Amy said, watching Ty walk back to the bike, his steps a little less confident.

"I want you home first thing Monday ok." Jack said gruffly, his temper and voice calmer now, "I'm trusting you and Ty to do the right thing, don't let me down "

"Please grandpa. I promise, just trust me ok, I'm not some lovesick little girl, "

Ty Turned and watched Amy talking to her grandpa, knowing that they really should have spoken to him before they left. He wasn't really comfortable upsetting

or disappointing him. But the chance to have an uninterrupted weekend away with the woman he loved was more worth more than Jacks and Tim's harsh words and warnings.

Amy said her farewells and hung up the phone, walking slowly over to him at the bike,

"sorry about that" she said softly, "I didn't think dad would be there,"

"well. he's definitely not my number one fan for sure now," Ty replied, "actually, I'd say he's about this close to sending a hitman out here after me."

Amy smiled as he held up his hand in a pinch hold.

"he's just protective, he means well" she smiled, "I don't think he'd actually hurt you really"

"Oh, really, I kinda doubt that, "Ty laughed, "seems my extremities are at risk of being removed if I get to close to you, maybe it would be safer if I just move up here permanently "

Amy giggled wrapping her arms around his waist, "well if you're staying, so am I"

Ty softened his smile, returning the hug, "we could just jump on the bike and keep going? see where the road takes us. "

Amy looked at him, laughing at first, thinking he was joking then realizing there was some seriousness to his words.

"Ty, we can't just run away, we have lives and commitments and family, "she said softly.

TY kissed her cheek, realizing she had caught him in his moment of weakness. Running away was something that was his go too when things got too hard.

"no, I was kidding Amy" he lied, smiling at her trying to lighten the mood, "just don't like being accused of being a Lothario by your father"

Amy snuggled up to him and kissed his lips "your my Lothario, and I don't care what dad or Grandpa say, we are staying till Monday and we are going to have a great time,"

Ty grinned at her and picked up the saddlebags, and they walked into the cabin together.

* * *

"what were they thinking!" Tim yelled, rubbing his hand across his face, "I have a good mind to go up there and drag her back home, and that Ty, what is with him, this is so….."

"Tim! "Jack growled, not wanting to get into this with him. He wasn't happy that Amy and Ty had run off to the fishing cabin, but he also knew that when Amy set her mind to something there was no changing it.

"Dad you need to calm down" Lou interjected putting a coffee in front of him. "both of you need to realize that Amy is not a child anymore, we cant tell her what to do or not do"

"she may not be a child but shes still not a …. "Tim started,

"Come on Dad, enough, she's with Ty, you know how much he loves her, he'd never do anything to hurt her, "

"that's the problem "Jack sighed, "she's alone for two nights, alone, just the two of them"

"will you both stop!" Lou demanded, getting frustrated herself, "Do you two honestly believe that they haven't already …." Lou stopped, seeing the look on Jack

and Tims faces. And decided that maybe some things where better left unsaid.

Peter walked into the room and looked at the three of them, wondering what the commotion was all about.

"everything ok?" he asked

"No, General, everything is not Ok, Amy and Ty have run off to the fishing cabin for the weekend, and Jack seems to think that's just fine and dandy" Tim snarled

"oh and according to Lou, well we should all just calm the hell down because it doesn't matter anyway if they spend the night alone together because that

ship so to speak has already sailed anyways !"

"for god sakes Tim," Jack snarled,

"that's not what I said Dad, " Lou sighed seeing the conversation was still well and truly out of control.

Peter smiled and rubbed his chin, "wow, yep, I can see why that's got you so worked up, "he walked over to the coffee machine shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm staying well out of this one"

Lou looked at Peter not knowing what to say.

"We need to go get them," Tim said, standing up and looking at Jack,

"no no, Lou's right, we need to take a breath, it will be dark soon, so let's just wait till morning when cooler heads will prevail" Jack replied, not happy with the thought of them spending the night together, but deciding to put his faith in Ty and trust him that Amy would be safe in his care.

Tim shook his head in disbelief, the anger still showing in his cheeks.

"Dad, you need to stop, I don't know what Tys done to make you distrust him so, but you have to know how much he cares for Amy," Lou reasoned, "have a little faith please"

"I don't distrust him, I just know what's on his mind and I'm not happy about it" Tim retorted

"how do you know what's on Ty's mind!" Jack snapped back, "give me a break"

"I know, "Tim said, "because I know what was on my mind at his age, and that alone scares the crap out of me!"

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes, "Ty isn't you Tim, trust me, he's far from the ladies' man you were at his age"

"let's hope so Jack, "Tim grinned slightly "let's hope so "

* * *

"I've put the fire on, "Amy said softly as she shut the pot belly's grate. The sound of crackling embers and kindling made the cabin feel warm and inviting,

Ty put out the food that they had brought with them, taking a seat at the table as Amy sat across from him,

"This was such a good idea" She beamed, nibbling at the sandwich in front of her, not able to take her eyes off Ty as he sat before her, his green eyes glimmering in the early evening glow.

"I'm sorry about your dad, "he said, sipping his coffee, "I actually think he hates me now"

"no, he doesn't hate you, Ty, "Amy giggled, "you'd be dead if he hated you"

"Oh, that's reassuring "he laughed,

They ate their food, enjoying the quiet and the sound of the fire as it crackled and made the cabin feel all warm and toasty. Ty stood up and cleared away the plates once they were done as Amy poured the last of the water into the kettle and put it back on top of the potbelly stove, ready for another cuppa once it boiled. She turned to see Ty stretching his arms as he yawned, his back to her. Quietly, she tiptoed up behind him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his

body, pulling him back into her,

"Hey, "he smiled leaning back, his head turned to see her smiling face, "gentle, don't break the merchandise"

Amy grinned at him and slid her hands under his long sleeve tee and up to his chest, spreading her fingers as she did. Ty inhaled shakily, loving the feeling of her hands on his bare skin. He smiled and placed his hands on hers on the top of his tee, trying to calm his heart rate.

"Amy "he breathed, "what are you doing"

He saw the twinkle in her eyes and knew that she wasn't going to relent. Amy slid her hands down his torso, walking them across his obliques and onto his abdomen, Ty's muscles instantly tensed under her touch, his hands dropping to his sides, he shut his eyes and chuckled nervously, enjoying her attention but

knowing that this was only going to end up getting him into trouble.

"Amy, I promised Tim" he breathed, "I said I wouldn't, we wouldn't" his mind was spinning, his words lost to the effects of her hands on his skin.

"you said we wouldn't what, "she whispered into his ear, nipping it gently with her teeth," what, this? We wouldn't do this?"

Ty shuddered as he felt her lips run down his neck, his hands reached behind himself and landed on her hips. His breathing now deep and slow as he let the sensation overtake him.

"or this, "she cooed, her hands moving across his belly and tracing his v-line down to his jeans.

Ty's breath caught in his throat as he quickly grabbed her hands and stopped them.

"I promised," he said turning around in her grasp, now facing her, "that I wouldn't touch you, that I wouldn't let it go too far… "

His eyes locked on hers, trying to show constraint but secretly begging her not to stop.

"well, "Amy said softly, a devilish twinkle in her eyes, "that's ok, "she still had her hands on his bare skin under his tee, Ty looked at her confused, not getting her meaning.

Amy used her hands to gently turn him towards the bed in the corner of the cabin, Ty chuckled, shaking his head at her slowly, his hands on her arms as he stepped backward, trying not to lose his balance.

"Amy, "he warned gently, as she pushed his tee up revealing his abdomen and then continued to push it off over his shoulders and head. "come on, you're killing me here!"

"Hey, you said you wouldn't touch me," she breathed, now running her hands down his bare shoulders and admiring the view that stood before her. His bare chest, the spattering of chest hair that followed the shape of his well-defined muscles. That tightly toned abdomen and those hips that held his jeans just right.

She bit her lip, her eyes walking over him, her smile seductive. "but I didn't promise anything about me not touching you"

Ty sucked in a shaky breath, a playful grin creeping across his lips, "that's very true"

Amy nodded at him and stepped back a little giving herself a little more room.

"sit down "she ordered, her eyes flicking to the bed that was directly behind him. Ty didn't take his eyes off her as he lowered himself down onto the bedspread, kicking his boots off as he did. Anticipation in his green eyes as he couldn't help but smile at her forcefulness.

Amy started to slowly unbutton her soft blue denim shirt, one button at a time, taking it slow, allowing Ty to get the full effect of her tantalizing dance. He

leaned back slightly, his eyes watching her every move, the glint in them giving away his unspoken but obvious desire.

Once the buttons were done for, she rolled the shirt slowly off her shoulders, exposing her soft tanned skin. Amy ran her hands down her sides tracing the lines of her body, running her fingers over her chest and down her hips. Her eyes never leaving his.

Ty caught his breath in his chest, his tongue rolling across his bottom lip as he let out a small chuckle. He knew he should keep his promise to Tim, after all, he

had told him that he could trust him to do the right thing, but seeing her standing before him like that, all provocative and exposed, he wasn't able to look

away, she was beautiful, seductive and damn right sexy as she did her little striptease. And the fact that it was just for him, turned him on even more.

Amy's hand stopped on her belt buckle and she smiled at him as she unclicked it. Ty couldn't sit still any longer, he was loving the show, but she was way too far away from his touch for is liking. He leaned forward, reaching for her, but Amy stepped away, keeping just out of reach. He looked at her pleadingly, needing

the contact, his mouth now slightly open in protest, he wanted to feel her body close to his.

"no no no. "she whispered, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling the zipper down. "don't forget your promise," she teased,

Ty rolled his eyes in mocked annoyance and twitched his lip. He laid back further, on the bed, resting on his elbows. Trying to fight the urge to grab her and rip what was left of her clothes off of her and throw her onto the bed behind him.

His eyes watched her intently as she slid her jeans down her thighs, slowly edging them bit by bit until they hit the floor, where she gently stepped out of them. She now stood before him in a pretty pink lace bra and matching panties. TY couldn't help but grin, he looked her beautiful form up and down several times, drinking in the goddess that stood before him. That soft skin, perfectly sized and supple breasts, those curvaceous curves in all the right places, that long blonde hair. Those big blue eyes.

Amy slowly walked over to where he reclined on the bed and reached for his hands pulling him to his feet. Once he was standing before her, she ran her hands down his chest over his belly and let her lips follow,

Ty exhaled, and shut his eyes, his muscles shuddering, causing him to arch his back. He wanted the contact, but now it was driving him insane. Amy's hands were suddenly on his hips as she kissed his abdomen, letting her tongue dance across his navel as she ran kisses along the top of his jeans.

Ty hissed, her touch making him change his stance slightly, for fear of having his legs buckle under him. His hands were not able to keep still, they ran through her hair and across her shoulders, he was in pure ecstasy as she started to move her lips back up his torso and between his pecs.

Ty's heart was racing now, he could hear the blood pumping through his body echoing in his ears. He stepped forward, not able to hold back anymore,

grabbing her in his grasp and pulling her forcefully closer to him. His lips locked to hers, the kiss hot and urgent, Ty pressed his hands to her cheeks and guided her face into a passionate long-lasting exchange.

Amy's hands took this opportunity to work on his belt buckle and pulled at the button on his jeans, releasing them from around his hips, making them drop slightly, exposing the top of his boxers and his hip bones. She fended his advances off, not allowing him to touch her or engage. Ty's frustration was showing,

he was finding it next to impossible to simply receive her advances and not give anything in return, He stepped in again, trying to take control, but Amy blocked his attempts playfully only allowing him to kiss her lips but not much else. His hands were pushed to her hips where they rested idly. not allowed to roam.

"god dam Amy" he breathed, "what are you doing to me"

Amy chuckled, seeing how much her actions were affecting him. She couldn't believe how much power she had over him in that moment.

Ty tried yet again, his hand running up her side hesitantly, feeling its way. Amy stepped away from him, shaking her head at his efforts. Her look hot and domineering.

He hissed in mocked annoyance and held his hands up in surrender, watching her come back and stand before him. Amy reached up and placed her lips on his.

Ty smiled under her kiss. She definitely was in the drivers street this time. This Amy was new to him, the last time they were intimate he had been in control, he

took the lead, this was a side of Amy he had not experienced before, and he had to admit, he kind of liked it.

She played with Ty further, taunting him and seducing him. Watching his mind and body react to her every touch, her every move. Her fingers unzipped his

jeans and pushed them down his hips exposing his boxers and his slender yet toned hips and legs.

Ty rolled his eyes back and exhaled through his teeth, his body and senses reacting as any man would under such sensual torment.

He reached for her, desperate to connect, his body aching for her now. Amy giggled and stepped closer again, allowing their bodies to finally touch.

"remember your promise, no touching" she warned, her eyes sparkling up towards his,

"screw my promise" he hissed, grabbing her roughly and spinning her around, her feet losing contact with the floor as he bodily picked her up and threw her onto the bed, landing on top of her, his lips locked in a passionate embrace. He kissed her hard, the fire and passion now overtaking him completely. He wanted her, and he wanted her now.

It took only a matter of minutes for Ty to dispense with their underwear. He pulled the checkered bedspread around his now naked form and kissed his way across her jaw and down her neck, finally seizing control and taking charge.

Amy arched her back and shut her eyes, letting him have his way, knowing she had fueled the fire inside him into a wildfire. Which she now was happy to surrender too.

She gasped as he kissed her naked body, hitting all the right spots, lingering at all the perfect junctures. As His hands played their way along her soft belly and

down her thighs, his lips sucked and kissed her breasts, Ty could feel her responding and quickly pulled her into position, teasing her relentlessly making her teeter on the

edge,

Ty kissed his way down her body, lost from sight under the quilt, Amy squirmed as she felt his lips on her stomach, they kissed and sucked their way across her

belly following the trail of his hands.

Amy's body was tingling at his touch. She pushed her head further back into the pillow and exhaled loudly, she couldn't believe how much not seeing TY and what he was up to was affecting her, she could feel him, his hands, his lips, his breath, as they massaged, kissed and traveled all over her. Playing with her in all the right ways. He Finally reappeared from under the covers just below her head, a grin from ear to ear as she tried to control her breathing, he had pushed

her to the edge, but was holding her there without release.

"Oh god Ty," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled himself up over her again, taking is weight with his shoulders. He looked down at

her, his smile wide and strong, his breathing now fast and hot. His hair ruffled by the blanket and tickling her forehead,

"your amazing "he breathed, nipping at her bottom lip," can I make love to you?"

Amy nodded, not opening her eyes, her anticipation mounting. She had never felt so aroused or turned on as she did in that moment. She felt embarrassed at how much she wanted him.

Ty kissed her again, this time, a slow and sultry kiss, as he positioned himself over her and locked his hips to hers. He let his elbows bend and lowered himself onto her, She exhaled softly against his ear sending pins and needles down his spine. He quickened his pace, as his hand ran down her side and found its target,

helping her find her way so they reached their climax simultaneously. As Ty released, his mind spasmed, images flashed, sounds and emotions flooded through him. The back of his truck, the stars, the music, the night sky, Amy's soft skin, her smell, those beautiful lips. That magical night. Feeling her,

having her, loving her for the first time. There first time, it all came flooding back to him like a wave of pure emotion. Ty opened his eyes, his breath ragged, his body trembling. He looked down at Amy and gave a shaky smile,

"god I love you, "he breathed,

"right back at ya" Amy replied, breathlessly, her chest heaving under him. Her body still riding high on endorphins, not wanting to come down.

Ty rolled to lay beside her, his breathing still fast and ragged, his body damp with sweat.

He touched her cheek, smiling warmly at her, still amazed at how lucky he was to have someone like her in his life.

He couldn't stop smiling, not only had he just made love to the woman who he adored more than life itself, but their union had brought forth a recollection of their first time together, a memory he had wanted as his own ever since Amy had told him about it. Now it was there's again. Something to tie them together even more.

He kissed her soft cheek, as she cuddled into his side, shut her eyes, happily spent from their love fest.

TY wrapped his arm around her, and rested his head against hers, shutting his eyes as well, following her into a relaxed, satisfied and peaceful sleep. A soft smile still holding on that handsome face.

to be continued


	18. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Fight or Flight**

Ty awoke to the sound of trickling water, He slowly opened his eyes and became aware of his surroundings. The cabin was dimly lit, with the fire still crackling in the potbelly.

He moved his head, yawned and rubbed his eyes, finally focusing on an image that took his breath away.

Amy was sitting on a wooden chair in front of the fire, clad only in a small towel around her waist, He watched in awe as she pressed a washcloth into a basin of warm water and wrung it out with her hands, the water trickling over her fingers as she ran it over her naked body.

Ty couldn't take his eyes off her as she sat in the glow from the fire, washing herself, the water running in rivulets over her soft skin. He slowly sat up a little higher on the bed, as she ran the washcloth over her arms and across her chest, her hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders.

Amy knew he was watching her, she had heard the bed move. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him warmly,

"a gentleman would offer help rather than stare and ogle at a lady" she said, her arms hiding her breasts from view.

Ty smiled and quietly got up, pulling on his boxers as he did, he came up behind her and reached down to take the washcloth from her hand, squeezing the excess water into the basin and then gently ran it over her bare back. His hand slid effortlessly across her shoulders and along her spine, the warm water caressing her skin and making her straighten her back and sigh quietly.

This moment between them was one that they would remember for many years to come, it was one of innocents and purity, a simple example of their bond and union. Ty gently pulled her hair to one side and kissed her neck, a gentle kiss, not one with motive, just one with feeling. His hand ran down her arm and felt her shiver, the coolness of the morning starting to slowly creep in with the suns first light,

Amy looked up at him, as he helped her up, his hands on the towel around her, wrapping it around her tightly, helping her dry her damp skin. Once she was covered and dry, he smiled at her, pushing a blonde strand of her hair behind her ear. He kissed her slowly, as his hands ran over her shoulders and across her back.

"your turn," Amy said softly, tightening the towel around her body, she went over to the side table and picked up another towel, returning to Ty and handing it to him.

He watched her intently, as her hands took hold of his boxers and slid them down his legs, allowing him to step out of them before she kicked them out of the way, she then wrapped the towel around his waist and motioned to the chair for him to sit down, which he did obediently.

Amy kissed his cheek, and poured some more water into the basin, and added some body wash, she grabbed another washcloth and swished it around in the water, twisting out the excess before running it over his shoulders and back.

Ty shut his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the warm water running over his skin, it was such a simple thing, but the love they felt in that moment was indescribable, neither of them spoke, for words were not required. Their bond and closeness expressed in their exhaled as Amy ran the washcloth over his chest and down his arms. She followed it with a small dry towel, that dried his skin leaving it revived and fresh.

He smiled up at her, his dimples showing, as she ran the cloth over his face, and down his neck.

Once she was done, she put the basin aside and took his hands, Ty stood up, his gaze locked on to hers, as she reached up and kissed him warmly, the fire glow in the potbelly bouncing off their skin.

"good morning "she smiled, drying the tips of his hair around his face,

"good morning' he replied, his smile soft and inviting, "that was, nice"

"just nice. ?" she grinned, flicking her hair into a loose ponytail,

"more than nice" he corrected, shaking his head slightly to get the hair out of his eyes and pulling her closer to him, their fresh clean skin encountering each other.

"it will be dawn soon, "Amy smiled, "should we go watch the sun rise over the Rockies,"

"we might want to get dressed first, "he laughed, tugging at her towel,

"yes "she grinned, her eyes sparkling in the firelight "or…. we could just,"

Ty raised an eyebrow and pulled her close, kissing her on the lips, she giggled in his embrace, as he scooped her up into his arms and walked her back towards the bed.

"your wish is my command "he breathed, as he laid her down and kissed her again, pulling the blanket over them and dispensing with the towels that he threw to the floor.

Amy giggled as his kisses ran down her neck, his stubble making her squirm.

"I'll choose a morning with you over a sunrise any day "he breathed, as he took her in his arms and loved her again.

* * *

"Don't worry Mr. Dawson, I've got it all under control?" Rusty said into the phone in his hotel room.

"How come that doesn't instill much faith in me "Ben growled, He sat in the visitor's room, his lawyer busily going over some files. His connections and status as a prominent society member had given him certain privileges even in the county jail.

"trust me, he won't say a word, without his testimony, they can't get you for anything more than being at an illegal race meet, "Rusty ran his hands through his short hair, he looked out the hotel window and watched the traffic below.

"I hope your right, "Ben breathed, "I can't have this blow up in my face"

"it won't sir, Kallie is gone, she knows if she squeals her dad is done for,"

"her dad is the least of my problems" Ben hissed, lowering his voice," He's been charged already with the racketeering and horse theft, he knows Kallie is at risk if he doesn't plead guilty to it all," Ben rubbed his face and sighed, His lawyer had managed to swing the evidence in Bens favor, implicating Bill and one of his men as the ring leaders of the illegal racing scheme, Bill had pleaded guilty, accepting the charges and his fate, under the condition that Kallie would be spared. Ben had organized for her to subsequently disappear once she was released on bail. She and her testimony were now somewhere over the Atlantic safely out of the reach.

The only loose end was Ty, his testimony at the trial would cement the DAs case against Ben regarding the charges of kidnapping and malicious intent and endangering with intent to deceive. The DA was also going for attempted manslaughter based on the injection of horse tranquilizer that Ben had administered onto Ty. If Ty testified and told his story, Ben would be found guilty and that was not an option he was willing to entertain. He needed Ty either bought off or silenced before the trial dates began. And he was running out of time.

"make this happen, Rusty, "Ben said sharply, "no more excuses, I want results,"

"no worries sir, consider it done" with that Rusty hung up the phone and dialed another number,

"Hello, Heartland Equestrian Connection, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm looking for a Mr. Ty Borden, he's given this number as a contact at the courthouse" Rusty waited, hoping that his rouse would work.

"oh ok, that's fine, who's this? Has this got to do with the case?" Lou asked,

"yes mam, we need to speak to Ty, is he there?"

"Um no, he's not, he's out of town at the moment, he will be back Monday, can I take a message" Lou bounced Katie on her hip, trying to settle her,

"out of town you say" Rusty curled his lip in annoyance, "mam, I really need to speak to him, can I ask where he is. We did tell him not to leave the province,"

"Oh, he's still in Alberta, "Lou laughed, "he's just taken a few days break, you know, from the stresses of the trial that's coming "

"ok, Mam, I really need to know whereabouts he is, this is very important," Rusty's voice was showing his annoyance in his tone.

"I'm sorry, who did you say you were?" Lou asked, her suspicious nature now tweaked.

"this is the co-counsel to the DA, my name is Trevor Sutton," Rusty lied, looking at the driver's license he had stolen from Trevor when he had raided his car.

"oh ok, Mr. Sutton, I will let Ty know you're looking to talk to him as soon as he gets back" Lou replied, pushing a bottle into Katie's mouth.

"thank you mam, I appreciate that, would it be possible however to get location on Mr. Borden for the DA, he just likes to know the whereabouts of his witnesses, "Rusty bit his lip, he was very close to blowing this, he had to tread carefully,

"ok, ok, I see your point, "Lou conceded, "he's up at Fish creek in a small family owned fishing cabin we have up there, it's not far off Miller road, first left past Blackhawk turn." She said, "he will be back Monday though,"

"thank you man, I'll put this on record for the DA, please let Ty know I'll be in touch when he returns. "Rusty hung up the phone and grabbed a map from the tourist rack near his hotel door, he unfolded it and traced his finger along Miller road and tapped the junction of Blackhawk turn.

A wicked smile crossed his lips as he packed up his gear and threw some money onto the table, and headed out to his truck.

* * *

It was mid-morning when Amy woke to an empty cabin. She stretched again, not able to hide the smile on her face left from her romantic morning interlude. Amy ran her hand across the bed and felt the cold sheets next to her. Slowly she sat up, now aware Ty was not beside her, or anywhere inside at all. She pulled on her clothes and her jacket and noticed his phone on the table.

Amy looked around, curious as to where he had gone. She quickly fixed her hair, put on her boots and opened the cabin door, the mountain air chilling her cheeks. The Norton was still there, where he had parked it, up against the side of the cabin. She scanned the area, stepping out onto the soft earth. Her forehead showing little lines of concern. Amy squinted in the morning sun, seeing a figure downstream, sitting on a log at the apex of the river bend. Her lip curled and she started towards him, happy to see he hadn't gone too far.

Ty's head was down, he was playing with something in his hands as she approached him from behind. He was close to the river bank, his feet not far from the water's edge, He looked lost in thought, as he flipped a rock over and over in his fingers, tracing its smooth surface with his thumbs.

"Hey, what you are doing out here all on you're lonesome, "she said softly, taking a seat next to him.

Ty turned to see her and smiled a faraway smile, his soft green eyes glistening in the morning light. "I didn't want to wake you," he said, bouncing the rock in his hand.

"I don't think a herd of elephants could have woken me, "she laughed "you wore me out"

He chuckled, throwing the rock into the water, his smile dissolving as fast as the ripple lines he caused.

"Hey," she said, touching his arm, "what's up? "

Ty bent down and retrieved another pebble, his eyes not looking at hers. "I don't deserve you" he whispered, his face now still.

Amy's frown increased, something had happened between their moment with the washcloths and when he left the cabin.

"Ty," she said, her voice a little clearer now, making sure he heard her, "talk to me please, what's going on?"

Ty took a deep breath, his eyes still on the ground, he knew she wasn't going to let it go, his heart was heavy, and he couldn't hide it.

Amy touched his shoulder, scooting closer to him on the log. Trying to encourage him to open up and share whatever it was that had affected him so.

She went to touch his cheek, but he pulled away, an awkward smile on his lips," don't please, I …"

Amy was really concerned now, something was very wrong, this was not the same Ty who had made love to her only hours before.

"Please, let me help you, you're scaring me" She pleaded.

Ty shook his head slowly, a defeated smile on his lips, he threw the second stone, annoyance in his eyes as he watched it skim across the rocks and splash into the running water.

"Ty, I love you, "Amy said, squeezing his arm gently and feeling the resistance.

"that's just it Amy, "he breathed, finally looking at her, his eyes sad and filled with guilt. "you shouldn't love me, I don't deserve your love, I don't deserve you, "

With those words, he stood up and went to walk away. But she stopped him in his tracks by not letting his arm go from her grip,

"what are you talking about, "Amy demanded, completely taken aback by his declaration.

"I cheated on you Amy!" he declared, "how can you just pretend that didn't happen! Why didn't you tell me that I betrayed you!"

Amy was speechless, her mind was reeling, she could see the torment in his eyes, and didn't know how to fix it. She didn't know where this was coming from,

"how could you just let me think that it was all ok Amy, and then let me …. Let us do … and not say anything," he was losing his words, his voice trembling, "I would never have let it…... we shouldn't have, it's not fair on you, you should have told me about Blair!"

Amy's heart stopped, she caught her breath mid inhale.

"Blair?" she whispered,

Ty rolled his eyes, his anger at himself now really taking hold, "see, that look in your eyes tells me it's true"

He went to turn away again, trying to release her grip on his arm.

"Ty, no, please, "Amy said, regaining her composure, "sit down please, let's talk this through, please"

"what's there to talk through, I ran off and hooked up with some girl behind your back, "he said, his voice quavering, "how can you even stand to be around me!"

Amy took a deep breath, his words opening old wounds that she had long since put to rest, her own insecurities now starting to creep through and infect her heart. She shut her eyes, and steadied herself, "Ty, tell me what you remember,"

He looked at her again, his eyes filled with guilt, hurting her was something he couldn't believe he could have ever done. The thought that he had been tempted and actually cheated was much more than he could handle. He loved Amy with all his heart. How could he betray her like that?

Amy finally got him to sit back down on the log next to her, trying to soothe him.

Ty eyes twitched slightly from side to side and quickly looked away, shaking his head slightly. Hoping she had not caught his reaction to the pain that shot behind them.

"Ty, please, "She pleaded again, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I left you, to go somewhere, "he said quietly, now looking at the ground again, "a road trip, or something, you rode after me, you didn't want me to go "

"yes, you went on a kind of working holiday for a few months, over the summer, "she agreed, "it was the same time I went on the Ring of Fire Tour,"

He turned to look at her, not understanding,

"Ok, you don't have that part yet, "she smiled, "when you came back, you had some friends with you, "

"Blair and Connor, "he said, his mind running through the memories, "I …she came back to heartland with me, on my bike"

"No, Blair and Grant" Amy nodded, not really enjoying reliving this time of her life, but understanding it was necessary.

He rubbed his eyes again, flickering them as if trying to clear an invisible fog.

"Ty, please, stop pushing yourself, "she warned, seeing him rub his temple.

"I'm so sorry Amy, I …she kissed me, "he struggled as the pictures slotted together in his mind.

"I…. how could I do that!"

"Ty. shhh, "Amy wrapped her arms around him, seeing how distressed he was over the recollection. "yes, she kissed you in the barn, but you pushed her away, "

"you where there?" he asked, hoping she could clarify this further for him

"no," Amy said softly, biting her lip, "I found out when Blair came back a few months later after she told Grant you hooked up while you were traveling,

Tys mouth was open now, the memories still fragmented but starting to fit together, "he hit me"

He breathed,

Amy nodded, "yes, he did, "

"I got to get out of here" Ty exclaimed, going to get up again, his Borden escape mechanism kicking in. He couldn't believe he had jeopardized his relationship in such a way.

"Ty, it turned out to be lies, Blair, made it all up to get back at Grant." Amy smiled, trying to reassure him.

He Turned quickly to look at her, confusion on his face, "It didn't happen, she lied?"

Amy suddenly realized why Ty was so torn up, he had remembered parts of the story, but the key pieces seemed to still elude him. This had made him jump to the wrong conclusion, assuming that what he had remembered of Blair and what she said happened was the truth.

"yes, she lied, "Amy replied, she bit her lip, uncertain that she should tell him more," well, she lied about the trip, but you did admit to being attracted to her, and …." Amy stopped, not wanting to go on.

"Please Amy, I need to know, "he asked, touching her shoulder,

"remember I told you we broke up for a few months, "she explained,

Ty nodded, listening intently to her, his eyes fixed on hers.

"well Blair was one of the reasons for it, we …." she stopped, not knowing how to word it, "we lost trust in each other for a while, and..."

Ty touched her cheek, seeing the hurt these memories were causing her, "I'm so sorry Amy, you know that right, I can't even imagine ever…" he lost his words, "it was lies, I know, I would never." Ty winced again, his hand quickly pressing his temple,

"Ty," Amy said, seeing him grimace and shake his head, exhaling through his teeth, He stood up and staggered slightly as she put her arm around him. "you should come back inside,"

"no, no, I'm good" he breathed," its ok, its passing, information overload that's all, "

He smiled at her shakily, showing her there was nothing to worry about.

"You told me nothing happened between you and Blair and It took me a while to believe you then, but I believe you now, "Amy said clearly, "we got past this and moved on, you can't define yourself by mistakes from the past, please don't beat yourself up about it"

Ty nodded and smiled weakly at her, allowing her to support him slightly as he tried to clear the blur in his vision.

"are you sure you're ok," She asked, her arm around his waist, "these headaches are really starting to worry me"

Ty lent his head towards hers and kissed her cheek, "I'm ok, really, it's just hard sometimes, when I see these images in my head, and Its only pieces, "he tried to put it into words to help her understand, "I honestly thought I'd run off with her, and cheated on you, I'm so sorry"

"no sorrys, "Amy smiled walking with him back towards the cabin, "can you promise me one thing from now on though,"

He nodded, his mind finally calming again, "anything"

"If you have another flashback, no matter what it is, whether it be good or bad, you'll tell me, so I can try and walk you through it" She looked into his eyes deeply, making him really understand how serious she was about this. "promise me"

Ty sighed and hugged her to his side, "I promise,"

"no matter what it is, good or bad?" she continued, stressing the point,

He chuckled, and smiled at her, "no matter what, "

Amy returned his smile and closed the deal with a gentle kiss, leaning into him as they walked back along the river bed. The morning sun at their backs as they headed back towards the cabin.

* * *

"have you heard from Amy today?" Jack asked Lou as she put Katie in her highchair.

"no, I'm sure she's fine Grandpa, "Lou smiled,

"fine, yeah, but still not home, "he grumped,

"Grandpa, come one "Lou said softly sitting next to him at the table, "this is a little silly don't you think?"

"what do you mean, I'm just looking out for her best interests "he gruffed at her,

"ok,ok, I get that, but it's a tad bit hypocritical for you and dad to be casting these accusations really" She replied, raising her hand to his obvious retort "come on, look at you and Lisa? "

"Lou, that's not the same thing, I…." he grumbled,

"you what, stay at hers all the time, you're not married, or engaged, "She smiled at him, proving her point,

"that's, not…." Jack blustered, "Lisa and I are, it's not the same thing"

"really? You sure? "She smiled, "And then there's Dad and Janice, don't tell me they are just talking racing tactics when he stays at her trailer"

"now, that's Tim and not …... you can't compare them to Amy an..., She's still very young and…." Jack stopped he could see his argument wasn't really holding much weight with Lou.

"exactly, I'm not saying that you should just let Amy and Ty do whatever they want, but it's not like she's run off with some bad boy biker dude she just met at the pool hall, Its Ty, he adores her, you know that and you know him. "

Jack pursed his lips under his mustache and slowly started to smile, seeing her point.

"yes, I know he loves her, I know she loves him, but it still doesn't, …." he stopped seeing Lou raised her eyebrow at him again "mean I have to like it"

* * *

Amy washed up the breakfast dishes in the large wash basin she had filled with soapy water, she turned around to look at Ty who she had convinced when they returned to the cabin to lay down and rest, He had drifted into a peaceful sleep, his face calm and relaxed. She loved watching him sleep, his features even more handsome when at rest.

The headaches were worrying her still, and although the rest had seemed to suppress them this time, she had decided that she would speak to his doctor once they returned from their little getaway.

Outside the mountain river ran its path past the cabin, the sun was high in the late morning sky and the red truck pulled to a stop just below the tree line. Hiding it from sight. He watched the cabin through binoculars, his lip curling slightly as he watched smoke billow from the chimney pipe. His eyes flicked across to the river, and then back to the cabin, getting an understanding of the lay of the land, He smiled and twisted a toothpick between his lips as he moved the binoculars onto Tys Norton, Parked next to the cabin side. Ty had pulled it up close to the cabins eves, to give it some protection from the elements.

The man put down his binoculars and bit his lip, his eyes looking down at the seat of the truck, His eyes gleamed as he ran his hand over the revolver. This was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

Amy wiped the final dish and stowed it in the cupboard, she filled two glasses with water and then rummaged around in Tys saddlebags for a small pill bottle, she placed the bottle next to one of the glasses and sipped the other while she sat at the table and flicked through some of the old albums that her Grandpa had left at the cabin. Most were of her grandmother Lindy, she read through the song lists and smiled as some were familiar to her. She looked up when she heard Ty stir, he rolled over slightly readjusting his head his hand across his chest. She grinned as he automatically wiped his long hair from his face, his eyes still very much closed.

Amy went back to her trip down memory lane when she heard footsteps on the porch outside. She frowned, no one apart from Jack and Tim knew they were there, she bit her lip, hoping against hope that she wasn't going to be confronted by an angry father and grandfather who had come to bring her home.

She stood up, and peered through the front window, she could make out a figure at the door, his cowboy hat obscuring her view of his face.

She heard him knock, and she quickly went to the door, watching Ty, who didn't stir.

Amy slowly opened the door, keeping her hand on the handle and looked at the cowboy who stood before her.

"Hello miss, "he said with a quiet, very gravelly voice, "I'm glad I finally found someone up here"

Amy smiled warily, still standing partially behind the door. "hi, do I know you?" He looked familiar to her, the hat, in particular, its woven tri-color band tweaking at her memory,

"no mam, I remember a beauty Like you, "He smiled, "my truck broke down a mile or so back, I was walking back to the main road when I saw the smoke from your fire, I'm hoping you have a phone or a radio at least?"

Amy crinkled her nose, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen him before, but just couldn't place it,

"Um we have cell phones, but the reception out here is pretty bad, I do have a two way, but I'd need to charge the battery for it."

"that would be great miss, "He smiled, tipping his hat, "could I possibly bother you for a glass of water, I've been walking for a while,"

Amy smiled at him and nodded, "um yeah, I suppose that would be ok, "

As she started to push the door further open Ty stirred on the bed, hearing her voice and the cool breeze from the open door had roused him.

"Amy, "he said softly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, He could see her standing at the door talking to someone on the other side. He slowly stood up and stretched, then walked over to her, coming up behind her and placing his hand on her waist,

"hey, who you are talking too?" he said softly as he looked out the door towards their guest.

As soon as Tys eyes fell on the stranger at the door, he froze, his face went white and his hand instinctively pulled Amy closer to him.

"Rusty" he whispered, not able to break his gaze on the cowboy who stood before them.

Amy turned back to look at TY, confused by his words and noticed Ty expression and face. She turned back to the door as Rusty took this advantage to push her backward, making her lose her grip on the door and fall back against Ty.

Rusty slammed the door shut behind him, his smile from ear to ear as Ty spun Amy around on her heels and pushed her behind him, making sure she was as far from Rusty as he could manage in such a confined space.

"steady Ty, "Rusty smirked, seeing the defensive stance from his adversary as he protected his girlfriend.

"what are you doing here Rusty, "Ty demanded, his eyes a steely green. It wasn't fear this time that was driving him. It was anger, anger at the man who had threatened him and Amy before. The same man who had harassed him and helped Ben control him. Ty clenched his fist, the veins in his neck starting to rise. Amy slid her hand around his waist and looked over his shoulder, fear, and concern in her eyes. She had heard Ty mention Rusty before when he talked about River Glenn to the police. If this was that Rusty, why wasn't he behind bars.

"you're a hard man to find Ty, "Rusty smiled, stepping towards the table and picking up the glass of water Amy had left there, he sculled it down, and replaced it, a rivulet running down his chin.

"what do you want," Ty growled, stepping back. Amy at his back, away from the intruder.

"come on, we've already discussed this, don't tell me that head of your is playing up again, "he sniggered at them both, mocking Ty deliberately. "remember kid, the university, I told you then what I needed from you"

Ty glared at him, anger in his eyes, "I told you that I'm not running from this, I'm testifying "

Rusty shook his head, clicking his tongue in disbelief as he took his hat off and placed it on the table, "now-now, Kid, I told you what would happen if you chose to do that,"

Ty hissed under his breath and lunged forward, knowing this was his only chance, he had enough street smarts to defend himself, even if he didn't recall how he got them.

Unfortunately, Rusty was one step ahead, he spun his hand out to deflect Ty's fist as his other hand pulled the revolver out from the back of his jeans. Ty froze mid punch, as he heard Amy yelp behind him. And scamper closer behind him. Her hands now on his hips.

"come on Rusty" Ty countered, backing away, knowing that as long as he held that revolver, Rusty was in control. Ty kept Amy behind him, shielding her with his own body, slowly backing her towards the far end of the cabin, near the bed.

"so this is the Amy I've heard so much about, "Rusty said, looking past Ty and ogling Amy as she watched him wave the revolver in her direction,

"leave her out of this," Ty growled. "this is between you and me, "

"Oh, you're so wrong kid, it's never just been about you and me, "Rusty snarled, "it bigger than that and you know it,"

Ty glared at him, "Ben put you up to this didn't he,"

"Now now, don't you be blaming Ben for my dislike of you, I'll hold that one all to myself, "He waved the gun nonchalantly between Ty and Amy, seeing how Ty kept repositioning her, blocking her from view.

"ok, you win man, "Ty stammered, there was no safe way out of this, and he wasn't willing to put Amy in the gun sights. "I won't testify, ill retract my statement and say I made it all up, just let her go, man, ok, please, let her go"

"Ty no!" Amy whispered into his ear, "don't "

"the problem is Ty, it's too late for that now, Ben wants you gone, and I kinda now find myself agreeing with him"

"ok, I'll go, I'll leave Hudson, "Ty replied, trying to buy himself some time "we will just get on the bike and keep on going, I promise, "

Rusty laughed and rubbed his jaw with his free hand. 'look at you, defending your lady like a true hero, "

"come on man, it doesn't have to be like this" Ty replied, putting his hand out, trying to show he was genuine.

"well, that's true kid, maybe if your little lady shows me some gratitude, I may be convinced" he sneered at Amy, his eyes walking over her.

Ty's temper flared again, hearing the threat in Rusty's words, He lunged forward, only stopping when the revolver encountered his forehead. Ty stood his ground, his chest heaving and he locked his eyes to Rusty, trying desperately to ignore the gun barrel between his eyes.

"steady son" Rusty snarled, "back it up, "he flicked the gun at Ty who took a few steps backward, he turned to look at Amy who was as white as a ghost. Ty raised his hands in defeat, showing he was no threat, he slowly backed towards Amy who instinctively pulled in behind him again.

The standoff held for a few moments until the silence was broken by Rusty's phone bussing in his pocket, He cursed under his breath and put it to his ear, but lost the signal instantly.

"Dammit" he snarled, looking at the screen, "ok, sit down, both of you, on the bed now!" he growled, waving the revolver at them both. Ty nodded and guided Amy to the bed, where they sat down slowly, their eyes never far from Rusty of his weapon.

"sit tight, both of you, "he barked as he stepped outside and slammed the door, he stood on the porch, trying to gain a cell connection.

"Ty," Amy whispered, into his ear, "we need to get out of here,"

Ty turned to her and touched her cheek, "how, he's blocking the only exit, "

Amy's eyes searched the cabin, her eyes finally landing on the window behind the bed, she motioned towards it, tapping Ty gently on the shoulder,

"are you serious?" Ty whispered back, "he's just outside, he will hear us,"

"we can't just sit here and wait for him to shoot us!" she exclaimed, hearing Rusty talking to someone as they tried to decide what to do. Amy knew they had to try so she quietly slid off the bed, away from Ty who glared at her in exasperation. He watched the door as Amy slowly undid the window lock and pressed with her hands on the glass until it swung free. The thud sound it caused made her freeze for a moment as Tys eyes watched the door intently, he looked back at Amy and motioned for her to continue on once he was convinced that Rusty was still preoccupied,

Amy propped the window open and carefully opened the bottom pain as well, it was a little harder to open than the top one, but after some manipulation it also swung open to the cool summers day, Amy bit her lip and quickly pulled everything from the bedside cabinet onto the bread spread, so she had room to climb, she placed her boot on the top of the bedside drawer and stepped up, looking back at the door as she swung her leg through the open window.

Once she was sitting on the pane, she quietly smiled at Ty who had now come to stand next to her, offering her support as she slid down the outside of the cabin's wall, landing on the rough earth below. She looked in at Ty and motioned for him to follow, Ty hesitated and, for a moment, had the idea to shut the window and allow Amy to escape, remaining inside himself in attempt to delay Rusty from following her. But Amy's persistent pulling at his arm made him realize she was not going to leave him behind. He conceded and slid his leg through the open window, nearly having to double himself in two to fit through. Amy was smaller than he was, and the window was a tight squeeze.

Once they were both outside, Ty grabbed her hand and peered around the corner of the cabin, Rusty was at the far end of the porch, talking angrily on his phone. Ty bit his lip, his Norton was not more than a few feet from him. But his escape plans on the bike fell by the wayside when he saw the slashed tires, they were going to have to make a run for it, And the only place that gave them any hope of getting away was the line of jack pines behind the cabin. Ty turned back to Amy and pointed to the tree line. She nodded and they bolted as fast as they could for the wilderness behind the fishing cabin. Darting between the trees and weaving through the undergrowth. Ty's hand held tightly onto hers, as he lead her through the bush. Amy sliding behind him, her cowboy boots not offering much traction on such rough and uneven terrain.

They ran down an embankment, slid around an outcrop and splashed across a low spot in a creek, the water spraying up their legs and wetting their jeans as they ran without delay. Ty had no idea where they were going, or in what direction. All he knew was that he needed to get Amy as far away from Rusty as he could manage. And for now, all he needed to focus on was exactly that. One foot in front of the other, One step at a time.

to be continued


	19. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Exposed**

Ty pulled Amy under a rocky outcrop, pressing them bodily up against the cold stone so they could catch their breath. They had been running for what felt like hours but Ty could see the sun just cresting the treetops meaning it must be just after midday,

He sucked air into his lungs as fast as he could, they burnt with every inhale from the exertion.

"you ok?" he asked, looking at Amy as she collapsed next to him, trying to regain her energy.

She nodded and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her breathing also fast and deep.

"do you think he's behind us?" she whispered, looking back the way they had come.

"we have to keep moving Amy," Ty replied, pushing them back further against the rocks, his eyes on the undergrowth, listening for any signs that Rusty was on their tail.

"to where Ty? We don't even know which way to go" she protested quietly,

"well, we either keep moving and hope we come across a back road or we sit here and wait for him to catch up with us" Ty retorted, Trying to sound calm but failing miserably.

"why is here even here! Isn't he supposed to be behind bars?" She exclaimed,

Ty swallowed hard, sucking air into his lungs, "well he obviously isn't hey, I don't know how he found us, but I don't think he's here to swap fishing yarns,"

Amy glared at him, knowing his sarcasm was just a cover for his concern over their predicament,

Ty took another deep breath, blew it out quickly and stood up, pulling Amy with him, his hand still wrapped around hers. "come on, let's head up that rise and see if we can get some idea whereabouts we are"

He pointed past the rocky outcrop they currently sheltered under, and over the next heavily vegetated rise.

Amy swallowed and nodded, following closely behind him as he took off once again.

* * *

"Dammit!" Rusty hissed, seeing the open window and the tracks heading towards the tree line. "goddammit!" he walked around the inside of the cabin, his frustration and anger rising with each step. He ran his arm across the counter, sending the plates and cutlery flying across the floor. This was turning out to be a complete mess, He knew he had to correct this fast-otherwise Bens threat would become a reality. He knew not to cross Mr. Dawson, people didn't fare well when they disappointed him.

He considered calling him but decided against it for the time being. He would track down Ty and his little lady and fix this, they couldn't have got that much of a head start on him.

He pushed the revolver into the back of his jeans and slammed the cabin door harshly as he ran around the side of the cabin where Ty and Amy had made their escape, He stopped at the Norton, frustration, and anger in his dull eyes, He pulled the gun and shot at the bike, piercing the petrol tank, the aftershock knocking the bike off its stand and making it crash to the ground. The gas running over the earth as it seeped from the ruptured tank.

He smiled, feeling somewhat satisfied by the damage he did to something that he knew Ty loved.

Then Rusty took off in the direction the two had fled earlier.

* * *

"so, are we going up to fish creek or what?' Tim asked as he barreled through the door at heartland.

"morning to you too Tim, "Jack said coldly, not looking up from his paper,

"Jack, it's a clear day, we could leave now and be there not long after lunch. "Tim continued, "they would be home again before dinner"

Jack sighed, remembering his conversation with Lou earlier that morning, "I think we should just sit this out and wait till they get back on Monday"

"what? Are you insane? Has your parenting skills taken a sudden sideways turn?" Tim spat,

"Tim, will you calm down" Jack retorted, folding his paper angrily, "we need to show some trust here"

"trust! are you kidding me! He's a 20 plus hot-blooded male who's got the woman of his dreams alone for two nights in a remote cabin all to himself "Tim yelled, "ok, I'll show some trust, yeah, trust me he's taking full advantage of this situation"

Jack stood up, his anger now rising as well, he knew Lou had a point, but he also could see where Tim was coming from as well, He was torn as to what to do. He trusted Ty and knew he would never do anything to hurt Amy but he also knew what it felt like to be a young man in love and how temptation was easy to succumb too.

"will the two of you please stop it" Lou snapped, as she walked into the kitchen, "I thought we had solved this already,"

"solved what, Amy's still not home, Tys still not home, what's been solved" Tim barreled at her.

Lou looked at her father is exasperation. As there was a knock at the door.

Jack walked over to the door and opened it to see Wade looking back at him, a worried look on his face.

"Wade, "Jack said, unsure as to why the impromptu visit.

"Jack, "he replied, "can I come in, we need to talk "

Jack nodded and stepped aside, as Wade walked into the kitchen and stopped suddenly as he came face to face is an annoyed Tim and curious Lou.

"what's the problem Wade, how can we help," Jack asked, motioning to the table.

"well, I was called by the cops yesterday, "he said, rubbing his grey stubbly chin, the stress showing on his worn features, "The case is being pushed forward, to the 24th, with the trial date now booked in, "he ran his hands through his hair, "it seems Ben Dawson's got a pretty good lawyer as he's dodged most of the charges"

"what?" Jack exclaimed

"Yeah Jack, I know, but the evidence against him is all circumstantial without witnesses or proof," Wade exclaimed, "and now that those have all but disappeared"

"what do you mean they have disappeared, "Lou asked, flashing a concerned look at Jack and then at Tim.

"well, that's why I'm here, This Kallie chick is a no-show, she fell off the planet when she went out on bail, and well my testimony only serves to implicate her father as I never heard mention of or met Ben while working with them." He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"so … what does this mean for Ty?" Lou asked softly,

"well, he's the only one left who can pin this to him. Without his testimony, this Ben guy will probably just cop a fine and walk free. "

Jack could see the annoyance and frustration on Wade's face, he had put his life on the line to save his stepson, and now it looked like the man who had started all this was going to get away without a scratch.

"where is Ty, the DA told me to touch base with him, especially since Rusty is in the wind."

Jack frowned, looking at Tim. "Rusty, isn't that Bens right-hand man?"

Wade nodded, "yep, but he wasn't scooped up in the initial raid, He's still out there Jack, I was hoping he'd just done a runner like the girl. But after the other day, I'm not too sure"

"what happened the other day? "Tim interjected, his anger towards Ty now turning to concern for his safety.

"well, I got a call from this Rusty, telling me to button it, and get out of dodge, "Wade explained, "I told him to take a walk, I've been around long enough to know a desperate man when I hear one. But I'm now a little worried, his attention may now be on Ty."

Jack glanced at Tim who nodded in agreeance, their conversation not needing words.

"Ty's the key to all this, "Wade continued, rubbing the back of his neck,

"so you think Tys in danger from this Rusty guy?" Jack asked, picking up his hat,

"I honestly don't know Jack, but there's been some funny stuff going on over at the courthouse, last minute changes in lawyers, missing witnesses, and now with Sutton's car being stolen, it's just a feeling, but …."

"Sutton?" Lou asked, "would that be a Trevor Sutton?"

Wade nodded, "yeah, his car was boosted yesterday, case files, and credentials gone, all in the wind"

Lou looked nervously over at Jack and then to Tim, fear in her eyes.

"Lou, what's wrong," Jack asked, touching her shoulder, his voice low,

"I got a call yesterday, from a Mr. Trevor Sutton, asking for Ty, "she said, "he told me he needed to know Ty's location for the DA, I didn't even think to …"

"Lou. "Tim said softly, coming to stand in front of her, "what did you tell this Sutton person,"

"I told him where they were, I thought he was with the DA, I said they were at the cabin" She paused, putting her hand over her mouth 'oh my god grandpa, if that was this Rusty guy, I just gave him clear directions to Ty and Amy. "

Jack tapped her gently on the shoulder and grabbed his keys, pushing his hat firmly on his head.

"call Murphy, tell him what's going on," Jack instructed,

Tim came up beside him, holding his keys up in view and they nodded together, walking for the door.

"guys, where is Ty?" Wade called walking after them as they headed for Tim's truck.

Tim opened the driver's door and Jack climbed in the other side, he turned to see Wade looking at them in exasperation, and decided that another set of hands may be of use.

"get in," he said, motioning to the backdoor on the truck. "I'll explain on the way"

* * *

"Ty, Please, we need to slow down, "Amy huffed, her reserves running low, she was athletic and fit, but the pace at which Ty was traveling was even too fast for her to keep up. He darted between trees, over boulders, slid down embankments, always holding her hand and helping her follow, But Ty was also physically bigger and stronger than Amy and his ability to clear rocks, outcrops and fallen logs in a single stride made it tough for Amy to keep the pace.

He turned back to her, his mouth open as he sucked in as much oxygen as he could, the air was thinner this close to the mountains and his lungs burned from all the extra activity. He guided her over to a thicket, where two trees had fallen creating a small alcove between them. Ty pulled the branches back and guided her inside the makeshift blind, and slid in next to her. Laying back against the fallen tree, trying to steady his breathing.

Amy placed her hand on his chest and smiled between puffs, seeing him shut his eyes and wince slightly as he covered his eyes with his hands and exhaled through his fingers.

"the bush is getting thicker, we need to try and get some bearings on which way we are going, "she said softly. Amy rubbed her arms gently, her fingers running over the scratches on her arms from the undergrowth. In their haste to get away, she had forgotten her jacket and was only clad in a soft tee and her jeans. Ty turned to look at her, seeing the damage to her arms and her cheek, concern running through his exhausted eyes.

"Hey, your hurt, "he breathed, running his hands over the scratches, seeing her wince at the contact. He sat up, glanced down the hill once again and quickly undid his hoodie, pulling it off his shoulders and wrapping it around her.

"no Ty, I'll be ok," she protested, but slowly slid her arms into his sleeves, feeling the residual body heat he had left there. Ty also had forgotten a few things when they fled, his leather jacket, and his phone being the two main items not on his person. But he couldn't bare Amy being hurt so giving his hoodie to her was a reasonable trade for her comfort and safety. Ty also had the advantage of his top having long sleeves, which gave more protection to him as they ran through the rambles.

He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. His heart finally slowing.

Amy zipped up his hoodie, enjoying the warmth it gave her, even if it belittled her inside it.

"what are we going to do Ty, "she asked softly, "it's getting late, we can't stay out here all night"

Ty exhaled and opened his arms to her so she could see comfort from him. He kissed her head and rubbed his hand down her arm, trying to reassure her. "I don't think we have much choice at the moment, Amy, we have to stay ahead of him."

"if he's even following us, "she retorted softly, "what if he just took off, we could be running for nothing "

Ty hugged her again, knowing she was scared, he was too, he could see the sun falling in the sky, it was midafternoon now, and the idea of a night in the mountains didn't seem all that romantic as it had back at the cabin.

"we can rest here for a bit," he said quietly, the sounds of the mountains drifting through his ears "then maybe, we can try to find somewhere to spend the night,"

Amy looked up at him, concern on her scraped face, "spend the night? I don't see any hotels or lodges this far up Ty"

"I know, I know, but there's bound to be something, a cave or a fishing shack, maybe an old hollow tree, "he smiled at her trying to sound positive, but knowing their situation was dire, the temperature in the mountains would drop at night, and with no shelter or ability to build a fire or to stay warm, their options where not looking good.

"and what about the local residents? "she rebutted, "the wolves, the coyotes, the mountain lions? And not to mention the bears!"

Ty bit his lip, he didn't know what to do, he ran his hand across her cheek, trying to be strong, "I think we may be too high up for the bears?" he said looking hopeful.

"well, that's comforting" she grumbled, looking away with a defeated look.

Ty rubbed his eyes, knowing that their current predicament was because of him, the guilt was starting to rise in his stomach. He had never wanted to put her in danger.

"I'm sorry Amy, this is all my fault, "he breathed, "you wouldn't be out here if it wasn't for me and some lunatic trying to shut me up, "he looked away, "I should have just taken off when he grabbed me at school, then none of this would have happened,"

Amy pulled her self-back into a seated position, looking into his green eyes, "why didn't you tell me about that, you never told anyone he threatened you"

"well, it's not something I'm proud of now, If I said something, you'd be at home safe and sound, and Rusty would be behind bars most likely," he said sarcastically, his annoyance at himself in his tone.

Amy pursed her lips, annoyed at his silence and refusal to ask for help yet again, "when will you learn that you're not alone, that we are here to help you" she stated, the blue in her eyes clear and vibrant.

Ty knew that look, she was not impressed, and he understood why. But he couldn't worry about that now, his main goal was to get them somewhere safe, and as far away from Rusty and his trigger-happy fingers as he could.

To be continued


	20. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 20

_**A/N: hold on to your hats chickadees, its going to be a bumpy ride :) I hope you like.**_

 **Chapter 20**

 **The high country**

Ty walked slowly along the river bed, Amy following closely behind, they had decided to break from the tree line for a while, and follow the river as it cut its way through the mountains high valley. They had not heard or seen any signs of Rusty following them so they had decided to slow their pace and conserve some energy. Ty's body hurt, he was exhausted and sore from all the athletic activity over the past few hours. He knew Amy was tired too, and he tried to help her as much as he could. His reserves where now at an all-time low, they hadn't eaten since breakfast and his mouth was dry and in desperate need of lubrication. Amy had fallen slightly behind, her stride a little slower than Tys as he walked in front of her. She could see the weight he was carrying in the way his shoulders moved. His tee dirty and sweat-stained around the neck and pits. They turned yet another bend in the river, and Ty stopped, rubbing his head with his hands, He looked off into the distance. Shading his eyes from the afternoon sun.

"the river drops up ahead, by the looks of it, "he said, his voice cracking. "I think we are going the right way, "

Amy bent down and scooped some of the water into her hand, pressing it to her lips and drinking it down, it was cool and soothing to her throat, she splashed a little towards Ty who was still looking off into the distance, getting his attention. He turned to her and smiled a weak smile,

"drink, you look like you need it" she said, splashing her hands gently in the icy water.

Ty nodded and followed suit, kneeling and scooping a handful of the cool fluid to his lips. It tasted earthy and he had to flick a few leaves from it, but it felt good. He repeated the gesture, letting it run down his chin as he stretched his shoulders and rotated his arms around in large circles,

"If we continue along the river bed, we should eventually come back to the Miller bridge, but I don't know how far down that is," he said, as he reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet.

Amy touched his cheek and smiled, seeing how hard he was trying to make it look like he knew what he was doing.

"have we done a big circle?" she asked?

"not really a circle, I'd say more like a figure 8" he smiled, "we seem to be on the other side of the river now, and I'm not sure how we managed that,"

He smiled at her and raised his eyebrows, seeing her grin. Ty looked at the sun, it was low in the sky now, they were running out of time. They needed to find shelter and they needed to find it now.

* * *

Rusty pushed through the undergrowth with purpose, he hunted moose and deer in his spare time so tracking was not something he found difficult, He followed the obvious disturbance in the undergrowth and turned around behind a large outcrop, seeing the two fallen trees where Ty and Amy had taken shelter only hours before, he pushed the branches away angrily, seeing the disturbed earth where they had sat. Rusty touched the ground and rubbed the dirt between his fingers, his smile returning to his thing evil lips, His prey was only around an hour or so ahead.

* * *

"Ty, "Amy called, trying to get his attention as they continued to follow the river's edge around yet another bend. "Ty, hey"

He turned back to her, but continued walking, he was about 4 strides in front of her now, and his pace had quickened with the lowering sun.

"TY!" she barked, stopping in her tracks, her voice sharp,

Ty stopped and turned completely around, coming back to stand in front of her,

"Amy, we have to keep moving, we are losing light, "he sighed,

"I need to go, "she said softly, her big blue eyes looking deeply into his,

Ty looked confused, not understanding her, "we are going Amy, we are going that way" he pointed down the river.

"no, "Amy whispered, her legs now slightly crossed as she jumped around on the spot, "I need to GO" she raised her eyebrows as she plunged her hands deep into the pockets of his borrowed hoodie.

Ty suddenly became aware of what "GO" meant and chuckled, her little dance making him smile,

"it's not funny!" she growled, "I was ok until we drank the water back there"

He smiled at her and looked off at the surrounds, trying to find a safe location to use as a bathroom.

"over there, "he said, pointing to a dense thicket just back from the river line.

Amy smiled at him awkwardly as she quickly ran across the open riverbed heading for the section of undergrowth Ty had motioned too.

Ty smiled to himself, even under such dire circumstances she still made him smile. He watched her quickly disappear into the undergrowth. Choosing to look away and return his gaze further down the course of the river. The sun was low in the sky, he knew they only had a few hours left before the early start to dusk set in. He took a breath and suddenly felt dizzy, his vision blurring as a sharp stabbing pain speared through his head. He pushed his hands into his temples, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly, Ty groaned as the pain radiated from his eyes and distorted his focus. He shook his head slowly, trying to desperately clear the attack. Ty knelt down at the river's edge, his hands clasping around the sides of his head, trying in vain to ride the wave of discomfort that raced through him.

"Hey, "Amy called walking happily back towards him, wondering why he was kneeling by the water's edge, "that's so much better, "she slowed her pace, becoming aware that something may not be right, "Ty, hey, are you?"

Ty quickly dropped his hands into the water and pretended to splash his face, trying to cover his discomfort from her, "I'm fine, just cooling off, "he smiled at her, squinting one eye, his hair dripping with water drops.

"you sure?" she asked again coming to his side as he slowly stood up, his focus clearing somehow making it easier for him to mask his affliction.

"yep, we better get moving Amy, we still have some ways to go, "he turned to face her and kissed her cheek, showing her was fine. Amy caught him mid-peck and turned her face so his lips connected with hers. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Ty smiled, and returned the hug, needing the contact himself, the feeling of her body against his making him feel safe.

There was a loud CRACK! And then a rush of air flew past Tys left ear. Ty jumped in surprise and pulled Amy down to her knees as he spun around quickly to see a lone figure further up steam at the last river bend. He stood in a defensive stand in the shallows, his rifle sighted on the two of them.

"SHIT!" Ty hissed, he ducked again as he heard another THWAK fly past him. And hit the river stones, near his feet, they bounced and shattered under the bullets impact

Ty ducked and grabbed Amy's hand sprinting with all his might to the tree line, keeping Amy at his side, blocking her from Rusty's sights with his own body.

"he's got a rifle too! "Amy yelled, stumbling over the rocks as they broke through the undergrowth and headed back up a rocky embankment.

"Ty, we can't, we need to follow the river back down to the bridge!" she yelled as he leaped over a fallen tree and turned to grabbed her waist and pull her over too.

"If we stay out in the open Amy, we are sitting ducks, we will have to try and lose him on the hillside and then double back. "Ty steadied her on her feet as he once again took off, her hand in his leading the way.

* * *

Tim's truck pulled up at the Bartlett fishing cabin at Fish Creek. He turned off the ignition and the three gents got out of the vehicle and surveyed the area.

Jack walked quickly over to the cabin and pushed the door open, he looked around inside to see a chair upturned and plates and cutlery scattered all over the floor. Tim came in behind him and locked eyes with his x father in law, his face now worried beyond belief.

Jack pointed to the open window and the bedside that had been used as a stepping stone for their escape.

"This is not good Jack "Tim breathed, tapping the broken dishes with his boot. "Ty and Amy either got a little carried away or something bad went down here,"

"I'd say the latter, "Jack mused, walking around the cabin, noticing the glasses of water and the pill bottle. The fire was well and truly out in the stove as Jack touched to top of the potbelly,

"It's still warm, "he said, "this happened this morning sometime"

"that's not the worst of it," Wade said as he stood in the doorway, motioning for the two of them to follow him outside.

He lead them to the side of the cabin not far from the open window.

"geeez" Jack hissed as Wade pointed to Tys Norton, laying on its side in the tall grass, its tires slashed and it petrol tank ruptured by a bullet hole.

"I'm calling Murphy, "Tim said, pulling his cell from his pocket, "we're gonna need his help"

Jack nodded as he watched Tim walk back to the open area, searching for a signal.

"the tracks go that way, into the foothills, "Wade said pointing to the jack pines behind the cabin. He started to follow the footprints as Jack called after him.

"wait, we can't just go storming off into the high country without a plan or some form of action Wade, we will never find them out there without help. "

"Jack, "Wade protested, not understanding Jacks reluctance to pursue." that maniac is gunning for my kid, Lilies kid, I'm not going to let that happen"

Jack nodded, seeing the anger in Wade's eyes and feeling it too, Ty was like a son to Jack and the thought that he was in danger was killing him too. And the fact that Amy was also out there somewhere was breaking his heart. But he knew the high country, he knew how treacherous it could be, and they were losing light fast. They needed help.

"If we get ourselves lost out there, we aren't going to be much help are we!" he exclaimed, "just hold your horses and let's see what Murphy thinks is the best move"

Wade exhaled angrily, as he looked up at the heavily vegetated embankment. He could see Jacks point, but the drive to protect Ty and Amy was pushing him to distraction.

Tim came back to them a few minutes later, his phone in his hand. "Murphy is about 60 mins out, he's got search and rescue on the way as well, he said to wait here, "

Tim didn't look totally convinced with his own words, he looked up the hillside, biting his lip in annoyance.

"Tim, "Jack said sternly, looking back to Wade as well, "we wait, got it!"

Wade and Tim exchanged looks and nodded, agreeing to wait for Murphy and the cavalry.

* * *

"Argh," Amy hissed, tripping over a broken log and skidding to her knees in the undergrowth. She lost her footing and felt herself fall as Ty slid down next to her, trying to grab hold of her, his legs spraying leaf litter all over them as he took her body weight on his and the momentum carried them over the crest of the embankment.

They rolled down the decline wrapped together in each other's arms, Ty trying desperately to shield her from the branches and thickets that raced past them. They crashed into bushes and branches as their bodies smashed through the undergrowth, finally coming to a sudden stop in the bottom of a gully. Ty slowly released Amy from his grasp, taking a deep breath, he laid still for a moment, assessing himself, he touched his cheek and looked at a smear of blood on his fingers, his face stinging from the scratch that ran from his ear to just under his left eye.

"are you ok?" he asked, as he helped Amy pull leaves and debris from her now extremely messy hair. She looked up at him. Dirt smeared across her clothes and her face.

"My leg, "she whispered, sitting up on the damp earth, holding her right shin.

Ty pulled himself out from under her and gently touched her leg, trying to ascertain if anything was broken.

"Steady, steady," he said softly as he pulled off her boot, and noticed the tear in her jeans down near her ankle. Amy reached down, trying to fend his hands away, but he persisted. Letting his fingers check her injuries.

"owww" she winged, as he pressed the skin above her ankle bone, seeing that there was a large red mark and graze there,

"I don't think its broken, you must have clipped one of those boulders when we fell, "he pulled her jeans back down her leg and put her boot back on. Seeking her discomfort. "can you stand?"

Amy nodded and slowly got to her feet, wobbling slightly at first but straightening up once her foot calmed again. Ty watched her closely, as he helped her wipe the leaves and twigs from her clothes. Shaking his head free of leaf litter at the same time.

"we've got to keep moving Amy "he breathed looking around the gully they now found themselves in, "this is not a good place to stop, "

Amy nodded and took his hand showing him she was ready to go on, she took a few tentative steps, limping as she put weight on her ankle.

"come here, "Ty said, seeing her pain, knowing she would not keep up without his help. He slid in under her arm and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, Amy held onto his shoulders as he moved her forward, keeping her hip locked to his side and taking most of her wait as they disappeared yet again into the woodlands.

* * *

Ty had lost all sense of direction after their little slide down the embankment, his head was pounding with every footfall, and His body was struggling to support Amy as she leaned heavily to his side. He couldn't hear the river anymore, and the bush had become extremely thick and heavy vegetated. He stopped as they came to yet another rocky outcrop, Sucking air into his burning lungs.

"we can't keep this up, "Amy breathed, nearly at her limits, her leg now stiff and sore.

"I don't think we have much choice, Amy," Ty breathed, wiping her face as a tear rolled down her cheek. "if he catches up with us."

She nodded, knowing full well Rusty's intentions, he had made it very clear back at the river bend when he had shot at them.

"look, we can clear this rise and have a look around, maybe we can get an idea of where about we actually are at the top" he looked up the rocky terrain that towered above them. Seeing a clear area near the crest.

Amy took a deep breath and tightened her hold around his neck, wincing with pain as she put her weight on her foot once again.

"Amy, stop, "Ty breathed, his breath short and ragged, the scratch on his cheek now oozing little droplets of blood that dribbled down his jaw. "get on my back, I'll carry you"

"Ty. You can't, not up that!" she refused, leaning against his side.

"Yes, I can, "he rebutted, "I'll have two free hands that way. Just get on my back and hold on!" He knelt down in front of her, taking a deep breath.

"Ty?" Amy whispered, looking unsure, her eyes looking up the loose rock face before them.

"Amy, please, come on, we have to keep moving, "Ty pleaded, looking up at her, "I can do it, trust me"

Amy bit her lip, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist as he shakily stood up. After a few stumbly steps, as he adjusted his footing to the extra weight, Ty patted her hands in reassurance and started to climb hand and fist up the rocky outcrop before them.

* * *

Two more mountain rescue teams pulled up behind Murphy and his two other units. They set up their base of operations in the small cabin nestled in the high country. Tim sipped at his coffee watching them ponder over a map that was sprawled out on the main table. Discussing their next move and how they were going to orchestrate their actions.

"so are we actually going to go and find this guy or are we going to just let him get away" Tim growled, growing impatient with all the red tape.

"Mr. Fleming, I know this is hard, but we aren't even sure that Mr. Saunders is out there. "one of the officers said calmly. "we could be just looking at a missing person recovery"

"are you serious! did you see the state of the cabin when you arrived? "Tim snapped, slamming his coffee cup down angrily

"Look, Mr. Fleming, I understand, it can be hard to come to terms with your children growing up, you did say that the young couple had come up here for the weekend without your blessing, "

"Oh, my god! How did you become an officer of the law? Those kids are out there, somewhere and you're sitting here thinking that they might just be off having a romantic walk in the woods!" Tim's face was red now, his temper flying. "did you not see the bullet hole in the bike tank or the slashed tires, somehow I don't think Ty did that to his bike himself!"

The officer looked back to the map, ignoring Tim and his ranting as Jack came in the door with Murphy.

"We are heading out in 30 minutes with one of the search and rescue teams, Tim, Jack, I must advise you to stay here, but as I know you won't listen to me, I'm allowing you to tag along. "Murphy looked at Tim, his voice now clear as crystal "on the provision that you stay with the group and do exactly what the rescue team tell you to. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack nodded, understanding that the only way they would be allowed to help out was to tow the line.

"Mr. Fleming?" Murphy asked,

"ok, ok, I'll stay inline," Tim growled

"I'm coming too" Wade interjected, looking towards Tim and Jack for support,

"I'm sorry Mr. Dalton, you need to stay here and answer a few more questions, "Murphy said.

"come on, he's my kid, step kid, "Wade protested,

"Wade, "Jack interjected, "these mountains are tough terrain for the experienced, leave it to the professionals ok, we will bring him home, I promise,"

Wade hesitated and finally nodded in agreement, knowing he was not really a high country man. He was from the city and would most likely just slow them down.

"We have horses en route now, they should be here in around 15 minutes, "Murphy said, "ATVs are also on their way, "Murphy pushed his walkie-talkie to his mouth and walked out of the cabin.

"we need to get moving now Jack!" Tim whispered, "they only have a few hours before sunset. "

"ok, ok, "Jack whispered back, "settle will you, as soon as those horses are unloaded and tacked up we are out of here."

* * *

Ty slipped again in the loose shale, sliding a few meters back the way he had come, His fingers were raw and grazed as he grabbed at the embankment, desperately trying to gain a handhold.

"Ty, "Amy whispered into his ear as she heard him grunt under her weight, his strength leaving him. He inhaled and pushed up again, finding traction with his feet, sending a shower of shale sliding down the hillside behind him. With all the gumption, he had left he let out a cry of determination and scrambled over the crest of the rock face, dragging Amy on his back with him. Collapsing onto his gut on the solid surface that sat on the top of the small plateau.

Amy scrambled off him. Seeing him struggle to breathe his face in agony. She sat next to the exhausted Ty as he laid still, regrouping his strength. His face wet with sweat, his hands and knees bloody.

Amy looked around. The rocky outcrop they were sitting on was at the side of a large mountain rise that continued up into the higher country. It was a solid rock face with a flat top, giving them a clear view of the river below and the surrounding backcountry. Amy let Ty rest and slowly staggered to her feet, hobbling over to the otherwise of the outlook, she could just make out the red rail lines in the far distance of Millar's bridge. It was too far to make it before sunset. She bit her lip. Rusty's little interruption at the River and made them head higher into the high country, to get back down to the river, they were either going to have to go back the way they had come, which meant possibly coming face to face with Rusty and his murderous intentions or they would need to navigate down the other side of the rise, and rejoin the river further down the valley. Either way, had its perils, Amy peered down the alternate side of the outcrop they now stood on, it wasn't as steep as the one Ty had just dragged her up but it was mostly shale and lose rock. With a large rock shelf halfway down its side. On a plus note, it was less vegetated, which would make it easier to negotiate, but would also leave them exposed to anyone looking down from above.

Amy rubbed her face, she was running on pure adrenaline now. Her ankle was numb, and her face stung from the scratches and dust that had flicked into her eyes.

Amy slowly turned back to Ty who had now rolled over and was laying on his back. His breathing starting to slow.

He looked up at her, as she sat down next to him. Their body's looking insignificant on the mountainside.

"you are amazing "she breathed, "I honestly don't know how you did that" She touched his cheek, the scratch now congealed.

"are you ok?" he asked, pulling himself into a sitting position. Shaking his hair, the dust, and dirt speckling off of him.

"I'm ok, well, I'd be better if we were back at the cabin, wrapped up in bed in each other's arms, but …" she smiled at him. Trying to lighten the mood,

Ty chuckled, as he rubbed his eyes, His head was pounding, there was a deep throb in his eyes which made his vision slightly blurry.

"if we pull in over there, we can take shelter under that outcrop," she said, pointing to the mountain rise that towered behind them, "we are up pretty high, so we will see if anyone comes up behind us. And the mountain is to our backs, "

Ty looked over to where she was pointing and could see reason in her words. The outcrop did protrude from the mountain so nothing would be able to surprise them during the night if they stayed over there. It wasn't very comfortable, being solid rock, but it would be dry and safe.

Ty slowly stood up and walked over to the overhang, looking down the other side where Amy had surveyed previously. He bit his lip, trying to decide whether to go on and take the chance that further down that side there may be more cover and more shelter or stay put and seek shelter under the outcrop and wait till morning. He slowly walked further around the plateaus Crestline, looking out at the bridge in the distance. His mind formulating their next move. When he heard Amy speak his name in a small voice, a shaky voice, one that made him turn slowly around to her as she stood on the edge of the rocky plateau.

Ty turned to see Rusty standing on the rock face directly in front of her, rifle drawn and pointing at her chest.

"Amy!" he yelled stepping forward but stopping as the rifle spun around and aimed at him.

"your part mountain goat kid, "Rusty breathed, his chest heaving, "I'm impressed"

Amy took a wobbly step backward, trying to keep out of Rusty's reach. Her heels on the crest of the overhang.

Rusty flicked the gun sight back to Amy as he saw her move out of the corner of his eye,

"hey, hey, "Ty yelled, "you got me ok, you win, leave her be, "

Ty was desperate now, trying to keep Rusty's focus on him and off Amy, "I give up, you win man, "Ty raised his hands in defeat, his eyes on Amy as she slowly shook her head at him.

"Ty, no, no" she whispered her voice shaking,

"it's ok Amy, "Ty smiled, trying to reassure her, "he's after me, not you isn't that right Rusty, "

Rusty grinned, seeing Ty's weakness exposed.

"I don't know kid, maybe I'll just take what is owed to me another way, "he looked Amy up and down, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"don't you…" Ty hissed, stepping forward again.

"settle Romeo, "Rusty laughed raising the gun at Ty, making him stop again. "not very hospitable of you, not wanting to share"

Ty curled his lip, he knew Rusty was goading him. But the thought of him leering at Amy and even contemplating touching her was making his blood boil.

"wow, you really love her don't ya kid, "Rusty said, his voice a little perplexed,

Ty didn't respond, his eyes flicked to Amy, pleading with her to stay calm.

"I loved Kallie ya know, "Rusty hissed, "we were going to get hitched an all, she loved me,"

"I don't know anything about that man, "Ty responded, "Kallie never told me anything,"

"it was all good until Clay died, then it changed, she blamed me, "he snarled, "she blamed me for her own father's mistake, "

Ty took a deep breath, his eyes on Amy, He wasn't aware of the connection that Rusty and Kallie shared, he knew he had fancied her but was unaware that they had been engaged and that the death of her true brother had caused this split between them. He could see a slight change in Rusty's demeanor when he talked about her, maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"Maybe if you explain it to her," Ty said, trying to gain an angle he could use.

"explain what, that her brother was an idiot, who drank too much, gambled too much and didn't know the arse of a horse from the head, "he snapped, "his death was inevitable "

His coldness returned to his eyes as he flicked the gun between them both again. Choosing his target and relishing in watching them squirm.

"what happened between you and Kallie had nothing to do with me or Amy, "Ty replied,

His voice a little hard but clear,

"See kid, that's where your wrong, when you turned up it all went to crap for me, Kallie pushed me away again, Ben replaced me and you became the golden boy, "he sneered at Ty who locked eyes with him again. "it doesn't matter now anyways kid, because Ben wants you gone, "

Ty inhaled again, as Rusty returned the scope to Amy's chest.

"Rusty! Ben wants me gone – not her, "he pleaded, "please man, just let her go"

"Ty ... no" Amy whispered again, tears in her eyes, seeing what he was doing.

Rusty chuckled, seeing the torment in Tys eyes, knowing he held the power to cripple Ty, his words hitting close to home.

"the problem is Ty, you've cost me a lot of money and time, and unlike Ben, I'm wanting to collect rather than simply eliminate. "he curled his lip, taking a step closer to where Amy stood, the gun still firmly aimed at Ty's chest.

"don't do it, man," Ty warned, his hands now clenched into fists. "I'm warning you"

Amy shook with fear as she saw the evil gleam flick through Rusty's eyes. She stepped back slightly moving a little closer to the overhangs edge, turning back to Ty, fear in her blue eyes.

She turned to see the panic in Tys eyes as he reached his hand out to her.

The next few moments went by in slow motion for Amy. She heard Rusty cock the rifle and slide a shell into the chamber, she looked over to Ty as she saw him dig his heels in and run in her direction, his voice yelling NO! terror in his green eyes.

Her eyes locked back to Rusty who had pointed the gun back at her, an evil smile etched on his maniacal face. Amy held her breath, was this really how it was going to end? He was going to shoot her in front of Ty, finally taking everything from the man he blamed for destroying his life. She was going to die on a rock face on a mountainside. Miles away from her family and her home. Was this really what her life had come down too? And what of TY? would his life end here too,? Would they both be known as the young couple who simply disappeared, forever lost to the Rockies?

Amy swallowed hard, and braced herself, waiting for the impact that was to come. She shut her eyes, a stillness overtaking her, preparing for the inevitable.

Amy heard the sound of the BANG, then the sudden feeling of someone grabbing her bodily by the shoulders and spinning her around. She opened her eyes as she felt herself fall to the ground, looking back towards the direction where the rifle had discharged, she watched in stoic horror as Ty and Rusty wrestled for supremacy, Ty pushing him backwards harshly, his fist arching around and connecting with Rusty's jaw, Rusty staggered backwards, losing grip on the rifle as it fell from his hand and bounced onto the rocky ground, discharging again. BANG! Amy cringed, covering her ears, She looked back to see Rusty lose his footing and stagger backwards and stumble on the edge of the overhang, he grabbed at a stunned and bewildered Ty, spinning him around and off balance, wrapping his arms around him in a headlock, Ty gasped, his face in shock and pale as a ghosts as he arched backwards, his eyes locking to Amy one last time. Amy screamed as she noticed Ty's left side of his shirt turn red near his hip, the stain grew, as his shirt absorbed the blood. spreading a grotesque image across his lower abdomen.

"TY!" she breathed, paralyzed with shock as she watched them both fall backward off the crest of the overhang.

To be continued


	21. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Deliverance**

It took a few minutes for Amy's senses to return to her. Her ears were still ringing slightly from the gunshots, but slowly the sounds of the mountains returned to her senses. She took a breath and looked around. Her brain still not engaging fully. Amy looked down at her hands, seeing they were shaking and tried to steady them. Taking controlled calming breaths. Slowly it started to come back to her and she quickly spun around, panic filling her eyes,  
"Ty!" she yelled, scrambling to the side of the overhang and looking over.  
Amy rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the tears as she remembered what had happened, she searched the rocky hillside, finally landing her sight on the rock shelf that protruded out of the shale hill face halfway down the incline. She held her breath as she could see Ty's legs dangling precariously off the shelf, his body still and motionless. A dead trees grotesque branches obscured her view of his head and shoulders, making her worst fears come to the surface,  
Amy quickly scampered down the shale slide, skidding on her heels and hands trying not to fall or overshoot him and the rock shelf. Her boots finally hit the sold rock and she covered her face as the shards of shale and stone flew past her. Once the dust settled, she crawled over to a motionless Ty who was laying on his side. She touched his neck, searching for a pulse.  
"please, please," she cried, frantically pressing at his neck, then sighing with relief as she felt the thumping under her fingers.  
Amy's eyes teared up again as she tried to keep control, he was alive, his pulse was weak, but he was alive, she looked over the shelf, suddenly remembering that Rusty had gone over the overhang with Ty but was not with them. There was a trail of dust and debris further down and a lot of broken thicket and branches. She couldn't see him, but it looked like he had fallen past the shelf and landed further down the hillside. Amy squinted but could not see the bottom of the slide due to the vegetation and cover towards the vale. She had no idea how far he had fallen and even if he had survived.  
She took a deep breath and returned her attention to Ty, who still had not moved. Amy crawled over to where his legs were and pulled them up onto the shelf, bending them at the knee. Trying to move him into the recovery position. Her high school first aid course paying off.  
She then crawled under the dead tree and pushed the lower branches up and away from Tys still form giving herself more room to move.  
"Ty," she breathed, touching his head, his hair sprayed across his face. Amy rubbed her face, trying to stay in control, He was on his side but his chest was face down, she could see the blood stain that had soaked onto his tee, one of the shots had hit him in the left-hand side, near his hip. His jeans were splattered with blood as was the rock beneath him.  
"ty, please, please come back to me" she cried, pushing his hair from his eyes, as she tried to roll him onto his back so she could get a better look at his injuries, Amy pulled up his tee exposing the wound from the bullet, there was a lot a blood, but it looked like the bullet had just grazed along his side, leaving a deep and angry tear. Amy bit her lip looking around desperately for something to stem to flow, finally ripping her hoodie off her shoulders and pulling her clean tee off over her head, she rolled it up tightly into a ball and pressed it firmly to the open wound trying to slow the bleeding. Ty stirred, the pressure on his hip causing enough pain to revive him. His eyes flickered open and he groaned as Amy pushed harder on his side.  
"Ty, Ty!" she said, the pale tee turning crimson as it soaked up the blood. Amy grabbed his hand and placed it on his side, "press on this for a sec, will you?"  
Tys eyes flickered, hearing her words, and feeling the wetness under his hand, as she moved his hand onto his side, Amy quickly grabbed Ty's hoodie that she had discarded and pulled it back on, zipping it up to her neck, covering up her bra and naked shoulders. Once feeling the warmth return to her body, she moved Ty's hand away and pressed down with all her might, making him buck with pain and cry out, his eyes tightly shut, his teeth clenched.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, "she cried, pressing harder still, "but I've got to stop the bleeding. "  
Ty exhaled, between his teeth, lifting his shoulders trying to see what Amy was doing. Hs hands involuntarily fighting with her, trying to pusher away.  
"Amy, "he cried, his body crippled by the pain " geezus, argh" He twisted his hip around, so he was now laying on his back. His eyes looking up at her briefly. He was breathing heavily as he tried to ride the white-hot burning sensation that ran through his side. After a few more minutes, Amy lifted the tee slightly and checked the wound giving Ty some respite. She sighed with relief as she could see it was starting to congeal around the torn flesh. She took a deep breath if that bullet had been 2inches over it would have gone through his kidney or shattered his pelvis, she wiped her hands on her hoodie, rocking back on her heels slightly, taking a breath and trying to regroup.  
"Ty," she said softly, seeing his eyes where closed again, although he moved his lips,  
"Amy, "he breathed, his breathing shallow and low, his eyes flickered slowly, but he struggled to keep them on her for long as he could.  
"do you hurt anywhere else, do you think anything is broken?" she asked,  
He swallowed hard, and shook his head, then winced again. "my head, "  
Amy placed his hand back on her makeshift dressing on his side and climbed closer to his head, she gently put her fingers under his neck and lifted his head in her hands, watching him wince and hiss as she did,  
"hold still" she said softly as she traced her hand down the back of his head, watching him cringe as she found a rather large bump. Amy could also see blood pooling in his ear, it dripped down his neck. She bit her lip and tried to look positive as he opened his eyes again,  
"I think you hit your head," she said softly, "you've got quite a bump there, "  
Ty went to sit up, but groaned in pain, he screwed up his face and leaned back onto the rock, deciding to stay put, He blinked his eyes, trying to focus. Finally turning to look directly into her face,  
Amy touched his cheek, inhaling shakily as she suddenly noticed the white around his left eye was filled with blood.  
"Ty, "she asked, her voice trembling "can you see ok?"  
He shook his head, and winced as he did, "blurry, my head hurts"  
Amy decided not to mention it, seeing as there wasn't much they could do at that moment anyway. Keeping him, calm was her first priority. So, letting him know the full extent of his injuries wasn't going to assist with that.  
"we can't sttttttay here" He stammered, "not safe"  
"Shhh, ok, "Amy replied, "just lay still ok, let me think" Amy knew Ty wouldn't survive a night in the open, he was already starting to go into shock, his skin was pale and clammy and his extremities were starting the shake. She had to get help, but she didn't want to leave him. She looked down the way Rusty had fallen, it was the fastest way back to the river, but she ran the real risk of stumbling upon Rusty, and if he had survived that could mean yet another confrontation. She looked back up the shale face she had slid down to reach Ty. If she climbed back up, she could go back the way they had come, and retrace their steps back to the river that way. It was a longer route, but at least she would be able to recognize the terrain.  
Her eyes fell back on to Ty who had rolled his head back slightly, his mouth was slightly open as he breathed in short breaths. He held the tee to his hip, his hand now stained red,  
"we, e we can't stay here Amy" he whispered trying to moisten his lips as he spoke. He pulled himself up, groaning with discomfort, using his feet to push against the rock face and lever himself into a sitting position. His head dropped as his side screamed in protest.  
"TY, just stay still please, "Amy cried, watching him puff his cheeks as he rode the wave of pain.  
"I'm good, "he said softly, taking another deep breath, and pushing off with his legs with all his might, his back against the rock face, "geezes Christ, "he spat as he clambered to his feet, shutting his eyes and counting to ten under his breath. His chest heaving with each breath. Amy clambered up next to him. Trying to support him as his legs shook under his weight.  
After a few minutes of uncertainty and resilience, He opened his eyes and took in a breath, his face was pale and clammy, but he was determined to show he still had fight in him yet. Rusty was not going to win.  
"we need to get back to the river, "he breathed, checking out his side, and prodding at the wound slightly, testing its boundaries.  
"come on Ty, you can only just stand, how do you expect to climb back up there, "Amy scolded, looking up the shale hill face.  
Ty shook his head, shutting his eyes yet again, trying to focus on anything but the pain that was ravaging through his body. He was leaning heavily against the rock face allowing the terrain to take his weight. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer, but he had to get Amy to safety, he had to protect her.  
"we, we go down," he said softly, motioning with his free hand over the rock shelf, "I'll make it"  
"Ty," Amy pleaded, coming closer to him, touching his cheek, watching him blink repeatedly, she knew his vision was affected, even if he wasn't willing to admit it, "what about Rusty?"  
Ty swallowed again. and turned to look at her, a strong ringing in his ears. "we need to see if he's ok, He may need help too,"  
Amy touched his arm, amazed at her boyfriend's determination and empathy. Here he was barely standing on a rock face in the middle of the Canadian Rockies, a bullet wound in his hip, a head trauma affecting his vision and senses and he was worried about the man who just tried to kill him. She smiled, he was truly amazing, his compassion for others astounded her.  
"ok, ok, "she finally said, testing the hillside near the shelf, it was soft and loose but if they were slow and careful they would be able to let gravity carry them to the valley below. She looked at Ty's side and removed the tee, the wound was angry but not as wet as before. Ty watched Amy as she ripped the tee into strips and folded the sleeve into a square, she pressed that back against his side, making him grunt again. then tied the strips together and wrapped them around his abdomen like a bandage, crossing over the sleeve as she did. It wasn't by any means hospital grade, but it would protect the wound as they made their descent. Ty smiled at her softly, his head still pounding relentlessly. He rubbed his eyes, he was having trouble focusing past a few feet in front of him now.  
"ok, here we go, "Amy said, wrapping her arm around his side as he, in turn, draped his arm over her, she stepped out onto the hill face, digging her heel of her cowboy boot into the soft earth and winced as he ankle protested. She had completely forgotten about her own injuries, all she cared about in that moment was getting Ty down that mountainside in one piece.

* * *

"there are some tracks this way sir" one of the rescue team called making Murphy turn his horse in his direction. Jack looked over at Tim who kicked his stead in the flanks, circling around a large fallen tree.  
"It looks like they may have headed down to the river, "Tim called, bringing Jack up behind him. "if we cut across there, we can pull out near the bend, and maybe head them off"  
"good idea, "Jack replied, maneuvering his horse down the slope in front of him.  
"we need to stay together gentlemen" Murphy called seeing Jack and Tim break from the group,  
"Come on Murphy!" Tim growled, "the tracks lead this way, the river is our best bet"  
Murphy looked at the search and rescue officer who nodded in agreement, "he's probably right sir"  
"ok, ok. wait up," Murphy agreed reluctantly, "just stay together ok, we don't need you two getting lost out here too"

* * *

"Steady, "Amy said as they avoided yet another tree branch, Ty stumbled again, his hand cradling his side as they slid their way down the shale hillside. The ground slowly started to level out, making the path easier to negotiate. Amy was exhausted, taking Tys extra weight on her small frame was starting to take its toll.  
They continued on, arm in arm, shoulder to shoulder, Ty's head down, his face pale and drawn, The Pain in his head and side making it nearly impossible to move without discomfort.  
He didn't let on to Amy that his vision had progressively gotten worse since they started moving. He could only make out a few steps in front of himself now. His left eye losing all focus and distance of sight. He shook his head, the thumping resonating through his skull, He relied on Amy to take the lead and guide him. He was now completely disorientated and confused, his surroundings blurring into one big mass of green and browns, greys and blacks. He could make out the sky and the horizon. But any detail between was now completely lost to him.  
Amy stopped Ty monetarily, letting him rest against a tree as she walked a little ahead, trying to gain her bearings, she started to smile as the sound of running water played with her ears. She took a few more hurried steps, jumped over yet another fallen tree and broke out into the late evening light. The canopy giving way to a large open expanse of the river bed.  
Amy couldn't contain her smile, they had made it back to the river, and had managed to reconnect to it further down, closer to Millar's bridge, she could see the bridge ahead, it was not more than a few miles away now, Amy wiped her face and quickly ran back into the undergrowth, returning to Ty who still propped himself up against the same tree where she had left him.  
"come on Ty, "she breathed, running her arm around his waist and letting him lean onto her again. "we've made it back to the river, it's not far now"  
Ty looked over at her, her face blurred like an impressionist painting. He nodded, taking a deep breath and stumbling forward with her yet again.  
As they broke through the ground cover and slid down off the grassy edge on to the bed's rivers edge line, Amy felt Ty stumble, his knees giving way underneath him. He groaned and fell to the ground. Taking Amy with him. The soft river sand taking the impact of his knees.  
"I need to rest, "he whispered "just for a minute, "  
Amy helped him sit down, resting his shoulders against the embankment behind them. Amy could see by the color of his skin and the shake in his hands that he was suffering from shock and blood loss. His lips were now a pale blue and his eyes were dull.  
Ty took another breath and looked up at her as she brushed the hair from his injured eye, the redness now seeping into his retina turning the usual green into a murky grey.  
"I'm sorry Amy, "he whispered, reaching up with a shaky hand, "this is all my fault"  
"Shhh, "Amy replied, leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips, feeling how cold they were against hers, she knew he was running out of time, they both were, the sun was slowly sinking behind the Rockies casting long etched shadows across the river that ran before them. The temperature had dropped also with the onset of dusk. Amy felt the cold creeping up her spine. Even though she was wrapped in Ty's large warm hoodie. Tys was also struggling with the elements. His body was shaking now, fighting against the cool evening air.  
Amy touched his cheek in reassurance "rest, shut your eyes and rest for a bit" she soothed, watching him smile faintly and follow her instructions. His eyes flickering shut as he slowed his breathing.  
Amy stood up and walked further out towards the running water, leaving him on the bank, trying to get a better idea of how far down the river flow they had come. Twilight fell around her as the evening sky flooded the daytime blue with deep streaks of indigo and crimsons. Amy wiped a tear from her eye, trying hard not to give in to her fears, but as the night started to fall so did her feelings of foreboding. They had no shelter, no fire, no means to stay warm. They were exposed to the elements and the wildlife of the mountains. Amy knew the smell of blood would attract wolves and coyotes before too long. She had no way of defending herself or Ty from such things. She sobbed to herself, trying to keep as quiet as she could, not wanting to let Ty know she was scared. Amy bent down and wet her hands in the icy waters of the river, washing the blood from her fingers and face. Her lip trembled as she ran her wet hand through her hair, trying to think of what to do next when her ears suddenly pricked up to a familiar sound. She turned looking back up the river, her eyes squinting in the twilight, trying to locate the origin of the noise. Her heart starting to quicken in her chest as her eyes caught sight of something that made her cry out with joy.  
Two horses had broken through the thicket and were trotting across the river bend, their riders holding torches in their hands, the beams of light flickering across the water as they bobbed and danced across the rocks and shoals.  
"Hey! hey! "Amy screamed, waving her arms frantically and running towards the lights, "over here! over here!" she ran across the river's edge, her boots slipping on the water washed stones, making her stagger and stumble. "hey! Please Help! hey!" she yelled. Her arms held high above her head.  
Jack turned, hearing her screams, "Amy!?"  
He shone his torch up the river bed seeing a lone figure running at full speed through the shallows, waving its arms hysterically, "AMY!"  
Jack jumped from his horse as Tim pulled up behind him, seeing his X father in law run off up the river towards the screams. Tim also dismounted, grabbing Jack's horse's reigns and running after him. Pulling their steads along behind him.  
Amy's tears started to fall when she heard her grandpa's voice, she tripped in the shallows and fell, her knees hitting the river bed, "Grandpa!" she called, her voice drifting away, exhaustion taking over, as she pulled herself to her feet yet again and ran on. The next thing Amy remembered was feeling two strong arms fold around her and pull her close, she buried her head into his chest, feeling his warmth and protection. She heard the horses, she heard voices and saw lights dancing across the water,  
Amy looked up, tears streaming down her dirty stained face, she had never felt so happy to see her Grandfather as she did in that moment on that river bed in the failing light under the Rockies.  
"my God Amy" Jack breathed, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Not wanting to ever let her go, Tim ran over to them also, wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulders as the two cowboys carried her bodily between them up onto the dry rivers edge,  
"Amy, are you hurt, are you injured, "Tim asked, seeing the blood stains on her hoodie, "your bleeding?"  
Amy shook her head, trying to calm herself enough to speak, the relief of seeing her dad and Grandfather overwhelming her. Suddenly there were lights all around her, voices and hi-vis vests. As the rescue teams converged on the location.  
"Ty, "she breathed, "Ty, Grandpa, "she pointed back up the river from where she had come, "he's hurt, "  
Jack looked at Tim who took off in the direction Amy was pointing, shining the torch up in front of him. Two search and rescue team members in close pursuit,  
Amy collapsed in her grandfather's arms as he cradled her on the river's edge. A medic wrapping her in a thermal blanket. Jacks eyes watched as the torches bounced off the terrain further up the river. He heard Tim yell, "over here, he's here" as they headed towards the wooded edge.  
"A chopper is 5 minutes out Jack, "Murphy said, placing his hand on Jacks' shoulder, "we are losing light fast, so we need to get them out of here now"  
Jack nodded, and scooped his granddaughter up in his arms, Carrying her towards the sound of the incoming evac. His silhouette illuminated in the choppers bright lights. He gently passed Amy up into the welcoming arms of two medics who took her on board. Her hair flicking around wildly in the choppers undercurrent. Amy turned to see Jack run over to help Tim and two others as they carried a now unconscious Ty on a rescue gurney towards her. He was strapped down, his body wrapped in silver thermal blankets, an oxygen mask covering his face.  
They loaded him on board and Amy touched his hand, it was cold as ice.  
"ok ok. go go go !" the medic on board yelled, motioning to the pilot with his arms to take off.  
Jack and Tim ran back clearing the area and watched the chopper lift from the riverbed and fly off, its searchlights cutting through the early evening light like knives.  
Jack and Tim watched until the helicopter was lost from sight, they turned back to Murphy who shook their hands, "thank you, "Jack said, "thank you for helping us find them"  
"my pleasure Jack, "Murphy replied, handing the reigns of their horses back to them. "head back to the cabin ok, we can debrief there"  
"what about that other guy?" Tim said as he mounted his horse, "any sign of him, "  
"not yet Tim, it's getting too dark to continue to look tonight, we will reconvene at first light"  
Tim nodded and waited for Jack to mount, "well he can die out here for all I care, "Tim snarled. "he shot him, Jack, he shot Ty!"  
Jack tipped his head, understanding Tim's anger as it burned inside him too, "we will meet you at the cabin Murphy, "he called as he kicked his horse into a gallop, Tim at his side as they headed off into the setting sun. 

to be continued


	22. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Stand by me**

Amy awoke to the sounds of a busy hospital ward. She rubbed her eyes as she became aware of her surroundings. Her mind quickly went to the events of the day before. Amy looked around her room, seeing the patient in the bed next to her sleeping soundly. She pushed back the covers and noticed her tightly wrapped and bandaged ankle. Slowly slid off the side of her bed and staggered a little at first, adjusting her weight to compensate for the injury. Amy looked around the room. Trying to find her clothes. Finally giving up and hobbling over to the door in her hospital gown.

Amy pulled the door open as a young doctor went to come through. She looked away with embarrassment as they collided in the doorway.

"Miss Fleming, "he said, smiling at her warmly, 'good to see your awake, how about you come back to your bed and let me take a look at that ankle of yours."

He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her back towards her bed. Amy rolled her eyes and did as she was told. Getting back up onto the bed as her grandfather came through the door and smiled at her.

"Hey, there she is, "he beamed, taking off his hat and coming to her side, "good to see you awake and moving around.

"where is TY?" Amy asked, becoming annoyed at the doctor who now touched her ankle.

"it's ok Amy, I'll fill you in once the doctors finished ok" Jack smiled, trying to sound positive,

"Grandpa, where is he?" she repeated, her voice a little cooler this time.

Jack sighed, he knew she wasn't about to give up. So, he decided to give her what she wanted.

"Tys in the ICU Amy, "he said softly, seeing her face turn white, "the doc will be in to see us soon,"

"Grandpa! is he ok?" she pleaded, pushing the doctor away from her, and going to get up again. "I need to see him"

"I'm sorry Miss Fleming, that's not possible at the moment, "the doctor interjected, "Mr. Borden Is not stable and needs 24-hour care, "

Amy shook her head slowly, her face now still and uncertain. "why can't I see him?"

"the neurologist will talk to you soon Miss Fleming, "but as a rule, red card, high care patients are not permitted visitors until they stabilize, it's just too risky"

Amy looked at Jack, her heart in her mouth.

"Is this because he got shot?" she asked softly, "I should have done more to help him, this is all my fault."

"no no, Amy "Jack soothed coming to her side, "you did a really good job at keeping him safe, he wouldn't have made it out of there without your help"

"so, what's wrong with him" she pleaded,

Jack sighed, not knowing what to say. He had spoken to the doctors briefly last night when they were brought in. Ty had been rushed away once he landed at emergency, and Jack knew that the doctors had called in a specialist.

The door opened and yet another doctor entered the room. The first one touched Amy's shoulder and smiled" Ill leave you too it Miss Fleming, just let the nurse know if you need anything ok" Amy nodded dismissively. Her eyes on the other medical person who was checking some charts that he had in his hand.

"Doc" Jack nodded, acknowledging him. Trying to build some repour.

The specialist nodded to Jack, remembering him from the night before

"morning Mr. Bartlett, Miss Fleming.

"can you tell me how Ty Borden is pleased?" Amy asked, sitting up, her eyes glued to the doctor's face.

"Yes, yes, of course, "he said, folding the file under his arm and sitting on the end of her bed. "you are both Mr. Borden's family?" he asked.

"yes, "Amy said quickly, she was as close to family as Ty had.

"he lives with us, he's been with us for a few years now, "Jack smiled, "he's family"

The doctor nodded, "ok, are you listed as his next of kin?"

"why?" Amy said loudly, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"I'm sorry Miss Fleming, we are simply trying to sort out Mr. Borden's paperwork, we have had his file pulled from Vancouver where he grew up, they have his next of kin listed as Lily Borden, mother?"

Amy's face dropped, "Ty lives with us, he is part of our family "she retorted,

"I understand Miss Fleming, really, we also have documentation here that he was ward of the state for a while too, "

"Yeah, he got into a little trouble as a teen, but he is over 18 now, and "Jack interjected, "where's all this leading anyway Doc?"

The doctor took a breath and decided to come clean, seeing the desperation on their faces.

"Ty has suffered a bullet wound to his left oblique muscle, we have managed to clean the site and suture it without much trouble, we have him on antibiotics at the moment as infection is a concern, but I'm sure he will recover from the wound well."

"so why with all the questions, you said he should be fine." Jack replied,

"it's not the bullet wound that has me worried, we did a CT scan on Mr. Borden last night, due to the head trauma. "

"he fell, I think he hit his head when he landed on the rock face, "Amy said softly.

"yes, the impact did cause some swelling around his brain, but my concern is over the buildup of fluid "The doctor stopped and looked at them both very seriously. "Ty was admitted to hospital a few months back with a head injury from a trauma that was not initially diagnosed or treated. According to his file, we drained a hematoma and Ty suffered some issues with memory loss."

Amy nodded, "he was hit by a car and not treated, he lost his memory then, but it's been coming back in bits and pieces, the doctors have been watching him and said he was doing fine."

The doctor smiled at her and nodded, "that is true, I've been reading his file and notes, but Ty has been suffering what we call Acquired hydrocephalus due to his acquired brain injury from the car accident. Hydrocephalus is caused by a buildup of fluid inside the skull, which can increase pressure and cause damage to the brain. "he looked at Amy who's bottom lip was starting to tremble. "has he mentioned headaches, blurred vision?"

"he's had headaches, "Jack said softly, "he said it was due to stress mostly"

The doctor smiled softly, "I think he may have been playing it down somewhat, in an attempt to not make you worry"

Amy wiped her eyes, knowing TY had brushed his headaches aside as nothing, she had caught him a few times, trying to clear his vision and fighting the pain. She cursed herself for not being more forceful with him, she had allowed him to hide this from her.

"as I said we have done a CT scan and checked his vision and responses, He does have swelling behind his eyes which at the moment is impairing his sight and consciousness. But we are confident that if we remove the buildup of cerebrospinal fluid from his brain the symptoms should subside. "

"and how do you intend on doing that," Jack asked, his face turning a little grey.

"Initial treatment for hydrocephalus focuses on reducing pressure on the brain and restoring the normal flow of cerebrospinal fluid. So, in Ty's case, we will be using a shunt to drain excess fluid from his brain. "the doctor explained,

"a shunt?" Amy asked, her mind reeling,

"A shunt is a small tube that is implanted in the brain and runs to another part of the body, usually the abdomen, where the fluid can be absorbed into the bloodstream." He explained. "due to Tys young age and fitness level, we do not think the shunt will need to be permanent as with older patients. I feel that once the pressure is removed, we will see a vast improvement in Ty's responsiveness. So, in this procedure, we will not be making the catheter subcutaneous"

Jack raised an eyebrow, so the doctor continued, "usually we place the catheter under the skin, but for Ty, as we plan on removing it in a few days, we will leave it external. This is less invasive, but can also lead to infection, but I'm sure as long as we watch him closely, he should be fine."

"when do you plan on doing this shunt thing?' Jack said squeezing Amy's hand, feeling her tremble.

"Ty is not in any state to give his permission for this course of treatment, therefore I was asking after his next of kin, "

Amy bit her lip, she loved Ty with all her heart, as did her family, but technically he wasn't blood in the true sense of the word.

"I'll give permission, "Jack said, his voice clear and proud, "I signed his probation orders when he came to stay with us, taking responsibility for him then as his sponsor"

Amy smiled at Jack, she loved his protectiveness of Ty.

"Thank you, Mr. Bartlett, but unfortunately I don't think I can accept that," The doctor said softly,

"but you can accept his stepfather giving you the go-ahead right?"

Amy and Jack turned to the door to see Wade standing against the door frame, he had been listening to the conversation, his face etched with concern,

"you're his stepfather?" The Doctor said, standing up and shaking Wade's hand, "you're married to his mother?"

Wade nodded one stoic nod, his eyes on Amy,

"yes, I'm married to his mother, and he is my son"

* * *

The doctor explained what was going to happen to the three of them, he tried to keep it as simple as he could, But Jack still got lost in all the medical jargon.

The doctor left them soon after explaining to Amy that until Ty was stable and holding his own, she was unable to see him. This did not sit well with Amy at all and her face showed her aggravation and annoyance once he left the room.

Jack shook Wades hand as he came over to stand beside him. "thank you,"

Wade nodded, accepting the compliment, "I didn't mean to overstep, I know you've been more of a father figure to Ty than I ever was, but I thought at least I could do this for him, God knows I've put that kid through the ringer, it's the least I could do,"

Jacks opinion of Wade had completely changed from the first time he had met him years before, age and time had truly changed him from the aggressive man who had turned up at Heartland and threatened Ty and his Mother. His assistance in saving Cisco and finding Ty when he was at River Glenn had shown Jack the man he had become. And now, his decision to stand by Ty's side and guide him through this next crisis was truly the mark of a changed man.

"Amy, you need to rest, "Jack said softly, seeing his granddaughter's hands clenching the pillow in front of her.

"no Grandpa, I need to see Ty!" she growled,

"you heard the doctor Amy, they won't let you until he's stable "Jack replied trying to reason with her.

"He needs me, Grandpa, what if he wakes up and can't remember again, or can't see! They said his vision is affected, he will be lost and alone, I can't just sit here knowing he's on his own!"

"Amy, Hun, look, "Wade soothed, touching her shoulder, "let me try something ok, I'll be back in a sec, just sit tight"

With that Wade left the room leaving Amy and Jack exchanging confused looks

He returned 20 minutes later with a nurse in tow,

"Miss Fleming, I'm here to escort you to ICU, "she said softly, please sit in the chair for me,"

She had a wheelchair in front of her and was motioning to Amy to climb in.

Amy looked astounded, but didn't want to ask questions in case this chance was revoked, she slid off the bed and sat in the chair, looking at Wade and the Jack, hope in her eyes,

"ok, let's go, "the nurse said spinning her around and wheeling her out of the door.

Jack looked at Wade who smiled a satisfied grin, "how, did you?"

"well, as immediate family, I am entitled to some leeway when it comes to rules and regulations. They said I could see Ty for a few minutes before he goes to surgery, so I gave my time to Amy"

Jack couldn't believe it, he shook Wade hand strongly, a deep look of appreciation on his face.

"you don't know what this means to her Wade thank you" he smiled.

"she's good for him Jack, she's his light, I saw that the moment I met her if he's to survive this, he needs her by his side. It was a no-brainer, "

The two older gents watched as Amy was wheeled away. Deciding to head back to the waiting room for her to return after her visit with Ty.

* * *

Amy twisted her fingers around nervously as she was pushed through the swinging doors into the ICU. The Neurologists looked up from the instrument panel and smiled at her as the nurse wheeled her over,

"I only agreed to this because MR Dalton told me you were the closest thing to family Ty has."

Amy smiled, thanking Wade under her breath. She knew he had given his time up for her, it was a gift she could never repay.

"Amy, I must warn you that Ty is extremely disorientated and may have trouble communicating with you. We have had to sedate him somewhat to keep him calm."

Amy nodded, standing up from her wheelchair, "I understand"

"this may be rather distressing for you, so please, if you need a moment, let me know" the doctor touched her shoulder, "the pressure is causing issues with his vision and his ability to communicate. He can hear you and understand but you need to remain calm and not show him that you're worried, do you think you can do that?"

Amy took a deep breath, she knew this was going to be hard, but she needed to be there for Ty.

"ok, are you ready?" the doctor said, "I can give you 2o minutes at best, we need to get this procedure under way."

Amy swallowed hard and walked with the doctor into the next part of the ICU, he walked her down a short corridor past rooms that where partitioned with glass walls to a cubicle that had a large 5 painted in yellow on the wall, he turned her towards the glass door and opened it up, allowing her to hobble inside the small room.

Amy stopped as her eyes fell onto a motionless Ty. Her lip started to tremble.

He was laying in an ICU bed, which seemed more high tech than the normal ones. It had buttons on the end and was attached to an array of monitors and devices.

Ty was laying on his back, his hands by his side, there where wires running from diodes on his chest and temples leading to different machines that beeped and clicked. He had an oxygen tube under his nose and a blood pressure machine on his index finger.

"are you ok Amy?" the doctor asked, seeing her face, "we can go back outside,"

Amy took a breath and shook her head, she wasn't going to let him down, she slowly stepped forward and walked over to where Ty lay, her body trembling with each step. He looked so small in that large cold bed. His face was white and still, his eyes were closed.

She saw the iv in his arm, it snaked around his bicep and ran up to a large iv feeder. It beeped as the filter dripped the fluid through the tube. Amy watched as his chest rose and fell slightly with each breath, he was shirtless, covered by a thin white sheet. Amy felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly, she needed to be strong. He needed her to be his strength.

"Ty," she said softly, touching his hand, trying to get some sign of recognition from him.

Ty's head moved slightly, even though his eyes didn't open, her hand had caused a response.

The doctor checked the machines and wrote some notes in his chart, he leaned over close to Tys face and touched his shoulder,

"Ty, you have a visitor," he said loudly, "Amy is here to see you"

Amy bit her lip as she watched Ty's head move slightly again, she felt his fingers move under hers as he opened his mouth a little.

She squeezed his hand gently and raised it up to press to her lips. Not able to keep the tears at bay.

Ty moved his head again, this time his lips moved, his tongue slid across his bottom lip as he tried to moisten his mouth. His eyes flickered slightly, as his head turned to her touch.

Amy stepped closer, her hand running up his arm and stopping on his shoulder. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, seeing the scratch from his run-in with shrubberies the day before.

Tys eyes moved again, he slowly flickered them open, fighting against the sedative.

"Ty, "she whispered into his ear, as she watched his eyes open and close, the redness was gone in his left eye but they seemed glassy and distant. He looked past her, his hand raising slightly searching for her. Ty shut his eyes again and exhaled, shaking his head slightly, she could see the discomfort cross his face.

"Ty, try to relax ok, I know it's hard, but you need to stay calm, "the doctor said. Touching his other shoulder.

"is he in pain?" Amy asked, seeing Tys face tense up again, his eyes now small slits.

"we couldn't give him a strong sedative due to the brain injury, but he is being held just under the pain threshold, so I wouldn't say pain, more discomfort,"

Amy touched Ty's cheek and turned his face so he was directly in line with her, she saw his mouth move, but no sound came forth. His eyes stared at her blankly, he blinked, and tried to focus, she could see his pupils dilating

"Ty, I'm right here, by your side, listen to my voice ok, I'm right here, you're going to be ok, "

She watched the heart rate monitor climb a little as he lifted his hand again, searching for hers,

Amy placed her hand on his, feeling him tighten his grip around her fingers. She watched his heart monitor slow again, dropping back to resting rate.

Amy looked over at the doctor who smiled and nodded, stepping back slightly to give her some privacy "you have 10 minutes Amy, I'd suggest you make them count" with that he retreated out the glass door. Once he was gone Amy lent in and kissed Ty's cheek, she buried her head into his shoulder, her tears now running down her cheeks. Her hand slid up to his cheek and she felt him lean into her embrace. He was there, just under the surface, but unable to reach her.

"I love you, Ty," she said into his ear, seeing the monitor react again, his hand squeezed hers and his eyes shut for a spell, the sedative rolling over him again. It was a few minutes before his eyes flickered open again, this time they moved and looked up at her, they were glassy and cool but she knew he could see her in some way this time.

"Hey, "she smiled, cradling his face in her hand. "there you are"

He twitched his lip, a smile just registering on the corner of his mouth.

He blinked, and rolled his eyes, she could tell his focus was coming in and out.

The room was a mass of shadows and shapes for Ty, he could hear Amy talking, but it was like she was in another room. It was muffled and distant. His eyes faded in and out, sometimes there was color and shapes other times it was dark and shadowy, Sometimes, it was like being in a dark room sealed off from the world. With no light of any kind. Ty was scared, he felt alone and vulnerable. Cut off from everything he held dear. He could feel her hand on his face, he could smell her scent. But she was still far from reach.

Ty swallowed hard, trying to get his voice to work, but he only managed a feeble squeak.

Amy watched as his heart rate started to rise again, he was fighting the sedation, he was trying to get to her.

The doctor came back into the room, a worried look on his face as he read the monitors.

"Amy, I'm going to have to get you to go now ok, we need to take Ty to surgery now"

Amy bit her lip, not wanting to let her beloved go.

"he's going to be ok," she pleaded,

"Amy, "the doctor came to her side and touched her shoulder, seeing Tys hand squeezing hers tightly, his knuckles white with fear. "this is the best thing for him right now, we need to relieve the pressure before it does some premiant damage, we should see some improvement in a few hours"

Amy nodded and looked back at Ty whose eyes were open again, he blinked and twitched his lip, his vision once again resulting back to shadows.

"I'm going to be waiting right here for you when you come back ok, I promise, "She said softly into his ear, seeing his lip curl at her words. "I love you, Ty Borden, remember that ok, I love you so much. "

Ty swallowed again, his lips moving, Amy lent down, her ear to his mouth, and she heard him finally speak,

"l llll lll oooo vvv eeeeeee youuuuuuuuu mmmmooooooreee"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

to be continued


	23. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Back in Your Arms**.

Amy knew that Ty was in safe hands, but the thought of Ty undergoing brain surgery was scaring her more than she was willing to admit. The doctors had discharged her and as long as she agreed to rest her ankle she was allowed to go home. Jack, however, had had no luck in getting his granddaughter to even consider leaving the hospital.

Lou had come to join them after Jack had sent out an SOS. Peter was still home so he had agreed to look after Katie in her absence.

Lou's mission was to convince her sister to return to Heartland and wait to hear of Ty's progress once he was out of Surgery.

* * *

Tys eyes flickered slightly as the pre-med took effect, he could hear the voices around him, but he didn't recognize them or understand what they were saying. He felt like he was underwater, everything was muffled and felt foreign.

He felt the bed move under him and hands touching his arms and legs. He took a breath, his vision still not clear enough to make out the faces that were around him. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as the lights above him rolled on by. They were taking him somewhere, he could feel the panic starting to set in. But he couldn't get his body to respond. Ty tried in vain to get up, willing his arms to push him off the bed, but nothing would move or respond.

Ty shut his eyes and tried to calm himself. His head was pounding again, the pressure behind his eyes was intense. he shut them tightly and scrunched up his nose.

"Ty, "A voice said into his ear, gaining his attention. It was a female voice, but not one he recognized. "I know its uncomfortable, but you need to stay calm ok, "

Ty took another deep breath, now really feeling the anxiety kick in. He wanted to run, he needed to run.

He felt the bed go through some large doors, they banged against the bed frame as he was pushed into a brightly lit room. He squinted against the lights, as he tried to look around him. All he could make out as large machines and figures, voices interreacted, people moved, no one spoke to him.

He felt hands touch him again, but this time, his body was pulled across onto another surface. It was cold and hard.

"Ty, I'm Doctor Delray, I'll be doing your shunt implant procedure today, "a voice said close to his ear "this will all be over soon ok, "

Dr. Delray looked at the nurse and she tapped a vein in Ty's right hand, she pinched his skin and inserted an iv Line, making Ty jump and bite his lip.

His inability to see clearly was making every touch and every interaction with him overly sensitive.

Dr. Delray gently touched Ty's face and turned his head to the side slightly, trying to get a clearer look at his left ear. Ty fought against him. Not understanding what was happening, His breathing increased again as he fought against the sedation.

"Ty, come on, Ty, listen to my voice, "the doctor said, holding his head still as he placed a respirator mask over Tys mouth and nose, "I need you to take a few deep breaths TY, in and out, one, two"

Ty felt like he was drowning, the mask on his face completely overwhelming him. His hands dug into the bed and he tried to sit up. His breathing was short and shallow as he tried to break free from the hands that grabbed him all over and forcibly held him down.

"Ty, listen to me, calm down, take a breath, "he heard a voice say. Ty's breathing was fast and erratic but he could smell a sweet smell as he took in the anesthetic. His eyes grew heavy and his hands relaxed as the medication took him. He tried in vain to fight it, but the irrepressible urge to shut his eyes and sleep overtook that need to escape.

'that's it Ty, in and out, nice and slow" the voice continued, Tys eyes closed for the last time to the sound of instruments clanking and monitors beeping. His mind fogged over as the anesthetic finally claimed him and took him into the darkness.

"he's out Doctor, "the surgical nurse said, releasing her hold on Ty's shoulders. She hooked up his iv to the infusion line and Turned Tys head to the side, running her gloved finger along the back of his ear.

The surgical nurse then proceeded to shave the area behind Ty's ear in preparation for shunting. Doctor Delray examined the clear skin once she was done, placing a surgical drape over Ty's head leaving only the shaved area exposed.

"scalpel please, I'm going to make the incision to place the catheter, "he said holding out his hand as the nurse place a small silver scalpel in his gloved hand. Doctor Delray made a tiny incision behind Ty's ear and then took a small bone drill and drilled a small hole into his skull.

He then thread one catheter into the brain cavity through this opening. He looked over at Ty's vitals, seeing they were holding steady and continued. He then connected another catheter to this one behind Ty's ear, the nurse past him a long plastic extension tube that he then connected them all together. The tube traveled down across Tys chest and abdomen, the nurse using surgical tape to secure it to his skin. Dr Delray then created another small incision in Tys abdomen, feeding the catheter through the abdominal wall and into the abdominal cavity, he stitched Tys skin around the small tube after attaching a small pump just under his skin.

"I'm turning it on, "he said, "we should see the excess CSF drain into the abdominal cavity "

The medical team waited as the doctor turned the value. "there we go, it's working, it's looking good."

the nurse smiled at him as he stepped back taking a breath, "ok, well-done team, take him into recovery and I want around the clock obs every hour. Doctor Delray wiped his brow and stepped into the side room as the nurses prepared Ty for recovery.

"he's a fighter, "The doctor said to the anesthetists, "I just hope we cleared it in time,"

"time will tell Simon, "the other smiled, "the next 24 hours are critical, "

* * *

"how long has it been Grandpa?" Amy asked, her patience running thin,

"10 minutes since the last time you asked me "Jack sighed,

"Amy maybe we should go home for a while," Lou said softly to her sister, "they will call when he's out of surgery"

Amy shook her head slowly, "I'm fine Lou, I told Ty I would be here when he woke up and that's exactly what I intend to do"

Lou looked and Jack and raised her eyebrows, getting Amy to leave the hospital was going to be no easy feat.

"Jack, "a voice said as it came around the wall behind them,

Jack turned to see Officer Murphy smiling at him warmly, offering him an extended hand.

"Murphy, good to see you man" Jack smiled, "Haven't seen you since the cabin"

Murphy nodded, "we still have a team up there, "he said,

Jack looked at Amy who still seemed miles away, before directing his gaze back to the officer "any news on …did you find him?"

It was Murphy's turn to look at Amy as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"I'm sorry Jack, but Mr. Saunders's body was recovered this afternoon, it will be evaced down to Calgary to the medical examiners tonight"

"I'm not sorry, "Amy said coldly, "I'm glad he didn't make it"

"Amy!" Lou gasped, "you don't mean that,"

"yes, I do Lou, he tried to kill Ty," she rebutted, "Ty wouldn't be in surgery right now if it wasn't for that evil man,"

"How is Ty? "Murphy said, looking at Jack for clarification.

"erm, he's holding his own, they are trying to fix the brain injury as we speak, "Jack replied,

"Brain injury?" Murphy questioned,

"Yeah, he's got pressure on the brain, they are doing this procedure to relieve it. They said he's got a good chance of making a full recovery," Jack concluded, trying to sound positive.

"so, the bullet would?"

"just a graze, he was very lucky" Jack replied.

"do they have any idea how long Ty will be out of action?" Murphy asked taking a seat next to them on the waiting room chairs.

"no, why?" Amy asked

"I just heard from the DA that the lawyers are pushing to bring the case forward against Ben Dawson, if they have their way, it could start next week. "

"but Ty can't testify right now, not in his current state" Jack exclaimed,

"I think that why there's a push to get this underway, with the other witnesses either retracting their statements or not able to be located, Ty is the only credible witness to this case, "Murphy dropped his head" without him on that stand, they don't have a case."

"what do you mean!" Amy said in shock, "this is all Bens fault, he did this to Ty, Rusty said that Ben put him up to going after Ty at the cabin. to stop him from testifying"

"Unfortunately, Amy, there's no proof of that, Ben is in custody, according to all reports, Rusty acted alone and under his own direction, "he touched her shoulder, "I'm really sorry Amy, but there's no evidence to say that Ben had anything to do with what Rusty did to you and Ty. And with Rusty now deceased and Ty not able to corroborate. Well…."

Amy stood up, anger in her blue eyes, this was so unfair, Ben Dawson had nearly killed her boyfriend and now, the police were telling her, there was a very good chance that he was going to walk free.

"But he told me!" she whispered, "Ill testify"

"you're the girlfriend of the victim, we would need Ty as well, "Murphy stood up, and turned to walk away. "let me know when Ty is conscious and able to speak to me ok, I really hope he is ok, "Amy nodded as she watched him walk away towards the elevators.

"I can't believe this Grandpa, this is so unfair, after all, he's done, he's going to get away with it" Amy ran her hands through her hair in exasperation, as Jack hugged her tightly.

"let's just focus on Ty, for now, ok, there's really nothing we can do about the case right now, "he replied.

"Grandpas right Amy, Ty is our focus now. "Lou smiled, touching Amy's cheek,

They all wrapped their arms around each other, seeking comfort in each other's embrace.

"Amy?" a voice said softly causing them to break apart.

"Doctor Delray, "Amy said, seeing the doctor standing before her in surgical scrubs. "is Ty ok?"

Doctor Delray rubbed his hands together and smiled softly at her, "the surgery went well, we have implanted the shunt and its working well, the pressure has almost receded back to normal and the CT scan is showing normal brain chemistry and activity."

"can I see him?" Amy asked, hope in her eyes,

"I'm happy to take you through for a quick visit, but Tys still having some issues with his cognitive skills. I'm sure it will return to normal in due time, but his inability to communicate is causing him some distress. "

Amy bit her lip, she was hoping that once the surgery was over he would simply open his eyes and be the Ty she knew and loved before all this happened.

"we just need to keep him calm and allow the shunt to do its job. With time we will see improvement, his vision is already restored, which gives me a really positive outlook for the future."

The doctor motioned to Amy to follow him as she hugged Jack and Lou one more time before going with him towards the ICU.

"Amy, "Jack called, "no mention of the case ok, Ty needs to recover without worrying about that right now"

Amy nodded and waved to him as she lost sight of them as the elevator doors close.

* * *

Amy stepped into Ty's room in the ICU, he wasn't in the same area as last time, he was further down towards the end, in a room that had a monitoring station built into the actual room. She saw a technician sitting behind a panel, watching the monitors beep and run reports on Ty's vitals and condition.

He was still very pale in Amy's eyes, his hair ruffled across his forehead. She went to his side as the doctor walked over to the technician. She could see the tube running from behind his left ear. It ran down his neck and disappeared into his hospital robe, held in place with surgical tape. Amy in hailed shakily. Ty's breathing was slow but deep, he was laying on his back, his head gently turned to one side.

"we have him sedated Amy, "the doctor said coming to her side. "when we woke him in recovery he became very anxious and agitated. "

"can I stay with him, "she whispered, "until he wakes, please, I promised I'd be here"

"of course," He smiled, "I have reduced the sedative to just keep him calm, he should be fully conscious in an hour or so," he touched Amy's hand seeing the tear roll down her cheek, "the procedure was a success Amy, the shunt is working well, I know it looks a little scary, but Tys doing really well medically, we just need to keep him calm"

She nodded and sat on the chair next to Ty's bed, all she wanted was for those green eyes to open and for him to look at her and smile. He had been through so much, they both had, it just didn't seem fair to her that this had happened to him at all.

"I'll leave you to it for a while Amy, "Doctor Delray smiled, "please just see the technician if you need anything ok"

Amy smiled and nodded as the doctor left the room. She took a deep breath and tentatively touched Ty's hand, wrapping her fingers around his.

"I'm here Ty, "she whispered, feeling self-conscious with the technician within earshot. "I'm right by your side, please come back to me"

* * *

It took just over two hours for Ty to fully regain consciousness and as Doctor Delray had predicted, he came back to the world of the living disorientated and confused.

Amy stayed by his side as the medical staff checked his condition, reading the monitors and prodding and poking him all over. Amy could see his annoyance and irritability growing with each test and check. Although Ty still hadn't regained full use of his voice, his eyes told her how much of a struggle it was for him. His fists were clenched tightly as they took blood from him yet again and Amy watched his heart rate increase with each breath on the monitor at the station.

Doctor Delray flashed a light into Tys eyes and flicked it away, making him shy away and blink each time. He nodded, happy at the response, and jotted some notes in his file. He then turned Tys head slowly to the side, to check the catheter sight behind Ty's ear. He lifted the dressing and assessed the wound, again happy with the amount of fluid being removed and the state of the incision line.

"good good, "he said, "the shunt is doing its job, "

The nurse went to untie Tys hospital gown but heard him grunt under his breath, He glared at her, pushing his head back hard into his pillow,

"It's Ok, Mr. Borden, we just need to check your sutures. I can ask Miss Fleming to leave if you're not comfortable with her being here while we do ." The nurse spoke to Ty in a very sweet over-friendly voice.

Amy felt his hand clench hers tightly, his mouth opened and he shut his eyes trying to make his vocal chords work. But nothing came past his lips. Amy could see the problem wasn't Amy seeing him undressed, heck she'd seen him naked only a few days prior, it ran deeper than that. His distress was making the monitors around him sound alarms.

"Doctor, I think we should maybe give Ty a minute, "Amy suggested her eyes on her lovers.

Doctor Delray looked at Ty and then back at the monitors, seeing the readings,

"I'll give you a few minutes, but we will need to carry out these tests soon, "he advised, "can I have a quick word with you outside,"

He motioned to the door and Amy nodded, squeezing Ty's hand and following the doctor into the hallway.

"I understand that Ty is finding all this confronting "Doctor Delray said, "But I'm confident that once the fluid is drained regularly we will see a vast improvement"

"this not being able to see and speak is part of this right?' Amy said shakily, "it's not going to be permanent?"

Doctor Delray smiled at her, knowing this was the real reason for Tys concern and anxiety" threes always the risk of premiant damage when we are talking the brain, but the CT scans have shown no long-term effect to his brain. His vision is nearly back to normal, and there's no reason why his speech center won't return to normal either, "

Amy nodded, feeling a little more positive about the road ahead, "how long do you think?"

"it's hard to say Amy, but Tys a fighter, and his determination and strength will play a major part in this. I'd say a few days, but let's see how we go"

Amy shook Doctor Delray's hand and went back into the room. She saw Ty push the nurse's hands away from him as she came back to his side, Anger in his eyes.

"Ty, "Amy said, touching his arm and pulling his attention back to her, He took a deep breath, as his eyes locked to hers, he blinked repeatedly, trying to pull her into focus. "calm down ok, the nurse just needs to check your dressing, "

Her voice was clear and a little on the bossy side, she increased the intensity of her gaze, his eyes now clear and gelled to hers.

Ty sighed and took another breath, removing his hand from the nurses and looking up at the ceiling. Amy saw the small tear roll down his cheek but kept her calm and cool persona. He didn't need pity right now. He needed her support and love, and that was exactly what she was going to give him.

The nurse finished her check and Doctor Delray left them to themselves for a while, He even asked the technician to give them some space.

Amy watched them leave, waiting for the door to finally swing closed. Leaving them alone. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around Ty's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Burying her head in his neck.

"you scared me so much when you fell over that cliff, "she whispered, "I thought I'd lost you all over again."

Ty placed his hand shakily on her shoulder and lent his head into her embrace. The corner of his mouth curled slightly as he shut his eyes and concentrated, then opened his mouth,

"nnnot …" he swallowed, and tried again, forcing his brain to make his mouth work" gooooing any …wheeere"

Amy looked up at him, seeing the slight smile, and how proud he was of himself for managing those few simple words.

"I like the sound of that, "she smiled back, kissing his cheek, her hand running along the scratch that now looked less angry.

"you are quite a mess you know," she smiled, tugging at his stubbled chin, "we should really get you cleaned up before anyone comes to visit."

Ty's mouth curled again, and he exhaled, he slowly lifted his arm to try to remove the oxygen line from under his nose.

"no no no, "Amy warned, flicking his hand away with a smile, "you need that, leave it be"

He took another deep breath, and frowned at her, his green eyes now clear and deep.

"don't you look at me like that "she teased, "I'm in charge here, not you, you just do what the boss says"

Amy grinned as she saw the twinkle in his eyes, he slid his hand over to her, touching her hand gently with his fingers. He shut his eyes and swallowed hard, opening them again and looking at her.

"I….lo…...ve….y..o …...u" he whispered, his lip raising into a soft open smile.

Amy's heart melted, and she kissed his cheek again, "I love you too, more than you will ever know"

* * *

Jack and Lou had returned to Heartland so Lou could check on Katie, reluctantly they had left Amy behind, but Jack knew that it was going to be next to impossible to get her to leave Ty's side.

Tim had also turned up at the house and was waiting for them when they arrived, He had been talking to Peter and seemed a little rattled when Jack came through the door.

"Tim, "Jack said, tipping his head as he hung his hat on the hat rack.

"Jack, "Tim responded, standing in front of the kitchen table, "how's Ty?"

"He's awake, and doing ok, "Jack said, "Amy's with him."

"well that's something I suppose, "Tim replied,

Jack looked at his x brother-in-law quizzingly as Peter came into the kitchen and kissed Lou on the cheek.

"Hey Jack, "he said, "um you missed a call, the courthouse, they had a message for Ty, "

Jack looked at Peter, and then at Tim who sighed.

"the hearing date has been set for next Tuesday, at 9 am," Peter said to them all, "it's been pushed forward"

"next Tuesday!" Lou exclaimed, "that's only 5 days away, Ty won't be able to testify by then"

"this is ridiculous!" Jack snarled, rubbing his mustache in anger,

"no kidding Jack, "Tim agreed, "this is all the lawyers doing, they know Tys unable to attend, so they are pushing ahead, "

"can't we stop this Grandpa?" Lou asked, her arm now around Peters' waist,

"I don't know Lou, probably not, But I tell you what, I'm going to try "

With that, Jack picked up the phone and sauntered off towards his room.

* * *

"Ben the date is set for the 29th, next Tuesday, "The well-dressed man said to his client across the visitor's desk. "this should go exactly to plan, "

"no surprises," Ben said dryly

"no sir, they don't have any witnesses to your involvement, and now with the incident with Mr. Saunders, it will be easy for me to push the focus onto him and Bill Simmons. "

"and this Ty kid?" Ben said quietly,

"he's still in hospital Sir, ICU, I don't see him being a threat to us at the moment,"

"excellent, "Ben smiled, "ensure it stays that way ok, I don't like surprises"

"No worries Mr. Dawson, all has been taken care of trust me, come Friday next week you will be sipping a nice double malt in your study once again"

* * *

4 Days before the Trial.

Ty's eyes flickered open to the early morning hospital rounds at Cross Bow medical. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, the room coming into focus. It had been two days since Doctor Delray had put the shunt in his head and his vision was now back to normal. He smiled and rubbed his hands through his unruly hair as the nurse came into the room, a chart in hand.

"Hello Mr. Borden, it's that time again" she smiled,

He smiled at her softly, his mood a lot better than it had been for the past two days.

"My name is Ty Borden," he said slowly, his voice soft but normal.

"and the date?" she said,

"its 26th Saturday" he smiled again.

"That's right, and you're where?"

"Cross Bow Medical, cen ... center" He took a breath as the last word stuck slightly in his throat,

"that's perfect Ty, you seem to be coming along with leaps and bounds, "She said, while she wrote down her findings in his file.

"How's the pain?" she asked, touching his side and watching his face.

"a 4," he whispered, wincing slightly as she pushed on his side, "a 5 when... you... do... that!"

The nurse raised her eyebrow and nodded, "sorry, I can get you some pain meds to help if you like"

Ty shook his head with a smile, he wasn't keen on using painkillers, he had seen too many people's lives destroyed by them.

The nurse ran her hand along the catheter tube that ran down Tys neck and across his chest, checking for blockages and issues, Ty inhaled as her hands touched his skin, making him tense his muscles, He winced again, his abdomen twinging as she checked the catheter entry site in his abdominal wall,

"sorry Ty, I'll be as fast as I can,"

He chuckled and then gasped as she pushed on the incision site where the tube entered his side.

"it's all... good, "he smiled at her, showing his dimples, "cold hands is all"

"next time I'll warm them up for you" she beamed

"wow, I go home for a quick shower and come back to find you flirting with the nursing staff"

Tys eyes flicked to the door as Amy came back into his room. He smiled at her sheepishly,

"ok, Ty, I'll be back in an hour to get you in the shower, then we are moving you to a ward. "the nurse nodded at Amy as she reclosed Ty's gown.

"he's being moved?" Amy asked.

"yes, too good for the ICU now, ward nine will be his new home for the next few days" The nurse replied.

"how long?" Ty asked, pushing himself into a seated position, "how long till I get rid... of this,"

He tapped the tube on his chest gently,

"Doctor Delray is the one to ask those kind of questions, I'll let him know you want to talk to him" with that she walked towards the door, turning to smile at Ty as she pulled it open, "you, me, shower date in an hour ok? "

Ty smiled awkwardly and watched her leave, his attention then going back to Amy.

"really?" she said, her eyebrows raised, "you can't help yourself can you"

Ty opened his mouth but decided that all he would do is dig a bigger hole if he tried explaining. He grinned at her broadly, "what can I say,... Borden... charm"

"watch it! or that Borden charm will be the only thing to keep you company," she narrowed her eyes, enjoying keeping him on the wire.

Amy came and sat on the bed next to him, and touched his hand. "how are you feeling, really?"

Ty smiled and touched her cheek," I'm ok, at least I can see you now, and talk... to you"

"that thing in your head seems to be working, "Amy said, watching his hand on her thigh.

He nodded and smiled, "I'll be glad when it's gone though, I feel like a science experiment with... all these tubes on me"

"those tubes saved your life, Ty, "She said softly, "I was so scared when they couldn't wake you up after we got here on the helicopter "

Amy's eyes dropped down to her hands, Ty saw her lip tremble slightly.

"Hey, I'm ok, "he touched her chin, pulling her eyes back to his, "I'm sorry I scared you,"

"why didn't you tell me about the headaches and the problems with your eyes, "She asked, finally having the courage to challenge him "why did you hide it from me, you should have told me"

Ty looked down, knowing that this was going to come up eventually, "I don't know Amy, I ...was still coming to terms with the memory... thing, and we were just starting to get back to normal, I suppose I ...didn't want to worry you, or make you think there was something... wrong with me again"

He ran his thumb down her cheek, "I'm really sorry, I should have let you in, "

"yes, you should have" she scolded, her eyes big and glassy, "you could have really hurt yourself by not saying something, those symptoms could have been permeant,"

Ty could see the disappointment in her eyes, and the fear he had caused, his decision to keep the headaches to himself had hurt her, and nearly cost him his health. He cursed himself, why did he always push those who cared for him the most away when he really needed them.

"I'm sorry, "he said with a soft smile, trying to get her to look at him. "forgive me"

Amy couldn't stay mad at TY for long, that smile melted her heart every time.

"I'll think about it" she whispered, coyly,

"can I help you make up... your mind? "he asked, leaning forward slightly, biting his lip as he controlled the pain in his gut,

"maybe" she smiled, playing along with him.

"Maybe," he whispered, "only maybe?" Ty's lips touched hers as she pouted at him, He kissed her gently, letting is mouth trace hers, his tongue gently pressing against her teeth seeking entry.

"Ty, you need to rest" Amy breathed, her lips inches from his, feeling his breath on her chin.

"I've rested enough" Ty smiled back at her, pressing his lips to hers again. This time Amy couldn't deny the electricity that flowed between them, she opened her mouth to him and accepted his kiss. Ty's hand reached up and cupped her cheek, his fingers playing with the soft strands of her hair.

The heat from their connection held until a small cough came from the doorway, Amy broke the contact to see the nurse standing red-faced watching them.

"Um, I would come back Ty, but the doctor has you booked for another CT scan in 30 mins, so that shower needs to happen now,"

Ty grinned, and licked his lips, seeing Amy's cheeks flush with embarrassment for being caught in such an intimate engagement.

"I'll wait outside, "Amy said, getting up but stopping as Ty grabbed her hand,

"no, wait here, please, "he said softly,

"We won't take long Amy, "the nurse said coming to Tys side and pulling the covers from his legs, "I promise I'll get him back to you in no time "

Amy took a step back as Ty sat up completely and winced with pain, he exhaled loudly, as he swung his legs off the side of the bed and looked at the nurse shakily.

"ok, Ty, you need to take a deep breath and then slide down, I'm right here if you need help"

Ty nodded and took in a few deep breaths to psych himself up, then slowly slid his feet down onto the floor. He groaned and dropped his head as the nurse quickly put her arm around his waist.

"steady, take a minute to find your feet," she said, her eyes smiling at Amy who watched on in concern. "Amy, do you want to come around the other side, and give me a hand"

Amy smiled and quickly wrapped her arm around Tys mid-section, her shoulder sliding under his.

He looked down at her, his face a little strained by the pain the movement was causing him.

"ok, one foot in front of the other ok, "The nurse explained to him, as the two-woman held him between them and guided him towards the bathroom.

"that's it, Ty, "Amy encouraged, feeling him take yet another deep breath, as the nurse pushed open the door and they walked inside.

He turned his head to her and smiled through the discomfort, beads of sweat on his brow,

"this is going to be an interesting shower, "he grinned,

Amy rolled her eyes and heard the nurse chuckle under his weight, "steady on their lover boy, let's not get too carried away ok, we've only just got you walking again, "

to be contined


	24. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Casualties of War**

It was Sunday Morning and Amy walked into the Crossbow medical Centre feeling a little more at ease. Ty had been moved from ICU and now was in a ward, meaning in a roundabout way that he was slowly getting better. She walked down the corridor toward ward 9, a slight smile playing on her lips. Looking forward to seeing him and spending the morning with him. Doctor Delray had said that she could possibly take him for a walk today, dependent on his ability to stay upright. The shunt had worked well on Ty's onset and initial symptoms of hydrocephalus, but as suspected some residual effects had lingered due to the length of time between his accident and the fall off the rock face. His speech and eyesight had returned to normal. But his balance and coordination were still affected and along with a sketchy memory and a bullet wound, he still had a way to go before he was back to his normal self. Doctor Delray was confident that with time and therapy Ty would make a full recovery and his life should return to normal. Amy had watched over Ty since the procedure, seeing him fight against the effects with all his might. He was due to start physiotherapy in a few days and then hopefully the shunt would be removed and he could come home. This was music to Amy's ears, she could see how much he wanted to be free from the confines of the hospital. He wasn't one to sit around and do nothing, he had always been driven and independent and with each day she could see his annoyance at his predicament growing.

She turned the last corner and walked towards his room when the door opened and two men in suits walked past her, they nodded and continued down the corridor, both carrying briefcases.

Amy watched them get on the elevator and then turned back to Ty's door, curious as to who they were and what they were doing in her boyfriend's room.

She pushed the door open to see a visibly annoyed Ty sitting up in his bed, His arms folded across his chest.

"Hey, good morning, "she said sweetly coming to his side and going to kiss his cheek, as she had done each morning when she visited him. Ty let her kiss him but didn't respond to her, his eyes looking towards the window.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked, touching his arm, noting his demeanor,

"who were those men?'

Ty took a breath, his voice low, "why didn't you tell me the court hearing date had been changed?"

Amy bit her lip, suddenly realizing who the gentlemen were. "Ty, I."

He turned and looked at her, his eyes a steely green, "why did you keep that from me?" he asked,

"I wanted to tell you, but the doctor said it was best that you just stayed calm and focused on getting well," she explained. "I'm sorry, I should ..."

"yes, you should have, "he finished her sentence, his voice low and still, she could tell he wasn't happy with her. Trust and honesty meant a great deal to Ty.

"I was worried you..." Amy started, looking at her hands,

"what, that Id fall apart, that I'd have another brain malfunction and be even more useless," he growled.

"no, I didn't want you to stress over something you couldn't change, "she said shortly, her defenses rising with his tone. "I was trying to protect you"

He laughed a sarcastic laugh under his breath and shook his head slightly," I don't need protecting" he whispered, looking and his hands as he curled them into each other.

"Ty, please," Amy pleaded, touching his hands, seeing the look that ran through his eyes, "don't be like this, "

He took a deep breath, trying to squash the feelings of inadequacy that swelled inside him.

"you should have told me," he finally said, his voice softer than before.

Amy sat on the bed next to him, her hands on his. "I'm sorry, I thought it was for the best,"

He slowly looked up at her, his green eyes meeting hers, the anger subsiding, He couldn't stay mad at her for long. He could, however, feel feelings of annoyance towards the situation he found himself in.

"what did they want anyway?" she asked,

"they need me to testify against Ben, "he said flatly, "but they now say that my statement won't be enough without me appearing, "he took a breath, and looked away again" and with my head the way it is, they feel the defense will challenge my credibility,"

"what? how?" Amy gasped,

"it seems my amnesia may affect my reliability to give a credible account of what went on" He spat the words like they were distasteful. Amy couldn't believe what he was saying, after everything he had been through, was this how it was going to end. With Ben Dawson walking away from this Scott free.

"And if you testify?" she said softly,

"well, if I can get a clear billing from the doctor and be there on the court day," he said, running his hand through his hair, his hands shaking slightly. "they may have a chance"

Ty shook his hands trying to settle the shake, knowing it was just another side effect of his condition.

"well, that's good then," Amy said softly, "we just need to get you well enough to testify"

Ty looked at her, his green eyes showing annoyance again, "in two days? I can't even walk on my own yet, let alone make it to the courthouse "he twitched his lip, "and I can't get discharged until they take this goddam thing off me" he hit the tube that ran down his neck with his knuckles.

"I… I don't know what to say TY," Amy said softly, looking away from him.

"there's nothing to say, Amy, that's the problem, "he said softly, taking a deep breath and leaning back against his pillows.

They sat in silence for a while. Not knowing what to say to each other. The door opened breaking the stalemate between them and they both looked up to see Doctor Delray walk over to them.

"Good Morning Ty, Amy" he smiled, suddenly becoming aware of the coldness that was surrounding them.

"how are you feeling today?' he asked Ty. As he flicked through his chart.

"Useless," Ty said under his breath.

"well, that's a shame, because I have the results from your last CT scan. "he smiled at them both," and let me just say they are very promising "

Amy's face lit up slightly as she smiled a small smiled at Ty.

"the CT scan shows significant drops in the swelling and pressure at the buildup sights"

"what does that actually mean, "Ty asked softly "for me,"

"it means that you should see improvement in your symptoms within the next few days. The disorientation and the giddiness should slowly start to resolve."

"and the shakes," Ty asked, looking hopeful,

"yes, there should be a marked improvement in that as well. this is good news Ty, we couldn't have hoped for a better outcome."

"a few days," Ty said, "how longs a few days?"

"let's say a week to be on the safe side, "The doctor replied, "how's the memory going, any more recollections?"

Ty took a deep breath, realizing that Amy and the Doctor where both watching him intently,

"when can I get this taken out, "he said, dodging the question "you said there was improvement so does that mean I don't need this anymore" he touched the tube on his neck that fed from behind his ear.

"well, if we keep seeing improvements like we have today, I don't see why we can't revisit the shunt and take a less aggressive approach.," the doctor smiled, touching Tys hand and then lifting his top to expose the plaster on his side, "but time will tell Ty, we need to take this slowly"

"At least it's something to look forward too, "Amy said softly, trying her hardest to sound positive.

Ty loved her for it, but the words grated on him. He didn't have a week, he had two days, and unless he could clear his head and get some clarity he was going to see Ben Dawson walk free and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

Doctor Delray left Ty and Amy not long after he checked Ty's bullet wound. He seemed happy with how things were going and had changed Ty's medication to a less potent painkiller.

Amy could see Ty was restless today, his eyes seemed to hold back what he was really feeling so she decided to do something that would be fun, something he wouldn't expect.

She made an excuse and left him for a little while, while she put her plan into action. Amy wanted to make him forget about the trial, and Ben and his memory and everything else that seemed to dog him at the moment. She wanted the Ty back that she had seen at the cabin before all this Rusty calamity had come down on them.

She returned to his room to find him sitting on the side of the bed, his feet dangling over the side, He still looked a little sullen, but at least when his eyes met hers, she managed to get a smile from him.

"where you been hiding, "he asked shakily, leaning back slightly, trying to readjust his position to make his side stop hurting.

"Oh, nowhere, just getting our morning set up" she smiled,

Ty raised an eyebrow at her, not quite following, but knew that look,

"what are you up to?" he asked with a slight grin.

"nothing, "she smiled coming to stand in front of him, "but you need to get dressed, "

Ty watched his girlfriend with curious eyes, he knew for sure now she was up to something.

"Amy, I can just leave, "he said softly," the doctor won't let me"

"Shhh, "Amy whispered, touching his lips with her finger. "stop and just do what you're told ok"

With that, she walked over to the dresser in the corner of his room and pulled out his bag. She rummaged around in it for an open front shirt and some jeans.

Amy went back to him and placed the clothes on the bed, Ty watched her intently as she undid his hospital gown and started to pull it off his shoulders, stopping suddenly and she saw the full extent of the procedure Ty had undergone. The catheter tube snaked across his chest, held tightly in place with surgical tape. It ran down his abdomen and over to his right-hand side, disappearing under a square gauze pad. The pad was taped heavily down to his side covering the incision line where the catheter entered his abdomen wall.

Amy inhaled, seeing the bruises on his abdomen from the fall and the bullet wound. He was battered and banged up all up and down his torso.

Ty gently pulled the gown back around himself, suddenly feeling self-conscious about how he looked.

"it's ok "she whispered, touching his hands and moving them away, "I love you bruises and tubes and all" she smiled at him. Trying to show him that even in his present state she adored him and found him irresistible.

Ty didn't answer her, he curled his lip and took a breath, her words sounding sweet but sympathetic to his ears.

"let me help you ok," Amy said, touching his gown again and this time not getting any resistance from him.

She pulled it off his shoulders and saw him slowly wrap his arms around his now bare chest. He looked uncomfortable and his eyes kept diverting from hers.

"Ty!" she said, placing her hands on his shoulders, being careful to avoid his chest and torso. She made him look up at her as she stood before him. "I don't care about any of this!" she motioned with her hands to the bruises and to the tubes and bandages, "I still think you as hot as ever, "

She raised her eye borrows and lent forward and kissed him straight on the lips. A kiss that was forceful and driven, She hid her nerves over touching him, knowing that if he picked up on it, he would take it the wrong way.

Ty was taken slightly aback by her assertiveness, his mouth floundering slightly under the assault. But slowly, bit by bit he started to return the connection. Enjoying the feeling of her hands on his shoulders and her lips on his.

Amy broke the connection and reached for the shirt she had chosen for him. Slowly pulling it up his arms and around his torso. She kept close eye contact with Ty as she buttoned it up, covering all the medical paraphernalia that adorned him. Once it was done, the only evidence that Ty was under treatment was the white surgical tape that ran up the side of his neck from the back of his ear, containing the catheter.

He finally smiled at her, and actually felt a little better, the shirt making him feel less like a science experiment and more like himself.

"can you stand?" she asked softly. taking his hands in hers.

Ty took a deep breath and slid down from the bed, his feet making contact with the floor. He straightened himself up and winced as his side protested. His legs shaking slightly under his weight.

"give me a minute, "he whispered, shutting his eyes and trying to focus, his head spinning slightly as the equilibrium settled.

"you ok?" she asked, as he tried to shake it off, the giddiness always made him shake slightly.

"I'm good," he breathed, coming through the wave and finally opening his eyes to her. His smile now shining brightly, "nothing too it, see"

Amy gently lent in and hugged him, seeing how much such a simple thing as standing up meant to him. She touched his cheek and proceeded to help him take off his hospital issue pajama pants and pull on his jeans. They decided against a belt, as Ty's side was still too swollen and sore to have any pressure against it. Amy helped him pull on some socks and his boots and then let him sit and rest on the bed while she ran down the corridor to abscond with a wheelchair.

She returned to find Ty standing shakily next to the bed, his hand holding tightly to the foot end. He turned to smile at her as he took a step, his legs not quite working but at least moving in the right direction. The pressure on his brain had affected his coordination and gross motor skills making simple movements like walking or standing a chore. He had to concentrate to make his legs work, it was as if the signal was distorted somehow and wasn't getting through.

Amy pushed the chair over to him and saw him raise his hand, his face showing the strain of what he was attempting.

"Ty, don't," she started but saw him take a breath and slowly turn himself around, his feet moving under him. She smiled, as he took one step then another, sweat on his forehead as he reached for the chair and slowly sat down.

Ty exhaled loudly, looking up at her and not able to hide the smile that shone across his strained face. He had managed to take 4 steps, unaided and that was a vast improvement on the days previous where he could even stand unaided.

"look at you "she grinned, kissing his cheek, hearing the shaky breath pass by his teeth. It had taken nearly all his resolve to do it, but Ty was happy to claim the victory.

"where are we off to?" he asked softly, as she helped him place his feet on the footrests and kicked off the brake on the chair.

"you will just have to wait and see" Amy laughed as she pushed the chair towards the hospital rooms door.

Ty looked up at her, his smile now on his handsome face. He couldn't believe how she always made him feel like he was special and alive.

Amy pushed open the door and ushered his chair through, wheeling him down the corridor of the ward past the nurse's station and towards the elevator.

"Amy, are you sure they are ok with me leaving, "he asked again, seeing the nurses watching him as they passed.

"it's all ok Ty, stop stressing will you, and enjoy the ride," with that Amy waited for the door of the elevator to open and pushed the chair with Ty inside, hitting the ground floor button as it closed.

Ty looked at her again, the curiosity killing him. But all she did was smile and watch the floor counter count down from 9.

to be continued


	25. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Time Out**

"Where are we going, Amy?" Ty asked softly as she helped him into his truck. He inhaled deeply taking in the fresh air. It felt so good to be outside, the confines of the hospital had made him restless.

"just get in ok, "she smiled, taking his hands and supporting him as he slid onto the seat.

" and stop with all the questions ok"

Ty grinned under the pain of his side as he readjusted himself on the GMC passenger side. He hurt from the movement, but the thought of getting away from the hospital was worth the discomfort.

Amy put his wheelchair in the back and jumped behind the wheel, smiling over at him.

"ok, let's get this show on the road," she grinned, turning the key and kicking the truck into gear.

Ty watched her, not able to contain his smile, his hand slowly ran through his hair and the truck lurched down the road away from the hospital.

"are you sure the doc said it as ok for you to do this, "He asked, his green eyes watching her intently.

"yes, Ty, Doctor Delray gave me permission to take you out for the day, stop stressing "she rebutted, her eyes on the road as she turned towards the main drive.

"ok, ok, "he smiled, "I trust …. you" Ty took a breath, stumbling on his words, he looked down at his hands and they were shaking quite badly.

Amy glanced over at him and her smile started to fade" hey, are you ok?"

TY nodded, and took a deep breath, shutting his eyes and focusing on steadying himself. "I'm…..f….ine….It will…pa…ss"

It was a sad realization to Amy, that even though Ty seemed ok, he was still far from his old self. The side effects still plagued him when he got stressed or anxious. And even though the doctor had told her he would recover fully with time. Amy still worried about him.

Ty opened his eyes and flexed his hands, regaining his composure, he looked over to her and smiled a soft smile. "see, I'm good, "he said, his hands now still and his voice fluid.

They drove through downtown Calgary for around 30 minutes, Tys eyes on the surroundings that passed them by, Amy finally pulled the truck up in a car parking area near a well maintained and beautiful garden alcove.

"ok, "she smiled, Turing the truck off and turning to look at Ty" end of step one,"

He cocked his eyebrow at her, chuckling under his breath, "Amy, what are you up to?"

She winked at him playfully and jumped out of the truck, running around to the back tray and bringing his wheelchair to the passenger door.

She opened the door to see Ty look at her with curiosity as she reached her hand to him to help him out of the truck.

Ty smiled and refused the offer, choosing to slide down to the ground unaided and use his own hands against the door frame to steady himself. Amy watched him as he took a few deep breaths steadying himself against the discomfort he caused himself by moving.

She came forward and placed her hands on his hips as she helped him turn himself around slowly and sit in the chair. She could feel him shaking slightly as he made himself comfortable.

As he Lifted his feet to place them on the footrests.

"Ok, "she said, kissing his cheek, "let's go,"

Before he could rebut her or ask any more questions she started to push in down a footpath towards the alcove area. Ty shut his eyes briefly, enjoying the sun on his face as they passed by some flower beds and gardens. The smell of the fresh air and just being outside was making him feel so at peace.

Slowly they came up to a pedestrian bridge, it spanned across a waterway and Ty looked over the edge as they started to cross.

"Amy, please, where are we going?" he asked looking back at her as she walked behind his chair.

"we are going to Princes Island Park, I thought you might appreciate a little time away from the hospital, and well, the doctor wouldn't let me take you home, so I thought a day out in the fresh air and sunshine would do you some good"

Ty's mouth opened slightly as he watched the bow river below, he had to admit, he was actually enjoying being outside.

He reached his hand up and touched hers as it touched his chair, "thank you," he said softly," this is amazing "

They continued along the bridge until they finally came to the Island junction, Amy then pushed Ty's chair down one of the many picturesque paths smiling at people as they passed them and saying hello.

Prince's Island Park was an urban oasis and home to many a cultural and recreational festival during the year. They wandered along The Chevron Learning Pathway as it weaved through the wetlands, stopping from time to time to read the plagues and the information boards. Amy could see Ty was enjoying the outing, his smile was soft but happy and he talked in a cheerful light tone.

They left the wetland area and Amy guided him over to a recreational clearing, where there were picnic tables scattered amongst large well-groomed trees. Ty could see children playing on the playground, and people just sitting on the soft green grass enjoying the mid-morning sun.

Amy pushed Ty's chair around a few large jack pines and Ty's mouth dropped in surprise.

Amy touched his shoulder as his eyes fell upon a picnic table covered in a gingham tablecloth filled with delicious treats from sandwiches to pound cakes.

Tys eyes welled slightly as he saw Jack, Tim, Lou, Peter, and Wade all smiling at him from the benches, he turned to see Katie playing on a blanket and Soraya and Scott unpacking some cold drinks from a freezer box.

"what's all this" he whispered, overwhelmed by all the faces that smiled back at him.

Amy stopped his chair and came around to kneel in front of him, her eyes a bright blue, "well, it's your birthday next week, so I thought we would have a birthday celebration a little early"

He locked eyes with her, his mouth still slightly open not knowing what to say,

"we all wanted to share this with you, so," Amy touched his cheek, "this is a Happy Early birthday"

"Happy Birthday TY." Soraya said softly coming over to him and smiling at him as she hugged Amy "sorry, Happy early birthday"

Ty nodded at her in recognition and smiled at all the faces that beamed back at him. Completely at a loss as to what to say to any of them.

TY touched Amy's hand and pulled her attention to him. "you didn't need to do this Amy, honestly, "

"I know, but I wanted to, "she smiled, "we all did, I wanted everyone to be here for you, I tried for Caleb, but he's on the circuit and sends his congrats"

Ty looked at all of them, his heart swelling in his chest, he didn't know how to express how much it meant to him to have them all there for him.

"thank you, guys, "he whispered, his voice trembling, "I don't, … know"

He shut his mouth, and took a breath, his voice shaking, Amy felt the tremble in his hand as he tried to control it.

"How about we all take a seat, and eat some of this yummy food," Lou said, seeing Ty was struggling and becoming aware of Amy's glance in her direction for help. Everyone smiled and laughed and took their seats at the picnic table, their attention off of Ty as he regained his composure and tried to control the attack that ran through him. They all talked amongst themselves and enjoyed Lou's banquet she had prepared.

Amy pulled Ty's chair up to the end of the table and put on the brakes. Seeing him smile at Jack who was sitting next to him. Amy slid onto the bench opposite and handed Ty a bread roll and some ham. He took it with a smile, still a little apprehensive by all the effort they had gone to for him. He pulled at the roll, his hands still shaking slightly.

Ty ran his hand gingerly down his neck, across the tube that ran under his shirt. He pulled at his collar, trying to cover it from view, He knew he was amongst friends, but somehow, he still felt self-conscious about it. It was a visible reminder to him that somehow, he wasn't quite right, that he was somehow defective, not complete. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't change the way he felt.

The family ate and chatted, trying not to ask Ty too many questions and simply letting him be part of the family table. Once they were done, Lou packed away most of the food into the hampers and brought out a large round container, she placed it on the picnic table in front of Ty and lifted the lid to expose a beautifully decorated birthday cake it was a chocolate cake with white chocolate frosting, adorned by a small statue of a man with wavy brown hair in a white coat. Surrounded by a variety of different animals, from chickens to dog's cats and horses.

Amy smiled at Ty as he stared at the cake in front of him, taken aback by how much effort had been put into it.

"Amy "he whispered, smiling at her softly, "will you help me?"

Amy nodded when she saw him push his hands firmly onto the wheelchair arms She got up and slowly pulled the chair backward, out of his way as he slowly rose up from the chair, Amy slipped her arm around his back and under his arms giving him added support as he stood on his feet. Everyone was silent as Ty shut his eyes and focused all his energy on standing up straight, He shuddered and winced slightly as his legs took his weight. Jack stood up next to him when he saw Ty's arms start to tremble. He placed his arm under Amy's and rested it gently in the middle of Tys back. Giving him a little extra stability.

Ty exhaled and looked up at the man who had always been there for him. A deep look of appreciation in his eyes. He slowly straightened himself up and let his eyes fall on the others who had still not spoken a word while he moved.

"I just wanted to say..." he said, his arm now around Amy's waist, "thank you, to all of you"

TY took a breath and smiled a Borden smile, seeing the concern on their faces." this has been a tough few months for me, with everything that …has happened."

They all nodded and agreed, Even Tim was silent, a look of admiration in his eyes,

"and, I know. I've still …got a way to go …. before I'm me again, "he looked at each of them individually, so they would understand how he was feeling. "but I… wouldn't have made it this far without you all by my side, "Tys eyes stopped on Amy as the last few words left his lips, he lent forward and kissed her cheek. "so, thank you, all of you, this is amazing…"

Jack stepped in quickly and pushed his arm further under Ty's shoulders as his legs gave out under him, His strong arms taking Ty's weight easily as Amy slid out of Tys hold and pushed the chair back behind him so he could sit down.

Once he was safely back in his chair, she came back to his side and kissed his cheek, reassuring him that it didn't matter.

"let's have cake," Ty breathed, trying to lighten to mood, knowing all their attention was once again on him and his failings, He could feel the pity oozing out of all of them and he didn't like it.

"yes, let's have cake, "Lou said standing up, her eyes locking with Amy's again. "and a toast, To Ty, Happy birthday "She held her glass high and everyone followed suit.

"Happy Birthday" they all cheered, as Ty smiled and nodded, his eyes looking away quickly.

They all started talking again and enjoying each other's company as Ty looked around the table at the family and friends that sat before him.

Lou was feeding Katie some cake while she sat on Peters' knee, Scott was listening to Soraya tell him all about her plans to travel abroad one day and Tim was trying to convince Jack that their future would lie in sheep not cattle one day.

"Wade," Ty said, getting his stepfathers attention, "its Wade, right?"

Wade nodded and smiled a crooked smile in his direction.

"could we go for a walk?" Ty asked, his eyes flicking to Amy who looked at him in confusion,

"are you sure you want to …. It's been a big day, "Jack quickly interjected as Wade stood up, surprised by the request.

"I'm ok Jack, really," Ty smiled, "We won't go far, "his eyes went back to Wade who nodded and came to his side.

Amy touched Ty's leg, her eyes locking tightly onto his, asking him a question without words.

"it's ok, "he smiled, "I'll be back in a minute ok"

With that he unlocked his chair as Wade took the handles and pulled him backward, heading towards the path. Amy watched as they walked away towards the pond, Wade pushing the chair as Tys shielded his eyes from the midday sun.

"what was that about?" Tim asked,

"it's none of our business, "Jack replied, "if Ty wants some time with Wade by himself that's his right isn't it"

"I didn't think he remembered Wade?" Soraya asked,

"I didn't think he did either, "Amy mused, her eyes still watching them as they continued further down the path.

"what's with the shakes, "Tim asked, "that's not normal, right?"

Amy glared at her father, "the shakes come and go, they should disappear once his body recovers"

"It must be so hard for him, I …" Soraya said, not knowing what to say.

"it is hard, but he's strong, he will get there," Jack said, coming to Ty's defense.

"I think we need to try and treat him like we always have, "Lou interjected, "he doesn't need our pity, I saw the look on his face when we all stared"

"I'm with Lou, "Tim said between a mouthful of cake, "the sooner we all go back to normal the better it will be, you can't tell me he likes being looked upon like some mental case. "

"dad!" Amy exclaimed,

"No, I'm trying to be realistic here Amy, he's happiest when we are treating him like we always have, you can see it on his face, "Tim explained, "come on, you can't think that he likes you being the strong one, and always having to save him, really?"

Amy twisted her lip, she didn't like to admit it, but Tim was right. She had noticed how despondent Ty became when she stepped in to help him. Especially if he didn't ask for the assistance. He was her boyfriend, not her patient, and it was hard to not want to wrap him up in bubble wrap and not let him out of her site.

"I hear the trial is in the next few days," Scott said, "is Ty testifying?"

"he wants too, but the lawyers are saying that until he gets a clean bill of health his testimony will not hold much weight, with his head injury and the memory loss, the defense may argue he's not credible."

"Well that's just ridiculous,' Tim spat, "Ty was kidnapped, drugged, hit by a car and lied to about who he was, not to mention bullied and stalked and shot!"

"I know dad, but there's no proof Ben was behind that, they only have Tys word, and now with Rusty gone and Kallie missing, well" Amy looked at her hands, feeling the uselessness kicking in again.

"so, this Rusty guy is definitely ..." Scott asked,

"yes, they found him the day after we were airlifted, "Amy replied quietly, then she turned quickly and looked at them all, "I haven't told Ty about that yet, I didn't know how he would react, so please don't say anything ok"

"Amy!" Jack warned, "we shouldn't keep secrets from him, it never turns out well"

"I know grandpa, But I just haven't found the right time to tell him that the guy who fell off the cliff with him actually died." She explained.

"that wouldn't be an easy conversation" Soraya agreed, "he may blame himself because they were fighting "

"that's what I'm worried about, "Amy replied, "he doesn't need that kind of pressure or stress right now, he needs to focus on getting well"

"Maybe that's something Tys needs to decide, "Peter said quietly," just saying, we were all just saying that we need to treat him like normal, and now your making decisions about what he can and can't know based on what you think he will or won't do, "

Everyone went silent, realizing Peter may have a point.

"I think he has a right to know what happened, he's an adult, not some child that needs to be protected. That guy nearly killed him and put him back into the hospital. I don't think we have the right to keep these things from him is all. "Peter took another mouthful of coffee as the group considered his words, "it's up to you, but I think you should give him a little more credit than you are, and let him deal with it how he wants to and needs to."

Peter stood up and picked up Katie from her blanket behind them.

"I'm taking this little tiger to the playground," he said with a smile and walked away, Katie babbling in his arms.

* * *

"can we sit over there," Ty asked, pointing to a park bench not far from the pond. Wade nodded and pushed the wheelchair over the soft grass and pulled it next to the bench. He applied the brakes and then slowly sat down on the bench, a little space between himself and his stepson.

"so, what did you want to talk about?" Wade asked, feeling his way. "that you didn't want the others to hear"

Tys eyes were on the pond before them, the sun was shining on the water and a family of ducks sailed by on their way to the bank on the other side. Tys lip curled slightly as he watched one little duckling bob under the water then come back up, suddenly realizing his family had moved on without him. With a sudden burst of energy, she paddled off after her mother seeking refuge under her soft downy wing.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did," Ty said finally, "Amy told me the part you played in finding me and then alerting Jack and the police to Rusty "

"Hey, I did what I had to do Ty, it wasn't anything special, "Wade replied, playing down his role.

"you put yourself in jeopardy to save me," Ty continued, "that isn't nothing"

Wade hitched his lip and chuckled slightly, "It was a long time coming to Kid, especially after everything we've been through,"

The silence sat between them for a while until Wade heard Ty take a deep breath and turn to look at him.

"you mean the drugs and the booze and what you did to mom and me"

Wades face went ashen, the shock of Ty's words hitting home,

"you … remember "He said shakily, his voice catching in his throat.

"I remember being scared of you, I remember mom and how you destroyed her with pills and booze. I remember promising myself that when I got older I would pay you back for all the hurt you caused me and her." Ty's voice was remarkably calm during this exchange. His eyes were a steely green as he watched Wade fidget nervously next to him.

"How long have you known all this?" Wade asked his lip curling slightly,

"only for a day or so, it came back to me after mom called me in the hospital" Ty explained,

"I should go, "Wade said quickly, running his hand through his greying hair, "I'm really glad your ok kid, "

"Wade, "Ty said, reaching for his arm and stopping him from getting up, "no, stay, I'll admit, when it all came back I had a hard time dealing with it, but "Ty swallowed and couldn't believe he was about to say this to the man who had systematically sent him down the path that lead to locked units, jail time and assault charges.

"I also know how much you helped me and Amy through this whole thing with Ben and Cisco, so …" he paused and waited for Wade to sit back down "I'm willing to try and at least give you the benefit of the doubt,"

Wade looked at Ty in disbelief, "really, don't just say that kid, if you don't mean it"

"I'm not, honestly, I'm not... up for father and son days or anything, and I can't really say I trust you yet, but I'm willing to leave the past in the past, "

Wade smiled a small smile, "and ya mom?"

Ty exhaled loudly and rubbed his eyes, "let's just leave her ...out of this ok, "

"fair enough, baby steps, "Wade grinned, "building the trust, I get that"

"newborn baby steps "Ty replied. "I mean it, W...ade, you stay away from her... ok,"

Wade hit his hand to his heart and smiled a Dalton smile, "cross my heart, Lily is off limits, for now"

Ty chuckled uneasily, unsure as to take Wade at his word.

"it's ok Kid, I want this to work too, so until your convinced that I'm not the boogie man anymore I'll keep my distance. "Wade reached out his hand and Ty took it reluctantly, the word "for now" ringing in his ears.

"I better get you back to that pretty lady of yours, I get the feeling she wasn't too happy with the walk idea," Wade said as he stood up and went to release the brakes on Ty's chair.

"Wade, "Ty said, looking up at him seriously, "not a word to... Amy about any of this ok,"

"come on Ty, secrets have a way of being uncovered "Wade responded, his eyebrow raised in concern "you shouldn't be keeping things from her"

"Promise me, Wade, not... a word!" Ty repeated, "I'm serious, I'll tell her when I'm ready"

"fair enough, fair enough, I think your wrong but if that's how you want it"

"yes, that's how I want it," Ty concluded shortly, "now can you take me back, my side... is killing me"

Wade nodded and started to push Ty's chair back across the path away from the pond, they hit the hard surface with a bump and Wade heard Ty groan with discomfort, he hunched over slightly and was cradling his side.

"Hey man, you ok," he asked leaning down trying to get a read on Ty's face.

"um yeah, just get me back... to... Amy ok, "Ty breathed, his face showing he was far from fine.

Amy turned to Wades call as she saw him pushing Ty's chair back in her direction. Wade waved her away from the others so she came happily over to the two of them, her smile fading when she saw the way Ty was sitting in his chair. He was crunched over with his arms tightly wrapped around his body, He had a slight lean to his left side and his face was etched with pain.

"Ty, are you ok?" she asked, quickly kneeling in front of him. "what happened?"

"I need my... pain... m...eds," Ty breathed, his eyes searching hers. "did you bring them?"

Amy nodded and quickly ran back to her bag that sat at the table and rummaged around inside it. She grabbed a bottle of water as Lou and the others watched her run back to Ty and kneel down in front of him.

"here, "she said, handing him 2 small white pills and the water, "maybe I should take you back to the hospital now?"

Ty swallowed the pills followed by a few gulps of water and shook his head, "no no, I'll be ok... in a... sec, once the pills kick in "

"I think we should call it a day Ty, I promised the doctor that id bring you back if..." Amy continued but was cut off by Ty raised hand.

"no, Amy I'm ok, I just needed my meds, I'll be... fine "he took a breath and straightened himself up slightly, wincing as he moved, "please I'm not ready to go back yet"

Amy wasn't convinced but agreed to give him his space and allow the pain meds time to work.

Wade pushed Ty chair back to the picnic table where everyone greeted him back but noticed how much discomfort he was in.

"ok, everyone, I'm going to have a cranky little girl If I don't get her home for a nap, so we will see you later ok Ty, "Lou walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "I do hope you like your pre-birthday feast"

"thank you, Lou, it was great," Ty smiled, watching Peter carry Katie over to him and lean her in for a slobbery baby kiss.

Ty laughed and instantly regretted it, but hid it well.

"I'm going to head off now too kid, " Wade said, touching his shoulder, "If you need me, all you need to do is call"

Ty nodded and gave him a {remember your promise} look as Wade walked away.

Amy helped Lou pack up the food and plates and said her farewells to Soraya and Scott who also left soon after Wade.

The pain meds slowly started to take effect allowing Ty to relax in his chair a little and soften his posture, Jack swallowed the last few drops of his coffee and Tim looked at his phone.

"Well Amy, TY, "he said, "you all good to get back to the hospital on your own or do you need me to stick around."

"we are all good dad, thanks, "Ty and I might go on a bit of a wander before we go back anyways, thank you for coming," his daughter replied.

"ok, ok, well, I'm off then, I got to see a man about a horse "Tim smiled, he touched Tys shoulder and kissed Amy on the cheek, "Jack, see you back at heartland for dinner"

Jack rolled his eyes at Tim's self-invitation and put his empty cup in the last hamper,

"it's good to see you out and about again Ty, "he said seeing Tys smile at his words,

"Thanks, Jack, it's good to be out and about" Ty grinned, "even if I'm strapped to this thing "

He tapped the wheelchair with his hands.

"it takes Time Ty, don't rush it" Jack replied, as he stood up and hugged Amy softly, "do you need me to stay to help you?"

Amy went to answer but was cut off shortly by Ty's words.

"we will be ok Jack, Amy and I ...will be fine"

Amy smiled at Ty's confidence in her and nodded to Jack that he could go. Jack picked up the last of the picnic items and slowly walked back down the path towards the footbridge and his truck that was parked on the other side.

Once they were alone, Ty reached up for Amy and pulled her gently over to him and kissed her lips gently.

"thank you for today. "he said with a smile "you are amazing"

"I love you TY, "Amy smiled back, flicking his brown hair from his eyes,

"I love you too, "he responded as he took her hand. Her brow knitted as she felt the slight tremble.

"so once around the pond and then back to the truck ok?" she said, seeing Ty pull his hand back and flex his fingers to steady the shake.

"sounds perfect," he said with a smile, allowing Amy to turn his chair around and lead him off towards the picturesque water feature and families of ducks.

* * *

Amy pushed the wheelchair to the far side of the pond and stopped near a bench in front of a water fountain feature.

Ty had been silent since they started their walk, his mind on far away things.

Amy locked his chair and sat on the bench next to him, seeing the despondent look in his eyes.

"Hey, where are you?" she asked sweetly "you seem a million miles away "

Ty smiled as he watched the water shoot up from the fountain, and fall in rivulets back into the disturbed pond water.

The painkillers had well and truly kicked in and it showed by the relaxed way he was sitting.

"scoot over," he said as he turned to look at her,

Amy looked at him with a puzzled look.

"scoot over!" he repeated as he slowly stood up and placed his hand on the bench to balance himself.

Amy pushed over slightly on the seat and went to stand up to help him.

"no, I can do it," he said coolly, his tone keeping her at bay,

Amy nodded, and gave him room, seeing his determination to look after himself and not wanting to annoy him with her over-protectiveness.

Ty held his hand firmly on the back of the bench and pivoted on his heels as he took the seat next to her, once sitting, he exhaled and pressed his hand to his side to control the twinge that ran through his hip.

Amy noticed the sweat trickling down from his temple as he took a few breaths to steady himself.

"see, I'm good, "he whispered, looking over to her and smiling, he slid his hand along the back of the bench and let it wrap around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Amy realized she had been holding her breath the whole time he had been moving so she slowly let it go when she smiled. She kissed his cheek and pushed his hair behind his ear.

"You sure you're ok, "she asked, resting her head on his shoulder,

"I'm better than ok, I'm outside on a beautiful spring day, I'm sitting on a park bench with my girlfriend and I've just had the best pre-birthday lunch a guy could ask for" he grinned, "I don't think I could get anymore ok."

Amy smiled and placed her hand on his thigh, "well that's good to hear, "

"well, there's one thing we could do that would make this day perfect, "he said softly, his eyes on her hand as it drew circles on his thigh. He grinned at her suggestively and ran his hand down her neck to the top button of her shirt.

"Ty, "Amy blushed, "we are in public!"

"doesn't… seem to be worrying them" he grinned pointing to a couple in a full make-out session on a picnic rug a few meters away.

"well I can't just throw you down onto the grass and ravage you!" she mocked, looking at him in comic disbelief.

"we should have kept that tablecloth of...Lou's" he joked his smile showing his teeth, "or there's always the back of my truck, not like we haven't... done that before"

Amy looked at him with big eyes, laughing at his candor.

Ty's hand rubbed Amy's shoulder softly and he leaned in and kissed her lips, it was a soft kiss to start with, allowing her to return his affection. Amy lifted her hand from his thigh and placed it on his cheek as she kissed him back, her tongue pressing against his, finding its way.

Ty's hand reached over and slid under her jacket and up her back, holding the kiss, he winced slightly as he turned to reposition himself.

Amy felt his shudder at the movement but decided not to let it affect the moment, they hadn't really had any alone time since the accident apart from the odd stolen kiss here and there, they needed this, he needed this.

Ty moved his kiss to her jawline and nipped and sucked his way to her ear. Amy giggled and shyd away slightly as his stubbly chin tickled her neck.

Ty grinned as he came up for air, his eyes sparkling in the spring sunshine.

He leaned back in and kissed her again, this time with more force and directive, his lips working on hers, trying to pull her out of her shyness.

Amy couldn't help but respond, Ty had a way of making everything melt away from them when he kissed her. The world around them ceased to exist when she was in his arms.

Amy ran her hand across his cheek and into his hair as she had done thousands of times. But this time her hand faltered as it encountered the small plaster behind his left ear, she continued to kiss him as her hand avoided the area maneuvering down his neck and then faltering again as she felt the catheter run under her fingers.

Ty broke the kiss pulling back slightly looking into her eyes, he had felt the hesitancy in her touch. He slowly unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and then took her hand in his and placed it just inside the collar, showing her that it was ok to touch him, that it was still him under the medical paraphernalia that adorned his body. Amy bit her lip and felt the surgical tape and tube under her fingers. Ty leaned in to kiss her again, his hand slipping under the back of her top but he stopped again as he felt Amy stumble against his kiss and retreat her hand from his chest.

He looked at her in confusion as she let her hand fall to his thigh again, choosing the safer less awkward option. Amy tried to hide how uncomfortable she felt, but the harder she tried to redirect him the more he became aware of her obvious reluctance. Tys eyes searched hers, trying to understand why she had pulled away, she had always loved running her hands across his chest, she had told him it was something she enjoyed and was turned on by. He took her hand in his again and smiled at her, moving it towards his partially open shirt, encouraging her, showing her that it was ok. that she needn't fear to touch.

Amy dropped her head and pulled her hand slowly back out of his grasp, "no, I.." she stammered, not sure how to put how she felt into words.

Ty expression suddenly changed, the smile faded as he curled his lip and turned back to sit straight on the bench, the moment, the feelings ruined. He took a breath, his eyes not looking at her as the rejection started to consume him.

"Ty, "Amy said softly, trying to regain the connection by leaning in to reconnect, but Ty moved away as her lips touched his cheek, he pulled his arm away from her shoulders and looked out over the pond.

"Ty please, "Amy pleaded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"forget it, "he said coldly, not wanting to talk to her in that moment, her reluctance to touch him had his mind going to dark places where his feelings where being consumed by his anxiety and fear of rejection.

"Please, let me explain" Amy rebutted, seeing she had hurt him by her actions. She didn't mean to pull away, but she couldn't help herself, she had told him in the hospital, when she helped him get dressed that she didn't care about the tubes and the medical equipment, and in her heart of hearts, she didn't, but when it actually came time to put herself to the test, she had faltered, the feeling of the catheter under her hands and the tubes had thrown her in their intimate moment. She had tried to ignore it, but she had to admit, it had affected her and her ability to be close to him in that sensual way.

"there's nothing to explain, "he said flatly, not looking at her. His voice low, "obviously what you said earlier... was a lie, "his voice was cold as he spoke, "can you take... me b...ack now... please"

Amy reached for him but he pulled his shoulder away, "come on Ty, please, I …."

Ty pushed himself up by his arms and turned back to his wheelchair, avoiding her eyes. He shuffled sideways slightly, his arms trembling again as he gripped the back of the bench.

"goddammit" he hissed, shutting his eyes, trying to control the attack, but his mood and his annoyance at what had just happened between them was affecting his focus and making the symptoms worse.

"Hey, let me help…" Amy said getting up and trying to help him. She placed her hands on his sides from behind and tried to guide him to his chair,

"I can... do... IT! " he growled at her, "just s.t...op... ok, " Amy stepped back, hurt by his words, seeing him struggle to remain on his feet.

"no, you can't, not when you're this worked up, "she rebutted, replacing her hands on his sides forcefully and helping him to the chair, Once he was sitting he flicked her hands away. Anger registering on his face.

"take me ba...c...k, now" he snapped, straightening his jacket and rebuttoning his shirt. He rested his head in his hand as he fingered the plaster behind his ear.

Amy unhooked the brakes and pushed his chair back to the path, feeling the tension washing over him. They walked back to the truck in silence, Ty's arm propping his head up as he lent against the armrest.

Amy pushed him over the footbridge and couldn't take the awkwardness between them anymore. She stopped his chair mid-way and hit the brakes. Coming around to stand in front of him dramatically.

"I'm not going any further until you talk to me," She said sternly, "this is ridiculous, you won't even let me explain"

Ty sighed and finally looked up at her, his eyes a steely green. His mouth twitched and he ran his hand along his jawline.

"there's nothing to... say, Amy, "he said evenly, "you said it all in quite clearly back there"

"that's not fair Ty!" She replied, kneeling down before him. Her anger turning into defensiveness. "I didn't mean to pull away if you'd given me a chance to explain I'd been able to tell …"

"tell me... wh...at Amy, "he retorted, pushing himself up slightly in his chair, his anger flaring "that you c...an't bear to t...ouch me, that even though you t...ell me you don't care about a...ll this," he tapped his chest in annoyance, "you actually... do, "

"no. I don't care about it, I love you "she said, dropping her tone as a couple walked past them.

Ty chuckled sarcastically and shook his head "you say that, but you're kid...ding yourself, Amy, "

"that's not true, I don't care about any of it, it just took me by surprise, I didn't mean to pull back, I love you, you know that," Amy was starting to get upset. His accusation that she didn't care hurt more that she was willing to admit.

"you love look...ing after me like I'm so...me charity... case, "he whispered, resentment in his tone.

"No, that's not it" She replied, "please Ty, stop this,"

"just take me back... to the hospital... Amy, "he replied, looking away again, "this was a mistake, "

Amy stood up and wiped the tear that fell from her eye, she undid the brakes and started to push him towards the end of the footbridge.

They didn't speak until they got back to the truck, and then it was strained and cold. Ty stood up and stumbled slightly but managed to get back into the truck without her help. Amy stood back, and let him struggle, her anger taking control. She was hurt now too; his words had stung as had his tone. So, she let him manage the truck door and the seat alone. Hearing him curse as it took him a few attempts to get inside.

Once he was in she shut the door with a slam, without the usual care she normally gave. Amy dragged his chair into the back of the truck. She opened the driver's side and got in, turned the key and reversed back without seeing if he was buckled in or comfortable.

She pressed the brake and he jolted forward slightly, hissing as his side pained by the sudden movement.

"you good?" she said coldly,

"yes, I'm fine!" he said between gritted teeth,

Amy gave him a non-committal nod and flicked the GMC into gear and rumbled off down the road towards the hospital.

to be continued


	26. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **On the other side**

Ty awoke in his hospital bed with a pounding headache; his room was still in darkness, so he knew it was well before dawn. He rubbed his hands across his face and tried to take stock of himself, apart from the jackhammers working behind his eyes he felt relatively ok. He pushed the blankets away, feeling hot and clammy under their confines.

Ty took a breath and pushed himself up slightly in his bed, but instantly regretted the movement, his brain exploded with sharp stabbing pains that splintered through his brain matter making him shut his eyes and hold his breath as he collapsed back onto the pillow. He clenched his teeth and let out a groan as he tried to ride the wave of pain that took over his senses. His vision blurred as Ty opened his teary eyes, the pain and throbbing overwhelming him, making him feel sick to the stomach. He rolled onto his side and cradled his head as he reached for the nurse's button and hit it with his hand.

Ty pressed his hands to his temples as a nurse responded to his call. She came over to him and turned on the observation light above his bed.

"Ty, you bussed, is everything ok?" she asked, "are you in pain?"

"yes, " he breathed, hands still holding his head, "my head, "

The nurse had a quick look at him, taking his pulse and trying to ascertain why he was now curling into the fetal position. Her eyebrows knitted together as she quickly went to the cabinet and came back with a thermometer which she pressed into Ty's ear, It beeped making him flinch and pull away, the sound bellowing through his eardrum like a gunshot.

"ok, Ty, I need you to try to relax ok, I'm going to call the doctor," she said,

Ty didn't respond, he pushed his head back into his pillow and screwed up his face as he tried to fight the thumping in his head. His breathing now fat and erratic as he felt his stomach heave.

* * *

Doctor Delray came into Crossbow medical after he received the page from the nurse's station. He walked along the corridor and was greeted by the nurse who passed him a patient file,

"He woke up around 3:20 am, with head pain and a temp of 101 deg"

"any other symptoms, "the doctor said as he flicked through the file,

"he's tachycardic and is complaining of blurred vision and nausea."

The doctor nodded and pushed the door open to Ty's room to find him leaning over the bed vomiting into a sick bag, a nurse at his side rubbing his back.

"Ty." He said waiting for the nurse to help him lay back down and step away. "not feeling too good I hear"

Tys eyes were scrunched closed as his hands reached up again to press against his head, he rocked from side to side, the pain unbearable.

"ok, ok, give him Iv push of normal saline and 0.5 ml of midazolam, bolster that with 1.0 ml morphine" he instructed opening Tys eyes one by one and shining a light into them. "his pupils are dilated, "he put the stethoscope to Tys chest and listened, moving it to different sites. "and yes, he's tachycardic"

The nurse nodded and took Ty's arm to prepare to set him up with an iv line. As the doctor turned Tys head to the side and lifted the small plaster behind his ear.

He sighed and touched the area making Ty groan and pull away.

"Ok Ty," he said clearly, turning Tys head to face him, Tys eyes flickered open as he exhaled roughly, "the nurse is going to give you something for the pain ok, just hold on,"

Ty nodded shakily and arched back into the pillow again. trying to remain in control. He felt a pinch in his inner arm and then a sting as the nurse inserted the iv line. Ty sucked in a ragged breath, his chest expanding as another wave of nausea overtook him.

Ty swallowed hard fighting against the urge to vomit again, his teeth clenched against the pain that rattled through his head.

"Ok, Ty, I need you to try to calm down and take a few deep breaths ok," the doctor said as the nurse pushed the plunger on the syringe and administered the drug into the iv line.

Ty took a deep breath and flicked his head from side to side as he felt the pain start to slowly ebb away.

"that's it Ty, nice and slow, "he heard the doctor say to him as his body relaxed and the thumping in his head subsided. A warm feeling overtook him as the drugs did their work, it felt like the cozy feeling you get when you sit before an open fire. His defenses started to crumble, the walls started to fall as the morphine caressed him and blocked out the war that was going on in his head.

Ty slowly opened his eyes and took a slow shaky breath. As doctor Delray took his vitals again.

"ok, how is the pain now?" he asked, seeing Tys mouth drop open slightly in his relaxed state, the drugs clouding his mind. "Ty, do you understand me?"

Ty nodded slowly, as he licked his lips. His eyes where only just open and he was enjoying the peace and euphoria the injection had brought him.

"that pain your feeling in your head is due to an infection from the shunt Ty, that's also causing the temperature and nausea. This was the risk we ran making the shunt external so now we have to decide whether to go in and replace it or remove it."

Ty nodded slowly, his eyes on the doctor as he spoke.

"your last CT scans were very promising so I'm thinking we might just remove it and then assess the fluid and pressure levels over the next few days. "he touched Ty's shoulder and pulled his eyes to his. "are you ok with that?"

Ty took a slow deep breath and forced his eyes to open more. "yes, take it out" he said softly.

"very well, I'm going to go prep a theatre for us and the nurse will get you ready. "the doctor wrote some notes in Tys file and hung it at the end of the bed. "just stay calm ok Ty, and this will all be over soon, do you want me to call Amy or?"

Ty slowly shook his head from side to side, "no don't call" he replied softly, as he shut his eyes and allowed the nurses to work on him.

"You sure, Ty, we have time, She could see you before you go down to theatre,"The doctor asked again,

"no. no, " Ty whispered, "no one, "

"ok, well, I'll see you in surgery," He said as he looked at the two nurses who were laying Ty's bed flat and getting him ready for what was to come.

* * *

It was not long after 6 am when Amy awoke to a feeling of foreboding, she showered and got dressed unable to shake the thought that something wasn't quite right. She still felt terrible about what had happened between her and Ty the day before. And to make it worse, everyone else thought the day had been a roaring success. So her down and sullen mood was for her alone.

Amy slowly walked into the kitchen to find Lou at the stove warming a bottle for a very grumpy Katie.

"hey why are you up so early, "Lou asked as Amy sat down at the table looking despondent.

"couldn't sleep, "Amy said flatly," why does life have to always be so complicated,"

Lou looked at her sister and could see she needed to talk, so she checked Katie's bottle on her wrist and then pushed it into her daughter's mouth.

"wait here Amy ok, I'll be right back, "with that she walked Katie back to her room and spoke briefly to Peter who took over the feed.

Lou returned to her sister and sat opposite her and touched her hands, "ok, spill, what's up?"

"nothing, I just screwed up big time yesterday and now Ty hates me," she said sadly,

"what happened, you guys were like lovesick teens when we left you?" Lou asked.

"I don't know Lou, I just freaked out a little and that hurt him and I tried to explain but he won't even talk to me now," she put her head in her hands "it's all just a big mess"

"Hey, it can't be that bad, Ty loves you, he will get over whatever you did" Lou soothed, "just apologize"

"That's just it Lou, he won't let me, he won't answer my texts or my calls and he didn't speak to me after we had this big fight on the bridge yesterday" Amy bit her lip, "I was so mad at him for not letting me explain and I kinda lost my temper and slammed the truck door in his face" Amy looked away feeling guilty for her actions.

"oh my !. what brought all this on,?"

"I did something really stupid, "Amy rubbed her face, not knowing if she should go into much detail.

"what? Amy, I can't help if I don't know the full story Amy, you can trust me, " Lou pushed,

"ok ok, well we were sitting on a park bench and things were going well, really well and "Amy bit her lip, "we were making out and well Ty pushed it further and I kinda pushed him away"

Lou raised an eyebrow at her, "he's mad because you didn't want to…."

"no, you don't understand" Amy sighed, "it's not like that, Tys not like that"

"you two have already gone down that path haven't you?" Lou asked, "I'm confused, it's not like you could do that out there in the open, in the park"

"no no Lou, we were just you know, having a little fun, and I ruined it because I let the medical stuff scare me and I pulled away. "Amy rubbed her face and looked at her sister " I couldn't touch him like I usually do, I got scared and hesitated and then said no, and now he hates me"

Lou smiled a soft smile at her sister, "Amy, he doesn't hate you, he's hurt by what you did, but if you explain to him why you did it, maybe he will understand, "

"I tried Lou, ! he won't talk to me, he's so angry and hurt, he thinks I rejected him and that I see him as a patient and not a boyfriend." She took a deep breath and blurted it out "he thinks I'm not attracted to him anymore, that I can't see past the injuries."

"well, is there any truth to how he feels ?" Lou asked, "you did hesitate, and pull away, maybe your feelings have changed,"

"LOU!, I love him, He's still my Ty, I don't know, I just saw the tubes and the tape and… " Amy rebutted,

"I understand that Amy, but he's also a young man who has feelings and to have his girlfriend not want to touch him, that must have hurt, " Lou said,

"I didn't mean to refuse him, it just kind of happened. I just freaked out, the catheter and the shunt just made me feel like I shouldn't even be contemplating that kind of thing in his present condition." Amy explained,

"but you still wanted to, right?" Lou asked,

"of course, I did Lou, I love him, when I'm with Ty it's like raw electricity runs through me, I love it when he touches me and kisses me, he makes me feel so special, but I don't know why I froze this time, I just didn't want to hurt him or make anything worse for him" Amy dropped her head, "I'm an idiot, I should never have left him at the hospital without explaining to him why I did what I did"

"so, what are you going to do to fix it?' Lou asked, her eyes on her sister,

"I don't know, "Amy whispered, "maybe Tys right maybe I do just see him as someone to look after and care for"

"come on Amy, you know that's absolutely ridiculous, "Lou replied, "and you know what you should do too, just have the guts to do it."

"ok, ok, your right, I'm going to go in there and make him listen to me, "Amy said clearly, "make him understand that I love him no matter what "

"exactly, so "Lou smiled, handing her a coffee "off you go then, go claim your man!"

Amy smiled at her sister with new found resolve in her heart, "ok, your right, Thanks, Lou, "

She leaned over and hugged her sister tightly, "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes"

Lou smiled at Amy as she pulled on her overcoat and grabbed her hat, "tell grandpa I'll be back later ok, "

Lou nodded and wished her luck as she walked out the main house and headed towards the GMC.

* * *

It was just after 7 am when Amy arrived at the hospital, she walked out of the elevator at ward 9 and started to head to Ty's room. She was hoping to catch him before he had breakfast and hopefully sort out this misunderstanding and tension that currently flowed between them.

Amy pushed the door to Ty's room open and stopped mid-stride, seeing an empty bed before her.

She looked around, not understanding and quickly returned to the nurse's station to seek answers.

"Hello, I was wondering if Ty Borden has been moved to another room?" Amy asked.

"Um no, he's in recovery, probably won't be back in his room for another hour or so" the nurse smiled.

"recovery?" Amy said softly, "I don't understand?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Borden went to surgery in the early hours of the morning, he had an emergency shunt removal"

"what?" Amy stammered, completely shocked by what she was hearing "why? what was wrong with the shunt? Is he ok?"

"you need to wait for the doctor, he will explain it better, do you want me to call him for you," she asked,

"yes, please, "Amy replied. Confusion all over her face.

Doctor Delray turned up not long after the page went out for him to return to ward 9, the nurse spoke to him briefly before he came over to Amy in the waiting room area and shook her hand.

"what happened to Ty Doctor Delray, the nurse said he was in surgery," Amy said nervously.

"that's correct, Ty awoke during the night with a temperature and head pain, this was due to an infection at the shunt sight so we decided to remove the shunt and run him on a course of strong antibiotics," the doctor explained,

"but he needs the shunt, doesn't he?" Amy asked, concern on her face.

" well the last CT scans showed minimal buildup of fluid on his brain, so we will monitor Tys ability to regulate himself for a few days and then go from there," The doctor smiled and touched Amy's shoulder, " he's doing well Amy, he's still in recovery while we set up his antibiotics push, and once he's stable then you can see him"

"why didn't anyone call me or my grandpa?" she asked her words a whisper.

"I'm sorry Amy, I did ask Ty before he went out to the sedation if he wanted me to call or contact anyone and he said no, "

"he said no, "Amy breathed, "even to me?"

"yes, I'm sorry, I have to do what my patient askes, and he asked that we call no one" Doctor Delray could see how shaken she was by this revelation. "look he will be back in his room in an hour or so, so maybe talk to him then, he was very distressed when he made this decision, so don't take it to heart"

Amy nodded but couldn't help feeling like Ty had drawn a line in the sand and she wasn't on his side. She sat back down and rubbed her eyes, not knowing what to do. Should she wait and talk to him, even if he didn't want her too, or should she abide by his rule and stay away. He obviously didn't want her there otherwise he would have asked for her to be contacted.

Was this his way of telling her that it was over between them. Had she really hurt him that bad by pulling away when he needed her the most?

Her mind was cascading into the darkest recesses of self-doubt as she watched the hospital staff go about their day.

Amy pulled out her phone and pressed the screen, her hands shaking, "Soraya, it's me, um, can you come to the hospital, I need my best friend,"

* * *

The fog was thick around Ty as he stumbled through the empty hallway. He turned to look back the way he had come. But there was nothing there, he looked around disorientated. Trying to find his way. Hesitantly he took a few steps, as he ran his hand along the cold wall that ran seamlessly beside him.

"Amy?" he called, his voice echoing around in the swirling mist. Ty turned a corner and his hand hit something cold on the wall to his left. He waved the fog away and saw his own reflection looking back at him in a full-length mirror. Ty stepped back, looking at the image, he was wearing a white shirt and pants, the shirt flowing in the slight breeze that swirled around him. He looked down to see to his astonishment that he was barefoot. His feet cold against the linoleum flooring. Confusion flickered in his green eyes as he ran his hand through his hair. Ty took a quick step forward, trying to get a closer look at himself as his hand ran behind his left ear. There was no plaster, no patch, no catheter. No scar. He looked at himself closely in the mirror, pulling the collar of the silk shirt open slightly to see no tube across his chest. His breath hitched in his throat as his hands lifted the loose shirt up to expose his abdomen, again, nothing, just his tanned skin, Ty ran his hand across where the bullet wound should have been, spreading his fingers against his gut. Disbelief on his face. It was like it never happened. There was no patch where the tube entered his abdominal wall, no stitches where the bullet had grazed him. It was clean and smooth.

"what," he whispered, dropping the shirt and looking back down the hallway. He didn't recognize this place, there was nothing that looked familiar. The fog swelled around him and again and he tried to see look ahead, uncertain now which way he had come.

Ty's ears pricked to soft voices in the distance. He waved his arms around, swirling the fog, trying to clear his way, He could hear them talking, but their words were muffled. Hope, then panic, then fear filled him. He felt alone, but surrounded, vulnerable, yet at peace. He turned back around looking the other way again.

"A, Amy?" he said in a whisper, not sure if he should scream out of stay quiet.

The voices murmured again, making Ty spin on his heels in their direction. He stepped forward. Keeping hold of the wall with his left hand, needing to stay connected to something. The fog and mist were so thick around him as he continued on, he turned back and saw his path dissolve behind him. The mirror now was gone.

"what, where am I, "he said to himself, his pace increasing as the voices raised again.

This time he knew it was two people. He had heard them before. He pushed on, heading towards them. Stopping suddenly as his hands hit a solid wall in front of him.

"dammit' he cursed, it was a dead end. He placed both his hands on the cold wall and shut his eyes trying to think of what to do. As Ty took a few deep breaths, in an attempt to calm himself. Something hit his leg as it flittered down the wall way. He reached down and grabbed the piece of paper and read it.

{Probation Notice of Placement}

TY ran his hand over the parchment, recognizing it as the letter he had with him the day he was assigned to Heartland. It was addressed to Marion Fleming.

He looked up and the wall in front of him was gone. He was now standing in front of a heavy white curtain that hung from ceiling to floor. Ty folded the letter and pushed it into his pocket. He heard the voices again, this time, close and within earshot. Ty took a deep breath and walked through the curtains. Not knowing what was on the other side, but needing to find out.

* * *

 _"Hey, watch it! What are you doing? "_

 _"I want to know what kind of idiot revs his truck around a horse. "_

 _"Nice to meet you too. My name's Ty. "_

Ty Stumbled. The image out of focus but the voices familiar.

"Amy," he said again, moving forward, the exchange just out of reach to him. He was a bystander, not seen or heard, a simple observer on a scene that he knew to be true.

 _Amy glared down at the younger version of himself. Her horse dancing around impatiently in front of him._

 _She was furious with him for revving his GMC when he passed them on the trail._

Ty watched his younger self pull a cigarette from his jacket and go to light it, He smiled, he recognized that jacket.

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm working. "_

 _"You can't smoke here. Whatever. Some lady hired me, all right? Marion somebody."_

Ty touched his pocket as he watched his younger self-read from a letter. The same letter that had just wrapped itself around his leg.

 _"My mother. "_

 _"She as friendly as you are?"_

 _"She was killed in a car accident a few weeks ago."_

Ty watched the fog swirl around the two teens and engulf them,

"no… wait" he called, reaching forward, but his hand hit the cold wall again, the curtain was on the floor, around his feet. He looked around again and he was back in the corridor, the silence engulfing him.

"no. please" He whispered, "come back"

* * *

Soraya wrapped her arms around Amy and pulled her into the biggest best friend hug she could muster.

"Hey, "she said, feeling Amy return the affection tenfold, "what's up"

Amy broke from the hug and they sat down in the waiting room. "Is Ty ok?"

"yes, no," Amy said sadly "I don't know"

"come on Amy, tell me from the beginning, what's wrong?" Soraya encouraged.

Amy took a deep breath and laid it all out for her best friend. She told her about what had happened the day before at the Island Park, and how Ty had shut all communication off from her since then. Soraya played the epitome of the best friend, she didn't interject or judge, she just listened to her friend pour out her heart. Holding her hand all the way.

when Amy was finally done, she wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at Soraya, feeling a little better for being able to get all the hurt and guilt off of her chest.

"wow, "Soraya finally said, releasing a small smile, "you really did need your best friend didn't you"

Amy smiled weakly and hugged her again, "that's why I called you, "

"I don't know what to do, should I just go, and leave him be, he obviously doesn't want me here," she asked, hoping Soraya would be able to give her some perspective.

"Amy, you can't honestly think that Ty doesn't love you anymore." She replied, taking her hand in hers, "I don't think he's that shallow, and neither do you, "

"then why won't he talk to me,"

"he's a boy Amy, you hurt his feelings when you refused his advances, "Soraya smiled, "give him some time to get his ego over it and he will be fine, "

"you think this is all his ego, "Amy asked.

"no, not all of it, "Soraya explained, "but partly, Ty adores you, Amy, anyone can see that we all have seen it for years, "she chuckled, "I think we all knew before you two did, "

Amy looked away bashfully,

"just give him some time to get over it, and then when he's ready, talk to him and explain it just like you did just then to me, he will understand"

"so, you think I should wait for him to come out of recovery, "Amy asked.

"yes, you should, be the first person those green eyes see when they open up, "Soraya smiled,

"I don't know Soraya, what if he takes one look at me and tells me to go" Amy's self-doubts were taking old yet again. Her insecurities getting the better of her.

"Amy, come on, you should have seen him at the diner that day when he was waiting for you, he didn't even remember how he met you or how you got together, but he knew that you where his girl, he was like a school kid on a first date. That wasn't someone who ends a relationship because you hurt his feelings a bit" She laughed, "give him some credit will you, trust in those feelings you share, god I wish I had a boyfriend who adored me as much as he adores you"

Amy smiled, and looked at her hands, remembering their date at the diner, Soraya was right, Ty had put so much effort into making that a special night for her, even though he still didn't remember their relationship at that time.

"When's he due out of recovery" Soraya asked.

"in the next hour or so they reckon, he has to be stabilized first, "Amy replied.

"Well, how about we go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee and muffins while we wait" her friend replied, pulling her to her feet "the nurse will call us if he comes back early"

Amy hesitated then looked at her friend's beautiful face as it smiled at her with encouragement,

"ok, a coffee does sound good" Amy agreed,

The two girls hugged again and after a quick word to the nurse headed for the elevator.

* * *

The fog thinned out again as Ty's hand hit another curtain, this one was slightly parted, He hesitantly pushed through it and found himself standing in the loft. It looked different though, not lived in or familiar.

The wrought iron bed had a patchwork quilt thrown across it, and there were no motorcycle pictures on the wall.

He heard voices behind him as he turned to see the young Ty storm past him with a gleeful look on his face. He had a duffle on his shoulder and attitude to boot.

 _"Well, it's no palace, that's for sure. "he said with a chuckle, "Well, there are no bars on the windows, so I guess it'll do."_

Ty watched as the younger version of himself threw the duffle on the bed and tested the bed's integrity before rubbing his hands together against the cold and returning to the older cowboy who had followed him up the stairs.

"Jack!" Ty said in almost a whisper, stepping closer to him. Wanting to grab that hand and shake it. He looked younger, less worn. His mustache still well trimmed and tidy.

Ty smiled, he missed him. Jack was the first man who ever gave him a chance. They had had their rocky moments, but he had stood by him and shown him what it meant to be a man.

 _"Hey. What's the deal with the babes?"_

The younger Ty said cheekily,

Ty shook his head at himself in disbelief, a small smile creeping across his stubbled jaw.

 _"You mean my granddaughters?"_

 _"Your granddaughters? Oh, wow, you don't look old enough to have granddaughters."_

 _"Here's the "deal" with them: you keep ten feet away at all times. Any part of you that crosses that line will be removed."_

Ty grinned to himself as he watched his younger counterpart drop his smile.

That was the first time that Jack had issued that warning to Ty, and over the years those words would come back to haunt him on many occasions.

Ty rubbed his face and exhaled. Shutting his eyes briefly to regroup.

A cold night breeze blew across his face and he felt the nip of winter against his bare hands. Ty opened his eyes and he was standing on the side of a deserted country road in the middle of winter. Up ahead of him was a lone figure walking quickly down the road, its arms wrapped tightly around itself trying to stay warm.

"Amy "Ty breathed, running over to her, his feet freezing on the snow-covered ground. He made pace with her as she huddled up against the cold, the steam from her breath making patterns in the night air.

"Amy," he said again, but the young girl didn't acknowledge him, her face was sullen and mad, and a little scared.

Ty turned at the sound of a truck behind them, the headlights made him shield his eyes as it slowly approached and made pace with the young girls as she walked.

Ty stopped and watched the scenario unfold. His heart in his throat. He felt so alone.

 _"Nice night for a walk. ln fact, I sort of envy you, you know. All alone in the middle of nowhere, nothing but the open road ahead of you. Might even make it home by dawn if you don't freeze to death first. "_

The young Amy just looked at the boy in the truck, her anger and annoyance still showing on her cold features.

 _"Okay. I'm sorry. I thought that guy was hurting you, and I just. . . I kind of lost it. "_

 _"You got a heater in there? "_

 _"Last time I checked. Doesn't work, though."_

Ty braced himself against the cold rush that came from the tuck as it trundled away, He shut his eyes and the snow swirled around him obscuring his view.

When he opened them again, he was back in the hallway, He looked around and continued to walk forward. This time though the fog seemed darker and thicker, it had taken on a grey tinge and the hallway started to get smaller and more constricting with each step.

Ty stopped and reached his hands out to the sides, his palms now able to land on both sides of the hallway simultaneously.

"Hello," he called, his heartbeat raising slightly as the claustrophobia started to take hold.

"Hello!"

* * *

"thank you for this" Amy smiled as she pulled apart a blueberry muffin,

"no problems, that's what best friends are for" Soraya smiled.

They drank their coffees and ate their muffins talking and chatting as friends do. Amy feeling a lot more positive now about what she needed to do.

"Amy. "Soraya asked, putting the last piece of her muffin down,

"Yes, "Amy smiled, seeing her friend wanted to say something,

"you and Ty, "she said, hedging her words,

"yes, me and Ty" Amy repeated, "what?"

"you've," she paused, and bit her lip, this time her insecurities showing

"we've?" Amy pushed,

"You know, done it, "Soraya said quietly, looking down, away from her friend's eyes,

"Soraya!" Amy blushed, "why? what's with the questions"

"so that's a yes then" she pushed,

Amy felt her cheeks go red, and she leaned a little closer to her friend,

"why are you asking?"

"no reason, I just thought you would have told me, that's all, "Soraya deflected

"Its personal, I guess, I didn't want to be one of those girls you know, "Amy explained, she touched her friend's hand, and smiled,

"I understand, "Soraya smiled, "just how did you now? That it was the right time I mean?"

Amy smiled and took a breath, "I just knew it was what I wanted, it wasn't really planned, but when it came down to it, it just felt right you know, like it was meant to be"

"so, you didn't have to think it over, or weigh it up?" Soraya asked,

"no. why? Is there something you want to tell me?" Amy asked, noticing friend s demeanor,

"so, this was before Tys accident and his memory problems"

"yes, "Amy smiled, "it was not long after Ty moved into the trailer, but, in saying that, with the memory problem, it was like having to relive that moment again, well for Ty anyway"

"Oh my, he didn't remember it," Soraya gasped,

"nope, not one bit, so "Amy felt her cheeks go red again, "we sort of had to redo the experience if you get my meaning "

Soraya laughed under her breath, seeing Amy grin cheekily.

"so, come on spill what's with the questions?" Amy pushed, "you thinking of taking the plunge? "

"well, there's this guy at university, who I really like, we get along really well, "

"oh, tell me more?" Amy encouraged,

"well, he's asked me to go to his place this weekend, but I just don't know, "Soraya took a deep breath and looked into her best friend's eyes "I think I'm over thinking it, but I've got the same feeling I had when Chase asked me to spend the weekend with him "

Amy softened her face and touched her friend's hand, "Soraya, if you have to talk yourself into this, then don't do it, when you're ready, you'll know, "

Soraya smiled softly back at her friend since kindergarten. "you think?'

Amy nodded and stole the last part of her friend's muffin and quickly pushed it into her mouth,

" I don't think. I know"

* * *

Ty inhaled deeply as he pushed along the corridor, the walls now close to his sides. His heart was starting to race as the air around him turned heavy and dark, grey swirls and fingers of smog curled up his legs and around his midsection. His hands hit the wall in front of him as he couldn't go any further,

"Hey!" he yelled, pounding with his fists as the smog crept up his chest and around his face. He coughed, trying desperately to keep from inhaling the sour smell, but the air around him was gone.

"HEY! HELLO!" he yelled, covering his face as it over whelmed him. Gasping for air, Ty shut his eyes as he fell to his knees, his back sliding down the cold wall.

"No, no… please no "

Ty suddenly found himself under a hot spotlight in total darkness, he turned around on the spot, but there was nothing.

"what. The" he breathed, his hands shaking slightly from the disorientation. He looked around, his shirt was unbuttoned and his chest was heaving under his breath.

He spun around again on his bare feet. Not knowing what way to go. The light above him blinding him. He shielded his eyes, as something grabbed his leg. He looked down but there was nothing there, again he felt it, but this time around his waist, he spun around, again nothing.

Ty's head started to spin as something tugged at his shin, he shut his eyes and pressed his hands to his head.

"STOP IT!" he yelled.

 _"Can I talk to you? Why did you take the job at Briar Ridge? "_

 _"You know why."_

 _"Because Ben got under your skin?"_

 _"Yeah. Like some pony boy could get to me."_

 _"The money? Ashley? I mean, I heard you talking to grandpa."_

 _"I told him I was thinking about the job at Briar Ridge. "_

 _"That's crazy. You'd already made up your mind. "_

 _"Not until you walked in and told me to get the hell out. You know you drive me crazy. You always have to have it your way. I'm done. I'm outta here."_

 _"Run away! That's all you always do! Even when people. . . When I want you to stay? You couldn't care less."_

"NO!" Ty yelled I didn't, I never meant to….NO!" He spun around again and something hit him from behind, this time grabbing at his shirt.

 _"Where the heck is everybody? Nothing's been done. No feed. No water."_

 _"Yeah, well, that's my job. it's kinda hard to do when you're not here."_

 _"Would it kill somebody to pass a broom... ...around here once in a while? "_

 _"it's my job, Jack, okay? "_

 _"Maybe I made a mistake thinking you might appreciate getting out, doing something a little different. "_

 _"Look, I appreciate it. I'm sorry I wrecked your day, Jack. "_

 _"You might want to think about working on that temper of yours too. "_

 _"My temper? I'm not the one hitting that horse, Jack."_

 _"Not your horse. Not your problem. "_

 _"Yes, it is my problem. When someone's beating on someone innocent, that makes it my problem, and I'm not gonna put up with it. "_

 _"I have a feeling we're not talking about horses here."_

 _"Yeah, well, people like that get what's coming to them. "_

 _"And you're just the guy to give it to them, are you? Some kind of one-man posse. "_

 _"Or a loose cannon with impulse control issues. Depends on which one of my social workers you want to talk to. "_

 _"Well, do your social workers cover your back too? 'Cause let me tell you something, that was strictly a one time deal."_

 _"Jack... ...I appreciate it. it's not very often people stick up for me. Okay?"_

"Ok Ok!" Ty breathed, turning around, "Gah, I get it, " He pressed his hand to his head as he tried to stop the room from spinning. The images were coming thick and fast now. Fragments from everywhere tearing at him with each recollection. He felt like the air was being squeezed from his chest as he gulped and struggled to breathe.

 _"Wow. it's nice, eh? We could get pretty far on this. "_

 _"Like I said, not this time."_

 _"it's funny, ever since I got here, I told everyone that you were my boyfriend. And nobody blinked. 'Cause they could see it. You and me, we're the same. Get in the car, Ty. You're never gonna hook up with that farm chick. Things like that just don't happen to people like us."_

"no… that's not me anymore" he cried, Resting his hands on his knees and sucking air into his lungs. "stop please, just stop"

 _"Someone's been doing a little dumpster diving. Okay, maybe I was wrong about that horse. That still doesn't mean what you did was right. "_

 _"You mean letting him go?' "_

 _'Sort of... I just wanna know why you didn't even try to call me or anything!_

 _Amy, I don't know. I wanted to. I didn't know what to say... Amy, I just..."_

 _"Here. You're gonna need this if you're staying"._

Tears filled his eyes as he felt another grab at his side. He fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the flashes that flew around and attacked him.

 _"I didn't mean to cause all this trouble'._

 _"Yeah, you never do. "_

 _"I've been driving cattle trucks for a few months. Never had to load horses before. It's too bad, 'cause it was a pretty good job up 'til now. "_

 _"Yeah, a job where you're always leaving - you must be pretty good at it. "_

 _"I know you're angry, Ty. Things just got really bad in Calgary. I had to get outta there."_

 _"Yeah. No kidding. Those guys you owed money to? They found me. "_

 _"What do you mean they found you?"_

 _" I mean, they were looking for a face to smash in and they didn't much care if it was yours or mine."_

 _"Ty, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean... I swear. I never would've left if I thought you were in danger. "_

 _"You're so full of crap! You know that?! You left and I got beat up. How is that any different than when I was a kid? "_

 _"Ok, that's not fair! That was a long time ago. And I thought you and your mom would be better off without me. "_

 _"Well, you were wrong. You know, I hope it keeps you up at night thinking about her and that guy she married - what he did to her... And to me. "_

"no more, "Ty breathed, not wanting to go back to those dark places. He shook his head slowly, trying to push himself back up onto his feet. The weight of the memories starting to take its toll.

 _"I don't pity you, Ty. I care about you. "_

 _"I know. "_

 _"Then why do you keep pushing me away? "_

 _"Because... "_

 _"What're you afraid of? "_

 _"That I'm like my dad."_

 _"Ty, you're nothing like him."_

 _"You sure about that? Leaving in the middle of the night's a Borden family tradition."_

"No. I didn't mean to hurt her" He breathed, "I was just,,,"

 _"I don't wanna hurt you, Amy. "_

 _"I guess I'm willing to risk that. "_

 _"I'm not. I... I just need... Amy, look..."_

* * *

Amy and Soraya walked back towards the nurse's station and saw Doctor Delray talking to a surgical nurse near the elevators. The nurse recognized Amy and motioned to the doctor who instantly turned and came towards them, a worried look on his face.

"Amy, "he said, "can we have a word in my office please, "

Amy looked at Soraya and then back at the doctor,

"Um I'll see you later Amy," Soraya said softly turning to leave,

"Soraya, no, please stay with me, "Amy pleaded, the doctor's expression starting to concern her.

"come this way ladies, "Doctor Delray said motioning with his arms to the office rooms at the far end of the corridor.

The doctor followed them in and showed them two chairs that sat across from a large brown mahogany desk.

"Please sit, "he said, as he also took his place.

"what's this about Doctor Delray?" Amy asked quietly, her hand holding tightly onto Soraya's.

"we are having a little trouble reviving Ty from the anesthetic, "The doctor said gently, "he's still in recovery at the moment and I'm keeping him there until we can get some response from him. "

"he's still in recovery?" Amy whispered, "you said this shunt removal thing would be easy, and that he would be ok" Amy's voice had turned a little shrill by the end of her sentence.

"The infection has unfortunately migrated into the lining of the brain, and although he is responding to antibiotics he is still unconscious. "

Amy felt her heart jump and she looked at Soraya who squeezed her hand.

"what does this mean," she asked, her voice trembling,

"well, for now, Tys in a coma, and until we can stabilize his breathing response we are possibly going to need to intubate him"

Amy's world suddenly stopped. The words coma and intubate rattled through her mind.

"he can't breathe!"

"no, he can, but the infections disrupting some of the neurological signals from getting through to the right areas. His breathing at the moment is showing a low oxygen saturation, and this will just hinder his recovery. So, to be on the safe side, and give him the best chance possible, we are going to breathe for him. "the doctor took a breath and smiled at her, "I know this all sounds scary, but he's in good hands and I will do everything in my power to get him through this "

Amy nodded and watched the doctor get up and come to her side,

"Do you want me to call anyone for you?" He asked, "maybe your grandfather?"

"I'll do it, "Soraya said, looking at Amy as she stared blankly forward at the wall.

"ok, well I'll leave you two here for now, please stay as long as you need, "he turned to leave and then stopped looking back at Soraya, "I need to contact Mr. Dalton, do you have a number for him"

"Um no, but I'll let Jack know, "she said.

He nodded again and left the best friends alone in their silence.

* * *

Ty was on his knees, he had no strength to stand. The large dark room spun around him as the light above beat ferociously down upon his shoulders.

His white clothes where ruffled and disheveled, his shirt open exposing his chest as he took deep breaths, trying to fill his burning lungs. He could see the fog swirling around the edge of the room. Waiting to engulf him when he finally gave in. He looked down at his legs and saw gray hand marks all over them, reminders of what had been pawing at him and pulling in down.

He ran his hands through his damp hair and forced one leg up. Taking a deep breath and pulling himself shakily to his feet.

"I'm still here!" he yelled in defiance, his face stained with the tears that had now dried.

The room slowly started to spin again, as if taunting him. Knowing he was trying to fight back.

"No NO No" Ty whispered feeling the dizziness return. He held his head and shut his eyes as something grabbed his arms and pulled him down.

 _Turn around, get back in your car and leave._

 _Ty... I can handle this. I can handle this._

 _Yeah, come on, Ty. I'm not looking for any trouble._

 _I don't give a damn what you're looking for. Turn around and go._

 _Man, what happened to us, huh? You know, it's all ancient history. I'm just here to talk to your mom._

 _Yeah? Well, maybe she doesn't want to talk to you. So leave. Now!_

 _We're all adults here, right?_

 _You're all grown up now. Look at you. What do you say we make a fresh start?_

 _You've got ten seconds._

 _All right. Okay. Baby steps then, right?_

Ty fell to the floor, the pressure of the memories pulling him down once again, he leaned back and tried to fight back, taking deeper and deeper breaths. He was almost done. The demons taking hold and allowing the fog to come closer.

 _"Lou told me you were at the track. "_

 _"Well, I was, I mean, that's where I... "_

 _"You've got a great life for yourself here, Ty. Don't throw it all away. "_

 _"What're you talking about? "_

 _"Don't you get it? This is exactly what happened. He would spend every waking hour at the track. Gambling all the money we ever made - it wasn't much! "_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Wade. And every time... "_

 _"You cannot compare me to him! The only reason I'm at the track is to earn money. – "_

 _"I don't care! I don't want you anywhere near the place! "_

 _"No! You don't get to do that! You don't get to tell me what you want, or don't want me to do. You gave up that right years ago!"_

"Stop IT!" Ty hissed, his anger rising, he clenched his teeth and forced himself back up onto his knees.

 _"If it wasn't for you, my wife there, she'd be at home with me where she belongs._

 _Now maybe you haven't figured it out yet, but she's gonna choose me every time! So why don't you just give it up, buddy? "_

 _"Just do yourself a favor, Wade, and leave. Right now. "_

" _Why is that? You gonna hit me, Ty? You gonna hit me like you did last time? What're you gonna do, Ty?"_

"No. It's not like that, I didn't want to…" Ty pushed himself to his feet, the pressure on his shoulders now insurmountable

 _"I got news for you, man. This time I'm sober, and my backs not turned to you._

 _What the hell, let's make it even Steven._

 _Come on, give me your best shot. "_

"No, he's changed, he helped me, he."

 _"Come on, tough guy. Come on, you got it in you, don't you? Come on, let's go. You got it in you. Let's go. Come on, come on"_

Ty felt something hit him violently from behind, he fell forward, the fog swelling around his feet.

"NO!" he growled,

" _Yeah. Now, okay. Ready? Let's go."_

 _"Come on, man, do it! Show these people your true colors, man. Hit me! Do it."_

* * *

"Doctor he's crashing "the nurse called as Doctor Delray ran into the ICU, he flicked a torch across Tys eyes and pressed his fingers to his neck,

"right get me a 3.5 endotracheal tube, I'm going to intubate, "he ordered, pulling on some hospital gloves.

The doctor inserted the tube with the help of a laryngoscope into Ty's mouth, it held Ty's tongue aside while he inserted the tube into his trachea. After a few seconds of positioning, he stepped back and hooked the tube up to a ventilator and turned it on. Ty's stats instantly started to come back up and level out.

Doctor Delray took a deep breath and adjusted the monitor.

"ok, half-hourly obs ok, "he said, "we aren't out of the woods yet"

* * *

 _"Amy... Look, I love you. But I need to do this, and I need to do it alone. "_

 _"Okay. Just don't tell me what to do, or what not to do."_

 _"I'm not telling you what to do."_

 _"Yes, you are! "_

 _"When have I told you what to do? And even if I did, you wouldn't listen to me! "_

 _"You're right. You're right. I guess this doesn't mean much anymore."_

Images of the promise ring he gave her flashed through his mind;

"Amy," Ty breathed, he was just about at his limits. "I'm, sorry I should never have left you"

Ty shut his eyes, and slowly stood back up. Breathing in as deeply as he could.

The fog retreated slightly as he turned around under the light. His green eyes opened once more and he saw a figure walking towards him, he stood just out of reach, his cowboy hat casting a shadow across the ground in front of TY.

He smirked at Ty, his grin malicious. Ty knew that face.

Ty turned as he heard Amy's voice, he couldn't see her but as the conversation unfolded he could see the figure before him smile.

 _"There's something I gotta tell you... "_

 _"Chase kissed me. "_

 _"What?"_

 _"Chase kissed me. "_

" _Why? It just sorta happened. "_

 _"Nothing just happens, Amy. I'm gonna kill that guy"._

 _"No. It was me too, okay? I kissed him back. I'm so sorry. It doesn't change anything. I still love you. "_

 _"It doesn't change anything? Are you kidding me?"_

 _"Ty... I just... I had to tell you. I know you'd tell me if anything ever happened With you and another girl. I just... Ty, you would tell me, right? I'd wanna know. "_

 _"I'm glad you told me, But I'm still gonna kill him. "_

 _"Ty, don't do anything, okay? "_

 _" It didn't mean anything. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. Please... I'm so sorry. Please..."_

Ty took a breath, trying to stay calm, the rage rising inside him. His clenched his fists as he took a few steps forward. The figure was gone, engulfed by the fog.

"enough "Ty hissed, his defenses raised high around him.

 _"What was that? "_

 _"You know what that was."_

 _"No, I don't, um... "_

 _"Oh, come on, Ty. It's been there since the moment you picked me up in that rain. I know it. You know it. "_

Ty spun around again as the voice came from behind him, he saw her walk through the fog, but it distorted her from view.

Ty's mouth was agape, he searched the darkness, trying to locate the origin of the voice.

 _"Look, I think I'm falling in love with you._

 _Okay... Stop, okay, um... Blair, you have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend. Let's just keep this at a friendship thing."_

"No, I didn't mean it to turn out that way, "He breathed, "I love Amy, I…"

 _"No. No, you feel something for me. I know. I can tell. "_

The voice taunted him.

"No. No, it was always Amy "he replied, Ty rubbed his head, the images blending into one. The room suddenly stopped spinning and he looked up to see a younger version of himself standing before a visibly upset Amy Fleming.

He went to go towards them but he felt the hands restrain him, he was to watch and not engage.

 _"You really liked her, didn't you? "_

 _"Before all this happened, yeah. We were good friends, all of us."_

 _"And you were attracted to her, right? Ty, just be honest with me. "_

 _"Okay, I was. But I backed off. I didn't let it..."_

 _"Let it what?"_

 _"I didn't go there. "_

 _"Wow! Good for you."_

"no, Amy, I never would have" Ty pleaded, seeing the hurt on her face. He wanted to run forward and push his younger self away. He knew if he could just hold her, she would see that he would never leave her. He would never choose another.

The anguish was overriding him as the conversation continued.

"No!" he yelled. "Amy please"

 _"This is about you and Blair! "_

 _"Okay, and don't you tell me that you didn't lead her on because you did. She wouldn't have come onto you if you hadn't have. "_

 _"And you didn't lead Chase on?! "_

 _"At least I told you."_

"Stop please, "Ty whispered, his head down in defeat. "no more"

 _"What do you want me to do, Amy?! "_

 _"I don't know, Ty. Whatever you want to do!"_

 _"I think we're done. I can't do this. "_

 _"Maybe we are. "_

 _"There's no maybes."_

He sunk to his knees once again as the figures dissolved before him.

"I'm done, I can't do this anymore, "He breathed, letting himself collapse onto the floor. He saw the fog creep in, and surround him, but he didn't care.

"you win, "he said softly, "I'm done, you win"

* * *

Amy and Soraya slowly walked into the hospital room in the ICU.

They held each other's hands, pulling support between them.

Amy's breath hitched in her throat when she saw Ty laying in the bed before her. He was pale and still. Machines beeped all around him. Amy hesitantly walked towards the bed. Her hands shaking with each step.

Ty had Iv lines running from both arms and heart monitors on his chest. But the thing that made Amy tremble the most was the respirator that covered Ty's mouth. It held his mouth open slightly as a large flexible tube ran out of it to a ventilation machine. It hummed and whirred as it pumped oxygen into Ty's lungs.

"Oh Amy, "Soraya whispered,

Amy looked at her friend and didn't know what to say, she walked over to Ty's bedside and gently touched his hand, it was cold and unresponsive.

"Ty, "she whispered next to his ear, "I'm here, please come back to me"

* * *

Tys eyes flickered open and he was lying face down on the ground. He could smell marigolds and sorrel flowers, He didn't want to move in case he found himself back in that black room again. His fingers felt the grass below him, it was soft and damp. Slowly he moved and pulled himself up from his gut and sat on the hillside. The sky above him was a misty blue. There was no sun, just expanses of green hillsides rolling out in all directions.

"Ty" a soft voice carried on the wind. He looked around, trying to find its owner,

"Ty, please, "it said again, calling to him across the valleys and rises. "Come back to me"

"Amy, "he said in a faint whisper, looking around the surrounding countryside. The voice faded away as a breeze caught his shirt and pulled at it.

Ty's clothes were white again, the marks from the demons who had plagued him had vanished.

He slowly stood up, the grass between his toes as he took a few steps.

As he scanned the horizon, the familiar voice filled his ears yet again.

 _"I know you don't think so, but we can be friends. I mean, we are friends, right?"_

"Amy," He called, her voice drifting past him like the summer sun.

 _"Just... We can be more than that. We need to be more than that 'cause... 'Cause I love you. I always have, and... Look, I know I've screwed up. More than a few times. I know. I love you so much."_

"I love you too," Ty said, a smile of hope playing on his lips,

to be continued


	27. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Remember me**

"Amy," Jack said as he opened the door to Tys ICU room,

Amy turned to see her grandfather walk up behind her and gently wrap his strong arms around her shoulders.

"how's he doing?"

"the same, "she said sadly," I've tried talking to him, they say that helps."

The monitors buzzed and beeped around them, recording Ty's vitals and making sure he stayed within the parameters of normality.

"I sent Soraya home, "Amy continued, her eyes still watching Ty as Jack pulled a chair up next to her. She held Ty's hand, trying to somehow stay connected to the man she loved.

"Maybe you should think about doing the same, "Jack suggested, "I'll stay with Ty, make sure he's ok"

"No Grandpa, I need him to know I'm here, I can't leave him, not now"

Amy looked exhausted, she had been with Ty for most of the day. Doctor Delray said that he was stable and holding his own, but Ty had remained unconscious, still lost behind the vale that Amy was having trouble breaking through.

Jack looked on as the respirator breathed for Ty, the mask making him look so fragile in that hospital bed. His face was still and motionless as his chest rose and fell at the machines command.

"Amy, you look exhausted, "Jack persisted, "your no use to him if you run yourself into the ground"

"I can't Grandpa, you don't understand, the last time we spoke we argued, and when we parted he was so mad at me"

Amy rubbed her eyes and looked back at her grandfather, hoping he understood how important this was to her.

"I know I know, Lou told me all about your little run in yesterday" Jack smiled,

"I need to apologize, I have to make this right"

Jacks eyes flickered over to the young man he thought the world of. He watched the machine breathe air into his lungs as the graph on the monitor jumped slightly with each heart rhythm.

The worry showed in his aged eyes, it didn't look like the Ty he knew, he seemed smaller laying there in that room. He thought back to the day before when he watched the very same young man push himself defiantly to his feet with the kind of determination and strength he had grown to expect from Ty Borden.

He had seen the courage and fight in his green eyes then. But now, Jack couldn't see that same tenacity. The young man that lay before him seemed weaker, defeated.

"at least go and have a break Amy, get a coffee, use the bathroom," he said, touching her shoulder.

Amy looked down at Ty's hand, she feared to leave him even for a second. Terrified he would wake while she was gone and he wouldn't see her by his side.

"ok. Just for a moment, "she said softly as she got to her feet and kissed Tys cheek. "but you will come and find me If anything changes"

Jack nodded, "I promise, now go and look after yourself,"

Amy nodded and slowly walked towards the door turning back at the last moment to take another longing look at her unconscious boyfriend.

"I'll be back soon, "she said seeing Jack nod in agreement,

She took a deep breath and headed out the door.

* * *

 _"So, how are you feeling?"_

 _"Better. Much better."_

" _Good. You weren't delirious, were you? You know, when you told me... "_

 _"No. No? Were you?"_

 _"No. "_

" _Were you?"_

 _"No. "_

 _"Say it. "_

 _"Come on. Say it. "_

 _"hmmm?"_

 _"hmmm?"_

 _"I love you."_

Tys mind swirled and turned as the memories flew around him. He walked slowly down the hillside, the soft grass crunching under his bare feet. Even though he felt at peace, he still felt alone out in that large expanse of green. Ty turned around, looking at the hills and vales, and seeing nothing but lush pastures.

There wasn't a bird, in the blue sky, or an elk or deer stealing a quick meal, he was utterly alone. His only companion the soft breeze that ruffled his shirt and hair.

 _"you do love me, right?"_

Ty spun around at the sound of a soft feminine voice and saw Amy standing right in front of him. Her eyes locked on his as he realized this time, she was actually talking to him and not through him.

He opened his mouth, but the words failed him. She looked beautiful standing there in a simple white bohemian gypsy sundress. It hung loosely off one of her shoulders exposing her soft tanned skin. Ty swallowed as his eyes ran down her, drinking in the beauty that stood before him.

She too was barefoot with her hair falling around her shoulders, it danced in the wind as it flickered about her face. The sun was behind her, making Ty squint slightly as he took her all in. Her dress fluttered and moved with the breeze and Ty couldn't help but notice the sun's rays penetrating the fabric illuminating her soft curvaceous form beneath. The sheerness of the fabric showing him she was naked underneath its folds.

He bit his lip, feeling the familiar feeling, he always got when she was close to him.

"yes, I love you," he said softly, "I always have"

She stared at him, not reacting to his comment, her arms hanging loosely by her sides.

 _"you left me" she finally replied, "twice, you left me alone"_

Ty twitched his lip, not knowing what to say, the serenity around them started to swirl slightly as he saw the fog start to climb up his legs.

"I should never have left you, it was a mistake, "he stammered, his feet now planted tightly where he stood. He tried to pull them free from the earth, but it was no use. The ground had somehow taken hold of him and wouldn't let him go.

 _"You said you cared for me?"_

Ty spun his head around to see a Brunet with soft curly hair standing perpendicular to Amy, she was clad in the same soft see-through dress as his girlfriend was, it danced around her shapely form, accentuating her well-muscled yet curvaceous hips.

"Kit" Ty exclaimed as she stepped a little closer. Now only a meter or two to the side of him.

Ty was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, both of them had their eyes locked onto him alone, he knew Amy and Kit didn't really get along, and seeing them both in that light, in that way, both equally attractive in their own way was starting to make him sweat. He looked back at Amy who still stood in front of him, just out of reach, her eyes only on him, her expression unchanged.

 _"you love me, right?" she said again._ It was like Kit was invisible to her.

"I…. I… Do" Ty stammered, flicking between the two of them, wishing he could move his feet and have some kind of control over what was happening.

 _"You had me. we are the same you and I, cut from the same cloth "_

Ty swallowed hard as he turned to the other side, His heart jumping a beat as he saw another young lady standing just out of reach. Her straight dark raven hair fell around her shoulders. As she too stood with her arms by her sides. Dressed in the same sheer outfit as the other two.

"Kerry-Anne, "he breathed, looking back at Amy and then onto Kit.

 _"you love me? Right" Amy said again_ , this time a little softer than before. She took a small step backward as if the appearance of Kerry-Anne was making her place in this equation less relevant.

"yes, "He pleaded, "I love you, I …I "he looked back at Kit and then at Kerry-Anne.

"I'm sorry, I…. I" He took a breath, knowing that all three girls had played their own parts in his life at some stage.

 _"you wanted me, "_

Ty shut his eyes and dropped his head slightly, knowing the owner of the fourth voice that came from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder to see Blair standing a few meters behind him. Her wavy hair caught by the breeze, she too, like the other three was adorned with the same soft white dress. Her soft skin shimmering beneath its caress.

"No, I, I "He stammered again. now surrounded by the four-key woman who had played roles in molding his heart.

He was standing in the Centre of them, contained and controlled, not knowing which way to turn. Not able to run or go to the one he wanted or needed the most.

Ty shut his eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths. Trying to steady himself.

"just wake up Ty, your dreaming man," he said to himself.

 _"TY"_

Ty opened his eyes quickly to find Amy right in front of him. Looking up into his green eyes. Her body was so close that he could feel her breath on his chin.

"Amy, "he breathed, his eyes on her alone, she ran her hands up his bare chest, his shirt hanging open before her.

Ty inhaled shakily at her touch, feeling the tingles down his spine as she reached up and kissed him. It was a soft yet sultry kiss, drawing him in as her lips worked their magic.

As he started to feel his way, enjoying the contact he suddenly became aware of other hands on his body. He felt fingers slip around both his hands and travel up his arms.

Ty pulled back from the kiss to see Kit at his left side, her hands running up his arm, her eyes on his, Kerry-Anne at his right side, her hand clenched to his, her other on his waist. Her eyes searching his as he flicked from one to the other. Ty's breath hitched in his throat as he felt another set of hands run over his back and across his shoulder blades, he lent back slightly and let out a nervous uncomfortable gasp as Blair spread her fingers across his shoulders and rested her head gently near his ear. She nipped at his ear, making him pull away gently, his cheeks flushing red.

Amy stepped in close again, her body so close he could feel it before him. Ty took a shaky breath and tried to focus on other things, His senses in total overdrive. He tried to move but he was stuck fast to the spot. His legs like tree trunks rooted to the earth.

"um…... "He stammered, feeling the hands from all four girls walk over different parts of his body. "not that this isn't every guy's dream, but I can't….do this"

Amy locked lips with him again, cutting off his words. This kiss landing with more force, giving Ty the answer to his question, he knew at that moment where he needed to be, he pulled his hands-free from the others, and wrapped them around her small waist, pulling himself free of the seduction around him. Finally finding his feet and stepping in towards her. The restraints falling by the wayside as his body encountered hers.

He kissed Amy back, his mouth pressed hard against hers. The other distractions melting away, leaving just the two of them along on that hillside, wrapped in each other's arms,

He opened his eyes and broke the kiss briefly, running his hand along her beautiful cheek, tracing her jaw line, Amy's blue eyes sparkling up at him in the sun's rays.

"God I love you" he breathed, pulling her close, feeling her body pressed against his. They were once again alone on that hilltop; the other girls had since dissolved into the swirling fog.

She finally smiled up at him, and he knew he was finally exactly where he was supposed to be.

Amy kissed him again, her hands running up his chest and around his neck as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her heels together as he slid his hands down her back, across her butt and took her weight. His biceps flexing under his silk shirt.

She giggled playfully as he staggered slightly backward as she continued to kiss and nip at him. Making him lose his concentration and balance causing him to adjust his stance.

Ty fell to his knees in the soft green grass, his lips running down her neck and across her pulse point. He lowered her down onto the hillside, the warm sun beating on his back. Before he could take advantage of his position of power over her, Amy grabbed his shoulders and rolled him making him land flat on his back, his arms sprawling out to the sides in surprise.

 _"you love me, right?"_ She said again clearly, sitting above him, her legs straddling his waist.

Ty smiled back at her, "yes, I love you"

 _"you want me?"_ She asked, her hands sliding down his chest.

Ty gulped, and smiled a seductive smile, "god, yes I want you" He couldn't take his eyes from hers, he knew he had to be dreaming, but this was one part of the dream he didn't want to miss.

"you won't ever leave me?"

 _"no, I'll never leave you, I promise"_

 _"you'll do anything for me?"_

"Yes, I'll do anything for you!" He exclaimed.

 _"then there's only one thing left that I want you to do "_

He looked up at her, confusion on his face as she sat on top of him, the sun behind her making her look like an angel bathed in an afterglow.

"Anything!" he said as he slid his hands up her bare thighs and under her ruffled dress.

"open your eyes and wake up!"

* * *

"Jack," Wade called through the phone,

"Wade, how are you man," Jack replied walking down the hospital corridor. He had left Amy and Ty alone when she had returned from her hiatus.

"The lawyers just called me, they got a continuance, the trails been pushed back to end of next week"

"that's terrific man, "Jack called into the phone, "and that Dawson fella?"

"he's out on bail Jack, they tried, but the judge said he wasn't a flight risk"

"they let him go?" Jack rubbed his face in exasperation "he's out, on the streets!"

"yeah man, it's just how it went down, at least the trial is still going ahead, that's something hey"

"Yeah, there's that I suppose, "The old cowboy looked back towards the room he just left. How was he going to explain this to Amy, the man who had destroyed her boyfriend's life and systematically was responsible for Ty's current condition and predicament was now free."

"How's Ty?" Wade asked, walking slowly back to the big rig at the transport office. He had returned to work at Paladin once the police had cleared him and agreed that no charges were to be laid.

"he's much the same, "Jack responded,

"hasn't woken up yet I take it?"

"no, no, Amy's with him now,"

"they are a good fit those two Jack, she's good for him, "Wade said, looking out at the rigs as they moved around the yard, "he's lucky to have her"

Jack smiled into the phone, knowing Wade was right, "they are lucky to have each other"

"well, let me know if you or Amy need anything right, "Wade said, waving to a driver as he pulled up at the yard gates.

"will do" Jack replied and hung up the line.

* * *

Amy yawned and stretched her arms, not knowing if she was tired due to lack of sleep or tired because she was emotionally drained.

Deciding it was a mixture of both she shook her shoulders out as she took the seat next to Tys hospital bed,

She shut her eyes slowly, the sounds of beeps and ticks sending her into a light stupor,

She suddenly jumped when she felt Tys index finger twitch in her hand.

Amy's eyes flew open as she looked at him, his eyes were still closed, the respirator clocking in and out with each breath.

She looked down at his hand and rubbed it gently between hers. Had the twitch been simply that, a flick or involuntary motion, or was it a sign that he was trying to break through.

"Ty, I'm here, "she said, kissing his hand gently, hoping the contact would rouse him.

To her delight, his had twitched again, this time two fingers,

"Ty, yes, come on, open your eyes, "she cried, pulling his hand onto his chest, her hands still holding it tightly." I'm right here, come back to me please,"

This time his hand clenched around hers as she heard him moan slightly under the respirators tubes. Amy looked at his face and saw his head move against the pillow as his eyes began to move.

She jumped up and hit the buzzer for the nurse, as she watched his body come back to life.

"I'm here, "she cried, "that's it, open your eyes"

Slowly as if waking from a deep peaceful slumber she watched those pools of green flicker and react to the rooms soft lights. Ty blinked and moved his head, as he became accustomed to the world around him.

Amy squeezed his hand tightly, tears in her eyes as she watched him focus and then suddenly become aware of the tube in this throat. The peaceful gaze turned instantly into fear as he started to gag on the breathing tube and fight the respirator. Ty's body went rigid as he choked violently and tried his hardest to breathe for himself.

Doctor Delray came into the room and quickly came over to the bed and placed his hand on Ty's chest, trying to calm him.

"Ty, welcome back, "he smiled, "I need you to try and stay calm, and not fight the respirator,"

Tys eyes flicked to the doctor, hearing his words but still swallowing hard against the tube in his throat.

"Shhh, Ty "Amy soothed, running her hand through his hair "try to relax"

"the machine is breathing for you Ty, I need you to let it ok," The doctor said calmly to his patient.

Ty shook his head, his hand reaching up and tapping the tube, desperation in his eyes.

"I think he wants you to take it out," Amy said, looking at Ty whose eyes had fallen on her when he heard her voice.

"his O2 level is still a little low, "the doctor said,

Ty reached for the tube again, this time taking hold of it in his hand, and taping it with his fingers,

"Ok, ok, Ty, "the doctor conceded, "I'll remove the tube, just calm down and take a deep breath through your nose and hold it ok, you may feel a burning sensation when the tube comes up, but try to resist the urge to vomit it you can"

Ty nodded and the doctor counted him down from 5 to 1, then placed his hand on Tys chin in a pistol grip and then unhooked the ventilator tube from the machine. There was a long resounding beep as the machine was disconnected and Amy watched as Ty screwed up his face as the doctor removed the tube from his esophagus.

He gagged and gasped as the tube came out, his throat burning as it moved. Amy watched his eyes water and heard him dry retch as his mouth finally became free.

"no stay still, "Doctor Delray said as he wiped his mouth with a gauze pad, and placed an oxygen line under his nose.

Ty wet his dry lips as the doctor finished up with him and turned to look at Amy who seemed a little pale and worried.

"he's fine Amy, I'll get the nurse to bring you some ice chips for him. "he said, as he turned back briefly to look at Ty who had started to settle and control his breathing again. "no talking for a few minutes ok, let your body get accustomed to breathing on its own."

Ty nodded and licked his lips yet again, tasting blood in his mouth, his throat raw from the equipment that had just been removed.

Doctor Delray touched his shoulder and smiled at him then nodded to Amy who mouthed the words thankyou as he left the room.

Amy turned to Ty and slowly took his hand in hers. Not sure if he was going to be happy to see her.

Ty shut his eyes and took a breath, trying to settle himself. He turned his head slowly, his eyes meeting hers.

"I thought I'd lost you, "Amy cried, squeezing his hand, Tears running down her cheeks,

Ty's gaze softened, and his thumb caught the tear, wiping it away. He ran his hand down her cheek and across her bottom lip. His mouth curling slightly at the corners.

Amy's heart started to beat, seeing the look he always gave her when he was telling her everything was going to be ok.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I Love you so much Ty "she breathed, "never do that again ok"

to be continued


	28. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Holding Hands and Kisses in the Rain**

It had been a week since Ty had woken from his coma, Doctor Delray was happy with his progress but still not convinced he was ready to go home. He had started physiotherapy and was showing great promise in building his strength and muscles.  
The bullet wound was all but healed and had only left a small scar on his lower hip.  
Ty had not spoken about his time in the coma or the dreams that had plagued him. His focus had solely been on getting strong enough to finally free himself from the confines of the hospital.  
He looked up as the door opened to his room and smiled at Amy as he continued to eat what was left of his breakfast.  
"Hey there," she called, holding up a small brown paper bag and shaking it at him with a big smile.  
"tell me that's what I think it is" he grinned, holding his hand out to her and snatching it from her fingers as she came to stand next to him. Ty opened the bag and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the items inside.  
"Oh god, "he sighed, "you are so my favorite person,"  
Amy grinned at him as he put his hand inside the bag and produced a large homemade muffin. Pressing it to his nose and sniffing in its delicious scent.  
"only for the muffins?" she pouted, "there from Lou anyways, not me"  
Ty smiled a broad smiled and took a small bite, "your always my favorite person regardless of what delectable treats you bring me"  
"good to know" she smiled back, taking a seat on his bed near his hip. "how's the physio going?"  
"Good, good, "He replied as he ate the first muffin and then pulled out the second, the bowl of soggy cereal now holding no interest to him at all. "The Doc said I'm doing good, hopefully, he will let me go home soon"  
"don't rush it, Ty, I want you home, but I want you to be ok more " she warned him seeing the slight twitch in the corner of his mouth.  
"I'm doing fine Amy, getting stronger every day, "he touched her hand, "please stop worrying about me ok"  
Amy nodded at him reluctantly, knowing that Ty didn't know how to take it easy or go slow, especially when he knew he was so close to being released.  
"I'm allowed to worry, "she finally said, jumping down from his bed and walking over to the large window that overlooked a large green park area in downtown Calgary.  
Her eyes watched the world go on below her, every day people doing everyday things.  
Amy didn't know Ty had moved until she felt his hands slide around her waist from behind, he pressed his head into her shoulder and kissed her neck,  
"you worry too much," he whispered to her, kissing her earlobe.  
Amy smiled heavily at his touch and leaned back into him. Enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against hers. He had surprised her by walking to her unaided, it was a good surprise and a testament to his request for her to stop worrying so much.  
"what about your breakfast" she whispered, as he nibbled on her neck.  
"not hungry anymore" he replied, lost in his attention to her. His lips sliding down her neck and across her collarbone.  
The door to his room opened, making him groan with annoyance at the intrusion, breaking their connection. Ty took a small step backward as he turned to see who was at the door.  
"Good Morning Ty, are you ready for some hydrotherapy"  
The young girl was dressed in a blue nurses outfit of a shirt and pants. She didn't look that old so Amy assumed she must be a student.  
"Hey Sarah," he said, releasing his hands momentarily from Amy and pushing the hair from his eyes, "Hydro? I thought that was tomorrow"  
No, it's today," she beamed, "shall I help you change or are you ok?'  
Ty grinned a little as Amy cocked an eyebrow at the girl who stood behind them. He could see the green demons curling around her.  
"I'm good, "he said, touching Amy's side and giving her some reassurance. "I'll be ready in a second"  
The young nurse smiled at him and opened the door again, "I'll just organize a chair for you while you shower and then we can be on our way"  
She left the room as Ty smiled and looked at Amy who still didn't seem to be all that impressed. She looked at her hands and he saw her lip pout slightly, "I'm amazed she didn't offer to wash your back for you" she snarked.  
"Amy, come on, its therapy, that's it" he grinned, "she helps me in the pool"  
"Hmm, I bet she does," she said, "does she towel you dry too?"  
Ty laughed and wrapped his arms around her, finding her jealousy rather endearing.  
"No, I'll leave all my towel work for you if you like" he smiled. Leaning in and kissing her tenderly,  
Amy kissed him back, realizing she had nothing to worry about really, she knew how much he loved her.  
She took a step back and ran her hand down his chest, stopping at his navel.  
"Maybe I'll just come watch you and make sure she doesn't try to resuscitate you" she smiled,  
Ty chuckled and stepped back, his smile a little awkward. He turned and slowly walked towards the on suite to his room, "you just want to see me without my shirt on, "he joked, opening the bathroom door and turning to face her yet again. His hand pressed against the wall steadying himself.  
"no, "she rebutted, looking bashful.  
" right, "he smiled "you can pretend all you want, but I know you're hot for me"  
Amy eyed him cheekily, seeing the curl in his smile. His eyes glinting with mischief. It was so good to see him starting to feel like his old self, she could see he wasn't totally recovered, his walk was slow, and his gait stiff when he had to move his hips, but he was in a far better head space now, and that alone was enough to give Amy hope.  
"really, "she replied, trying to look indifferent," someone's got tickets on himself I think. "  
Ty chuckled and walked into the bathroom, running his open hand along the rail as he did. He picked up his overnight bag and slowly pulled his PJ top over his head using one hand, Amy tried to look away, but her eyes kept flicking back to him as he slowly walked over to the shower and turned it on. He had left the door ajar just enough so she could clearly see him as he went about getting ready for his shower.  
Amy bit her lip as he pulled down his PJ Pants and stepped out of them, his bare behind in view,  
He knew she was watching him, a slight smile played on his lips as he slowly stretched and moved his body, his muscles rippling under his skin. He still had a slight bruise on his hip causing a yellow stain on his skin but apart from that reminder, he looked to be regaining his physical condition. His body was still a bit on the lean side and had lost a little definition due to his inactivity of late, But Amy could still feel her temperature rising as he stepped into the shower cubicle. He was still a fine specimen of the male persuasion and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.  
As he showered, Amy moved to the bathroom door, seeing his silhouette in the shower screen glass. He raised his hands above his head and let the water cascade down his back, the heat soothing his muscles and giving him some much-needed relief. The fall and the gunshot had taken their toll as too had the injuries from the truck accident when it had hit him all those months before. He knew that with time and the right exercise he would get his conditioning back. Ty had always been a physical guy, not one to sit still and watch the world go by. The last few months of inactivity had really started to affect him mentally as well as physically.  
He stepped out from the steamy shower screen and wrapped himself in a towel and proceeded to pull on some swimming shorts that he had taken with him. He moved tentatively, his body not always as stable as it needed to be. He leaned against the wall and took a breath, pleased with himself for managing it alone before he walked slowly back towards Amy as she leaned against the on-suite door.  
"feel better," She asked, watching him rub a towel across his chest,  
"very much so" he smiled,  
Amy reached forward and let her hand run across his injured hip. Tracing the scar with her hand.  
Ty took a quick breath and pulled away slightly, diverting his eyes and placing the towel in her way.  
Confusion crossed Amy's features, not understanding the deflection. She looked into his eyes and saw a hint of uneasiness. Like he was embarrassed to have her touch him or see his condition up close.  
"Hey," she asked softly, moving the towel away and taking his hand in hers. "it's ok Ty, none of this matters to me," She touched the bruise and smiled up at him.  
"you say that Amy, "he said softly, his eyes locked to hers, "but your actions have said otherwise before"  
Amy's smile faded as his words hit home, they hadn't talked about what had happened on the Island. It had simply not been addressed or mentioned again, the infection and Tys surgery had taken precedence, she hadn't said anything as he didn't seem to be holding onto it anymore and had been more than receptive to her since he had woken up. Amy bit her bottom lip, pulling it in under her teeth, knowing now, that although they were in a good place, the issue was still between them.  
"Amy, "he said softly, seeing the expression on her face, "I'm not having a go at you, or trying to make you feel bad, "he explained, "I just know that all this has affected you as much as its affected me"  
Amy looked away, not wanting to discuss this anymore, she knew her reaction had been driven by fear, but she was over that now, she was hoping that he would have been too.  
"I never meant to push you away, "she said in a whisper, "I just got scared and it just happened"  
"I know Amy," he replied, touching her cheek, "I understand now, I do, "  
"but you got so angry at me, "she rebutted, wringing the towel between her fingers.  
Ty took a deep breath and touched her face, "I'm sorry about that, I kinda lost it for a bit, "  
Amy looked away, her face sullen and still,  
"I'll admit, it hurt when you pulled away, I let my emotions get the better of me." He said softly to her, his hand on her chin. "but I don't know what I was trying to prove either, "  
"I never meant to…" Amy said but Ty leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly, stopping her apology mid-sentence.  
"I know, "he whispered, "but in saying that, I know now that I'm not a hundred percent happy with how I am right now either, "  
He stepped away from her and slowly guided himself to the wall unit behind his bed, where he picked up a clean PJ top and pulled it on.  
"I'm going to get through this Amy, and I'm going to get back to who and what I was before, "he stated, the determination in his eyes, "but until I do, I think we should maybe…."  
"what?" she whispered, fearing where this was going,  
"Um, I think we should slow this down a bit, "he said quickly, "I think it's for the best"  
"Ty, "Amy trembled, her lip quivering slightly. "are you breaking up with me?"  
Ty smiled a soft smile and came back to stand before her, touching her shaking hands, "no no. I love you, Amy, "he said gently to her, "I just feel that until I'm 100% again, we should maybe not be too…" he dropped his words not knowing how to say it without offending her, "um, physical, you know, "  
Amy looked at him, confused, this had all started because she had pulled away from his advances and his need to be intimate, and now he was doing a complete 180 and pulling away from her.  
"Look, I'm not saying I don't want you, or I don't want to be with you or anything," he explained, "I do, honestly, I do, I'm just saying that I've had time to think and I think we need to pull back a bit is all,"  
"you mean, physically, "she asked, "but you just kissed me and just stood there naked in front of me and now your saying….."  
"I said to pull back Amy, not turn off completely "he smiled, he stepped closer to her again, and put his hands on her waist, steadying himself as he did. "I want to be able to love you the way you deserve to be loved, and at the moment, I can't do that, "  
"Ty, "Amy protested, "I'm sorry"  
"Shhh," he smiled and kissed her yet again, this time, keeping it simple and sweet. "you have nothing to be sorry about ok, this is not because of anything you did, or said or didn't do, I need to feel comfortable in my own skin, and until I get over all of this I won't be, "he motioned with his hands to his hip and to his head. "please tell me you understand, this isn't forever ok, "  
Amy nodded, seeing the pleading look in his eyes, she understood how the pressure to be the perfect partner was affecting him. He needed his focus on getting well and if that meant that their relationship needed to take a brief pause in order for him to do that, it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.  
"ok, "she finally said, touching his hands and running her thumb along his palm. "I get it, "  
As the words left her mouth she saw the relief in his eyes, he lent in and hugged her, holding her tightly to him. "thank you, "  
"Holding hands and kisses in the rain," she said into his ear, "that's all you'll get from me until your fighting fit"  
He pulled his head back, and grinned at her, "and I promise this time I won't screw it up and pull away or say something stupid"  
Amy stepped back, her mouth agape, "you remember that?"  
Tys face took on the look of someone who had been caught in a lie,  
"um yeah, it was when my dad came to Heartland right?" he stammered,  
"yes, with the sick horses, you were worried you were just like him and I told you …." She explained, perplexed that he hadn't shared this recollection with her,  
"yeah, I remember, it comes in pieces," he dodged, turning away and guiding himself back to his bed, trying to avoid her eyes.

"why didn't you say anything! "She asked, following him and standing between his legs at the bedside. Pulling his eyes to meet hers. "do you remember anything else?"  
"Um, some, just flashes and pieces, "he explained, not really wanting to talk about it, "when I woke up, there was some memories that came with me, nothing huge, "  
Amy hugged him and buried her head into his shoulder, as Ty looked nervously at the door. He wasn't ready to discuss what he had remembered in his dream state. It was still all muddled and confusing to him.  
The door opened and Amy pulled away from him as she saw Nurse Sarah come through with a wheelchair in tow.  
"Hey, you ready for some fun in the pool" she smiled, tapping the chair with the towel she had draped over her arm.  
"Yeah, "Ty smiled, as he slid off the bed and pecked Amy on the cheek, moving her to one side, "I'll see you in around an hour or so?" he said, as he held his hands out to his sides and walked slowly to the chair, the nurse smiling at him and his achievement  
"look at you, doing it solo" she laughed, watching as he finally got to the chair and she helped him sit down.  
Amy watched Ty look up at the young girl and smile a Borden smile, accepting the praise.  
His eyes diverted back to Amy and they softened slightly. "wait for me?" he asked  
Amy nodded and sat on the bed, not answering him, but simply watched as the nurse touched his shoulder and wheeled him from the room.

Once outside Sarah leaned closer to Tys ear and smiled "so that's Amy I take it"  
Ty grinned and looked back up at her as they rolled towards the elevator, "yes, that's Amy "  
"she seems nice, "Sarah said as she hit the elevator button and they waited for the doors to open.  
"she's my everything" Ty replied in a whisper, determination on his face as the doors shut before him.

to becontinued


	29. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29_**

 ** __Green isn't your color**

 __"Ok, let's make it 30 meters of the pool at a slow walk ok," Sarah called. Raising her voice over the noise of the other patients and physios in the area, the hospital aquatic center was next to the large physio room which contained weights and gym equipment, the pool was typical half Olympic with a sloping depth starting at waist depth and finalizing at just under 6 foot. It was laned off in 5 lanes for varying exercises from swimming laps and walking space to supported motion areas.

Ty sessions were in the walking lanes and although he found them repetitive and frustrating, he knew them to be a necessary evil.  
Sarah looked up at Ty as he slowly walked down the steps of the pool, his hands firmly on the guide rails, taking each step slowly and carefully. The last time he attempted this he had only made it a few meters before his legs gave out to the exertion and stress, but today, he felt strong and determined, so he was going to give it all he had.  
"do you want me to get you the float roll?" Sarah asked, picking up a long Blue plastic buoyancy device that slipped under patient's arms.  
"No, "he breathed, his feet hitting the bottom of the pool, "I'm good. Let's make it 1 full lap today hey," the water now around his waist, his hands still firmly holding onto the side of the pool.  
"Ty, we have talked about this, 30 meters, then rest, "she replied, coming into the pool behind him and coming up next to him, she took his hand and went to place it on her shoulder, as they had every other time he had done hydro. But Ty took a deep breath and smiled at her.  
"no, I'm doing it on my own this time," he said,  
Sarah raised her eyebrow at him. "I don't know Ty, its early days, let's not overdo it ok"  
"Please, I'll be fine, "he said shortly, "let me try ok, I'm stronger today"  
A man who had been assisting another patient waded over to them as they discussed Tys ability to handle his own exercise levels unaided.  
"so, Ty, you're looking rearing to go, how are you doing buddy? "  
Ty turned and smiled awkwardly at the man, "I'm good Stephan, I was just trying to convince Sarah here to let me go it alone this time,"  
"Oh, I see, "Stephan said, "ok, ok, I can approve that as long as Sarah spots you from the wall ok, and its 30 meters only "  
Ty looked at Sarah who smiled, and then turned back to the physiotherapist and nodded. "fair enough, as long as I can have a go without kiddie floats and helping hands"  
Stephan agreed and waded back towards another patient and Sarah climbed out of the pool and stood above TY as he placed his hand on the edge. He started to walk through the water, allowing the resistance to work his muscles. His steps were slow at first, the determination and concentration showing on his face as he pressed on. Ty lifted his hands from the wall and took a few steps without holding on, smiling slightly as he did. Sarah followed a few steps behind him, allowing him some room to move, her eyes watching him closely in case he faltered.  
"Try to lift those knees a little higher Ty, "She encouraged, "deep breathes, that's it,"  
Ty pulled further away from the wall, his face etched with concentration as he pushed through the water. His hands gliding in the water next to him. His side was hurting and he could feel a slight tremor run through his legs, but he persevered, determined not to allow anything to slow him down. His eyes on his objective and nothing was going to stop him from getting there. He came to the 30-meter mark and took a breath, his eyes flicking to Sarah who expected him to turn and return to the stairs. But Ty bit his lip and soldiered on, his focus on the end of the pool ahead of him.  
"Ty," Sarah warned, "not so fast ok, remember your breathing, slow it down"  
Sarah stepped up her pace, as Ty increased his speed slightly again, his hand now on his side. He stopped monetarily, his chest heaving from the exertion. But those green eyes took on a steely gaze and he pushed forward again. Ty's legs felt like lead now, with each step his chest burned, his stomach clenched, his reserves depleting as he moved.  
"Ty!" Sarah called, he was not near the wall at all now, and she was watching him intently from the edge of the pool, she kicked off her shoes, and glanced over towards Stephen who had now become aware of what was happening on the other side of the pool after hearing Sarah's raised voice.  
Ty faltered, staggering slightly in the water, his body succumbing to the fatigue from the exertion he was inflicting on it. He lent over slightly in the water, gulping in as much air as he could, stress and annoyance on his face.  
The water in this part of the pool was around his ribcage, He held his hand to his chest as his knees buckled slightly under him, making him flounder in the water, his hands splashing slightly as he tried to keep himself on his feet.  
Ty felt light headed and exhausted, the warm water giving him a false sense of security as it lapped against his body. He took in a deep breath, desperately trying to regain his strength but it was a battle he was losing rapidly. As his legs finally gave way and the water engulfed him he released the air from his lungs and felt arms wrap around him from behind as a large splash and voices came his way from the side of the pool area.  
"it's ok Ty, I got ya," a strong voice said into his ear as he felt the water envelop his shoulders and play with the hair at the back of his neck. The exhaustion overtook him, he felt so heavy in the warm water.  
Tys eyes faded slightly from focus as he saw Sarah come barreling up in front of him and wrap her arms around him from the front. He felt the two of them take his weight as the they pulled him back towards the shallows.  
"No, NO, 'he whispered "let me finish please"  
"I think that's enough for today Ty, "Stephan said, as he sat him on the steps near the walk-in zone, "Sarah can you get the pool sling please, "  
"NO! "Ty growled, pushing himself up to the next step, annoyance in his voice, he looked over to Stephan and shook his head. "I can get out my goddam self!"  
Sarah stood still as Ty pushed her hands from him, his anger at failing, coming to the surface. He pushed with his arms and they shook violently as he forced himself to his feet, standing on the step of the pool, the other patients now aware of what was going on.  
"Look, man, "Stephan said, taking hold of Tys arms and supporting him "this is how it's going to be ok, I'm going to help you out and then we are going to have a serious chat"  
Ty glared at him but nodded, his anger more at himself than at the physio, He let Stephan wrap his arms around him and guide him into the pool chair that Sarah had brought to the steps. Once safely seated, Ty hit the arm of the chair in aggravation, his face showing how annoyed he was at not being able to finish the session. His chest still hurt and he could barely stay conscious due to the exertion and stress he had put on himself.  
"right, "Stephan said as he pushed him over to the side of the pool away from the ears of the other patients. "this is not happening ok Ty, I am responsible for your safety during these sessions and if you disregard the rules of your physio plan your putting yourself in danger"  
Ty didn't look at Stephan as he berated him in a low voice, he flexed his hands as Stephan explained the physio regime to him yet again, in a last-ditch attempt to make him understand that his recklessness and overdetermination was not going to make him get better any faster.  
"ok, ok, "Ty finally sighed, "I get it, "  
"I don't think you do Ty" Stephan said as he knelt down in front of him "pushing yourself past your capabilities is not going to help or make this go any faster, if anything you've just pushed yourself back a few days, "he stood up and looked at Sarah as she wrapped a towel around Tys shoulders. "take him to the showers and then back to his room, I don't want him back in the pool until Thursday ok, we will try again then"  
"come on!" Ty complained, angered by the delay in his treatment, "that's three days away "  
"and it will be a week away if I catch you not following the rules again! Do I make myself clear!" Stephan eyed him coolly, his voice sounding autoreactive, "30 meters, walking hand on the side, with body floats"  
"I don't need to …" Ty whispered, looking away defectively.  
Stephan placed his hand firmly on Ty's arm, pulling his attention back to him. "I get it ok, you want out, you want your life back, but this is not how you do that, follow my rules and I'll get you where you want to be ok"  
Tys eyes locked with the others, and the message finally got through, he sighed and nodded, frustrated but accepting Stephan's words.  
"good, I'll see you in the gym tomorrow ok, for some weights work, "  
Stephan looked at Sarah who pulled Ty's chair away from the pool area and headed towards the changerooms noticing Ty didn't acknowledge her when she spoke to him.

* * *

Amy returned to the 9th floor in the afternoon after sneaking in some lunch in the cafeteria to find Sarah sitting with Ty on the side of his bed, He was laying down, dressed in PJs yet again and not looking very receptive or happy.  
Amy pushed the door open further and noticed Sarah turned to smile at her and released her hand from Tys.  
"Ok, well, I'll come and check on you later if you want, "she said softly as Amy walked over, "maybe after dinner?"  
Ty nodded and smiled weakly, "thank you,"  
"no problems, I finish my shift at 5 but I'll pop in after that ok,"  
Sarah stood up and smiled at Amy again, waving to Ty as she walked out the door, a look of compassion and understanding running through her brown eyes.  
"Hey," Amy said, watching the door close, the exchange between her boyfriend and his physio she just witnessed making her feel uneasy. " you ok?"  
Ty took a deep breath and nodded, he looked exhausted as he lay there on the bed, his eyes were half closed and his breathing was low and slow.  
"should I call the doctor?" Amy asked,  
"No, Amy, I'm fine, "he said in almost a whisper, "I don't want to talk about it right now ok"  
Amy looked at him perplexed, his reserved demeanor towards her concerning her slightly,  
"but your happy to talk to her about it I take it?" she snapped, biting her lip when she heard how harsh her words had come out,  
"Amy, it's not like that" he pleaded, rubbing his tired eyes, "please don't "  
"Don't what?" Amy asked, seeing his annoyance, "what's going on Ty, why won't you talk to me"  
"Amy! I am talking to you, "he growled, sitting up slightly, 'it's just something happened today that I feel like crap about and …." He dropped his words, not wanting to relive it.  
"what happened, "Amy pushed,  
"I did something stupid ok, "he barked, "and now I'm feeling like a bit of an idiot, "he sighed heavily and rubbed his face, "please can we just drop it, "he changed his tone and smiled at her trying to deflect her questions. "how was your day? Tell me about the family and what you've been doing "  
"What happened Ty, "Amy persisted,  
"It doesn't matter Amy, it's over now, "he replied, "just let it go, "he shut his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, "you wouldn't understand!" he breathed.  
"Oh, really! but she would! you seemed happy to talk to Sarah, have her hold your hand" Amy spat, her insecurities coming through in a flood of emotion,  
"come on Amy "Ty breathed, he was tired and not up for a confrontation.  
"and why is she coming back? "Amy retorted, her temper cutting through, "in her own time I might add! is this part of her job or something more"  
"Amy! "Ty pleaded, "Sarah was just trying to help, it's nothing more than that, "  
Amy turned away and walked over to the window, her heart pounding,  
"will you come and sit down "he asked softly, realizing he had hurt her by shutting her out, "please, so we can talk"  
"why," she whispered under her breath, refusing to look at him, "I won't understand remember"  
Ty curled his lip as her words stung him. He slowly sat up and took a deep breath and slid his legs over the side of the bed, as his feet hit the floor he grabbed the bed with his hands suddenly as his legs buckled underneath him.  
Amy heard him groan and then stumble as he grappled at the bed with his hands and fell to the floor.  
"Ty!" Amy yelled, running back from the window and sliding in behind him as he desperately tried to claw himself back up off the floor. Amy wasn't strong enough to lift him alone so they both ended up sprawled on the floor, Ty leaning against her.  
"If you wanted to get me on my back all you needed to do was ask," Ty said with a grin, his breathing heavy as he tried to regain his composure,  
Amy rolled her eyes and pulled herself out from underneath him. "what happened to you today" she asked again, "why are you so weak?"  
"ok look, help me up and I'll tell you everything, "he said softly pulling himself onto his knees and grabbing the side of the bed again, Amy wrapped her arms around his torso and between the both of them they managed to get him to his feet and back onto the bed.  
Ty made himself comfortable and took a few cleansing breathes before he tapped the bed for Amy to lay down next to him. He moved over and opened his arm to her as she slid in and cuddled up to his side.  
"ok, "he said as he kissed her forehead, "I had Hydro today and…"

* * *

It was just after 5 pm when Amy slid herself out from Ty's embrace, he had explained to her what had happened at the pool and how his physio had berated him about his recklessness. She listened to him tell her how frustrated he was with the slow progress he was making and how he hated people treating him like an invalid. Amy didn't say much, she just let him talk it through and helped him put his fears into perspective. Tys need to recover and return home to her and his life was causing him to cut corners and push himself way past his abilities. She knew he was not one to take the safe easy option, he was not scared of hard work or a little pain, but she now realized just how desperate he was to be free of the hospital and its confines. He had also mentioned the trial, which was also weighing on his mind, the lawyers had called him and told him the continuance was only until the following week, and Bens day in court was fastly approaching. They had taken his statement yet again, and as he was still unavailable to appear they were hoping that his words on paper would suffice.  
All these things had been weighing on Tys already tired and exhausted mind. And Amy could hear in his voice that he wasn't far off breaking point.  
After they had talked, they had cuddled for a while until he had drifted off into a deep sleep, the exhaustion from the day finally claiming him. He hadn't eaten his dinner and Amy didn't have the heart to wake him as he looked peaceful for the first time in days.  
Amy brushed his hair from his face and pulled the blankets up over his slumbering form. Pushing the table tray out of the way. She took a seat on the armchair next to him and took out her phone, deciding to text her grandpa to tell him she was going to be a little late home.  
The room's door squeaked open and Amy turned to see Sarah come into the room, she was dressed in a soft blue top and pale jean with a suede jacket. He hair was now down around her shoulders in soft brown locks and she had a scarf draped in soft loops around her neck.  
"Oh, he's asleep, "she whispered, "I'll come back later"  
Sarah went to leave when Amy stood up and came over to her at the door, looking back at Ty who hadn't moved.  
Amy motioned to Sarah and the two girls walked outside the room, letting the door shut behind them.  
"how long has he been out to it?" Sarah asked,  
"about an hour or so," Amy replied, "we had a talk and he told me about what happened today"  
"Oh, "Sarah said, smiling awkwardly, "he's not one to take thing slow hey, "  
"no, Tys never been shy of putting in the hard yards, "Amy agreed,  
"he's an amazing guy Amy, "she said quietly "I hope you appreciate what you have there"  
Amy looked at Sarah, a little perplexed at her words.  
"I know how special he is," she said in reply, her blue eyes eyeing Sarah skeptically.  
"I'm just saying, that he's a special guy that's all, "she laughed as she walked further down the corridor" And I'm so lucky he sees me as a friend" she giggled lightly, "he said we were special friends actually "  
"special friends?" Amy questioned  
"yeah, we kinda hit it off and he likes a lot of the same stuff I like, we just clicked you know"  
"really!" Amy couldn't believe her ears, Ty had told her that Sarah was just his physio nothing more, and now this young attractive girl was telling her that she was his special friend.  
"Oh, don't worry Amy, you've got nothing to worry about, trust me, he just seems to have a connection with me that's all, something profound, on another level you know "Sarah stopped walking and turned to look Amy straight in the face, her eyes locking to hers, "it's not like you're the jealous type or anything right, cos, Ty doesn't need that kind of pressure right now, he needs people around him who love and support him, not stress him out or make him feel less than whole"  
Amy felt her hackles go up on the back of her neck,  
"Ty and I are as strong as we have ever been, I'm always going to support him and be there for him no matter what," she said coolly,  
"that's good to hear, "Sarah responded, her tone level and clear as well "it's just when he told me that you two where putting the brakes on for a bit while he recovered I just thought you know, there was pressure there, He deserves so much, and I just hate seeing him so lost, "  
"he told you about that?" Amy asked in a whisper,  
"We share lots of stuff Amy, special friends remember"  
She smiled a plastic smiled and lent in and fake kissed Amy on the cheek, "tell him I called in will you, I'll see him tomorrow in the gym, nice chatting to you Amy,"  
With that Sarah bounced off down the hall leaving a very concerned and riled Amy in her wake. **__**

**_to be continued_**


	30. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Tell it like it is**

It had been 3 days since Amy's conversation with the over friendly Sarah. She had not mentioned it to Ty as she didn't want to upset him. He had continued

with his physio as per the normal schedule but Amy wasn't happy with her involvement. Amy found it uncanny how Sarah always managed to be on the shift

that covered Tys regime.

Ty had also been moved to a rehab wing of the hospital, it wasn't part of the main complex and gave him the chance to fully focus on his recovery. He seemed

happier over there too as he could get dressed and eat in the dining hall rather than be confined to his bed and room. It also made him feel that one step

closer to freedom. Doctor Delray had explained to Ty that with the kind of brain injury he sustained, there was always the threat of regression, keeping him

close to the hospital was the safest way to monitor his condition and finally see if any permanent damage had been done.

The visiting hours were also longer and less regimented which meant Amy could stay longer and go for short walks with him in the garden courtyard. The only

down side Amy had with him being in the Green Slades wing was his proximity to the physio department and Sarah, since he took up residence there, Sarah

had more to do with Tys day to day life and Amy was really starting to see some worrying signs that this relationship was not a healthy one.

She had mentioned it to Lou and to her grandfather but she really didn't have any proof that Sarah had or was doing anything wrong, Jack and Lou also

reminded Amy that she did have a tendency to see things that weren't necessarily there when it came to Ty and the attention he got from other females. Lou

had put a doubt into her mind that maybe it was just her jealous streak raising its ugly head once again.

Amy had decided on her ride into the hospital on Thursday morning that she was going to mention her concerns to Ty and see if he could give her some sort

after answers. She knew Ty was faithful and that he wouldn't ever do anything to jeopardize what they had but he also was charming and a sweetheart. Not

to mention handsome and attractive and that smile, well it was one of the first things that took Amy's heart when she first met him. Her mind drifted back to a

conversation she had with Soraya years before when she returned from holiday. It was the first time her friend had seen, let alone met Ty, and even she noticed how "hot "he was.

Amy walked up the path to the main doors of the Greenslade's wing and took a deep breath. It was time to draw a line in the sand and lay claim to her man.

She walked down the corridor and smiled at the reception nurse who nodded and smiled back,

"Tys in the sunroom Amy, "she said, pointing towards the side corridor.

"thanks Martha, "Amy waved and headed of in that direction.

She turned the last corner and entered the large room that had chairs and coffee tables scattered throughout it. One wall was all glass windows where the

morning sun shone through and warmed the room. She scanned the room, seeing a few patients with family members and staff all talking and going about

their morning tasks, until her eyes finally landed on a handsome young man, dressed in a grey tee and jeans sitting in a chair near the window, he had his

head in a text book and seemed to be oblivious to world around him until he heard a female voice call him cheerfully from the other hallway.

Amy's mouth gaped slightly as Sarah bounced over to him, her face alight with smiles and giggles as he looked up from his book and smiled back at her. Amy

watched from the doorway as she touched his shoulder and leaned over him from behind, pretending to be interested in the book that sat upon his lap.

Ty was polite and friendly as he always was, chatting and smiling, pointing to something on one of the pages then laughing when she looked confused.

Amy's mouth formed a straight line, her smile was well and truly gone now, this was going to stop today! she said to herself as she took a very deep breath, forced a large smile onto her features and strode over to them.

"hey, you," she said loudly, seeing Sarah jump slightly and release her hold on Tys shoulder.

"hey beautiful" Ty beamed up at her, his attention now fully on the beautiful blonde who stole his heart years before. "you're in early, I thought you were coming by this afternoon"

"I thought I'd surprise you," Amy smiled, her eyes flickering up to Sarah and then back to Ty, she stepped forward and knelt down before him, her hands on his

thighs as she lent in and kissed him on the lips. Tys breath caught in his throat as he was taken off guard by the kiss and its intensity, making him drop his

book to the floor, he shut his eyes and kissed her back, forgetting about the sunroom, the other patients, and Sarah as all he could think about was Amy and

her lips pressed to his.

After what seemed like an eternity they came up for air, Tys cheeks a little flushed as he realized Sarah was still standing stoutly behind them.

"wow, "he smiled, pecking her again on the lips, "what was that?"

"just my way of saying I miss you" Amy breathed into his ear. Her eyes yet again flickering up to meets Sarah's awkward gaze.

"Um, I missed you too," Ty smiled, leaning down and getting his book from between his feet.

Ty coughed slightly and looked at Sarah who looked away,

"Sarah was just telling me what rehab I have for today, "he said, as Amy sat down on the chair next to him.

"oh, wonderful" Amy enthused. "so, Sarah, what's on the cards for today?"

Sarah swallowed deeply and pushed a fake smile in Amy's direction, "well Ty , you have fine motors skills this afternoon and a gym session after lunch, and

doctor Delray is coming to see you this morning to discuss your last results from your tests"

"So, he's free until then "Amy smiled,

"yes, until around 11am, I was just about to suggest we go for a walk "Sarah smiled "in the garden, what do you say Ty, feel like a stroll "

Ty opened his mouth to answer but was cut off abruptly by an over friendly Amy, making his eyes dart back to her, the power struggle over his attentions

suddenly becoming apparent.

"that sounds awesome! hey Ty, "Amy beamed, "Im sure you and I can handle that ourselves, "she directed her next comment straight to Sarah "that will be

alright wont it Sarah, if I go with Ty?"

"um …. He really needs someone trained…." Sarah began but dropped her words as she saw Stephan enter the room, see Amy and Ty and walk over with a wave,

"Amy, Ty" he said, "how are we?"

"good Stephan, how are you," Amy smiled, "I was just asking if it would be ok if I went on a walk in the garden with Ty? Sarah seemed worried I couldn't

handle it"

Stephan looked over at Sarah and raised his eyebrow slightly, "No No, Amy that's fine, Tys been doing really well and sticking to the regime, I think a walk in

the garden would be fine"

Ty smiled at Stephan and slowly stood up, the two girls now surrounding him. He looked form Sarah to Amy and then back again, a little confused by the sudden influx of attention.

"you ready "Amy said, looping her arm through his and seeing him place the book on the coffee table in front of him. Ty nodded and tapped her hand, turning

back to look at Sarah," let me know when doctor Delray gets here"

"of course, TY," Sarah smiled, her eyes passing over Amy," I'll come find you"

Sarah watched As Amy walked by Tys side and guided him to the garden doorway, pushing it open and walking out slowly with him. Their bodies close to each

other's as they disappeared from view.

* * *

"ok, what was all that about?" Ty asked, looking at Amy as they walked slowly down the garden path. He had regained his strength considerably since being in

the rehab wing and now walking didn't pose as much of a challenge as It had a few days before. The symptoms from the brain injury had also subsided with

less attacks of the shakes and dizziness. This meant Ty could get around relatively on his own and without the need for a wheelchair or assistance.

"what was what about?" Amy smiled, "can't I kiss my boyfriend"

"hey, you can kiss me like that anytime "he laughed, "but I get the feeling that wasn't only for my benefit,"

"I don't know what you mean "Amy said bashfully, looking away, taking a deeper hold of his arm as they continued on.

Ty chuckled and stopped, turning to face her, his hands on her hips, "come on Amy, Im not an idiot, what's going on?"

"nothing, I just wanted to kiss you and go for a walk with you, is there anything wrong with that" she rebutted.

"and it had nothing to do with Sarah?" he asked, his eyebrow raised,

"not a thing." She lied

"really, "he pushed, "Amy?"

Amy looked away bashfully and he placed his hand on her chin and pulled it back to him "you know she's just my physio aide right, that's it you have nothing to feel jealous about"

Amy smile faded, and she pouted her lower lip, "yeah right, Im sure that's how she sees herself,"

"Amy, come on, "Ty insisted, "I told you before, it's nothing, she's just super friendly "

"super friendly!" She exclaimed, "seriously Ty, are you blind! Don't you see the way she looks at you and falls all over you"

"Amy, come on now, that's a stretch isn't it," Ty laughed, "Sarah is just a nice girl who's helped me when I needed it,"

"oh, Im sure she just loved you needing her too! "Amy said sarcastically, "your special friend Sarah, "

Tys eyebrows rose in curiosity as Amy's comment "Special friend?"

"yes, your special friend, that's what she told me you called it, "Amy rebutted, her tone a little sharp, "seems you have a connection with her, unlike anyone's else's"

Tys mouth dropped slightly, not knowing what to say. He had never even entertained such a thought.

"Oh my god Ty, really! "Amy rubbed her face at his perplexed look "she's been flirting with you for days! she came right out and told me that I should watch out or Id basically lose you if I wasn't careful"

Tys mouth now was fully agape, she could see him running the comments though his head and trying to make sense of them.

Amy watched as the realization of her words finally dawned on him. A look of disbelief turned to shock as it started to make sense.

"Amy, you know I never did anything to …." he stammered, realizing this could take a turn for the worse if she thought he had instigated this, "I would never, you know that right, "

Amy didn't answer him, she looked off at the garden, touching a daisy with her fingers.

"I can't believe this, "He said, blown away by the realization, "I knew you were a little rattled before by her, but I thought it was your jealousy kicking in "

Amy spun around and looked at him, her smile now well and truly gone, "my jealousy! is that what you just said?" she rebutted,

"no no, I didn't mean it like that, "he back peddled, "I meant I know how you can get sometimes when girls are around me, those blue eyes of yours turn a

little green, look at you and Kit, you struggled with me being friends with her, and Ashley, when I first came to Heartland"

Amy stared at Ty, his words revealing more than he had intended,

"how much more have you remembered?" she whispered,

Ty took a breath, rolling his lip, "I told you, bits and pieces, "he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I get flashes when I get upset or emotional. I can't control it"

Amy stared up at him, her eyes large and glassy, she lent in and kissed him softly, showing him, it was ok.

"Im going to speak to Stephan about Sarah, "she said as her lips moved away from his.

"Amy, come on, no, "Ty said softly, pecking her lips again, "you'll get her in trouble, I don't want that, not because of me,"

"Ty, it isn't right, she shouldn't be acting like this, its unprofessional" Amy rebutted,

"ok, ok, look before you do, let me talk to her, and set her straight, "he suggested, "please, maybe she's just got her signals crossed and it's all a misunderstanding "

Amy pursed her lips and didn't answer, knowing she secretly wanted her to get into trouble. Better yet get her fired or deported or even executed!.. Amy took a

breath her temper in over drive.

"please, "he said in a whisper, kissing her again, "let me try ok, "he moved his kiss from her lips down her jaw line and across her neck. "please"

Amy sighed and shut her eyes, her argument going away with the breeze as his kisses did their magic, He nipped and sucked his way to her pulse point and

felt her go slightly limp in his arms, Ty chuckled and ran his mouth back up to hers, finishing his kiss where he started,

"so that's a yes, you'll let me try to talk to her first.?"

"ok , ok, "Amy said as she opened her eyes, "talk to her and set her straight, "

Ty nodded and kissed her again, his hands cupping her cheeks,

"you know I only have yes for you right, "he breathed, letting his thumbs run across her features.

"so, does she apparently," Amy smiled,

Ty cocked his head and chuckled at her comment "she can fancy me all she likes Amy, it doesn't change a thing, Im still totally in love with you,"

Amy grinned and let him kiss her again, this time a sultry kiss that showed how much he adored her,

The sun shone down on them in the garden as they embraced, Tys hands still encapsulating Amy's face as he held her tenderly.

The birds sung, the bees hummed, the sun splattered patterns across the paths and lawns around them but they never saw or heard a thing. They were lost in each other's embrace,

They also didn't see the brown eyes watching them from the glass door, the quiver of the lip, or the upset in the eyes. Sarah took a breath and chewed her lip,

seeing the man she had grown so fond of kissing another hurt in more ways than she could imagine,

She wiped her eye and turned away, her resolve still intact, she would retreat and regroup, this wasn't over yet.

* * *

Ty stepped out of his on suite a little after 8pm, rubbing his hair dry after a quick shower. He was tired and a little annoyed that Doctor Delray had cancelled on him due to an emergency.

He was wearing a soft cotton black tee and faded jeans as he took a seat on his bed and investigated what the kitchen staff had left him for dinner, he had

missed the dinner service in the dining hall as Amy had stayed a little longer than anticipated after the meeting with the doctor was cancelled. He smiled

cheekily remembering how they had disguised their hand play and personal displays of affection in the sun room by pretending to play Jenga. Ty knew he had

told Amy he wanted to slow their relationship down. But having her so close, and being able to feel her next to him was making his resolve all that shakier. It

had taken him all his time today to not push her into the shrubberies in the garden and take advantage of her.

He snorted in disappointment as he saw it was yet again chicken in white sauce with a small serving of what he thought looked like mash potato, even though

the consistency didn't quite look right.

He pushed the food around on his fork, touching it to his tongue and shuddering with disgust.

Then opting to have the bowl of fruit in juice and the yoghurt tub.

As he scraped what was left from the tub. He looked up and called for the person knocking on his door to come in.

Tys smile instantly became an awkward one as he saw a Smiling Sarah come through the door.

She was wearing a tight black tank top that barely covered her midriff and a pair of figure hugging bootleg light blue jeans. Set off with a sparkly rhinestone

belt buckle. Her brown hair fell around her shoulders. She had straightened it slightly and flicked the fringe to the side in soft quaffs.

Ty bit his lip. Seeing now Amy may actually now have a point, the hair was a dead ringer for his girlfriend's style only darker. And the jeans, well, only one

woman he knew wore those jeans that way as she wasn't the one standing before him now.

"Sarah, "he smiled. Putting the yoghurt cup down and watching her intently as she sauntered over to him, her hands in her back pockets, making her back arch

slightly.

"hey Ty, "she said softly, "I just fininshed my shift, and thought I'd call in and see how you were doing"

"Um, "TY rubbed his forehead, feeling a little uneasy." Im good, just finished dinner, so thought I might turn in "he smiled an awkward smile, unsure where to

look, deciding to look at his tray in front of him. "been a busy day, you know"

Sarah nodded, a slight grin playing on her lips, she could see he was uncomfortable, and that spurred her on.

"well, I was hoping to entice you into a quick walk, I have something to show you?" She asked,

Ty chuckled, and looked away, knowing this was probably not a good idea.

"Um, Sarah, I think we need to talk" he stammered, his green eyes shining.

"we can talk and walk" she grinned. Pulling the door open and holding out her hand. "come on Ty, "

Ty smiled again, tossing up his options, he did need to talk to her about what Amy had told him, and after the wardrobe change she had just displayed, he

needed to say something, but he also didn't want to hurt her, she had been a great support to him through his rehab and there where days where he had

relied on her to get him through.

"ok, but just for a little while ok, "he agreed, getting slowly off the bed and slipping on his sneakers.

Ty walked over to the open door and stopped next to her, uncertainty in his green eyes. He could just see Amy fuming at him in his mind.

"Ty, "Sarah said softly, her smile wide and inviting, "I won't bite"

Ty chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, stepping though the door, and committing to a walk and a talk and a setting things straight moment.

"not unless you want me to of course," she teased, following after him as she heard him catch his breath.

* * *

Amy sat in the loungeroom at heartland and glared at her hot chocolate, she stirred it violently, causing the marshmallows the rock as sway in the hurricane

she was creating until they erupted over the side of the mug.

"dammmit!" she hissed, as Lou came over to her with a washcloth, kneeling down in front of her and mopping up the brown catastrophe that now oozed all

over the wagon wheel coffee table,

"so, I take it your visit to the rehab center didn't go to well, "Lou asked,

"oh, it went fine, "Amy growled under her breath, "if you call watching a she wolf stalk your boyfriend fine, it was just peachy"

"Amy, are you still on that chestnut, "Lou laughed, "do you seriously think this girl is after Ty?"

"yes, Lou, "Amy rebutted quickly, wiping her hands on the dishcloth, "I do, she basically told me to watch out, or id lose him to her, "

"she said that?" Lou exclaimed.

"well, not in so many words, but she meant it!"

"well, if you're really worried, maybe we should say something to the nurse's board or the doctor?" Lou suggested,

"I wanted to, but Ty asked me to wait, he wants to talk to her himself, "Amy sighed, rolling her eyes, "he said he will sort it out, "

"well then, you'll just have to trust him then "Lou said, "you trust him, don't you?"

"yes, I trust Ty, "Amy breathed, "but I don't trust her,"

Lou laughed under her breath making Amy glare at her in annoyance.

"this can't be the only reason your so worked up"

"no, it's been a weird day, "Amy explained, "I got a phone call from Wade today, he called the medical insurance company covering Tys medical bills, making

sure everything was in order, the lawyers told him that Ty may be able to get compensation for the medical expenses. But they told him that the rehab center

wasn't covered by the claim. "

"so, if it's not covered, who's footing the bill for the Greenslade's wing, that's a private facility" Lou asked.

"that's just it Lou, we don't know, the hospital said Tys accommodation is paid in full, his room, therapy, everything "Amy replied, "but they won't tell us by who,

just that it's a private benefactor"

"that's weird, "Lou breathed,

"yes, very weird, Ty hasn't got that kind of money, neither does Wade or Lily, "Amy said, "I ask dad and grandpa, and they said its not them, so I don't know what to think"

"I'll make some calls tomorrow if you like, and see what I can find out" Lou suggested

Amy smiled, and nodded, any help would be better than not knowing.

"Amy this Sarah thing, "Lou continued, seeing Amy's eyes roll "give Ty a chance to sort it, you never know it may be a storm in a tea cup"

"I know, "Amy sighed, getting up and walking to her room. "I think I'll give Ty a call, then go to bed, "

"good idea" Lou grinned, "Maybe video call him, get up close and personal, Peter and I do it all the time, it keeps the spark alive,"

Amy glared at her sister and her provocative advice, "Lou! I don't need or want to know what you and Peter get up to "

"Just saying, it's a whole other level of intimacy" Lou laughed, seeing how embarrassed her younger sister was.

Amy huffed uncomfortably and walked off towards her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"so, you will be out of here soon, you got plans on what you're going to do once your free" Sarah asked, her shoulder grazing Tys as they slowly walked down the corridor.

"Um, well, no, Im going home, to Amy and back to Heartland, "he said softly, "I'll take the next step from there probably "

"what about the case?" she continued, seeing him turn to look at her,

"you know about that?" he whispered,

"come on Ty," Sarah laughed, "everyone knows about that, it's all over the news and the TV, Ben Dawson is high society, "

Ty bit his lip and looked away, not realizing that everyone in the hospital knew about what had happened to him.

"Ty, don't worry, everyone thinks he should get the book thrown at him for what he did to you, I can't imagine how hard it must have been, the drugs, the

memory loss, then getting shot and "

"you can stop there, "Ty cut in, his voice short, "I don't need to be reminded of what happened to me"

"sorry, Ty, I didn't mean to upset you, "she said softly, touching his shoulder, "I was just trying to show you that you have support, and that we are on your side"

"let's just drop it ok "Ty said dryly, his mood sinking slightly, he really didn't want to talk about Ben or what had happened.

They turned the last corner Sarah smiled broadly as she walked up to the large escape door that said parking lot,

"Sarah, where are we going?" Ty asked, his patience now wearing thin.

"shhh it's a surprise," she beamed as she lifted the latch and shoved the door open. The cold air from the parking lot chilling Tys features.

He hesitated, looking at her with uncertainty, unsure whether or not he should allow this to go any further.

"Come on TY, live a little will you!" she teased, taking his arm and pulling him through the door.

* * *

They walked through the parking lot that was adjacent to the Greenslade's wing, the cool night air biting at Tys face as Sarah held onto his arm. She guided

him thought he parked cars, slowing her pace a little when she felt Ty slow down. She turned to see he was struggling to keep up with her, so she stopped

momentarily to allow him to catch his breath and take a spell.

"Sarah, "he breathed, "I think we should go back, "

"no Ty, it's just at the end of this row, "She smiled, wrapping her arm around his and walking closely beside him.

Ty slowed his breathing, his body still protesting over the extra exertion. He wasn't quite up for a brisk walk in the cold Albertian night, he had only just

conquered one lane of the pool and that was with a wall to hold onto.

He also didn't feel all that comfortable with Sarah being so close to him after what Amy had said about her earlier that day. He was starting to see that her

need to hold his attention and be close to him was not just her being over friendly.

They walked around the last car in the lane and she jumped forward and threw her arms out to the sides,

"tadah!" she called, her smile big and playful.

Tys face took on a shocked then confused expression as he came face to face with his Norton motorcycle.

"that's my bike!" he said in a shocked whisper, leaving her side and walking over to it, it was in perfect condition, with new tires and a fresh paint job. "where did you? How?"

"I knew you would be surprised, "she squealed, bouncing on the spot, "I had it all fixed up for you, good as new, maybe even better"

Ty ran his hand over the petrol tank and then down the leather seat, happy to see it but also still confused as to how Sarah had pulled this off.

"take me for a ride?" she asked, as she came over to him slowly, her hand running down his arm,

"um, "Ty breathed, still at a loss for words, "no, I don't think Im up for that just yet" he said, his mind was racing, the last time he saw his Norton was at the

fishing cabin, when Rusty had confronted Amy and him there. Jack had told him that the bike was damaged, but now it looked pristine.

"Sarah, "he finally said, his voice now even and still, he turned to face her "how did you get my bike?"

"well, you told me about it remember, and you said you loved it and how much you missed riding it, so I called around and well, I found it and I got it fixed for

you, "she smiled, like a school girl, hoping he would be happy.

"who did you call?" Ty asked quietly, concern now filling his eyes,

"it doesn't matter, Ty, "she beamed, "it's here and you have it back"

"Sarah, "Ty said, his voice dropping as he walked slowly back to the car that was nearest them.

"who did you talk to about my bike?"

"Tim, "She said "Tim Fleming, he said it was at the police lock up, "

"Tim helped you!" Tys voice was a whisper now, the depths of this girl's infatuation where now coming through. "I don't understand why you would do this for me,"

"I wanted to make you happy Ty, you deserved to have something good done for you, "she smiled, a glimmer of concern in her eyes at his reaction.

Ty leaned against the parked car, trying to take in the situation. Amy had been right. This needed to stop.

"Um, Sarah, "Ty said softly, "although I appreciate what you did, I really do, it wasn't your place, you should never have taken my bike like that, or called Tim or anyone,"

"but Ty, "she said, her smile fading, "you so wanted it back, and when you told me about how much you loved riding and the open road, I knew we were the same, so I just had to help "

She stopped, walking over to him and touching him gently on the shoulders, "your my special friend TY,"

Before Ty could respond, Sarah pushed him back against the parked car and kissed him. Making him stumble slightly, as he was completely thrown and

surprised by her actions. Ty froze for a moment, his mind doing back flips, as he felt her lips press to his, her tongue graze his front teeth, demanding entry. Ty

placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled his face away, gently pushing her back.

"Um, "he stammered, trying not to sound harsh but desperate to regain his personal space and some control. "that's not on Sarah, "

"Ty, I know you want me, I saw it that first day in your room," she said softly,

"no, no, "Ty corrected, "it wasn't like that, you where my physio, you helped me, that's it"

Sarah pouted at him playfully, "so we going to go for a ride or?"

"No, "Ty replied, "this isn't right, I think you've got the wrong idea here, I've got a girlfriend Sarah, and my physio! " he took a deep breath and stepped away

from her, and walked to the front of the car. "this is so wrong on every level"

"I'll drop you as a patient then "she suggested, "if that's what is worrying you, Ill change to the other wing, "

Ty ran his hands through his hair, he desperately wanted to get away from there, to be back in his room away from all this craziness.

"Sarah, please, listen to me, "he said softly as she came to stand in front of him. Her knees up against his as he sat on the cars bonnet. "this can't happen ok, Im in love with Amy, Im sorry but I don't see you that way"

Sarah's face changed, it went from warm and soft to cold and hard in a split second. Ty swallowed hard as she stepped back from him, and watched him coldly, his words seeming to have a cooling effect on her.

"Amy doesn't deserve you" she said, walking back towards the bike and running her hands over the handle bars.

"I think we should go back inside Sarah, "Ty suggested, pushing himself to his feet and wrapping in arms around his body. His hip aching in the cold night air.

"I did this for you Ty," she said softly , her eyes not looking at him, her focus on the Norton and she circled it, "but now you say you don't want my help, that you don't care about me?"

Ty bit his lip, this was getting out of hand "ok, look, I never asked you to do this for me ok, or to do anything for me to be honest, Im your patient, and Im sorry

if you thought otherwise but that's on you, "he took a breath and turned to go, "Im going back inside, this is just way to weird,"

"FINE!" she yelled, and with one swift kick she hit the bike with all her force making in fall over onto the parking lots concrete floor, the side mirror shattering into a million pieces.

Ty turned at the sound of the crash, his eyes as large as sauces as he saw the bike fall and shatter.

"come-on!" he yelled, shaking his head in disbelief, "are you serious!"

Just then Ty heard voices from behind him as two nurses who were off duty came walking over, to where Sarah and Ty stood, both looking concerned thinking

that there may have been an accident,

"are you two ok?" one of them asked, as she came over to TY as she noticed he was cradling his side, "did you have an accident?"

" No, it's ok Brenda, I was just talking to TY, "Sarah said mater of factly, "seems he had the idea of making a break for it,"

Ty sucked in a breath and shook his head, the nurse looking into his eyes and seeing he was only just holding it together,

"I think you should go home Sarah, we will get Ty back inside, "she said, her eyes on the young girl who nodded nonchalantly and stepped back.

The other nurse came around to Ty s other side, and threaded his arm around his waist,

"do you think you can walk back, or should I go get a chair" he asked,

"I can walk, "Ty breathed, "just keep her away from me ok, "

The male nurse looked up and saw Sarah glare at Ty and his comment.

"he asked me to come out here with him, "she said coldly, "said he wanted to show me his bike,"

"No, "Ty whispered, "that's not true, she stole my bike!"

"we will discuss this tomorrow, "the female nurse said quickly, "I think its best we get you back inside, "

Ty nodded and watched as Sarah walked away in the opposite direction. Relief showing on his face.

"ok Mr. Borden let's get you back to your room" the male nurse said as he let Ty lean on him and they slowly walked back towards the parking lots main door.

* * *

Tys head hit the pillow, his mind still reeling from what had just happened. It was a little after 10pm and the nurse had gone to get him a slight sedative to

calm him. She had agreed to get the hospital administrator in the next day to discuss what had happened in the parking lot.

Ty took a breath, and just wanted the night to be over, he waited for the nurse to leave and then slowly picked up his phone and pressed the buttons.

"Amy, "he said softly, his voice still strained,

"Ty, you ok?'

"Um. No, not really, "

"hey, what wrong,"

Ty shut his eyes and swallowed, he wasn't going to make the same mistakes he had made in the past.

"Um. I need to tell you something ok, but I need you to just listen and not say anything until Im done"

Amy took a breath, fearing the worst and let Ty explain the events that had transpired on this crazy night. She did as he said, and stayed quiet, letting him tell

her everything, from the discussion between him and Sarah and how she had managed to trick Tim into gaining access to his motorbike. He told her how he

explained that it wasn't going to happen and how she had kissed him at which time he had pushed her away.

Amy heard Ty draw in a shaky breath, and knew he was struggling to keep it together.

"Amy," he said, as the nurse came in through the door with a small syringe,

"Ty?" she replied,

"I love you , you know that right, "his words where more a question than a statement, he had been honest, and not kept anything back from her.

The nurse injected his arm with the sedative, touching his cheek and smiling, "that will kick in fast, try to get some sleep ok, and we will sort this all out in the morning "

Ty nodded and watched her leave, his eyes getting heavy as the door closed.

"I love you too Ty" Amy replied, "I'll be there in the morning, "

TY nodded, "in the morning "he breathed, his hand slipping form his ear, the phone falling onto the bed next to him as the drug took effect.

to be continued


	31. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **You have the right to…..**

The morning saw Amy up early and ready to leave Heartland as the sun started to rise.

Jack was also dressed and ready, his face still and focused on the coffee machine as he waited for it to brew him his morning cup.

"Grandpa, "Amy said as she came into the kitchen, she grabbed her cup and walked over to him, touching his shoulder affectionately.

"you sleep ok," he asked, pouring the black liquid into his cup and then filling up hers.

"no, not really, "she replied,

"me either" he mused, "I called Dustan Green last night, after our little conversation, "

"what did he say?"

"he's meeting us at the hospital, I'm not liking this Amy, "Jack warned,

"I know, Ty said the hospital administrator and the head doctor are due at 9 am,"

"well, we should have spoken to them before all this madness" Jack replied, "Ty should have never tried to handle this alone, he's put himself in a very dangerous spot,"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Grandpa, That Sarah girl is the one at fault here, not TY, she overstepped a line. this is all on her"

Jack rolled his lip and twitched his mustache, something didn't feel right to him. He had a feeling in his gut that there was way more to this than a simple young girl's infatuation for her patient. "let's hope your right Amy,"

"Hey, you two, "Lou said, rubbing her eyes when she came into the kitchen. "you are heading out?"

"yes Lou, we are catching up with Dustan at the hospital," Jack said,

"I did some digging Amy, "Lou said as she took a cup out of the cupboard, "you said that Ty's medical expenses at Greenslade's where being covered by a beneficiary?"

"Yes, but they wouldn't tell me who, "she said, sipping her coffee as she sat at the table.

"well, I called Marnie last night after our chat, and well, her cousin works at Cross Bow in the finance department. "

Amy looked at her sister, impressed by her midnight snooping,

"she said that the Greenslade's wing is a privately funded facility. With only two major benefactors. One is the Houston foundation, who were formed after Bradley Houston passed away 9 years ago and bequest a large part of his financial estate to the care of brain-injured and damage due to head trauma patients and the other is I&D Holdings,"

"I & D Holdings," Peter said as he came into the kitchen carrying a rather sleepy yet awake Katie, "yes they are a ….'Lou started as she pushed her laptop open in front of her.

"A Huge Oil company based out of Fort Mac, " Peter said, "massive market hold, big dollars there"

Amy looked at them all, trying to figure out what connection either of these two beneficiaries would have to Ty and his recovery. One of them was paying his way and Amy needed to know why.

"did they tell you which one is covering Tys expenses?" she asked,

"No, sorry, Marnie couldn't get that far, but she did say that the Houston Foundation predominately covered children, although Ty does fall under the brain injury umbrella so it could be either one I suppose,"

"I wish there was a way to find out, "Amy said,

"I&D Holdings is a multinational," Peter interjected, "If I remember right from my time with Bedford, they are a subsidiary "Peter paused, racking his brain to try and remember the name but Lou bet him too it,

"I&D Holdings is part of the RG Group, "Lou read from her laptop, "the CEO is a lady by the name of Ivanna Duponte"

"that's right," Peter smiled, "I met her at a conference once, she's quite a lady, holds the majority of stock in the company and has all the power. "

They all looked at each other for a few minutes in silence as they digested what they had discovered. Amy looked at her phone and bit her lip.

We need to go Grandpa, or we are going to be late" she said, getting up and moving towards the door.

"see what else you can find Lou," Jack said, as he put on his hat, "we have a date with the legal eagles"

Lou waved to them both as they walked out the front door and returned to her computer. Peter took a seat next to her and put Katie in her highchair,

"I'll give a few of my old oil contacts a call and see if I can find out anything, "he said,

Lou hugged his shoulder and started typing yet again, this Ivanna was a mystery that Lou was determined to solve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ty couldn't stomach his breakfast; the sedative had slowly worn off but had left him feeling light-headed and nauseous.

He dropped his head into his hands and took a deep breath, trying to quell the urge to vomit.

The night before was still rolling around in his troubled mind. Sarah's actions had really thrown him. And he was madder at himself than anyone else for allowing it to get so completely out of hand.

His rooms door opened and a man in a dark suit came into the room, he was followed directly behind by an older distinguished man in a white doctor's coat and two other men, who Ty could tell where police officer's.

"Mr. Borden," the first man said coming over to Ty as he sat on his bed, shaking his hand in welcome,

Ty smiled awkwardly, his eyes flickering between the four gentlemen as they took up positions around his bed. The door opened yet again and Doctor Delray entered with Amy and Jack not far behind them.

Tys eyes locked onto her and she saw the relief fill his face as she took a seat next to him on the bed, her hand wrapping around his tightly.

"Gentlemen," Jack said sternly shaking all their hands, his polite yes trite tone making everyone in the room aware he was not up for any nonsense.

"Mr. Borden, "the first man continued, "I am Mr. Lawrence the Hospital Administrator, this is Doctor Beaufort the head of surgery and diagnostics here at Cross Bow, and this is Officer Turner and Braun."

Ty nodded to all of them, his heart racing slightly, the anxiety getting the better of him. Amy felt him tense slightly so she squeezed his hand in hers making his eyes flick back to her for reassurance.

"And you know Doctor Delray of course," Mr. Lawrence smiled

"shouldn't Stephan be here, he's Sarah's direct report, and she's part of his team" Amy interjected,

"no Miss Fleming, Stephen is not required here today, neither is Sarah, "

"so, what do we do, does Ty put in a complaint or, "Amy asked, seeing Ty was still struggling with the whole formality of it all.

"Well, yes, that would be our starting point normally, but there have been some unforeseen complications to this incident that now are making us look at it in a different light," The administrator said softly.

Amy looked confused, it looked pretty straightforward to her, Ty would give his account of events and then Sarah would be held accountable for her actions. How could it be harder than that?

"what complications?' she asked,

"The RCMP received a call this morning regarding an alleged attempted assault of a Miss Sarah Duponte," the officer called Braun said coolly. "this alleged attempted assault happened last night in the parking lot of this facility. And the allegations are against you, Mr. Borden"

"what?" Ty whispered, looking at Amy in disbelief, "she's put in a complaint against me?"

"The victim has made a statement to us this morning stating that you have been harassing her in a sexual nature since your transfer to this facility and that you lured her to the car park last night and tried to assault her after she refused your advances."

"this is insane!" Ty hissed, "I can't believe this"

"that's not true!" Amy snapped coming to Ty's defense. "she's been harassing him, not the other way around!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but according to the statement, Mr. Borden coerced her into stealing his bike from the police impound yard in an attempt to leave the facility with her. When she refused to go with him, things became physical and in her attempt to get away, she damaged the motorcycle after Mr. Borden tried to assault her."

Ty ran his hands over his face his mouth agape in astonishment. "That's not how it went down"

"are you denying being in the parking lot with miss Duponte?" the other officer asked.

Ty looked at Amy, his mind racing, "no, I was there, she wanted to go for a walk, to show me a surprise, I…. didn't want to go but …." He stopped, not knowing how to put it into words. "I was going to explain to her that …."

"Don't say another word Mr. Borden?" a voice said as another man came through the door, he looked at Jack and nodded, "my name is Dustan Green and I am his legal representative"

Ty looked at the new interloper, his smile gone, his mouth still open.

"are you charging my client?" Dustan asked,

"we are going to need you to come to the station to answer some questions, "Officer Burn said, moving forward slightly and taking a set of handcuffs out of his pocket,

"No!" Amy nearly yelled as she jumped to her feet before him, blocking his way to Ty,

"Amy," Ty said in a whisper, his voice now restrained and still, "it doesn't matter, they aren't going to believe me no matter what I say, please, its ok, I'll go with them"

"now hold on a goddam minute! "Jack snarled, coming to stand next to Amy and fortify the blockade that protected Ty from the officers.

"Mr. Bartlett, I understand really I do, but this is a serious offense and we are only following procedure,"

"Ty's done nothing wrong though!" Jack growled, "he's been put through the ringer enough, this is ludicrous."

"I'm sorry gentlemen, But I can't allow Ty to leave the facility, he is under medical watch at the moment and it is not safe for him to be anywhere but here" Doctor Delray chimed in,

"so, he is not fit in your medical opinion?" the officer asked, looking at his partner for confirmation.

"Ty has an acute brain injury and is under monitoring, I do not feel the stress of being questioned at a police station is going to assist in his recovery or condition. So no in my professional opinion, he is not fit to Accompany you anywhere," Doctor Delray folded his arms across his chest and stood his ground. The Hospital administrator and head doctor nodding in agreement and backing their staff member.

"Very well, "officer Braun said flatly, "we will put your recommendations in the file and touch base with you tomorrow to organize a time to question Mr. Borden here"

Ty swallowed hard and although scared and angry, he felt humbled by all those who had come to his defense.

"Mr. Borden, need I remind you, that you are not permitted to leave this hospital under any circumstances unless under a directive from the RCMP." The officer stared at Ty, speaking clearly. "you have not been charged but are currently a person of interest "

The two officers walked towards the door, followed closely by the administrator and the doctor in charge.

Officer Turner turned back to look at Ty before he left, "we will be posting a guard on the door, for your security "

Ty chuckled sarcastically at the comment, "for my security, more like to keep an eye on me"

Jack touched his shoulder, seeing the anger and resentment in the young man's eyes, it was the same anger and attitude he had seen all those years ago when Ty first came to Heartland, He had carried demons back then, his life had caused him to build walls around himself that no one could penetrate. Jack saw those walls rising again, protecting him from the threat that faced him but also distancing him from those who wanted to help.

Ty heard the door swing shut, he didn't look up from his hands, he knew where this was heading, nothing good ever happened when Ty went head to head with the police. He had the scars and memories to prove it.

"I'll hold them off for as long as I can Ty," Doctor Delray said quietly,

"there's no point Doc, "Ty said flatly "they've made up their minds, you can see it in their eyes, they think I'm guilty"

"anyway, I'll give you as long as I can" The doctor repeated, touching Amy's shoulder and leaving the room.

Amy looked at Jack and at Dustan, her hand still holding tightly onto Tys,

"they can't do this can they?" she asked,

"Unfortunately, Amy, yes, they can, Sarah had lodged a complaint against Ty, and unless he can prove this is unfounded, it's her word against his. And…"

"with a record like mine….." Ty continued, his green eyes lifting to look at all of them,

"no, it's not fair "Amy cried, "it was her, I can tell them that"

"Amy, "Ty said softly, touching her cheek, his eyes welling slightly "I can't prove otherwise, I went with her of my own free will, I've been friendly with her and people have seen that, "he paused and dropped his head, "I pushed her away when she kissed me, it all adds up ,"

"But she,,,,," Amy rebutted,

"it doesn't matter AMY, who are they going to believe, a pretty young girl on her first job in the big wide world or a guy with a criminal record and a brain injury who can be sporadic and unpredictable, god, I know who id believe,"

"look, I'll leave you to it or now ok Ty, "Dustan said, "I'll come see you in the morning and we can discuss your defense, "

Ty nodded, looking dejected, and didn't look up as the door closed after the lawyer,

"this Sarah Duponte has a lot to answer for!" Jack growled, touching Ty on the shoulder,

"that name, "Amy mused, then her eyes lit up as she recalled where she had heard it before,

"that's the name of the woman who owns I&D Holdings! Ivanna Duponte" she exclaimed, Jacks face also reacted, seeing the connection.

"it has to be her then, she's the beneficiary" Jack breathed,

"what are you talking about!" Ty snapped, his tolerance now completely gone, "who is this Ivanna woman, and what's this about a beneficiary?"

Amy took a deep breath and sat down in front of him on the bed.

"Ok, Ty, I'm going to tell you something now, and I need you to stay calm and not react or speak until I'm done ok?"

Ty couldn't help but grin slightly at her choice of words. But nodded and sat back, allowing her to tell him the story that was Ivanna Duponte and I&D Holdings.

* * *

The next few days saw Tys time in The Greenslade's wing marred with questioning looks and whispers. The guard at his door was not helping matters either. Doctor Delray could see the pressure and how it was taking its toll on Ty's mental resolve, his therapy had stagnated, it was obvious to Stephan and to the doctor that Ty's heart just wasn't in it anymore and that he had given up.

Ty sat at the small therapy table, his mind a million miles away, the stress and tension balls untouched in front of him as too was the pen and paper.

Stephan slowly knelt down in front of the troubled young man, gaining his attention by touching his hand. Ty jumped and looked up, his eyes startled.

"Hey, you going to participate today or just stare into oblivion?"

"oblivion sounds nice, "Ty said softly, a small smile on his lips.

"come on Ty, you know the only way to control those tremors and regain that focus is to do the exercises. "

Ty sighed and looked at the therapy balls in front of him. Slowly he reached out and took one in his left hand and squeezed it with as much force as he could muster. His fingers collapsed around the rubber as he applied the pressure, his arm starting to shake.

"that's it, now hold it, try to control the movement, focus Ty, I know you and do it," Stephan encouraged.

Ty bit his lip, his arm now tremoring as his fingers dug deeper into the rubber ball. He scrunched up his nose, his eyes on his hand, trying to steady it.

Stephan watched Ty's arm steady and calm, the tremor disappearing as Ty released the ball, letting it bounce on the table top and then caught it again in his fingers.

Ty looked up, unable to hide his smile, his arm now still. He placed the ball back on the table and shook his hand out, then went to pick it up again, this time his bicep fluttered but stabilized, as he squeezed the ball and replaced it.

"that's it, "Stephan smiled, "see, you're getting stronger every day, "

Ty chuckled and then picked up the pen, pulling the paper in front of him. He had always loved to write and being a uni student, it was something he needed to conquer again.

He fumbled the pen in his fingers, his hands not doing what he wanted them to do.

Stephan watched the frustration overtake him. The confidence from the previous activity evaporated as he tried without success to put pen to paper.

"slow Ty, don't try so hard ok, just get the pen in your hand first, "Stephan encouraged, placing his hand on Ty's wrist to help steady it.

Ty hissed and twitched his lip as the pen once again fell from his fingers, clattering onto the table as it did.

"this is useless," he breathed, pushing the paper and the equipment away from him violently sending the balls and pen scattering onto the floor.

Ty looked down and flexed his hands, anger, and annoyance registering on his face.

"Ty, you did well, "Stephan soothed, "one step…."

"yes, one step and a time, I know the spiel. You say to me every day," Ty snarled, "and every day I fail again"

"it's not failure Ty, its therapy, you have suffered a brain injury, and you need to retrain your brain to do these tasks, it will happen, your so much further than you where before, "

"but I'm still defective!" Ty said under his breath, "and it may never go back to normal,"

Stephan could see the torment in his patient's eyes, Ty was a young man at the beginning of his life with the world at his feet, things that he had taken for granted, were now a challenge for him. Stephan knew he needed to get Ty off this dark self-destructive path he had chosen. His attitude had changed, there was no light in his eyes now, no charming smile, no friendly humor or determination to achieve.

"I think you need a change of scenery," Stephan said suddenly,

Ty looked up at his physio and chuckled negatively "that would be great man, but as I'm sure you've all noticed, I'm under house arrest!"

'let me deal with that ok, "Stephan smiled, and he walked away,

Ty sat and watched him talk to the ward clerk and then move over to the attending doctor, they looked back at Ty and then continued their discussion. Ty could feel the other patient's eyes on him as he sat at the small round table. He knew everyone in the wing was aware of the police presence and that Ty was the cause of it.

He didn't gain eye contact with any of them. But he felt their stares burning into his back.

Stephan laughed and then returned to Ty's table, touching his shoulder and smiling broadly at him.

"ok Man, you ready to get out of here or what?"

Tys eyes searched Stephan's, realizing with a smile that he wasn't joking, "you serious, I can go'

"well, as long as you're with me, yeah, "Stephan stepped back and tapped the back of his chair, "I've got some stuff to do over at Cross Bow, and I thought you might like to tag along, clear the cobwebs so to speak"

"but, the guard, "Ty asked, slowly standing up. "they said I can't leave"

"it's cool, I've cleared it, "Stephan grinned again. "come on, get that body of yours in gear and let's go"

Ty couldn't contain his smile as he got out from behind the chair and followed Stephan towards the sunrooms main door. He saw Stephan nod at the ward clerk as they passed and headed for the main doors of the building.

"are you sure," Ty asked again, as the sliding doors opened and they stepped out into the morning sunshine,

"yes man, it's all fine, trust me will you, "

Ty nodded, agreeing to put his faith in the guy who had seen him through all his therapy ups and downs. He walked slowly along, Stephan keeping pace with him, as they walked across the midline gardens that separated the main hospital complex from the Greenslade's wing.

The sun felt so good on his face as he concentrated on keeping his walking steady and straight. His legs playing the game and not letting him down.

It wasn't long until they walked into the main reception of the Cross-Bow Complex. Ty took a breath and Stephan talked to the nurse in charge and checked a few files. Ty's mood had lifted slightly, Stephan's positive attitude was hard to ignore.

"so, you all good, you wanna take five, rest for a bit?" He asked returning to Ty who had taken a seat on the arm of a chair.

"Nah, I'm good, slow and steady like you say" Ty smiled, sucking in a breath and standing up again.

"Goodman," His counterpart beamed "we are going to the 11th floor, I want you to meet someone"

Ty raised an eyebrow, as Stephan placed his arm under his and helped him get moving again.

"who's on the 11th floor?" TY asked as they hit the elevator button.

"someone rather special, "Stephan smiled,

Ty shook his head, his smile fading, he wasn't in the mood to socialize let alone meet people.

"maybe this isn't such a great idea man, "he questioned, "I'm not up for pleasantries and small talk, I thought this was going to be a walk or timeout for a bit, not"

"Ty, give me 5 mins of your time," Stephan said, "I promise, I just got to see this one patient and then I'll take you back"

Ty hesitated again, not stepping into the elevator, "Amy's due in soon, I don't know man "he said, making excuses

"5 mins. I promise" Stephan smiled,

Ty took a breath and realized it would take him up to 20 mins to walk back anyway, so 5 mins wasn't going to make that much of a difference, "ok, 5 mins, but no surprises, ok, I've had my fair share of those over the last few days."

"no surprises," Stephan grinned, motioning to Ty to come and stand next to him.

They rode the elevator in silence, Ty uneasy as to what Stephan had planned for him. The doors finally opened to a large colorful mural of Greenfields and horses, cowboys, and cattle.

Ty took a shaky breath and shook his head,

"Stephan, no, "he said, "I can't deal with this right now, honestly"

"you said 5 mins, "Stephan challenged,

"not a second more," TY warned. Hearing the sound of children from behind the glass doors to the side of them.

* * *

"Hey Billy, "Stephan said happily as he walked into a private room on the children's ward.

Ty stopped hesitantly at the door, reluctant to follow Stephan further.

The young boy around the age of 7 looked up from his coloring book and smiled a crooked smile at his visitor.

Ty pushed his hands into his pockets, seeing the child's big eyes sparkle as Stephan came over and touched his shoulder.

"I brought someone with me that I thought you'd like to meet, "Stephan said softly, looking over at Ty who inhaled and shook his head slightly, not wanting to engage.

"wh…o" the little boy stammered, his voice shaky and slurred. "w, h, o is….h…e"

A lump rose in Ty's throat as the boy tried to speak, he remembered how that felt when you knew what you wanted to say but couldn't get your words or your mouth to do what they were supposed to. He understood the frustration, the feeling of inadequacy that came with that kind of struggle. But this little boy who sat before him didn't have that look of defeat on his young face. He didn't hold that anger and annoyance Ty had felt in his position.

"This is Ty, Billy, he's in the hospital too," Stephan said, his eyes on Ty, hoping to see him step through the door and join them. "Tys been in an accident and hurt his head just like you did"

Ty swallowed hard, the emotion catching him off guard. This little child before him was fighting the same battles that he had and was and his smile was all that was showing on his small face.

"T..y…"Billy said, "I,….m Bil…..lly"

Ty took a breath and smiled a soft smile, the anger, and darkness drifting away. He slowly walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed.

"Hey, Billy, "

The young boy's smile grew, and he raised a shaky hand high above his head, his mouth opening to let a giggle escape, his arms shook as he stretched out his little palm, His blue eyes holding on Tys.

"hiii g…..h fffffffi …vvve!" He laughed,

Ty grinned and tapped his hand on Billy's, accepting the gesture of friendship" yeah man, high five, how you are doing"

Stephan stepped back as he watched the two engage, Tys natural ability with kids coming to the surface as he sat on the bed next to the young boy and chatted with him.

Ty had always been fond of children, he had loved building a bond with Katie over the years and Amy and he had discussed one-day becoming parents themselves.

Billy tapped his coloring book, his hand slapping the page, his crooked smile turning into a chuckle.

Ty looked at the page that had crayon scribble all over it, "you like motorcycles?" he asked, pointing to the picture of the police bike on the page,

Billy laughed out loud again, and nodded, " tttthem"

"I hear ya, They are awesome hey" Ty returned, "you like Police bikes?"

Stephan slowly backed out the door, noticing that it had been 20 minutes since the two patients had encountered each other.

He smiled as he watched the interaction between the two of them, Ty had completely relaxed and Billy was responding to him with enthusiasm. Without either of them realizing they were giving each other the therapy they both craved and needed.

Stephan looked down the hall and slowly walked away, deciding to continue his visit to the children's ward alone.

* * *

"what happened to him," Ty asked Stephan as they slowly walked back across the garden block between the hospital wings. He had stayed with Billy for nearly an hour, talking bikes and adventures and sharing stories until the younger had fallen into a happy and peaceful sleep.

"he was in a motorboat accident 4 months ago, "Stephan said, "he was submerged for over 2 minutes and suffered a hit to the back of his skull, "

"four months' Ty breathed,

"he's come a fair way since then, he couldn't speak or breathe unaided for the first few weeks,"

Ty stopped walking and looked at the ground, the realization finally hitting him "he's not going to get better is he?" he said looking at Stephan "that's as good as it gets for him isn't it"

Stephan took a breath, "he has a way to go, but the damage is permeant for him, we don't expect a full recovery. "

"but he's so …" Ty stopped himself, not wanting to sound contrite.

"happy, positive, "Stephan smiled,

Ty looked away, seeing what Stephan was doing and taking the point.

"Ok, ok, I see where you're going with this," he said, a slight smile on his lips, "I shouldn't complain or get mad when there are kids like Billy who have it worse than I do and can see the bright side,"

"you're not as dumb as you look "Stephan laughed,

"steady on, " Ty grinned again, taking yet another step and tapping his physio roughly on the shoulder. "thank you, really man, I needed that reality hit"

"My pleasure Ty, "

* * *

Amy joined Ty later in the evening, he was in his room, the guard still on his door. He told her about his visit to the children's wing and how he had met Billy. She listened to him explain his awe at how this little boy was faced with such huge hurdles yet still managed to keep a positive outlook.

Amy smiled seeing the sparkle back in those green eyes. His visit with Billy had given Ty the strength and inspiration to fight on, regardless of the setbacks and challenges that faced him.

"Doctor Delray has scheduled me for a final CT scan tomorrow, "he said, as he slid his hand down her arm and smiled at her, Amy sat in front of him on his bed, her legs folded under her.

"final?" she asked,

"Yeah, it gives him a look at what I'm facing long term. "Ty said, "it's scary but I'm hoping for the best'

"It will be fine Ty, I just know it" She smiled, "this will be the last step and then you can come home"

"and then I can be arrested and taken to jail," he said sarcastically,

"no, don't say that "Amy rebutted, "this will all sort itself out, Dustan said that we have a solid case"

"I hope so Amy," he said softly," but you have to face the fact that it may not go my way,"

"Ty, you don't know that," Amy replied, taking his hands and pulling closer to him. "please don't give up hope,"

"Amy," Ty whispered, pulling in and gently kissing her lips, "I'm trying not to, but if Sarah keeps to her story and I can't prove her wrong then…."

"shhh .. "Amy replied, kissing him again, pulling herself onto his lap and straddling him. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his neck as her lips moved on his, pulling him in.

TY broke the connection, his eyes looking up to hers. He ran his hand down her side and around her hips, holding them in place as he lent in again and latched onto her neck, his mouth kissing and sucking its way to her ear where he buried his head into her hair and sucked on her earlobe.

"Ty" Amy breathed arching her back and feeling him run his hands across her behind. "you said we should slow down"

Ty chuckled and pulled his head away looking up at her, his eyes a vibrant green.

"I said what?" he said softly, his lips again connecting wither skin just above her collarbone, and working down towards her breasts.

Amy chuckled as he bit the button of her shirt, holding it between his teeth, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Ty, we talked about this" she began, her smile wide as she looked down at him, her chest now directly in front of his face.

"talking is overrated "he grinned, burying his head in her cleavage and pulling her down on top of him.

Amy broke out in fits of laughter as she tickled her sides with his hands, and his mouth pulled open the top two buttons of her shirt.

"Hey!" she warned with a smile, trying to recapture her breath as she fell onto the bed next to him "you need to rest, you have a big day tomorrow, "

He looked over at her and touched her cheek, running his hand down her neck and into her now open shirt, "I've rested enough for one lifetime Amy, "he grinned, "I think it's time I actually started living again"

Amy smiled at him, and took his hand from her shirt and placed it on her waist, "I think I like the sound of that, but this is not the time or place to start ok "she sat up and jumped off the bed, taking his hand in hers, "let's go down and have some dinner, I want you to tell me more about Billy "

Ty smiled, and followed her to the door, he wrapped his arm around her waist and didn't acknowledge the guard as they walked through.

"dinner sounds great "he smiled, kissing her forehead, "as long as its anything but chicken in white sauce!"

to be continued


	32. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **The Darker side of truth**

Ty was awoken early the next morning by two orderlies who had come to fetch him for his CT scan, they insisted much to Ty's annoyance that he had to use a wheelchair and he finally gave up when they said it was either that or a gurney ride.

"the CT scan shouldn't take more than 30 minutes and then Doctor Delray has you booked for an EEG.," one of them said as they turned Ty's chair towards the door.

Ty grabbed his cell as he was pushed past the bedside and saw the orderlies look directed at him.

"I just need to let Amy know what's going on, I won't take it in with me" Ty smiled.

The orderly nodded, accepting the reasoning and waited for Ty to send a quick message then pushed him towards the main doors. He didn't see Ty push the phone into his jeans pocket and fold his arms around his waist.

Ty was familiar with CT scans having had them before so nothing was any different than what he was expecting, it took around 30 minutes and as he laid on the exam table in the diagnostic room waiting for his results and then to be taken for his EEG he shut his eyes and drifted back to the night before when Amy had pinned him down to the bed and kissed him. A smile twitched on the corner of his lips as he reminisced, his ears not hearing the door of the room slowly swing open.

"We need to talk," a soft voice said, making him jump slightly and quickly open his eyes.

Ty saw Sarah standing before him, she was clad in a soft tee-shirt and jeans, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"what are you doing here!" Ty whispered, alarm running through his eyes, "you've got me into enough trouble already!"

"you brought that on yourself, Ty, "she said shortly, walking over to him and standing next to the bed,

Ty instantly got up and rolled off the other side of the table, keeping the bed between her and him. He wasn't going to get caught a second time. Especially since all he was wearing was his jeans and a hospital gown.

"you need to go Sarah" he warned, pushing his hands into his jeans pockets under the robe.

"not until we discuss something "she replied, jumping on the bed and watching him, a smile playing on her pink lips.

"I have nothing to say to you, "he retorted, stepping farther away from her, his back now against the rear wall of the exam cubicle.

"come on Ty, don't be like that, we had fun, you and me, I know you liked it," she smiled,

"You told the police I attacked you! "he growled, "that is not what happened and you know it"

"Maybe, "she mused, looking indifferent, "maybe I got confused, maybe I overreacted, maybe I could tell them it was all a misunderstanding if…. "

Her eyes were a cold deep brown now as she stared at him across the room.

"if what?" Ty said flatly, waiting for the real reason behind this subterfuge.

"retract your statement and refuse to testify at the trial today," she said clearly. Her voice slow and steady making sure he heard every word

"and there it is" he whispered, rubbing his eyes in disbelief and resignation. He had been hoping it wouldn't end up at this point, but he had a feeling in his gut that somehow Ben was caught up in all of this.

"I'll drop the charges, Ty, if you drop your testimony" she smiled, "simple really, even trade,"

"so, what does Ben have on you?' he asked, "he must have something hanging over your head to make you lie to the police like you have"

"just do it Ty, and all this goes away, "she walked around the bed and stood in front of it, her eyes devious." you can go home, and live your life, free and clear, you and little Amy," Sarah spat Amy's name from between her teeth. Ty seeing the contempt she had for her,

"or you could tell the truth and show Ben that he can't manipulate you too," Ty suggested, trying one last time to appeal to her moral compass.

"Mum said you'd try this "she grinned, "she said I'd have to be careful to not let you too close, that you'd try to trick me, or seduce me with those green eyes of yours."

"your mom?" Ty asked, his voice trailing off, confusion on his face.

"yes Ty, my mom, Ivanna Duponte, She's the one who's been paying your way all this time. Keeping you safely out of harm's way. "

Ty's bottom lip dropped suddenly remembering his conversation with Amy the day before.

"she's the beneficiary "he stated, more to himself than to Sarah,

"wow, the light bulb has finally turned on "Sarah laughed,

"why?' Ty asked, his hands running through his hair, "why me? She doesn't even know me"

Sarah sighed an animated sigh.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you Ty, "she snapped, "We needed you kept out of the loop, but still accessible if need be. So when woke up from your little coma, which I might add was unfortunate, we knew, that this place was as good as any." She smiled at him cheekily,

"Uncle Ben had everyone else covered or gone, you were the only anomaly left. And the most dangerous one I might add"

"Uncle, "Ty said softly, "he's your uncle,"

"yes Ty, Ben Dawson is my uncle and you are now going to set him free'"

"I'm sorry Sarah, but you know I can't do that," he said softly his voice thick and low.

"you WILL do it Ty, or you'll be sharing a cell with him in a few days, and then you can explain to him yourself why you turned on him "Sarah growled,

"I didn't betray him!" Ty exclaimed, "he betrayed me!. He made me think I was someone I wasn't, he held me prisoner and kept me from my family and friends, he shot me full of horse drugs! how is that me betraying him!"

"he took you in, and was going to give you the world, you should have been grateful"

Ty huffed, not believing what he was hearing, his anger rising inside of him. "greatfull!, for what !, he could have killed me with those drugs Sarah!, He orchestrated all of it!, he hid me away when I needed to see a doctor, he kept me drugged and fed me lies when I couldn't remember who I was ! he sent Rusty after me when I tried to break free who, incidentally, shot me and pushed me off a cliff!, why would I be grateful "Ty pushed one hand to his head trying to calm himself, he knew getting this upset and emotional would bring on the tremors and instability, He shut his eyes for a second and took a few deep breaths, trying to stop the shudders that started to run down his arms.

"this is all because of him Sarah, I may never get everything I lost back," Ty whispered, his eyes watching her again, his voice now calm and steady, the shudder subsiding.

She watched him intently as she considered his words,

"you won't do it, will you?" she said softly

Ty slowly shook his head, giving her his answer,

"then you leave me no choice, "she said, her smile turning calculating as she pulled at her t-shirt and tore the fabric slightly around the collar,

Tys eyes watched in disbelief as his mouth moved to speak, his head shaking in response to her actions, "Sarah, don't do this" he pleaded, seeing that once again she had him in a dangerous position with no safe way out.

She giggled and pulled at the side of her ponytail, unraveling her hair, making it look unkempt and disheveled,

Ty sidestepped, trying to back away from her, but his escape was blocked, The reality of what she was now attempting hitting home. Sarah was between him and the door. And the only way to free himself from this orchestrated situation was to walk past her.

"come on, look, this is wrong Sarah, you know that "he pleaded, trying to appeal to her softer side, but it was in vain as she simply smiled at him and ran her fingers roughly across her lipstick, smudging it across her cheek.

"Come here lover, let me run my hands through that beautiful brown hair" she taunted, holding her hands out to him. An evil smile flickering across her features,

TY stepped back again knowing that if she touched him she would have all the evidence and proof she would need to set him up yet again. His only chance was to keep his distance and avoid any physical contact with her. That way, he could prove this was all just a set up to frame him yet again. He had leaned from the last time after their encounter in the parking lot that allowing her to touch him or worse yet in that instance kiss him had given the police the evidence they needed to see him in a negative light.

Ty straightened his mind, clearing his thoughts, this was not going to happen again, he had tried to be the nice guy, and ended up just getting shafted, this time it would be different. He pushed the nice Ty into the back recesses of his mind, he wasn't going to be any help here today. He needed the Ty that was tough and street smart, the one who trusted no one and worked the angles and wasn't shy to fight back and play dirty, he didn't like this version of himself and he had fought hard to push that part of himself away after he came to heartland and met Amy and Jack. But that Ty, the darker Ty was the only one who was going to see him through this now.

Sarah moved forward again, trying to get closer to him. Seeing he was keeping his distance and staying at arm's length.

"Ty, your hurting my feelings "she teased, "I won't tell Amy if that's what your worrying about"

"leave Amy out of this" he snapped. Moving again, this time towards the side wall, "she said you were a…., I should have listened, "Tys voice was cold and snarky, the green in his eyes glinted and he curled his lip at her expression of annoyance that Amy had warned him against her,

"what does she know about anything, she's a stupid little girl who thinks the worlds is all rainbows and unicorns" Sarah laughed, "she doesn't know me, or what I've been through, she doesn't know you either, "

Ty swallowed hard, his mind working overtime. He'd seen an opening. her hatred of Amy was his ticket to freedom but was he willing to use it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hello Doctor Delray "Amy said onto her phone,

"Amy, thanks for calling, sorry to bother you, "the doctor said, "I was curious as to whether or not you were attending the trial today?'

Amy bit her lip, "Um yes, my grandfather and I are going, the lawyers suggested it may be a good idea as Ty can't make an appearance and it if needed we can back his testimony with impact statements" she said

"arh, ok, well, I have to appear this afternoon to give a medical report on Tys overall condition and subsequent injuries and was hoping to catch up with you then, "

"oh ok, yes, we will be there, is there anything wrong, "Amy felt a pang of concern run through her at his request to see her in person,

"no no, I can't really explain without talking to Ty first, but I just need to discuss a few things with you ok, "he smiled into the phone, "don't worry Amy, it's not bad if anything it's for the good"

"ok, "she sighed, "I'll see you this afternoon, can you let Ty know I'll come in as soon as I can"

"of course, he's in diagnostics right now having some tests done, but once I see him I'll let him know"

The line went dead as Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She had pulled her hair back into a neat braid and was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue blazer, He eyes looked down to see black straight cut jeans and flat dark boots, Sensible, mature and a picture of responsibility she said to herself. Amy took a deep breath and steadied herself, it was going to be a tough day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"she was right, "Ty sneered, "you are just a desperate little girl, falling for the first guy who smiles at you" his tone was cold, and harsh, as he moved further around the wall, now standing to the rear of the bed.

"she doesn't know me" Sarah snapped, "neither do you"

"really!" Ty laughed, "I think I do, I've met girls like you before, you're that lost little girl who always wanted to be number one, no one noticed you, no one ever cared whether you where there or not right, your mom included, "

"shut up!" Sarah was flustered, his words hitting home, "my mom brought me back from England for this, she loves me"

"Wow! how naive can you be, WAKE UP! I bet that she only brought you back because Ben needed a patsy to get to me, it wasn't because she wanted you home, or because she missed you, it was so she could use you in her plan to set me up," he snarled, seeing the effect his words where having on her, "tell me, before all this, when was the last time she spoke to you Sarah? When huh?"

Sarah dropped her eyes, her hands fumbling with the bottom of her tee.

"she loves me, so does Uncle Ben, "she said softly, "they needed my help, they said I was the only one who could pull this off"

"your help. "Ty laughed, "no they needed someone who could gain access to the hospital without suspicion, someone expendable that they could blame if it all went the wrong way"

"shut up" she hissed again, her eyes taking a steely demeanor, "you are the problem here not me,"

Ty shook his head, "how can you be such a fool!" He took a few more steps towards the door, watching her as he did, "did you actually think that I was interested in you? Really?"

Sarah's eyes flashed towards him. Hurt running across her face,

"come on, I date women Sarah! Not silly little girls who have a crush, and that feeble attempt you made to look like Amy, "he laughed a cold laugh, secretly dying inside, "you know you don't come close right, she's out of your league,"

He grinned at her, seeing the pain he was causing, her insecurities coming to the surface,

"You liked me, I could tell, "she said softly, her lip trembling,

"no, I was being nice that it! "he laughed, "there's a reason Ben chose me, Sarah, he told me that I reminded him of a younger version of himself "

"no, "she stammered, "you were nice to me, you …."

"face it, little girl, there's no comparison, Amy will beat you every time "Tys heart broke inside, his words hurting himself as much as they stung the girls before him. "but hey, if you wanna play, I'm up for it. "Ty held his arm out in open gesture to her, "no one needs to know, it's what you want isn't it, come on, right here right now, "Ty challenged her, pushing the boundaries, hoping upon hope she didn't take him up on his bluff. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, Sarah obviously wasn't as stable as he had originally thought, and she could possibly swing either way.

"No No No, "she said, "Uncle Ben said to get you to drop your testimony any way I could," she rubbed her face, smudging her makeup more, "Mom told me not to take it too far, I did what I was told. I did good right, you…. You … you liked me, that's what they wanted, you fall for me, and I set you up, then you back down, simple, easy 1.2.3 "

Her soft brown eyes looked up at him, seeking his acceptance, "I did good, I did what I had to do"

TY swallowed and dropped his head, feeling awful, she was broken, just another victim of Ben Dawson and his ever-present empire.

"I'm sorry Sarah, "he said softly, seeing the tears fall from her sad eyes, "I did what I had to do too"

She watched him pull his hand out from under the gown and reveal his phone, his hand pressing the stop recording button.

Sarah started to tremble, the tears flowing from her eyes, she pushed her fingers over her face as the sobs kept coming.

"no, no, He will be so mad at me, I ca n't, he will oh, no….."

Ty shut his eyes, his head down, feeling guilty, her sobs destroying him with every breath. The door to the room opened and an orderly stood looking at them both in shocked confusion.

Ty didn't lift his head, he just lent back against the wall and shut his eyes, "can you please call officer Braun from the RCMP, tell him I have something he needs to listen to,"

"Stay here," the orderly growled at him, at which Ty nodded and backed away, his hands in the air, his phone still tightly clenched in his palm. He knew from an outside view he didn't look good, he was already under suspicion of assaulting this very girl, who had once again been found crying and disheveled in a closed room with him.

The opinions would be against him. He knew that, and until he could get that recording to Officer Braun, he couldn't prove any different.

Sarah continued to cry, she had collapsed into a heap on the floor, rocking herself gently from side to side. Ty could see that this was more than just a young girl being played, she was fragile and mentally unstable. His anger at Ben swelled in his chest, this man was above nothing, he even used his own niece in his diabolical plans, knowing how fragile and unstable she was. Ty took a breath, wanting to go to her, and hold her in his arms, to make her see it was going to be ok, but he dared not. His compassion an empathy had got him into so much trouble of late. And even though it killed him to stand by while she sobbed in front of him. He had to keep his distance.

The door opened again as the orderly left, two nurses came in, both glared at Ty and wrapped their arms around the now crumpled Sarah, pulling her to her feet and shepherding her out of the room.

Ty didn't look at them, opting to keep still and pose no threat. But he felt their judgment and anger.

The guard from his door soon followed, talking on his shoulder radio, as he came in,

"yes sir, I'm here now, yes, yes, I understand" he said,

His eyes looked up and locked to Tys as he still stood against the side wall of the room, his hands raised.

"Mr. Borden, I'm placing you under arrest for the attempted assault and violation of a protective order of Sarah Duponte," he said gruffly, pulling his handcuffs from his belt, "can you walk over here please and stand in front of the bed facing the wall"

TY shut his eyes, he wanted to run, he wanted to protest but knew it was futile. "I need to see office Braun, "he said softly," I have new evidence to show him that will prove this is all a mistake'

"Officer Braun is on his way, but I have been given instruction that you need to be restrained. "the guard barked, back. "so, will you please walk over here and face the wall,"

"ok ok, "Ty said softly, pushing his phone into his pocket and slowly walking hands raised towards the bed,

As soon as he was in reach the guard grabbed him roughly from behind and pulled his arms back together, forcibly pushing him face first onto the exam bed, As soon as Tys hip crashed into the bed railing he let out a muffled cry, clenching his teeth and burying his head into the mattress.

"like to rough up the ladies do we," the guard hissed into his ear, bending his hands back farther as he heard Ty groan. He clicked on the cuffs and pushed his large hand into the middle of Tys back, pinning his chest to the gurney,

"I have him subdued Sir, "he said into his radio, "yes, ok, ok, Yes sir, over"

Just then the door opened and Doctor Delray entered the room in a hurry, he saw the guard holding Ty bodily over the exam bed, as Ty struggled to keep his footing on the floor.

"excuse me officer, take your hands off my patient, "the doctor snapped,

"this young man is under arrest doc, Im simply subduing him for questioning back at the station, "the guard rebutted,

"this is my patient and I will not have him treated this way, he is not fit to be removed from the hospital at this time as I have explained previously to your department, No take your hands off of him and let me tend to my patient" Doctor Delray's tone was harsh and formal, and the guard nodded respecting his authority, He let Ty go as the doctor helped stand him up, Tys legs gave out underneath him causing the doctor to grab him bodily and turn in to sit on the bed.

"undo the cuffs now "he snapped,

"doc, he's under," the guard protested

"I can't examine him like this, cuff him to the bed,"

"very well "the guard replied, releasing Ty's hands and attaching one to the side of the gurney.

"you can wait outside, "Doctor Delray instructed, "now!"

The guard nodded and left them alone. Standing outside the door of the diagnostic room.

"Ty, I need you to take a breath and tell me where it hurts ok"

Ty's face was still scrunched up, he sucked air in through his teeth and he tried to pull his arm to his side but was stopped by the handcuff restraining him.

"it's my side," he said, slowing his breathing, "I hit my hip on the bed"

Doctor Delray pulled up the hospital gown and undid the top button of Ty's jeans, to reveal the scar line from the bullet wound. Ty tensed his stomach muscles and shut his eyes as he felt the doctor's hands moved over his hip and abdomen,

"It's still tender yeah," he said, watching Ty nod and exhale

"well, the scar line has torn slightly due to the impact with the bed bar, but we will clean it up and sterry strip it, I don't think it needs any sutures," he smiled as he pressed the sight with some gauze,

Ty groaned, and looked down, seeing the blood on the dressing,

"It's bleeding?" he asked,

"just a little "the doctor replied, "calm yourself, it will be fine, you may end up with a new bruise, but I think you'll live"

Ty nodded and laid back on the bed, shutting his eyes and trying to calm himself, he felt terrible, the pain in his side was the least of his worries. In the dark recesses of his mind, he saw it as penance, a way to absolve himself from what he did to Sarah.

"I need to see Officer Braun," he breathed again.

"He's on his way Ty, "Doctor Delray said, "I'm going to give you a sedative, ok, to help with the pain"

"NO!" Ty rebutted, his eyes shooting open, "No sedatives, I need a clear mind, I'll deal with the pain."

"Ty,"

"No. I'm ok, "he repeated, "please, no drugs, not today"

"very well, "The doctor agreed, and saw the look of annoyance on Tys face as he pulled his hand against the cuff that restrained him, "I'll get a nurse in to clean that up for you in a minute,"

"could you do it," Ty asked, his eyes locking with the doctor who had seen him through so much, "I don't think I'm up for more accusatory looks and judgments right now"

Doctor Delray took a breath and watched the young man before him, seeing the stress and strain on his face.

"of course, Just give me a minute, I need to have a word with that overzealous guard of yours,"

"don't, Doc, please, "Ty said softly, "just leave it ok, hopefully, once I speak to Braun all of this will have been worth it"

The doctor nodded and walked over to the dressing cupboard and retrieved some fresh gauze, antiseptic and Sterry strips, he returned to the bed and proceeded to clean and dress the tear on his side,

"I spoke with Amy this morning," he said as he saw Ty wince as he wiped the antiseptic on the raw flesh,

"Yeah, she ok?" Ty asked, his head tilting over to him.

"yes, she's fine, she said that she and her grandfather are going to the trial today"

"yes, "Ty acknowledged, "she's going to ring me later and let me know how it's going"

"I'm sure it will go the way you want it too, this Ben person sounds like a real piece of work, the papers are covering it you know"

"I hope it does doc, if he gets off, it means all of this, everything I've seen and done and been through has been for nothing, "Ty explained.

"it's not for nothing Ty, your still here, that's something, "The doc said with a smile.

"Yeah, there's that I suppose, "Ty grinned,

"your testimony, is it going to be enough?" He asked taping some gauze to Tys side,

"hopefully, it would be better if I could give it in person, but, "he looked at the handcuffs and then the hospital gown. "that isn't going to happen now is it,"

"hmmm, I have an idea Ty, "Doctor Delray said with a slight smile, "leave it with me and I'll come see you later ok"

Ty raised an eyebrow, not understanding the comment.

"now rest and wait for Officer Braun, I'm going to leave you in here, for now, ok, I don't think taking you back to Greenslade's under arrest and restraint is going to achieve anything right now apart from encouraging more gossip and rumors, "

"Thanks, Doc, appreciate it," Ty smiled, dreading the looks and judgments that he knew he was going to have to endure. "I have a feeling Greenslade's is out of my price range now anyways,"

Doctor Delray smiled again and left the room, leaving Ty to his thoughts. He sighed deeply and could just see the top of the Guards' head at the door through the frosted glass,

He shut his eyes and pushed his hand into his pocket, wrapping it around his phone, hopefully, this nightmare would soon be over. He thought to himself as his hip throbbed slightly as he moved.

to be continued


	33. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **The Trial of Ben Dawson**

Amy took hold of her grandfather's hand as they walked up the granite steps to the Calgary Courts Centre. She felt him squeeze it slightly in reassurance as they stopped at the top of the steps and looked at the 4 Brass Doors that sat on display under the sign. Amy looked at them in awe reading the words above them.  
"Court of Queen's Bench of Alberta," she said, smiling at her grandfather. "well, here we go"  
"yes, here we go, "Jack smiled, as they turned and walked towards the revolving door to their left,  
Once in the main lobby, Amy became aware of the hustle and bustle of the city, people were everywhere, in small groups, waiting in waiting areas, Asking for assistance at the main counter. Some were dressed in suits and ties, others were your typical residents. With guards and security at every entrance.  
Jack guided her towards the main reception desk, took a number and then stood back, waiting to be called.  
Once number 22 finally made it to the electronic counter Amy followed him to the counter where he asked for the courtroom sessions. The young lady smiled at him and asked which case he was interested in and guided them to the courtroom on the 12th floor.  
Jack smiled and nodded, removing his hat, He had worn his one and only suit. The one he wore to funerals and weddings. Amy felt safe by his side as they rode the glass elevator to the 12th floor and then stood before the large metal courtroom doors, waiting for the gallery to be opened to the public.  
"It shouldn't be long "Jack whispered to his granddaughter, "they tend to keep to a tight schedule"  
Amy nodded, she was nervous, but didn't really know why, TY had messaged her earlier that morning telling her he was having tests done, so she knew she couldn't contact him until later. But that didn't stop her needing to hear his voice.  
"Jack, "a voice called them from behind causing them both to turn and see Wade walk slowly over to them, he shook jacks hand and kissed Amy on the cheek,  
"wow Wade, "Amy smiled, "you scrub up well"  
Wade winked at her and tugged on his tie in appreciation. He was in a dark blue suit with a pale blue shirt, he even had gone to the trouble of polishing his shoes.  
His stubble was neat and trimmed and his normally disheveled hair was brushed and styled. Giving him an air of sophistication.  
"you giving testimony?" Jack asked,  
"um yeah, they said it was worth the try, although I can't really do much more than acknowledge that the syndicate existed. "he smiled awkwardly, "there's also the chance I might get snagged in this and end up on the wrong side of that defendant box,"  
Amy touched his arm, knowing what he was risking, and showing her appreciation.  
Two well-dressed men walked up behind them and shook Jack and Wade's hands,  
"gents," Jack said, acknowledging the DA and his assistant.  
"Trevor," Wade nodded,  
"this should go smoothly this morning ok, we will present and then call for testimony, Ty's evidence and medical review will be called this afternoon. "Trevor Sutton said, "hopefully the evidence we have, the other suspects and convictions and the injuries that Ty suffered along with his statement noting Bens Involvement will be enough."  
"And if it's not, "Amy asked,  
"Well, Miss Fleming, we will do our best, but there is the chance that the judge may rule against us, "The DA said. "in that case, we will push to appeal and request a later court date when Ty is available for questioning"  
Amy nodded, still feeling sick in the stomach. Everything hinged on the judge accepting Ty's written statement.  
A court clerk came out from behind the large metal door and called very loudly.  
"Courtroom 154 is now in session, docket 1937-23QCC The Province vs. B, Dawson, can all council and gallery please be seated for session."  
Amy squeezed Jacks arm as the Lawyers left them and walked through a separate door. Amy, Wade, and Jack followed a crowd of people through the metal door and took their seats in the gallery area. The room was designed in a modern setting, with beige walls and carpets, the judge's bench was teak and adored with drop lights and TV monitors. To the side of it was the jury cage, holding 12 black chairs, each with monitors before them. Amy watched as the DA and his assistant took their place at the prosecutor's table. It sat directly in front of the Judge's bench with a teak desk and two leather chairs. The defense desk was already occupied by a well-dressed man, who was busily going through files.  
"he's not here "Amy whispered, noting the empty seat next to the defense lawyer,  
Jack squeezed her arm, motioning to two men who walked down the main aisle together, one was a smaller stout gentleman in a black suit, he was talking in quiet tones to the other who seemed extremely confident and relaxed, the taller of the two, was dressed in a well-cut designer suit, his hair was cut short and well groomed, the grey flecks that ran across the sides off his head giving him a rather distinguished look. He was clean-shaven and well presented, with a gold ring adorning his finger. He oozed wealth and respectability with the cameras going wild from the press gallery as he entered.  
He walked past Amy, his eyes catching her as he did, causing him to stop and smile in recognition. That face, he remembered.  
He tapped his lawyer briefly, stopping and leaning down so his head was in line with hers. Putting Jack on alert as soon as he realized he had stopped near her.  
"I can see now why he fell for you, your photo didn't do you justice," he said in a whisper, his white teeth grinning at her,  
Amy shuddered, and looked away, leaning back slighting to Jack who glared at Ben as he continued on his way towards the bench.  
"they better lock him away Grandpa" she whispered, wrapping her arm around Jacks and taking his security, "I can't imagine feeling safe with him walking around."  
Jack tapped her arm and looked at Wade who also looked worried.  
"everybody rise, Judge Neil McKenzie is now residing, "  
Everyone stood up as the side door opened to the courtroom and an older gentleman entered followed by a few clerks and court staff. All took their various positions and seats and all monitors flashed into action. Court was in session.

* * *

Most of the morning was filled with evidence from the police reports, search warrants on River Glen and testimony from horse owners who had had their racehorses stolen. Amy and Jack sat through each piece of evidence presentation, seeing the DA case come to light. Most of it built a pretty good picture of the illegal racing syndicate, but Amy noticed, that at no time during the presentations did Ben get directly identified or implicated, it was either Rusty or Bill Simmons's name that came up, he had kept his involvement well hidden, and Amy could now see how Ty was the only one who could turn this around to point at Ben Dawson.  
"We will have a quick recess for lunch and reconvene at 1 pm" the court clerk called and everyone stood up, waited for the judge to leave then exited the courtroom.  
Jack guided Amy to the elevator and Wade followed behind them, the morning had been tedious and Wade was far from comfortable with the way things where going. He had given his evidence and had contemplated lying and saying Ben had hired him. But knew the defense would easily prove otherwise. He felt useless like he had let Ty down,  
As they waited for the elevator with a bevy of other court goers. Jack and Wade started chatting among themselves as Amy wandered around the hallway trying to stay positive.  
The elevator doors opened and the people around her pushed forward, all vying for a place, taking Amy involuntarily with them before she knew it she was separated from Jack and Wade and the doors were closing before her.  
Jack realized what had happened and they both ran to the glass doors seeing Amy look at them in annoyance as she started to descend.  
"Jack!" Wade said in a panicked voice motioning to a smug looking Ben who was standing only a few people behind Amy, riding the same elevator.  
"Stairs!" Jack growled, pushing his hat onto his head and running towards the stairwell, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The elevator hit the ground floor and Amy walked out into the lobby, she sighed in annoyance and walked over towards one of the bench seats to wait for Wade and Jack who hopefully would be on the next load down. Amy sat down and pulled out her phone, looking at the time, contemplating whether she should or should call Ty. She really didn't have anything good to tell him so her indecisiveness was warranted.  
"so, you are the elusive Miss Fleming," a voice said coolly causing her to look up from her phone.  
Amy's face froze as Ben Dawson smiled back at her,  
"and you're the vile Ben Dawson" she smiled back,  
"oooh, she's got spunk, I like that "he grinned, "I was hoping to ask you a question, could you spare say 10 minutes "  
Amy inhaled, knowing that there was no way she was going anywhere with this man,  
"I can give you 10 minutes while I wait for my Grandfather, "she said coolly,  
"ok, ok, I can see why you don't trust me, that's warranted. "He said, he ushered his lawyer away and took a seat next to her on the padded bench.  
"what do you want Mr. Dawson?" Amy asked, "you're down to 9 minutes now"  
"ok, "he grinned at her, "I was hoping you would tell me how young Ty is doing, no one seems to want to answer that question for me,"  
Amy turned and looked at Ben in disbelief,  
"don't pretend to care about him "she snapped, "I know it's not true, "  
"Oh, but miss Fleming, you are wrong, I do care about him, always have, "he smiled at her," this is all just a terrible misunderstanding, I feel so bad that one of my men took it upon himself to go after Ty, that poor boy has been through so much,"  
"Oh, just stop will you!" Amy hissed, "no one is here, no one can hear you, so please stop insulting my intelligence and drop the act ok,"  
Ben twitched his eyebrow, looking around the room and seeing Amy was right, no one was in earshot or near them.  
"very well, "he said, his voice low, "I wasn't lying though about not wanting to hurt him. "  
"how can you say that," Amy rebutted, "you injected him with horse drugs, knowing they may have side effects, you didn't get him medical help when that lunatic Rusty ran him over, "Amy's hands where trembling now. "how can you sit there and say you didn't want to hurt him when you sent Rusty after us at the cabin, "  
She went to get up but Ben grabbed her arm and stopped her "fine, you've got me ok, I was trying to tidy up a mess, and Ty got caught in the middle, "  
"you are an evil man, Mr. Dawson, you don't care who you hurt or destroy, "Amy hissed at him. "and if you don't take your hand off me right now Ill scream at the top of my lungs and cause a scene, "  
Ben dropped his smile for a moment, seeing his intimidation wasn't working on her, in a weird way, he admired her for going toe to toe with him.  
He lifted his hand and released her, smiling again, "I hear Tys got some legal issues of his own, I thought a girl of your caliber would have been enough for him, but it seems he's got a bit of a wandering eye, and a temper too from what I've been told,"  
Amy pursed her lips in aggravation, knowing he was goading her "you know that's all lies, put together by you most likely "she hissed,  
"so, it's not true then, he's not under suspicion of assaulting a young girl," he asked,  
"Ty didn't do anything to that girl, and you know it," Amy snapped,  
Ben smiled, seeing he was finally getting the rise out of her he was after.  
He leaned closer, dropping his voice even more, "I'd watch him if I was you, my dear, she's not the first girl to turn his head, he had a thing for the housekeeper when he was staying with me,"  
Amy's lip quivered slightly, she took a breath and stopped herself from getting caught up in his lies. "you must really fear what his testimony is going to say to be that desperate, "she smiled,  
"not scared Amy, "he warned "just careful, you know this could have all been avoided if he had just taken me up on my offer"  
Amy shook her head and looked deep into Mr. Dawson's eyes as Jack and Wade came barreling out of the stairwell.  
"think what you like Mr. Dawson, it doesn't matter to me, just know that for once in your life you will stand accountable for what you have done. I'm going to make sure of it"  
With that she stood up and walked away, Jack and Wade coming to her side and looking over at Ben as they tried to catch their breaths.  
Ben tipped his hat and continued out the front doors, his lawyer returning to his side.  
"you ok Amy, "Jack asked, as he pulled her close to him "he didn't hurt you or anything "  
"No grandpa, "Amy said, her voice a little shaky but otherwise ok "he was just trying to get a read on Ty, I really think he's worried, He did know about the charges Sarah filed though, "she said, "he seemed to know a lot more than he should have"  
"you don't think he…" Wade said,  
"I don't know Wade, but Ben Dawson is capable of anything, "

* * *

The afternoon session of court brought the prosecution's evidence and scenario sessions full circle, the judge listened on to them explain how the syndicate worked and the way in which the outfit was managed, most of it, unfortunately, was alleged. And without corroboration.  
The DA stood up finally and closed his file. Taking a breath and looking towards the judge, "I call Doctor Simon Delray, head of Neurological care at Cross Bow medical to the stand. "  
The clerk opened the door and Doctor Delray entered, nodding in recognition to Amy and Jack as he passed,  
He took his seat in the witness box and pledged the oath as the questions began.  
Any watched doctor Delray give his expert opinion on Ty's condition, how he was originally presented to the hospital and the injuries he suffered over the course of his treatment and therapy.  
He explained the damage to Ty's bicep caused by an infection at the injection site. The subsequent memory loss from the vehicle accident and the brain injury that resulted in the Hydrocephalus and finally the bullet wound inflicted by Rusty which resulted in the fall injuries. He flicked through diagrams that displayed on the monitors, showing Tys CT scans from admission and to present time, Video evidence of his therapy sessions and side effects. Amy looked away as she saw Ty's image flash across all the screens, his arms going ridged and his speech slurred in the early days after Amy had found him. A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched the jurors react to his attempts to walk and the seizures that had plagued him.  
"so, in your medical opinion, Mr. Ty Borden may possibly have premiant brain and physical damage as a direct result from actions orchestrated and acted upon by the defendant Mr. Ben Dawson"  
"Objection, "the defense called out" there's no evidence that Mr. Dawson had anything to do with this young man's injuries, its speculative"  
"sustained, "the judge agreed,  
The DA took a breath and continued,  
"Doctor Delray, what is Mr. Borden's condition now, "he asked.  
"Mr. Borden is in intensive therapy and is learning to overcome his disabilities, I feel that in time, he may possibly make a full recovery, "  
"in time"  
"yes, there can be no timeline on brain injuries, each person is different and recovery can be one to two days, or one to two years,"  
"do you feel Mr. Borden has improved sufficiently to be able to recall the events that led him to being admitted to the hospital and into your care?'  
Doctor Delray looked at Amy and smiled, "yes I feel he has recollection of certain events that led up to his injuries,"  
"I submit to evidence the written statement from Tyler Borden, taken from him in Cross Bow Medical on the Monday the, "The DA said passing a document to the clerk,  
"Objection your honor, "the defense called out, getting to his feet. Amy watched as Ben smiled under his hand. As he rubbed his jaw.  
"the doctor just testified that Mr. Borden suffered a head injury resulting in memory loss, he also said that he was still in therapy and may never fully recover. How can we then take a written statement as evidence if we are unsure if it is truly factual or accountable without the ability to cross-examine in person"?  
The Judge considered the request, as the DA turned slightly to look at Amy and Jack who sat behind him.  
"Sustained, the written testimony is to be discounted "The judge called,  
Amy hissed under her breath and she heard a swear word escape Jacks mouth.  
"your honor, "The DA challenged,  
"Sustained, it is discounted, move on councilor"  
Amy watched as the DA and his co-council conferred for a few minutes, Sutton handing him a small piece of paper, then after a brief discussion and a glance at the doctor who smiled he continued.  
"Redirect, "Mr. Turner said, taking his turn on the floor in the driver's seat, the DA watching on. "Doctor Delray, you see Ty daily right,"  
"Yes, I do,"  
"and you oversee all this therapy and progress"  
"yes, "  
"when was the last time Ty had a progressive scan or tests done to ascertain the level of damage to his brain."  
"today, he had a CT scan and an EEG," Doctor Delray said clearly.  
"Explain the CT scan and what it shows you"  
"ok A cranial CT scan is a diagnostic tool used to create detailed pictures of features inside your head, such as your skull, brain, paranasal sinuses, ventricles, and eye sockets. CT stands for computed tomography, and this type of scan is also referred to as a CAT scan..."  
"you said Mr. Borden suffered from Hydrocephalus, can you explain what that is and if this is visible of a CT scan"  
"Hydrocephalus is a condition in which there is an accumulation of cerebrospinal fluid within the brain. This typically causes increased pressure inside the skull. People may have headaches, double vision, poor balance, personality changes, or mental impairment Other symptoms may include vomiting, sleepiness, seizures," Doctor Delray said, the jury listening to his explanation with interest.  
"and which symptoms affect Mr. Borden at this time and during treatment, "Sutton asked,  
"Ty had a variety of the expected symptoms, but in particular seizures at which is extremities tremored and poor balance and vision, he also suffered from speech difficulties for a while as well. "  
"was the memory loss part of this injury "  
"that's hard to say, Ty was involved in a vehicle accident that caused trauma to his head which went untreated for over a month, while untreated he was given Xanax intravenously to mask the symptoms of his brain injury prolonging the exposure and damage. When Ty came into my care, he was suffering fluid on the brain, being Hydrocephalus and residual effects of a hematoma from the vehicle accident. At this time, his memory was impaired and affected "  
The jury all looked on with interest, some nodding with concern and others looking perplexed,  
"So, you are saying that sometime between the vehicle accident and when he presented at Crossbow he was given Xanax as a way to hide his injuries, and this was administered by someone outside of the hospital" Sutton clarified,  
"It wasn't administered by my medical team, that's correct, "Doctor Delray agreed,  
"can I ask in your professional opinion, after seeing the results of Tys EEG and CT scan today is Ty Borden physically and mentally fit to give verbal testimony today,"  
Amy looked at Jack and then at Wade, confused by the question.  
"In my professional opinion, after seeing the results and analyzing them today, I feel that Mr. Tyler Borden is more than capable of giving testimony today, "Doctor Delray said clearly.  
Amy watched as Bens smiled faded, she looked at Jack, her mouth agape.  
"Thank you, Doctor Delray, you are dismissed with option to recall if required, "Sutton said with a smile, as he returned to the desk, the DA walked out into the main area of the court and called loudly "I call Mr. Tyler Borden to the stand"  
Amy Jack and Wade all spun around in their seats and watched the large door at the back of the room. Ben didn't move, he had his hand over his face as he conversed with his lawyer, the look in his eyes was murderous.  
The door slowly opened and Stephan came through with Ty at his side, both were dressed well in dark pants and dress shirts. They walked down the aisle together, Amy's eyes on Ty as he passed, he was calm and steady, his pace a little slow, but in control. Stephan walked with him to the witness box and helped him up the stairs, supporting him as he took hold of the parapet and smiled in appreciation.  
Ty was sworn in and the Judge looked over at him with empathy, covering the microphone with his hand.  
"are you sure your up to this son, "he asked, seeing Ty was still not 100%  
Ty nodded and smiled, taking a breath and letting his eyes fall onto Amy who he shared a special smile with.  
"Ok Mr. Borden, "the DA Said, softening his tone, "thank you for joining us today, I know your still a patient at Cross Bow and this is hard for you, but can you start from the beginning and tell us what you remember, starting from the day you and Miss Fleming attended the illegal race meet in an attempt to retrieve her father's stolen racehorse,"  
"Objection!" Bens Lawyer called out loudly, "this young man has suffered a brain injury resulting in amnesia. How can anything he says be considered credible? How do we know what he can possibly remember"?  
The judge looked at the lawyer and then at Ben, his eyes then flicking to Ty who looked calm and controlled.  
"I'm going to allow it, "he said, "I'd like to hear what this young man has to say"  
Amy let a gasp escape her lips as she couldn't hold back her smile, Jack grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, his eyes as elated as hers.  
"Mr. Borden, "The DA Began, "how much to do remember about that day,"  
Ty took a breath and looked at his hands, he flexed them slightly and then looked up at Ben for the first time since he entered the room. Ty steadied his gaze and held it, forcing Ben to finally look away.  
"Mr. Borden, when you're ready, how much do you remember?"  
A slight smile curled on Ty's lips as his eyes locked onto Amy's and he spoke as if talking only to her. "I remember everything," he said softly.

to be continued


	34. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 34

_**A/N: I dont own Heartland or any of its characters,**_

 _ **WARNING: Adult themes in this chapter - Sex Scene.**_

 **Chapter 34**  
 **The truth be told**

The court had recessed yet again after Ty's testimony. Amy had gone with Jack and Wade into the main hallway after the Judge had asked for the court to be cleared.  
This time, however, something felt different, the defense and prosecution had accompanied the Judge to his chambers and Ben and Ty where nowhere to be seen.  
"where have they taken him, "Amy asked Jack, a look of concern flicking through her blue eyes, "they just ushered him away without any explanation"  
"Amy, we just have to wait ok, it's all due process, "Jack soothed, "they will let us know what's going on in due time"  
Amy looked frantic, she looked around the hallway full of people, hoping to see Ty sitting somewhere waiting for her.  
"and how long has he had his memory back! "she demanded, looking at both of them for answers, "did either of you know about that!"  
"Amy, please, you need to calm down, this isn't going to help, I'm sure Ty will explain it all to you as soon as he can. "Jack replied, touching her shoulder,  
Amy wasn't buying it, she had so many questions that needed answers,  
Her eyes fell onto Wade who looked away uneasily,  
"You knew didn't you!" she demanded, "how long!"  
Wade took a breath and saw Jack turn to him as well, and decided to come clean "the picnic at the island when he pulled me aside, "he swallowed and looked back at Amy "he remembered what I did to him and his mom, he told me not to say anything "  
"why would you keep that from us, from me!' Amy retorted,  
"he told me he would tell you all in his own time, come on Amy, I was respecting what he wanted, I've caused that kid enough pain in his lifetime, I was trying to do the right thing, just like I did when I wanted to pay his tuition before all this madness happened, I wanted him to trust me, you understand right?"  
Amy looked away in anger, feeling betrayed, Jack rubbed her should trying to console her.  
"Look, Amy, "Wade continued, "he remembered me, at that time, I don't know if it was everything else, he told me he had a flashback when Lilly called him at the hospital. "  
Amy took a breath and calmed herself, she still needed answers but her concern was mostly for where Ty was and why he hadn't come out of the courtroom. She would ask him later about the memories and why he had chosen to hide this from her, but for now, she just needed to know he was ok.  
Her eyes landed on Doctor Delray and he walked around the corner with a coffee in his hand, he was with Stephan and they were talking quietly among themselves.  
"Doctor Delray "Amy called, darting past Jack and Wade and walking up to him.  
"where is Ty?" she asked, not giving the doctor or Stephan a chance to respond to her greeting.  
"Amy, Ty's fine. "The doctor smiled, "Stephan is just about to go and check on him now, the judge has requested Ty be kept in chambers for his own safety, The DA may wish to recall him, so, for now, he needs to be kept close, and I think that with the interest from the press, in this case, its probably the safest place for him right now"  
"can I see him, "she asked,  
"You'd need to speak to the DA, but I don't think it will be an issue. "Simon replied, "Ill broach it for you if you like, I'm just about to go and talk to them about another matter "  
Amy smiled, showing her appreciation.  
Jack tapped Amy's shoulder and motioned to Officer Braun and Turner as they came off the elevator and walked through the crowd towards the side entrance to the court, they tapped on the large wooden door and a clerk let them through, shutting it quickly behind them.  
"what is going on grandpa, "Amy asked, "those are the officers who are handling Tys case with Sarah"  
"I don't know Amy, but I'm sure when the court returns we will find out.

* * *

30 minutes passed and Some of the people had dispersed, Jack sat next to Wade on one of the padded benches, his head down twirling his hat in his hands. As Wade pulled at his tie, loosening its grip on his neck,  
"Amy, "a voice came from beside them causing all three of them to look up,  
Mr. Sutton smiled at them and shook the two gent's hands as they all stood up.  
"will you follow me please, "he said, motioning to a side entrance across the hall" I'll bring her back before court resumes"  
Jack nodded and hugged his granddaughter, giving her the go ahead and whispered into her ear, "remember, just be there ok, he can answer all your questions later, he needs you now, not your judgment"  
She nodded and followed the Assistant Attorney through the door.  
"what's with the coppers you reckon, "Wade asked, "I get the feeling more is going on here than we know"  
Jack nodded and smiled a soft smile. "time will tell I suppose Wade, time will tell"

* * *

Mr. Sutton turned the knob to a small room at the end of a wood panel hallway. He stopped and looked Amy in the eyes before he spoke, "please understand that Ty is not to leave this room for any reason unless the court clerk or the DA or myself come and get him. Do I make myself clear?"  
Amy nodded, "ok, but why the extra security, Bens in custody isn't he," she asked,  
Mr. Sutton took a breath and continued, "Mr. Dawson is currently being asked to wait in a private room of the courthouse as well. some new evidence has come to light in this case that casts a shadow on Ty's immediate safety. So, for now, we feel that it is best that he stays in protective custody,"  
"what!" Amy breathed, "he's in danger, but…."  
"I can't say anymore Amy, not right now, all I can say is with this new evidence we now see that Ty has been under threat for some time. And with the trial underway, we need to make sure that he is secure."  
He pushed the door open and Amy walked through as Tys face looked towards her and he smiled with relief, He was sitting on his own on an antique looking padded leather chair in a small wood-paneled room. There wasn't much furniture apart from the chair, a small matching settee and a small ornate desk, which a cup of water sat on and a plate holding a wrapped egg and salad sandwich.  
Amy ran over to him as he stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing his lips.  
Ty returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back and stumbling backward, as the full force of her impact into him pushed him off balance.  
Amy broke the connection smiled at him as he stumbled, grabbing hold of him with her hands and helping him find his feet.  
"are you ok," she asked, seeing him wince and place his hand on his side  
"yeah, I'm good, "he signed, rubbing his newly bandaged hip, "it's all good,"  
She looked down at his hand, "no, your hurt, what happened" Amy gently pushed him back onto the settee and made him sit down, pulling his shirt out of his jeans and seeing the fresh dressing on his side.  
"Amy, come on, "he laughed, trying to fend her hands away, "will you stop trying to undress me already "he smiled at her, trying to keep the mood light, not wanting to relive his run-in with the guard.  
Amy looked sideways at him and sat down on the settee, allowing him to re-tuck his shirt and straighten himself up,  
"I'm ok Amy, Its nothing, just a misunderstanding "  
"really, doesn't look like a misunderstanding to me!" she said sternly, "how are you here?" she asked, "Mr. Sutton said you are under protective custody, what's going on?"  
Ty took a breath and placed his hand on her cheek, " a lot happened today that you're not aware of" he said softly,  
"I'm starting to realize that, "she replied, her questions on the tip of her tongue,  
"Look, Amy, I'm here because this morning something happened and ..."  
"what happened Ty, please tell me" she insisted,  
"ok ok, "he breathed, he took a breath and swallowed hard, "this morning after my CT scan Sarah came to see me"  
"Sarah!" Amy gasped, "how, why? What did…"  
"Amy," Ty warned, "just listen ok, and I'll tell you what happened, but I need you to hold the questions ok, "  
Amy bit her lip, rolling her tongue across it gingerly, deciding to wait for the answers she desperately needed and let him speak, she remembered what Jack had said to her about being present and being there, without judgment. So, she decided to take her grandfather's advice and stop talking and just listen.  
Ty explained his run-in with Sarah and how she had tried to set him up again, he explained to her what he had done to Sarah and that he had recorded the conversation where she had openly admitted she had been placed in the hospital by Ben to gain leverage over him and stop him testifying. Amy's jaw dropped as he filled her in on the depths of the deception and how Ben Dawson and his Sister Ivanna Duponte had been paying for his stay at Greenslade's and it had all been an elaborate rouse to keep him contained and out of the way.  
"did she do this to you," Amy asked softly, again looking at his side,  
"no, "he smiled, "that was a run in with a gurney bed rail and my room guard, "  
Amy opened her mouth in horror but stopped as Ty raised his hand, "Amy, its ok, it was a misunderstanding, it's all sorted now, I don't blame him really, "  
Ty stood up and walked slowly away, Amy could see he was troubled and she knew him well enough to know what was upsetting him.  
"you're blaming yourself for Sarah's breakdown aren't you," she said softly,"you shouldn't, she is responsible for this as much as Ben is"  
Ty didn't answer, he pushed his hands into his pockets and dropped his head,  
"it's not your fault Ty, you had to do what you did, "Amy soothed,  
"you didn't see her Amy, "he said softly, "I destroyed her, I was cruel and I played her, and that's not me, that's not who I want to be anymore "  
"you didn't have a choice Ty, she was trying to hurt you" Amy replied, coming up to him and hugging his shoulders from behind,  
"I've tried so hard to not be that guy, to be more than that, "he breathed, "maybe I haven't changed at all"  
"Ty" Amy breathed, turning him around to face her, "you have changed, the fact that this is haunting you proves that you told me years ago about how you weren't sorry for what you did to Wade that landed you in juvi, that if you had to you'd do it again. "She pulled his face to hers, locking him with her blue eyes. "you didn't care then what you did, but you do now, that is testament to the kind of man you are and you're going to be"  
She lent up and kissed him softly, feeling him hesitate slightly then engage. He kissed her back, seeking comfort in her closeness.  
"please don't waste your compassion on someone who doesn't really deserve it, Sarah may be unstable, but she knew what she was doing, she went to that hospital with the intent to do her uncles bidding. "  
Ty nodded seeing Amy's point,  
"you're not responsible for her Ty, Ben is responsible for all of this, this is all his doing "  
Ty signed and pulled her into a hug, enjoying feeling her close to him. "your right, "he smiled, "as always, "  
"don't you ever forget that "she grinned, pecking him cheekily on the cheek.  
"Oh, trust me, "he smirked back, "you won't ever let me"  
Amy pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his waist, slapping him on the behind for his comment.  
Ty looked down at her and mouthed the word "oww" as he kissed her again, his arms pulling her closer still,  
They embraced and forgot about the trial, the testimonies, the courthouse, the hospital, everything just melted away. All either of them knew was that they had each other and that was more than enough.  
"Um, excuse me,"  
Ty and Amy broke the moment and turned to see Mr. Sutton and the DA watching them from the door, looking rather uncomfortable.  
"court has been recessed until tomorrow, as this new evidence needs to be verified and processed so I need you to come with me Mr. Borden "  
"um ok, are we going back to the hospital?' Ty asked, stepping away from Amy and quickly regaining his composure,  
"no Mr. Borden, due to information received today from the RCMP and the sudden appearance of another witness, the court has decided that you are to be taken to an undisclosed location under police protection for the duration of the trial"  
Amy looked at Ty and then at Mr. Sutton.  
"is that really necessary? "Amy asked, "Bens in custody right, and who's this other witness?"  
"Mr. Dawson has been held in custody, yes, but the court feels Ty is safer this way, so when you're ready a police escort will come and collect you,"  
"I want Amy to come with me," Ty said, wrapping his arm around her,  
"Mr. Borden, "Mr. Sutton began, but the DA put his hand on his assistant's shoulder, "Doctor Delray said you needed someone to be with you in case you required assistance, he suggested your physio, but I don't see why it can't be Miss Fleming"  
Mr. Sutton turned to the DA in protest, "Sir this does not follow normal procedure"  
"I think we can overlook it this time Mr. Sutton, Mr. Borden has been put through enough I think, so I'm happy to allow this small change in protocol"  
Ty looked at Amy, hoping she would agree, and she smiled at him. "I'll need to let my grandfather know "  
"we can do that for you mam, "Mr. Sutton said, "I will need your cells and any other communication devices before we leave"  
Ty nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket handing it to the DA as did Amy.  
"ok, you two just sit tight and wait for your ride ok," The DA said and they left the room.  
"sorry, I should have asked you before I said that, "Ty said to her as he took a seat on the settee,  
if you want to go home, I understand,"  
"Ty, "Amy smiled, taking a seat next to him and curling her body into his as he wrapped his arm around her. "the chance to have you all to myself for the evening, what girl would turn up that chance,"  
She heard him chuckle and then felt him kiss the top of her head, his hand playing with the ends of her braid as they waited for their ride to arrive.

* * *

Amy watched out the window of the unmarked police car as they pulled into the underground parking of a large hotel complex. It was a little bit away from the CBD of Calgary and wasn't one of the high end advertised establishments. The police escorts opened the door and ushered them up a service lift, not speaking to them as they went. The same way they had hustled them out the back door of the courthouse away from public view and scrutiny.  
Amy noticed a second black sedan pull up behind them. It also had two police officers in it, and a figure in the back seat, As Amy and Ty had been put on the service elevator she noticed they did not get out of the car until the doors started to close, blocking her view.  
Amy looked at Ty and wrapped her arm around his, seeing him place his hand on his side.  
He looked tired but calm, the events of the day catching up with him.  
"that must be the other witness, "Amy whispered into his ear, hiding her chatter under the guise,  
of kissing his cheek,  
Ty nodded softly, he had seen the car too and was also curious as to who this mystery person was that had suddenly got the defense and the prosecution into such a lather.  
"this is your room, "the Officer said, unlocking the door with a key card and putting it back into his pocket "you are not to leave this room unless accompanied by an officer of the court or the RCMP, do you understand"  
"Yes, absolutely "Ty acknowledged,  
"If you need anything you ring 009 on the house phone and someone will come and assist you, "the officer took a breath and pushed the door open, "you are not allowed to contact anyone while under protective detainment, so the house phone has been barred apart from the 009 number"  
Amy looked at Ty and raised her eyebrows, "they are taking this custody thing rather seriously aren't they "  
Ty smiled, seeing her humor, but dropped it as soon as he saw the officer glare at him.  
"this is not funny Mam. This is serious, and we would appreciate your assistance in this matter by following the rules"  
Amy nodded and quickly walked Ty into the hotel room, turning to see the door shut behind them and then the lock mechanism engage.  
"wow, "She said, "you have really stirred up a hornet's nest,"  
"it looks like it" Ty smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting down, wincing as his side protested. "I knew my testimony was going to cause the defense some issues, but I never thought I'd be treated like a golden goose"  
"have you any idea who this other mystery witness is?" Amy asked, looking around the room and assessing their new home for the foreseeable future.  
"no idea, "Ty said softly, "I was told I was the only one who could link Ben to all of this, but it seems they may have 2 golden geese now, "he smiled and touched his side, his face showing his discomfort.  
"should we be worried Ty, I mean, they said that you're under threat," Amy asked, looking down at the street below through the window.  
"Um, I feel safe, here, locked up with two armed men at my door, but yeah, it's a worry, "he laughed, "they are just being overly cautious I think, "  
"Hmmm, I suppose, "Amy mused, "still makes you wonder though, Ben has had people after you for so long, people we didn't even know about, "she turned to look at him, "makes you wonder just how safe you really where all those weeks when you were home"  
Ty smiled and reached his hand out to her, and she came to stand in front of him as he sat on the bed. He placed his hands on her hips and looked up into those wondrous pools of blue, "as long as I'm with you, I'm as safe as I ever need to be" he said softly, "you're my own personal bodyguard,"  
Amy smirked at him and touched his cheek, "all I need is the uniform a stun gun and a set of cuffs and I'm all set, "  
Ty raised his eyebrows, and grinned, "oh I like the sound of that, "  
"stop it!" she warned, giggling at him.  
"I'm just saying, there could be advantages to having you guard my body "  
Amy saw the glint in his eyes and rolled hers, knowing exactly where he was going.  
"you Mr. Borden are incorrigible"  
He smiled and looked away, "I'm just playing, "he said, gently rubbing his side,  
"Hey, let me look at that," Amy said softly, seeing again his attention flick towards his side.  
"it's ok, Amy, "Ty protested, "the plaster is just itching that's all, "  
"let me see!" Amy demanded, kneeling down in front of him and reaching up to undo his shirt buttons.  
"you just want to see me with my shirt off" he breathed, wincing yet again as he laughed.  
Amy sighed at his innuendo and continued to undo his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. The soft fabric falling around his arms.  
"lay back will you, so I can get a better look," She said as she gently pressed on his bare shoulder and guided him backward.  
Ty reclined back resting on his elbows, stretching out his abdomen as he did, Amy could see the top part of the dressing covering the site where the bullet had gazed him that fateful day on the clifftop.  
"I think we need to change that dressing, "she said softly touching the area and watching him flinch,  
"the doc said it wasn't bad, "Ty smiled as he inhaled at her touch, "I'll probably just get another bruise "  
"Still, I think a clean gauze may help and stop it itching so much, "she suggested.  
"so are you going to call the goon squad out there or shall I "Ty laughed, looking towards the door.  
"no, I'm sure the room has a first aid kit somewhere, most hotels do" she laughed, "just lay still and let me go look around "  
Amy stood up and walked into the on-suite and returned with a small blue cooler bag with a large white cross on it, she unzipped it and fumbled through the contents until she found a clean sterile gauze dressing and some surgical tape,  
"look they even have a waterproof shield" she smiled holding up another square package and waving it at him.  
Ty smiled and watched her kneel down in front of him again and lean over his legs, placing the medical supplies on the bed next to him. Amy hesitated for a moment, contemplating how she was going to change the dressing on his hip when she became aware of Ty chuckling under his breath.  
She looked up at him and pursed her lips, knowing he had come to the same conclusion she had.  
"I'm going to have to get you to …" she said,  
"first my shirt, "he grinned enjoying her obvious awkwardness, "now my pants?"  
"No, it's not like that "she rebutted, "you can just undo them, that should be enough"  
"feel free Amy, "he smiled, his dimples shining through. "be my guest, "  
Amy raised her eyebrow at him and sighed as she pulled his shirt out from his pants and undid the two buttons on the waistband, she knew he was watching her intently and she saw his stomach muscles tense as her fingers slid under his waistband to unhook the metal catch.  
Amy's eyes flickered up to his as she pulled down the zipper and folded one side open exposing the front of his boxers and the rest of the dressing on his hip. She gently nudged down one side of his underwear to just below his hip, giving a clear view of the dressing.  
Ty's breath hitched and she heard him breath out shakily as she pulled off the corner of the surgical tape attached to his skin.  
"Careful, "he breathed, bracing against the sticky removal.  
"cowboy up" she giggled and then pulled it off in one clean tug,  
Ty let out an almost yelp and then a groan and collapsed back on the bed, his hands covering his face, stifling his yell.  
He looked back down his body at her, his stomach clenching tightly as he rubbed his face,  
"I said carefully!" he repeated, blowing air out of his mouth and regaining his composure,  
Amy laughed and looked at the wound, it was as Doctor Delray had said, not that bad, one of the sterry strips had come off and there was a little seepage from the lower side of the tear but apart from that, it looked to be clean and not too angry, Amy ripped open a small antiseptic wipe and pressed it onto the raw area,  
Ty hissed and arched his head back slightly, accepting the sting and breathing through it.  
"ok, well, I think you'll be fine, but yes, I think your right, you're going to have a lovely bruise tomorrow"  
Ty laughed and pulled himself back up onto his elbows, as Amy pressed a fresh gauze dressing onto his hip and covered it with the waterproof sleeve. She pressed it down, securing it with surgical tape and smiling at herself once she was done, happy with her handiwork.  
"there you go, good as new," she said, rocking back on her heels and then standing up.  
Ty smiled at her and nodded, pulling himself back into a sitting position and touching her medical endeavors, "thank you, "  
He pulled his shirt off completely and draped It over the end of the bed before getting up and holding his pants with his hand.  
"You reckon that patch will withstand a shower?" he asked, looking at his side,  
"I don't see why not, "Amy smiled, taking his place on the bed and kicking off her shoes,  
Ty lifted his head and watched as the door locking system let go and the door opened, he clasped his pants tightly around his waist as the police officer came inside the room carrying two bags with him.  
The officer stopped when he saw Ty shirtless with his pants undone and Amy smiling leaning back on the bed. Ty looked back at Amy, his face slightly red as he ran his free hand through his soft brown hair,  
"Um, we have a change of clothes for you each, your family and the hospital sent them over for you," The officer said, "I'll just leave them here shall I and Ill, um, knock when your dinner arrives"  
Ty went to open his mouth but the officer quickly retreated out of the room and shut the door, locking it quickly behind him.  
Amy burst out laughing, throwing herself down on the bed and not being able to contain her amusement at the situation.  
"Oh, I'm glad you think it's funny "Ty smiled, you're not the one that's standing here half naked"  
"did you see his face! "she giggled, "he was like Oh MY God! I caught them just about to ….."  
"laugh it up princess, "Ty smiled back at her, "next time I'll make sure you're the one without your clothes on"  
Amy pulled herself up onto her elbows and looked at him. Biting her lip, watching him intently. Her giggling subsiding.  
"what?" he breathed, turning slightly to face her,  
"you wear those dress pants so well, "she said softly, not able to take her eyes off of him.  
Ty blushed and turned fully around, standing before her in his manly glory. Amy couldn't help but stare, she had always loved Ty without his shirt on, His weight training with therapy had given him back some of the definition he had lost while he had been laid up. His six pack was back as to was the definition in his obliques. He slowly walked over to her, his hand still holding the front of his waistband, stopping his pants from falling to the ground.  
Amy slowly stood up in front of him. And pulled her dark blazer from her shoulders, her eyes never leaving his. She walked up to him and looked up into his eyes, reaching up and kissing his lips. Her hands running over his bare chest. She felt him tremble and take a shaky breath, then break the connection, he smiled at her nervously.  
"Amy, they could come in at any second" he whispered,  
"ahuh, "she grinned, nipping at his neck. "sort of adds a little danger don't you think"  
"Amy," Ty breathed, his eyes rolling slightly as she worked on his resolve, pulling down the walls that surrounded him. His muscles flickered under her touch, making him exhale shakily as she kissed him again. "Amy, please, II…"  
Amy stopped and looked up at him. Confusion on her soft features, "hey, Ty, what's wrong?"  
Ty took a breath and touched her cheek, his face turning serious for a moment, "it's just, "he stepped back, running his hand across his jaw, "I'm still not back to my old self yet, not completely, it's taken me over 2 weeks for me to have enough stamina to stand up without help let alone…I just don't want to disappoint you "  
Amy smiled, seeing how much this was affecting him. "is this why you imposed the ban?" she asked softly, "because you thought I would expect you to be some sort of super lover or something…."  
"well, maybe not a super lover, but a good one at least, "he said quietly. Amy couldn't help but smile, even though she knew this was something that he felt seriously about.  
"I don't know If I'm up for it," he said, a slight smile playing on his lips, "excuse the pun,"  
Amy walked over to him and snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and reaching up to kiss him tenderly.  
"It's ok, there's no pressure, "she said softly, "I understand honestly, you never have to feel like you have to live up to some idea of what I want or need, you have always put me first when we are together, maybe it's time you let me return the favor "  
Ty smiled down at her, and ran his thumb across her cheek, "How did I ever find someone as amazing as you"  
"pure luck" She grinned,  
He smiled a Borden smile at her and kissed her again, this time showing her how much she truly meant to him. "You are always the one thing I can count on in my life, your my constant, no matter what has happened to me in the past or in the future, there's always been you. I think I loved you before I even met you"

why don't you go have that shower, and then we can have some dinner and take it from there, "Amy said with a soft smile, his comment about the past pulling the questions she had for him to the surface again.  
Ty nodded and turned towards the bathroom, his bare back flexing as he moved. Amy adored Ty, he was the one thing that she could always count on. He was the epidemy of what she had dreamed a boyfriend would be like. He was her safe place, her rock. She smiled as she watched him turn on the shower and gently push the door half closed.  
She sat on the bed and couldn't help but smile, so what he hadn't told her about getting his memory back, he had it back and that meant he remembered their lives together, their past and their story. That was a good thing, that was to be celebrated.  
She could hear him humming to himself from the shower as she pulled her hair tie from her braid and let her hair fall softly around her shoulders.  
She had her Ty back again. And that was really all that mattered.  
The police officers opened the door around an hour later and one of the hotel staff brought in two trays of food. They placed them quickly on the small table near the window and left, locking the door behind them as per protocol.  
Ty had showered and changed into a pair of old blue jeans and a black tank top, and Amy had changed into a soft pair of sweats and a tee. Their formal dress clothes had been folded and stored away in the cupboard for the next day in court.  
Ty sat across from Amy, his hair towel dried and ruffled around his green eyes. He looked more relaxed after his shower and seemed to also to have gained a second wind. Amy looked across the table at him as he ate his food. He still made her feel giddy inside, that handsome face, those emerald green eyes, her eyes danced over him, stopping at his chest and shoulders, the tank showing off his slender yet defined arms.  
Amy's hair was now down and fell softly around her shoulders, she sat at the table, one foot pulled up and tucked under her behind. The meal wasn't five stars, but it was bearable. Grilled chicken with seasonal vegetables and bread buns. Ty watched in amazement at Amy as she devoured her serving. For such a tiny girl, she sure liked her food.  
Ty mopped up the last of his gravy with his bread roll and smiled at Amy as he took a quick mouthful of his glass of water.  
"not really an idea of a romantic night away at a hotel, but thank you for coming with me, " he said.  
"my pleasure, there's no place I'd rather be" She smiled  
"I wonder how Jack is handling this, "Ty thought out loud, "he can't be happy, I remember how upset he was when we went to the cabin."  
"he will just have to deal won't he, "Amy replied, wiping her mouth with her napkin.  
"I suppose we can deal with the fall out once this is all over," Ty mused, "hey, was that Wade I saw sitting with you and Jack in the gallery today?"  
"yes, he had to give evidence too, he was lucky, they decided to not charge him due to his assistance to the DA," Amy said,  
Ty chuffed slightly, sill not really comfortable with Wade playing the good guy." I'm amazed he even showed up."  
"he's been there right from the start Ty, he really helped me when I couldn't find you, if it wasn't for Wade getting back into the syndicate, I would never have known you were going to be at that race meet."  
"I know, "Ty said softly, "It's just hard, to think that after everything, he actually did the right thing for once,"  
A silence fell between then and Ty could feel there as something hanging over them waiting to be resolved. He placed down his glass and tapped Amy's plate with his knife, seeing her staring at the rim of her glass.  
"Hey, out with it, "he said, "Just say it ok?"  
Amy looked up and forced a smile, "it's nothing, I'm just over thinking, like always"  
"Amy, please, just say what your thinking will you" he pushed, "talk to me "  
"ok, "she said, taking a breath and deciding to push the envelope, he was a captured audience so this was as good a time as any to clear what had been running through her mind since his appearance in court. " why didn't you tell me that you got your memory back?"  
Ty looked down, he had a feeling this question would come up eventually and was surprised she had taken as long as she had to broach the subject.  
"I didn't say anything straight away because, to be honest, I didn't feel like it was for anyone but me, It was like something that I owned and had lost, had suddenly been returned to me, it was like I'd found my way home. "He took a breath and looked at her, "I was going to tell you Amy, but I just needed to deal with it and accept it myself first. "  
"ok, I get that, "she said, "but you told Wade you remembered him, when we were on that picnic, why him and not me"  
Ty sighed and looked at his plate, "Yes I told Wade, but at that time, I had only had flashes of parts of the past, Mom called me the day before that picnic, and when she said she was happy Wade and I finally patched things up it all just came flooding back, all the ugly dark details, and it threw me, because the Wade I knew, the one you had told me had helped me and stood by me, was not the Wade I remembered, "  
He stopped and looked back at her, "I needed to talk to him about it, and get some kind of understanding as to where we were going to go from there, that's why I spoke with him, "  
Amy nodded, understanding his reasoning but still feeling like she had missed something important in his life.  
"Ty, when did it all come back, "she asked softly.  
"it came back in pieces, over a few days after I woke up from the coma, it was quite confronting as it wasn't like the earlier recollections where I would get flashes or feelings or images. It was more bombarding and confrontational. I'd wake up covered in sweat and not know why, but then things would just slide back into place, I remember names and events, places and times as if I'd known all along. It was a weird feeling Amy, a bit scary at times as I couldn't really control it,"  
Amy watched him, listening to his explanation, trying to understand.  
"I wanted to tell you, I really did, but with everything going on and the way the memories came back, I just didn't know how to put it into words, It took me a while to come to terms with it myself. There was a lot to process, the memories that suddenly became part of me again weren't all good, it was hard to deal with "  
"I can see that, but I would have been there for you, maybe I could have helped you through it," she asked.  
"I know you would have tried to, and for that I thank you, but it was something I needed to do alone. You helped me connect with my past when I had nothing to go by. But this was different, I had to, needed to deal with it, the good and the bad, tell me you understand"  
"I understand," she said softly, "I'm just glad you have it back, and that you're whole again. "She smiled at him trying to reassure him that even though she didn't agree she understood why he had kept it to himself" are you sure you remember everything?"  
"I think so, there's no gaps or missing parts, but who can know really, who remembers everything they have ever done or said," he smiled.  
"but you remember me, right" she tested,  
"of course, you are the star of a lot of my memories "he replied, reaching for her hand. Good and bad, I cherish them all"  
Amy smiled coyly at him. His words hitting the spot,  
They finished up and stacked their plates back on the tray and walked over to the bed, flicking on the Tv on the wall, Amy climbed up onto the bed covers and pushed them down rolling over to the furthest side and resting her head on the pillows. She watched Ty kick off his socks and crawl slowly up next to her, reclining back onto the pillows his arm behind his head.  
"so, it's a western, or a comedy or… um, Im not sure what that is but I don't think that's what pizza delivery actually means" she giggled raising her eyebrow at the screen as she flicked the remote.  
Ty chuckled and kissed her cheek, folding his other arm under her neck and allowing her to rest her head against his outstretched shoulder.  
"do you reckon they will disturb us again tonight? "He asked softly, glancing towards the door,  
Its nearly 10 pm Ty, I'd say they would think we would be asleep," she smiled, Amy suddenly sat up and saw the shadows move in the light under the main door. She reached over and flicked the lights off that were above the bed, putting the room into a soft moonlight glow. "or otherwise occupied "she teased.  
Ty looked over at her, the tv screen reflecting colors across his handsome face. his eyes watched her as she ran her finger down his jawline, the soft lighting making her look even more beautiful to him.  
Amy pressed her lips to his, rolling in his arms so she was resting above him. She continued the lip lock, enticing him in, letting him feel the warmth of her tongue as it danced with his. Ty closed his eyes, lost in the moment, his hands running through her hair and entangling themselves in its locks. She could feel he was holding back, out of worry or from fear, his insecurities over being able to perform as he once had obviously ran deeper than she had realized. But she persisted in her seduction, breaking through his defenses and letting him feel what it felt like to be truly loved and wanted. She heard a soft groan escape from his lips as she started to travel her kisses down his neck and across his collarbone. Nipping and teasing him as she went. Ty's hands slid down her slender sides finally coming to rest on her hips. His head pushing back into the pillow as her lips worked on his pulse point.  
"You remember our first time, "Amy breathed between kisses, running her tongue back up his neck and finishing back at his mouth,  
"hmmm," he responded, his eyes still closed, enjoying the attention,  
"the moon, the stars, the heat between us" she continued,  
Tys eyes opened and he looked up at her, a cheeky smile playing on his lips "the cold night air, the hard flatbed of my truck, the mosquitoes"  
Amy stopped her kisses, and looked down at him coolly. "stop spoiling it," she warned playfully, "it was romantic and beautiful, it was perfect, you made me feel so special that night, "  
Ty grinned at her and kissed her gently, "what can I say, I'm a romantic guy"  
Amy glared at his candor and latched onto his neck, her teeth biting into his skin,  
"Hey! hey !" He cried out, then suddenly dropping his voice, fearing a swat team may storm the room to defend him. He ran his hands up her back, as he felt her lips suck hard onto his neck. "don't you leave a mark!"  
He felt her chuckle and continue on as his hands tried in vain to fend her off. "Amy, come on," he laughed, as he felt her hands run up his arms and into his hair, grabbing handfuls and pulling his head back giving her easier access to the now vulnerable side of his neck, "Amy! argh, no, no, I bruise easy, remember!"  
Ty started to laugh as he felt her release her bite and nibble her way along his collarbone. Her hands now playing with his hair around his ears. She stopped her assault briefly, locking eyes with his again, as he watched her in the soft light.  
"you're beautiful you know, "he said softly, "even when you're being domineering"  
"domineering!?" she said, her eyebrow-raising, "you think I'm being domineering?"  
Ty smiled broadly, and raised his hands to cup her face, "well, trying to be anyways, "  
Amy narrowed her eyes, the challenge being accepted, "take that back, Borden!"  
"make me Fleming!" He retorted, his smile wide,  
"you are putty in my hands you marshmallow" she declared with a giggle,  
"Really, putty !" He exclaimed, "I can resist anything you throw at me" he challenged  
Amy took a defiant breath and sat up above him, straddling his hips, she made sure to place herself a little off center to avoid his injury which he was grateful for. She looked down at him, her eyes bright and playful.  
"you think you can resist me do you, not succumb to my charms" she taunted,  
"absolutely, "he grinned, "something I'm sure you would fail at yourself if I decided to take advantage of you"  
"oh really "Amy replied, her hands running over his chest, seeing him flinch under her touch.  
Amy flicked her head, making her hair roll around her shoulders, She raised her hands in the air and stretched her body as high as she could, knowing he was watching her as she rotated her shoulders and moved her hips slightly on his. She felt him respond, his breath catching in his throat.  
"you'll have to do better than that," he said shakily, he knew secretly he wasn't going to win this challenge, but it was worth it to see her pull out all the stops.  
Amy bit her lip and decided it was time to prove to her lover that he was no match for her female charms. With one quick movement, she reached down and grabbed the bottom of her tee, and pulled it quickly over her head, allowing her hair to cascade over her smooth skin. Ty let out an involuntary gasp as he saw a topless Amy sitting above him, her soft skin taking the reflection of the TVs images.  
"no bra?" he questioned,  
"no bra" she teased, shaking her head again, letting her hair dance across her exposed breasts.  
"dirty trick" he replied, cocking his eyebrow at her  
"you ain't seen nothing yet" she taunted, Ty took in a breath and admired the view, his eyes unable to look away. He couldn't hide his smile, Amy reached forward and took his hands and placed them on her breasts, she heard him chuckle as she lowered herself on to him kissed him tenderly. Ty smiled under her lips and let his hands explore, her soft skin sliding under his fingers as he squeezed and caressed.  
"ok, ok, "he breathed, "you win, I'm putty in your hands"  
They played for a while longer, enjoying the contact and the closeness, Ty's reservations and fears falling by the wayside. Amy slid herself a little farther down his legs as she pushed his tank top up to expose his abdomen and chest, Ty helped her by pulling it off over his shoulders and allowing her to run her kisses along his stomach. Amy grinned as she felt his muscles contract, he squirmed slightly under her, his hands now by his sides as she was out of reach. She paused and heard him exhale again, his breathing short and ragged, Amy loved teasing him. And having control, it made her feel invincible. There was the added bonus of knowing that her actions had such an effect on Ty as well, to know that a simple kiss in the right places could turn him into a quivering mess made her feel amazing. He was defenseless against her, and that empowered her all the more.  
Amy let he mouth run along the waistband of his jeans, making him twitch and move, Ty couldn't focus on anything now, his mind was awash with endorphins and his need to somehow regain some control. His hands clenched the bedspread, as he involuntarily arched his back the electricity between then at fever pitch.  
Amy quickly undid his jeans and with his help slid them down his hips and off his legs, following suit with her sweatpants.  
She still sat above him, clad only in her panties, her hips sitting on his thighs. Ty looked up at her and went to sit up, needing to touch her and pull her close wanting to return some of the affection she had shown him. But Amy pushed him back down, her hands firmly planted on his chest as she lowered her lips onto his body again.  
"God Dam, Amy" Ty hissed, his eyes rolling back, "you're driving me insane here!"  
Amy chuckled and persisted, her tongue running along his snail trail and into his navel, Ty's hips bucked involuntarily and she heard him hiss between clenched teeth. He was finding it extremely hard to keep still while she tormented him so. Amy paused, giving him some respite from her attention, seeing him steady his breathing and relax his muscles. But his solace lasted only seconds as Amy upped the ante yet again.  
Ty inhaled sharply and held his breath as he felt Amy's hand slide down his abdomen and into his boxers. She slowly crawled back up his body, leaving her hand in place, her eyes watching him, knowing she had surprised him by her actions. Amy had never been that comfortable or courageous to explore on her own when they were intimate. Ty had always encouraged her and guided her, showing her the way but this was the first time she had taken charge and really taken control. Ty let out a shaky breath as she placed her lips on his again. her hand working wonders on him down south.  
Ty kissed her passionately back, his body trembling at her touch, his arms now able to engage and hold her close, as she laid on top of him. He lowered his head, his forehead pressed against hers and Amy continued her work, seeing he was now completely overwhelmed by what she was making him feel. She felt him tense and the stop moving, his breathing short and fast as he tried to pull himself back from the edge, He grabbed her hand with his and stopped her. His eyes tightly shut.  
"no, no, stop, "he breathed, a slight smile playing on his trembling lips, as he drew in a shaky breath, "I don't want to, not yet, not without you "  
Amy grinned, and kissed him again, seeing how close he was to release and wanted this night to be something she did just for him. She released her hand and lulled him into a false sense of security and she repositioned herself and distracted him with her kisses as her hands moved up his torso, Ty took a deep breath, pulling himself back from the precipice of release, letting his hands slide over her naked skin, but then let out a sudden groan when Amy suddenly locked her hips against his and lowered herself onto him. Before he could react, he was surrounded by her, enveloped by all that was her love. Ty grabbed her and pulled himself up to her, getting as close as he could, the sensation completely overwhelming his senses and transporting him back towards oblivion. He pushed his head into the nape of her neck as she heard him gasp and take yet another ragged breath. He rolled her over, now on top of her, his eyes shut tight as he tried to regain control. Not wanting to let go and fall into the desire. But she could see he was losing the battle. His arms and body trembled violently as Amy felt his upper body shake around her, she heard him groan and press his head harder into her shoulder. Amy suddenly became aware he was now fighting not only to keep their love going but to fend off the tremors that plagued him from his brain injury.  
Amy wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, trying to give him some support, allowing him to ride the wave she had created for him without having the side effects take his attention away. She kissed him again, increasing the intensity, pulling his focus back grabbing handfuls of his hair and pulling it wither fingers.  
She heard him hiss and felt his hands clench around her, as his body finally let go and he found his release. Amy wrapped Ty tightly in her embrace as he shuddered above her, his body now wet with sweat. She held him, burying her head into his neck, not letting go until the tremors stopped and his breathing started to slow.  
They lay there for a while, not speaking, Ty's head still pressed into her shoulder as he slowly regained his composure, he pushed himself up on to his elbows and let out a shaky breath, his hair wet and ruffled around his face.  
Ty looked at her and went to speak, but Amy pressed her finger to his lips to silence him.  
"I don't want to hear the word sorry pass those lips ok" she said softly,  
"but Amy, you didn't get to…" he started, "I wanted you to…" he slid his hand down her side towards her legs as he spoke, wanting to do something for her in return,  
Amy gently took hold of his hand and brought it back up to her side, squeezing it firmly and placing it against her heart "I don't need anything, Ty, that was all for you "  
"Amy, "he whispered, "no, that's not …"  
"Shh, Ty, "She smiled hugging him tightly, "that was my gift to you, the same way you made me feel special that night in your truck, I wanted you to see how much I love you, and how special you are too"  
Ty went to protest again, but Amy kissed him to keep him quiet. She wrapped him in her arms and held him close, letting him feel the love between them. Ty smiled down at her, and rolled to his side, pulling the blankets up to cover them as he did, Amy snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms about her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. she didn't see the small tear roll down his cheek in the darkness, his heart overwhelmed by her graciousness and her love. Ty smiled to himself as the night closed in around them. He ran his hand down her arm. Drawing circles as he did, finally feeling like he was not lost or adrift anymore and he was exactly where he was supposed to be. His eyes started to grow heavy as he heard Amy's breathing settle and slow beside him. Ty kissed her forehead and shut his eyes, letting sleep take him. The smile still radiating in the corners of his contented mouth.

* * *

In another room, not far from the slumbering lovers a lone figure sat staring aimlessly out at the night streets of Calgary. It sipped at a hot coffee, trying to settle its nerves.  
Was this the right thing to do, would this finally settle the score, or would this just ignite a war that would take more casualties in upcoming battles?  
All these questions plagued this person. Making sleep something that had eluded them for some time.  
The solitary figure placed the cup on the coffee table and turned back towards the bed. Resigning itself to late night TV in an attempt to diffuse the mind. Their eyes grew heavy as the late-night news showed pictures of the courthouse and the case that everyone was talking about. Ben Dawson was front and center, seen being shepherded into a car and whisked away from the cameras and press.  
Pictures of Ty and his lawyers also flashed across the screen as they entered the courthouse and were ushered inside through a side entrance. Tys face looking still and avoiding direct contact with the cameras.  
This all ends tomorrow the figure thought to itself, one way or another, it ends.

* * *

to be continued


	35. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**  
 **Stand up and be counted**

"Mr. Dawson, I understand your annoyance, but with this new evidence and the testimony we heard from Mr. Borden yesterday, you can see how a plea deal may be the only option now."  
"Im not taking a Plea deal or any other deal, do you hear me! I pay you to make sure I don't get caught up in this stuff, and so far, all you've managed is mistake after mistake, "Ben rubbed his tired face, he was over being treated like a criminal, Orange was not his color.  
"Mr. Dawson, "His lawyer whined again, trying to make his client understand how bad this was looking for him. "All I can suggest is that we need to find some way to discredit this testimony and make sure that this other witness doesn't eventuate."  
"and how to do you suppose I manage that from in here?" Ben snarled, he stood up sharply and roamed around the small room, rubbing his head, his mind going through every scenario, every angle. "get me out of here ok, so I can fix this"  
"I'll do my best sir, "the lawyer said, "do you still want me to pass that message to Lyall?"  
Ben nodded, "tell him it's of the utmost importance ok, "  
"yes sir, "The young lawyer closed his briefcase and walked over to the locked door and knocked, the guard opened it at looked at him with no real interest. "Mr. Dawson and I have finished our meeting, I'll be back in the morning the prep him for court, "  
The guard nodded and let him pass, his eyes watching Ben and he hit the barred window in aggravation.

* * *

Ty opened his eyes as the morning sun started to filter across their hotel room, painting pictures on the beige walls. He looked over at Amy, her hair strewn across her still slumbering face. She had retreated to the other side of the bed in her sleep and Ty chuckled as he realized he had lost all but the smallest corner of the bedsheets and comforter. He smiled at her, seeing how she had wrapped the blankets and linen around herself, creating a whirlpool effect about her body. Ty sat up and rubbed his arms. The temperature had dropped in the room, and as he was naked apart from the corner of bedding he had managed to hold onto, he scanned the room for a thermostat control.  
Ty sighed in annoyance as he realized it was near the front door, and to get to it he would have to find his clothes which for the life of him he couldn't seem to see anywhere and make it across the room without either alerting the guards to his movement or waking his sleeping beauty.  
Ty looked back at Amy, and smiled, she was curled up in the cutest way, her arms wrapped around the bedding pulling it into her chest, He decided that there was another option to his warmth dilemma and it was laying right next to him. He had to admit, stealing Amy's body heat was also a much more pleasant idea. But he had to get her to release her death grip on the bedding first.  
Ty laid back down and rolled onto his side, so he was facing her, he ran his finger along her jaw, brushing her hair from her face. Amy stirred at his touch, making him grin and continue his mission, his hand now sliding down her neck and across her ear. She fidgeted in her sleep, her nose crinkling slightly and she snuggled down further into the pillow. Her eyes still tightly shut.  
Ty couldn't help but laugh, she looked so adorable, snuggled up like that, He touched the tip of her nose with his fingertip, then ran it across her soft pink lips.  
Amy's mouth moved and she licked her lips at the contact, making Ty think he had finally got her attention. But to his dismay she simply rolled over, taking what was left of the bedspread and sheets with her, leaving him fully exposed. Ty groaned and dropped his head into his pillow and rolled onto his gut, her naked back now facing him. He heard her cough slightly and sigh as she resettled herself in her new position.  
Ty twitched his lip and a cheeky smile crossed his face as he decided to give it one last attempt.  
Her back was exposed now, and he couldn't resist sidling up close behind her and running his hand ever so gently down her exposed sculptured spine. He felt her move slightly giving him the opportunity to nestle his body in closer still, spooning her from behind. The warmth was intoxicating to him and he felt her body melded to his. He pulled her hair away from her neck and kissed her gently, letting his head rest next to hers. His arm sliding around her waist under the blankets and traveling down to rest on her hip.  
Ty spread his fingers and moved his hand so it slid across her abdomen, making her muscles twitch slightly under his touch. He could have stopped there, and simply absorbed the heat she was generating but he knew this time was short lived and that life and all its trials was going to come knocking on that door again before too long. His thoughts went back to the night before, she had made him feel invincible and so loved and wanted. And now it was his turn to return the gesture.  
He was going to wake her, but in the most sensual and loving way he could. His lips kissed her neck again and ran slowly across her shoulder as he felt her move under his touch, he pulled in closer again, his leg sliding over her thigh and pivoting her gently back towards him, her hips now rolled slightly towards the back, her legs slightly apart.  
He heard her sigh, making him smile again as his hand slowly, inch by inch walked its way down her abdomen. Finding its target.  
Amy's eyes flickered as her mouth parted slightly, Tys eyes watching her from his vantage spot behind her, he propped himself up slightly on his elbow and continued his endeavors. Her body reacting to him as his fingers played and enticed.  
"Hey there beautiful," he said softly as those pools of blue finally flickered open and looked up at him. "there she is"  
Amy smiled up at him and then suddenly became aware of what he was doing, her senses igniting at his touch. He smiled down at her as he moved his hand a little quicker, increasing the sensation, Amy took in a shaky breath and gasped, reacting to his actions as she went to move, but Ty was in control this time, and he pulled her tightly against him. Her body pressed hard against his as his other arm slid underneath her and held her still. Amy could feel him behind her, their body heat melding together as he continued with his plans of seduction, his lips now taking part and sucking gently on her pulse point.  
He chuckled as he heard her moan, the electricity running up her thighs and overtaking her, her inability to move or respond meaning it was concentrated with no release. She only had the feeling to guide her, the flutter deep inside that was growing with each tantalizing flick of his hand.  
"Oh god," she breathed, trying to keep as quiet as possible, but wanting to scream out in ecstasy. Tys other hand cupped her breast from under her and continued the torment. Teasing her and pushing her ever closer to the edge.  
"you want more?' he whispered into her ear, nipping at it as he did.  
"yes, "she pleaded, "oh god yes,"  
"what the lady wants, "he responded "the lady gets, "and with that he released his hold on her and flipped her quickly onto her back, his hands grabbing her knees and pulling them up around him. He lowered himself onto her as she locked her lips to his, finally able to engage and return some of the affection. Ty's hand interlocked with hers and pinned them above her head and his mouth worked across the top of her body. His hips sliding up against hers. Amy gasped and arched her back, as her feet hooked together behind him. Making the connection between them that more intense. She opened her eyes and saw him look up at her, as he lowered his hips to finally make contact.  
It didn't take long for the rush to overtake her, this was all for her, Ty wasn't allowing any of the control to be stolen away from him this time. Ty quickened his pace as he held her hands high with one hand and let the other slide back down to where it all began.  
He chuckled as he felt her tighten around him, the shudder running through her and into him as her hands clenched his with all their might, He kissed her hard, feeling her tremble as she rode the high. Then collapsed, happily spent below him. Her breathing fast and ragged. Only then did Ty allow himself to succumb. Knowing that his job of pleasing her beyond all levels was achieved.  
"good morning, "he said, recovering from his own release, his smile wide and inviting.  
"very good morning "Amy breathed, trying to regain her composure and failing miserably, "so you're obviously feeling good this morning!" she panted. Trying to catch her breath.  
"well, I was cold and lonely and" he grinned cheekily "you were so damn cute all curled up like that, I couldn't resist, "  
Amy pulled herself up on to her elbow as he rolled himself off her, taking the sheet with him.  
"Hey, stop hogging the covers" she protested, trying to stop him. Confusion on her face when she saw the look he gave her.  
"you're the blanket thief here, not me, "he laughed, "I woke up with my butt in the breeze, "  
Amy looked at him in disbelief, and hit his shoulder, "you're warm now, aren't you? "  
Ty laughed and sat up, running his hand through his messed-up hair, he looked around the room, a puzzled look on his face.  
"Um, did you get up and move our clothes last night?' he asked, looking back at her,  
"no, I slept like a log, I don't even remember falling asleep, "she said, now also sitting up, holding the sheet to her chest,  
"then tell me how our clothes got all the way over there?" Ty asked, pointing to the sideboard at the far end of the room where there were two piles of clothes neatly folded.  
Amy looked at Ty and giggled, "someone must have come in and…" she said and then realized why Tys look was that of embarrassed concern.  
"Oh, my," Amy breathed, I hope we were, um" she looked down at the sheet and the blankets that surrounded her.  
"well you were, but I sure the hell wasn't!" Ty exclaimed, "blanket hog remember!"  
Amy started to giggle uncontrollably at the image that popped into her head,  
Knowing Ty wasn't all that amused, "laugh it up, "he smiled, "you'll get yours, "  
"Im sorry," she laughed, trying not to see the funny side of it, "you have to admit it's kinda funny though, "  
"hilarious," Ty replied, touching his side gently an assessing the dressing Amy had done for him the night before.  
"We better get ready to go, "Amy said softly, it's almost 6 am and it looks like another long day at the courthouse for us"  
Ty nodded and stood up, taking the sheet with him and wrapping it around his naked form as he slowly walked to the bathroom. Amy saw his hand was on his hip, and his steps where well placed and rigid.  
"you ok?" she asked, her eyes watching him for the bed.  
"yeah, just a bit sore, "he smiled, "not that Im complaining, but that was quite a workout you gave me last night, "  
"and this morning "she corrected, seeing him nod and grin at her as he threw her a towel from the bathroom door, "you need me to wash your back?" she called as she got up and quickly wrapped herself in the towel and followed him.  
"as long as I can wash yours" was the response she got from the shower cubicle.  
"deal" Amy replied, pushing the door shut with her foot and climbing in after him.

* * *

Ty and Amy arrived at the courthouse a little after 8 am and as the day before they were ushered quickly into the holding room with the antiquated furniture.  
Ty was in a soft linen shirt and dress pants and Amy had decided on a soft pink blouse and black straight cut pants.  
Ty looked nervous and he paced the room in anticipation. Mr. Sutton had come and spoken to them briefly, explaining that he was to be recalled to the stand for cross-examination.  
Ty knew that they may challenge him, and although he stood by his word he couldn't deny that the idea of having to justify himself in front of a room full of people and Ben himself was rather daunting.  
"try to calm yourself, Ty," Amy said, coming over to him and taking his hands in hers, "just answer the questions as best you can. That's all they can ask you to do"  
"I know, "he breathed, "I just want this over and done with "  
The door opened and the clerk entered the room. "Mr. Borden, they are calling for you now"  
Ty nodded and kissed Amy gently on the cheek.  
"I'll be with you all the way," she said softly as she followed him out of the room and down the hallway towards the courtroom.  
One of the clerks led Amy through a separate door, that took her to the gallery. She mouthed the words I love you as she watched Ty turn the other way and stop near two large wooden doors.  
Amy slowly found her way over to Jack who had sat near the rear of the gallery, she hugged him tightly and noticed that Lou and Tim were by his side.  
"the court calls Mr. Tyler Borden to the stand" the defense proclaimed,  
Amy saw Ben lean over towards his lawyer and whisper something into his ear.  
The large wooden doors to the side of the chamber opened and Ty walked through with a clerk at his side, The Judge acknowledged him as he slowly stepped up and took the oath then sat in the witness box.  
"Thank you for joining us again Mr. Borden, "the defense attorney said, getting up from his seat and walking out onto the floor before Ty.  
Ty nodded and took a breath, calming himself. He was ready.  
"you told us yesterday about your recent time at River Glen Ranch. I was hoping we could revisit this" the attorney smiled. "according to your testimony, you lived here with the defendant"  
"yes, "Ty said calmly, "I did live there though, I thought it was my home"  
"you had your own room, you worked on the ranch and you assisted with stock movements and maintenance is that correct"  
"yes, but I was told that this was my home and my life," Ty explained, "I didn't know any better "  
"so this was after you allegedly lost your memory "  
Ty saw Ben smirk, and he felt his anger rise,  
"It wasn't alleged, it was real, I didn't know who I was, "Ty cut in.  
"So you say Ty, but really how do we know the extent of this loss, the only person who can attest to this is you"  
Ty shook his head slowly as he twitched his lip,  
"objection, we have already heard medical evidence supporting the amnesia and brain injury suffered by Mr. Borden, he does not need to defend himself of his condition to the court,"  
The DA said calmly.  
"sustained, Move on council, Mr. Borden is not on trial here"  
The defense lawyer turned back at Ben who rubbed his chin in contemplation.  
"During this time Ty did Ben Dawson ever discuss his involvement with or activities in horse racing or the racing community. Did he divulge to you anything to you what seemed illegal or untoward? "  
"not while I was there, I only became aware of his involvement in the race matches when he took me to the race day near Okotoks," Ty said honestly.  
"so the Ranch was a normal operation, in your opinion, "  
"as far as I was aware, it was. But I didn't see all of the property, I was kept to the main barn and the house"  
"how was your relationship with the accused at this time?" The defense attorney pointed to Ben who winked at Ty in acknowledgment.  
Ty took a sip of water from a glass in front of him, "Ben and I got along fine while I was there, I didn't know any better. You have to understand that I thought I was Clay Simmons and that Bill Simmons was my father. So I had no reason to suspect any different,"  
"but you have to admit, he looked after you well, you lived in his house, he fed you, clothed you, educated you on the running's of the business, He was like a mentor to you "  
"yes, he treated me well, but I didn't know who I was, I thought It was normal, where I belonged, "Ty replied, his voice sounding a little rattled, "If I'd known it was a lie, I would never have stayed "  
"so is it right for me to say, that while you were at River Glen, you were looked after and treated well by Mr. Ben Dawson and his staff?"  
Ty didn't respond, he knew what the lawyer was doing and he didn't like it.  
"answer the question Ty, where you treated well while in the care of Mr. Ben Dawson ?"  
"yes," Ty said softly, looking at his hands, his tone flat and low. "while I was at River Glen I was treated well,"  
"let's move on, "the lawyer walked closer to where Ty sat and lent against the witness box.  
"this head injury you suffered, it caused the amnesia and the seizures" the lawyer continued,  
"yes, I was hit by a truck, when I tried to get away" Ty explained,  
"tried to get away, you said you didn't remember who you were, so why where you trying to get away" The defense smiled seeing that Ty was slightly flustered,  
"no, no,"Ty stammered, he looked at Amy trying to find his center again, "that was before I was at River Glen, I went to a race meet with my girlfriend to try and save her father horse, and that's when they caught me and gave me the Detomidine,"  
The judge noticed Ty had started to flex his hands and clench his fists below the line of sight of the jury,  
"are you ok Mr. Borden," he asked as he placed his hand over the microphone in front of him "we can take a recess if you need"  
Ty smiled at the judge and shook his head, "no sir, Im fine, "  
The cross-examination went on for nearly two hours, Amy could see the toll it was taking on Ty as they forced him to relive every sordid detail of his time at River Glen, his alleged abduction, and his subsequent release.  
Amy looked at Jack in concern as Ty occasionally stumbled and faltered. The stress getting to him. The timeline was still a little foggy to him due to the drugs and the manipulation he endured. This gave the defense an easy way to try and discredit him. They rebutted every comment Ty made and made it plausible that Ben had simply been a bystander throughout all of Ty's captivity. Bill Simmons was painted as the mastermind and no matter how hard Ty tried to explain the truth. The fact that he was impaired and not able to remember clearly key events cast doubt on his credibility.  
"no more questions your honor," the defense counsel said, taking a seat and chatting quietly to a delighted Ben. Who looked at a defeated Ty who's head and shoulders had dropped slightly.  
The prosecution stood up and Mr. Sutton slowly walked over to Ty and placed his hand on the witness box rail.  
"Mr. Borden, "he said softly, "Ty, are you ok to proceed, you look a little weary "  
Ty took a breath and rubbed his face, showing a small defiant smile "no Im good to continue, " he said, his eyes flicking to Amy and seeking her strength.  
"very well, I know this is hard for you, and the defense as tried and failed to trip you up and confuse you, but Im here to hear your story Ty, so are they "he pointed the jury members who were all watching him closely "Im here to let you explain how this man, Ben Dawson, came into your life and destroyed it. "  
"objection"  
"sustained," The judge responded, "don't lead the witness council, let him tell his own story "  
"Ty, tell us, when you first met Ben Dawson and how that day turned out,"  
Ty inhaled and calmed his nerves, then shut his eyes, he counted to 5 and then lent toward the microphone, " I met Ben Dawson the day after I was taken from the race meet I went to with Amy, My girlfriend, "he began, " We stole back the stolen horses that they were racing there and I got separated from Wade and Amy when we were trying to leave,"  
"Wade?" The DA asked,  
"Wade Dalton, he's my…he lives with my mother" Ty corrected quickly.  
"Wade helped you on this day, he testified yesterday that he assisted you and Amy in finding the event and the stolen horses. He also went on to infiltrate the syndicate again, in an attempt to locate you when you were missing," the DA held up a document, "exhibit 4A, testimonial from Wade Dalton"  
"yes, that's correct," Ty said quietly.  
"please go on Ty, what happened after you were taken captive"  
"Objection!" the defense yelled, "that has yet to be proven"  
The judge looked at Ty and then at the council benches before him.  
"ill allow it, continue Mr. Borden, "  
" Ben's men found me and took me to see Ben in his mobile home, " Ty stopped, his voice shaking slightly, that's where he injected with the Detomidine "  
"Ben Dawson injected you?" The DA asked clearly.  
Ty swallowed hard, he had been dreading this part, the memories from this moment where not ones he wanted to recall or deal with. He looked at Amy and she could see the anguish In his eyes and he continued to speak, "he got his men to hold me down and…" his words faltered as his hand started to tremor in his lap.  
"and…?" the DA pushed, seeing Ty was struggling, "Take your time Ty, what happened next?"  
"his men held me still and he injected me with the Detomidine, I tried to stop him, but he…"Ty took a breath, his eyes avoiding Amys as he saw her wipe the tears away. "I don't remember much from then, all I know is I woke up in a horse float, "  
"did this drug affect you in any way?'  
"it made me sick, Detomidine is not meant for human use, it's a horse tranquilizer, "Ty explained,  
"so after you woke up, what happened then" the attorney continued, seeing the jury was buying into his story,  
"I was sick, from the drug, and Bill, brought his daughter in to see me, she tried to help me, and I asked her to get a note to my family " Ty stopped again, the memories raw in his mind, "when they went to move me I managed to break away and I ran but they found me and that's when I was hit by the truck and lost my memory"  
"This accident, was it deliberate?"  
"I don't know, Rusty was driving the truck, and he works for Ben, so it may have been," Ty said quietly. " anyway, I don't remember much about it, just what the doctors have told me, "  
"You're doing really well Ty, and we do appreciate you telling your story,' the council said, "after the accident Ty, this is when you were told your name was Clay Simmons and that you were the son of Bill Simmons and the brother of Kallie Simmons. Is that right "  
TY nodded, "yes, Ben told me they were my family when I woke up,"  
"And it was Kallie Simmons, your supposed sister who kept you on regular doses of Xanax is that correct, "  
"yes, she gave me a shot every few days or so, she told me it was to stop the seizures"  
"when did you start to doubt this story you were told Ty, when did it all start to seem like a lie"  
"when I met Amy at the race day, she told me she knew me and it was all a lie, she helped me get away, I wouldn't have made it without her" Tys eyes were on Amy as he spoke, "she came looking for me and brought me home to Heartland. "  
"this is when you sought medical help and Doctor Delray became your physician?"  
Ty nodded and looked towards the doctor who sat in the gallery.  
The prosecution looked at the judge as he made his next comment "Doctor Delray gave his findings on Tys condition in court yesterday"  
The Da Looked at the jury and the back at Ty, he could see he was nearly done. The stress now obvious on his face. "In your testimony, you said a man called Rusty was who was driving the truck that hit you, is this the same Rusty who chased you an Amy across the Rocky foothills. The same Rusty that shot you and pushed you off a cliff?"  
"OBJECTION!" the defense nearly bellowed this time, "none of that is proven!"  
"I'll allow it, "the Judge said, his interest in this story growing, "answer the question, young man"  
"yes, it was the same guy "Ty replied.  
"and this man worked for Mr. Dawson"  
"he was there when I first met Ben, so yes, I take it he worked for him" Ty agreed.  
"This was not the only time you have had someone in Bens employ go after you is it Ty?"  
Ty took a deep breath and locked his eyes onto Mr. Dawson, he straightened himself slightly in his chair and replied, "no, Rusty threatened me several times to not come here and testify, he said Ben wanted me to know that If I turned on him, I would pay"  
Bens eyes sparkled at Ty, showing no emotion to his words. He looked through him, his smile still slight and devious.  
Who was Sarah Duponte to you, Ty?" The DA said suddenly, noticing Bens expression shifted slightly at the mention of her name.  
"she is, was my physio attendant" Ty replied,  
"Is this the same Sarah Duponte, who is the daughter of Ivanna Duponte, "The council asked. Walking slowly across the front of the defenses desk. "the niece of Ben Dawson himself,"  
"yes," Ty said, as the voices of the gallery whispered and murmured,  
"relevance! "the defense asked.  
"what happened between you and Sarah Duponte TY,"  
"Um, she tried to set me up, she um, said I assaulted her at the hospital, and …" Tys voice cracked, the memory of his last encounter with her coming back, "She told me that her mom and Ben had sent her after me, she.. she told me not to testify, or, or she would have me arrested"  
"this is all here say, your honor, he can't prove any of this," the defense growled, but Ty could see the look of concern in Bens eyes.  
"I present exhibit 3 the recorded testimony of a Sarah Duponte and written confession in her own hand of her involvement, her mother's involvement and Mr. Ben Dawson's involvement. " The DA passed the small digital recorder and documentation over to the court clerk, who handed it to the judge,  
"Can we have this audio played please, "the Judge asked passing it onto another official who nodded and disappeared behind one of the side doors.  
"Your honor, "the DA Asked, may I approach, "  
The judge nodded and turned off his microphone, as the DA came up to his counter, "I think it would only be fair that Mr. Borden is excused while this recording is played sir, he was under duress when he recorded this and he was forced to say and do things he had expressed regret for. The confession, written by Miss Duponte exonerates him entirely and she is very clear that he was the victim in all of this, in light of Mr. Borden's medical history and condition we do not feel he will benefit from being forced to relive this moment,"  
The Judge looked over at Ty, who was keeping his focus on his hands, twisting his fingers back and forth and pressing his fingernails into his palms.  
"I agree, I think we have put this young man through enough," The Judge said softly.  
The DA Nodded and stepped away walking back to stand in front of Ty.  
"thank you, Ty, I have no further questions at this time"  
"you may step down" the clerk advised and Ty stood up and slowly left the room, a clerk at his side, guiding him to the side door and ushering him away from view.  
"can we have some quiet please as the recording plays "the Judged called across the room and everybody fell silent.  
Amy looked at Jack and he took her hand in his as they listened to Ty's last encounter with Sarah at the hospital. Amy's heart was already torn by Ty's account of what he had been through at Bens hands. He had never shared the full story of what was done to him with anyone, and she could see the tears in Lou's eyes too as they listened to him engage and confront Sarah. Amy heard his attack, his sharpness as he baited her, and finally got her to reveal the true story behind why she had come to the hospital and how Ben and her mother had set her to either silence or destroy him. Amy dropped her head, as Ty's voice echoed across the courtroom. The cut in his words tearing at Sarah's defenses as she finally succumbed and broke down admitting her guilt.  
The recording stopped and a copy of the confession was handed to every juror and Amy watched as they read it silently. She couldn't read their reaction but she prayed that Ty's obvious attack on Sarah that they had heard on the recording didn't damage his image in their eyes. They had to see he had no other choice, and he was pushed into a corner that he had to fight his way out of.  
"we will take a brief recess and reconvene after lunch," the judge announced and everybody stood and watched him leave.  
"Jeez, "Tim said, "they put him through the ringer didn't they "  
"He did well though, "Jack responded, "that can't have been easy"  
"did you know about all that stuff Jack? "Tim asked, "what that kid been through?"  
"well no, he hasn't really talked about it in detail, with the memory issue and all, I didn't push it" Jack replied,  
"oh Amy, that must have been so hard for you to sit through, hearing him talk about all that stuff and being cross-examined like that, I can't imagine how that must have felt" Lou wrapped her arms around her sister, trying to give her some much-needed support.  
Amy returned the hug and looked at them all, her face drawn with concern "I need to go make sure he's ok, will you guys wait for me, I don't know if they are still going to hold him in protective custody or not"  
Jack nodded to her and hugged her as well, "we will be in the lobby, "  
Amy smiled a weak smile at them as they turned and followed the crowd out of the courtroom. Once they were gone she darted back towards the DA and his assistant as they talked at their desk.  
"can I see him, "she said quickly dispensing with formalities, "I need to see him"  
The DA smiled at Amy and placed his hand on her shoulder, "follow me, Amy."

* * *

The door opened and Amy found Ty sitting shoulders slouched, head down on the small settee. He looked defeated, and he didn't lift his head when she entered the room. The DA looked at her and held up his hand offering her 5 minutes, and then shut the door, leaving her alone with Ty and the silence around them. Amy slowly took a seat next to him and touched his hand, his head lifting and finally acknowledging her, He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his head pressed tightly into the nape of her neck. She felt him tremble, and finally, give way to the tidal wave that he had been holding on to since his memories had returned. Amy held him as tightly as she could, showing him that he never had to face anything alone again.  
Amy looked over at the door as it slowly opened and she motioned to the DA not to interrupt, He nodded and back away, allowing Amy to have the room.  
It was nearly ten minutes before Ty lifted his head and took a shaky breath, Ty was a strong young man, he had had to be, but even for someone with the strength and reserves he commanded, there were limits. Reliving the events of the past few months had ripped open wounds in his soul he had thought had healed. Having to defend himself and justify his story had exhausted him. And Amy could see that he was now only just holding on to his resolve.  
He took another breath and wiped his face. Feeling a little foolish for falling apart in front of her.  
"Sorry, "he laughed as he sniffed and straightened himself up "I didn't mean to do that,"  
"there's no need for sorry Ty, "Amy said as she brushed his hair from his face "that must have been horrific for you. I can't even imagine how reliving all that must have hurt"  
He nodded in agreement and stood up, straightening his shirt and trying to regain some composure. He rolled his lips and blew out a few short breaths. As he slowly walked around the room.  
"why didn't you tell me about what you went through, "Amy asked softly, "maybe I could have helped you through it"  
He looked at her, a soft week smile on his face. "I didn't know what to say, Amy, it wasn't easy to talk about, "he swallowed and ran his hands through his hair, "I thought I'd got over it, but after having to talk about it like that, it's just brought it all back again"  
Amy stood up and came to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Im here for you always Ty, you're not alone, "  
"I know you are there for me, "he whispered back, placing his hands on her waist and kissing her gently, "you are my solid ground Amy, if you hadn't come looking for me that day at the race meet, I would never have found my way back. "  
"well, I wasn't going to give up on you, I knew you had to be out there somewhere "she smiled,  
He smiled warmly at her, and kissed her again, pulling her into a tender embrace, their moment was cut short when Amy heard the door open again, this time the DA and his assistant Mr. Sutton smiled and awkwardly came in.  
"Im sorry guys, but time is of the essence here, and we need to debrief"  
Ty wiped his face yet again and took a quick breath and turned to face them, his game face back on show. "they're not going to call me again are they, I don't know if I can sit through another round like that"  
"No, Ty, I'd say you're done. The defense should counter your recording, but they don't need you to do that. "The DA came over to Ty and shook his hand, "Im very grateful to you Ty, you did really well, that can't have been easy"  
"no, easy is not a word Id use "Ty smiled, "so, is all this going to be worth it, or did I bare my soul out there for the world to see for nothing "  
"the jury seemed genuinely moved by your testimony, you were real and emotive yet you kept your cool and stayed in control. "Mr. Sutton said, "I think that with you and the next witness, we have this fairly sewn up"  
Amy looked at Ty who also raised an eyebrow at the mention of the mystery witness.  
"who is this mystery guest?" Ty asked, "you said this all hinged on me'  
The DA smiled and walked towards the door, "yes, it did Ty, you were the only person we had that could link Ben to all the charges against him. But as the defense pointed out, you were drugged for a good portion of your time with Ben and that could be construed as making you not credible or a clear witness. "  
"but I remember all of it!" Ty rebutted, exasperation on his face, "well, most of it, but I know what I saw!"  
"it's ok Ty because we have another Ace in the hole. "the DA opened the door and turned to look at him as Mr. Sutton joined him. "they have asked to see you before they testify. would that be ok"  
Ty looked at Amy who squeezed his hand, showing him, she would back whatever he decided.  
"ok. yeah, Im happy to meet with them, especially if they are going to Nail Ben to the wall"  
"good, I'll set it up, you two just sit tight and we will be back soon."  
The door closed and Amy looked at Ty with a look filled with questions and scenarios.  
"I don't know, Amy" Ty said, taking a seat on the settee, his mind reeling. "this could be anyone, No one else was there, no one else saw what I saw, apart from Bill, who's in custody, and Rusty who's," Ty dropped his voice, "and Kallie, who's in the wind, I have no idea, "  
"you don't think its Sarah, do you?" Amy asked, the name catching on her tongue as she said it.  
"no, she was pretty messed up Amy, and they gave her confession already, "Ty walked around the room again, his mind awash with ideas. "I suppose I'll find out when I meet them"  
Amy nodded and took a seat; this mystery witness was their trump card. But the feeling she had in her gut was telling her this was going to be a rocky ride. 

to be continued


	36. Cover Me -Lost and Forgotten -Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **From the arms of a stranger**

Ty and Amy waited in together, hearing the sounds of people walking and talking outside the meeting rooms door.

Amy could see Ty was anxious, although he had agreed to meet with this person, he still had his reservations. He had pushed his hands deep into his pockets, hiding the shakes that ran through them. He didn't want to worry Amy, but since his time on the stand and the cross-examination, he had been having trouble controlling the tremors that ran through his body. Doctor Delray had told him that they were a side effect of the brain injury, caused by overstimulation and

stress causing misfires and crossed signals to be sent throughout his body. With time the symptoms would hopefully disappear, but for now, they were a clear indicator that he was running on overdrive and needed some time to regroup and breathe.

Ty stood up and walked to the back of the room, trying to settle himself and not show how nervous he was. Amy watched him with concern, she wasn't buying this fake persona he was giving her. She could see how on edge he was and didn't quite know what to do to help him alleviate it.

She turned to the door when she heard the lock unhitch and the handle turn,

"here we go," Ty said in a whisper, also watching as the door opened and a tall slender woman entered the room.

Ty's mouth dropped slightly in confusion, he didn't recognize her, she was a complete stranger to him, he slowly walked back towards the back of the settee, starting to think he maybe hadn't remembered everything as he thought he had.

"Mr. Borden, "the woman said, her hands clenched together tightly over her stomach. "it's so nice to finally meet you"

Amy looked at Ty and saw the confusion on his face, his eyes trying to connect with something, anything that would make this woman familiar to him. But still, he came up blank.

She was a tall slender woman in her mid to late 40s, her hair a dark shiny brown and pulled sensibly back into a tight bun at the back of her head, she was dressed in a simple yet high-end outfit and held a small tote bag to her waist as she tried to get a read on how this introduction was going to go.

"do… I know you?" Ty asked, his eyes still searching her as she stood before him.

"no Ty, can I call you Ty, we have never met in person, but I know you well. "She stepped forward but saw Ty involuntarily take a step away from the settee, keeping his distance.

"and you must be Amy, I have been told about you too, "she smiled,

Amy smiled back, trying to be sociable but her confusion was making it hard, "Um, how are you….? "she said, "involved in all this, who are you?"

The older lady's smile faded slightly and she motioned towards the settee and Any nodded and moved over so she could sit down. Amy could see Ty had questions, but as he was keeping his distance she decided to be the voice and get things moving.

"I have been involved with all of this for some time now, and after everything that has come to light, I realized that I couldn't just stay quiet any longer. "she looked down at her aged hands and then back at Ty." When the DA came to me and explained what you had endured, I knew I had to come forward and give them the help they needed. You have suffered so much at the hands of my family, and I know I can never repair that for you"

"your family," Ty breathed,

"Yes, "she said, her black eyes watching Ty as he came a little closer,

Ty froze, the resemblance finally hitting him. "your Ivanna Duponte" he stated, his breath hitching in his throat, "your Bens sister!"

Amy's mouth gaped slightly as the realization that she was sitting next to the sister of the man who had systematically tried to destroy her boyfriend hit home.

"You …. You and that daughter of yours tried to set me up!" Ty exclaimed, his hand now running through his hair in exasperation.

"no. no Ty, please listen, I didn't know what my brother was up too, he told me he had a great Job for Sarah where she could focus on her studies. He never told me anything about you and what had happened. "her eyes pleaded with Ty and he exhaled loudly and turned away, his mind a mess of confusion and innuendo.

"But Sarah said you told her to get close to Ty, and then frame him "Amy rebutted, "We heard the tape, she said it was you and Ben who came up with the idea. "

"I spoke to Ben, I'll admit that he told me of a young man who used to work for him, who was needing some one -on- one physio work. He said you had been in a serious accident while in his employ and that he felt responsible for your care and rehabilitation."

She heard Ty laugh roughly, and watched him turn away.

"I know it's hard to understand, but I'm telling you the truth, "she shut her eyes, her face showing her pain that he was not taking what she was saying as the truth.

"Hard to understand!" Ty rebutted, his back still turned to her, "Your daughter nearly had me thrown in jail for assault, twice, "

"She is unstable, I know that now and I'm so sorry she tried to hurt you, I assure you, she will get the best help necessary. "

Ty suddenly turned and looked Ivanna in the eyes, "if you didn't know about any of this, why where you footing the bill for my stay at Greenslades? Sarah told me you covered all my medical expenses, that doesn't sound like someone who isn't involved" he demanded.

"Yes, that is true, I paid for all your expenses, Ben told me that he wanted you covered, but his money was tied up in investments. So, to help him out, I countersigned for our company to cover the costs. "

'I&D Holdings "Amy breathed, "Ivanna and Dawson "She turned to Ty who had now turned back to look at them both,

"yes, that's our company, "she said, "we are a subsidiary of the RG group which was run by our late father, Benjamin Senior,"

"RG Group own s River Glenn," Ty said flatly, looking past her.

"ok ok, "Amy interjected, "I can see how all this was orchestrated from the get-go by your brother, but how can you be standing up in a courtroom telling them that the company you and Ben own paid for Tys Medical bills possibly help in the case against Ben. All it shows is that Ben once again tried to look after Ty not hurt him".

Ivanna took a breath and looked up at Ty and then back at Amy. "that is true my dear, that's why I'm, not the one who's testifying today, "

Amy's face looked more confused than ever now. She looked over at Ty as he came around to the front of the settee and stared at Bens sister in disbelief.

"If you're not testifying, then who is?" he asked

"I told you I wanted to help them get to the truth, so when they came to me, I knew that I had to convince my house guest that it was time to stand up and be counted, no matter the cost or the threat. This is the person who testifies today, not me"

With that Ivanna stood up, and slowly walked over to the door and turned the knob, Ty's face turned to stone as a young raven-haired woman slowly walked into the room. Removing her headscarf and her sunglasses. She looked directly at Ty and her bottom lip quivered,

"Kallie!" Ty whispered, his voice hardly audible. His face suddenly still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young woman slowly walked further into the room, she looked at Amy whos mouth was agape with surprise. Her words failing her.

"I'll wait outside for you," Ivanna said to Kallie as she stepped through the door, she turned at the last minute to look directly at Ty and Amy who still were looking on in shock at the surprise visitor.

"I'm so sorry Ty for everything that my family has done to you, I know I have no right to ask this, but one day, I hope you will be able to forgive me and move on from this"

With those parting words, Ivanna walked through the door and closed it behind her.

The room fell into silence, Ty had stepped further back from the settee, his green eyes glued to Kallie as she nervously played with her scarf.

"thank you for agreeing to see me," Kaliie said softly, "You look well Ty"

"no thanks to you" Ty replied coldly, "why are you here Kallie, you get a sudden crisis of conscious " Ty wasn't buying the sudden change of heart she was supposedly having. Kallie had betrayed him before and he wasn't about to be sucked in again.

"I'm going to do what I should have done from the beginning," she said softly her gaze shifting to Amy. "I can't let this go on any further,"

Ty chuffed and turned away, shaking his head, his obvious contempt showing.

"why did you run Kallie, ?" Amy asked, "If you had only stayed and done the right thing, " Amy stopped, she could feel her anger rising, she knew this woman held the key to ending this nightmare, but she could also see how her presence was affecting Ty. He needed answers, and Amy was determined to get them for him.

Kallie took a slow steadying breath and looked at Amy, knowing Ty was listening even though his back was to her." Ben threatened my father, I had no choice, If I had stayed, he would have killed him," her eyes pleaded her case, "he's all the family I have left"

"so, what's changed now ?" Amy rebutted, "if you go out there today and tell your story, your father will still be in danger, won't he?"

"The DA has promised to protect him, they are moving him to a facility in Toronto," She said, "he will serve his time there, as will I" Kallie saw the look of surprise on Amys face at the mention of her own charges,

"yes, Amy, by testifying I am admitting my part in all of this, I'll be charged and I will never be able to finish my medical degree, "she dropped her head and took a breath, "I'm not making excuses, I want this to be over just like you do"

"and in exchange for this sudden need to do the right thing?" Ty questioned,

Kallie sighed softly, "they offered me amnesty if I testified, but I refused it, I am going to serve my time for what I did, "

Ty turned around, his eyes meeting hers, "I trusted you, "he said softly, "I asked you for help when I had no one else and you turned your back on me, you lied to me" there was a slight quaver in his voice, the anger was gone and had been replaced with an ache from her betrayal.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, Ty," Kallie said, "but please understand I'm not running anymore, Ivanna convinced me that I need to do this. "

The door slowly opened and the DA looked inside, "its time, "he said, and Kallie nodded and turned back towards the door.

"I am sorry Ty, "she said softly, "I should have been stronger, and stopped that evil man way before you came onto the scene, maybe if I had been braver, you wouldn't have had to go through all this and my brother would still be alive,"

"you can fix that now Kallie," Amy said softly, "this is your chance to set this right "

"I'm doing this for Clay and for you Ty, I just hope one day you will be able to forgive me"

Kallie nodded at Amy and looked defeatedly at Ty, knowing that the only way she was going to prove to him that she was worthy was to follow through.

The door closed and Amy turned to Ty who's face was still and cold,

"you need to let this anger go, Ty,, otherwise it is going to consume you" she warned

"that's easier said than done Amy, you don't understand, I thought she was my sister, I loved her as such. And she played me, "he rubbed his face and took a slow breath.

"Ty, she did call me, and tell me where to find you!, she also protected you as best she could, It must have been horrible for her.

Ty came to her side and took her hand, his face softening slightly, "I hear what you're saying ok, but I can't just pretend it doesn't hurt, I hate feeling like this, I do, but every time I see her, I just get this feeling inside that consumes me, I can't help it,"

Amy hugged him and tried to make the hurt go away. She knew that this was not easy for him.

The door opened yet again and Mr. Sutton came into the room.

"I'll escort you two back to the gallery, "he said, "Ty, I need you to remember that you're still under protective detail so you cannot leave the courtroom without an escort. "

Ty nodded and took Amy's hand in his as they followed the DA Assistant and rejoined Lou, Jack, and Tim.

Jack looked at Ty and gave him a welcoming nod as they took their seats and waited for the court to be called to session.

"so Miss Simmons, let's start from the beginning shall we, "the DA said clearly, the Judge calling for order when the courtroom broke into disarray when Kallie was called to the stand.

Ty saw Bens reaction, all be it from behind. But he could tell he wasn't happy. He leaned over to his lawyer and they had a heated under the radar conversation which ended in Ben pulling away from his council angrily and returning to his side of the bench.

"how long have you known Ben Dawson?"

"I've known Mr. Dawson since I was in my late teens, "Kallie said clearly, her voice a little shaky as her eyes met with Bens. She took a deep breath and

steadied her resolve, "when my father started working at River Glen"

"so you have been part of the River Glen family for a lot longer than this incident."

Kallie nodded, "yes, My brother and I grew up around the Dawson family, "

"your brother, tell us about him." The DA pushed,

Kallie paused, the memories hard to deal with" Clay was my younger brother, he worked for Ben Dawson with my dad. Although Clays role was off-site, he seldom came to River Glen"

"off-site?"

"yes, he was in stock procurement, "she said softly, "I didn't know what that meant until the accident when he passed away"

"please explain to the court what happened to Clay, your brother"

"Clay was killed in a riding accident, well that's what the official story was, Dad told me later that Clay had died after a deal went bad and he had been trampled loading horses"

"A deal?" The DA noticed the jury watching her intently,

explain to us what this deal involved,"

"Clay and Rusty were on a pickup with some other hands, they were collecting a load of horses and I don't know the full story but the horses spooked and Clay got caught in the trailer,"

Ty looked at Amy, this part of the story was new to him, he squeezed her hand as their attention went back to the young woman in the stand.

"I didn't know at the time that this was all illegal and that the horses where stolen racehorses, Dad had tied to keep me out of all of it, I was at medical school and only came to visit from time to time."

"your father, was he aware of the going on at River Glen? Did he know about the illegal activity?"

"yes, he did, he didn't like it, but he knew about it, he was trying to get Clay out, to get us away, but Ben had covered a lot of my father's gambling debts and he owed him. He tried to save us, but there was no way out" Kallie sipped the glass of water before her, her hands were shaking as she put the glass back down. Bens steely gaze was penetrating her and making her lose her resolve.

"let's move on when did you first meet Mr. Borden,?" The DA looked over at Ty causing the courtrooms eyes to follow, Ty looked away, the pressure of the attention making him uneasy.

"Um, I met Ty after My father called me to come and take a look at him as he was sick, "she said, "dad said he was a new hand, and that he had come up ill after a night out, "

"you were only a medical student with no license to practice is that correct?"

"yes, I am, I was a registered nurse who was in school to become a doctor, so no I didn't have a license, but my dad said it wasn't serious and that they just needed to get my opinion. I … I know now I should have told someone, but he is my dad, and he asked for my help"

"keep going Kallie, what happened when you met Ty"

"Ty was very sick, I didn't know then but he was suffering from Detomidine poisoning caused by the injection that had been given to him. He had a fever, was nauseous and had a lot of pain from the injection, I think he may have also suffered from some adverse reaction to the drug as his arm was swollen and inflamed,"

"did you treat Mr. Borden at this time "

"I did, I gave him some pain medication and some anti-nausea drugs, but I told my father that he needed to see a doctor," Kallie dropped her head, "I could see that Tys condition was much more than a hangover,"

"OBJECTION!" the defense chimed in,

"she is not a medical practitioner, so she cant say what was wrong with Mr. Borden"

"sustained, "the Judge called back,

"in your opinion, do you think Mr. Borden required medical assistance?" The DA rephrased,

"yes, from what I could see, yes, he needed to see a doctor,"

"did they take him to a doctor,?"

"no, not that I'm aware, I left him in their care that night, but I didn't see him again until after the accident"

"Ty testified that he tried to get you to help him on this first night, that he gave you a message to get to his family? Is that right?"

Ty rubbed his jaw, the memories again coming to the surface, this was the moment when she had been his only avenue out. Amy felt him fidget next to her, his Borden escape mechanism kicking in. She clasped his hand tightly in hers and gave him a look of reassurance.

"yes, they left me alone with him so I could assess his medical condition, that's when he asked me to help him, I gave him a piece of paper and a pen which I then took with me when I left,"

"OBJECTION" the defense called but the DA raised his hand with a small plastic bag in his hand

"I present exhibit 5 the note that was given to Miss Simmons from Mr. Borden" he passed it to the court clerk who then passed it onto the judge,

"Is this your handwriting Mr. Borden?" the judge asked, looking directly at Ty who now had been approached by a clerk, Ty stood up and walked with the clerk

over to the judge's bench and was given the plastic bag, he looked at the paper within and then back at the judge.

The Judge bent his microphone towards Ty who said quietly, "yes, that's the note I gave Kallie"

"thank you, Mr. Borden, you may be seated, "the judge smiled at him and motioned to the clerk to return him to his seat next to Amy. As Ty walked back, his eyes flickered to Bens who glared at him mercilessly.

"go on council, "the Judge continued,

"you said you didn't see Mr. Borden again until after his accident, explain how that came about"

Kallie swallowed hard and looked up at the courtroom, she knew this was going to be the hardest part "Rusty called me and said I was needed back at the ranch, something about an accident involving a young man who had been hurt, When I arrived Ty was unconscious, I was told by my father that he had been hit by a truck and that they wanted me to assess his condition. "

"who were they?" the DA Asked, "who was there Kallie"

"My father and Ben Dawson, "Kallie said clearly,

"Ben Dawson was there when you were called to see Mr. Borden"

The room fell silent, as everyone waited on Kallie's next response,

"yes, Ben was with me and my father in the trailer when I was brought to see Ty, "

Amy felt Tys hand grasp hers, she looked up and saw a small smile of satisfaction in the corner of his mouth, she returned the gesture, knowing that this was the first nail in Bens coffin.

"tell us what you saw, "

"Ty was laying on a bed in a mobile home, my father's mobile home, he was unconscious and had injuries that attained to being hit by a vehicle.

"explain the injuries, "the DA wanted this to be easily understood, so he pushed for more details,

"In my opinion, from my medical training, Ty had been hit by the vehicle on the upper shoulder and head, resulting in a suspected cracked shoulder blade and bruising and a hematoma to the left side of his skull, he also had a laceration that was superficial to his left temple. "

"a head injury?'"

"yes, and a bad one at that, he also suffered cuts and bruises to his arms and body from the impact"

"OBJECTION!"

"yes yes, council, she said in her opinion, we know she's not a medical doctor, "the Judge said wearily.

"what did you do for Ty at this time?" The DA continued, seeing the looks of concern flash across the juror's faces.

Amy looked at Ty who had dropped his head slightly, he could feel the eyes on him from the gallery spectators and the other court attendees. Amy looked at Jack whos face looked ashen as well, the thought of Ty in that condition without any help was weighing on his mind.

"I gave him some meds to assist with the pain when he or if he woke up, I couldn't do much as I didn't have the right equipment, I told both Ben and my father that he needed to see a doctor, but …."

"But? "the DA said softly,

"Ben refused, he said I had to treat him there and that if he didn't wake up within 24 hours, then he would take him to the hospital"

"so no real medical help was called, no ambulance, no doctor? even though Ty was unconscious, bleeding and suspected of broken bones.?" The DA looked at the Jury, "Is that what you're saying?"

"yes, Ben didn't call anyone, I was all he had," Kallie's' voice trailed off, her eyes lifting to Tys, as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I made him comfortable, I cleaned the head wound and I monitored him until he woke the next day"

"I cant do this, "Ty whispered to Amy, as he went to get up, He needed to get out. The pressure of the attention and Kallie's testimony becoming too much for him.

"Shh, its ok, "Amy soothed, "I'm right here, "

He sat back down, taking a breath, his heart pounding. "ok, ok, "he smiled shakily, threading his arm into hers, pulling on their connection for strength.

"the next day, when Ty awoke, let's start from there,"

"Ty woke up and was very disorientated and confused he also was in a considerable amount of pain due to his shoulder and his head." Kallie said, "Ben and my father came to see him as soon as they knew he was awake, "

"please continue Kallie,"

"Well, Ty was asking questions, he was confused like I said, he didn't remember the accident, and seemed to not recall where he was or what had happened, "

"what did you tell him at this point in time?"

"I tried to calm him, as I thought it was due to him being unconscious, and that it would pass, but I realized then that Tys memory was affected, he didn't know his name, or who we were or what had happened, he was getting more and more distressed, and I had to sedate him so he wouldn't hurt himself any more than he already was, "

"so Tys amnesia came into play here, at this time, "

"yes, his memory was completely blank, "Kallie said softly, "this is when he was told he was Clay Simmons,"

Ty bit his lip, and dug his free hand into the arm of the chair, he didn't want to relive this again. It was hard enough the first time and then to have to go through it under oath himself. To hear Kallie tell the story again, felt like knives in his soul, stabbing unmercifully at an old wound that wouldn't heal.

"who told him he was Clay Simmons, ?" The DA asked loudly, "point to the person if they are in this room"

Kallie sat up straight and inhaled before she spoke, her words clear and slow to make sure everyone heard every word, "He's right there, Mr. Ben Dawson told Ty that he was Clay Simmons, he told him I was his sister and that Bill, was our father,"

She pointed directly at Ben who gave her the coldest deathliest stare in return.

"we make the court aware at this time that the witness pointed to the defendant" The DA interjected quickly.

"OBJECTION!" the defend yelled, "she is not credible, she had admitted to being a part of this elaborate ruse herself, "

"overruled, " the judge said coolly,

"thank you, Kallie, We appreciate the fact that in testifying here today you are also admitting your involvement in this crime and subsequently setting yourself up for possible future charges."

Kallie nodded, "I understand that, but the truth needs to be told"

The DA walked across the front of the defense's bench, his hands behind his back and he paused for dramatic effect. "ok, let's skip forward a little, Ty was told he was Clay, he was looked after by you while he resided at River Glen and kept completely oblivious to his real identity through this time, is that correct"

"yes, I saw Ty once every few days, and monitored his health, the shoulder injury healed, but the head injury was still a concern, Ty suffered seizures and blackouts, and I told both Ben and my father that we needed to get him medical help. "

"why didn't you just go for help Kallie?, you had his note, you were free to come and go, unlike Ty who was restricted to the ranch, " The DA pushed.

"I wanted too, I could see how dangerous it was for him to be left untreated, But Ben had my dad in a really bad place, you have to understand, Ben is not a man that you want to cross., he threatened both of us, I was scared, I'm not proud of it, I was scared my father would end up in the same place my brother did, so ….So I stayed quiet," Kallie dropped her head and let out a small sob, knowing that she had let this man who sat before her intimidate and control her."

"what treatment did you give Mr. Borden?" The DA asked, softening his tone, seeing she was near to breaking,

"I monitored Ty's condition, and the seizures were getting more frequent, I told Ben and my father that if we didn't do something soon, that Ty was running a high possibility of permanent brain damage. So, Ben got me intravenous Xanax and told me to give Ty a shot each day until the seizures were under control. "

"did you administer these shots?"

"yes, one a day for the first few weeks, then one every few days, "Kallie locked her gaze onto Ben again, "I became aware though that the only time Ben pushed for the shots was when Ty started to show signs or recollection, if he had a flash of memory or said something pertaining to his real life, Ben would make sure he got a shot that day, "

"these shots, what did they do to Ty? "

"they stopped the seizures, but they also clouded his memory, making it harder for him to recall things. It kept Ty in a state of limbo, open to suggestion, where Ben fed him the life he wanted him to have, "Kallie stopped, and looked at the Jury, "you have to understand, Ty was oblivious to all of this, he believed what he was told, why wouldn't he? He thought I was his sister that Bill was his father, that Ben was someone to look up too. He didn't stand a chance, "she looked

towards the gallery. "that's why I called Amy, that's why I told her he was alive and where she could find him, I couldn't allow it to go on any further, it just wasn't fair, not to Ty"

Amy looked at the broken girl before her on the stand, a tear running down her cheek. For the first time since this whole sordid tale had begun, she realized what Kallie had been up against, and somehow now felt empathy for her. She had tried to protect him, she had tried to make Ty as safe as she could. But now she could see how large the battle must have been.

"I can't listen to any more of this Amy" Ty breathed and released his hold on her, he stood up and sidestepped past the other gallery members and walked out the court's door.

Amy turned to Jack who placed his hand on her arm and smiled,"shh, you stay, I've got this,"

Jack stood up and touched Tim's shoulder in a silent message to hold the fort and followed Ty from the courtroom.

Jack found Ty looking out the large glass windows in the hallway outside the courtroom, His hands were pushed deep into his pockets and he rocked gently on his dress shoe heels.

"you're not supposed to leave without an escort remember," Jack said softly as he came up behind him. Making him startle slightly at the noise,

"I'm not supposed to do a lot of things, Jack, "Ty smiled, his gaze still out the window and on the busy streets of Calgary below.

"How's about we go out and get some air, I saw a little cafe on the ground floor with a garden, "

Jack suggested,

"can't leave the courthouse, remember" Ty smiled,

"well, I'll be your escort" Jack smiled,

"I don't think that's exactly what they meant Jack," Ty grinned,

"come on, let's go, I don't know about you, but all this locked door, he said she said is doing my head in" Jack laughed, placing his hand on his shoulder and roughly tapping it.

Ty smiled a true smile for the first time since arriving at the courthouse, he looked back at the courtroom door and then back at Jack who had moved to the elevator doors and had already hit the button.

Jack smiled softly as Ty came to stand next to him. As they watched the glass elevator come to a stop on their floor. The door opened and they stepped in together.

to be continued


	37. Cover Me -Lost and Forgotten -Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Final Statements**

"You keep saying that Ben Dawson was this criminal mastermind that orchestrated and manipulated Mr. Borden into weeks of loyal servitude. But all I seem to see the evidence is that you where the one who kept Mr. Borden sedated and pliable. You were the one who injected him with illegally gotten narcotics that not only were seriously impeding his medical condition but also causing him to lose his faculties. "The defense lawyer turned to the jury, his eyes gleaming as he watched Kallie squirm on the stand.

"why didn't you tell Ty who he really was, you had ample opportunity, you said yourself that you had alone time with him when you checked on his medical issues, "

"I didn't dare tell him, If I had he wouldn't have believed me, he thought he was my brother and he respected Ben, Id have to have proof and that would have taken time, time I didn't have," she said "As soon as I saw an opening I took it, and I knew that if I could get him to go the race meet in Okatoks then I could make sure Amy was there. I know I should have spoken up earlier, but I didn't want to put Ty in any more danger than he already was. "

"So Ty respected Ben? Maybe you felt threatened by that, maybe you decided that Ty needed to go. Maybe this was all planned by you. "

"No !, that's not true, Ben is the one who was in charge, he has always been the man at the top,"

"I think that you and Ivanna, his sister, planned this as a way to take over the Dawson Empire, If Ben was implicated in something illegal, he would not be able to hold the shares to I&D Holdings as per the conditions of Benjamin Seniors Will, " The defense stalked back to the bench, his intention to cast doubt over Kallie testimony seemed to be working as several of the jury where now looking a little perplexed,

"no, I only Met Ivanna when Ben told me to leave town or my father would not survive lockup. I ran, ok, I'm not proud of it, but I was scared for myself and for my father. "Kallies' voice was shaking, the pressure being applied to her was making her lose control, "Ivanna convinced me to come back and tell the truth, and that is exactly what I'm going to do "

"Thank you Kallie, No more questions from the defence at this time"

* * *

"can we have two coffees please, and maybe 2 of those muffins there,"Jack said at the counter fo the coffee shop, he looked over to Ty who had taken a seat in the garden terrace that ran adjacent to the quaint little dining spot.

Jack walked out to the table and sat down, the waitress following shortly after with two coffees and muffins.

"thank you "Jack smiled as she winked at him and walked away.

"so, hows it really going?" Jack asked, pushing a muffin towards Ty and taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm fine Jack,"Ty smiled, "It's just been a long day and I had to get out of there for a while"

"I can understand that it must have been hard to hear all that in there today," Jack replied, coaxing him into talking. Ty sighed, Jack had this innate ability to make Ty spill his guts even when he didn't want to. He didn't know how he did it, but Ty always found himself pouring his heart out to the older cowboy even when he vowed to keep his thoughts to himself.

"It was hard, I'm not going to lie, "he said softly,

"That Kallie girl is a brave one, "Jack pushed, seeing Ty roll his lip slightly at the mention of her name.

"I know what you're trying to do Jack, and it's not necessary, ok, I said I'm fine" Ty warned, appreciating the concern but not wanting to discuss it any further.

"ok, ok I know your ok, I know your handling it, "Jack rebutted, "But I also know how much this has affected both you and Amy and your kidding youself if you think its just going to go away once this trial is over,"

"I know Jack, I deal with it every day, "Ty said, "I am reminded of it every time my hands shake."

"you still getting the tremors then?" Jack said softly, taking a bite of his muffin.

"Sometimes, when I get upset or too stressed, "Ty replied, trying to avoid Jacks gaze," they're not as bad as they used to be though"

"well, that's good to hear then" Jack smiled, "it all takes time I suppose,"

There was a short silence between them as they drank their coffees and ate their muffins, Ty knew Jack was just trying to help, but he was talked out and really wished the day would end.

He suddenly became aware of two older ladies at an adjacent table looking at him and whispering behind their menus, they darted their eyes back and forth and exchanged curious glances as Ty quickly looked away.

"you ok?" Jack asked, seeing his slight change in demeanor,

"Yeah, just hate being the sideshow attraction that's all," Ty said coldly "I just wish people would stop judging me, especially when they don't even know me!"

Jack turned in the direction of the interlopers and smiled at them awkwardly,

"ladies, "he said, tipping his hat in a friendly gesture, "lovely weather today "

Ty shook his head in dismay, as the two ladies smiled at Jack and nodded, His attention stopping their gossip session and making them aware that they had been noticed,

"excuse me, your friend, he is the young man in the papers right, the one who was abducted, ?" one asked, her eyes now back on Ty making him look away yet again.

Jack nodded softly, exposing the conversation rather than trying to hide from it,

The ladies stood up and came over to the table, causing Ty to instantly raise his defenses, this was not what he wanted, he didn't want to have to defend himself in public as well.

"may I just say that you are a very brave young man, and I can't imagine what you have been through. "the lady said taking Ty's hand and squeezing it softly. "I have a grandson around your age, and it breaks my heart to hear what you had to endure at that mans hands, "

Tys face softened, a small smile of appreciation shining in the corners of his mouth, "thank you" he said faintly as she shook his hand.

"stay strong ok, and I hope that awful man gets the punishment he deserves."

Ty nodded as they walked away to pay for their bill, his gaze falling onto a smiling Jack.

"see, the world isn't completely out to get you, "Jack said, "you seem to have some people in your corner,"

Ty smiled a half smile and took a bite out of his muffin, conceding that maybe Jack was right.

"ok, ok, I get your point, "Ty grinned,

"so, you think they are going to let you come home tonight or do I see another night with my granddaughter on the cards?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Um, they haven't told me yet Jack, "Ty stammered, "maybe once Kallie had done testifying they will let us go."

"Maybe, "Jack mused, "this hotel, comfortable? Nice room ?"

Ty's lip curled into a slight grin, he knew that tone and that inquisitive look. Jack was fishing, and Ty knew he always caught the big one.

"Yeah, its ok, nothing flash, " Ty replied

"well that's one good thing then, safe environment, for the two of you" Jack pushed,

"its ok Jack, You know Amy is safe with me, "Ty rebutted, his smile shining through.

"ok, ok, We are just worried about you too that's all, "Jack explained, "I cant be easy being cooped up like caged rats, especially overnight, in a hotel room" He raised an eyebrow slightly and twitched his mustache.

Ty couldn't help but smile, he shook his head slightly and took another sip of his coffee, "we get by, "

"not a lot to do though I bet, "

"Jack, "Ty replied, replacing his coffee cup, his smile now curling his lip, "if you want to ask me something, just say it ok?"

Tys stomach churned slightly, he was playing a dangerous game, he respected Jack above all the people he had in his life and knew that if Jack did pose the question that he was hedging around, he was going to have to make the choice to either lie to him about Amy and his private life, which he really didn't want to do, as he had promised Jack years ago he would never lie to him, or tell him the truth, that he an Amy where a fully functioning adult couple and that yes they had crossed that intimacy threshold.

He watched Jack muse over his coffee a little longer, his mustache sweeping across the coffee cup brim. "No No, I Just know that in stressful situations sometimes, things can be decided and acted on that normally would have needed a cooler head " He looked directly into Tys green eyes and calmed his voice" You and Amy have your whole lives to sort this stuff out, I know how much she loves you, anyone can see it, "

"I love her too Jack, "Ty said calmly, holding the connection, "she is the one thing in my life that I know is real"

"I know you do, I've seen that love grow over the years, it's a rare thing you know, not many of us find that kind of connection"

"I think you and Lindy had it, "Ty said, "and Lisa, "

Jack smiled a reminiscing smile as he thought of his wife long passed, "yes, I believe we did, and we do"

"I want you to know Jack, that I will always be there for Amy, thorough out all this, the memory loss, the illness, the court case, she has been my stable ground, the one thing I could hold onto, When you two came to the race meet that day and she confronted me in the stable, I didn't know who she was, All I knew was that I had to go with her, I had to listen and do what she asked. " Ty ran his hand across his chin, thinking back to the day he spoke of, "when she kissed me, I don't know how to explain it, But it felt like ….. Like home. I was safe. I had no clue who she was or where she came from, but something just felt right."

Jack smiled at the younger man who sat across from him, he could see the love he had for his granddaughter shining through his words.

"I suppose all I'm saying Ty is to take your time, and build this love that you two share together,: Jack drained his cup and chuffed slightly, "I know you two are adults now, and I'm not so foolish to think that the two of you aren't … enjoying that, I'm just saying that life rolls on by quickly anyways, and before you know it, your hairs turning grey, your needing a leg up to mount your horse and those cold nights, well, everything starts to ache "

Ty chuckled, "you, not that old Jack, you can still give most of us a run for our money"

"you better believe it, "Jack grinned,

"don't worry Jack, I hear what your saying ok, Amy and I are in a good place right now, and yes, I promise, we will take it slow"

Jack smiled under his mustache and sucked in the last of his muffin. "we better get back I suppose, before they send out a posse for you"

"Yeah," Ty laughed, standing up and offering his hand to the man who he considered his father.

"thank you, Jack, you have always been there for me, "

The old cowboy took his hand and shook it warmly, "your family, its been like that from day one Ty,"

The two men walked slowly back towards the courthouse doors, they rode the elevator in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

They returned to the courtroom hallway to find the court in recess, Jack found Lou and Tim and Ty quickly located Amy as she stood with Ivanna at the side door entrance.

"Hey, "Ty said, coming over to her and hugging her softly,

"there you are," Amy said, relief on her face, "I came out and you were gone,!"

"sorry, I just had to get out of there, Jack and I went for coffee, "Ty explained, "sorry, I should have told you but…"

"no, I was just worried"Amy smiled, squeezing his hand,

Ty's eyes drifted to Ivanna as she watched him from beside Amy.

"I'm sorry about before, in the room, "Ty said, "I reacted badly, and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that"

"no no, Ty, it's completely understandable, "the lady said, a relieved smile now on her made-up face. "it was a shock for you, and I wouldn't have expected you to just open your arms to me "

"Still, I apologize, "Ty said, and he turned as he felt Jacks hand on his shoulder, "oh Jack, this is Ivanna Duponte, she is …."

"than nutters sister!" Tim cut in sharply, as he came up beside Jack with Lou close behind.

"Tim " Jack warned, shaking Ivannas hand in acknowledgment.

"this is your family?" Ivanna asked, looking at Ty,

Ty smiled and moved his gaze to the 4 people who stood by his side, "yes, they are my family"

The group talked for a while, as the court remained in recess. Amys' arm stayed firmly wrapped around Ty's waist keeping him close. She also noticed that where ever Ty went there was a court guard not far behind, although this made her feel secure, the formal presence also made her aware of his vulnerability.

"can I have a word, Ty,"Ivanna asked quietly, touching his arm.

Ty nodded and turned to kiss Amy gently on the cheek, they walked slowly over to a less populated corner of the hallway. Still within view of Amy and the others but offering them some privacy.

"I am flying back out tonight, so this is probably the last time I will get a chance to talk to you, "she said, "I know how much you have been through, but I'm hoping I can convince you to talk to Kallie before she leaves for Toronto"

Ty twitched his lip, "I don't think that's a good idea, "

"Please, just consider it, she is a victim in this too, I know she made mistakes, but everyone deserves a second chance don't they" Her dark black eyes pleaded with Ty as her choice of words hit home.

"I've made mistakes in my life, big ones, and I've appreciated the second chances I've got, "Ty said softly, "I just don't know if I can see past what she did right now, maybe in time, but …"

"I understand, "Ivanna said, touching his arm. "just think about it hey, a kind word from you may be all the difference for her on her journey ahead, "

TY nodded and slowly walked back to Amy, looping his arm around her waist and pulling in close to her side.

"you ok?" she asked, seeing the look that was on his face,

"yeah, um…" he said, "will you come with me for a sec, I need to do something that I'm afraid I'll chicken out of if your not with me"

Amy nodded, curious as to what he was talking about, and they said their farewells to the group and walked back to the side entrance to the courtroom. Ty knocked on the door and the clerk opened it and after a brief discussion, he ushered them inside.

Ty walked slowly with Amy at his side down a small hallway to a set of offices at the end of the hall, The clerk knocked on the door and the DA came out of the room, smiling at Ty and Amy.

"Ty, "he said, a questioning look on his face, "we are about the reconvene in a few minutes, is there something you need?"

Ty swallowed hard and looked at Amy who was watching him carefully, unsure as to his motives as well

"um yeah, I was wondering if I could have a few minutes with Kallie,?" He said quickly, seeing Amy's expression as the words passed his lips.

"you sure?" she whispered.

Ty nodded and smiled weakly at her, "I have to put this right Amy, or I'm never going to get past this"

"yes, I suppose that would be ok, "The DA said, "shes in the holding room, I'll take you there now"

"thank you,"Ty smiled, and he squeezed Amy tightly as they followed him towards their destination.

The door was manned by a court guard to whom the DA spoke with, He subsequently unclocked the door and turned to Ty and Amy who stood behind him,"I can only give you until they call session, ok, that's the best I can do"

Ty nodded and looked at Amy "Um, I need to do this alone, ok, you understand ?" his eyes meeting hers, hoping she could see how important this was to him.

Amy smiled a soft and accepting smile, she reached up and kissed him on the lips, showing him she understood and that she needn't worry.

"I'll be right here waiting for you, "she said pointing to a bench not far from the door,

Ty smiled at her and took a deep breath and steeled his resolve, then entered the room.

* * *

Kallie looked up as the door opened and quickly got to her feet when she saw who it was,

"Ty," she said, her voice a little frail,

He could tell she had been crying, the stains still streaked her cheeks.

"are, you ok?" he asked, concern registering on his handsome face, he knew what she had put him through, but he had thought he was his sister for months and the feelings were hard to discard.

"Um yes, the defense just gave me a bit of a bashing that's all," she said shakily.

"I understand that feeling," he agreed, "I've been there,"

He walked into the room a little uneasy and rested against a small wooden side table.

"why are you here Ty,?" she asked,

"Um. I wanted to ….." he said, stumbling over his words, "I needed to see you one more time, "

"ok, "she said, standing up and looking at him,

"um.. "he chuckled, rubbing his forehead, "I just wanted to .."

"Look, Ty, "she cut in, "you don't need to say anything ok, I understand, I betrayed you, I should have told you the truth when you first woke up after the accident, I will never forgive myself for what I have put you through"

"no, "He said softly, "I mean, yes, you should have told me it was all a lie, but after hearing you in there today I can see how scared you were of him. How can I sit here and judge you when I don't know if I was in the same position if I wouldn't have done the same thing,"

"you wouldn't have, I can tell the type of man you are, "she said softly,

"I don't know Kallie, "He turned to look at her, "When Rusty threatened Amy I nearly ran myself, I was this close to packing up and just hitting the road, so I get it, when the people you love are threatened, you will do what you have to to protect them"

She looked down at her hands and let out a small sob, "still, it doesn't absolve me, Ty, "

"no, it doesn't, but ,,," he slowly came over to her and stood before her, his hands on her arms, "but what you did today, out there, telling the truth and not being afraid, that's the first step, Kallie, you can come back from this, we both can"

And with that Ty let the walls come down, he reached forward and pulled her in and hugged her as tightly as he could. Letting her feel his understanding and acceptance. Kallie wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder, the tears running down her face yet again.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I hope one day you can forgive me"

Ty tilted her head up to him and smiled a soft smile, "I'm trying Kallie, but you need to forgive yourself, "

He hugged her again as he heard the court bell ring denoting that the session was about to start, the door opened and the DA came into the room and Ty squeezed Kallie hand in reassurance.

"good luck," he said,

"thank you" She replied, a soft smile of determination now on her lips.

With that, Ty walked past the DA and out into the corridor. He looked to see Amy sitting on the bench as she had promised and quickly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
"you ok?" she asked as she returned the gesture, Feeling his need for her to be close.

"Yeah, "he breathed, not wanting to explain,

"ok, well, we have to go, the court has been called," Amy said, letting it go, seeing that he wasn't up to discuss what had happened behind the closed doors.

He nodded and they walked back towards the gallery entrance. Ty feeling a little lighter for the conversation.

* * *

The courtroom was silent and they all took their respective seats as the judge once again took his position.

Ty and Amy sat towards the front and listened intently as the Defence gave its closing arguments. Their main push was to show that Ben was not the mastermind behind the entire River Glenn operation and that as the confessions stated Bill Simmons and his Daughter Kallie along with the help of Bens Sister Ivanna orchestrated the entire enterprise. In regards to Ty's abduction and subsequent mishandling they played it down, focusing their defense on Ty's sketchy recollections of certain key events and that he was under the influence of some pretty strong narcotics when these events took place.

Tys annoyance at this was evident in the way he held Amy's hand, his fingers flexing slightly with each accusation towards his credibility.

The injuries he suffered were also acknowledged but swayed towards Kallie, they pushed the blame in her direction, as she gave the injections herself and that no one could really say apart from Ty, who had been discredited in their eyes, that Ben knew about these events let alone controlled them.

Ty shook his head, biting his lip as the argument did come across as pausable. Even though he knew it to be untrue. They only had to create a suspicion of a doubt. And the jury would be forced to return a not guilty verdict.

The defense closed with the impact the trial and the media attention had had on Bens business and standing in the community. Making it sound like an innocent man had been wrongfully accused and crucified by the media.

The DA looked back at Ty and Amy and smiled a reassuring smile when it was his turn to speak, he walked calmly up to the jury box and looked at them all as they stared back at him.

"You've heard the defence tell a tale on unjustified accusations, Of how a well to do businessman who lived in the higher end society of Alberta, ran a reputable business and contributed to the economic growth and stability of this great Province was wrongly accused of illegal activities and ventures, how he didn't know of the illegal world that was running out of his establishment and that the subsequent media and legal attention had caused his life irrefutable harm. They want us to believe that this man, this strong influential businessman, had no idea that his business manager was running this illegal racehorse scam on his property and that he had also abducted a young man who had challenged this establishment in an attempt to recover his family's stolen property. They want us to believe that the whole time this young man was kept at the main property. This strong, influential pillar of society was not aware that he was actually not the business managers son but someone who was being held against his will.

Well, I'm here today to remind you of another story, I here to remind you of the story of a young man, who put his own safety in jeopardy to try and save a few racehorses from a life of abuse and neglect. This brave young man, who we have heard testimony in this court, was subsequently kidnapped, forcibly drugged against his will and then critically injured by this business man's staff when he tried to escape. He has told you of his pain and suffering, his memory loss that stole him from his family and loved ones and the anguish they went through trying to find him and return him safely home.

This story is not about greed and wealth and reputation. This story is about a well to do Albertian Businessman taking advantage of those around him and playing the system for his own gain.

The prosecution has shown, that there is no excuse for what Mr. Dawson had put this young man through. There is no excuse for the way he has pursued and tormented him since his escape and return to his family.

The truth is that this story is real, it happened, the evidence is there to support it, that no matter how the defense tries to sugar coat and soften up the reality, they cant deny what is right in front of them. The facts still remain.

Mr. Dawson knew of this illegal syndicate and profited from it, Mr. Dawson, knew of Mr. Bordens involvement and rescue attempt and subsequently set in motion the events that lead to the deception and control of this young man, resulting in his injuries. We have shown you that it was he who refused him medical treatment, even after being advised that it was paramount for his wellbeing. I have shown you he was willing to let this charade go on indefinitely. Keeping Mr. Borden hidden from his life, his family, and friends.

He is the story I have told you This is the story that is the truth, and as members of this community, you must return a guilty plea and end this tyrants reign once and for all."

The courtroom was awash of whispers as hushed comments as the DA paused. He turned to look at the gallery and continued on. Going into greater detail as he drove the arguments of the prosecution home.

Ty looked at Amy, a look of hope on his face as he listened, the way the DA described the ordeal he went through made Ty somehow feel justified and vindicated. Now the only hurdle was the jury and their ability to see the evil that was Ben Dawson.

The closing arguments concluded and the council retook their seats. Everyone stood as the jury was dismissed and left through a side door.

"that is the close of this session, "the judge said, "we will reconvene when the jury returns, thank you and court is dismissed'

Amy watched from Ty's side as the Judge left the chambers and then took a quick gulp of air, she hadn't realized but she had been holding her breath while the DA wrapped up his disposition.

"well, now we wait," Jack said, placing his hand on Tys shoulder and tapping him gently in reassurance,

"Yeah, now we wait" Ty mused, looking at Ben who had guards around him as they cuffed him and started to lead him away.

Ben turned as they passed the gallery, his eyes locked tightly on Ty as the guards ushered him along,

"enjoy this moment Boy !, remember my face, I'll be seeing you soon" he snarled, his black eyes sparkling.

Ty took an involuntary step backward, as he let out a shaky breath, the words catching him off guard. Amy glared at Ben, seeing the smile radiate across his face as Ty faltered.

"back off" Jack warned, coming to stand in front of Ty, shielding him from the encounter.

The guards wrestled against Ben as he stood his ground "hah ha, you won't have all this protection forever kid. And one day, I'll have my day"

Ty's temper flared as he saw Bens eyes flick towards Amy and he lunged forward, causing Jack to grab his shoulders and hold him back. The guards pulled Ben away roughly as the other people leaving the court suddenly became aware of the incident in the gallery.

"Ty, no, "Amy pleaded as he pushed forward again, his mouth a straight line his eyes a steely green,

"steady son"Jack warned, "not now, he'll get his"

He held Ty firmly in his grasp and waited for the anger to pass, Ty relaxed and stepped back, taking a breath, calming himself, he grimaced and placed his hand on his side,

"Let's get out of here "he breathed, looking at Jack who released his hands from his shoulders, he winced and turned to leave, Amy at his side.

"Mr. Borden" a voice called as he walked slowly towards the door,

Ty turned to see the DA and a court guard approaching him.

"I'm sorry Ty, but until the Jury returns, your still in protective custody, I cant allow you to leave,"

"Come on, "Ty pleaded, anger flicking across his face, "I just want to go home!"

Amy could see Ty was struggling now, the encounter with Ben had flipped his calm resolve and positive outlook. He was also cradling his side, the sudden movement when he charged at Ben aggravating his wound.

"I'm sorry, but after that obvious verbal threat that just occurred, I can't allow that, "The DA said, "the guard will escort you to your car and the RCMP will take you from there"

Amy heard Ty hiss under his breath, he had thought it was finally over. Ben was behind bars awaiting the juries decision. The court was done, All he wanted was to go home to Heartland and be with those he loved.

"Ty," Amy said softly into his ear, seeing his hands starting to tremble slightly," its ok, its only one more night, we can do this"

"Um this will be just Ty this time Amy, the doctors have cleared him to not require assistance, so, unfortunately, you will not be able to go with him,"The DA said calmly. "I am sorry, But …"

Ty turned and looked at Amy, As the guard came to his side.

"Grandpa!" Amy pleaded, looking at Jack for help.

"Look, "Jack said, placing his hand on Ty's shoulder, "he will be safe at home, he has the family. Me, Tim, we will keep watch, "

"Mr. Bartlett, I understand, But he needs to be in a safe location under guard, we can't risk …"The DA argued,

"well post a guard at the house, put a police car at the gate if you have too, "Jack rebutted,

"come on, give the kid a break hey," Tim cut in, "has been through the ringer, "

"please "Amy chimed in, she leaned closer to the DA so Ty couldn't hear her, "has been through enough, I don't think he can take much more"

The DA looked at the family as they rallied around their kin, Ty now looking overwhelmed by their support and conviction.

"ok, Ill get a guard on the house and he must not leave the property unless escorted by a court official "

"Thank you" Amy breathed and hugged the DA tightly, making him chuckle and smile at her.

"Ill have the RCMP drive him out in an hour or so, we will need to do some paperwork first, "He said, "you all go home and he will be there soon"

Ty looked at Amy and hugged her tightly, "go with Jack Amy, stay close to him" he said, fear in his eyes, Bens words still playing in his mind, "promise me you won't go anywhere alone,"

"I'll be fine, "she smiled not understanding his panic, she hadn't seen the look Ben threw at her.

Ty turned to Jack and grabbed his arm. "I mean it, Jack, she's not to go anywhere on her own ok"

"its ok, "Jack smiled, "settle son, Ill keep her right by my side until you get to the ranch ok, now you go and do your paperwork and stuff and we will see you soon"

Ty nodded, still looking a little apprehensive but accepting the arrangement. He hugged Amy again and kissed her. Not wanting to let her go.

"I'll see you soon ok" he smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too, "she replied as the guards escorted him away.

* * *

to be continued


	38. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **The Verdict**

Amy saw the lights of the police cruiser as it slowly came down the main drive towards the Heartland homestead. It was followed closely behind by a second cruiser that pulled up behind it as it parked. Two RCMP officers stepped out of the first vehicle as Amy and Jack came out the front door. The sun had well and truly set on the ranch, it had been nearly four hours since Amy left Ty at the courthouse in the DAs care and now, finally, he had made it back home.

Jack looked at Amy as she stood on the front porch. The second police car not turning off its engine like the first.

"what are they waiting for?" she asked in a small voice, curious as to why Ty hadn't got out of the vehicle.

The first officer walked through the homestead gate and shook Jacks outstretched hand in welcome.

"Mr. Bartlett, "He said, "I'm officer Kirk and I will be on duty tonight, "

"um good to meet you officer Kirk, welcome to Heartland, "Jack said, looking a little confused with all the official protocol.

"Mr. Borden will be staying here tonight is that right?"

"yes, "Amy said,

"ok well, we need you to understand that he is still under protective custody and is not permitted to leave this residence unless accompanied by either myself or another officer. Do you understand"

"yes, we will make sure we stick to the rules "Jack smiled,

"officer Williams and myself are on the house tonight, and the other detail will return in the morning to escort Mr. Borden back to the Courthouse, "he looked around the ranch from his position on the porch, "it's a lovely spread you have here sir"

"Um, thank you, "Jack said, looking at Amy with a quirky smile, "so you boys need anything? Coffee, something to eat?"

"no sir, we will be fine, thank you for offering though, "Officer Kirk smiled, he turned towards the other cruiser and waved, causing them to cut the engine as one officer exited the passenger side door and opened the rear as a figure disembarked.

Amy stepped down from the porch and watched as Ty was walked to where she stood, an officer at each side of him.

"Amy, "he said softly, as he wrapped his arms around her, shutting his eyes and losing himself in her warmth.

"Let's get you inside, "she said as she walked arm in arm with him up the front steps and towards Jack who smiled warmly at them both,

"you go on in and Ill chat to the protection detail, "Jack said opening the door and ushering them both into the house.

Ty walked with Amy into the kitchen and smiled the warmest of smiles, he was home. He hadn't been at heartland since before they went to the fishing cabin, and as always it still felt good to be inside its walls.

He walked slowly into the lounge and saw Lou and Tim sitting near the fire. They both smiled in welcome to him as he looked around the room, his eyes also falling on Caleb and Scott who were standing off to one side.

"hey man, "Caleb smiled coming over to his friend and shoulder bumping him.

"Caleb" Ty said softly, He hadn't seen him since all this began, he had been away on the circuit since his break up from Ashley and although he had stayed in touch with Amy regularly, getting updates on Ty and his condition, this was the first time he had seen Ty in person for a few months.

"Hey buddy, "he smiled, "Amy called me yesterday and I high tailed it home for the trial, you're looking good for a man who has an armed patrol tailing him"

Ty smiled and hugged his friend, tapping his back roughly "you didn't have to come back just for me, but thank you. It's good to see you man"

Ty looked over at Scott who also came forward and shook his hand. "hey Ty, good to see you on your feet again, when Amy called and said you were heading home, I had to be part of the welcome wagon "

"Scott, "Ty smiled, slightly overwhelmed by the attention "thanks, man, I appreciate it, "

Ty heard the door open and turned to see Jack enter the room behind them.

"ok, well the house has its guards all in place, "he said, walking over to Tim who sat near the fire.

Ty watched as the group mulled around the coffee table unsure as to what was going on.

"so, how's this going to work," Tim said, looking up at Jack.

"well Caleb's in the loft, and you're on the couch," Jack replied

"I can stay if you need," Scott said, coming to stand next to Jack,

"I think we are good for tonight Scott, but thanks, "Jack said, "but Tim and I have to move the herd in the morning to the back pasture, so maybe call us around 7ish.?"

"Guys," Ty interjected, perplexed by the united front, yet feeling rather humbled by their commitment "I don't know what's going on here, but honestly, its ok, the armed guards are enough I think. Please stop worrying about me. Bens behind bars, there's nothing to worry about "

Jack walked over to Ty who looked overwhelmed by everyone's concern for him, he loved them all for their efforts, but he couldn't help but feel a little claustrophobic,

"we said we would keep you and Amy safe, and that's exactly what we intend to do," he looked at the others in the room who all nodded in agreement,

"I don't know what to say," Ty stammered, his voice quavering slightly, blown away by the devotion and protectiveness that surrounded him.

"How about you go and get some rest, Lou suggested, "I can put the kettle on and make you and Amy some tea if you like, "

"you do look tired Ty," Amy said, wrapping her arm around his waist again, "it's been a long day"

Ty nodded in agreement, he was exhausted, and his side was sore and tender. He smiled warmly at all of them, feeling very loved and protected as Amy started to guide him towards her room.

Ty stopped and smiled awkwardly at her, as she opened the bedroom door for him, His eyes flicked back towards Jack," Amy, um, I can't, um, what about Jack?"

He watched as the older gents turned to him after seeing his hesitation.

"go get some rest Ty, "Jack said, "it's been a long day, we will see you in the morning"

Tim opened his mouth to protest when he realized what Jack was agreeing to, but Jacks glare made him stop, "go, son, its fine, "

Amy nodded at her grandfather offering him a grateful smile and turned back to Ty who couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of Jacks' mouth. Especially after the conversation he had with Jack at the cafe a few hours before. He hesitated again, but saw Jacks motion to go and decided to accept the trust his mentor was putting in him and abide by his rule.

He walked slowly into Amy's room and she shut the door.

"are you seriously going to allow that Jack!" Tim retorted under his breath, surprised by Jacks acceptance of Amy having Ty in her bedroom for the night. He felt compassion for Ty and had offered his help to protect him, but the idea of him spending the night in his daughter's bed was a little too much for Tim to fathom.

"yes, I am Tim, "Jack replied, keeping his tone low, "it's about time we stopped treating Amy like a child and had a little faith. Ty loves her, they have been together for long enough now for us to respect their relationship, and I think, in this circumstance, we can cut them both a little slack"

"let's not forget that they also spent last night alone together in a hotel room "Caleb smiled cheekily, "don't tell me they only raided the mini bar and watched paid TV!" he chuckled and raised his eyebrows suggestively but instantly regretted it, dropping his grin when he saw Tim shoot a cold stare in his direction.

"Come on Jack!" Tim rebutted, "have you lost your mind! "

"Enough Tim, ok, If I can deal with it, so can you" Jack warned, "I trust Ty, and Amy and well, he's exhausted anyway, so seriously, I think we have nothing to worry about"

"exhausted maybe, but with the woman he loves next to him, um … he won't be sleeping that's for sure!". Caleb chuckled and then quickly looked away when the two older gents glared at him again "ok, well I'll see you guys in the morning, " he said, making a hasty retreat.

"I'll be off too, "Scott said, his grin also broad, remembering his days when he used to date Lou and hide in the broom cupboard. "call if you need anything ok and I'll catch you all in the morning if you need me"

Lou smiled at her grandpa and walked over to him and gave him a big hug, "good on you Grandpa, way to be progressive, I'm proud of you"

Jack nodded awkwardly and rubbed his jaw, standing by his decision, even though it made him uneasy.

They all said their farewells and goodnights as Lou checked on Katie before she retired to bed. Leaving the lounge to Jack and Tim.

"your seriously ok with them… you know, under your roof?" Tim whispered as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"look "Jack sighed, "no, I'm not comfortable about it, but if they are in there, then I know they are safe, and that they are together, that madman threatened them again today. I'm not taking any chances, with Ty or my granddaughter. "

Tim gave him an understanding nod, seeing his logic. "ok I get it, I'm not happy about it, but I get it"

"see you in the morning Tim" Jack concluded and he took a deep breath and slowly walked to his room. Leaving Tim to dose by the fire.

* * *

Ty sat at the end of Amy's bed and ran his hands through his hair, his shoulders slumping slightly. The weariness finally taking control.

He was still in his dress clothes, that he had worn to court although he had undone the necktie in the police car, its tightness making him feel constricted .. Amy could see the exhaustion etched on his face.

"They dropped our clothes off this afternoon, "she said softly, pointing to the bag in the corner near her desk. "you should get changed and maybe have a shower, you look like you need it"

Ty nodded and sighed a heavy sigh as he looked up at her. His eyes showing the strain of the day's proceedings, "it's nearly over Amy," he whispered,

"Yeah, tomorrow will see that madman behind bars for a very long time" she smiled,

"or we will see him walk free," Ty said dryly, catching Amy's look of rebuttal, "it's a possibility Amy, he may walk out of there tomorrow a free man"

She came over to stand before him, and placed her hands on either side of his tired face, "well, we will deal with that, if and when it happens ok, "

Ty smiled weakly at her, his thoughts betraying him, he wanted to believe that Ben was going to finally get what he deserved, but the past had shown him that Ben also had an innate ability to sidestep justice.

Amy knelt down in front of him and reached forward to loosen his already disheveled tie and undo his collar button.

"you need to relax Ty, "she said softly, continuing to undo the shirt and expose his bare chest,

She slowly stood up and took his hands in hers, and pulled him to his feet so he was standing in front of her, his shirt open to his navel is tie hanging loosely around his neck.

Without speaking, she pushed the shirt slowly down and off his shoulders, exposing his muscular arms. Tys eyes where transfixed to hers as her hands slowly untucked the shirt from his waistband, letting it fall to the ground. She did her best to avoid his hip, which still supported the waterproof dressing that covered his wound.

Ty exhaled slowly, the tension leaving him as he felt her hands rub across his shoulders and gently squeeze his muscles. His eyes shut momentarily as her hands manipulated the skin around the base of his neck, softening it up with her fingers, giving him some relief from the stress and tension he had carried all day.

Ty's head drooped forward slightly as he lost himself in her touch. The feeling too overpowering to ignore. Amy slowly stepped around behind him, keeping her hands on his skin as she rolled her thumbs and fingers over his shoulders. she circled him and continued the massage as she came back to stand before him.

He let his jaw fall slack as he felt her hands move down his chest to his waist, they slowly ran along the waistband of his dress pants and worked on the shiny silver buckle of his belt.

Tys eyes opened slowly, to once again lock to Amy's as he felt the belt give way.

He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes showing his apprehension but Amy shushed him with her finger to his lips, showing him there was no expectations or demands in her actions.

She undid the two buttons on his pants and quickly dispensed with the clip, letting them fall down his legs to land near his shirt on the floor.

Ty kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his clothes, pulling his socks off as he did, he stood before her now, his eyes watching her with love in just his boxers.

Amy took his hand again and lead him towards the bed, she pulled down the covers and puffed up the pillows, then tapped the bed, inviting him in. 'Ty smiled softly and accepted the invitation, he climbed under the covers and reclined back against the soft pillows, his body relishing the comfort around him.

He turned his head to look at her, his hands resting on his chest. "your turn" he said in a soft whisper, his eyes now heavy.

Amy smiled a soft yet sultry smile at him as she moved over to the other side of the room and as Ty watched, she changed her clothes into a soft blue tank and PJ shorts. She moved slowly, letting each garment fall from her form knowing his eyes were on her, his arm now behind his head propping himself up slightly, to get a better view.

Amy brushed her hair and tied it into a soft plait, then quietly came over to the bed, after flicking the lights off at the door. The room took on a soft amber glow, as the only lighting source now was a small desk lamp that sent shadows up the red walls.

She climbed into bed next to him and slid her arm under his neck, allowing him to roll into her side slightly, his head resting on the nape of her neck. Ty usually held Amy when they slept, and she loved feeling his arms around her, they made her feel protected and safe. But tonight, Amy was the protector, she wrapped her arms around Ty's shoulders and cradled him as she felt his arm slide around her waist and rest just under her chest. Amy kissed his forehead and ran her hand slowly through his soft brown hair, feeling him relax even more in her arms.

It wasn't long before she felt his breathing slow and take on a steady rhythm, his hand going limp across her body. Amy looked up when she heard the bedroom door handle turn slowly, and frowned slightly as Lou peered in, holding a small tray with a teapot and two cups, she went to speak, but instantly held her tongue when she saw Amy slowly shake her head and put her finger to her lips to silence her,

"I'll leave this over there "Lou whispered, seeing that Ty had well and truly lost his battle with exhaustion. His head resting peacefully on Amy's shoulder. Amy smiled at her sister as she continued to stroke his hair, keeping him in a content and peaceful state.

Lou smiled at the scene in front of her and turned to leave but stopped suddenly as Jack came around the corner of the hallway, he went to speak but stopped as Lou shushed him.

"um... ugh," he gruffed, trying to regain his composure, hoping he had not walked in on something he really didn't want to see, but his eyes softened when he saw the innocent scene before him.

Amy looked at her grandfather and then at Lou, her hand now covering Ty's exposed ear.

"good night," she said softly, her eyes telling them to leave her be. That they both had nothing to worry about and that she was not in need of their protection.

"um, the court car will be here at 11 am" Jack whispered, seeing Ty's head move slightly as he spoke.

"ok, "Amy whispered, "see you at 11"

"yup, "Jack replied as Lou backed him out of the room, "see you in the morning, sleep well"

Amy's eyes glared a friendly warning at her grandfather, "you too,"

And with that Lou gave a look of apology to her younger sister and closed the door.

Ty exhaled and wet his lips, as his head nuzzled into Amy's neck a little more. Amy kissed the top of his head again, letting her chin fall gently against his forehead. Her own eyes starting to close as sleep overtook her. She held him in her arms through the night, Ty finally finding the peace and tranquility he desperately needed. In her arms, he found his shelter, his sanctuary. The one place where the troubles of what had happened to him couldn't follow. She was his Eden, his utopia.

As long as he had Amy's love and support, he could face whatever the days ahead would bring.

* * *

It was just past 5 when Amy woke, she looked over at the still slumbering Ty and smiled, they had moved slightly in their sleep and Ty was now laying on his stomach his head turned to face her, his shoulders spread out as his arms folded under his pillow.

The covers had slipped down his back exposing his shoulders to the air, Amy watched as his breathing made his body rise and fall softly, his muscles moving under his skin.

She slowly slid out of the bed and pulled on her evening gown, wrapping it tightly around herself as the cold morning air nipped at her shoulders.

She slipped on her slippers and padded quietly to the bedroom door, turning back to check he was still asleep before leaving.

The kitchen was quiet and she saw Tim sleeping soundly on the couch as she passed.

Amy smiled at her dads socked feet as they hung off the side of the couch. His gentle snores sounding a little like a calf calling for its mother.

"you're up early," Lou said, warming a bottle for Katie,

"yeah, my mind won't seem to turn off, "She said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"how's Ty?" Lou asked as she flicked on the coffee machine, and took a seat across from her sister, "he seemed a little overwhelmed last night,"

"he was, he finds it hard to accept that he needs help from anyone, still, after what those lawyers did to him on the stand yesterday, well, let's just say they push him to his limits"

"that was pretty confronting Amy, hearing what actually happened, I have to admit it shook me, so I can't even imagine how it felt for Ty to relive it" Lou replied,

"I just hope the jury does the right thing," Amy said,

"I can't see them going the other way, not after Kallie's statements "Lou touched her sister's hand.

And a smile played on her lips. "that was impressive of Grandpa don't you think, letting Ty sleep in your room, "

"Yeah, that surprised me too Lou, "Amy smiled,

"what surprised you?" Jack asked, yawning as he came into the kitchen. Tim not far behind him.

"Oh, nothing Grandpa, just how all you guys rallied together for TY" Amy lied

"well he's…." Jack started,

"family and it's been that way from the beginning "Tim interjected with a cheeky smile as Jack rolled his eyes at him.

"how is Ty this morning?" Jack asked, changing the conversation away from Tim,

"he's still asleep Grandpa, he hasn't really slept well for days, so I thought I'd let him sleep late, "Amy got up and opened the fridge, "maybe breakfast in bed, make him feel like he's home again"

"well he better not get used to that, "Tim snarked, taking a cup of coffee and drinking it down." this isn't the dude ranch, and he's not a paying guest"

"he knows that dad, "Amy rebutted, "I just thought that since he's finally home, we could do something nice for him, "

"I think that's a great idea Amy "Lou smiled, "I can make some blueberry pancakes if you like, there his favorite aren't they"

Amy grinned and nodded, "yes, with extra maple syrup,"

"wow. "Tim remarked, "maybe I should get hit by a truck and lose my memory!"

"stop it dad ok, "Lou warned, "that's not even something you should joke about "

"ok ok, "Jack sighed, taking his coffee to the lounge," let's all just keep it simple ok, we have one more day to get through and I have a feeling Tys going to need our support more than ever "

"what time is the car coming ?" Amy asked, her eyes following her grandfather.

"11 I think, unless the jury comes back early" Jack looked at Amy as he turned from the couch, "you know we may not hear anything today right? "

"Yes I know Grandpa, "Amy said, her voice a little defeated, "the DA said it may be a couple of days before we hear anything "

"I suppose the longer they stay out, the better hey" Tim surmised, "means they are thinking hard about the decision"

"or they cant make up their minds whether or not they believe me"

They all turned to see Ty standing near the attic stairs, his eyes still heavy with sleep,

"Ty," Amy said, getting up and coming to his side, seeing the look on his face.

"You want coffee son?" Jack asked, pointing to the kitchen.

Ty took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, his face still looked tired and drawn. Amy wrapped her arm around his waist and felt him pull back slightly, as he stepped slowly back towards the bedroom.

"Ty, "Amy said, her voice a whisper as he lifted his hand to her as he walked away, not wanting to engage.

She watched him walk towards the bathroom and open the door, resting his hand on the door jam for a second to steady himself then going inside.

Amy went to follow, but Jack stepped forward and took her arm. "give him some space Amy, I told you, this was going to be a hard day "

"But Grandpa," she rebutted, not understanding why he would want her so close the night before then discard her and push her away in the morning.

"Hey, he's going to have ups and downs, just be there, that's all you can do " Jack smiled, "give him time, he will come around you'll see"

"Jack, you coming, ?" Tim interjected, "the herd? Remember?"

"yes yes, Tim" Jack growled, "I'm coming, " he looked back at Amy and hugged her softly, "I'll be back around lunch time, you catching the car with Ty, or do you need me to give you a lift?"

Amy bit her lip, looking at the bathroom door, not knowing if she should stay next to Ty and go with him, or give him space he obviously needed and wait for Jack. "Um, I'll let you know?"

She motioned towards the bathroom door and smiled

Jack nodded in understanding, "good idea"

The two older gents grabbed their hats and coats and left the ranch, heading out on horseback for the backfields and the cattle that grazed there.

Lou kept to her word and made blueberry pancakes, leaving them on a tray on the table, with fresh orange juice a side of bacon and extra maple syrup.

Amy went to her room and brushed out her hair, she put on some ranch clothes as the horses still needed to be watered and fed. She pulled on her boots and stood up to buckle up her belt as she felt two cool arms wrap around her from behind.

Amy looked over her shoulder as Ty rested his damp head near her ear and kissed her cheek softly.

"sorry" he whispered, as he pulled her against him even more, his arms now enveloping her in his embrace."I didn't mean to push you away"

Amy turned in his arms and wrapped hers around him as well, reaching up and kissing his lips tenderly. "there's pancakes in the kitchen, Lou made them for you,"

He smiled the smallest of smiles and ran his hand down her soft cheek,

"thank you"

"do you want to come with me to the barn, We can water the horses and …" She smiled up at him, trying to make the day as normal as possible.

"Um. That would be great, "he said, but motioned his head to her window as a police officer walked past on his perimeter check"I think they may have other ideas"

Amy curled her lip, she had forgotten about the armed guards.

"well, all we can do is ask, "she replied taking his hand in hers and throwing his jacket and boots his way. Ty quickly finished getting dressed and after devouring the breakfast Lou had left for them they walked towards the mud rooms door, Amy just in front of him, The guard turned and watched them as they stepped out onto the front porch.

"Mr. Borden, I hope you slept well," the officer said, "I'm officer Anderson and Ill be with you this morning until your transport comes"

Ty nodded at him awkwardly, while he slipped his hand around Amy's waist.

"we are just going over to the barn," Amy said confidently, stepping off the steps and taking Ty with her.

"Miss, I'm under orders to keep Mr. Borden in the house," the officer said cooly.

"look, Heartland is a working ranch, and as such we have things we need to do. Ty will be perfectly safe in the barn, you can come too if you like!" Amys' voice was clear and authoritative as she held her stance with the officer.

"I'm sorry Miss, but …" he retorted,

"you can see the barn from here,!' Amy argued, "this is ridiculous,"

"Look, "Ty said softly, trying to reason with his protector, "you can walk over with us, and check it out, I promise I'll stay right by your side until you give us the all clear"

The officer looked at Ty and saw him raise his eyebrows towards Amy and squeeze her gently around the waist, Trying to get some understanding from the young officer.

A small smile crept across Officer Anderson's lips, getting the message as Ty smiled softly in return. "ok, I'll walk you over, but you must not leave the barn unless …."

"escorted by an officer "Amy sighed, "yes yes, we know the drill"

The officer glared at her sarcasm and walked with the two of them towards the barn. Ty walked along next to Amy, his stride still metered but stronger than it had been. Although his mind was filled with thoughts of the court's verdict, he was in himself actually feeling stronger. His side still had a dull ache, and when he had showered he had also noticed the purple bruise that now adorned his hip. But his legs didn't feel as fatigued as usual and the shakes seemed to have subsided for the time being. He took a deep breath, enjoying the country air, the sun hitting his face. He looked over at Amy who had threaded her arm through his. She looked radiant in the morning glow. He still couldn't believe she was his, that she stood by his side and called him love. Ty had experienced a lot of pain and disappointment in his young life, he had been used and abused, let down and exploited, and never really understood what it met to be accepted and loved until he came to Heartland. This ranch, these people, had saved his life and he was forever grateful for it.

Amy pushed the barn door open slowly and smiled at the officer as he stepped inside and looked around. "ok, I'll be at the house if you need me" he said flatly, tipping his hat and returning the way they had come.

Amy giggled at Ty and pulled him into the barn office, pushing the door shut as she pushed him playfully against the desk. He smiled at her in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, her body coming into contact with his.

When they finally came up for air, Ty grinned at her and wiped her soft blonde hair from her eyes. "I thought we had horses to water?" he said.

"Caleb is in the loft, "she smiled, pecking his lips again, "he can handle it"

She lent in again and reconnected the kiss, pulling Ty into a tighter embrace, making him smile and return the favor, his hands wrapping around her waist.

"Ok ok "A familiar voice laughed causing them to pull apart and turn towards the door.

"Caeleb" Ty grinned, his head still cheek to cheek with Amy as she smiled at the interloper as well.

"Amy tells me you remember everything," He said hesitantly, "that right,?"

Ty nodded and kissed Amy gently on the cheek as she stepped away from her boyfriend and sat at the desk.

"everything?" Ty agreed, "well, yeah, I think I do, why?"

"oh no reason, "Caleb grinned, looking away sheepishly,

"you referring to our past?" Ty replied, his eyebrows raised, "like when you tricked me into letting Ghost go to impress Amy? "

"yep, "Caleb laughed, "you do remember, "

"or the time you and I roughed it up at the roundup? Or when you punched me in the guts over Kit?"

"ok ok, I see your point, " Caleb smiled, "there was good stuff too, like being my best man, and staying with me and Ash at the trailer, taking Chase down at the pool hall? "

Ty grinned and had to nod and agree Caleb may have started as a rival but their friendship had grown into something great. He was in all sense of the word his best bud and he had missed him.

"How are you and Ash?" Ty asked, "I remember but timelines still get me"

"Um, it's over dude, I'm ok with it now, It's not easy to admit your wife wants a divorce, but hey, I need to let it go, "Caleb smiled a soft smile at his two best friends. "cowboy up as Tim would say"

"you never told me you two got into a fight at the roundup?" Amy asked looking at both of them.

"Um, yeah, those high kicking cows, ya know, took us by surprise" Caleb laughed, tipping his hat and giving Ty an awkward glance.

"it was more like a disagreement, "Ty lied, remembering the time well.

"Oh, was that before or after I kissed you at the campsite, ?" she grinned at Ty, who looked away from his friends surprised gaze,

"you, she …man, You didn't tell me she kissed you!" Caleb's mouth was agape, "I knew that smile you had on your face was more than a little overconfidence."

"come on Caleb, "Ty laughed, reaching out his hand in friendship, "your not going to hold that against me are you, ?"

Calebs open mouth turned into a broad smile as he accepted the gesture "Nah man, the better man won, I didn't stand a chance, I know that now, you two were meant to me, like peas and carrots, ya know"

The three friends talked and laughed for a while catching up on each other's lives, Ty had missed a lot while he was sick and it was a nice feeling to hear how his friends world was going.

They all decided to handle the horses together with Ty and Amy doing the feed and water while Caleb mucked out the stalls. Amy had pushed Caleb in the ribs when Ty had offered to assist him. Making sure he was well aware that Tys offer, although generous was not in line with his physical well-being.

It was not much before 10:30 am when they all walked back to the main house, the Officer glaring at them as they hadn't allowed him to escort Ty back.

"well my man, I'll be heading out now, best of luck in court today," Caleb smiled, shaking Ty's hand yet again and pulling it into a bro hug.

"thanks, man, its been great seeing you, maybe we can catch up later, have a few beers,?" Ty suggested.

"sounds like a plan, "He tilted his hat and walked towards the door, happy to have his best friend back home again.

"You two got quite the bromance going on there, "Amy laughed, bumping Ty's side playfully as she wiped her hands.

"Um, no, just missed him, he's insane, but he kinda grows on you" Ty laughed,

"that he does " She agreed, "we better get dressed, the car will be here soon, "

Tys smiled faded, he had forgotten about the court and the trial and the day of reckoning, His time in the barn with Caleb and Amy had felt like old times.

"Yeah, "He said softly, running his hands through his hair and seeing her watching him

"hey, "Amy said as she came to his side and hugged him, giving him support "I'm right here, you're not facing this alone, "

"I know, "he whispered, kissing the top of her head, "I just want it over with Amy, "

"and it will be soon, Ben and all his sidekicks will get what they deserve," She pressed her head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat, as her arms wrapped around him.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Amy opened it slowly to see Officer Anderson standing next to a well-dressed man in a black suit,

"Hello Amy, " The officer said, "the transport for Mr. Borden is here, "

Amy nodded and went back inside, returning with a well dressed Ty at her side, all be it a nervous and tense looking version.

He was in a soft white shirt and dark blue tie with his dress pants. His hair was brushed and tidy and he fiddled with the zipper on his jacket as Amy helped him pull it on.

"You ready Mr. Borden, "the officer asked as they stepped out onto the front porch,

"yes, "Ty said softly as Amy adjusted his tie and smiled at him. "as ready as I'll ever be"

Amy took his hand and walked with him to the car as the man in the dark suit opened the rear passenger door.,

The driver motioned for Ty to take his place in the back seat of the dark car but balked when Ty motioned for Amy to go in first.

"Um sir, I'm sorry this transport is just for you, "He said, the sun bouncing off his dark sunglasses.

Ty turned to look at the driver and then at the officer, a look of puzzled concern flicking through his green eyes, "if Amys not with me, I'm not going" he said shortly, his hand firmly on the door frame.

"Ty, Its ok, I can come with dad and grandpa, they will be back any minute" she smiled, trying to reassure him.

Ty kissed her cheek and took a breath, then turned to face the two men who stood behind him.

"if Amy is not allowed to come with me to the courthouse in this car, then I will be traveling with her and her family in their truck. " his voice was clear and controlled with no room for negotiation.

"very well sir," the driver said, "if you would please just take your seat so we can be on our way "

Ty smiled a victorious smile, enjoying having a little power for once and motioned yet again for Amy to enter the car. She pursed her lips at him and slid into the back seat, Ty pulling in next to her, his hand still firmly wrapped around hers.

The door shut and the officer spoke briefly with the driver who walked around the other side of the vehicle and slid in behind the steering wheel.

He turned the engine over and the sedan slowly pulled away from the homestead and headed down the drive towards the main gate.

Amy wrapped her arm through Tys and snuggled into his side, She could feel the tension in his body as the car rattled along.

As they passed under the Heartland main gates, the sign swinging gently in the soft breeze, Ty took a deep breath and steadied himself. All he wanted was for a guilty verdict to come back and to have this nightmare finally end.

Amy watched as the car turned onto the main road and headed away from the ranch, she looked over at the driver who held the steering wheel with one hand as he tapped on his in-dash GPS.

"we will be there in around an hour or so ok Mr. Borden," the driver said, setting his route,

"thanks, " Ty said softly, "And its Ty, Just Ty ok"

"no worries Ty, "the driver replied, a smile radiating under his sunglasses as he put his foot down a little and the car picked up speed. "you can call me Lyall"

to be continued


	39. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **Twist and Turns**

"where the hell are they?" Tim exclaimed looking at the clock on the wall at the courthouse.

"Maybe they are already inside, you know protective custody and all" Jack replied, not able to hide the worried look that filtered across his pale eyes.

The bell sounded, denoting the court was about to go into session and Jack and Tim walked towards the main doors as they slowly opened. They were joined by Wade and Lou who were already waiting to enter.

"Hey," Wade smiled, nodding at the two of them, he was dressed a little more like himself this time, but still clean shaven and well groomed. He looked around behind Jack, a questioning look on his features.

"um, Ty? Amy? They already inside?"

"I hope so, "Jack said softly, looking at the clock himself, the time reading 11:49 am.

"they are probably with the DA, "Lou suggested, " let's go in and take our seats before we end up standing at the back, it looks like a big crowd has turned out for this today. "

Lou looked around and watched as the people in the hallways started to file into the courtroom. She recognized Tys doctor and physio and some of the other witnesses who had given testimony.

There was a strong police presence as well, Guards were at the door and the RCMP were out in force.

Jack noticed two of them talking on their radios, looking towards the elevators and then acknowledging another two guards who joined them in discussions.

"something up," Tim said, "there's too much of a buzz in the air for there not to be."

Jack looked at his x son in law and had to admit, there was a feeling of urgency and concern floating through the group. Hushed conversations between officers and court officials were adding to his uneasiness. He rubbed his mustache and looked at the elevator again. Something definitely was not right.

"Court is about to be called, please take your seats!" the clerk announced at the doors. As the final push of people entered the doors, Jack and Tim included,

They located Lou and Wade and took seats behind them, looking around the filling courtroom but not seeing any sign of Amy or Ty.

* * *

Ty looked at the scenery as it passed them by, the canola fields the open spaces, Alberta was truly a beautiful province. Amy touched his arm gently, gaining his attention, checking he was ok,

He smiled back down at her, and kissed the top of her head, he was still nervous, but at least the day had come where he could finally close this ugly chapter of his life.

"um Mr. Borden," the driver said, looking at the couple in the rearview mirror, "Ty, I need you to pass me your cells phones please, as per the directive of protective custody, I need to make sure you don't contact anyone while in transit,"

He put his hand over the seat, waiting for them to comply,

Ty raised an eyebrow and looked at Amy who shrugged, "is that really necessary Lyall,? We won't call anyone"

"sorry sir, its protocol, and I have order's, so please, "he wiggled his fingers at them "cells and any other communicational devices thanks"

Ty opened his mouth to rebut but Amy tapped his leg, handing her cell over to the outstretched hand,

"thank you miss, " the driver smiled, placing her phone in the center console, then put his hand back over the back of the chair for Ty's contribution.

"I don't see the need, too, "Ty started to say," and why are we taking a back road to the main highway wouldn't it be faster too..." his words cut short as he saw the driver grit his lip and then pull his arm forward. Ty watched as he slowed the vehicle and pulled to the side of the highway, coming to a stop, Once the car was in park, he opened the door and walked around to the rear of the car. Ty and Amy looked on in confusion, not sure what was going on.

"Mr. Borden, "the driver said as he opened the car door nearest to Ty and looked in, " can you step outside for a moment,? "

Tys mouth as agape now, he was confused, the driver had taken on a serious demeanor, and the sudden stop had taken him completely by surprise,

Ty looked at Amy, who also looked perplexed as to what was going on, "is there something wrong?" she asked, "if we don't keep going aren't we going to be late?"

"Mr. Borden, please, can you step outside with me for a moment, "the driver repeated, "miss just sit tight, this won't take long,"

Ty swallowed and then squeezed Amy's hand, "its ok, Amy, I'll be right back ok" he soothed and slid out of the car, as his feet hit the ground, the driver shut the door and beeped the lock from his keyring. He took Ty's arm firmly in his grasp, making Ty tense at the rough contact and walked him around to the rear of the vehicle, so they were out of earshot of the watching Amy. Ty pulled his arm free with annoyance, his defenses rising slightly from being manhandled.

"Mr. Borden. "Lyall said quietly, "Ty, please can I have your cell, now, "

Tys back was to the rear window of the car, Amy watched as they two men talked, unable to really get a read on what was going on. Ty placed his hand on the top of the trunk of the car and ran his other hand through his hair that was softly rustling in the morning breeze.

"what is all this about Lyall?" Ty asked, "why have we stopped like this? what's going on?"

"look, "Lyall sighed, his sunglasses still masking his eyes making it impossible for Ty to get a read on him. "just do what I ask kid ok, "

Ty's defense walls were well and truly up now, his street sense was telling him that this was no ordinary ride to the courthouse.

Amy watched from the back seat as Ty's stance changed, his shoulders squared up and his hands were now clear from his sides. The conversation continued, but his posture was telling her that he was in defense mode. She slid over to the door and tried the handle and cursed under her breath when she realized it was locked remotely. Amy looked back out the window and saw that Lyall now had his hand firmly grasped onto Ty's left bicep. Amy looked around the car frantically, sitting forward and trying to not move too much to attract attention to herself, she took a deep breath, trying to calm down, then a glimmer of hope flicked through her frantic blue eyes as they landed on the center console. The two adversaries were in a quiet yet intense conversation when Amy watched Lyall restrain Ty with one hand as he went to move away from where they stood and return to the car. Her eyes went back to the center console. She chewed her bottom lip and then made her move.

"let go of me man!" Ty warned, looking at the vice-like grip that held his arm, he looked back up at Lyall who had a contrite smile on his lips.

"Look, kid, I asked nicely, and you refused, so you leave me no choice"

Ty's jaw squared as Lyall opened up his suit jacket and exposed the small handgun that was strapped to his side.

"the phone, NOW!" Lyall said again, this time it was not a request, it was an order.

Ty licked his lips and took a deep breath, realizing that the game had just changed. He looked over at the cars rear window, seeing the back of Amy's head.

"ok. ok," he breathed, lifting his hands slightly and opening his palms to show he was no threat, he slid his hand into his pocket and slowly handed his cell over to the driver who then released his hold on Ty's arm.

"that's it, nice and slow kid, "Lyall took Ty's phone, popped the back off of it and removed the battery, letting both the phone and the battery fall to the ground between his feet.

Ty hissed as Lyall's boot crashed down on the phone and smashed it into the rubble.

"so, I guess you're not the protective detail sent to pick me up then," Ty said Flatley, realizing the threat that now stood before him. "Ben sent you, didn't he?"

"you guess right kid, " Lyall said calmly, "now play the good little boyfriend for the sake of your lady there, and walk back to the car ok,"

Tys eyes went back to Amy and then locked onto Lyall again. "leave her out of this ok, shes got nothing to do with any of this, "

"Well, kid, you where the one who insisted on her coming with us, so, unfortunately, this is all on you, "Lyall smiled,

Ty swallowed hard, angry at himself for putting Amy in such danger, if he'd just allowed her to ride in with Jack and Tim, she wouldn't be in this situation. He twitched his lip, looking around the surroundings, his mind working overtime, knowing that if he let this go the way it had been planned, it could only end in disaster.

"kid, "Lyall said, seeing Tys face, the cogs turning in his head, his eyes searching for a way out, "think of your girl son, don't make me take this out on her"

Ty stepped back, his words hitting home, his eyes now pleading with his captor "look, just let her go, man, I'll do whatever you want, go where ever you want, just let her out and Ill …."

"I get it, kid, she's your girl, "Lyall said shortly, "but as long as I have her, you are containable, so, be a good little boyfriend, and let's get on our way ok "

Ty bit his lip, and looked down the road, praying for a passerby, another motorist, that would see them at the side of the road.

"Ty, "Lyall pushed coming closer to him and taking his arm yet again, turning him so he was facing the rear fender of the car. "seems you're going to be a little bit more of a handful than I was lead to believe" He placed his hand in the middle of Tys back and pressed him against the car, and thumbed the unlock button on the key ring. Tys eyes locked to Amys through the rear window as she looked at him, He stood deadly still, his hands now on the side of the car in surrender. His lips mouthed the word RUN as he pushed back suddenly and swung at Lyall with all his might, the two men wrestling for supremacy on the side of the road, Ty's fist made contact with Lyall's jaw as he pushed Ty forcibly back against the fender of the car.

Amy pushed the door handle and flew from the back seat, her feet hitting the ground running, she bolted to the sounds of grunts and groans connecting punches and scuffles, her eyes not looking back, she ran through the scrub, not knowing where she was headed, but just knowing that she needed to get away, and get help. The countryside although beautiful, was not her friend as she slipped and tripped over gopher holes and shrubs.

* * *

"all rise, "the clerk called as the Judge entered the court, "Courtroom 154 is now in session, docket 1937-23QCC is now open"

"there not here grandpa!" Lou said over her shoulder, "where are they, !"

Jack rolled his eyes, he scanned the courtroom, and as Lou had pointed out Ty and Amy where nowhere to be seen. Jack watched as the DA walked over to his desk, and took his seat with his assistant. Waiting for the defense and the defendant to do the same.

Ben Dawson came in with his escort from a side door, he looked tired but still had a subtle smirk on his lips. Like he knew something that no one else was privy to.

The jury box was still empty, and the Judge looked at Ben as he took his seat.

"the jury has returned and they have come to a verdict," the judge said.

"we call the jury to session " the court official proclaimed and another side door was opened and the set of twelve jurors filed slowly into the courtroom, taking their seats in the jury cage.

Bens head remained high, his eyes forward, the smile on his lips increasing as he watched the clock. 11:58 am.

"members of the jury, " the judge said, looking in their direction, "have you come to a decision "

One juror stood up, an older African American man, with greying stubble and short hair, "yes your honor we have,"

"can the defendant please stand" the judge called, And they all waited as Ben rose to his feet.

"on the case of the Province against Benjamin Dawson Jr," the clerk called, taking a piece of paper from the head juror and handing it to the judge, who unfolded it and read the verdict to himself. "how do you find?"

"on the charge of owning an operating an illegal gambling operation without the appropriate licenses and authorities, how do you find?" The Judge called,

" we find the defendant not guilty" the head juror said to gasps and sighs of disbelief in the courthouse,

"on the charge of horse theft and animal cruelty. How do you find"

"we find the defendant not guilty"

"are they serious!" Tim snarled under his breath.

"on the charge of unlawful asportation and confinement of a person against his will. Indicative of false imprisonment by means of abduction with intent to harm or maim, how do you find? "

The room went silent as all eyes were focused on the head juror as he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

Amy froze as the sound of a single bullet discharge fractured the surrounding countryside.

Her heart was pounding as she shut her eyes, the memories of the mountainside and Tys face turning to ash before her as he fell from her grasp down the mountain face flooded her mind.

"Miss Fleming!" A voice called loudly,

Amy shook and tried to calm her breathing as she turned to look back the way she had come. Her eyes falling on the car and the deserted road.

Amy trembled and felt the tear run down her hot cheek, her eyes finally resting on Ty and Lyall.

"now I have your attention!" Lyall yelled his arm tightly around Ty's shoulders, the gun barrel pressed under his jaw. "He stood behind Ty and walked him slowly towards the back of the stationary car. Ty was now still, his hands by his sides. His breathing deep but steady.

Amy didn't move, she watched, not knowing if she should run or stay still.

"can you come back to the car please!" Lyall yelled, his voice showing a hint of anger, but he kept it under control.

"no, Amy" Ty whispered, he knew if she just kept going, Lyall wouldn't be able to get to her and hold him as well, He moved slightly in his captors grasp, but caught his breath when he felt the hot barrel of the gun press harder under his jaw.

"Miss Fleming,! don't make me decorate the bitumen with your loves brain matter!"Lyall warned, pulling Ty further around behind the car, and bending his arm behind his back with his free hand. "do the right thing, love, there's a good girl"

Ty groaned and buckled slightly, trying to stand his ground. His dress shoes sliding on the gravel on the side of the road. "Amy, no, RUN!"

Amy hesitated and saw Lyall increase the pressure yet again, Ty's legs giving way momentarily under the pain. His body starting to tremor and shake.

"ok, ok!' Amy called, stepping forward, knowing that even though Ty wanted her to leave him, she couldn't, she slowly walked back to the car, her eyes on Ty and Lyall as they waited for her at the rear of the vehicle.

"there's a good girl," Lyall smiled, as she came to stand in front of them. Tys eyes met with Amys and she could see the fear and pain running through them.

"Just let her go Lyall, please man, You have me, "Ty pleaded, watching Amy as she shook her head, tears in her blue eyes,

"no" she breathed, reaching for him but stopping when Lyall pressed the gun harder against his jaw, making Ty raise his head and lean back into his captor.

"ok, so now we are all back on the same page again, " Lyall said, his tone relieved to have regained control, the red mark on his face where Ty's fist had connected twinging slightly as he moved his jaw.

"you just stand still now little miss" he ordered, motioning to Amy to stand next to the trunk.

"ok, Please, just don't hurt him " She pleaded, seeing Tys face screw up as he tried to control the tremors in his arms.

"that's up to you miss, "Lyall smiled, pushing Ty forward and forcing him down onto the trunk the gun now at the base of his head, his hand pressed into his back,

Amy turned at the sound of an approaching truck, it barreled down the country road, slowing as it came upon the scene.

"remember little miss, your loves life depends on what you say and do, I have no problem involving others in this, but their blood will also be on your hands "

Amy bit her lip and watched as the truck pulled up next to them and a middle-aged rancher wound down his window,

"everything ok here?" he asked, seeing the scene before him.

"yes sir, I'm an RCMP officer, Just detaining a bail jumper, " Lyall slid his hand into his pocket and flipped a small wallet showing his ID and badge,

"oh, ok officer, "The rancher said, "you ok miss?"

Amy looked at the rancher and wanted to scream out " no we are not ok, this man is trying to kill us!" But she held her voice when she noticed the two small children in the rear seat. "I'm fine, thanks " she stammered, Tys face looking at her in defeat. His cheek burning slightly against the metal of the trunk as it heated in the sun.

"ok then, Do you need any help officer, should I call the station?" The rancher asked,

"no no, we have back up en route, thanks, I'll be fine until they get here, "Lyall lied, "we appreciate your assistance but it's probably best you move along"

The rancher nodded and took one last look at Amy and then moved on, his truck continuing down the road.

"ok. that's it, "Lyall said shortly, he pressed the gun firmly into the base of Ty's skull and pulled off his dark blue overcoat. Leaving Ty in his white shirt and dress pants. Lyall threw the coat at Amy. He then dug around in his suit pocket and pulled out two cable ties, wrapping one tightly around Ty's wrists, pinning them behind his back. Ty grimaced and hissed as the plastic cut into his skin. Lyall pulled Ty to his feet and pressed the remote access to the car, making the trunk pop open. Amy looked at him in disbelief as he pushed it open all the way.

"no, please, you cant, it will be too hot in there," She pleaded

"that's why you've got his jacket love" Lyall smiled, as he pushed Ty roughly between the shoulder blades, "get in Kid, "

"come on man, " Ty said, his breath ragged, "Ill be no trouble, " Ty's eyes met with Amys as he tried to reassure her. Seeing the fear on her face.

"get in " Lyall repeated, pushing him again, but Ty resisted, standing his ground. He knew that if he was locked in the trunk no one was there to protect Amy an if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself.

"come on KID!" Lyall's temper was flaring as he pressed the gun to Ty's chest as he turned him around to face him. "don't make this any harder than it is ok. "

Ty forced his breath out from between his teeth and glared at his captor. Defiance in his green eyes.

Lyall took a slow breath and moved the gun from Ty onto Amy, aiming it at her head,

"NO NO NO!" Ty yelled, stepping forward, placing his body in the way,"No, don't Ok Ok, you win!"

Ty turned his head to look at Amy and kissed her softly on the lips. His head resting on her shoulder, his hands unable to hug her in comfort. "I love you, don't be scared ok, it will be ok"

Amy trembled, the tears now falling down her cheeks, She touched his face, and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him shudder in her embrace. "I love you too, " she whispered, her lips moving slightly near his ear, as Lyall pulled her away. And motioned with the gun for her to step back.

Ty locked eyes for the last time with Amy, understanding her message and turning back towards the trunk.

He stood before it and took a deep breath, as the gun returned to the base of his head. "ok I get it,!" he snapped and lifted his leg to climb in.

Ty heard Amy gasp and turned his head slightly as Lyall spun the handgun around in his hand and planted the butt firmly into the base of Ty's skull, Amy heard him cry out, then falter, his legs giving way as his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

"Ty!" she screamed. Grabbing him as his body went limp, Lyall pointed the gun at Amy and grabbed Ty's leg flipping him into the trunk, his still body coming to rest on the interior carpet.

"why!" Amy yelled, "he was doing what you wanted! you didn't have to hit him!"

"Shhh, " Lyall smiled as he closed the trunk and grabbed her arm. , pulling her arms behind her back and cable tying them together, "get in the car little miss, there's a good girl"

* * *

"on the charge of unlawful asportation and confinement of a person against his will. Indicative of false imprisonment by means of abduction with intent to harm or maim, how do you find? "

"we find the defendant guilty as charged !"

The courtroom erupted in cheers and calls of jubilation.

Jack and Tim shook each other's hands in a firm gratifying handshake.

"quiet! quiet!"The judge called "if you cant keep your mouths shut, Ill clear the gallery "

Everyone went silent so the count could continue, Jack watched as Ben kept his expression still, his focus still on the clock on the wall,

"on the charge of assault and endangerment through authorization of injection of a controlled substance into another for means of confinement – how do you find?"

"we find the defendant guilty, " the head juror said,

Jack nearly jumped out of his seat, he tapped Lou on the shoulder, as the court broke into whispers again.

"On the final charge of conspiracy to extort and commit harm, how do you find?"

The court fell silent as Bens eyes finally moved from the clock and looked at the jury, his gaze a steely glare. He showed no emotion to their findings. His face still and controlled.

"we find the defendant guilty as charged, "

The courtroom erupted in claps and cheers, the gallery showing relief for a partial victory over the man who had destroyed so many lives. Jack watched as Ben turned and looked at him, his stare cold, a slight smile playing on his thin lips, he winked at the old cowboy then turned back to face the court. Jacks smile faded, he turned to Tim who had seen the exchange and now also had a grave look on his face.

"what was that?" Tim whispered,

"I don't know, But I don't like it, " Jack replied,

Bens eyes returned to the clock above the judge's bench. 12:39 pm. He smiled softly and took a breath. He may have lost the battle, but he hadn't lost the war.

* * *

Amy sat awkwardly in the back seat, as Lyall drove the car on, he had turned off the road to the main highway, which would have been the way to Calgary and the courthouse. They now barreled along a country road heading towards the foothills and the mountains. Amy winced as she pulled against the cable tie that held her hands behind her back. She looked at the rear seat, knowing Ty was unconscious in the trunk, Hoping that the blow to his head had only knocked him out.

"where are you taking us" she demanded, as she saw Lyall wind the window down and throw her cell from the car,

"quiet little Miss, "He said, "enjoy the ride, "

Amy bit her lip, looking out the window and trying to get a reading on where they were, but the speed at which he was traveling was making it hard for her to recognize anything.

She sat back and took a breath, her only hope now in a 2-second text message that she had managed to send off when Ty and Lyall were squaring off outside.

She shut her eyes, trying to stay calm, losing it now would help either of them.

* * *

Lou and Jack hugged and walked towards the elevator, the court had been cleared after the judge had closed the proceedings. Ben would return at a later date for sentencing but for now, he was safe and sound on his way a correctional facility.

"Mr. Bartlett" a voice called stopping them as they saw the DA and his assistant come up to the group and shake their hands,

"Thank you, "Jack smiled, "we were worried there for a moment, but that man finally got what he deserved,"

"We knew the other charges were a push, especially with confessions from others taking credit for them, but all in all I think the outcome was a good one. We wouldn't have been able to do it without Ty or Kallie, " He looked around the group, "where is TY, I thought He and Amy would be here for sure,?"

"Maybe it was all just too much for him Sir" Mr. Sutton suggested,

"um .. no, "Jack replied, his worried look now returning, "a car came for them before we left, I was going to ask you if they were with you somewhere?"

"Hey guys, " a familiar voice beamed at them.

"Caleb, " Tim said as the young man walked over to them. "you were with Ty this morning right?"

"um yeah, I left the two of them just before the car pulled up, I passed it on my way out, " he smiled, "I thought I d come and show my support, awesome to see that sucker get his just desserts"

"the DA looked at Mr. Sutton and then beckoned an RCMP officer over to them. They stepped away from the group and spoke privately for a few minutes, but Jack noticed the change in the DAs face when he returned.

"I'm going to ask you, kind folks, to come with me now ok, I need to have a word in private"

"whats going on," Lou asked, "you know something don't you, about Ty and Amy and their whereabouts"

"please just come with me, " The DA insisted motioning towards a side door.

"wait on, I just have to call Mallory and make sure she is ok with Katie," Lou said digging her cell out of her bag.

The group all started to move towards the door but stopped when they heard Lou gasp and call for Jack.

"somethings wrong !" She said, running over to the group and showing them her phone, "I had it on silent, but look, look, read that !"

Jack took the phone and looked at the screen.

{HELP – driver works for Ben, got Ty and me. Reg AGD 335 GPS link}

Jack passed the phone to the DA and he instantly turned to the officer, "get this GPS map to all the units in the area, and put out a bolo on this plate, NOW!"

The officer ran off talking on his radio as he did, other officers joined him as they ran onto the elevator.

"what the hell is going on!" Tim asked. Looking at Jack for answers, seeing Lou's face and the teas in her eyes.

"I knew it, he looked right at me in there and I knew he was up to something!"Jack growled,

"up to what!" Tim looked exasperated,

"Oh my god Grandpa, "Lou cried, "he's got them "

Tims' face went pale, "how he's locked up, he's nowhere near them"

Lou started to cry, the realization of what the text message meant hitting home.

"the driver, Tim, he's one of Ben's, "Jack said in a low voice, "he's got them, from right under our noses"

Wade touched Lous shoulder and cast a look at Jack and Tim, "not on my watch he doesn't"

And with that, he headed for the elevator too,

"Mr. Dalton, I advise you leave this to the police, " The DA called after him, but then noticed Jack and Tim move as well,

"can you make sure she gets home safe, " Jack asked, motioning to Lou who looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Mr. Bartlett, I must advise against this!" Mr. Sutton called to them.

"advice acknowledged, "Jack smiled, he looked back at Lou as Tim held the elevator door for him. "I'll bring her home, I promise, I'll bring them both home.

to be contiuned


	40. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **Little Miss**

"Ok, so let me just stop you two right there ok" Jack called as Tim opened the door of his truck in the underground parking lot.

"come on Jack, we need to go and …." Tim yelled back, watching Wade come around the other side of the vehicle and open the back door.

And where are we going exactly?" Jack continued, now standing before both of them, the bravado no wearing off and the reality setting in. They had no idea where Amy and Ty were or where this driver was taking them.

"were going to get…."Tim continued, his voice trailing off slightly, realizing that Jack actually had a valid point, they had no idea where to start.

"Caleb said the car pulled in not long after he left Heartland, so …" Tim continued,

"ok, but whos to say they left straight away, what direction they went in, all we have is a GPS reading and a sketchy text with a rego number " Jack returned, rubbing his face, "so before we go barreling off into the unknown, how about he take a moment to look this grid reference up and see where we should actually be heading "

Tim nodded and reached into his truck and started typing the coordinates into the onboard GPS,

"Or we could just listen to the police as they get a fix on where the vehicle was last seen?" Wade chimed in softly, holding up a police issue walkie-talkie, a crooked smile on his face,

"where in heavens name did you get that!" Jack gasped,

"sort of borrowed it from the coppers when we passed them all congregating in the lobby, they won't miss it" Wade smiled, "so you in boys, or am I flying solo?"

"I'm in, "Tim grinned, impressed by Wade ingenuity, dropping his smile when he saw Jack scowl at him.

"come on Jack, we will give it back when we are done!" Tim explained, motioning to the open door, "It's for Amy and Ty!"

Jack pressed his lips together firmly, he wasn't happy with it, but they really didn't have anything better on offer. At least this way, they had a chance of finding them before it was too late.

"ok. ok, "He finally agreed and Tim smiled in acceptance as they all climbed into the truck together.

* * *

Amy watched out the window as the car slowed and turned into a gas stop. Lyall pulled up at the bowser that was farthest from the attendant's window and turned off the engine.

He turned around in his seat, his arm resting on the seat back.

"ok little miss, "he smiled, " "I'm going to fill her up and you're going to be a good little thing and sit still for me ok?"

Amy looked at her captor, knowing that this may be the last chance she had to let her whereabouts be known.

"I need to use the ladies room," she blurted out.

Lyall took an annoyed sigh, and flicked his sunglasses up slightly, his pale blue eyes looking at Amy for the first time without lenses.

"hold it,"

"I have been, " She rebutted shortly, "please "

He pursed his lips and looked her up and down.

"ok little miss, here's what we are going to do, I'm going to fill the car while you high tail it into the ladies room, "he pointed to the facilities out houses that where directly across from where he had stopped the car. "If I see you say or do anything that I feel is in any way against our little endeavors today, your love in there, " he said, lifting the gun to point at the back of the seat "will be the one who suffers. Do I make myself clear,"

Amys breath was shakey but she nodded, "I promise, I'll come straight back. "

"don't test me, little Miss, "he warned, "Tys life depends on you doing the right thing"

Amy nodded again, "I understand, Just please don't hurt him"

Lyall stowed the gun in its holster and got out of the car, he walked around to the rear passenger door and opened it up, sliding in next to Amy.

"I have your word, straight back, yes?" He stated again, cutting the cable tie from her wrists.

"yes, " Amy said nervously.

Lyall got back out of the car and allowed Amy to do the same, she straightened up her clothes and her hair and took a breath as she quickly walked over to the bathroom facilities.

Lyall watched her go and then turned to the bowser to pump the gas.

"Miss!, oh miss!" the attendant called over the loudspeaker, making Amy freeze mid-stride, she looked back at Lyall who was watching her intently, tapping his jacket pocket.

Amy looked at the attendant's window and saw him waving at her, holding up a wooden paddle with a key attached to it,

"you need the key miss, " he bellowed again through the PA system,

Amy faltered, not knowing what to do, she looked back at Lyall who then looked at the trunk of the car.

"Miss, I have the key!" The attendant called again, waving it at her through the window.

Lyall motioned with his head for her to go and retrieve the paddle from the attendant. He continued to pump the gas, his eyes watching Amy as she scampered quickly towards the convenience store window.

"here you go miss, just return it when you're done ok, " The attendant said, sliding the paddle and the key across the countertop to Amy as she stood near the small circular opening cut in the window.

"thank you," she said shakily, knowing Lyalls eyes where on her back. She reached forward and scooped up the wooden paddle, taking a ballpoint pen from the counter as she did.

The attendant didn't see her subterfuge as he had returned to the other side of the counter to serve another motorist. Amy slowly walked back to the facilities building, waving the key subtly in Lyall's direction.

With a quick turn of the key, Amy disappeared from sight into the outhouse building, falling against the back of the door as it closed, tears in her eyes. She tried desperately to keep her panic under control, by taking deep calming breaths. Her eyes flickered around the bathroom. It was relatively clean and well kept for a public restroom. With 3 hand basins with paper dispensers next to each. There was a large rectangular mirror that ran the length of the wall, it was old and chipped with the corners rusting slightly. 4 stalls ran along the back wall, all looked old but sanitary each had graffiti scribbled across their walls offering a variety of services from lawn mowing to personal assistance.

Amy looked around, turning on a tap and placing the paddle on the ledge under the mirror, She wet her face, and tried to settle, looking at her self in the mirror,

"come on Amy, "she said to herself, "pull it together, Tys counting on us"

She looked at the pen in her hand and then back at the stalls behind her, a plan coming into play.

Quickly she ran into one of them and shut the door, looking for a clear piece of wall space that wasn't too obvious. Amy smiled a small smile as she found an empty corner near the middle hinge and started to frantically write her message of salvation.

Once she was done she flushed the toilet and quickly went back to the basin, she picked up the paddle that had the key and saw the words LAV KEY painted in red on the front side. She flipped over the paddle and saw there was writing on the other side, {this facility closes at 6 pm sharp, Please return the key when done. For help or assistance see attendant }. There were other scribbles and marks as well from phone numbers to mathematic equations.

Amy laid the paddle down on the ledge and scribbled on the rear side. Trying to keep her writing small and unnoticeable. She wrote the words, STALL NUMBER 4. And then further over she underlined the word HELP with her pen, smudging it with a piece of paper towel.

Amy took a breath and steeled herself once again, then walked out the door. Lyall was finishing up his pumping when he turned at the sound of the door opening, He watched Amy as she motioned towards the attendant and walked quickly to the window. Sliding the key through the hole at the counter.

"thanks miss,"the young attendant said, smiling at her broadly, taken aback at how pretty she was.

"thank you,"Amy replied as he held the stare, "Um I think one of your toilets is blocked, you may want to check on it,"

"oh really ?" he said, "um ok, thanks,"

Amy smiled and started to withdraw her hand from the counter, but she held his gaze, directing him silently with her eyes to the paddle, while her index finger tapped the writing on the wood.

He looked confused and looked down at where her finger was pointing, "I think its stall 4" she said softly, her fingernail tapping the word help.

With that, she withdrew her hand and turned around jumping slightly as Lyall came up behind her,

"Hello sir, "the attendant said cheerily, taking the paddle from the counter and throwing it in the basket behind him. His eyes still watching Amy.

"pump number 2," Lyall said flicking over a credit card, his hand taking hold of Amy's arm,

"yes sir, that's $49,35 Thanks, credit?"

"yes, " Lyall said shortly,

"all done sir, you and the lady have a great day" The attendant smiled at Amy and went back to the next customer as Lyall turned Amy away from the counter and walked with her back to the car.

"good girl," he said into her ear as he opened the back door again and pushed her gently in, "I'm going to leave you free ok since it seems I can trust you, "

"thank you,"Amy replied, rubbing her wrists, noticing the red marks that the cable tie had left.

Lyall turned the engine over again and pulled the car away from the bowser, as Amy looked back towards the attendant's window. The young man's eyes were on her as he held the key paddle in his hands.

Amy dared not smile or react for fear of giving herself away. Lyall had missed the connection and hadn't noticed the message or the way the attendant had looked at her. Amy sat back in the rear seat, her hand running across the leather of the chair. Her mind racing.

"hold on Ty, please just hold on a little longer, help is on its way "

* * *

"shhh will you, " Wade said in annoyance cutting Tims babbling off as he complained yet again about the injustices of it all.

Wade pushed the radio to his ear, listening to the police chatter as they searched the area.

"have they found the car yet,?" Tim asked.

"no, not yet, but they have located Amys phone, it's on route 45 just past timber crest turn, "

"her phone!" Jack said,

"yeah, they traced it, the GPS coordinates she gave in the text led them right to it.

"well that's where we are headed then," Tim said, turning the truck around and barreling off down the road which they had come.

* * *

Amy watched as the car turned yet again onto an off-road, this time it was more like a track, the suspension of the car creaked as it rolled over bumps and divets, Lyall turning the wheel to avoid low hanging branches and shrubs.

"where are you taking us,"Amy asked, she hadn't really spoken since they left the gas station. Allowing Lyall to focus on driving rather than her visit to the ladies room.

"you'll know soon enough little miss, " he said, as he continued down the heavily vegetated road. It wasn't long before the car shuddered to a stop in a small clearing amongst some tall jack pines. Amy was not familiar with this side of the mountains. It was near the foothills but close to the wooded ridges. The area was heavily vegetated and provided good cover as the site was far from the main road and other passing motorists. It also looked like it had not been used or visited in many years as the ground was scattered with leaf litter and debris. Amy watched Lyall get out of the car and come to her door, she sat still, her heart thumping in her chest. He opened the car and reached in grabbing her arm and pulling her roughly to her feet.

He smiled at her, as she clasped her hands together and once again wrapped a cable tie about her wrists, pulling it tight, Amy winced and curled her lip, as her hands were crunched together.

Once he was happy she was secure, Lyall stood her against the rear of the car and looked around the surrounds. He pulled out a phone and checked the time,

"there's no signal this high up" Amy said shortly,

"good to know," he smiled, as he took her arm and pulled her roughly towards a group of large dense trees.

"no, what about Ty, you cant just leave him in there!" Amy cried, looking back at the car as she was led away.

"Shhh, He's fine, he will join you soon enough, " Lyall replied, pulling her with him as he walked through the wall of trees and overgrown hedges. Amy stumbled along, fear building in her heart, Her mind thinking up all the worst case scenarios possible.

"please, Lyall, please just let us go, you don't need to do this" She pleaded, as she stumbled over yet another tuft of overgrown grass.

"Shh, "he said, not engaging with her at all as he pulled her along. Finally stopping briefly before an old abandoned fishing shack.

Amys' eyes looked up at the decrepit structure before her, it had seen many a winter and the wooden roof had slipped its shingles, exposing its bones to the elements. The windows were cracked and fractured, giving a look of ghostly apprehension. Lyall dragged Amy up the front two steps, the boards cracking and moving under their feet, as he hit the door with his boot, making it swing open slightly, the top hinge letting go, leaving it hanging in a lecherous way.

Amys' eyes looked around the skeleton of a cabin, there was nothing left after the ravages of the seasons had claimed it. It was a rotting floor, and structure poles, holding up half a roof, an old brass bed frame lurked in the far corner, covered in moss and cobwebs as to was what looked like the remnants of a kitchen counter, now littered with debris and leaves.

Lyall pulled Amy over to one of the structural posts and forced her to sit down, he cut the cable tie around her wrists and retired them behind her back, looping an old rope through the tie and pulling her roughly against the beam.

"sit tight little miss, I'll be right back "He smiled, as he walked out of the shack and headed back towards the car.

Amy pulled violently at her wrists but whimpered as the cable tie cut into her flesh. She looked frantically around the shack, hoping to see something that she could work with, but her heart sank as she realized there was nothing. He eyes fell upon an old tarp in the far corner of the room. It covered several boxes and didn't look as old as the rest of the contents around her. The dim lighting was making it hard to see what it hid under its shroud, And Amy was too far away from it to even attempt to pull at it with her feet.

She kicked the floor in agitation, sending dust swirling around her, the particles dancing in the sunlight beams that fractured through the holes in the roof.

Amy heard footsteps and craned her neck to see back through the broken door. Lyall had returned, but he was not alone.

Amy's heart skipped a beat, as she saw him enter the shack, Ty over his shoulder, his arms and head hanging motionlessly down his back.

"Ty!" Amy gasped as Lyall lowered the still unconscious Ty down onto the floor, resting him against the same structure pole as Amy, She watched on in horror as he propped him up, letting his head fall softly forward as he secured him to the pole with a rough fiber rope. Amy noticed Lyall had not bothered to retie Ty's hands with the cable ties but opted to simply wrap the rope around his cut and torn wrists.

Amy shuffled herself painfully closer to him, her hip now touching his, trying to get a read on his condition.

"Ty?" she said softly, nudging him with her shoulder, seeing his chest rise and fall slightly, giving her hope.

"sit still miss," Lyall warned as he wrapped the rope around both of them. Trussing them up like Thanksgiving turkeys.

Amy nudged Ty again, but still got no response, his head hung forward, his eyes closed.

She did notice the red stain on the back of his dress shirts collar, She bit her lip, and glared at Lyall as he stood up before them. Happy with his handy work and feeling positive that they were safely secured.

"he's bleeding !" Amy snapped, "he's hurt!"

"that's the least of his worries little miss" Lyall chuckled as he took a breath and removed his jacket, exposing the shoulder holster and gun on his side. He placed his jacket on the brass bed frame and walked over to the tarp in the corner. Amy watched as he flicked it out of the way, exposing 4 large Gerry cans of kerosene.

Lyall picked one of the Gerry cans up and opened the lid, he looked back at Amy who now had turned to stone as she realized what he was intending to do.

"I'm sorry little miss, you weren't meant to be part of this," he said softly, an honest look of regret flickering cross his face. "but I'm left with no choice now, "

"no, please, you don't have to do this, I have money, my family has money " Amy pleaded, pulling against her restraints, her voice panicked and shrill.

"its too late little one, " he said sadly, "you're, not the problem here, I've been given my orders and that young man of yours has pissed off the wrong people, "

"please, this isn't Tys fault, he didn't ask for this, please, this isn't fair!" Amys tears where running free now, she watched as Lyall tipped the kerosene over the rotten floorboards, splashing it against the shack's walls and structures,

"please Lyall, no" She cried, her eyes looking back at the silent Ty,

Lyall stopped and walked over to her, he knelt down in front of her and touched her cheek.

"sorry love, "He said. His eyes looking her up and down, a suggestion crossing his mind, "maybe if you show me your appreciation, I can possibly make a deal "

He ran his hand slowly down her cheek, letting it travel down her neck to the top of her shirt.

Amys' lip curled as she pulled back, Her eyes large and blue.

"it's your ticket out love, not going to take it?" he smirked,

"you'll let us go?" she asked, her voice shaking with fear. Amy knew what he wanted, she shook inside, knowing that doing the unthinkable may be the only way out for her and for Ty. She looked back at her boyfriend. Stealing her resolve.

"I'll let you go, "Lyall bargained," one-time deal love, take it or leave it"

"both of us," Amy spat, her eyes cold and clear, " I'm yours if both of us walk free, !"

Lyall twisted his lip, considering the offer, then smiled at her again, "tempting, very tempting, but your mans die is cast love, there's no changing it for him. You, well, I may be persuaded, what you say, little miss, you want to walk out that door and leave this all behind?"

Amys face turned to stone and her eyes took on a steely cold glow, "I'd rather burn!" she spat in defiance, pulling close to Ty as his head fell onto her shoulder,

"so be it, "Lyall smiled and stood up, he walked over to the tarp and picked up another Gerry can and continued to unload the liquid around them.

* * *

Tims truck pulled up slowly as the police cars watched them come to a stop, Jack and Wade jumped out, Wade leaving the radio hidden under the rear seat.

"Gentlemen, can I ask why you are out this way,?" one of the officers asked, coming up to Jack and Wade,

"my granddaughter is Amy Fleming' Jack said, "Ty Borden is family to us to"

"Oh I see, sir, we have located your granddaughter's cell, it was on the roadway about a mile back looks like it was thrown from a vehicle"

"so, what are you doing about it!" Tim growled as he joined them.

"we have pinged Mr. Bordens phone as well, but we don't seem to be getting a read on it at the moment, we do have an area where it was last located though, it is around 6 miles back up the highway"

"so?" Tim continued," so why are we all standing here then?"

"Sir, I need you to leave this to the police, it's our job to handle this now, we will keep you apprised of any developments as they arise, "the officer held out his arm guiding the trio back to their truck. "please return to your homes , we will take it from here"

Tim went to argue with them but Wade placed his hand on his shoulder, pulling him gently back, away from the officer, "no worries officer, we will be on our way, it's all good"

Tim glared at Wade as the officer returned to his vehicle, "just get in the truck Tim" Wade said, " we can listen in remember!"

Jack couldn't help but smile, even though he hadn't approved of Wade stealing the radio, he could see now, that sometimes, when things were at their worst, corners needed to be cut, and rules needed to be broken. Amy and Ty were counting on them and if they had to beg, borrow or steal to get to them, then that's exactly what they were willing to do.

Tim pulled the truck out onto the road and continued on, the police cars heading off in the other direction, retracing the trail to Tys last known cell whereabouts.

Wade held the radio to his ear, "listen, guys, "he said fiddling with the receiver, trying to get a clearer reception.

{unit 452 and unit 687 do you copy,}

{unit 452 copy, }

{whats your location 452}

{ highway 46 west of Okotoks, copy}

{circle back to highway 7, lead on - Reg AGD 335 sighting near West Bend}

{copy that, West Bend – over }

{unit 687 – copy, we are close to that 20 minutes to West Bend copy|}

{Unit 687 – proceed to West Bend Gas and convenience, report from occupants of young girl, early 20s, seen to request help via written text -copy}

{Copy that, - is girl still at location, }

{no – under duress, seen entering black sedan fitting bolo Reg AGD 335 - attend and assess}

{unit 687 attending – copy }

"that's our girl," Tim said, planting his foot, "we are only 15 minutes from West Bend Gas station"

Jack looked over at his x son in law as the truck started to speed up, "no mention on Ty?"

"I know Jack, but, it's the best we got right now," Tim said,

Jack nodded, still unable to remove the deep feeling of foreboding that filled his gut.

He rubbed his eyes and looked in the rearview mirror, Wade still holding the radio to his ear.

"it a start Jack, "Wade said, "Tys a fighter, if Amys there, he's not far away "

* * *

Ty moaned slightly as he head moved against Amy's shoulder, His eyes were still shut but Amy felt him move slightly against his restraints. Lyall finished coating the shack in accelerant and came over to the couple where they sat, he grabbed a handful of Ty's hair and moved his head from side to side assessing his consciousness.

"see love, he's still with us, "he smiled, "shame he will wake up to .. well you know"

"get away from him" Amy snapped, her patience now well and truly gone, She had tried everything to turn this around, even contemplated offering her self, but nothing seemed good enough or valued enough to remove the price on Ty's head.

"well little miss, I cant say it hasn't been fun, but this is where we part company, "Lyall touched her cheek again, "I've doused this place well and good, it will burn hot, the fumes and the smoke will take you long before the flames. Sorry love, but I have my orders, and I always collect"

He stood up and walked towards the door.

"wait! please," Amy called, "give us some time please," She looked back at Ty, tears in her eyes, "let us say goodbye please, "

Lyall stopped and looked back at her, seeing the pain on her face. "Ill light the line over near the trees ok, that will give you a few minutes before it reaches the shack"

Amy nodded, her face stained from crying. She looked over at Ty and buried her head into his shoulder, defeat filling her soul.

Lyall saluted her and walked out of the shack, carrying the last Gerry can with him, he stopped at the other side of the clearing and stuffed a rag into the cans spout, running a soft cotton rope from inside the can to the ground. He poured a trail of fuel from the shack to the Gerry can and left a pool around it. Once the rope was lit, it would engulf the can, making it explode, focusing the flames along the trail of fuel leading them to the shack. This would take around 10 to 15 minutes before the shack would go up. Ample time for Amy to say her farewells. Lyall seemed at peace with that, knowing that it was the least he could do for the condemned.

With that, he flicked his cigarette lighter open and lit the flame. Touching it to the end of the soft fuel soaked rope, it smoldered and took light, the flame traveling along it slowly, eating its way through the kerosine laden fibers.

* * *

"show me this message kid," Tim said, looking at the wooden paddle,

"see sir, she underlined the word HELP, I knew she looked scared, I called the cops as soon as the car left, "

The attendant pointed to the writing on the wooden keychain. As Jack rubbed his face.

"she also wrote stall 4, "the attendant said, "that's where the message is, I'll show you"

Jack, Wade, and Tim followed the young man to the ladies washroom and although they hesitated at first they all went inside.

Jack pushed stall 4s door open and stepped inside, his eyes scanning the walls,

"see sir, right near the hinge" the attendee said,

Jack looked at the scrawl, recognizing it as Amys handiwork,

{HELP – being held captive by a man called Lyall in a black sedan Reg AGD 335 heading west along route 5, towards the woodlands and ridgeline. Need Help, call police, 911 AF and TB}

"that's her alright" Jack smiled, "who is this Lyall person, "

"one of Bens men, " Wade said softly," I've met him once, he's the one who cleans up the mess, you're not in a good place if you meet Lyall,"

"so how come your still around?" Tim challenged,

"because I only owed a few grand, so a broken nose and a few cracked ribs were enough of a wake-up call for me" Wade countered, "he's a mean one, English and as cold as they come"

"well. We better get moving, or we are going to run into the police again" Jack said, walking out of the bathroom and heading back to the truck, "Thank you, son, the police will be here soon, show them the message too"

The attendant smiled and returned to the store, as the trio got back into their ride and took off after the sedan.

"I'm not liking this Jack, " Wade said, leaning over the front seat, "Lyall is not known for his niceness, this is a one-way ticket, you get my drift,"

"I hear you, "Jack said his face etched with concern," do you have any idea where he may be headed, where he would take them"

"All I know is that he likes his privacy, he also doesn't leave much behind, likes it to be clean like you know, no traces or evidence. The last guy who crossed him I heard, was found in his car, burnt to a crisp, nothing but the metal shell left, "

Tim looked at Jack, his face still now too, "we will find them, Jack, I promise"

to be continued


	41. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **Out of the ashes**

Amy nudged Ty again with her shoulder, as she smelt the first traces of smoke waft through the cracks and crevices of their prison. Her fear was rising up like a ball in her throat as she pulled hard against her restraints, only stopping when she felt a sticky hot feeling on her hands. The cable ties that held her cut into her soft wrists, turning them into a gruesome pattern of cuts and tears.

Ty groaned again his head moving slightly as it rested on her shoulder. He was coming around, but Amy knew their time was short.

"TY!" she called, banging her shoulder roughly into him, jolting his body slightly, his head then fell away from her as he slumped the other way.

"Please, "she cried, desperation on her features as she heard the car outside speed away. She kicked him hard in the shin with her boot, hoping the impact would rouse him and bring him back to her. She needed his help, and the smoke was now drifting quite easily through the cracks and windows of the shack.

Tys eyes finally started to flicker open and Amy couldn't help but cry out in relief, she watched as his legs moved slowly, pushing down on the rotten boards where they sat,

"Hey, Ty, wake up, please, wake up!" she called to him. Tapping his leg yet again with her own.

Ty licked his lips and slowly opened his eyes, at first simply looking down at the floor from where he was positioned. Slowly as his faculties returned Amy watched his eyes blink and focus, his head lifted back against the pole they were tied to as he took a slow breath.

"Ty!" She said, pulling forward yet again as his eyes cleared and he looked at her, recognition then confusion in his green eyes.

"Amy," he breathed, shutting his eyes and taking a breath, the events of the last few hours coming back to he finally looked at her again he suddenly became aware of a thumping in the base of his skull. He screwed up his face as the pain in the back of his head took hold,

"argh, goddam, "he hissed, trying to move his head. The blow from the handgun now taking it vengeance on him. "what, happened, where are we?"

Ty looked again to Amy and went to move, suddenly becoming aware of his restraints, his hands pulling against the ropes that held him. His focus cleared as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, and looked around the shack, his eyes trying to take it all in.

"Amy!" He said, ignoring the pain he felt, "are you ok, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"no, but we need to get out of here Ty!, "she said quickly, "can you get free?"

Ty coughed and looked around the shack, his mind in overdrive, his eyes taking in every corner, every object. He pulled roughly against the ropes, gaining a little movement as they stretched, but feeling the burn on his arms as they tightened around him.

"what is that smell?" he asked, suddenly becoming aware of the floorboards and the splash marks on his legs.

"kerosene!" Amy said shortly "hence why I said we need to get out of here!"

Ty looked at his love and suddenly became aware of the entire situation that they found themselves in,

"That's smoke yeah, "he said, craning his neck to look outside the broken doorway, "are you telling me he left us here to…"

"burn, "she cried, "yes, he's left us here to burn with this goddam shack!"

Amy couldn't contain her fear any longer, the tears fell from her eyes as she broke down. Her head falling forward as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, " Ty said, coughing again as the smell of burning kerosene started to fill his nostrils, He leaned forward as far as the ropes would allow him to, his head now near hers, "Amy, look at me, please, come on, look at me"

Amy pulled her head up slowly, her face stained and red from the tears, she had never felt fear like this before, it was a gut-wrenching feeling that was slowly consuming her. Ty strained further over to kiss her lips, the ropes burning his arms and hands as he did,

"shh, ok" he whispered, "Ill get us out of here, I promise, "

Ty felt Amy try to kiss him back, but their moment was interrupted by her need to cough as the smoke started to swirl around the shacks interior, Amy knew it wouldn't be long until that Gerry can went up in flames, pushing the flames towards the accelerant soaked walls and then onto them. Lyall had not only doused the wood and flooring, but he had also splashed Ty's legs with the fluid too. If those flames got inside, Ty would not be safe from their hunger. Lyall had not left anything to chance, He had told Amy that Ty was marked and that this was a one-way ticket for him. Amys anguish started to fly through her, she didn't want to lose the only boy she had ever truly loved this way. It wasn't fair, they had been through so much in their young lives, to have it end in an inferno., Tied up and helpless. They deserved so much more than this. She sobbed again, "I can't lose you, not like this, not now"

Ty let his lips touch hers again, and pressed his forehead to hers, "your not going to lose me, Amy, not now, not here, not ever!"

Ty looked up at the pole that held them, he traced his eyes along the joint beam above them and then across to the half fallen and decrepit roof.

"hang on Amy, "he said, as he took a deep breath and dug his heels into the floorboards, the wood splintering under the pressure as he pushed back against the pole with all his might.

The structure creaked and cracked, Tys shoulders square against the wood, It dug into the skin between his shoulder blades making him wince and clench his let out a loud groan and he shut his eyes and pushed again, feeling the pole move slightly under his weight,

"the roofs rotten Amy, "he said looking up and then back down, shielding his eyes by looking away as dust and debris fell from the ceiling. "If I can get it to give, we should be able to pull free"

"And if it does give way, we will be crushed as the roof comes down on top of us," Amy rebutted, shaking her head, the dust scattering around her as her hair moved around her face.

"no no, " He explained, "see there's a joint beam right above us, if I can just get this pole to let go, then that beam should hold most of the roof in place, The back section still looks pretty secure, "

"or the beam will fall, and bring the entire shack to the ground around us and if that doesn't kill us well the flames that engulf us when the fire takes hold will"

"Amy!" TY said, his eyes locking with hers, "Trust me, this will work ok, we have to try something, I'm not just going to sit here and watch you….."

He dropped his words, not even wanting to imagine the outcome that he most feared. He was not going to let Ben win, not this time, Amy would not become one of his victims.

"I'm scared Ty," Amy said, her lip trembling, "what if we, "

"Shhh, don't go there ok, "He smiled, trying to reassure her," I'm getting you out of here ok, we have a celebration dinner to attend tonight remember, "he smiled, his face dirty and covered in sweat, his head pounding and his hands raw.

"but Ty, "she replied, still letting the fear control her.

"no butts, Amy, we are doing this ok" Ty steeled his resolve and pulled yet again on the ropes that held him. He felt a little give around his wrists, so started to twist and turn them, the hard fibers scratching and cutting his skin.

"can you reach my hands," he asked, breathing heavily as he continued to squirm against his containment.

"Um. I don't know" Amy said, as she spread her fingers out behind her back and shuffled around slightly, repositioning her self so her hands and back were closer to his. "I think I can reach you with one hand" she winced, clawing her fingers in his direction.

"can you feel the rope?" he asked, pulling again, giving himself a little more room.

"Amy clawed and twisted her hands as much as she could, her fingers finally finding him and the rope around them.

"I got it, "she laughed through the pain, the cable ties now digging savagely into her hands. She screwed up her face as she fumbled her way along the rope, trying to find a weak spot.

"ok, ok, he said, taking a deep breath and coughing again, "just hold still for a sec ok,"

With that Ty bent his leg and pushed his left shoe hard into the floorboards, the wood cracking and falling apart as he did, Amy watched him in silence, as he hit his heel against one of the nail holes that held the board in place, leaving it out of the wood fibres with his feet,

The board nail was long and rusty as it fell with a clang to the floor next to Ty's legs, He took another breath and moved again, this time kicking back with his heel of his shoe, the soul coming into contact with the nail and shunting it towards Amy's hip. It rattled across the floor and came to as top between them.

"can you reach it," he asked, looking down at the large nail and then over to Amy who twisted her right hand tried to stretch towards it, the pain now burning across her wrists.

"No, its too far away "she cried, looking back at him.

"come on Amy, use those legs of yours, "he breathed, giving her a slight smile, "I know how flexible you are, "

Amy bit her lip at his comment, and rolled her hips slightly, bringing her knees up into a cross-legged position. As she rolled her hip again, she kicked her leg back, and her boot heel hit the nail and sent it rolling into the gap between them, and straight into her outstretched bloody fingers.

"I did it," she smiled, a laugh escaping her trembling lips, and she wrapped her fingers around the nail and twisted herself back around so her hands where once again lined up next to Tys.

Ty heard her grunt and hiss in pain as she worked on the rope, scratching the sharp rusted nail against the rope fiber, ripping through it like a dog knaws a bone. his hands moving more and more with each manipulation.

"that's it, Amy,"Ty breathed, twisting his wrists yet again, determination on his face as he stretched his hand out and felt the base of the pole, "ok ok,I got it" he screwed up his face and ignored the pain in his hands, shoulders, and head as he took the nail from AMys hands and dug it deep into the wood, ripping at the fibres as they splintered and shattered under this attack. The wood was like swiss cheese, it wasn't hard for Ty to undermine its structural integrity. The years of decay and decomposition had turned the once strong structure into a house of cards.

Ty stopped for a moment and took a breath, then dug his heels into the floor again, pushing firmly against the pole and lifting his behind off the floor, his heels being used as anchor points and his legs straightened out.

The pole creaked and shuddered, sending a cloud of splinters and dust down on top of him.

"its working Amy, "he coughed, shaking his head and trying to shield his eyes by closing them,

Amy smiled, but still wasn't convinced, the idea of taking out the only support structure that held the already compromised roof above them didn't seem safe to her. She blinked in the debris and watched as her lover repeated the motion, the pole shuddering a little more each time.

Ty continued his plan, the pole started to move with each pressurized impact he applied. Amys hopes started to lift slightly but the sound of a large explosion outside that shook the shack to its foundations made her fears come flooding back.

Ty froze as the structure shook, and the smell of burning wood and accelerant filled their airspace,

"what was that !" he asked, looking towards the door and watching in horror as plumes of white smoke billowed in on them.

"that was our extra time running out"Amy coughed, the smoke now swirling around her and making it hard to breathe. She heard Ty cough and splutter and he tried in desperation to breathe above the smoke, the crackling sound of devouring flames now coming from outside,

Amy felt the heat, she heard the anger in the flames as they raced across the fuel trail and attached to the front of the cabin.

"Ty "she coughed, her lungs burning as the smoke overtook them, "Ty, I …."

"Amy !" he called, his voice raspy and cracked, the fumes from the gasoline burning his throat, "It's now or never, I need you to roll away as soon as your free ok" he gasped, "Amy, …AMY!"

He saw the outline of her head next to him, and he could still hear her coughing and gasping, so he knew she was still conscious, but her failure to respond made him know that this was their only chance, He could see the tops of the flames now as they attacked the walls of the shack, the heat was intense and insane, the kerosene giving the flames the fuel they needed, black plumes of smoke now choked Ty, as his lungs began to burn. Ty could feel the sweat running down his chest, and across his face as he heard the window glass smash and fall.

He coughed again and stilled himself, then with one last effort, he pushed back with all his might, his feet slammed into the floorboards and braced as his shoulders came into contact with the structural beam. Ty let all his anger and frustration and hatred towards ben and what had happened to him, it flowed through him and into the timber pole. He let out a loud yell and shut his eyes, as they burned from the fumes.

The structure started to buckle and bend under the force and then…while the flames started to creep down the inside of the wall there was a loud crack and it gave way, sending Ty sprawling backward, dragging Amy with him. As the dust settled Ty looked around the smoke-filled room, and realized that the rope that had been holding them was now undone, He pulled his hands free and dragged Amy over to him. Shielding her under his shoulders as the dust and smoke engulfed them. Ty cradled Amy under him, and pushed her head into his chest, trying to give her some form of protection as he heard her coughed and struggle again.

He looked up, his eyes now red raw, tears streamed down his cheeks. The roof had held, as he'd thought, but he could see the flames now running up the structural beam and across what was left of the timber struts. He heard the crackling, the embers a bright yellow as they devoured the timber. It wouldn't be long until the entire cabin fell in on top of them.

"Amy " he wheezed, as she looked up at him, her eyes red and barely open. , her hands still secured behind her back but free from the structure that had held them. TY shielded her as more cinders and debris fell onto them, littering his hair in a grey dust., His lungs now screamed for oxygen as he heard the shack creek and shudder around him. He squinted though irritated eyes and could see the door and the walls on at the front of the shack where now well and truly alight, The sound and heat of the fire and flames now surrounded them. The roar of the flames was deafening as it devoured everything in its path.

Ty felt his head start to spin as he gasped for air, he could feel Amy below him, as she struggled and spluttered aswell, He couldn't see but he could feel her, The world now a blur of hot ash and cinder dust.

* * *

"ok ok, "Wade said as the truck barreled down the road, "the cops are at the gas station"

He held the radio up as the three men listened to the exchange.

"are you sure we are going the right way," Tim asked, taking yet another bend way too quickly

"yeah, they said the car headed this way, there's been no turn off since we left the station, so we must be on his tail"Wade replied.

The three men watched as the truck thundered along, all their faces etched with worry and concern. Jacks mind was in a dark place, his fears for his granddaughter as well as the young man he had grown to love like a son were overtaking him.

Tim rolled the truck around yet another bend and then slammed on the breaks as a black sedan suddenly pulled out in front of them from a side dirt road. It skidded in the loose shale at the edge of the road as its expensive tires took hold of the bitumen and sped it away.

"that's the car !"Wade yelled, pointing to the number plate as it gained distance on them. Pulling away and effortlessly gliding out of view. Tim planted his foot as Jack grabbed the grab handle on the door. Bracing himself as Tim steeled his resolve and hunted his target.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG! And a huge plume of black and white smoke billowed up from the dense vegetation to the left rear of them. Wade looked back and watched the smoke rise up through the trees, in large circular billowing curls.

"wait! He yelled, making Tim slow up and look at him from the rearview mirror, "stop the truck!"

Jack also was looking back as the smoke continued to rise, the ash and ciders staining the blue mountain sky. "pull up Tim!" Jack said,"NOW!"

Tim came to an abrupt stop, the truck sliding to a halt.

"what !" he growled, turning around and looking at Wade in annoyance, then seeing the firestorm behind them.

"what the hell is that?" he said.

"call the cops, "Jack said, looking at Wade and motioning to the radio in his hand. "tell them we found the car, "

"but Jack,! He's getting away!" Tim retorted, "we are sitting here watching a bushfire, and the only lead we have is slipping through our fingers,"

"not the only lead," Wade countered as he opened the truck door and got out. Talking quickly into the radio as he started walking quickly back towards the side road where the car had come barreling out of, The smoke now staining the sky above him.

Jack looked at Tim and followed suit, running after Wade as Tim looked on in exasperation. His eyes flicking back down the road the way the car had fled and then over towards Jack and Wade who were now running down the dirt road, disappearing into the brush.

"Goddammit, Jack!" Tim hissed as he pushed the truck into gear and spun it around, sending a plume of dirt and debris behind him as he followed after his cohorts.

* * *

"Amy," Ty Coughed, his voice now a whisper, he couldn't see more than a few inches in front of him now, the smoke was dark and thick and engulfed him with every breath.

"T…..y " She choked. Her body struggling with each shaky breath.

The fire was oppressive now and Ty knew that if he didn't get her outside into the air, they were both going to die there, on the floor, surrounded by flames.

He looked up again and heard the roof creek above him, knowing that the joists were nearly eaten through, it was now or never. With one last summon of strength Ty wrapped his arms around Amys now limp body and pulled her close, her arms still tightly secured behind her back. He pushed himself to his feet, and staggered as his head started to spin, the smoke inhalation taking hold of him,

"Amy " he coughed, as he held her in his arms, panic filling his soul as he watched her head roll back, her hair falling around her now unconscious features."No, no, " he gasped, picking her up and holding her as one would a child who had fallen to sleep on the long road home. Her head resting on his now sweat-soaked shoulders.

TY put his head down and quickly moved away from the flames that roared before him, moving slowly towards the rear of the shack. Seeing the brass bed frame in front of a large yet to fracture window.

He looked around, and coughed violently again, struggling to keep his breath, As he propped Amy against the untouched rear wall and grabbed the brass bedpost, ripping it from the frame,

Ty shielded his eyes and swung it wildly at the window, sending shards of glass everywhere the window shattered under the impact.

The cold mountain air rushed in, feeding the fire, and pulling the flames even faster towards him. They snaked across the floor now, the flames dancing a path towards the two of them. Ty cleared the window with the brass bedpost, smashing away any sharp glass that was still attached to the frame. He pushed his head through the opening and took a breath, trying to suck in the air, but only got mouthfuls of more smoke.

Ty turned around as he felt the heat at his side, the flames at his heels now. Licking his legs as the shack started to fall. Ignoring the sting at his back he pulled Amy into his arms and climbed through the window, shielding her as best he could. He fell to the soft ground, the leaf little cushioning the impact. TY turned and scooped her up yet again as the flames followed him and the wall and the window frame started to give way. He scrambled through the shrubs and pulled himself to his feet, His arms still holding Amy tightly to his chest as he staggered away from the inferno and out onto the soft dirt of the clearing.

The sound of a vehicles roar made him turn his soot-stained face, towards the sound.

The next few minutes where a painful blur for Ty, he couldn't breathe, his lungs had completely seized, his eyes felt like red hot pokers where being pushed into them and his hands shook violently and he fell to his knees, as he laid a motionless Amy on the soft ground before him, The heat from the fire singed at his face as his chest heaved with each breath. Slowly he touched her neck and smiled a static smile as he felt a pulse, she was alive, barely, but alive. Ty coughed violently again, his chest unable to inflate as the walls of his lungs rubbed together.

He shut his burning eyes as he heard the fire rage behind of him, engulfing the cabin and rendering it to a pile of black and red flaming rubble,

Ty heard voices and felt hands on his shoulders, but he couldn't make out who it was or what they wanted. He fought back, hitting them away, clambering to his feet and swinging his fists, he wasn't about to let Lyall get near her again.

"Ty, hey, man, come on, calm down "A voice echoed past his ear, as he turned and tried to get his inflamed eyes to focus. He looked back at Amy as he saw two figures over her, one pressing on her chest the other giving her mouth to mouth. Tys mind was awash with confusion and shadows, he gasped again, bringing on yet another coughing fit as his body screamed for oxygen.

"Hey, I got ya, its ok, "the voice rumbled again as Ty heard sirens and saw red and blue flashing lights, Noise and yelling, voices and movement engulfed him as his legs gave way, the arms around him taking his weight. Then he felt the last of the air escape his lungs before... silence.

to be continued


	42. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **Just breathe**

Tys eyes slowly started to flicker open, the bright lights making him squint and turn away. His eyes burned as he tried to look around him, but his vision wouldn't clear. His chest hurt with every breath he took, his throat felt rough and agitated and it pained him to swallow.

"Hey, shhh, lay still," a voice said, but he couldn't see the figure who touched his head and brushed the hair from his face.

Ty tried to sit up, the noise around him disturbing him, the brightness making him disorientated and confused. He coughed and instantly regretted it as his chest clenched and his stomach twisted in knots. He couldn't smell anything but smoke and fire, the taste of soot and ash hung in his mouth.

He moved his head from side to side, fighting the mask that covered his face, he lifted his hand to remove it, but then became very aware of the pain that shot through his fingers and wrists.

"no no, shhh you need that, just take it easy ok, "the voice said again, touching his shoulder and trying to calm him. Ty's throat closed again when he swallowed, making him gasp and struggle for air, even though he could feel the cold oxygen across his lips. He curled up, his eyes shut tight as a convulsive coughing fit overtook him, ripping at the lining of his throat and making him dry wretch as pain shot through his abdomen. He felt a hand on his back as he leaned over the side of the bed and threw up, the vomit tasted horrid as it left his body, it was gritty and rough against his throat, causing it to sting and become more agitated. He laid back down and felt someone put the oxygen mask back on his face as he tried to calm his breathing, the pain in his chest making his eyes water more.

"Shh, that's it, nice and slow, "the voice said, as it lifted the mask and wiped his mouth" you're safe, just relax ok. you're ok"

TY took a breath, and moved his bandaged hands, he hurt everywhere, not able to differentiate between what was external or internal. He opened his bloodshot eyes again, blinking as the tears rolled down his cheeks, the figure next to him touched his shoulder again, and leaned in close,

"just stay still son, "it said, its tone soft and reassuring,

Ty swallowed and opened his dry cracked lips, the taste of blood in his mouth, "A…..m …y" he croaked, his eyes desperately trying to focus on the world around him, but only catching blurred shapes and images.

"Shhh, son, you just focus on you, for now, ok, "the voice replied,

Ty swallowed again, ignoring the pain and the urge to throw up again, "no, no, A, m, y " he wheezed, "I.I …..I have to …..sa…ve her" he cried, the pain washing over him as his lungs screamed out in agony. He fought the mask again, images of Lyall standing over his Amy filling his mind, Ty tried to get up again, his head spinning as he moved, He moved his legs and felt the tightness across his shins, pain radiating up his legs and onto his thighs.

"argh," he hissed, his chest heaving and trying to suck in as much air as it could.

"ok ok, "the voice said, back at his ear as he felt hands push him down and return him to the safety of the bed. "doc, we need help here"

Ty struggled again, the panic overtaking him as he took short shallow breaths, his body fighting the against the pain. He felt more hands touch him and heard voices around his head, then a pinprick in his arm. He pulled away as the fog started to claim him again, the drug taking effect and calming his panicked mind.

Ty opened his eyes for the last time before silence fell, and looked through the tears at the gentle face that sat beside him. Slowly the calm eyes, the aged features the well-groomed mustache came into view.

Ty took one last shaky breath and blinked his red frightened eyes in recognition , "J, a,,,,c, k"

* * *

The emergency department at Cross Bow was becoming a way to familiar place for the Bartlett and Fleming clan. Lou paced the hallway, waiting for a doctor to come and see her. Tim was on the phone to Janice, explaining the situation and appreciating her support. Wade had been taken away for questioning, even though he systematically saved Amy and Tys lives by stealing the RCMP's radio.

And Jack, in Wade's absence had gone to be with Ty, He was his son, after all, in all aspects of the word.

"Mrs. Fleming – Morris," the doctor said, coming through the emergency doors. Causing Lou to turn and quickly come over to him. Tim said his goodbyes to Janice and came to Lou's side.

"Is she ok?" Lou asked, "are they both ok?"

"Mr. Borden is rather agitated, so we have needed to sedate him," the doctor said, "he is suffering from extreme smoke inhalation and has 1st-degree burns on his hands and lower legs."

Lou put her hands to her mouth as Tim wrapped his arm around her shoulder,

"we have also treated a blunt impact wound at the base of his skull and superficial cuts and bruising to his shoulders and wrists."

Th doctor paused, "he's very lucky to be alive, the number of fumes and toxins he has ingested have caused complications, so we have him on oxygen and medications to assist."

"will he be ok?" Lou asked, her voice shaking,

"Yes, the drugs are working well, he will need to wear eye protection for a while due to the chemical burns on his retinas, but with time he should make a full recovery"

Lou looked at Tim who hugged her again, "but he's going to make it through," he asked, Ty and Tim had always had a tumultuous relationship, he had made Ty work hard for his position in the family, challenging him and riding him at every turn in an attempt to justify his place. In some ways, Tim was jealous of Ty, and his bond to Jack. The old cowboy taking him into his heart and viewing him as the son he never had. Tim had secretly wanted that title, felt he deserved or owned that title, although he would never admit it, he had made many mistakes in his life, and his biggest was leaving his wife and daughters. But he lost more than just them on that fateful day. He lost the man he admired and strived to be like. TY now held that golden spot in Jack's heart, and although he resented him a little for it, he could see now, after everything TY and Amy had been through, that he had earned the right to hold it.

"he will be fine Sir," The doctor said, "he just needs to rest"

"and Amy?" Tim replied,

"Amy is still unconscious, we have her on a high oxygen count and she is stable, "The doctor said, "she also has lacerations on her wrists and hands and is suffering from smoke inhalation as well as chemical fume intoxication. Her lungs are saturated, and we are keeping her quiet until the inflammation subsides, "

"keeping her quiet?" Lou whispered,

"yes, we have put her under for now, and will keep her unconscious until we see an improvement in her vitals and o2 levels,"

Lou sucked in a shaky breath as she wiped a tear from her eyes, "can I see her?"

"not yet Mrs. Fleming-Morris," the doctor said softly, "she is currently still being assessed, once we have a better picture of where we stand I'll bring you through"

The doctor shook both their hands and went back through the emergency doors.

"what does that mean! " Tim growled, rubbing his head in agitation, "a better picture of where we stand, they should know where they stand!"

"Dad, please, "Lou cried, "not now ok, please not now,"

* * *

5 hours passed since Ty and Amy had been admitted, the evening was rapidly approaching . Jack had stayed with Ty as he was taken to the wards, he was still unconscious, the sedative keeping him calm. Lou and Tim had now joined him in the small hospital room. It was a double room, but Ty was its only occupant.

"he looks so pale," Lou said, touching his hand and then gently brushing the hair from his closed eyes.

"I wish they would tell us about Amy, "Tim flustered, his eyes watching Ty as he slept.

"they will tell us when there's something to tell" Jack countered, rocking back in the chair he sat in. He watched Ty's chest rise and fall, the oxygen mask still on his face. The skin around his eyes was red and irritated, as where his lips, which had taken on a purple tinge. They trio turned when the door opened and all looked on as the doctor entered,

"hello, "he said, coming over to Ty's bed and reading his chart.

"any news doc." Jack asked, "on Amy I mean?"

"yes Mr. Bartlett, she is now holding her own, the oxygen is doing its work. Her lungs have opened up and I think she's going to be fine," The doctor saw a nurse come into the room and check Tys IV line,

"Miss Fleming is about to be moved to ward 10 Doctor, do you want to do one more oxygen count before she goes,"

Before the doctor could respond, Jack stood up and walked over to him.

"bring her in here, Bring her to him Doc, "he said clearly, "they are better together, stronger, "

"Mr. Bartlett, that's not in line with protocol, she will have to go the woman's ward," The doctor said,

"Please doctor, they have been through so much, give them this," Lou pleaded, "let them wake up together, Grandpa is right, they are stronger if they are together "

Tim nodded, finally agreeing to the bond that his daughter shared with this boy, "she needs him Doc, "

The doctor looked at the nurse and then over the sleeping Ty, "very well, we will bring her down, please be aware, Amy will be unconscious for some time, We need her lungs to heal, Its imperative that she gets as much rest as possible.

"so, she's worse than Ty then, "Tim asked,

"no, I wouldn't say worse, as Mr. Borden has multiple injuries, but Amy's condition is probably a little more fragile. "the doctor smiled at the sea of worries faces before them. "she will recover, so will Ty, they just need time "

The doctor walked back to Tys chart and flicked through the paperwork, "this young man has been through the wars, this is not the first time he's been admitted here is it,"

"no, he's spent a lot of time a Crossbow, "Jack smiled, "sad to say it's been like a second home "

"yes, I can see that, "the doctor agreed, "I'm going to consult with his neurologist Dr. Delray, Tys suffered an injury to the skull, so I think its best we bring him in to advise"

Lou looked at Jack and nodded, "yes, anything to help him, Dr. Delray has been with him since the beginning "

The decision was made and the doctor left to go and make the call, Lou took a seat and rubbed her tired eyes, she pulled out her phone and texted Mallory, who was once again babysitting Katie. Mallory informed her that Caleb and Soraya were also at the ranch and had stepped in to assist, doing night check on the horses and cooking them dinner. Lou smiled, at how in a crisis those around her family pulled together, she was humbled by their devotion to their friends.

The nurse left the family alone as Amy's bed was wheeled into the room by two orderlies, they positioned her in the vacant spot next to Ty and hooked her up to her IV. Once she was set and attached to the monitors that checked her heart rhythm and blood pressure they left. Allowing the family to be with the couple they loved so much.

Tim touched his daughter's pale face, the oxygen mask fogging up with each small breath she made. Amy's' eyes were red like Tys but she seemed to be more comfortable than Ty was. Her hands too were bandaged around her wrists and there were slight red blemishes across her cheeks.

Her hair was down and sprayed out across the pillow, it smelt of ash and cinders as it fell about her face. Tim watched her breath for a little longer, his heart breaking, the beeping of the monitor attached to his precious daughter making him feel useless.

"look what he did to her" he whispered, his voice trembling, the sight of his daughter in such a fragile state rocking his resolve.

Lou looked at her dad in confusion, as she took Amy's hand in hers." who?"

Jack scowled and left Ty's side, and came over to Tim, seeing his anger.

"he did this, "Tim continued,

"who?" Jack said quietly, "Ben?"

"no, "Tim growled, his eyes flicking back to Ty as he slept in the bed next to her,

"Oh, come on Tim, "Jack retorted, "you can't mean …"

"he brought this on her, if he'd just …." Tim started, his eyes welling up,

"Dad! "Lou exclaimed, "you can't possibly blame Ty for any of this can you!"

"yes, I can blame him. It's because of him and that madman's vendetta that Amy is like this, "Tim finally let loose, his temper and fear taking hold "I wish you had never brought him back, he should have stayed lost"

"now hang on a god dam minuet!" Jack warned, his voice getting deeper. "Tys not the one who's to blame here, "

"he put her in danger Jack, I'll never forgive him for that" With that Tim touched Amy's hand yet again and stormed out of the room. His last challenging look thrown at Ty as he slammed the door.

"I'll go after him grandpa, "Lou soothed, "he doesn't mean it, you know that he's just worried about Amy"

"Well, he better pull his head in before that boy wakes up, he's got enough on his plate without the weight of unwarranted guilt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was well past midnight when Ty started to stir, Jack had remained by their side, now sitting between the beds. Lou had found Tim and returned to Heartland, vowing to return in the morning to relieve Jack from his vigil.

Tys eyes began to move under his eyes lids, they slowly started to flicker open and he blinked as they started to water from the light.

"The oxygen mask had been replaced with an oxygen tube that ran under his nose, his hands moved under their bandages, flexing as the burns started to sting.

Ty licked his lips and swallowed wincing with pain as he did, his throat still sore and rough.

"J, a, cc, k" he breathed, his red eyes finally able to make out the face of the man sitting next to him.

"Well hello there, "Jack smiled, turning around and looking over at Ty as he blinked and tried to focus,

"A, m..y" Ty croaked, still disorientated,

"she's right here son, resting by your side, "Jack said softly, "you saved her Ty, she's going to be fine,"

Tys gaze slowly moved from the fuzzy image of a cowboy to the bed just behind him, He could only just make out the occupant, his eyes watering from the strain.

Ty pulled the oxygen from his nose as Jack briefly returned his attention to Amy, he pushed back the covers., and sat up and held his head, the room spinning as he moved. Jack suddenly became aware of what TY was up to and quickly stood up and placed his hands on the young man's shoulders,

"whoa, now steady on Ty, you can't get up son, you're not strong enough yet, "

"Am, y" Ty insisted, swinging his bandaged legs over the side of the bed, his face screwing up with pain.

"she's right here Ty, "Jack pleaded, "you just stay there ok, your no good to her if you injure yourself any further"

Ty took a breath and placed his bandaged hand over his mouth, fighting the urge to vomit,

The kerosene fumes had torn at his gut and esophagus, making him constantly feel nauseous. He could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth, he swallowed hard, the saliva stinging his throat.

"J, a ckk" He breathed, "pl….e….ase he…lp me.." he said as he slid off the bed, his bare feet hitting the cold floor beneath him.

Instantly his legs buckled and he groaned in pain, the feeling of fire running up his shins. Jack had stood up and caught him under the arms, helping him stand and contain himself.

He slowly walked him and his iv line over to Amy's bed, allowing Ty to gently touch her still hand and sit on the side of her bed, His green eyes where hardly visible under the deluge of tears that ran down his cheeks, He rubbed her hand, seeing the bandages on her wrists and arms. She had not come through this unscathed either.

"I….. tri…ed…to to…." He coughed, "pro….t….ec….t h..er"

Ty took a breath and Jack helped him lean forward and kiss her forehead, the oxygen mask preventing him from touching her lips. Ty turned to Jack, his chest heaving, His body screaming out for his own oxygen assistance, "is,,…she….o….k?" he asked, his body now leaning on Jacks as the fatigue and lack of oxygen took hold,

"yes Ty, she's going to be fine, "Jack smiled, "but you need to get back to bed ok, or you're going to be the one who needs the help not her,"

Ty nodded, conceding defeat, allowing Jack to practically carry him back to his bed. He laid back down and Jack reapplied the oxygen tube under his nose. Watching him take a few even easy breaths,

"L….y…a…ll," Ty asked, shutting his eyes and sinking further back into the comfort of his pillows.

"I don't know Ty, the police are still after him, "Jack replied,

Ty swallowed and coughed, screwing up his face in pain as he did, "thank…you…J. .k"Ty wheezed, "you….f…..ound, us,"

Jack smiled and twitched his mustache, "it was a group effort son, "he said "but we can talk about that later ok, you just rest now ok,"

TY nodded, his eyes shut once again, his breathing settling as exhaustion did its work, Jack watched as the automatic IV line injected another dose of pain relief into Tys iv line easing the inflammation in his lungs and chest.

It wasn't long until he was once again sound to sleep, his face calm and peaceful,

Jack smiled at his adopted son, and then looked back at his granddaughter who still looked beautiful be it a little pale and still.

He took his seat between them, placing his hat on the bottom of Amy's bed, Jack would guard them tonight. And every night until this madman was caught. This was his solemn vow. And he intended to keep it.

* * *

It was three days later that the police finally came to see the couple. Unbeknown to Ty, they had posted a guard on his door. This time not to contain him but to protect him. Lyall was still MIA and seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Ben had been questioned about the abduction and attempted murder, but as usual, there was no evidence that tied him to the incident. He was due to be sentenced in a week for the charges he was convicted of and the officers had finally been given clearance to talk to Ty and Amy about what had happened.

Jack had stayed every night at the hospital, keeping his vigil. He didn't trust anyone to look over Amy and Ty anymore, even with the guard on the door, he wasn't satisfied they were safe unless he was there himself to oversee it.

Ty had regained consciousness on the second day and although suffering burns to his shins and hands had started to recover from the kerosene poisoning. His throat was still sore and agitated as where his eyes, but his lungs had calmed and the urge to vomit all the time had finally subsided.

His vision was still blurry, due to the chemical burns on his retinas, which the doctor had told him would heal, so he was relegated to having to wear dark glasses, for now, giving his eyes the protection they needed to repair.

Amy had been weaned off the drugs and allowed to wake up slowly. Her lungs now less swollen and agitated, she had been lucky, the fire had only licked at the tips of her hands and her eyes were less irritated than Tys. She too had bandaged wrists from the damage caused by the cable ties and her throat was also still sore. Making her voice raspy and grated when she spoke.

She lay on her side, now only on an Iv line with saline and an oxygen tube under the nose like Ty.

Unfortunately, the three days had seen them both wake at different times to each other, so as of yet they had not spoken or interacted. They simply watched the other as they rested, opting to allow each other to heal in peace.

Amy sat by Ty's side when he slept, holding his hand, and he did the same for her when she slumbered. Both simply being in each other's orbit. At night Jack took his post, and both slept without fear. Knowing the one man they both trusted above anyone was watching over them.

The room's door opened in the late afternoon as Tim came in to check on his daughter, he glanced at Ty as he passed but did not acknowledge the sleeping young man.

Amy had been awake for around 30 minutes when Tim joined her and Jack. Ty had just had his meds and subsequently had succumbed to the mild sedative that they gave him for the pain.

"dad," Amy said softly, her voice a quiet whisper. Her smile welcoming,

"hey there's my girl" Tim said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Tim" Jack acknowledge, he had noticed the cold reception he directed at Ty when he entered and wasn't having any of it.

"how you feeling beautiful" Tim asked, as he pulled a chair up next to her, keeping his eyes away from Ty's side of the room.

"better "she whispered, "my throat still hurts but I'm getting there, "

Amy looked at Jack whose obvious annoyance at Tim was written all over his face.

"what's wrong?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"nothing honey "Tim lied, "I'm just glad to see your doing better"

"grandpa?" Amy pushed,

Jack huffed and looked over at Ty as the young man moved his head, repositioning himself slightly as he slept on.

"dad! Amy growled, her voice now a little louder, "tell me"

"it's nothing, "he stammered his eyes once again flicking towards Ty, "they going to move him soon, the worst is over now, I think it's for the best that Amy is allowed to recuperate on her own"

"Tim, "Jack growled, "leave it"

"No, dad," Amy protested, "I don't want Ty to be moved, I need to make certain he's ok"

"he is ok, "Tim snapped, his exasperation getting the better of him. "what about you Amy, you could have died, you could have burnt to death out there, and it's all his…."

"TIM!" Jack snapped, his warning tone clear as crystal,

Amy looked at her father in disbelief. Realizing why Jack was trying to silence him,

"you…... you … you blame him don't you" she said incredulously, not believing what she heard.

"he could have got you killed! yes I blame him, I blame him for putting you in danger!"

Tim stood up and walked to the back of the room, trying desperately to pace out his anger, his eyes falling on Ty yet again.

Jack rubbed his face, trying to calm his thoughts, he hated it when Tim got like this, he bullied and blustered around trying to blame someone or something for whatever it was he couldn't understand or control.

"Dad, "Amy pleased, her voicing cracking yet again, "no, you've got it all wrong "

"come on Amy, "Tim said, dropping his voice when he saw Tys head move lightly. "this is all on him. He brought this nightmare to Heartland, he …..."

Amy swallowed and calmed her voiced, "he saved me, " she said simply, seeing Tim stop his tirade and look her in the eyes.

"Ty told me to run, he took Lyall on single-handedly and tried to let me get away. "she said," and he nearly got shot for it. I couldn't leave him, I couldn't let Lyall drive away with Ty and not know where or what he had planned,"

Amy swallowed again, wincing as her throat clenched up. "it's not his fault dad. He protected me through all of this, he took a hit to the head, was left in the car boot for god knows how long, and then…." she paused as tears filled her eyes. "he saved me in the shack, he put his own safety in jeopardy to save me "

Tim opened his mouth to speak but saw Jack take Amy's hand and try to calm her as she trembled,

"the roof fell on us and He shielded me, if it wasn't for Ty, I would have died, he got me out of there, I owe my life to him"

Tim turned away, the bluster going out of his sails, as he realized the young man he had thrown all the blame on was actually responsible for his daughter returning to him.

"those burns, "she said softly, they were because of me, he used his body to protect me" Amy's tears fell down her cheeks as she looked over at the still slumbering Ty. His face calm but still holding the scars of his fiery encounter.

"Um, I'm gonna go, "Tim said, stepping towards the door, not wanting to continue the conversation, "I've got an appointment at the police station,"

Jack looked at Tim and smiled a small smile as he watched him leave. He turned back to Amy and touched her hand.

"ignore him, Amy, he's just being,."

"dad, "Amy smiled, "I know, but he can't seriously think …."

"no, he just needs to blame someone, and Tys the easiest and the closest, "Jack chuckled, "I also think he knows Tys strong enough to handle it, "

They smiled at each other. And Amy slowly sat up, hanging her legs over the side of the bed, she still felt a little light-headed, but she was beginning to get restless. She slid down to the ground and held onto the bed with her hands while she balanced herself, Jack getting to his feet next to her and holding her gently around the shoulders.

"steady girl, "he said, "nice and slow ok"

Amy nodded and walked with her IV pole over to Ty's bed, taking a seat on the chair next to him.

His face was turned towards her as his chest rose and fell with each breath. She touched his bandaged hand and saw the moisture around his red eyes. He still looked as handsome as ever to her. And the Doctor had said the damage would heal. But the redness and scratches were a reminder to her of the lengths he had gone too to protect her. She could never repay him for his sacrifice. Ty had shown her in those few minutes that they were trapped in the shack that he would die for her, he loved her more than he cared for himself. His loyalty and devotion had shone through giving him the courage to pull her from the flames.

This was the young man who she knew held her heart in his. Amy touched his hand gently again, rubbing the back of it with her fingers. Her eyes on his chest as a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't notice the green eyes flicker and open, she didn't notice him blink and try to focus. His eyes burning slightly as her head and beautiful face came into view.

"Am…Y "he croaked, his voice raspy and hoarse, He swallowed hard and shut his eyes yet again, trying in vain to clear the fluid that ran from his tear ducts down his cheeks.

"Ty," she said softly, looking up at him with a soft smile, finally connecting with him for the first time since she passed out beneath him amongst the flames.

He moved his free hand over to her and touched her cheek, a faint smile on his cracked lips.

"yo…u r.." he rasped, "beau,,,,,tifu..l"

Amy blushed and looked at Jack who had stood up and walked to the door, he opened it and tipped his hat to the both of them, giving them the room and some well-deserved privacy.

Amy touched Ty's cheek, her oxygen tube stopping her from going much farther, she pulled it off and hung it over the chair, and reached over and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him lower his head to hers, his chin touching the top of her head. She could hear the rattle in his chest as he breathed, his body still fighting the effects of the smoke. Ty moved slightly giving her room to snuggle up next to him. Which she happily accepted, Amy pulled the iv pole close to the bed and climbed up next to Ty, wrapping her arm across his chest and feeling his arms wrapping around her. She looked up at him and smiled the softest of smiles, reaching up and kissing his cheek,

"I love you," she whispered,

Ty coughed and winced, swallowing hard, forcing his voice to play the game.

"I….lo….ve…yo..u….m..or…e"

to be continued


	43. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 43

**_A/N:Thanks_ _for all the reviews and comments, I love the feedback and ideas you guys give me, I actually use your suggestions sometimes to guide my_** ** _writing, So please comment and enjoy. thanks for all the support._**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Going Home**

The RMCP officers arrived to talk to Amy and Ty late in the afternoon. Ty had only just returned from yet another visit to the hospital optometrist where his vision and eye damaged was reassessed.

The eye doctor had returned to the room with Ty so he could discuss his care once he was discharged.

"he will get his vision back again though?" Jack asked, watching the nurse yet again apply eye ointment to Tys still red and inflamed eyes.

"yes, yes, the burns are superficial, we have been irrigating with a sterile balanced buffered solution, called Ringer's lactate solution, this has cleared the chemical particulates from Ty's optical surface and is allowing the pH of the ocular surface to neutralize, this usually requires 1-2 liters of fluid. Once irrigation is finished, a complete thorough eye examination will be performed." Jack took a step back, completely overwhelmed by the doctor's technical monolog.

Ty blinked as the fluid was applied to his open eyes, it was cool and soothing compared to the itchy annoyed feeling he normally suffered.

"Ty will need to continue with eye drops and irrigation for a few weeks as the corneas and optical coating heal, " the doctor said, smiling at Amy and Jack in reassurance, "and the dark glasses are a must unless he's in a low light area."

Amy nodded and coughed slightly, her voice cracking as she spoke, "so, does that mean we may be getting out of here soon?"

The optometrist chuckled, "unfortunately young lady that is not my decision to make"

The nurse finished up with Ty and wiped his cheeks of the excess fluid, he smiled at her softly and spoke" thanks, it feels much better,

"your welcome, "she replied, she looked over at Amy and winked, "I promise it wont be long until those gorgeous green eyes of his are back to normal"

Amy grinned as she saw Ty's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

The medical staff left the room and Jack excused himself to go and hunt down the RCMP who had called him and said they were on there way.

As soon as the door shut, Amy slid out of bed and walked over to Ty as he rolled onto his side to be closer to her, She was still attached to the IV line, but this time had left her oxygen tube behind.

"how does it feel, ?" she asked, wiping a rogue tear away as it ran down his cheek, "can you see me now ?"

He smiled a soft smile, his lips still sore but less aggravated,"yes….just a…..bit…..bl…urry" he croaked.

"well, "Amy whispered with a soft cheeky smile, "soft….lenses are ….supposed to make you look even prettier"

It was Ty's turn to grin and he licked his lips, "yo….u. do…..nt nee…d th..at"

He breathed, his voice catching slightly, "your…beauty..full any..ways"

Amy blushed and touched his hand, seeing him wince and pull away slightly,

"sorry," she said, "I forgot it still hurts"

Ty twitched his lip in acceptance to the apology, and took a deep breath, he looked at his bandaged hands knowing that under that soft white gauze was liniment and red damaged skin. They told him it would heal and there would be no scars, but the thought of carrying a visual reminder of what had happened terrified him. He moved his feet under the covers, the tightness of his shins now was very noticeable. They too were baring the marks of his fight with the flames. He shut his eyes trying to remain positive, but the fear of being scared and rejected had planted a seed in his gut. And his anxiety was letting it grow.

"Hey, "Amy said softly, touching his cheek and bringing him back to her," where did you go just then?"

Ty smiled, and pushed the fear deep down inside, not wanting to voice it, "no…were. Just…tired"

The door opened, breaking their moment and two RCMP officers and Jack entered the room. Ty recognized one as officer Braun, the other didn't look familiar and was female.

"Mr. Borden, " Braun started, "Ty, Miss Fleming,"

Ty nodded, saving his voice for the questions.

"do you feel up to having a chat?" The officer continued

Ty looked at Amy and nodded, as she smiled her approval.

Jack took a seat to the side of the room, allowing the officers to pull up two chairs near Ty's bed. Amy sat at his side, her arm around his shoulders.

"ok, Miss Fleming," the female officer said, smiling at them both, "can you tell me what happened that lead to you and Mr. Borden being left in the shack not far from Blue Rock wild lands Provincial Park?"

Amy looked over at Ty and he gave her a look that said for her to tell the story. Amy took a breath and proceeded to fill the officers in on how the car and Lyall had come to Heartland and identified itself as the court transport. She explained that Lyall had a badge and an ID and that he had seemed authentic.

Ty nodded in agreement, interjecting softly that the officers on guard had cleared him to go with the car and the diver so they had no reason to think it wasn't the true court-appointed vehicle.

The two officers took notes and asked questions as Amy continued on, sharing their journey in the car, Lyall's obvious annoyance at Ty when he challenged him and the incident on the roadside that saw Amy running for her life and Ty with a handgun pressed against his jaw.

Jacks face had taken on a slight white shade as he listened to his granddaughter tell their tale, anger welling in his gut as he heard how Ty was knocked unconscious and put in the truck and Amy was cable tied and taken to the isolated location in the wildlands.

She explained how Lyall had planned this in advance, as there were fuel and incendiaries already there, he knew the location well and he hid his tracks easily.

"did he ever mention or say that anyone else had instigated this attack on you Mr. Borden?"

Ty touched Amy's hand and cleared his throat, "Ben,…"Ty rasped,

"he said Ben Dawson was behind it?" she pushed

Ty shook his head, swallowing again, "he…did..nt..deny it… when I asked….him"

"he said Ty was marked, that the die was cast, "Amy interjected, squeezing Tys arm gently, "this was already planned, someone wanted Ty dead"

Amy saw Ty's expression change, he had been unconscious for a lot of the exchange between Lyall and Amy, hearing the conversations about him that were had were hard to swallow.

"so the hit, the contract wasn't against you too?" Braun asked, "it was for Ty"

Amy dropped her eyes, knowing the next part of her story was going to upset Ty and most likely Jack as well, She took a breath and continued, "he told me it was Tys fault for me being ….there, that if he'd let me go with Grandpa to the court, ….then I wouldn't have, …"

She looked at Ty and saw the guilt cross his face, he twitched his lip and looked away.

"So, you were not meant to be in the car,?" the female officer questioned,

Amy shook her head slowly, "he… gave me a way out, "she whispered, not looking at either Ty or Jack,

"what did he say, Miss Fleming ?" Officer Braun asked, softening his breath, "I know this is hard, but every bit of information we have helps us in our investigation"

Amy nodded and continued "he…. Said that if …..I …." She stopped as Ty's hand reached over her and pulled her face to him, his eyes searching hers in desperation. Jack also was now alerted, hoping that the conversation wasn't going where he feared it was.

"He said, that I could have walked free, if, If, I gave myself…"

"no," Ty said in a defeated whisper, his eyes now shut as he lowered his head.

"are you saying that he propositioned you as payment to be let go?" The officer pushed again.

Amy took a breath and looked at a visibly upset Ty and then over at her grandfather who also looked disturbed.

"yes, "she said softly, "I didn't know what to do, he said if I …..you know… he would let me go, but when… he said Ty wasn't part of the deal, "she stopped and looked down "I said no. I couldn't, not if Ty was still going to be..."

The look of empathy on the officers face made Amy feel worse, she looked towards Ty who now was looking at her with the saddest and guiltiest of eyes,

"Amy….no…" he whispered,

Amy touched his cheek and smiled softly into his teary eyes, " please don't blame yourself, as you once told me, I would do anything for you"

* * *

The next few days went by uneventfully for the couple. Medical tests and recuperation were the main parts of their days. Ty and Amy had not revisited the conversation that had begun with the police officers. Amy had tried, but Ty seemed reluctant to engage, the thought of Amy being put in a position where she would consider selling herself to save him had affected him more than he was willing to admit. He pushed the feelings down, as he had with all the other insecurities he currently had. Opting to rather live in the moment and ignore such issues that pressed on him.

Amy too had her skeletons, her own dark thoughts. But as Ty, she decided that those discussions were for another time. Her focus was on getting home, and the doctor today was either going to grant that or hold them for another week.

"so Amy, your breathing has improved, you have a good O2 count now and your blood tests have shown no residual effects from the exposure, "

"so, does that mean I can go home?'" she asked, her eyebrows raised in hopeful anticipation,

She sat cross-legged on the bed, her clothes ready to be put on if the answer was affirmative.

"If you promise to rest for the next few days, keep the breathing exercises going and use the Ventolin inhaler I think you can go home"

"yes!" she smiled, then looked over at Ty who was watching her with a smile,

"and Ty? " she asked,

The doctor turned to Ty and walked over to read his chart, "um, Id like to keep Ty for a few more days, the burns need to be treated daily and …."

Amy saw Tys face suddenly drop, he was happy she was well enough to go home, but the idea of being in the hospital alone yet again didn't enthuse him.

"we can look after him at home doc" she reasoned, "he will be surrounded by people and family"

The doctor looked back at Amy, and then over at Ty who had lost his smile, resigning himself to visiting hours and hospital routines.

"I suppose I can get the nurse to show you the dressing procedure and what needs to be done, we could arrange for a mobile nurse to visit once a week, "

The doctor saw Tys face light up again, as he shone his torch across his eyes making him look away to shield them.

"you need to keep with the breathing exercises too and use the inhaler, I'll also send you home an O2 cannister and face mask, 20 minutes a day ok, that is a must"

Ty nodded, as Amy came over to him and sat on his bed, the doctor smiling at the both of them.

"thanks, doc" Ty smiled, his voice still gravelly but now not broken.

"Oh, and the dark glasses are not negotiable ok, especially if your outside or under bright lights"

"absolutely "Ty replied, not able to hide his grin.

"ok, well, you two get dressed and I'll go and get your paperwork ready "

With that, the doctor left the room and Amy couldn't contain her excitement for going home, she crawled up Ty's bed and wrapped her arms around him. Kissing his cheek.

"you know I love you right?" she said, her smile bright and welcoming,

Ty smiled back at her, and held her to him, enjoying feeling her body pressed to his.

His eyes yet again fell on the bandages on his hands, and unbeknown to Amy as her head was buried into his shoulder, his smile faded. The churning in his gut returning.

"I can't wait to get you home," she said, sitting up next to him, not able to contain her enthusiasm.

He smiled a soft smile at her, amused by her excitement. "but I won't be going home Amy, I'll be the boy in the loft again"

Amy curled her lip, knowing how independent he was, and knowing how badly he wanted his own space and life back.

"but I love the boy in the loft, "she said, seeing him look down at his hands. "hey, why the long face, I thought you'd want to come home"

Ty sighed, and decide to come clean, he knew he couldn't keep thing s from her. "I want to come home, I do Amy, but with all this, I just don't want you to feel like you have to.." he stopped and looked away. Knowing that his fears were unfounded but still not able to quash them.

"Hey, Ty, come on, this shouldn't worry you, "she took his bandaged hands in hers and locked her eyes with his, "your hands, and legs will heal, this is temporary, it means nothing to me"

He took a breath as his face took on a serious note. "you said that last time remember, when I had the shunt, and look what happened then"

Amy pursed her lips and thought about her answer before responding, she could see the fear of rejection in his eyes.

"ok, yes, I'll admit, I freaked out a little then, but …I feel I've grown, and that you and I have grown too, "

"still doesn't mean you are going to be able to handle all this, "he said, "so maybe it's better I just stay here, where I'm less of a burden on anyone" Ty wanted to go home, actually, he was desperate to get out of the hospital, but the idea of Amy becoming his nursemaid rather than his girlfriend scared him. She had tried that before with disastrous results, that had driven a wedge between them.

He loved her too much to allow that to happen again.

"your not a burden Ty Borden!" Amy said with clear authority,"I know I've screwed up, I know I've been a little overbearing at times, like an overprotective nanny, But I want to try, I want to show you that this time, it will be different, "

He raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief, "Amy, come on, you cant help yourself,"

Amy put her hand on her heart and sat up straight, "I promise, so help me god to not wrap you in cotton wool, to allow you to stand on your own two feet and remain your ever faithful girlfriend and not your nursing staff "

Ty chuckled and rubbed his face, the moisture under his red eyes running down his cheeks.

"you're nuts, you know that right" he laughed, his voice deep and gravelly.

"certifiably "she grinned, as she leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his for the first time in days. Ty stumbled and froze, feeling the warmth against his mouth. Not sure whether or not to reciprocate. Amy pulled back, her eyebrows up and her eyes narrowing,

"kiss me goddammit!" she ordered, trying the contact again. This time with a little more force.

Ty grinned and couldn't help but respond, his mouth locking to her and returning the kiss. It was the first time in days he felt a warmth inside that soothed him. He felt her mouth open and her tongue brush against his bottom lip, inviting him in. She really didn't realize the power she had over him. Whenever she was close, everything he feared or was worried about simply melted away. Ty kissed her back, and let his tongue dance with hers, enjoying the contact. After a few minutes Amy broke the connection, and smiled at him breathlessly, realizing her self how much she also needed the contact. "we should get dressed, "she said, jumping off his bed playfully and running back to her clothes, "Ill call grandpa and get him to come get us"

Ty chuckled, she was like a kid on Christmas morning, pulling on clothes to get down to the tree and the presents.

He sat up slowly and slid out of bed. He still felt sore and stiff from the burns but at least now he could move around without the urge to throw up or pass out.

"I'll get your clothes for you in a sec ok," she smiled, jumping around as she pulled on her jeans.

"no, I'll get my own clothes, "he corrected,

Amy smiled a corrective smile and nodded "yes, you are quite capable of dressing yourself" she agreed, backing off and allowing Ty to be independent. As she had promised.


	44. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 44

**_A/N: sorry for the delay,_ _life's been a bit hectic of late, I do try to post every few days, But I promise, that Ill always have some new material each weekend for sure. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._ **

**Chapter 44**

 **Insecurities**

Ty and Amy had been back at Heartland for a little over a week. Jack had insisted that Ty stay close to the ranch as he recuperated and had even offered for him to share Amys room. But Ty had opted to take the loft, not that he didn't want to cohabitate with Amy, the idea of sleeping next to her was rather tempting he had to admit, but the insecurities over his injuries and her need to look after him made him want his own space. His hands were still bandaged and although healing nicely according to the nurse who visited every other day, they still required dressing and ointment, but, on a positive note, his fingers were now back to normal and the bandages only covered the back and palms of his hands. Ty's shins were the same, the skin was repairing, and he didn't have to have such thick bandages now, but, his heart still dropped when he saw the red marks that ran across them, They were ugly and unsightly making Ty self-conscious when the nurse unwrapped them. At least now they didn't sting and burn when he moved, making climbing the loft stairs easier than the day he had returned from the hospital. The burns were not the only injuries that were causing him anxiety, there were his eyes, that still bore the chemical burns and irritation, not to mention the bruise at the base of his neck from Lyall gun barrel impact and the partially healed yet purple hip wound. All in all, he felt unsightly and avoided anyone but the nurse seeing him without his bandages or clothes.

He watched the nurse rewrap his legs while sitting in his boxers on the loft bed, The family knew when the white sedan sat outside the barn, that they needed to give the loft a wide berth, allowing Ty and his medical assistance the time they needed to get the job done.

"hows it looking," he asked softly as she resecured the last piece of tape.

"they are healing well Ty, the skin is regrowing, "the nurse smiled, "I think in a week or so you will hardly see the marks,"

Ty smiled, and rubbed his eyes, his vision was still a little foggy, and the sunlight that came through the loft window was making them hurt,

"let me have a look at those eyes" the nurse said, standing up and placing her hand on his cheek, while flicking small flashlight across his green eyes.

"you still getting headaches?" she asked, pulling back his eyelids with her fingers and assessing the damage,

"no, just dizzy, but I think that's because everything still looks out of focus"Ty said,

"well, keep wearing the glasses and using the eye drops ok, until your next optometrist visit,"

Ty nodded and smiled at her resignedly, the nurse picking up on his mood.

"Hey, do you want to talk about anything Ty?" she asked, taking a seat next to him,"you seem a little down today"

He shut his eyes and inhaled, his fears on the tip of his tongue,

"I'm fine, "he lied, "I just wish ….."

"all this would go away and you were the same as you were before the fire?" she finished,

Ty chuckled, looking away, "Its stupid I know,"

"no Ty, it's not stupid, its natural, "the nurse said softly, "you and Amy have been through a terrifying ordeal, no one would blame you for having some baggage afterward"

"I know the doc said I'll get over all of this, "Ty said, holding up his hands, "but …. I just .. don't worry, its nothing "

"Ty, listen to me,"the nurse turned his head to face her, making sure his blurry eyes were locked on to her face." the scars will heal, but you need to deal with whatever is making you feel like this, have you tried talking to Amy? Or maybe a counselor?, I can suggest someone if you like"

"Nah, Dani, its fine, I'm just having an off day is all, "Ty corrected, standing up and smiling at her in fake reassurance. "honestly, I'm ok, "

Dani watched him skeptically, "very well, but if you change your mind, call the number on the card I gave you and we can look at some options ok," she stood up and packed her medical supplies away into her bag,

"so 20 mins on the O2,?" she asked, holding up the mask in her hand and seeing his reluctant look. "20 mins, no arguments,"

Ty had started pulling on his jeans and looked at nurse Dani in mocked annoyance, he retook his seat on the bed now dressed in a black tee and jeans and let her place theO2 mask over his face, she smiled at him and turned on the cannister, as Ty leaned back against the bed head and pillows.

He heard footsteps come up the loft stairs as the oxygen reached his nostrils, making them cold as it filtered across his lips.

"Hey Amy, "the nurse smiled, "how are you feeling?"

Amy smiled at the nurse, and slowly walked into the loft, seeing Ty smile at her meekly under the mask.

"I'm feeling good, "Amy reassured the nurse, "is it ok to come in now? hows Ty?"

Dani looked at Ty who nodded as he continued to breathe in the O2,

"he's looking good, the burns are healing nicely as are his eyes, I would still encourage him though to continue with the dark glasses when outside and the dressings can be changed now once every 3 days,"

Amy smiled and came over to the bed, taking a seat near Tys feet, Her smile being returned by a slightly reserved Ty,

"I'll see you again on Thursday Ty," Dani said as she headed down the stairs, turning back half way and looking at him with a smile, "20 mins ok, your lungs need it"

When she was gone Amy saw Ty pull the mask off and turn off the canister, He ran his hands through his hair and stood up, turning to Amy and forcing a smile,

"how about we get out of here for a while, take a drive or something " he suggested,

"we could do that, "Amy agreed, "once your 20 mins is done,"

"Amy, "Ty complained, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "I'm fine, I don't …"

"Ty, the nurse said 20 minutes, "Amy repeated,

He sidled up to her, wrapping his hands around her waist, his fingers now free to explore her soft skin. "come on Amy, let's just go hey, pack up the truck and go, "

Amy bit her lip and looked at him, seeing how desperately he wanted to get away.

"ok, we can go for a drive, "she said, "but only if you do 15 minuets on the O2, that's my final offer,

Ty hissed and turned away, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument, he sat back down and Amy passed him the mask which he put back on his face.

"10 minutes," he said defiantly as his thumb turned the dial and the O2 started the flow again. His smile well and truly gone.

"15! and I promise, "she replied, touching his hand in hers, her fingers running over the bandages,

"I love you, Ty, " Amy said softly, pulling close to his face, getting the feeling he needed to hear the words.

He smiled a small noncommittal smile under the mask, and let his finger run down her nose and tap the tip, appreciating her insightfulness, he really did need to hear that right at that moment. His feelings were all over the place at the moment and knowing that she was there for him was a comfort.

* * *

Amy pulled Ty's truck up in front of the barn and jumped out as she saw Jack come out of the barn office. He tipped his hat and looked back towards the loft.

"I think I heard Ty say he'd be down in a minute"Jack smiled,

"we are going for a drive Grandpa, "Amy said, coming to stand next to him, "I think Ty needs a change of scenery,"

"hows he doing?" Jack asked,

"He says he's ok, but I think he's just saying that to keep me off his case, I'm worried Grandpa, he's putting on this brave face but I think there's more going on, he just won't let me help him with it"

"he's been through a lot Amy, its bound to affect him, and with the sentencing only a few weeks away now, I bet it's all just a bit too much for at the moment," Jack said, keeping his tone low, in case Ty joined them outside.

"I know Grandpa, but you know Ty, he's not one to talk about his feelings, He just keeps shutting me out, "Amys' face showed her concern, It was true, Ty was not one to wear his heart on his sleeve with everyone, he kept his cards close to his chest at the best of times, but with Amy, he had always been able to bare his soul. But she could feel the wall between them now, the façade he put up when she asked if he was ok, it was like he was hiding behind this barrier, and only letting her see a version of himself that was safe and metered.

"just give it time, and just be there, he will come around, "Jack concluded, "you know Ty, he's used to handling things alone, it's not an easy thing for him to lean on someone else or let people see his vulnerable side."

"that's just it grandpa, he doesn't let me see anything, "

"see what?" a voice said as they turned to see Ty come out of the barn doors, smiling at them softly, catching the tail end of their conversation.

"Hey Ty, how you doing man, "Jack laughed, pulling the subject back towards general comments again.

"I'm good Jack, "Ty said, coming over to them both and smiling. He had on his dark classes making it impossible to read his expression. "so, we going for this drive or what?"

"yes, yes, "Amy laughed, looking at Jack and then smiling brightly at Ty, "I thought we could go to Maggies, get some fries and a milkshake?"

Ty rubbed his face and played with his glasses, "um, I thought we were just going for a drive, "

"yeah, but wouldn't you like to see Soraya and Caleb? They said we could meet them there,"

Amys' eyes returned to Jack who was now watching Ty as he stepped from one foot to the other, his apprehension showing.

"we don't have too, "Amy interjected quickly, not expecting the negative reaction.

"Nah, its ok, we can go, if you have already organized it," Ty said softly, running his bandaged hand through his hair. "just would have been nice to have been part of the decision is all"

"well you two have fun, I'll make sure Lou knows you won't be back for lunch " Jack smiled tapping Ty roughly on the shoulder, making him force a pleasant smile the comment.

* * *

Amy pulled the GMC up in front of Maggies, the ride to Hudson had been a relatively quiet one, Not that she hadn't tried to strike up a conversation with her reluctant passenger, but his one-word responses didn't really give her anywhere to go.

The dark sunglasses also made it next to impossible for Amy to read Ty, usually, one look into those amazing green windows gave her all the information she needed on how he was feeling. Ty had been distant since they left the hospital, he had withdrawn from not only Amy but all the family. She knew something was on his mind, but those Borden walls were back in full force and high around him now. Amy knew she had to break through, but her main fear was in doing so, that her attempts to reach him would simply drive him further away.

The truck shuddered to a stop and Amy pulled out the key. She turned to Ty who was still looking out the window and touched his arm.

"You ready,?" she asked,

"as I'll ever be" he replied flatly, taking off his seatbelt and getting out of the truck. Amy sighed and followed suit, coming around to his side and standing in front of him, blocking his way.

"if you don't want to do this, Soraya and Caleb will understand, "she said shortly, not allowing this dark mood to continue to infect them both,

"I said Id come didn't I," He said softly, his voice strained, Ty cursed himself, he could hear himself talking, he could hear the tone, and hated himself for it, but he couldn't stop. His emotions and mood taking control.

"well put a smile on that face of yours and try to enjoy your self then" She rebutted, finishing her words with a sarcastic yet warm smile.

Ty twitched his lip and nodded, feeling the sting of her tongue like that of a petulant child. She slid her hand into his, avoiding his bandage and they walked into Maggies, Ty's expression reserved yet friendly.

"Hey, there they are!" Caleb called from a table waving them over, Amy took the lead, her hand firmly attached to Tys as he came in behind her.

"Hey Amy, "Soraya said, getting up and hugging her best friend. She looked at Ty and hesitated, feeling his reluctance to engage, but then decided to ignore his obvious reservedness and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly warm hug, Ty was taken completely by surprise, he had always got on well with Soraya, even when she was dating Chase, and now even with the full cache of memories back in place, something had shifted, his bond to her seemed deeper, more connected, ever since that day she had guided him through the memories for his date with Amy, He had seen her in a different light, not only Amys friend but now his too.

Ty's hard external shell started to crack as he felt himself give in to her welcome, and softly returned the hug, a smile creeping across his lips. He let Amy's hand go and let his hands slide around Soraya's back.

Amy smiled. Seeing him finally soften and relax, Soraya had an effect on people, and if she was what he needed, then Amy wasn't going to let her own silly insecurities or jealousies get in the way. She knew she had nothing to worry about anyways, this was Ty and Soraya after all.

"Hey, brother!" Caleb grinned when Soraya released her hug and took a seat next to Amy at the table.

Ty took the outstretched hand and shook it with a smile, "Mr. Odell, "

They two best friends chest hugged as was their way and also took their seats, sitting across from the two prettiest girls in the province.

"check out Mr. Rockstar!" Caleb teased, tweaking the side of Ty's glasses with a laugh " too cool for school!"

Ty's smile faded slightly as he looked down, the comment reminding him of his injuries.

"they are just precautionary, "Amy interjected, noticing the turn in Ty's expression, even though it was subtle.

"they make you look like a celebrity" Caleb chuckled, " I feel like I should ask for your autograph or something "

Ty faked a small smile, which faded quickly. Amy touched his hand gently, showing him some reassurance.

"so, its been a while guys, how have we all been?" Caleb asked, trying to change the subject away from an obviously dark Ty,

"I've been good, university is going well, I'm really enjoying it, "Soraya said, looking at Amy to interject. She noticed Ty's face was watching off towards the other tables.

"what about you Caleb, you've only been back in town a few days, how was the rodeo"Amy asked, her eyes now following Soraya to Ty's interest in another table.

"yeah, won a few, lost a few, you know how it goes, glad to be home though, "Caleb smiled,

"And Amy? what about you?" Soraya asked,

"Well, its been a little busy, as you know, I haven't really had time to do much more than look after…" she dropped her sentence as Ty's face came back to look at her, his lips a straight line.

"Sorry to be such a burden," he said in a monotone,

"no, I meant with the court case and the hospital, its been …" she corrected, seeing Caleb and Soraya fall silent as Ty's expression didn't change.

The silence was broken when two young ladies, from the table Ty had been watching approached their table, they smiled and egged each other on to talk.

"ladies, "Caleb said, his interest peaked, hoping they had noticed what a handsome cowboy he was from across the room and just had to come over and give him their numbers.

"hi, Amy right, "one of them said, "we went to school together, im.."

"Annabell," Amy said, curious as to why two of Ashleys old high school posse where suddenly interested in talking to her.

"Yeah, "Annabell giggled, her friend following suit, "sorry, we just wanted to say hi, " she looked at her friend who gave a small animated wave.

The two girls stood before their table, right next to Ty who hadn't even looked up to acknowledge their presence. He flexed his hands and folded a serviette over and over again. As the girls continued.

"Well, we were just wondering if we could get a selfie?" they asked.

"happy to oblige"Caleb smiled, standing up, and starting to move towards them.

"no no, not you," the unnamed girl said, "him, " she touched Ty's shoulder, making his body tense as he looked up at them. His expression hidden behind his dark glasses.

"Look, ladies, although my brother here is flattered beyond belief, he's filled his quota for free selfies today, " Caleb said, trying desperately to deflect them and their attention, he had noticed Tys left leg bouncing under the table, and he knew that he only did that when he was royally ticked off.

"Oh come on, he's famous, he's all over the news, the kidnapping, the attempted murder, the burning barn, "Annabell said. "it's just a selfie, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, "

She squeezed Ty's shoulder again and Amy saw his lip twitch in annoyance as he slowly shook his head.

"maybe another time," Ty said softly, his voice filled with warning, trying with all his might to be polite.

"Look, girls, how about I shout you a free beverage of your choice and we leave Mr. Cool be " Caleb interjected coming to stand between them and guiding them away to the counter, he looked back as he saw Amy mouth the words thank you to him.

Amy looked at Ty and saw him fidget slightly in his chair, a sarcastic smile creeping across his lips.

"you ok, ?" Amy said softly, knowing the answer she would get in return,

"fine "he snarked, "just per-fec-t"

Caleb returned to the table once the girls left the diner, smiling awkwardly at Amy as he retook his seat.

The silence returned between the foursome until Soraya tried to redirect the conversation to more positive things. Or so she thought.

"I'm so glad you guys came today, ?" Soraya said softly, "your looking really good Ty, " she looked at him with the biggest friendliest smile she could muster and then turned to Amy,

"he's doing really well, the burns are healing on his hands and legs and his eyes are nearly back to normal, we only need to dress the burns once every three days now " Amy said with a big smile, not allowing Ty a chance to respond. Amy looked at her boyfriend, showing how proud she was of him, "the doctor said he should make a full recovery and that with time the scars….."

Amys words dropped and she jumped with surprise as Ty stood up quickly and with force pushing his chair back angrily and walked away from the table, his hand running along the back of the chairs as a guide for him to the bathroom. He pushed the door open roughly and disappeared inside, letting it slam behind him.

Amy dropped her eyes, realizing she had done exactly what she had promised she wouldn't do, she was talking about him like a child or a patient in her care. She knew He had already been rattled by the two girls wanting to use him as a sideshow attraction, and now Amy had inadvertently pushed him over the line.

"Hey, he's a bit on edge," Caleb said, looking at the bathroom door, "you sure he's ok?"

"I don't know Caleb, he's been like this ever since he came home, its like he doesn't want to face his injuries, or what happened, or let anyone, especially me help him "Amy replied, Leaning into Soraya as she put her arm around her." He's just so angry at everything all the time"

"what can we do?" Soraya said,

"yeah, anything, Tys my best friend, whatever you need, I'm in" Caleb replied,

Amy looked at the two best people she knew in the world and a small tear rolled down her cheek, "thanks, But I don't know what we can do, I try to be there for him, but he just pulls away, It so confusing, one minute he's holding me, and not wanting to let me go, the next he's miles away and shutting me out. Like somehow its all my fault"

Caleb smiled at the beautiful blonde before him, his face soft and compassionate," Amy, you know when I had my wreck at the rodeo, I did the same, I pushed everyone away, when all I really wanted was to have Ashley close to me" he explained, "he loves you, a blind horse could see that, but I have a feeling this is bigger than that, its deeper, "

Amy listened to Caleb, and could see he was talking from the heart, and from experience. "look, I got an idea, hows about you two go have a girly day, get your hair done, rub mud and stuff onto your faces or whatever it is you girls do in those places and let me spend some time with my best friend, "

Soraya looked at Amy, with a look of encouragement, "come on Amy, we haven't hung out in ages, we could go and check out the day spa in Calgary and do some retail therapy?"

"but I told Ty Id spend the day with him, "Amy said, tempted, but worried that Ty would take her leaving him the wrong way. She really didn't need him any angrier at her.

"Look, you two make yourselves beautiful, and I'll bring him back to you tonight, all ready for a romantic night with the girl of his dreams. "Caleb looked at Soraya and cocked his eyebrow, "I'll even take you out, my treat, so these two can get their love on"

Amy blushed and looked away as she heard Soraya giggle.

"come on Amy, "Caleb continued, "he needs this, I know him, trust me, he will be fine, I'll look after him, scouts honor,"

Amy licked her lips and looked at the both of them as they sat with their best pleading looks on their faces. "ok ok, ""she finally said, "I suppose it would be nice to have a girls day"

"Yay!" Soraya said with a huge smile, as she hugged her warmly.

"awesome!" Caleb agreed, "now, I'll bring him back to the loft around 8 pm ok, you make it all romantic an stuff, "he grinned and tapped the table as an idea came to him, "candles, nothing beats the humble candle when looking for romance"

Amy chuckled and turned her head slightly sideways "not a lava lamp?"

Caleb laughed and shook his head, "um no, disastrous,"

* * *

Ty came out of the bathroom and slowly walked back towards the table, his hand sliding along the countertop, his eyes still not all that clear with long vision and depth.

He had stayed in the bathroom for a while, leaning against the vanity, knowing he shouldn't have stormed off or snapped at Amy as he had, but still unable to quell the anger he felt inside. It wasn't because of what Amy had said or anything she had done, that had just been a catalyst, it was deeper, inside, and he didn't know how to control it. It was like a ball in the bottom of his gut that churned and grew each day. Slowly consuming him and affecting how he reacted and responded with those around him. The worst thing was that the more he tried to ignore it or fight against it, the worse the feeling grew.

He finally made it back to the table and became aware that the only occupant was Caleb, who was halfway through a coffee and finishing off a rather large blueberry muffin,

Ty looked back around the diner, trying to see if Soraya and Amy were elsewhere, his gut churning slightly, hoping his dummy spit hadn't chased them away.

"hey brother, you want some?" Caleb said with a full mouth, crumbs falling onto his plate as he offered the last quarter of his muffin to Ty, who shook his head in refusal.

"the girls?" he said, tipping the top of his glasses down slightly, trying to get a better look around.

Caleb paused, seeing the red shadow across Tys damaged eyelids and the watery bloodshot look that encapsulated his eyes. His expression one of subtle shock. Ty quickly pulled the glasses back up, becoming aware of Caleb's expression and feeling awkward and self-conscious yet again.

"man, "Caleb said softly, "I didn't realize, "

"its ok Caleb, "Ty stated, trying not to have this conversation, the ball in his gut getting tighter," it looks worse than it is ok, "

"sorry man, I didn't mean to stare, just geez, with the hands and Amy said your legs too, man, "Caleb's words dropped, showing real compassion for his best friend.

"can we stop with the pity ok" Ty warmed again, his voice now a little more controlled, "I'm fine, I don't need to be treated like some kind of freak"

"hey brother, no pity here, "Caleb said standing up and patting him roughly on the shoulder, "I'm just in awe man, that's all, the way your handling all this, "

Ty looked at him with skepticism in his eyes, "I don't know about that man, " he replied earnestly,"I don't feel like I'm handling this well at all"

Caleb touched his shoulder again in reassurance, "don't be so hard on yourself Ty, give your self a break hey, "

Ty nodded and coughed slightly, feeling the emotion welling in his throat, "um, where are the girls?"

"Oh man, well, I pulled the cue of the century there my friend," Caleb laughed,

Ty smiled at him in curiosity, not following.

"well they are off doing girly stuff, you know, all that stuff that makes them the beauties that they are and you and I my brother we are footloose and fancy-free" His eyes lit up at the possibilities as Ty shook his head at his joviality.

"you sure Amy was ok with that? she wanted to spend the day with me" he said softly, "I kinda wanted to talk to her anyways, to explain, "

Caleb laughed, "you two are so cute, that's exactly what she said"

Ty blushed slightly at his friend's comment.

"no need to stress man, It's all good, We have the day to ourselves and you my friend have a hot date at the loft tonight. So you can explain all you want then" Caleb walked past Ty and headed for the door, "or simply just love that girl of yours"

"what?" Ty said, "I didn't know anything about a date? "

"brother, come on, the sun is out, the day is new, let's go raise some hell!" Caleb threw his hands into the air as he ditched some notes at the waitress at the counter,

TY looked on in shocked surprise, and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on as he followed Caleb out the door, he couldn't hide the smile as he slid his hand down the side of Caleb's truck and climbed in. He needed this, he needed to just be Ty and Caleb for a while.

"so 8 ball corner pocket," Caleb said, lining up his shot and smiling at Ty who leaned against the bar.

Ty watched as Caleb hit the white into the ball, the black 8 bouncing off the guard and rolling to a stop just short of the pocket.

"you missed it by …" Ty grinned, walking over to the table and taking his cue, he lined up his shot and sunk his target ball with ease, then moved onto the next.

Ty was at home at the pool table, he had spent a lot of his miss spent youth frequenting dank and dreary pool halls, sharking competitors and making money. It had funded most of his teen years.

Caleb watched on in awe as he continued to sink the bigs until he was down to the 8. He lined up the last shot, Caleb watching in anticipation, amazed at how good he was even with bandaged hands,

The white ball rolled across the table, banked off the buffer and tapped the 8, sending it rolling into the pocket at the far left.

All the onlookers clinked their glasses and cheered and Caleb came to his buddy and man hugged him in defeat.

"you, my man, are still a shark, "he laughed, offering Ty another beer which he took happily. They walked over to a table in the back corner of the bar and sat down, Ty sipping the drink and lifting his glasses slightly to press his eyes with a tissue.

"does it hurt?" Caleb asked, making Ty look up at him, the dim lighting in the bar allowing him to not need to shield his eyes,

"no, it's not painful, its more an irritation, like sand in your eyes"Ty explained, his voice low but happy.

"it looks like It would hurt, I mean, angry looking " Caleb tried to express himself but failed miserably.

Ty chuckled, and pushed the glasses up onto his head, allowing Caleb to see him without the need to hide. He was amazed that for the first time, he didn't feel self-conscious, and defective. Caleb chatted about indiscriminate things, putting his buddy more and more at ease, Ty realized in that moment how much he had missed his best friend, his partner in crime.

"so, you and Amy," Caleb pushed after the second round of drinks. "whats going on there?"

Ty twitched his lip, the alcohol had loosened him up a little, making his defenses drop.

"nothing man, "he said, playing with a loose corner on his bandage,"Its nothing ."

"well, its something, because you are making it something "Caleb replied, "I saw you before, you nearly lost it at her"

Ty sighed and looked away, realizing that Caleb was right, "I know, I know, I didn't mean to, "

"so if you didn't mean it, why do it?" Caleb questioned, his simplistic view of the world shining through.

"look, It just gets to me ok, "Ty said, his voice low and slightly agitated, "I know she doesn't mean it, but she sees me as some charity case, something she needs to fix or look after, " he put his beer down and looked at his friend trying to get some recognition to his issues. He hadn't really voiced them before now.

"come on Ty, that's utter BS and you know it,"Caleb rebutted "how can you see her concern and need to care for you as pity, that's damn right insulting"

Ty was taken aback, Caleb had not pulled his verbal punch in his return.

"if it's not pity, then what is it!" he challenged, "you cant tell me she doesn't look at me differently now"

"its LOVE you idiot!" Caleb growled, throwing a coaster at him. "she loves you! don't you know that by now!"

Ty went silent, and sat still for a moment, feeling foolish.

"whats going on brother? There's got to be more to this " Calebs tone was soft and supportive now, he had gained Ty's trust and friendship a few years back now, and he hoped that this bond they had would allow Ty to open up and show the true reasons to why he was so down.

Ty took a breath and looked at his friend. "ok, I'll tell you, … I'm angry, ok "he said "I wake up every morning and I get this feeling deep down in my gut that I can't explain, it's like a hot, churning feeling that just grows and grows"

Ty pressed on his gut, as he explained how it felt."I don't know how to explain it Caleb, but Its this rage inside, like I'm going to explode, "

"who are you angry at? "

"that's just it man, I don't know,! it's not at anyone in particular, it just this feeling, and I try to hide it and ignore it, but every time something happens, no matter how small, it just flares up again and I react, "he took a breath, "like I did before, I know Amy didn't mean anything by what she said, but I couldn't help it, it just overtook me, sometimes I look at her and I cant … "

Ty looked away, his breathing increasing slightly "I'm terrified Caleb that one-day I'm going to do or say something so bad that she won't forgive me and I'm going to lose her for good"

Ty's voice cracked as he spoke. The realization of what he was risking hitting home,

"you need to talk his out man, tell her how you feel"Caleb suggested,

"I know, I've tried, it just doesn't come out the way I want it too, "Ty was exasperated now, he knew that even now, he was rambling and not making much sense,"what if I screw this up again Caleb, I've done it before, I lost her then, I cant go through that again,"

"Ty, she's not going anywhere "Caleb assured him "she loves you, I think your looking at this all wrong, your focusing this on the wrong person, "

"what do you mean?. Who else is there, " Ty asked,

"this anger you talk of, this gut feeling you get, stop attaching it to Amy, and lay it on the person who deserves it, "Caleb said clearly, "this is all on that creep Ben, all of it, you have lost sight of the bigger picture Brother, put the blame where its meant to be"

Ty sat in silence across from his friend, He had pushed Ben into the recesses of his mind, deciding not to talk about it after the trial, he had even told Amy he didn't want to go to the sentencing. But maybe Caleb was right and that was what was wrong, he was pushing Ben so far back out of view that the pain and anger he carried for what had happened to him was now coming through on its own, and he was subconsciously attaching it to Amy or anyone else who tried to get too close.

"I don't know what to do a Caleb"He finally said "I know how much this is hurting her, and I don't know how to stop it,"

"well that's easy my man, today, we regroup, tonight you love that woman of yours with all you've got and show her just how much you need her, and well "he stopped, his smile shining through "tomorrow, we put the blame, and anger and everything else back where it belongs, "

"you think I should face him," Ty said in a whisper,

"yes TY, I think you need to face him and finally put this horse down"

* * *

"This was a great idea" Amy sighed as she shut her eyes, an avocado and walnut shell face mask plastered across her face.

"I know right, I could just fall asleep right here" Soraya replied, laying on the bed beside her.

They had spent the morning being pampered to an inch of their young lives, from pedicures to manicures, body wraps and facial masks, they had asked for it all. A treat that two country girls rarely got to experience.

Amy was wrapped in a white towel as the attendant rubbed moisture lotion into her legs and feet. She looked over at her best friend who was currently getting a shoulder rub and smiled a happy and relaxed smile.

The attendants left them to inhale the lavender essential oils being diffused in the air and enjoy the soft meditative musical notes that wafted through the room.

"thank you for this," Amy said, appreciating her friends attempt to make her feel better about herself

"your welcome Amy, But you have to know, I did this as a selfish act too, "she grinned,"I missed you, "

"I missed you too" Amy replied back happily, wiping the last of the green goo from her face,

"so you and TY?" Soraya said, "whats going on there?"

Amys smile faded, "I told you and Caleb, I don't know whats going on"

"Amy, come on, he is hurting, anyone can see that "

"I know, but if he won't let me help him, what am I supposed to do,?"

Soraya got up and came and sat on the Amys bed, touching her shoulder, "I'll tell you what you do, you make him let you in, "

"how?" Amy pouted.

"by making him see you in all your amazing glory!" Soraya laughed, "I'm going to make sure that you two have the best night ever, "

Amy laughed and stood up, walking towards the change rooms, "that's if Caleb can convince him to even show up"

"stop it," Soraya warned, "positive remember, "

Amy walked into the change room and got dressed, She had to admit she felt great after her beauty treatment, but her mind still ran back to Ty's action in the diner, She brushed her hair and jumped when her phone beeped.

Looking at the screen, a small smile crept across her lips.

{sorry, xxx }

{no need to apologize, I broke my vow that I made at the hospital, } she replied to him

The message that came back was simple but easily understood,

{love you} with a love heart emoji,

{love you too}

Amy smiled and put her phone in her pocket, As Soraya finished getting dressed beside her.

The two girls paid their way and then headed for the shopping district, ready to do some serious retail damage.

* * *

It was just after 3 when Ty and Caleb started to wind up their day out, after their win at KOs, which saw them both score a cool $500 each from Tys obvious pool talents. They had gone out to the rodeo grounds to see a man about a new roping horse Caleb was interested in buying. Ty had given it the once over, checking it was sound at Caleb's request. The trust his friend had in his opinions even though he was still only at university, made him feel good inside. The horse was a good buy and Caleb told the seller he would be in contact.

The last stop was back at Ty's trailer, which had been locked up once again since he had been convalescing at Heartland. His Norton was in the shed there and the two friends had spent the afternoon drinking beers and reminiscing about old times as Ty fixed the damage that had been caused by his run-in with Bens Neice at the hospital.

It had also given them both a chance to clean themselves up slightly, as they smelt like alcohol and engine oil.

Ty brushed his hair and put on a fresh black tee with a motorcycle motif. He checked his teeth in the mirror and took a breath, looking at himself for a few minutes.

His eyes were a lot calmer after the shower, the cool water had soothed them, He still bore the red stain across his eyelids but he smiled at the way the bloodshot look in his eyes had settled.

He fished around in his jacket pocket and held the small eyedrop bottle in his hand, with a sigh he tilted his head back and applied the drops, his green eyes watering as he held them open one by one. Caleb came inside to see Ty blinking excessively, with what looked like tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey, Brother, "he said coming to his side and touching his shoulder in support, "Its ok, I'm here man, whatever you need"

Ty chuckled and looked away, snickering as he grabbed a tissue and dapped his face.

"no man, "he laughed, "it's the eyedrops, "

Caleb suddenly realized his mistake and exhaled loudly, grinning at his friend, "oh god for a minute there I thought you were having a breakdown or something. "

"Nah man, I'm good," Ty smiled, taking a breath and clearing his vision, "actually Caleb, I'm really good, thanks for today, "

"anytime brother, "Caleb grinned, "I'm here for you, that's what best friends do"

The two young men hugged roughly as they continued to get ready for their evening events.

"you want another beer?" Caleb asked, handing Ty a bottle,

"Nah, I've had my share, "Ty replied, "If I have any more I'm going to be staggering on this date tonight."

"Yeah, you got a point, Don't want to chunder on the ladies do we" Caleb put the bottles back in the fridge and sat in the recliner. Checking his face in the small shaving mirror he had taken from the sink.

"You sure about this tonight Caleb?" Ty asked seriously, he had rebandaged his hands with clean gauze he had found in the first aid kit himself, the dressings had become grubby while he was working on the bike.

"Ty, my man, will you stop over thinking everything," Caleb said, "you need to relax, "

"that's easier said than done," Ty said quietly, coming over and sitting next to his friend at the table.

"ok, look, "Caleb put the mirror down and moved in his chair to sit directly opposite his friend, Locking his blue eyes to his. "talk to me Brother, "

Ty took a deep breath and hesitated. His smile faded and a serious look came over his features,"Your right, I need to try to let this anger go, and I will, you said I need to face Ben, and I've been thinking" he paused again, trying to find the right words, "I think your right, but that's only a part of it man, "

He ran his hands through his hair and continued, "this thing with Amy, it's, ….what if she …." He stopped again, his fingers running over his bandaged hands.

Caleb sat forward, suddenly realizing what the issue was.

"your worried she's not going to be able to look past all that aren't you, "He said slowly, seeing Tys expression and watching him pull his hands from view and rest them in his lap under the table,

An awkward silence fell between as Caleb became aware of the turmoil that was running just under the surface in his friend.

"what if she cant get past it? "Ty said quietly, "what if when we are….and she can't even look at…" he dropped his words along with his head, the fear of rejection in his green eyes.

"Brother," Caleb said, his voice filled with compassion,"you're talking about napping right?"

Ty couldn't hide the curl on the corner of his lip at the use of the word napping. It was an ongoing joke between them since Caleb walked in on Ty and Amy "napping " in the trailer a few years back. Even though on that occasion they were actually napping, the word had then been adopted by the two friends whenever they were talking about something of an intimate nature.

"I'm right aren't I, "Caleb said,

The look on Tys face answered his question,

"come on Brother, give Amy a bit more credit, "he said, "she loves you, man, "

"I know that I do, but she loved the old Ty, not this…" Ty lifted his hands into view and motioned towards his eyes.

"so I take you two haven't "he grinned "napped" since all of this went down, "

Ty slowly shook his head, "no, not since the fire, "

"well then brother, you better make this date tonight count then hey" Caleb smiled and chuckled to himself, "its time to get back on that bronk!"

Ty shook his head in disbelief and smiled, Caleb definitely had a way with words.

"seriously Ty, you have nothing to worry about, Amy is and will forever be yours, "Caleb said"trust me, I tried, remember! and she chose you over this handsome devil" He pointed comically to himself. "unbelievable right, !"

Ty chuckled again and stood up, his mood a little lighter, "thanks, man, "

"anytime brother," Caleb smiled,

Ty looked at him from the sink as he put two pills in his mouth and sculled a glass of water.

Caleb raised an eyebrow at the pills, "what are they for?"

"Um, nothing Man just takes the edge off the pain" Ty replied, pushing the pill bottle back into his jacket pocket.

"so we got an hour or so before we need to be at Heartland so?

5 card stud, ?" Caleb smiled,

"alight,!" Ty smiled coming back to the table, "but not strip this time ok, that's only fun with the girls"

"fair enough "Caleb grinned, slightly disappointed.

to be continued


	45. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 45

_**A/N: song credit to - Rachel Platten - Stand By you**_

 _ **Warning : Adult themes, sex scene and adult concepts**_

 **Chapter 45**

 **I'll Stand by You**

Caleb pulled his truck up at Heartland just in front of the barn, it was just before 8 pm and the two young men looked fine. Dressed in their date clothes. They stepped out of the truck and started to walk towards the barn door.

Soraya came out into the evening air dressed in a soft purple dress that flowed around her beautifully, it had a yellow flower pattern across the bodice and it complimented her beautiful olive skin.

"wow," Caleb said, as she beamed the biggest of smiles his way,

"Yeah, wow, "Ty agreed, "you look amazing "

"thank you boys, "She said, spinning around on the spot so they could get the full effect, the soft silky skirt flowing around her thighs,

"well, pretty lady, you ready for a night out with the most handsome cowboy in Hudson, "Caleb said, holding out his arm in her direction.

"really, is Jack coming" Soraya teased, hitting his shoulder and smiling at him as he looked wounded.

Soraya came over to Ty as Caleb got back into his truck and touched his arm.

"Amy is upstairs in the loft, "She said, "promise me, you two will have a great night, and leave all the heavy stuff for tomorrow,"

Ty looked down at the ground, a soft smile playing on his handsome face. He wasn't wearing his glasses now as the sun had gone down, and the low light muted the redness of his eyes.

"You sure this is a good idea, after what I did today?" He asked quietly,

"yes Ty, this is a great idea, go up there and be the boyfriend she loves and needs, "Soraya hugged him tightly and felt him hug her back, "just let her in ok, you're not in this alone,"

Ty nodded and opened the truck door for her and helped her in. He looked through the window and pointed at Caleb. "best behavior brother!" he warned with a smile and they backed away and drove down the drive towards the main gate.

Ty looked up at the Barn, the lights on through the window. He stood still for a moment and kicked the ground. His mind telling him lies and making his palms sweat. He took a few deep breaths and shut his eyes "come on man, pull it together," he said to himself and then after a quick regroup, walked into the barn and up the loft stairs.

The loft was light with a soft amber glow which Ty noticed as he slowly came up the stairs. He stopped at the top of the staircase and his mouth fell open as he took in his surrounds.

The entire bedroom area that he called home, for now, was lit with soft white tea lights, scattered around in different containers and holders, there were lanterns cut from tin cans, old jam jars with hand painted etchings on them, paper lanterns that swung on a rope suspended from the roof rafters. He looked around in amazement at how much effort the girls had put into this evening for him. The bed had fairy lights wrapped around the wrought iron frame, as did the windows, Slowly Ty walked into the loft, his eyes scanning the entire room, taking in the full effect, unable to hide his smile. Ty suddenly became aware however that there was one thing missing from this magical encounter, the one thing that was its centerpiece, that one thing being Amy.

"Ty. " he heard a soft voice call from the other side of the loft, behind the canvass divider wall, Slowly he walked through the room, and pushed the canvas to one side, following the voice that had called him.

He stopped in his tracks the moment his eyes fell on what he later described as the most beautiful vision he had ever seen.

Amy stood next to a small dining table, set for two, with a fishbowl full of floating candles and flowers as a centerpiece. She smiled at him as her eyes met his, the soft amber lights dancing in her golden hair.

She was wearing a soft elegant baby blue summer dress with a delicate crochet daisy lace bodice and sleeves, with a sweetheart neckline and underlay that featured a tulle skirt that fell in soft pleats around her tanned thighs, the outfit was finished off to perfection with a pair of strappy sandals and her hair fell in soft wavy locks around her shoulders.

Ty was speechless and completely blow away by the sight of her before him. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Amy looked nervous yet beautiful as she watched him. Hoping all her efforts to impress him and show him how much she loved him had not been in vain.

"you look amazing "Ty finally stammered, not able to hide his smile. "all of this is amazing!"

Amy stepped forward and came closer to him her soft dress swirling around her thighs as she moved. Ty was spellbound, he couldn't move, all he could do was watch the vision of loveliness as it approached him.

"I made us dinner," she said softly," I hope you're hungry "

Ty didn't answer, his words were long gone. He took her outstretched hand and she guided him back towards the table. Offering him his seat.

Ty sat down and watched Amy go over to a small table in the corner and open up a thermal bag, she pulled out two metal containers and started to serve up their food.

Returning to the table placing a plate in front of him.

Ty grinned and looked down at his plate, the soft lights of the candles flickering around him.

"you made this?' he asked smiling at her as she took her seat opposite him,

"well, I helped, "Amy chuckled, "Lou did most of it,"

He gave a knowing nod and picked up his fork, "it looks great, smells great too"

They ate their Osso Buco and Polenta together, making small talk as they did, Ty not able to pry his eyes from Amy for more than a few seconds at a time. When they were done, Amy brought over chocolate covered strawberries and mini meringues, which they had great fun in feeding each other.

Once their hunger was satisfied after coffee and walnut clusters, Amy stood up and walked slowly over to the other side of the loft. Ty, curious as to what she was up to. He sat in silence until he heard the music start to play around him, his eyes returning to the beautiful Amy as she came back around the canvas wall, her hand outstretched to his.

"will you dance with me?" she asked softly, her eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

Ty stood up and took her hand coming to stand in front of her, his hands gently landing on her waist as she let hers wrap around his neck. Amy pulled in close to him, her head tilted up so their eyes could connect as the music started to play.

{ _Hands, put your empty hands in mine}_

 _{And scars, show me all the scars you hide}_

 _{And hey, if your wings are broken}_

 _{Please take mine so yours can open too}_

 _{'Cause I'm gonna stand by you}_

Ty pulled her close and let her rest her head on his shoulder as they moved in unison to the music. Ty shut his eyes, feeling her heart beating next to his, her body pressed against him. The fears started to drift away, as all he could think of was being there in that moment with the woman he loved.

 _{Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes}_

 _{And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I}_

 _{And love, if your wings are broken}_

 _{Borrow mine so yours can open too}_

 _{'Cause I'm gonna stand by you}_

The music's tempo stepped up and Ty reached up and placed his fingers under her chin, pulling her face up to his,

"you Amy Fleming are extraordinary, " he said softly, and with that leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was soft and tender, something that needed fuel to grow. Amy ran her hands through his soft brown hair and stepped in closer still, her hips now firmly in contact with his, She worked the kiss, increasing the intensity by letting her tongue glide over his bottom lip, and dance across his front teeth. Ty felt the hairs on the back of his neck react, as the electricity flowed between them. The music continued to swirl around them as his hand slid down to her hips and then across her tulle covered buttocks.

{ _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through}_

 _{Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you}_

 _{Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you}_

 _{Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you}_

Amy let her hands wander, running them down Ty's arms and across his shoulders, finally coming to rest on his chest, She broke the kiss for a second as she caught her breath, her blue eyes locking with his and she smiled up at him. Ty returned the smile, his mind lost within her charms,

"love the song " he said softly, kissing her on the lips again, this time a short simple kiss, as he let his hands spread over her behind. The soft material of her short skirt sliding effortlessly through his fingers.

"I chose it just for you" She breathed, lifting her leg so it rubbed against his hip, Ty's hand followed it and held it in place.

He smiled at her again and picked her up, holding her around the wait as he carried her towards the bed on the other side of the loft, Amy's legs wrapped around his waist as her arms encompassed his neck. Their lips entwined in a dance of pure seduction. Ty stopped before the bed, and placed her back on her feet, taking a breath and touching her cheek. She could see the want in his eyes, but still, there was a reservedness that wasn't there before. Amy decided to up the ante, and slowly turned in his arms, her back now to him, she pulled her hair over her shoulder and then looked back at him with a smile,

"help me with this would you,?" she cooed,

Ty saw the silver zipper down her back and understood her meaning, he slowly undid her dress, watching it release and fall from her soft tanned form. Amy slid the sleeves off her arms and stepped out of the garment, turning to face him, her arms across her naked breasts. She stood before him in her high heel strappy sandals and her tiny white panties and nothing more.

Ty inhaled shakily, his eyes now unable to look away, even if the vision was still a little fuzzy, he knew exactly what stood before him.

"your beautiful" he stammered, as he ran his hands down her soft arms.

"I'm yours, "she replied, stepping closer to him and leaning into him, looking up and his face, her breath on his chin.

She kissed him again, this time a slow sultry kiss, that lingered and played with his attentions. Ty could feel himself getting lost within her, her magic overtaking him. He felt her arms leave her breasts, so they now pressed against his chest, her hands sliding under his tee and pulling it up over his head, Ty let her have her way, lifting his arms so she could pull it off of him. He now stood before her bare-chested and sucked in a shaky breath as she sidled up to him again letting her nakedness come into contact with him.

It was taking Ty all his energies to not lose control, His body now aroused beyond belief. He had never felt so turned on as he did in that moment. Something inside him had been ignited and it was so intense it scared him. He had always loved having sex with Amy, she moved him in ways he couldn't explain. But this time, somehow, it just felt different, more pure, more intense. He didn't know what it was, but his need for her was growing with every caress, every kiss.

Amy ran her hands across his bare back and felt him shudder as her nails ran lines down his spine. She kissed him again, biting playfully at his bottom lip, teasing him and pulling him in.

 _{Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed}_

 _{And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating}_

 _{And love, if your wings are broken}_

 _{We can brave through those emotions too}_

 _{'Cause I'm gonna stand by you}_

 _{Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in}_

 _{And faith, I think faith is helping to reason}_

 _{No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken}_

 _{Borrow mine so yours can open too}_

 _{'Cause I'm gonna stand by you}_

Her hands landed on his belt buckle and she felt his muscles in his stomach tighten, As she unclipped it, her lips continued to play around his neck and jawline, nibbling and biting at his pressure points. Ty hissed and ran his hands across her chest, letting his fingers find and cup her supple breasts. He shut his eyes as he felt Amy release his belt and pull it from his lapels, Ty dropped his head onto her shoulder, his mouth kissing her soft skin as his breathing started to increase. He felt her fingers run along the inside of his jeans waistband and quickly unclip his button, exposing his snail trail and toned lower abdomen, Amy chuckled and let her lips run down his chest as she slowly kissed her way down his torso, her lips finally meeting her hands at his jeans.

Ty shuddered and let his arms fall to his sides, he moved his feet, changing his stance, knowing that if this intensity kept up for much longer, he was going to find it hard to remain standing.

Amy ran her tongue along his abdomen, feeling him shudder and contract as she did, She grinned as a soft groan escaped from between his lips as she now knelt before him.

As she started to unzip his jeans Tys hands quickly stopped her, he held one hand against his open pants and the other he used to pull her back to her feet,

"no, Amy I … " he stammered, his insecurities raging suddenly to the surface,

Amy looked at him, confused, seeing his breathing was fast and erratic. She could tell by what she had felt on her explorations below that he wanted her, this sudden refusal was from fear and she was determined to help him overcome it.

"Ty, "she whispered, touching his cheek, and letting her hand run up close to his eyes, " don't be scared, I love you "

He trembled, shutting his eyes as she let her fingers gently glide over the burn marks, showing him she wasn't repulsed or disgusted, Amy leaned in and drove the point home, by letting her soft lips kiss his damaged eyes lids, she felt him shudder and heard a slight whimper escape from his mouth as a salty tear ran across her bottom lip.

"I love all of you Ty Borden" she whispered, "every part of you "

He took a shaky breath as she kissed him again, this time, he returned it, allowing the feeling of her love to overcome the pain and insecurities that were trying to consume him. Amy touched his hand that was holding his jeans and managed to make him let go, his hands then fell by his said as she slid her hands softly over his hips and in one continuous motion pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor. Ty kicked off his boots and socks and pulled her close to him, their bodies smashing together as he hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them from her too. Before Amy could take a breath he had her on the bed beneath him. His lips pressed hard against hers. The passion well and truly overriding the fear in him now.

He was back in control and he took charge with all the love he could muster. Amy arched her back as he took her, his lips locked to hers as they united together once more. The heat in the loft made the cold night air outside seem insignificant as Ty lost himself in the love that was Ty and Amy, He felt her tighten around him as his hands moved the pace along their love exploding together in one huge tidal wave of emotion. Ty buried his head into her chest, breathing heavily as he tried to regain his composure, his lungs fighting to suck in as much air as they could. Amy heard his wheeze, and shudder, but didn't want to break to moment, she wanted to come down from their high together. But with each breath, she heard his struggle. She let a few minutes pass then reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed the O2 mask, and thumbed the cannister on, in one quick and loving movement she wrapped her arms around him and rolled him on to his back, staying close to his side, seeing how deeply he was breathing, Ty's eyes opened and he saw Amy pull the mask to him and place it over his mouth and nose, she didn't speak, she just smiled and let him take a few deep breaths. Once his breathing settled she took it away and turned it off, then snuggled into his side and kissed his cheek. Ty shut his eyes and didn't let her see the tear that rolled down his cheek, he finally realized that no matter what he needed, she would always be there for him. He wrapped his arms around her naked form and held her close, pulling the blanket up around them.

Ty took a slow deep breath, his hair wet with sweat, and kissed Amy on the forehead, The churning in his stomach now only a flutter.

 _{I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine}_

 _{I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite}_

 _{And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees}_

 _{'Cause I}_

 _{I'm gonna stand by you}_

 _{Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through }_

 _{Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you}_

 _{Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you}_

* * *

The early morning light flickered through the loft windows as Tys eyes flickered open, it was early, the sounds of the animals on the ranch breaking the nighttime silence. Ty shielded his eyes, the suns rays causing them to water. He looked over at the bedside alarm clock and saw the numbers 5:49 am flashing in a neon glow at him.

Ty took a breath and looked down to see a sleeping Amy curled up at his side, her head resting on his chest. He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head, last night hadn't been a dream, after all, he thought, as the smile grew more prominent on his handsome face. Lost in memories of his and Amys night of love he didn't notice her blue eyes looking up at him.

"whats with the goofy look?" she asked softly making him jump and look down at her, his cheeks flushing, knowing he had been caught.

"nothing, just thinking" he grinned, running his hand down her soft bare shoulder,

"nothing?" she challenged, pulling herself up on her elbow and placing her hand on his exposed chest. Her other hand holding the comforter up around her.

"yes, "he laughed, running his finger down her cheek, "nothing, "

Ty couldn't hide it, it was written all over his face, he lifted his hand and rubbed his jaw, trying to disguise the obvious look of happy satisfaction on his features.

"that's not nothing " she giggled, "you look like the cat that swallowed the canary"

Ty eyes locked to hers and he raised his eyebrows in disgust, "thanks, would you prefer I scowl?"

"oh no, don't get me wrong, I love the idea that what I did last night is responsible for this!"

"really, you're responsible,!" he challenged, rolling onto his side and pulling her close to him, his hands feathering around her naked waist and tickling her softly.

Amy started to giggle in his grasp and buried her head into his chest, his hands making her skin spasm with each gentle finger flick.

"so you're responsible, "he teased, not relenting, watching her squirm next to him an hearing her soft giggles, making him smile and chuckle himself.

Amy decided to turn the tables on Ty's game and as she continued to giggle and twitch under his gently tickling she quickly slid her hands under the comforter, running them stealthily down her sides and then quickly she reach forward and found there target.

Her eyes watched Ty's as a mischievous grin crossed her features as his attack suddenly stopped and he took a quick short breath, pulling the air passed his teeth of his slightly open mouth.

He made a slight murmured groan and laughed carefully as Amy felt him tense under her grip.

"not fare," he breathed, removing his hands from her sides and exhaling, trying to focus anything but where Amy's hands were now placed.

"so, whos responsible?" she asked, as she rolled her thumbs slightly, seeing Ty's reaction, and loving it.

He didn't answer, he simply shut his eyes briefly and bit his lip. His face showing how her actions were affecting him.

Amy delved a little further, increasing the pressure she was putting on him. Sliding her hands back and forth.

"so, whos responsible, "she asked again, her smile broad as she fluttered her fingers.

Ty took another shaky breath and pushed his head back into the pillow, unable to ignore what she was doing.

"ok, ok, " he succumbed, inhaling again with a smile, "you win, it's all you "

Amy laughed triumphantly, and pulled in closer to her lover, reaching up and kissing him passionately on the lips.

Ty returned the gesture, his hands encapsulating her cheeks as he accepted the kiss and fed into it with his own passion. Amy could have stopped there, claiming the victory, but she knew she had him in a venerable spot and her devilish side took the reins.

He buried his head into her shoulder, as she persisted with her endeavors, his breathing short and fast. Ty slid his hand down her soft side, needing to return some of the electricity she was shooting through him, but Amy released one hand from its pleasuring duties and pushed his hands away. This was her game, she was in control and he wasn't getting any release until she allowed it.

She heard him hiss and chuckle, trying desperately to keep control. His hands now squeezing her shoulders as his head nuzzled further into the nape of her neck. She felt him shudder, and heard him groan, making her smile even wider, she loved that she could affect him so.

"Amy, "he breathed,, finally looking up at her, his face overtaken by desire and need, He smiled through yet another shaky breath and let his eyes lock to hers, "if you keep doing that, this is going to end way before I ….." he dropped his words suddenly and took another deep uneven breath as his eyes rolled back in his head .Amy chuckled and increased the speed of her hand's movements inline with his plea. Her eyes watching him intently as he bit his lip and let a sigh escape his open mouth.

Amy heard him chuckle again as he tried desperately to control and rein in what was inevitably going to be his downfall.

He pushed his lips towards hers again, needing something to focus on, But Amy pulled back with a small shake of her head, She didn't want him to find a different focus, this was not about her, this was all about him.

She heard him growl and force air out between his lips, spurring her actions on, she increased the speed of her hand movement again and worked her magic, as she leaned forward and did the one thing she knew would push him over the edge, her lips kissed up his neck and finally latched onto his earlobe, sucking on it seductively, pulling it with her teeth.

Ty couldn't take it any longer, she heard him groan and felt his teeth against her neck as his body shuddered and let go. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he rode the wave, his body trembling in her grasp.

Once the wave subsided and his breathing slowed he looked up at a triumphant Amy, who smiled warmly at him. Her grin making him smile in defeat.

Amy kissed him softly and pulled herself up in the bed, unable to hide her look of accomplishment.

Ty rolled onto his stomach and buried his head into the pillow, his breathing returning to normal, he put his head up after a few minutes and rested on his elbows, looking over at her, a soft smile on his face.

"see, "she smiled, "I win, "

He returned the smiled and looked through his soft brown hair as it fell about his green eyes.

"yes, you win, you are responsible for making me feel amazing " he replied, he slowly rolled onto his side so he was facing her, the comforter around his waist. "seriously Amy, I've never felt this way about anyone, I love you, you know that right"

Amy blushed and played with the covers around her, his words making her feel warm inside,

She saw his expression change as he took on a serious note. "I know I've been a little ….."

He saw Amys face look down at her hands. Knowing this was a conversation they needed to have,

"I'm sorry Amy, I never met to hurt you or take this out on you" he continued

She turned to look at him, seeing that he was willing to talk to her now, the walls no longer around him.

"I didn't know what to do Ty, all I've ever wanted to do is help you and be there for you"

He nodded, "I know, and I apologize for pushing you away, "he said softly, "but know it wasn't really about you, or anything you did, Caleb, if you can believe it, made me realize yesterday that this is so much more than that "

"Caleb," Amy said, a slight smile on her pretty face,

Ty chuckled and nodded, "yeah, I know, but Mr. Odell can make sense sometimes"

He reached over and touched her hand pulling it to him and kissing it gently,

"I wanted to tell you how I was feeling, I really did Amy, but every time I tried to explain it or let you in, I just ended up pushing you away"

"I thought you blamed me," she whispered, looking away, feeling vulnerable and worried he would once again blow up at her.

"no no, "Ty said softly, pulling himself up and coming closer to her in the bed. "I never blamed you, I'm so sorry, this was never about you, this is all my fault,"

He looked at her, trying to reassure her by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. Ty kissed the top of her head and held her tight. Feeling her arms run around his waist.

"ok, "Ty said softly, knowing he owed her an explanation "ever since I came back from the hospital…."

The sun shone brighter through the loft windows as it fell upon the young couple, wrapped in each other's arms. Ty explained to Amy about the anger he felt inside and how it caused him to lash out and hurt those around him. He told her of his fears and insecurities, of how the thought of her leaving him because of his injuries and his innate ability to push her away all the time terrified him. He opened the floodgates to his soul and shared it all, letting her see all the demons and ugliness he felt inside. While he spoke Amy stayed silent, she stopped herself from cutting in knowing he needed to get this off his chest. She listened to him explain the anger, the hurt, and the frustrations that kept engulfing him, feeling his heartbeat increase as he expressed himself.

She heard his voice crack when he mentioned the conversation with the police where she told him of Lyall's proposition to her and how when she said she had considered it had cut him so deeply inside. He talked about the memory loss, the trial, Sarah, Kallie and everything that had happened in the fire. All the pain and anguish it had caused him and how he had kept a part of it inside, pushing it down into the far reaches of his soul.

Amy ran her hand across his chest as he took a breath, and looked up to see a tear in his eye. She could tell he was relieved to finally let it all out, to allow someone in, to allow her to see him in such a vulnerable raw state.

He took a deep breath and tried to control the emotion that overtook him. "you think I'm a nut job now don't you" he said with a small smile, "probably going to call the men in the white jackets to take me away"

Amy chuckled and kissed his cheek, "no silly, I think you are one of the bravest most resilient men I know, what you have been through and how you have handled it over the last few months proves that. "

He huffed and wiped his eyes, "that's just it Amy, I haven't handled it, I just pushed it away and tried to ignore it,"

"no Ty, you have held it together, you have fought as hard as you could, "Amy continued, "no one expected you to come through this unscathed, no one could, the only thing you did wrong was put such high expectations on yourself. "

He looked away, still feeling like a failure,

"you know what you have to do don't you," Amy finally said, looking deeply into his green eyes in the early morning light.

Ty sighed and ran his hands through his messed up hair, trying to come to terms with what he knew was the answer.

"I have to face Ben Dawson," he finally whispered, "I have to end this "

Amy hugged him tightly as she felt his body resign to the decision.

"WE have to face him, Ty, " she corrected "I'll stand by you"

to be continued,


	46. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

 **The thing with Tim**

Ty and Amy walked over to the main house arm in arm, Amy happy to see his slight change in attitude. The night before had worked wonders and there talk in the morning had opened up some doors that Ty had closed to her before. It was around 7 am when they stepped up the front porch steps, Ty's arm around her waist, he stopped her as she reached for the front door, pulling her into his arms and turning her to look at him.

"thank you for last night," he said softly, kissing her lips, keeping it innocent and sweet.

"thank you for letting me in, "she said softly, looking up into his green eyes. "it means a lot to me that you shared that with me,"

He smiled at her, and kissed her again, this time with a little more meaning, he ran his hands over her soft shoulders and couldn't hide the naughty smile that crept across his lips.

"I should really thank you for this morning too" he grinned, playing with the daisy lace on her dresses sleeves. "I really do love this dress,"

Amy blushed, and sidled into his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, She hadn't brought a change of clothes to the loft the night before, so she was forced reluctantly to wear her date dress and high heels the next morning. Ty had changed, and supported a khaki colored button down shirt and faded blue jeans, He once again had his glasses with him, but had pushed them onto the top of his head when they reached the front porch. His hands were still bandaged around the palms and the redness across his eyes was still visible, but a lot less agitated. The eye drops he administered before they left the loft where working wonders, making his vision a lot less distorted.

"how are we going to explain you staying with me at the loft all night to Jack,?" he asked, as his hand ran down the soft blue material to her lower hip.

"Yeah, well, I'll handle that if and when there's an issue" she smiled back, taking his hand in hers and opening the front door to the mudroom.

Hey walked into the mudroom and heard voices talking and interacting in the kitchen.

Amy pecked Ty on the cheek and took a breath then walked into the room, taking him with her.

"good morning Amy," Mallory said cheekily, "Ty, lovely morning isn't it"

Ty smiled at her sheepishly and placed his hands gently on Amy's waist as Lou turned to see the two of them.

"Amy, "She said, shooting a knowing smile at her sister, "bit overdressed for a Thursday don't you think"

"Lou,"Any warned, taking a coffee cup and motioning another to Ty who nodded in agreeance.

"Ty, you had a call yesterday afternoon from the Optometrist, they said they will see you today at 3 if you're free?" Lou had turned back to the sink as she spoke, busily cleaning a pot.

"arh ok, "he said, looking at Amy, "um, can you drive me?"

"yeah, that's ok, I should have finished with my client by then" she smiled,

"oh you have a client today?" Ty said, unaware she had taken a new job,

"yeah, Penelope Swanson, she has a filly she needs me to look at for her, "Amy explained."shes put in an offer to buy it but is worried that it got some issues around other horses, "

He nodded, taking a seat at the table, and smiling when she perched on his knee. "I'll be back at 2 pm so it should be all good,"

Ty smiled at her and kissed her cheek, he was happy she was returning to her normal routine, even if it meant it took her away from him.

"well, I might go get changed, "she said with a smile, feeling Ty's hand on her thigh, his fingers playing with the soft material that fell around her legs.

"so you two have fun last night?" Lou asked, turning back towards them both," was that Caleb Soraya Isaw leaving together?" she raised an eyebrow, hinting at the possible idea of a connection there.

"yes, they went on a date last night" Amy agreed, "but it was a friends date and nothing more, Caleb is still getting over Ashley and Soraya, well there's the guy in England she's been talking to"

Lou accepted the explanation, still seeing them as a good couple in her mind's eye.

"so Ty, what happened on your date,?" Mallory pushed, knowing she was pushing his buttons and enjoying the awkward look he had on his face.

"Mallory,"Amy warned, getting up and walking over to the loungeroom wall, "our date was wonderful, but it was exactly that, our date, so enough with the 20 questions ok"

"but it was good? A success?""Mallory pushed, resting her head on in her hands, smiling at the both of them.

"yes, it was a success, "Ty said with a grin, not able to hide his smile, "it was a good night"

"just good?" Mallory continued, "you sure, it was just good?"

"ok, it was great," Ty corrected, his smile wide, looking a little perplexed as to where Mallory was going with this line of questioning.

Lou chuckled and walked out of the kitchen, carrying a bottle towards Katie's room, leaving the three friends together.

"where is this going, Mallory?" Amy asked, stepping towards the lounge room,

"oh no where, I was just curious is all"the little blonde grinned at the both of them as Amy looked at Ty with confusion, Ty shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea what Mallory was going on about, but chuckled to himself as he rarely did understand his little sister wannabe.

Amy winked at Ty and smiled, "I'll be right back ok, "then disappeared into the lounge heading for her bedroom. Secretly glad Grandpa hadn't greeted her at the door when she came in.

Once she was gone Mallory leaned further onto her hands, her smile even broader, eyeing Ty and making him feel like he was missing something.

"What ?" he laughed, "whats with the look, Amy and I went on a date, we had dinner, we danced a little and spent some time together, how is that any different from any other time we've gone out or done something ?" Ty was confused beyond belief now.

"It's not any different," Mallory grinned, "but if I were you, Id maybe pull that collar up a bit higher when Jack comes in unless you want to have to explain to him why your neck looks like that.

She pointed towards Ty's collar, making him instantly get up and try to look down at it, pulling it open to see what she was talking about. He got up from his chair and quickly walked back into the mudroom, pulling his shirt open at the collar and looking in the mirror above the hand basin.

Mallory laughed as she heard him curse under his breath, rubbing at his neck and trying to get a better angle of what Mallory was refereeing to.

"argh" he breathed, Making Mallory giggle even more,

"now aren't you glad I said something before Jack….."Mallory said.

"before Jack what?" a gruff voice came from the lounge room, making them both turn to look towards the sound of the voice.

"Hi Jack, "Mallory said, accentuating her tone and she glanced over at a rather frazzled Ty who was trying desperately to pull his shirt collar up.

"Mallory, don't you have a home ? do they serve breakfast there?" Jack asked, picking up his coffee cup, and then suddenly becoming aware of Ty's presence.

"Ty, well, hello? "he said, raising an eyebrow as to why the young man was looking so sheepish in the mudroom. "Erm, you coming or you going?"

"Hi Jack, "Ty stammered, coming into the kitchen his collar pulled up like Dracula's would be. "Um, Im just going to go see what Amys up to, "

Before Jack could answer, Ty darted past him and quickly regroup himself slightly in the lounge before walking down towards Amy's room, using the wall as a reference with his hand. His eyes were clearer today, but the edges of his vision was still a little fuzzy making it hard to navigate at speed.

Jack looked at Mallory and raised an eyebrow, not understanding the hurried departure,

"its love, Jack, plain and simple, Its love" she smiled,

* * *

Ty pushed open Amys bedroom door and quickly stepped inside, shutting it softly behind him. Amy looked up at him in surprise as she pulled on a pale green top. She was in a faded blues and her cowboy boots, looking a lot more relaxed and ranch like than she did the night before.

"Hey, "she said, as she picked up a brush to sort out her hair.

"Hey yourself, "Ty said in a slightly comical strained voice, looking around her room and then quickly going over to her dresser. Again he opened his shirt collar and tried to get a better look at the evidence left from their night's activities.

He murmured to himself in a challenged tone and turned to look at her, desperation in his green eyes.

"why didn't you tell me about this!" he said, looking back in the mirror.

Amy looked confused and came over to him, then realized what he was talking about,

"oh that, "she said coyly, a grin on her features, "um, I got a little carried away there didn't I"

"you think!'Ty proclaimed, turning around to look at her, "this isn't funny Amy!"

Amy couldn't help but laugh, as she touched the side of his neck, seeing the purple marks she had left.

"it's not that bad," she reasoned, "if you keep your top button done up, no one will even know"

"unless they ask why I'm wearing my shirt like Poindexter!" he rebutted. Turning back to the mirror.

"Ty, come on, its ok, "Amy soothed running her hands over his back, "I'm sorry, really, but I don't know why your so worried, "

Ty took a deep breath and turned around to face her, his collar open and the top three buttons of his shirt undone.

"I'm worried because Jack is in the kitchen and he doesn't miss a thing!" Ty explained, watching Amy sidle up to him and kiss his cheek,

"Grandpa won't even notice," she said, letting her lips run around his neck and into his collar,

Ty laughed nervously and although her lips on his skin felt amazing, that was what had caused this predicament in the first place. He slowly pried her off of him and smiled at her, Shaking his head in refusal, "no no, you just stop that right now, "he warned with a smile, "those lips of yours are what caused all this"

Amy chuckled and returned her kiss to his lips, biting his bottom lip playfully.

"Amy, I'm serious, "Ty pleaded, "I cant walk out past Jack and not expect him to notice, what am I supposed to say!, Hey your granddaughter and I made love last night and she got a little carried away when she was undressing me!"

Amys' cheeks flushed as she saw his point, "actually I think it was when we were…" she began with a raised eyebrow and a smile but quickly stopped when she saw his expression.

"ok ok, "she said, looking around the room as he turned back to the mirror, "I've got an idea"

Ty looked at her hopefully but then dropped the expression when he saw her rummage through her cosmetics bag,

"hell no" he said, "I'm not …"

"Oh come on, it's not called concealer for nothing you know"Amy rebutted, coming over to him and shaking a small bottle in her hands.

* * *

"nice to see you two, " Jack said with a smile over his morning paper and coffee, "again"

"Hi Grandpa, "Amy smiled, coming over to him and kissing his cheek and giving him a hug, she looked back at Ty as he came into the kitchen, looking a little apprehensive but happy.

"Ty " Mallory chimed in, noticing his shirt was once again in place and looking normal as was his neck.

"Hey Jack, "Ty said with a shaky smile, "Mallory, don't you have a home to get back to?"

"no, I'm babysitting today actually, but thanks for the obvious love and welcoming "she snarked at him,

"no problem at all" he smiled back,

Lou came back into the kitchen and looked at all of them, feeling like she had missed something. She had Katie on her hip and as she walked past the table she handed her over to Mallory,

"thanks, Lou, " the young blonde said as she looked at Ty and poked out her tongue, "I'll go get her ready for her bath shall I"

"that would be great Mallory,"Lou replied, not really looking at her, more focused on getting supplies from the fridge.

"I'll see you guys later ok, have a great day " Mallory smiled at everyone and then locked her gaze onto Ty who glared comically at her in return. "oh and Ty, watch out for the mosquitoes, they are pretty bad this time of year, "

Jack looked at Mallory in confusion, then over at Ty and Amy who smiled awkwardly.

Mallory just chuckled and walked away with Katie, triumphant in her victory,

* * *

"so Mr. Dawson, "the lawyer said, sitting with his client, "I have to be honest sir, the appeal is in motion, but your looking at at least 20 years,"

Ben rubbed his hand through his black slightly greying hair, he looked tired, and although still well maintained and groomed, lightly unkept.

"That's not what I want to hear, I hired you as the replacement to that other incompetent buffoon who got me locked up in here in the first place," he snarled, "don't tell me things I don't want to hear,"

"Sir, I can only tell you what is likely to happen, this is not going to work in your favor sir, we have to face the facts, you will be doing time, and the DA is requesting the maximum."

Ben cursed under his breath, this was not going the way he expected, nothing had, he thought back to that fateful day when Rusty and his men dragged that scared, and angry young man into his trailer. He should have ended it then, he should have doubled the dose of the detomidine, and this wouldn't be happening. But he had seen something in that kid that day, he had seen the tenacity, the strength and the moxie that had made him believe he could, if treated the right way, be an asset and not a liability.

Ben sighed, his need and want to have a son had clouded his reasoning, Ben Dawson was a feared man, hence why he had reigned for so long without challenge. But that day, his decision to hold onto the young man rather than remove the problem was now costing him not only his empire but his life.

A life, he wasn't yet willing to give up on,

"any news from the other matter we spoke of?" he asked, "has that been resolved, "

The lawyer took a quick breath and leaned closer to his client,

"that matter is well-hidden sir, it will not be found anytime soon, you have my word,"

"well at least we still have that card in play, "Ben said softly, "this game isn't over yet'

* * *

"so whats for breakfast Lou, "Tim asked barreling in the door from the mudroom, announced as usual.

Jack sighed as he realized that his morning ritual of a quiet read of the Hudson times and breakfast with his family was going to be intruded upon once again.

"Jack, "Tim smiled, leaning over him at the dining room table and taking the strawberry from his plate.

Jack rolled his eyes and huffed to himself. Tims ability to invite himself to any family meal was uncanny.

Amy and Ty came out of her room, talking softly to each other, they had retreated back there after a coffee and some early morning banter with Jack and Lou. Looking for a .little private time. Amy held Ty's hand and walked over to the table, hesitating when she saw her father, she knew Ty and Tim had not really interacted since the hospital, and she had kept Ty oblivious to Tims idea that he was somehow responsible for Amy being hurt. Amys' stomach started to churn, she knew her dad loved to get a rise out of Ty, and his obvious angst towards him at the moment was going to make it harder to keep the real story quiet. Ty had always tried to respect Tim in his role as Amys father, and thus he kept the peace and tried to not react to his taunting and jibes, but Amy knew it was only a matter of time before this simmering storm came to a head, But she hoped that with some careful negotiations and side talk, today, would not be the day.

"Amy, "Tim said, standing up from his seat at the end of the table, directly opposite Jack who sat at the head. Amy walked over to him, letting Ty's hand go so he could remain at Jacks side, and hugged and kissed her father.

"dad. I didn't know you where coming over today"

"well I thought I'd check on my girls and see how you're doing, "he said with a quick flick of his eyes to Ty who was currently talking quietly to Jack.

"so your up and about,"Tim called, his voice louder, and pointed at getting Ty's attention,

Ty turned and took a seat at Jack side and Amy came to sit next to him, positioning herself between her dad and her boyfriend.

"Tim, "Ty acknowledged, sending him a soft noncommital smile

"wow, they let you out looking like that?" Tim laughed,

Ty looked away, his smile gone, the jibe hitting home. He then suddenly became aware his glasses were in Amy's room, where he had left them after they had partaken in a little make-out session while waiting for breakfast to be called.

Jack glared at Tim, who smirked softly, noticing how sensitive Ty was and happy to take advantage of it.

"come on Jack, I'm just playing "He jested, "he knows that, don't you Ty,"

Ty didn't respond but leaned into Amy, excusing himself, whispering into her ear softly "I'll be back in a sec ok"

Amy took his arm and stopped him, knowing what he was about to do.

"no, no," she said softly, then turned defiantly to her dad, "you don't need your glasses in the house, Ty, you are amongst family, there's no need ." she narrowed her eyes at her dad and held the stare. The message coming through loud and clear.

"ok, ok, "Tim said, clasping his hands together, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make Ty feel uncomfortable, "

Ty sat back down, still not looking at his nemesis, but accepting the apology.

Jack picked up his fork and cleared his throat. "how about we just eat our breakfast and keep our opinions and chit chat to our selves."

Lou placed the last plate of pancakes on the table, and Mallory came from Katie's room and joined the family as they all started to enjoy their morning meal.

"so Amy, "Tim said, wiping his chin with a napkin. "you back at work yet, or you still convalescing "

"I'm working Dad, I've actually got a client today, "She smiled,

"that's great, " he said, "and you, Ty, you back working, or you still playing the victim card"

"Tim!"Jack warned, seeing Ty put his fork down slowly and turn to look at Tim. His face still and calm.

"no, I'm not working yet, Scott has given me a leave of absence, until.."

"Until what Ty? you fail your course? You don't get enough credits to get into vet school?" Tim lashed out, "the rate your going you won't have enough to pass the semester let alone the year"

Ty looked down at his plate and exhaled softly, trying to remain in control, he was used to Tim riding him, it seemed to be part of the job description if you dated a fleming sister. Peter copped it too when he was around.

"stop it, dad, "Amy snapped, "Ty is still under medical care, he's only home because I told the doctors he would be looked after here just like he would be in the hospital, "

"Amy, "Ty said softly, touching her hand, "its ok, you don't need to defend me against him"

"I'm just saying that if he wants to actually become a vet, and then live this pipedream where Amy and him are going to work together and heal horses, he needs to get his butt in gear and get to it. He cant be sitting here expecting Amy to pay his way"

"Tim!, will you just shut it!" Jack growled, seeing Ty's face and watching him try to control his temper.

"I've paid for and worked for everything I've ever got, "Ty said softly, the threat heard in his tone.

"enough dad ok, !" Amy spat, "sometimes you ….." she sucked in her breath, not wanting to lose it at her father in front of the family.

"sometimes what Amy, "Tim replied, not quite grasping why Amy was getting mad at him, "I'm just worried about you, that fire, , that fire could have turned out a lot worse you know, you were lucky, it could have been you , you know, you could have d.." Tim dropped his words, seeing Amys face glare at him. Lou also now looked worried that Tim was going to say too much.

"I think we all just need to calm down, "Jack said calmly, watching Ty's face which hadn't moved from his fixation on his plate. His hands were motionless, holding his cutlery in perfect place. Jack could see he was only just holding it together.

"that fire was hard on both of us dad, if it wasn't for Ty, I would have died in there, he saved me!" Amy said clearly in defense of her boyfriend who still hadn't engaged.

"if it wasn't for Ty, you wouldn't have….."Tim rebutted, but was cut off when Ty suddenly stood up and threw his cutlery down onto his plate, turning angrily towards Tim,

"wouldn't have what Tim!" Ty snarled, his temper flying, the red around his eyes faring as his body reacted to the anger that flew through him.

Tim returned the challenge and stood up as well, taking the younger on with all his anger and annoyance and blame that he could muster.

"If it wasn't for you!, she would never have been there!, "Tim hissed, "you sit here, like nothing is wrong, when I know, if you hadn't brought that maniac into our lives, Amy would never have been ….."

"stop it, dad, " Amy pleaded, watching Ty's chest heave with anger, knowing Tims words were hitting home.

"you don't know what you're talking about!" Ty growled, "Id never put Amy in danger, I love her!"

"you love her!" Tim said, coming around the table and making the girls all pull back quickly. Lou grabbed Mallory and ushered her quickly into Katie's room as Amy tried to intercept her father as he pushed forward to come face to face with a now very hurt and agitated Ty.

Jack was now also on his feet, coming around behind Ty, trying to defuse the inevitable confrontation that was about to take place.

"yes, I love her!" Ty spat, "and if it wasn't for your goddam horse, Amy and I would never have been at that race meet in the first place!"

"so you're blaming me!" Tim said, blow away at Ty's remark, "you, the one who nearly burnt her alive is blaming me!"

"yes, I'm blaming you! " Ty snarled, pushing Tim physically backward with his hands handing harshly on Tims' chest.

"stop it! both of you " Amy cried, as her dad straightened himself up after the shove and pushed out his chest in defiance, sidestepping Amy again and coming face to face with the younger man. Their tempers now skyrocketing.

"there's the delinquent we all know and love! ever since you came here, you've been nothing but trouble for her"

"you can talk, how many times have you let her down Tim, how many times have you not been there, huh? At least she knows I'll always be by her side, that no matter what, I'll have her back, "TY snapped pushing forward, his words striking a very upset and flustered Tim. "you talk a big game, Tim, but we all know when it comes to being a father, Jacks got that role covered"

There was a moment of stillness as Ty words hit their target. Tims' face went read and Jack moved quickly and pulled Amy out of the way, as Tims fist swung around and slammed into Ty's jaw, All Amy heard was a thud and then a groan and Ty flew across the room towards the couch, bouncing off the back and landing on the floor.

"DAD!" Amy screamed, watching Ty scramble to his feet, visibly shaken by the impact, but angry as hell, he turned, blood in the corner of his mouth and charged back at the older man, his eyes a vibrant green as Jack grabbed him around the waist and swung him away from his target.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"Jack yelled, still holding onto a visibly upset Ty, "Tim!, go!, NOW!"

"Jack!, come on, your going to let this little punk…." Tim started, then saw Lou watching him in horror, and Amys face, now tear-stained and drawn.

Ty fought against Jacks hold and he released him towards the attic stairs, Ty took a deep breath and wiped the blood from his lip, turning back to look at Tim, hurt and pain in his eyes.

"you need to go, Tim, Ok, lets just all cool down and let this go for now" Jack reasoned, looking back at Ty, holding out his hand against both of them, keeping himself between the two rival males,

Tim went to speak, looking at his girls but seeing how upset they were, a hint of realization in his eyes that he may have let this go too far.

"I'm just, she's my girl, and when I saw her in that hospital and ….. "He blurted, "she could have died!, I could have lost her!"

Ty coughed and looked back towards the man who one day would be his father in law if Ty and Amy's relationship went the way he was hoping it would.

"do you think that doesn't plague me every day Tim,? Do you think I don't wake up thinking that if only I had stayed away, or if Id not testified, or if Id fought harder, that Amy would ever have had to deal with all this, "Ty's voice shook, he was talking from a place that he seldom let people see, but now he couldn't keep the floodgates closed, " you don't need to blame me, Tim, because I BLAME ME, I let that man into my life, I let him trick me, "

Amy whimpered as she saw the tears in his red eyes,

"there's nothing you can say that I haven't said to myself a million times already !, so trust me Tim, you want me to suffer, you want me to feel the guilt, "ty took a breath, "well I do ok, I feel it every day, every time I look in the mirror, every time I see my hands, my legs, I feel it, I feel how I nearly lost her !"

Tim couldn't answer, his anger had been replaced with guilt now of his own, for not realizing just how much pain Ty was already in or even contemplating how the past few months must have affected him.

He looked at the young man before him, who stood near the attic stairs, his lip and jaw now taking on a shade of red and blue.

"Tim, "Jack said softly, seeing the empathy in his x son in laws eyes, "just let this go, "

Tim nodded, looking towards Amy and Lou, his face looking apologetic, not knowing what to say.

"just go dad, please," Amy said softly, looking back at Ty who had now looked away, his hand up to his lip once again.

Tim nodded and turned to leave, walking through the front door and headed for his truck.

Jack stayed where he stood, his hand still held up to Ty, keeping him in his corner until he heard Tims truck rattle down the drive.

Slowly Jack dropped his hand and took a breath, "so much for a quiet morning with my coffee"

Amy went to Ty and tried to comfort him, but he gently pushed her advances away, his chest still heaving under his strained breath. He looked up briefly at Jack and then across at Lou, finally letting his eyes fall on Amy in front of him.

"I need to, ….." he stammered, not able to find the words, "I got to get out of here,"

With that, he quickly but gently moved past her and walked towards the mudroom door. His steps a little shakey as he found the wall and guided himself from there.

"Ty please, "Amy called after him. But Jack touched her arm, shaking his head, "leave him be Amy, he needs a moment"

"But grandpa, He needs his gla.." Amy said, "and he's hurt"

"I've got it," Lou said, as she came from Amys room with Tys glasses in her hand as well as the first aid kit,

Amy looked at her sister in anguish, wanting to be the one who went to him, but heeding Jack words and staying put. Lou hugged her and touched her shoulder, "let me ok, trust me, "

Amy nodded and watched her sister run out the door after her boyfriend who had disappeared from view,

* * *

"Ty, "Lou said, seeing the young man in front of her as he walked slowly over towards the barn and his truck, shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun, He stopped, but then continued to walk on as he heard her come up next to him.

"here Ty, I think you might need these," she said softly, reaching up under his hand and putting his dark glasses on his agitated and red eyes.

Ty stopped and allowed Lou to straighten the glasses as she stood before him.

"Thanks, but I'm fine, "he said quietly, he sidestepped slightly as his eyes became accustomed to the darkness of the glasses.

"yeh, I can see that Ty, "Lou smiled, helping him regain his footing and coming alongside him. "let's get you back to the barn and take a look at that lip,

Ty signed and unhooked Lou from his arm, his annoyance raising again, "I'm not going to the barn ok, "he retorted in a low voice, Lou hearing his warning, but choosing to ignore it.

He held up his truck keys and jingled then at her,

"come on Ty, you cant be serious!" Lou exclaimed.

Ty twitched his lips and continued on, seeing his GMC before him, well, seeing a large blue shaped object before him that resembled his truck, even though it was out of focus.

"Ty, "Lou called again, running in front of him as he made it to the GMC door. "you cant,"

"don't tell me what I can and Cant do" Ty warned, pressing the door handle and opening the door.

Lou pursed her lips and pushed the door shut, pulling it from his grasp,

"Lou!" Ty growled, "will you please, just let me go!"

He went to open the door again but Lou stopped him. Sliding her hand around his back and grabbing the truck keys from his other hand,

"come on Lou !"Ty hissed, now annoyed and angered by her actions as well as what had happened in the house. "I'm fine ok, just give me the keys!"

"yeah you're fine, "Lou rebutted, "if you're so fine, tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

Ty sucked the air past his teeth and looked at the ground "this is stupid, "

"no, what is stupid is you thinking you can drive your truck when you can't even see you're getting on the passenger's side." Lou retorted, waiting for him to realize his mistake,

Ty sighed and kicked the ground, stepping away from the truck and heeding her point,

"so the loft? Your lip?"Lou continued, taking his arm and feeling him reluctantly follow along with her towards the barn.

* * *

He lights the cigarette and puffed its toxic smoke into his lungs, The day was hot and he sat on the bonnet of his car taking in the vastness around him. The sun was well in the sky now, and he had dodged another day. After dragging in the last of his cigarette, he wet his dry lips and thrust his hand into his pocket, the phone caught the suns rays and made his squint as it deflected off his aviator sunglasses. After pressing a few buttons he put the device to his ear and waited for the voice on the other end to pick up.

"I told you not to ring this number, "

"you told me this was going to be easy, " he said, his voice strained and annoyed, he had expected to be paid and home long before this day,

"It will be over soon, just stick to the plan and keep out of sight, I'll let you know when your next in play,"

He rubbed his tired head and yawned, watching yet another semi-trailer run by him on the side of the road, flicking dust and debris in its wake.

"my fee has doubled," he said flatly,

"be reasonable, you agreed to the price offered, "

"double or I jump the first flight to Tahiti,"

The line went silent, while he could hear the voice consulting with another,

"very well, double, "it said, making the figure smile a slight smile, "ill be in contact when its set up,"

"can't wait, " he pressed the phone and shoved it back into his suit he stood up and walked back to the side of his car and opened the door. He looked around yet again, checking his surroundings before he got behind the wheel and drove away.


	47. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

 **Hidden Demons**

Amy slowly walked up the loft stairs, fearful of the reception she was going to receive. She had left Ty alone for most of the day, deciding to go and see Penelope about her filly rather than force the issue of what had happened over breakfast with a Ty who had made it very obvious he didn't want to discuss it.

Lou had told her on her return that Ty's lip was superficial and that Tims punch did no more damage than a bruised jaw and tender lip.

Amy looked around the loft as she ascended the stairs, seeing her target sitting quietly on a crate, looking out the rear bale window. He seemed a million miles away when she approached him, his only reaction noted when she touched the back of his shoulder blade.

He leaned into her, a soft smile playing on his swollen lip.

"you ok?" she asked, taking a seat next to him on an empty crate,

"no, " he said honestly, "But it seems I deserve that,"

Amy sighed, knowing it was a hit at her father's words and actions." please don't pay attention to anything dad says Ty, he doesn't understand, he didn't mean it like it sounded"

Ty laughed a dry laugh, looking back out the window, "sure the hell felt like he meant it when his fist connected with my face!"

"he's overreacting Ty, I told him in the hospital it wasn't your fault, none of this is your fault,"

Ty turned slowly to look at her, his eyes now searching hers for confirmation" you knew in the hospital that he felt that way didn't you?"

Amy lowered her eyes, knowing she was going to have to come clean,"yes, but I set him straight, so did Jack, none of this is on you TY, it never was, "

Ty clicked his tongue against his teeth as the realization hit home, "Jack knew about this too," he placed his hands on her arms and made her look him square in the eyes." why didn't you tell me he felt like that! I had a right to know!" he said softly.

Amy took a slow breath and decided to explain it all, "I didn't say anything because I knew you would take it and run with it, I didn't want you taking what happened out on yourself, It wasn't your fault. "

Ty looked deep into her blue eyes, "that's just it Amy, your dads right, this is all my fault, you can try to sugar coat it all you like, but when it comes right down to it, you wouldn't have been in that shack, or …."

"Ty!"Amy proclaimed, taking him firmly in her hands, her intensity silencing him, "you need to stop this right now ok, "

"Amy" he interrupted, his eyes watching her, she could see the pain radiating through them. Tims words had caused the ball in his stomach the grow again.

"no, enough ok, if your to blame, then so am I for asking you to help me save Cisco, so is dad for letting his horse get stolen," She said, her voice now full of determination at ending this,"and well, then there's Wade, lets blame him too, he should never have let you go after that other horse, or …Shane, well hes in there too!"

Her voice was a little ragged as he breathing increased, her emotions getting the better of her.

Ty looked down and took a breath, realizing his girlsfriend who sat trembling before him was right. They could play this blame game forever and no good would come from it. There was only really one person who was at fault here, the one who had started all this and set this nightmare in motion.

"shhh,"he said soflty, pulling her into him and holding her tightly, "im sorry, im so sorry, please don't ,"

Amy burred herself into his embrace, the anguish in her heart taking hold. They sat in that loft for what seemed like hours, just holding each other, finding solace and comfort in each others arms. They both felt safe when they were surrounded by each other's comfort. It was their only haven from the darkness that was Bend Dawson.

Amy looked up into Ty's green eyes and touched his face, a small tear ran down her soft pink cheek.

"He will pay for all of this Ty, "she said soflty, "once the sentencing is over, we can move on"

Ty nodded softly, touching her face and wiping away the tear, he knew she needed him to show he believed her, so he pushed the pain and the guilt and anger deep down inside and smiled, giving her what she needed, the face of her boyfriend showing her he was ok. He couldn't fix this yet, but at least he could give her that,

Amy smiled at him, falling for his rouse, as his lips touched hers. "its nearly 3 Amy, are you still ok to take me to Hudson to see the optometrist?"

Amy nodded and wiped her face quickly with the back of her hand, "yes, of course, maybe we could get dinner at Maggie's after?"

He smiled and hugged her again, his face hiding the beginnings of an idea as he kissed her cheek. "ok, that sounds good, " Ty stood up and walked towards the bed, grabbing his motorcycle jacket.

"we could see what Caleb and Soraya are up to if you like, "he said with a soft smile, planting the seed in her mind.

"oh ok, you want to catch up again,?" she questioned, knowing the last time it had not actually gone to plan.

"Yeah, Id like to try that again, since It was me that screwed it up last time, I'll call Caleb if you like, "he laughed, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Oh ok, well Ill see what Soraya is up too, "Amy beamed, walking over to him and starting to take a seat on the bed.

"Um. How about you go and tell Jack what we are up to and I'll be down in a sec, once I've got hold of Mr. Odell"

Amy nodded and looked at him curiously, he seemed very eager to get her to go on before him.

He placed his hands with a smile on her shoulders and guided her towards the stairs.

Amy wasn't sure what he was up to but she decided to play along as his mood seemed to have lifted.

"I'll see you downstairs, "she said with a soft smile as she started to descend. Looking back him reassuringly as he waved her on her way.

As soon as Ty saw Amy though the loft window on her way back to the main house, he pressed his phone screen and pushed it to his ear.

"Hey man, you free in let's say an hour?" he asked, walking around the loft in anticipation, his face now still, his smile gone. 'good, good, I'll see you at Maggie's, ok, I need to talk to you,"

He listened to the other and looked around the room nervously. Stepping about, his mind racing, "yeah, Amy is going to call Soraya too, yeah man, dinner, you in?"

He smiled and hung up, and pulled on his jacket, his hand pulling the pill bottle from its pocket, he thumbed it open and pushed to small white pills into his mouth, then quickly took a swig from a water bottle on his bedside. He grabbed his sunglasses and took a breath then headed down the stairs after Amy.

* * *

"so Rockstar, what did the eye doctor say?" Caleb asked, pushing a french-fry into his mouth after drowning it in some ketchup.

Ty smiled and pulled his glasses down a little on his nose, not afraid now to let his friends see the redness that still covered his eyelids.

"another few weeks of eye drops and dark glasses and then all should be good," he said, his green eyes still having a faint pink tinge in the whites.

"so I've only got a few weeks to get that autograph then" Caleb chuckled, throwing a paper napkin at him in jest and offering him a pen.

Ty smirked at his friend and scribbled on the napkin, throwing it back at him with a gentle laugh.

"you two are incorrigible" Soraya laughed, looking at Amy who just shook her head at them both. The evening was going well, Ty seemed to be in good spirits, enjoying his time with his best friend. Any was convinced that maybe, they had turned a corner and the guilt he felt for everything had finally subsided. She could only hope that this was the beginning of a new chapter, something to move on too.

Ty finished his last bite of apple pie and washed it down with a coke as his eyes smiled at Amy, who sat beside him.

"So, you to lovely ladies want to catch a movie or something ?" he asked, running his hand along Amy's thigh under the table.

Amy looked at him perplexed, for a guy who had been reluctant to go out in public let alone socialize he seemed to be a different Ty tonight.

"You sure, maybe we should just head on home, its been a long day"

"no Amy, I'm good, "he smiled, looking at Soraya and Caleb for back up, and just getting confused faces. The too were wondering who this jovial Ty was and what he'd done with the more serious, somber version.

"guys, come on!" Ty exclaimed, his smile broad, "I'm ok, really, stop worrying about me"

He smiled at all of them, trying to reassure them into believing him.

"ok, ok, "Amy smiled back, still a little perplexed but willing to run with it." whats on do you know?"

"Um no, so maybe you girls go and check out whats showing and Caleb and I will settle up here and meet you there,"he suggested,

"we can wait, its ok, the theatre is just down the street after all,"Amy responded,

"no no, "Ty chuckled, "Caleb and I ve got this, you girls go, we don't want to miss out on the good seats do we" He smiled again but this time it took on a plastic imitated glow. His eyes flickered to Celeb and he raised his eyebrows, looking for backup.

Caleb got the message and the look, and although he didn't quite understand it, he knew that look to mean Ty needed his wingman and his help.

"yeah, we hate the aisle seats, need the middle at the back, better to make out in " he replied, hoping his back up was good enough but realizing they all were looking at him with quizzical looks on their faces, Soraya in particular,

" oh god no. no not you Soraya, no erm. I meant for these two lovebirds, "he chuckled uncomfortably." um yeah, not us, like Id make out with you"

"Dude!" Ty warned, looking at Soraya and seeing her smile drop.

"Oh no, not like you're not make out worthy or anything, "Caleb stammered, trying to dig himself out of the whole he was falling into. "trust me you are, I've thought about it a few time myself, you and me, "

Calebs cheeks flushed again as he realized his verbal diarrhea was drowning him yet again.

"Ok, well on that note, I think we might go" Amy cut in with a saving grin. Taking Soraya's hand in hers and getting up from the table. She lent in and kissed Tys cheek and let her lips graze past his ear as she whispered" see you in the back row"

Ty blushed slightly and coughed as he realized Caleb was watching him. And the two friends watched as the girls left the diner.

"so Soraya?" Ty asked, feeling like the overprotective big brother

"Nah, man, I get it, we are just friends, but you cant say she isn't easy on the eye, "Caleb explained, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't consider it"

"just be careful man, Shes special, and doesn't deserve to be screwed around with "Ty warned

"ok ok, Rockstar, I get it, you're her bodyguard," Caleb laughed, "so whats with that look you gave me, before? Whats the urgency to have the girls out of the way for a bit?"

Ty took a breath and the smile dropped from his face, as the real reason for the outing came into play, "um, well, you got contacts, yeah, people who know people, who could get me something if I needed it"

Caleb looked confused, not understanding his friend words yet alone his erratic behavior, "what are you looking for brother?"

TY looked around the diner, making sure no one was listening to their conversation,"I …..I "he stopped, afraid to put it into words,"I need to get something, something that will allow me to protect Amy"

Caleb's expression was still confused, "like an alarm or a …dog or something?"

"no no man, "Ty said in a tight whisper, "something a little more realistic, something protective"

Caleb still wasn't following, but his eyes slowly started to widen as he saw Tys hands take on the shape of what he was referring too,

"Oh come on brother, are you serious!" he said, running his hands through his hair in shock.

"I need to protect her Caleb, look what happened last time, If I'd had it then, maybe I could have done more, you know,"Ty's eyes were pleading with his friend now, hoping he would understand and help him.

"but, man, a….." Caleb leaned forward over the table, keeping his voice low," a gun!, really, I don't know man"

Ty sighed and looked around again, "come on Caleb, that guys still out there, what if he comes after me again, what If next time, he manages to …..I have to be able to stop that from happening"

"I don't know man, it just feels wrong brother, what does Amy recon? She onboard with this"

Ty looked away from Caleb's gaze, not wanting to answer that question.

"DUDE!" Caleb exclaimed, "she doesn't know does she, you haven't even told her"

"no, I haven't told her, and I don't plan on telling her, "Ty growled, starting to get a little annoyed that he was having to explain himself. "she doesn't need to know"

"man oh man, this is so wrong" Caleb breathed, sitting back in the chair and looking at his friend in disbelief.

"Caleb!, "Ty said cooly, "I'm asking for your help here, I know what I'm doing"

"but do you man? Really? The Ty I know wouldn't even contemplate raising a gun at someone"

Ty looked around the room after Caleb spoke hoping no one had heard him.

"that Ty was weak and useless, "Ty snapped, "I'm never going to feel like that again ok, "

They sat in silence for a bit each taking a little time to regroup before speaking again,

"So, can you help me or not?" Ty asked,

"you could just go to Hunting and Hiking and get one over the counter, "Caleb suggested, "at least that way, its legal and above board,"

Ty sighed a heavy sigh, "that's just it Caleb, I don't want it to be legal, and I need it now, not after a waiting period and clearance check," he ran his hands through his brown hair, "my record would red flag it, you know that"

"Man I don't…..this just feels so wrong" Caleb looked away briefly, thinking the request over,

"look, Caleb, can you or not?" Ty asked again, "if it's a no, that's fine, Ill sort out some other way"

Caleb bit his lip, this was a dangerous game Ty was playing, but he knew if he didn't help him and stay in the loop who knows where or with whom Ty would turn. That was not the only thing that was worrying him this night. He had noticed how friendly and happy Ty was being, that little too smiley and accommodating. Trying a little extra hard to be the life and soul of the party, That wasn't Ty and Caleb knew it, something was up with him. Something that he wasn't sharing with anyone, not even Amy.

"are you ok man?" He asked, "really? "

Ty chewed his bottom lip and forced a smile, his eyes, however, remaining serious and cool,

"I'm fine, I just want to protect her, and I need your help, "he locked eyes with his friend once again" so, what do you say, are you going to help me or not?"

Caleb exhaled shakily and forced a fake smile in his friend's direction, "ok, Brother, give me a few days, and I'll see what I can do"

Ty twitched his lip in a slight smile of accomplishment dancing across his face, disturbing Caleb even more.

"ok, thanks, man, "he smiled, his Borden smile on full display, like the last few minutes conversation never happened."let's pay the bill, and go meet up with the girls,"

* * *

The movie had already started running the previews when Ty and Caleb caught sight of the girls in the back of the Hudson main cinema. Amy and Soraya waved and they cleared the aisle quickly, sliding in next to their female counterparts, Ty leaned in and kissed Amy instantly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he held the kiss a little longer than normal catching her by surprise, he wasn't one for over the top public displays of affection, and his sudden tentativeness, although nice and welcomed was a little out of character.,

Caleb noticed this and still looked uncomfortable after their exchange at Maggie's, his concerns over Ty and where his head was currently at were getting worse. he tapped Soraya on the shoulder, and leaned in, "hows about we move a few rows down and leave these two lovebirds to themselves," he grinned, "I don't know about you, but watching them make out isn't my idea of a fun night out at the movies, "

Soraya giggled slightly, those words coming from Caleb, a known lothario with the ladies in his single days seemed a little weird and hypocritical to her, "ok, could we go get some popcorn first?"

"sounds like a plan, "he smiled, taking her hand and signaling to Ty and Amy they would return,

Amy hardly noticed them leave as Ty's lips locked to hers again, this time, letting his tongue run across the front of her teeth. Amy kissed him back but pulled away as the heat increased between them, she smiled at him and caught her breath, feeling his arm around her tighten slightly.

"what with you" she laughed licking her lips, happily confused by his advances.

"Nothing just felt like kissing you that's all," he said softly." you complaining or?" He repositioned himself in his chair and let his fingers play with the ends of her hair.

Amy shook her head and watched him with curiosity, he seemed fidgety and although happy, slightly out of sorts.

"are you sure your ok?" she asked again, the feeling in her gut getting stronger that something just wasn't quite right with her boyfriend,

"yes Amy,"he said, turning away from her, his eyes now on the big screen, "Sorry if my wanting to kiss my girlfriend seems to offend you" he tone was now a little dry and his smile was now not so bright.

"No, Ty, I didn't mean" she explained, "you just hate it when people make out in the cinema, "

Ty chuckled sarcastically, turning back to look at her and leaning into her ear, "maybe that's because they are doing it and not me?"

Amy snapped her face around to him, a look of complete and utter confusion on her face now, his comment taking her by surprise.

"Ty?" she whispered as the lights started to dim as the movie began to roll its opening scene, "what is going on? This is not like you?"

He kissed her cheek, ignoring her comment and pointed to the big screen, "let's just watch the movie, "

* * *

"so Soraya, "Caleb said, standing in line with the beautiful brunette, while they waited to be served,"your good friends with Amy, right"

Soraya turned and looked at him, seeing something was troubling him.

"yes, we've been friends for years, why?"

"well, if you knew something, that was important to someone she cared about, but that person said not to say anything, would you still.." he rambled,

Soraya turned to him. Easily putting the pieces of his cryptic message together,

"tell her? Yes, I would" she said, "why, what has Ty said or done that you think Amy needs to know about?"

Caleb raised his eyebrow, "how did you know I was talking about Ty,?" he asked, looking a little perplexed,

"well who else would it be Caleb, tell me whats up, maybe I can help"

Caleb passed over the money for their purchase and they slowly walked back towards the cinema door,

"he asked me to do something for him, that I just don't …" he said, not knowing if he should break Ty confidence and tell Soraya about the gun.

"well, if you think its wrong, then maybe don't do it," she suggested,

"yeah. But If I fail to come through, it will just make him look for help elsewhere, and that could be worse, for him and everyone involved,"

Soraya stopped and looked seriously at Caleb,

"is this thing Ty had asked you to do dangerous? "

"no, not really, but doing what he wants, may result in something that could be"

"well, I think, you've answered your own question, Caleb, "Soraya said to her friend softly. "I don't know what this is about, but Tys in a strange place right now, with everything he's been through, so maybe you should tell Amy what he wants you to do, "

She touched his cheek, seeing his indecision, "it's your call, but if I was you, Id talk to him and explain that your not comfortable with what he has asked of you, and see what he says"

Caleb nodded, he knew Soraya was a smart girl and always knew the right thing to say in any situation, he decided as they walked back into the theatre and slowly found their seats in the darkness that after the movie he was going to speak to Ty and tell him how he felt.

* * *

"Ty," Amy whispered, feeling his hand creep across her waist and under her shirt, she giggled softly as his fingers tickle her stomach skin. He pushed the boundaries further by sliding his hand slowly up to her bra and feeding his fingers under the lace.

She heard him chuckle as he nuzzled her neck, letting his lips run down her soft skin, teasing her to no end.

Amy gently fended him off, swotting his advances in a playful way, trying not to offend him. She was confused, Ty was a very attentive lover, he had shown her time after time that he always put her needs and wants first, but they had always kept their physical relationship to behind closed doors. He had never been one to push the boundaries in public, happy with a cuddle, a soft embrace or a kiss. Amys brow furrowed as she placed her hand on his and pulled it slowly back from under her top. Something definitely was not right with her boyfriend this night.

"No Ty, "she said into his ear, "what is with you tonight?"

Ty sighed roughly into her neck and pulled himself away from her, turning his body away from her and leaning his elbow on the outer side arm of his theatre chair. His green eyes went back to the screen, as he showed his annoyance at her rejection by not responding to her touching his hand.

Caleb looked back at them, as Soraya and he had taken seats a few rows in front of their friends, He could see in the dim light that Ty was not happy, and Amy looked upset and a little confused.

The movie continued with a visible wall between Ty and Amy, it was halfway through when she heard him sigh and get up,

"where you going?" she whispered,

"shh Amy, just watch the movie ok, I'll be back in a sec" he replied, irritability in his tone at her questioning him. He quietly walked down the aisle, feeling his way with his hands on the back of each aisle chairs, finally disappearing out the side door.

Caleb turned around again after he left and saw Amy shrug at him in confusion, as she reluctantly returned her eyes to the movie screen,.

* * *

Ty paced around the restroom, running his hands through his hair and taking deep breaths, He turned to the basin and looked at himself in the mirror, his hands shaking as they turned on the cold water tap.

He splashed the water across his face, dropping his head and letting the water dribble back down his facial features and into the basin.

He looked up again and studied himself, seeing his eyes were red and irritated.

Ty turned when the door behind him opened making him jump, the young man looking at him in confusion as he walked towards a cubicle.

"you ok dude?" the boy said, seeing Tys obvious demeanor,

"yeah, I'm good, "Ty lied, plastering a fake smile across his face for the benefit of his onlooker.

He waited until the young man had finished and had left before he looked at his hands and noticed he had soaked the bandages around them, slowly muttering under his breath, he unwrapped them and looked at the red skin they exposed. He threw the dressings into the wastepaper basket and used paper towels to dab his hands dry, inspecting the skin yet again before looking back at himself in the mirror.

Ty stared at himself for a long time, his mind in turmoil, This day had not turned out how he had envisaged it would when he awoke with Amy sleeping beside him. He had felt so complete, so happy then, seeing her beautiful face resting on his chest. Then after his run-in with Tim, the day seemed to just go downhill, His talk with Amy hadn't made anything any better for him, and he hated himself for lying to her about how he was feeling.

He took another deep breath, as he started to doubt himself again. Had he done the right thing in asking Caleb for help, could he really do what he knew needed to be done, if Amy was going to be safe, he had to end this once and for all. Ty shut his eyes, and tried to center himself, he felt out of control. Every decision he made was erratic and unclear, nothing seemed to make sense.

He pushed his hand into his leather jackets pocket and pulled out the small orange pill bottle, he tossed it around in his hand, biting his lip as he fought the battle that raged in his head. He had seen these pills destroy people around him. His mom, his stepdad, Tim too, they had all fallen victim to their charms. Ty shut his eyes trying to make sense of it all and still coming up confused and scared, it was all such a mess.

As a tear rolled down his cheek, he popped the bottle and tipped two white pills into the palm of his hand. With a tremble on his lips, he pushed them into his mouth and bent down to the faucet to gulp down some water. Before once again looking at himself with disgust and anger in the stained mirror.

"This is the last time," he said to himself, as he hit the mirror in defiance. But he needed some quiet, some time to think, and at the moment his head was full of noise,

Ty steadied himself and took a few more deep breaths before leaving the restroom to return to his lady and his friends.

to be continued


	48. Cover Me -Lost and Forgotten -Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 **Deals with the Devil**

Two weeks had passed since the movie date and Ty had kept up his charade of normality without detection. He had been back to the hospital with Amy at his side for a final check on his burns and now was bandage free. His hands and shins had all but healed, the new skin only pink but sealed, now looking like a mild sunburn. The doctor had been right, the scars had almost faded and the residual pink and red marks were looking fainter every day. This had helped improve Tys mood, making it easier for him to play the happy dutiful boyfriend and family member. The news on his eyes however encouraging was not what he was hoping for. They were healing, but he still needed the glasses and eye drops until his vision completely cleared, everything still looked muted and slightly out of focus to Ty, especially in bright daylight, but as anyone with a vision problem knows, you adapt and become accustomed to your limitations. He was quite good now at navigating around familiar surroundings with minimal assistance. He had returned to his studies via online and audible classes and although still not able to drive or return to work with Scott he knew this to be only a temporary situation.

Ty had tried over these two weeks to contact Caleb, but with no success and was starting to feel that his best friend may be avoiding him deliberately. This fed into his annoyance as without Calebs help his hidden plans could not be put into action.

He pushed the phone to his ear yet again, letting his head fall back against the pillow of his bed in the loft. Jack had convinced him to remain at Heartland even though he was on the mend. His inability to drive, although be it temporary, did make living at the trailer a challenge. Reluctantly he had decided to stay put and accept the man he looked upon as fathers offer.

"Hey man, It's me again, give me a call when you get this ok, we need to talk" he pursed his lips and threw the phone roughly onto the bed covers, the agitation showing on his face. Ty wrapped his hands around his face and exhaled loudly, his mind trying desperately to come up with another solution. The sound of footsteps on the loft stairs startled him and he dropped his inner turmoil and quickly replaced it with a bright happy, yet fake smile.

"Hey, you," Amy said, seeing him reclining on the bedspread, smiling at her arrival,

"hey, "he said, lifting his knee and pushing himself into a seated position.

"You planning on spending the day in bed?" she laughed,

He chuckled and quickly picked up a book from the bedside, "just catching up on some study "

He lied,

Amy walked over to him and stood next to the bed, falling for his deception.

"well, I'm going into Hudson to see Penelope, seems that filly she was after is a biter too, so I may need to bring her to Heartland after all," she explained, reaching forward and gently playing with his soft brown hair,

"so she bought it anyway?" he asked,

"yeah, this biting thing only just came up, so as I recommended that she buy it I sort of feel responsible and think I should help her out"

"well if anyone can fit a mouthy horse Amy, it's you" he smiled up at her, placing his hands on her hips.

Amy smiled at the compliment and lent forward with his support and came to rest on top of him. sitting across his lap with her legs hanging over the bed's edge,

TY leaned up and kissed her softly, enjoying feeling her body on his, he hated keeping things from her and he knew that when this all came to light she was going to be mad at him, but he kept telling himself that once this was over, she would understand, and hopefully find it in her heart to see past his secrecy and deception and forgive him. He knew he was running a huge risk, and that secrets and dishonesty had nearly done them in in the past. But he really didn't see any other way around this. And if it was a choice between losing her or keeping her safe permanently then the choice was although painful and easy one to make.

Amy slid her hands around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, letting her lips wander towards his earlobe. He sighed and chuckled as her lips found there target.

Ty felt the pins and needles running down his spine as she played, her hands sliding down his arms and across his chest.

"Amy, "Ty breathed, " unable to hide his smile and enjoyment. His hands lifting her up so she could straddle him on the bed. He looked up into her eyes and was captivated by her beauty once again. Those big blue eyes, that could see right through him, That soft illustrious blonde hair that smelt like honey and wildflowers. He loved this woman with all his heart, and the pain that he felt inside seemed less intense when she was near.

Amy kissed him with a giggle again, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. Her hands rubbing his pecks through his tee. Her mind formulating how fast she could get that particular garment off of him.

Ty's hands found the buttons on her blouse and slowly started to undo them, wanting to see the bounty that was beneath.

"Hey, you guys up here!" A voice called as Ty and Amy quickly broke apart and caught their breath. Amy rolled onto the other side of his bed, clutching her open blouse with her hands and breathing heavily as Lou came bounding up the stairs.

"Oh, hey, Oh my, I'm so, "Lou stammered, realizing by Ty's flustered expression and Amy's embarrassment what she had just walked in on.

"Its ok, Lou,"Ty smiled awkwardly, rubbing his jaw and straightening up his tee which Amy had pulled up around his midriff." Your all good,"

"a bit of warning next time hey!" Amy said quickly, her fingers working on her top to make it presentable.

"yeah sorry guys, I should have um, " she said, smiling awkwardly at the both of them.

Ty just chuckled, seeing the redness still on Amy's cheeks and finding it adorable.

"so Lou,? " Amy said, as she got up and looked back at Ty with an embarrassed yet controlled smile,

"oh, yes, sorry, I'm taking Katie to her music class, and Grandpa is out with Dad checking on the herd so I wanted to make sure you two were here for the fuel guy when he turns up?"

"I've got to see a client in Hudson Lou, I already told you that, "Amy protested, looking slightly annoyed.

"cant they just come here, the horse will be brought here anyways won't it" Lou argued,

"that's not the point Lou,! it's not very professional for me to just change the plan because you need to take Katie to music class," Amy walked around the bed and came toe to toe with her sister, as the two Fleming girls stood their ground.

"Just a music class!, I'll let you know Katie is gifted, the teacher told me she has an amazing coherency to tune and rhythm.!"

Amy rolled her eyes at her sister in jest," she coos and gahs, Lou, that's not music"

"Hey, Hey," Ty interjected, quickly getting to his feet and coming to stand between them, "It's all good, I'll stay, I'll wait for the fuel truck, "

The Fleming sisters could be firey at times. Ty remembered what they were like when he first came to Heartland, they were like chalk and cheese in those early days. Their relationship had matured and grown over the years, building a strong bond between them, however, that old rivalry did, unfortunately, show its ugly head from time to time.

"but Ty, I was going to see if you wanted to come with me, "Amy protested, "you've been cooped up here for over a week, I thought you'd like the change of pace"

"thank you, "he smiled, "but I've got a lot of studies to do, and although spending the afternoon with you is very tempting, It will help Lou out if I stay here, "he explained, seeing her annoyance in her eyes.

"thanks, Ty"Lous smiled, looking back at her sister triumphantly,

"But,,,"Amy started, but Ty stepped in closer to her as Lou turned to leave, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling her disappointed blue eyes to his, "Amy, its ok, you'll go see Penelope and Ill study, then when your back you and I can take a walk down by the pond, or maybe go for a drive up to the ridge, "

She went to protest again, but he pushed his finger to her lips, and leaned closer to her ear so Lou couldn't hear him "We can even put the camper mattress in the back of the truck, take some blankets and cushions, a picnic? "

He raised his eyebrows, enticing her with the idea of a romantic late afternoon getaway.

She pouted but nodded her head, still not happy that her sister had interfered with her plans but looking forward to their date at the ridge.

"love you guys, "Lou called as she bounced down the stairs, "thanks, Ty, you're a legend"

"Yeah Ty, "Amy said in a mocked response, "you're a legend"

Ty wrapped his arms around her form and hugged her, chuckling at her sad pouty face,

"come on Amy" he smiled softly, "we can make up for it this afternoon, I promise, "

"you can make up for it,!" she rebutted, "you're the one who offered to stay back and help her out,"

Tys smile turned cheeky as he grinned at her, his green eyes glinting with ideas. "ok, ok, I'll make up for it this afternoon,"he laughed, kissing her on the lips, feeding the fire between them again," and I promise, it will be worth the wait ok"

Amy looked up into his green eyes and smiled a coy smile, accepting his invitation. She reached up and touched his eyes gently, causing Ty to close them and sign as her fingers feathered across the soft new skin,

"they are looking so much better, "she said softly, "I reckon that handsome face of yours will be back to normal before too long"

Ty smiled and nodded softly, enjoying her touch and feeling good inside that the remnants of the chemical burns were finally starting to disappear.

"you know I'd still love you, even if they never went away, " she said softly,

"I know, "he said in almost a whisper, seeing the love in her eyes, "and thank you for saying that," he kissed her again, appreciating her efforts. But the marks were a constant reminder for him that he needed to see this through to the end.

"Ok, you better go, "he grinned, pushing her gently away, "otherwise I'm not going to be held accountable for my actions,"

Amy giggled and hugged him one more time then disappeared down the stairs. He waved from the top at her as she looked back at him. Her heart singing with anticipation for the afternoon to come. As soon as she was out of sight, Ty's smile dropped and the serious driven look stepped back in. He reached over the bed and grabbed his phone again and pushed the button,

"Caleb, don't let me down man, I'm counting on you, call me back ok," his voice was deep and dark as he left the message. He knew Caleb wasn't sold on his idea and that he was reluctant to get him what he needed. But Ty honestly couldn't see past the rage and anger that grew inside of him. This needed to end. And he was going to finally be the one to do it.

* * *

It was an hour later that Caleb responded to Ty, the call was short and full of concern, but Ty's eyes showed the annoyance when his best friend spoke.

"I cant do it, man, "Caleb said."I don't think you've thought this through at all, "

"Caleb, I explained this to you, I cant keep her safe if I cant protect her, there's no other way!"

Ty paced around the front of the barn, the midday sun bouncing off of his glasses as he talked to his friend.

"I'm worried Ty, This is not what you're about, your talking about…."

"come on man, I'm not that stupid, I'm not going to use it, "TY exclaimed, rubbing his forehead, "it's a safety measure, I cant do this without it. "

Caleb went silent, He was worried for his friend, this was not the Ty he knew, he had always been the thinker, the voice of reason, the one who showed the other side to problems and helped you solve them.

"I don't know man. Have you talked to Amy,? I really think you should" he pleaded.

"Caleb, for the last time! Im not telling Amy anything!. "Ty raised his voice, losing his temper, "if I tell her what I'm planning to do, she will just try to stop me, and I cant have her involved, it's too dangerous,"

"ok, Ok, "Caleb said down the phone, "this is whats worrying me man, listen to yourself, I'm sorry, but no, I cant do it, I won't do it, not unless you tell Amy what your up to and she agrees,"

"fine!, Forget it, "Ty growled, his lip trembling with anger, he shut his eyes and took a breath, trying to control the tidal wave that was swelling inside of him. He paused and regrouped, swallowing hard and then continued to speak, "forget it ok, it's all good, I'll figure something else out, Don't worry about it "

"Ty, you sure, I'm sorry man, I just…." Caleb tried to explain.

"its all good Brother, "Ty lied, rolling his eyes, desperately trying to come up with another plan of attack, "can you do one thing for me though?"

"Yeah man, anything, "Caleb replied " well, except,… "

Ty nodded and took another breath regaining control "can you pick me up tomorrow, I need to go to Calgary for an apt, and Amys busy" TY bit his lip, and cursed himself, now he was lying to his best friend too, this path he was taking was getting darker the further he traversed.

"um yeah, no problems, I'll see you at …."

"11 am, thanks, man, appreciate it" Ty dropped the phone and slammed his hand angrily into the barn door, the pain of the impact shooting up his arm. His hand tingled as he flexed his fingers.

He pressed both his hands onto the Barn door and hung his head, the fear and anger taking hold as his body trembled. He kicked the door angrily and yelled, his voice echoing around the ranch, startling the horses in their stalls. The frustration now showing on his face.

Ty stepped back and leaned against the wall, his eyes welled up and the new skin on his hand began to sting, he bit his lip and looked off over the Ranch, across the open fields and the Heartland gate. Searching for an answer, not knowing what to do next,

Then like the sun flickering up over the horizon in the early morning a slight twist of hope crossed his stubbled jaw. He pulled his phone back out of his pocket and pushed the screen. Letting it ring an then taking a deep breath as the owner of the number picked up.

"Hey, It's me, I need a favor,"

* * *

"you ready for our picnic,?" Amy said sweetly as she came into the barn and caught Ty patting Harley across the mussel.

He turned to look at her and smiled broadly, "absolutely "

"I've made up some turkey sandwiches and I have strawberries and pound cake" she replied, holding up her hamper.

"sounds great, "he responded, kissing her gently on the forehead, "I have the campers mattress and cushions already, so…."

Amy couldn't help but feel warm and gooey inside, his smile always had an effect on her.

Slowly they walked arm in arm towards his truck, which at the moment felt more like Amy's truck due to her driving it everywhere.

Ty threw the campers mattress and the blankets and cushion into the back, then covered them with a tarp so they didn't fly out while they drove to the ridge. He opened Amy's door for her and she noted the slight sad twinge on his face as she got behind the wheel.

"You'll be driving again soon, "she said softly, knowing he hated being so dependent on others.

Ty's lip twitched as he forced a smile, he shut the door and went around to the passenger side and climbed in next to her.

Amy smiled at him again, seeing him return the gesture and started the truck, touching his hand as they headed off for their picnic.

* * *

The GMC pulled up along the back road that headed for the ridge, Amy listened to Ty's directions as she backed the truck up to their vantage point, the tray pointing out over a grassy meadow that was backdropped by the Rockies. It was late afternoon when they finally sat down to enjoy the picnic and take in the amazing surrounds. Amy passed Ty yet another piece of pound cake that Lou had added to their hamper and watched him break it in half and offer her half back which she graciously accepted.

It was a beautiful afternoon, the weather was fine with only a slight chill in the air, the sun was getting low but the patterns it etched cross the turquoise sky were amazing.

They finished their food, and packed away the hamper, settling back against the rear of the tray to watch the afternoon arm around her shoulders and Amy cuddled in under the blanket at his side.

"This was a great idea, Ty, "she said softly, letting her hand walk across his chest as she drew circles with her fingers.

The light was low enough now, for Ty to not need the protection of his glasses, his face turned towards her and smiled a soft smile, the troubles of the day forgotten and pushed to the back of his mind.

His time with Amy was his refuge, his safe place, it made the rest of his life bearable. He didn't find it hard to segment his feelings, the trials and challenges he currently kept hidden from her he simply pushed down, keeping them far from view. He knew she would see straight through him if he let them occupy his thoughts while he was in her presence, so to save that inevitable confrontation for another time, he needed to keep Amys focus on anything but what currently troubled him.

"I told you it would be fun," he said with a smile, leaning in and hugging her tightly. Amy looked up at Ty and stared into his eyes, her thoughts betraying her. She felt so safe when she was with him. He was the one person she could totally be herself with and not have to pretend or put on a performance for. That day in the fishing cabin years before, where she finally told him that she loved him and that she needed him was by far one of the best days of her life. She had for the first time in her young life found the real meaning of being in love.

The road had been rocky, they had faltered they had fallen and lost their way. She had nearly lost him on several occasions and she never wanted to ever feel that pain again. His memory loss had been a trying time for Amy, to have him in her life but not have him fully had been hard. But through all of it, they had found their way back together, to be once again on each others side, united and strong. She couldn't ask for more.

"I love you, Ty," she said quickly, her thoughts making her giddy,

"I love you too, " he replied, leaning down and kissing her on the lips, his love radiating through his contact with her.

Amy reached up and placed her hand on his stubbled jaw, letting her fingers wander into the soft hair at the side of his face, she twisted it around her fingers and ran her nail along his sideburn,

Ty smiled under the kiss, feeling her touch, the gentleness of it making his skin tingle he rolled her gently in his arms as he continued to hold their kiss, letting his hands guide her into the position he wanted. His shoulders now above her he let his lips wander across her cheek and down her neck, feeling her react to his advances. Amy pulled the blanket up around them as her hand pushed his leather jacket from his shoulders, Ty assisting her by flicking it off and throwing it to the side, now in a soft brown shirt and jeans he ran his hands down her shoulders and once again played with the buttons of her blue shirt, slowly one by one undoing them, giving himself better access.

Amy took a breath and broke the kiss, looking up at him as he smiled down at her, his eyes now sparkling in the setting sun.

She heard him sigh and chuckle with approval when he saw the black lace bra she was wearing come into view as he undid the final button.

"whats this?" he asked, looking up at her and then back at the chest, curiosity in his eyes,

"you like?" she giggled, her chest heaving slightly with her nerves.

"I like," he grinned, leaning in and kissing her cleavage, letting his lips linger long enough to make his point.

Amy wasn't one for lingerie, she usually kept it simple and sweet when it came to intimate apparel. But while in Hudson seeing Penelope she had walked past a store called woman's naughty little secrets and this simple yet sexy number had caught her eye. She knew this picnic was symbolic of their first rendezvous where they had come to this exact spot and made love for the first time. Her first time. So this time, she wanted to show Ty she wasn't that same innocent nieve girl he had claimed then, their relationship had grown and matured as had she, and this was her way of showing him she was more than just that cowgirl he fell for back when they were kids.

Ty ran his hand along the lace edge of the bra, letting his eyes follow, the black lace was sheer under his hand and accented by a small red satin ribbon that ran through the edge.

He slowly pushed the shirt away so he could get a better look, letting his hand slide it off her shoulders, all the while keeping the blanket around her.

"wow, "he smiled, his eyes looking up at her, not able to hide his grin,

"so you like it, " she asked again, "it's not too much, too skanky?"

Ty laughed a soft laugh and ran his hand gently down her face, through her hair, "Amy, you could never look skanky, your beautiful, "

Amy blushed and felt a surge of confidence flow through her, "just beautiful?"

"No, "he smiled, kissing her lips, "beautiful, and gorgeous," he said, moving slightly above her, and then kissing her neck, "sensual and breathtaking"

He kissed her collarbone, "hot and enticing "he smiled, And finished his journey with a kiss on each breast, "and sexy as hell"

Amy giggled as his stubble tickled her, making her fidget under him.

"Ty, "she breathed, making him look back up at her, his hands playing across her body, " your ok right, your happy. With me I mean?" she asked.

Tys face softened and he stilled his advance, seeing the vulnerability in her blue eyes.

"Amy, yes, I'm happy, I'm fine, and I love you, I couldn't be more in love with you than I am right now,"

Amy smiled at him and lent up and kissed his lips hard, letting her hand grab a handful of his shirt front and pull him closer to her, ripping at his buttons roughly, exposing his bare chest. He followed suit, smiling at her forcefulness, as he found her belt buckle and pulled the clip undone. His hand sliding around her abdomen as his fingers played with her button on her jeans.

"then make love to me now," she whispered into his ear, biting at it playfully as she heard him snigger at her request.

"it would be my pleasure, "he said as he pulled her under him, holding his weight with his broad shoulders, feeling Amy's hands attack his belt and jeans.

The sunset around the young lovers as they once again lost themselves in each other, reliving a moment that was special to them both. The fading light engulfed their entwined forms as they moved as one under the blankets in the back of the GMC. The stars welcoming them into their kingdom as knight fell.

* * *

It was well after dark when the GMC returned to Heartland, Amy pulled up in front of the barn and noticed her grandpa get up from the porch bench and head inside slowly after watching the truck come to a stop,

Ty leaned over to her and kissed her yet again, running his hand through her slightly messed up hair, his shirt still open but for three buttons.

He got out of the truck and came around to her side and hugged her tenderly, enjoying the closeness yet again. Amy wore his jacket as she returned the embrace, her small hands only just seen under the cuffs.

"thank you for a wonderful evening," she said, kissing his lips and running her hand over his face,

"not a problem "he smiled, he gave her some room to take his jacket off and hand it back to him.

"thanks for the loan, "she said, as she draped it across his shoulders, transfixed by the green in his eyes.

"like I said, not a problem "he repeated, then smiled cheekily and fished his hand into his back pocket of his jeans,

"I suppose you want this back though"he grinned, holding up her black lace bra and juggling it slightly in front of her,

"Ty!" Amy whispered, snatching it from his hands and looking over at the house, hoping her grandfather had not come back outside,

TY laughed cheekily, as AMys cheeks flushed, "Aww, I thought you said it was for me" he teased,

"It was, but, you know, what about Grandpa!" she whispered,

Tys smile got broader, "Amy, he's inside the house and I really don't think it's his color,"

Amy slapped him in mocked annoyance as he laughed and kissed her again, his hand quickly taking the garment from her fingers as she lost focus on everything but his kiss.

"I'm keeping it, " he said with a wry smile, "a memento from an awesome night,"

Amy looked at him coyly and succumbed to his request, allowing him to push the bra back into his back pocket. Ty hugged her again, this time in farewell and gave her one last kiss, his mouth brushing her ear as she turned to walk back to the house, "those matching panties will be mine next time too,"

Am turned back to him and dropped her mouth open in faked shock, then smiled, "not really your color, "she retorted and headed for the house.

Ty laughed again and turned to go inside the barn, his mind in a happy and settled place, he climbed the loft stairs as his phone began to ring.

"Hey, you called, "the voice said,

"yeah, did you get my message,?" Ty asked, his face now taking a serious turn.

"yes, I'm not sure if this is a good idea kid,"

"can you help me or not?" Ty demanded, his face now still, "I just need a name ok, I'll do the rest myself,"

"ok, ok. Kid, I don't like it, but I get it, Rolly North, Ill text you his number"

"thanks, " Ty smiled slightly again, relief on his face

"don't thank me, kid, just be careful ok, your playing a dangerous game,"

Ty hung up and twitched his lip, not wanting to justify his decisions again. he ran his hand through his hair and sat on the loft bed, as he threw his jacket over a chair.

He pressed his phone and sent the message through,

{you still good to take me to that apt tomorrow?}

{yup Brother, all good see you then}

{11am, don't be late ok,}

{no problems,}

TY sighed and took a deep breath, allowing the smile to creep back across his face, he quickly undressed and pulled on his sleep gear then jumped into bed, pulling the lace bra from his jeans pocket and smiled at it, before pushing it into his spare pillow slip.

He shut his eyes and took a breath, letting his mind drift back to his night under the stars. Forcing the other thoughts of what was going to be put into action tomorrow to the back of his mind.

Sleep finally took him as the night closed in, the loft filled with shadows from the moon as it shone through the window of the loft. Tomorrow was the start of the endgame

to be continued.

A/N: thanks for reading, reviews are welcome,


	49. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

 **Face to Face they stand.**

"Are you sure about this man?" Caleb asked, looking at the large metal gates that rose up in front of the truck. He turned to his friend as he sat with the truck next to him. Caleb flicked the gear into idle, not sure if he should go up to the boom gate or not.

Ty took a deep breath and shut his eyes trying to calm himself, his hands shaking so badly that he had to flex them two or three times.

"you were the one who said I had to face him "he stammered, "so here we are"

Ty swallowed hard and let his eyes travel across the large stone building before him. The high walls, topped with razor wire. The brown sign said in big white letters -Calgary Correctional Centre. It was a Barron looking building that sat before them, grey in color with small windows dotted across its high walls. It sent out a feeling of inauspiciousness, making the two young men want to turn around and go back the way they had come.

The main entrance was behind a small security booth with two boom gates. Leading to a private parking lot and a smaller face building that was the main entrance to the public.

"you sure you want to do this alone brother?" Caleb asked, gulping slightly, just looking at the structure made him uneasy. let alone actually voluntarily entering it. "you sure you don't want to wait for Amy to…?"

Ty shook his head, finding his inner resolve, his body was tense but he was determined to put his plans into action. He motioned to his friend to move the truck on and sat still in his seat as Caleb pulled his truck up at the security post.

A guard came out of the booth and tapped Caleb's window, at which he obligeingly, wound it down.

"good morning, can I ask your reason for being here today," the burly guard said, his voice cool but awkwardly friendly. He smiled at them, his big white teeth accentuating his welcome.

"um we,,,"Caleb stammered, looking at Ty for help,

"we are visiting a remand inmate,"Ty said,

"not all remand inmates are held here sir, you may need to go the remand centre, dependant on who it is your visiting today, can I ask for a name please," the guard said cooly.

Ty swallowed again, and stilled his nerves, "Ben, Ben Dawson"

"hold here for a moment please" the guard walked back to this security booth and tapped on his screen for a while, leaving the boys to sit in tense anticipation.

When he finally returned to them, he bent down and leaned on the window edge, eyeing Ty suspiciously.

"Ok, Mr. Ben Dawson is being held at this facility while under remand for sentencing. Can I ask your names please, he has restricted visitation? "

Caleb looked at Ty, unsure what to do, but noticed Ty seemed unconcerned.

"My name is Ty Borden, The DA cleared this visit," he said calmly.

The guard checked his visitor's sheet and then looked back at Ty, "ok sir, if you park over to the left-hand side of the facility, you will see the entrance labeled as D Block, go through those double doors and you will be in the remand visitors area. Have a great day," The guard went to walk away, but stopped, and quickly turned back "oh, please be aware that we may do a spot search on your vehicle upon leaving the facility. "

Caleb chuckled nervously and put his truck into drive as the boom gate lifted,

"you ready Brother," he said,

"no, But let's go anyway" TY whispered,

* * *

"Ok Mr. Borden, Once you sign in we need you to enter through those doors over there and put all metal and removable objects on your person into the tray on the table, this includes your belt and your boots. " the prison guard smiled at him as she held the door open for him.

Ty nodded and patted Caleb on the shoulder, "wait here ok, I'll be fine," Ty's voice was a little shaky but controlled as he acknowledged the female guard and signed the attendance book before him. He briefly turned back to Caleb and handed him his wallet and the contents of his pockets, knowing he would not be able to take them in with him. He also pushed his hand into his leather jackets pocket and gave over the orange pill bottle, watching Calebs face as he did. His friend took the belongings and stopped at the bottle, his expression concerned . "just look after these ok, I won't be long" Ty said, not wanting to start a conversation with his friend over the evils of medications.

Caleb twitched his lip at his friend and took a seat on some old green waiting room chairs, happy that Ty had decided to go in alone, although worried for his friend and how he was going to handle this.

He contemplated calling Amy, but he knew how mad she would be that he had taken Ty without her. He also didn't fancy explaining to Ty why he had betrayed his trust. Trust was not easy to come by when it came to Ty and Caleb wasn't about to let his friend down.

Ty's heart was pounding, memories of his misspent youth came flooding back as he entered the long white room. He had been to jail himself when he attacked his stepfather, although as a minor and not permanently held, it still scared the hell out of him while he was under remand. He felt like a lost child in a sea of angry and aggressive tormentors, and although he carried a tough persona as a youth, inside, he had been terrified, a child of family abuse, who had snapped and lost his way. His persona and charges had made him a target while inside, and although he had only been held for three weeks while his case was heard and handed over to juvenile services, those three weeks were the scariest three weeks of his entire life. They were filled with confrontations and challenges, fights and ambushes and Ty had to admit there were times, when he sat on his cot in his tiny room, listening to the snoring of his two roommates that he thought he may not even make it out of their alive. Ty never wanted to relive those fears, he never wanted to go back to that dark and scary place. Those memories had been vanquished to the farthest recesses of his mind. He took a few steps and inhaled shakily, looking around the sparse area, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

The youth wing, where he had been held was a little less intimidating, but the feeling was still the same. Ty pulled off his belt and his boots, putting them on the tray. He hit the buzzer on the wall when he was done and a security guard entered with an electronic wand in his hand. He came over to Ty who held his hands raised out to the sides and his feet a shoulder length apart. He dropped his head as the guard approached.

The guard waved the wand over him, and smiled, "you know the drill, you been here before"

Ty smiled meekly, as they checked him for hidden contraband or weapons. The wand only buzzing and not detecting any threat.

"Yeah, something I'm not proud of," he said nervously.

"all right son, your all clear, "the guard said, tapping him on the shoulder, "you can put your boots back on, your other items can go in the lockers at the back of the room. You can collect them on your way out"

Ty nodded and pulled his boots back onto his feet, as he slowly walked to the rear of the room and deposited his jacket in the lockers as instructed. He pushed it shut and turned the internal lock. Knowing that the control room would reopen it from him on his return.

"Follow me, son, "the guard said, opening a side door and ushering him through. TY hesitated monetarily then walked into the hallway. The heavy door shutting loudly behind him. Even though he was only visiting, he could feel his defenses rising around him. This was all too real now. And he was having a hard time keeping the past and present separate.

They walked down a long corridor and Ty could see through the grated windows a large courtyard between blocks. Finally, the guard stopped in front of a yellow door that had the words Visitors lounge painted on the wall above guard hit the lock with a key card and turned the handle.

"ok, Mr Borden, see the red light up there, that lets you know when your visitors session is over ok, once you enter, you walk over to one of the double benches and sit down, facing this door, The light above the door to your right will flash green when the inmates come through, you have 30 minutes from that door opening . "

Ty nodded, his face still pale.

"at no time do you touch or embrace the inmates, you stay seated on your side of the bench. Do you understand"

Ty nodded again, and once again swallowed hard, his hands still shaking as they ran through his hair. He needed to do this, but the ball in his gut was churning furiously, making him nauseous,

The light above the door flashed and the guard opened it up, pushing it inwards and motioning for Ty to go into the room that contained 5 large metal tables with bench seats on either side, All were anchored to the floor and evenly placed at safe distances though out the room. Ty slowly walked over to a bench and slid into the cold seat, facing the door as instructed, he rested his hands on the cold table top and waited for the green light to flash.

The guard left, the door slammed behind him making Ty jump. His eyes darted around the sterile room. There was no welcoming paraphernalia, only grey-white walls, and posters depicting what contraband was how if you were found with it on your person what would happen to you.

To the side of the room was a large glass window where two guards sat behind the glass. They had a clear view of the entire room and Ty knew from experience that not only did they have eyes in the room but ears as well.

The door opened again and the guard showed a tarty looking woman and a tattooed older man to their seats, they looked at Ty as they also took their respective positions at individual tables. Ty looked at his hands, not wanting to engage or even have eye contact. He was only just holding it together as it was.

The green light started to flash and Ty knew this was it, there was no backing out now. He took a deep breath and watched the door under the green flashing light as it opened and two rough looking men in grey overhauls walled in, they went to their respective family members and took their seats. One looking his obvious girlfriend up and down and licking his busted up lip.

Ty's heart stopped monetarily as the last figure came through the door. The older, more distinguish gent locked his black eyes with the younger as he walked into the room. His face clean shaven but tired. He walked over to Ty's table and stood in front of him for a few seconds, not breaking the connection.

"Dawson, "the guard in the corner called, "take your seat, now"

Ben turned slightly and smiled at the guard as he slid onto the metal bench. Now sitting directly opposite Ty.

"30 minutes Gentlemen" the guard called, putting his hands behind his back and looking towards the wall.

"so, what did I do to deserve this honor?"Ben said softly, perplexed by the young man who sat before him. His voice was low, and he eyed Ty with suspicion.

"thank you for agreeing to see me"Ty stammered, trying to keep his voice as stable as he good, but failing miserably.

"how could I refuse, "he smirked, "the young man who caused my downfall, wanting to see me in person, "

Ty swallowed hard and tried to find his center, his heart was racing as he looked at the man who had systematically tried to destroy him.

"So Ty, I have to know, "Ben smiled, "when the DA told me you wanted to see me, I was a little perplexed, why, I asked myself. why would the young man who betrayed me, who tried to destroy me want a face to face, he cant think I would forgive him"

Ty's mouth dropped slightly as he felt his stomach churn, he knew he was trying to wind him up, and press his buttons.

"I think you've got it the wrong way around," he said evenly. His green eyes locking tightly to Bens.

"how do you figure that Ty, "he smiled, "or should I say, Clay"

Ty's lip twitched, his face was still now, the anger flickering through his eyes.

"don't call me that," he said in almost a whisper, his hands now in tight fists.

"ok, ok," Ben smiled, knowing he was getting to him. "so tell me, boy, what is it you want"

Ty took a breath and laid his hands open on the table, palms down. He saw Bens eyes flicker over the pink skin on the back of his hands.

"I want you to call off your goons," TY said softly, his voice only just audible.

"I have no idea what your talking about young man, "Ben grinned, "if you haven't noticed, I'm currently incarcerated, and am looking at being so for a long while, thanks to you, " Bens tone had dropped also, the menace in his black eyes piercing through Ty, burning him in his very soul,

"this has to end Ben, "Ty continued, "just let it go, you must want this over too"

Ben dropped his smile and leaned slightly forward, the guard watching his movements. His face was deadly serious and his eyes gleamed as he spoke. "this is over when I say it is boy, "he licked his dry lips and sneered at his young adversary, "and as long as there's still air in those lungs of yours, the game is still in play"

Ty started to shake inside, but he hid it well, the threat was clear and evident, although not noticed by anyone by Ty, It was hard to believe that someone actually wanted him dead, gone, removed from existence.

"ok, "Ty said quietly, "I get it ok, I cant beat you, I never could, "

Ben sat back slowly, a quizzical look crossing his brow,

"I'll do a deal with you, "Ty said, looking at the guard and dropping his tone even lower. "you've always been a betting man Ben, you like to play the odds,"

Ben smiled, his face showing interest in the young man's proposal. "go on, "

"Well, I'll make a bet with you, double or nothing, winner takes all," Ty challenged,

Ben chuckled, seeing the fire in Tys eyes, "there he is, there's the young man I saw in my trailer that night"

"you and me, one on one, to the victor go the spoils, "Ty said, his voice cool but clear.

Ben smiled, shaking his head,"son if you hadn't noticed I'm a little tied up right now,"

"Sorry Ben, this Is your chance to end this, one time offer, "TY continued, "I'll be at that ranch where this all began on Saturday, 5 pm in the backfield. "

Bens eyes sparkled, seeing the change in Ty's demeanor, the fear was gone. He saw the tenacity and cunning that he had seen that fateful day when they first met.

"I'll just get a day pass shall I"Ben challenged, his smile small and curt,

"not my problem Ben, But you seem determined to take me down, here's your chance, I'll be there, no cops, no interventions, just me. "

"I like your spunk kid, but this is a mute conversation, "Ben laughed,

"come on Ben, "Ty smiled curtly at him, "I'm sure Lyall wouldn't agree"

Bens face cut an evil smile, seeing where Ty was going with this,

"arh, now there it is, got something to prove have we boy,? want to settle the score, inflict some scars of your own?" Bens eyes flickered towards Ty's hands and then back to his still scarred eyes.

"one on one. "Ty said again, he looked over to the guard who was talking sternly to the inmate whos girlfriend had slid across the table and kissed him in the heat of the moment. "I win, you let this go, you and all your goons leave Amy and I be,"

"and if the win goes the other way?" Ben smiled,

Ty swallowed, his voice cold but resistant, "you get what you wanted, me gone, "Ty moved his hand on the table letting the tip of his finger touch Ben hand for a fraction of a second. "But, you have to promise me, Amy is off limits, "

Ben sat in silence watching the young man before him, his eyes dark as onyx. "agh, the girlfriend"

"Promise me" Ty hissed, the green in his eyes flickering with determination as the guard became aware of his change in posture.

"well, look at you, throwing your self on the sword for love" Ben smirked,

Ty looked up as the bell rang and the light above the door went red, the guard slowly started to walk over to them, curious as to why Ty looked so stressed.

"Promise me!" Ty said again, "her safety for me, "

Ben stood up and ran his hand through his short greying hair, "you have balls son, I'll give you that," he turned to walk away. When Ty reached out and grabbed his arm, making the guard thunder towards him.

"say it, Ben!" Ty warned,

Ben grinned and moved away as the guard grabbed Tys arm and broke the connection between them, "you for her, fair trade," he smiled,

Ty sighed as his heart jumped, the deal had been made, he watched Ben walk through the door, and froze as he turned at the last minute his cold eyes locking to Tys once again,

"it been an honour son, you've been a worthy adversary"Ben said, winking at Ty and finally leaving the room.

Ty's legs went to jelly and he slid back down into his chair, the guard letting go of his arm and looking at him strangely.

"you ok kid," he said,

It took a few moments for Ty to regain his faculties, his heart was racing and sweat had beaded across his forehead, He looked up at the guard and smiled meekly"I'm fine, just give me a minute ok," Ty shut his eyes and took a shaky breath, he had done it, the first step was in play. If all went according to plan, this would all be over by Sunday. He didn't know if he could trust Ben at his word, but it was all he had right then, he knew Ben well enough to know he wouldn't back away from a challenge, especially if that challenge would yield him the result he craved. Ty had a lot riding on this encounter. Amys safety being of them, not to mention his own.

This had to work, it just had too.

* * *

"hey brother, " Caleb said, offering his friend a soft smile as he came back through the visitor's door, He held his leather jacket and looked a little unstable, his hand shaking as he signed out of the visitor's book.

They walked back to the truck in silence Ty inadvertently walking close to Caleb, his hand gently brushing his friend's jacket and resting on his shoulder.

"you ok Ty?" Caleb asked as he felt his friends touch.

Ty signed and nodded, "my eyes are hurting is all, "he said softly, "I didn't bring my eyedrops,"

Caleb opened the door for Ty and helped him get into the truck, he handed him his wallet and his glasses, and then the pill bottle.

"you didn't forget these," he said with concern, "you do know what you're doing right? "

Ty grit his teeth and pushed his dark glasses on, giving his burning eyes some respite. "not now Caleb, ok, please, not now,"

"ok, Brother, "Caleb responded, "I hear ya, but you know they lead to nowhere good right. Trust me, I know "

Ty nodded and pushed the pill bottle into his pocket, while his friend shut the door to the truck.

Soon they were pulling out of the jail car park an where beyond the boom gate. Heading back for home.

* * *

The ride back to Heartland was a quiet one, Caleb didn't push Ty, he could see he was not up to talking. When they finally made the last turn into under the Heartland gate, Caleb noticed Amy in the round pen working with a young horse as they pulled up in front of the barn.

The truck shuddered to a stop and Caleb called out with a wave to her, trying to get her to come over to them without making his intentions too obvious,

TY got out of the truck and slowly headed towards the barn, his hands jammed heavily into his pockets.

"Hey," Amy said coming over to them and hugging her boyfriend as he stood still allow her to embrace him, but not really offering much back. Amy slowly pulled away and caught his weak smile, he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"where have you two been," she asked, looking at her love and then over to Caleb for answers.

"I'm going to go,…"Ty stammered, pulling away slightly and taking another step towards the barn. "my eyes, ..Ill be back in a sec"

With that garbled messaged he quickly retreated inside the large red doors, away from the concerned looks and questions that he knew were coming his way.

"Caleb?" Amy asked. Walking over to him and getting in his way." whats going on,"

"Um Amy, he made me take him, I wanted to tell you, but he was so insistent on doing it alone," Caleb began,

Amys' face was now flashing with concern," where did you take him Caleb?" she demanded.

He shifted around on his feet, his boots kicking up dust.

"I was going to call you, But I….. he's my best friend Amy, I had no choice"

"Caleb!, "Amy said sharply, her blue eyes now penetrating his, looking for answers.

"we went to see, Ben," he said flatly, "I know, I know, I should have told you, but in all fairness, he didn't tell me till we where half way to Calgary"

Amy was frozen. Not knowing what to think. Ty had told her that he needed to face Ben, but she had thought that that was something that they would tackle together.

"I..I got to check… 'she stammered as she ran off into the barn. Leaving Caleb feeling terrible but relieved at the same time, that now maybe someone could help Ty process whatever it was he just went through.

* * *

Amy walked up the loft stairs and found Ty sitting on the bed, his head tilted back as he dropped eye drops into his eyes.

He blinked rapidly as the liquid coated his hot and red eyes and looked over at Amy as she came over to him. The drops made rivulets down his cheeks, giving the impression of tears.

"he told you didn't he," he said softly, blinking as the drops took effect.

"why didn't you tell me where you were going? I would have …" Amy began, but Ty got up and turned towards the bedside drawers, placing the little bottle down again.

"I needed to do it alone, Amy, "he said in a whisper, "please understand, It was important to me to face him alone"

Amy held her anger, she was hurt, and annoyed, but somehow understood. " You still could have told me, even if you wanted to do it alone, you didn't need to keep it from me"

Ty turned and looked at her, as he dabbed his cheeks with a tissue. "I'm sorry, but I knew you would try to make me let you come, and I was only just handling the idea of facing him my self"

Amy nodded, still looking upset but seeing in his eyes how her empathy was needed.

"did it help?"she asked, walking up to him and guiding him to the bed to sit next to her. "did you get what you were after,?"

TY took a pause, and hugged her, he needed her close so badly in that moment, He wrapped his arms around her and drank her in. Taking shelter in her warmth.

After a few minutes he looked back at her face, and touched her cheek, "I got what I needed, I faced a demon and yes, I feel better for it"

"I love you," she said hugging him again, "all I ever want is to be there for you Ty, promise me you won't do that again, even if you want me to stay out of it, please just let me know what your thinking or doing" she pleaded,

TY smiled at her, and kissed her lips, "I promise Amy, I will tell you what I'm thinking from now on ok, no more secrets. "

He hugged her again, hiding the look of betrayal that flickered across his face, he was lying to her right then, he had no intention of telling her what he planned to do on Saturday. That he had made a deal with the devil and that there was a chance that he could possibly not come through it unscathed if at all.

He held her tightly, hoping that one day after all this was over, she would find it in her heart to forgive him. She would see he only did it to protect her, to make sure she was safe.

"are you sure your ok, ?" she asked, looking into his eyes, "you don't look ok"

He smiled at her, loving the way she cared for him, he really didn't deserve her. "yes, I'm ok, I'll admit, it was hard to see him again, he still blames me for everything, but I know now that I cant take that on. That's all about him. "

"what did he say, did he admit everything he's done,"

Ty laughed softly, "he will never give me or anyone that satisfaction, I really do think he still believes he's innocent and that this is all a big mistake"

Amy hugged Ty again, wanting to never let him go, "you look so tired, and your eyes, there're very red"

"I know, I forgot my eyedrops this morning, "he said, "and they wouldn't let me wear my glasses at the jail, so,"

Amy touched his cheek, just under the red marks around his eyes "you should rest for a bit, "she said,

"only if you keep me company" he smiled,

"I have to put Melody back in her stall first, but then, yes I'll be more than happy to take you up on that offer," she grinned.

"I love you, Amy," he said quickly, guilt at his deception taking him suddenly, "no matter what happens, always remember that, "

"Ty, you look so sad, "she said, touching his cheek "you sure your ok, ?"

Ty nodded and smiled, his eyes twinkling in the afternoon sun as it beamed through the lofts open Hay door. "I'm fine, I just can't imagine not having you by my side,"

"hold that thought, " Amy laughed, and quickly stood up, heading for the stairs, "you lay down and I'll be right back after I look after Melody ok"

Ty nodded to her and pushed himself back onto the bed, shutting his eyes and trying not to dwell on what he was about to do.

"just breathe dude," he said to himself, "this will all be over soon"

* * *

It was a little after 9 the following night when Ty slowly walked down the loft stairs, he was in black jeans and a dark blue tee, he pulled on a dark grey canvass jacket and zipped it up as he slowly made his way to the closed barn doors.

The horses stirred in their stalls as they became aware of his presence and Ty slowly stepped out into the night. He pulled the barn shut behind himself and quietly walked over to his truck that Amy had left parked nearby. Quickly he walked around to the driver's seat and opened the door, being careful not to make much noise. He ran his hand along the base of the seat and felt something with his fingers. a smile crept across his lips as he pulled his hand out and saw a silver keychain sporting two square keys.

He quickly glanced back to the main house then when convinced no one was awake, took a seat behind the wheel He took a breath, centering himself for what lay ahead. He rubbed his eyes, they still were a little sore, but not as painful as the day before when he had missed his regular eyedrops. The night was easier for him anyway, his vision was less affected in the dim light, and he knew that if he was careful, he would be fine behind the wheel.

He turned the ignition and let the truck idle for a second, then reversed out and slowly drove down the main drive towards the main road.

An hour later, he pulled into an empty parking lot, the street lamps making him squint slightly as he pulled up in front of another lone vehicle, parked towards the back, He saw a figure standing in front of it, lighting a cigarette as Ty rolled to a stop.

This was it, he thought to himself, he was going to take the next step. With his heart in his mouth, he opened the driver's door and got out, watching the figure intently as it puffed a few long drags on its cigarette. The street lamp illuminating him from behind.

"You Rolly," Ty said, not sure if he should approach.

"depends Kid, "the older man replied, his head tilted slightly to the side, the cowboy hat on his head casting a weird shadow across the wet bitumen. "you Ty?"

Ty nodded, the condensation from his breath wisping around his face, "I was told you could help me with an item I wish to purchase,"

The cowboy slowly walked over to Ty so he was standing in front of him. "true, you have the amount we discussed"

Tys eyes were jumping, his nerves showing, He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a yellow envelope. "it's all here, count it"

The older man took the offering and opened one end, thumbing the notes as he did, "I trust ya kid, you've been vouched for, so I'm good"

Ty watched as he shoved the envelope into his side pocket and returned to his truck, leaning through the window and grabbing a small canvas bag, he came back to Ty and passed it to him carefully, Ty's hands shook as it was placed in his grasp.

"you know how to use that kid?" the man asked, "you seem kinda young to be…."

"I'm good, thanks, "Ty interjected, "all going well, it's only going to be used for show anyways"

Rolly nodded and handed Ty a small red box as well, shaking his hand to close the deal.

"you be careful kid, ok, "he said as he turned to return to his truck "say hi to Wade for me ok"

Ty nodded and retreated back to his own vehicle, getting behind the wheel and locking the door. He was shaking, his body reacting to the adrenaline that flowed through it.

He took a few shaky breaths, the pushed the canvas bag far behind the bench seat of the truck, making sure it wasn't going to be easily found.

He watched Rollys truck as it cruised past him and turned towards the Hudson outer limits. Ty turned the key and the GMC roared to life, Ty swallowed and then turned the truck towards the main road and headed back to the safety of home.

* * *

When the lights of the GMC danced across the front of the barn, Ty's heart skipped a beat and a feeling of regret filled him as he saw Amy standing, Arms folded in front of the barn door. He bit his lip, knowing he was going to not only have to explain where he been so late at night but also why he had taken it upon himself to drive, even though he had been told by the doctor it wasn't safe.

He looked down at the seat, knowing the cargo it hid, and his heart ached, he was going to have to lie to her again, for the second time that night to save this situation.

Slowly he got out of the truck and kept his eyes down, his hands in his pockets as he approached her. Not really knowing what to say.

Amys' face was stern and cold, her lips red from the cold night air, She was not happy, that was easily seen, but the worst bit for Ty, was she was hurt, he could see he had once again let her down and made her worry over him.

"Amy " he started, raising his hands in surrender, "before you go off at me, which I kind of deserve, please just let me explain ok"

"explain what TY?" she said cooly, standing her ground in front of the barn doors, not giving him anywhere to go. "explain how you snuck off in the dead of night, without telling a soul where you were going or what you were doing. Explain how you drove your truck, which I thought I had the only keys for by the way, which obviously now I see isn't true, Explain how, even though you know your eyes are not up to driving yet, you took the chance anyway, putting yourself at risk along with any other driver you may have encountered.." her chest was heaving as the anger was taking control "and finally explain that even after our talk yesterday, where you promised to tell me what you were doing or planning, you still decided to keep me in the dark, and tell me nothing ,"

"ok, ok, "he said, his own voice a little cold now, he really didn't need this right now, "I'm sorry ok, I needed to get out for a bit, just to think, so I went for a drive, that's it, no mysteries, no hidden agendas, just me needing to get away, "

Ty's heart was screaming as the guilt tore him in two, he couldn't believe it, he was lying to her face like it was nothing. He was spinning a tale that would lead her off track, and he was breaking every promise he made to her the day before. He looked at the floor, not wanting to look her in the eyes for fear of revealing his guilt and disgust at himself.

"you not supposed to be driving Ty! The doctor said it was still too dangerous, " she rebutted, her body trembling slightly from the cool breeze that swelled around them both. Amy was in sweatpants and a long sleeve tee, and not really dressed to be standing in the open in the middle of the night.

"come on Amy, "Ty pleaded,"I'm fine, my eyes are fine, its night, and I see better in the dark, "

"that isn't the point Ty, "she scolded, "what if you had an accident, or hit someone or something, you weren't supposed to be driving, no one knew where you were, " her voice was elevated now, holding a slightly shrill tone. "you could have been laying on the side of the road and no one, no one, ….I wouldn't have been able to find you!"

"Amy, "he said reaching forward and touching her arms gently. "I'm sorry ok, I just needed to get away for a bit, clear my head, you know, I didn't mean to scare you "

Amy pulled away from him, her shivering increasing as she looked out over the darkness. Angry at him for once again keeping things from her.

"Hey, "he whispered, "here, take this, you're freezing" he pulled off his dark heavy jacket and put it around her shoulders, which she at first shrugged off in refusal, but then reluctantly accepted"hey, come on, please, your cold, let me help you"

She turned to face him, her eyes filled with mistrust and hurt, "why do you keep doing this to me Ty, when I ask you to let me in, you say you will, but when it comes down to the crunch, you leave me out in the cold " her eyes welled up"how can I trust you, if you keep doing this to me all the time?"

Ty wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, he could see the pain he was inflicting on her, his lies and deception were hurting her and he was filthy at himself for doing it.

"Let's go upstairs hey, where its warm, "he suggested, shepherding her towards the barns doors.

"why so you can just placate me with words and promises that I know your not going to keep" she snapped,

"I promise, I'll never do that again, "he said earnestly, "I'm sorry I worried you, really I am, it was selfish of me to not tell you where I was going, especially at night"

Amy watched him intently, she wanted to believe him, she loved him, but his behavior had been so erratic of late that there was doubt in her heart now.

"Please Amy, come up with me, I'll make you a tea and we can talk, "he continued, pushing the barn door open and motioning for her to go inside.

Amy followed him, his arm guiding her to the stairs where she waked up slowly, Ty bringing up the rear.

the loft was dimly lit by a small bedside lamp. Ty walked Amy over to the bed and rubbed her arms trying to warm her, his jacket still across her shoulders.

For a moment they locked eyes and Ty felt the connection between them in all its intensity. he leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away, her anger still resting in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, "he said, his smile fading,"I don't know what else to say "

"there's nothing you can say, Ty, "she said, her voice shaking slightly, "I'm not sure where we go from here, how can I trust you when you don't trust me."

"Amy, I do trust you, I…. I just needed to…" he knew it was pointless, he couldn't say anything in his own defense. He knew inside that if she knew where he really had been that night and what he had been doing she would surely never speak to him again.

He put his arms around her, and pulled her close, feeling her reluctance, "I love you, Amy, I'm so sorry for making you feel like I don't trust you, because I truly do, Just after seeing Ben today, it sort of all overwhelmed me and I needed to …. I needed to just get away to clear my head. " he pressed his forehead to hers "please say you forgive me, "

Amy looked into his eyes and felt her resolve start to melt away. She knew when he returned with Caleb that his encounter with Ben had rattled him. So she sort of understood his need to get away. But that still didn't clear him of his indiscretions.

"you Ty Borden, you make it so it hard to love you sometimes," she said, her voice a little uneasy when she saw the expression on his handsome face.

"but you still do right?" he said in almost a whisper, "I love you, with all my heart "

Amy lent in and pressed her lips to his, letting her answer come from their contact. Of course, she loved him. But he did make it hard at times. Ty had always been difficult to get close too, she had struggled through the years gaining his trust and felt disheartened when he continued to keep her at arm's length.

Tys smile was soft, but he held the kiss, knowing that if he let her go now, his heart may break. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, his lips working on hers, trying to show her that she had nothing to fear.

Amy broke the connection and rested her head on his chest, feeling his warmth seep into her.

"I should go, "she finally said, "grandpa is a light sleeper as you know,"

Ty smiled and kissed her again, letting his hands walk up to her back, he didn't want her to go, he had this feeling in his gut that with each embrace there was a significant chance it could be there last.

"I love you, and I'm sorry" he finally said as she pulled from his arms and handed his jacket back.

"I love you too, "she said, but her smile was small and still uneasy, Amy was trying to be understanding, but it wasn't easy.

"I'll see you in the morning, " she said, walking slowly to the stairs, Grandpa said he would drive us in"

Ty looked at her, confusion on his handsome features, not sure what she was talking about,

"don't tell me you've forgotten,!" she said incredulously, "its Friday, "

Ty still looked at her, his lips slightly parted, trying to make the connection in his mind as to why Friday was so significant.

"the sentencing hearing? Its tomorrow at 10 am" Amy said clearly, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion herself, not understanding how he could have forgotten such a significant date as the day Ben Dawson finally got his comeuppance.

Ty's smile faded, as the realization hit him, he had forgotten the date and what it meant. His mind had been so wrapped up in setting up his plans for Saturday, that Friday had faded into obscurity.

"Um, I'm not sure I want to….." he started, his voice tremoring slightly.

"Ty, the DA said we should come, we need to see this through to the end, "Amy pleaded, she walked back to him and put her arms around him, feeling his reluctance. "this is a way for you to get some closure, to finally see him get what he deserves, don't you want that?"

Ty dropped his face and shut his eyes, not knowing what to say. He wanted to see Ben get what was coming to him, but he also didn't want his plans to be screwed up if Ben happned to say or do something that made those around him aware of his deal with the devil.

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, unsure what to say or do.

"I know this is scary, and after seeing him today, maybe you don't want to see him again, "she explained, "but I really think this is something that we need to see through,"

Ty looked into her blue eyes, and forced a small smile, "ok, I'll go"

His voice was low and held a note of apprehension.

"ill be right by your side, "she smiled, "your not alone, "

He pulled her close and hugged her with all his might, His head on her shoulder as she nuzzled into him. She didn't see the tear roll down his cheek and the look in his eyes. All she knew was he needed her, and that she would be there for him to help him through.

They held their embrace for a few minutes more before Amy broke the connection and walked back towards the stairs.

She smiled a soft smile and waved as she descended the steps, leaving him to his guilt and his mind-numbing fears.

Ty waited until he heard the barn door below, then took a shaky breath, this was all spinning out of control, he felt like he was on a rollercoaster that had broken from its tracks and he couldn't find a way off. Ty walked over to his leather jacket and pulled out the pill bottle, biting his lip, angry at himself for once again falling into the same behaviors that had destroyed his mom. He flipped the lid and pulled out three pills, pushing them into his mouth and swallowing hard. Gagging on them as he looked around for something to wash them down with. He pulled open the small bar fridge in the corner and saw only 2 beer bottles. Reluctantly he grabbed one, flipped the cap and took a swig, coughing as the pills caught in his throat, he downed another mouthful and shook his head, taking a deep breath. Putting the beer on the bedside.

His head was a mess, the noise was deafening, he just needed a few hours quiet to think, to plan his next move. Saturday was fast approaching and he realized now, he was going to have to come up with a reason for disappearing again. If Amy caught him driving again, he wouldn't have to worry about Lyall taking him out for she would surely kill him.

Ty laid down, the medication starting to take effect, he slowly shut his eyes, his mind suddenly feeling more confident and relaxed.

It wasn't long until the drug-induced sleep took him into the void. The demons that plagued him falling into the shadows as his mind finally went blank.

To be continued


	50. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

 **Silence before the Storm**

"Ty..! Ty! "

His green eyes flew open and the harsh light made him squint and groan. He turned his head away quickly, his eyes shut to the starkness that battered against his eyelids.

"Ty! "

Ty groaned again, as he slowly opened his sleep filled eyes, the person before him now not so muted and distorted.

"ok,! ok"he stammered, as he rubbed his face, trying to clear his foggy mind. The loft was so bright and it hurt his morning eyes.

Slowly he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at a rather annoyed and concerned Amy who sat shaking him repeatedly.

"it's nearly 10 am Ty!, we need to leave in a few minutes,!" she insisted, her hands tapping his shoulder again.

"ok!, Ok! OK!" his voice took on a more annoyed tone with every word.

Ty shook his head and looked at her, his green eyes flickered as he became accustomed to the light that streamed in through the open windows. Amy had obviously pulled them open in an attempt to rouse him from his slumber.

"here, I brought you a coffee," she said, as she got up and went to the side table, "you need to get up now Ty, we are running out of time,

TY sighed and laid back down on the bed, his head was filled with fog that wouldn't shift, although, he had to admit, he seemed alone in his mind this morning which was a welcome change. His anxiety and confusion had been relegated to a small niggling annoyance in the pit of his stomach.

He swallowed and rubbed his red eyes, they were blurry and sore, needing his eyedrops to sooth them.

"here, put these on!" Amy pushed, throwing a clean set of clothes at him. They bounced off his face and he pushed them away with mocked annoyance.

"Amy!, will you stop! I'm awake already! "he groaned, "just give me a minute ok"

"we don't have a minute!" Amy protested, "grandpa will be calling us down soon, " She kicked the end of the bed and shook it making him hiss. "get up!"

"OK!" Ty growled, he sat up, stretching his bare chest as he did, He heard his spine crack and move under the movement.

He smacked his dry lips together and grimaced, looking around the bright room, his eyes finally settling on the open beer bottle next to the bed. Without thinking, he grabbed it and took a swig, pulling a face as the warm liquid passed his lips.

"Oh My God Ty!"Amy protested, seeing his look of distaste as she came over to him and snatched it from his hand,"what is wrong with you !, I said I have coffee, and you drink day old beer!"

Ty rubbed his face, Amy's voice was shrill and grated on his still sleepy mind.

"sorry sorry, I…. I wasn't thinking, "he stammered, pulling his legs out of the bed and trying to stand up. His head spun violently and he quickly put his hand out to steady himself.

He felt her arms run around his body as she took his weight.

He cursed to himself as his bare foot kicked something cold and hard, making his toes hurt.

He looked down and watched an empty beer bottle roll away in front of him. He didn't recall drinking it, but he didn't recall allot about the night before. His mind was still foggy and jaded making it hard to see straight.

"are you ok?" Amy asked, her voice now soft and filled with concern,

"yep, "he grunted, smiling a weak smile at her, he pulled away from her, trying to stand alone, the room had now stopped spinning at least.

"You sure,?" she asked, her face etched with disbelief, "because drinking alone late at night isn't…"

"just leave it Amy ok, "he warned, his head pounding, he didn't want to justify something he was having trouble recalling. "I couldn't sleep, so I …"

"you mixed pain meds with beer?" she finished his sentence, as he turned to look at her, the orange pill bottle in her hand.

"no,,,, no, I….." he couldn't think, he needed to clear his head and this constant beratement was confusing him even more.

Amy came up to him and took his arm in her hands pulling his face to hers, "Ty, I'm worried about you, is this all because of the court date today, ?"

Ty took a breath and steadied himself, he knew she was partially right, the court session today was weighing on his mind. But the cargo that was hidden in the seat of his truck was also weighing heavily on him. Since meeting Rolly and purchasing it, the plan he had set into play had become all too real. He didn't like to admit it, but it had scared him.

"Amy, I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind, and last night I…." he dropped his words, his heart telling him to come clean and tell her everything. The pain would then lift and be shared.

"this isn't like you Ty" she whispered, "your scaring me"

He wrapped his arms around her, needing her close, wanting to spill his guts and just let it all go, if he told her what he was planning, she would be the support he needed. He hated lying to her and deceiving her. Maybe if he just came clean and told her about Saturday, her strength would see him through.

"I …I need to tell you something" he blurted, touching her cheek, his heart beating with fear.

Amy looked up at him, she could see the pain and turmoil in his eyes.

"Ty, please just talk to me," she whispered, "I want to help you"

Ty swallowed hard and went to speak, his voice catching in his throat when the sound or a rather gruff voice called from the bottom of the loft stairs.

"Hey!, you two! get a move on!"

Amy turned, and looked at the steps, then called back, "coming Grandpa,"

She looked back at Ty who had shut his eyes and steadied his resolve, the moment gone. His chance swallowed up again by his fear she wouldn't understand.

"we .. we have to go," he said softly, "you go to Jack and I'll be down in a sec ok" he smiled a weak smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"but you wanted to talk about…" she asked,

"Shh, its ok, its nothing, "he lied, "I'm just letting it all get on top of me," he pointed to the stairs, "go, please, I'm right behind you ok"

Amy nodded, and although not convinced with his answer, decided to let him be, the walls were back in place around him, and she knew from past experiences when he was in this mindset, the likely hood of getting him to talk was remote.

She placed the pill bottle on the dresser and walked towards the stairs, looking back at him, her blue eyes filled with concern for her love.

"I'm ok Amy, really, "he said, forcing yet another reassuring smile to cross his features.

She slowly stepped down the first stair, looking back at him, not convinced. "I love you," she said softly, hoping those words would give him some comfort.

Ty smiled a genuine smile, his eyes welling up slightly, as she left. He held his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths, his body shaking with annoyance at himself.

Why couldn't he just let her in, tell her about the gun, tell her about his real reason for seeing Ben and the meeting he had set up on Saturday night. If he told her, maybe she would understand? Maybe she would help him through this, giving him the strength he needed to raise that weapon against another man.

Ty looked at his hands, they shook and trembled as he felt the anxiety flood through him yet again. the fog lifting but distorting his reality. He quickly walked over to the dresser and grabbed the pill bottle, biting his lip as he pushed three of the small white pills into his mouth. He swallowed hard and grabbed the coffee cup from the tray, the black liquid sliding down his throat, soothing the rawness left from the alcohol.

He shook his head slowly, guilt now not registering as an emotion anymore. Those pills were the only thing that gave him clarity and peace, And he needed that right now. He needed to be strong, he needed to keep a clear head and a steady resolve.

TY ran his hands through his messed up hair and clasped them behind his head, taking deep breaths and letting his chest expand and fall.

After this was done, he would stop, he promised himself, after Saturday, there would be no need to take them. He smiled a shaky smile, his mind justifying his decision, telling him that he needed the medication to do this, the Ty without it, just wasn't strong enough.

Ty finished his coffee and quickly put on his clothes that Amy had set out for him. He still looked a little pale, but he didn't have time to worry about that right then. After running a brush through his hair and pulling on his boots he took a quick look in the mirror hanging on the wall, He didn't look his best, but it would have to do. He steadied himself and grabbed a jacket from his chair. Ty stopped at the top of the stairs and paused, giving himself time to regroup and clear his mind. When his green eyes opened they were steady and cool.

He pulled his glasses from his jacket pocket and put them on as he descended the loft stairs. His game face now in control.

* * *

"so, are we going or ?" Jack grumbled, "we are losing our window of time here, "

"I'm sorry Grandpa, Tys not ….." she said, not knowing if she should say anything," "he's not feeling too good this morning"

Jack raised a concerned eyebrow towards his granddaughter, "is everything ok. "

Amy sighed heavily, looking up at the barn behind them. "I honestly don't know Grandpa, He's a mess this morning, He wasn't even up when I went to see him, I'm really worried there's more going on with him than he's letting on"

"he seemed ok when we last talked Amy, "Jack said, hearing her concerns, "this is bound to be a hard day for him, "

"I know Grandpa, but he spent last night drinking alone in the loft" she explained, "not to mention the painkillers for dessert"

Jacks face went still, as he looked up at the barn, "he's drinking? And taking meds?"

"he said it was just last night because he couldn't sleep, but I don't know, "She said, "he's been acting weird for days now, I just thought it was due to the fire and ….. but now I'm not so sure,"

"Ty doesn't take pills, "Jack retorted,

"he does now, "Amy said, "ever since the fire, he, he said it was for the pain at first, but he told me he stopped ages ago. "

Jack rubbed his mustache and touched her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"let's just get through today ok, and we can handle this later, "he smiled at her, seeing the concern and pain in her blue eyes for her love. "it's going to be hard enough for him to face Ben today"

Amy sighed again, "that just it Grandpa, he got Caleb to take him to the prison yesterday, he faced Ben alone then. "

"what!" Jack said, "he went and saw him, alone!"

"he said he needed to do it by himself, he didn't even tell me he was going, "her voice was strained now, "this is what I mean Grandpa, he's not himself, there's something very wrong"

"ok, ok," Jack soothed, "Ill talk to him, see whats going on,"

"thank you, Grandpa, "Amy hugged him as Ty came through the open barn door. Still looking a little fragile, but dressed and ready to go at least.

"Hey," he said, his voice gravelly and he smiled at Jack and touched Amy's arm gingerly, hoping she wasn't going to make a scene in front of her grandpa.

"You ready, "Jack asked, his tone a little heavy, Ty could feel him examining him with his eyes.

"good to go," he said, his eyes flicking to Amy and his eyebrow-raised slightly.

Jack nodded and walked around to the diver's side of the truck, leaving them alone for a few minutes,

"you didn't tell him about what we were…."Ty exclaimed,

"come on Ty, you're hung over, you look like hell, it's not half obvious," Amy cut back.

"I had two beers, Amy, I'm not hungover!" Ty snapped, letting her arm go, his temper rising, he wasn't up for being judged right now, especially by her.

"and the meds?" She bit at him, her words stinging, "how many of them, one, two, four? "

"just stop ok, "he warned, "I'm fine, let's just get this over and done with"

He turned from her and opened the passenger door, motioning for her to get in, Amy glared at him, and took her seat in the middle of the truck, pulling closer to Jack as Ty stepped in beside her.

"everything ok?" Jack asked, looking at both of them.

Amy nodded and looked out the front window not letting her eyes fall back to Ty.

Ty pulled on his seat belt roughly and rested his arm on the side window jam. Pulling his dark classes over his annoyed and stressed eyes.

"all right then" Jack concluded, to the silent response to his question, and turned the truck key.

* * *

"Can we all rise as the honorable Judge T L Lawson takes the bench," the court clerk said. There was the sudden hum of whispered voices and feet being moved as everyone in the Calgary courtroom stood up as the Judge entered.

Amy stood next to Ty who was flanked on his other side by Jack. She slid her hand slowly across his knuckles and took his hand. Ty briefly looked at her and gave her a small soft smile. Letting his fingers wrap around hers. They hadn't spoken since they left the barn. But he knew that even though there were issues between them in that moment, she was and always would be by his side.

He needed her strength right now. He felt sick, and being back in the courtroom was filling his mind with memories that he really didn't want to deal with right then.

The judge took his seat and so did everyone else. Amy looped her arm through Tys and could feel the tension running through him.

He didn't really hear much more than muffled voices and hushed whispers once the side door opened and Ben entered the room, Tys eyes stayed on him as he was ushered to the stand by two guards. He was dressed in a tailored suit of fine Italian design. He looked tired yet well cared for and groomed.

He didn't meet eyes with Ty as he passed, his black eyes were down, a look of peace and calmness across his clean-shaven face.

He took his seat on the bench, his new lawyer at his side as the judge began to speak.

"Mr. Benjamin Dawson Junior," he said, "please stand for sentencing in related to charges placed and convicted of in the case of …"

Ty felt hot and nauseous, his stomach was in knots and he could feel the sweat on the back of his neck. Amy squeezed his hand, bringing his green eyes to hers. She could see he was not fairing well.

Ty shut his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to steady his nerves. The pain meds he took that morning were not giving him the euphoria he craved. Sitting in the hot, stale air of the courtroom, with all those people around him was making need the calmness, that warm feeling they gave him., he could feel the tension again, rising up and strangling him. That ball in his gut twisted and turned, making it hard to breathe.

"I …. I don't know If I can do …" he whispered to her, his eyes filled with stress, he wanted out, the walls around him were closing in.

"Shh, its ok, "Amy said softly into his ear, "its nearly over, not much longer "

He nodded to her and steadied himself, he needed to see this through.

* * *

"I'm so glad You and Ty were able to come, "the DA said, shaking Amys hand in the main lobby, "I know how hard this must have been on all of you"

"I'm just glad its finally over," Jack said,

The DA and Mr. Sutton smiled at them, "yes, we are happy with the outcome, there is an appeal in the works, but I don't see it overturning this,"

"15 years "Jack mused "including time served, not a bad outcome,"

"It should have been 20, "Amy said coldly, "we are still dealing with the fall out from that man"

Ty didn't speak, he was standing slightly behind Amy and although holding her hand, was looking towards the elevator.

He leaned in and excused himself, heading for the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

The DA watched him go and then looked back at Amy and Jack, "how is he faring? He doesn't look too good"

Amy dropped her eyes," this had been very hard on Ty, I'm sure now this is finally over, he may find some peace. "

"it would have been nice if you could have charged him with the fire incident, That Lyall character was working for him you know," Jack said,

"I understand your frustration, Jack, we really do, but there's no concrete proof Ben had anything to do with that, We haven't been able to locate this Lyall person, and until we do that part of this saga will remain open" The DA and Mr. Sutton looked empathetic to Jacks thoughts but they knew that unless Lyall was found. The attempt of Tys and Amy's life that day was never going to be linked to Ben.

They talked for a little longer and when Ty returned from the restroom they said their farewells and headed back towards the truck.

Ty walked quietly next to Amy, his thoughts miles away. He seemed sad and lost as he kept pace with her.

Amy opened the passenger door of Jacks truck and went to get in, but Ty stopped her, his hand on her shoulder.

She turned to look at him. And saw the defeat on his face, he was drained and exhausted emotionally. "I'm sorry for this morning," he said in a tiny whisper,

Amy touched his rough cheek and hugged him tightly, feeling his body release and lose its self in her embrace.

Jack watched from the other side of the truck, his heart breaking for the boy he loved like a son. This whole thing had destroyed him. The young, confident youth who had rocked up at Heartland with a motorcycle and a bad attitude had now been reduced to a shell of a young man who was struggling to simply hold it together.

He slowly came around to the other side of the truck, where Amy and Ty stood, and placed his large hand on the young man's shoulder as Amy embraced him.

There was no need for words, All Ty needed was to feel them by his side.

"thanks, "he said, looking at both of them as he broke the hug, "I really appreciate you being here,"

Jack smiled and tapped him roughly again, "let's go home hey, I think Lou has something special planned for dinner"

Ty looked at Amy and Jack, his face showing he inability to deal with one of Lou's family meals at that moment.

"no, no, its low key, just us, I told her you wouldn't be up for anything huge," Jack soothed.

Ty smiled a soft smile and nodded, the idea of having to play happy families and fend off questions was not what he was capable of doing right now.

Jack motioned towards the open door and Amy climbed in, He took Ty's arm briefly as he went to follow.

"you know, I'm here, if you need anything, anything at all"

Ty nodded, he had always had an affinity with Jack and his offer of support didn't fall on deaf ears.

"Thanks, Jack, "he said softly, "I appreciate it, it really do, but I'm ok, I just need to sort some stuff out by myself,"

Jack nodded and let him go, not wanting to push the younger. His concerns, however, still not fully satisfied. Amy had said she was worried, and she knew Ty better than anyone. So Jack, in that moment decided to keep an eye on his young wannabe son just to be on the safe side.

* * *

"can we all raise our glasses," Lou said, motioning to all those around the dinner table to follow suit.

Ty looked at Amy and smiled a soft smile, he looked around the dinner table at the family who now called his own. Lou, his adopted big sister, who was the heart and lifeblood of the clan, her strength, and determination to succeed made her worthy of the Matriarch role. Her intelligence, quirkiness, and resolve had always impressed Ty, even if at times, she tended to be a tad bit controlling.

Peter, now home for a few days since the late afternoon was a strong and independent man, a wonderful father and a workaholic. He adored his family and although going through some tough times at the moment, his devotion to Lou and Katie always shone through. Ty had an affinity with Peter, being the only other inductee to the Fleming Bartlett clan. He understood how hard it was sometimes to be the partner of a Fleming sister and an addition to the clan. And then there was Jack, the man who always knew the right thing to say. He had guided Ty through many a scape. Always Guiding him to the right decision, supporting him when no one else had his back. He was the father he had always wanted as a child, a man with morals, and strength, who understood family and the meaning of loyalty. Ty smiled at him as he watched him fill his glass with red wine, this man had shown him how to better himself, to turn his life around and take pride in himself. If it wasn't for Jack, and his commitment to making Ty see his own potential Ty knew his life would have taken a darker turn. Jack also wasn't one to pull his punches, he was Tys guiding light through many a crisis, he never judged, but he also wasn't one to mix his words, this tough and honest devotion was one of the main reasons Ty held him in such high regard.

"I want to make a toast, " Lou said with a smile, she looked at Ty and held his gaze for a few seconds before going on, "It was only a few months ago that we sat at this table with the police, wondering where Ty had gone and if he was ever coming home, "

"Lou,"Amy interjected, not sure if Ty was up for this quite yet.

"no no, Amy, "Lou said, seeing Ty nod at her, showing he was ok for her to continue "that was some of the darkest days we faced here, all of us, Amy in particular, she was lost without him"

Jacks smile dropped slightly as he remembered those days of uncertainty.

"but we got you back, be it without your memory at the time, "she said "and after weeks of police interviews, personal threats, crazy females, hospital visits and burning shacks, we finally made it to today, the day when the man who started all this finally got what he deserved,"

Every one smiled an awkward smile, and Ty kept his eyes on his glass, this was hard, but he knew they needed closure to, so he let them proceed.

"so here's a toast to the evil Mr. Ben Dawson, may you enjoy your 15 years in prison " Lou concluded, holding her glass high with everyone else following suit.

"here's to 15 years," they all said, clinking their glasses together.

* * *

After dinner, everyone dispersed to their own activities for the evening, Lou cleaned up the kitchen while Peter read Katie a bedtime story while tucking her in. Jack sat by the fire and read the newspaper and Amy and Ty took some quiet time on the front porch. Amy had noted that Ty had been quiet since the toast at the dinner table, but she had put it down to him finally processing the day's events and what it all actually meant. She was still worried about him though, his reservedness wasn't his expected reaction to the sentencing.

Amy sat next to him, her head on his shoulder as they watched the starry sky over Heartland.

"I can't believe its finally over, "she said softly, her hand on Tys thigh, "he's never going to hurt us again"

Ty didn't answer, his face was cloaked in the darkness of the evening so she didn't see the look in his eyes. It was a dark and far away look. His mind was elsewhere.

"it was hard for you today," Amy said, more a statement than a question.

"it wasn't easy, "he replied, his mind coming back to them at the sound of her voice, agreeing with her,

"but your ok now, right," she said, tilting her head up to him, waiting for his response,

He nodded, hoping that would suffice her, but as usual, it didn't.

"you are ok aren't you Ty?" she asked again

Ty sighed, a tired strained look on his face "what do you want me to say, Amy, "Ty asked, "if I say I am you don't believe me anyway"

Amy turned around to face him, her eyes searching his in the dim evening light. "I'm worried about you Ty, I can't help that, " she touched his hand, "you've hardly spoken a word since dinner"

"Maybe, I don't have anything to say!. maybe I just want to enjoy the evening and my time with you.?. you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine, "he replied, his voice low,

"then what was that about this morning" she quickly said, looking at her hands,

Ty paused and took a breath, he knew she wasn't going to let this go with a simple {Im sorry} from him. "it was nothing ok, I told you, I had a bad night, that's it, no mystery"

"ok. ok, "she said softly, knowing she should let it go, but all the questions over his behavior kept flooding her mind. She needed answers, something deep inside was driving her to go on.

They sat in silence for a while, just absorbing the Alberta Night until she couldn't contain it anymore.

"How long have you been taking those pills?" she asked bluntly,

She heard him exhale loudly, and watched as he rubbed his tired eyes, "I'm tired Amy, it's been a long day, can we not do this now please,"

"Ok, Ok, I understand. it's just that you are normally so against pain medication, you won't even take an aspirin most days for a headache, and now your taking them like their lollies,"

"Amy!" Ty warned, turning to look at her, "please, I'm begging you, can we please just drop it "

"Yes, but you know that that stuff can do, it destroyed Lilly and Wade, and remember Caleb, he crashed your bike while on pain meds, you where the one who stopped him from taking them" She pleaded, Amy knew she should drop it, but it just kept flowing out of her in a tidal wave of concern.

"it's not the same ok, "he said in a quiet whisper, his head down, she wasn't going to let this go no matter how much he begged her too.

"hows it not the same thing Ty?"Amy replied, turning on her seat next to him, so she was sitting sideways. "they play with your head like they did with Caleb!"

Ty tried to keep his temper in check, he knew she was just worried about him and wanted to protect him. But the constant badgering over something he didn't see as a problem was really starting to grate.

"its not, ok, its just not, "Tys voice was elevated but controlled, he turned to face her, his eyes locking to hers, "I know what I'm doing, I'm not like my mom, I know when to stop, they just help me when I cant think, when the noise and the pain is too much to handle "

"what pain Ty?" she asked in the calmest, most supportive voice she could muster.

He looked at her, not knowing what to say, her question catching him with no viable answer,

"the… the pain, "he said, "you know, all of it,"

She took his hands and ran her thumbs over the soft new skin now on the back of his hands. "wheres the pain Ty, is it here, or on your legs, ?" she reached up to touch his eyes, "is it your eyes,?" Amy slid her hand to his chest, "or is it in here?"

Ty stopped monetarily, his words failing him, He just looked at her, and she saw his lip tremble slightly.

"that medication was given to you to help with the pain from the burns, but that's not where the pain is now is it Ty?" she said clearly, "where is the pain, Ty? "

He took a breath and gently pulled his hands from hers, "you don't understand" he whispered,

"then help me understand, "Amy pleaded, "help me see it your way, "

Ty's breath shook as he rubbed his eyes, the walls around him collapsing before her, he didn't know what to say, she was asking him a question he didn't have the answer to, and that scared him to no end.

"I know what I'm doing Amy, "he finally said shakily, "I can stop taking them whenever I want to, I'm in control, you don't need to worry, "

"then give them to me, right now, "Amy said, holding out her hand, "I know you have them on you, so if you can stop at any time, give them to me now and show me you can"

He chuckled and rubbed his eyes, his hands shaking slightly "this is stupid Amy, just stop ok, your treating me like a child"

Amy moved her hand again, waiting for him to respond, not letting up.

"come on Amy," Ty rebutted, getting up and walking around in front of her, he ran his hand through his hair and looked out over the ranch.

"Ty, please, if they have no hold over you," she continued again, her tone soft and compassionate "give them to me and show me you're in control"

"I am In control!" he retorted, his voice elevated again, "It's just been a tough few days, and … and … with what I need to ….. I need them, "

Amy nodded at him with a soft smile, her hand still open to him.

Ty stopped pacing for a second and simply stared at her, she was forcing him to face something he didn't want to face. The reality that he knew in his heart but couldn't put words too. He hated himself for relying on those damn pills. But without them to still his mind he didn't think he would be able to do what needed to be done on Saturday. Those pills brought forth the Ty that could handle the darkness, he needed him right now.

He didn't see Jack standing behind the mudroom screen door, as he laughed a nervous laugh and looked at Amy again, not knowing how to evade this realization she was making him face, The only way he could make her understand was to tell her the whole truth, and that wasn't an option. She had trapped him in his own deceit. And he had no easy way out.

"what is this, like an intervention or something?" he laughed sarcastically, his hands running through his hair.

"Please Ty," Amy said as she stood up, "give them to me and let me help you,"

Ty fidgeted on the spot and exhaled loudly, he stepped towards her and pushed his hand into his pocket, his hand wrapping around the pill bottle inside, he hesitated, his eyes fixed on hers. as he ran his free hand through his hair again, he really wanted to do what she asked, but it was just not possible this night. his apprehension and anxiety now showed on his face and was noticed by Amy and the unseen Jack.

"I…..I don't need this right now, not tonight ok, why are you pushing me! I told you to drop it Amy, and you … you keep pushing. I cant….. ok, I cant do this! "his voice was erratic now, the tension and anger coming to the surface, he pushed past her and headed for the front porch steps.

Amy dropped her hand and walked behind him, touching his shoulder as he went to walk away.

"You cant do it can you? " she said in a whisper, "please let me help you" a tear ran down her cheek. She could feel his pain in the way he stood before her. His shoulders hunched slightly. She went to touch his arm and he pulled it away keeping her at a safe distance. He dropped his head after he heard her say his name again and suddenly turned and placed his hands on her shoulders, desperation, and annoyance on his face, his anger flaring at her for forcing the issue.

" if you want to help me, Amy, leave me ALONE! ok, do what I ask and let me be!" He took a few steps away from her, trying to retreat. His tone harsh and cold.

"Ty," Amy's voice cracked, his words cutting at her,"I .. I .. Love you, I'm just trying to….."

Ty spun around the green in his eyes now filled with anger, he knew he was hurting her, but in that moment, hurting her was better than letting her in. He was losing control. " Don't ok, don't say that to control me! "he ran his hand angrily through his hair, seeing the tears in her eyes, this was killing him. Seeing her cry was like rubbing salt into the wound. "Jesus Christ!, I'm doing this for you! for us! " he yelled.

He knew he had said too much, his anger and emotions taking over and loosening his lips. He rubbed his face in agitation. Changing tack quickly, seeing the confused look on her face

"doing what?" Amy almost whispered. She noticed the slip and didn't understand what he meant. What was he doing for her? for them?.

"forget it OK!, I cant deal with this, I cant deal with you and all your questions, not tonight"

And with those words he pulled away from her, pushing her gently backward from him and walked down the steps, heading for the porch gate.

"Ty!" a gruff voice called to him as the screen door opened and Jack stepped out, Amy turned to look at him in desperation, her face asking for help. Tears in her blue eyes.

"not now Jack,!"Ty warned as he stepped through the gate, his voice full of venom and agitated, his head down.

"YES NOW!"Jack growled, he turned to Amy and said softly "go inside, Ill deal with this"

Amy looked back at Ty, who had frozen at the gate, Jacks words and tone halting him in his tracks. He hadn't turned back around, his back was still to her, but she could see his head was lowered and he was shaking his head slowly.

She quickly walked past Jack and headed inside as he stepped out onto the porch and down the steps. He came up behind Ty and placed his hand on the youngers shoulder, turning him physically around to face him.

"Jack, "Ty warned again, his eyes shining in the night. His defenses raised,

"don't you Jack me!"Jack replied, his tone gruff and low, "I think you and I, we need to have a talk,"

Ty sighed and rubbed his jaw the agitation showing on his face Ty glared at Jack "I think, you two both need to back off!" he snarled but instantly regretted his words the second they left his mouth. The look Jack threw at him chilled him to the core. Ty knew in that moment, standing at the gate in front of the main house, he had crossed a line.

"really, "Jack replied, his tone cold matching his eyes, he reached forward and grabbed Ty by the collar and pushed him through the gate marching him towards the barn.

Ty stumbled along next to him, feeling the large hand on his neck as they walked,

"you and I Ty Borden are going to have a little chat, "Jack said calmly, his grip on Ty's body making Ty look up at him with apprehension. All Ty's bluster and retort had left him. He felt like a little kid in the hands of his father about to be reprimanded for doing something wrong.

"Jack, I …." he stammered as the rounded the Barn door and Jack guided him towards the loft stairs, "Jack, come on, Im didn't "

"just button it and get up the stairs" Jack ordered, releasing his grip on Ty's neck and pushing him in the middle of the back as they ascended together.

Amy watched them go from the kitchen window, biting her lip as she saw Jack manhandle Ty over to the barn.

"whats that about"Lous asked, looking through the window and watching the spectacle too. "whats Ty done to tick grandpa off so royally,"

"I'll explain later Lou," Amy said, watching as Jack pushed Ty through the barn doors. "let's just hope whatever Grandpa is up to, works"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ok, "Ty said as he walked into the loft, this night had turned into a disaster, he felt sick to the stomach and his head was reeling over his confrontation with Amy. "I shouldn't have said those things,"

"you think?" Jack asked, standing at the top of the stairs, watching Ty pace the room. He didn't speak, he just watched as he could see the torment consuming the young man before him.

He was like a caged animal, pacing behind the bars at the zoo.

Ty turned to look at him, his defenses still well and truly up around him. "so are you going to interrogate me now too?" he asked, his words cold and frustrated. He was hurting, Jack could see that, but his anger was coming from somewhere else.

"no. " Jack said evenly, "but I am going to talk, and you're going to listen. "

Ty rolled his eyes and turned away, he knew he had pushed the boundaries for Jack to step in. But he couldn't reign it in. He was out of control, and he needed the quiet, he needed his pills.

He pushed his hand into his pocket and held the bottle, Trying to settle himself down,

"there's nothing to talk about" he said softly, taking a few deep breaths, his tone low, the anger still their but just under the surface.

"really, "Jack replied, walking slowly over to him and seeing him step away. Instinctively avoiding him. The walls high around him now.

"just sit down and listen, will you! "Jack said, taking his arm and feeling him flinch, and shy away, steadying himself for what he instinctively thought was coming next.

Jacks face fell in shock and then turned to sadness, realizing Ty's auto reactions where that of an abused child. Even though he was now a young man, the old instincts had kicked in without him realizing, he had braced himself for retaliation. His body cowering in Jacks' hand.

"Ty, "Jack said softly, "son, I'm not going to hit you, Id never …." Jacks eyes were sad and torn and he saw Ty look up at him. "hey, you know me, Id never do that to you"

Ty breathed out a shaky breath and centered himself slightly, he knew he was safe with Jack, but his emotions and instincts were in overdrive. As a child, arguments always ended with him being dragged off to his room to be "taught some respect" respect that was administered by fists and blunt objects. Jacks intervention tonight had taken him back to those days. That fear, that anxiety.

"I know that Jack, "Ty said softly, a little embarrassed by his reaction himself. "I'm just a bit of a mess right now, " he straightened himself up and drop his defensive stance. "my minds all over the place tonight"

"let's just sit and talk this out Son, " Jack soothed, placing his hand on Ty's shoulder and walking with him to the bed.

Ty nodded, accepting defeat, he couldn't fight anymore, he was exhausted. He sat down on the loft bed and rubbed his eyes.

"this is a disaster,"he finally said, "I thought that once the sentence was handed down, this would be over, but its, not Jack, I cant handle this anymore, "tears welled in his eyes as he gave in, "I have to end this Jack, I don't want too, but there's no other way,!"

"Whoa whoa, "Jack exclaimed, "what are you talking about Ty, ending what? "Jack took a seat next to him. Concern crossing his aged face, "are you talking about you and Amy? because you know that you don't need to do that, you two will survive this, "

Ty shook his head, and put his head in his hands, unable to control it anymore, "no, I don't mean that, although after what I said tonight, I may have set that in motion too,"

Jack smiled a soft smile, "no, you two will work it out, words said in the heat of a fight are easily forgotten, she knows you didn't mean it"

Ty took a breath and look at the man he regarded as his father, he wanted to tell him about the plans he had for tomorrow. But feared his reaction. Jack was known for his moral compass, if he knew what Ty was setting into motion, he would stop him and after tonight, Ty knew he had to see this through.

"I didn't mean any of it, Jack,"Ty agreed, "she just wouldn't stop, and I …..I kinda lost it"

Jack grinned, "well, Amy is, as you know, stubborn when it comes to getting her way, but you knew that when you first started seeing her, she is just worried about you, as we all are"

Ty smiled, as he wiped his eyes, "yeah, she's stubborn, "

He sat up a bit straighter and regained his composure "she doesn't need to worry about me though Jack," he continued, "neither do you, I'm ok,"

"well TY, I beg to differ there, "Jack replied, "you sure don't look ok, you've been acting erratically for days. Amy is not the only one to notice it"

"its nothing, "Ty smiled, trying to reassure his mentor, "I'm just having a little trouble dealing with all of it that's all, the trial, the injuries, "he paused, "I went and saw Ben, and …."

Jack nodded "Yes, Amy told me about that, opened a few old wounds I see"

TY nodded, "it was harder than I thought It would be, I thought it would have made it easier, but It just complicated it more, my heads a mess Jack, I cant turn it off some nights, that's why I need the…." He dropped his words, realizing Jack had guided him right into the conversation he didn't want to have.

"need what Ty?" Jack said softly,

Ty bit his lip and nodded, recognizing Jacks accomplishment, "your good Jack, " he said with a weak smile

"I have my talents, "Jack smiled, "how long have you been taking them?"

Ty sighed and rubbed his face, "since the fire, "

"you still have pain from the burns?"

Ty shook his head, knowing he had nowhere to run now. "no, at first I did, but now, I …just need the quiet, ….. they bring me the quiet,"

Jack sighed and touched Ty shoulder again, "you know how those pills work, the more you take, the more you need, I watched Tim go through this too you know, he destroyed himself. "

Ty nodded, knowing the backstory of Tim and Marion. "but I'm not like that Jack, I promise you, "

"I know I know, But you're are under their control, you showed that tonight, " Jacks' face was empathetic but calm. Keeping Ty in a state of acceptance and reassurance.

"no, no, I can stop using them, I'm in control honest," he replied,

"really, so why is your hand wrapped around that bottle in your pocket right now," Jack asked.

Ty looked down and let out a shaky breath, his hand indeed was in his jacket pocket wrapped around the small orange bottle. He slowly pulled his hand out and opened his fingers, the bottle in his palm.

He looked at Jack and then at the bottle, his face conflicted, "here, take them" he finally said, moving his hand over to Jacks who took the bottle from him with a soft smile.

"if you need one, you come and see me" Jack said, "that way I can keep these little buggers from taking charge"

Ty nodded and wiped his face again. His shoulders were slumped, and Jack could see the weight he carried.

"I should go see Amy and apologize," Ty said softly, "if she will even speak to me"

"maybe leave that one for the morning ok, "Jack mused, "tempers will be cooler then"

Ty nodded, seeing his point,

"you get to bed, and try and get some rest ok, "Jack stood up.

Ty sighed and pulled his jacket from his shoulders, "that's just it Jack, I can't sleep, not without…" he looked at the bottle in Jacks' hand,

Jack bit his lip and popped the bottle tipping one small pill into his large hand. He offered it to Ty who took it with a look of thanks but confusion.

"baby steps, "Jack said, "we will take this one day at a time"

With that, the old cowboy walked towards the stairs and turned when he heard Ty's voice.

"thank you, Jack,"

"no problem, " he smiled and left the younger as he pushed the pill between his lips and swallowed it.

To be continued.


	51. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 51

_**A/N: Adult themes, (Sex scene) Thanks for all the reviews, love the feedback. Stay with me as we pull this story to its climax.:)**_

 **Chapter 51**

 **Saturday**

Amy looked out of her bedroom window as the morning light crested the round pen. It drew pictures across the main yard of the ranch, dancing with the morning dew drops that hung like ball bearings from the rails. It was a beautiful Saturday Morning, the sky was blue with only small drifts of white clouds fluttering across it. She yawned and stretched her arms, the events of the night before still playing in her mind as she saw a lone figure walk one of the horses from the barn. He tied it to the hitching post and proceeded to groom it with care, brushing its coat in the early morning sun. Amy bit her lip, she wasn't sure if she should go and talk to Ty, he had made it very clear the night before he didn't want to discuss the things she wanted to talk about. From where she stood, at her window, he looked like his old self, his arms patiently covering the brown baes coat, removing the stall dust and dirt. He was dressed in his old blue jeans and a grey tee, one of his motorcycle ones, that had a picture of an old vintage bike on the back. His hair was ruffled in the morning breeze and his shoulders flexed and moved under the material as he continued to attend to his steed.

Amy raised an eyebrow as her mind began to ask her questions, Ty wasn't one of early morning trail rides, especially alone. He liked to ride, but Amy knew that love had come from his wanting to be with her and share her world. She remembered him telling Badger, that if he wanted to be with a horsey girl, he would have to learn how to ride a horse and enjoy it. She smiled to herself, Ty had done that for her, he had asked Mallory to teach him when he first arrived at Heartland and had done the hard yards in learning it too, he had fallen many times, bruised every part of his body and finally now, as a young man in his mid 20s, was a competent rider in his own right.

Amy smiled, she still was angry at him, but she also loved him. He was the one her heart still did somersaults for when he was near. She wanted to tell him it was ok, that the night before was both their faults. If she had simply stopped when he asked her too, maybe it wouldn't have blown up the way it did, maybe Jack wouldn't have had to drag Ty off by the collar to the barn to calm him down. Maybe, just Maybe, she and Ty could have sorted it out themselves and none of this would have ever happened.

Amy turned away from the window, feeling like a stalker for watching him so intently. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her boots. Pulling them on quickly and tieing her hair into a loose ponytail. She had to try, she thought to herself, maybe if she just spoke to him, and showed him that she was willing to put it behind her, he would finally open up to her.

She remembered in the loft he had tried to tell her something before they went to the courthouse, It had been on the tip of his tongue. And then again last night, he slipped and said he was doing this all for her, for them, She knew in his heart of hearts he wanted to tell her what was plaguing him. But something was holding him back, keeping him quiet, not letting him share it with her.

Amy opened her bedroom door and went to walk out, looking back at the pictures of her and Ty on her dresser, he seemed so happy then, a different time, a different Ty. She sighed and shut the door and slowly walked towards the kitchen which was empty, Amy smiled, and grabbed two apples from the fruit basket and then noticed some fresh blueberry muffins on the counter. She quickly grabbed a paper bag and placed a few inside. A plan formulating in her mind. She turned towards the mudroom door and walked out into the early morning sun. Her eyes looking over to the barn where Ty had now disappeared into, leaving the brown Bae tacked at the rail waiting for him to return.

"you going for a ride,?" she asked as she approached the horse, seeing Ty come out through the barn doors, his jacket now on, and his sunglasses in his hand.

"Um, yeah, I was thinking about it," he said softly, she could see the apprehension in his eyes as he approached her.

"nice morning for it," she said, rubbing the horse's neck as it nickered at her.

"Yeah, "he replied, "I was going to go up to the ridge, and then maybe down along the river through the vale " Ty's voice was soft and calm, he was feeling his way through the conversation. Trying to keep it in the realms of where they needed it to be.

"it will be beautiful up there in the morning light," she smiled, looking back towards him, her voice calm and friendly also.

Ty had slept relatively well after his talk with Jack, he did put that down to exhaustion though, as he had been running on next to nothing most of the day. He had awoken in the early morning and decided that he needed to find some inner quiet, otherwise, he would be a basket case by the time 5 pm came around. His plans hadn't changed, he was still going through with the decision to confront Lyall, if he even showed up that was. But he wanted this day to be a day that he could hold onto. It needed to be a good day with good memories to carry him through.

"I packed you some muffins, "Amy said handing him the brown bag,

He took it, and couldn't help but smile, he unwrapped the top of the bag and looked in, taking a quick smell of the contents.

"blueberry," he said softly, "my favorite"

"well, enjoy your ride," she said, as she tapped the mussel of the horse affectionately and turned to leave, she kicked the soft ground as she slowly started to walk back towards the main house, knowing he was watching her.

"Um, Im happy to share," he called after her, making her stop, "if …. If you'd like to …come"

Amy stood still, she bit her lip, and took a breath, she wanted to talk to him but knew they were both on thin ice as it was.

"only if you want to though, "he continued, his hope failing slightly as she hadn't responded. He shut the muffin bag and put it into his saddlebag, resigning himself to the fact that she may still be mad at him for his outburst.

Amy turned around, the breeze catching her hair and flicking it around her face,

"will you wait while I tack up Spartan?" she said, a small smile playing on her pink lips,

Ty smiled back, tapping Harley on the neck, "I'll do it,"

Amys smile grew as he quickly walked back into the barn, a slight spring in his step. She walked back to Harley and rubbed his muzzle, pressing her head to his.

"you're a good boy aren't ya Harley, "she said softly, the horse nickering at her and nudging his nose into her shoulder. She turned back to see Ty taking Spartan from his stall and give him a quick once over with a brush. He then grabbed his tack and started to get him ready for the ride.

It wasn't long until he lead the black gelding out into the morning sun and handed the reigns to Amy.

"thank you, but I was happy to do it myself "she smiled, giving her steed a hug around the neck.

"I know, but I wanted to" Ty replied, his eyes sparkling as the suns rays crossed his face. He quickly pulled on his glasses and walked around to Harley, a slight awkwardness still sitting between them.

They both mounted and clicked their horses into motion, heading towards the trails and tree line, Amy took the lead and Ty and Harley slotted in behind her as they disappeared from view.

* * *

Amy spread the blanket out between two large trees, their limbs bowing over the top of her, heavy with foliage. It caused the morning light to splinter through the leaves, dappling the green grass underfoot with speckles of color.

Ty finished securing Spartan next to Harley down near the open side of the Crestline, the grass was lush there and the horses grazed happily. He walked back towards Amy's little alcove and slowly stood near where she had taken a seat on the rug. He hesitated for a moment, just watching her as the sun bounced off her shoulders and hat, she was beautiful in that light and even after all these years of loving her, he felt like he loved her even more.

Amy looked up at him and smiled the softest of welcoming smiles, tapping the rug next to her. Inviting him to join her.

Ty pulled off his jacket and laid it down on the rug, slowly bending down and taking a seat next to her, keeping a small distance between them. He didn't want to spoil the moment by presuming too much.

He handed her the brown bag with the muffins and leaned back slightly, letting his shoulders take his weight.

"its beautiful up here," she said in a soft whisper, looking out over the ridge, from their hidey hole. This spot held great significance to the two of them, it was one of their favorite places. The ridge and the old jumping course in the vale below were places that Amy held in her heart. She felt at peace when she visited them, the memories that they held were some of her fondest.

"I love it up here," he replied, looking out over the expanse before him, the canopy of branches and leaves acting like a large beach umbrella above them., "its stupid, but I can think up here, it all makes sense somehow when I'm here"

They sat in silence for a little longer, getting lost in the morning glow, all they could hear where the sounds of nature around them, the rustle of the leaves, the faint rumble of the river below, cascading over the rocks and alcoves, the tune of a lark as it called to its mate, trying to draw her too him. It was perfect, Amy thought, all that it needed was for the wall of regret that sat awkwardly between them to finally tumble to the ground.

"I have to say something" she finally said, looking at her hands, knowing that she would either clear the distance or cause him to pull away even further.

"so… do I "he replied, pulling his glasses from his eyes and turning to look at her. Needing the connection to be clear and clean.

Amy held her tongue, not knowing if she should go on. She wasn't sure if he was waiting for her to continue or if he was trying to find the right words to express his own feelings.

The awkwardness grew between them as they sat in silence, neither one knowing which should speak first.

Ty finally broke the deadlock with a soft chuckle and a shake of his head, "this is ridiculous, " he said, running his hand across his chin,

He heard her laugh softly, "look at us, for two people who claim to love each other, we don't seem to be able to talk to each other anymore," she said,

Ty's smile dropped, "claim to love each other," he repeated, his tone quiet and metered, "Is that how you feel, that it's not real, not genuine?"

Amy looked down, unable to look at him, making him feel even more uneasy." it doesn't feel real at the moment, " she whispered, her voice hardly audible.

"ok, "he breathed, swallowing hard, "I'll wear that, " he took a breath and sat forward, clearing his throat, pulling on his courage and turning slightly to look at her. "Ok, I'll go first, I'm sorry Amy, I should never have lost my temper at you like I did last night, It was wrong and I really didn't mean to hurt you like I did,"

He sat quietly, hoping for a response, he had laid it all out before her, exposing himself, showing his heart.

"you told me to leave you alone, "she whispered, "you pushed me away"

Tys head dropped, recalling the argument, a lump in his throat as he remembered his words, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, "

"It felt like you did," she replied, looking into his eyes finally, he could see the tears welling as she remembered the argument.

"no, no…I'm so sorry Amy, "he said, pulling closer to her and touching her hands. "You were right ok, the pills where messing with my head, I didn't mean it, any of it"

Amy looked up into Ty's green eyes and saw the honesty for the first time. He did need her, he did want her, his words had been just that, words, said in anger when pushed beyond his limits.

"I'm sorry too, "she finally said, "you asked me to stop, but I didn't, I should have respected your wishes and let it go, "

He smiled at her and cocked his eyebrow playfully, "when do you ever do what I tell you to do Amy?" he grinned at her, but let it fade when he saw her sad smile back.

"that's my problem Ty, I should have let you be when you asked me too, you warned me over and over to not push you, but I kept going, I kept pressuring you until you snapped,"

"Amy, its ok, " he said, turning her face to his, "I needed to snap, I needed to see it for what it was, you made me realize that I needed help, "

She turned back to look out over the ridge, still not convinced her badgering was warranted.

"I gave the pills to Jack, "he said softly, trying to show her he was doing something proactive.

Amy locked eyes with him and smiled a genuine smile, relief in her blue eyes.

"I still feel like I should apologize though, "she said,

Ty took a breath and rolled onto his knees, taking her hands in his and pulling her into the same position in front of him.

"no more sorries ok, "he said, his green eyes locked tightly to hers, "let's just start again, this is a new day, "

Amy nodded and grinned at him, happy to see his Borden smile on full display.

Ty hid the sadness and the foreboding well, it was down deep inside of him, hidden from wanted this day to be special. It had to be perfect. He just wanted one more day with the woman he loved more than life itself, then he would face whatever challenges that were to come. He felt like a condemned man, Waiting for his last visit on death row.

Ty swallowed hard and held his smile, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers softly. He needed her in that moment, she was his safe place, and he was desperate to find some salvation.

Amy slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself onto his lap, holding the kiss as he felt her push it past innocence. Ty ran his hands up her back and let them play with her ponytail, gently pulling the tie from her hair, setting her hair free to fall through his fingers and down her back.

He heard her giggle as she continued the assault on his lips, her hands grabbing bunch fulls of his hair and controlling his head to keep the connection.

They made out for what felt like all morning, finally breaking apart to breathe. Ty licked his bottom lip and smiled at her, his hand pushing a rogue strand of hair from her flushed face.

"wow," he said, "we should fight more often"

Amy glared at him and straightened herself up on his lap, allowing him to pull his legs forward so he wasn't kneeling under her. She now sat across his waist, her legs straddling him like he was her horse. Ty pulled up his knees so she could lean on them and reclined his torso back against the soft incline behind them. His eyes on hers, as he let his hands run up her thighs.

"I love you Ty Borden" Amy finally said, looking down at him from where she perched. Her hand on his chest.

"you love me? Or just claim to love me?" he grinned,

"shut up!" she growled, leaning down and kissing him softly, grabbing his bottom lip in her teeth and nipping at it in play.

"ok, she loves me" he retorted, smiling up at her, lost in the moment, the darkness now well and truly kept at bay.

She grinned at him cheekily and undid her top button, her eyes never leaving his as she saw his surprised yet excited look.

"Amy, "he laughed, looking around the ridgeline, "we are outside, what if…."

"when have you ever seen anyone up here Ty?" she challenged, a seductive smile on her lips,

"but your Dad, Big Rivers boundary is just over that rise, and ….." he argued, but her lips on his stopped him and he felt her kiss pull him in again.

He felt her hands slide under his tee and she ran kisses across his jaw and nuzzled into his neck. Her lips finding all his secret spots and exploiting them,

"hey, Hey," he whispered, losing the battle as she walked his tee up his torso, exposing his abdomen and chest. Her hands pulling it up over his head and ruffling his hair.

"Amy, I… don't think this is a good idea" he stammered, his eyes suddenly flickering shut as he let out a small groan, Her lips had found his earlobe, and he felt his body succumb to concede defeat.

Amy gently pushed him back onto the rug between the two large trees. They were hidden from view by the low hanging foliage, their little alcove a perfect hideaway from the world.

She latched onto his lips again, this time the kiss was hot and heavy, bringing him along with her, the electricity like livewires between them. He couldn't fight it, no matter how hard he tried, his hands ran across her shoulders as she undid the buttons on her shirt, letting it slide down her arms. She sat on top of him. In her bra and faded blues, looking down onto his bare torso, catching her breath as her hands drew pictures in his chest hair.

"you love me?" she said, her eyes a vibrant blue,

"yes," he said, "more than you'll ever know"

A sultry smile crossed her lips as she slowly stood up and undid her belt buckle,

"Amy, " Ty said softly, his eyes looking past the overhanging tree and down towards where the horses grazed quietly.

This was more risqué then they had ever played before, he couldn't say he wasn't turned on by the idea of a little love under the shade of an evergreen and the prospect of getting caught did add some spice and excitement. But the idea of having Tim or worse Jack ride over the crest of that rise sent shivers down his spine.

"this is insane Amy, what if someone …." he said, lifting himself up slightly on his elbows,

"shh, "she said, her eyes still locked onto his, as she stood before him the overhang of the tree at her back, the light danced over her bare shoulders and the leaves moved above her in the morning breeze. She picked up her shirt and tied it around her waist by its arms while she slid her jeans down her tanned thighs,

Ty inhaled and watched her come back over to him. Taking her seat on his hips as she had before, this time only clad in her bra and newly fashioned shirt skirt.

He shut his eyes as he felt her body rest onto his, his breathing now slow and deep, he was lost in his own thoughts as he felt her hands slide down his bare chest and unclip his belt buckle.

Ty's breath hitched in his throat as his eyes opened again and he watched her undo his jeans. He laid himself back down and let his hands slide up her thighs as he felt her reposition herself slightly above him. Amy slowly pulled his jeans and boxers until they were low on his hips and out of the way. Then as she reached forward and grabbed a handful of his hair, she pulled him up to meet her, his arms wrapping around her bare back. In one fluid movement, Amy released her hips, lowering herself onto him completely letting his body find hers.

Ty gasped and buried his head into her chest, completely overwhelmed by the sensation and the excitement he was feeling, she had him on the edge after only a few slow movements of her hips.

"No no., "he whispered, placing his hands on her hips to stop them from moving, his breathing now deep and through his nose. His eyes shut tight as he tried to think of anything but what was happening. "stay still, "he breathed, "just for a moment, "

Amy giggled, feeling him shudder as he fought to stay in control. His excitement levels at a fever pitch. She rocked her body slightly and heard him groan again, his hands tightening on her hips.

She heard him chuckle and suck air through his teeth, his head still on her chest, "that's not staying still"

"I can go, you want me to go?" she teased, pulling up slightly from him and feeling his hands clamp around her buttocks.

"no, I,….Didn't say go, I….said stay still" he corrected, looking up at her, a slight shudder in his voice,

"oh, my mistake, "she grinned, lowering herself onto him again, making him roll his eyes and hiss through his smile,

He shook his head and bit his lip as he felt her rock her hips again, she was tormenting him beyond belief and he was only just managing to hold onto his resolve.

He knew he was losing the battle so decided to play her at her own game, and pull some of this control back his way. He looked up at her and locked his lips to hers, distracting her from his hand that slowly slipped between her thighs.

Amy broke the kiss when she saw his cheeky grin and raised her eyebrow at him as he started very slowly to turn the tables on her. She shut her eyes as his hand did its wonders, pulling her to the edge along with him. Amy sighed and rocked her hips again, this time she continued the rhythm in line with his attention, both of them losing themselves to the love that was between them as the late morning sun sprayed its rays across the trees.

* * *

Mallory meandered along on Copper in the midmorning sun, She had come to see Amy for a jumping lesson, but had been informed by Jack that Amy and Ty had gone for an early morning ride. Mallory, not one to listen to warnings of leaving people alone and letting people have their privacy had decided to follow them on their ride and hope to catch up with them when they headed towards the river crossing. Copper slowly plodded along, his hooves splashing in the cool waters of the crossing. It was a beautiful morning and Mallory was in the best of moods. She looked up at the ridge that crested well above her. Not sure if she should follow the river to the old jumping grounds that she and Ty had made for Amy years ago or head up the ridge trail in the off chance they may still be over the creat line at the top of the rise.

Mallory considered both options carefully. The ride to the jumping ground was an easy trail, the way was flat and followed the river, Copper could take his time and enjoy the ride. The ridge was a tougher track, it undulated and turned and cut through some rather rocky outcrops. Copper was old and she didn't want to stress him out by pushing his limits. She took a deep breath, and then looked across the vale, raising her eyebrows, she could just canter across the open vale and slowly make her way to the crest. It would take longer, but it would be an easy ride. It was a nice day and if Ty and Amy came down from the ridge she would see them easily from this route.

Mallory kicked Copper on and headed towards the vale, making her decision and acting on it.

* * *

Amy snuggled into Ty side as he let his head fall against hers. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, the soft breeze tussling at his hair as the leaves above them moved and swayed.

Amy was curled up under his arm, clad only in her bra and makeshift skirt, her bare legs wrapped around Tys. He looked down at her, a smile playing on his lips as he pulled a strand of hair from across her face.

He still had on his jeans, albeit it they were undone and slightly lower than normal. His boxers exposed at the front.

His bare chest rose and fell as Amy's hand rested on it. He couldn't imagine a more perfect moment. The woman he loved at his side, the view of the Rockies expanding out from their hidden little love nest. The sounds of nature and tranquility around them.

He shut his eyes, letting his mind relax and enjoy the serenity until he heard a voice, distant at first, but undeniably recognizable.

Tys eyes flew open and he sat up, sliding Amy from his chest and crawling to the far end of their blanket, He pushed back the leaves and his mouth dropped open as he saw Mallory riding slowly up the rise towards their very location.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed, his hands grabbed the front of his jeans as he felt two hand slide around his hips, he leaned back and Amy kissed his cheek, smiling at him happily.

He took hold of her chin and turned her face back towards the voice, and he saw her eyes go from happy and content to large and surprised.

"what is she doing up here!" she exclaimed, spinning around quickly and realizing that she was practically naked and couldn't find her panties.

Ty had already started to pull on his tee as the voice got louder, she was no more than a few hundred yards away now, and as of yet, still oblivious to their hiding spot.

"Ty!"Amy called in a whisper, looking around frantically, "where are my undies!"

He looked back at her and couldn't help but smile, she was bouncing around the blanket pulling it at the corners, trying to find her missing item.

Ty picked up her jeans and threw them at her, laughing under his breath. "here, put these on quick,"

Amy glared at him and pulled her jeans on, zipping them up quickly and untieing her shirt from around her waist, She shook it out and pulled it on, it looked a bit crinkled but at least she was covered,

"hey Spartan "Mallory said, jumping from Copper and walking over to where Ty had secured Spartan and Harley , they were still grazing happily on the other side of the small clearing on the top of the ridge.

She patted Spartan and then ran her hand down Harley's mussel. She looked around the clearing, not seeing their riders.

"Amy!" she called watching the surrounds, "Ty!"

Mallory secured Copper and started to walk slowly towards the tree line on the far side of the ridge. It was where the track from the road entrance finished, up. Ty had shown her the way to get to the ridge via truck when they had gone out looking for one of the client horses who had got out a few weeks back. She knew he always parked the GMC on the crest and had told her the view was best from up there. Slowly she walked across the open grass, letting the strands of wildflowers play against her fingers as she called again.

"Hello, Amy. TY, !" she said," were are those guys "

* * *

Amy straightened her self up and looked at Ty, as they both pulled the blanket up and picked up their belongings. Ty quickly kicked with his boots across the flattened grass where they had been laying and ruffed it up, trying to hide the obvious evidence that they had been there for some time.

He coughed and shook his head as Amy ran her fingers through his messed up hair, Ty pulled leaves from hers and gave her a quick kiss as they quickly emerged from the tree line and walked out into the mid-morning sun.

Amy quickly pulled in behind him and waved as Mallory caught sight of them and quickened her pace.

"hey guys, there you are" she smiled, running over to them as they came down the embankment slightly to meet her, Ty taking Amy's hand so she wouldn't fall.

"hey, Mallory, "Ty smiled, "why you up here, is everything ok?"

Mallory eyed him suspiciously as she noted Amys messed up hair and Tys over friendly smile.

"I was looking for you guys, "she said, coming to stand in front of them, watching Ty guide her back towards the horses who were grazing further down.

"We were just, "he said, looking at Amy who held the picnic rug to her chest, along with the bag of squashed muffins.

"a picnic, "she said, "we were up in the shade of the trees, just enjoying the morning sun"

"A picnic, "Mallory said, smiling at the both of them as they smiled at her uneasily.

"Yeah, "Ty said, "you know this is one of my favorite spots," he turned back to Amy who nodded and hugged his side in agreeance,

"well, we were just about to head back, it's getting kinda late, " Ty continued, sidestepping past Mallory and walking quickly over to Harley.

Mallory giggled and looked at a clearly embarrassed Amy,

"um, he knows your um….intimates are hanging from his back pocket right?" she said, pointing to Ty's jeans as he lead Harley from the tree he was attached too.

Amys' eyes widened and she quickly ran up behind Ty and grabbed her panties from his rear, showing him as he turned and exchanged embarrassed glares with her. She quickly scrunched them up and shoved them into her own pocket as Mallory came down to them and smiled a cheeky smile.

"you two are …." she said, taking Copper and mounting her horse, "I have no words!"

With that, she kicked him into motion and Amy turned to see Ty chuckling to himself as he went to mount up. "well that's a first,"

"it's not Funny !" she glared at him. her face still pink

"hey, don't blame me, "he laughed, "you said no one comes up here, I tried to warn you"

"shut up," she said, a soft smile on her pink cheeks.

They mounted their steeds and followed after the little blonde on her chestnut as she started to decent the ridge heading for the river below and then back on to Heartland.

* * *

When they finally returned to the barn, the sun was nearly at its apex. Amy brushed down Spartan and put him in his stall, Mallory had convinced her to do some basic jumps practice in the big pen so Ty watched them for a while then got Amy's attention.

The afternoon was rolling in and he knew it wouldn't be long until he had to put his plan into action. He had figured out a way to get to the old ranch without using his truck or having to ask someone to drive him. He had spent an exceptional morning with Amy, and although it was a little bittersweet for him. He had managed to convince her that all was ok and that life was back to normal. He needed her to believe that he was fine, that everything was great and that she need not worry about him anymore. He had hidden his anxiety over the events to come well. He hated deceiving her. But at least this way, she would be safe.

If everything went to plan, Lyall would be behind bars with Ben and Ben would finally get the sentence he deserved. He watched Amy guide Mallory around the jumps. A soft smile playing on his handsome face. His eyes were covered by his sunglasses so she didn't see the sadness that ran through them. There was a chance, and he was very aware of it that this night may not go in his favor, Lyall may not turn up, He could be double-crossed or worse yet it may come down to a standoff between the two of them. He knew he didn't stand a chance if it came to that, Lyall was a trained hitman, his only way of surviving this was to catch him by surprise.

"Amy." he called, bringing her over to him at the fence, where he kissed her softly, "I need to renew my script for my eyedrops, can you drive me into Hudson,"

She nodded and touched his cheek, "I'll be 5 mins and then we can go"

He smiled at her again and slowly walked back to the barn. Running up the stairs and going to his bedside drawer. He fumbled through some papers and found what he was looking for.

Hudson medical center – Eyedrops 10ml. He folded it in half and shoved it in his pocket, then looked at the other one behind it.

Hudson medical center – Xanax Tablets .5m, 30 tablets, 2nd repeat.

He sighed and looked at the time, 1:35 pm, he folded the script and pushed it into his pocket as well, a look of guilt and indecision on his face. He took a breath and ran back down the stairs as Amy smiled at him as she came from the main house.

"You ready, "she said, heading for the GMC,

"as I'll ever be" he replied, his voice a little low, but his smile wide.

* * *

Amy and Ty returned from Hudson not long after 3, Their trip had been mostly uneventful with Ty managing to steel away from her for while when she went to see Soraya at Maggie's. He had kept his real agenda quiet and after he had completed his required stops in Hudson he returned to the diner to once again play the happy carefree boyfriend,

The drive back was filled with idle chit-chat and talks about the morning embarrassment and how Mallory always turned up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Tys mind was calm during this time period, he knew the day was winding down and the ball in his gut was slowly starting to churn but he knew this to be inevitable. The wheels were now in motion and he had to see it through.

He met up with Amy one last time that afternoon when she was in the barn office going through her mother's journals, trying to find a remedy she may have missed for a bitey horse.

He slowly walked through the door, not wanting to disturb her, she looked so cute lost in thought, her head down reading through the journals before her, she nonchalantly tapped her cheek with the end of her pencil, her mouth softly whispering the words on the page.

"did you find anything to help"he asked, coming in and standing before her, his hands in his jeans pockets ,

"yeah, seems that there could be a few reasons, I may need to call Scott to take a look at her teeth" she said, not really looking up from her studies, "she was vetted before they bought her, but I'm starting to think they may have missed something"

"I could take a look, "he said softly, "I know I'm, not Scott, but I'd be happy to help"

Amy looked up at him and smiled, this was the first time since he had come home from the fire that he had offered to help with anything vet related. She didn't want to push him, due to the burns on his hands and such, but she couldn't contain her happiness at his willingness to try and assist.

"what?" he smiled, "why are you smiling at me like that?"

"no reason, "she said, shutting her journal and standing up, "It would be great if you could have a look at her for me, "

He nodded and headed out to the barn, Amy not able to hide her smile of satisfaction as she followed.

They spent some time with the filly checking doing different checks and measures. Ty ran his hands along her fetlocks and felt for swelling and heat, but found none, he lifted her feet and pressed the frog in each, but again the usual response came back to him.

After Amy secured the bae with a lead rope he checked her teeth, and mouth but again the mystery prevailed.

Amy looked at him as he stood back looking at the horse as a whole, mulling all his findings over in his head.

"so, Dr. Borden," she said, "what is your prognosis"

"well, there's no signs of anything wrong with her, "he said rubbing his chin, "she looks really well cared for. "but maybe Scott will see something I'm not"

"well, I'm going to go ahead with the behavioral side of her therapy, I trust your call that she's fighting fit" Amy replied. Leading the filly to the rail and securing her.

"Amy, Id still call Scott, I'm not a vet yet," he said softly, "and with all the study and pracs I've missed, well I may never be"

She walked over to him and put her hands around his neck, pulling him into a soft kiss, "you will be a vet TY Borden, your still on the course and although you've missed a bit, you will catch up"

He looked down, his smile uncertain, "thank you, I needed to hear that, "

"anytime. "she grinned, kissing him again,"so what would the doctor like to do this tonight? Watch a movie? "she rand her hands down his chest and grabbed the top of his jeans "do some examinations?"

He chuckled and kissed her back, seeing the cheekiness in her blue eyes "no, I think we covered that this morning, "

Amy pouted and hugged him, letting her body snuggle into his, He loved it when she was close like that, It was like time stopped in those precious moments. He held her, not wanting to let her go, his eyes taking on a sadness, he knew this could be one of the last moments he could possibly have with her.

Amy looked up at him and caught the sad tinge in his eyes, she stopped her hug and looked at him. Her eyes searching his for an explanation.

"hey, what's with the sad look, you ok," she asked,

TY coughed and pushed the thoughts that were confronting him to the back of his mind yet again, he pulled on his best fake smile and laughed a soft laugh, "nothing, I'm fine, I'm just worried about my studies is all, helping you today has made me realise I need to put more time into them" he placated himself by knowing that his comment, being a cover was actually true so technically, not a lie. He was worried about how much of his courses he had missed and how much practical time on the job he had lost with Scott, but that was not the reason for the saddened look. He didn't like to lie to her, even though he had been doing it over and over again the past few weeks, but at least this time, it was more a deflection than a lie.

"you will be fine Ty, "she soothed, "Scott said you could come back to the clinic as soon as your fit enough, "

He nodded and smiled at her again, she was his own personal aphrodisiac. Just looking at her made him feel like he could do or achieve anything. And with what he knew he needed to do this night, he needed that strength she gave him.

"so, that movie?" she said, snuggling up to him again, "I'll make popcorn?"

He grinned at her and kissed her cheek, "I love you, you know that right,"

"I love you too," she replied, the wind playing with her hair as it flicked around her face.

Ty pulled her into one last hug, not wanting to let her go, burying his head in her shoulder and drinking in her essence.

"hey, " Amy pulled away slightly, now convinced something was wrong, "why are you like this, your nearly in tears,"

Ty took a breath and recentered himself, touching her cheek yet again, he knew his defenses were cracking, and if he didn't pull it in he was going to expose himself and his plans.

"I just, I just want you to know that no matter where I am or what I do I will always love you, "he blurted, his lip twitching slightly as his eyes locked to hers, "just know that you are everything to me, and everything I do is for you"

Now Amy was really perplexed, this outburst of emotion had taken her by surprise.

"Ty, what if going on, you look so serious," she asked,

He smiled at her and hugged her again, "nothing, I'm good, "he laughed, "just getting caught up in the moment"

She smiled at him coyly, kissing his cheek, "your such a marshmallow,"

Ty's cheeks flushed and he walked with her towards the gate of the pen, opening it and escorting her through.

"so, the movie?" she asked again, "Ill get a rom-com since you seem so romantically inclined today"

He rubbed his chin and nodded, "ok, ok, I've got some tutes to watch on equestrian digestion first though so I'll catch up with you in an hour or so,"

"ok, so after dinner then?" she asked slowly walking back to the house, watching him as she walked backward,

"Yeah, tell Lou to save me some dinner ok, I really need to get these tutes down, "he lied, slowly turning back towards the barn,

She waved and turned around walking happily towards the main house, oblivious to Ty watching her walk away from him. The sadness in his eyes yet again.

He took a breath and shook his head, he needed to push these feelings down, they were not going to be any help to him in tonight.

* * *

The sun was starting to decline over the Hartland Ranch, the horses grazed in the fields, the cows bellowed and called as they walked the pastures. It was going to be yet another beautiful clear night. Ty paced the loft, it was just past 4 and he knew his time was running out.

Amy and the family would be all busily setting up for dinner around about now, so he knew that at least would keep her busy.

She wasn't expecting him until after the meal so this gave him a window of time where she wouldn't worry about his whereabouts.

He ran his hands through his hair and pushed the air out between his teeth, his nerves were taking hold now. The ball in his gut was churning and making him feel like he was going to vomit.

He walked over to the bedside and grabbed the small white bag he had got from the pharmacy when he was in Hudson earlier, he tipped the contents out onto the bed, and grabbed the eyes drop bottle, he walked over to the mirror and applied them, blinking heavily as the excess liquid ran down his cheeks. It cleared his vision and made the world look less muted as his eyes welcomed the relief. After dabbing his cheeks with a tissue he went back to the bed and picked up the small orange bottle. He rolled it around in his fingers, mad at himself for yet again deceiving Amy and Jack over his need for these little white pills.

He popped the lid and tipped 4 into his hand. Hesitating as he looked at the label. {take one to two tablets every 5 hours for management of pain as prescribed}

He ran his thumb over the warning on the back of the bottle, {take only as prescribed by your medical practitioner – excessive or misuse of this medication can result in dependency}

Ty exhaled and shut his eyes, this was the last time. He told himself.

He pushed the four white pills into his mouth and swallowed hard, then grabbed a bottled water from his bedside. He sculled it down, barely letting it touch the sides as he did. Throwing the empty container onto the floor when he was done. He shut his eyes and tried to calm himself, he could feel himself shaking.

Slowly he walked over to the dresser an opened the drawer, he rummaged around through the clothes and found the white canvas bag he was looking for. He had retrieved it from his truck during the early hours of the morning the day before. He held the bag in his hands, Its weight foreign to him. Slowly he walked back to the bed and sat down, reaching inside and letting his shaking hand wrap around the cold metal that was inside.

TY took another shaky breath and took the guns weight in his hand. It felt cold and unfriendly to his touch. It wasn't something he was used to carrying.

He checked the magazine and saw it was loaded. He shut his eyes, steadying himself as he checked the safety was on and pushed it into the back of his jeans, chucking the rest of the bullets Rolly had given him on the bedspread. He pulled on a black canvas jacket and stood still for a few minutes to center himself, then headed quickly down the loft stairs.

It was still daylight outside as the sun was slowly descending to its rest. Ty quietly walked to the front of the barn and looked through the door. The lights were on at the house and he could see shadows of people and movement through the windows. Dinner set up was well under way. He noted by the amout of vehicles out the front that Jack was home as was Amy and the big black ATV meant that Peter was still around as well.

He pulled back slightly as he saw Tims truck barrel down the drive and park next to Jacks, Ty bit his lip as he watched Tim get out of the truck and pull on his hat, as he sauntered towards the front door of the house. He hadn't spoken to Tim since their altercation over the dinner table which had resulted in heated words and punches being thrown. In that moment, Ty was relieved he wasn't actually going to attend that dinner. The idea of a face to face with Tim and his accusations wasn't high on his tolerance agenda.

Ty stepped back inside and pulled the barn door shut. He hit the light panel and turned on the barn lights. Illuminating the outside and the stalls with light. Slowly he walked over to Harley's stall and ran his hand down his brown nose, scratching him under the lip. His horse nickered at him and nudged him affectionately.

"hey Harley,"Ty whispered, as he unbolted the stall and lead him to the cross lines to secure him. He gave him a quick brush over and tacked him up, turning him towards the rear doors of the barn. Ty pulled the door open as Harley snorted and pushed him in the back. Ty stepped out into the area behind the barn, and looked out over the back fields, he quickly ran down to the rear gate of the backfield and pulled it open and then returned to Harley who was waiting patiently for him near some hay bales. Ty tapped Harley on the rump and quickly closed the rear barn door behind them. He mounted and kicked his steed into motion and trotted off through the open gate.

* * *

"Tim, "Jack said, raising his eyebrow as his x son in law came through the door.

"Jack, "Tim replied, his voice low, not knowing if he was going to be warmly received.

Amy turned to him from the table as she placed down the cutlery. Her expression cold.

"Amy, could we talk, " Tim said,

She looked at him with contempt. And slowly walked into the kitchen after him.

"I owe you an apology," Tim said softly, "I acted out of turn the last time I was here and I feel terrible about it"

Amys blue eyes glared at him. "you shouldn't be apologizing to me, " she finally said, "I wasn't the one you hit,"

Tim pulled off his hat, and looked away, "I know, I know, and I'm going to talk to Ty too, but I just wanted to square things away with you,"

Amy was still mad at her father, his actions had been overzealous and wrong. She wanted to forgive him, but, the anger still simmered in her over his inability to get past blaming Ty for everything that had transpired.

"you hit him, dad, you blamed him for everything and then you hit him!" she stated.

Tim looked down, hat in his hand, "I know, and I regret it ok, I just saw red, I saw you in danger and I needed to blame someone, I needed to hold someone accountable. "

Amy stared at her dad, not knowing what to say. The awkwardness between them mounting with each second.

"I take it you're staying for dinner?" Jack interrupted,

Tim looked back at the older cowboy and pleaded silently for help.

"is Ty joining us, Amy?" Jack asked, looking towards the mudroom door,

"um no grandpa, he's got study to catch up on, he said he'd come by a little later and maybe watch a movie, I've asked Lou to save him some lasagna"

"Fair enough, "Jack smiled, "good to see him back at the books, "

Amy smiled and nodded, avoiding her father's eyes.

Jack picked up a plate from the pile and shot Amy a questioning look " so do I set an extra place for your father or do I see him to the door?"

Tim sighed, knowing Jack was true to his word. This was Amy's decision.

"set the place, "she finally said, "but I mean it, dad, if you so much as look at Ty the wrong way I want you gone!"

Tim nodded, exhaling softly, happy to be given a reprieve. "I'll go apologize now,"

"no, "Amy cut in, touching his arm "he's studying, leave him be, you can see him when he comes over later, if your still around"

Tim nodded and went into the lounge, agreeing to her terms.

"you ok?" Jack asked, touching Amy's shoulder and smiling at her softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just don't want him going over there and forcing Ty into a confrontation. Today has been a good day, and I don't want that ruined"

"I understand, "Jack replied, "so, the ride this morning, worked out well, put you both back on the same page?"

Amy grinned, remembering the morning, her cheeks flushing slightly, "yeah, we're on the same page, he told me he gave you the pills, "

Jack nodded, "I'll watch him, Amy, he hasn't asked for any today, which is a good sign, "he said, "he did say he's having trouble sleeping though, so I have a feeling he may need some help with that tonight,"

"I know, he told me as much, "She replied," I'm still worried about him, but he tells me it's under control, so I need to trust him"

Jack nodded and put his arm around her, "yes you do, "

* * *

Ty pulled Harley out of his gallop and came to a stop in front of the trailer, it was deserted and looked like it hadn't had anyone attend to it in some time.

He dismounted and lead Harley over to the small coral, untacking him and putting the tack in the shed. He gave him a half a bale of hay that Caleb had left in the shed from the days when Shorty used to reside there and filled up the water tough.

"there you go Harley, "he said, patting him gently and letting him wander off into the coral.

Ty walked back into the shed and looked at his watch, it was just after 4:40 and he was rapidly running out of time. He steadied himself and took a few deep breaths then walked over to the rear of the shed and pulled up an old tarp. A slight smile crept across his face as his Norton came into view. He grabbed his helmet, and pulled it on, along with his gloves.

Ty stopped for a moment, as his head spun slightly, the drugs making him feel like he was under water. He was enjoying the quiet, his nerves were gone, but the muted bubble that surrounded him made him slightly disorientated. He shook his head to clear it and pushed the Norton out into the early evening air. He took one last look at Harley and kicked it over, revving it into action as he threw his leg over and rode off down the road.

to be continued


	52. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

 **Saturday Night**

It was a little after 5 pm when Ty pulled the Norton into the old barn, he knew he was a little late, but also knew that Lyall most likely wouldn't show himself on time anyway, if at all. Ty killed the engine and pulled his helmet off. His head spun a little as he got off the bike, forcing himself to steady himself against the old barns wall. He shut his eyes and tried to clear the clouded feeling that had started to creep in on him not long after he had left the trailer. He had nearly skidded out on the bike on a gentle turn due to it and now, in hindsight he was regretting taking those extra tablets.

He shook his head. Blinking his eyes, desperate to stay in a clear headspace. He leaned against the barn wall and took a few deep breaths. He felt exhausted, emotionally and physically. This was the moment he needed his adrenaline, but it was masked by the tranquilizers.

Ty wiped his forehead, his hands clammy with sweat as he walked out of the barn in the sinking light. He slowly made his way over to the open area near the training pens, directly in front of the makeshift track. His mind went back to the day when he and Amy had come there, looking for the stolen Cisco and seeing the underground world that ultimately claimed him as its victim. His eyes looked around the old ranch, he remembered the people, the excitement, it seemed like so long ago now. That day was the day his life skewed from its normal path. His mind went back through the memories, finally seeing it clearly without any gaps. If he hadn't gone back for that last horse, if hed only stayed with Amy as she had asked, he would not have been separated from her and Wade, he would not have been caught trying to steal one of their trucks.

He dropped his head and kicked the dry dirt at his feet, he would never have met Ben, or Rusty or Lyall. This whole story started at this derelict place. He smiled to himself, a dry noncommital smile. It seemed only fitting it would end here too.

Slowly he walked across the open area. The spectators had used this as their vantage point on race day, and as it had a nice clear view from all sides, he decided this was the best place to make his stand.

Lyall wouldn't be able to sneak up on him from here, and he would see him easily as he approached. Ty looked up at the sun, it was low in the sky now and the cloak of darkness was approaching. He took a breath, rubbed his tired eyes and slowly walked over to the guardrail, the light was going to be an issue, so he looked back at the Norton, parked against the barn wall and decided to rethink his approach.

* * *

Dinner was well underway at Heartland. Lou had made her country's best lasagna and green salad, it was a family favorite. She chatted happily to Peter as he spoon fed Katie in her booster chair.

"so, I heard the sentencing went well, 15 years?"Tim said, pushing another forkful of food into his mouth.

Amy nodded as did Jack,

"Ty happy with the outcome, ?" Tim enquired,

"I think so, its closure for him, and he needs that" Jack replied, his eyes watching Tim.

"that's good, "Tim smiled, "he's studying tonight you said,?" He directed his query to Amy who had stopped eating and was looking at him.

"yes, he's got some tutes to watch, "she responded,

"I've put his lasagna in the oven for him Amy" Lou interjected, "there's a small bowl of salad in the fridge too"

"Thanks, Lou, "Amy smiled, "he will be in later, he's just trying to catch up a bit "

Lou nodded, as Tim flicked his eyes at Jack again, " missed a fair bit Id say, it's not going to be easy to make that up,"

"Tim" Jack warned, draining the last of his coffee.

"he will make it, he's determined, "Amy defended, "I have faith in him"

"well, "Tim gruffed, "that's really all that he needs then isn't it, your faith and devotion"

"dad!" Amy exclaimed,

"Sorry, I'm not having a go, I get it, he's had a tough time, but you got to see that he's being unrealistic if either of you think he's going to make up the study he's lost in the time left, "Tim grabbed another serving of Lasagna and dropped it onto his plate, "Id say hed be more looking at redoing the entire semester. "

"he can do it, Dad!" Amy retorted, "he hasn't missed that much, hes been doing them online!"

"and his job? "Tim continued, now on a roll, seeing Jacks eyes glaring at him,"has he still got that?"

"Dad! Please, just stop," Amy growled, "why must you constantly berate him, even when hes not here to defend himself, "

"I'm, not Amy, I'm just facing facts, he cant expect Scott to hold out indefinitely, eventually hes going to have to rejoin the real world, work, school, whatever,"

"that's enough Tim!" Jack stood up, "I won't have it, not tonight, not around my table, "

"come on Jack, " Tim bit back, "I told you I'm not picking on your precious Ty, I'm just saying he needs too….."

"stop it, dad, OK!" Amy had had enough, she stood up and glared at him, "I warned you, I will not sit here and listen to you imply that Ty is a waste of my time, hes not ok, I love him and I intend to build a future with him. "

Tim looked at his daughter, seeing the anger in her eyes, "some future Amy, you going to be his wife one day or his nursemaid?"

"that's enough! "Jack was mad now, he had let Tim stay against his better judgment, and now he was doing exactly what he knew he would. His animosity for Ty was coming to the service yet again. And Jack had just about had all he could handle.

"I think you should go, Dad, "Amy said quietly, as she picked up her plate, and walked to the kitchen. Tim sighed and looked at Lou for back up but she just shook her head in disbelief.

"hes not even here to defend himself, and you still can't resist digging the boot in can you" Jack growled.

Tim stood up and followed Amy into the kitchen and found her cleaning her plate into the sink.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just worried about you and how this is all going to impact on you in the future, "

"there's no impact on me. dad, I will stand by Ty as long as he needs me regardless of what you think. I love him and he loves me"

"That's just it honey, love isn't always enough, I just don't want to see you wasting your life, you could do so much more, your amazing, you have so much potential, "he pleaded, "I cant see this relationship allowing you to be who you should be"

"dad, "Amy said softly, turning to face her father, her tone clear but calm, "I know your only looking out for me, I know you think that I can do and be more than what I am now. But you need to realize, that I am happy being me, doing what I do. I love my life, and I love Ty. He is and always will be my soulmate. " she took a breath, "this is all temporary, now Ben is gone We can start to get back to normal. Please say you understand,"

"ok, ok, "he finally said, hugging her softly, 'Ill get off his back for a bit, I get it, hes your love,"

Amy smiled at him and hugged him back, "please just give him a chance dad, if you just got to know him better, you would see how amazing he really is,"

"I know him, Amy, I didn't say I didn't like him,"Tim rebutted, "I just want the best for you, that's all"

* * *

Ty sat on the Norton in the enveloping darkness, its headlight cutting a beam of clarity through the dark. He had pulled it out into the clearing, deciding to use it as a source of light for his encounter. He looked at his phone, it as now 5:49 pm and there was no sign of Lyall. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, maybe he wanst going to show, maybe Ben had not told him of Ty declaration and where he would be.

He flipped through the contacts on his phone, his thumb stopping on Amy's name. He so wanted to call her and hear her voice. He needed her strength. He scrolled on by, deciding against it, then saw Caleb's name. Caleb had warned him not to do this, he had tried to persuade him against it. Maybe he should have listened to his best friend.

The doubts were creeping up on him as he ran his hand through his hair in the early evening light.

He took a deep breath and pressed a button, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey, it's me,"

"Kid, you ok, ?"

"Um, yeah, I … I just needed to, "TY shut his eyes, not knowing if he should go on,

"Kid, where are you, you ok?"

"Um, I, I " Tys mind was blurred, the meds taking full hold of him now,

"Ty, "Wade's voice was now worried," where are you! "

"Um, I'm at the …."he couldn't make his words work, he shook he shook his head and looked around, confusion running through his green eyes," I took my bike, I'm going to finish this Wade, " he chuckled to himself, "I'm going to end this where it started,"

"Ty, kid, talk to me, "Wade pleaded, walking around in concern in his Paladin office after Ty's voice had gone quiet on the line. "Dammit, I should never have put you onto Rolly, "

"its good, Wade,"Ty smiled, as he rubbed his eyes and tried to clear the fog again, "it will be over soon, I gotta go."

With that TY hung up the line and pushed the phone into his jacket pocket, he looked around the darkness that was slowly enveloping him. There was still no movement, he was still sitting alone on his bike in the open field.

"where are you, Lyall." He said in a whisper to himself, His eyes scanning the surrounds for any signs of life, but finding none.

* * *

Tim walked out of the main house at Heartland and headed towards his truck, his eyes flickered over to the barn and saw the lights were on. He stopped an then looked back at the house and recalled his daughter's words, "if you just got to know him better…"

He sighed and then decided to do what he daughter had asked of him. He turned and slowly started to walk towards the barn.

"Ty, you up there?" Tim called as he slowly trudged up the loft stairs. He came into the main room of the loft to find it empty, the lights on but no sign of Ty. He walked around the room, looking through the canvas divide to see if he was on the other side, but still not able to see him.

Tims' eyes flickered over the bed and his nose crinkled slightly as he picked up the box of ammunition, its contents scattered on the checkered bred spread. Tim looked around the room again as he read the box. Concern starting to flicker through his eyes. He bent down again and picked up the orange pill bottle that had also been disregarded. It was a new prescription, the bottle full of pills. Tim chewed his lip and moved from the bed, kicking the empty water bottle with his foot as he went to look at the dresser. The draw was open slightly and although he didn't want to pry, the items he had discovered so far gave him the right too, he picked up a small piece of paper, folded in half, Amy's name on the top and started to read it.

 _{Amy,_

 _I know I said Id never do this to you again, but here I am, writing to you about things I cant put into words when I'm around you. These last few months have shown me that no matter how hard I try, I cant protect you from the trouble that seems to follow me. Your dad was right, this is all my fault, I know these are just words and when you read this, and what I've got planned comes to light your going to hate me for keeping secrets from you yet again. But just know I did it because I love you and because I had to make sure you were safe. I never wanted this for us, I never thought it would come to me having to make this kind of choice, but if it's a choice between your safety and life and mine, it's not a hard one to make._

 _So, I'm ending this Amy, I'm finally standing up and closing this door once and for all. It's ironic, that it all ends back where it began. But somehow that seems fitting._

 _I love you, Amy, I always have and I always will. And I hope that one day, no matter how this turns out, whether I see you again or not, you will be able to forgive me and know that Id_ do _anything for you._

 _Forever yours, Ty}_

Tim hissed under his breath and pushed the letter into his shirt pocket. "what the hell are you up to kid" he said as he ran down the stairs.

* * *

"Jack, "Tim yelled as he ran through the mudroom door, coming to a sudden stop in front of a visibly upset and worried Jack who held the house phone to his ear.

He raised his hand to quiet Tim as he continued his conversation.

"do you know where he was headed," he asked, as he listened to the reply." where it started? What does that mean?"

Tim held out the ammunition box and the pill bottle. A look of distress shooting across his eyes.

Jacks face went cold, "Wade, I got to go, " he took a deep breath and rubbed his greying hair "I know I know, but now we need to find him, we can deal with the rest of this crap later"

Jack hung up the phone and threw it onto the kitchen table.

"I found these in the loft, "Tim said, dropping his voice, knowing the girls had to be around the house somewhere,

"Lous taken Amy into Hudson to rent a movie for tonight, "Jack said, taking the ammo box from Tim and looking at it.

"what the hell is Ty doing with bullets?" Tim fired, "and these, how long has he been taking these!"

He held the pill bottle up, showing it to Jack in disbelief. "you know what this stuff is capable of, do I need to remind you of what I went through!"

"I know, I know,!' Jack snapped, "hes had them since the fire, for the pain, but he gave them to me. I thought we had this under control"

"well obviously not, since this is a brand new bottle only dispensed yesterday!" Tim retorted.

"ok, Tim, shush will you, I need to think, "Jack rubbed his face, trying to piece Ty's deception together, the sadness and disappointment overtaking him.

"where is he Jack, if hes got bullets, Id say that means he had a …." Tim continued,

"yes, he's got a gun, Wade helped him get it, "Jack replied,

"what! Wade!, "Tims voice was shrill now, not believing his ears, "why the hell would Wade do that!"

"he said he wanted it for protection, that he didn't feel safe, "Jack said, "well, that's what he told Wade anyways. "

"this is not good Jack, that kid is out there, high as a kite and armed. This will not end well," Tim walked around the room, not knowing what to think."did Wade know where he was going?"

"no. he said he spoke to him not long ago, Ty called him. "Jack said softly," he said he sounded upset, "

"what did he say?"

"that he was going to end it where it started" Jack replied. Looking at Tim and then suddenly the pieces fell into place.

Tims' face had the same look as the contents of the note ran through his mind, backing up Wade's information.

"Jack, I know where he is," he said, "come on, we don't have much time."

Jack nodded and grabbed his hat and coat and they bolted for the front door, Peter coming into the kitchen looking at them both with concern.

"Peter, "Jack said, stopping suddenly to look back at him, "when Lou and Amy get back, keep them here ok, Tys in trouble and I need you to keep the girls here,"

Peter nodded, not fully understanding but seeing the depths of concern on Tim and Jacks faces.

"ok, No problems, what Is wrong with Ty?" he asked

"just keep them here and stay by the phone, "Jack ordered, "I'll call and let you know whats going on" he looked at Peter with a serious expression. "do not let Amy out of your sight"

With that the two older cowboys grabbed their belongings and ran out into the night, getting into Tims truck and barreling away from the ranch.

* * *

"so look at you, the cat with nine lives"

Ty's head jolted up, he was still sitting on the Norton, but the meds had made him drowsy and he must have dozed off slightly while he waited. He looked around the darkness, the headlight from the bike cutting a clear line in front of him.

"Lyall,?" he said, squinting off in front of him, his heart starting to beat faster with every passing second.

"kid, you got balls, I'll give you that," the voice said in a low tone,

Ty's hands started to shake, he had lost the element of surprise, he slowly got off the bike and stood next to it, his eyes still scanning the darkness around him.

"come and face me Lyall, or are you going to do this from the shadows," Ty taunted,

He heard a soft laugh and then heard crunching and slow boot falls. Ty watched as a lone figure came into the light spread across the area by the Norton. He was dressed in all black, his face distorted by the brightness of the bikes beam. He only stayed in the lights realms for a few seconds before moving back to the shadows.

"you, are quite a quarry kid, one of the more challenging marks I've ever been given, " he said, as he stepped into the light again briefly, this time on the other side of the beam then disappeared back into the dark.

"come on, I'm just some kid form Juvi," Ty called, his voice quavering slightly, his eyes darted from side to side trying to pin his assailant down.

"true, but you are like a cockroach, you just won't die," he laughed,

There was a silence between them for a while as Ty moved around to the other side of the bike, he felt exposed, like at any moment, this was going to be over, and he didn't know from which direction it would be coming for him.

"this ends tonight, "he called, trying to sound calm and in control, while his body shook with fear.

"yes, kid, I will agree, this does end tonight," Lyall replied, he sounded closer now.

Ty jumped slightly as a barn owl few off from a tree behind him. His nerves were on edge.

"then show yourself! stand here and look me in the eyes!" Ty growled, "unless you cant handle that? prefer to shoot people in the back, ?"

He heard Lyall chuckle and then heard movement in front of him as once again Lyall stepped into the light. He was about 30 meters away from Ty, still well within gun range, but far enough that Ty had trouble reading his face under the harsh light.

"Well, kid, I have to say, its been fun, " Lyall said as he raised his hand and pointed the gun in Ty's direction.

"Ben said to tell you that you played well, but your game ends tonight," Lyall said calmly. straightening his arm and his aim.

Ty felt himself tremble, this was it, it was now or never. He either stood his ground and did what was required, or he said good bye, and let it all go, his life, his world, his Amy.

Fear is a funny thing, it tends to fill us up and hold us to ransom. But it also tends to give us a deep clarity in those moments just before you know the darkness is going to win. It's a stillness, a calm that envelops you and gives you a few minutes of quiet and reflection before the inevitable comes.

Ty was in that quiet zone now, the world around him seemed to have stopped. All he could see was that figure before him, its hands raised, the gun pointed at his chest. It was like he was watching the scenario play out before him. And he was simply a spectator on a journey that he had no control over.

He could hear his heart beating, and those few seconds of quiet contemplation felt like hours.

He heard the hammer on Lyall's gun, he saw him square his stance. It was now or never.

Ty swallowed hard and made the call,

He pushed his hand quickly behind his back and grabbed the grip of the gun. Flicking the safety with his finger as he swung it out in front of him.

His hands trembled, and he wrapped his other hand around the first to steady his aim.

This was it. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Jack and Tim barreled down the highway, the night was rolling in and Jack feared they may be too late. Tim took the last turn way too fast and sprayed dirt up the side of the truck as his wheels lost traction.

"steady on" Jack growled, "we actually want to get there in one piece,"

"You been there before Jack?" Tim asked as he straightened up the truck and continued on.

"I went with Amy once when Ty was missing to see if there was any sign of him, but not since then" he replied, holding onto the door handle as Tim increased speed again.

"that was Ty thinking!" Tim said,

"I think that's the problem, Tim, he's not thinking, he's in a bad place," Jack replied

"you should have told me about the pills, Jack, I maybe could have helped him, "

"are you serious!" Jack looked at his x son in law in disbelief, "you already blamed him for everything else, why would I tell you about a small problem with some pills, you would have just used it as ammunition against him"

"I said I was sorry for that, "Tim rebutted "I know I'm hard on him, but I never knew he was this desperate, I would never have pushed him if I'd known, "

"well let's just hope we are not too late, "Jack mused,

"should we call Murphy?" Tim asked,

"I'm hoping this is all just a big misunderstanding, but yeah, I think maybe we need to give him a call" Jack replied, "who knows where this is going to end up"

They traveled on, the worry and silence between them. Hoping for hope, that Ty was ok.

* * *

"so, we got the Notebook, and Return to me," Amy said as they walked back through the mudroom door, The two girls stopped as Peter met them in the kitchen.

"Hey, you were supposed to make us some popcorn?" Lou said, her smile fading when she saw Peters face.

"whats wrong Peter?" Amy asked, putting the DVDs on the kitchen table.

"Um, OK, I need you, girls, to stay calm and just listen for a minute ok, Jack and Tim left around 30 mins ago, they said that we needed to wait here until they called. But They went after Ty, "

"Ty?" Amy queried, "what do you mean?went after him? Tys studying"

Peter shook his head, "um I don't know the details, but he's gone and your dad and Jack think he's in some kind of trouble. "

Amy froze and looked at Peter and Lou, not understanding,

"what do you mean, he's in the loft, he was coming over to watch movies after his tutes, "she stopped her words failing, "where is he, Peter,? what …what trouble?"

"look they didn't say ok, all I know is Tim and Jack looked really worried when Tim came back from the loft. "Peter dropped his head, "um, I don't want to alarm you but they found these,"

He held out the ammunition box and the pills and Amy sat down quickly in the kitchen chair, her legs suddenly giving way under her.

"where were these" she whispered,

"Tim found them in the loft Amy, It may mean nothing, but we just need to stay here until they call ok, "

Amy looked at the pill bottle, reading the fill date as the day before. When she had taken Ty into Husdon. She put it down, realizing that he had picked them up after he had handed the other bottle over to Jack.

A tear ran down Amy's cheek, as she touched the box of bullets.

"Amy, "Lou said, wrapping her arm around her sister, "we don't know whats going on, so let's just wait and see ok, this might be absolutely nothing to worry about."

"he lied Lou, he told me he stopped taking them and went behind my back and got more, he promised me today that it was over, that we could move on, "She sobbed, the anger and emotion getting the better of her. "I thought this was finally over, now he's gone god knows where and is by the looks of it he's armed? Why Lou? Why would he need to have these?"

"we don't know that Amy," Peter said, trying to reassure her,

"I know he's not here, and he's not in the loft or studying like he said he would be, "she stood up and looked out the window, seeing his truck still parked where she left it . "his trucks still here, so…how did he …" she stopped , desperately trying to put it together,

"I checked the horses after Tim and Jack left, "Peter said softly, "Tys horse, Harley, is missing, "

Amy sat down, her mind in turmoil, she was hurt, and angry at Ty for lying to her, But with that anger came a deep-rooted fear, she didn't know where Ty was or what he was planning. He had been fine with her since the blow up on the front porch. Everything had seemed ok between them. Their day together had been magical. The little romantic interlude under the trees on the ridge, the Morning ride side by side. He was warm and attentive, even in Hudson he had seemed his old self.

She wiped her face and steeled her resolve. Wanting the phone to ring and Jack to tell her he was ok. Once she knew that, she could deal with the rest of her emotions that swelled inside her.

* * *

"well look at you! I'm impressed kid, "Lyall said, his voice a little surprised, "I'll say it again, you got balls"

"stay where you are Lyall, "Ty yelled, his voice shaking slightly as he held the gun. His mind was panicked now, he didn't know where to go from here. When he planned it in his head, he had imagined Lyall surrendering and then the police taking him away. But now, the cold reality was hitting him. The meds had smoothed off a few of the edges of his grand plan. Leaving details undone and not completed. The police were not coming to his rescue and Lyall didn't look anywhere near to giving up or surrendering.

"so kid, where to now?" Lyall asked, "you better not point that at me unless your willing to use it,"

"you have no idea what I'm willing to do!" Ty warned, his hands settling slightly, and the anger taking control.

Lyall watched his target with interest, he had to admit he was kind of impressed that Ty had taken a stance against him. He hadn't expected it.

"Look, kid, let's not make this any harder than it need be, I told you at the shack, I never leave a job uncompleted. I've been doing this for years, So just put the gun down, and ill make it quick ok, "

Ty's anger flared inside him like a wildfire, he couldn't believe Lyall expected him to just give in and let him take him down,

"and I told you Id never let Ben win! " Ty called, his voice cool but still shaky.

Lyall laughed, he seemed amused, he could see by Ty's body language this was not something Ty was comfortable with so decided to push the boundaries in an attempt to unnerve him.

"so Ty, where is little Miss tonight?" he asked, the gun still pointed in Ty's direction, "I thought for sure, she would be by your side,? one for all, all for one so to speak"

"leave Amy out of this,"Ty warned, "this is between you and me"

"so she's not here then, "Lyall pushed, "that's a shame, I would have enjoyed catching up with her again, who knows when this is over, maybe I'll look her up?"

"DONT YOU TOUCH HER!," Ty snarled, lifting his hands slightly as the gun kept its target, He repositioned himself yet again, steadying his resolve.

They stood in the beam of light for what seemed like an eternity, Guns at each others chests, like two movie cowboys in a duel to the death. Neither one would bow or give in, neither one would concede defeat.

Ty took a breath and tried to steady himself, the fear still churning in his gut, the silence between them finally being disturbed when a set of high beam head lights came up the main drive of the old ranch. Lyall's eyes flicked in their direction for a second and a twitch of annoyance crossed his clean-shaven face.

The next few minutes for Ty seemed to go past as if time had stood still. His attention shifted slightly as he recognized the truck to be that of Tims, causing a small amount of relief to flood through his body. Lyall however, took on a look as cold as stone and he realized his chances of getting out of this altercation without witnesses was now long gone, he decided in a split second to take advantage of Tys sudden lapse in concentration and squeezed the trigger, ending the stalemate and thus giving himself a chance to disappear in the inevitable confusion that would follow.

Ty heard the CRACK as it split through the silence of the night, his eyes suddenly flicking back at Lyall, realizing what he had done.

The next thing Ty recalled feeling in that slow-motion time span was a sharp hot pain that tore through his left shoulder. The impact of the bullet throwing him backwards and off balance as the air was forced from his lungs.

Ty heard himself groan, he felt himself stumble and then heard another CRACK!, This one closer and louder than the last. He felt his hands sting from his handgun's recoil. He let go of the gun, it fell to the ground beside him after it discharged as his body hit the dirt, his shoulder screaming with pain. He felt his head bounce off of the dirt as he yelled out in agony. His eyes shut tight as his hand grabbed at his shoulder.

He could feel the hot wet sensation he knew to be blood run through his fingers and he dug into his shoulder trying to find relief. He clenched his teeth and rolled onto his side as more lights pulled around him, this time red and blue, Ty grit his teeth as he felt hands on his body as voices called and yelled, Footsteps ran around him, there was urgency in the air.

He opened his eyes briefly to see Jacks worried face above him, his large hand pressed to his shoulder and the other on his arm.

"Argh, Jack," Ty cried, trying to fight the pain.

"stay still son," Jack said softly amongst the mayhem that continued on around them. Ty saw two men in green overalls and hi-viz vests run up to him and place black medical kits near his side,

It's a through and through, "he heard them say, "pad it up and get an IV line on him" One of the paramedics got up and ran to the other side of the lit up area, Ty watched through the pain as he knelt down over something, he couldn't make out what it was but could see the police and the paramedics working on something or someone.

Ty shut his eyes as he was overrun by pain and blood loss. He couldn't focus, his shoulder hurt like hell.

"steady kid" he heard someone say as hands grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, and then placed him on an ambulance gurney. He looked over at Jack as they strapped him down, his eyes glassy and filled with tears.

"did you get him, "he asked between breaths, "did they get him, Lyalls there, did they catch him"

"shh Ty, just relax ok, "Jack said, as the paramedics worked on him. Tim came up behind Jack and touched his shoulder, making him turn,

Tim shook his head, looking back over at the group of people who waited for another gurney to arrive.

"he's there Jack!" Ty pleaded, "he's, I tried to,….."He scrunched up his face as the paramedic put another gauze pad on his shoulder.

"stay still ok, I need you to keep calm and stop fighting us, " he said as Ty pushed his hands away from him and tried desperately to get up.

The paramedic called one of his counterparts to assist and they resecured Ty to the gurney, tightening the safety belts around his arms and legs. One of them held Ty's head still while they flashed a small light across his glassy green eyes,

"son, have you taken anything today? Any type of drug?" he asked, making Ty look at him.

Ty shook his head in annoyance, he didn't want to talk, he wanted to get to Lyall, and make sure he didn't get away.

"you got to stop him!"Ty growled as he tried to sit up again, his shoulder screaming as he did.

The paramedic looked at Jack who had now also placed his hands on Ty's chest and pushed him down."Sir, do you know if he has taken anything in the last 4 hours?" he asked again. His face serious.

"I'm not sure, "Jack said in a low voice, "but it's a possibility"

"what would he have taken?"

Jack looked at Ty who had pushed his head back into the gurney, his eyes scrunched up as he fought against the burning in his shoulder. He didn't want to drop Ty in it and get him into any more trouble than he was already in.

"Xanax, I think, he's got a prescription for them" he finally said.

"But he's been abusing them a bit" Tim interjected, making Jack turn and glare at him.

"what do you mean by abusing them?" the paramedic said,

"you know, taking them when he doesn't need to, taking too many "Tim continued, "the usual, "

"will you shut up Tim, "Jack snapped, "we don't know that for sure"

"ok, look, he's stable, but we cant give him any pain relief as I suspect from the tells he's showing that he's already injested some form of benzodiazepine. we can't risk an overdose "The paramedic looked towards the police officer who approached them, knowing he had heard his words to Jack.

"Ill need a toxicology report on this kid once we are back at the hospital ok, "the officer said,

"we are taking him to Crossbow, you can talk to him there, "The paramedic looked at his counterpart and pointed to the ambulance "get him on the bus, "

Jack watched as Ty was wheeled away and loaded into the ambulance. The doors shut as they hit their sirens and lights and drove away.

"Mr. Bartlett, "Officer Murphy said, as they watched the ambulance disappear into the night. "thanks for the call, Ill need to talk to yourself and Mr. Fleming and get your statements. "

Jack nodded and rubbed his hands through his hair, concern all over his aged face.

"I'll also need a few word with Ty, "

"I know, I'll meet you at the hospital ok, we cant talk there" Jack replied.

They all stood in silence as the second ambulance team went by pushing another gurney, this one carrying a covered cargo.

"Lyall?"Jack said as they rolled past,

"Yes Jack, "Murphy said in a serious tone, "Hence why its imperative I talk with Ty,"

"The old ranch was a mass of blue and red lights as the area was cordoned off and tagged for processing. Jack and Tim watched the officers, collect the guns and bag them for evidence. Jacks eyes not able to pull away from the red stain on the ground where Ty had been,

"we better get going Jack," Tim said, kicking the Nortons foot stand up and pushing the bike towards his truck.

Jack nodded, "there's something I have to do first," he replied as he pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed the buttons.

* * *

Amy and Lou sat together in the waiting room at Cross Bow medical Centre, this was a feeling too familiar for Amy. Waiting to hear if Ty was alive or dead. Jack had filled her in on what had transpired, but there were still many questions that needed to be answered.

Ty was in the emergency room and any news on his condition was yet to make it to the worried families ears.

Tim paced the floor, seeing how upset Amy was, his heart bleeding for his daughter. The police had gone through to talk to Ty, much to Jacks annoyance, he had tried to go with them, but they had refused him, saying they needed to talk with Ty alone. This making Jack even more concerned about Ty's predicament.

It was three hours later and close to midnight when Ty slowly walked through the emergency doors. His left arm in a full arm brace, strapped to his side, he looked pale and drawn as he stopped just inside the doorway. The police officer by his side not allowing him to proceed any further.

Amy stood up and watched as the police officer talked to Ty, finally handing him a sheet of paper and pointing to different sections of the page. Ty nodded and listened to his instructions as the officer shook his good hand and walked away.

Tys eyes then looked over towards the family he had called his own. He still had blood splatter on his neck and on the side of his face. And his jacket, which was draped across his shoulders bore the damage of the bullets impact. He was pale and unsteady on his feet and looked to be struggling to stay upright.

Amy slowly walked over to him. Her face showing no emotion at all, Ty tried to read her, but couldn't tell if she was angry or upset or worried or just relieved. All he wanted was to feel her arms around him knowing that then, he would feel ok,

She stopped directly in front of him. Her blue eyes crystal clear and still as the rest of the family watched on from a distance. Giving the two of them some space.

Ty opened his mouth to speak, but his voice wouldn't work, and if it had He didn't really know what to say.

"are you ok," she asked calmly, her face showing no real commitment to her words.

Ty took a breath and swallowed hard, his body trembling, his arm aching as much as his heart. "Amy I"

"are you alright, "she repeated, looking over at his shoulder, her voice still calm and low.

He moved slightly on the spot, and took another breath, "I'll live" he finally said, "the bullet... went straight ...through"

"good," Amy replied coldly, hearing the slur in his speech from medication. She stared at him for a few moments more, the distance between them insurmountable until without hesitation she slapped him hard across the face. The crack from her hand on his cheek ricocheting around the room.

Ty let out a slight groan as his head flicked violently sideways with the impact, his mouth open as he looked away from her. He didn't move, or rebuke her, for he knew in that moment she had made her feelings known.

Amy turned away from him and slowly walked back to her sister, Not responding to Ty's groan and stagger to stop himself from falling.

"let's go, Home Lou, "she said coldly "there's nothing for us here anymore"

Lou looked at Jack and Tim, shock on her face as Amy walked past her family towards the elevator." Amy, what about….we cant just….."

"let's go, Lou, "Amy repeated, not turning back, she hit the elevator button and waited for it to arrive.

"Take her home, "Jack said, looking at Lou and Tim, "I'll take care of, " he looked over to a visibly shaken but resigned Ty who now rubbed his red cheek. He hadn't moved from where he stood, the finality of Amy's actions taking hold.

"I'll take them home, "Tim said, passing his keys to Jack, "call me if you need any help"

Jack nodded and watched Tim and Lou catch up with Amy as the elevator opened,

Tys eyes looked towards her one more time, praying she would turn and look at him. But his hear broke as the elevator doors closed behind her. She never once turned back to him. She never once looked his way.

Jack sighed and slowly walked over to a silent Ty. His face showing the pain Amys rejection had inflicted.

"come on Ty, Let's get you home," Jack said, placing his hand on the young man's back.

Ty looked up at him. His eyes showing defeat to the fact that his worst fear had come true.

He had lost her. He had gambled, and he had lost the one thing he had been trying the hardest to protect. He had removed the threat, but in doing so, he had lost the love of his life.

"I…I don't have ...a home" he said in a whisper, his body trembling slightly." not... anymore, I have nothing"

"come on son," Jack said, seeing the pain in the young man's eyes as his world imploded "Your family, you always have a home at Heartland"

Ty slowly shook his head, a lone tear running down his red cheek, "no Jack, not any... more," his voice cracked as the truth hit home.

With those final words of closure, Jack walked the shell-shocked Ty towards the elevator. Guiding him inside like a lost child. He watched the shattered young man as they descended to the ground floor, his heart breaking for him.

They walked out into the cold night air and Ty winced, the cold hitting his hot cheek. Jack saw him stumble slightly as he lost his composure for a few seconds. His chest heaving under the shoulder brace as he calmed himself back down.

"Jack, "he said softly, his voice shaking, "I ... I've lost her "

"shh son, let's just get this night done with, the morning will bring a new day, let's leave these thoughts and worries for then. " Jack replied, guiding him over to where Tims truck waited.

Ty didn't respond, his mind was lost in the void. He was in shock, and coming down from the pain meds was not helping either. He felt sick, his head was screaming under a jackhammer attack and his lungs felt like no matter how hard he inhaled he wasn't getting enough air.

Jack shut the door once Ty was inside, and rubbed his old face. The worry and pain showing in his eyes. He took a breath and walked around to the other side of the truck, flicking it into gear and heading out onto the main road.

* * *

When Jack came through the mudroom door, it was a little after 1 pm. Lou was sitting with a still and somber nonresponsive Amy in the lounge, Tim had just passed her a cup of tea in an attempt to get her to open up. Her refusal to even acknowledge what had happened or discuss how she felt was worrying them all.

"Grandpa," Lou said, seeing the tired cowboy come through the room, hat in hand.

"nice of you to come home," Amy said coldly, not looking up from her tea, "I take it you brought him back here"

"Amy, "Jack said, coming around to sit in front of her on his chair near the fire, "I'm going to ignore your tone because I know you've had to deal with a lot tonight, "

Amy didn't reply, knowing her anger at Ty was jading her thoughts.

"is he ok?" Lou asked,

Jack nodded, "physically, yeah he will mend, mentally, well "

"did the cops say anything to you?" Tim asked.

"no, but I'm going with Ty tomorrow to the station. As per their instructions" he said,

"why are you helping him, Grandpa, "Amy blurted out, her voice shaking but clear, "he showed us tonight he doesn't need or want our help, that he doesn't care about any of us or what he puts us through! why do you always have to take his side, !"

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" Jack replied, trying to keep his patience with an obviously upset and emotional Amy.

"it's nice to know you care about him more than you do me!" she snapped,

"that's enough, "Jack rebutted, his voice strained, "I think you need to go to bed and get some sleep before both of us say something we are going to regret. "

"Amy, come on, that's not fair, Grandpa couldn't just leave him there !"Lou interrupted.

Amy opened her mouth, but decided to hold her words, Jack could see she was hurting but he wasn't going to tolerate that kind of attitude or accusatory tone from anyone.

A few minutes went passed in silence as everyone tried to calm down.

Finally, Amy stood up and thumped down her teacup, splashing the contents over the coffee table.

"I don't care anymore ok, you can all do whatever you want, you want to be there for him, then be there, you want to call him family, go ahead, but I'm done, I won't be lied to anymore, I won't shed another tear for him"

And with those words still hanging in the air around her she stormed off to her room and slammed the door.

"shes upset" Lou explained, looking towards her sister's room. "she didn't mean that"

"I don't know Lou, sounded kind of final to me," Tim said, "If I was Ty, Id stay up in the loft for a few days and give her some space,"

"he's not in the loft, "Jack cut in as he got up, he looked at Tim and Lou with sad eyes, "he wouldn't let me bring him back here,"

"where is he?" Lou asked, concern on her face,

Jack sighed and rubbed his face, he looked tired and drawn. The evening's events had caught up with him. "he asked me to take him to the trailer, "

"But that's been locked up for months, he won't have any food or ….." Lou began.

Jack nodded, "I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen. I'll pick him up tomorrow and hopefully, he will have had some time to rethink it"

"This isn't looking good Jack, "Tim said, "do you know if they are going to charge him,"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "no Tim. They didn't say in the interview request. but I suppose we will find out tomorrow."

"they cant charge him can they, he just defended himself, "Lou said,

"Lou, he set the meeting up, he was found in possession of an unregistered handgun. And a guy died after Ty's weapon discharged, and let's not forget He also was as high as a kite when they found him."

Lou dropped her head. "this can't be happening,"

"oh its happening, Lou" Tim continued, "we need to get that kid a damn good lawyer or whether Amy is talking to him or not is going to be the least of his worries."

"let's just call it a night ok, "Jack said, "we can worry about what to do after the interview tomorrow,"

They all nodded to each other and they went their sperate ways. Jack hitting the light switch and letting the house fall into darkness. As he watched Tim leave and close the door. His heart was heavy as he walked to his room. Ty was like a son to him, and he made him a promise many years before that he would always have his back. He couldn't turn away from him now, everyone in Ty's life had in some way abandoned him. And now, it looked like Amy was doing the same thing. So Jack made a decision that night, standing in the darkness of the ranch. The fires last embers fading to dust. He would stand by the boy who had come to him with nothing but a bad attitude and a motorcycle. He knew Amy wouldn't be happy with him for doing it but Jack made Ty a promise and he wasn't about to break it now.

to be continued

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	53. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

 **Fallen**

The next morning started early for Jack, he was dressed and leaving the mudroom as dawn broke.

No one else was awake as he pulled his truck out from the house, and in that moment, he was glad to greet the morning alone. This day was going to be hard enough.

He pulled up in front of the trailer as the suns rays started to spread across the countryside. It looked deserted apart from a grazing Harley who wandered nonchalantly around the small corral.

Jack walked over to the horse and refilled his water bucket and threw some more hay over the rail for him.. Then slowly walked over to the trailer that stood silently behind him.

The door was slightly ajar when he went to open it and he noticed a blanket laying half on and off the old couch out the front,

"Ty," he called, as he pulled the door open and was affronted by a sour unpleasant smell as the fresh air joined the stale air from the trailer.

Jack screwed up his face and slowly stepped inside, his distaste showing as his hand covered his mouth.

The trailer was a mess, things were all over the floor, from books to dishes to appliances. It was obvious Ty had had a moment of rage and it had got the better of him.

Jacks heart broke yet again when his eyes fell on the broken young man before him. He sat on the floor, in front of the bed. His head down, he was soaked with sweat and cradled his arm to his bare chest, the arm brace laying on the floor next to him. It looked like he had spent most of the night where he sat as there were towels and clothes around him splattered with vomit. broken dishes and glass littered the floor. He still had his shoulder bound by the heavy dressing from the hospital, but it was damp with blood from his wound. Jack surmised that he must have reopened his sutures after his decision to take his anger out on the trailer.

He was clad in the same jeans that he had on the night before and nothing else. The bed behind him was disheveled and looked damp and stained as well, with the top sheet now scrunched up in his lap. Ty's head was down, so Jack couldn't ascertain if he was conscious or not. But he could see his chest rise and fall with each shallow breath.

Jack took an awkward breath and came over to Ty, trying to ignore the disarray around him. He knelt down and touched his clammy shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"geezuz Ty," he said as the young man lifted his head up and looked at him. His body was wracked with pain as he took another shaky breath.

"J…a..ck" Ty croaked, his eyes looked exhausted, it was very obvious he hadn't slept. He looked around at the mess that surrounded him, his good arm grabbing an old tee and trying to wipe his face. Jack saw how much he was shaking, this was not just a night of rage and upset. Jack knew what this was, this was withdrawal.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you here," he said, as he stood up and found a glass from the upturned dishrack and filled it with water.

He returned to Ty and offered it to him, but Ty refused, gently pushing the glass away as he held the bed sheet to his face and shut his eyes. Jack watched as his stomach heaved as another wave of nausea overtook him.

"how long have you been like this?" Jack asked, seeing Ty spit into the sheet and fold it on its self then push it aside. He pulled up his knees and slowly repositioned himself, wincing as his shoulder moved.

TY didn't answer, he simply pulled his legs up higher and rolled his head forward so it was resting on his knees, and wrapped his good arm around his damaged one, and pulled himself into a tight ball, hiding from everything. He shuddered and coughed, shutting his eyes, trying to find some peace, he so wanted to sleep but it still evaded him, his body was aching all over, every muscle screamed at him in protest.

Jack watched him, trying to decide on what to do, he knew from Tims experiences that this kind of withdrawal was dangerous, especially with no medical assistance. Although Ty was young and normally could fight through this kind of cold Turkey method, he was currently injured and his reserves were low. Jack knew by looking at him, he was close to giving up.

"ok, look TY, "Jack finally said, kneeling before him again, "do you think you can get up?"

Ty looked up into Jacks eyes and swallowed hard, his face drained and pale. He nodded and pushed with his bare feet, using the base of the bed as leverage to pull himself to his feet.

He groaned and Jack quickly took his weight once he was standing. As his legs shook under him. He was weak from exhaustion and it didn't take much for Jack to maneuver him onto the bed and lay him down.

Ty's head hit the pillow and he exhaled loudly, the softness a comfort to his aching body. He held his arm tightly to his chest, as Jack tried to get a better look at his shoulder.

"I think you've torn your sutures, "Jack said, seeing the blood now starting to escape the dressing on the front of his shoulder. He passed him the water again, pressing it to his lips, "you need to drink something Ty your dehydrated"

Ty tried to fight him. His stomach heaving at the thought of anything going into his mouth, but Jack managed to force a few sips past his lips.

"you just lay still ok, and I'll be right back," Jack said, as he took one last look at the young man he loved and stepped out into the welcoming fresh morning air. The smell of the trailer flushed from his nostrils.

He pulled out his phone and pressed the buttons, pushing it to his ear and he waited for the person to pick up.

Jack strode around the lot while he spoke on the phone, the early morning sun bouncing off his hat. He finally hung up and rubbed his old face then went back inside to check on his charge.

* * *

Amy walked into the kitchen dressed for her day, she was quiet but seemed to be continuing on as per normal, with no indication of how the events of the night before may have affected her.

"how did you sleep?" Lou asked her gently as she followed her into the kitchen,

"I slept fine"Amy replied, her tone cool but level,

"Amy, "Lou continued, "I here you know if you need to talk, "

Amy turned to her sister, her face showing no real emotion, "talk about what Lou,? There's nothing to say,"

"come on Amy, "Lou protested, "you cant keep this all bottled up inside, it will destroy you, I know your worried about him"

"worried about who?" Mallory said as she came through the main door, "who are we worried about,?"

"no one Mallory,"Amy retorted, grabbing her hat and heading for the door.

"where are you going?" Lou called after her,

"I've got horses to check on, and clients to see, "she called back,

"Amy, are you sure you shouldn't at least call and see if?"

Amy stepped back into the kitchen, anger now registering on her face. "No, I'm not calling anyone, I told you last night, if your so worried, you call and see how it's all going, " her tone was cold, as she turned back to leave again but stopped, "better yet, ask Grandpa, I'm sure he can fill you in"

Amy saw Mallory's surprised expression to her words and their harshness.

"I'll see you later," Amy said cooly and continued on her way.

"what is going on Lou!" Mallory asked, her face showing fear and concern, "why is Amy so mad"

Lou took a breath and rubbed her face, "you better sit down Mallory, this will take me a little while to explain"

* * *

Jack heard the car pull up outside and quickly came out to meet its occupant.

"thanks for coming,"He said, "I didn't know who else to call, and I wasn't sure I could get him to come to you"

"that's fine Jack, I told you I was here to help," Doctor Simon Delray said as he grabbed his medical bag from the back of his car. "I'm more a specialist now, but I'm glad you called,"

He walked towards the trailer, and Jack stopped him, reservation in his eyes, "he's in a bad way doc, I've got to get him to the Police station by 11 am today for an interview and this isn't going to look good if he's like this,"

"I will do what I can Jack, "Simon said, "and maybe I can help you with the police "

Jack nodded, feeling some relief. He hated to ask for help but knew that sometimes, it was necessary. He let the doctor go in alone and shut the door. Opting to stay outside to allow him some privacy and time to work with Ty.

Jack slowly walked back over to Harley and stroked his head. The concern showing in his features. His phone buzzed and a familiar voice welcomed him when he put it to his ear.

"Hey Tim," he said, the tiredness in his tone,

"Jack, "Tim replied, "Lou said you left early, you with Ty?"

"yes, Tim, "

"hows he doing?"

"I'm not up for this Tim, not today, "Jack warned,

"no, no, I'm serious Jack, "Tim rebutted, his voice low," hows he faring this morning ?"

Jack took a slow deep breath, trying to decide whether or not he should tell his x son in law the truth. "he's a mess, I have a feeling he's been on these damn pills a lot longer than he was letting on"

Tim didn't respond straight away "he's going through the after ride isn't he?"

Jack looked confused," after ride?"

"Yeah, that's what we called it, back at the rehab center, it's the ride after the ride" He paused, "how bad are the symptoms?"

"pretty bad, "Jack relayed, "I called Simon Delray, he's here checking him out now,"

"the doc from the hospital?"

They talked for a little longer about the day and how they were planning to proceed. Jack said his farewells after asking Tim to check on Amy and turned to see Doctor Delray exiting the trailer.

He walked over to Jack at the corale and smiled a soft smile.

"hows he doing doc," Jack asked,

"you were right Jack, Ty is going through withdrawals from overuse of benzodiazepines. He also had ruptured his sutures from the bullet entry wound in his left shoulder. "

"so, do I take him to the hospital or?" Jack asked,

" I stitched the shoulder again and as long as he keeps that brace on and doesn't use it he will be fine. "Simon paused, collecting his thoughts. "that's not my main concern Jack, Ty trying to go cold turkey is very dangerous. Many people assume they can stop using just as easily as they began taking it. This is rarely the case when benzodiazepines like Xanax are concerned. Few people are aware of how dangerous they can be, even when taken as prescribed."

"so you're saying he's addicted?" Jack said softly, this was not the news he was hoping to hear

"no Jack, he's not what you would call an addict, he's dependent, but his willingness to pull away and not take them is encouraging. " Doctor Delray took a breath, he could see the concern in Jacks eyes.

"so, where to from here Doc, tell me what I need to do?"

"Because Xanax can produce severe withdrawal symptoms, quitting "cold turkey" is not recommended. Tapering down use is the safest, and most effective, way to detox from Xanax and reduce the withdrawal symptoms."

"how do we do that?" Jack asked

"Tapering off Xanax involves gradually cutting back on the dosage of the drug over a period of time." Simon said, " but my concern is that Ty living here, alone is not a safe environment for this to occur in, "he stopped, a questioning look on his face, "I thought Ty lived with you a Heartland?"

Jack sighed, " he did, but there have been some changes and well, that's not an option right now"

"well, if that cant happen, then I feel justified in making a call to the rehab unit at Crossbow, "

Jack opened his mouth to protest, "he won't want that, he's watched his mother go through one of those units and it didn't end well. "

"I'm sorry Jack, But he cant do this alone, and I feel that the semi-secure unit will be the best place for him right now. "

Jack rubbed his face, he wanted to grab Ty and take him home, but he knew that the only way he could do that was for Amy to accept him into the house again. He wouldn't even be safe to stay in the loft as he would need to be watched.

"semi-secure?" He said softly,"what does that mean ?"

"semi-secure is a unit that is part of the rehab center, its where we place people suffering from dependency issues. It's not part of the locked unit, where addiction is managed, Ty will be safe there, he will be weaned off the Xanax over a period of time and under medical supervision. "he paused. Seeing another positive of Ty attending the unit. "this will also keep the police at bay while he is in residence, giving you some time to sort something out in regards to that,"

Jack considered the options and realized that Doctor Delray was right.

"ok, maybe it's for the best," Jack conceded,

"ok, well, I need Ty to agree, I don't want to override him and make it court ordered, it would be best if this was voluntary"

"ok, I'll get him to agree," Jack said, "I'll be able to go with him, he's got no one else"

Doctor Delray raised his eyebrow, "Amy? "

Jack shook his head, "long story Doc, but Amys not part of the equation right now, "

"that's a shame Jack, those two are stronger together than they are apart, this is going to be a rough ride for Ty, "

Jack nodded, "he's got me, I'll be there every step of the way"

"ok, well, he's allowed one advocate, and if that is you then you will be able to see him at certain times throughout the process."

Jack took a deep breath and nodded, accepting the role. He would be there as long as Ty needed him.

Doctor Delray pulled out his phone and made the call, talking to the hospital as Jack returned to the trailer to find Ty laying on the bed, his eyes slightly open his shoulder rewrapped with a clean dressing and the arm brace back on his arm. He was clad in a clean pair of jeans and a black tank top, and he looked calmer than he had before the doctor had arrived.

"Hey, how are you doing?"Jack asked, taking a seat on the bed and pushing the dirty, vomit stained clothes out of the way with his foot.

"it hurts," Ty whispered, his voice so low Jack could hardly hear him.

"your shoulder?" Jack asked,

Ty shook his head slowly, "everywhere" he replied, his green eyes a little glassy.

The trailer door opened as Simon came in, and smiled at them both.

"I gave him a metered dose so we can get him mobile"Simon said, "it will control the symptoms and give us a window of opportunity to get him to Crossbow"

Tys eyes flickered to the doctor slowly, and his head moved from side to side,"no …. No hospital" he said softly, "stay here"

Jack touched Tys good hand and pulled his attention back to him. "Ty, you need help, you cant do this alone, they have a special unit at the hospital where they can get you through this,?"

Ty listened to Jacks words and Jack watched as the fear started to rise in his eyes, the words "special unit " had taken him back to his childhood, a time when he used to visit his mother behind those locked white doors.

Jack watched as the tears welled in his eyes, "noo. Jack, no,…. I cant…" he pleaded, "Ill stay here,"

"Ty, "Jack said, "ill come with you, I'll be with you son"

Ty tried to sit up, his head spun and he dry wretched yet again, but he fought against it, he wanted to show them he was ok, that he didn't need this, he could do it alone, he just wouldn't take anymore, he didn't need to be locked up, he didn't need any of them. He could do it alone.

"I'm…I'm ok, "he pleaded, pushing his feet to the floor, Jack standing up next to him as he forced himself to stand up. Ty swayed and lost his balance as the tears fell down his cheeks. "I cant… Jack, please, I cant go …..there"

Jack guided him back to a sitting position on the bed, and Doctor Delray came over to him and knelt in front of him.

"Ty, you need to sign this release form and then we can get you well. I know this is hard, but if you don't come voluntarily, I'll have to organize a forced referral"

Ty's eyes looked at Doctor Delray, knowing what that meant, His mother had been taken away by a forced referral, the first time she was placed in care. He still recalled them escorting her down the driveway, her face stained with tears as child protective services placed a 5-year-old Ty into a black sedan.

Ty looked back at Jack, he looked like a frightened child, His body was trembling.

Jack handed him the pen and smiled at him in reassurance. "I'll be right by your side, I promise you"

Ty took a breath and reached out and took the pen. His hand shook as Simon placed the document on the top of a textbook and passed it to him.

Ty hesitated and Jack heard him suck in a sob as his hand lowered onto the paper and he signed his name.

"Ok, "Doctor Delray said softly, looking directly at Jack, "I can organize someone to come and collect him, or do you …."

"I'll take him in," Jack said quickly, placing his hand on Ty's good shoulder as Ty's head looked at the floor.

"very well, I'll ring them and let them know you're on your way in. "Simon said, as he exited the trailer.

Jack rubbed Tys back, feeling his shoulders collapse slightly in defeat, He never looked up at the old cowboy, but Jack could tell he was done. He had given up.

"Let's get you ready hey," Jack said softly and noticed Ty's head nod at his words ever so lightly.

Jack coughed quickly and wiped a rare tear that escaped his old eyes. His strength cracking around the corners. He took a deep breath and pushed it down. He needed to be strong, Ty was relying on him, that young man had nothing left to give and he needed Jack to make it through, and he wasn't about to let him down, not now.

* * *

It was well after midday when Jack finally slumped through the mudroom door. Lou came quickly into the kitchen and went to speak, but stopped when she saw his face.

Tim came through from the loungeroom aswell and held his usual glib tongue. Seeing the way Jack was standing.

Jack walked slowly over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He hadn't spoken. But his face spoke volumes about how his morning had gone.

"How did it go at the police station?" Mallory asked as she came from Katie's room, her words voiced what everyone else was thinking.

"well, we didn't actually get to the Police station," Jack said in a low voice,

"what happened,?" Lou said, taking a seat at the table next to Mallory, "didn't you and Ty have an interview this morning?"

Jack nodded and rubbed his tired drawn face.

"what did the Doc say?" Tim asked.

Jack didn't know whether to tell them the full story of or not. He looked around the room and saw the concerned looks on all their faces.

"Doctors?" Amy asked as she came into the kitchen from her room. Her face still and showing no emotion apart from curiosity.

"look, I don't think it's my place to go into detail ok, All I'll say is that the Police won't be harassing Ty for the next few weeks and leave it at that ok," Jack put his coffee cup down as they all looked at him wanting him to go on.

"so there not going to charge him?" Lou asked,

"he not going to jail for shooting Lyall?" Mallory questioned.

"I said, enough ok, "Jack warned, "I don't know whats going to happen, but for now, they are leaving him be,"

With that Jack walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the barn, his hat pulled low over his head.

"what was that about?" Lou asked, looking at her father, she had the idea he knew more than he was letting on.

"Beats me, Lou, " Tim said with an awkward smile "when the time is right I'm sure Jack will fill you all in"

With That he kissed Lou's cheek and saw Amys look of confusion that she threw his way. "well, I got to go check on the herd," he rebutted quickly and grabbed his hat and left the three girls to ponder the silence.

"why won't they tell us about TY?" Mallory said to both of them, "it's obvious they both know something but aren't sharing !"

Amy didn't respond, she poured her self a glass of water and turned away.

"really Amy,!"Mallory called, "did he mean that little to you that you don't care where he is or whats going on!"

Amy turned back, her anger at the comment visible in her blue eyes.

"he didn't care about me or anyone when he lied about going after Lyall!, "she snapped, "so I'm just returning the favor"

"oh my god !, "Mallory reported, "I can't believe you!" she stood up and walked to the door, Lou looking at her in desperation trying to keep her from opening her mouth.

"whats that supposed to mean?" Amy rebutted sharply

"How can you turn your back on Ty? hes supposed to be the love of your life and when he needs you, what do you do, you walk away. Tys not perfect hes made mistakes, but"

"mistakes,! is that what you call what he did, "Amy bit back"those weren't mistakes, they were lies, and deceit, everything he told us, he told me was a lie. !"Amys' voice was shrill now, her temper flying at Mallory.

"I don't know why he lied Amy, But I know Ty, and I know that no matter what he always put you and his love for you first, even above himself. "Mallory calmed her voice, "if this was reversed and it was you who needed his support, I know he would stand by you no matter how much it hurt. "

"you don't know what you're talking about Mallory,"Amy retorted, The youngers words hitting home.

"Maybe not, But I know if Ty was my boyfriend and loved me as much as I know he loves you, Id at least give him a chance to explain, " Mallory walked towards Amy, her eyes trying to find the compassion she knew to be there, "after everything he's been through to get back to you, he deserves that much right?"

Amy looked away, her face flushed and her eyes a little glassy. She was annoyed at Mallory for once again saying out loud the things that no one was game enough to voice.

Mallory toucher her friend's shoulder and walked away, hoping her words had some effect.

* * *

Jack scraped the last of the bedding from the empty stall, tipping the manure into the wheelbarrow. His mind was a million miles away and he didn't see Amy until she was at the stall door.

"is Harley ok," She asked, noticing the stall Jack was cleaning was his.

"Yeah, he's fine, "Jack replied, "he's at the trailer, I left him with food and water this morning."

"I can get Caleb to go get him and bring him back,?" she suggested,

"I'm going over later so if you like you can come with me and ride him home.?" Jack suggested

Amy dropped her head, "don't push me, Grandpa, I told you I didn't want to see him"

Jack sighed and dumped the last shovel of manure into the barrow. "well then it's a good thing then that he's not there isn't it"

Amy looked at her grandfather, confused "he's.. he's not there?" she asked.

"no. he's not. So there's no need for you to avoid the place" Jack replied, stepping out of the stall and wheeling the barrow away towards the manure pile.

Amy ran after him. Questions burning in her mouth, begging to be set free.

"so…. If he's not there, "she asked

"I thought you didn't want to know?" Jack replied, putting the empty barrow down after he tipped it and headed towards the barn office.

"well, I don't, "Amy rebutted, "I was just curious because you and dad mentioned a doctor,"

Jack nodded and put down his gloves. He could see it was killing her not knowing. Which made him hold a little hope that she was coming around to at least speaking to Ty.

"grandpa, "she said, her voice even, "why did he need a doctor,? I thought his shoulder was ok"

Jack sighed, " his shoulder will be fine, that's not why I called the doctor,"

Amy looked at her grandfather, unable to hide the concern in her eyes. "please grandpa, "

"Amy, I don't think it's my place to say, this is Tys decision to make not mine."Jack dropped his hat onto the desk, seeing her face and annoyance.

"so, more secrets,! more lies and deception, he seems to be getting good at that, "She snapped, "and now he's got you keeping his secrets too,! Wow, Grandpa, thanks for the support"

"now just wait a god damn minute" Jack growled, "I've always been here for you girls and I always will be"

"Oh, but only as long as Ty is ok though, we wouldn't want you to have to choose between us or him!" Amy's words bounced off the walls as they left her mouth, she was furious that Jack seemed to be protecting Ty over telling her the truth. She saw the hurt in her grandfather eyes when her words hit him. Making her outburst instantly regrettable.

Jack grabbed his hat and walked towards the office door, holding his temper, He didn't want to lose it at Amy.

"so I take your silence as your choosing him?" she bit, twitching her lip and looking a little shocked when he spun around and faced her.

His voice was low, but she could hear the reprimand in his tone. "I just spent the morning watching a young man that I have grown to love like family face some of the darkest moments of his young life, I stood by his side while he took one of the scariest steps he's ever had to make, so I'm sorry if my compassion for him is getting in the way of your anger towards him and the problems between the two of you." Jacks face was red as he continued, "Ty needs someone at the moment, and if your not going to be that someone, then I'm sure the hell not going to let him face the battle he's got before him on his own. "he took a breath, his mustache twitching "I have always been there for you girls, through thick and thin, through Tim's breakdown and the death of your mother, "

He turned to walk away but stopped mid-stride and turned again to face a visibly shaken Amy.

"you have no right to throw those kinds of accusations at me, not now, not ever, "

And with those words he stalked away, leaving Amy in the barn office alone with her thoughts.

* * *

That night Jack sat on the front porch of the main house as the sun drew red streaks across the sky. His mind was miles away as Tim came out of the front door and handed him a coffee.

"been a long day," Tim said, taking a seat next to Jack seeing the distant look in his eyes.

"yes it has," he said,

"so, Ty, "Tim said, dropping his tone, "what happened,?"

Jack took a breath, realizing that Tim was surprisingly the only one who may possibly understand what Ty was about to undertake.

"Doctor Delray put him in the semi-secure wing at Cross Bow," Jack said flatly," he's been listed as self-admitted on grounds of dependency"

Tim dropped his head, "that's why the cops have backed off"

Jack nodded "they will leave him be until he's cleared through the unit"

"well, that gives us some time, "Tim said, "did the police say anything ? are they going to go after him?"

"Murphy said they were running ballistics tests and such on the guns. Once that's all back, well, they will have a better picture as to whats going to happen. "

Jack looked at Tim and sipped his coffee, "he's in a bad way Tim, I've never seen him so broken."

"well, at least he's getting some help, "Tim replied, "it took me 10 years to realize I needed help, so I take my hat off to him for taking that step so soon"

Jack nodded, "One good thing has come out of all this mess I suppose, They found Lyall's phone at the ranch, its got numerous calls logged to Ben Dawsons Lawyer. "

"so they got proof he's behind all this!" Tim said, his voice a little louder,

"well, the lawyer was picked up this morning, and it seems he's not too keen to go to jail, so here's hoping his confession is enough to get that son of a …. "

"grandpa, " Amy said, as she came out the main door, her voice was low and she seemed to be needing to talk,

"if you're going to have another go at me Amy, I'm really not up for it tonight," Jack said softly.

"no grandpa, "she said coming to stand before him, "I wanted to talk to you if that's ok, "

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, "Tim said, standing up and kissing his daughter on the cheek,

"love you, dad, "Amy said as he slowly walked off towards his truck.

Jack tapped the bench next to him and Amy sat down, she thread her arm through his and played with her hands.

"I'm sorry for before, I had no right to say those things, I was just so mad, at… at…everything "

"I understand Amy, I know this is hard on you, but you have to understand that I made Ty a promise that I would be there for him, that this was his home and that we were his family. I cant break that, not now," Jack looked at his granddaughter, hoping she would understand.

Amy nodded, "I know, and I understand, but I just can't think of him right now without it hurting, "she looked into her grandfathers eyes, "he lied to me grandpa, he sat there in front of me and made me think it was all ok, he told you he had it under control and it was all lies, how can I ever trust him again."

Jack took a long low breath and tapped Amy's hand, "those pills can make people say and do things that they normally wouldn't, I have to believe that they are responsible for this, that their hold on him made him act this way. "

"I heard what you said to Dad, "She said softly, "is he safe, where he is, in that unit?"

Jack smiled, "I thought you didn't care?"

Amy bit her lip, her walls crumbling, "I… I care, I just can't forgive him right now, "

"yes, Amy he's safe, he's where he needs to be, "Jack replied, "I'm going in to see him tomorrow, take him some things, "

Amy nodded, playing with her fingers, "what things,?"

"you know, personal stuff, clothes, toiletries, Doc Delray said it might be a few weeks before he's allowed out"

"I…. I can get the stuff for him, for you, I mean, from the loft, I know where he keeps most of his things," she suggested.

Jack smiled and put his arm around her, letting her lean into him, "that would be a great help, thank you"

Amy smiled a small smile at him and looked out into the darkness. The warmth of her grandfather's arms around her making her feel like there may be some hope to hold onto after all.

to be continued

 _ **A/N: thanks for all the reviews, love it :)**_


	54. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

 **Break down**

Jack walked up the brick paved pathway to the Sinclaire wing at Crossbow Medical. Two weeks had passed by since he stood at those very same doors when Ty was admitted to the semi-secured wing.

Doctor Delray had introduced Jack and Ty to Doctor Bentley who had seen Ty through admission and would subsequently be helping Ty through his withdrawal phase. He was a middle-aged man, with shoulder length blonde hair. His slender features and slight hippy appearance made him seem very approachable. Jack could see why he did so well in his chosen field. He was compassionate yet firm, he listened but also guided and never seemed in too much of a rush to have a chat. His quirky yet friendly nature came across as a little weird to Jack but weird in a good way.

Jack had not been allowed to see Ty during this adjustment phase at the center. This had frustrated Jack to no end as he felt like he was going back on his promise to be by Ty's side every step of the way.

Doctor Bentley had said that it was part of the process and Ty had to undergo induction alone. With no contact with the outside world or family and friends. He explained it was hard, but the benefits would far outway those first days of solitude.

Jack walked up to the reception desk and smiled, "I'm here to see Ty Borden"

"and you are ?" the nurse said happily

"Jack, Jack Bartlett"

She tapped on her computer for a bit and then looked up with a big smile, "you are his advocate?"

Jack nodded, "Doctor Bentley called me and asked me to come in"

"Oh yes, I see that here, Ok Mr. Bartlett, take a seat and Ill page the doctor" she beamed at him, her teeth two rows of white pearls. Jack smiled awkwardly and took a seat near the sliding doors.

"Jack, !'" Doctor Bently said a few moments later, his hand outstretched in Jack direction "welcome, welcome"

Jack smiled at the over friendly welcome, still feeling a little awkward.

"Doc, you called me, "He said, "Can I see Ty now?"

"Well, Jack lets go to my office and have a chat about exactly that."

The doctor put his slender arm around Jacks' shoulder and guided him down one of the side corridors to a white door that had his name etched into a gold nameplate.

He pushed the door open and motioned Jack inside, taking a seat opposite him behind his extremely messy desk.

"So how is he doing?, it's been over two weeks, "Jack said, placing his hat on his knee, "I promised him I would be there every step of the way"

"Yes, Jack, I understand that, "The doctor smiled, "Tys been doing as well as anyone would expect him too. The introduction period is very important, and I know its hard to not be a part of your loved one's life during this period, it is essential to the programme. "

"but you called me, so…"Jack asked,

"yes I did indeed, "Doctor Bentley said, rocking back in his chair. "my reason for calling is because I need you to help me. I'm having a little trouble reaching Ty, don't get me wrong, his tapering programme is going fine, we have him down to 2 tablets twice a day now. Which is good steady progress? I'm just having a little trouble getting him to engage in any of the group sessions or therapy time."

Jack smiled, "that doesn't surprise me, "he said, "Tys not one to share his feelings with just anyone."

"yes yes, I'm seeing that, "the doctor mused, "but it seems deeper than that Jack, he comes to the sessions, he listens to the other patients, but when it comes time to tell his story, well, "

"he puts up those famous Borden walls," Jack said lightly.

" Argh, I see, so you know it well enough to have a name for it"The doctor smiled,

"Look Doc, "Jack said, "Ty is one of the most genuine, loyal caring souls I have ever had the privilege to know, but he has his scars, he had a rather tough upbringing and has been let down and abandoned by those closest to him."

"so, we have some trust issues then ?" the doctor said, listening intently to Jack

Jack nodded, not wanting to say too much, he didn't feel right sharing all Ty's dirty laundry and insecurities.

"thank you, Jack, I appreciate your giving a little bit more of a window into how he works." Doctor Bentley stood up and shook Jacks hand again with the same intensity and vigor as he had in the lobby.

"no problems at all doc, "Jack smiled,

"I have one last question Jack," the doctor said, rubbing his temple, "Tys young, a good looking young man, is there a significant other I should know about,?"

Jacks smile faded slightly, as he spun his hat on his hand,

"there was, um I mean, there is, "he stammered, "it's a little complicated at the moment is all"

"ah ok, ok, "Doctor Bentley said softly," that could explain a lot too, this happened recently I take it, "he raised his eyebrows, "possibly because of the dependency issues?" he watched Jack closely for acknowledgment,

Jack sighed, "it had a part to play, yes," he admitted,

"good, good, "Bentley said, thinking to himself "I have broached this topic with him but he won't open up about it. There's a lot of hurt there Jack, a lot of guilt."

Jack nodded again, he felt uncomfortable talking about Ty like this, although he knew it was for his betterment.

"so Doc, Since you got me to come down here, Can I see him?" he asked,

"yes Jack, of course, I think a visit will do him wonders, "The doctor opened the door and smiled, "although I need to ask you to remember that he may seem different to you, this is the effect of the slow release medication and because it's a reduced intake, he also does still suffer from withdrawal symptoms, They are not as violent now, but I just thought I'd warn you, his moods can be erratic and unpredictable, We have him on a set dosage programm but there are ebbs and flows dependant on when his next dose is . its all compleatly normal though so please dont worry "

Jack nodded taking the advice.

"but hopefully seeing you will perk him up some. Id really like to see this sadness he carries lift somewhat, its isolating him and is going to make his recovery all that harder."

"I'll do my best Doc, "Jack said as he followed him down the corridor the two large glass doors. Jack could see an open activity room on the other side and nurses station off to one side. There were two corridors that ran off the open area, which Jack assumed were rooms where the residents lived. The activity area back onto a large enclosed garden. Were Jack could see people of different ages in small groups.

"Ok Jack, Tys in room 123, down that corridor and 4th door on the left. We've put him in a single for now, near the monitoring station, just to keep a close eye on his progress"

Jack nodded again as the doctor swiped his card across the door lock and it opened up.

"thanks for a great chat Jack, "he said with a huge smile as he happily bounced away across the room, waving to some patents who looked up at him as he approached.

Jack couldn't help but grimace, the over-exuberance, although comical, was hard to deal with.

When Jack finally came to room 123, the door was shut, he looked through the small window in the door frame and could see the back of Ty's shoulders sitting in an occasional chair, his head resting on his hand as he stared out a large window that looked out over a small courtyard area.

Jack took a breath and slowly pushed the door open, taking a step into the small room, that held a single bed, a side cabinet and a small chest of drawers. There were no personal effects or décor to be seen. The room was sterile and cold. Although illuminated by the suns rays that filtered through the window.

Jack took another few steps forward, noticing Ty hadn't reacted to his presence. His eyes were far away as he sat in the chair, the dappled light spraying across his soft brown hair.

He was dressed in a simple white tee and faded Kahki cargoes, his feet were bare and he was clean-shaven, his cowboy stubble now gone.

Jack noted how young he looked sitting in that chair, the faraway gaze making him look like a stranger.

"Hey, Ty, "Jack said, placing the small black bag he had brought for him on the bed as he approached.

Ty's eyes flickered slightly and his head turned in his direction. His green eyes landing on Jack as he came alongside him.

They simply looked at him for a moment, his eyes glassy and vacant making Jack feel uneasy, then he blinked, and a soft smile turned on the corner of his handsome face.

"Jack" Ty said softly, the recognition finally coming through, making Jack sigh with relief.

"Hey, how you doing man?" Jack said, pulling the other armchair over to him and sitting across from Ty.

Ty didn't respond straight away, but Jack could see through the drugged daze that held him that he was pleased to see him. "I'm ok, "

"you look good, "Jack said, trying to sound positive, watching Ty as he repositioned himself in the chair as the faraway look started to fade from his eyes. "I brought you a few things, the doc said they may make you feel a little more at home,"

Ty smiled a soft smile again and looked at his hands. "this isn't home Jack," he said in a soft tone as he ran his hand through his hair, upheaving it slightly causing it to fall across his forehead and into his eyes.

"I know, But once you're better, you can come back to Heartland and you will be," Jack said, "home I mean, where you belong"

Jack watched Ty smile a sad smile, shook his head as his eyes looked back out at the garden "no, nothing for me there anymore "

"now, come on, don't say that ok, your as much a part of the family as anyone else,"Jack replied, seeing the sadness in his youngers eyes.

"how are they ?" he asked, not looking at Jack, he could see Ty was trying to engage. But was also struggling to do so.

"they are good, everyone sends their love and well wishes, "Jack said, smiling at him.

Ty chuckled under his breath and looked at his hands as they fidgeted slightly with the bottom of his tee, his smile fading from view," everyone? no, not everyone" Ty's voice was low, he pulled one of his legs up and hugged his knee.

Jack bit his lip, knowing to whom he was referring.

"hows the shoulder?"Jack asked changing the conversation, "you're not wearing the brace?"

Ty turned to look at Jack and smiled again, appreciating the obvious redirection. " don't need it anymore,"

"that's great, see, you're on the mend" Jack replied, feeling a little awkward, this was not the Ty he knew, he was reserved and overly controlled bordering on pliable.

Ty nodded and looked back out the window, his green eyes glinting in the sun.

They sat in silence for a little longer until Jack couldn't bear it any longer.

"the doc said you're going to group sessions? Hows that going?" he asked, trying to get this subdued and metered Ty to talk again.

Ty sighed and looked back at Jack, his face showing the same slow controlled expression as before." they want me to talk," he said softly,

"well, that cant hurt can it,?"

Ty twitched his lip, his eyes flickering slightly, Jack seeing the tiniest hint of responsiveness." nothing to talk about" he finally said, getting up and walking slowly over to the bed and picking up the bag Jack had brought.

Jack went to speak but simply watched as Ty unzipped the bag as he sat on the bed to look through the contents. His movements seemed muted and slow like he was underwater. Jack felt his heart twinge as he saw this shadow of the young man he knew before him. Convinced the medication was still very much in control. This programme, although supposedly helping him had contained him, made him manageable, made him less resistant. Jack frowned, this somehow felt wrong.

Ty slowly went through the bag, seeing his favorite Tee, his hairbrush, toothpaste, He pulled out a book and Jack saw a genuine smile for the first time cross his face, He thumbed the pages and Jack noticed a photo fall from its bindings. Ty picked it up, placing the book on the bed and held the picture in his hand. His eyes looking at it for what seemed like ages.

"She packed that for you, " Jack said softly, noticing how intently he was looking at the images in the photo, the same photo he had used as a bookmark in his favorite book.

Ty looked up at Jack, when he spoke, realizing that everything in that bag had been chosen by someone who knew him well. From the type of toothpaste to the aftershave, it was hand-picked to his likes and needs.

Tys eyes went back to the photo and he ran his thumb over the surface. His face took on an even more resigned look.

Then as Jack watched the sadness overtake him, he folded the picture in half and reached over the bed, letting it fall from his fingers into the waste paper bin.

"Ty, son, don't give up, she just needs time, "Jack said softly, seeing the defeat in his young man's eyes as he got up from the bed and went back to his chair. Ty sat down yet again, this time pulling both his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees, his eyes back out in the garden. His words gone.

Jack left Ty not long after that, the quiet between them making Jacks' heart break. He had never seen Ty like that. He wasn't sure how much of it was drug induced or whether it was just him giving up. Either way, he was far from the vibrant, intelligent young man he knew.

"Doc, "Jack said, coming back through the locked door and seeing Doctor Bentley on the other side.

"Jack,! Hello, How did it go?" he asked as he guided Jack back towards the main doors and reception.

"I don't know doc, but that is not the Ty I remember, not by a long shot, "Jack exclaimed. "what have you done to him?"

"I know I know, It can be hard to face, please understand that we are doing all we can for Ty. "Doctor Bentley pulled Jack over the side of the waiting room. "Ty is being weened off the benzodiazepine at a very metered dose, we experienced a few unwanted side effects in the first few days, so we have had to supplement Ty with a mild slow acting counter drug that has subsequently replaced his Xanax requirement "

Jack opened his mouth, not knowing what to say, "he's in here to get off the drugs and your giving him different ones!" he said, his voice raising slightly,

"Jack, Jack, these kinds of drugs have a range of physical side effects, such as Muscle pain, Heart palpitations, Nausea, Sweating, Tingling sensations, and Vomiting, which I'm sure you saw when you first found Ty. But let's not forget the other symptoms, such as depression, insomnia, memory problems, mood swings and nightmares."

Doctor Bentley saw the horror run though Jacks old eyes.

"I know this is hard to take in, but in those first two weeks, Ty was aggressive and unpredictable he hardly slept unless exhausted and He suffered from violent moods swings and nightmares. "the doctor stopped, "this is why we restrict visitors in those first few days. We changed Ty to a slow release counter drug that keeps him at a certain level of stability while allowing him to detox and go through withdrawal, This is not permanent Jack, its part of the programme. He will get better and more responsive the further through the programme we go. But for now, my first concern is for Ty's immediate safety, this had to come first. "

Jack raised an eyebrow, "you're concerned for his safety? How is he not safe? He's locked up, he's got nothing but the clothes on his back"

Doctor Bentley took a slow breath and lowered his voice, "In my early talks with Ty he expressed some emotions that concerned me, "

"what kind of emotions. are you saying he..'Jack gasped,

"he didn't actually say it, but yes Jack, I did pick up on key suicidal tendencies. So I had to change his programme to counteract that"

"are you telling me he tried to kill himself!" Jack whispered, too scared to even think what the doctor was implying.

"no Jack, suicidal thoughts are part of the withdrawal, and after you told me of his recent breakup and personal issues, it sort of makes a little more sense to me now why he has been affected so deeply. "Bently touched Jacks shoulder and smiled again. "he's on the mend Jack, I know he seems a little controlled right now, but that will change as we taper off the drugs. This is going to be a long road home, but I'm sure he will make it"

With that Doctor Bently tapped Jacks back and walked away, turning briefly as he went to go back towards his office.

"Come see him again next week, I think a weekly visit will do him wonders,"

Jack nodded, still in shock over what the doctor had told him. He pushed his hat back on his head and signed out. Then headed for his truck.

* * *

Jack returned to Heartland not long after 3 pm, he had gone to Hudson after seeing Ty and picked up some supplies. His thoughts were in a dark place. He had been happy to see Ty, but what he saw had rocked him and the doctor's words were still very much playing on his mind.

He walked into the house and was greeted by Amy and Lou, who were sitting at the table together. Looking through some cookbooks.

"Grandpa, " Amy said softly, seeing the look on his features. "you ok, "

Jack nodded, and poured himself a coffee, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you sure? You look kind of off ?" Lou said,

"I'm fine, it just been a long day." He said as he left them in the kitchen and went into the lounge.

Amy followed him, and took a seat next to him on the lounge, seeing his distant look still holding on his face.

"come on Grandpa, I know that look, your far from ok, "she said, touching his arm gently.

Jack smiled at her, knowing she knew where he had been all morning.

"you went and saw him didn't you" she almost whispered, her blue eyes looking down at her hands as they fidgeted.

"yes, Amy, I did, "Jack said, "the doctor asked me to come in"

Silence fell between them for a moment, until it was broken by Tim walking into the room.

"Jack, "He said, "there you are Ive been calling you all morning, why didn't you answer your phone!"

"I was kind of busy Tim, but here I am now, so what do you want" Jack was in no mood to deal with Tims shenanigans at that moment. The day had taken more out of him than he was willing to admit.

" Well, Jack. I thought you'd want to know that Murphy called me today, it seems the ballistics are back, as too are some of the other forensic tests they took from the ranch."

Jacks eyes perked up, "and, what did Murphy say ?"

"well, it seems that the evidence does show that Ty shot the bullet that hit Lyall and ultimately .. well you know, "Tim said,

Amys' eyes dropped, the pain of that night returning.

"and?" Jack encouraged,

"Ty's hands had gunshot residue on them. But it turns out Lyalls gun discharged first, they can prove that Jack, you know what that means don't you"

"it means that he acted in self-defense!" Jack said more as a statement than a question.

"precisely, Murphy said they still need to talk to Ty, but with the evidence from Lyall's phone and what Tys been through so far up to this, they aren't going to charge him. He's safe Jack, " Tims smile was one of relief as he looked at Amy and Jack, waiting for the excitement and relief to spread.

Jack rubbed his face and let out a large breath, this was the kind of news he had been waiting for, all day.

"well at least that's some good news, I suppose "Jack finally said,"after the day I've had, it's very welcome"

Amy turned to him, looking confused, "what is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"nothing, "Jack replied, looking away, "I'm just glad its finally over, "

"so Jack, are you going to tell him the good news, that's got to help him through this?" Tim smiled,

Amy looked at her dad, confused, "why are you all of a sudden so worried about Ty, ?" she asked,

"come on Amy, even I can see the kid deserves a break, you aren't still holding this over him are you, really? are you?" Tim looked at his daughter, realizing her feelings over Ty and what he had done were still very much against him.

"look, dad, grandpa, I'm glad that he's not going to be charged, I am, but it doesn't change the fact that he lied to me, and that he deceived me. I cant forgive him for that, it's just not that simple"

"Amy, I know Ty hurt you,!" Tim retorted, "but, maybe, if you talk to him, you'll be able to understand why he did what he did"

"I cant dad, I just can't, " she said,"I know what he did, and I cant forgive him, not now, maybe not ever"

Tim sighed and realized how much she was hurting." he's a good, kid Amy, he screwed up, but he was just trying to protect you."

"protect me from what dad! Himself!" she said cooly, her words making her bottom lip tremble.

Jack stood up and looked at the both of them and rubbed his tired face, "Look, I'm tired and I don't need this right now, so if you two will excuse me, I'm going to go and lie down for a bit "

Amy watched as Jack walked to his room, his shoulders hunched slightly. He walked inside and shut the door.

"Thanks, dad, " Amy said "so good to see you've got my back!, seems neither Grandpa or you think I'm the one whos been wronged here!"

Tim rubbed his face in exasperation. "for the love of god, your as stubborn as your mother was!" he said, Tim pushed his hand into his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "I didn't know if I should give this to you or not, you were so mad at him and I didn't want to upset you or make it worse but maybe, you need to hear it from the horses mouth."

He passed the piece of paper to her and she looked at him quizzically,

"I found that in the loft when I went to talk to Ty the night of the shootings. " he paused and saw her face, "its addressed to you, "

Amy looked at the piece of paper in her hand and then back at her father,

"read it, Amy, maybe then you will see the depths of that young mans love for you, "Tim said, "I cant tell you what to do, or whether or not you should forgive him but at least if you read that you'll know the truth"

With that Tim walked back towards the kitchen and out the mudroom door, leaving Amy sitting on the couch with a letter from Ty in her shaking hands.

* * *

Amy shook as she looked down at the letter that she held in her hands. She looked around the lounge room, not knowing what to do. She thought she might just throw it in the fire, shut this door once and for all. But seeing her name scrawled on the paper in Ty's handwriting made her want to open it.

Amy bit her lip, what could he possibly say that could change anything. He chose to betray her, he chose to deceive her and not be honest about his intentions. How could anything he had to say change that? She looked at the paper again, her mind in turmoil. Her heart still ached for him. She had spent most of the previous nights seeing him in her dreams, even putting away the pictures that adorned her walls hadn't helped.

Amy rubbed her eyes, thinking back to when she packed a bag for Ty at Jacks request. She had found it almost unbearable to go through his belongings, everything made her insides churn. She recalled his favorite tee, how it smelt of him even though it was freshly washed. His shampoo, aftershave, sad reminders to her that she wouldn't drink in that scent anymore.

"you should read it "

Amy looked up to see Jack looking at her from his bedroom door, he still looked tired, but she could tell he also needed to talk.

"I don't know if I can grandpa," Amy said finally, "I'm scared, what if it changes nothing, what if I read that and realize once and for all,…." She dropped her eyes.

"well, at least then the two of you can move on. "Jack replied, "Tys got a long road ahead of him. You need to decide whether or not you can walk this path with him."

"it still hurts Grandpa, "Amy sobbed, "I want to forgive him, I do, I miss him. But every time I think about giving in and just letting it go, there's this feeling inside that makes me question everything he's ever said to me, did any of it mean anything? Was he lying the whole time" she stopped, and looked into her grandfathers' eyes, "maybe he never loved me at all! maybe my Ty is still lost to me, lost on that day when he met Ben."

"Amy," Jack said coming over and sitting next to her, "do you really believe that?"

She looked at the paper in her hand, "I don't know, I don't know what believe anymore"

Jack touched her shoulder and lent in and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Well, It's up to you Amy, I cant make you read it, or tell you, you have too, this is your decision"

Jack stood up and left her to her thoughts. Amy sat and let her fingers run across the paper, feeling the pens markings where her name ran. She took a deep breath and slowly unfolded it, letting her blue eyes skip over the words that scattered like leaves down the page before her. Apprehension in her eyes.

* * *

"So Ty, how are we this afternoon?" Doctor Bentley asked as he came into Ty's room and saw him sitting quietly in the chair near the window, the same chair where he always sat in the waking hours. He hadn't moved from that chair since Jack had left hours before.

Ty slowly looked up at the doctor, his face a little pale." my head hurts, "he said softly,

"yes, I can see your in a little pain," Bentley said, pulling up the other chair before Ty and looking at him intently. "do you still feel nauseous"

Ty nodded slowly, his breathing was slow and deep. With the tips of his hair catching the sweat on his forehead.

"have you eaten today?"

TY looked away, he shook his head slowly, wrapping his arms around his knees again. Burying his head in his elbows.

"Well, I'll get the kitchen to bring you something "The doctor touched Ty and watched him pull back slightly as if his touch caused him pain.

"no, not hungry," he said, "just need my meds" he looked up, his body trembling ever so lightly, "I need them,"

"No. now Ty, I know it feels like you cant handle this, but you can, you're stronger than you think," Bentley said. Smiling at him, trying to build that strength in him again.

"NO!"Ty growled, his voice low and cold."I cant do it…I " his words shook, and his lips trembled, he didn't know why he was getting so upset, he could feel the hurt rising in him but he didn't know how to stop it. "Please, I ….need them. I cant do this, I cant face it, I cant face ...her"

Doctor Bently looked at him closely, hearing the slip of Ty's tongue.

"your afternoon dose is not due for another 2 hours Ty," Doctor Bentley stood up and noticed the belongings from Ty's bag that Jack had brought.

"Oh look, this is wonderful, a few mementos from home, " his eyes flickered to the waste paper basket and he reached in and picked up the photo that Ty had discarded. "whos this Ty, ? is this her?"

He asked, holding it up to him and seeing Ty's green eyes fix on the image of him and Amy in each other's arms.

Ty sprung out of the chair and lunged at the doctor who he pushed violently up against the wall, He felt the doctor grab at him and try to fend him off but Ty strength was in overdrive, His hands shook and he locked eyes with Doctor Bently.

"Ty, I need you to take a breath, and calm down ok,"The doctor said, "its ok, I'll put the picture back, just calm down" he let his hand slide into his doctor's coats pocket and pressed a silent personal alarm.

"I… can't, she …..she hates me, "Ty breathed, the pain in his head increasing as was the sick feeling in his gut, everything was spinning out of control, he didn't know why he was so mad, or why he held the doctor up against the wall. He just hurt, everything was raw and painful. There was no relief, no freedom from the darkness that engulfed him. He was hot to the touch, sweat ran down his cheeks and his body had started to shake.

Two orderlies came barreling through the door and grabbed him by the arms, pulling Ty back from the doctor and forcibly laying him on the bed.

Ty fought against them, cursing at them as he winced in pain, his shoulder crying out as he twisted and contorted in their grasp.

"let ME GO!" he hissed, "get your hands off of me!" Ty kicked and fought with all his might, "you cant keep me here! you cant make me stay HERE!"

"Ty, come on now, I need you to calm down, this isn't going to help you in any way."

Ty struggled more, the orderlies pressing him onto the bed, anger in his green eyes as his strength started to fail.

Doctor Bentley stepped back and straightened up his hair, "ok, restrain him, and check on him every 30 minutes, "

The orderlies nodded and began to pull the padded restraint cuffs up from under the bed.

"No NO, "Ty pleaded, knowing what that meant, he had experienced these restraints before since he had been in the unit. "No, come on. Please, I'll be good, please" he pushed his head back into the pillows as his arms and ankles were tied to the bed to the bed frame.

Once he was secured, one of the orderlies walked over to doctor Bently and looked back at a visibly upset Ty as he pulled uselessly against the cuffs that bound him.

"should we get his afternoon dose ready?"

"no, let's stick to the schedule, " Doctor Bentley said, "this is a mild attack, so let's give it an hour and see how we are faring "

Ty shut his eyes and breathed through his nose, his chest heaving as he finally gave in. He ached in every perceivable way. And his body shook as the symptoms slowly took hold.

Doctor Bentley saw his lip tremble as he tried to fight it. He slowly came over to him and touched his shoulder as Tys eyes flickered his way.

"J…Ja…ack" Ty pleaded, his voice a shaky whisper,

"very well, Ty, I'll call him," Bentley said, a slight sign of relief on his face as this was the first time Ty had asked for anyone.

He left the room and the orderlies followed, Leaving Ty strapped to his bed, his body shaking as he tried with all his might to stay in control.

No one was there to see the tears roll down his cheeks as he sucked in a shaky breath and shut his eyes. No one heard the sobs of defeat as his defenses collapsed around him.

His mind flew through images of his mother, bound to a bed, in the same way, her face as pale as a ghost as the nurse pulled him from her side, he screamed, not wanting to leave her, afraid that if they took him away, she would not be there when he came back.

"No. No""Ty sobbed, the sweat now pooling around his shirt collar. Staining his white tee around the neck and underarms.

He took another shaky breath as his head pounded, making his stomach heave and churn.

Ty pulled hard on the cuffs, clenching his fists. He pushed his head back into the pillow as he broke down. The empty room the only witness to his demise.

He drew in a shaky breath and looked over at the bedside cabinet, his eyes filled with tears as he saw the photo the doctor had propped against the lamp,

"Amy, " he said in a shaky whisper, his voice cracking slightly. "help ...me "

to be continued


	55. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

 **The long road home**

It was late in the afternoon when Jack got the call, he listened to Doctor Bentley explain Ty's request for him and was in the process of getting ready to return to the hospital when Amy walked in on him as he left the bathroom.

"where are you going?" she asked softly,

Jack took a moment then decided to tell her the truth. "did you read the letter" Jack asked,

Amy looked away, and slowly nodded, "yes, I did, "

"and?" Jack said, as he headed towards the kitchen"did it help?"

Amy took a moment and the looked at her grandfather, "he said he loved me, and that he faced Lyall to protect me, "she said, her voice shaking a little, "he was willing to die to keep me safe,"

Jack gave her a soft smile, "does that sound like a young man who was lying to you about how he feels about you?"

Amy bit her lip, "no, but he still deceived me grandpa, and you, he pretended he was ok, while all the time he was taking those damn pills. "

"I never said he didn't make mistakes Amy," Jack replied, as he pulled his coat on." the question is, can you get past those mistakes and forgive him"

"I don't know Grandpa, I'm still so angry at him for using me like that, He used my love, our love against us, and I just can't let that go, not yet anyway, it still hurts,"

Jack nodded, "well, I've got to go back to Cross Bow, "he said, walking quickly to the door,

"why? is Ty ok?" Amy asked Jack hid the smile as he saw the genuine concern on her features.

"Doc Bentley just called me, he said Ty is asking for me, "Jack said, "he's having a bit of an episode and the doctor thinks I might be able to help"

"an episode,?" Amy asked,

"don't ask me, Amy, I'm just as concerned as you are, I'll be back later, "He walked out the door but stopped and turned to look at her as she stood in the doorway behind him. "Unless you want to come with me?"

Amy looked at her hands, "I don't know grandpa, I don't know if I can face him yet, its too soon"

"fair enough, "Jack replied, "but you could come for the drive, and make the call when we get there, Tys not allowed visitors yet anyway, I'm amazed the docs letting me see him again, but maybe you could wait outside, or speak to the doctor, it may help you understand what he's going through"

Amy thought about her grandfathers request, going there didn't mean she had to see Ty, she could just speak to the doctor and stay outside, her heart was aching with the idea that there was something wrong with him, maybe this was a way to make sure he was ok without engaging with him face to face. She could always opt to stay in the truck.

"ok, I'm not seeing him though, so don't even try to push me ok, "she warned, "I just want to make sure he's ok."

Jack nodded and waited for her to grab her coat and her bag, then headed to his truck, Amy at his side as they headed back to Cross Bow and to Ty.

* * *

"thank you so much for coming in Jack, "Bentley said meeting him at the reception desk. His eyes beamed at Jack as he shook his hand in a double handshake.

His eyes slowly flickered over to Amy and his mouth dropped open, "Oh My, you must be her."

"Doc Bentley, this is my granddaughter Amy, Tys, um,….." Jack said,

"Tys friend," Amy replied, holding her hand out to the doctor, who shook it warmly.

"wow, you are the one who holds his heart," Bentley said in awe of her, making Amy blush slightly.

"has he spoken of Amy?" Jack said, "you said he was having an episode,?"

"Yes Jack, sorry, yes, Ty fell into an aggressive spiral this afternoon, this is normal, although his inability to talk about his feelings is making this harder to manage, "

"what made him have this Episode as you call it?' Jack asked,

"well that's the thing, "Doctor Bentley said, looking back at Amy, "I think it was her, well, not her in person, but her"

Amy looked at him confused, not understanding how she could have made Ty lose control when she hadn't seen him in over two weeks.

"sorry, let me explain, "Bentley said, "I made the mistake of touching the picture he has of the two of you, he became very defensive when I asked about you, it was the strongest reaction I've seen him have to anything close to him, "The doctor saw the concerned looks "no no, it's a good thing, those emotions need to come out, if he doesn't feel them, he cant process them. This is good."

Jack wasn't convinced Ty having a break down could be considered a good thing. He looked at Amy who also didn't look completely sold either.

"so, you said he asked for me" Jack finally said, "can I see him? I know you said only once a week, but you called me"

"yes Jack, I think a quick visit from you may help this along, "the doctor looked at Amy, "unfortunately Amy is it?, I'll have to ask you to stay in the observation room with me, I don't feel your presence at the moment will help matters,"

Amy nodded and looked at Jack, "maybe I should just stay here"

"no no," Bentley said placing his arm on her shoulder, "he won't be able to see you from the obs room, but if you don't want to, that's fine also,"

Jack looked at Amy, "you came all this way, shame to just sit in the truck,"

Amy took a slow breath and nodded, walking up to Jack and taking his arm. "ok, I'll wait in the observation room, you happy"

Jack smiled at her and they walked after Doctor Bentley as he headed towards the Sinclaire wing.

Jack walked into Ty's room with the doctor as Amy went with a ward nurse and watched through the double glass that backed up onto the side wall of Ty's room. Tys room was one of the close observation rooms that the nurse's station monitored, there were 4 in all that all connected to the station, where the doctors and monitoring staff could watch the patients in their rooms through two-way mirrors. Most patients only stayed in these rooms for the first few days of their stay, and once they were into their programs and progressing they subsequently moved to the living facility on the other side of the activity room.

Amy covered her mouth as the nurse pressed a large button on the wall, causing a vertical blind to slide and roll up to expose the view into Ty's room. She saw Tys laying on his bed, his head turned towards the window, his eyes open but distant as they looked out at the garden. Amys' lip trembled as she noted the sweat-stained shirt, the disheveled clothes and the paleness of his skin.

She looked at the nurse as her eyes fell on the restraints on his wrists and ankles.

"why is he tied up like that," she asked, her voice trembling, she didn't realize how much seeing him, even if it was just through a glass window would affect her.

"it's for his own safety and protection miss., standard practice with aggressive residents"

Amy's heart skipped a beat at the words aggressive resident, She watched as Jack and the doctor walked into the room, her eyes welling up. She wanted to run in there and wrap her arms around him. But the pain in her heart over what he had done was still holding her back.

"Ty,"Doctor Bentley said softly, " Ty, I called Jack as you asked, he's right here, "

Ty didn't turn to look at the doctor, his eyes stared vacantly out over the garden as his body trembled,

"Ty, hey man, "Jack said, his eyes also fixed on the restraints, seeing the red marks on Tys wrists and ankles from his constant struggling against them"I'm here Ty, I said id come if you needed me"

Jack's voice caused Ty's head to slowly turn in his direction, his breathing was low, he was covered in sweat and his eyes were only half open.

As soon as they focused on the old cowboy, Jack saw the tears start to well, Ty's chest heaved as he drew in a shaky breath, relief in his green eyes.

"J…a, ck "he whispered, his hands weakly pulling against the restraints. He was exhausted, his body only just fighting to stay lucid, and conscious.

"are those really necessary?" Jack demanded, touching Tys wrists, his eyes looking at the doctor disapprovingly.

"he did attack me, Jack," Bentley explained, "sometimes, restraints are required, it's a necessary evil"

"well, I'm old enough to fend off a few hits, so ….'Jack touched Ty's hand and felt him grasp hold of his hand seeking help and comfort."I think I'll be good"

"Jack I don't advise it, he's not had his meds this afternoon., how about you let me dose him and then we can remove the cuffs"

"no, I want to talk to Ty, and when he's dosed as you call it, he's not there, I'll be fine, I'll call if I need any help," Jack said coolly,

Doctor Bentley nodded and walked out of the room, conceding defeat and allowing Jack to try it his way.

Doctor Bently joined Amy in the oBs room as they watched the events unfold undetected.

Jack undid Ty's cuffs and helped him sit up slightly on the bed, Tys eyes watched him, relief and thanks written on his face as he slowly rubbed his wrists. He trembled as if he was cold, but the sweat that poured off of him told another story.

"Hey there,"Jack said, taking a seat next to him, seeing Ty's breathing settle slightly. Even though he still looked deathly ill, he seemed a little calmer.

"I cant do this Jack, "Ty finally croaked, "please take me home, please,"

"Son, you know I cant do that, you need to be here"

Ty shook his head, a lone tear rolling down his cheek, "please, I cant ….. I cant handle this anymore…, "

"here, have some water, you look like you need it'Jack said, trying to change the topic, He passed Ty a small plastic cup, Ty pushed it away, not wanting anything to pass his lips. He swallowed hard and shut his eyes as his stomach turned.

Amy shuddered as she saw how much pain Ty was in from the other side of the window, He looked awful as he sat forward and wrapped his arms around his gut, His eyes shut as he fought the urge to vomit,

" It hurts Jack" he wined, rocking slightly from side to side, "it won't stop,'

Jack rubbed Tys back, trying to give him some relief, His heart breaking for him. He knew Amy was watching so Jack did something in that moment to make her see how much Ty truly needed her.

"Amy found your letter," Jack said, " the one you left in the loft,"

Amy froze when she head her grandfather's words. Her eyes glued to Ty as she saw him stop rocking and raise his head, his green wet eyes locking to Jacks. A brief moment of clarity taking hold.

"she read it," He asked softly,

Jack nodded, "Yes, son, she read it,"

Ty's lip quivered, "I had to,….. I wanted her to …." he said in a whisper, "wanted to tell her the truth"

"yes, she knows, she understands, "Jack said, "now you need to show her you meant every word, you need to fight this and not give up"

Ty looked down at the bed, his arms still tightly wrapped around his gut, the sweat running down his neck, His body trembling as every muscle ached and protested.

"I …. I'm trying Jack" he responded, his voice shaking with emotion, "I …cant…do it without her"

Amy couldn't hide the gasp that escaped her lips as she heard Ty's words. She moved closer to the window and watched as Jack put his arm around Ty and let him lean into him.

"you can do it, Ty, you are strong, you will beat this"

Ty shook his head in defeat, the tears starting to fall, he let his head rest on Jack's shoulder as he finally broke down, not able to hide the flood of emotions that raced out of him.

"I'm so tired Jack, "he sobbed, "I cant turn it off, I …I destroyed everything, she's gone, I lost, her ….I cant, I "

Another tear rolled down Amy's cheek as she watched her grandfather hold her boyfriend and give him the support she knew he needed from her. He anger and stubbornness started to crumble. Seeing Ty in this state was killing her.

For the first time since the shootings, Amy felt guilty, guilty that she had turned her back on the one man who had offered his own life for hers. The one man, she had promised to stand by, regardless of what happened between them. She looked down, knowing in her heart she too had let him down on the same level that he had to her.

"Amy,"Doctor Bentley said, "I'm going to go and give Ty his medication now., Are you sure you don't want to see him before I do,"

Amy looked at the doctor and didn't know what to say,

"Once the medication kicks in, these symptoms will dissipate and Ty will become more manageable. The clarity your seeing at the moment, however, will, unfortunately, be replaced with a more stable and controlled state, you may not be able to interact with him as freely when he's in the twilight phase"

"so you're saying his new medications you have him on make him a zombie'Amy retorted, not happy with what she was hearing. "what is this twilight thing you're talking about?"

"Amy, it's a necessary evil, this twilight effect gives Ty's body a chance to heal from the withdrawal, it's very dangerous to try to do this without some form of medical intervention."

Amy didn't like it, but understood, "I'll stay here if you don't mind, " she finally said, "grandpa is with him, "

"very well, "Doctor Bentley said,

And he left the room.

A few minutes later Amy looked through the window as he walked in to Tys room and spoke briefly with Jack and Ty, and orderly followed not long after and she watched as he manhandled Ty into the desired position and pulled out his left arm, exposing his inner elbow, Doctor Bentley then came around to Tys prepared arm and proceeded to inject him with a syringe. Amy saw Ty wince and pull his arm back once they were done. The orderly slowly placed his large hand on Ty's chest pushed him back until he was once again, laying flat on the bed.

"steady on!"Jack warned, his eyebrow-raising at the orderly and his display of subtle domination over Ty.

Jack stayed by his side as Amy watched her lover's body relax, his eyes fought against the drugs affects as he slipped into the twinkling, his mind fogging over and finding peace.

"get him in the shower and cleaned up," Bentley said, "Jack if you would come with me, I'll take you to your granddaughter, "

Jack turned to look at TY, hoping he may have reacted to the doctor's comment, but his eyes were once again glazed over, The large orderly pulled Ty from the bed by the armpits and dragged him bodily towards the bathroom, Ty's feet sliding along the floor as he was physically taken away.

"now hold on a god damn second"Jack retorted, going to help him, but Doctor Bentleys outstretched hand stopped him

"he's fine Jack, the orderlies know what they are doing, "he said, "I know it looks a little rough, but we treat all our residents with the utmost care"

"I can see that, " Jack said sarcastically as he watched Ty disappear behind the bathroom door. He hesitated and then followed the doctor out of the room. Not all that comfortable with leaving Ty the way he had.

He caught up with Amy and saw the same look of disapproval on her face.

"Well, thank you so much for coming, "Doctor Bentley said, acting like nothing was out of place, "the nurse will see you out, Jack Ill see you next week, Amy it's been an absolute pleasure, "

Amy watched in disbelief as the doctor walked away, a happy bounce in his step.

Once back in the truck, Amy turned to Jack and couldn't keep it inside for any longer,

"we have to get him out of there Grandpa, "she said, "we cant leave Ty in there, "

"Amy, he's been admitted for as set time, We cant just jailbreak him out., I know it looks rough, but we have to ride this out,"

"but grandpa! you cant tell me your happy with that, with what they did, how they treated him,!" she retorted,

"no, I agree, I didn't like it, but Amy, we have to give it some time, its one of the best programmes in the province "

Amy looked out the truck window, not convinced. The images of Ty and what he was going through haunting her,

"I'm going to call Simon and see what he says," she finally said, "he has always been there for Ty, and I trust him"

"fair enough" Jack replied as he drove along, "but Simon did recommend this unit, he put Ty in there, so I'm not sure how different of opinion he's going to have"

"I have to try grandpa, "she said softly,"I owe Ty at least that'

* * *

Four weeks past by, Ty had been under care for 6 weeks in total now and the world around him had moved on. Jack visited him every Wednesday and spent the morning with him. They talked and enjoyed each others company and Jack was allowed to take Ty out of the Wing to walk in the park that lay across from the main hospital grounds. Ty lived for these visits. Jack was his respite, his release, when he was with him, he felt like his old self again.

Amy had not returned to the hospital since that day she accompanied Jack. She had however called Doctor Delray and voiced her concerns over what she had seen. Doctor Delray explained to her how the programme worked and its benefits but did agree to look into her accusations over the way she saw Ty treated.

Heartland had returned to its normal routine, with Tim and Jack managing the herd and Lou and Peter raising their beautiful daughter. Amy had taken on new clients and was keeping busy, although she did get regular updates on how Ty was doing from her Grandfather. She missed Ty terribly, mostly when working with the horses, and she frequently found herself sitting on the bed in the loft, listening to the silence and cuddling his leather jacket.

Her anger at him had subsided, now there was just this dull ache, for something not resolved. Something unfinished. She knew that one day they were going to have to have this out, face each other and clear the air, it scared her, would he even want to when he finally got out of the Sinclaire Wing. Would he even remember her? Would she look at him and not see the man she once loved more than breathing. ? So many questions plagued her when it came to Ty that it was just simpler to not think about it. Or him.

Caleb had left for the rodeo circuit a few weeks into Ty's treatment but had since returned with a hot prize money cheque and a few new buckles.

He visited Amy regularly and also kept in the loop with how his best friend was going.

Ty was allowed visitors but had declined all apart from Jack. He wasn't proud of what he had done or where he ended up and having people he loved seeing him in such a place was something his pride just couldn't handle.

He was now in phase three of his programme, he only had an injection every second day, which meant the twilight phase was shorter and less controlling. He still felt off and suffered from headaches and muscle aches but the other symptoms seemed to have dissipated. He still didn't sleep, however, as his mind tormented him with dreams and nightmares, making shutting his eyes something he really wanted to avoid.

Doctor Bentley had decided not to medicate him for his insomnia, hoping that the nightmare would finally fade once Ty allowed himself to actually face the demons that haunted him. Ty still didn't talk in the group sessions, he kept to himself, didn't mingle with the other patients and spent most of his time in his new room at the end of the corridor reading the books that Jack brought in for him each week.

Doctor Bentley had discussed this refusal to engage with both Jack and Ty, but to this day, had still not been able to get Ty to share or open up about how he was feeling.

This as one stumbling block that no one seemed to be able to navigate and until Ty faced the pain inside him and the origins of his guilt, he was never going to be able to move on.

Amy had refused several attempts made by Jack and the doctor to confront Ty, to make him face his fears. But Amys fears always got the better of her. The distance between them was growing with each passing day. She loved him, and she knew she always would, but it was just easier to keep him at arm's length.

Jack walked into the activity area and took off his hat, waving it in welcome at a smiling Ty who sat at his usual table near the glass doors, the same table he sat at every Wednesday when he waited for Jack to arrive. They shook hands and Ty couldn't contain his happiness at seeing him.

"you're late?" He said, his eyes sparkling slightly in the morning light, "I was starting to think you weren't coming"

"no Ty just got held up, Tim wanted to move the herd so,"

"that's ok, "Ty replied, walking next to him as they headed for his room.

"here's the book you asked for," Jack said happily, as he passed him another novel to read.

"Thanks, Jack, "Ty said, looking at the cover and then flipping it over and reading the blurb on the back."I haven't read this much since…." he stopped, his mind wandering back slightly, "since I was at uni," his voice dropped at the realization that he most likely had blown his semester of study due to nonattendance.

"I can bring some of your textbooks in?" Jack asked, "its no trouble, just tell me what you want and there yours, "

"Thanks, Jack, Um…I'll think about it ok," Ty smiled at him warmly as they walked into his room and took their seats near the back wall, the large window overlooking the rear grassed area in front of the carpark now Ty new view.

"so, how are you feeling today? You look good "Jack said, roughly touching his shoulder,

"Thank Jack, I'm feeling ok today, I'm tired, but that comes with the territory,"

"you still not sleeping much?"

Ty shook his head, "I try, but every time I shut my eyes I see that night, and …." he dropped his words, not wanting to talk about it.

"TY, you know you're going to have to face what happened eventually. " Jack said softly,"you can't hide from it forever,"

Ty took a breath and looked at his mentor, his eyes serious yet controlled, "I know, It's just hard to …"

He rubbed his chin, not knowing what words to say. "thanks for coming to see me, I don't know what Id do without these visits,"

"its no problem at all, "Jack said with a grin, "you know, everyone at Heartland would love to come see you if you're up for it?'

Ty chuckled nervously under his breath, "Jack, please, I cant, not yet,"

"very well, "Jack mused, "but maybe to finally free yourself you need to let people in,"

Ty nodded and looked away, taking the advice.

"Hows everyone doing?" he asked, his smile back on his handsome face, "I miss them all so much"

"they are all good TY, Tims, well, Tim, Lou, and Peter are still arguing over the prices of houses and Mallory told me to tell you to write to her, since she cant visit you "

Jack paused, seeing his eyes were yearning for one more person's update.

"she's fine Ty, she's thrown herself into her work, and is doing ok," Jack said softly.

Ty smiled a sad smile, as he looked over at the photo that he had stuck on the shelf above his bed. "that's great Jack, really that's great, she's moving on"

"not moving on, Ty, Just keeping busy," Jack corrected, "she asks me how you are every time I see you"

Ty looked away, the smile staying on his handsome face. The idea of Amy asking after him making him somehow feel a little better.

They talked for what seemed liked hours, just enjoying each others company when their visit was interrupted by Doctor Bentley who came happily into the room.

"Jack, Hello, "he beamed, "how are we this glorious day"

"Doc, "Jack acknowledged, "good to see you"

"Ty, good morning, how are we today," Doctor Bentley walked over to the wall rack where Tys file sat and flicked through it.

"I'm ok," Ty said, his voice quieter than it was when he spoke to Jack,

"good good "Bentley said, not looking up from the chart. "pain? 1-5?"

" Um, 1, maybe 2,"Ty replied, "my gut hurts mostly "

"yes, to be expected, "the doctor said, "you eaten today?"

Ty didn't answer, he looked at Jack who also was watching him for an answer,

"no, not yet, I'll get something from the kitchen later,"

"Nope, you eat now, "The doctor said quietly, the smile gone from his face as he replaced the file in its holder,

"I'm not…"Ty replied, trying to explain, Jack, noticing his hands flexing on themselves.

"you will eat now Ty, or do I need to get the orderly in to set up an alternative"

Jack saw Tys face change slightly, the happiness he saw at the main door had been replaced with a pale, quiet fear. He swallowed and looked at Jack, smiling a forced smile. "ok, I'll go and get …"

"I'll take him, "Jack interrupted seeing the doctors gaze on Ty and how uncomfortable it was making Ty,"we haven't been for our walk yet, so the kitchen is as good a place as any"

Doctor Bentley looked over at Jack and then beamed his biggest smile. "very well, that sound like a great idea,"

Jack nodded and stood up, touching Ty on the shoulder, encouraging him to come with him. They walked away from the room as the doctor headed off down the other way, the bounce still in his step.

"Ty, "Jack asked, as they turned the corner heading for the main corridor, "they treat you ok here don't they?"

Ty didn't answer straight away, he walked along next to Jack, his canvass shoes squeaking on the floor.

"they look after me," he said softly,

"that's not what I asked Ty," Jack said, stopping him at the corner and placing his large hand on his shoulder.

"its hard Jack, "Ty finally said, "the orderlies can be rough, but I'm doing ok, don't worry about me ok, "

He turned away, Jack seeing the sad twinge in his green eyes. "its nothing I don't deserve"

"now hang on!' Jack retorted, pulling Ty firmly around again so he stood before him "no one deserves to be mistreated Ty, not even you, don't let me hear you talking like that, this is not a punishment for you, this is to help you get well again, "

Ty looked up into Jacks eyes and didn't know what to say, he felt like he was being punished for his actions. It was the same feeling he got when he had been locked up after attacking Wade. He felt useless and trapped. With no say at all over what happened to him. It was a form of punishment to Ty, This was his atonement for all the hurt he had caused.

They continued on towards the kitchen area and Jack chatted briefly to the kitchen attendant as Ty walked across the cereal bar. He poured some flakes into a small bowl and then tipped milk on top. Jack joined him at one of the small tables as he played with his spoon, he faces showing his obvious distaste at eating the meal.

"I bet you'd like one of Maggie's ranchman specials right about now hey" Jack smiled as he watched Ty spin the spoon around with his fingers.

TY chuckled softly, as he scooped up a small amount of cereal and looked at it "Amys cooking would even be better than this" he said, then when Jack scoffed, he realized what he had done.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking a little sheepishly at Jack,

"no, no, your probably right,"Jack agreed with a grin.

Jack watched as Ty forced himself to place the spoon in his mouth, his face showed his dislike as he chewed and then swallowed hard, His hand going up to his mouth as his stomach churned and protested. Jack watched him fight nausea that flowed over him. The cereal wanting to come straight back after he finally hit his stomach.

"one spoonful doesn't constitute eating Ty" and Orderly said as he came through the kitchen doors. It was the same large man who had dragged Ty away to the showers the day Amy had been at the hospital.

Jack watched Ty's demeanor change the moment he heard the voice. His shoulders dropped and he looked away, as the orderly came over to the table. Jack could see the tension in Tys eyes as he put the spoon back into the bowl.

"come on, "the orderly stated tapping the table near the bowl, "next one, "

Ty twisted his lip nervously and placed another spoonful in his mouth, the humiliation all over his face as Jack watched on.

"I told the doc Id make sure he ate,"Jack said, coming to Ty's defense, seeing the fear in Ty's body language.

"thank you sir, but part of my job is to assist residents with their require activities, "The orderly said cooly, "Ty doesn't eat, so it's my job to make sure he does"

He tapped the table again, and Ty looked up at him resentment in his eyes, He put the spoon down and wiped his mouth. Swallowing what was left of the first awful mouthful.

Jacks phone bussed, breaking the standoff, the orderly backed away and went to stand by the lunchroom door.

Jack answered his phone while Ty looked on, hoping in his heart, that maybe, possibly it was Amy?

"ok, ok, Il be back home in around an hour, we cant sort it then,"Jack said, his voice strained and tired, He hung up the phone and signed, "I've got to go Ty, I'm sorry, we will have to cut this visit a little short, "

Tys smiled faded slightly, knowing that he would not see Jack again until the following week.

"everything ok?" he asked, looking at Jacks phone,

"yeah, it was just Tim, you know, the usual, cant leave him to do something on his own without his screwing it up" Jack smiled, but felt terrible for abandoning their visit over his x son in law.

" go, Jack," Ty Said softly, faking a smile, "I'm fine, I'll see you next week, maybe we can do lunch?" he chuckled and stood up as Jack shook his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"look stay strong and look after yourself ok, " Jack said, his hands feeling how thing Ty actually was as they hugged him.

"you too Jack, "Ty smiled back, his smile wide, but his eyes showing he didn't want him to go. He lived for his visits with Jack.

Jack touched his shoulder and again felt his bones under his skin, he did look lean and a little gaunt, but Jack didn't realize just how much weight Ty had lost since he had been admitted. His arms were less defined then they used to be, and the bones in his shoulders were visible under his white tee.

"see you next Wednesday," Jack said finally, as he walked towards the kitchen door, passing the orderly as he went.

Ty waved to him as he left, his smile leaving with him. As he sat back down at the table and ran his hand through his hair.

He looked up to see the orderly standing over him. Looking at the bowl that he had pushed to the side.

Tys eyes locked to his as his large arm reached across in front of Ty and pulled the bowl back in front of him. He tapped the table again, this time with more force.

Ty held his gaze, silently challenging him by not taking the spoon.

"eat it, Ty," he warned, banging the table with his fat fingers.

Ty didn't answer, his green eyes simply stared at him, refusing the instruction. His lip quivering slightly with defiance.

"I'm not hun.." he started to say but was cut off as the orderly grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him violently back against his chair, his huge arm around Ty's neck in a bear hug grip.

Ty gasped as he rocked backward, the front legs of the chair lifting slightly as he reached up and tried to pull the arm off of him. The orderly repositioned himself and released his hold, his hand sliding to the back of Ty's head and grabbing a huge handful of his hair, Ty gasped as his head was jerked backward, his mouth open as the orderly grabbed the spoon and rammed a mouth full of cereal down Ty's throat. Ty coughed and tried to fight against his tormentor but the size difference between them made this futile.

"eat your food Ty!" he ordered, as he yet again shoved a spoon full of food into Ty s mouth. Ty gulped and tried to swallow, the milk making him gag as it trickled down his throat.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway made the orderly release his hold, pushing Tys head forward as he coughed and spluttered the half-chewed cereal up over the table. He inhaled sharply, gasping for air as Doctor Bentley came through the door.

"Ty, there you are, "he stopped and looked at the table, covered with milk and partly chewed cereal flakes. "everything ok?"

"he's had some issues eating today doc, seems to not be able to keep it down" The orderly cut in as Ty wheezed over the table, trying to catch his breath. His teeshirt stained and wet from the cereal he spat up.

"hmmm, ok, well, that's not good, " The doctor said, "take him back to his room and clean him up, I'll have a chat to the nutritionist and see if we can get him on a meal plan"

"I'm….. f..in…e" TY coughed, as the orderly pulled him bodily out of the chair by the shoulders and marched him towards the door.

"its ok, Ty, these things happen, sometimes the medication causes stomach issues, "he smiled and walked out of the door ahead of them. "we will fix it don't you worry"

Ty tried to speak again, but his feet lost contact with the floor as he was dragged back towards his room.

* * *

"Hey Amy, "Caleb said, a big smile on his rugged face, "how are you doing today?"

"I'm great Caleb, how was grand prairie?" she asked as she put the horse into its stall,

"won a few buckles, make a little money," he smiled, "can't complain"

"that great, "she said as she walked over to him and started to put the feed into a bucket.

"Um, I know I shouldn't ask, but hows Ty?" he said, worried she may hit him with the bucket for mentioning the T word,

"its ok Caleb, "she said softly, "Grandpa said he's doing ok, "

"so, ….. you haven't been to see him then?" he asked, stepping back,

"no, "she replied, "and I don't plan to anytime soon"

"Oh, I just thought, you know, its been a while, and with you reading his letter and all, well you …"He smiled at her in the hope his words may persuade her.

"I know you're just trying to help Caleb, but please, can we not do this," she asked, walking back to the stall and putting the bucket in for the horse.

"sorry, he's my best friend Amy, and so are you, "Caleb pleaded, "I hate seeing you two like this when it's as obvious as hell that you two are supposed to be together"

"obvious to who?" Amy rebutted "it's not that clear to me"

"come on Amy, don't tell me you don't miss him, that he's not the first thing on your mind when you wake up each day, cos I know you're on his. "

Amy looked down, not wanting to admit it to Caleb, but she did miss him, and, yes as soon as her eyes opened in the morning, his face was the first thing in her thoughts.

"you love him, Amy, "Caleb said, "isn't that enough! isn't that all you need, "

Amy bit her lip, "I wish it was Caleb, honestly I really wish it was"

* * *

Ty shook uncontrollably as the freezing cold water hit his naked body, He grit his teeth and shut his eyes as he was pushed further under the torrent. The large hands on his shoulders turning him roughly so every inch of him was saturated by the icy fall.

Ty's lips turned blue as he was roughly pulled out of the water and then wrapped in a towel around his waist. The orderly didn't speak to him the whole time he manhandled him tonto his room and pushed him roughly onto the side of the bed.

Ty shivered, the water still running off his bare torso as he tried desperately to conserve energy by wrapping his arms around his gut.

"get dressed," the orderly ordered him, throwing a clean tee and pair of cargos at him.

Ty shook as he grabbed the clothes, and slowly stood up to get dressed,

"underwear?" he asked, his voice trembling,

The older male laughed and walked towards the door, "what do you think this is kid, the Beverley Hills Inn, just get dressed.!"

Ty nodded and quickly dried himself as best he could with the wet towel he had and pulled on his clothes. He placed the towel on the end of the bed and sat back body still in shock from the freezing water. His hair was dripping wet, leaving splatter marks on his white tee.

"oh, there you are Ty, "Doctor Bentley said, his smile broad, "you feel better after your shower?"

TY nodded, too cold to fight anymore, it was pointless anyway, he thought to himself, he couldn't win. No matter what he did or said. No one would believe him.

"ok, well, its time for your medication, "the doctor said, "take your tablets ok, there's a good lad"

Ty nodded again and held out a shaky hand, as the doctor tipped two blue pills into his palm, He pushed them into his mouth and swallowed, opening his mouth wide so the doctor could see he had taken them.

"wonderful, ok, well, group class is in an hour so, you have a rest and I'll see you then ok,

TY nodded in submission and curled up on the bed, desperately trying to warm up. His body tremoring with the cold. He shut his eyes, his mind picturing Amy standing before him. He beautiful face, soft skin, those big blue eyes, if he could just focus on her, everything else would fade away, all the ugliness would become irrelevant.

Ty hugged himself tightly, pushing his head into the soft pillow, his mind picturing Amy's soft neck, her arms around him, holding him tightly.

He drifted off into a quiet sleep, one that was his only escape from the horror that was his life now, the drugs blurring his reality. Amy was all needed to see him through

To be continued


	56. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

 **Turning the tables**

Jack opened Amy's bedroom door and smiled at her as she looked up at him from her desk.

"Hey," she said, "you off to the hospital?"

Jack nodded, "Um I was wondering if you have any novels that maybe I could take in, I've exhausted my supply and only have old hardcovers now. Probably not the choice of story content for a mid 20 year old"

Amy nodded and walked over to her bookcase, flicking her finger over the spines of a few books in her collection. Coming to rest of a red cover with the words {The Hunted} on the side,

She pulled it out and flipped it in her hands, knowing Ty would enjoy the read.

"here you go," she said, holding it out to him.

"Oh, thank you, I think withering Heights might not cut it, " Jack grinned, accepting the book and turning away.

"he reads a lot?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"not much else for him to do Amy, apart from group chats and checkers, "Jack replied.

"How is he Grandpa, ?" she asked softly, Jack could see she was being genuine in her inquiry.

"he's hanging in there, "Jack replied, "It's a hard place, I have to admit, I don't agree with all their methods,"

Amy nodded, remembering how the staff had handled Ty the day she had gone with Jack to the hospital.

"how much longer do you think he will be in there, its been nearly 7 weeks"

"I don't know Amy, "Jack sighed, "they tell me he's in the final stages now, but …"

"but what ?" Amy looked at Jack, wanting to know the truth,

"he's not eating or sleeping properly Amy, and his refusal to participate in some activities is making it hard. "

Amy didn't know what to say, she knew Ty was stubborn, but the idea of him not eating or sleeping worried her to no end.

"thanks for the book Amy, I'll see you when I get back" Jack concluded as he headed towards the kitchen.

Amy bit her lip and quickly ran after him. An idea in her mind that might possibly help.

"Grandpa, wait, "she called, "can I have the book back for a sec?"

Jack stopped and raised his eyebrows, wondering what she was up to.

She took the book from him and sat at the table, grabbing a small post-it note and a pen from the side desk near the door.

She wrote on the note and stuck it into the book, midway through. Smiling to herself as she handed it back. Jack took the offering and smiled with curiosity, deciding not to ask what she stashed in the book.

"see you when you get back," she said with a smile and headed back to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ty turned the last page of the book he held as his eyes scanned over the last few lines. He closed the book and sighed, happy it was Wednesday. Not only would he see Jack, but it meant a new book to help him through the following week.

He put the book on the side table in his cold and sterile room and walked over to the window, his eyes looked out over the grassed area and sighed. The car park and freedom were just beyond that back rail fence. He yearned to be out of the hospital now. He felt good physically in himself, apart from an occasional headache and muscle ache from time to time. Even his eyes and burns had healed enough to not require any future treatments. He hadn't had a full-on withdrawal episode for over a week. Allowing him to build his strength slightly and regain some form of control over his thoughts and feelings. He still wasn't really talking, as Ty didn't want to share how much he missed Amy and home. He kept that pain to himself, it was his to endure as penance for what he did. There was one good thing though, that had given him hope. He didn't crave the injections and pills now, he didn't hang out for the cycle day, desperate for that next fix. The days now were manageable alone. He had finally got to the point where he didn't need the pills to make it through.

Ty smiled softly as he watched a young lady with long blonde hair reach out and hug her lover as he ran down to her from the bus stop. A sad shadow crossed over his face as he remembered how Amy used to wrap her arms around him like that, press her self so tightly against him like she never wanted to let him go. He wondered how she was if she ever thought of him. If she had moved on, started a new life, maybe even found someone else who she could love.

Ty shook his head, not wanting to think about it, it was like a vice clamped in his chest and the more he dwelled on it, the more it strangled him.

His mind was still with the young couple on the other side of the fence when he was brought back to reality abruptly by the sound of voices.

"Room check!"

Ty turned and saw two orderlies come into his room and stand near the door.

"move over to the wall please, hands out to the sides," the larger of the two said. Ty knew this orderly and knew not to disobey, he had experienced run-ins with him before.

Ty stepped back as requested, pressing his back against the wall as he spread his arms out with the backs of his hands in contact with the wall.

The two orderlies went through the room, opening the drawers, and lifting the mattress and sheets, checking all the main areas for whatever it was they were looking for.

"you got any meds or contraband in here Ty?" one of them asked, "if you tell us, it will make this a lot easier "

"no, "Ty said softly "I have nothing,"

The large orderly gruffed and continued to search the room with his counterpart. When the finally stopped Tys room was disheveled. the bed a mess and the drawers askew.

The orderly scattered the bedsides contents across the floor then stopped when his eyes fell on the photo of Amy and Ty that sat on the shelf above his bed.

He reached up and picked it up, seeing Ty's expression when he did.

"shes a pretty one," he said, looking back at Ty who twitched his lip in agitation.

"Please, don't take that," Ty said softly, trying to reason with him. His eyes watching the photo,

The orderly grinned and slipped the photo into his shirt pocket, tapping it as he did.

TY shut his eyes and pushed air out through his nose, trying to control his anger. "please, " he asked again, spitting his words from his mouth, "its all I have "

"I think you need to stop messing up your room Ty, this will not sit well with Doc Bentley" The orderly smirked, coming over to stand in front of him. His hot fat face inches from Tys as he opened his eyes and locked onto him.

"that's on you, not me" Ty rebutted, knowing where this was going to end, but not caring, he wanted the photo back and he didn't care what he had to endure to get it.

"did you hear that Trev, "the Orderly laughed, turning back to his counterpart, "Ty thinks we should clean this up,"

The other orderly laughed and pushed Tys mattress so it fell from its frame. "that very interesting Kurtis, do we look like the cleaning staff"

Ty exhaled and went to move but was pushed back against the wall again, this time Kurtis's large arm pressed against his chest,

He felt the pressure against this lungs and the other orderly tipped his personal belongings from his shower kit on the floor.

Ty hissed and changed his stance slightly, his breathing restricted by the weight, "can I have it back, please," he asked, trying to sound reasonable and calm.

Kurtis smiled a maniacal smile and placed his hand on Ty's jaw, holding him roughly against the wall. His fingers restricting Tys ability to move his mouth, let alone talk.

Ty grunted as his head came into contact with the wall, he wasn't strong enough to win this, Kurtis was twice his size,

"I know you, Ty, I know kids like you, you come in here all screwed up, you throw your lives away, and then expect everyone else to clean up the mess, you and your privileged lives, having everything, and you squander it away !" he sneered angrily at Ty "pretty boys like you make me sick, you have everything, money, family, the pretty girls, well, you'll get no free ride from me kid, your life is mine!"

Ty shook his head under Kurtis's hand, he couldnt have it farther from the truth, he thought, Ty knew Kurtis had an issue with him from the moment they met on the ward. That first week of induction had been brutal for Ty when Kurtis was on shift, he had endured physical abuse under the disguise of controlled management in the form of force-feedings, hot and cold showers and the humiliation of being physically restrained, stripped of his clothes and his dignity all in the name of drug dependency management. Ty didn't remember all of it, as his mind was clouded heavily by the medications, but he bore the marks from the ordeal, his wrists were permanently chaffed from being restrained, there were fading bruises on his upper arms and body and the nightmares still haunted him, the doctor said they were from the withdrawal, but Ty knew as his mind had started to clear that those fears that tormented him in the dark also came from early experiences in the Sinclaire wing.

They stared at each other for a little longer, Kurtis eyeing Ty off, intimidating him with a cold sneer until they heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

The orderlies looked at each other and went into set up mode. Knowing that the scene was set in their favor.

"now, Ty, How many times do we have to tell you that this kind of behavior is not acceptable here at Sinclaire, "Trevor said loudly, coming over to Ty and pinning his arms to the walls with his hands.

Ty exhaled loudly and looked towards the door, knowing full well what was happening. This was not the first time he had found himself at the mercy of these two and sadly, he knew the longer he was there, it would most likely not be the last.

Doctor Bentley came through the door to a very disturbing scene. The room was totaled and Trevor and Kurtis had Ty pinned mercilessly to the far wall.

"whats going on in here?" He asked, his happy jubilant smile fading at what was before him.

"doc, "Kurtis said, as Ty struggled in his grip, trying to move his mouth from under Kurtis large hand. " we have had to restrain him again, he's trashed his room and became aggressive when we did our rounds"

Doctor Bentley shook his head sadly, walking over to the wall and taking Ty's chart down.

"this is not good Ty, I thought we were past this now, you were doing so well this week"

Ty struggled violently against his bonds, trying to free himself from their grasp. Wanting to fight back.

"no, 'he hissed from under the large hand that covered his mouth.

"let him be, "Bentley said, motioning to the orderlies to step back and allow Ty to be free.

As soon as they released their hold Ty pulled away, retreating towards the window, giving himself some distance to recover, he pushed himself into the corner and rubbed his arms where they had been restrained. His eyes watching the large men before him.

"I didn't do this," he breathed, "I …. I didn't"

"now Ty, do you expect me to believe this was done by someone else?" Bently said, looking disappointed.

"you can believe whatever you want to, "Ty spat, "but this wasn't me!"

Ty went to move again as Trevor stepped into his path. Stopping him.

Bentley sighed and wrote in the file, then looked at Kurtis in defeat, "put him on the bed,"

Ty backed further into the corner and tried desperately to fend the two men off to no avail. They grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to the bed, forcibly laying him down and holding him still.

"no!, It wasn't, me!" Ty growled, fighting against them as they held him in place, "argh, let go of me!"

He looked up at The Doctor, his breathing short and erratic and he pushed against there hands.

"Look, Ty, I know I wanted you to share your feelings, but destroying things is not going to help you find your way, neither is lying about it or blaming others "He took a breath and he saw Ty shake his head in disagreance.

"I'm not Lying!" Ty hissed, his green eyes flaring with anger, his head was clear enough now to fight back or at least voice his objection.

"Ty, I'm running out of options here, so I'm changing your medication run again slightly to see if we can counteract these outbursts you seem to be having. " he wrote some more notes on Tys file and then walked back to the rack and replaced it.

"doc, please, it wasn't me, I just wanted my picture back!" Ty pleaded, giving up the struggle, knowing he wasn't helping matters by getting angry, "he's got my picture,"

Doctor Bently looked at Kurtis, "is this true,? Do you have something that belongs to Ty?'

Kurtis clenched his hand subtly around Ty s left arm, making Ty wince as he did.

"Yes doc, I found it on the floor, I picked it up so it wouldn't get damaged " he pulled it from his pocket and handed it to the doctor,

"Thank you, Kurtis, that was nice of you, "he smiled at Ty, "wasn't that nice of him to hold onto

that for you"

"NO!" Ty growled, pushing against the men again. but being forcibly held in place. "he took it, they did this, not me"

"Shh. Ty, enough ok "Doctor Bentley said, "I think you need some help controlling this anger of yours, so I've added a mild sedative to your medication rounds. We have you on slow release every 3 days now, so we will add a small calming agent to be given daily in the morning this will help control these rages"

"No, no" Ty pleaded, "I don't want it, please"

He tried yet again to sit up but failed, making Doctor Bentley step back slightly as the bed jolted with is the attempt.

"restrain him," Bentley said, "ill go and organize the sedative,"

"NO!.. goddammit, NO!" Ty yelled, as the orderly's once again cuffed him down. Making his struggles futile. Ty pushed his head back into the bed, anger, and fear on his face.

"please Doc, its Wednesday, "he said, his eyes pleading with him" Don't do this, I want to see Jack!"

"shh Ty, we will see how you feel after the sedative ok, you can still see Jack, but you need to calm down"

Ty nodded, trying desperately to comply, he thought if he showed the doctor he was calmer, then he would rethink the idea of the sedative. his fear of not being allowed to see Jack overtaking him.

The orderlies waited for the doctor to leave the room then Kurtis leaned over him, getting his face within inches of Tys.

"try that again, and I'll make sure these visits with your father stop permanently ok!" he snarled, and with that he drove his large curled fist roughly into Ty's gut, making him double up and groan at the impact.

It was slow, driven force punch that went deep into Ty's midsection, the pain being felt in his kidneys. Ty gasped as Kurtis held his hand in place, twisting his knuckles on Tys gut as he held the pressure., Only releasing it when the doctor could be heard coming back down the corridor.

Ty exhaled loudly and shut his eyes, the pain in his stomach making him shudder slightly as Doctor Bentley came back into the room.

He looked at Tys strained face and raised an eyebrow, "you ok Ty? you look like your in pain?"

Tys eyes flickered towards Kurtis and Trevor and then he swallowed hard, controlling the ache that radiated through his torso.

"I'm ok, "he breathed, "just feel a little sick"

Kurtis and Trevor shared a smile between them and stepped back slightly from the bed, as Ty's conformity was noted.

Tys eyes saw the small tray in the doctor's hands and the syringe that lay upon it He shook his head slowly, as he approached him.

"please, no, I don't want it, " he said softly, his arm pulling against the restraint cuffs that held him still. His voice had a slight tremble in it as he locked eyes with the doctor.

Doctor Bentley watched him intently, seeing the desperation in his eyes, considering the request.

"very well, Ty, you seem to have calmed down on your own, " he finally said, making Ty exhale with relief once he realised the shot was off the table. "but I will be adding this to your regimen each day from tomorrow, we can not have outbursts like this continuing on ok"

Ty nodded, agreeing to the terms, he didn't care about tomorrow, he just needed to get through today.

Doctor Delray turned and looked at the orderlies, "leave him here for now, and get the cleaners in to sort this mess out before his visitor arrives, "

They nodded and all left the room.

Ty shut his eyes, and took a deep breath, he was still restrained but relieved that the doctor had reconsidered the sedative shot. He turned his head to the window and could tell by the way the sun was coming through the glass that it was midmorning. Ty took a few deep cleansing breaths and settled himself. Jack would be there soon, as this was his only avenue to get his message through. His head was clear for the first time in weeks and Jack was his only chance of getting out of this nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack walked into the Sinclare unit and was stopped by Doctor Bentley as he approached the large locked doors.

"Jack, can I have a word, " he said, his usual smile still plastered on his lips,

Jack smiled a welcome and agreed, as the doctor swiped the door card and they walked over to one of the tables in the rec area. Jacks soft eyes scanned the room, finally resting on the usual table that Ty normally sat at when he was awaiting his arrival. This day, however, it was different, Ty was nowhere to be seen.

"I wanted to talk to you before you saw Ty today," Doctor Bentley said, "we had an incident this morning that worries me, "

Jack's face was filled with concern, "incident? What kind of incident"

"Ty had an outburst this morning and took the rage out on his room and his belongs, it took two of my orderlies to restrain him. "doctor Bentley looked gravely concerned, "he's been doing really well of late Jack, he's nearly off the slow release, and he's been joining in with group activities, but these rages are very concerning to me, there is a lot of rage in him that he is not expressing in group or private sessions. "

"I don't know Doc, he seems pretty ok when I've seen him, a little quiet, and subdued, but ok, "Jack rebutted, "I think sometimes these orderlies of yours are a trifle rough though, "

"Jack, you have to understand, if Tys aggression is not contained, I will have to write him up as unsuitable for outpatient status, and if what happened today happens again, I will be seeking a psych consult,"

"come on Doc, "Jack said, "this is ridiculous, he came in here to do a medically assisted detox, and now you're saying he's mentally unstable?"

"Jack, I understand your concern, it is hard to accept I know, But believe me, I only want what is best for Ty, and after reading his file that came from juvenile corrections ad placements, it seems Ty is a and I quote, a loose cannon with impulse control issues" The doctor pushed the file over to Jack so he could see the report.

"come on Doc, that was back when he was a messed up kid, he has come a long way since then"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, the thought of Ty being locked up for mental issues was ludicrous to him, Ty was passionate and sometimes impulsive, but he wasn't a threat to the outside world.

"ok, well, Ty has calmed down now, and is looking forward to seeing you so I have agreed to let the visit today go ahead, Please be aware though, due to this mornings episode, I would prefer that you both stay in his room and you abide by the correctional strategies that have been put in place. "

Doctor Bentleys face seemed colder today and more controlled, the happy go lucky free and peace-loving persona he usually exhibited was nowhere to be seen.

"ok, I'll abide by whatever you decide is necessary as long as I get to see him" Jack agreed.

They walked towards Ty's room at the end of the corridor and the doctor pushed the closed door open. Ty turned to see Jack and the doctor enter and the relief was hard to hide from his face.

The room's light was off and he had been in the dark, the blinds had been closed and Jack found it hard to adjust his eyes to accommodate.

The doctor came in and turned on the light switch, making Ty blink and look away, the brightness hurting his eyes.

"Jack, " he said trying to sit up, the smile hard to hide, the restraints still firmly in place.

"Ty, "Jack nearly choked on his concern, seeing the cuffs yet again holding him down. He walked over to him and touched his shoulder. The look in Tys eyes making the feeling in Jack stomach increase tenfold.

"why is he trussed up like a Christmas turkey and left in the dark?" Jack demanded, "it's the middle of the day goddammit!"

"Jack, we discussed this and you said you would not question our correctional strategies, "the doctor said calmly, looking at Ty and offering him a soft but authoritative smile" Ty understands that if he is going to disobey the rules at Sinclaire than he must accept the consequences. "

Jack turned to look at Ty, disbelief on his face, unable to speak as the words just wouldn't come.

"Its ok, Jack, "Ty said softly, finally getting his eyes to adjust to the light, "please, don't make a fuss about it,"

Doctor Bentley nodded approvingly at Ty, seeing he was accepting the boundaries that had been placed on him. "ok, well, I'll leave you two to talk and I'll see you later Ty, we will have a talk just before dinner ok"

Ty nodded and forced a fake, accepting smile, resting his head back on the pillow, he waited until the doctor was well out of earshot and turned quickly to Jack, his expression less compliant and more desperate.

"Jack," he said, keeping his voice low, "please get me out of here, I cant handle this anymore!"

Jacks face was white, he had been completely taken aback by what he had just witnessed.

He came over to Ty and looked at the restraints, the gaunt and tired features on the young man's face and the look of desperation that from his eyes.

"TY, what is going on!" Jack asked, "why are you acting out like this! you got to stop this or they will never let you out of here"

TY pushed his head back into the pillow, realizing that the Doctor had obviously already spoken to Jack about what happened that morning.

"I, cant do this anymore, Jack, "Ty said, his voice a tiny whisper, "I'm just about done"

Jack exhaled, not knowing what to say.

"you can't give up son, but you have to let them help you, this anger your feeling, it needs to come out, you need to talk about it and let them do their job!"

Jack watched, and the agitation overtook Ty again, he knew he would be disciplined if he was heard, but he couldn't do it anymore. Ty did the bravest thing he could, he turned his head to Jack and calmed his voice, and he told him the truth.

Jack sat and listened while Ty explained what he had been through, from the day he had come into the center through the programme phases and what had actually happened that morning.

Jack didn't respond, he simply sat next to the young man and allowed him to tell his story. His face etched with concern and guilt over not acting on the feeling he and Amy had had in their guts that day they came to the unit together.

When Ty had finished, Jack noticed the tear that rolled down his cheek, Ty felt like finally, a huge weight had lifted from him, he didn't only tell Jack about the bad stuff at Sinclare but he also told Jack about Lyall, and the confrontation and what actually happened that night at the old ranch.

The words just flooded out of him like a tidal wave, that he couldn't stop from letting go. He explained how he had spoken to Ben, how Both of them had threatened Amy and her safety and how the pills had given him the courage to finally make a stance against the one thing that kept shadowing him.

When he was done, Ty's chest was heaving, his eyes were filled with tears and he watched Jack desperately, hoping that for once, someone would believe him and understand.

He didn't expect him to agree with every decision he had made, he just needed to know, someone, understood why he had done it, why he was in this place and why he needed to get out.

Ty shut his eyes and tried to regain his composure as Jack sat in silence taking in all that he had said.

"This isn't right Ty," Jack finally said, "we got you to come in here to help you through this, and now you're telling me that there abusing you, beating you,? "he looked into Tys eyes, "torturing you!"

"Jack please, you have to get him to let me go, "Ty begged, "I've tried to tell the doc whats going on, but he won't believe me,"

Jack chewed his lip, "he told me you're acting out, you're having rages that you blame on others?"

"no, Jack, "Ty said, pulling against the restraints and cursing under his breath, "for the first time in days, my head is clear, I'm off the pills, I don't need them anymore, please Jack, please say you believe me!"

Jack rubbed his mustache, and didn't know what to think, he had seen Tim go through this and he remembered how deceptive and manipulative he had been. Could this be the same thing he was seeing in Ty due to his desperation to get out of the Unit?

"I, want to believe you, Ty, I really do, "he said, "But I saw you at the trailer son, I saw what those damn pills did to you, you may not remember it, but you trashed the trailer too, "

Ty looked away, he didn't remember much of that night, it was a blur,

"can you untie me, "he asked softly, his voice low and defeated, he moved his hands slightly rattling the cuffs. "I need to use the bathroom. "

"Ty, I said I wouldn't interfere, that's why they let me see you, "Jack replied, wanting to help him but not knowing what to do.

Ty exhaled loudly, and then pulled his head up to get a clearer view of the man he loved like a father. "Please, I've been tied up here for hours," he said his voice shaking slightly, the realization that Jack may still not believe him was breaking his heart. "Jack, come, on, it's me, I'm asking for your help, please don't you turn your back on me too,"

Those words resonated deeply in Jacks' heart. The look in Tys eyes penetrated his soul, telling him that this was a plea he couldn't ignore.

"ok, Ok, " He finally said, reaching forward and undoing the cuffs on Ty's wrists and ankles,

"thank you "Ty replied, rubbing his wrists and sliding off the bed, he looked towards the door then quietly ran to the on suite and disappeared inside.

Jack pushed the door shut with his boot, giving the two of them a little more privacy. He rubbed his chin and tried to think through everything he had heard. The doctor had told him Ty was still unstable and that he would tell him stories and lies to gain his sympathies, After talking to Ty, everything he said rang true with the feeling he had that something just wasn't right.

Should he listen to the so-called experts, and allow them to continue to treat Ty and give him the help they said he needed or did he believe the young man, who he had grown to love like his own blood, who had come so far since those first years. He had always respected Ty and knew how much he looked up to him. Could he really ignore a call for help from him? Could he turn his back on him too, even if it was under the guise of helping him?

He heard the toilet flush and Ty came back into the room, he padded across the cold floor on his bare feet and stretched his arms, wincing slightly and rubbing his stomach as he came back to the bed, slowly he climbed back up and took a seat, sitting up and rubbing his arms and face, He has not been able to move for hours and Ty was taking advantage of the freedom.

"thank you Jack "he finally said, smiling at him as he ran both his hands through his hair and shook his head,

Jack smiled, seeing the Ty he knew and loved before him. This was not the unstable, aggressive drug dependant young adult the doctor had described. This was the warm-hearted, calm and loving young man he had grown to love.

Ty didn't know what else to say, he didn't want to push it anymore, for fear of driving Jack away. He knew the doctor had warned him against believing him and Ty was also convinced that Doctor Bentley was oblivious to what was going on when he wasn't around. But he needed to get his message through, he wasn't going to survive much more of this kind of treatment, regardless of whether it was part of the programme or not.

"You still look kinda thin" Jack finally said, "you eating?"

Ty nodded, "I try to, Its hard though, everything makes me feel sick, the doc said that's because of the slow release drug,"

"and you believe him?" Jack questioned,

Ty nodded, "he's helped me through some dark times, Jack, he's not the problem"

"so it's the orderlies, they are the ones giving you the hard time" Jack was trying to get this straight in his head if he was going to help Ty, he needed to make sure he had the details right,

Ty looked at his hands and rubbed the red marks on his wrists, "I cant prove it, Jack, it's my word against there's, "he looked up and locked eyes with the old cowboy, "who do you think people will believe, me, a self-admitted drug dependent kid with anger issues or two well established professionally trained health workers "

Jack tilted his head and rolled his eyes, seeing Tys point,

"no one believes me, Jack, "Ty said quietly, "not even you,"

"now, I didn't say that" Jack rebutted, "I just know what those pills can do to a man, they can make things seem real that in reality are ….."

"does this look real enough for you Jack!" Ty interjected, pulling up his white tee and showing the knuckle bruise on his abdomen.

Jacks mouth fell open as he saw the angry red and purple marks on Ty's obliques, there was a definite knuckle print imprinted on his skin just under his ribcage.

"did they do that to you" He whispered, in shock,

Ty nodded and winced as he pulled his shirt back down, "I told the Doc they took my photo and this was my reminder to not involve people in what they call Sinclaire strategies" Ty moved on the bed and saw the look on Jacks face. "I'm taking a huge risk talking to you about this right now Jack, if they find out, well, " he gently touched his gut again, making his point.

"ok, ok, look, I'll look into it and see what I can do to get you out of here, "Jack conceded, "you just keep your head down for the next few days and don't cause any waves"

"thank you, Jack, really, you don't know what this means to me, "Ty smiled, his smile showing his relief, " You're the only one I can trust, "

Jack nodded and stood up and then suddenly remembered the book he had brought for TY,

"Here, I'm not sure if you finished the last one or not, but here's another, maybe it will help you keep out of trouble for a few days" he passed Ty the book and Ty smiled again taking it from him.

"The Hunted, "he said looking over the blurb on the back, twitching his lip in approval, Ty thumbed the pages and saw the yellow post-it note in the center of the book, He stopped and pulled it out, reading the words on the yellow paper.

 _{I know everything feels out of control right now, and maybe it is. But you can't let that stop you_

 _From getting well, Please don't give up. You have to keep fighting,_

 _We all want you to beat this,_

 _Our thoughts are with you_

 _Amy X}_

Ty chuffed under his breath, his smile taking on a state of surprise as he read the note again.

"she wrote that for you before I left, "Jack said with a soft grin, "that's her book too"

"she wrote that for me?" Ty said, more of a statement than a question. "her thoughts are with me?"

"see I told you there was more to fight for, "Jack continued,

"wow, "Ty whispered to himself, "I thought she'd never speak to me again, its been 6 weeks of nothing, "

TY looked up at Jack and smiled a soft smile, the hope in his eyes easily seen.

Jack walked towards the door and cracked it open, hearing voices at the end of the hallway.

He pulled back inside and came quickly over to Ty who was busily writing on the back of the note Amy had sent him. Once he was done he put the yellow paper back into the other book he had finished and handed it back to Jack.

"I've finished that one" he said with a smile, "please see it gets back home,"

Jack took the book and turned back towards the door, the voices were getting closer.

"here, Ty, we need to put those back on, let's not poke the bear so to speak, "he said, as he helped Ty back into the restraints and retired them up. He didn't like doing it, but he knew that It would be Ty that suffered if he was found to be out of them before it was deemed necessary.

Once secured he sat back down, and waited for the doctor and his orderly to re-enter the room.

Ty laid back on the pillow, his eyes flickering to the door when they came in.

"Jack, Ty, how did the visit go?" Doctor Bentley said,

"just fine Doc, Ty had a talk to me about how he's feeling, and I think well, we made some progress' Jack looked at Ty who didn't say anything in return. He simply looked at Jack and gave him a soft smile.

"wonderful, well, I am sorry to say, we will have to cut this short, its time for Ty's group session, Kurtis here will be escorting him down to the activity room and I'll walk you back to reception. "

Jack saw Tys face drop slightly as the large man came over to him and started to untie his restraints. Before Ty could sit up himself, Kurtis grabbed his shoulders and pulled him from the bed, pushing Ty's shoes over to him with his large booted foot. Jack saw Ty wince and pull away from the large hands that held him.

"well, we are heading that way aren't we, "Jack cut in, seeing Ty look at him with a worried look on his face, "so why don't we all walk together,"

"Ok Jack, that sounds like a great Idea, "Bentley said, as Kurtis manhandled Ty to the door and guided him roughly into the corridor. Ty stumbled slightly and noticed Kurtis kept right to his side and the four of them walked down the hallway together. Jack shadowed by Doctor Bentley.

When they reached the rec area, They stopped and the doctor shook Jacks' hand, Kurtis went to lead Ty away, his large hand on Ty's shoulder, when Ty broke from his grip and hugged Jack affectionately. Doctor Bentley raising his hand to the orderly to keep him at bay.

"Thanks, Jack, "Ty said into his ear as he hugged him with all his might "make sure she gets that book"

Jack smiled and nodded, pulling out of the hug and touching Ty's cheek affectionately. "I will son, now you look after yourself ok, and I'll see you next Wednesday"

"If not before, yes, absolutely Ill see you Wednesday, "Ty said, looking hopeful.

Jack watched as Ty was shuffled away. He left the Sinclair unit that day with a lot to process.

He slowly walked across the carpark, his mind turning all the information over and over, trying to gain some clarity on what he should do. He finally decided when he got to his truck that there was only one person who could really tell if Ty's story of mistreatment and abuse was real or if it was all smoke and mirrors derived and connived in his mind by the pills. That person knew Ty better than anyone, and that person was Amy.

to be continued


	57. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

 **Icy Shards**

Dinner was quiet at the Heartland ranch that night, Jack seemed a million miles away and Amy noticed how he didn't seem to have the same enthusiasm for his post roast as he normally did.

Lou had noted it too, her face showing her worry.

Tim had joined the family for dinner at Jacks request, which in it self was odd as Jack always made a point of berating Tim for his self-invites to most meals.

"Grandpa?" Amy said as she picked up her empty plate, "are you ok, you've hardly touched your food"

Jack turned to his granddaughter and forced a smile, "I'm fine, just got a few thing on my mind is all" he said flatly,

"those few things have anything to do with your visit today?" Lou pushed, seeing Amys face drop slightly, she didn't feel like sharing her thoughts on Ty just yet.

"Maybe, "Jack said, rubbing his mustache in thought, He looked around the table at those he held dear, Amy, Lou and even Tim, meant the world to him. Peter had flown out yet again to Vancouver, leaving Lou with Katie, Mallory had gone to visit relatives in Toronto and wasn't due back for a few weeks.

He took a breath as his eyes fell on the empty chair next to Amy, Ty's chair, Jacks mind was a quagmire of questions and emotions. What Ty had expressed to him today and what he had seen had made him question everything he thought to be right.

"Tim, "he finally said, getting his x son in laws attention, "can I ask you a question?"

Tim cocked his eyebrow, "um yeah, what did I do now?"

Jack huffed at him, and continued on, "I know it was a while ago, but when you were in rehab, in St John, what was the place like?"

Amy looked at her grandfather, confusion in her blue eyes at such a bizarre question.

"er… well, "Tim said, trying to put it into words, "it's not a holiday camp, if that what your asking "

"Grandpa,? What is going on?" Lou asked she was worried now,

"so it was a hard place, ?" Jack asked, his face seeking answers,

"it depends on the unit Jack, full lock units, yeah, they're tough, you don't have a lot of say over what happens to you. "Tim stopped, his memories not the easiest to recall, "but they have their place, you need that kind of structure if your kicking the pills"

"what about, semi-secure units?" Jack enquired,

"this is about Ty!" Amy said quickly, taking a seat again, looking at Jack for answers.

"I was never really in one of those Jack, but they are more therapy than intervention," Tim used his fingers in a mock inverted commas sign, "after they break your dependency, it's more about building you up again, so you don't go down that same road, "

"so, you say it's not as harsh a regime then?" Jack said,

"what are you getting at old man?" Tim asked, he too was wondering where this was leading.

Jack sighed, and decided to come clean, these people all cared for Ty, even if some of them didn't like to admit it. He needed to get their opinion on how he should proceed.

"Your right Tim, this is about Ty, "Jack said, as he rubbed his stubbly chin, "I saw something today that rocked my resolve, and I'm not sure what I should do from this point"

Amy touched his hand, her facial expression now serious. "what happened,?"

"It wasn't one thing per say, but today, when I went to visit Ty, the doctor said he's been acting out, violent outbursts, trashing his room, aggressive behavior. "

Amy bit her lip, taken aback by the idea that Ty was somehow out of control.

"pills can do that, "Tim nodded, "messes with your head"

"Yeah, that's what I thought initially, but the doc said he's basically off the pills now, and that these outbursts are from other issues Ty may have"

"issues?" Amy questioned, "what issues,? Ty's issues were driven by those pills, if he's not taking them, then …"

Jack nodded, "the doc thinks Tys in need of some other therapy, mental therapy. That's why they haven't released him. "

"that's ridiculous, "Lou interjected, "Tys as sane as any of us,! Where is this coming from?"

"now hold on Lou, I don't mean to be the bad guy here, but Ty did suffer a rather bad brain injury not that long ago, and if I remember right, it wasn't treated correctly either to start with. Who knows what damage that may have done,"

"dad!" Amy butted in sharply, her hands holding her cutlery in a death grip, "Ty isn't a mental case, the doctor gave him the all-clear from the brain trauma, he said that the scans showed there was no damage"

Tim conceded her point and then looked back at Jack, encouraging him to go on,

"I thought of that too Tim, trust me, I've thought this over and over, and I keep coming back to the same place everytime I do,"Jack sat back and took a deep breath, "my problem is, that when I saw Ty, he was….."

Jack stopped, not knowing how to put it into words,

" he was what Grandpa?" Amy insisted,

"he doesn't look good Amy," Jack blurted out, When I went into his room, they had him in the dark, and he was tied down to the bed. "Jack shook his head, seeing their faces, "he's lost weight and he doesn't look like he's slept in days. "

Lou gasped, "I thought you said he was doing well, "

"that's just it, I thought he was, our visits have always been good, he would talk to me and we would go for walks, He looked a little thin and tired, but I just put it down to the withdrawals, "he stopped his voice quavering slightly,

"so what made you change your mind ?" Tim asked, "you obviously think somethings up"

"Well, part of the issue the doc has with Ty is that he won't talk about how he feels, but today, in that room, when he laid there before me, his hands and feet bound. Well, he let me in, he talked to me like he used to,"Jacks' voice cracked slightly, "he told me things that I didn't want to believe were true, but …"

"Grandpa, please, you're scaring me, what did he say,"Amy said in a shaky whisper.

Jack inhaled and looked at the three of them as they all watched him intently."It seems that some of the staff at that place are making his life a little harder than they should."

"whats that supposed to mean Jack?" Tim said, "it's not meant to be summer camp you know,"

"I know that Tim!," Jack snapped, "but I saw the bruises, and the marks, He's scared too, you can see it in his eyes,"

Amy gasped, her hands trembling, "are you saying they are hurting him? Abusing him?" she asked, her face now a shade of white.

"I don't know for Sure Amy, But it looks that way, the doc said Tys trying to manipulate me, but I saw the bruises, he cant fake them"

"Lou put her hand across her face, looking at her sister in disbelief, "you convinced him to go there to get help and now they are mistreating him!, OMG Grandpa, we have to do something"

Jack rubbed his tired eyes and looked at Tim,

"are you sure? I mean, those pills make you do some crazy things, trust me I know, the anxiety they cause can drive you to distraction. " Tim said,

"that just it Tim, I'm not 100 percent sure, I saw the look in Tys eyes when he told me what was going on, but I just don't know, " He looked over at Amy, "he told me about that night too, the night he confronted Lyall, "

Amy looked down at the table, that night was a period of time she wanted to forget,

"did he tell you why he did it?" she asked softly,

"yes, he said he did it because Ben and Lyall threatened you, they told him they were going to go after you next, "Jack touched her hand, "and he couldn't allow that"

Amys heart sunk, she knew Ty better than anyone in that room and knew how protective he was over her. The thought that he did something so drastic in the name of her defense made her heartache.

"When are you going to see him again Grandpa? "Amy said clearly, her decision made

"I'm only allowed to see him on Wednesdays" Jack replied.

"well, I'm going to come with you next Wednesday" She proclaimed. Determination of her pretty features.

"Amy, you sure you want to do that"Lou interveined,

"I know Ty, I know him better than he knows himself, let me talk to him and I'll be able to tell you if this is true or just another drug-induced façade. "

"Amy, I don't want to make you do something you…"Jack started, But Amys raised hand silenced him.

"no Grandpa, I knew I'd have to face him one day, and if what he's saying is true, he needs our help. We might no longer be together, but that doesn't mean I don't care what happens to him. I need to know he's safe,"

Jack nodded agreeing with her choice to accompany him the following week.

"I'm going to give Simon a call again also, "Jack said, "maybe he can help us sort this out some, give us an inside point of view"

Amy nodded and the family talked about further into the night. Amy listening to Jack as he retold Ty's rendition of the night he had faced off with Lyall and how his devotion to her was his driving force. Those pills had played their part, but Amy now realized that it was for her he had laid it all on the line.

* * *

Ty walked slowly down the white corridor the next morning, he had decided to eat breakfast, well attempt to eat it, in the dining hall, hoping that his visablitly would subsequently keep his tormentors at bay.

He wasn't really paying attention when he turned the corner and gasped in surprise when he walked straight into the path of Kurtis and Trevor.

Kurtis' eyes lit up, he allowed Tys inertia to make them collide,

"ok, Borden !" he said loudly, making sure anyone in the vicinity heard him. "what did I tell you about physical contact,"

Ty opened his mouth to protest but the words were simply swept away when he suddenly felt rough hands around his arms and armpits dragging him back towards his room.

Ty fought against them, his feet sliding on the shiny linoleum floor as the two larger men physically abcosted him between them back down the corridor,

"Let me go!" Ty hissed, "I didn't do anything !" he struggled uselessly in their grasp. Knowing that it didn't matter what he did or didn't do if they got him alone, this was only going to get worse for him.

Before Ty knew where he was he was flung back into his room, his arms canning from the pressure of their hands restraining him.

"Now Ty, what are we going to do with you, how many times do we need to discipline you for this kind of behavior." Kurtis taunted at a visibly shaken and now trapped Ty.

"I'm sorry ok, I didn't see you, "Ty growled, still holding his hands out, ready to fend off their imminent advance.

"tut…tut….tut "Kurtis laughed, "that attitude of yours Ty, it's going to do you in one day"

"I didn't do anything !" Ty exclaimed again, looking defensive," he stepped away from them again as they circled him." come on man, I was just going to the dining hall," Ty's emerald eyes darted from one to the other, keeping out of their grasp. He had enough street sense in him to know how to dodge, but both these two guys were double his size, and Ty had lost a lot of his muscle tone since being in the unit. His only chance was to avoid and talk his way out of this.

Kurtis grinned and pulled Ty's picture out of his pocket, he looked at Ty and saw the look in Tys eyes when he realized what he had, Kurtis knew that he could play this card and Ty was defenseless against its effect on him.

"so, this beauty got a name?" he smirked, running his fat hot fingers over the image of Amy,

TY hissed under his breath, he could feel the hackles going up on the back of his neck. He felt the fire burn in his gut at the idea of that disgusting man even touching her image let alone thinking about her in person.

"that's mine" he growled, his voice low,

"I bet when you get her out of those jeans she's a real firecracker, you can see it in those big baby blues, "

Tys face was steely white now, his eyes flashing anger and disgust at Kurtis. "don't talk about her like that,"

"come on a kid, you cant tell me you haven't tapped that,?" Trevor sneered, "I sure the hell would have, look at that ass!" He sniggered as he made squeezing motions with his hands.

That was it, Ty flew across the room and lunged at Trevor with all his might, his fist connecting with his face. He felt Kurtis's large hands on his shoulders as he punched and kicked against their hold on him, his temper flaring out of control.

Ty's anger was soon replaced with a deep primal fear as they both easily overpowered him and he felt his feet leave the floor as he was bodily dragged backward, Kurtis's barrel sized arms pulling his arms roughly behind his back in a pincer grip.

Ty grunted as his shoulder screamed, the flesh around the bullet wounds scar burning as it twisted under the strain.

"he's running a little hot again today Trev," Kurtis snarled near Ty's ear as he struggled to free himself.

" yeah, needs to cool down a bit I think,"

Tys eyes turned to look at both of them, defiance of his features as he was dragged bodily towards the bathroom.

"NO, NO!" he yelled, trying with every ounce of strength he had left to stop them from what they intended. Ty dug his heels into the floor as they pulled him through the door, his feet hooking monetarily on the door jam. Trevor simply laughed and kicked his feet free with his boot, making Ty fall further into Kurtis grasp as they manhandled him through the door.

Kurtis clamped his hand over Ty's mouth to silence him as he threw him across the bathroom floor, Ty slid along the tiles and came to a crashing halt in front of the shower cubicle, where his shoulder hit the tiled surface with force.

He groaned and grabbed his arm, then tried to get to his feet quickly, but felt the hands on him again. Restricting his movement and his escape. Before he knew it he was stripped down to his boxers and thrown into the shower cubicle. He held his shoulder as he gasped in discomfort as Kurti turned the shower head on full bore sending sheets of hard freezing water all over Ty, drenching him mercilessly. Ty tried in vain to huddle in a corner, away from the icy cascade that poured over him. But every time he found an escape, those rough hands grabbed him again and pushed him back. His body started to shake as he shut his eyes, The cold water hurting his skin as it hit him. Kurtis laughed and turned the pressure up more, making the water stream harder and stronger, he flicked the massage pulse on the shower head, making the stream have more force and pressure. Ty curled his shoulders letting his back take the brunt of the assault. His body quivering as his core temperature started to drop.

"he's looking a bit blue Kurt," Trev laughed, seeing the effect the water was having on Ty and his slender form. Ty tried in vain to steady himself by putting his hands on the showers walls, leaving his torso open to the full extent of the attack. He shook uncontrollably, and dropped his head, the water running over his head and face. Ty spat it out as he took quick short breaths. His eyes pressed tightly closed, trying to hold on as long as he could, Hoping that someone, would hear them and come and investigate.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Kurt reached forward and grabbed Ty by the back of the neck, holding him in place, preventing him from pulling away, then flicked the tap leaver to the other side,

Ty let out a muffled gasp when the water went from icy cold to warm then to scalding hot, He tried desperately to pull away from the increasing temperature, the water making his skin scream as steam billowed around him.

He swallowed a sob as his body spasmed under the burning torrent, he couldn't move out of the way of the downpour, no matter how hard he tried, Kurtis's hand held him in place.

Ty's legs buckled slightly under him as he let out a muffled yell when Kurtis once again hit the tap lever, turning the torrent back to icy needles.

They couldn't see the tears that fell from Tys eyes as he endured their torment, his face drenched, his hair plastered across his features. He shut his eyes again the pain on his back, turning to a hot numbness.

This went on for what felt like hours until Ty's legs finally gave out and he fell to the floor. His arms wrapped tightly around his quaking body. Kurtis hit the tap one last time, making Ty cry out in pain as one last hot bust of water hit him. Ty curled up on the floor of the shower his teeth clenched, his arms trying desperately to protect his body.

Then it ended, as suddenly and as violently as it had begun.

He shook violently as the two orderlies left him where he lay, happy with their achievement. Ty pulled himself slowly into the corner of the cubicle, unable to stop his body from shaking from the shock. He curled up and shut his eyes, wanting it to be over, terrified that they would change their minds and come back.

Ty didn't know how long he sat there, huddled in the corner of the recess, but his eyes only flickered open when he felt someone touch him gently and wrap him in a dry soft towel. He looked up from under his sopping wet hair and saw a face he didn't recognize looking back at him with concern.

He felt the hands pull at him, encouraging him to stand up which he did after a few failed attempts. His legs were like jelly, they shook so bad. A gentle pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and guided him to the bathroom chair, helping him sit down. Ty looked up again, his body still shaking from the temperature shock and saw the face of his rescuer. The young man was a little older than Ty, placing him in his early 30s and had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, his skin was tanned and he was a slender build, He wore the typical white shirt and pants of the unit staff, but Ty had not seen him on the ward before.

"you sit here ok, and I'll get you some dry clothes," he said softly, giving Ty another towel so he could dry his face and hair.

Ty shook and nodded in agreeance and accepted the towel, his body finally starting to settle and find its proper core temp.

The young man returned monetarily with a clean white tee, some khaki pants and a pair of boxers, placing them on the cabinet. He knelt down in front of Ty and looked into his green half closed eyes. Tys face shook slightly as he let out a few short breaths.

"You feeling a bit better now," the orderly asked, rubbing Ty's arms and seeing him flinch when he touched his shoulder, "you hurt,?"

Ty shook his head, he didn't know if he could afford to trust this person either, even though he had shown him some compassion, how did he know it was truly real, Ty's mind was in defence mode now he trusted no one and he kept those walls around him as tall as skyscrapers.

"I'm Justin by the way, "the young man said, stepping back a little seeing the defensive look in Tys eyes."I just started on the ward yesterday"

Ty nodded, and slowly stood up, his lips still trembling but his body now was feeling more normal."T…..y, Im, T..Y" he murdered,

"well hi, Ty," Justin said softly, "you want to tell me why you decided an ice shower at this time of ear was a good thing?"

Ty shook his head, not wanting to reply, Justin seemed nice, and Ty knew if he involved others it just meant things would get worse.

"ok, so you don't want to talk, I've been told you're a man of few words "Justin said, "that cool, I get it, sometimes we just need the feeling of a million freezing ice shards pummeling over our bodies to get us started, "he tweaked his lips slightly trying to get a response out of Ty,

"hey they do it in Norway I'm told, supposed to invigorate the soul"

"I….be….g…..t…o….diff..er," Ty said softly, as he pulled on the dry tee and then worked on his bottom half. His body still tremoring.

Justin looked at him, a serious look in his eyes for a second. "if I leave you be to get dressed, you promise you're not going to do anything foolish right?"

Ty nodded and exhaled shakily, his green eyes watching as the young man left the bathroom and pulled the door shut.

He waited in Ty's room and smiled at Ty when he finally came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and still towel drying his hair. Ty's lips were still slightly blue as he climbed up onto his bed and sat down. His body still shaking from his ordeal.

"ok, well, I'm going to go get you some food and then we can maybe have a chat about what just happened in there, "Justin said getting Tys eyes to lock to his,

"nothing …..t..o …say," Ty said softly.

"ok, ok "Justin replied, "but I got to write something in the report chart, so maybe if you tell me what happened, we can avoid this happening again."

Ty looked away, not wanting to take this any further. He didn't know what Kurtis and Trevor would do, and he wasn't about to put this other guys life in jeopardy too.

"I think we need to get that shoulder checked," Justin said, seeing Ty wince again when he moved,

Doctor S…..i..mon Del…..r..a y is my doctor, "Ty said in almost a whisper, his mind pulling a chance into play. "could you …g…et. Him to come…..se e me?"

"I'm sure I can manage that, I know Simon, I used to work on the neuro ward at CrossBow. "Justin smiled and walked out the door, pulling it closed behind him.

Once Ty realized he was alone, he exhaled shakily and tried desperately to steady himself, he hurt all over, especially his shoulder and the middle of his back that had taken the brunt of the waters attack.

He wiped his eyes, not allowing Kurtis and Trevor the satisfaction of upsetting him and took yet another shaky breath, he realized in that moment, that even if he kept to himself, and tried to stay out of the limelight, he still wasn't safe. He felt like a caged pit dog, being tormented and prodded before a fight. His hands shook as he noticed his picture was laying on the bed. Kurtis must have dropped it when he grabbed him.

Ty quickly picked it up and looked at the image of him and Amy, her smile made him feel warm inside. Ty ran his finger over her, and he felt his lip tremble as a single tear rolled down his cheek... He was at his limit, he couldn't endure much more. She was the only thing that kept him going. Her words in her note played in his head again. She said not to give up. She said to keep fighting. TY took a shaky breath and slowly straightened himself up, his resolve returning. He would do anything for Amy. And if she wanted him to fight, then that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

The next few days brought relief for Ty as Kurtis was not on roster and Trevor didn't seem all that interested in Ty without his counterpart egging him on.

There was also the added protection that Justin's presence on the ward seemed to give Ty. Justin had spoken to Simon Delray as he had promised, and an apt had been made for Ty on Friday.

Doctor Delray had requested that Ty was brought up to Cross Bow for this appointment at which Doctor Bentley had reluctantly agreed. The apt was supposed to do a final exam on Ty's burns and to run one final CT scan, Doctor Bentley thought this to be a good idea as Tys aggressive and erratic behavior could then possibly be explained.

Justin kept a close eye on Ty, making sure he was on ward and available to him, even if it was just a simple hello or a chat over breakfast.

Ty had started eating breakfast in the dining hall, and looked forward to his conversations with Justin over soggy cereal and OJ.

Tys stomach had improved, it didn't churn at the thought of food now making eating less of a chore.

Doctor Bentley had also cut Tys slow release down to a half dose every 4 days. Meaning Ty was spending more and more time out from under the influence of any type of drug. He still had the nightmares that shadowed his thoughts in the early morning hours and the occasional twinge in his gut, but he was now starting to feel once again like his old self.

Doctor Bentley had however insisted much to Ty's protests and rebuttals to stick to his plan of adding a mild sedative to Ty's daily intake. Every morning, as with this one he had two blue pills placed in front of him at breakfast, He was watched as he took them and had to suffer the humiliation of opening his mouth and showing his tongue each time. Justin had disputed the need of the pills, saying Ty had turned a corner of late and was handling his emotions and feelings a lot better now. But Doctor Bentley was still not convinced, and until he saw a vast improvement in Ty's attitude and demeanor, the pills would remain part of Ty's morning routine.

Justin tapped the table, where the small cup sat as he walked past Ty in the dining room, Ty sighed and picked up the little receptible and shook it slightly, watching the little blue capsules roll around like dancing beans.

"I feel fine Justin, "He said, "can't you just say I took them" he smiled a cheeky Borden smile at Justin as he looked back at Ty, a look of "really, did you just ask me to lie for you?" written on his features,

"ok. ok" Ty replied, seeing the look and conceding defeat. He tipped the cup into his mouth and swallowed the last of his OJ down on top of the pills.

Justin cocked his eyebrow and waited, looking at Ty, giving an expectant look.

Ty growled under his breath then opened his mouth wide and poked out his tongue, showing the pills were gone.

"happy now," he said flatly,

"very much so," Justin grinned, "hoes the shoulder doing today,"

Ty looked around the room, the other patients not paying much attention to them. "apart from being black and blue you mean?"

"still sore when I touch it" Justine replied, a slight smile on his face due to Ty's glibness.

"yeah, only when I raise my arm" Ty replied.

"Well, Ty, I'm on splits today, so I'll be back on at 5 pm ok, I want you to try and have a good day. Get some fresh air, maybe take a walk in the garden," Justin shook Ty's hands warmly and wandered away, saying hello to other patients as he went.

Ty smiled softly as he watched him leave the dining hall, "fresh air, "Ty mused to himself, he got up and placed his dishes on the cleanup rack and then shelved his tray. He slowly walked out the main doors of the dining hall and wandered across the rec room. Keeping his distance from the other patients but still smiling in recognition if they looked his way.

He stood before the sliding door that leads to the small courtyard gardens. With a deep breath, Ty stepped forward and walked out into the morning sun, the warmth on his face making him inhale and shut his eyes.

This was the first day in a long time, he actually was happy to be alive, his life was still a mess. But today, he was determined to have one day of peace and happiness.

With a lightness in his heart that he hadn't felt in so long, Ty wandered out into the garden, following the limestone path through the flowers beds and shrubberies.

His mind was on Amy and the note she sent him. Maybe, all was not lost, she said her thoughts were with him. That had to be a good sign.

He knew they still had a long way to go, that a few well-placed words where not going to make everything that was wrong go away. But at least she felt enough about him to contact him,

Ty smiled softly to himself, the events of the day before now fading. Jack had told him, no, he promised him he would look into starting the procedure for his release, Ty's mind drifted slightly. Hoping Jack would stay true to his word and not change his mind. He needed to be free from the confines of the hospital. With each day his world became that little bit clearer, he felt more in control. Tys only concern was that Kurtis was due back on shift Friday morning. The thought made Ty's gut churn uncontrollably. He couldn't endure another bathroom attack. The last one was bad enough. There had to be a way that he could keep off of Kurtis's radar. But how, he had no clue.

to be continued


	58. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

 **White room**

Wednesday morning saw Ty wake before dawn, He yawned and slid his feet out of bed and stretched his body, his muscles twisting and contorting as he did.

Slowly, clearing the sleep from his eyes he padded over to the bathroom and did his morning clean up. Returning to his room after emptying his bladder, brushing his teeth and showering.

He shook his head, his soft brown hair falling ever so perfectly around his handsome face.

He was dressed in the usual white and khaki attire and he looked out the window at the grassed area that was his view.

His head was clearer than it had ever been. He felt good, a little stiff and achy but that was the norm with the withdrawal period.

He pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled out the photo, his smile soft and wanting. He missed her so. It was ironic, the better he felt, the further he came out from under the effects of the pills, the worse the ache for Amy became. It was a longing now that sat in the pit of his stomach. Something that felt like he was not complete.

Ty realized that the pills had masked his true need for her and made him content with the idea that he had lost her and that he didn't deserve her. He knew hed made mistakes, let his fears and anxieties take control of his actions, but now, out from under the influence and finally seeing through uncompromised eyes. He knew he had to try to get her back. He pressed his lips to the photo and decided in that moment that when he saw Jack that morning, he would ask him to help.

Justin came into Ty's room a little after 7 am, seeing him sitting on his bed reading his book. He noted Tys clean and prepared appearance and smiled at how far he had come.

"good morning, "he said cheerfully as he came into the room,

Ty looked up and smiled a return hello, still holding his book open with his thumbs.

"you're up early this morning?" Justin said, "feeling good?"

Ty blinked softly and smiled again. Justin truly was the only good thing about being at Sinclaire.

"I thought it was about time I started to face the real world, " Ty said, " I can't hide from it forever,"

"good attitude man, "Justin said as he checked his chart. "nice to hear a little determination in that voice'

Ty nodded and pulled his legs ups slightly, watching as the orderly check the pages in his file.

"I'll go check on Denise down the hall, she had a bad night, I'm sure you heard," he said,

Ty nodded, "I think the whole corridor heard "

"Well, I'll go get her meds and then bring you yours"

Ty's smile slipped slightly, those blue pills were an unwanted annoyance each day. He had pleaded with Doctor Bentley to let him stop taking them, but he still believed Ty to be aggressive and unpredictable so he had refused.

Justin left Tys room and was heard down the corridor talking to a female who sounded rather agitated.

He returned a few mins later with a small white cup and a glass of water.

As per the usual routine, he handed the cup to Ty and watched him with a smile as TY looked at its contents, distaste on his face.

"Ty, "He said, "you know the drill man, take the pills"

Ty sighed and turned his emerald eyes up to the man he considered the closest thing he had to a friend.

"I don't need them, Justin," he said softly "I'm calm, I'm in control, I don't need to be sedated"

"Ty, please, don't bust my hump, the Doc says you need them, so I have to follow the chart, "Justin explained, nodding to the cup again. "it's the rules man"

Ty looked back at the blue pills and tipped them into his hand. He rolled them around in his fingers. Unable to bring himself to put them in his mouth.

"they cloud my mind, Justin, "he said softly, "for the first time in weeks I can think clearly again and you want me to make the fog come back,"

Justin threw a sympathetic look Tys way, "Look, I understand Ty, I do, I tell you what, you take them today and I'll speak to the Doc about cutting them back if not cutting them out altogether."

Ty sighed a noncommitted smile and reluctantly pushed the pills into his mouth, Justin handed him the water and he washed them down, opening his mouth to show they were gone.

"Thanks, Ty, "Justin smiled as he wrote on the file, "I'll talk to him today ok."

TY nodded and ran his hands through his hair, accepting the offer.

"so how did the appointment go with Doctor Delray on Friday?" Justin asked as he took a seat at the end of the bed,

TY put his book down and looked at the man in front of him.

"Um, ok I think, he said my shoulder is just bruised, nothing major, "

"that's good, did you have a talk, like you said you wanted too?" Justin enquired,

"yeah, I'm not sure if it helped or not, but he did say he was going to speak with Bentley and get back to me, "Ty looked kind of hopeful when he spoke, he hadn't shared the full extent of what had been going on with him with Justin for fear of retribution on himself and on his new friend. But Justin did know of Ty's background and of the origins of the faint pink scars on his hands and shins.

"so you got the all clear?" he said, looking at Tys hands,

"um, yeah, Delray said the scars will fade and eventually disappear, so that's a good thing , " he rubbed the backs of his hands gently the soft skin almost the same colour now as the rest of his hands. "and my eyes are back to normal, "

"so no more Rockstar glasses !" Justin laughed,

"yeah there's that, "Ty grinned, "although, they supposedly make me look hot according to Am…."

TY dropped his sentence, a slight sad twinge crossing his face.

"Amy?" Justin said softly, "the girl in the photo right?"

TY nodded, his head down slightly, his smile now only on the corners of his mouth.

"shes your girl?" Justin pushed, TY had never talked of Amy or what had happened, and Justin took this moment of vulnerability as a chance to get him to open up.

"was my girl," Ty said in a whisper, "but I screwed that up"

"but you still carry the picture?"He said, raising his eyebrows hopefully,

"its complicated Justin, "Ty replied, "I destroyed what we had, I ….." Ty's voice was low, the emotions just running under the surface.

"but you know that part of the recovery process is to face those you hurt and apologize, "his friend said, "you never know, maybe she will forgive you"

"she won't even see me, "Ty said, his eyes looking up into Justin's, "I wouldn't know what to say if I did anyway, there's nothing that can fix the pain I caused her" Tys resolve that he had woken up with was fading fast as the sedative started to take effect. He had been so determined to win her back this morning, his courage building like a fire in his gut. But now, with the edges starting to lose focus, so to was his determination. The self-doubt and fear of rejection swooned around him yet again. It was easier to simply push it away, and let her go.

"you could start with I'm sorry," Justin said in a soft yet clear voice, "and maybe I love you"

Ty nodded slowly, seeing his point, "in order for me to do that though, she'd have to come and see me and, "he paused again, resignation in his eyes, "that isn't likely to happen anytime soon"

"have you tried to call her?" Justin enquired, "there's a phone you can use in the interview room near the garden. "

Ty considered Justin's request, "I don't know Jus, I haven't spoken to her since … "he stopped, his reluctance to have a confrontation showing through. "apart from a note she sent me that is"

"a note?"

TY couldn't hide the smile, "in my book, "

"well, that's a start,! " Justin grinned, looking enthusiastic.

Tys smile grew, Justin's grin making him lift his mood, "yeah, I suppose that's a positive"

"You suppose? come on Ty, that's contact, that means she is open to talking to you"

Tys face held the smile and it turned into a positive grin, his cheeks flushing slightly,

"look, you've got a visit booked today with your dad don't you?" Justin said,

Ty chuckled, "Jacks not my dad, but yeah,"

"Well, after that, hows about I take you down to the interview room and you make that call?"

Ty locked eyes with Justin, considering the offer. He wanted to talk to Amy, but his fear that she would simply hang up on him was palatable.

"come on man, "Justin pushed again, "one step forward?"

Ty smiled softly and finally nodded in agreement, even though he still harbored reservations over the idea.

Justin couldn't hide the smile and patted Ty on the shoulder, he stood up and walked towards the door,

"you rest for a bit ok, and I'll come get you when its time for group ?"

Ty nodded and pushed himself back into his pillow, the sedative making him slightly sleepy. He shut his eyes and tried to quell the anxiety over making that call. He wanted to see her, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to wrap his arms around her slight body and tell her he was sorry for ever causing her pain.

He exhaled slowly and looked at the ceiling," you can do this !" he said to himself.

* * *

Amy sat in her room and brushed her hair at her desk, she looked at herself in the mirror and finally after several different attempts decided on having it down, falling silkily around her shoulders. She wasn't quite sure as to why it was taking her so long this morning to get ready. She hadn't only changed her hairstyle but her outfits over three times as well,

Amy finally decided on a soft dusty pink tank top and powder blue jeans with accent stitching on the back pockets and hips.

She threaded a simple silver belt buckle through the lapels and smiled at the full effect. Amy turned around and grinned, her hair flowing over her shoulders.

Suddenly she stopped and pinched her lip in annoyance at herself, the realization coming to her that she had fashioned her entire look to what she knew were Tys favorite likes.

The powder blues, the hair down, the soft pink lips and smokey eyes, everything she knew Ty adored or had at one time or another told her he loved on her.

Amy took a deep annoyed breath and quietly chastised herself, this was not a reunion. This was an intervention. She was going to see him to see if what he was telling Jack was the truth.

Amy put her hairbrush down and noticed the book Jack had left on her desk, It wasn't hers, but the curiosity got the better of her as she thumbed the pages. She stopped when her eyes fell on the yellow post-it note stuck between the paper.

Slowly, her heart in her throat she pulled it out and saw the message she had written to Ty on one side. She sat down and cocked her eyebrow, flipping the note over and catching her breath when she saw the writing on the other side.

{Amy,

I have no right to expect anything from you, but the idea that you are thinking about me is enough to help me though, it's not easy in here.

I'm trying Amy, I miss you, Ty X}

Amy looked at the note, a feeling in her chest she hadn't felt for some time seeped through above the hurt and disappointment.

She folded the yellow note in two and pushed it into her pocket, shutting her eyes and trying to regain her cool resolve.

"Come on Amy!" she growled at herself, "its just a note,! Nothings changed, "

She opened her eyes as Jack pushed her door open after knocking,

"Amy, you almost ready to go?" he asked as he peered in.

He saw the book and smiled, "I take it you liked the book?" he said,

"that's not fare grandpa," Amy retorted, even though she couldn't hide the smile on her pink lips. "it doesn't mean anything, we are still broken up"

"fair enough, "Jack concluded, "but who are you trying to convince? me ? or you?" He smiled a soft knowing smile in her direction and backed out of the room. "ill be in the truck" he finally called as he sauntered off down the corridor.

Amy bit her lip in annoyance, her grandfather was right, why was she fighting so hard to convince herself that it was over between Ty and her when everything she did automatically pulled her back in his direction. Her subconscious was telling her something that for now she just didn't want to hear.

Amy straightened her top, checked her makeup and smiled a soft smile.

"one step at a time," she said in a small whisper, and then headed out the door.

* * *

Jack and Amy arrived at Sinclair not long after 10 am, they walked into the unit as per normal and signed in. Jack smiled at the toothly receptionist and they made their way down the white and sandstone corridor to the glass locked doors.

Amy stood slightly behind Jack as he saw Doctor Bentley come out of the offices to the left.

"Jack!" he smiled, shaking his hand vigorously, "how are we today?"

"Good Doc, "Jack replied, returning the gesture

Doctor Bentley s eyes fell onto Amy and instantly he rubbed his chin.

"Amy? Right, "He said,

Amy nodded, smiling awkwardly,

"so, you would like to see Ty today I'm told,?" he mused, she could see he wasn't totally convinced

"If I could, yes, that would be great" she replied.

"well, I have to admit I have my reservations, but after Simon Delray came and saw me, I've agreed to allow it," he said shortly. "I do have concerns though over how Ty will handle this, he has been doing rather well this week, with no outbursts, so,,,, I'm just worried this may take him backward rather than forwards"

"I understand that doctor, but I also spoke to Simon Delray, and we both feel that until Ty and I clear the air between us, he isn't going to be able to move forward "Amy rebutted, her blue eyes calm but full of purpose.

Bentley nodded, "fair enough, Justin, one of our new therapy orderlies has said that Ty has opened up to him slightly. So maybe it's time. " Bentley rubbed his chin again, "however, you must understand my concerns, I cannot have Ty raging again, I have to think of his safety and the safety of the other residents. So For this meeting, I am going to have it in a locked intro room. Where Ty can be monitored. "

Amy looked concerned, not understanding so he continued,

"an intro room is used when we admit new residents. This is where we assess them for 24 hours and isolate them from the rest of the facility until they settle and are signed in. the move on to the OBs room after that into general housing, which is where TY is now."

Jack nodded, "is this necessary? I usually have my visits with Ty in his room or in the rec room,?"

"I understand this Jack, but as Ty has been aggressive when this young lady has been mentioned I am not comfortable with him being in the main area. So this meeting will take place in an intro room, where the environment is controlled."

Amy looked at Jack and nodded, not happy with the idea, but knowing it was the only way she was going to get to see him.

"I'll be able to see him alone though?" she asked,

"Miss Fleming, I'm not sure that's the best idea. "

"so? What does that mean?" Jack asked shortly, "do you want me to be there too?"

"no no, I will have an orderly in the room with you," Bentley said.

"no. that's not necessary!. Ty may have done some stupid things, but I know for sure he would never hurt me, not ever!" Amy protested.

"Amy, you don't know him, you really don't know what he's capable of," Doctor Bentley said, then when he saw Amy's expression he instantly regretted it.

"NO, you don't know him!, I know Ty better than anyone, he is the kindest, most loving and loyal guy I have ever met. I know that he would never put me in danger or allow me to be hurt, "she took a breath, her voice slightly raised, "Tys only in here because he tried to protect me! he put his own safety and health on the line to save me! Does that sound like someone who is dangerous!"

Jack looked at his granddaughter as her chest rose and fell with her emotion. He chewed his lip. Knowing that her true feelings were now coming through, she couldn't hide how much she loved Ty. Even after everything that he had done, she couldn't help but defend him.

"ok, ok, "Doctor Bentley said, raising his hands trying to calm a now rather annoyed and passionate Amy down. He smiled and looked at Jack, "I can see where he gets this fire from now, seems they both have it"

Jack chuffed and couldn't disagree.

"ok, I'll let you see him on your own, but I will insist that the obs window stays open, "he saw Amy's mouth open to protest again But stopped her" I'll leave the sound off so you can have some privacy, but the window will be open to view. That's the best I can offer Amy, "

Amy crinkled her nose and nodded, accepting the terms,

Doctor Bennet took a breath and looked back at Jack, "Tys expecting you, so Id suggest you go see him first, keep to the routine, Ty is not aware of Amy's visit I take it, so let's not provoke a response." He looked back at Amy, concern on his face, "When Jack comes back out, I'll get Justin to take Ty to the intro room. You may see him then"

Jack looked at Amy and gave her a nod, telling her without speaking that this was for the best,

"I'll cut my visit short," Jack said and Kissed Amy on the cheek as Doctor Bentley scanned the door and took him inside.

Amy sighed loudly and returned to the waiting room. Her hands sweating as she screwed up the tissue she held. She was nervous, what if Ty did freak out and pushed her away, what if he was mad at her for turning away from him. Leaving him to face this horrid place alone.

Amy sat down and didn't look at the receptionist who tried to engage with her. Her mind was lost in thought, and she watched the clock, knowing that soon she would stand before Ty. The outcome of this inevitable meeting terrified her.

* * *

"Jack!"Ty smiled, coming over to him as he came through the door and hugging him in welcome.

"Hey, Ty" Jack replied, returning the hug and patting the younger man on the back. "your looking good,"

"I'm feeling good, "he smiled again, as he plunged his hands into his cargo packets

"Ty, "Doctor Bentley said, seeing Tys expression change slightly at the recognition, "I'm going to excuse you from group this afternoon, as I have another therapy for you to attend"

Ty looked at him a little confused, no one ever got out of Group therapy, even if they begged,

"it nothing bad, just a different idea, I'm thinking as you are now in the final stages of your therapy, it will do you good"

Ty nodded, not quite sure what the doctor meant, but happy with the words final stages being mentioned.

"does that mean I can leave soon?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling at the idea.

"I'm not going to answer that just yet Ty, you have had a good week and I'm really happy with your progress, but we still need to make sure you're not going to relapse once your out of the safety of Sinclaire, otherwise all this will have been for nothing "

"safety ?" Ty whispered to himself, the irony of that statement hitting home.

"well, "Jack said, placing his hand on Tys shoulder, "I've got to head off a little early today Ty, so let's go catch up and not waste any more time,"

Ty nodded, a little disappointed with the news that Jack was leaving early, but decided to enjoy the time he had.

They slowly walked back to his room, his steps a little slow, the sedative still making him feel slightly drowsy.

Once they were inside, they sat at the window as usual, and Ty noticed Jack looked a little preoccupied.

"if you need to go, Jack, I understand, really, "Ty said with a small smile, hoping this wasn't the case, "I know how much of a stain coming here every week must be on your time, "

"no no, " Jack retorted quickly, " it's not a strain, I told you Id stick by you through this and that's what I intend to do,"

Ty smiled, appreciating the devotion the old cowboy was giving him. "thanks, Jack, I don't know if I would have made it this far without you, you've been my rock throughout all of this, I don't know how to repay you"

"no need, you just get well, so you can come back home," Jack said, his smile warm, Ty's kind words making him feel all gooey inside.

Ty looked down, a soft by sad smile on his face, "I'm not sure if Heartland is my home anymore Jack,"

"now don't you start with that rubbish, "Jack cut in, "Your home is and always will be at Heartland, I made you a promise many years ago, that no matter where you were or what you did, there would always be a place for you with us. You are family Ty, it always been that way"

Ty grinned, his cheeks flushing slightly, remembering the promise the older man had given him years before. Ty's bond to Jack had grown while he was at Sinclare, he truly now saw him as the father he always wanted. He had stood by him, when everyone else had walked away. Ty knew he would never be able to repay him for what he had done for him.

They talked for an hour, Jack noticing Tys incessant ability to direct the conversation back toward Amy at any chance he got. He seemed to want to know about her this visit, what she was up to, how she was feeling, Jack could see the inquisitiveness in his green eyes, the sadness was there, but there was also a resolve now to fix what was broken, he smiled to himself, knowing who was waiting outside. This may be the perfect time, he thought to himself, they seemed both ready to face their demons and finally each other.

Before Jack said his farewells though, he needed to know if the situation in Sinclare had got any better for Ty, he seemed in a better place but was that due to the therapy or had something changed.

"last time we spoke Ty, you told me that you weren't safe here, is this still the case, I remember the bruises, how is it now?" his voice was low, as the door of the room was open.

Ty bit his lip, and looked out the window, "its been ok the last few days, Kurtis is on leave, so,,," he looked back at Jack, "its still hard, I don't know why they target me, he said it's my face or the fact I have family, money supposedly but I don't know, "

"it's not right Ty, you should let me report it, this shouldn't happen"Jack exclaimed

"no, Jack, "Ty whispered back, "please, you heard the doc, I'm nearly out of here, I can't jeopardize that, not now, I cant prove it, it's my word against theirs "

Jack gruffed, and didn't look happy, "they shouldn't be able to get away with this!"

"I know, But I'm stronger now, I can handle it, please, I'm begging you, please don't say anything "

Jack nodded reluctantly, not happy with the request but abiding by it. "when this Kurt character due back,?

"tomorrow, "Ty said flatly, "But Justin is here now, so if I keep near him and the other patients, It should be ok,"

"Justin?" Jack raised his eyebrow,

"yeah, he's new on the ward, he's been great, you'd like him, Jack," Ty smiled,

Jack smiled back, happy to see that Ty had found someone he could trust.

"well Ill head off, I've got to go see Tim, but I'll see you next Wednesday, same as always" He stood up and pushed his hat onto his head. Hugging Ty again as they walked back towards the glass door.

"thanks for coming in Jack, I really mean it, man, I look forward to Wednesdays" Ty hugged Jack again, a sad glint in his eye as the cowboy walked through the door and down the corridor on the other side. Ty watched him turn the corner at the end and chewed his lip. He turned slowly away and wandered back towards his room, running into Justin as he crossed the rec room.

"Hey, there you are, "Justin said, tapping him on the shoulder, "I've been asked by Doctor Bentley to take you to your next therapy session, "

Ty looked confused then recalled what the doctor had said when Jack arrived, "oh yeah, ok, where is that then? Not here or in the garden?"

"no, it's a private session, so it's in the intro rooms, "Justin said, but raised his hands to gently take Tys shoulders when he saw the concern on Tys face. "no no, its ok, trust me, this is nothing to worry about"

Ty still looked worried as he walked with Justin towards the Intro rooms. This didn't feel right to him at all, only newcomers where in this part of the unit, the doors all had locks and were heavily monitored by cameras and two-way windows. Ty slowed his pace, as they walked down one of the sterile corridors. His fears getting the better of him. He knew Kutis was on leave, but Trevor was still around, was Justin setting him up, was this all part of their plan to torment him, give him a friend then have the friend turn on him too.

"Hey, Ty, "Justin sensed his apprehension, he could see the defensiveness in his green eyes. "trust me ok, I'm not taking you anywhere that's not safe,"

Ty bit his lip and clenched his fists in his pockets as he continued on and watched Justin swipe the key lock on one of the rooms, he flicked on the lights and motioned Ty to go in. The room was white from ceiling to floor. It had a chair and a single bed, and that was all. The window was high and barred with frosted glass so nothing was visible of the outside. There was a glass mirror embedded into the wall, which Ty Knew was a two way. He had spent 2 days in a room just like this when he first came to Sinclaire, and those two days held the worst memories for him.

"ok, I'm going to go and get Doctor Bentley, I'll be back soon ok," Justin said as Ty stood in the middle of the room his hands still deep in his pockets. He nodded and flinched slightly when Justin pulled the door shut behind him, Subsequently trapping Ty in the white room alone.

Unbeknown to Ty Doctor Bentley was next door, watching him through the two-way mirror. As to was Amy, who had been brought down to the room when Ty had been visiting with Jack.

Jack also now stood next to Amy, he had been escorted to the room through another entrance with the doctor. Justin opened the side rooms door and nodded to the doctor. Signalling Ty was ready. His eyes fell briefly to Amy and he couldn't help but give a hopeful smile,

"the girl from the picture, "he said, coming forward and shaking her hand, "I've heard about you"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "he talked about me?"

"yes, "Justin grinned, looking at both Amy and Jack "of course he talks about you, you're his guiding light, he loves you"

Amy was taken aback by the depth of this young man's insight into Ty's emotions.

"You must be Justin," Jack said with a smile, "he talks about you too,"

Justin laughed and shook Jacks hand, "good to know, Tys a great guy, I think he's well on his way to getting past all this"

"Justin, "Bentley said with a soft frown" that's not really your place to say now is it"

"I'm sorry doc, "Justin corrected, "I've just got to know Ty rather well, and he's opened up some with me,"

Bentley rubbed his chin, seeing the connection and agreeing that Ty talking and interacting was better than him shutting the world away. They looked through the window and saw a nervous Ty wandering around the room, his hands clasped together as he waited for whatever therapy he was going to receive. He looked apprehensive and unnerved. The change in routine had thrown him. Especially since he was now locked in a room with no idea what was going to happen next.

Bentley looked at Amy and smiled, "last chance to back out young lady, no one will think less of you if you do"

Amy rolled her lips, her fears rising slightly, this was it, maybe, she thought, maybe this was a huge mistake.

Justin picked up on her apprehension and touched her shoulder, pulling her big blue eyes to his.

"this is a good thing Amy, he needs this, trust me ok, "

Amy took a deep breath and gave a quick nod as Justin opened the door for her.

"ok, let's do it," she said, looking back at Jack one last time as she went.

* * *

Ty ran his hand gingerly across the wall, his back was to the door when he heard the switch lock disengage. He shut his eyes and took a quick breath and turned expecting the worst, but hoping for the best.

Ty's body froze as his eyes watched Amy slowly walk through the doorway, Justin behind her holding the door. Ty's mouth dropped open and his throat suddenly went dry as he lost all ability to talk or move. She was there, standing only a few meters away from him. Her beautiful face even prettier than in his dreams.

He shifted slightly, swallowing hard, his emerald eyes locked on to hers. Not wanting to blink in case she disappeared.

Amy stepped into the room a little further, seeing the look of disbelief and shock on Ty's face.

Justin leaned forward slightly and whispered into her ear, "give him some time ok, he was not aware you were coming "

Amy looked back at Justin and smiled softly at him as he shut the door, leaving the two of them alone.

No one spoke, they simply just looked at each other, afraid to move in case the moment was lost.

Amy saw Ty's hands fidgeting slightly as he wet his lips, he stepped from one foot to the other, at a loss as to what to say, the shock of seeing her still overtaking him. His eyes danced over her, drinking her in, those powder blue jeans he loved so much, hugging her in all the right places, that dusty pink top that accentuated her perfect figure, exposing her soft tanned shoulders. And the hair that cascaded down her slender curvaceous form. Falling like corn silk in soft waves. She was a vision of perfection to Ty. And he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Ty, "Amy finally said, her voice small and shakey,

Her big blue eyes searched his, seeing the love he had for her in his eyes. He blinked, his mouth moving but no words formed. He lifted his hand and quickly wiped away a tear, hoping she hadn't seen it roll down his cheek.

"are you ok?" she asked softly, seeing him move slightly and cough under his breath, flicking his hair from his eyes.

Ty took a tentative step forward, his hands not knowing what to do so falling by his sides. He swallowed again and Amy's saw the corners of his mouth twitch and curl into a soft, unsure smile.

"I…..am. now"

to be continued,


	59. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

 **Confrontations and confessions**

The silence that sat between them was palatable. Neither one knew what to say but both had so much they needed to share.

Ty kept his distance, afraid that if he made the wrong move she would run, and his chance to fix the damage between them would be gone. His mind was relatively clear as it was the afternoon. The sedative was almost of out of his system. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Amy Fleming, his Amy was actually standing before him.

Ty swallowed and ran his hands through his hair, a sure-fire tell that he was nervous. He felt like a scared schoolboy finally standing before the girl he was crushing on, deciding if he had enough guts to actually ask her out.

Words were not Tys strong point, he seemed to always stumble when it came to expressing how he really felt, his eyes flicked to the two way, knowing there were most likely a literary of people watching his every move. He realized then, why he had been brought to this room, they expected him to act out, to cause a scene. He shook his head slowly, the disappointment showing on his face.

"I can go if you want?" Amy finally said, picking up on his dejected expression. "maybe this was a bad idea?"

Tys eyes instantly flicked back to her, realizing what he had done, he raised his hands and stepped forward, a pleading apologetic look in his green eyes, "No. NO, It's not you, please, no, stay, I want you to stay"

Amy looked at him confused, seeing how his expression changed again, then noticed him subtly motion towards the window.

Amys' mouth opened slightly, finally realizing his reason for being guarded. They were being watched, which she knew was making this even more awkward than it needed to be.

"can we sit?" she asked, looking towards the bed, "if its ok with you?"

Ty nodded and came forward, sidestepping slightly, allowing her to take a seat first and giving her heaps of space. He was terrified of overstepping or making her uncomfortable.

Once she was comfortable, he took a seat on the end of the bed, his back to the foot, with one of his legs curled under the other as it hung off the side of the bed. Amy sat near the head, the pillows to her right-hand side.

Again silence fell between them, Ty kept his eyes down, as his fingers played nervously with the edge of the blanket.

"I… I..got your note,"Amy finally said in a soft whisper, her eyes also on her hands.

Ty looked up, a slight smile creeping across his handsome face, "I got yours too," he let a small chuckle escape his lips and looked back down.

Silence again.

* * *

"I don't know about this Jack, "Bentley said, watching the interaction going on in the other room, "he looks tense, this could end very badly "

"now-now, give them a chance, "Jack replied, "they are both as stubborn as each other, one will give in and make the first move, you'll see"

Justin nodded with a smile, "give it time Doc, Tys ready for this, he needs this"

"very well, "Bentley said, rubbing his chin,

* * *

Amy chuckled under her breath and shook her head, causing Ty to look at her and raise his eyebrow,

"this is ridiculous," she said softly, "we are acting like school kids, "

Ty smiled and rubbed his jaw, his green eyes agreeing with her, "I can ask you to the prom if you like?"

Amy grinned slightly at his typical humor, she had to admit, she had missed his cheekiness.

She shifted herself on the bed so she was facing him and looked into his eyes, the smile fading slightly. "why did you do it, Ty?"

Ty's smile disappeared, this was it, it was time to step up to the plate and be a man, Her eyes were searching his, looking for answers. He swallowed hard, and let out a shaky breath.

"I…..I didn't …" he stopped and regrouped, trying to put it into words, "I didn't know what else to do, I had to … I wanted it to stop, I.."

He shook his head, knowing he was screwing it up by the look on her face.

"look, I want to tell you everything Amy, I should have told you everything from the start, "he pleaded, "But I…. I … I tried, and I just can't .." he stumbled again, he rubbed his face, the exasperation showing in his features. "I'm, sorry, I don't know what else to say that will fix this, or even if you want me to try "

Amy watched him, she knew his so well, she could see he was trying to open up and tell her the full story. But in typical Borden fashion, he was struggling to put it into words. Amy felt like running away, telling him it was over and that she couldn't handle it anymore. But seeing the anguish on his handsome face made her stay. He wasn't shutting her out this time. He just didn't know how to let her in.

"ok, let's try something else, "she said softly, taking the pressure of off him, Her eyes flickered up to the window and remembered the doctors warning. If he was right, this kind of pressure from her could tip Ty over the edge.

Ty looked at her hopefully, waiting for her to continue, he would do whatever she wanted to set this right.

"I'll ask you questions, and you just answer, "she said simply,

Ty nodded, "ok, what do you want, need to ask me?" his voice was soft and inviting, his eyes full of encouragement.

Amy took a breath and bit her lip, "when did you really start taking the pills?"

Ty chewed his lip, his eyes worried, he didn't answer straight away.

"Ty, please, "Amy said softly, "if this is going to work, I need you to be open and honest, even if its something you don't think I want to hear"

Ty looked down at his hands and sighed, knowing she was right, "I started not long after coming home after the fire, "he said into his hands, "at first it was for the pain, but…."

"but?" she encouraged,

"Um, they made it easier, they gave me time to think, and to get away from all of it, the trial, Ben, the fire, " he stopped, "I just needed the quiet, they gave me an escape from all of it."

Amy nodded, trying to understand. But she could feel the hurt in her gut churning,

"so when I asked you to stop, you ….lied to," she said, her words dropping, He looked into her eyes, fear running through his.

"I didn't want to lie to you Amy, I wanted to tell you, but I thought I had it under control, I only was taking a few to help me get through what I needed to do, and I .."

"what you needed to do? You mean your plan to take out Lyall?" she said, her tone a little colder,

"Yes… No, I needed them then, I needed to end it, Amy, I never intended on shooting Lyall, "he said shakily, the memories came flooding back quickly, he shook his head, this was harder than he had envisaged it would be.

"so why did you do it, Ty? you went there that night intending to do something, you had the gun, you set it up, you must have had a plan" she challenged,

"I did, I did have a plan, but…. It didn't go the way I wanted it to, "he rubbed his face, trying to get it right in his mind, "The pills made it sound like a good idea, I didn't want it to go that way, I wanted to make sure you were safe, "

"so you did all this for me?" she whispered, her voice sounding a little sharp.

"yes!, no, After I saw Ben, I knew he was going to target you next, I couldn't let that happen, and Lyall admitted it too, that night when he faced me. I didn't know what else to do, I thought that if I let him have me…."Ty stopped his voice shaking, "you'd be safe, " he looked at her, his eyes wet with emotion, "I'd give anything to keep you safe, even my own life,"

Amy inhaled shakily herself, his confession making her shudder, he had been willing to die for her. Just so she would not be in harm's way.

"you should have told me, Ty, I could of helped you, made you realize how dangerous this plan was," she said,

He nodded, "I know that now, I wasn't thinking straight, I started with the pills to give me the courage to go through with it, and then they well…. Just took over and …." He looked down again, knowing his mistake.

They were silent for a little while as they both processed what had been said.

"I need you to understand something Ty, "she finally said, her voice calm but clear, "I know what those pills can do, Grandpa told me how dad was when he was on them, and you told me about how your mom and Wade were too, so I understand I really do, "

Ty looked up at her, he felt terrible, "I'm sorry Amy, I know I shouldn't have taken …"

"Shhh, "she said, raising her hand, "that's not where I'm going with this, I need you to understand why I walked away from you at the hospital, that night, why we actually broke up"

Ty breath hitched in his throat, she said the two words that instantly drove daggers through his heart.

"so… we're not " he stammered, he hadn't seen her in weeks and knew somehow that this was inevitable but to actually hear her say the words made him die inside.

Amy took a breath and cleared her thoughts. She knew her words had rocked him. But she needed him to hear her now.

"when I turned away, I didn't do it because of the pills, or because of Ben or Lyall or what had happened. I did it because you lied to me, you broke my trust and used our love against me for your own agenda. Everything we had together you destroyed by your deceit "

Ty's mouth opened to respond but she cut him off, "you played me Ty, all the time keeping me in a fantasy world where everything was ok and we were ok. You kept all that darkness to yourself and used my love for you against me. Do you understand how much that hurt me?. You were the one person I trusted more than anything, and you lied to me repeatedly, deceived me and used me and my love and trust in our relationship to further your plans. "

Ty had become very quiet as Amy spoke, the emotions seemed to have subsided and a stillness had overtaken him. He didn't look up anymore, his eyes stayed on his hands as they played with the corner of the blanket.

He listened to Amy pour her heart out over how his deceptions and lies had destroyed her trust in him. And how, although she understood the pills played a part, that pain and hurt still felt very real to her. Amy continued as the floodgates opened, she had held onto all this since that night in the hospital, and it was time for it to all come out into the open. Regardless of how ugly or painful it was. She needed him to know and fully understand how much he had hurt her. She explained how he had broken her heart, how she had felt used and mistreated and abandoned. Like some play toy, he was protective of but had shelved to keep pristine.

Ty sat still through all of it. Not responding but listening. Allowing her to express how she felt and place the blame where it belonged.

When she was done she took a shaky breath and wiped the tears away that had escaped her eyes.

She looked at him, seeing he still hadn't moved, slowing becoming concerned she may have pushed him too far.

It was a few moments before he responded, the air heavy around them both. Slowly Ty looked up and met her eyes, his eyes were filled with guilt but acceptance for what she had just expressed.

He slowly stood up and walked towards the back of the room, his eyes still looking at his hands as he let her words in.

"there's nothing I can say to you Amy that will ever make up for what I've put you through, I know that now, I've hurt you, betrayed you, lied to you. And although, at the time, I thought I was doing the right thing, I know now I wasn't. " he paused, still not looking at her, feeling like he didn't have the right, his voice was soft and low, but controlled. "my time in here has been hard, but its also given me the clarity to see how destructive I've been, Part of what I've learnt in here is that I have to take responsibility for what I did while on the pills. So…" he turned around and slowly walked back to her and stood before her, offering his hands to her hoping she would take the gesture.

Amy looked up into his green eyes and hesitated for a second, then placed her hands on his and allowed him to pull her gently to her feet. She stood right in front of him. His eyes locked on hers. His handsome calm face only inched above her own.

"Amy, I'm truly sorry for putting you through all this, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking for it anyway. I don't know if I can fix this, or make you ever trust me again, but I want to try. I asking you for the chance to make this right." He squeezed her hands gently, the green of his emerald eyes entrancing her. "will you give me that chance,? I'm not expecting anything from you, I know we cant just go back to where we were and pretend this never happened. But I want to at least try to put this right. I need to put this right"

Amy chewed her lip, her hands shaking in his, all she wanted to do was pull him close and never let him go. But that pain and hurt was still there, she didn't trust him, she didn't know if she ever would again. But under that pain, there was this warmth in her heart that she just couldn't deny. She so wanted to let him in, put it all behind her and start again. But the fear held her heart captive, wrapped in chains and locks. And she wasn't sure she could ever give him back the key.

"I'm willing to try, "she finally said, her voice soft and quiet, "but I need time, I cant just …"

Tys eyes danced with relief, but he reigned it in, she said she would try, that was enough for him in that moment, "that's fine, I won't push, we can go as slow as you need to go, I'll do whatever you need me to do, "

Amy gave him a gentle smile, "I cant give myself to this right now Ty, "she said, squeezing his hands, trying to make him understand, "please, I don't want to hurt you, but I can't be with you until I know I can trust you, "

Ty nodded, she could see the disappointment in his eyes, He released her hands and ran his down her arms stepping away from her slightly. Giving her the space she had requested. He had lost the right to be in her orbit. But this was something he was willing to work hard to get back.

"please say you understand, I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not now," she explained. Watching him back off and walk away.

"its ok Amy, " his voice was calm and low but sounded sad, he craved her attention, her warmth, he needed it, but it still alluded him, "I understand, I've got to earn your trust back, I get it, "he turned and smiled at her, "its ok, I'm willing to do whatever it takes, starting with giving you all the space you need, "

She smiled at him again and sat back on the bed, feeling a little more at ease, at least they were talking again, even if there was this barrier between them.

"and no more secrets, "she interjected,

He smiled softly and nodded, "no more secrets"

"how are you doing ?" she asked, changing the subject and trying to clear the air, "do you think they will let you out soon?"

Ty smiled, and shrugged his shoulders, as he came back to the bed, he sat down across from her again. his eyes watching hers. "Um ok, I'm hoping they will let me go soon, I'm off the pills now, and don't even take the supplement meds, "

"well that's promising "she smiled, trying to show him they could be friends and hold a discussion.

"yeah, its good, my heads clear, I don't get any withdrawal symptoms now, apart from an odd headache and stuff, and I'm hoping to drop the sedatives soon too, "he bit his lip, realizing he had told her the honest truth for the first time in weeks,

"Sedatives?" she asked, looking confused,

He took a breath, then locked eyes with her, "yeah, In the interest of being totally honest, I'm still on daily sedatives, they are supposed to help with my anger management "he flicked his eyes to the window and rolled them slightly.

"and you don't think you need them?" she questioned, watching him.

"no, "he said in a whisper, "but what I think is irrelevant in here"

"Grandpa told me the doctor said your having rages, destroying things," her voice was low too, she knew the doctor said he wouldn't use the audio, but she wasn't sure if he had abide by it.

Ty twitched his lip and ran his hand along his stubbly chin. He stood up and went back to the rear wall, further out of view of the window.

"Ty?" she asked, seeing his expression, "remember, you said no more secrets, "

Ty turned around and slowly walked back, she could see something was playing on his mind. He stood to the side of her, the window to his back and ran his hand through his soft brown hair, ruffling it slightly as it fell around his face.

"no, I 've not been having rages, "he said quietly, his face not seen by those behind the mirror. "I've just had a few run-ins with certain people, and things have got a little out of hand"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "certain people? You mean the staff,? "

Ty didn't answer, but she saw the agreeance in his eyes.

"Grandpa said you told him you were being targeted? Mistreated?" she whispered, "is that true?"

Ty took a nervous breath and rubbed his forehead, "it's been hard at times, yeah, but, I'm nearly out of here, so I can handle it,"

"Ty!, "Amy said, going to get up but he stopped her, "you have to say something, tell the doctor, or ..or.."

Ty stepped back slightly his hand touching hers on the bed, he lingered for a moment then pulled his away, not wanting to overstep. "there's no point Amy, "he whispered, "they won't believe me, I can't prove any of it, "

"this is insane!" she said, her voice raising slightly, but dropping when she saw his expression. "are you sure? Maybe they didn't mean it the way you think. "she stopped her eyebrow-raising slightly, her mistrust in him coming to the surface, "you were on those pills, maybe its just how they made you perceive what was happening "

Amy saw the hurt in Tys eyes, but then the resignation that again he had to prove himself trustworthy. He walked towards the mirror, looking at the glass, knowing eyes watched him from the other side. He turned so his back was to the window, positioning himself in a way that they couldn't see his face or the front of his body while he stood there,

"don't react ok,"he said calmly , his eyes on Amy as she sat on the bed in front of him across the room. She was in full view of the mirror so anything she did, would be seen.

Slowly Ty pulled his white tee up to reveal his abdomen, Amy's mouth moved but she stopped it as she saw the yellow and faded purple bruise across his gut. Ty turned ever so slightly and showed the side of his hips and obliques, displaying more old injuries and marks.

"does that look like the pills to you?" she said cooly, "My shoulders also messed up, but If I left my shirt that high, they're going to notice,"

He dropped his tee back down and came back to the bed, sitting down slowly across from her again.

"who did that to you?" she asked, wanting to hold him and give him comfort.

"an orderly called Kurtis, "Ty said flatly, "he's got an issue with me, "

"Ty? Please let me tell someone, this is so wrong " Amy pleaded, "you are being beaten up, you cant just sweep that under the carpet,"

Ty sighed, and touched her hand, "Please, Amy, I only showed you so you would believe me, But I can't tell anyone, they can make it look like I'm out of control, I'll never get out of here if they do that,"

Amy was nearly in tears, The sight of Ty's battered torso and the way his ribs showed through his skin made her realize just how much he had endured.

"I'm going to get you out of here,!" She said, "I can't sit by and let this happen"

Ty thread his fingers through hers, enjoying the contact between them, as he looked into her big blue eyes. He knew too well that when she got that look in her eyes there was no way of persuading her from her objective.

"It's not much longer Amy, I'm safe for now, Kurtis is on leave and his sidekick doesn't seem all that interested in me at the moment, please don't make waves, all it will do is stir the pot"

Amy pursed her lips and leaned forward to place her hand on his cheek, making him freeze at the contact, She gently moved her hand, feeling the stubble on her fingers. Getting his eyes to lock to hers, "I'm getting you out of here, I promise I'll try and keep the orderlies out of it, But you are coming home, I will not let them hurt you anymore!"

Ty's smile was one of love and appreciation at finally having someone before him that believed him. He placed his hand on hers as she cradled his cheek. There eyes never moving from each other.

* * *

"I think you can go and tell Miss Flemming that her visiting time is over, "Bentley said, seeing the connection between them growing.

Justin smiled, and moved to the door, "it went well Doc, he didn't lose control, "

Doctor Bentley nodded and watched the pair on the bed, still in their moment.

"he does seem calm, when did he have his last sedative?" He looked at Justin.

"6 am Doc, "he replied, "well and truly worn off now"

"Hmm interesting, this is all him then, controlled under emotional duress. " he paused, contemplating what he had just witnessed.

"You see Doc, I told you, Ty is by no means out of control. The drugs were the problem, not him"Jack reinforced "that young man you see now, the one who is calm and supportive and in control, that's the Ty I know, "

"Ok Jack, I see your point, let me re-evaluate him over the next few days, "Bentley said, "and if this behavior remains a constant, I don't see why we cant look at outpatient status, "

Jack twitched his mustache in happiness. The chance that Ty may finally come home now a possibility on the cards.

* * *

Amy turned towards the door as they heard the lock release, and sadly their moment was over, She turned back to Ty, who sat on the bed, her hand now removed from his cheek. The distance between them returning.

Justin came in and smiled a warm smile at them both, holding the look on Ty and changing it into a soft grin.

"Well, you two, I'm sorry to say, we have to call it day, "He said. Seeing Amy get up and leave Ty's side, "Ty, you want to walk your lady out ?"

Ty turned to Justin, a slight smile on his lips at the term "your lady"

"she's not my…" He stammered, correcting his friend, not wanting to presume anything.

"that would be nice, " Amy said sweetly, looking back at Ty and holding her hand out to him, it was a gesture that although simple, made Ty's heart fill with hope. She had told him in a roundabout way that their relationship was over, that they were back to rebuilding something that may never get back to where they used to be. But that simple offer to take her hand, made him feel like the world around him was once again in color. All the shades of grey he had been living now were filled with a kaleidoscope of life.

He took her hand in his and walked with her to the door, allowing her to step through first then walked next to her down towards the rec room. Their hands interlocked the entire way. Justin walked a little behind them, not able to hide the smile on his face. His deep brown eyes sparkling with happiness at this small stolen moment between two lost loves.

The Glassdoor came into view way too soon for Ty's liking, he didn't want to let Amy go, the thought, of watching her walk away through that door was killing him inside.

Amy turned to him as Justin swiped the door, She stood before Ty and smiled.

"I'm truly glad I came, I hope you feel the same way"

Ty took both her hands in his and let his fingers wrap through them, entwining her in his grasp.

"thank you, I promise, I'll not let you down again, " his voice trembled lightly as she let his hands go. Her eyes still holding onto his.

Before Ty could say another thing Amy pulled him in and hugged him with all her might, her arms wrapping around his back and holding him close. Ty hesitated but then let his arms engulf her, Her smell so sweet, her head on his chest. He shut his eyes and buried his head in her hair. His hands splayed across her back.

Justin coughed bringing their moment to an end and Ty released her. His hand grazing past her pink cheek as she pulled away.

"I'll come see you again soon ok,?" she said, her smile the last thing he saw as the door closed between them,

"Absolutely," Ty said in a whisper as he watched the love of his life slowly walk away,

* * *

Justin stopped Amy once they had turned the corner and where out of Tys line of sight,

"Amy, "he said with a smile, "you don't know how much that meant to him"

Amy blushed, "we needed to clear the air, we've still got a way to go, but I think it's a good start"

she paused, and realized, that Justin may just be the answer she was looking for "your know Ty well right?"

Justin nodded, "he's on my caseload, yeah, I make a habit to get to know my charges,"

"Well, I think I need your help?" she said quickly, "is there somewhere we can talk?"

* * *

Amy met Jack back at the truck, He had been let out another exit and had come around through the rear gardens.

"so that went well by the looks of it," he said with a smile, "I think I convinced that doc to take another look at releasing Ty "

"you did?" Amy said as she climbed in, taking her seat on the passenger side.

Jack walked around to the driver's door and jumped in, turning the key. "he's going to re-evaluate Ty and consider him for release. "

"that's brilliant Grandpa," Amy said, her face covered with hope.

"so, you and Ty? "Jack asked, looking hopeful himself,

"Grandpa, Please don't, we talked, we cleared the air, but we have a long way to go,"

"so, your still ?" he pushed,

"no Grandpa, we are not together, not by a long shot, "she replied, "but we are working on it,"

"well, that's a start," Jack said,

Amy nodded, a slight smile on her lips, "I spoke to Justin, he's going to help me get Ty out of there"

"Amy, be careful, "Jack warned, "don't you do anything impulsive"

"when do I ever do anything, impulsive grandpa?" Amy retorted, looking innocent.

Jack chuffed under his breath and the truck rolled through Calgary's streets.

"when indeed!"

to be continued

 _ **A/N: As requested by my awesome reviewers, a second post for the weekend, I'm working on the next chapter now, so you may even get a third, Thanks for all the awesome feedback, I really love the fact you guys love the story.**_


	60. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

 **Do you still want me?**

"Take a seat Ty, " Doctor Bentley said, motioning to the seat in front of his desk.

Ty slowly sat down, he hadn't been called to the doctor's external office before and had to admit he was hoping this meeting was leading to something he was longing for.

It was now Sunday morning and Ty had been fortunate enough to keep out of Kurtis's way since Thursday when he returned from leave, He had been rostered on admissions, meaning his interactions with the housing unit were limited. So for now, Ty got to relax and breathe easy. Justin was Ty's link to the outside world, he told him about current events, and local news, making sure Ty stayed connected to the world and his life.

Doctor Bently had stopped all medications for Ty now, even the sedatives, leaving Ty to manage his feelings by himself. He was clear-headed and free of any chemical dependency and starting to outgrow the confines of the center. Ty spent a fair amount of time now in the garden, under a favorite tree in a grassy overgrown alcove. The shrubberies were high and allowed him to read in peace, without constant interruptions from other residents who wanted to talk or make a friend. It wasn't that Ty wasn't social or friendly If anything since he came off the medication he had started to engage and be more proactive when it came to his fellow residents. But the alcove gave him somewhere to go to be truly alone. It also reminded him of the little-hidden love nest that Amy and he had created at the ridge. That held special memories for him and the far corner of the east wing gardens at Sinclaire gave him that same feeling.

Justin knew of the spot, and check in on him from time to time. Making sure all was well, They had many a conversation under that tree, and Ty appreciated the friendship that Justin had shown him.

"so why am I here Doc?" he asked as he took the seat across from Doctor Bentley,

"well Ty, I'm happy to say I'm putting your paperwork through for outpatient status, you've shown me over the last few days that you are truly well on the way to a full recovery. "

Ty couldn't contain his smile, he even laughed at the idea of finally getting out and back to his life,

"for real?" he said, hoping this wasn't yet another test by Doctor Bentley on how he would handle things.

"no Ty, for real, the paperwork takes a day or so to go through, but I'm happy with your progress, so you should be able to check out on Wednesday. "

"three days, "Ty said in a small whisper, his dimples showing. He reached over the table and shook the doctor's hand, "thank you, honestly, for everything,"

"that's fine Ty, you don't need to thank me, this was all you, you made this possible"

Ty nodded and stood up, still not able to contain his excitement. He opened the door and Justin beamed back at him. "Good news I take it?"

"the best, "Ty grinned as the door closed and they walked back towards the glass door to the ward.

"so,, when are you flying the coop?" Justin laughed,

"Wednesday all going well" Ty smiled, his steps were light, his gate was carefree. He couldn't contain the excitement that flowed through his body.

They came up to the glass door and Justin swiped the keypad, making the lock release,

They walked through together and Ty laughed with Justin as they walked back towards the rooms.

"so three days, "Justin said, "you just got to keep under the radar for three days"

Ty nodded, Amy had told Justin about Ty's treatment by Kurtis and Trevor, and although Justin had tried to get the doctor to pay more attention to the way those two orderlies conducted their business on the ward, it did seem to fall on deaf ears.

There was no way of proving Ty's allegations, and as Ty wasn't willing to put in a complaint, there was nothing Justin could really do apart from play the buffer between the warring factions.

Now with this news of Tys imminent release, it was hopefully soon to be over anyway. And then Justin knew Ty could once again return to his life and leave Sinclaire and all its horrors behind him.

It was mid-afternoon when Justin booked the interview room so Ty could call Amy. He hadn't spoken to her since the Wednesday when she came to see him, and although he was nervous, he had to share his news with someone.

"you've got 20 mins ok man, "Justin said, writing the words occupied and a time range on the doors whiteboard "so don't waste it, get on that phone and call your girl"

Ty grinned, his hand picking up the receiver, he went to push the buttons but paused, not knowing if he should,

"dot it!" Justin smiled as he pulled the door shut,"

"ok, ok, "Ty replied, he hit the buttons and Justin left him alone, shutting the interview room door as he left.

Ty waited as the phone rang, his nerves taking hold. He drummed his hand on the table top, hoping Amy would pick up.

"Hello, this is Amy Fleming"

Ty opened his mouth and his voice froze, he had actually resigned himself to leaving a message as she didn't pick up straight away, He looked around wildly, trying to make his voice work, his hand covered his mouth and he took a few deep breaths.

"Hello?" Amy said,

"um. Amy, " he finally managed, cursing himself for acting like a lovesick child

"Ty?" She said, surprise in her voice, not expecting a call from him "is that you?"

"Um. Yeah, It's me" he said, leaning back in the chair and calming himself down. "is this a bad time or?"

"no,…. Its fine, Um just give me a second ok, " she said,

Amy looked around the kitchen table at the eyes that were watching her as she held the phone to her ear. All expectant smiles when she mentioned his name.

Jack put his coffee cup down and looked at Lou who then grinned at Tim.

Amy mouthed the words "stop it" at all of them and quickly ran to her room and shut the door.

They all smiled at each other and continued their conversation. Secretly happy she had taken the call.

"Hey, Ty, sorry about that, "Amy said, sitting down on her bed, feeling flushed and not knowing why "you ok? nothing is wrong is it?"

"No, nothing's wrong, "Ty grinned, he could hear the panic in her voice, and he liked it, it showed she cared "actually, everything is great, "

"You sound happy, "Amy replied, as she lent back on her bed and rested against her pillows. She felt like a giddy teenager talking to the boy she had a crush on at school.

"I am actually, I have some news, "He said,

"so, good news? "She played, "did they change the menu?"

Ty rolled his eyes and chuckled, "no, that would be excellent news, I had a meeting with Doctor Bentley today, "

"Oh, what did he say?" Amy asked, intrigued herself now.

"what are you doing on Wednesday?" he asked hoping she would say nothing but understanding if she declined.

"Um nothing, I was going to ask you if you'd like me to visit again, just to talk, "she said, hoping he would say yes, but understanding if he said no.

"well, instead of visiting, would you pick me up?" He paused, he bit his lip, waiting for a response.

Amy was silent, hoping his request meant what she thought it did.

"Um, Amy?" Ty said, the silence starting to worry him a tad.

"Oh, sorry, Um, yes, "she stammered, "yes I can pick you up, " Amy looked around her room, trying to pull the conversation together "your getting released, is that what you're saying?"

Ty chuckled, and shook his head, he didn't feel so bad now for feeling so nervous, it seemed Amy felt the same way. "yes, It's not set in stone yet, but all going well, I can come home on Wednesday, "

"so you are coming back here,? To Heartland?" she said, then rolled her lips in aggravation at herself, knowing her comment must have sounded like she didn't want him there,

Ty fell silent, he had got so swept up in the moment he had forgotten that things were still strained between them, He didn't even stop to think that she may not want him there,

"that's only if its ok with you, if its too hard, I can go back to the trailer, or find something else?" He said, his voice less enthusiastic.

"Oh, no, um yes, yes its ok you come here, "she corrected, " of course you can, this is your home too"

Ty let out a sigh of relief, he rubbed his forehead and shut his eyes for a brief moment. "you sure, I don't want to make it hard for you, I said I wouldn't push or .."

"no Ty, honestly, its fine, I'll make sure the loft bed has clean sheets for you, it will be great to have you home, " Her voice was soft now and more controlled, the panic from before had left her.

"Thanks, Amy, I really appreciate it, "He replied,

"Its fine Ty, "Amy said softly, feeling a little pushed as to what to say next.

Ty sensed her apprehension, knowing they were still only just getting used to interacting let alone having a full-on conversation. "Can you let Jack know for me, Using the phone isn't easy here, Id have to request another call session."

"of course, no problems at all, I'm really happy you are getting out Ty, that's great news,"

They talked about indiscriminate things for a few minutes and then Ty reluctantly let her go. Happy with the thought though that she seemed ok with him coming back to Heartland.

After the call ended, Amy walked back to the kitchen and saw that Jack, Lou, and Tim were still all sitting around the table.

"was that Ty?" Lou asked, not pulling any punches,

"yes Lou, it was, "Amy said with a {mind your business smile} She diverted her eyes to Jack and continued, "he asked if I, well we could come pick him up on Wednesday?"

"he's getting out?" Jack exclaimed, suddenly more interested in the call.

"yes, Doctor Bentley is putting the paperwork through today, so, Ty said he should be released Wednesday"

"that's great news, Amy!" Jack exclaimed, not able to hide his smile,

"is it, Jack,?" Tim asked, looking at all of them, "you ok with him coming back here Amy?"

Amy looked at her hands, knowing her father was just being protective. "Yes, I'm ok with it, this is Tys home, "

"so you two are back together, ?" Tim asked, "all's forgiven?"

Amy went to the fridge, her smile now gone, she grabbed the orange juice and turned back around to face all of her family.

"no, we are not back together, but we are talking and trying to sort it out, "she replied.

"talking, sorting it out, "Tim rebutted "whats there to figure out Amy, you either forgive him and want to take him back or you don't and you let him go, "

"Dad!, it's not that simple and you know it, "She snapped, "Tys been through so much, I cant just turn my back on him, and push him away, all of this mess is because of those damn pills, I cant just kick him out and abandon him"

"this is Tys home, regardless of whether or not he and Amy are together, he will always be welcome here" Jack interrupted.

Tim stood up and stalked to the door, turning before he left, "you didn't have a problem kicking me out Jack, when the pills had me, " he spat, "and your mother turned her back on me!" he looked at Amy and stormed out of the house, his jealousy towards Ty in full bloom.

"Dad! I didn't mean…"Amy called after him, not knowing what to say or do,

"Leave it, Amy, he will calm down, "Jack replied, "pay no heed to him"

Amy sat down and looked at her juice, "I honestly didn't mean to offend him."

"Amy, "Jack said, looking at his granddaughter, "I kicked your father out because he's a mean son of a gun when he's high on pills and booze, he did more than just lie to your mother or deceive her, "

Amy nodded and Lou gave her a hug, "he'll get over it Amy, don't worry, hey, let's get some fresh linen and blankets for Ty, that loft will need a bit of a clean out too, I'll give you a hand if you like "

Amy smiled at her sister, as she sipped her juice, She still couldn't believe that Ty would be back in the loft in only three days. Maybe when he was home, they could finally start to mend what was left of their relationship. She still loved him, love was not the problem. But for them to find a way back to each other, she had to be able to trust him again, and at the moment, that wasn't something she could honestly do.

* * *

Ty put the phone back on the receiver and smiled, Wednesday couldn't come fast enough for him.

He slowly stood up and walked towards the interview room door and turned the knob. The door swung open and he walked out into the corridor and headed back towards the rec room. Unable to hide the smile on his face. It was late afternoon as he nonchalantly wandered across the rec rooms open area, His mind was a million miles away.

"so, you convinced them that your all ok hey?" a voice sneered at him as he suddenly came back from his thoughts and looked up, Kurtis stood before him, larger than life and twice as huge,

"I don't want any trouble, "Ty said, backing away, his hands raised,

"trouble, you don't want trouble, "Kurtis laughed, "you are trouble kid, with a capital T, "

Ty looked around the rec room, and as usual, no one was in sight, He moved backward, trying to defuse the situation, not wanting this to yet again get out of hand.

"Look, I'm out of here on Wednesday, "He said, keeping a safe distance as he backed up. His eyes looking towards the corridor that lead to the living quarters. " let's just keep out of each other's way until then hey"

Kurtis grinned an evil grin, and rubbed his fat sweaty face. "you'd like that wouldn't you kid, walk out of here, back to your fancy house,fancy family, have everything given back to you like none of this ever happened, and then what hey, give you 6 months and your using again, and killing someone else kid when you lose control of your goddam expensive truck ! you rich spoilt brats are all the same!"

Ty looked at Kurtis in confusion, His outburst showing his real reason for his dislike for Ty and everything he thought he stood for,

"Hey, Man, Look I don't know what you've been told, But I'm far from a rich kid, honestly, I don't have money, or live in a flash house, for crying out loud man, I sleep in a loft above a barn full of horses! I come from the streets Kurtis, I was on probation when I came to Heartland!" Ty explained His hands up in surrender.

Kurtis curled his lip at Ty and let him walk away, he was mad at himself for getting upset, and losing control. He watched as Ty quickly cleared the rec room and headed down the hall towards his room.

"your days coming you little bastard, "he snarled, as he turned and went the other way.

* * *

Ty ate his breakfast in his room the next day, It was early Monday and he wasn't willing to risk another run in with Kurtis. The exchange the day before had made Ty realize that there was a lot more going on with the aggressive orderly than he had originally thought. His comments over Ty being a rich kid who caused the death of another person made Ty think that something had happened to Kurtis or someone he knew that had emotionally scarred him. Not that what he did to the residents was acceptable. As Ty had experienced the rath behind that large man several times. But now, Ty had something to work with, something that he could possibly use if it ever came down to another confrontation with the large man.

Ty waited till the corridor was bustling with residents and chose this time to exit between group sessions. It was busier then and he knew he could blend through the throng of residents and make it to the garden with little fuss or recognition.

Denise always seemed to spot Ty when he left his room, and this Monday was no exception. He felt an arm latch onto him as he tried to weave through the residents in the hall, Ty turned his head and saw the small redheaded girl in her early 20s beaming up at him while she held onto his forearm.

"Hey Den," he said, slowing his stride, but continuing to walk. "hows your morning going?"

"I'm Peachy Ty Ty, "she said, rubbing his arm and letting her other hand wander up under his sleeve to his bicep.

Ty laughed awkwardly as he placed his hand on hers and pulled it slowly back to his forearm.

Denise was a harmless young lady, she was in and out of the semi-secure regularly, sometimes self-admitted other times forced. Her substance abuse coinciding with her many mental challenges made her a familiar face around the corridors. She was rather short, had the biggest pale green eyes ever seen and had a little bit of a wandering eye when it came to the male persuasion. Ty usually tried to avoid her as once she started talking to you, you usually couldn't get away from her in under an hour.

"where you going Ty Ty," she asked, as he rounded the corner and entered the rec room.

"Um, just going for a walk Den, how about you?" Ty didn't want her attached to him. But there wasn't really much he could do until she decided to leave him be. Denise had a very bad habit of getting rather vocal if you tried to fob her off too easily. Especially if she had taken a liking to you like she had to Ty,

"I'm walking too, Ty Ty, "she smiled, her hand running back up his arm again and wrapping around his bicep. She squeezed it and giggled making Ty chuckled uncomfortably and twist himself out of her grasp.

"Aww Ty Ty, "she pouted, "you do not want a snuggle, "she batted her eyelashes at him suggestively "I make it worth your while" she blew him a quick kiss and ran her hand over her breasts,

Ty smiled and quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks flush, he shook his head, "I'm good Den, I told you last time, I'm spoken for remember"

She rolled her lip and looked dejected, "we can share, she wouldn't mind, you like two at once don't you Ty Ty"

Ty kept walking, increasing the distance between them and he laughed over his shoulder,

"I think she would Den,! you'd get me into trouble," he waved and headed off, hearing her wolf whistle in his direction,

"love that ass Ty Ty" she yelled, "it will be mine one day!"

Ty broke into a gentle jog as he slipped through the sliding glass doors and then out into the gardens, he rounded the centre gazebo, and took the little path to the left that lead to the garden sheds, turning one more time at the front and entering into the alcove where he intended spent a good portion of his day. The alcove was nestled between the rear wall of the main building and the maintenance shed and was surrounded by lush wide trees and shrubberies.

Ty slowed down, a grin on his face as he recalled Denise's comment and proposition. He slid down onto the grass at the base of the largest tree in the group. He pulled his book out of his back pocket and made himself comfortable, The sounds of the leaves moving in the gentle breeze making him feel at peace.

Ty lost track of time when in his garden hideaway, The world around him ceased to exist. He heard the siren blare which signified lunch and then realized the morning yet again had slipped away from him. He slowly stood up and pushed his book back into his jeans rear pocket and walked out from under the large tree. Stopping suddenly when he saw Kurtis standing before him blocking his way.

"so this is where you disappear too, " he growled, grabbing Ty roughly by the shoulders and pushing him back into the shaded area. Ty stumbled backward, as he tried to slip out of his grasp, but his canvass shoes skidded in the soft grassy dirt, and it wasn't long until he was pinned up against the maintenance sheds wall.

"let me go!" he warned, his hands pushing against the larger man's chest. Ty was stronger now, but still not a physical match for someone Kurtis's size. Ty felt his back hit the shed wall, his head banging roughly against it as Kurtis forced him back again. Trevor came around the corner not long after Kurits grabbed Ty and assisted his cohort by grabbing Ty's hands and pinning them roughly to the wall above his head.

"you don't need to do this!" Ty hissed, his feet sliding on the soft dirt below him.

"I don't need to, but I want too, " Kurtis growled, increasing the pressure on Ty's chest, making him wince as he inhaled.

"what is up with you man!" Ty breathed, trying desperately to talk his way out of the confrontation.

"there's nothing up with me kid, but I have to say I'm a little concerned your not handling this idea Bentley has that you should be sent home, "Kurtis grinned, ignoring Tys plea,

"Yeah Kurt, he looks like he really isn't ready to go, "Trev agreed, his voice as harsh as his counterparts,

" he looks a little drugged to me, I have a feeling he's taking pills without the doc knowing "

Tys eyes flickered between the two orderlies, "come on, please guys, you don't need to do this!'

"you know Trev, if he doesn't pass the drug test on Wednesday, well, they won't release him, then its back to intro and detox."

Ty pushed with all his might against the two large men, trying to break their hold on him, the realization of what they were planning to do finally dawning on him.

He watched as Kurtis pulled a small pill bottle out of his pants pocket and shook it tormentingly in Ty's face.

"come on man, no, don't, I just got off of them, !" Ty pleaded as Trev gabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open. As he grabbed Tys face he released Ty's arm giving him the leverage he needed to twist himself around and down, sliding out of both the men's hands, Ty skidded across the grass and made a run for it but was tackled from behind and dragged down onto the grass. Trevor had his arms pinned behind his back as he rolled him over, laying Ty across his legs as he sat on the grass while Kurtis pinned his legs by sitting on them. He reached up and pinched Ty's nose making him gasp and open his mouth. Ty fought and struggled as hard as he could against them knowing that it was do or die for him in that moment. He felt Trevors large hand grab a hand full of his hair, pulling his head back as he tossed the pill bottle to Kurtis who popped it and tipped the contents into Tys now helplessly open mouth,

Ty coughed and gagged as the pills went down his throat, Kurtis speeding up the process by running his hand down Ty's neck, making him swallow involuntarily. He pitched Ty's nose again as TY tried helplessly to spit the pills out, Kurtis's large hand clasping over his mouth. Tys mind was reeling, he fought with everything he had but couldn't break free, the number of pills that he had injested was way more than was safe if he couldn't turn this around, he knew, this could be the end for him. He would overdose right there on that grass, held by two men who hated him for reasons he didn't know. TY shut his eyes, his thoughts going to Amy, she would think he did this to himself, she would hate him and blame him for once again leaving her behind. Ty gagged again, his throat burning as the pills mixed with his saliva. This was it, he was done. Borden would be remembered as the mixed up kid who overdosed while in rehab.

"what the hell is going on here!"

All three turned to see Justin standing at the entrance to the alcove, horror on his face as he realized what the two men where doing,

"he attacked us Jus "Trevor said, quickly releasing his hold on TY and getting up "I was just subduing him"

"let him go!"Justin growled as Kurtis threw Ty violently across the grass, making his sprawl on to his chest, Ty scrambled to his hands and knees, and pushed his fingers down his throat, making him self-wretch, desperately trying to bring the pills back up.

Kurtis stood up as doctor Bentley and Doctor Delray came barreling around the corner, both men looking on in absolute disbelief,

Justin ran over to Ty as he vomited, again and again, the pills spilling up on to the grass, he spat out the white and yellow froth that came with them, his body shaking violently as Justin wrapped his arms around him.

"he attacked us !" Kurtis said, coming forward, wiping the dirt from his hands, knowing he had been caught.

"Just stop ok Kurtis, the police are on their way, "Bentley snapped, "Justin told me what you have been up to, you disgust me"

Doctor Delray quickly walked over to Ty and watched him vomit again, his stomach heaving as more semi absorbed pills came up, He helped Justin roll him over and quickly took his pulse as Ty fought for air, his chest heaving,

"call an ambulance" He ordered, "I'm taking him back to Crossbow!"

Bentley nodded and pulled out his cell, pressing the buttons and making the call as two police officers rounded the corner and came to stand by Trevor and Kurtis.

"get those two out of my sight,! "Bentley ordered, "I want them charged with gross malpractice and patient abuse, "

The police cuffed the two orderlies and took them away as Ty was lifted onto a gurney and an oxygen mask was placed on his face. Justin stayed by Ty's side until the ambulance team secured him.

Ty sucked in as much air as he could, his throat burned as he rolled over again, pulling the mask off and spat up more bile and pills.

"get him to the ER straight away, possible overdose, I want his stomach pumped and a charcoal solution administered," Doctor Delray ordered the paramedic s, who both nodded and obeyed,

Delray touched Tys hand and saw his eyes flick his way, "stay calm Ty, your going to be ok, just relax and let us help you"

Ty nodded softly, his mind fogging over, some of the medication had made it through his system and he was starting to feel its effects.

Bentley watched in shock as the paramedics took Ty away, the other residents now all standing around in shocked disbelief at what had happened.

"how did you know where to find us!" Justin said to Bentley as he tried to compose himself.

"Denise, she followed Ty here, you know how she loves to spy, She saw what was happening, I didn't know if it was true or just Denise being Denise, but after what you told me yesterday, I had to check it out. That when I saw you and heard the commotion,"

"Id come down to talk to Doctor Bentley on another matter, and well, here we are,"Doctor Delray said, he turned to see the parametric disappearing into the building with Tys gurney in tow, "I'm going to Crossbow, I'll let you know how it turns out"

Justin and Bentley nodded and watched Delray run off after Ty and his entourage.

"Call Jack, "Bentley said to Justin, "and that young lady,"

"Amy, "Justin said,

"yes, tell them what happened and tell them to go to CrossBow, "

Justin nodded and ran off, pulling his phone from his pocket as he went.

* * *

"Hello, Heartland Equestrian connection," Lous said in her usual sing-song voice, "yes, I can get him for you, hold the line,"

She called for Jack who came from the longe wondering who on earth was calling him in the middle of the day.

"Hello?" he said, as he pushed the phone to his ear

His expression changed from a smile to a frown and then a cold stare as the voice on the phone explained to him what had happened.

"we'll be right there, "he said, as he dropped the phone on the table, making Lou Jump,

"AMY!" he bellowed, bringing her from her room,

She rounded the corner, looking at him with concern and curiosity, "grandpa, whats wrong?"

"Its Ty, we have to go, NOW!"

* * *

The doctor came out of the emergency and saw a rather worried looking cowboy and young lady move towards him. Their eyes looked full of concern as he slowly came over to meet them near the waiting rooms.

"Ty Bordens family I take it," he said with a soft smile,

They both nodded, the anxiety written all over them. "I'm doctor Sims, Doctor Delray will be out in a second to talk to you"

Amy nodded, wringing her hands together, she couldn't believe this had happened, he was supposed to be safe.

Two RCMP officer came through the elevator doors and walked purposefully over to where Amy stood with Doctor Sims,

Jack shook their hands and nodded, his smile not evident on his face.

"Mr. Bartlett, is there any news on Mr. Bordens condition? "one of them asked,

"no, not yet, the doctor will be out in a moment, "Jack said, his face stern.

"I'm just letting you know we have charged the two men responsible with this and dependant on the outcome here today, the charges may be changed from attempted manslaughter to manslaughter. "

"You mean attempted murder right?" Jack growled, "those two apes tried to kill Ty!"

"I understand how upset you must be feeling at this moment, but please know, we are doing everything we can to make sure that Mr. Bordens assailants are charged with the full force of the law"

"leave it, Grandpa," Amy said softly, seeing her grandfathers annoyance rising. "no matter what they do, Ty always ends up the one who suffers. It doesn't matter if they charge them with manslaughter or murder or a miss demeanor, something will go wrong and they will get away with it. "Amys' voice was low and dejected, her spirit broken,

She felt guilty for not being there. For sitting back and not reporting what Ty had told her about what was going on, even when he had asked her not too. If she had said something, maybe he wouldn't be fighting for his life again.

Maybe he would be by her side, where he was meant to be.

It took moments like these to give Amy the clarity she truly needed. She was still mad at Ty, but standing in that waiting room, waiting for news on whether or not he lived or died from that overdose told her the only thing her heart surely knew.

She loved Ty Borden. She loved him with all her heart and losing him would be worse than dying herself.

"Amy, Jack,"Simon said as he came out from the swinging doors, he was in a rush but seemed to be in good spirits.

"Simon," Amy said, her eyes huge as she watched him "Is he?"

Doctor Sims touched Amy's shoulder and allowed Simon to take his place by Amy's side.

"Tys fine Amy, his fast thinking probably saved his own life"

Jack frowned not following, so Simon continued, "Ty made himself sick, by inducing vomiting the pills lessened the effect they had on him. He's very lucky, the number of pills he ingested would have been fatal if they had been absorbed. "

Amy wiped her face, relief showing in her eyes, "is he ok then, won't this affect his rehab, he was off the pills, won't this make him want them again" all the fears she held inside came bubbling to the surface.

"No, Amy, I'll admit, Ty's body did absorb some of the Xanax he was given, But we pumped his stomach and administered a charcoal solution, so I'm confident that the trace amounts will only affect him short term."

Jack hugged Amy and smiled, "thanks, Simon, If you hadn't been there…."

Simon smiled, "no thanks needed Jack, I came to Sinclair today as I was checking on Ty anyways after Doctor Bentley told me he had authorized his release. It was pure luck I was in his office when the young lady came and told us what was going on"

"Young Lady,?" Amy asked,

"yes, another resident, she came and told us that Ty was in trouble, I'm not sure how she knew, but after our conversation with Justin a few days ago, we had to go check it out"

Amy nodded, her heart slowing returning to normal. She wanted to meet this other resident one day, and thank her. If she hadn't gone and looked for help, Ty may not have survived.

"Can we see him?" Jack asked, looking at both the doctors.

"I think that would be ok Jack, I'm keeping him overnight for observation, but he should be ready to go home tomorrow," Doctor Sims said with a grin.

"tomorrow?" Amy whispered, "won't he have to go back to Sinclaire, He's not due out of there until Wednesday?"

Doctor Delray smiled a soft smile, "I think in this circumstance Amy, Ty can be released from here, I'll speak the doctor Bentley and clear it for him. I honestly don't see him minding at all, "he looked at the other doctor, "he's going to have his hands full as it is explaining to the police how this kind of abuse could have happened without his knowledge"

They talked for a little longer, explaining Ty's condition and his possible needs when he went home in the morning. The police also talked to Jack and Amy and took their statements over the suspected abuse and their concerns for Ty's safety while he was in the Sinclaire wing.

Once all was checked and recorded Doctor Delray led them to the sideward where people who were under 24 hours observation were bedded. It was a small ward with 6 beds, divided by blue curtain walls. They slowly walked to the bed that was on the far left and Simon pushed the fabric divider away to reveal Ty sleeping quietly on his back. He was pale and had a blood pressure cuff on his arm. His hair was messed up and tussled around his face. Amy slowly moved forward and looked at him. His chest rose and fell slowly under the hospital gown as he rested. Amy bit her lip, he looked so still, so lost. She noted his black lips from the charcoal they had pumped into his throat, it made him look like the life had been drained away from him.

"he will be a bit groggy at first, he did absorb trace amounts of the drug, but that should wear off quickly. I'm more concerned with his lack of condition and injuries, "

"They did that to him," Amy said in a whisper, her voice trailing off slightly. "this is all because of them"

Simon nodded, his face now also filled with concern. "I suspected as much, the police have documented all the injuries, I gave them permission to photograph them, I hope that was ok"

Jack nodded, knowing Ty would have agreed.

They stood still and watched Ty sleep for a little longer until Amy noticed the IV in his right arm,

"what is that for? What are you giving him?" she asked, her fear of anything causing Ty to relapse coming to the surface.

"its just a supplement bolster Amy, to help him get his strength back, he is rather underweight, and has lost some muscle mass, " Doctor Sims said, "Its good drugs Amy, it will help him recover"

She nodded, happy with the response as she went to his side, Jack followed her as the two doctors nodded and left them be. Amy touched Ty's cold hand and sucked in a whimper as she felt no response.

"look what they've done Grandpa, "she sobbed, "they nearly killed him "

"Amy, "Jack soothed, wrapping his arms around her. Feeling her tremble, "shhh, he's going to be ok, he's been through worse than this and come out the other side, Tys made of tough stuff, he's going to pull through"

Amy nodded and placed her other hand on top of Tys, now encapsulating his in her soft embrace.

She felt his fingers move slightly at the warmth and heard him murmur under his breath. Amy looked up at Ty's face and saw his eyes flicker open, he licked his black lips, and exhaled softly, the color returning to his features. She saw him wince when he swallowed, the dry charcoal still catching in his throat. Slowly as if waking from a deep sleep his emerald eyes fluttered open. They were slightly glassy but distant as he tried to focus on where he was. Suddenly, he jumped and pulled away, his hands up as if protecting himself. He looked around wildly, Ty was dazed and confused, his last memory was of Kurtis and Trevor holding him down and forcing pills down his throat. Ty's breathing was erratic as he touched his mouth, seeing the black dust on his fingers that came from his lips. His eyes shot around wildly as he tried to get his bearings,

"Ty, Ty! Shhh, "Amy said, reaching forward and taking his hands as he fended her away. Ty turned, his eyes locking onto her as he blinked and regained control, His chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Am, y" He croaked, his voice catching and making him cough, He slowed down, realizing he was safe, and Kurtis and Trevor were nowhere to see seen.

"settle son,"Jack said, touching his shoulder and seeing him look up at him and smiled weakly.

"where, am I ?" he asked looking around and rubbing his face. He was disorientated and confused. Ty felt like he had awoken from a nightmare and was having trouble distinguishing fantasy from reality.

"your ok, you're safe, "Amy said into his ear, her hand on his shoulders now, helping him lay back down. He looked up at her and nodded gently, taking her at her word "your at Cross Bow, "

"wh…at happened," he asked, his voice gravelly, as he rubbed his eyes and blinked again.

"those two orderlies you told me about, they tried to.." Jack said gruffly, "but the police have them now, your safe, it's over Ty, "

Ty nodded as the memories started to slowly come back. "they, they... gave me, pills, they forced me to,,,"He stopped his hand touching his lips fear flashing across his face.

"Its ok, Ty, they pumped your stomach and gave you charcoal, they got rid of them, you are ok"

Amy explained.

Ty nodded again, shutting his eyes and placing his hand on his gut, "I'm ok?"

He winced as he inhaled, his stomach sore to the touch. "feel sick" he whispered,

"you will, that's because of the pump, it will pass Ty, "she smiled, taking a seat next to him. Amy watched as his breathing slowed and he drifted off again, his face relaxing, his fingers intertwining with hers,

"I'll go and ring Lou and Tim, tell them whats going on," Jack said, as he tipped his hat and quietly stepped away.

Amy sighed and rubbed Ty's hand, the color had returned to his face and she couldn't help but stare, he was as hot she had ever been, even with black around his mouth. His chiseled jaw, those dimples that showed when he smiled, that soft brown hair that had a mind of its own but always seemed to fall in the sexiest way around his face. Amy sucked on her lip, watching him breathe in and out. She couldn't help her hand from raising up and sliding effortlessly through the hair around his ear. He stirred at her touch, his eyes moving slightly under his eyelids.

Amy smiled and continued to play with the strands of hair, tucking them behind his ear and running her fingers ever so gently along his earlobe.

She watched as Ty's mouth open slighty, as his head moved towards her, he was just under the surface, not quite awake and lucid, but responsive to her touch. Amy stopped, noticing how his breath hitched at her touch, she knew what she did to him, she had seen him react to her advances before, she grinned, feeling a little surge of electricity run through her as she let her finger run down his neck. Ty's lips moved again, as he responded, His chest rising slightly as he took a deeper breath. Amy saw him flinch, his hand once again returning to his gut, as he slowly exhaled. She pulled her hand back as his head fell to the side, His eyes still closed.

"sleep well, "she whispered, as she watched his mouth move again as he moistened his lips.

A nurse came around the curtain and smiled at Amy, "hows he doing?" she asked, as she looked at the drip and checked the flow of the IV.

"he's sleeping, he seems peaceful though" Amy replied,

"that's because you're here, "the nurse replied, "he's a lot calmer now, "

Amy blushed, embarrassed that they thought his current state was due to her presence.

"Honestly Hun, you should have seen him when he came in, he was erratic and agitated, but you, you have an amazing effect on him, it's so obvious how much he cares for and trusts you,"

Amy looked away, her eyes on Ty's hand as she drew circles on the back.

The nurse continued her observations then left Amy to continue her vigil. Ty slept for well over 4 hours, and Amy dozed quietly beside him. He awoke to see her beautiful face slightly turned to the side as she curled up in the small armchair next to his bed. Ty's green eyes flickered open and a soft smile tweaked at the corners of his mouth. He had not expected her still to be there, watching over him.

He moved slightly and rubbed his face, noticing the IV in his arm, Ty tilted his head back and looked at the bag that hung above him from the pole. He couldn't read what it was, but his mind felt clear and unclouded to he deducted it couldn't be anything too serious.

He looked back towards Amy and gently moved his hand to brush a small sliver of hair from her face. He gently folded it behind her ear, seeing her move slightly at his touch.

Ty, laid still and just watched her, she was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And even though they were technically no longer together, there she sat, keeping watch at his bedside, making sure he was ok.

The curtain moved again and Jack came around the corner, he saw Tys eyes were open and went to speak, but Ty pointed towards the sleeping Amy and silenced him, Jack dipped his hat in recognition and came around to the other side of the bed, he gently shook Tys hand and smiled, showing how relieved he was that he was ok.

"they are letting you come home tomorrow" he whispered, keeping his voice low.

Tys eyes lit up, he was expecting to be shipped back to the Sinclaire unit, this news made his signatory smile radiate a little more than usual.

"It's getting late, "Jack said, seeing Ty nod, "you shut your eyes and look asleep so I can get her home, you know she won't leave if she thinks your awake,"

Ty grinned and pushed his head back into his pillow and shut his green eyes, he took a breath and stilled his breathing, feigning sleep.

Jack grinned, and came around to Amy and gently shook her shoulder, making her blue eyes flutter open, she looked up at him then quickly back at the supposedly sleeping Ty.

"is he …" she asked, her voice a little shakey.

"he's fine Amy, I think we should go, he's being released in the morning, I'll bring you back then to pick him up"

Amy looked back at Ty, not wanting to leave him. But seeing how peaceful he looked.

"Amy, he's as safe as he can be in here," Jack continued, "come on you look exhausted,"

Amy locked eyes with her grandfather and yawned, he was right, she was tired and running on empty. Slowly she stood up and looked back at the slumbering ( well pretend slumbering ) Ty and conceded that maybe a few hours sleep in her own bed was actually a good idea. She moved forward and gently bent down so her face was inches from his.

"You rest and get well ok, I'll see you in the morning " she whispered, and then gently kissed his cheek, holding the contact a little longer than that of a friend.

Amy then stood up and brushed the hair from his eyes as she saw her grandpa fight to hide his smile.

"don't you say a word, Grandpa, "she warned, "ill deny it, if you tell anyone!"

Jack grinned and placed his hat on his head as he guided her away towards the door. He briefly looked back and grinned at Ty as his green eyes flicked open and he watched them leave.

Ty stretched and winced, but couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He pushed back into his pillow and folded his arms behind he head. A look of satisfaction and hope running through his emerald eyes.

"She still wants me, "he whispered to himself, as he shut his eyes and allowed himself to drift into the most content and relaxed slumber he had experienced in weeks.

To be continued


	61. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

 **Home**

Ty looked around the observation ward, his field of view marred by the screens around his bed. He had woken early, unable to keep his enthusiasm to finally get away from White coats, medical notes, and observation charts in check. He had tried to eat, but the sloppy oatmeal made his already tender stomach churn in disgust. He felt good, although still a little sore in the throat and the gut from having his stomach pumped, his mouth was still dry from the charcoal, but after brushing his teeth and having a shower, he didn't resemble a goth emo child anymore.

He sat on the end of the bed, still clad in the hospital gown they had given him when he was admitted. Slowly Ty ran his hands through his hair and exhaled, his eyes seeing the time 7:49 am on the wall clock before him.

"so you ready to go, or you want me to come back later?" a familiar gruff voice said, Ty, truned around and smiled, seeing Jack standing near the wall screen, hat in hand, bag in another.

"Jack, " Ty grinned, jumping off the bed and coming around to shake his hand and pull him into a hug.

"I'm ready, trust me, " he smiled. His eyes looked around where Jack stood, making the old cowboy sign and smile under his perfectly combed mustache.

"Shes still at Heartland son," he said softly,

Ty's smile dropped slightly at the realization that Amy hadn't come with Jack to get him. His heart sunk as he was reminded of the fact that they were technically broken up. He twitched his lip, a sad glint running through his eyes, he had been foolish to think that everything would just go back to normal, he had been so caught up in getting out and coming home he had forgotten the issues that still sat between them.

"urgh, that's ok Jack, its just she said she'd come pick me up, is all, " he shrugged his shoulders, trying to show it didn't concern him, but Jack could see it really did.

"shes setting up the loft for you," he continued, attempting to give him hope.

"its ok, Jack, "Ty sighed, "I have to get used to this I suppose, she's not my girlfriend anymore, I cant just presume she's going to do what I want her to all the time"

"Now Now, 'Jack warned, "enough of that, she didn't come because shes trying to make sure everything is perfect for when you get back. Don't read more into it than there is ok"

Ty smiled a soft, {I suppose so } smile and changed his tack, these thoughts were not getting him anywhere, let alone out the door.

"so, I've signed the forms, and Doctor Delray has cleared me to go, now all I need is…." He held his arms out slightly, showing off his hospital attire,

Jack grinned and passed his the bag he held in his hand. "here ya go, Amy put it together, so let's hope she was happy with you when she did or you might have a set of Lous clothes in there"

Ty chuckled and took the bag, placing it on the bed and unzipping it, he pulled out a mid- colored pair of faded blues, a deep grey tee with black piping on the sleeves and collar line and a union belt buckle attached to his favorite belt. He couldn't help but smile, as he saw the black socks and Bonds boxers neatly folded on top of his favorite black boots. Amy knew him too well.

Jack turned around as Ty pulled his clothes on, jumping into his jeans and fastening his buckle.

He left the hospital gown on the bed and ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it.

Jack heard him zip up his boots and turned to see him standing near the end of the bed, looking like the old TY that he knew an loved. He was a little leaner, his cheeks somehow a little more angular. But all in all, it was him. Those piercing emerald eyes shining brightly for the first time in weeks.

Jack clapped him on the shoulder and smiled as they walked side by side towards the exit, stopping at the desk to sign out.

"Mr Borden, Doctor Delray left you some medication to take with you" the nurse said, but she stopped when she saw Tys expression. "oh no, its ok, Mr. Borden, it's just a supplement to help you get some of your body mass back, he's a little worried about your lack of muscle tone and mass"

Ty exhaled and took the round tub, seeing the word Pro strength on the label.

"it's all natural, no steroids or chemicals, "she said, "we use it on cancer patients who need to build themselves up after chemo. The Doctor said it will help you get some of your energy back"

TY nodded and read the label and Jack took the bill from the nurse's hands.

"Jack, no I'll cover that," Ty said, looking embarrassed, he hated the idea of others covering him financially.

"Shh, "Jack growled, "you can pay me back, "

They walked over to the other counter at the end of the ward near the pharmacy and Jack paid the account. Ty not happy about it, but accepting his offer to help.

"I'm good for it Jack, I'll pay you back I promise"TY explained as they left the hospital and walked to the truck.

"its fine TY, get yourself back on your feet, I'm in no rush" Jack opened the door for the young man as he slid into the truck. Ty's smile of appreciation noted as he shut the old door.

* * *

X

"Lou will you hurry up, they will be here soon, Grandpa called me and said he was just about to go in and get him!" Amy pushed the broom around the loft, flicking the dirt and dust down the stairs. Lou patted the new fresh sheets down as they bellowed over the double bed, She threw on two blankets and a comforter, then fluffed up the pillows and looked at her handy work with a satisfied smile.

"there, all fresh and clean, "she said, she looked over at Amy who was stacking up Ty's books and CDs, making his small desk a little more tidy that it had been when he left it. The loft had been vacant since Ty had left that fateful night to confront Lyall, his clothes were still in the drawers, his personal effects were still around the room. The loft still left like his place, and Amy couldn't help but smile as she pulled his leather jacket up to her face and sniffed it gently. It held his scent, the soft leather moving in her hands.

"Hey, "Lou said, looking at her with a cheeky grin. "you should have gone and picked him up like you said you would"

Amy suddenly became aware of her sister's eyes and quickly put the jacket on the back of his chair. She bent down and scooped up the empty beer bottles that still littered the floor and pushed them into the waste bin. " it's better that I'm here, "she said, not looking at Lou, "I don't want to complicate things,"

"Oh come on Amy," Lou said with exasperation. "stop pretending your not over the moon to have him back home,"

Amy scowled at her sister, not wanting to talk about it.

So Lou pushed again, she was over this silly little game her sister was playing. She wasn't fooling anyone.

"when are you going to admit that you still love Ty!" she said, "your not fooling anyone you know"

"I never said I didn't love him, Lou!"Amy growled back, "love isn't the issue, "

"then what is?" Lou asked walking over to her younger sister, trying to show her she was open to talking.

"I don't trust him, Lou, I want too, but every time I think about just letting it go I remember how much he used me. He abused what we had together, I cant just pretend that didn't happen."

"I understand Amy, I do, But your miserable without him, Ty completes you, he is the Ying to your yang. "

Amy rolled her eyes at her sister's analogy.

"Sorry, But I just know how much he loves you, it's in everything he does, "Lou continued, "and I'm just scared your fears and incessant need to hold onto the past and its mistakes are going to ultimately cause you to lose him"

Amy looked at her hands, "I don't want to lose him, Lou, "

"then sort this out, tell him what he needs to do to fix this" Lou replied, touching her sister's shoulder "give him the chance to set it right, doesn't he deserve that? Don't you deserve that?"

Amy chewed her lip, she wanted to move forward, she really did. The thought of not having Ty in her life was so scary to her, that she couldn't imagine it without panicking. But could she just forget what had happened, could she just leave all the mistrust, betrayal, deception behind her. Start a fresh, like new? "you said you love him right?" Lou said softly,

Amy nodded, a tear in her eye as she played with her hands. "more than I've ever loved anything before"

"then fight for that love Amy, you are so lucky to have found someone who compliments you so. That kind of love and connection is so rare, I'm jealous, I wish I had that "

Amy looked at her sister, confusion in her blue eyes, "you have Peter Lou, you have that too. "

Lou smiled and half nodded, "yes, I have Peter, don't get me wrong, I love him to death, but its nowhere near the connection you and Ty have, yours is on another level, I hope that one day I'll have that, that Peter and I will have that. "

Amy reached over an hugged her sister, needing to feel her arms around her.

"Ill try Lou, "she finally said, "we are talking now, and I don't feel like throttling him everytime I see him, so that's a plus," she grinned, and saw Lou chuckle at her words.

"come on, I've got lunch ready, so we can eat when they get back, "Lou said, as they headed to the stairs, "I made Tys favorite, Turkey on rye with pickles and slaw,"

Amy grinned and followed her sister across the yard in the morning sun. "and the muffins?"

"yes, Blueberry as requested, "Lou called back to her, her soft black hair bouncing as she walked, "and banana oatmeal"

"perfect," Amy said, catching up to her sibling as they walked in unison back to the house,

* * *

Ty looked out the window of the truck as it jolted along, his eyes watching the world as it passed him by, he hadn't said much since the hospital, but he could smell the scent of freedom and he liked it. He shut his eyes and put his head back on the seat. Letting his body absorb the warmth of the morning's suns rays as they shone through the window.

"you good?" Jack asked, noticing the closed eyes and fearing the worst.

"I'm perfect," Ty said softly, not opening his eyes but smiling faintly as his head jostled with the movement of the truck, "Tired is all, I couldn't sleep last night, "

"Oh, bad dream?" Jack inquired, The doc had said he may still have a few lingering side effects, nightmares being one of them.

"No Jack, too excited," Ty said with a smile, his dimples showing, His eyes flickered open and he sat up slightly as the truck turned and headed down the drive he knew so well. He looked up, his mouth ajar as they went under the Heartland sign, his face alive with excitement as the buildings came into view.

"it hasn't changed one bit," he said in a whisper, as they rattled down the drive, coming to a stop out the front of the house.

Jack killed the engine and looked over at Ty, watching the young man, whose face had changed slightly from raw excitement to slight apprehension. He was back, and suddenly he didn't know if he had made the right decision in returning.

"you need a moment,?" Jack inquired, noting the face.

"You sure, Um, I should be here,? "TY stammered, his hand running nervously through his hair, "maybe this was a bad idea, Amy may not want me here "

"Ty, "Jack said softly, seeing the fear rising in his eyes.

"I've hurt her so much Jack, What if this is all just too hard for her, she didn't come to meet me, maybe that's her way of saying…"

"Ty, come on son, "Jack said, his voice low and calm, "don't let your fears control your actions. I told you she was getting things ready for you, stop reading more into it than there is"

TY nodded and swallowed hard, even though he was terrified she would turn around on him and tell him to get the hell out, he had to try. He had to at least face her and show her he wanted this to work.

Slowly, he pushed the truck door open and got out, His feet hit the dirt, making the gravel jump around his boots.

Jack disembarked too and slowly walked towards the front door, looking back at Ty who still stood at the truck.

"you coming or?" Jack pushed, raising an eyebrow,

Ty twitched his lip, and took a quick breath, blowing it out through his teeth. Then walked up the front porch steps and followed Jack into the mudroom.

* * *

Amy heard the door and stepped tentatively into the kitchen as Jack came through the door and hung up his hat on the hook, he took off his coat and then smiled at her and gave her a cuddly hug.

He buried his head in her shoulder and whispered, "you look very nice, "

Amy pursed her lips and didn't respond to his insinuation that her pretty appearance was because of Ty's arrival.

Amy was clad in soft denim jeans and violet top that had a sequined pocket on the left-hand side. Her hair was loosely pulled into a ponytail and her eyes were smokey, her lips pink and lush.

She stepped back slightly as she heard the screen door move again, and Jack turned to see TY slowly walk into the kitchen, he looked slightly unsure, like he didn't know what to expect. His eyes looked around softly, waiting for some encouragement, anything to make him feel like coming back to Heartland was the right thing to do.

"Ty, "Lou said suddenly, coming from the living room, She quickly walked forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "welcome home, we have missed you "

Ty stood still for a moment, then let himself return the gesture, his hands running up her sides and embracing her in response. His slowly shut his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the contact. It felt so good to have someone hold him and welcome him.

Lou pulled back and saw his soft smile, giving one back, Ty had always felt like a younger brother to her, she had helped him navigate his way through the minefield that was the Bartlett -Fleming family and on more than one occasion the quagmire that was Amy Fleming herself. He had shared his highs, and his lows and seen him grow into a young man that anyone would be proud to know,

"I've made lunch, " she said, putting her arm around his shoulders and ushering him into the dining room, seeing his eyes meet Amys as he passed.

"you didn't need to go to any fuss Lou,"He said, as he saw the table, ladened with Turkey sandwiches and blueberry muffins. He grinned, noticing the pickles and the slaw.

"wow Lou," he said, "thank you,"

"oh it wasn't just me, "she said, looking over at her sister who had now joined them in the room, "the muffins where Amys idea,"

TY chuckled, looking over at Amy, his smile soft and content. "your both amazing, thank you really"

Amy rolled her lip and nodded, not knowing what to say. She could see he was slightly overwhelmed but in a good way.

"Well, let's sit and eat this feast before your father gets wind of it and invites himself in " Jack laughed, Motioning to the table.

Everyone sat down, Jack at his usual head of the table position, Lou to his left and Amy to his right. Ty hesitated, looking at the empty seats on either side of the table spread in front of him, one next to Lou and one next to Amy.

Amy saw his indecision and looked over at Lou who raised her eyebrows at her expectantly. Making Amy raise hers in return, she huffed slightly and then turned her face to look at Ty and tapped the chair next to her.

Ty's mouth twitched slightly in the corner as he quickly moved around the table and took the chair next to Amy, he pulled it in and rested his hands on his thighs, looking at the three most important people he had in his life.

"thank you, "he said, moving his eyes over each of them, ending on Amy,"I don't deserve to have people like you in my life, this is amazing, "

"its just lunch Ty, "Lou grinned, "but thank you, "

Everyone began to eat the delectable spread Lou had created, Jack polished off three of the turkey sandwiches and had to admit, the pickles and slaw as a side made it just right.

Amy finished the last corner of her sandwich and noticed that Ty had only taken half a round and a small amount of slaw and pickle, she watched as he took a small bite, and smiled a stiff smile as he swallowed, his hand slowly moving to rest upon his gut. Suddenly he became aware of Amy's eyes on him and he smiled again, chewing the remnants of his first bite and swallowing them down slowly.

"grandpa," Amy said, looking at her grandfather and picking up her empty coffee cup. "would you care for another ?"

"Um, yes Amy, I can get it though," Jack replied,

"no no, its ok, What about you Lou, ?" Amy continued,

"yes, I'll help you,"Lou replied, going to get up,

Amy quickly stood up and put her hand on Ty's shoulder, making him freeze and look up at her.

"no Lou, its ok, Ty and I have this, you relax, "Amy locked eyes with Ty and he slowly stood up, taking the two cups from Jack and Lou.

"Yeah, let me please, that way I can make up for the great lunch you made me" He smiled and followed Amy into the kitchen. Lou and Jack giving each other knowing nods as they went.

Once in the kitchen and safely out of earshot Amy spun around and touched Ty's arm seeing him put the coffee cups down suddenly and press his gut with his hand.

"are you ok?" she asked, looking at him with worry in her eyes, she could see he was in pain.

Ty nodded and swallowed, "I'm fine, My gut hurts a bit that's all, the doc said it will for a few days, "

Amy looked sympathetically at him, seeing him try to smile.

"you cant eat can you?" she said in a whisper,

"yes, I can eat!"Ty corrected, "just not a lot, every time I do I feel like IM going to barf,"he looked back into the dining area and then back at Amy, "I don't want to offend Lou, she went to so much trouble, so did you, making all my favorite things, I feel bad for not being able to,,," he stopped and rubbed his chin.

"Its ok, She will understand," Amy said soothingly, seeing how bad he felt.

"and you,?" TY asked, his green eyes locking with hers momentarily, "will you understand?"

Amy looked at Ty for what felt like hours, their eyes simply losing themselves in each other. She coughed and then flicked her hair, trying to show she was not affected by him but failing miserably.

"I understand Ty, more than you realize," she finally said, "I just have to accept it, and learn to move on"

He looked at her, his smile fading slightly,

"we're not talking about lunch are we," he said softly.

Amy dropped her gaze, taking another breath,

"does that move on mean what I think it does?" he asked, his voice a low whisper as Amy poured the coffee.

Amy stopped and looked into his eyes again. "it means I need to find out what it is I want, " she bit her lip, "and so do you,"

Ty twitched his mouth, and pushed his hair back, his fingers sliding through it easily.

"I know what I want Amy, I always have, "he replied, "but I get it ok, I get you need, time, I respect that," he walked over to her, so he was directly in front of her. "but I need to know I've got a chance here, that your willing to at least let me try, "

Amy didn't answer, her heart was pounding so hard she was convinced Ty could hear it as he stood before her.

"look, what I'm asking is, do you want me to keep trying here? I need to know that your at least open to it, open to at least entertaining the idea, cos if your not, …" he stopped and touched her hand, "Ill respect that, I will, and I'll go, "

Amy turned to Ty quickly and her hand squeezed his, "no, don't go, I don't want you to go"

"so, what are you saying?" Ty asked, he knew he was pushing her, which he had promised not to do, but he needed to know if she was even wanting him to try and fix what they had. If her heart wasn't in it, if she didn't love him anymore, then he needed to hear it from her personally, and although it would kill him to walk away, he would, because that would be what she wanted.

"I'm saying yes, "Amy whispered, "yes I want you to try, "

Ty's smile went from a slight curl on his lips to a soft grin. And he couldn't help but let his eyes dance slightly.

"all right then, "he said with a lighter voice, "I'll do whatever it takes to win you back, " He lifted her hand in his and pressed it to his lips, kissing it lightly,

Amy blushed and pulled it away slowly, his gesture making her temperature rise. Why did he affect her so!, A simple touch of his lips sent her into a tailspin.

"Um, I'm rather tired, its been a long morning, with the drive here and all, and my gut is killing me, "Ty finally said, "can you excuse me to Lou and Jack, I'm might go lay down for a bit"

Amy looked at Ty, concern in her blue eyes. "do you want me to walk you over, ?"

Ty paused and took her concern as an opening to spend a little more time with her alone. "um yeah, that would be nice, "

"Stay here, I'll just go tell Grandpa, "Amy said softly as she picked up the two coffee cups and went into the dining room.

Ty leaned against the back of the kitchen chair, his hand rubbing his gut gently. His smile, although pained still on his features.

Amy returned to him not more than a few minutes later and she walked slowly with him over to the loft, noticing he was holding his gut the whole time.

Once they climbed the stairs to the loft, Ty slowly walked over to the freshly made bed and sat down, taking a breath as he did, he instinctively kicked off his boots, and Amy watched as he took a few deep breaths.

"are you sure your ok?' she asked,

He nodded and laid back on the bed, shutting his eyes and moving his hand slowly over his abdomen.

Amy tentatively walked over to him and sat on the bed near his hip.

"here, "she said, moving his hand away, "let me"

Ty exhaled as her soft hand slipped under his grey tee and started to gently massage his abdomen, making soft gentle circles on his naval and abs.

Ty kept his eyes shut as her hand and its movements made his tensed muscles in his gut relax slightly. Amy heard him breathe out through his mouth, his lips slightly parted. She couldn't help but smile. Her touch still moved him.

"does that feel better, "she asked softly, her fingers rubbing his belly and down along his naval. She felt his breathing under her hand as his stomach moved in and out with each inhale. She looked up at Ty's face and saw his head had gently fallen to the side and his face had relaxed, his breathing was low and stable as his mind faded into slumber.

She smiled, her eyes not able to move from his form. Amy walked those pools of blue over his body, across his handsome face, down his stubbled jaw, that perfect cowboy stubble, making him look ruggedly handsome, yet hot and sexy too. His hair, once again across his face, in its usual, tussled and messed up way set off the picture. Amy licked her lips, her hands still massaging his soft stomach, Her eyes traced down his neckline, stopping at the collar of his tee, where his chest rose and fell as he breathed, She knew that chest so well, Amy had to admit, it was one of her favorite features on Ty, it was broad and defined, with just a slight splatter of hair, around his pecs and nipples. Amys eyes continued their journey, town his midsection and onto his abdomen, which in this instance was exposed due to her hand. His skin was soft and pliable, the small snail's trail from his navel down to under his belt buckle made her bite her lip.

She heard him exhale and suck in a harder breath as he moved his mouth slightly. Ty was fast to sleep, exhausted from his ordeal the day before. Amy's eyes wandered further, as did her hand. She traced her finger gently along the top of his jeans, then around his belt buckle. Before letting her hand skip ever so effortlessly across his groin and onto his thigh.

She looked up at Ty, and saw his head move ever so slightly when her hand went wandering, his breathing hitching but then resuming as her hands stilled on his thigh.

Amy watched him sleep, listening to his breathing and realizing that he still made her have butterflies in her stomach just by looking at him.

Amy chewed her lip, her mischievousness taking hold, She slowly pulled her hand up his thigh, letting her fingers skate along his jeans, across his hip and back onto his belt buckle. She slowly started to let her hand travel south again when Ty's hand suddenly covered hers.

Amys' eyes flew up to his face, and she saw his emerald eyes watching her, a slight twist of a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Um, sorry, I was just" she stammered,

"just?" Ty responded, blinking his eyes and clearing the sleep from them. "just what Amy?"

Amy was at a loss as to what to say, he had caught her using him as her own personal play toy, and to make it worse, he wasn't even conscious while she was doing it.

"I'm sor.." she started, but her words were cut off when Ty suddenly pulled her forward onto him buy her hands and kissed her, It was a gentle kiss at first, a kiss that was seeking approval and consent, but it wasn't long until Amy felt the familiar touch of his tongue as it slid across her lips, asking, no begging for acceptance. Amy breathed in and opened her mouth to him, allowing him to enter and deepen the connection. Their tongues danced while Ty pulled her closer still, his hands now interlocked with hers as he splayed her arms out with his on the bed.

They kissed and made out for a while, each one remembering that familiar feeling that drove them on. When Ty finally pulled away, he looked up into her big blue eyes and took a breath, His eyes not wanting to lose the connection.

Amy slowed her breathing, the heat between them now making her flush her cheeks. Both of them froze there, not knowing what to do, not knowing whether either one should push the envelope and take the moment further. It seemed like both were waiting for the other to make the first move.

Then, like waves crashing onto a beach on a winters morning, their lips crashed together again. This time with more urgency and passion than before. Amy pulled her Jacket from her arms, and threw it onto the floor and Tys hands slid up her sides and around her shoulders and then down onto the small of her back. He continued his assault on her lips, his tongue exploring her mouth and he heard her moan into his.

He buried his head into her neck and nibbled his way along her until he found her collarbone. Amy sucked in a shaky breath and let her hands grab a handful of his brown soft hair, holding his face still as she locked lips with him again.

This interaction between them went on for some time, each one fighting for supremacy in the moment. Until Ty pulled her bodily down on top of him and rolled her over onto the other side of the bed. Amy heard him groan slightly and stop momentarily, but then recover, and start to push her top up over her head. Amy did the same to his tee, exposing his chest above her. She slid her hands over his torso, noticing he was thinner now, his bones seemed easier to feel under his soft tanned skin. This worried her somewhat, making her open her eyes and look up at him.

"you ok?" he asked, his breathing fast but controlled. He was terrified to overstep the mark, One mistake could take him back to the frozen zone on the outside of her heart. He hated it there, and he never wanted to ever go there again.

She nodded and reached up and kissed him again letting her hands walk down his sides and start to unbuckle his belt.

Ty inhaled shakily, and stopped again, looking down at her, his eyes only inches from hers, his hair tickling her brow,

"you sure?" he whispered, his mouth open, not wanting her to say no, but ready to pull away if she did.

"just shut up ok," Amy said quickly, not wanting to think or contemplate or assess or decide, If she opened her mind now, she would be inundated with a beratement of reason why this was such a bad idea. Amy didn't care in that lust filled, heat driven moment, She wanted him and she knew he wanted her. She could feel it. He couldn't hide it.

Ty leaned in again and kissed, her, this time a softer kiss, a gentler kiss, one that made her feel loved and adored. He felt her release his belt buckle and unzip his jeans. Making him follow suit and do the same to her. This was her show, she was the leader here, he simply would follow and do her bidding.

Amy lifted her hips, allowing him to pull her jeans from her legs, discarding them with her boots on the floor, Amy kissed him hard again and grabbed the blanket next to them, pulling out over Ty's hips as her hands grabbed his jeans and boxers and pushed them down and away. After a little creative repositioning and maneuvering, she had flipped Ty onto his back and was laying on him. Her legs curled around his now naked torso. She heard him suck in a shaky breath and she pressed her hips to his, their bodies connecting and becoming one. Amys' lips slid along his and they moved in unison. Their connection stronger and more urgent than ever. TY couldn't take it any longer, and grabbed Amy around the waist and rolled her again, holding the connection as he did, not once allowing their bodies to disengage. He moved his hips. His lips pressed her neck as his breath sent shivers down her spine. Amy felt the heat between them, their bodies glistening with sweat as they continued on, both not wanting the other to stop or give in. The loft was awash with electricity as that old wire bed frame rattled and creaked. The afternoon sun seeping through the new calico curtains that Lou had hung for Tys return. Amys' hands slid down Tys back as he continued on, their love now in full swing. Nothing between them but sweat and heat. Lips crashed, Hips locked, bodies intertwined. Hands clasped, mouthed sucked, legs wrapped and tangled together. Nothing had felt as good or as right as it did for them in that moment. And then when they were finally done. Both equally satisfied and spent, wrapped in each other's arms. No words were needed. For words would only have detracted from what was the purest form of love either of them had ever felt in their young lives. That moment, that second in time was the moment when they both felt untouchable by anything but the bond between them.

They shut their eyes, Amy curled into Ty's chest, his arms around her soft naked form. He kissed her forehead and she squeezed his arm. The exhaustion taking them both into a sound and contented sleep.

to be continued


	62. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

 **Always and Forever**

Ty awoke in the early morning alone, he slid his hand across the bed that once had sheltered the two of them to find it empty and cold beside him. He rubbed his eyes in the early morning twilight, and slowly sat up. His naked body still covered from the wait down by the comforter.

Amy was gone, probably back at the main house, asleep in her own bed, He didn't really expect her to stay all night, that would have attracted the wrong attention. And Ty didn't feel up to explaining to Jack why his granddaughter was not in her room and seen leaving his loft and his bed in the morning.

Ty got up, and stretched wincing slightly as his stomach muscles moved, they weren't as bad as the day before. But still, a little tender when extended.

He slowly walked over to where his clothes had been placed in a pile and smiled, Amy had obviously cleaned up a bit when she had woken up. Once he was dressed and sort of awake, well, enough to at least see clearly and walk without tripping over things he made his way down the loft stairs, deciding to start to pay back some of the hospitality Jack had shown him and do the morning horse check.

Ty yawned and shook his shaggy hair as he walked down the barn aisle. Seeing spartan whicker at him and put his dark head over the stall door. Ty grinned softly and ran his hand down the horse's soft velvet mussel. Speaking to him briefly as he walked over to the feed bins and started to draw their meals.

He fed Spartan, Harley, and Paint, and then mucked out the stalls of each, taking a break after the second one as he suddenly became aware of just how much muscle tone he had lost. His energy was at an all-time low, and something that he had sailed through before as an easy morning task, now took most of his energy and willpower to complete. He couldn't believe how hard this simple labor was making him breathe. He took a spell as he rested against the shovels handle, catching his breath.

"do you think you really should be doing that, only one day out of the hospital?"

Ty turned in Harley's stall to see Amy watching him. He smiled and went to step forward but saw her expression showed no real welcome or encouragement. She seemed indifferent, reserved even.

"Hey, "he said, watching her with curiosity in his green eyes, this was not the reception he was expecting after what they had done in the loft only a few hours before.

"Grandpa wanted to know if you were coming in for breakfast, "She asked, her voice fluid and friendly, but not girlfriend-friendly, more like acquaintances or employer-friendly.

"Um. Yeah, I think I will, "he grinned, " all that extra activity last night has given me a bit of an appetite"

He chuckled and step forward again, to see Amy dart her eyes away quickly from him and step back, allowing him room to open the stall door.

"Well, I'll go and let Lou know then," she said in a quick breath and turned to walk away.

"Amy?" Ty called after her, as he dropped the shovel and ran behind her, touching her arm as she reached the barn door. "you ok?'

"yes TY, I'm fine, we just have a busy day, and "She stammered, not letting her eyes look at his.

Ty was totally confused now. This was not the Amy who had made love to him the night before. She was acting like they were no more than an employee and stable hand.

"Amy, "He asked again, this time taking her shoulders in his hands and making her stop still in his grasp. "what is going on? Why are you acting like …"

"Like what Ty?" Amy replied, finally looking up into his confused and questioning eyes,

"like, Like last night," he lost his words, not knowing what was going on, "we, you and me, in the loft, I thought "

Amy took a short breath if stealing her resolve, "that as a mistake, it should never have happened"

Ty's heart stabbed with pain, "a mistake? it sure didn't feel like a mistake to me?"

His mouth was open now, his eyes searching hers. This couldn't be happening, He shut his eyes and took a deep breath then looked at her again, Hoping he would wake up and it would all just be another hallucination or dream brought on by the withdrawals.

"you cant be serious?" he whispered, realizing, he was actually awake, and that somehow his perfect evening wasn't so perfect after all.

"I'm sorry Ty, "Amy said, her voice level and calm "I made a mistake, we both did, we got caught up in the moment and well, things happened, but It doesn't change anything, we are still, I'm not … "

"it doesn't change anything !?" He said incredulously, "how can you say that! we made love Amy, you and me, twice even! you came onto me remember! you started it"

Tys mind was reeling now, his voice was a little shrill and he was trying very hard to keep his emotions in control.

Amys' cheeks flushed, she tried to look away but he shook her face back to his again.

"how can you say it was a mistake?, it was perfect, you were perfect, I don't call that a mistake at all, where is this coming from?" He was perplexed as she slowly pulled her shoulders out of his grasp and stepped away, Her eyes looking down at the floor of the barn as she kicked some straw with her boot.

"I'm sorry, "She said again, not wanting to look him in the eye, "we should never have, it was wrong, "

"Amy!, come on," Ty said, his voice shaking slightly, "you instigated this, I thought it was what you wanted, now you're changing your mind?"

He let her go, stepping away from her as he rubbed his forehead, not understanding how such a perfect night and perfect morning could disintegrate into such a mess of pain and confusion.

"I'm sorry, I… I should never have let it go that far, It was wrong of me to let you think…" she looked away again, knowing she was hurting him. Her fears taking control. She didn't know why she was pulling away, but the words kept spilling from her mouth. "I just wanted to feel something and I knew you wanted ….."

Ty spun around, hurt in his green eyes, her words stung as their meaning hit him.

"you played me, !" he breathed, and looked up at the loft, a chuckle of disbelief escaping his lips. He stepped away from her as Amy reached for him, suddenly realizing how much her words had impacted on him. "wow, touche Amy, you got me "he said shaking his head, "so much for me using our relationship for my own purposes and agenda, you just blew me out of the water, " he rubbed his face, still not believing that the love he thought they shared the night before was no more than a physical release or need for her.

"that's not fair!" Amy retorted, her voice shaking, "this is not the same and you know it! I didn't …."

She turned away from him and stormed into the barn office, her anger at her self-more than him.

Ty followed her, his face still in a state of shock, he stood at the door to the office, his green eyes locking to hers.

"you know whats not fair?" he said softly "this is not fair, this here, you right now, "he motioned to her with outstretched hands,"I can't believe you used me like that"

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at her hands, "I should never have let you …..,"

Ty huffed and rubbed his jaw, he was hurting, her rejection and dismissal of what they shared was killing him and bringing his own insecurities to the surface.

"let me…..what Amy? " he rebutted, "let me love you!. I thought it was what you wanted since you made the first move!, obviously I was wrong!"

Amy didn't answer, she moved papers around on the desk, trying to ignore the look he was giving her.

"forget about it Ty lets just pretend it didn't happen ok, "Amy looked up at the visibly shaken Ty and knew she had wounded him yet again. "I'm sorry you thought it meant more than it did"

Ty took a deep breath and ran both his hands through his brown hair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at the floor and calmed himself, this was getting him nowhere, so he decided to lay it all on the line and let the cards fall where they may. He settled his voice and then slowly stepping closer to the desk where she sat. He took a deep breath and spoke from the heart.

"Every time I look at you, I get this feeling inside of me that I can't explain, I've never allowed myself to get this close to anyone or anything, I let you into my heart, let you into my dreams. " Ty paused, his voice calm and quiet as Amy looked up and watched him "Amy, when you touch me, and when you kiss me, you touch every place in my heart. you're all I've ever wanted in my life. I can't imagine my life without you in it, I need to know you feel the same, that you want me too"

Amy didn't answer, she simply looked at him, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Amy!, will you say something, I'm kinda laying my heart out here" He pleaded. "I love you, you got to know that!"

"You, you hurt me, Ty, you really did, " she whispered, her eyes back on the desk before her, welling up with tears.

"Well, "He replied, his voice cracking as he turned to move away, "I suppose we're even now, hey "

She watched as Ty slowly walked back up the loft stairs, her heart breaking, why did she say those things, why did she pull away when they finally were back on the same page.

"I'm sorry Ty, "she called faintly after him, her voice trembling.

"yeah, so you keep saying " he replied flatly as he turned to corner and headed out of sight.

* * *

Amy returned to the house and sat in the kitchen, her heart heavy and remorseful.

"Hey, why the long face?" Lou asked as she walked into the kitchen with Katie on her hip, she placed her beautiful baby daughter into her highchair and sat across from her sister, touching her hand.

"I'm an idiot Lou, "Amy stated, "I just messed everything up, "

"how? What are talking about ?" Lou asked, looking confused,

"Ty, "Amy said as she buried her head in her hands, "I just destroyed any chance we had at getting back together, why am I such a screw-up, Lou!"

"Shhh, Amy, your not a screw-up, tell me what happened, "

"I just ripped his heart out, and walked all over it that's what happened, I stood there in front of him, and told him it was all a mistake, that I should never, we should never have, "She hit herself angrily on the head, "why did I say those things!"

"what was a mistake, I thought you two had worked it all out, you seemed ok at lunch yesterday? And you went with him to talk in the loft?" Lou commentated, trying to figure out where the problem was.

" We did a lot more than talk Lou," Amy said quietly, her eyes meeting her sisters,

"Oh, "Lou responded, "and whats wrong with that? You made up, you had sex, that's not a bad thing, is it? "

Amy glared at her sister, she did hate how blunt she was sometimes.

"no, it's not a bad thing, but when you tell the guy you just came onto that it was a mistake and that you just used him as a pleasure toy, that's definitely a BAD thing !"Amy cut in.

"you did what?" Lou asked, her mouth open in surprise.

"yes, I told him that it was a mistake, that I only slept with him because I needed to feel something, that t meant nothing " she pushed her face further into her hands, "you should have seen his face, Lou, he was devastated, I'm sure he hates me"

"Amy, why did you tell him that, is that truly how you feel? "Lou asked,

Again Amy looked at her sister, her scowl back, she didn't want to answer pointed questions like that, she wanted sympathy, she wanted her sister to tell her that it was all going t be ok And that TY would forgive her and everything would return to normal.

"You still love him don't you?"

"yes, "Amy said in a whisper, "of course I do, I can't imagine life without him."

"so why? why did you say those things, " Lou asked again " you must have had a reason"

Amy sobbed into her hands, realizing in that moment of weakness the real reason she had turned on him.

"I ….. I …I wanted him to feel the pain he caused me, I wanted him to understand how much he hurt me when he lied to me and deceived me. I thought If I turned the same pain on him, he would finally get what he put me through," She shook as the words slipped out of her mouth.

"and now that you've hurt him, do you feel any better? Did it serve its purpose, ?"

Amy dropped her head again, "no, I feel worse, I feel like an utter bitch, I deliberately tried to hurt the one person I should never willingly want to harm. "she sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I'm a terrible person Lou, Tys better off without someone like me around him"

"Amy, "Lou soothed, "you know that's not true, "

"what am I going to do Lou,? " Amy said tears running down her cheeks,

"I'll tell you what you're going to do Amy Fleming, you're going to go wash your face and then go and tell that young man out there the truth. You're not going to sugar coat it, or play games with him. You're going to tell him how you feel. And hope to god he listens, "

Lou wrapped her arms around her bereft sister and hugged her. "just tell him what is in your heart Amy, and if that's not enough, well, you gave it a shot, you gave it all you had, "

Amy nodded and stood up, wiping her nose on the back of her hand, "ok, I'll tell him, "

"that's my girl, "Lou smiled, "trust me, Amy, once those blue eyes of yours lock to his, he will be powerless to deny you."

Amy nodded and walked off towards the bathroom the freshen up, hoping that when she returned to the loft to Talk to Ty, he would have also calmed down enough to listen.

* * *

"Ty?" she said softly as she walked up the loft stairs an hour later, "Ty, can I come up and talk to you for a minute?"

Amy stepped into the loft to find it empty, Ty was nowhere to be seen, She noticed his leather jacket was gone from the chair she had hung it on, and the bed was now made and cleaned up. She ran her hand along the bed's wireframe and let her mind wander back to the previous night. Regret filled her eyes again as she remembered the harsh things she had said to him.

Amy took a seat and noticed that Ty's cell was on the bed, he had left it behind. Was this a simple oversight, or had he done it on purpose in an attempt to get away without being pestered or annoyed?

She put it down to the latter as she slowly walked back down the stairs, stopping in the barn and noticing that Harley was not in his stall. She turned around to see his tack was gone too, Ty must have gone for a ride, he wasn't one to ride alone, but maybe, today, he needed some solitude,

Amy wasn't sure if she should follow him or not, she didn't really know which way he had gone, had he headed up to the ridge, or had he taken the scenic ride by the river. Amy tacked up spartan and decided to try her luck, hoping he was a creature of habit and he had taken the ridge road. He couldn't have more than an hours start on her and although Ty was a good rider, Amy knew she could catch him easily.

She jumped up on to Spartans back and kicked him on, heading for the trails and the distant ridge.

* * *

Ty slipped down from Harleys back and tied him up to the rail fence. He hadn't gone to the ridge as Amy had thought he would, he had instead headed in the opposite direction and ended up at the trailer. It was locked up tight, and Ty looked around the lot at the canola flowers and wildflowers that danced in the soft midday breeze. He patted his steed on the neck and allowed him a little room to move as he opened the gate and walked him into the small corral.

Ty left Harley to graze and walked aimlessly over to the fire pit that was stacked with wood but cold. He continued down further across the slight hill. His boots disturbing the insects as they buzzed around the nectar-rich flowers that made a colorful pattern across the green hillside.

His mind was awash with emotions. He was hurt, Amy's rejection of him and dismissal of what they shared the night before had hit harder than he had realized it ever could.

He slowly sat down on the crest of the hill line, his eyes looking out over the breathtaking view that sprawled before him. He felt like a fool, he had assumed her advances had meant she was ready to move on and forgive him for what he had done before the shooting. The fact that she had encouraged him, enticed him in and accepted his offer to love her had given him every indication that they were once again on the same page, and well on the way to pulling their relationship back together.

Ty wasn't one for one night stands, he had never been, he had never been with a girl he didn't harbor some romantic feeling or connection too. The fact that she had reduced their lovemaking to pure physicality had been like a knife in his heart. It had meant so much more to Ty than just a physical release. He rubbed his face and pulled up a small cornflower between his fingers, snapping it's it's stem and spinning it in his hands.

He was at a loss as to what to do, he had opened his heart to her today in the barn, told her the depth of what she meant to him. Ty didn't know if he could simply walkway if he and Amy couldn't be together, then maybe it was time for him to move on. Start again away from Hudson, away from Heartland away from her. He couldn't see her as a friend, he loved her too much for that, his mind started to play different scenarios in his head. What if she started dating again, what if she found a new love,? How could he stand by and watch that, seeing her give herself, her love to someone else?

Ty shook his head, his lip twitching as he fought the idea.

"this is all my fault" he mused to himself, "why did I push her away, why did I lie to her, I should have let her in, told her the truth and let her help me, If Id just been a man and was honest with her about the pills, Ben , Lyall, everything, I wouldn't be sitting here, alone, wondering if it would ever truly be the same between us again."

"Hey, man?" a familiar voice said from behind him. Ty didn't look up, he knew who it was, "you ok? I was driving past and saw Harley, so I …you good man?"

TY slowly nodded, not wanting to talk, he didn't really know what to say.

Caleb took a seat on the grass next to his friend. Not knowing what was wrong, but sensing he needed a confidant.

"I thought you were on the circuit," was how Ty finally responded. Not taking his eyes off the rolling landscape before him.

"I was, won some well-deserved buckles, "Caleb grinned, "but I'm back for a few weeks, so I thought I'd check in on my best friend,"

Ty smiled a soft noncommital smile,

"Jack tells me you got out of the … um…..yesterday?" Caleb said, not knowing what he should call where Ty ha actually been.

"Rehab, "Ty said in a soft voice, "you can say it, I'm not ashamed of what I went through"

"well, not really rehab though, hey, more like an intervention place, like a holiday camp with rules, "Caleb annalized, his explanation of the Sinclaire wing making Ty turn to look at him slowly.

"it was nothing close to a holiday camp man, trust me, "

"I get that, It must have been hard, I …I don't know if, If I could have done it, Ty, it took guts to go in there"

Ty smiled again, knowing Caleb was just trying to help. He knew he had no idea what had actually gone on in that semi-secured unit, or what Ty had been forced to endure.

"so, why you sitting here in the grass, watching the bees make honey?" Caleb asked, gently nudging Ty's shoulder.

"I had to get away for a bit, "Ty said, looking at the flower in his hands again, "Amy and I sort of .."

"you're kidding me!" Caleb exclaimed, "you've been back together for what not even a day, and your fighting again?"

"it wasn't by choice ok!" Ty rebutted, "Trust me, I didn't want it to go this way"

"so why the hell are you sitting here, telling the bees!"Caleb hit Tys shoulder again, making him look at his friend, "go over there and sort it out, tell her your sorry or whatever you need to and fix it,"

"it's not that simple Caleb, "Ty explained, "this isn't me putting the breaks on, this is all her,"

"what? Why? What did you do this time?"

Tys eyes took on a slight cold look at the accusation, but it melted away quickly. "I didn't do anything, "

He took a breath and continued, "well we DID a lot, but it seems it didn't mean the same thing to her as it did to me."

Caleb looked confused and reran what Ty said again through his mind, his eyes widening when he realized what he was saving.

"you sure? I know Amy Ty, she's not one for a quick roll in the hay, no questions asked, "He shook his head, not understanding how Ty could come to this conclusion. "I mean, you and her, you have that thing, you know, that spark, that chemistry, I mean, if we could bottle that stuff, we would make a fortune in the dating game Ty!"

Ty couldn't help but smile a soft smile, "I thought so too man, but it seems feelings change, and maybe it's just about time I faced the reality that things may never be the same"

" no no no. "Caleb exclaimed."you two are made for each other man. " he said, "you got to fix this, call her, talk to her"

"there nothing to say, Caleb, I already told her how I feel, it's up to her now, I can't force her to want me back. If shes moved on, there's not much more I can do!" Ty's voice was strained now. The realization of what his words were actually saying hitting home.

"No," Caleb said firmly, "no no no, This will not do!" He stood up and stalked around a bit, Ty looking up at him in bewilderment. "You're my best friend Ty, you've helped me through some of the toughest times in my life, so I'm stepping up, I've got your back, I'm not letting this happen. Not this time!"

He started to walk briskly back to his truck. As Ty watched on incredulously, not knowing what to say. "Caleb, man, what are you up to?"

"I'm fixing this!" he called as he pulled his truck door open abruptly and jumped in. Determination on his handsome face.

"Please, man, just leave it ok!" Ty yelled, rubbing his face and standing up. But his words fell on deaf ears as Caleb's truck reversed back violently and tore off down the road.

Caleb pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit it angrily a few times before pushing it to his ear.

"Hey, I need your help, you in?"

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

"Amy!" a masculine voice called repeatedly, it sounded urgent and forceful, making Amy come out of her room and walk into the kitchen to see who it was who was calling her. She stopped suddenly as her eyes fell on an exasperated Caleb as he stood near the kitchen table. He was breathing heavily and she could see he wasn't settled.

"whats up Caleb, Are you ok? you look a little um…" she began, but her words were cut short as he grabbed her hand decisively and dragged her out the front door of the ranch.

"Caleb!" Amy squealed as he pulled her towards his truck, "what on earth!"

"get in the truck, Amy!" Caleb said as he pulled the truck door open, looking back at her as he pulled her around to stand before the truck.

"Caleb!, what is going on? Where are we going?" Amy protested,

"just get in and buckle up" He demanded, pointing again at the seat, Amy looked at him in total confusion but slowly slid into the truck and watched him close the door. Caleb stalled around the other side and climbed in, his face still as determined as ever. He gunned the truck and reversed back roughly. Amy looking over at him with a stunned look.

"just sit there and shush ok," he said, as he barreled back down the drive.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Ty was feeding Harley some hay from the small shed at the trailer when a sedan pulled quickly into the lots drive. He looked up, seeing the car come to a sudden stop, the engine cutting as the owner opened the door and stepped out quickly.

"hey Soraya, "Ty said, looking a little confused as to her urgency.

"Ty, you need to come with me, " she said, her face showing concern.

"whats wrong?" Ty asked, slowly walking over to the car, the concern on his face now too.

"you need to come with me, its Amy, she needs you it's very important, "Soraya said,

Ty's jaw dropped and he touched her shoulder, "what happened, where is she?" his eyes were filled with panic as he tried to get Soraya to tell him more,

"just get in, I'll take you to her, "Soraya said, pointing to the car.

"Ok, OK " Ty replied, as he ran around the car to the other side, stopping suddenly, looking over at Harley,

"what about Harley? I cant leave him here!"

"its ok, Caleb will come get him later, quick, we have to hurry, " Soraya said, getting behind the wheel and turning the engine on.

Ty nodded and jumped into the passenger seat, his face filled with concern.

"is she ok?" he asked as they pulled out of the lot and drove down the road,

"I don't know Ty, Jack just told me to come and get you. "Soraya said, "can I borrow your phone, mines in my purse "

"Um yeah, argh, no, I left it in the loft, um, hang on, " Ty replied, grabbing her bag and fishing Sorayas phone out and passing it to her. He looked a little confused now as Soraya was heading towards the mountains, not the highway.

Soraya pushed some button and placed the phone to her ear "hey, I'm in the car, Tys with me, I'll see you there ok"

She hung up and pushed the phone into her pocket, her eyes still on the road.

"Soraya? Where are we going? Where is Amy? You said she needed me? Is she ok?"

"we will be there soon Ty, just hold on ok, "Soraya replied and she pushed the accelerator a little more.

* * *

"Caleb!, where are we going !" Amy insisted, watching the scenery fly by as Caleb hurtled down the road,

His phone went off and he pushed it to his ear, he listened intently to the caller then, pushed it back into his pocket, a slight determined smile on his lips.

"Caleb, for the last time, this is not funny, "Amy said, her temper flaring at him.

"just sit still and enjoy the ride ok, "he replied,

" this is ridiculous" Amy growled, pulling her own phone out and scrolling through the contacts,

Caleb reached over while his eyes stayed on the road and snatched it from her fingers, making her jump slightly at the sudden movement,

"Caleb!, give it back! Now, I want you to turn this truck around and take me home, do you hear me!"

"Sorry Amy, no can do, " He smiled and continued to drive, slowing slightly as he turned onto the mountain road,

"where are we going! " She asked again, anger in her blue eyes, she looked out the window and then back at her captor who still held her phone in his hand. "give me back my phone!"

Caleb looked at her for a second and gave her a cheeky yet impulsive smile, then pushed her phone down the front of his pants.

"CALEB!" Amy bellowed, horrified at his actions as he chuckled nervously,

"you want your phone Amy, Your just going to have to reach in and get it" He grinned and blew out a small shaky breath, hoping she didn't get a call anytime soon.

Amys' mouth was agape, she couldn't believe what he had just done. She sat back and looked out the window, realizing that he wasn't going to listen to any of her pleas, She would just have to sit down and wait until they reached where ever it was he was taking her.

* * *

Caleb's truck pulled up and he put it into park, he took a deep breath and looked over at a reserved Amy.

"why are we here Caleb?" she asked cooly, her arms folded across her chest.

"I need you to just stay calm and remember that I did this out of love" he smiled,

"why are we here Caleb?" she growled, "I'm not going to ask you again!"

"look, everything will make sense soon, you just need to trust me ok, "Caleb smiled a sincere smile at her and motioned towards the structure in front of them. "just go inside and you'll understand ok, please Amy"

Amy looked at her friend with skeptical eyes. This was ridiculous, she thought to herself, But the only way she was going to find out what was truly going on was to go along with whatever it was that Caleb had planned, She took a deep cleansing breath and opened the door on her side, she looked back at Caleb, her eyebrow raised in suspicion as she slid down from the truck and walked over to the structure before them.

"go inside Amy., trust me!" he called, waiting in the truck, anticipation in his blue eyes.

Amy slowly walked toward the familiar building, she stepped up onto the porch and then turned the handle on the door, it creaked open and she stepped inside, allowing the door to shut behind her.

As her eyes became accustomed to the light she looked around the interior, memories flooding her mind.

The sound of reversing gears and growling Tyres made her run to the side window and look out in utter dismay as Caleb backed his truck up and turned it around, she watched him look back briefly as then drive on back the way they had come leaving her where he had dropped her.

"Caleb!" she hissed, as she watched the taillights disappear around the bend, she reached into her pocket then rolled her eyes in annoyance, realizing her phone was still tucked inside Caleb's jeans.

"for the love of….." she said rubbing her face and looking at her surrounds, Could this day get any worse!.

* * *

"the fishing cabin!" Ty exclaimed, looking over at Soraya in dismay, "why have you taken me all the way out to the fishing cabin,? You said Amy needed me? Is she here too?" He knew this road well.

Soraya smiled softly and turned her sedan around a bend and slowed to a stop. She hadn't taken him all the way to the cabin. She had pulled up near the first bend, the cabin over the next rise.

"you need to get out now Ty, walk to the cabin, everything will make sense once you get there ok, " Soraya said.

"are you serious!" Ty exclaimed, "you're going to leave me here, !"

"Please Ty, just walk to the cabin, it's not more than 15 mins up the road, "Soraya continued, pleading to him with her eyes.

"this is insane" Ty breathed as he pushed the door open and got out of the car, a look of bewildered disbelief on his face, he leaned on the door and looked back through the window, "this is all Calebs idea isn't it?"

"here, take this and promise me you won't read it until you're inside the cabin ok," Soraya said, passing his an envelope that had the word intervention written on the front.

Ty looked at it and cocked his eyebrow in Soraya's direction.

"just go, trust me ok, "She said with a reassuring smile as she turned the car around and returned the way she had come. Ty watched the car disappear from view, He shook his head in disbelief and chewed his lip in annoyance when he realized he was alone, on the side of a mountain road with no way of getting help or back home.

"great!, That's just perfect," he growled as he trudged towards the cabin.

Amy sat on the bench inside the cabin and contemplated what to do, she didn't have a car or a phone and it was way too far to walk back to the main road, let alone Heartland, it was mid-afternoon and if Caleb didn't come back soon, she would be looking at an overnight stay.

Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard footsteps on the porch, her eyes looked at the door in hope Caleb had returned as it swung open.

"Ty!" she exclaimed, seeing him step into the cabin, his green eyes squinting as he became accustomed to the low light. "what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," he said cooly as he stepped inside and looked around, the cabin interior had been cleaned up and put back to normal after the last visit they had there.

"did you put Caleb up to this?" she said with an accusatory tone, "was this all your idea to get me alone ?"

Ty rolled his eyes, walking over to the bed and sitting down, keeping his distance, "don't flatter yourself, I had nothing to do with this, "

Amy scowled at his comment, "well, deception and lies are your things aren't they?"

Ty twitched his lip, his temper rising, "really, "he chuffed sarcastically"I thought this was more your kind of subterfuge, you know, bring someone up here under false pretenses"

Amy glared at Ty, as she got off the bench and turned her back on him while she looked out the window

Ty took a deep breath and the remembered the envelope in his hand, He ripped it open, the noise making Amy turn around again and look at him.

He pulled out a piece of paper and scanned his eyes over it, he let a dry chuckle of disbelief escape his mouth and he looked up at her,

"what is that? what does it say," she asked, watching him intently,

Ty cleared his throat and began to read,

 _{To Ty and Amy,_

This is a friendtervention. _Since you two seem incapable of sorting out your own love lives and relationship, we as your friends have decided to take control and make you two face the reality that you both need and want each other._

 _This cabin is your safe place. So use this time to find what is true in both your hearts._

 _We will be back tomorrow to collect you and hopefully, by then you will have realized how stupid and stubborn you're both being about this._

 _PS: we have your phones, so no excuses not to talk to each other,_

 _PPS: don't try to walk out of this ok, it's a long way back to Heartland and you tried the treck through the mountains once before, and it didn't go well._

 _Love you both,_

 _Soraya and Caleb,_

 _PPS: please don't be too mad at us, we only did this because we love you,}_

Ty looked at Amy and twitched his lip, He didn't want to deal with this, with her right now, he was still hurt by the words they exchanged that morning and the idea of having to listen to her tell him how he sucked at being a boyfriend wasn't high on his to-do list.

He roughly folded the note up again and threw it on the bed.

"this is all your fault, "Amy said in a low annoyed voice, "obviously you talked to Caleb about us and now.."

Ty stood up, his eyes full of hurt and annoyance, "well I had to talk to someone, you made it quite clear you didn't want to hear what I had to say." he stalked over to the door and pulled it open, "I cant do this, "

Amy watched him storm outside and slam the door behind him, making her jump from where she stood.

She looked at her hands, not knowing what to do. She was so mad at him, but if she was honest, she really didn't know why anymore. She had moved past the lies and the deception and the way he had treated her when he was on the pills. She had thought that when he sent her that note and called her from the hospital, her feelings had come back and that once he came home, everything would right itself again.

But it hadn't worked that way. She realized in that moment, standing alone in the fishing cabin, the place where they had experienced one of the most purest and beautiful moments between them months before, that her anger and annoyance was not only at Ty now, but at herself.

He was right, she had used him as a physical release when they made love, she slept with him because she wanted the physical connection, not because she wanted him. She had used him selfishly for her own gratification, knowing deep down inside that they still had so much to sort out between them before they got back onto the same page. It had been unfair, it had been cruel, she knew he would read more into it, that he would take her come on as a green light to their relationship. But at the time, she pained herself to admit, she hadn't cared.

This is what hurt her now, this was the catalyst for the anger and guilt that flowed through her. And still, she aimed it at Ty, making him wear her pain.

Amy wiped a tear from her cheek as she took a seat near the cold pot belly stove, She had to fix this, Ty had bared his heart to her in the barn office, told her how much he loved her and she had pushed him away, dismissing his feelings like they didn't matter.

"why do I keep doing this," she said to herself, her mind wandering back to the night that they made love in this very cabin. She remembered his hands on her, their time sitting before this stove, washing each other in the most purest and sensual way. She so wanted that back. She so wanted to feel his arms around her again, lose herself in his love.

Another tear rolled down her pink cheek as it finally became clear, She loved Ty Borden, She loved him so much it hurt. And if she couldn't get over these silly and petty fears and insecurities she was going to lose him. He had told her he would do whatever it took to win her back, to get her to trust him again. But even Ty, with his patience and resolve, would only hold on for so long. And this constant on again off again she kept throwing at him was bound to take its toll.

Amy stood up and looked out the small smeared window that looked over the river before her. She could see him sitting on a rocky outcrop down near the first bend. Amy bit her lip and wiped her face.

"I have to fix this, I have to set this right, "she said in a soft voice to herself, "even if it ends up with him pushing me away, at least I will have known I tried and I told him the truth"

* * *

The sun was setting when Ty slowly walked back to the cabin, he didn't have much choice really, the temperature was dropping with the sun and the high country was not really all that hospitable to lone humans at nighttime on account of the Grizzlies and cougars and wolfs.

He walked up the porch and pushed the door open, steeling himself against the cold reception that was bound to hit him when he came inside.

He found Amy sitting cross-legged on the bed, the fire crackling in the bot belly and a pot of hot tea on the table.

Ty didn't speak, he simply walked over to the bot belly and warmed his hands. The heat making the chill leave his body.

"I made you some tea, "she said softly, "it's going to get cold tonight, "

"you didn't have to, "he said in a soft voice, although he was glad she did, he was feeling a little chilled around the edges from being outside for so long,

"I know, but I wanted to," She replied, feeling the coolness in his tone. This was going to be harder than she thought,

Ty poured himself a cup and took a seat near the table, in front of the warm fire. He kept his eyes off of her, for he knew if he looked at those pools of blue, he would be a goner again.

"So it looks like we are stuck here, "Amy said, moving slightly on the bed,

"yes, it does, "he replied, his eyes on the flickering flames as he took another sip, "I'm going to kill Caleb when I get hold of him"

Amy chuckled, "they meant well, "

She saw the small smile on the corner of his lip, she couldn't help but stare, he looked so handsome in the firelight, his green eyes reflecting the flames dance as the amber glow ignited the natural highlights in his soft brown hair. Her heart fluttered yet again as she watched him put that coffee cup to his lips. Those soft welcoming lips that she had kissed so many times before.

"so, how do you want to do this," he finally said, bringing her crashing back to reality.,

" do? what?" she said, looking confused,

She watched as he put his cup down, and finally turned his face to look at her, the soft glow of the fire highlighting his features.

"I'll take the armchair there if you let me have one of those blankets off the bed, " he pointed to the old armchair that sat in the corner of the room.

"Oh, um…"Amy stammered, realizing what he was saying, "ok, but you don't need to,,,," she rolled her fingers around in the blanket before her, feeling foolish "we can .. share the bed, "

Ty took a breath, as he pulled off his jacket. Letting it slowly out through his nose, "the chairs fine, "

"ok, if that's what you want, here," she said in almost a whisper as she pulled one of the blankets off the bed and handed it to him.

"if that's what I want, "he said sarcastically to himself, as he let a small chuckle pass his stoic features,

"whats that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, as he came forward and took the blanket.

"whatever you want it to mean Amy, "he said reservedly, as he slowly walked over to the chair and dusted it off.

"Ty, please don't be mad" she called after him in the semi-darkness as she watched him attempt to make himself comfortable on the old chair.

"I'm not mad," he said calmly back, his hands pulling up the blanket and wrapping it around himself. He rested his head on the back of the chair and moved around, the springs jabbing him in the spine.

Amy watched and he fidgeted, hearing the creeks and groans of the old chair under him. And couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her mouth.

Ty's green eyes flicked at her in annoyance and at her amusement over his uncomfortableness. He let out a long sigh and stood up, kicking the chair with his boot and pushing it back against the wall out of the way. The chair rocked and tipped from the force and fell over onto its side, hitting a small fishing cabinet and sending it over as well, spilling its contents on to the floor. A cloud of dust and particles bellowed up and flew around Ty as he waved his arms trying not to inhale any of it.

Amy laughed again, quickly putting her hands over her mouth, trying to suppress it, but failing miserably.

He turned on her, annoyance all over his face as he coughed and sneezed, waving his arms around trying to fend off the cloud that engulfed him.

"glad to see you're having a good time!" he growled, as he looked back at the chair and cabinet, exasperation on his features. He kicked the cabinet in annoyance and danced around a little when a fishing basket got caught on one of his boots.

Amy fell onto the bedspread and buried her head, her muffled giggles and laughter echoing throughout the interior of the cabin.

Ty spun around on her and saw her rolling around on the bed, his anger at her obvious enjoyment in his situation fading when he saw her. He pursed his lips and gave one final kick towards the basket, sending it flying off his boot and onto the floor,

He rubbed his jaw and couldn't hide the smile himself now, the comedy of it all getting to him too.

Amy slowly sat up, gasping for air, trying to regain her composure, He had his back to her, his hands on his hips and he shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"so, where am I supposed to sleep now," he said softly, turning his head towards the kitchen table and chairs,

"Ty, "Amy said with a soft, whisper, her giggling finally under control, he turned to see her patting the bed beside her,

"please, you can sleep here, "she continued, seeing his reservation. "we are adults, I'm sure we can share a bed without …"

Ty hesitated and blew air out of his mouth that ruffled his hair around his eyes. He looked at the bed as she moved away to the other side. Still not convinced it was a good idea.

"come on Ty, "Amy said calmly, she raised her hands, "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself, "

She saw the grin flick across his lips and he rubbed his jaw again, he looked at the table and then back at the floor, tossing up his options in his head.

"unless the idea of sleeping on cold hard floorboards is more appealing ?" she pushed,

"fine, "he finally conceded and walked slowly over to the bed and sat down, he kicked off his boots and looked over at her as she pulled further over to the other side of the bed and gave him room to lay down.

Ty reclined back his arms over his chest, the pillow taking his head and feeling rather good as it nestled around him. Amy rolled onto her side, giving him more room, Her eyes watching in in the dim light, her arm curled under her pillow.

Tys eyes flickered to hers, feeling her gaze on him.

"what ?" he said softly,

"nothing, "she said, as her hand traced the stitching of his pillow,

He exhaled roughly and shut his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he was finding it extremely hard to keep his thoughts G rated with her so close and looking so adorable.

He felt her move and watched as she sat up momentarily, and undid her jacket and pulled it from her body. She threw it over the bedpost and then started to undo the buttons on her over shirt.

Ty gulped and shut his eyes again, this was ridiculous, he was still mad at her, but being this close to her and watching her undress, was absolute torture for him.

He opened his eyes again, as Amy pulled the shirt off her shoulders, her soft tanned skin exposed in the twinkling light. She put the shirt over her jacket and then unclipped her belt and pulled it through her lapels.

Ty chewed his lip, he wanted to look away, he needed to look away, but somehow, his eyes couldn't move from the vision that sat across from him. His tongue rolled across his bottom lip as he took a shaky breath. His eyes locked to the soft hair that fell around her now bare shoulders.

Amy threw the belt over the bed frame and then crawled back to her position on the bed, now only clad in her blue jeans and a rather tight soft blue tank top, she snuggled back down onto the pillow her eyes meeting his.

Ty held the stare for a moment, both of them saying a lot more with their eyes then they intended. He sucked in a deep breath, his chest rising under his shirt. His bottom lip moistening the top one.

A small awkward smile played on his lip as he shut his eyes and chuckled to himself, Ty rubbed his eyes and went to sit up, shaking his head slowly, "this is,,,,…. I …" he went to throw his legs off the bed when he felt her hand on his arm. Slowly Ty turned and saw Amy sitting up next to him, her hand on his arm, stopping him from running away.

"Amy, I…" he started,

"Shh, please, stay, "Amy said softly, pulling on his arm, encouraging him to return to her.

Ty shook his head, his mouth slightly open. He couldn't do this again, just to have her reject him again in the morning light.

"I cant, …." He stammered, his legs sliding off the bed, He sat there, his back towards her, He rubbed his face, exhaling into his hands.

Amy pulled her self-closer to him, seeing how conflicted he was, "you cant? Or you don't want to ?"

Ty sighed, she was destroying him inside. "you know I want too, "he said in a faint whisper.

"so, what's the problem then, ? " she asked, "I want to, you want to, we want this, "

Ty groaned and pushed his breath out harshly between his teeth, he stood up and ran his hands roughly through his hair,

"that's just it Amy !, this is easy!, "he said, his voice shaking, "of course I want you,!, I …"

"then whats the problem Ty? "she looked at him, holding out her hand, "I'm here, so …"

"Argh!" He growled, tears now in his eyes, "you don't get it!, you don't understand, I don't want just this," he pointed to the bed, and to her as she sat there looking so inviting. "I want more!, If I sleep with you now, all that does is complicate things yet again, what happens when the sun comes up Amy, when the cold light of reality hits you again. "his voice was trembling now as he walked around in front of her, "ill tell you whats going to happen, your going to push me away again, make me feel like none of this meant anything!, blame me, and say its all my fault!"

Amys' eyes looked down, his words hurting, but ringing true to her. She could see how much she had hurt him by rejecting him.

"I cant do this, I cant, I won't, "He turned away, trying to control his emotions. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do. But it had to be said if they were ever going to find their way back together again. He took a few deep breaths and steadied his tone. "you ripped my heart out Amy, I cant got through that again, " His voice was so low it was almost a whisper.

Silence fell between them as the night intensified its hold. The only sounds that of the surrounding wilderness and the crackling fire.

Ty wiped his eyes, angry at himself for losing control. He still had his back to her as he tried to make sense of what he felt.

He turned around as a soft hand touched his shoulder, his eyes locking with hers as Amy stood before him. She looked up at him, and placed her hands on his arms, her face calm and still,

"I love you Ty Borden, and I'm sorry for every making you doubt that I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my life. "

Ty sighed, "Amy, you've said that bef…" Ty's words were cut off as Amy reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. He froze, and hesitated, allowing her to kiss him, but not giving much back. His heart was guarded now, he didn't want to feel anything for fear of having it ripped away. Amy pulled back slowly, her eyes locking again to his, she felt his hesitation and his reluctance to engage.

"I'm sorry for what I did this morning, I was scared, and I panicked, I was terrified by what I had felt between us in the loft. "she swallowed and rubbed his arms, seeing him look down, and break the connection." It did mean more to me than just a physical thing, I just said that because it scared me to see how easily it was for me to fall back into your arms, even after everything. " she took and breath and let her hand slide up to his chin and pull his eyes back to hers, "I'm so sorry I hurt you by pushing you away like that, "

Ty rolled his lips, his hands on her waist, "you don't know how much that hurt me, Amy, "he said softly, "I gave every part of myself to you and you threw it back at me like it meant nothing"

"I'm so sorry, "She whispered, tears welling in her blue eyes now, "I love you, I always have, and I now know I always will, " She sucked in a sob, hoping her plea had not fallen on deaf ears.

They both stood still, each one holding the other as they digested what the other had said, the firelight flickering around them.

Amy reached up again and touched his cheek, her fingers playing with the soft hair near his ear,

"Ty," she whispered, "please let me show you how much I love you "

He looked down again, as he chewed his lip, the chemistry between them was electric, he knew that there had never been an issue with the want between them, their sexual energy and compatibility was never the problem. But he wanted more. He wanted all of it. And his fears still made him doubt her sincerity.

"I… " he started, but Amy kissed him again, her gentle yet assertive lips locking to his, she ran her hands up his arms and across his broad shoulders. Locking her fingers behind his neck, Ty let her kiss him, this time, his mouth moving ever slow slightly with hers. His hands sliding across the small of her back.

Amy broke the kiss and looked deeply into those emerald eyes, letting him see into her soul, she was an open book to him now, no more insecurities, no more walls around her, no more anger. It was just her, standing before the man she loved, hoping he would love her back.

Ty lifted his hand and pushed a rogue strand of her hair behind her ear. He let his thumb run down her cheek. His eyes following it, a soft smile now on his lips.

"this is for real this time, "he finally said, his voice low and husky, "I don't want now, I want always,"

Amy nodded and smiled a soft smile at him. "Always and forever"

And with those words lingering in the soft light that surrounded them, he smiled and leaned in and kissed her with a kiss that sealed their forever permanently.

to be continued,


	63. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 63

_**A/N:warning - Adult themes, Thanks for all the reviews guys, loving the feedback.:)**_

 **Chapter 63**

 **Love revisited**

Amy awoke to the feeling of the cold nipping at her bare back and legs, she looked around the dark cabin and noticed the pot belly had all but lost its golden glow from behind its grate. She moved ever so gently, as to not disturb Ty as he slumbered silently beside her, the blankets were a disheveled mess, and they only just covered his naked form. Amy slowly rolled over and sat up, reaching over the bed's edge and grabbing the sheet that had somehow been discarded during their romantic interlude. She looked back at Ty, who was laying on his stomach, his broad shoulders spread out and tucked under the pillow that cradled his head. His face was facing her, his eyes closed, his breathing slow and relaxed. His soft brown hair ruffled and messy as usual and scattered across his face. Amy sat and watched him, pulling the sheet around her naked form. He was so sexy when he slept, she could sit and watch him for hours when he looked this good. Amy couldn't help but smile, they had cleared the air finally, and when they made love this time, there were no limitations. No secret agendas no unsureness or insecurities, it had been an expression of what was between them and she had to admit, he had outdone himself with his sexual prowess this time.

She chewed her fingernail as her mind went back to the night before, a cheeky smile on her lips as he watched Ty's shoulders move slightly as he slept. He had loved her so completely that she still tingled all throughout her body. Amy had only ever been with Ty, he was after all her first, And he had always been a very attentive and thoughtful lover. But this time. He had taken her breath away. He had taken his time. Paid every part of her equal and appropriate attention and made sure she was completely and utterly satisfied before he even allowed himself to take what he needed for himself. That kind of devotion and thoughtfulness was what made him stand out from the pack. He was never selfish under the covers, Amy had heard stories from her friends and old school buddies on how they felt used and abused, simple play toys for their partner's gratification. Amy smiled to herself again, she had been a fool to even consider letting Ty go. He loved her with his whole heart, he had shown her repeatedly that he would always put her first and love and protect her above anything or anyone else, even himself. She shook her head, what had she been thinking !, He was her soulmate, her perfect match, why, she thought to herself, had it taken her so long to realize this.

Amy slid gently off the bed and wrapped the sheet tightly around herself, she looked back when she heard Ty groan but saw he simply repositioned himself, turning his head away from her side of the bed and now facing the wall. She tiptoed over to the potbelly and used the hook to open the grate, Quickly and quietly she pushed some more kindling into the low lit embers and blew on it to ignite the flames again. As they caught she used a small piece of bark to fan them more, letting the flames grow and engulf the new timber.

"You planning on sitting there all on you're lonesome, or are you going to get that body of yours back over here where it belongs?"

Amy turned to see Ty reclining back on the pillows, his arms behind his head. He had rolled over and pushed himself up slightly so his back nestled into the pillows and bedhead.

"I don't know, this body is a little spent, maybe I need a time out to recover " she smiled

"Pfft, " he grinned, showing his teeth, "this from the energizer bunny!"

Amy dropped her mouth open in surprise at his comment." hey, you're the one who asked for round three not me!" she exclaimed.

"well, I didn't hear you complaining!" he laughed, "its ok though if I'm TOO much for you, I understand"

He raised his eyebrow and stretched his torso slightly, his bare chest and abdomen flexing as he did.

Amy grinned and rolled her eyes, placing the back of her hand on her forehead in feigned lightheadedness "oh my, oh yes, your such a God, I feel faint basking in your godly glory " she cooed in a mocked animated voice. "how am I ever going to love a mortal again"

He chuckled and rubbed his jaw, the new amber glow from the firelight hitting his green eyes.

"come back to bed," he said softly, His bottom lip pouting at her, giving her his best puppy dog eyes "I'm lonely,"

Amy grinned and slowly shuffled her way back over to the bed, the sheet still wrapped tightly around her body. He reached forward to her as she knelt on the bed, his hands going around her waist and lifting her ever so gently over to him.

His eyes locked with hers as he lowered her down, her body coming to rest beside him, his lips touching hers, The kiss was soft and sensual, the warmth of the new fire starting to take the chill from the room. It was still dark outside as he let his hands run up her sides and tug at the bedsheet that separated her body from his.

"I don't think you need this?" he said softly, working on the sheet as it hugged her form.

"but I'm cold, "she protested, she was sitting beside him now, her legs tucked under herself,

"well, "he grinned, "I can fix that, " he slid his hands down her body and took the sheet away with them, unwrapping her like she was a gift on Christmas morning. Amy blushed as his eyes walked across her, he had seen her naked many times, but the delight that showed in his eyes made her feel giddy and just a little naughty.

He pulled her close once the sheet had been thrown once again to the floor, and rolled her onto her back, his strong warm body now on top of hers. Amy felt the warmth radiate from him. Ty was a hot bod in every sense of the word. Not only did he have a hot body, aesthetically speaking, but temperature wise, he was a thermos, it was like sleeping next to a radiator, Amy grinned, he was her own personal electric blanket. And right then, in that moment, the thermostat was rising.

"you are amazing, "he whispered into her hair as he nibbled on her neck. His hands wandering over her body, sending shivers through her with every touch.

He looked into her eyes seeing a slight trace on embarrassment at his words,

"hey, "he said, his Borden smile showing through as he kissed her quickly on the lips, "you are, you are absolutely amazing! don't you ever forget that"

Amy blushed more, her cheeks bright pink. She looked away, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"no no no, "he said softly, pulling her eyes back to him with his hand. "I'm serious, look at you, what else could any guy want,!"

He pulled up, exposing her naked form underneath him, his hands motioning to her as a whole.

"stop it, Ty, " Amy giggled, looking away bashfully,

"no. "he grinned, letting his eyes wander over her yet again, "your beautiful, your smart, your hot, "he ran his hand across her neck, down along her shoulders and then cradled her breast. "your sexy as hell, "he kissed her as his hand moved from one breast to the other, then continued his journey resting his fingers on her abdomen."your perfect" he slid his hand down further to her hip and grasped her high pulling her leg up around his hips. "your just perfect"

His voice was husky now, and ladened with desire as he kissed her neck and ran his lips across her jawline.

"I can't resist you" he breathed into her ear as he pushed down and the up against her gently, his hand holding her leg in place, as his hips locked to hers.

Amy gasped and pushed her head back, feeling him connect with her, the tingling once again racing through her body, igniting her every desire.

"Oh god, Ty," she breathed, as he rocked his hips, this time keeping the pace slow and intense, there was no urgency, no rush, he wanted her to feel every movement, every touch. He lifted himself slightly, watching her face, reading every movement she made and adjusting his responses accordingly.

His hand slid back along her body as he rolled his hips yet again, pushing just a little harder, with each roll and thrust, He stopped intermittently, whenever he felt her tighten or shudder, pulling her back from the edge, making her teeter there, just below release. He grinned and kissed her softly as he saw her bite her lip, her eyes closed as she lost herself in the euphoria.

Ty rested on his elbow as he let his other hand play with her nipple, teasing her to no end. Amy squirmed under his attention, every inch of her body alive with electricity.

He rocked again, a deep yet intense buck, then paused, his grin now seductive as he watched, her.

"no… don't " she breathed, He eyes tightly shut, her mouth open, her head pushed back.

"no? "he said, keeping still, "you want me to stop?" he asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear her say it.

"no, yes, um…." She stammered. Amy was overwhelmed by the sensation he was generating inside of her.

"no?" He teased, "Yes?. Tell me, Amy, do you want more?"

Amy exhaled loudly and opened her eyes, looking up into his, seeing the smile and fun he was having.

"yes, "she pleaded, grabbing his head in her hands and pulling him into a rough kiss. He chuckled in her mouth and gave her the kiss she was after, his tongue pressed firmly against hers. Ty pulled away again returning to his raised height above her. Holding still as she squirmed. Her eyes watching him, her breathing erratic.

"Please Ty, "she whispered, "love me, please, "

He grinned and knew he had her exactly where he needed her to be.

"your wish is my command, " he said softly as he lowered his shoulders yet again and kissed her, his hips rocking deeply into hers. His hands slid to her thighs and pulled them up higher, so she was open to him further. And with one final I love you whispered into her ear he took her sailing over the ecstasy ledge. Holding the intensity and stimulation to its limits, her body shaking and quivering around him.

Only when she was fully done, but still riding her high did he allow himself to find release. Collapsing around her as his body tremored along with her.

Afterwards, they lay together, both covered in sweat and exhausted. Their breathing still deep and overrun.

Amy finally got the use of her legs and arms back and slowly rolled onto her side, her eyes looking up at an exhausted Ty as he sucked in as much oxygen as he could.

"you are the amazing one" she breathed, "that was …. I'm just …. Wow!"

He opened his green eyes and looked down at her, a soft smile on his handsome exhausted face "only the best for my girl"

Amy smiled back at him and snuggled into his side, his arm rolling around her shoulders and pulling her closer still.

"I am your girl, "she said, her head resting on his chest as it rose and fell with each breath. "and I always will be"

* * *

"so, do you reckon they've killed each other?" Caleb asked as he drove along the country road.

"I think they needed this Caleb" Soraya said,

"do you think Jack understood why we did it?" he said as he watched the road, "he looked kinda annoyed when we told him"

Soraya laughed, her soft brown curly hair moving in the breeze from the trucks air con.

"he will be fine, he wants to see them sort this out too, so I think he sees why we did it"

"Yeah well, I'm not convinced, he gave me that, Caleb your an idiot look, "

Soraya couldn't hide her laugh at his comment " he always gives you that look, Caleb,!"

He looked over at her and raised his eyebrow, then thought about it a little more and nodded in agreeance,

"well, we will be there in around an hour, "he smiled, "so I suppose we will see if this little intervention worked then"

* * *

Amy yawned and looked up at Ty as he laid next to her, the sun was up and although the morning was well underway, they still hadn't left the warmth and love of the cabins old bed.

"what?" Ty asked, his voice thick with sleep and he noticed her watching him.

Amy smiled and ran her hand along his chest, she felt wonderful, happy for the first time in weeks. Her hands traced down his chest bone and then ran along his ribs, feeling every one under her gentle touch.

"Hey, "he chuckled, sucking in a shaky breath, "that tickles,"

Amys' face became quietly serious and she let her hand spread over his abdomen. She watched him breathe and could count each rib as his muscles moved under his skin,

Ty noticed to the look, and instantly pulled himself up slightly, his hand touching hers." whats with the face?" he asked, his eyes watching hers.

Amy pursed her lips, not wanting to spoil their moment, but needing to know the truth.

"what was it like, "she asked softly, moving her self so she still was in contact with him, but able to also see his face.

"what?" he asked, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"the Sinclaire unit, "she said in a quiet voice, seeing his body tense slightly. "what did they do to you?"

Ty looked at the ceiling and took a slow breath, this was something he really didn't want to revisit again. But he had promised Amy that there would be no more secrets between them.

"why, Amy, ?" he said softly, his hand running gently down her shoulder, enjoying feeling her naked body next to his.

Amy moved and turned to make sure he could clearly see her face, "because I want to understand, I want to know what you went through, so I can be here for you, and help you deal with it"

Ty smiled and touched her cheek, loving the offer of support she was giving him. "I'm ok Amy, it's over now, it's behind me"

She looked down at her hand and traced his ribs again, "I don't think it is Ty, " she said, "I heard you cry out in your sleep last night, I think you were having a nightmare"

Ty rubbed his face, he didn't remember having a nightmare, he had thought he had slept well, cuddled up to Amy's side.

"Sorry about that, "he said softly,"The doc said that nightmares are a common side effect of the pills, but I'm good, honestly "

He kissed the top of her head, feeling a little embarrassed he had shown her a weakness he wasn't aware still existed.

"It worried me is all, "she replied,"you seemed so distressed, you kept saying no like you were trying to stop something or someone,"

Ty looked away, suddenly feeling awkward, But Amy picked up on it straight away, She sat up and touched his cheek, her voice clear and to the point, "no no, don't you do that, talk to me Ty, maybe if you talk about it, and share what happened, it won't haunt you when you sleep,"

Ty twitched his lip, the idea of reliving the horrors he went through at Sinclaire was not high on his to-do list.

"how about, we relive something else we did last night, and we talk about this later?" he suggested, his eyes glinting suggestively, Ty lent forward quickly and started to kiss her neck, hoping to deflect her from her mission to get him to talk.

"TY, "she breathed, pulling away and touching his cheek with her finger, "stop trying to distract me, this is serious, please, just talk to me, let me share this with you. Maybe it will help"

Ty dropped his suggestive smile and forced air out between his teeth, his eyes a little less mischevious now.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Amy, "he said softly, running his hand through his hair, "it was hard, and I never want to go back there, "

"hard how?" she asked, her hand tracing the faint yellow bruise on his stomach,

"hard as in not easy, "he explained, "there were days I thought I wouldn't make it through, but… I just kept my mind on you and somehow I got there. "

She smiled, pleased her presence in his heart had helped him deal with what went on. "I came and saw you, you know, back when you were first admitted, "

Ty raised his head, this was news to him, he didn't realize she had been at the hospital before the day she came to see him face to face.

"really?" he said, "when?"

"it wasn't long after you were admitted, I came with grandpa, you weres till in the obs room, and I watched you from the other room. You had a visit with Grandpa, and ….you were….." she stopped, her face looking a little sad as she recalled the day.

"I was? "Ty asked, intrigued.

"You were upset and sick, you looked terrible Ty, "

"I felt terrible, "he said quietly, "that was right in the middle of the withdrawals, that was really hard Amy, I'm amazed I made it through at all"

"what was it like?" she asked, "did it hurt?"

Ty took a breath and then squared his jaw, "yes it hurt, it felt like I was dying, the pain and the shakes were the worst, It felt like my body was on fire, but I was also so cold I shook uncontrollably. " he stopped thinking back to the time he spent in the obs room and the intro room, They were the darkest days of all at Sinclaire.

"then there was the nausea, and the constant pain in my gut. "he continued, "I felt sick all the time, and I couldn't face food, it just made me want to hurl,"

"that's why your so thin, ?" she said softly,

TY nodded, "I tried Amy, but I couldn't keep anything down, and well, mealtimes became a dangerous time for me, "

"how, what do you mean?" Amy was watching him intently now, he was talking to her, and although she knew it was hard for him he was finally letting her in.

"Well, meal times, were an excuse for the orderlies to be in your room, and Kurtis didn't seem to want to give me the option to eat or attempt to eat in peace,"

"what did he do to you, Ty?"

"Amy, "Ty paused, he didn't want to go into detail, the memories were painful enough

"please, " she asked again,

"ok, ok, "he breathed, "They would force feed me, tie me down with the restraints and make me eat until I threw it back up, " he looked away, his face strained,

Amys' eyes were as big as saucers as she let what he said sink in, "didn't the doctor stop this? Did he know?"

TY swallowed and looked back at her, "they made it look like I was acting out, I couldn't prove otherwise, I'm sure they told you I was difficult, "

Amy nodded, "they said you were aggressive and unpredictable"

"exactly, so every time I tried to stand up to them or fight them off, I was made out to be out of control. "he dropped his gaze to his hands, "I couldn't win Amy, so I just learned to avoid as best I could or just deal with it"

"is that all they did?" she asked again, concern all over her beautiful face,

"Amy, please, "Ty replied, "why do you need me to talk about this, its over?"

"you sounded like you were being hurt in your nightmare, you kept calling out for someone to stop, "she said, "like they were torturing you or something "

Ty looked away, this was hitting very close to home now, "I'm sorry, I don't remember that"

"Ty, "Amy soothed, "please, it might help if you talk about it'

Ty looked down, not wanting her to see his eyes or the pain these memories were inflicting on him.

"I suppose you could call freezing cold and boiling hot showers torture, "he said softly, "and then there was the strip downs and restraints for hours on end"

Amy gasped, "they did that to you?"

Ty didn't answer, he was trying very hard not to let the emotions take over. "They were really good at setting it up to look like it was all required, and in line with my treatment plan, I tried to fight it Amy, but the more I did the worse it got, so, I just gave in, "

Amy touched his chest, pulling his eyes to hers, "these bruises and marks, are all from them aren't they,"

Ty nodded, "Kurtis liked to inflict pain, he had this idea that I somehow deserved it, that I was some rich kid who needed to be taught a lesson,"

Amy looked at Ty in confusion,

"I know, I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen, "Ty explained, "he just kept telling me I had my dues to pay and he was going to make sure I paid in full"

Amy reached forward and hugged Ty with all her might, She couldn't take this away for him, but she could be there to help him heal.

Ty smiled and hugged her back, Loving the feeling of her against him.

"its ok Amy," he said into her ear, "Its over, I'll get past it, "

"I'll help you, "she said, looking up into his eyes, her face filled with empathy, "I'll be here all the way"

Ty smiled warmly at her and kissed her lips, "just knowing that, makes it easier"

She snuggled into him and kissed his neck. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders "I love you, "she said softly on to his ear, "I wish I could have done something to …"

"Shhh. " Ty replied, "there was nothing anyone could have done Amy, but I'm out now, I'm off the pills and I'm ok, so please, can we just let it go and move on, "he looked at her with his green eyes searching hers for agreeance.

"ok, But I'm warning you, I'm making it my mission to make you smile every day, " she said, "and fill your mind with happy thoughts so when you sleep there will be no room for nightmares"

He grinned at her as she kissed his lips again. Her mouth moving along his jawline and down his neck.

Ty exhaled as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "sounds good to me, "

Amy giggled and continued to suck and nip at his neck, her lips finally stopping when they reached his earlobe.

Ty hitched his breath and grinned, his eyes now shut as he felt the pins and needles run through his body. Amy knew his sensitive spots so well, and his ears, well, they were one of the most sensitive of all. There was just something about her letting her tongue play with his earlobes that sent him wild with desire. He shuddered at her actions. His hands now on her waist and she pushed his head sideways to get a clearer path to his neck.

"Amy, "he breathed, unable to hide the smile that played on his lips. " it's getting late, we should really get up and …" he groaned as she slid her hand down his stomach and under the blankets, finding her target and squeezing gently.

"Am…." he lost his words as she looked up at him and kissed him passionately again. he chuckled as she maneuvered herself on top of him. Her hand working its magic under the blankets.

TY looked up into her eyes, his body reacting to her every movement. He grinned and Amy saw the electricity in his green eyes, "5 times?" he said, his eyebrow raised in astonishment.

Amy giggled and copied him, raising her own eyebrow and cocking her head as she sat up on top of him. Her legs straddling his waist.

"you not up for it?" she teased, "if I'm too much for you, we can take a breather old man?"

Ty guffed and grabbed her around the waist, pulling himself up into a sitting position as well, so they sat facing each other, Amy on his lap, her legs wrapped around him, her ankles hooked together.

She pulled her hand out from under the covers as Ty lifted her up and then lowered her back down, making contact for the 5th time since they had been abandoned at the cabin. He grinned at her as she gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, She rocked her hips, hearing him suck a ragged breath. His smile still beaming back at her. Ty lent in and kissed her, his hands wrapping around her back as they moved yet again in unison.

"I love you " he breathed into her ear, As he let his head rest and nuzzle into her neck.

Amy kissed his ear, and let her tongue run along it, making him shudder, as she whispered, "show me"

* * *

Calebs truck pulled up in front of the cabin and he cut the engine, he looked at Soraya who smiled back at him happily, They had been on the road for just over two and a half hours, and although Caleb was a funny guy, Soraya was well and truly ready to get out of the truck and stretch her legs.

She pushed the door open and saw the wisp of smoke escaping the chimney of the cabin. She looked back at Caleb who was just about to saunter over to the cabin door and raised her hand.

"wait! Caleb, "she said, coming over to him and not seeing or hearing any movement from the cabin, "Um, I think maybe we should announce we are here or,,," she paused seeing Calebs confused expression, "you know, just in case we are interrupting something "

She raised her eyebrow and gave a knowing look

"Argh, "Caleb smiled, her meaning dawning on him ."I get it," he walked slowly over to the cabin and banged roughly on the door. "hello, Ty, Amy, Your ride home has arrived,, um you two decent, ?"

Soraya rolled her eyes and pushed him gently out of the way, "Amy, Ty, its just us, um, we will be near the Truck ok, so whenever your… um done, um, ready to go, just …"

"just what guys?" Ty asked making them both jump and turn around to see both Ty and Amy, arm in arm standing behind them.

"Oh, Amy!" Soraya said, running over to her and hugging her tightly,

Ty grinned and shook hands with Caleb, as Amy let his waist go to return her friends hug.

"there you are, !' Caleb said, "I was beginning to worry you too may have done each other in"

TY looked at Amy and grinned, making her blush slightly at his gaze, "Nah, we just went for a walk, but …" his smile dropped, as his eyes narrowed, "you two need a good kick in the butts for abandoning us up here !"

Soraya pouted and looked at both of them" it worked didn't it, you two are ok?"

Ty looked back at Amy and she smiled a big smile, returning to his side and snaking her arm around his waist, "yes, it worked, "she said, "thank you to the both of you, but can I have my phone back now?"

Caleb laughed and pulled Amy's phone out of his pocket, he handed it to her and saw her gingerly take it from him in her fingertips.

Caleb laughed, realizing her reaction was from where he had shoved the phone on his way up to the cabin.

Ty looked at Amy, His face showing his confusion over her reaction.

"he put it down his pants!" Amy exclaimed, not able to hide her smile or amusement,

Ty's mouth dropped open as he looked back at Caleb who raised his hands in surrender, "I had to make sure she would wrestle it back off of me! "

They all looked at each other and then simultaneously burst out laughing,

"you, my man, are crazy!" Ty laughed,

"Yes I am brother, "Caleb grinned, "yes I am"

* * *

Caleb drove down the country road, his truck bumping along in the mid-morning light. Soraya sat across from him and looked out the window as she bopped along to the music that filtered through the cabin from the radio. She let her eyes flicker over the rear view mirror briefly seeing Ty and Amy in a full-on make-out session on the back seat, She grinned to herself as they held their lip lock while their hands ran through each others hair and explored each other's necks. Ty was leaning against the rear side door with Amy wrapped around him, her hands around his neck, playing with the hair around his ears. Ty's hands here on either side of her soft neck, as he held her head just right so they could kiss and nip at each other playfully.

Soraya looked at Caleb and flicked her eyes to the mirror, making him follow suit. He grinned and looked back at her, Happy with his work. From what he could see, Ty and Amy were well and truly back together. So back together in fact that they were bordering on x rated.

He looked back at the road, not able to hide his smile. Their gamble had paid off. Their intervention had worked. They had helped the two people they cared about most in the world find their way back to each other.

And Caleb and Soraya couldn't be happier with how it had all turned out.

to be continued


	64. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 64

_**A/N: Small time jump here, (I hate doing them ) I needed some key events to happen to progress my story and although I could have covered them all I thought it would steer to far away from the story I'm telling. Ive also played a little with the time line in accordance to the show, again to fit with where this story is going. So I hope I did it justice, Thanks for all the wicked reviews, I love them, keep them comming, they mean a lot to me. I'm winding this tale up if you hadnt noticed, theres still a little way to go but so hang in there.. it will be worth it all in the end.**_

 _ **Ive Got some great ideas for my next story, (already in the planning mode) so watch this space and if you like my writing, please stay with me:)**_

 ** _Merry Christmas Peeps_ , Enjoy _the chapter._ **

**Chapter 64**

 **What the future holds.**

The next few months saw Amy and Ty's relationship grow and strengthen with each passing day. Ty had returned to live at the trailer and although Amy missed him being so close to her and within easy reach, she understood he needed his own space and a chance to recapture his life. He had returned to his university course and had taken extra units to catch up on those he had missed while he had been sick or incapacitated. This heavy study schedule and his determination to pass the course along with the rest of his classmates made alone time and downtime harder for the couple to factor in. Amy stood by Ty through all of it though, She was his rock, his grounding force. She helped him keep his focus on his goals and never let his fear of failure or panic when it came to staying on top of the workload take hold. Her constant support and strength were what got him through all the units needed, allowing him to join his classmates in preparation for finals time and finally allow him to fill in the applications for the vet schools he hoped to enter into in the new year.

A lot of challenges did bestow the couple in this time period as well. From Lilly coming to visit to check on her sons progress out of rehab, to her telling him about the sudden death and passing of his estranged father from a heart attack. This, in particular, put a strain on their relationship, due to Tys inability to handle and process his grief and loss of his father and the realization that Wade and his mother had once again rekindled their relationship. Although Ty had forgiven Wade for the past, he still didn't feel completely at ease with the idea of his mother being back with him. This caused Ty to once again withdraw from Amy and the family, choosing to handle the loss alone. Rather than share the burden.

Amy, however, did not allow him to cut himself off or distance himself this time. She proved to him in this time of need that he wasn't alone and that no matter what happened she would always be by his side.

Even when he decided to go to Eagle Lake alone to scatter his father's ashes rather than take her as originally planned, Amy supported and respected his decision. Although she regretted it slightly when Ty and Jack were involved in a near-fatal motorcycle accident on the return journey when Ty tried to avoid hitting a lone wolf on a mountain road.

Again Ty was amazed at her devotion to him while he recovered, and her ability to make him feel like no matter what challenges bestowed him, as long as she was beside him, and loved was invincible.

Life had also moved on for the other residents of Hudson, Caleb had received his divorce papers which put the final nail in the coffin of the saga that was Ashley and Caleb. He had taken the finality of it hard but resigned himself to the prospect of once again being single and free.

Jack and Lisa were still together although Lisa was now spending more and more time in France with her x husband Dan, way too much time for Jacks liking. Their last meeting had ended in harsh words with Lisa laying down an ultimatum at Jack's feet, He either had to join her in France or resign to the fact that their relationship wasn't as solid as they both presumed it to be. Jack hated to fly, let alone the jet-set lifestyle. But he loved Lisa and the thought of her being so far away and with her x to boot, was making a trip to France not seem so out of the realms of normality.

Lou and Peter had been feverishly house hunting for their new dream home but still coming up empty due to Lou's over-ambitious and extremely high standards. Peter had finally given up the fight and accepted the reality that there wasn't a house in existence in Alberta, let alone Canada that would fit every requirement or prerequisite his beautiful wife required so they were left with the choice of either building a home from scratch or staying put and calling Heartland home for the foreseeable future.

Soraya had transferred to London to study, and although Amy was sad to see her best friend go, she knew she had to follow her heart. London was where Dillion was, and Soraya loved him a much as Amy loved Ty. Amys' heart broke the day she flew out but refused to say goodbye, opting to say see you soon as they hugged and promised to stay in touch. Their friendship, one that would last forever.

Since Soraya's departure, Amy had thrown herself into her work, and since Tys time was taken by study and his return to the clinic to work with Scott, she was at a little bit of a loose end. Amy started to take on extra clients and after a chance meeting with Renard from the Darkhorse Equestrian show, she had also discovered her love for Liberty work.

He had offered her a place on the team, after a stunning audition which her family and Ty were witness too. The offer included the chance to travel and perform as part of the show, But after considering her options and her future, Amy had declined the invite, deciding instead to build her business and use what she had learned from Renard and the liberty training to further assist her in helping horses who truly needed her gift.

She was happy, fulfilled and in love. Her life was busy but peaceful, and Amy felt like the universe was finally working in her favor.

It was 3 weeks since Ty's bike accident and subsequent recovery that saw him back at his trailer and deeply engrossed in his textbooks in preparation for his up and coming final exams,

Amy pulled her grandfathers truck up at the lot where Ty's trailer sat, she saw Tys truck and Norton sitting quietly in the yard, meaning he was home.

Amy grinned, she hadn't actually seen Ty in four days, their schedules hadn't quite lined up to allow them any time together. So, Amy had decided to force the issue and take her love a picnic lunch and try to persuade him away from the books and study even if only for a little while.

Amy walked over to the trailer and opened the door, And couldn't help but smile when she saw Ty sound to sleep, draped over the table and his open textbooks.

"Hey," she whispered, as she touched his shoulder, making him jump suddenly, his eyes flying open in a startled way. "whoa,! hey, its just me, "she giggled,

Ty looked around wildly and then took a breath, rubbing his face as he came back to reality. His cheek showing the indentation of a spiral binder her had been laying on.

"Amy!," he exclaimed, as he rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat, "what time is it"

"it's nearly midday Ty?" she said softly as she flicked on the kettle, "please don't tell me you've been up all night studying?"

Ty shook his head and moved the textbooks around, clearing a space before him. He still looked tired and bleary-eyed when Amy placed a hot coffee before him.

"I must have dozed off, "he said sleepily, "I was trying to finish this chapter and…"

"And you decided to use it as a pillow" Amy giggled, seeing his wry smile back at her.

"Um, well, "he stammered. "did we have plans or?"

"well, I was hoping to pry you away from the books for a picnic, but I'm thinking a nap may be a better idea, you look exhausted Ty"

"Nah, I'm good, "he said, his voice gravelly and rough, he took a sip of the coffee and rubbed his eyes yet again. "picnic sounds good,"

"really?" she asked, coming over to him and massaging his shoulders from behind, "you sure you don't want to take a nap, or maybe a shower? "

He looked up at her and smiled a soft yet tired smile, "only if you join me"

"I suppose that could be arranged, "she replied, kissing the top of his head.

Ty stood up and walked arm in arm with Amy to the bed, he sat down as she touched his cheek, motioning for him to sit still while she pulled his boots off and undid his shirt buttons.

Ty chuckled, he was exhausted and drained from all the studying. But he did enjoy her looking after him and undressing him. His grin curled his lip as Amys hands slid under his shirt and across his shoulders, pulling it down his arms and leaving him sitting in his jeans on the bed,

"so you want to have that shower, "she said, "you look like you could use it"

Ty raised his hands and rested them on her slender waist, pulling her closer to him as she stood before him in front of the bed.

"you going to wash my back?" he asked, his eyebrows raising at the idea.

Amy giggled an kissed his forehead, "Um, I don't think we would both fit in that tiny little cubicle, how about, you go have a shower and I set us out some lunch, then, well, we can look at that nap I mentioned," She cocked her head to the side, her tone a little more suggestive when she mentioned the nap part of the plan.

Ty nodded and yawned, getting up and starting to undo his belt buckle, Amy stood back and chewed her lip, her eyes watching him. Ty became aware of her gaze as he unzipped his jeans, his eyes moving to hers as he grinned back.

"I didn't realize this was a spectator sport?" he said cheekily as he slid his hands around the sides of his jeans, tugging them down slightly to expose his boxers, he stopped, waiting for her reaction.

Amy blushed and looked away, turning back to the table and tidying up his textbooks.

Ty chuckled and threw a towel over his bare shoulder as he came up behind her, wrapping his now toned and muscled arms around her.

He had regained his muscle mass since Sinclaire and now supported a lean yet muscular body again. His abs and obliques were once again well defined and on show, his chest, taught and toned. Amy loved his strong arms as they wrapped around her, his biceps well formed and complimented by his well muscled and strong shoulders.

Amy looked back at him, her eyes looking up into his as her hands slid down his arms and wrapped around his hands.

"you need a shower!" she said again, her smile a little comical, "now go!"

"ok OK" he laughed, kissing her gently on the lips from behind her and stepping away, he walked back towards the small shower cubicle in the trailer and opened the door.

He turned back and grinned at her again, his hand sliding down his abdomen and stopping at the front of his undone jeans, "you sure now, I reckon I could squeeze you in?"

Amy rolled her eyes and pointed at the cubicle behind him. "GO!"

TY laughed and walked inside and closed the door, and it wasn't long until the sound of running water reached Amy's ears. She closed up all his textbooks and put them on the side counter, clearing the table and giving it a quick wipe with a wet cloth. She smiled as she heard Ty's soft voice humming to himself as the water ran, her thoughts going to the image of him standing in the shower at the hospital, the water running over his torso. Amy took a quick deep breath and undid her picnic hamper, pulling out a plastic container with continental rolls in it, She opened it up and placed it on the table, along with another container of choc chip muffins and a bottle of Appletese,

She finished off the table with two glasses and a tub of fruit salad, smiling at the finished product.

She turned to hear the water turn off and then a few minutes Ty emerged through the shower cubicle door, rubbing his hair with his towel. He was clad in his jeans again and held a wet towel in one hand and his old pair of boxers in the other,

He looked up and smiled from under the mess of hair that was scattered across his handsome face. as he walked back to the bed, chucked the boxers and the wet towel into the laundry hamper and rummaged around for a clean tee.

Amy leaned against the table, her eyes watching his back as it rippled as he moved, the dimples above his buttocks on full display as his jeans sat low on his hips. Ty turned back and grinned at her. Seeing her yet again watching him, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around in the air before he put her down.

Amy cringed and shied away, as he shook his head, the water droplets from his hair flicking allover her face.

"Ewww, your all wet !" she laughed trying to pull away from him as he wrapped his arms around her further, pulling her closer to his damp naked chest.

He laughed and kissed her, his tongue pressing against her bottom lip, seeking entry. Amy smiled through the kiss and allowed him to take it further, his mouth locking to hers as she slipped her hands around his waist and ran them up and then back down his back. She felt him breathe in as she slipped her fingers under his belt and let her fingers slide across his buttocks.

"Hey, "he breathed his eyes locking to hers, The desire flowing through them, "you said lunch, then …."

Amy giggled and dug her nails into his flesh making him jump and look at her in astonishment, his mouth open forming the words "oww"

"Sit down, "she laughed, pulling away from him and taking a seat at the table,

Ty chuckled and shook his hair one more time, then ran his hands through it trying to tame it into some sort of controlled mess. He pulled on a black tee and then did up his jeans and belt, turning finally to look at her with a cheeky grin. His eyes then saw the spread she had set up for him on the table and he suddenly became aware of just how hungry he was.

"this looks amazing," he said as he took a seat opposite her, "you made all this?"

Amy smiled and accepted the compliment, "all but the muffins, that I have to credit to Lou,"

He winked at her as he picked up one of the rolls and took a bite, as he chewed she could see he was enjoying it, his smile back when he swallowed.

"there're really good," he said, his cheeky eyebrow once again cocked, "you sure you made these?"

Amy scowled at him and then smiled, "yes, I made them, I can make a humble sandwich you know"

"Lou been giving you lessons?" Ty teased, taking another bite,

"shut up!" Amy warned, picking up a roll herself and nibbling on the end.

They ate their lunch while chatting about study schedules and alike, Ty admitted he was running on overdrive, the study and the work at the clinic taking all his time. Amy listened and filled him in on her work with Darkhorse and Renard, how he still let her use Zepher, his liberty horse to train with Spartan and how The Darkhorse Show was soon to leave Calgary and move onto Vancouver for its next sell-out show.

"are you still ok with not accepting his offer to tour?" Ty asked as he put a strawberry in his mouth.

"yes, I know show business isn't for me, I want to help horses who are damaged and need my help. Although I love the liberty work, I don't want to just perform. I want to do something that means something, "she looked into his eyes, hoping he understood.

Ty nodded, "but it would have been an awesome opportunity, Amy, "he replied,

Amy agreed, then watched him, her eyes locking to his. "it sounds like you think I made the wrong choice, "she said, her face suddenly serious, "do you think I should have gone?"

"no, no, "he said softly, "I just want you to be sure, I'll admit, when Renard offered you that job I wasn't to keen on the idea of you being gone for so long, but you have to do whats right for you Amy, "he put the top of the strawberry down and took on a serious gaze. "I love you, and I would miss you like crazy, but I want you to be happy and do want you to feel is right, I never want to stand in your way "

Amy smiled, and touched his hand, "this is right Ty, I'm right where I'm supposed to be, I love you too, and I love the fact you are willing to let me go if that's what I want to do, But honestly, I'm happy here, doing what I'm doing, and being with you,"she rubbed his hands and smiled a soft smile, "where ever you are is where I'm supposed to be Ty. "

Ty couldn't hide the joy in his eyes, she was his world, his everything, and now he knew she loved him with as much love and openness as he loved her.

"I see the Norton is looking good?" she said softly, changing the subject,

"Yeah, it's running smoothly again, "he said, "I was worried there for a while, I couldn't find all the parts,"

"it was a bit of a mess after the accident, "she replied, "I'm amazed you managed to get it all back together so fast"

"we put it back together, "he corrected, "you helped remember"

Amy smirked, "yes, I helped, but I don't think I made much of a difference, "

Ty laughed, as he picked up a grape and pushed it between her soft lips. "you made a huge difference, Amy, you know that, "

She looked away bashfully as she chewed the grape and swallowed it.

They finished off their lunch and Ty leaned back and put his head on the back of the chair, the tiredness back in his eyes.

"that was great Amy, thank you," he said with a yawn, his eyes taking on a slightly glazed look.

"you need to sleep, "she said, seeing his relaxed state.

"I need to study actually, "he corrected, "I've got 3 more chapters on genetics to cover,"

"Ty, you cant keep going like this, you will burn out, "Amy retorted, "I know you have finals soon, but, you cant get by with no sleep, "she stopped and looked down at her hands, worry on her face, "what if it all gets too much for you, what if you start to lose control again and… what if you…"

Ty sighed and sat forward, taking her hands in his, "what If I start taking the pills again?" he finished her sentence for her. His eyes locking to hers, "that s what you were going to say wasn't it?"

Amy didn't answer, she felt terrible for even thinking it. "Im…. But I just worry …..you "she didn't know what to say.

"Amy, "Ty said, his voice a little strained but calm. "I'm over that now, I told you I don't need them anymore, "he squeezed her hands in his, "when will you believe me?"

"I'm sorry, Ty, "Amy said her voice a whisper, her insecurities taking over" I just worry about you, I know how easy it was for you to take them last time, and they nearly destroyed you, and us"

Ty sighed again, pushing the air out from between his teeth, he didn't want to get angry or annoyed at her, But Amy had this innate ability to bring up feelings in him that he had long since settled. He knew she had a right to be concerned, but it had been 4 months since he had been released from Sinclaire, and he hadn't slipped up once. Doctor Delray had told him that if he was to use again it would have been in those first few weeks of adjustment. He had been attending counseling sessions. And every out-patient meeting, appointment, group class as required. He had even reported what happened to him at the hands of Kurtis and Trevor to the police and attended the hearing date to give evidence.

Ty had put that chapter of his life to rest, He had moved on. And all he wanted was for her to do the same.

"you're mad at me, "she whispered, pulling her hands back from him. Realizing her words had opened an old wound.

"no "he replied, his face calm and gentle, "I'm not mad at you Amy, I just wish you could let this go, I'm not going to relapse, I promise you, "

"how do you know that Ty?" she said quickly, "you fell victim to them before, whos to say, you won't get to that same dark place and do it again, how can you know you won't"

TY rubbed his eyes and took a slow breath, "Amy, I know because, I was tempted already, and I didn't do it, "he said,

Amy looked up at him. Her mouth slightly parted, "you were?"

Ty rolled his lips and continued, "when dad died, I, sat there on that bed and held a bottle in my hands that I got from the drug store, I sat there Amy and it took me all night to not open them. "his eyes were wet now as he tried to make her see how he had triumphed, "I threw them in the fire Amy, I didn't do it, "

Ty stood up and walked away, stopping in front of the bed, before he spoke again, "and then, again, after the mototbike accident, I was given some more then, But I told Jack to take them away, I didn't take them, Amy, I dealt with the pain, and I made it through, "he slowly turned around and smiled the softest of smiles, "this is why I know I won't do it now, because I faced two of the hardest things Ive had to face sicne leaving the unit, And I made it through without them. I can do it, I know I can "he ran his hand across his chin and locked eyes with her, "I just wish you believed me and had some faith in me "

Amy felt terrible. But a little hurt he hadn't shared that struggle with her. "why didn't you tell me about that?" she asked in a tiny whisper, unable to hide the hurt in her tone.

Ty chewed his lip and came over to her, pulling her gently to her feet and wrapping her in his arms.

"I didn't say anything, because, It was a battle I needed to fight alone, "he said honneslty, "You have been by my side all the way, and I love you for that, but I had to know, That I could do it myself too, That I was strong enough to say no on my own. "he touched her chin, pulling here yes to his, "please don't take this the wrong way ok, It was about me, and my battle, I had to face it alone"

Amy was silent for a few minutes as she thought about what he said, then her eyes looked up at him and she smiled the softest of smiles,

"I understand, Its just hard, I never want to see you like that again, it broke my heart, Ty, seeing you on such a destructive course, and then in that place, and what they did to you, I…I…"

"Shhh…" he whispered pulling her close and holding her, he knew how hard it had been for her too. " it's alright, ok, I'm alright, "

They held each other for some time, seeking comfort in each other's arms. Amy finally looked up at Ty and kissed him gently, "I love you"

"I love you too Amy, "he smiled, running his hand through her hair as it grazed her cheek.

"how about that nap?" she said, showing him that she was ready to move on and let it go.

"sounds like a plan" he replied, guiding her to the bed and standing before her as the back of her legs hit the bedside.

"so…." he grinned, his hands running around her waist as he stepped closer to her,

"I said Nap, "Amy laughed, as she felt his lips on her neck, "your tired Ty, you need to sleep,"

"sleeps overrated," he said into her ear as he nuzzled into her and nibbled on her earlobe.

Amy sighed and gently pushed him away, her smile inviting yet controlled.

"lay down, "she said softly, pushing him gently on the shoulders, Ty obeyed and lowered himself onto the bed, his eyes still holding hers, He let his head rest into the pillow and his arms fall softly by his sides, his hands on his chest.

Amy stood next to him, her eyes soft, her tone even softer, "shut your eyes,"

"Amy, "Ty protested, but seeing her scowl, took a reluctant sigh and did as he was asked,

"now keep them closed ok," she whispered "no matter what, "

Ty nodded, unable to hide his grin. He shut his eyes and let his body relax as he felt her hands on his chest, he didn't want to admit it, but the bed felt so comfortable underneath him. He couldn't help but let his body slide into a peaceful euphoria.

Amy rubbed his chest, letting her hands run along his collar bones and his shoulders, squeezing his skin between her soft fingers. She heard him exhale and watched his jaw go slack as she ran her hands down his neck and down along his arms.

Amy crawled up alongside him, ( which he felt as the bed moved) and then let her arm cradle around his head as her other hand ran slowly through his hair, tracing his ear and the side of his face. Her touch was so soft and sensual Ty soon became lost to it, the world around him fading from view as her hands were the only thing he could distinguish.

A few minutes past and Amy smiled the biggest smile as she listened to Ty's breathing slow and deepen, his face had turned slightly away to from her as the muscles in his neck relaxed. She traced his slack jaw as his lips softly parted.

She grinned as his hand lost its hold and slid off of his chest onto the bed and after one last deep breath he was asleep. His soft hair scattered across his face.

"Ty?" Amy whispered, touching his cheek, but she got no response, he was well and truly lost to the world of dreams. The slight smile on the corners of his lips making her feel warm inside.

Amy laid down next to him. And listened to his breathing as she pulled her phone from her pocket and pressed a few buttons.

{Lou, I'm at Tys,

I'll be home tomorrow ok, Don't say anything to grandpa unless he asks

Love you }

Amy felt her phone vibrate and read the reply,

{really!

You're lucky he's out with your dad and won't be back until later,

Say hi to Ty for me, see you tomorrow}

Amy took a slow and calming breath and put her phone on the sidebar, then lowered her head so it rested next to Tys.

She kissed his cheek softly and then shut her eyes as well, feeling his warmth radiate over to her. Amy slid her arm around his and snuggled down. Her mind filling with images of white gowns, flowers, fairy lights, and romance.

* * *

The next day Ty was on shift at the clinic with Scott, There day was filled with neutering, nail clipping, swallowed objects and one extended stomach. Ty hardly got a moment to himself until late in the afternoon when Scott forced him to go to Maggies to get some lunch and take a well-deserved break.

Cassandra, Scott's new assistant, a second-year vet student with a sassy attitude and a look to match had tagged along with him. Ty didn't mind Cass, although her straight-talking, shoot from the hip approach to life did tend to grate on him from time to time. She was a pretty brunette, with dark eyes and a body that most men would lust after. But that sass and attitude, made her hard to get to know, and even harder to build a relationship with.

"so you and …Amy? Is that her name?" she said, sipping on her milkshake as she eyed Ty up and down.

"yes, her names Amy," he said, taking a small sip of his coffee, They sat together at the counter waiting for their lunch order to be prepared.

"you guys serious, or is this a simple temporary thing,?"

TY chuckled and turned to her, raising an eyebrow, " it's serious, why do you ask?"

"oh no reason, just a guy like you, I thought, well you know," Cass sucked on her straw a little longer, her smile giving her away.

Ty turned to look at her completely, "a guy like me? Whats that supposed to mean?"

"nothing, you just don't seem like a guy who would settle for average, you know, "

Ty looked at Cass incredulously, "average? Amys far from average Cass, trust me "

"ok ok, Loverboy, I didn't mean to offend, I just got the vibe that you were a little bit wilder under that calm mild-mannered persona you show everyone, "she tapped the top of her now empty milkshake glass with her finger, "no offense meant, it's just how I feel, "

"why would you say that?" he asked, his voice low, curious as to why she came to this analogy about him.

"Well, Scott told me you were a bit of a wild child like he used to be, your one of Marion's projects right,? He told me Amy's mom used to take in wayward teens and turn them around. "

Ty twitched his lip, the thought of his life being discussed like some kind of correctional text paper didn't sit quite right with Ty.

"Yes, I came to Heartland on probation, but that was over 5 years ago Cass, I like to think I've changed since then, I suppose you could say, I was a little out of control then, wild? Like you said, But.." he stopped his lip curling into a soft smile, "Amy changed that in me, she made me see there was more to my life than stealing cars, getting into fights and running wild. She saved my life Cass, they all did "

Cass snorted and grinned like his story was borning her somewhat. "Ty, you made that happen, anything you are now is because of you, no one else, Give yourself some credit dude, you cant count on anyone in this world, the only person you can rely on is yourself, "

Her last statement took on a colder tone, Ty raised his eyebrow and looked back at his coffee, "you sound like your speaking from experience Cass?"

"Maybe, "she said cooly, standing up and taking the bag of food the waitress brought over to them. "I just know that I'm responsible for me, and I'll never let anyone take credit for my achievements."

Ty slid off the stool and followed her out of Maggies, "Amy doesn't take credit for anything Cass, She tells me all the time that it was me who turned my life around,"

"so she should, it's your achievement, your skills, not hers, "Cass snarked, as she walked ahead of him. Her slender curved hips swinging suggestively under her jeans.

"Cass!, what is with the attitude? You've never even met Amy, so how can you judge her?" Ty called, running up next to her and keeping pace.

"I'm not judging her, I'm just over people taking credit for others wins, "she said sharply, "look your right ok. I've never met her, I'm sure she's an absolute darling, "

"Cass, come on, "Ty said as they continued down the street, "whats with you?"

"nothings with me Ty!, I just see you selling yourself short, I get it ok, Amys your girl, just forget it "

Cass waved her hand dismissively at him, and stepped up her pace, leaving Ty to walk a few steps behind her. He shook his head in disbelief at her statements. He had always given Amy and Jack credit for turning his life around. Without their love and support, he wouldn't have had the strength or the tenacity to turn from the life of destruction he was on. Now a girl he just met, was challenging this appreciation, this gratitude he felt for them and Heartland. And he didn't quite understand why it had riled him so.

He shook his head and threw his now empty coffee cup into the bin, resigning himself to the fact that Cass's take on the world and how it worked was vastly different to his own.

The rest of the day moved by uneventfully for Ty, although Cass's conversation at lunch seemed to play on his mind, he saw her in the treatment room, and although she had made it very clear she didn't want to talk about it further, he had to clear the air.

"Cass, "he said, coming over to stand in front of her as she filled in a patents file.

"Ty, "she said, not looking up at him.

"Look, I don't like how we left it at lunch ok, "he started but saw the subtle roll of her eyes

"Ty, I told you, forget it, ok, "she said, her dark brown eyes finally looking up to his,"We don't see the world the same way, that's obvious, your you, and you're happy, so just ignore me"

"Cass, I cant ignore you," he said with a smile, "we work together, "

Cass, put her pen down, and sighed "fine,! "

"I just don't think you're giving Amy a chance Cass, you've never met her "he replied.

"no, I've never met her, and I'm sorry if what I said upset you Ty, but I stand by it, "she paused, and raised her eyebrow, contemplating her next words, "can I ask you a question?"

Ty nodded and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"you love Amy, you give her the credit for all the good things that happen in your life?"

Ty nodded again, agreeing with her,

"so, how long have you two been dating?" Cass asked,

"um on and off for 4 years or so, "Ty replied, not wanting to go into their on and off again status too deeply.

"ok, so that's long-term, bar the odd hiccup here and there" She queried.

Ty smiled and considered her comment, then nodded, "yeah, you could say that"

"so Ty, Mr. I love her with all my heart, Why haven't you taken it to the next level?"

Ty looked at her, confused by her statement. Not sure as to what she meant.

"next level?"

Cass rolled her eyes, Ty could be a little simple sometimes when it came to catching on to her line of questioning.

"please tell me you two are … intimate?" she asked. "that your not into this wedding night purity stuff?"

Ty's cheeks flushed slightly as he stepped away from he desk, he really wasn't comfortable discussing his sex life with a girl he hardly knew.

Cass giggled under her dark hair, and smiled, "I take it by you sudden red cheeks that you are?"

Ty still looked away, a small curl on his lip.

"I don't get where you're going with this, "he said softly,

"well, you're in a long-term, committed, intimate relationship with a girl who you say is your soulmate, the woman of your dreams and yet you still havent…."

TY turned back to her, a questioning look on his face, "still haven't what?"

Cass shook her head, and smiled, "you are so adorable, "

"what ?" He said, confusion now in his eyes, "what haven't I done?"

"Ty, you're in your mid-20s, you're in love and your settled, you have a good job, a flourishing career why haven't you asked her yet,?"

Ty looked at Cass, processing what she had said, suddenly her words took meaning and he opened his mouth to speak but stumbled,

"well, um… ": he stammered, rubbing his forehead, "I actually…"

"Oh My God!" Cass said, her mouth now open too, she stood up and looked at Ty, expectant surprise on her pretty face, "your going to aren't you?"

Ty's cheeks burned red again and he dropped his eyes to the floor, Hed only really just met Cass, and they were still at the acquaintance level in their relationship, But now he was sharing some of the deepest thoughts and feelings with her and he hadn't shared these thoughts on this topic with anyone.

"I…, "he said, not able to hide his smile,

"have you asked her? Yes? What did she say? "Cass fired at him, "she said yes right? Or, oh my she said no? oh Ty "

"NO!, "Ty cut in, "whoa, I haven't asked her yet, I … "Ty took a breath, how did he get himself into this conversation. This was not what he wanted at all. To be judged by a girl who had so many opinions on everything.

"why not?" Cass demanded, "you have a ring right? Please tell me you got her a ring ?"

"yes, I got her a ring!" Ty exclaimed, feeling a little indignant at the accusation that he wouldn't. "I've had the ring since just after my motorbike accident, !"

"so, what are you waiting for, that was over a month ago" Cass pushed

"I'm not waiting on anything Cass!" he said, his tone a little strained, "I just haven't found the perfect time yet, I want it to be special, you know, I cant just call her up and ask her on the phone!"

Cass laughed, and saw how uncomfortable he was. " so, when are you going to ask her?"

Ty rubbed his jaw again and moved around slightly, he really wanted this conversation to end.

"Um, I don't know yet, I've got a few things to set up first and then well, Ill" he dropped his words seeing her cheeky smile, "what? Whats so funny"

"you are ! you are so cute, look at you all bashful and shy about this, "Cass started laughing and hit him in jest in the arm. "just do it, Ty, you keep telling me shes your everything, so man up and just do it"

Ty grinned and looked away, his embarrassment growing.

He turned back to her, and touched her arm, a look of worry on his face, "you have to keep quiet about this Cass, I haven't told anyone at all about any of this, "

Cass grinned and laughed again, "my lips a sealed, Ty, just promise me you will do it soon ok, I don't know how much more of this wounded puppy routine I can stomach,"

Ty rolled his eyes at her and smiled, as he walked back towards the reception area, Cass was a hard one to deal with, and by no means a pushover, but Ty had a feeling that the more he got to know her, the better their relationship would become.

* * *

That night Ty arrived at the ranch around 7 pm, with Jacks ok, he knocked on Amys bedroom door and went inside,

"Ty, "she smiled, jumping up from her desk and running over to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a quick hello kiss.

Ty grinned and let his hands go around her back as he returned the gesture, he had missed her, he hadn't seen her since the previous day when she had interrupted his study/sleep session.

"how was work today?" she asked him, as she let her lips leave his. "you look tired, again?"

Ty smiled and hugged her, "I'm good, it was brutal, busy, but you know what the clinic like just before a weekend,"

"so, you staying for dinner, you wouldn't give me a definite when I called," She smiled,

"yes, I'll stay, but I got to get some study in tonight, so no impromptu visits later ok? " he kissed her again, this time letting it linger and turn into a little more than a hello.

Amy pulled back and touched his lips, "well, then you need to stop kissing me like that if you want to keep this to just dinner"

Ty couldn't hide the smile, he pulled her close again, and lip locked her once more, this time his tongue glided over her front teeth, asking for more, Amy grinned under his advance and pulled him in, letting him explore and enjoy what she had on offer.

They stayed locked together for a few minutes, enjoying and exploring, keeping the heat to a simmer. But when Amy's hand slid under his shirt and across his lower back Ty broke the kiss and chuckled, his forehead pressed against hers.

" your sister and your grandfather are just past that door Amy, "he breathed, "are you trying to get me into trouble?"

Amy looked up at him coyly, her big blue eyes showing her love for him. "well, I could come and see you later at the trailer, but you said, no distractions, "she pouted and gave him her best sad face.

Ty cocked his eyebrow and touched her lip with his finger tracing her mouth and then along her jaw, "Amy, I have finals coming up, "he said, softly, "Id love you to come over, you know that. "

"I know, But maybe later, let's say 11? "She suggested, "I'll bring you dessert?"

Ty grinned at her and kissed her again, he couldn't refuse her, even if he knew he should. He nodded and nibbled her neck, letting his lips run over her skin, his stubble making her squirm.

"after I study, ok, "he agreed, but then pulled back and looked at her quizzically "how are you going to explain this absence to Jack?"

Amy chewed her finger, "he should be asleep by then, I'll be quiet, "

Ty shook his head in disbelief and hugged her one more time before opening the bedroom door "you're going to get me drawn and quartered Amy, "

Amy giggled and wrapped her arm around Ty's waist, He kissed the top of her head and held his gaze a little too long, making her look at him in question.

'what?' she asked, seeing the intensity in his eyes.

"nothing, "he said softly, "I just want to say I love you, "

"I love you too, "she replied, a little weirded out by his sudden intensity.

"come on, I'm starving, I think I heard Lou say it was baked ham tonight " he grinned at her and pulled the moment back, Leaving her a little perplexed.

They walked out into the kitchen and took their seats at the table, Ty by Amy's side as per the norm. He smiled softly at her again as Lou brought in the food and the family all sat down to eat.

This was what he had always wanted. This was his life, his family his home, and he couldn't wait to make it permanent.

to be continued


	65. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

 **Something in the air**

The lounge room at Heartland was bathed in the warm amber light of the fireplace as Jack sat in his favorite chair, reading his favorite book.

Dinner was long since over, and Ty had stayed in the loft for a few hours, catching up on those 3 chapters on genetics he missed from the day before. Amy had come and seen him before she went to bed, gave him a very welcome late night goodnight kiss and cuddle before he packed up his books and notes and headed back to the trailer. As Ty had gone to get into his truck, however, he saw the lights on in the main house, and decided to take a chance and see if Jack was still awake, he had been doing a lot of re-evaluating and soul searching as of late, and after his unwanted yet strangely helpful discussion with Cass, he needed to start to put his plans into action and turn this fantasy he had of his future life into a reality.

 _Ty slowly walked into the kitchen, causing Jack to look up from his book and smile at him softly, the firelight dancing across his old features._

 _"_ _Oh, I thought you'd gone home. It's pretty late. "Jack said, closing his book and watching Ty come around to the couch and take a seat across from him._

 _"_ _I was about to, but then I saw the lights on in the living room here."Ty paused and looked back towards Amy's room" Is, uh, is Amy asleep, or...? "_

 _"_ _Turned in some time ago, probably with that damn dog laying at the end of her bed." Jack gruffed, Lobo, the Husky, Amy's new acquisition was a new member of the household after the sudden and unfortunate death of his owner Mr. Hanley. Amy had taken him in as her own, much to Jacks annoyance at yet another animal to feed and trip over in the house. Although the dog himself wasn't that annoying, actually, he was rather well trained apart from the copious amounts of fur he left scattered throughout the house. Jack did like his eyes and his nature, but of course, would never admit that to his granddaughter._

 _"_ _Hey, Jack, there's... There's something I wanted to talk to you about. " Ty said softly, looking at Jack, as he sat before him._

 _"_ _Shoot! "Jack smiled, seeing the seriousness in Tys eyes and the determined nervousness, This conversation had Jack intrigued._

 _Ty took a deep breath and sat slightly forward on the sofa, this was it, he thought to himself,_

 _"_ _Um, I know that when I first got to Heartland, you said to stay away from your granddaughters or you'd kick me off the property."_

 _"_ _As I recall, I told you any part of you that got too close to 'em would be removed. " Jack grinned, his mustache turning up at the edges._

 _"_ _That's right, I remember that... That part, yeah."Ty sucked in a nervous breath and continued on " Um, well, things have changed since then. You know, I feel I've changed. "_

 _"_ _Yes, you have. " Jack agreed, watching Ty closely._

 _"_ _Um... you remember the plane crash?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. "_

 _"_ _Well, it made me realize that life is short. And after it, I sort of was doing some searching, trying to find out who I was. " Ty expression was soft but still very clear._

 _He could feel his hands shaking slightly as he went on, he was determined to get these words out before he lost his nerve._

 _"_ _And then this bike thing, um, it was different. All I could think about was Amy, and wanting, needing to find her. Not me, just her."_

 _Jack nodded, listening to Ty explain his feelings and thoughts, a slight smile starting to grow on the corner of his lips._

 _"_ _I guess what I'm trying to say is um..." Ty shut his eyes, took a deep breath and went for it, " I want your permission to ask her to marry me. " The words seemed to hang in the firelight around him as he swallowed and went on "I'm gonna ask Tim, as well, obviously. I just, uh, I wanted to talk to you first. "_

 _Jacked eyed the younger thoughtfully, their gaze holding the firelight, he slowly repositioned himself in his chair and then rubbed his mustache._

 _"_ _Well, I'm flattered to be asked. You know how highly I think of you." He said, his voice low but steady. " Sometimes it takes an experience like the one we went through to tell you where your heart really lies."_

 _"_ _And I promise you, Jack, that I will take care of her. " Ty stepped in quickly, he felt like he needed to prove his devotion somehow, "This is a commitment I wanna make. It's really important to me. So uh...? "_

 _Jack sighed and smiled, his eyes watching Ty closely, reading him as he sat before him,_

 _"_ _This wouldn't have anything to do with that Renard fella making Amy that offer? " He asked, seeing Tys look of confusion at his question_

 _"_ _I'm just saying. I know you love her; I've known it for years. I just don't want you jumping into something that's... Well, for the wrong reason. "_

 _"_ _No, I'm not. I wanna marry Amy, "Ty exclaimed, hearing the words for the first time out loud and feeling, no, knowing it was exactly what he wanted " and it's for all the right reasons."_

* * *

The next morning saw Ty sitting on his bed in the trailer, he looked at the simple yet elegant diamond ring that sparkled back at him in the morning light. It was a single stone with two smaller ones nestled at its sides. There was intricate carving around the mount and a simple yet ornate band. He smiled hesitantly to himself, knowing this was the right thing to do. Jacks words had made him think it through yet again, but every time he came to the same conclusion.

He loved Amy with every fiber of his being and he was ready to take this next step. His stomach churned through at the thought of actually doing it, the fear that maybe he wasn't worthy still niggling at him deep inside.

The only fear manifested and grew, making him also doubt if Amy was ready too.

He ate his breakfast, flicked through some notes on feline enteritis and then ran his hands through his hair, attempting to tame it and make it look semi-respectable. Ty pulled on his leather Jacket and grabbed his bag, sculling the last of his coffee as he went out the door, His phone buzzing as he opened the truck door.

"Hey, "he said, unable to hide the smile.

"hey right back at ya, "Amy replied, taking another nibble of her toast, "you said you'd call me last night when you go home"

Ty looked around the lot where the trailer stood, realizing that it had slipped his mind "oh, sorry, it was late, and I thought you'd be asleep, soo.." He stopped and smiled as he saw Caleb's truck turn into the lot. "I'll make it up to you,"

"Oh, how? "she asked, "when?"

"Um, ,,,,," TY stammered, turning away from the smiling Caleb and walking a little bit away from him as he approached, not wanting his friend to hear his conversation. "well, I've got to work at the clinic tonight, but you could maybe call in for dinner, say 7 pm?"

"the clinic,?" Amy responded with a laugh, "oh that's romantic "

"Well, I'll let you hold the little of kittens that came in yesterday? "he played. "and well, I finish at 11, so we could come back to the trailer and…."

"Hi AMY!" Caleb called, over Tys shoulder, knowing she could hear him through the phone,

Ty turned around and glared at him. His cheeks flushing slightly,

"oh sorry, private conversation" Caleb grinned, holding his hands up and stepping away "my bad, please continue!"

Ty stepped away again and walked further down towards the old shed,

"was that Caleb?" Amy asked,

"Um yeah, sorry about that, he's buying some horses from an estate sale, I was supposed to be going to take a look at them with him, you know, give them the once over before I go into the clinic, but he's a little late, "

"well you go, I'll see you at 7, "she said softly, "I'll bring you some dinner, I'm cooking tonight"

Ty's face dropped slightly, "urgh, Lou's not cooking?" he asked carefully, "Or we could get takeout?"

The phone went quiet for a bit and he bit his lip, knowing she was scowling at him on the other end of the phone" I'll see you at 7"

"yeah, ok, "he replied quickly, "love you, "

She hung up and he looked at the phone. Amy wasn't known for her cooking prowess, she tried but her gift with horses definitely didn't translate into the kitchen. It never really bothered Amy though, as she knew Ty was a competent cook and had joked that she really didn't need the skill as long as she had him.

"So, you ready to roll man, or?" Caleb asked coming over to Ty and tapping him roughly on the shoulder.

"yes, but I can only give you like an hour or two, you said 7 am. It's nearly 9!" Ty retorted.

"Sorry about that, there was this little redhead I met last night at Kos, and well, It took me a while to .."

Ty raised his hand, silencing his friend, "no details needed brother, let's just go hey,"

Caleb grinned and looked a little sheepish as he strode back to his truck.

The two friends left the lot Tys truck following behind Calebs.

Tys mind went back to the small ring buried in his underwear drawer, a slight smile curled his lip as he drove along. This had to be perfect, it had to be special.

Jack had not really given him a response to his request for his blessing. Which in a way worried Ty. Did it mean Jack didn't approve? did it mean that maybe he thought Ty wasn't the best fit for his granddaughter?. And then, of course, there was the hurdle that was telling Tim.

If he asked him for his permission to marry his daughter, would he even allow Ty to ask? Ther relationship between them hadn't always been the best. Tim had made it very obvious he thought Ty wasn't good enough for Amy. Ty rubbed his forehead with one hand and slowed his truck, Watching as Caleb turned down a side road.

Ty followed and kept pace, his mind still a million miles away. He hadn't really spoken to Tim much since he got out of Sinclaire. There had been the odd friendly hello over the dinner table, the shake of the hand in passing. But nothing more. There seemed to be a coolness in Tim, a resentment in his tone. Ty wasn't sure where it was coming from as it wasn't always directed at him but Amy had told him that her father was engaged in a custody battle with Miranda over Shane, and Ty put his terseness down to his challenges over that.

After what felt like an hour-long drive Ty pulled his truck up behind Caleb as the big red truck came to a halt.

They were at a ranch off the main highway not far out of Okotoks, nestled in behind some large Jack Pines that towered over the main gate. Distorting it from view.

Ty got out of his truck and looked around. It was pretty, a little overrun but well kept, The main house was set well back from the stable and pens.

One large pen contained 4 horses, a roan, a bae a paint and a large chestnut. Ty walked slowly over to Caleb and let his eyes scan the surrounds again. There was a large clearing, larger than most ranches had of that size, it was well trodden with compacted earth showing the wear and tear of large vehicles being parked on it. Ty took in a shaky breath as his eyes scanned around. He knew this place. He wasn't sure how, but it felt familiar.

"Hey, brother, "Caleb said as he slowly walked over to Ty seeing the look on his face, "you ok, "

Ty didn't answer, his eyes continued to search the surrounds. Trying to find a fixture or a landmark that gave him the clue he was looking for.

Suddenly his green eyes landed on a row of tall jack pines that ran along a rear wood rail fence. They guarded the wild scrub behind it and where a barrier to the foothills that climbed beyond.

Tys face drained of color as Caleb touched his shoulder, "Hey Ty, ?"

Ty heard his words but they were muffled behind his heartbeat as it thundered in his ears. He sucked in a shaky breath, his lungs suddenly constricting, making it hard to breathe, he looked back at the clearing, his body starting to shake and tremble.

"Hey man, whoa, "Caleb said, taking his shoulders, feeling his friend shudder and look around frantically. Ty's skin was pale, his breathing was fast and shallow, as he shook uncontrollably as the memories flooded his mind.

He had been here before, but it had been at night, It had been under duress. That fear returning and strangling him.

Caleb guided his friend slowly to his truck, Ty's legs barely able to keep him upright. He helped him sink down on to the soft turf, and lent him against the rear tire. Taking him out of the morning sun and into the shade of the vehicle.

Caleb looked at Ty, worry all over his face as he shook and couldn't control his breathing. He held his chest, pain written across his pale clammy face as his eyes darted around his surroundings,

"Ty, Man, whats wrong, I ….I don't know what to do!" Caleb said, kneeling down, watching him collapse before him,

Caleb moved around frantically, running his hands through his blonde curls, seeing the panic in Tys eyes.

He wasn't acknowledging him at all now, he seemed lost in his own torment.

Tys mind flew through the images that place held for him. The dark, the coldness that he felt when he was in the horse trailer. The pain, the nausea. This was the ranch that they had stopped at the night he was kidnapped by Ben and his men. They had stayed at this very clearing overnight. Ty had already been injected with the detomidine at this point and was sick and disorientated. Ben had threatened him. Locked him up in Bills trailer and that night was also the first time he met Kallie.

Ty sucked in another ragged breath as his mind flicked to running across the clearing, people yelling and chasing him. He cleared that fence, ran through those Jack Pines, bolted for his life across that scrub. Ty shakily lifted his hand to his left temple and then down to his ear, he ran his finger across the faint scar that ran behind it. His hand trembling as he remembered breaking cover and running out onto the road. Then seeing the red truck, Rusty's smug face behind the wheel, then impact, pain and darkness.

* * *

"Ty!"

Slowly as if coming out of a deep sleep the world around Ty came back into view,

He looked up from where he sat, his chest still hurting as his heart raced. A worried set of blue eyes looked down at him as he felt the pressure of someones hand on his shoulder.

"Ty, Please, "the voice said again, pleading with him. He heard the voice speak to someone else as the sun blinded him as it streamed across his face. Ty squinted and lowered his head, his hands still shaking as he tried again to suck in a shaky breath.

"Ty, I want you to take some deep breaths ok into this bag, "he heard a male voice say, as Someone placed a paper bag over his mouth and held it against his face. Ty instantly went to push it away, trying in vain to stand up, his body still trembling with each movement.

"Ty, "the familiar voice said again as she finally came into view, "please, just do what that say ok"

Tys eyes finally connected to Amys and he let his hands fall to his sides, she saw the recognition as he started to slow his breathing and accept the bag over his mouth.

"that's it son, in and out, nice and slow"

Tys eyes moved over to the paramedic who spoke to him. Nodding his head slowly as his chest started to release and his heart started to calm and beat as normal.

Amy touched Ty's shoulder and got up, then headed for Caleb who was standing at the rear of the truck, looking a little pale himself.

"what happened?" she asked, looking back at Ty who still was sitting near the tire arch of Caleb's truck being looked after by the two paramedics who had attended after Caleb called them.

"I don't know Amy, he was fine one minute, then he went all pale looking and then… well…. This happened."

Amy watched as one of the paramedics stood up and came over to her.

"Miss Fleming," he said, shaking her hand and then offering an outstretched hand to Caleb as well,

"is he ok?" she asked,

"Yes, he will be fine, Mr. Borden had an anxiety attack, which caused him to hyperventilate, "he said, "we've stabilized his breathing now but it may pay you to take him home to rest for the afternoon. I also don't advise he drives for 24hours,"

"Anxiety attack over checking some horses?" Caleb asked, his voice showing his confusion.

"no Caleb, its got to be more than that" Amy said.

Amy nodded and watched the paramedic fill out some paperwork. "we did offer to take him in to get checked out, but he has refused, "

Amy chewed her lip and turned back to look at Ty who was now sitting quietly against the tire, the paramedic checking his blood pressure.

Once they were satisfied Ty was stable and breathing calmly they returned to their response vehicle and Amy and Caleb waved them away as they disappeared from view.

Amy walked back to Ty and knelt down in front of him. He looked up at her an had a look of embarrassment and annoyance on his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, "he said quietly, "I feel like an idiot,"

"Don't say that Ty, your not an idiot!" Amy replied with a soft reassuring smile, "you had a panic attack, that's nothing to feel bad about,"

He smiled at her softly, appreciating her support, but still feeling foolish, he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled slightly as he found his footing. Caleb now also standing beside him.

"do you know what brought that on?" Caleb asked, "you scared the hell out of me man"

Ty nodded his head, he looked around again and rubbed his head, the memories still in his mind. "I…. I've been here before, "he stated, Amys eyes now on him, wanting him to go on, "this is where they brought me that first night, after they drugged me, it was here, they stayed here" Ty raised his hand to point at the large grassed area behind them. "Bills trailer was over there, they locked me up there, and I ran that way the next morning, towards those trees " he turned and pointed to the jack pines in the distance.

Amy touched his arm making him jump, "oh Ty, this must have been so overwhelming for you, being here, and recognizing this place must have brought it all back" she said.

Ty nodded again, taking a shaky breath,

"I thought you said you remembered everything from the past?" Caleb asked,

"I thought I had, I remember the accident, when I got hit, but today, it felt so real, like I was reliving it like it was happening again.,…..I felt it all like it was … it was now.." his voice started to shake again as the memories came up again. Ty took a deep breath and bent over, shutting his eyes, his hands on his knees. "it felt so real, "

Amy looked at Caleb and then put her arm around Tys back helping him stand up, "I think we should get you home Ty, you need to rest."

"no… Amy, I've got a shift at the clinic, Scott will be wondering where I am" He protested,

"I've already called Scott, Ty, he said for you to take the afternoon off and he will see you tomorrow," She replied, Guiding him to her grandfathers truck.

Ty nodded slowly, not feeling up to going to work anyway and slowly slid into the passenger seat, Amy shut the door and watched him buckle himself in and then rub his face with his hands. He was still visibly shaken by the ordeal.

Amy went back to Caleb as he stood near his truck. His eyes looking over the four horses in the pen in front of him.

"Who owns this place, Caleb?" Amy asked,

"its up for sale, estate, all the belongings, stock, everything, that's why I asked Ty to come check out the horses, I was going to buy them and then train em up and sell them on, "He said, "I didn't want those fine mounts going to the meat truck, "

"Look Caleb, I'll get Scott to come and vet them for you, Bring them to Heartland and Ill check them out too. "she said, "but I don't think it's a good idea for Ty to come back here, he's obviously still got some connection to this place, and by the looks of what just happened, its not a good one."

Caleb nodded, "what about his truck, ?"

"I'll send Dad and Grandpa back to get it," she replied, "Ill tell dad to bring the horse trailer,"

They spoke for a few minutes more organizing how things would work then headed their separate ways. Caleb left first followed by Ty and Amy in Jacks truck.

The drive home was a quiet one, Ty looked out the window, his mind still processing what had happened. He was calm now, his breathing back to normal, But he still felt foolish and a little mad at himself for reacting the way he did.

"how you doing," Amy asked, her eyes still on the road,

"better, "he replied, "sorry I had to make you come out all this way to rescue me, "

"no problem Ty, Caleb called and I had to come, "she smiled,

"I can't believe it affected me like that though, " He said his voice low, "I thought I was over all that, and then wham! I'm down for the count"

"Ty, stop being so hard on yourself, you were confronted by something that obviously was traumatic for you. So its natural your mind would go into a tailspin. "

"I suppose, "he agreed, "it just felt so real, like I was reliving it again, "

"that must have been terrifying, I can't imagine how I would have reacted if it had been me,"Amy said, trying to show him there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

She continued on their way and after an hour or so she passed the lot where the trailer stood,

Ty looked at her in confusion as they passed, "Amy, you missed the turn"

"no I'm taking you back to Heartland, " she said sternly, "you're going to lay on the couch and stay where I can watch you. "

Ty rolled his eyes and rubbed his face, "Amy, I'm fine, I don't need a babysitter"

"I'm not babysitting you, Ty, I'm looking after you," she corrected, "the paramedic said to watch you and that's exactly what I'm going to do"

Ty went to protest but knew that when Amy had her heart set on something, there was no changing her mind.

He looked out the window and the heartland drive loomed in front of them. The Sign swinging gently in the breeze as they drove through the front gates.

"thanks for this Amy, "Ty said softly, "I love you, you know that "

"I love you too Ty, and that's why I'm bringing you home. " she smiled at him as she drove down the drive, "I'm here for you, through the good and the bad,"

He smiled at the woman he loved, feeling a little better about what had happened. As long as she loved him, he could face anything.

* * *

Ty sat down on the couch, and smiled as Amy fussed, she cleared off the cushions, got him a rug and then ran into the kitchen to get him a tea and some muffins.

He watched her from where he sat, spellbound by her attention and her willingness to look after him.

"you just relax ok, " she called to him, "I'll bring you your tea in a minute, once I find you something to go with it"

Ty chuckled and rubbed his jaw, this over protectiveness she had for him, although endearing and rather cute, was a tad unnecessary.

"I'm fine Amy, really, "he said, still watching her buzz around the kitchen, "It was just a panic attack, not a coronary, " he raised his eyebrow and thought for a moment, "although, it felt like one at the time," he said to himself.

Amy came back from the kitchen, cup in hand with a small plate containing two small muffins. She took a seat next to him and put the cup into his hands which he took willingly. She went to offer him the plate, then realized he couldn't hold it, so she placed it on the coffee table. Her eyes watching him intently.

"how do you feel?" she asked, touching his forehead, then his cheek,

Ty took a sip of the tea and placed it on the table, next to her teacup and smiled, seeing the worry in her blue eyes. "Amy, I told you I'm fine, "

"You feel hot, "she said, "maybe I should get you a cold drink, instead of the tea, " her words were quick and panicked, she seemed to not hear him when he spoke to her, her mind racing through possible symptoms and how she could alleviate them.

"Amy. "Ty said again, smiling at her softly, seeing her mind working overtime.

"what about a shower? Or a warm bath, Lou said that helps to bring down a temperature, she gives them to Katie when she's sick, " she mumbled to herself, making Ty chuckled and grab her hands in an attempt to get her attention.

"AMY- please, just stop ok, I'm fine, I don't need a shower, or a bath or a cold drink, "he smiled, pulling her eyes to his, "I'm not sick, I had a panic attack, that's all, I know it must have looked scary for you, trust me, it felt scary to me too, but I'm ok now, its over,"

"you looked like you were ….."she said, "I was so scared, I thought I was losing you all over again," Amys eyes welled up as she sniffed back the tears, Ty bit his lip and felt for her, he pulled her to him and gave her a soft hug, letting her bury her head in his chest.

"shh ok, Its ok, "he soothed as he heard her sob, He ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head,

Amy snuggled into him further, holding him close, his heartbeat in her ear as she rested her head against his chest. They sat there, in each other's arms, on the couch, in the main house, for what seemed like ages before Ty pulled her head up to him and smiled the most welcoming and softest smile he could muster.

"your so beautiful when you're manic," he said, kissing the tip of her nose and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"thanks, "Amy sniffed, "now your making fun of me,"

Ty chuckled and kissed her lips, a gentle lingering kiss, his eyes watching her as they parted.

"I'm not making fun of you, "he said, "And I love the way you want to help me and protect me, but I'm ok, you need to stop worrying about me all the time,"

Amys' mouth dropped open slightly and she sat up in front of him. "are you serious, you just had a major panic attack that was bad enough to make Caleb call the ambulance!, I think that allows me the right to fuss over you. don't you?"

Ty dropped his eyes, seeing her point, "ok, ok, but I'm good now, see, "he tapped his chest, "no pain, no trouble breathing, I'm all good,"

"until the next time!" she retorted, "you have to take this seriously TY, you cant just pretend like nothing happened out there!"

"I'm not!" he said softly, his voice a little strained as he looked away, "I feel embarrassed enough ok, can we just forget it and move on"

Amy softened her eyes and touched his hands, "you don't need to feel embarrassed Ty, It happened, and I think you need to accept that maybe you need to deal with this, or, it could happen again."

"Amy, there's nothing to deal with, I recognized the place, it brought back some memories I wasn't prepared for, and it shook me up a bit, that's all,"

Amy watched him, seeing the desperation in his eyes to make her let this go.

"you said it was like reliving it, "she asked, "is that something from your memories that hadn't come back? Or?"

Ty shook his head, "no, I remembered previously what happened there" he said softly, not sure if he wanted to talk about it,

Amy touched his hand, he had told her a little bit about what had happened to him while he was held by Ben, and she had heard his testimony and evidence when he gave witness at the court hearing. But he hadn't really shared it beyond that point. The testimony was factual and recounted events and things that happened. But Not exactly what he went through, on a personal level. Those feelings and thoughts, although not secret, he had kept to himself. Not wanting to relive the memories and emotions they brought with them.

"maybe its time you talked about it Ty, "she said softly, "it might help you finally move on"

Ty looked down, taking a slow breath, "I have moved on Amy, I don't need to say out loud how it felt, how I felt, what will that achieve,? Apart from bringing it all back up again"

"that's just it Ty, you need to bring it up, or it will always haunt you, "Amy replied, "and attacks like today, will keep happening "

She touched his hand and tried to show him it was ok to open up.

"what do you remember Ty, ?" Amy sat quietly, her eyes on his,

Ty looked at Amy and took a slow breath, "ok, well, I remember waking up in a horse trailer, It was dark outside and I was laying on the floor…."

"was anyone with you?"

"no, I was alone to start with, I felt sick, the Detomidine made me puke, I remember hurting, in my gut and my arm burned," Ty involuntarily rubbed his bicep, recalling the pain he felt,

Amy squeezed his hand, encouraging him to go on, so Ty let her in and told her what he recalled about that night. It was hard for him to talk about it, especially the fear he felt, and how sick the drug had made him. Ty told her about how Rusty and Bill had taken him to Ben, and how he had been confined to Bills trailer.

"that's when you met Kallie for the first time right?" Amy asked,

Ty nodded, "yes, I tried to get her to help me, but she was scared of Ben, "he said, his voice low, "that's when I gave her the note, for you, she smuggled it out in a pill bottle,"

Ty rubbed his face, although talking about it with Amy was helping, it didn't make it any easier to relive those feelings. They sat and talked through the encounter with Ben, the escape attempt Ty made the next day and how he had thought he had made it out until Rusty hit him with the truck.

Amy gasped as Ty told her how he only recalled seeing the truck briefly then feeling the impact, how his head hurt and he felt pain shoot through his shoulder, from that point on it was a blur, nothing but squealing tires and the sound of his body impacting with the windscreen.

"you knew it was Rusty, "Amy whispered, Horrified by the recount of the events,

Ty nodded, "yes, I remember seeing his face as the truck came towards me, he was smiling, he tried to hit me, it wasn't an accident"

Amy reached forward and hugged Ty with all her might, knowing how hard this was for him. He returned her gesture by pulling her close, enjoying the comfort he got from her.

They talked for a while longer and finally after Ty felt like he had covered all he could he smiled at her. He reached forward and picked up his teacup and took another sip.

"did it help?" she asked, watching him closely,

Ty didn't answer straight away, he put the cup back down and then ran his hands through his hair,

"yes, actually it did, it wanst easy to relive all that, but talking about it, has somehow made it easier, "he smiled a soft smile at her and touched her hand, "thank you, "

Amy returned the smile and leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "Any time Ty, I'm always here if you want to talk or …"

Ty touched her cheek, showing her he appreciated her support and secretly hoping that this was the last time his time with Ben came back to haunt him.

He looked around the room and cocked his eyebrow at her, suddenly becoming aware the house was silent and they hadn't been interrupted once during their talk. Which for Heartland was abnormal.

"where is everybody Amy?" he asked, going to get up,

"Lou and Peter are out looking at a house in Calgary, They took Katie after I took off after Caleb called me about you, "she said, "Grandpa went into Hudson to see someone about something, he was pretty elusive when I asked him about it, "

"And your dad,?" Ty asked,

"he's at Big River, he will be over tomorrow, something about the calves"

Ty smiled a dry smile, looking around the room again, "so, We are alone? Like really alone?"

Amy grinned, seeing his point, "yes, completely and utterly alone,"

"wow!" he laughed, "that's just freaky!"

Amy giggled at his choice of words, and leaned back on the couch, her head resting on the back.

"you need to lay down and rest, the paramedic said for the afternoon at least,"

Ty grinned and pulled himself forward, resting his knee near hers as he looked down at her on the couch, his body now directly in front of her.

"I can think of better things we could be doing, that involves laying down?" he teased. As he lowered his upper body closer to hers, his hands now on either side of her on the couch,

"Ty, that's not resting!" she warned, her big blue eyes looking up into his green mischevious ones.

"but its definitely relaxing " he whispered back, letting his lips touch hers as he kissed her, his tongue brushing against her front teeth. Ty repositioned himself and let his hands slide down to Amy's waist as his mouth danced against hers, he slowly, and with care pulled her down onto the couch so she was lying beneath him as he let his arms take his body weight.

Amy sighed into his ear as he ran his lips along her neck, slowly letting them play at different pressure points. He felt her tremble as her hands went around his hips, and ran up his back. His breath catching in his throat as he broke the kiss.

"Ty, we cant, not here, "Amy breathed, "what if Peter and Lou come back, "

Ty chuckled and kept still, regaining control, his mind taking him to places that he knew probably weren't lounge room appropriate.

"ok, ok " he whispered, as he slid his feet back to the floor, his hands still on her waist as he pulled her body into his arms, his lips locking hers again as he carried her to her room.

Ty kicked her door open with his foot as he carried her in, kicking it shut with his boot heel as he placed her ever so gently on the bed.

Amy smiled up at him as he pulled off his tee and watched her intently as she did the same to her blouse, her pretty white lace bra now catching his attention as it cradled one of his favorite parts of her.

Ty's hands wrapped around her as he lowered himself on to the bed, kicking his boots off as he did, His jeans now the only article of clothing left between them.

Amy scooted further up on the bed, letting him crawl up her, his lips sliding along her abdomen and then up her body, across her chest and coming to a halt at her bra strap, Ty pinched it between his teeth as he looked up at her, his eyes a vibrant green as he pulled it off her shoulder, His lips then tracing back to where the strap had left exposed. Amy sighed again as Ty grabbed the other strap between his teeth and did the same, pulling it slowly down her arm and running his soft lips up to her now exposed skin. He nuzzled into her legs moving so they intertwined with hers. His hands now running behind her and working on the bra clasp.

It didn't take him long to have it undone and on the floor, along with her belt, boots, and jeans.

He stopped and sat up, now straddling her, looking down at her in all her naked glory. He still found it hard to believe that she was his, that she allowed him to be with her. Every day he asked himself that very question, how a girl like Amy would love someone like him. Slowly he undid his belt buckle, as he towered above her, his soft brown hair now scattered about his handsome face. That smile radiating down at her.

Amy bit her lip, he was perfection. That broad chest, those lean yet defined arms. That face that held those beautiful green eyes, that square jaw supporting just the right amount of cowboy stubble. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him. He was the epitome of hot, kneeling above her like that, his hands on his belt as he took his time, pulling it from his lapels. Amy had never been that comfortable being naked and on display, but Ty's obvious delight at watching her and his appreciation for what he saw and how she looked made her always feel confident in her body and displaying it. She never felt self-conscious when they were intimate, he had this innate ability to make her feel like she was the most beautiful desired woman in the world.

Amy couldn't sit still, she had to engage, he was just too dam inviting. Slowly she slid her hands up his thighs as Ty finally undid his jeans, allowing her to take the zip and do the rest herself,

He shut his eyes and inhaled as he felt her hands on him, His own hands falling by his sides as Amy gently pulled at his jeans, helping him take them off.

It wasn't long before they were wrapped in each other's embrace, hands, feet, arms legs intertwined in a sensual dance filled with heat and electricity.

They didn't hear the mudroom door open, their lips roaming across each other, or the voices that chatted happily to each other as they walked down the corridor. Ty ran his tongue across Amy's abdomen, lingering just long enough so his hands could clasp her hips, her back arching at his touch. They didn't hear Katie giggling with her dad as he took her to her room to have a nap. Nor did they hear Lou when she put on the kettle and noticed the teacup and muffins in the lounge.

All they knew was that they wanted each other, and they wanted each other now, Ty rolled Amy over so she now sat on top of him. Her naked back soft and sensual to the touch. Ty couldn't help but let his hands wander, he was lost in her spell, her beauty, and sensual attributes driving him to distraction. His hands slid over every inch of her, taking in all she had to offer, feeling her respond, her body reacting to his as he played.

He pulled her close yet again, his lips walking there way back to hers. Amy grabbed handfuls of his hair, pulling at it playfully as she pulled him back on top of her, his body melding perfectly with hers.

As Ty reached down and grabbed her thigh, bending it around his hip, locking them together making her gasp at the contact, his eyes suddenly flew open and he froze as he heard the door to her room unlatch and open and a shocked voice stammered out the words "oh my lord"

Amy looked over Tys now still shoulder and saw Lou looking at them in horror as her eyes took all that was before her in.

Ty's bare back and buttocks, Amy's legs wrapped around him. The messed up bed, the clothes. strewn all over the floor. Everything in full and unadulterated glory before her. Amy let out a sudden squeal of alarm as her hands grabbed and fumbled for the bed sheets, trying in vain to cover their nakedness.

Lou shut her eyes and tried to follow suit with her mouth, but failed miserably, opting to simply retreat out the door at which she had come and shut it quickly behind her. She took a few deep breathes, leaning against the hallway wall, trying to wipe the images from her mind.

Amy looked at Ty who let go of her leg and let his head fall into her chest, a soft groan and then a chuckle emitting from his lips.

"Its not funny Ty!" Amy protested, pushing him away slightly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Ty chuckled again, this time a little louder, trying to pull her closer again, but Amy slapped his chest and pushed him away.

"Aww come on," he pleaded, kissing her pink cheek, his smile broad and playful, "she's seen it all now, I don't think it matters anymore hey"

"Ty!, "Amy growled, moving out from under him and pulling the sheet around her body. Leaving Ty to moan and bury his head in the pillow in disappointment,

"we have to get up, now, come on, I can't believe that just happened" Amy blustered. Hitting Ty on the shoulder when he didn't follow her and get off the bed.

Ty growled and stayed where he was, his face still in the pillow, he lifted his shoulders slightly, but remained laying on his stomach.

"get up, quick, here…" she grabbed his jeans and stared at him incredulously when she heard him laughing softly to himself, "this isn't funny!, she just saw us, She saw everything"

TY pulled his head up and grinned at her, his face alive with humor, "no, she just saw my arse !, I don't think covering up now Is going to help her unsee that do you!"

Amy scowled at him as he held his hand out to her, trying to get her to come back into his arms.

"no Ty, I can't not now, not after Lou,, oh my,,, what am I going to say to her, will you get up please!" Amy rubbed her face, as she looked around for her clothes,

"give me a minute!" he growled, letting his face fall back into the pillow,

"TY!, you have to get up NOW!" Amy protested,

Ty lifted one shoulder and looked at her, his eyebrow raised, "Give me a minute" he said again, his words clearer this time as he rubbed his face and flicked his eyes downwards slightly.

"Oh!"Amy breathed, a slight smirk on her soft lips as she grabbed some of her clothes.

Ty grinned at her as he pulled up the bed sheet and rolled on to his back and watched her anxiously hop around the room pulling on her underwear.

"will you please cover up!" she growled at him, realizing he was still butt naked, the sheet not really hiding anything from view. He watched her jump around and tried to hide his grin as Amy threw the comforter at him and heard him laugh as she pulled on her top. Finally, she took a breath and quickly tidied her hair, she turned to Ty who still in bed grinning at her and took a slow calming breath.

"I'm going to go talk to Lou, you, "she said, "you just stay here for a bit ok,"

Ty nodded, and ran his hand down his chest, seeing her blue eyes follow. "or, you could just….?" His fingers just sliding under the comforter above his pelvis, her eyes following.

"stop it!" she warned, taking another breath and quickly heading out the door.

Ty smirked to himself, still not able to hide his amusement over what had just happened. He sat up and giggled to himself as he slowly regained his composure, vowing to continue where they left off once he got her back to the trailer, He stood up and located his clothes and got redressed.

* * *

"Oh my god Amy!" Lou exclaimed as Amy came sheepishly into the kitchen. Lou was pouring water into the kettle, her face still etched with shock.

"I'm so sorry Lou, If I'd known you where back home I would have never, we would have never" Amy stumbled, looking embarrassed as she sat at the table.

"well, I … I'm scared to think what would have happened if …"Lou rubbed her face, looking out the window, "what if I had been Grandpa!"

Amys' cheeks burned redder still.

"you cant just,…. You two cant just do…" her words failed her, the image of Tys bare behind and his shoulders and back still clear in her mind.

"Lou, I'm sorry" Amy replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"I knew you two were, you know, but … now, seeing …oh" Lou stammered, "you have to be more careful, more discreet!"

Amy raised an eyebrow, understanding Lou's embarrassment over what she walked in on, but her comment on them not being careful or discreet hit a chord,

"we were in my room Lou!, I didn't jump him on the kitchen table!" she replied, her words a little louder than they should have been,

"but you both should know…"Lou started,

"and maybe you need to learn how to knock!" Amy retorted, getting up and going to the fridge to get a drink.

Lou took a breath and conceded Amys words "yes, yes, I probably should have knocked, but I didn't expect to see Ty,, um.. well, all of Ty like that, " It was Lou's turn to have red cheeks now as she looked at her sister, "I have to say though, I'm a little jealous"

"Lou!"Amy whispered, looking back toward her room, hoping Ty was still behind the closed door,

"I'm serious, " Lou replied, a sparkle in her eye, "who knew, that under that rugged exterior there was this Adonis"

"Lou!, stop it ok!" Amy warned, her cheeks flushing again, "what if Peter heard you!"

Lou grinned, "I'm allowed to admire, " she cooed, "Peter is great, don't get me wrong, but I've never thought of Ty in that light before, you know, just a shock to the system to see him as well, you know, a man, not just Ty, the boy in the barn"

Amy shook her head, "well, how about we just keep those thoughts under wraps ok, it's going to be awkward enough as it is" she whispered

Lou nodded as she heard a door close and voices coming from the hallway. The sisters both turned and looked at Ty and Peter as they walked into the kitchen, Ty avoiding eye contact with Lou as best as he could.

"everything ok?"Peter asked, noticing Ty stopping short and staying slightly behind him.

"yes, we are all good here, "Lou said, her voice a little louder than usual. Peter looked confused and then flicked his eyes from Amy to Ty then back to Lou, not following what was obviously going on between them.

"Um, Well, I've got to go, Amy, I'll see you later at the trailer ok?"Ty said quickly coming to Amy's side and kissing her cheek. "you said you'll bring dinner right?"

Amy nodded and kissed him back, seeing him head for the door, "make sure you rest ok, remember what the paramedic said,"

TY nodded and flicked his eyes briefly to Lou, giving her a cryptic smile as he headed out the door.

"paramedics?" Lou said, looking at Amy for clarification,

"Hang on Ty, I've got to drive you remember, your truck is still at the ranch, "Amy called, making Ty stop and wait for her,

Amy looked back at Lou and Peter who were both watching her, waiting for answers, "I'll explain later ok, I've got to go"

Lou went to protest but her words would have fallen on deaf ears as Amy had already pushed the mudroom door open and made it to Ty's side as they walked towards her grandpas truck.

"what was that about?" Peter asked

"I don't know, "Lou replied, "But I'm sure Amy will tell us when she's ready"

* * *

Jack and Tim collected Ty's truck from the ranch and also took possession of the 4 horses that were left there. Caleb paid for two, the blue roan and the bay. The darker gelding and the two-tone took Tims eye and he wheeled and dealed a great price for them. His aim to flip them into trail horses and onsell.

Jack slowly walked into the farmhouse, looking tired after unloading the horses into one of the pens. Caleb's truck pulled up not long after and he followed the cowboy into the house seeing him at the kitchen table.

"Hey Jack, "he smiled, "thanks for your help, with those horses, I'm hoping that blue will turn into a pretty good roper. "

"well only Time will tell I suppose, "Jack replied,

"And Amy, "Caleb grinned, knowing if she worked her magic, he would easily have scored two top-notch horses.

"where is Amy?" Jack inquired, "Better yet, where is my Truck?"

"Id say shes with Ty Jack, "Caleb replied, "he didn't look too good when they left the ranch, and the ambo guy said he needed to rest"

Jack turned around looking at Caleb, the real reason for Him and Tim being summoned to collect Ty's truck falling into place. "whats wrong with Ty? Amy didn't really say the reason why she needed us this morning"

"Oh, well, he had um, kinda …"Caleb stumbled, unsure if he should really be saying anything.

"spit it out, son!" Jack growled.

"he's fine Grandpa, "Amy cut in as she came through the door, Jacks truck keys in her hand. "he's at the trailer, "

Jack raised his eyebrow at her, still wanting to hear the full story.

"Honestly, he's fine, " she continued,

"I dunno Amy, he didn't look fine to me" Caleb interjected,

Amy looked at Caleb and silenced him, making him retreat towards the door.

"I'll just go and water those horses, I bet they need a good brush too " He tipped his hat and excused himself leaving Amy to talk to Jack alone.

"so … " Jack inquired, eyeing his granddaughter.

Amy sighed and took a seat, knowing she would need to fill him in. He cared for Ty nearly as much as she did so his need to be kept abreast of what was going on with him, especially since he had been his advocate at Sinclaire.

"he had a panic attack, that ranch, where the horses were, the one that's for sale, is the same place where Ben took him that night he was taken, "

Jacks eyebrow raised, "really, and he recognized it"

"Well, yes and no, it felt familiar and dredged up some memories and feelings he wasn't quite prepared for, "she replied, "hence the panic attack, but he's ok now, we talked it through and he seems to be ok with it now"

"worth a trip to the counselor?" Jack asked,

"I doubt he will agree to that Grandpa, he said he's got it under control, "She replied, "we promised to let him handle these things himself, and not baby him remember, "

Jack nodded, remembering the conversation they had with Ty and his councilor not long after his release from Sinclaire. They were only supposed to get involved if Ty looked like he was struggling, but needed to allow him the chance to solve these issues himself in his own time.

"as long as he's ok, "Jack smiled, "just keep me in the loop ok,"

Amy nodded and hugged him as she got up,"I will, " She turned when Tim came through the door, he looked pleased with himself as he hung his hat on the hook.

"Amy, Jack, "he said, "those horses are in good nick, I can't believe I got them for a song!"

"that's because it was an estate clearance dad "Amy smiled, "they're desperate to clear the site I think they would have taken anything "

"well, who ever owns that property just lost a lot of money!" Tim laughed,

"good, Ben Dawson has more money than sense so I'm glad he lost out on this deal" Amy replied curtly.

"Ben Dawson!" Tim replied. "that's his land and stock?"

"Apparently so, "Jack replied, "seems he may be selling some of his assets"

"whats with that? He's still locked up isn't he?" Tim interjected,

"yes, but he did have a heap of fines to pay, and then those lawyers aren't cheap, " Amy said, her voice cold, "personally, I hope he's struggling, it's about time he felt some of the pain he's inflicted on others, "

"so Ty, "Tim asked, "whats wrong with his truck now?"

Amy took a deep breath and turned to her father, "nothing's wrong with it, he wasn't feeling well this morning so I asked if you and Grandpa could pick up his truck for him as I didn't want him to drive, "

Jack looked at Amy and raised his eyebrow, noticing how she had rejigged the story slightly in its retelling.

"ok, ok. I was just curious, "Tim asked, hearing that tone he knew too well in his daughter's voice.

"I'm going to drive his truck over to him now, I'll be back later ok" Amy continued, leaving Jacks keys on the table and seeing him nod at her in recognition.

She headed for the door as Tim looked at Jack, his face questioning the explanation.

"let it go, Tim. "Jack said softly, "she told you it's all ok, so just let it be"

"he's taking the pills again isn't he" Tim retorted, "I knew it, he's that kind of kid, can't handle the reality or the stress so loses himself in the pills."

Jacks temper flared but he managed to keep it under control "no he's not taking the pills again, he's fine, he just had a bit of a shock when he realized the ranch where those horses were was the same one he was held at when Ben took him. It kinda shook him up, " Jack retorted,

Tim sat and looked at the older cowboy, as he processed the information he just was given.

"so he's not popping pills,"

"No, he's not, "Jack growled, "he had a panic attack, nothing more"

"You sure,?" Tim questioned,

"Tim!, for the love of God! will you stop, "Jack snapped, "why are you so hard on the kid! "

"I'm hard on him because, I'm protecting my daughter, and kids like him. Loose cannons with impulse issues are dangerous Jack, I just don't want to see her get hurt,"

Jack stood up, furious with his x son in laws accusations and character assassination of Ty.

"kids like him? Are you serious? That's a bit rich coming from you don't you think?" He huffed in a ragged breath and grabbed his hat. "you fell victim to the lure of the pills and the booze yourself Tim. It stole you away from your family for ten years!, I don't think you have the right to condemn Ty for something you've had issues with yourself. "

"that's not the same Jack and you know it, I had a reason, I was a mess after my accident"Tims temper was flaring now too, he didn't like to be compared to Ty in any way, that jealous streak he harbored for Ty coming to the surface.

"oh really, not the same hey, you had your rodeo wreck, and couldn't deal with it so, how is that any different to what Ty had happen,? " Jack retorted, "he was burnt in a fire that nearly killed him and Amy and he couldn't deal with it, sounds pretty similar to me!"

Tim stood up and sauntered to the door, grabbing his hat and pushing it roughly into his head, the truth hitting too close to home for his liking.

"I'm going to go check on the horses, "he growled back, "I'll see you at dinner"

"as always "Jack replied, turning to head into the house, wanting some space to cool down.

* * *

Ty was bored, laying around the trailer, although he understood he needed to rest, as the paramedic advised, it didn't mean he actually felt like he needed too, he stood up and stretched his arms and flicked on the kettle on. He looked around the trailer, it was a mess, and for a guy who normally was pretty clean and tidy, he had let it slip a little in the past few weeks. He sighed heavily and started to pick up the clothes and belongings that were scattered around the floor. His mind was well and truly elsewhere when he heard a knock at the trailer door which made him jump slightly as it brought him back to reality.

He pushed the door open, unsure who it was as looked stunned then smiled as he saw a familiar face smiling back at him.

"Justin!" he exclaimed. Seeing the tanned skin man smiling back at him from outside the trailer door,

"Ty. Hey, "Justin said, "I was worried that maybe you didn't live here anymore"

"wow, how are you man, "Ty smiled, offering his hand to the man who had made his time at Sinclaire bearable. Ty motioned for him to come in, unable to wipe the smile off his lips at seeing him again.

"how …why ?" Ty asked quickly pushing some clothes off the seats at the table and motioning for him to sit down. "its good to see you man"

"same here Ty, I was in Hudson, visiting a friend so I thought I'd look you up and see how your faring,"

Ty sat opposite him, still blow away by his presence. "I'm good, I'm doing good,"

"that's great Ty, you look well,"

"so you still at Sinclaire? " Ty asked, offering the young man a coffee cup that he took happily.

"no, I have moved on from there, It didn't feel right for me anymore, I'm in outreach now, working with people who need support at home and in rural areas. "

"that's awesome, "Ty smiled,

"Bentley was transferred and Sinclare was completely reviewed after your incident. Once Kurtis and Trevor were charged the hospital looked more closely into the running of the facility, "

Ty nodded, hearing that what happened to him had caused some change in the system gave him some form of closure and justice.

Ty sipped his coffee, feeling a little-vindicated knowing that those who had wronged him had been dealt with.

"so Ty, "Justin smiled, "you and Amy?" he looked at him hopefully, "hows that going?"

Ty couldn't hide his smile, his cheeks flushing slightly, "its good, we're good"

"just good?" Justin grinned, "by the looks of that grin, Id say its better than just good, "

Ty looked away, his face telling too much on how he felt about Amy, He stood up and walked over to the bed. His hands in his pockets.

"we are great, we're closer than we've ever been, "he said softly, "I couldn't imagine my life without her,"

"that sounds like a pretty big declaration their Ty,"Justin replied,

"yeah, I suppose, after everything that's happened, I sort of realized that she is …."

"so, " Justin pushed, his soft calm tone always made it easy for Ty to talk to him. "where to from here Ty? Is this long-term? Or are you still hiding behind those walls of yours.?"

Ty didn't answer, he bit his lip and turned around. Justin somehow always knew what was going on inside of him.

"I want it to be long-term, something that lasts, "he replied, coming back to the table. He sat back down, his voice softening as his eyes looked at Justin.

"I had an incident today, "he said softly, "a panic attack, " he paused, his eyes looking down. "Amy came and rescued me again, "

"shes always there for you, Ty, even when she's not with you, she looks out for you,"Justin smiled.

"I know, "Ty said, "she's seen me at my worst, I've had a few major things happen over the last few months, and I know its because of her, that I made it through, "

"major things?"

Ty took a breath and told his friend about the death of his father, and then the motorcycle accident. Justin listened and let him talk, Ty opening up completely to him.

When he was done, Justin smiled again, his soft brown eyes locking onto Tys.

"so, she's been there, supported you, loved you, guided you through. She's proven to you that you can trust her, that shes always going to be by your side no matter what comes your way"

Ty nodded, his cheeks flushing again,

"so…. Whats holding you back Ty? " Justin asked simply, "what is stopping you from taking this further,? You said you love her, you said you want her, "

Ty bit his lip, "I…..I don't know Justin, I… I just don't know "

"yes you do, "Justin pushed, "be honest with yourself, "

Ty rubbed his face, Justin was making him face his fears, fears that he had buried deep inside, not many people were able to drag these feelings out of Ty, Justin always made it easy to talk, easy to say those difficult things.

"I don't want to hold her back, I want her to be everything she can be, Amy is amazing, he had huge potential, I just worry that if she commits to me, and I ask her to ….." he stopped.

"ask her what ? what do you want to ask her Ty?" Justin questioned, he knew the answer, but he needed Ty to voice it.

"I want to ask her to marry me Justin, but I'm afraid that if I do I'll be stopping her from living the life she deserves. "Ty's voice trembled as it finally came out of him. His insecurities had a voice and were now not just a knot in his gut.

"isn't it Amys right to choose her own destiny? She is the one who makes that decision, not you?"

A silence fell between the two friends as Ty contemplated Justin's words,

"I don't deserve her Jus, she's so much better than me" Ty whispered.

"you know that's a load of crap, "Justin said with a soft smile "you deserve to be happy TY, and if she makes you happy, then why are you fighting it, "

Ty looked up and let his green eyes lock to Justin,

"I don't know, I want this so bad its killing me, I just can't seem to get up enough guts to ask her" he chuffed slightly, "I have the ring, I even asked Jack for permission, and still I cant get the words out!"

Justin chuckled and smiled at his anxious friend.

"Ty, its simple, really, "he said, "ask yourself these simple questions, do you love her?"

Tys eyes sparkled as he sat back down across from Justin,

"yes, I love her with all my heart"

"can you see a future with her?"

"I can't imagine my life without her in it, no" Ty replied clearly,

"If you look forward into the distant future, who do you see at your side?"

Tys smile grew as he thought about this, "I see Amy, always, she is my future"

"so, what are you going to do about it ?"

Ty stood up yet again, this time however filled with a newfound resolve, "I'm going to ask her to marry me! To be my future"

Justin grinned and took a swig of his coffee, "that's exactly what you're going to do!"

Ty laughed and hugged Justin as he stood up and came over to him.

"thanks, man, I've really missed you"

"any time Ty, "

"Justin, "Ty said, smiling broadly before Justin as his mind went into planning mode, "I'm going to need your help? You game?"

"I'm game? "Justin replied, his eyebrows raising" tell me what you need?"

to be continued


	66. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

 **Chocolate and icecream**

Justin stayed and talked to Ty for most of the afternoon, helping him put his plans into order. He was secretly now just as excited as Ty was and he couldn't wait to play his part. Justin watched Ty, the excitement in his eyes as he talked about his future plans with Amy, but under that excitement and anticipation to make it official, there was a trace of worry and uncertainty, Justin saw it, and it worried him. If you didn't know Ty, you would have just seen a young man in love readying himself to take that next step in his relationship. Justin rubbed his tanned jaw, seeing the glint of fear in those green eyes and decided he needed to see where this seed of doubt came from. Ty had talked through his insecurities over proposing to Amy already, so it had to be deriving from something else, something deep inside of Ty that he was not yet allowing to be voiced.

They sat at the table together, going over some last minute details when TY heard his truck pull into the yard.

he stood up quickly and pulled the curtain back to see Amy get out of the vehicle and slowly walk over to the trailer.

Ty swallowed and looked back at Justin, a nervous smile on his lips "not a word ok, she's pretty smart at picking up on things so …"

Justin smiled at his friend and nodded, drawing his fingers across his lips and turning them at the end, as if closing a zipper;"my lips are sealed"

Ty nodded and quickly moved to the door as Amy turned the handle and opened it, calling his name as she entered,"Hey Ty, whos the blue car belong too?"

Amys' eyes fell onto Justin who beamed back at her as she entered, a sudden look of surprise coming over her that quickly turned in to curiosity, "Justin!, hey, how are you"

"I'm good Amy, how are you doing? "Justin returned, his eyes flicking to Tys and then back to Amys. "looking beautiful as always,"

Amy blushed at the compliment, as Ty leaned in to kiss Amy on the cheek and take the keys to his truck as she handed them to him. "how you feeling?" she whispered into his ear as she kissed him in return. She passed Ty a wad of mail she had pulled from his mailbox on her way in seeing Ty flick through it haphazardly and stop on a few official looking letters,

"hey,"she said, seeing his brow knit slightly, as he flipped the envelope over in his hands, reading the back and then chewing his lip, " you ok?"

"I'm good Amy, "Ty replied, quickly pushing the letters back together and throwing them on the cupboard at the end of the bed, he saw her watching his reaction, curious now as to why he had balked at the letter. Ty deflected her by motioning for her to follow him to the recliner. He sat down and Amy perched gently on the arm, his hand around her waist,

"So Justin, what brings you out to Hudson?" Amy asked, her hand resting gently on Ty's shoulder. Her curiosity was peaked. Ty hadn't really had any contact with anyone from Sinclaire since his discharge, and after what had happened there, Amy was secretly happy that was the case. She knew Justin had helped save Ty and hadn't been part of the abuse he endured, but she still really didn't trust anyone associated with that institution.

"I have a patient out here, "he said, then seeing her look deflect to Ty continued,"no, not Ty, this is purely a social visit, I am with the outreach program now, and I have a few clients who I check on in the Hudson area, "his dark eyes moved to Ty as he smiled, "one of them being Denise."

Ty grinned, his eyebrows raising slightly, recognizing the name, "Denise, really, she lives in Hudson?"

"yes, now she does, she returned home to live with her sister for a while since her release, "Justin said, "she's doing well, ask's me about you from time to time, she's got a bit of a soft spot for you I think"

Amy looked at Ty, her eyebrows now raising too, wanting Ty to tell her more,

Ty chuckled and looked up at her, rubbing his jaw as he smiled, "I think Den had a soft spot for anyone who was male and in her vicinity,"

"Den? So you know this girl?" Amy inquired,

"Ty and Denise were on the same ward run at Sinclaire Amy, Denise is a very special young lady, "Justin cut in, "shes the one who alerted me and Doctor Bentley to Tys situation with Kurtis, if it wasn't for Denise, things could have turned out very differently I fear"

Ty nodded, letting his hand squeeze Amys as he looked over at Justin, "that's very true, I owe her a thank you, she saved my life by going to you guys."

"well, shes at her sisters, I'm checking in on her later this afternoon, I don't suppose you'd like to come and say it in person, I'm sure she'd like that"

Ty twitched his lip, unsure if he really wanted to face Denise or revisit anything to do with his time in Sinclaire,

"I think that would be good, for both of you,"Amy agreed, "give you some closure, and her too, she must wonder how you are ?"

"I don't know Amy, "Ty whispered, looking more uncertain the more he thought about it.

"You could come to Amy, if you'd like, " Justin said, looking on with encouragement.

Ty watched them both as they looked at him in silence, hoping he would take the offer,

"Um, I suppose it wouldn't hurt, "he finally agreed, his eyes not totally convinced but happy that Amy was going with them.

"great, I'll give her call and let her sister know, "Justin grinned, "she will be so happy to have some visitors, "

Amy kissed Tys cheek, seeing the apprehension in his eyes. "it will be ok, I'll be with you "

He nodded and kissed her back, Ty wasn't sold on the idea, seeing Denise again was not something he had planned on. Heck seeing Justin again was a surprise. He didn't intend to keep those relationships closed, but since his release, he had tried very hard to distance himself from all things Sinclaire, It wasn't on purpose or by any means premeditated, He had simply moved on. Not wanting to dwell on the past or his experiences there. Anything that reminded him of Sinclare or the things that transpired there had been pushed down inside of Ty. He didn't want to relive it, or remember it, and had tried desperately to keep all connections from it at bay.

"I'll just pop outside and give her a call ok, then we can be on our way," Justin said, standing up and stepping out into the later afternoon sun.

"Amy, You sure you want to do this, I can tell Jus, that we have plans or " Ty said quickly once the door was shut,

"no, I think this is a good idea Ty, you cant hide from this forever, its part of the healing process, to face it and then move on, "Amy said, running her hand softly through his hair,

"yes Doctor Phill " Ty joked, He leaned forward and kissed her lips. Pulling her further onto his lap.

"so, how are you really feeling," she asked, looking into those pools of green. Trying to read him.

"I'm fine, I had a rest like you ordered and now I'm good to go, you still up for dinner tonight, ?"

"yes, I told you I would feed you didn't I?" Amy stood up as he tapped her behind and followed her, "I'll need you to drop me back at Heartland though if that's ok after we see Denise"

"Yeah, I'll ask Justin, I'm sure that will be ok, It will give me a chance to give him a tour and show him around,"

Amy smiled approvingly at him, "you like him don't you, ?"

Ty rolled his eyes at her, seeing she was about to tease him over his closeness to Justin.

"he's like your little buddy," she played

"stop it, or Ill …" he warned, grabbing her around the waist and squeezing her gently.

"it's a proper little bromance" Amy chuckled and tried to pull out of his grip but Ty was having none of it. He pulled her close, his fingers dancing over her sides making her squirm and giggle uncontrollably.

"Ok OK, " she laughed, her body bucking from his tickles, "you win !"

"you better believe it! I win!" he laughed, kissing her neck from behind as he let her go. His eyes sparkling at her as she turned to look at him.

"what?" she said, seeing his eyes holding the gaze that little longer than normal, his smile soft and romantic.

"I love you, "he said softly, his green eyes locking tightly to hers, a captivated smile on his lips.

"I love you too, "she replied, looking a little perplexed as to why he had all of a sudden gone all melancholy on her "you ok? you look a little um, weird?"

"Weird?" he said, breaking his stare, realizing he was getting caught up in his emotions and was at risk of blowing his entire romantics plans if he kept this up. "how am I weird? I'm in love with the most beautiful woman in the world, how is that weird?"

"ok, Romeo, "Amy giggled, "what's brought all this on?"

He hugged her quickly and kissed her cheek, smiling at her and pushing the trailer door open, "nothing, I just wanted to say it, that's all" he stammered, guiding her outside and grabbing his jacket as he joined her.

Amy watched him in bemusement as they walked over to Justin's car, meeting him as he hung up from Denise's sister and pulled the door open for them,

"ok its all set, she said she will see us in around 30 mins, "Justin smiled, watching Amy climb into the back seat and Ty take the passenger seat next to Justin.

Justin got in and turned the key, pulling the sedan out onto the road and smiling broadly at his occupants.

"here we go, "he said as he hit the accelerator and gunned the car down the road.

* * *

The trip to Denise's sister's house was not that long. Justin chatted to Ty as they drove along, Amy watched in happy amusement as they interacted. She could see Ty felt very comfortable around this young man, he talked and smiled, joking about different things and even reminiscing about good memories from Sinclaire, even though, she noted there wasn't many of them to really talk about. Amy sat in the back and let her blue eyes gaze out over the canola fields as they flashed by in a blur of green and yellow. It was truly a beautiful afternoon and this impromptu catch up with Justin and soon Denise was a good thing for Ty. He needed this, he needed closure, a way to finally put all the pain and trauma he had endured to rest. Then the panic attack today proved to her that although time had marched on and other things had come into their lives, facing them with new challenges and hurdles to conquer, she could see now, that maybe, those demons from what had happened to him back when this all started still held him hostage.

He had talked about it with her, since his release, but he seemed to always brush it off as done and dusted, over, of no real consequence anymore.

The panic attack today showed her that it wasn't done and dusted and that there still were traces of Ty's ordeal left inside of him, needing to be addressed.

She smiled as she felt his green eyes looking at her through the rearview mirror, reassuring him that she was ok and happy to go with him to see Denise.

Amy herself wanted to meet this girl, and thank her for what she did in saving Ty from what would have ended up being a fatal encounter. She had in all essence of the words saved his life. And Amy wanted to show her how much that meant to her as his girlfriend.

The car turned again as it entered the outer limits of Hudson, taking a left and the main intersection and heading for the suburb streets. Justin slowed and turned a few more times, passing houses and parked cars until he came to a culdesac and stopped the vehicle.

"ok, that's the one, "he said pointing to a large semi-detached townhouse that was at the corner of a block. The houses were country style but clustered together, with double garages on each property. Each lawn was well kept and uniform with a familiar house facing design to each dwelling.

Amy smiled, she couldn't imagine living that close to the neighbors. You could spit on them from your kitchen window, she thought to herself, as she got out of the car. The idea of this cluster housing really didn't work for a ranch born girl, who was used to wide open spaces and a breathtaking view of the Rockies as her morning backdrop.

Ty came around and wrapped an arm around her, as he pulled her close to his side, Amy felt the slight tremble in his arm as he kissed her cheek, his face now looking a little less certain that this was the best idea.

"maybe um, "he stammered, looking a little unsure, his hand holding her hip.

"this is a good thing?" Amy whispered to him. "trust me ok, you need this"

Ty sighed and smiled a not so convincing smile. Justin then becoming aware of his apprehension.

He came and stood before his friend. His soft smile radiating across his face.

"you can wait out here if you wish Ty, Den will understand, "He said, "I only suggested it, because, well, I think you're ready, "he paused and looked at Amy who nodded in agreement. "but there's no shame in saying no, this is totally up to you, "

Ty sucked in a breath and let a shaky smile radiate across his face "no, let's do this, I think I'm good, " he nodded and saw Amy nod back at him, building his confidence.

"ok, then,"Justin continued and the three of them walked up the path to the front door of the generic home.

* * *

"Ty Ty!, "the extremely happy chirpy voice called from the staircase as Amy and Ty followed Justin into the kitchen, Denise's sister Margo happily talking to Justin and offering them a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Den, "Justin said, watching the young redhead bounce down the stairs, she was in her early 20s, if that, and had her red frizzy hair pulled back into kidlike pigtails. , She was wearing small cut off jean shorts and a football jersey tee, that had varsity printed across the chest.

Amy could see she was very kidlike in her demeanor, but her body was definitely that of a young adult. She had the curvaceous hips, the slender tanned legs and the chest any young teen would kill for. Her eyes sparkled as they caught sight of Ty, and Amy felt her lip twitch as she saw she only had eyes for him.

"hey Den," Ty smiled, his face welcoming yet still a little apprehensive. He knew what Den was like, she loved to flirt, and didn't care who saw it, her impulsiveness and disregard for appropriate conduct was one of the reasons she needed to be kept an eye on. Her sister, Margo had tried over the years, giving her a place to stay when she didn't run away. Helping her get back on the straight and narrow when she fell victim to the lure of the pills and the dealers and the streets at which they peddled them.

Denise didn't just have a problem with pills and medications, she was injured in her teens causing her to have brain damage, resulting in her childlike persona and mental instability.

She was once a gifted child, destined to be a musical prodigy, but that was all snatched away that fateful night when her world suddenly changed.

She quickly came into the kitchen and went directly to Ty's side, holding her arms out and hugging him affectionately.

"Ty Ty, I missed you," she cooed up at him, her smile broad and welcoming.

Amy could see Ty wasn't really comfortable with Denise being that close. He chuckled awkwardly and didn't really return the hug, his hands raised just off of her,

Justin came around the counter and touched her shoulders, gently pulling her hold from Ty.

"Den, what did we say about personal space, "he said softly, seeing her look at him and place her hands on his chest too, at which he quickly and gently removed.

"Sorry Jus, "she said looking up at him, like a naughty child, "I just missed my Ty Ty snuggles"

Ty smiled awkwardly as his green eyes flickered to Amy, hoping she wasn't going to take this to heart. Denise was a hands-on girl, and Ty had fended her off more than once in the hospital. The final straw being when she tried to crawl into bed with him one night when she had snuck out of her room without the orderlies realizing.

"Now Den, Ty, and Amy have come to see you because Ty wanted to talk to you, "Justin said, "is that ok, ?"

Denise nodded and grabbed Ty's arm in hers guiding him to the loungeroom area of the house, Margo and Justin followed closely behind her. talking quietly among themselves, Amy waited for a moment, her eyes holding on the girl who was attached to her boyfriend's arm.

Ty pried Denise's arm off of him and took a seat in an occasional chair, motioning for Amy to come and sit beside him to which she did.

Denise huffed and sat on the settee, her eyes finally falling onto Amy, who she eyed speculatively.

"you're his lover?" she asked, her red fingernails scratching her head,

Amy smiled a responsive smile and looked at Ty, her hand on his shoulder as she sat next to him on the chair.

"Um, yes, Tys my boyfriend," she said softly, "I wanted to see you today, to say…."

"he's a good lover I bet, "Denise blurted out, as she chewed on her fingernail "I bet he makes you scream!"

Ty coughed and looked away, knowing this was typical Denise and her games, he looked up at Amy who was finding it hard to hide her embarrassment and demeanor.

"Den!"Justin warned softly, he had taken a seat next to her, his dark eyes correcting her without explanation.

"sorry, "Denise said, looking at her sister who was shaking her head in disapproval.

"don't be sorry, "Amy said softly, making Ty turn quickly and look at her, shock on his features. "your right, I won't lie, "she said in a whisper, sharing a secret grin with the redhead who sniggered back at her.

Ty's cheeks flushed red as he rubbed his jaw and repositioned himself in the chair. Feeling all eyes on him as Justin stifled a laugh.

"you ok Ty TY, "Denise said, her face now losing its smile as her thoughts went back to the last time they saw each other," they hurt you, those bullies, I was going to kill em myself, just for you!"

Ty turned to look at Denise and sat forward in the chair, his arms resting on his knees as he locked eyes with her.

"I'm ok Den, thanks to you, That's why I came today, to see you, I wanted to say thank you to you for saving me if you hadn't gone to Doctor Bentley and Justin, I …" he stopped, Amy noticing the strain on his face.

She leaned forward and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Knowing the memories were back and troubling him.

Tys fingers wrapped around hers, accepting the support as he continued on, "I would have died if it hadn't been for you Den, "

Denise smiled and giggled, as she played with her hair, "I won't let them hurt you, Ty Ty, I stopped them I did, you … you … they took you away, I …" she stopped a sad look coming over her face, "I never see you again, you were just gone, I worried they did you in,"

"No Den, I'm fine, I got out, that's all, I went home, "he said softly, looking up at Amy, "I went back to my family, back to Amy"

Denise flicked her gaze at Amy, her eyebrow lifting, "you love him yeah,?" she asked sharply,

Amy looked surprised but decided to answer, "Yes Denise, I love him very much, "

"you love him like chocolate ?" She said, sitting forward, she looked deadly serious, "like ice cream?"

Amy chuckled herself now, squeezing Tys hand, "yes like chocolate and like ice cream, "

"I love chocolate you know, but I love ice cream more," Denise said cooly. Running her hand up and down her thighs, her eyes now diverting to Ty, who once again smiled awkwardly and looked away.

"I told Ty Ty I would share, I'm cool to you know, "Denise said, "you're pretty, I can share with you, "

"Denise!" Margo cut in, looking at Amy apologetically, "sorry, she can be a little hard to …."

Amy raised her hand and smiled, knowing Denise didn't mean anything bad by her comment, even if it did make Ty feel like a man toy, being bartered for at auction.

"I don't know if I can share him, Denise, I'm a bit greedy when it comes to my desserts" Amy replied, smiling at her as she raised her eyebrow, "especially ice cream "

Denise pouted and then gave a cheeky smile, seeing Amy was playing too.

Ty coughed again, looking up at Amy, feeling a little vulnerable being spoken about as a dessert of choice.

"I wanted that thank you too Denise, You kept Ty safe, so he could come back to me, for that I am truly grateful " Amy stood up suddenly and reached behind her neck to unclip her small silver horse necklace, she held the chain in her hands as she walked over to Denise and crouched down in front of her. "here, I want you to have this, as a way for me to show you how grateful I am"

Denise sucked in a breath and held out her hands as Amy placed the small silver charm and chain in her hands. Smiling at her and folding her fingers around it.

"you giving this to me, cos I love Ty TY," Denise said, "but you no wanna share ?"

Amy shook her head, "sorry Den, I want him all for me, is that ok?"

Ty groaned and looked over at Justin who couldn't help but chuckle with the exchange going on before them.

Denise ran her finger over the horse charm in her hand and then looked up at Amy with the biggest of smiles. "ok, you have him. I get a cuddle though, "

Amy nodded and looked back at Ty who raised his eyebrows and went to protest,

"a cuddle I can share, "Amy said, holding out her hand to Ty, motioning for him to get up. TY sighed and reluctantly got to his feet, coming to stand beside Amy as Denise also jumped up,

"YAY" she giggled, reaching forward quickly and wrapping her arms around Ty's midsection and pulling him close. She buried her head into his chest and shut her eyes, enjoying feeling his body against hrs, his heartbeat in her ear. Ty didn't realize, but he had held his breath the moment Denise took hold of him. His hands once again up and away from her as he looked at Amy, a desperate "save me" plea in his green eyes.

Amy chuckled, and stepped forward, "just a cuddle remember, that's the deal," Amy said, seeing Denise's hands slide down Ty's sides and onto his hips, her fingers walking around his belt towards his arse.

Ty inhaled shakily and gently, took Denise hands in his and stepped away, holding them as he smiled at her, "thank you Den really, I am so grateful that you did what you did"

Denise smiled at him. Holding up the necklace Amy gave her and giggling like a child, "put it on for me, please Ty Ty, "

She turned as Ty draped the necklace around her neck and did up the clasp. Smiling as she looked down at it and giggled again,

"Well Den, I think we will be off ok, I'll see you in a week and we can go over your outreach programme , "Justin said, seeing Amy slide her hand around Tys waist and kiss his cheek,

"yup, I be here, waiting for you as always, "Denise said, still admiring her new trinket.

It wasn't long before Amy and Ty were back at the car and waiting for Justin to finish his talk with Margo about there next visit.

Ty placed his hands on either side of Amy as she lent against the blue sedan. His eyes pinning to hers, "you are amazing " he said with a soft smile, stepping a little closer to her, "you didn't have to do that you know, "

Amy looked away a little bashfully, "it was the least I could do, she saved your life, Ty, "

TY smiled at her again and kissed her lips, the sweet taste of her lipgloss enveloping him and making him want more.

"so …. You don't share hey?' he said cheekily, "good to know"

Amy chuckled, "well, I must admit, I was tempted, it was a pretty generous offer"

TY raised his brow and cracked a cheeky grin, "really,! so you're my pimp now as well as my girlfriend?"

"well, we could use the money, and well that arse of your seems to drive the ladies wild, so…" she said, her voice showing some interest as she watched his mouth open in astonishment. Ty's eyes flickered for a moment at her choice of words in regards to needing the money then narrowed into a cheeky grin.

"oh your funny Fleming!" he said, pulling her close and kissing her roughly, his hands around her waist.

Amy broke the connection and took a breath, taken aback by his forcefulness. Her hands now on his butt, giving it a gentle slap.

"steady Tiger, keep that for later, hey, "she laughed, as he nuzzled her neck and nipped at her earlobe playfully.

"oh is that a promise?" he breathed,

Amy smiled at him, giving him a suggestive look, and then smiled, her mind going back to the questions that had been niggling at her since they left the trailer and she had caught his slightly odd look when he took the mail form her.

"Ty, is everything ok? " she asked, looking into his green eyes as he looked back at her, his smile still on his lips, "I mean really, you seemed a little weirded out when I gave you the mail?"

Ty sighed out softly and smiled, his eyes yet again betraying him as they flickered with how he really felt. "Amy, its nothing ok, I'm fine, we are fine, its just life, you know, "

"no, "she said quietly, "I don't know unless you tell me," she said the words carefully, making sure he heard each one.

He looked at the ground, shifting his weight, he was hoping she hadn't caught his moment in the trailer, but obviously, as always, he struggled to hide things from her. She knew him too well.

"can we talk about it later, "he asked honestly, allowing her the victory that yes there had been something she had caught, but the time wasn't really right to bring it up.

"later then" she agreed, letting it go and seeing his smile come back into his eyes, he obviously didn't want to talk about it right then, on the sidewalk in the middle of Hudson, but he had acknowledged that there was actually an "IT" to talk about. So Amy took that as a win.

Ty leaned forward again and kissed her, a sneaky attempt to yet again deflect her from the topic at hand. Pulling back slightly and wiping his lips with the back of his hand as Justin came over from the house.

"you guys ready to go?" he said, looking at the both of them and giving a knowing smile.

"yep, "Ty replied, as he opened to car door for Amy and gently tapped her behind as she climbed in, making her turn quickly to look at him in cheeky shock.

"well let's be off then, "Justin said as Ty shut the door and quickly grabbed Justin's arm, leaning into his ear.

"thanks for today, I'm really glad you looked me up ?"

Justin nodded and nudged his friend accepting the compliment, As he got behind the wheel and they drove off back towards Hudson and then onto Heartland.

* * *

After a slow walk around the barn and the surrounds that were the Heartland Ranch, Ty walked with his friend back towards the main house, they had talked about a lot of things while they strolled around. Justin finally seeing that Ty had really gone ahead in strides since his time at Sinclaire and that he made it back to his life and built on to it. But the feeling that he had held before still niggled at him and he decided that since they had some time to themselves he would push the envelope and see where it lead him.

"I'm really proud of how far you've , "he said with a genuine smile as they walked across the yard towards the main house. " it's so good to see you have not let what happened to you hold you back, "

Ty nodded, his hands buried deep in his pockets as he smiled at the ground, "It hasn't been easy Jus, It took a lot of time for me to come to terms with what happened, Ben and the memory loss, the fire, the shooting, everything, I'm trying to move on but well, its not as easy as it looks, especially when things keep reminding me of it all"

"but you made it back Ty, that's what counts, you didn't let any of that define you, "

"I don't know about making it back, "Ty said softly , "It still haunts me from time to time, look at today, without warning it just hit me, "his eyes looked over at his friend as they walked, "I was powerless against it, it just incapacitated me,"

"its to be expected, you have been through a trauma, on so many levels, its bound to hold roots in your psyche and come out from time to time, its how the brain heals, its how the body heals, you may find there will be other triggers that set you off too, a certain smell, a familiar place, a distinctive noise or touch. "

"Oh great, "Ty sighed, "you're saying this will never truly be gone, I'll carry this around with me forever,"

Ty's face looked a little defeated, he didn't want to live with the fear of being reminded of the past and all the horrors and pain it held for him. He wanted to move on, to focus on the future and on his new life with Amy.

"come on, It's not that bad, "Justin explained, "you need to remember that what you went through strengthened you Ty, not weakened you, You survived, you fought and you won, that's to be celebrated not feared"

They walked a little farther, Ty trying to accept the idea that his past could and would follow him. Even if he didn't want it to. And it seemed that no matter how much he tried to distance it and its impact, it still had a stranglehold on him mentally and externally.

"can I ask you a question, Ty? "Justin asked, seeing his friend nod as they continued on. "you told me you're back at school, and working again at the clinic, hows that going?"

Ty looked over at Justin, his smile a little less prominent, "good, Uni is hard, I'm working my tail off to catch up so I can graduate with the rest of my class, "he stopped, his steps slowing slightly "work is hectic but I'm dealing with it, Cass has covered for me a few times, like today, but I need the shifts more than ever now so…I really hope these panic episodes don't become a regular thing?"

"what do you mean? You need it now more than before,?" Justin pushed, his voice soft and inviting, hoping to get Ty to open up about whatever it was that was troubling him.

"Um, you know, the usual stuff, money, bills, its been a bit tough keeping on top of it all, and well, I don't want Jack covering me all the time, it's not fair on him to foot the bill for me, "

"so you're having a few financial problems? is that what you're saying? "Justin said, catching Tys change in tone, "due to what happened?"

Ty took a breath and rubbed his hands across his face, Justin could see he had hit a nerve,

"um,… nothing I cant handle Jus, I will make it work, "He said quietly, "I have too, " he went silent, the conversation hanging between them like a heavy weight around their necks. Justin left it be, he wasn't completely happy with the answer or the idea that Ty was struggling to make ends meet due to what he had been through, but he could tell from many conversations with Ty that he didn't want to talk about it in detail, not at that time anyway.

"so, on to happier things," Justin grinned, changing the subject, seeing Ty's mood start to wane.

"this secret squirrel stuff, you got it ready to go or?"

Ty grinned back at him, the change of tack lifting his spirits. looking at the house as they opened the gate and walked towards the front steps.

"nearly, I have the bulk of it set, I just need to talk to Caleb and Soraya and then well," he paused, "there's Tim,"

"Tim?" Justin said,

"Amy's dad. let's just say, Tim and I, well, its complicated" Ty explained

"argh, the father in, "Justin sighed, nodding his head in understanding, "I get it, mine hates me, too"

Ty turned his head, not realizing Justin was in a relationship, let alone married,

"your married?" He asked, his mouth slightly agape, he felt foolish for looking so surprised, He just never really asked Justin about his own life or his world outside of Sinclaire,

"yes, I am, for nearly 2 months now," Justin Beamed,

"wow! congratulations" Ty laughed, shaking his hand and smiling broadly at him. "that's incredible, man, "

"No, Armarni is incredible, "Justin said softly, unable to hide his smile when he said her name."I'm just the lucky bugger who won her heart, "

Ty patted him on the shoulder, seeing how much his friends smile expressed his love for his new bride. "that's awesome, Id love to meet her one day, "Ty said, stopping, hoping he hadn't crossed the line, "as long as that's ok?'

"of course my friend, that would be fine, "Justin replied, "we can do the double couple thing if you're up for it, I think Amy and Armarni would get along tremendously,"

Ty chuckled and stopped on the front porch, his smile broad and open.

"that's a beautiful name, Armarni" he stated,

"yes, a beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman, "Justin grinned,

"wow man, you got it bad, I thought I was the one who was the marshmallow, " Ty laughed,

"it changes you, Ty, it changes your perspective on the world and what you want from it. Getting married was the best thing I ever did, "Justin said, his heart on his sleeve, "even if Armani's father didn't agree, "

"so he didn't support it then? The marriage?" Ty asked this was hitting a little close to home for him. Tim had never encouraged Amys and Ty's relationship, voicing his disapproval and his dislike for Ty and what he stood for openly. Ty was intrigued to hear someone else take and story in this similar situation.

"no, "Justin said, his smile dropping slightly, "Armarni and I met when I went to visit my extended family in Mauritius, we have been dating on and off for years, but her father, well, lets just say the idea of his daughter marrying a Canadian born Mauritian didn't sit well with him. "Justin moved away from the door slightly as Ty watched him, encouraging him to go on.

"how did you get past it? I mean, you married her right,? You didn't let his not wanting it to happen, stop you"

"yes, I married her, and I claimed her much to his annoyance. "Justin explained, "but I faced him and told him I loved her and I would do anything to be by her side, even if it ment I had to disobey his wishes, " Justin smiled at Ty, letting his words sink in, "he stood there on that beach when we wed, and witnessed the ceremony, not happy but holding some respect for me I think, in standing up to him, "Justin grinned, thinking back to the day, "I think it also had a bit to do with the fact that after the ceremony, we were booked to fly out to Canada, so if he didn't make peace then, well, …"

Ty thought about Justin's words, applying them to himself and the situation he had with Tim. After hearing Justin tell his story, he realized that the only thing he could do was face Tim and state his case, and hope that Tim respected and accepted the fact that he was going to ask Amy to marry him, with or without his blessing.

"well, I'm hoping I can steal some of that Dutch courage, "Ty said, his lip curling as he made his decision, he now knew what he had to do.

"you'll be fine, and before you know it, you will be saying I do!" Justin laughed,

"whos saying I DO?" Amy asked as she pushed the screen door open, startling Ty and Justin who quickly looked at each other and tried to deflect her.

"um, Jus, he just got married a month or so ago, "Ty blurted out, smiling at his friend and then at Amy, "In Mauritius none the less!"

"Oh wow, congratulations Justin, that's awesome, "Amy said, taking his hand and shaking it, "shes a lucky girl"

"Thank you, but I think I'm the lucky one, "Justin gushed seeing Ty sighed and look away in disbelief at how close they had come to giving it all up in front of Amy.

"Well, Grandpa and Lou, my sister are inside, they love to say hello, "Amy said, pointing to the door, "we hope you'll stay for coffee at least, "

Justin nodded and Amy opened the door, As Ty came to her side and they both followed Justin inside, She stopped Ty in the door, her brow cocked up as she looked at him. Her eyes skeptical.

"you're up to something ?" she said,

"what? no. Amy, erm, I was "Ty blustered, he could feel the sweat on his forehead "We were just talking, you know, catching up"

"really, "she replied, as she ran her finger across his brow and held it up to him." so why are you flushed and sweating then?"

"Um… it's a …warm day, you know, wow, let's go inside where its cooler, "he lied, his hand guiding her into the mudroom and he rolled his eyes and bit his lip behind her back.

"huh, a warm day, ok, "she narrowed her eyes, not convinced.

"Hey Jack, Lou, "Ty said, a little louder than necessary as he placed his hand in the small of her back, pushing her gently into the kitchen where Justin was chatting to Jack and introducing himself to Lou and Katie.

Amy laughed and decided to let it go, her mind getting caught up in the conversation before her. TY blew air out through his teeth and put on the best fake welcome he could, keeping himself upbeat and happy, deflecting Amys gaze from him with a kiss here and there.

He stole a few moment for himself when Amy excused her self to go to the bathroom. Ty rubbed his face and calmed his breathing. Regaining his composure as he saw her return to the loungeroom and come to his side.

"you ok?" she asked quietly into his ear, seeing he was still a little fidgety,

"yup, all good, "he said quickly, letting his hand slide around her waist and rest on her hip. "I'm great, couldn't be better, "

Amy raised her eyebrow again, not sure if she should believe him when he was acting so odd.

"ok, good to know," she replied, her attention once again returning to the people in front of her.

* * *

Justin left not long after 4 pm and He dropped Ty back at the trailer, Amy staying at home to prepare the dinner she had promised to cook for him.

This gave Ty a few hours to himself before she was due to join him for their meal. He looked around the trailer, seeing the pile of unopened mail that he had left from before. Slowly he picked them up thumbed through them again. Stopping at the window faced one and tearing off the corner to pop the official looking letter out into his hand. He took a deep breath and unfolded it, his eyes scanning over the writing, taking in what it said. Ty's lips moved as he read the words, concern and worry filling his green eyes. He rubbed his face. Seeing the payment schedule, crunching the numbers in his head. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought as he had hoped.

He looked at the clock on the wall and chewed his lip, putting the letter back in its envelope then placing them on the bed, slightly under the pillow. "I'll deal with that later, he said to himself as he pushed his phone to his ear and waited for the recipient to pick up, A nervous glint his in emerald eyes.

"Hello? Tim" he said, his voice strong but a little shakey

"Ty?" Tim responded, "is that you?"

"um yeah, " he swallowed, shutting his eyes and steadying himself, "um.. are you free tomorrow, say around 2"

"why? What you gone and done now?" Tim asked, as he shut the truck door and strode up the main house at Heartland.

"Nothing Tim, I just need to talk to you, face to face, "Ty said, "sort of clear the air, you know, "

Tim didn't respond, he hadn't expected this, but he had to admit, the tension between himself and Amy was mainly due to his inability to resolve things with her boyfriend. Maybe if they cleared the air, put it all on the table and let it go, maybe then Amy would see he was at least trying to be more supportive.

"ok, where,? And don't say that sardine can of a trailer of yours,"He barked,

"no. Maggies, Um, 2 pm, ?"Ty asked again, his eyes shining in the late afternoon sun as he paced around the porch out the front of his trailer.

"ok, ok, 2 pm, I'll see you there, "Tim said, putting the phone down and pulling the mudroom door open.

Ty heard the click and then realized Tim had hung up on him. He rolled his lip and ran his hands through his hair,

"come on Borden, "he said to himself, "you can do this"

* * *

Amy arrived as the sun started to set over the vista that surrounded Ty's trailer lot. The amber rays hitting the majestic timberlands and bouncing off the rivulets as hey meandered their way through the floodplains. The sky was streaked with hues of pink, burnt orange and scarlet as Amy grabbed her basket from the truck and carried it up to the trailer door.

She pulled it open to find the trailer empty, the radio playing the latest indie tunes and Ty nowhere to be seen. Amy placed the basket on the table and looked around in confusion. The trailer had been tidied up somewhat since her afternoon visit that saw her catch up with Justin and Ty. The bed was made, the sheets looked fresh and pressed, The pillows supporting clean cases and the comforter smelled of fabric softener. She noticed the pile of papers pushed under the pillow and took a seat pulling them out and seeing they were the mail she had brought in earlier that day. She noticed one of the envelopes had been opened and although she respected Tys right to privacy, she couldn't help but be curious when she saw the logo on the envelope.

"Sinclaire Facility. Mental Health and Wellbeing Centre." She whispered to herself, She slowly pulled the contents out of the envelope and opened it, Seeing the letter enclosed, her brow furrowed as she read. The reality of Tys struggles coming to the surface. Amy read the letter and then flicked through the other envelopes, her curiosity peaked as to why he hadn't opened the others. Most were the usual utility bills, with another being from Canadian Tire, most likely junk mail about car parts they had on sale. But when Amy's eyes came across an official envelope, this one stamped with the seal of the Alberta Calgary District Attorney. Amy creased her nose. Why was the office of the district attorney contacting Ty now? , the case was over, Ben was locked up for a very long time and everything to do with Ben and his dealings was over. What could they possibly want with him now, was this why he had been dismissive before, was he once again keeping things from her and trying to solve issues and problems alone. Any took a breath, feeling her own insecurities taking over. She shut her eyes and counted to ten, taking slow breaths and making herself regroup and calm down. She needed to confront him but knew that if she just accused him of keeping secrets he would only get defensive and close off from her more. This time, she thought to herself, she was going to handle it another way. This time, she would come at it from another angle, and hopefully prove to him that a problem shared was a problem halved. She pushed the two envelopes into her jeans pocket and replaced the rest to where she found them.

Amy walked over to the oven and turned it on and placed the foil-covered casserole dish into it, setting it low and hoping that Ty would turn up before too long. He couldn't be too far away. His truck was parked out the front after all. Amy stopped and considered her thoughts, That GMC was not his only means of transportation.

She unpacked her basket, set up the table and headed for the small shed across from the trailer, after pulling open the rickety door she smiled to herself, seeing the old tarp or the ground and the Vintage Norton motorcycle not where it usually sat.

She placed her hands on her hips, trying to think where he could have possibly gone. He knew she was coming over tonight, she had told him of her plans to cook him a romantic dinner with all the trimmings. Why had he all of a sudden taken off without so much as a call or a text? He had been acting kind of weird at the ranch that afternoon. On edge, a little sheepish. Something had definitely been on his mind, and those letters now made her suspect she had found the reason. She had put some of it down to his excitement over seeing Justin again, but now she wasn't too sure.

Amy slowly wandered back towards the trailer, checked on the oven and its contents and then decided the fire pit would be a nice place to sit and wait for Ty to return.

She looked around, found some kindling and propped it up with some timber cuts she found near the back of the trailer. Taking a fire-lighter and a handful of leaves she flicked the lighter, igniting the leaves into embers and watching the flames start to eat their way up the timber, It crackled and hissed as the flames took hold, slowly engulfing the wood and kindling, the warmth being felt on Amys face as she blew the flames gently, helping them take a stronger hold.

It wasn't long until the sun started to sink, leaving the sky stained red as the fire crackled and danced before her as she sat in the wooden deckchair, the amber glow radiating across her soft cheeks.

Amy smiled as she heard the distant rumble of the Norton and turned to see the single head light bloom down the road. The grumble turned into a melodious rumble as Ty turned into the lot and pulled the bike to a halt, kicking down the stand and killing the engine.

He pulled his helmet from his head and smiled at her as she walked slowly over to stand before him, the fire now at her back, illuminating her shoulders and hair in a golden glow.

"so, I was starting to think you stood me up?" she said with a soft yet questioning grin.

"Erm, sorry about that, I had to pop into Maggies for a bit, "he said, seeing his reasoning needed further explanation by her expression, "to pick up some dessert,"

"Oh, I said Id cover dinner tonight? "Amy rebutted, "and dessert,?"

He smiled a cheeky smile and pulled a brown paper bag from the saddlebag of his bike, "but I have cinnamon scrolls and custard horns"

Amy watched him for a little while longer as he shook the bag at her, hoping to get her to relent. He didn't want to tell her he had secretly gone to see Soraya to ask her to help set up his secret plans. Which she was delighted to be a part of.

He walked over to her and unzipped his leather jacket, pulling a small bouquet of cornflowers from inside its protection. He smiled and handed them to her, looking bashfull, his green eyes dancing in the firelight. "I also saw these and had to stop to get you some"

Amy took the flowers, her favorites and put them to her face, sniffing in the soft fragrance.

"where did you steal these from?" she asked, her face looking a little guarded, seeing that the tips of some of the stems still had roots.

"I didn't steal them per say, "Ty hedged, his Borden grin on full display, "I kinda well, …" he stopped seeing her look of disapproval "ok ok, I stole them from Briar Ridges Garden beds"

Amy dropped her mouth in animated shock, the flowers still in her hands,

"come on Amy, they won't miss a few cornflowers" he winged, trying to defend his actions"it's not like I stole one of their prize-winning rose bushes!"

"well that's a good thing," She retorted, seeing him sidle up to her, his hands running up her arms.

"the thorns would have been an issue anyways, "he teased, his smile now infectious and making her grin as well.

"I put dinner in the oven, " Amy said, changing the subject as he stepped in closer again. his hands still on her arms as his hip's touched hers.

"Hmm, I can think of other things we could do before dinner?" he breathed into her ear as he kissed and nuzzled her neck, his hands now on her shoulders and working their way up to her face. "an appetizer so to speak?"

Amy blushed and shied away, his stubble tickling her as he tried to get her reciprocate.

"no, dinner, then dessert, "she said, pulling back and moving toward the trailer.

Ty pouted, his face looking dejected as he followed her, his hands running over her behind as she stepped into the trailer.

"stop that," she said with a grin, turning to scold him as he once again pouted at her, looking like a wounded puppy.

"put those puppy dog eyes away Ty Borden. " she warned playfully, "or there will be no dessert for you at all"

Ty chuckled and put his hands up to surrender, "ok ok! you win," he stepped into the trailer after her and watched as she used the oven mitts to pull the casserole dish from the oven.

"that smells nice, "he said, looking over her shoulder, the aroma making him feel a little peckish. "you sure Lou didn't cook that?"

Amy looked over her shoulder at him with a scowl, his jab at her cooking not going unnoticed.

"Whoa there!, I was just asking!" he laughed stepping back, giving her some more room. Amy put two bowls on the table and opened the foil to show a bubbling dish of lamb stew, Ty looked back over her shoulder, impressed by the smell as well as the look.

"Wow Amy, that looks amazing !" he said, as he watched her ladle some into the bowls,

"don't sound so surprised, " she warned him. As she handed him a bowl and they walked back out to the fire pit together.

They ate the stew, sitting in front of the warm fire, their chairs alongside each other as they watched the flames dance and flicker, Ty had to admit, the stew was rather good, and he cleaned his bowl, using his finger to wipe around the edge.

"so, you liked that I see?" Amy asked, watching him as she placed her spoon in her bowl and placed it on the ground next to her seat.

"I have to say, Amy, Im impressed, "Ty laughed, "who knew you could cook?"

"steady on!" Amy warned, her eyes watching him as he chuckled at her.

"sorry, I mean, your cooking is delightful, thank you for dinner it was really good" Hi voice was soft and friendly as he placed his bowl on the ground next to her and took her hand. The firelight dancing across their features as he looked into her eyes.

"so Justin, ?" Amy said, "he's back in Calgary?"

"um yeah, he had a house in the outskirts of town, with his new wife," Ty explained. "I can't believe he's married, I didn't even know he had a girlfriend,"

"well, you really only knew him as an orderly on the ward Ty, he wouldn't have shared much of his personal life with you,"

"I suppose, But Jus and I sort of clicked, I don't think I would have made it through Sinclaire without him. "Ty replied, his smile suddenly turning serious, "he's the only good thing I can take from that place,"

Amy watched Ty for a while, observing his face lost in thought. A soft smile on his lips. She took a breath and decided to use the mention of Sinclaire as her lead in. Hoping her gamble wouldn't backfire.

"Um, talking of Sinclaire, "she said, as she pulled the envelope from her pocket, "I think maybe we should talk about this?"

Amy held out the letter, seeing Ty's smile drop completely as he took it form her. He unfolded it and she saw the look in his eyes, making her quickly continue on "I know, I shouldn't have looked at it, But Ty, how long have you known about this, why didn't you say something"

Ty took a long breath and rubbed his eyes, he knew he was going to have to tell her eventually, especially since they had agreed to no secrets being held between them.

"There's really not much to say Amy, I received the account a few weeks back and well, I contacted them to see if I could set up a payment arrangement, "he stopped, his eyes looking at the letter,"and this is their response, "he tipped the piece of paper towards her, his face looking defeated. "I suppose yes, it's a payment schedule, but it's a little higher than I imagined it would be. "

"you cant cover that Ty, not monthly, it will wipe you out!" Amy said, turning in her chair so she could face him.

"ill pull it together, "Ty defended, not wanting her to worry, "I'll pick up a few extra shifts at the clinic and well, I was thinking of maybe selling my…bike" his eyes dropped as the last words left his lips. And Amy could see how much it pained him to even consider it.

"No! You love that bike,! You cant sell it" She retorted, her expression a little shocked at the idea he would dream of parting with his Norton.

"I know, But I need the money, Amy, "he said, his voice now low and distant.

"ill help, "she chirped up, looking hopefully to him. "I've got some savings, we can do this together, "

Ty wet his lips, his eyes loving her for the offer but shaking his head in refusal, "I cant ask you to do that, this is my problem, not yours, "

Amy stood up and pulled him to his feet in front of her, "no Ty Borden. This is OUR problem and we will handle this together, ok, !"

"Amy. No, "he refuted, stepping back from her, feeling terrible that his girlfriend was bailing him out. "I can't let you do that, I'll make it work, somehow,"

"will you stop! I told you we are in this together so we will deal with this together!" Amys' voice was raised now as she stepped forward and took the letter off of him. "we will make it work, Im with you all the way remember!"

"Ok, Ok, can we talk about this later, let's not let it spoil our night ok" he replied, not wanting to argue with her or draw any battle lines. He loved her for offering and wanting to help. But Ty was known for his pride, and this was one of those moments were his pride wouldn't step aside. How could even contemplate asking her to marry him if he couldn't stand on his own two feet? He knew it was old-fashioned. But it was how he felt and he couldn't imagine it any other way.

Amy touched his arms and pulled closer to him. Seeing the conflict in his eyes. "ok, but this isn't over, not by a long shot ok."

Ty silenced her with a kiss, it was warm and wanting and he held it that little bit longer than required. His hands slid around her waist and he pulled her close to him. His body coming into contact with hers.

Amy sighed into his ear as his lips slid down her neck. " you're trying to distract me Borden" she breathed, her head falling back slightly as she lost her self in his touch.

"is it working?" he whispered, continuing to work on her neck while his hands pulled her closer still.

"huh, "was her answer, his body heat outweighing the warmth of the fire. Ty slowly walked his lips back to hers, letting his tongue run across her front teeth and then side between them touching her felt the desire run through her like a tidal wave. He stirred such feelings in her that she couldn't explain.

"Ty, "she breathed, as he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. His tongue licking across his lips, collecting the last taste of her.

"Amy, "he smiled, his hands now drawing small circles on her shoulder blades. "can we have some dessert now?"

She noted his sheepish grin and he let his eyes wander down her neck and across her chest, enjoying the view of her cleavage that was tastefully exposed by her soft blue top.

"I have strawberries and chocolate sauce," she said, knowing that wasn't what he was referring to "and well there's the cinnamon scrolls and the custard horns"

Ty growled at her and let his lip curl as he pulled her close again, his lips locking hers as he kissed her passionately, He looked at her as his hands slid down to hers and took them in his own. "I was thinking more along the lines of this mornings appetizer?" he whispered, as he slowly started to pull her back towards the trailer.

"Oh,…. I don't know Mr. Borden" Amy mocked, pulling back from him in jest. As he continued to lead her to the porch. "what would the neighbors say,"

Ty chuckled as he pulled the door open, the reached forward and scooped her up into his arms, "my only neighbors are a heard of cows, I don't think they will mind!" he laughed as he carried her through the door and pulled it closed behind him. His lips locking to hers as he laid her on the bed. Hands roamed, lips kissed, sucked, nipped and tickled as they fell into each other. Clothes were removed as hands caressed and wandered. Their love alive between them once again. Thoughts of bills and hospitals and lawyers lost to the passion that surged through their veins. Ty took her with all the love he had in him. His strength and power overwhelming her as she held onto him and rode the wave that was their union. He paused, hearing her moan, feeling her shudder, knowing that if he continued, she would fall into the abyss.

His eyes looked down into hers, his hair tickling her face as he took a few short breaths. His body starting to shudder as well.

"more?" he asked, a slight smile curling his lips and he saw her nod.

"say it!" he demanded, the green in his eyes electric.

"yes, "she replied, "I .. want you,"

She saw him nod at her request and then rocked his hips again, letting the motion take her over the edge, allowing himself to find release as she collapsed in pleasure.

When they were done, he rolled next to her, his chest heaving as he caught his breath, his smile intoxicating.

"best dessert ever," he said as he leaned over and kissed her again, seeing the soft smile she threw back at him. "better than ice cream?" she teased.

Tys eyes narrowed and he grinned, "better than chocolate too!"

Amy snuggled into his side and shut her eyes, at peace with the world around her as long as Ty's arms protected her. Ty felt her relax as her naked body slipped into slumber, his own eyes growing heavy as he let his head fall towards hers.

"I love you" he whispered in the darkness, but heard no response, apart from the soft sounds of her breathing as she slept. Ty kissed the top of her head and sighed, He couldn't wait until the weekend, that was when all his plans fell into place. By Monday, all going well, he would no longer be just a mear boyfriend, but a fiancé. His smile faltered slightly as those little doubts niggled at him yet again, But in his pre-sleep euphoria he pushed them aside, he felt at peace, he was holding the woman he loved in his arms and as long as she loved him he was invincible.

* * *

The next morning Ty sat at the now cold fire pit, reading through a textbook, trying to cram that little bit more study in before his class test that day. He rubbed his face. The words blurring together slightly as he tried to absorb as much knowledge as he could.

He didn't know how he was going to pull this off, let alone pass the semester, or the prac. His mind was spinning out of control in the morning sun. The excitement of the day before, seeing Justin, deciding to set in motion his proposal to Amy, now overshadowed with payment plans, impossible schedules and an exam and prac assessment he really wasn't ready for.

Amy had left not long after 3 am, returning to Heartland to avoid awkward questions coming her way fromJack and Lou.

So the morning was left to Ty to handle alone. He hated this, the feeling of not coping, of always struggling to make it by, The letter from Sinclare had been expected, he knew it was coming after they sent him the original one weeks ago. But to see the actual figures on paper, a payment plan that was supposed to be reasonable and affordable but still way out of his range made it all too real. Ty had hospital cover, and insurance, and they had covered the basics of his time at Sinclaire, but the gap, the part that he had to cover was larger than expected. Doubled with the bill from Cross Bow, for surgery and recovery time. He didn't know how he was going to handle it all. And, well, the other letter, from the DA which he hadn't dare open, was bound to be more bad news, most likely attaining to legal fees.

He hissed at himself, this was partially his fault, he had pushed everything to do with Sinclaire and the hospital and the courts away. Wanting to keep his mind on the future and not dwell on the past. But in doing that, he had done something he normally didn't do. He had tried to ignore the rising consequences that came from what he had been through. And now they had all come back to haunt him.

He rubbed his face, not knowing what to do. Focus on the exam Ty, he said to himself, one thing at a time. He took a deep breath and stood, up, grabbing his phone and looking at the screen. Ty cursed under his breath and tipped the rest of his coffee on the grass as he ran back to the trailer, book in hand to grab his bag and head for his truck.

"Goddammit!" he growled, as he thumped the steering wheel, the anger and worry getting the better of him. His eyes showing how concerned he really was.

There had been talk of Cross Bow covering his medical expenses and Ben being held accountable for the treatment Ty had for the original injuries and abuse. But these things took time and until it came through or the hospital board actually approved it, Ty had to pay his dues.

He sucked in a breath, his plans for His and Amy's special day on the weekend looking doubtful now. How could he stand before her and ask her to be his wife if he couldn't even provide for her? It wouldn't be fair to make her come into a marriage under such circumstances. She deserved better, she deserved the world.

He turned the ignition as his phone buzzed, and he pushed it to his ear in annoyance.

"Yeah" he growled, not looking at the number.

"Ty,? Is that you?"

"Um yeah, sorry man, "TY apologized, recognizing the voice.

"you ok? you sound a little mad?" Justin asked, his dark eyes filtering concern for his friend,

"yeah I'M fine, Jus, "Ty lied, taking a breath and calming his voice, "what can I do for you?"

"well, actually, Its more what I can do for you," Justin said, "can we catch up this afternoon say 4?"

"um.. yeah, "Ty replied, "I've got a test this morning and then a prac to do but yeah, I suppose this afternoon before my shift will be ok,"

"great, "Justin said, "I have an idea, and I think it may be the solution to all your worries, "

"Erm, ok, "Ty said his smile showing his curiosity, "Im due at the clinic at 5 though, maybe swing by there and I'll show you around? "

"that's great, I'll see you then" Justin replied, as he headed back into CrossBow medical. A Look of determination and satisfaction on his face.

to be continued


	67. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

 **Soul mates**

Maggie's diner was rather quiet for a late lunch. There were a few punters at the counter, having light meals and refreshments while sharing their exploits of the day with their companions. The day was yet another mild yet sunny one, the chill of winter still yet to come.

Ty sat quietly at one of the tables, he looked stressed as he traced his finger around the rim of his coffee cup. Tim was late, and after his morning test on prac and theory Ty was convinced that he failed, this and his down mood was making him rethink going through with this meeting at all.

He rubbed his head and heard the diners door chime ring, making his green eyes lifted to see the familiar buckskin jacket and cowboy hat of his prospective father in law to come through the door. This was it, Ty thought, if he was going to bail now, he was going to have to come up with another reason for calling Tim out this afternoon.

Ty lifted his hand as Tims' eyes caught sight of him, and after a short conversation with the waitress at the counter, the cowboy slowly wandered over to the table and pulled out his chair.

"so … Im here" he said, letting his body sink onto the plastic covering of the classic diner chair, his hat now in his hands. "whats so important that I had to come into Hudson in the middle of the day to see you?"

"Um, sorry Tim, "Ty stammered, getting to his feet in respect as the older man sat down, "if it was a bad time, we could have rescheduled, "

"no no, "Tim rebutted, smiling at the waitress as she came to the table and poured him a coffee,"Im good, so …whats this about?"

Ty took a shaky breath and rolled his lip, this was going to be harder than he thought, Tim was hard to talk to at the best of times, but today he seemed even more standoffish.

"come on Ty,.. spit it out son!, what do you need,?" Tim pushed, his obvious annoyance at being summoned to this meeting on display.

"I, I… Don't need" Ty faltered, he could feel his own annoyance levels rising at the coolness that was bestowed on him. "look, this was a mistake, …Just forget it ok" He finally said as he stood up and went to walk away.

"Whoa there!" Tim replied, taking hold of Ty's arm as he went to pass and stopping him. His features softening slightly, " sit down, tell me whats on your mind, "

Ty paused, his face filled with indecision. This was not going how he had thought it would. Tim was hard to talk to, hard to relate to, his natural snark and sarcasm made having meaningful or deep conversations with him difficult. Ty's relationship with Tim was strained especially since he had become aware of Ty's issues with medication. So he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to pull this off.

"sit down!" Tim growled, his patience waining again, "tell me whats on your mind, I promise I won't bite,"

TY took a breath and returned to his seat, slowly sinking down to sit across from Tim Fleming, All round cowboy for 4 years running.

"Um, thanks for coming," Ty said softly, not really knowing how to begin,

"you look like someone shot your dog" Tim stated, "whats up,"

Ty chuckled and moved in his seat, "no, no, I called you here because I needed to ask you something"

"Ask me what?" Tim barked, "you don't look good kid?" his eyes narrowed, waiting for Ty to talk again. "talk… come on"

Ty took another shaky breath, his hands now on the table and his fingers rolling slightly on themselves. He could feel the sweat on his forehead as he tried to put what he wanted to say into words.

Tim sorted suddenly, pulling closer to Ty, leaning over the table, his eyes taking on a dry ' I knew it' gaze.

"your using again aren't you? " he said in a low voice, "I knew it, I told Jack as much!"

"NO!, "Ty protested, rubbing his hands through his hair in exasperation, "why does everyone think that the moment I have something serious to say or share Its got to be a confession that Im popping pills again!" Ty's temper flared, he was tired of the constant judgment and accusations.

"so… you are?" Tim asked,

"No, Tim. Im not! its got nothing to do with that!" Ty hissed, this was a disaster. He rubbed his face and stood up, exasperation on his green eyes, "just forget it ok, this is obviously a mistake, "

This time Ty got past Tim before he could stop him and roughly pushed the door of the diner open and sauntered down the street. This day couldn't get any worse, not only had he screwed his prac exam, by not picking up on the spike in temperature of the goat he had to examine, and then the theory test he had on genetics and DNA sequences being harder and more in-depth than he was prepared for had put him in the wrong frame of mind to even attempt a sit down or parlay with Tim Fleming. What had he been thinking,

"Ty!, "he heard a voice call for him from behind as he turned the corner towards his truck. "come on kid, wait up!"

Ty looked back and realized Tim had followed him, jogging down the street towards him. He turned back to his truck and gently hit the door jam. This was getting better and better.

"don't worry Tim, "Ty said loudly, hoping he could still back out of this meeting "I've got to go ok, I've got a few things to do before I go the clinic,"

"no no no, "Tim rebutted, making it to Ty's side and putting his hand on the door as Ty tried to move it."Im sorry, ok, you called me here because you wanted to say something, and I didn't give you a chance, so, " Tim softened his expression, trying to show he was willing to listen.

"It doesn't matter, "Ty said softly, " it's not the right time, I've got to go"

"come on Ty, it was the right time until I stuffed it up, whats on your mind, "Tim encouraged, "talk to me, I promise I'll keep my mouth shut until your done"

Ty took a breath, his eyes watching Tim, not sure if he should go ahead,

Tim smiled sarcastically, and chuckled, seeing the nervousness in the youngers eyes, "come on kid! your look like your about to propose or something!"

The silence that fell between the two men, on that street corner in the afternoon sun was deafening.

Tims bottom lip dropped slightly as he saw the look in Tys eyes and the expression on his face, the recognition that he had hit the nail on the head coming to him.

"your, you, you want to, this is .."Tim stammered, rubbing his face, "that's it, isn't it!"

Ty dropped his eyes, letting a breath escape his lungs as his chest started to hurt from holding it.

"Tim, I…" Ty lost his words, this was now a complete mess, and the look on Tims' face said it all.

"im right aren't I !" Tim demanded, his hand taking Ty's shoulder and turning him around to face his square on, "you want to propose! you called me out here to…to"

Ty took a breath and decided to go for it, it was already blown anyway so the worst that would happen was he would cop some more snark and ridicule from Tim and then he could be on his way.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter"

Tim chuffed and seemed proud of himself for figuring it out, "I knew it!"

Ty pulled out of his grasp, and looked at the ground, waiting for the rebuttal.

The second awkward silence for the afternoon surrounded them as a passerby smiled and nodded at them both on their way down the street.

"have you asked Jack?" Tim finally said, watching Ty closely through narrowed eyes,

Ty hesitated then rubbed his hand through his hair, knowing this was only going to get worse from here,

"yes, I have asked Jack, "He said softly,

"of course you have!" Tim growled, "Its always Jack!"

"no Tim!, I just saw Jack first, I had every intention of asking you too, hence why I called you here today" Ty explained,

"right, "Tim laughed, the annoyance back on his face, "but you asked Jack first! shes my daughter godammit!"

"Tim!. "Ty retorted, looking a little annoyed now too, But Tim cut him off,

"what is it that you idiots don't understand about that hey? Amy is my daughter! Lou is my daughter and both of you morons ask Jack for permission to marry my daughters!" Tims voice was elevated now, exasperation in his tone, "what is with that !"

"Im asking you now Tim!"Ty rebuked, his own tone rising now, "Im standing here, against my better judgment and asking you to marry your daughter, "

"after you asked Jack!"

"Ok, yes! After I asked Jack!, " Ty growled, "But Im still asking !"

Tim stepped back, giving the two of them some space, taking a breath and calming his tone, noticing people on the other side of the street where now watching them.

"what did Jack say?" he said softly, his back to Ty as he leaned against the brick wall of the building in front of them.

Ty took a breath too, he had given this day up as a complete loss now. "he hasn't got back to me yet, but …. I think he's ok with it, I hope so anyway,"Ty's voice was lowered now, he didn't have a connection to Tim. And he found it hard to relate to him most times. But he knew he loved his daughter as much as he did. And Amy and her happiness was his priority.

Tim turned around and looked at Ty who now looked completely deflated, His hand on the truck door, ready to bolt.

"you love her?" he said softly.

Ty looked up and saw Tim was watching him. "yes, Tim, I love her, "

"and all this pill stuff is behind you?"

"Yes, I promise you, it's behind me," Ty said honestly. His voice clear and open.

Tim nodded, and slowly walked back over to him and placed his hat back on his sandy blonde head. "well, I know you love her, and I don't know why, but she seems to like you too, "

Ty flinched at the insult but accepted it,

"I've made my fair share of mistakes in my time Ty, one of the biggest being abanding my girls when they needed me the most, But I swore when I came back that I would not stand in their way or stop them from being happy. "he paused, and touched Tys shoulder," don't you hurt her again you hear me, I saw what she went through when she lost you before, and with the pills and the memory, it nearly killed her"

Ty shook his head, understanding Tim concerns, "I won't, Tim, I promise you, I will look after her, this is something I've wanted for a while now, she is everything to me"

Tim nodded in response "well, If Amy says its ok, "he said softly, "I won't stand on your way, "

Ty's mouth started to curl as the meaning of Tims words started to hit home, the smile grew and lightened his face as Tim extended his hand to him in acceptance.

"so…. That's a yes,? I have your permission?" Ty whispered, his hand slightly extended too. His eyes full of hope.

"yes, you have my permission" Tim smiled, taking his hand and shaking it, pulling him roughly into a man hug. "just be warned kid, if you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and…"

"Yes Tim, I get it, "Ty smiled, returning the hug and the shake, a deep feeling of relief showing on his features.

The moment was interrupted by Ty phone buzzing in his jean's pocket

He pulled it out and pushed it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hello, Is that Mr. Tyler Borden?"

"Um, yes, whos this?" Tys smile faded slightly as he didn't recognize the voice

"this is Rose Hedley, I am the PA for Mr. Sutton of the District Attorney's office, he's asked me to contact you,"

Tys face tensed as he looked up at Tim who was watching him closely.

"Um. Can I call you back, Im kinda busy right now," Ty deflected,

"oh, Im sorry Mr. Borden, we have been trying to get in contact with you but with no success, Is there a time I can call you back, ?" she pushed,

"Um… maybe tomorrow, I'll call you back?" Ty stammered,

"thank you, Mr. Borden, Mr. Sutton is very keen to talk to you, I'll be in touch tomorrow"

The line went dead and Tim saw Ty roll his lip and the flicker that went through his eyes.

"everything ok?" he said, seeing Tys face.

"um yeah, It's all good, just work"Ty lied, the walls starting to close in around him."I've got to go Tim, but thank you, really, I really appreciate it" he shook Tims hand again and quickly jumped into his truck before Tim had a chance to question him further. "bye, "he called as he reversed the truck out and quickly drove down Hudsons main drive.

* * *

Amy caught up with Ty back at the trailer, she had also received a call from Rose, Mr. Suttons PA and now was even more curious as to why Ty was avoiding contact with them. She had caught him between his talk with Tim, Which she was oblivious too and him leaving for his shift at the clinic. He was mid packing his bag and checking some last minute notes for his class the next day when she opened the trailer door and cornered him.

"Amy, "he said, looking at her a little confused as to why she was there, he had told her he had a shift that night, and his time was filled with school and other things that day.

"hi, "she said, walking into the trailer and seeing his confusion, but pressing on.

"um I've got to go in a minute Amy, I've got a shift at the clinic, remember" he explained. As he grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder, then looked around for his keys.

"yes, I know, But I got a call today that I think we need to address, "she said calmly, motioning to the table and the chairs.

"argh, can it wait, I really have to go "he insisted, not sure what call she could be talking about but not really having the time to discuss it anyway.

"No, Ty, it cant, "Amy said with a controlled tone, she kept it even and unemotive but clear, making sure he was aware that she was not leaving until they sorted this issue.

"ok, ok" he conceded, he knew better than to try to win such confrontations with her. "who called you?"

Amy stood her ground in the doorway as he took a seat on the recliner. Looking at her, encouraging her to go on.

"I'll get to that in a minute, "she said as she pulled a folded letter from her pocket, "Firstly, let's talk about this"

She unfolded the sealed letter and held it up to him, seeing him read the logo and then watched as his face dropped as he realized what it was.

"I wondered where that went, "he said in a soft whisper, his eyes now lowered and look at the table.

"why haven't you opened it or any of the other correspondence you've received from the DAs office Ty?" she asked, taking the seat opposite him and pushing the letter across the table top to his hands.

His fingers took it and he pulled it to himself, holding it up and flipping it in his hands.

"because I know what it is going to say," he said quietly, looking deflated.

"how do you know that. If you haven't even taken the chance to open it and read it?" she pushed.

Tys eyes glinted a little, he knew he couldn't run from this, but Oh had so much to deal with at the moment, he didn't think he could take one more demand letter.

"I don't need to read it, Amy!, its from the DA, the only reason they would be trying to get hold of me is because they want money, lawyers and court costs aren't free you know" He looked away, knowing his tone was harsh and abrasive, but unable to hide his despair. "Its just another nail in my financial coffin ok, I would have contacted them eventually, I just was trying to put out one bushfire at a time"

Amy sighed and ignored his tone, keeping her voice low" if you don't open it, Ty, you don't know what they are after, sinking your head into the sand won't make this go away, "

"I know that!" he snapped, Then took a breath and calmed his tone" I know, I just want a bit of room to breathe, is that too much to ask, I'll deal with it, I promise, "He put the letter on the table and rubbed his face, breathing out through his fingers. "I told them Id call them back tomorrow,"

"so they called you too?" Amy asked, this comment making Tys eyes whip up and look at her,

"they called you?" he asked 'that's it, who contacted you?"

She nodded, seeing his annoyance and then panic.

"they shouldn't have done that, this is between me and them" he hissed,

"Ty, open the letter, "Amy pushed,

Ty grabbed up the envelope and glared at her slightly, then tore off the end, pulling the letter out from within, "fine, just one more thing to weigh me down"

He ran his eyes over the two-page letter and then studied the back page, Amy couldn't make out the contents but could see he looked confused.

"what does it say Ty?" she asked softly, trying to not upset him, for if it was bad news, she could tell he was in no mood to deal with it.

"they …. They want me to come in and see them, "he said, re-reading the letter again, "it seems that there is a new development in the case and they need to talk to me about it"

"new development?" Amy asked,

"yeah, they don't say what just that I need to book an apt to go see them at the main offices in Calgary"

"so it's not a bill then?" she asked, looking hopeful but a little worried with the words new development,

"um, yeah, no, it's not a bill, it's an apt booking schedule and a transcript of the charges laid and convicted against Ben Dawson. " Ty looked confused, not understanding why they needed to see him again. This made no sense, Ben was in Jail, he was convicted and sentenced and the case was closed. What could they possibly need from Ty now?

"that's why they have been calling you, and me, "Amy said, touching his hand, "the lady I spoke to said she was desperate to get hold of you,"

"but why?" Ty breathed, "its over, its been over for some time now, I don't understand what development they could be talking about,"

"well, we'll just have to go and find out won't we" Amy replied, seeing the worry in his eyes. Ty locked eyes with her and sat in silence for a bit, mulling over what he had learned.

"Yeah, I suppose I should call her back "he mused,

"yes, you should, "

Ty looked at his phone and twitched his lip, "I've got to go Amy, or Im going to be late, "he stood up and grabbed his bag and shoved the letter into the front pocket, leaning forward and kissing her cheek, "ill call them, I promise ok, but I got to go, Scott will kill me"

Amy nodded and watched him fly out the door and run to his truck, and barrel off down the road, She took a few minutes of silence her self, mulling over the request from the DA and then stepped outside the trailer, closing the door behind her. She didn't know whether this was a good thing or not, but at least if it was something, They could face it together.

* * *

The clinic was alive with patients, more than usual and the cages were filled to capacity. Ty had just assisted Scott with a car accident victim and watched Scott clean, splint and screw a German shepherd's hind leg back together. He was amazed at the level of precision and skill Scott displayed and one day, hoped to be on his level as a vet himself,

Cass was still on shift and although a little stressed by the influx of patients seemed in a good mood. Scott had headed out of a field call leaving Ty and Cass to prep the surgeries for the next day and do the inventory count on a load of supplies that had arrived not long after 4 pm.

"so, " Cass said, holding 4 boxes of veterinary grade morphine in her hands. "have you asked her yet?"

Ty spun around slowly, not understanding her comment, his mind a little distracted on the carton he was working on, "um asked who, what?"

"Oh god Ty, you haven't, have you," she whined at him in disbelief, "seriously!, I knew you would back out, its what I said before, you're not really ready at all"

Ty looked at her in confusion until he realized what it was she was talking about, remembering their last conversation. "oh,….. um, er, yes, um"

"so you did ask her? "Cass fished" and she said….. no? "

"no. She didn't, say no! "he replied abruptly,

"so she said yes? "

"no,!. No "He shook his head, getting confused himself, "no I haven't asked her yet, But Im going to, "

"really, you're going to?" Cass mocked, "we spoke days ago and you still haven't done it, "

"well, I've been busy, with other things and …..I haven't set it up yet, It's got to be perfect, you know, romantic, and special" he felt his cheeks flush slightly, as he really didn't want to be discussing this topic with Cass, especially since she seemed so against it.

"so you're setting it up? That's your reason for holding back?"

" Yes, I want it to be memorable, is that so hard to understand" Ty turned back to his carton of supplies, hoping the 20 questions would now cease. But he wasn't that lucky. This was Cassandra after all, and when she saw a vulnerability she was bound to exploit it.

"Do you know why I think you haven't asked her yet?" she asked cooly, knowing he was still listening to her.

"I told you why Cass, "Ty warned.

Cass took a breath and decided to voice her opinion anyway. "I think its because you have doubts that it's the right thing to do, that its what you really want."

Ty stopped moving, he placed the last packet of gauze on the table top slowly and took a few minutes before he replied, keeping his voice calm and civil,

"not that its any of your business, but no I don't have any doubt in my mind that I want to marry Amy"

"so…. Do it, ask her, who cares about romance and perfection, if you want her, make her yours. Unless there's something inside that is telling you not too, that it's not the right time, or you aren't ready to commit your life to someone else, or maybe, just maybe, she's not the right fit? "

Ty turned around, his face now stern, "I care about it being perfect, and I want it to be a memory that we have forever, that's why Im setting this all up, so its amazing for her" He held his gaze, his green eyes making Cass look away under their intensity. "and Amy is the perfect fit,"

"you're setting this up,? so you have plans in place when Ty? Today? Tomorrow? Next week, next year?" Cass knew she was forcing the issue, but deep down inside, her own reservations and resentment towards commitment and marriage seemed to be projecting onto Ty and Amy's relationship status.

"im going to ask her this weekend if you must know, !"Ty blurted, his temper loosening his lips.

"Oh, really! how, when, where?" Cass smiled, excited now for the details,

"that's my business ok, and Id appreciate it if you kept that to yourself, It's a surprise, I don't want it spoilt ok "

"Oh come on Ty, you cant tell me a tidbit like that and then just leave me hanging" She complained.

"Oh yes I can" he replied, turning back to his supplies and continuing to do the count.

"Ty, please, "She pushed, seeing he wasn't going to engage any further.

"Id give up miss, If I was you when Ty decides he doesn't want to share, it's like pulling blood from a stone"

Ty turned around to see Justin standing in the doorway, his smile broad as he looked at Cass,

"Jus, "Ty grinned, dropping his supplies and coming over to his friend and shaking his hand "dead on time as always, how are you, man?"

"good, good, "Justin replied, looking at Ty then at Cass, "and this is?"

"Oh sorry, Cass, this is Justin, we met at….. "Ty stopped then redirected himself, Cass was not privy to the full extent of what had happened to him, and he really wasn't sure he wanted to share that much of himself with her, not now anyways. "he's a friend of mine from Calgary"

"Cass, lovely to meet you,"Justin said sweetly, seeing Cass batt her eyelids at him, he winked at her and looked back at Ty" so you going to show me around or?"

"Um yes, of course, "Ty laughed, "follow me, "he looked at Cass who nodded and waved him on, watching Justin follow Ty as she chewed her lip at how fine she thought he looked.

A half an hour later Ty was sitting with Justin in the exam room, talking about the clinic and his work with Scott. Cass had finished her shift and made a point of saying a personal farewell to Justin on her way out, TY shaking his head at her in disbelief. Seeing the obvious flirtation she threw at him.

"Sorry about that, Jus, "he apologized as Cass sashayed away "I don't think she realized you are married"

Justin grinned and shook his head, "its fine Ty, I don't mind the odd flirt here and there, my heart belongs to Armarni, Cass meant no harm I'm sure"

Ty chucked, "wow, is Armarni cool with that? "

"of course, we trust each other, she knows I will never cheat or stray on her, but that doesn't mean neither of us can't appreciate the beauty around us. It doesn't hurt to look, as long as you stay true,"

Ty was amazed, he couldn't imagine Amy being that cool with him appreciating another females attentions, and it's not like he hadn't had the opportunity. Ty was a good looking young man after all, and this was and had been noticed by the female population in and around Hudson.

Both Ty and Amy had fallen victim to the green-eyed monster in the past and it had nearly at one point destroyed their relationship. Ty admired Justin and Armani for their trust and commitment to each other, but he knew how easy it had been for him to fly into accusation mode when Chase was around. And in the early days with Jesse and even Caleb. Thinking about Amy openly flirting with someone other than him was not something he knew he could handle, and Amy, well that green streak although adorable could be deadly when it flickered through her blue eyes.

"so, you wanted to talk to me? "He said, looking at Justin as they sat at the exam table, "something that would help me out or?"

"yes Ty, " Justin beamed, "after our chat the other day, I felt like I had to do something to help you. So, I spoke to Doctor Delray and well, he agrees with me, "

Ty looked at Justin, unsure what he meant" agrees with what Jus?"

"You said that you received a payment plan from Cross Bow, for your medical bills incurred from your stay at Sinclaire and for when you were at CrossBow, after the fire "

Ty nodded, "yeah, but I'll sort it out, I'll be fine,"

"Well, Doctor Delray spoke to the Hospital Board and the legal team at Crossbow and as they manage Sinclaire well, they feel that it would ill-advised for them not to cover the medical expenses you incurred at Sinclaire as a way of retribution for the harm that was caused to you there. They will also be awarding you compensation for your injuries but that will take a little longer to organize, due to the complexity of it all but Simon convinced them to clear the medical fees now. "

Ty's jaw slackened and he felt a lump rise in his throat as Justin spoke, he couldn't believe what he was hearing,

"but they,… They sent me the payment plan, "He whispered, still in shock, "are you sure, I can't believe this man!"

"yes Ty, Im sure, Simon will be in contact in the next few days, He will be the one to set this up on your behalf, The finance dept at crossbow will also sending you some correspondence soon too, explaining how this will work and play out,"

Ty couldn't contain his smile, he still couldn't believe it and it took a while to sink in.

"you did this," he said in almost a whisper,

"I wanted to help, "Justin said, his smile soft and open, "it was the least I could do, it was nothing "

"nothing!" Ty's eyes were slightly welled up as he stood up and shook his friends hand pulling him into a hug,

"that's not nothing man, "he said, "thank you, I don't know what to say"

* * *

Ty finished his shift and although tired beyond belief he had to share his good news about what Justin had told him with Amy,

It messaged her a little after 11:30 pm and told her he would be over. Amy, confused as to why whatever he needed to tell her was so important that he couldn't tell her over the phone, and had to do it in person agreed to meet him at the loft, in an attempt not to wake the rest of the house.

She sat on the bed in the loft, wrapped in a woolen cardigan and her softest sweats, her feet clad in her suede and fluffy ugg boots and looked out the small window when she saw his headlights approach. Amy was standing at the top of the stairs as Ty came up, the smile on his face showing his happiness as he cleared the steps two at a time.

"Hey, "she said as he swept her into his arms and hugged her, his lips pressing against hers as he kissed her and pulled her close.

When he finally let her lips go, she smiled at him and took a shaky breath, blown away by the intensity of his embrace.

"wow!" she said her voice a little lost, "what was that for? you feeling a little frisky tonight?"

Ty grinned and kissed her quickly again, his hands sliding around her waist as he walked her over to the bed and motioned for her to sit down. "no, no, " he said, then paused, his eyebrow-raising cheekily, "well, I wouldn't say no but that's not the reason, well not the main reason I needed to see you, I've got something to tell you"

His smile radiated across his face and Amy could see something had changed, this was not the worry stricken young man she saw yesterday.

"something had happened?" she said, her brow now raised in curiosity,

"yes, you could say that "he breathed, standing before her "its been kind of a weird day"

"what happened? "she asked, her hands in her lap, watching him walk around in front of her, trying to put it into words

"Well, to start with, I think I blew my prac this morning, and well the genetics test, Um" he paused, "lets just not go there, "

Amy was confused now, he was telling her he had bombed two important exams but he didn't seem to be able to hide his smile.

"and that's a good thing?" she questioned,

"no, no"Ty explained, "definitely no, its not a good thing, I can re-sit them though in a few weeks so its all good, but …" he stopped again, light playing in his eyes as he took a breath. "as I said, it's been a weird day. "

"ok, "Amy said, keeping quiet to allow him to continue

"well, I saw Justin this afternoon too, he came to the clinic to chat, and well, "Ty's eyes where electric again, Amy could see this was what was holding the excitement for him.

"Well?" she encouraged,

"well, he told me that he spoke to Simon Delray and well, they sort of got my hospital bill taken care of. "he paused his smile now alive as he watched for Amy's reaction.

"your bill,? "Amy was shocked, "what do you mean taken care of? You don't need to pay it?'

"no Amy, I don't have to pay anything, for the time I spent in at Sinclaire or after the fire, " He held his hands out hoping she got the full gravity of what he was saying, "The hospital has decided to cover the expense as way of making up for what happened to me there, "

He stepped forward as Amy stood up and hugged him. Not believing what she had just heard,

"how,! I can't believe it, Ty, this is amazing!" She said, kissing him and laughing into his embrace. She knew how much of a burden this would take off of him.

"so is this all of the expenses or ?" she asked,

"no. no, I still have the original account for my time at Cross Bow, But the rest of its gone, it's a huge relief Amy, I wasn't sure I could have covered those repayments, "he said softly, kissing her again "Justin even said something about a settlement or compensation but that will come later"

Amy couldn't believe her ears, She pulled him close again, feeling him wrap his arms tighter around her body,

"Im so happy for you Ty, this is just the best news, "she said.

"Im happy for us Amy, this changes everything, It means I can go ahead an…."Ty stopped realizing his excitement had got the better of him and had loosened his lips.

"go ahead and do what?" Amy questioned, unsure as to what he was referring to.

Ty chucked awkwardly and had to think fast, he needed to deflect her attention and he knew a great way to do it. A tried and tested way that he knew she was susceptible too, and he had to admit, he was pretty fond of it himself.

"do this, "he said softly, pulling her abruptly into a kiss and pushing the barriers from sultry to full-on desire.

Amy felt the heat in his lips as he opened his mouth and worked hers, asking for more. Amy gave it to him happily, feeling him slide his hands under her soft woolen cardigan and tee and creep then slowly up her back.

He stepped forward slightly, her back now against the loft's wall as he let his hands wander down her sides and grab her hips and behind, he spread his fingers, as his lips continued to work the kiss and suddenly picked her up, Amy allowing her legs to wrap around his hips as he held her against the wall.

He broke the connection and nipped at her bottom lip, his chest heaving, his eyes filled with desire as he kissed and nibbled his way along her neck. His mouth finding every sweet spot she had.

Amy shut her eyes, overwhelmed by his urgency. He pace was rushed and urgent, his kisses hot and strong. Ty was wasting no time in getting her to where he needed her to be. Where he wanted her.

"Ty, "she breathed, taking a breath as his hand slid up her tee and cradled her breast. his body pressed against hers holding her against the wall, "wait, hang on"

Ty stopped, he pulled back slightly, holding her in position against the wall, his breathing rushed and shaky, his eyes watching her, her words instantly making him put on the breaks ." sorry, I'll stop if you don't want …." He dropped his words, he wanted her, but he would never even consider making Amy do anything she didn't want to.

"no, no," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss, " I didn't say stop, just slow down, you're going too fast, don't rush it"

He took a breath and nodded, placing his hands on her waist as he calmed his breathing and attention down, He lowered her down so her feet hit the floor.

"sorry, "he said, with a coy smile, "kinda got caught up in the moment, a bit"He dropped his eyes, feeling a little embarrassed and guilty for rushing her and being so full on.

"no…"Amy said softly, her hand touching his chin and pulling his gaze back to her eyes. "no apologies ok, " She leaned in and kissed him. Her mouth now working his but slowly, building the fire, rather than throwing gasoline over it and throwing in a burning match. Her hands rand through his hair and she kissed him, leading him over to the bed, his legs touching it as she nipped and sucked on his bottom lip.

"see, nice and slow, "she breathed, "let me congratulate, you," She pushed his hands gently to his sides as she slid her own down the front of his motorcycle jacket and slid it off of his shoulders.

TY stood still, his eyes locked on hers as she then pulled him closer again, her lips working his once more as her hands ran up inside his long sleeve tee and traced across his chest.

Ty exhaled into her mouth and he went to touch her again, his aim to remove the woolen cardigan fro her petite form.

Amy broke her kiss and stopped him, pushing his hands away as she pulled the cardigan off herself, her soft tee and sweats feeling warm and soft under his hands.

"boots, "Amy said softly, looking at the floor and his feet,

Ty grinned and kicked his boots off, obeying her demand. He was trying with all his might to reign himself in, but with each movement, she made he had to resist the urge to grab her and ravage her without restraint.

Amy kicked off her own fluffy boots and then ran her hands across Ty's torso, pulling his tee over his head, exposing his chest and ruffling his hair in the process, he shook his head and smiled at her, the strands of his soft brown hair framing his handsome features. He motioned to her shirt, he could play this came too.

"shirt," he said softly, his eyes looking at his target, waiting for her to respond.

Amy grinned a wry smile, seeing he had caught on, and slowly pulled her soft tee off over her head, exposing her crop top bra and her tanned stomach.

She watched as Tys eyes walked over her, liking what he saw.

Amy stepped forward again and placed her hands on his hips, his jeans riding low, exposing the top of his boxers.

"your turn," she breathed, as she went to take a step back, her eyes now on him. Those pools of blue tracing his chest and tracing down across his abs and stomach. They sparkled as she watched his muscles flex and move as he breathed, his lean and muscular form making her tremble. Amy grinned and let her eyes land on his abdomen, just above his belt buckle.

Ty stopped, and grabbed her hands in his and locked his mischievous eyes to hers.

"you want it," he said in a seductive low tone, "you come and get it"

Amy chewed her lip, a devilish smile showing him she was taking him up on his offer, she stepped forward again and grabbed his belt buckle pulling him roughly towards her by his hips, making him chuckle and look away, his expression a little surprised at her boldness.

Amy kissed him hard as she pulled his belt buckled undone, along with his button and the zipper on his jeans. Ty suddenly wrapped his arms around her and spun her around, pushing her onto the bed, not once breaking the kiss's connection as he dragged her up into the middle of the mattress, his arms holding his weight, He heard her moan as he grabbed her sweats and pulled them quickly from her body, letting his hands and legs pin her to the bed. He pulled her arms above her head and stopped her from moving, Ty now in full control. He looked down at her with a lustful grin. The desire in his green eyes alive as they wandered over her body, drinking her in.

Amy pulled her head up and kissed him, biting his lip and pulling him down again on top of her, his body now in contact with hers as they quickly dispensed with the rest of their clothes, pulling together in their naked embrace and loved the night away.

The family slumbered peacefully in the main house unaware of the heat and electricity being exchanged in the loft. The windows of the barn misting over as the room heated up with the lovers.

Ty grinned as he let his body meld with hers, the feeling of the love being shared between them his own personal drug. He shut his eyes, savoring the feeling, his mind awash with thoughts of the weekend and what it held in store. He couldn't imagine anything better than going to bed with Amy every night and making love to her as the sun's rays came up. This was right, this was meant to be. This day had started with such uncertainty and darkness and now had turned into one that held the most clarity for Ty that he had felt for a long time.

There was no doubt in his mind at all as he made love to her that night in the loft, hidden away from the rest of the world that she was and forever would be his one true love.

to be continued.


	68. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

 **To those who are deserving, come rewards**

"welcome Ty, Amy, "Mr. Sutton said as he walked over to the waiting area where an anxious Ty and a supportive Amy sat.

Ty had organized the appointment after his brief conversation with Rose Hedley the day before and had been anxiously waiting to find out what it was that had prompted the DA to need to speak to him again. It was a sunny Friday morning and he had organized the day off with Scott and in an attempt to keep the lines of communication open between them he had told him about the letter, the appointment and what Justin and Simon had done for him. Scott had been overjoyed for his favorite assistant and was pleased that the tides of change seemed to be going Ty's way for once. Little did either of them know, that This Friday the world as Ty knew it was about to change and change in a monumental way.

"come this way, and we can get this started," Trevor Sutton said, guiding them to a small office at the rear of the complex. Ty had been to this floor several times throughout the court case and trial proceedings. He had been held there while waiting for the police escort the day he had returned to Heartland under police guard and the same feeling that he had then had once again started to return to the pit of his stomach as Mr. Sutton turned the handle and pushed the heavy timber door open.

The smiling welcome from Dusten Green caught Ty off guard as they entered the room. Tys face now lost with curiosity and confusion as he had not seen Dusten since he had been threatened with charges of harassment and assault against Sarah Duponte back at Greenslades so many months before.

"Ty, "Dusten said, shaking his hand and motioning to a seat, "please sit, Amy, welcome, "

Amy nodded, confusion on her face now too, and a little worry, as she took a seat in a hard wooden chair next to Ty.

Dusten pulled his chair up next to the both of them and Trevor Sutton walked around to the other side of the desk and took a seat opposite them. An air of confusion and uncertainty filled the room.

"Thank you for coming today, Ty, We were getting a little worried when we couldn't get hold of you. "

Ty swallowed and looked down, he didn't know what to think, but every time he found himself in a judicial office, it never ended well for him. He feared this time wouldn't be any different.

"whats this about, "he asked, his hand lacing through Amys, their fingers intertwined. Showing a united front.

"well, as you know the case against Ben Dawson is closed with a guilty verdict in place. "

"Yes, so why are we, why is Ty here?" Amy interjected, "this is over now, the letter said there was a new development ?"

"Is he getting out?" Ty asked flatly, expecting the worst

"No Ty, Ben is staying exactly where he is for quite a while, This development is something that we at the DA office needed to talk to you about. "

Ty sat back slightly in his chair, looking at Trevor and wanting him to go on, "The DA is currently away and as I hold the acting seat in his stead I have been authorized with giving you this envelope and hope that after you read the contents you will accept our offer enclosed. "

He passed Ty a yellow envelope and then sat back, waiting for Ty to open it.

Ty looked at Amy, his hands shaking slightly as he undid the cotton tie and pulled the official documents out and looked at the front page. His eyes scanned over them as Mr. Sutton stood up and looked at Dusten and smiled, "Ill will leave you to read and discuss, let me know when you're ready to move forward, "

With that, he walked to the door and left the room.

Ty's eyes scanned the document, trying to absorb the legalese of it all. When he finished flicking through the pages he looked over at Dusten and raised a confused eyebrow, "does this mean what I think it does?"

He handed the document to Dusten who perused it quickly like he had seen it before.

"do you need me to explain it to you?" he asked,

Ty nodded, just to make sure he had read it right. Amy watched in total confusion. He eyes now on Dusten as he explained.

"this is a document from the office of the District Attorney, it basically is an offer of compensation from the Province of Alberta to you for the pain and suffering you endured after you were taken from protective custody and threatened with intent to harm and maim by a known hired contract killer. " He paused and saw the look on Ty's face at the mention of the man who he had shot and killed.

"Lyall," Ty said in almost a whisper,

"yes Ty, you were supposed to be safe when in protective custody with the RCMP and the office of the District Attorney, unfortunately, they let you down. They are taking responsibility for this lapse in security and protocol and awarding you a monetary compensation in an effort to avoid any further legal action."

"and what I did to Lyall?" Ty asked in a soft whisper, fearing the worst.

"the investigation into his death is now over and the RCMP will not be laying any charges against you. Your actions were deemed as self-defense and although someone did die, you are not to be held responsible."

Ty nodded, sort of understanding what he was saying, but Amy could see he was a little stunned.

"so they are basically trying to tie up loose ends and settle with Ty out of court in case he chooses to sue them for negligence" Amy cut in, her voice a little clearer than intended.

Dusten smiled and took a breath, "I can see why you would say that Amy, in signing this and accepting the compensation amount offered, yes, Ty would be forfeiting his right to take this case any further through legal channels, he would also have to sign a clause to not disclose the amount of compensation hereby withheld in this document and to refrain from any media of social interaction where this settlement could be discussed or disclosed.. "

Amy chewed her lip, "that's basically a gag order, " she said and turned to Ty, who was still looking at the document. He hadn't really said much since Dusten had started to explain.

"and you're here as his lawyer or on their behalf?" Amy asked

"I've been retained by Mrs. Duponte on your behalf, " Dusten said.

Ty looked up, his mind getting foggier and foggier, "Ivanna?" he whispered

"yes Ty, I need to know which way you wish to proceed, in regards to this offer from the DA And the Province of Alberta"

"I.I. "Ty said, he didn't know what to say, this was unbelievable. "can I talk to Amy for a minute, alone, please,"

"of course Ty," Dusten said, getting to his feet, and walking to the door, "just knock on the door when you're done ok"

He left them alone and Amy wrapped her arm around Ty's shoulder, seeing his face in absolute dismay.

"what the hell is going on Amy?" he whispered, He looked up and couldn't put it together, "yesterday Justin tells me my medical bills are all but gone, and now this?"

"I know, but I don't know if this is the best idea, Ty, they are trying to stop you, gag you in fact, from taking this further, if they are offering you this now, what does this actually mean ?"

"this means they are terrified Im going to take them to court and ask for more!" he said flatly, " and I think they're worried Id win"

"is this something you have considered doing?" Amy asked, her eyes soft, she would back Ty in whatever he decided to do, but she wanted to make sure he really understood what taking this offer meant to him and to his future.

"no. Amy, "he said softly, "I don't blame them for what happened, I never have, Ben and Lyall, they were professionals, this is on them. it was no one's fault, I never intended to seek retribution or take this further, "he stopped, "well, not until I saw all these bills and realized just how much was going to have to deal with and that I may not be able to cover it all"

"so you did think about it?" Amy asked,

"no, yes, well sort of, "Ty rubbed his head, "no, It was just a fleeting thought, you know when I saw the payment plan, and then the thought of selling my bike, "He looked back at the papers and read the last page again. His hand still in his hair,

"It's a lot of money Amy, "he said softly, "more than Id ever be able to dream of making myself"

Amy smiled at him, and rubbed his back, "yes, that's a lot of zeros. "

"I don't know what to do, "he replied, his voice quavering slightly. This was a major decision with the outcome affecting his future, their future.

Amy kissed his cheek and took the document off of him, and folded it up, placing it back into the envelope. "I think you need to think this over Ty and do what feels right for you, "Ty looked up at her and smiled a soft smile, as she hugged him and stood up, "let's give it 24 hours and then you can decide"

"we can decide" Ty corrected,

"I'll stand by whatever you decide to do Ty, but this is your decision. "

Ty looked away weakly, not knowing what to say.

Amy walked over to the door and knocked, Causing Dusten to come back in and retake his seat.

"so, have we made a decision, ?" he asked,

Ty didn't answer, he looked at Amy and squeezed her hand as she sat back down. " um. Is it ok if I think about it, and call you tomorrow, Im just not sure, This is huge, I need some time"

"that's fine Ty, I'll let them know and we can reconvene tomorrow? "Dusten said,

Ty nodded and smiled at Amy, then looked back at Dusten "in your opinion, is this a good deal or ?"

Dusten took a breathe and replied, "it's a very generous offer I must admit, more than I have seen in this kind of cases for a while. However, if you did file your own civil suit, you would probably be awarded even more albeit most likely in a more metered distribution say over a period of years. This case is an embarrassment to the police department and a grievous breach of their security protocols, so keeping you out of the public arena is probably beneficial for them in the long run. It doesn't say much for their protective custody securities to have someone they are protecting taken from right under their noses. "

Ty nodded listening to Dusten and seeing his point, "this is really up to you Ty, if you take the offer, this will be over and you can move on with your life, you will not be able to disclose any of the particulars or the final agreed amount but it will be done and over. If you choose to take the legal option and go for them through the courts, it will take time, possibly years and doesn't guarantee an outcome, although I don't see any judge ruling against you with all the media attention this case has caused. It will also mean reliving it all again and going through the whole court process such as giving testimony, ascertaining evidence and most likely as this is a medical element aswell undergoing testing and having your hospital records opened for court access." he stood up and opened his briefcase, "I suppose its really a choice of going for the bigger payout by taking on the court system, or taking the offer on the table, be it lower but still very generous and let it go once and for all"

Amy looked at Ty as he thought it over, His face dark with thought.

"I have one last piece of business with you before I leave you to think this over Ty, "Dusten said, pulling another envelope out of his briefcase, "As you know Ivanna Duponte retained me to assist you in this decision, so whatever you decide I will act on your behalf for you, However, Ivanna also had me prepare this for you as well, this is a separate issue and in this case I am representing Ivanna on her behalf "

He handed Ty the other envelope and looked at Amy with a smile, Ty was now completely overwhelmed, "Ivanna is Ben Dawsons only living sibling and direct partner in most of his major business holdings, As Ben, is incarcerated and the cause of most of your medical and personal expenses. Ivanna has organized to cover all your medical bills that were a direct result of his treatment and interactions with you. This letter explains this in detail and removes any responsibility or obligation from you to cover any medical or personal costs to your person or belongings that were a direct result of Bens convicted crimes against you. "

Amy squeezed Tys hand, blow away herself now by Ivannas generosity. "as you have already paid a portion of the medical payments to Crossbow medical and had your motorcycle repaired after it was damaged at the cabin and then again by Sarah at Greenslades this letter includes a cheque covering those payments and the estimate on the repairs to your motorbike. Ivanna is also aware that due to all the time it has taken for you to recover, and the loss of work, income and your inability to attend your courses at university, she is also going to cover your tuition fees for the remainder of your university degree. Giving you the ability to focus on your studies and achieve your desired career outcomes." He took a breath and smiled the broadest of sympathetic smiles at a dumfounded TY " I do hope you accept this as Mrs. Dupontes way of finally setting right the pain and suffering her family has inflicted on you. She is aware it will never fully make up for what you have endured, but she is hoping you will accept it with her deepest regrets and sympathies,"

Ty took the envelope and opened it, his eyes welling up as he read the personal letter inside. Amy looked over his shoulder and read along, her heart also going out for the woman who had taken it upon her self to correct and cover her families misgivings. Ty looked at the next page and it was an itemized list of all of the original medical treatment he endured when he was first brought into CrossBow after he collapsed at Heartland after his return without his memory. The drugs, the coma, the operations, the shunt placement and removal, the Detomidine poisoning and the injuries from being hit by Rusty's truck, all had been covered and cleared, He owned nothing. Even his time at Greenslades, which he knew she covered was listed.

He looked at the bottom of the page and saw a cheque, covering all of his payments already made, his university tuition and a little extra for the repairs to his Norton.

"I don't know what to say " Ty stammered, "I …. She didn't have to do this, I cant accept this, honestly, she wasn't responsible for any of it, it's not fair on her to have to cover all this"

"Its done Ty, it's the least she could do to set this right for you, "Dusten smiled, "she wanted you to have your life back, and this is her way of making sure you achieve it"

Ty wiped his eyes and looked at Amy, not knowing how to voice how he was feeling. Justin had sorted the other side of the medical expenses, getting CrossBow to wave the fees from the Sinclaire Wing. But now to have the rest of it covered too, as well as his schooling was just way beyond his comprehension.

He passed the letter to Amy with a shaky smile, his eyes wet with relief and humility. Everything he had been through, everything he had endured. And now to have someone finally stand up and say they understood and they were sorry. It made him feel vindicated and valued for the first time in ages, it made him see all the pain and suffering he went through was noticed and that someone was willing to take responsibility, be it not the man responsible but someone who understood the toll this had taken on him.

He touched Amys arm and smiled at her, "um I've made my decision, "he said, sniffing back his emotions, Amy smiling at him and nodded, backing his call,

"Ill sign the offer from the DA, "he said clearly, "I was never after making someone pay for what happened. I have always simply wanted the man responsible for what I went through to be held accountable for what he did and then to let me move on with my life. "TY took a breath and smiled a gentle smile at Amy, "It's never been about the money, or who should pay, or how much I can get, I don't want to spend weeks, months or years in a courtroom placing blame and reliving it all again. I just want my life back, " he squeezed Amys hand "our life back, and this money will be enough to achieve that, "

A tear rolled down Amys cheek as she watched him pull the papers from the envelope and lay them on the desk, Dusten handed him a pen and he looked at Amy who smiled and wiped a tear away, proud of the man she loved,

Trevor Sutton came back into the office as Ty signed the documents and shook both their hands.

Sealing the deal and closing the chapter of Ty's life that he was finally ready to move on from.

"im so proud of you Ty Borden, "Amy said as they walked back towards his truck, their arms around each other's waists.

"I did the right thing didn't I," he said,

"yes, Ty, you did the right thing, "she smiled,

"I don't think your dads going to agree with that though" Ty replied as he opened the door for her and then walked around to his and climbed in.

"dad doesn't need to know, "Amy grinned, "we cant tell him anyways, not all of it, confidentiality agreement remember, this was your decision, and you had to be comfortable with it, "

TY smiled and leaned over and kissed her, his lips seeking her reassurance which she gave willingly.

"I love you," he said, "thank you for backing my call"

"Im always on your side Ty, "She kissed him back "never forget that ok, You and I against the world, "

He grinned and turned the engine over, "you and I against the world"

* * *

That afternoon Amy had gone to work with a client horse leaving Ty at a slight loose end at the Ranch, he decided to do some well overdue study in the lounge, trying to finally get the genetics and DNA splicing chapter clear in his head.

He was engrossed in charts and sequences when Jack came in and took a seat in his favorite old chair, he watched as Ty chewed his lip, oblivious to his presence. His mind lost in his textbook.

"that looks interesting, "Jack said, making the younger jump slightly as he finally became aware of him sitting there. "I won't for a moment try to think I know what it means, but it does look interesting,"

Ty chuckled and put the textbook down, his smile broad. He hadn't really stopped smiling since they left Calgary.

"I can explain it to you if you like, But I don't think I even understand it at this point either," he grinned.

Jack laughed and rubbed his mustache, the light in Tys eyes was a dead give away that something was going on behind those green emeralds,

"you seem happy," Jack asked, his pale eyes watching Ty, trying to get a grip on what it was that had him so jovial.

"I am, "Ty replied, his eyes going back to his notebook, "it's been a good day, "

"a good day?" Jack continued, "that smile says more like an exceptional day."

Ty couldn't stop the curl of his lip, He had been foolish to think he could hide anything from Jack, he knew him too well. Jack and Ty held a bond closer than most true fathers and sons did. Although not related the closeness and loyalty they shared with each other had grown since Ty had turned up on Jacks doorstep all those years ago. A rough and untrusting boy, with something to prove. Angry at the world and everyone who had ever let him down or hurt him. Jack had been there for Ty from the beginning, he never once turned his back on him through all of the trials that tribulations that had bestowed him. From defending him for pummeling Wes at the Mustang pens to dropping everything on Amys 16th Birthday to race to Calgary to save him from being used as a punching bag by two not so friendly bickers ready to settle a score. He protected him, guided and loved him like blood. Being there as his advocate at Sinclaire, saving his life after the bike accident and just always showing Ty that no matter where life took him. He had a home, he had a family at Heartland.

Ty couldn't imagine a father figure to be any more devoted. There was something in those pale eyes that made him feel safe, accepted and loved. Even when he made mistakes, screwed up and stumbled. It had been the old cowboy who had pulled him up and dusted him off. Helped him find his feet, and start again, Even if he did score a cuff over the ear for his stupidity in ending up in the dirt in the first place. Ty respected Jack and valued his opinion above everyones. As he had grown into the young man he was now, that bond has grown along with him. And it was something that Ty held in the highest regard.

"well, yes, exceptional is a good way to describe it," He said, his smile broadening.

"exceptional?" Jack pushed, "so what's brought on this exceptional mood?"

Ty took a breath and looked back at his book, he wasn't supposed to discuss it, he had after all signed the documents to action the gag order. But he couldn't just keep it all to himself, and if his plans went the way he was hoping they would on the weekend, The family were going to wonder how all of a sudden Ty had become a wealthy young man, an extremely wealthy young man.

"well, "he said, turning back to Jack, and trying to put his exceptional news into words.

"are you ok Ty, you look like your about to burst" Jack grinned, looking forward, He stopped suddenly and then raised his eyebrow, "did you, um…. Ask … her"

Ty stopped then couldn't help but chuckle realizing what Jack meant, "Um no. no, that's not it, Jack, " he grinned, "although Im still waiting for an answer from you in regards to that very thing "

Jack rubbed his face, still confused as to what else would have this young man so excited he could barely sit still.

"well, I suppose, I should give you one then shouldn't I," Jack said softly.

Making Ty suddenly sit still and watch him intently, his smile on hold as he waited for Jack to speak again.

Jack sat still for a few more minutes, his eyes watching Ty as he sat with baited breath. The suspense killing him. "come on Jack, your killing me here, "He laughed nervously.

"My answer. "Jack said, leaning forward slightly in his chair, "is yes, "

Ty sat still, the gravity of those simple four words hitting him like a thump in the chest,

"you mean it Jack?" he breathed,

Jack nodded and smiled holding his hand out to Ty to seal the deal, "yes, with all my heart, I give you my blessing "

Ty jumped up and embraced Jack as he stood before him, patting him on the back.

"thank you, Jack, "Ty said, his voice alive with emotion, "You don't know how much this means to me, "

Jack broke the hug and took his seat, pointing to the couch for Ty to do the same.

"So, do you have a plan to do this or?" he asked,

"Um, yes, yes, and I will need a little help from you to pull it off if you don't mind? "Ty said, his eyes sparkling.

"of course, just tell me what you need and Im happy to help, " Jack replied,

"Thanks, Jack, "Ty grinned, "I need Amy, um occupied for a while on Saturday morning, can you handle that?"

Jack nodded, not able to hide his grin, "consider her occupied,"

"thanks, "Ty said and he rubbed his hands together, this was starting to all fall into place. "he took a shaky breath and looked back at Jack, who was still watching him with a happy grin.

"what !" Ty laughed, "Im excited, it's not every day I ask the girls of my dreams to marry me!"

"Oh My GOD!" Lou nearly screamed, making Ty jump and fall back on the couch. He hadn't seen her come out of Katie's room.

Lou dropped the bottle of milk she was carrying and it rolled across the wooden floor leaving an arch of milk.

"Lou!" Ty warned, getting up, his hands up trying to calm her as she couldn't contain her excitement "this is a surprise, please, keep it down ok!"

"yes yes yes, "She beamed, running around to him and hugging him in joy, "I've been waiting for this day! "

She bounced around in front of both of them, her mind already creating lists and schedules.

"Lou!" Jack said, standing up now too, unable to hide the chuckle at her antics. "this is Tys and Amys moment, not ours, so let's just wait until we have an announcement to celebrate ok"

Ty looked back at Jack and gave him an thank you nod.

"what can I do, how can I help, tell me, I need to help, maybe I can set the place, the meal, or maybe we could do up one of the cabins, "

"LOU!" Ty almost yelled, getting her attention and grabbing her shoulders. "Please, calm down. I've got this ok, "

"oh ok, yes, You've got it, ok, "Lou looked a little dejected, she really wanted to be apart of this special moment as well,

"you can help me keep Amy busy tomorrow morning if you like Lou, " Jack offered, "Im sure between the two of us we can come up with something "

Ty nodded, smiling at Lou and agreeing, "yes, just keep her away from her room, and don't let her come to see me, if you can manage that, I would be grateful, I'll need your help later in the day too if that's ok?"

"ok, yes, "Lou said, with determination in her eyes, "we can do that, "

"just have her back here at Heartland by 12 pm, that's all I need" Ty smiled.

Lou nodded and ran over to Jack and hugged him, letting out a small squeal as she did.

"whats going on in here?"

Ty turned and saw Amy standing in the kitchen door, looking a little confused by the obvious excitement that was bouncing around the room.

"um .. Amy!" Ty stammered, quickly walking over to her and kissing her cheek, "Nothing Lou was just saying that she,…." He stopped, his green eyes looking back at Lou for help.

"that Im cooking roast lamb for dinner, with um, baby potatoes and honey carrots "she smiled the biggest smile seeing Amy raise an eyebrow at her, not quite getting why baby potatoes and honey carrots deemed so much jubilation.

"and parsnips, don't forget the parsnips, "Jack agreed, his smile wide,

"ahuh," Lou replied, picking up Kaites bottle and quickly wiping up the mess she had made, "parsnips too, of course"

Amy looked at all of them, moving her eyes from Jack to Lou and then to Ty, not following.

"Hey, Amy, "Ty said, his hand running around her waist as he guided her into the room. "I was just about to tell Jack and Lou about my day,"

Amys smile turned into concern as she realized what he was about to do, "Ty, um.. you cant remember, It said you couldn't say …" she started, her voice dropping.

"Its ok, Amy, Im not going into details, but I think its going to be a bit hard to keep the big picture hidden don't you think. Its pretty big news and it changes everything for me, and well, for you," Ty explained, kissing her cheek again.

Jack looked at Ty now, intrigued by Amy's conversation with him.

Amy nodded and had to agree, it was going to be hard to hide it all together, especially from the family and the clause had only said he wasn't at liberty to discuss the actual amount offered or for what reasons it had been.

"ok, so, come on you two, don't keep us in suspense," Lou said, flicking her eyes from one to the other,"whats going on,?"

Ty turned back to Amy once again and smiled the softest of smiles, and then took a deep breath.

"Well, I got this letter a few days ago,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…"

Ty explained to Jack and Lou the letter from the DA, the mounting bills and charges from Crossbow and how after talking to Justin, Simon and he had managed to get the hospital to rescind on the outstanding balance. Leaving Ty free from any further financial burden in relation to his time in Sinclare and after the fire.

Jack sat back in his chair, listening to Ty tell how he then had a meeting with the DA and how after careful consideration had taken an offered settlement of compensation, inclusive of a large lump sum payment for pain and suffering and income loss. Ty told them about the gag order and how in taking the deal he had forfeited his right to take any further action against them or the province. And although he could have taken that route, he had decided that the settlement was a better fit for him and his own recovery.

Jack rubbed his chin, digesting what Ty had said, letting it mull through his mind.

"so this settlement, it will see you through for a while, ?" Jack asked,

Ty rubbed his chin and the grin that shone through was hard to hide, "it will see me through for more than a while Jack, and with Ivannas offer as well, I… " he stopped and looked at Amy, "well just say I won't have to worry about money or where it's coming from for a very long time"

"Ivanna?" Jack asked,

"Yeah, she also made me an offer today, through Dusten Green, she is covering my education costs and any other out of pocket expenses that I incurred at the hands of Ben and his family, from medical to even fixing my bike."Tys eyes welled slightly, "she wants me to start my life again. "

Jack sighed, rubbing his face, "that's a very generous offer, Ty, "

"I know, Jack, "Ty replied, "I tried to say no, but shes already set it up, it's done, I have the cheque," Ty dug in his pocket at pulled out the envelope and handed it to Jack.

The old cowboy opened the letter and read the words, his eyes softening at the sentiment in the message, He raised his eyebrows up as he saw the figure on the cheque that was attached, "

"wow, " he whispered, As Lou lent over and caught a glimpse of the papers too.

"fifty thousand dollars!" Lou exclaimed, "is she serious,"

Ty nodded, "yes, I know, it's ridiculous, but they wouldn't take no for an answer"

"and that's on top of this undisclosed amount from the DA,?" Lou asked,

Amy nodded, squeezing Ty tightly to her side, "It's insane, but I think Ty did the right thing in taking the settlement, we want to move on, and put Ben and all this behind us, "

Lou nodded, still blown away by the news. "how much are we talking here? " she asked,

"Lou, I cant, "Ty replied, seeing her eyes still watching him, Jacks gaze still on him as well. He looked at Amy and took a breath, "I can't say exactly ok, but its well into seven figures," Ty finally said. "Im sorry, but I really can't say, "

Jack rubbed his face, still in shock, he slowly stood up and reached his hand out to Ty who slowly stepped forward too, unsure of Jacks calm reaction, "you've been to hell and back son, I think its about time you got some good news, Im really happy for you Ty, "he took his hand and pulled him into a soft hug, Ty returning it and holding the embrace, feeling the slight tremble in Jacks' arms "congratulations son, you deserve this.,"

* * *

Amy walked out to Ty's truck and kissed him goodbye, she didn't want him to go, but Ty had told her he had a double shift at the clinic on Saturday, and well, after the excitement of the day, he was kind of beat.

They had had a family dinner, filling Tim in on Ty's good news and windfall, leaving most of the details out and as expected Tim, true to character, didn't think Ty had made the right choice in signing the offer. Tim couldn't believe Ty had given up a chance to gain more but after a rather heated yet friendly discussion he had relented and agreed that Ty's future was now looking a lot brighter. Amy had noticed also that Tim, seemed to fixated on Ty at the table, his voice soft and friendly, asking about his work, and studies. And if now, that he was financially secure, was he planning on maybe an investment of future plan. Was he staying at the clinic with Scott, or looking at moving on.

What perplexed Amy, even more, was Ty's willingness to respond to Tims inquiries, he threw around a few ideas, expressing his own ideas and getting Tim and Jacks take in on them. Allowing the older men to share their wisdom and offer some guidance.

She couldn't believe that two men, who had resulted to throwing punches, now seemed at a happy bypass. With both taking and holding respect for the other.

"are you sure you don't want to stay in the loft, "she asked, sidling up to Ty as he leaned against his truck, the starry sky above them, it was a cool night, the nip of the mountain air making their breath swirl between them.

"Amy, I cant, I've got to get up early, "Ty smiled, his hands snaking around her waist and playing with the ends of her hair. "I've got to work tomorrow,"

Amy pouted and looked up at him sadly, "not fair"

Ty chuckled and kissed her, feeling her hands now wrap around his neck and run through the hair around his ears,

He took in a shaky breath and smiled, pulling back and steadying himself as he felt the tingle go down his spine,"stop that, "

"stop what" Amy teased, kissing him again, her fingers running down his ears and along his neck,

"you know what" he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers, his eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Amy pouted and smiled again, stepping back, allowing him to open the truck door.

"so I won't see you tomorrow at all?" She asked, her voice sounding slightly disappointed,

"um, well, maybe, at night, I'll call you ok, "he lied, touching her face gently and giving her a hopeful smile,

Amy nodded and moved back, but Ty saw the face and knew he couldn't leave her looking so dejected, he stepped closer to her again and pulled her up against him. His arms around her, his body pressed to hers as he kissed her passionately. The feeling making Amy shudder and turn to mush in his hands.

"you guys are just too much!"

Ty looked up and saw a very annoyed young lady standing at the door,

"your just jealous, "Ty joked,

"jealous!, I think you're mistaken, more like disgusted," Mallory rebuked. Folding her arms and giving him a sarcastic smile. She had returned a few days prior, her parents now home from Nashville after a small but unsuccessful country music bid by her father.

She was older, a little sassier and definitely not giving Ty and freedoms just because he was a wealthy man.

"Just kiss him already and let him go, "She said cooly, Making Amy roll her eyes at her and then peck Ty quickly on the lips.

"call me, ok, "she whispered, as he nodded and climbed into the truck,

"absolutely" he grinned as he kicked the truck into gear and reversed away.

To be continued


	69. Cover Me - Lost and Forgotten Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

 **It starts with a note**

The next morning saw Ty up before the sun. he ruffled through the envelopes he had picked up from the printers and was putting them into order when he heard a truck outside and a knock at the door.

"Hey man," he said, seeing Caleb smiling back at him.

"you ready brother, "Caleb replied,

"ready as I'll ever be" Ty smiled, handing him a few of the envelopes."ok here are yours and these two are for Soraya, you understand what you need to do right?"

Caleb grinned, taking the envelopes and straightening his hat, "of course man, Trust me, I'm on this."

With that Caleb ran back to his truck and took off down the road, Ty watched him leave as he heard his phone buzz, He pulled it out and pressed it quickly to his ear.

"Hello, " he walked around listening to the voice, a smile on his lips. "that's great Lou, I left yours on your laptop, make sure Amy doesn't see them or this will all be blown"

Ty rolled his eyes hearing Lou berate him for insinuating she couldn't handle her part of this,

"ok ok, LOU! Im sorry, I trust you, I've got to go, I'll see you later ok, "

He hung up the phone and ran his hand through his hair, the excitement once again making his stomach flip.

"ok Borden lets get this train moving!" he said to himself.

* * *

"Hey grandpa, "Amy said, shaking the sleep from her head as she walked slowly into the kitchen, The sun was only just up as she took a cup and sat roughly down. Sipping the coffee slowly, the dark liquid running down her throat and waking her up.

Jack smiled, seeing her tired blue eyes fight a little to focus on the cup before her.

"didn't sleep well?" he asked,

"no, I slept ok, but, it was weird not having T….." she stopped and looked up, suddenly realizing who she was talking too. Dropping her words as her eyes suddenly cleared and looked away.

"not having ?" Jack inquired, his eyebrow raised,

"um, not having Time, time to sleep, yes, I didn't sleep well, all the excitement you know, " She quickly diverted her eyes, hoping her mistake didn't get noticed.

Jack smiled and chuckled to himself, seeing her squirm made his morning. "I'll need your help this morning, up in the back fields, "

Amy looked at him, confused. "Um, ok, what about dad? Doesn't he normally help you out, ?"

"he's taken off to Moosejaw, left last night after dinner," Jack grumbled,

"oh, well ok, what are we doing?" she asked,

"worming and tagging," Jack said as he skulled the last of his coffee. "and we better get moving if we are going to beat the heard to the river"

Amy nodded and stood up, "give me five. grandpa, I'll meet you out in the barn"

Jack nodded and watched her walk back to her room to get dressed, a cheeky smile under his mustache. He grabbed his hat and coat and headed for the door. His part in the plan underway.

* * *

"here, these are yours, you know what to do right?" Caleb said, handing the two envelopes to Soraya as she opened Maggies for the day,

"yes, thanks, "she smiled, shoving them into her back pocket, "this is so exciting, I can't believe she hasn't twigged to all this yet"

"just don't give it away ok, "Caleb said as he smiled and followed her into the diner "you got food on yet?"

Soraya glared at Caleb in disbelief and then hit his shoulder motioning to the stools at the counter, "sit down, I'll see what I can find"

"Thanks, " Caleb laughed, "your awesome"

"you're encourageable!" she retorted as she disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Lou watched as Jack and Amy rode away towards the back pastures. Once they were out of sight she quickly ran down to Amy's room and placed one of the envelopes on her bed, she quickly ran back to her room, opened her drawer and picked up the small black velvet pouch. She couldn't hide the smile and secretly wished Peter had done something like Ty's plan when he had proposed to her. Lou went back to Amy's room and placed the pouch on the bed, next to the envelope. She took a breath and smiled, knowing the first part of her two step agenda was set. Amy and Jack would be back around lunch, so Lou quickly went to the nursery and picked Katie up.

"Hey beautiful girl" She cooed as she watched Katie giggle and reach for her. "come on we have to go set up a surprise for Aunty Amy, "

* * *

"you ready to go, you picked it up right,?" Ty asked over the phone as he drove down the road,

"yes Ty, I have it all ready to go, don't stress," Justin said,

"great, Thanks, Jus, Mallory Wells will meet you where we discussed, she will have the rest of what you need, "

"ok, no worries at all Ty, "

Ty turned a corner, the worry on his face that this was all going to fall apart.

"stop stressing ok! I can feel your nerves from here, it's going to be fine!"Justin laughed.

"I hope so Jus, "Ty smiled back, "wish me luck"

"no luck needed Ty, you've got this,"

* * *

Amy jumped off of Spartan and walked him into the barn, She untacked him and saw Jack come in not long after her, Paint following along behind his owner happily.

"Thanks for your help," Jack said, as he threw the saddle back onto the rack and ran his hand down the painted horse's mussel. "at least we got the bulk of those calves done"

"no problem at all Grandpa, we can go back out after lunch if you like, finish up ?' Amy offered, giving Spartan a quick cool down and a brush.

"No, I think the rest can wait for Tim, he should at least put some effort into this, since its half his heard too" Jack scoffed, leading Amy out of the barn and looking over towards the house," you go on ahead, I'll finish up here"

Amy smiled at her grandfather and felt bad leaving him with two hot and worked horses to settle, "I'll do the water, if you do the feed,?" she said,

"no no, you go, Lou will be wondering where we are, I'll look after this," He insisted, pushing her gently towards the house.

"ok, ok, "Amy laughed, seeing his determination at completing the task alone, "I can take a hint, I'll see you inside, "

Jack dipped his hat, and walked back into the barn, only coming out and peering around the corner once he saw Amy had started to walk back to the main house, He quickly pulled a cell phone from his jeans pocket, fumbled with it for a few seconds, trying to figure it out and then pushed it to his ear,

"the filly is heading to the starting line," he said, feeling a little foolish for the code words he had been instructed to use. "for gods sakes, she's on her way,"

"ok, roger that, Im ready and waiting "

Jack gruffed and pushed the phone screen with his fat fingers, growling as the screen went black and the phone beeped. "for god sakes, this is ridiculous" he growled as he shoved it back into his pocket and watched an Amy walked up the steps of the main house and opened the door.

"Lou, "Amy called, "you here?"

The kitchen was silent as Amy walked in, the dishes were done, the sink was clean and fresh, the table was cleared and even the laundry in the lounge was folded and put into its basket. Lou had definitely been there and as the house showed done her fair share of morning chores.

Amy slowly walked into the lounge and looked around, the house was silent apart from the click click click of the old clock on the wall.

"Lou?" she called again, finally seeing Katies door open slowly and Lou come out, her finger to her lips, "shhh, I've only just managed to put her down,"

"ooh sorry, Grandpa said you had lunch ready? so I Just assumed " Amy said coming over to her sister and noticing her smile and excited eyes." whats with the face?"

"um nothing, Im just happy and, well you know, it's a nice day," Lou was terrible at keeping secrets and she also had a shocking poker face.

"Lou? What is going on? Your acting all weird," Amy pushed, she watched her sister closely, trying to get a read on what was going on.

"Im fine Amy, "Lou grinned, wringing her hands together, seeing Amys stare, "look just go and take this laundry to your room ok, enough with all these questions, "

Lou thrust a pile of clean laundry into Amy's arms and quickly left towards the kitchen, her face slightly flustered as she left,

"questions? What questions? I just asked you if… oh never mind" Amy took a short cleansing breath and went to her room, pushing the door open with her boot and carrying the pile of clean clothes over to her bed, She dropped them down and stopped, noticing something on the comforter. Her curiosity taking hold as she bent down and picked up an envelope and a long-stemmed yellow rose.

Amy looked at the rose and knew there was only one person who would have left that beautiful flower for her, knowing it was her favorite color.

She pressed the soft bloom to her nose and smiled, He truly was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. Amy sat down and thought for a moment, the rose still in her hands. Ty was at the clinic, how had he been in her room to leave her such a beautiful gift. Her mind slowly turned as she tried to figure it out as her eyes landed on the envelope yet again.

Amy reached down and picked it up, opening it slowly and pulled out an aged piece of paper, sealed with a wax seal, with the emblem of a running horse embedded into it.

Amy took a breath as she saw words inside, scribed down in elegant script.

 _{Amy,_

 _Follow the clues and collect the memories to find the treasure that is us together._

 _Do not call me or try your sleuthing skills to cut corners. This is a journey I want you to remember, use the clues, collect the memories and I'll see you in my arms._

 _CLUE NUMBER 1:_

 _This was a night I'll never forget, go to the place where our lips first met.}_

Amy smiled at the little smile, feeling a warm tingle inside of her as she read the parchment again, she looked down at the bed and saw the black suede pouch. Quickly she scooped it up and opened it, tipping the contents into the palm of her hand.

A single rope bound bangle sparkled up to her, the silver sparkling in the midday sun that shone through her window. On the bangle a single charm, silver lips in a kiss,

Amy sighed and couldn't believe how beautiful it was, her curiosity peaked by the note and the charm.

"what are you up to Borden," she asked herself as she quickly clipped the bangle on her wrist and grabbed her jacket, running out of the room into the kitchen where Lou smiled at her.

"you did this didn't you," she asked, unable to hid her smile, "he got you to help didn't he"

Lou looked away, her smile giving her away, "my lips a sealed, "

Amy just giggled and ran out the door, heading for the barn. The first step on her treasure hunt underway.

* * *

Amy ran into the barn, looking around wildly , excitement in her blue eyes as she scanned the stalls one by one,

"where we first kissed" she said, looking at the 3rd stall down, it was there, in front of that very stall door that Ty had placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her for the first time. Her memory went back to that moment, where she had said the words {talking is overrated}

Amy clicked the stall bolt open and walked into the empty stall, this was Spartans stall, and although Jack had supposedly been looking after him, she could see her black gelding out in the backfield grazing on the grass.

Amy scanned the stall and saw what she was looking for in the feed bucket attached to the wall, An envelope sat there with another small black pouch.

Amy couldn't help but giggle as she tipped the pouch into her hand and saw a small charm sparkle up at her, this one, a patchwork pillow, She slowly attached it to her bangle, watching it glint and sparkle in the light, Amy opened the envelope and broke the seal, seeing clue number two.

 _{CLUE NUMBER 2:_

 _This place holds some of the best memories of them all._

 _It all started here, with a patchwork quilt, a guitar, and a duffle bag. And the words My granddaughters are off limits, any part of you that gets too close will be removed }_

Amy stopped reading and looked up at the ceiling, knowing exactly where she was headed next,

She bolted out of the stall and ran around the corner, crashing into Jack as he came around the other way through the barn doors,

"steady on!" he growled as he saw Amy grab the handrail and spin herself around to barrel up the loft stairs.

Jack chuckled and shook his head, a slight laugh under his breath as he headed back out into the yard.

Amy stopped when she got to the top of the stairs, she looked around quickly, then remembered the charm, a patchwork pillow.

She ran over to the bed and patted the quilt but found nothing, her hand finally touching the pillows and feeling a bump.

Amy sat down and slid her hand into the sleeve, pulling out yet another pouch and an envelope, she tore it open quickly, unable to hide her excitement to read the next clue.

 _{CLUE NUMBER 3:_

 _Your favorites by far, yellow and blue, with petals as soft as silk,_

 _They grow up there in the sun, their colors in mass, swaying in the mountain breeze.,_

 _This was our first, our special place, our night under the stars. }_

Amy chewed her lip and tipped the pouch into her hand, the charm rolling out and into her palm, two small corn flowers wrapped around each other in silver. Amy touched the delicate charm and attached it to her bangle, her smile wide as she thought about the clue and where Ty must have been guiding her. There was only one place that she knew cornflowers to grow in large numbers. It was one of her favorite spots, their favorite spot. It was the place that they had loved for the first time. Under the stars, in the back of the GMC on that beautiful night.

Amy ran down the loft stairs, and went to head out to the backfield, knowing spartan was out there, but her feet stopped when she heard a voice call her name,

"Amy, "Jack said, standing at the front of the barn, Spartan beside him, tacked up and ready to go.

"Oh Grandpa, "Amy breathed, turning on her heels and running towards him. Pushing her boot into the stirrup as she mounted the gelding,

"this is insane!"She laughed as she turned the horse and kicked him into a gallop and rode off down the trail towards the ridge.

* * *

"how is it going? "Ty asked into the phone, he was watching the time, hoping everything was going to plan.

"she's heading for the ridge now, "Jack said watching the black horse disappear from view behind some trees, "she should be up there in 2o mins "

"20 minutes. That's a 40 min ride Jack "Ty questioned,

"well at the speed she's going I think its more like 20! that horse is flying" Jack laughed.

Ty chuckled and looked at his watch again, "ok, well, we are still within our time window, so it's all good. Thanks, Jack appreciate the help"

"no problem, "Jack replied, his voice still a little jovial himself, "good luck"

"Hopefully, all going to plan, I won't need it"Ty replied, and hung up the phone.

* * *

Amy pushed Spartan through the creek, the water cool on his worked legs as he slowed to a walk, She gave him a minute to recover, his head dropping to take a well-deserved drink,

Amy looked around the crossing, her excitement over Ty's plans driving her to distraction. She hadn't expected this and really, didn't know what was next in his plan. He had obviously put a lot of thought into this treasure hunt, and he couldn't have possibly done it all alone. She vowed to herself to find out who his accomplices were, all of them, and give them a good stiff talking to about keeping secrets. She smiled, this secret though, she had to admit, was worth the wait. So that stiff talking to, well it could possibly just end up being a thankyou hug.

Amy pulled the reigns and kicked Spartan up the side of the crossing, his hooves digging into the soft earth as they climbed up the meadow track. Amy's mind wandered back to the day when Mallory had sprung them in their little romantic interlude up on the ridge, She had nearly caught them both in a rather compromising position. That had been a good day, a day filled with love and romance. Her smile slipped suddenly, as her mind continued on, Ty had been keeping things from her that day though, the plan to take on Lyall was well underway, he was also high on pills then, using them to gain strength and shadow his guilt while he knowingly distracted her, keeping her busy. She chewed her lip, as Spartan trotted along. Was this also an elaborate rouse to distract her, or was this more. She shook her head, chasing the bad thoughts from her mind. They had moved on from there, these fears were not warranted now, they had vowed to be honest and open and never again allow such darkness and mistrust in each other shadow what they had. She took a deep breath and egged Spartan on, the hill trail getting a little steeper as they wound their way up to the ridge.

It took Am 15 minutes to make it to the crest, She pulled Spartan up and jumped down, allowing him to graze as she walked through the sea of yellow and blue cornflowers, they were in full bloom at this time of year and they danced in the mountain air as it tussled with them. She bent down and picked a few as she went, holding them between her fingers and slipping one behind her ear,

Amy heard a horse snort and whinny from near the tree line, not far from where Amy and Ty's secluded alcove lay hidden. She slowly walked up to the crest, her boots hitting the rock face and saw Her dad and his Palamino standing near a large jack pine.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, "you're supposed to be in Moosejaw?" she questioned,

"well, yeah, but, um..no" He smiled, handing her an envelope and yet another pouch.

"you're in on this too!' she protested with a smile, taking the offering and quickly pulling the letter out.

 _{CLUE NUMBER 4:_

 _Remedies and treatments,_

 _Notes and scribbles,_

 _These pages have guided you through._

 _These words those old, memories from the past_

 _Bound between the pages, held within these walls}_

Amy looked up at he dad who smiled again and rubbed his head with his hand as he replaced his hat,

"so you good to go? Or do you need a hint?" he asked,

Amy laughed, the clue was pretty straightforward really, she knew exactly where Ty was leading her, "no dad Im good, "

"great, so I can be on my way? I've been up here for near on an hour!" Tim grumbled, "sitting in the sun, all in the name of Love" he used air quotes to emphasise his annoyance at the last word,

"bye dad, "Amy called as she ran back through the flowers, heading back to Spartan who raised his head with a mouthful of grass as he saw her coming back his way.

Amy slowly slid her hand across his neck, taking his reigns and pulled herself up into the saddle. She tipped the pouch into her hand and saw a small silver charm of a book. Amy couldn't hide the soft smile as she clipped it to her bangle.

"come on boy, let's get going" she whispered into the geldings ear as she kicked him on and galloped back down towards the meadow trail.

* * *

Exactly 29 minutes later Amy jumped from the saddle mid-stride as Spartan came to a halt at the tie rail next to the barn. Jack came out from the stalls and took the reigns from her as she sprinted past him, the whirlwind of her arrival making him laugh.

"Hi Grandpa!" she yelled as she grabbed the barn door and ran into the office. Stopping short when she saw Caleb sitting in the desk chair, his feet on the desk.

"I knew you had to be caught up in this somehow" she breathed as she tried to catch her breath "whats going on Caleb, why is Ty …"

"now-now, Im not here to give you any information, "Caleb grinned, "Im here to make sure you follow the rules and to be your ride,"

"Rules?" She laughed, "these clues have taken me all over the place, what rules,"

Caleb looked at his phone, and then smiled at Amy after he sent a quick text message through "you're a little ahead of time, but that's ok, we can make it work, now the rules, no calling Ty ok, and you must keep to the clues. " he grinned. "here you go, as directed by Mr. Borden, "

He handed Amy yet another envelope and gave her his best-accommodating smile. "oh and this too, "he cut in quickly, offering her another pouch.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the handsome cowboy and read the letter.

 _{CLUE NUMBER 5:_

 _The only place to get_

 _The best waffles, cream, and maple_

 _With curly fries on the side._

 _Stop for a drink, catch your breath and enjoy the company._

Amy grinned, this was an easy one, there was only one place in town that did waffles, and she knew the owners well.

"wrote that one myself " Caleb smirked, proud of his clue,

Amy chuckled and tipped the charm into her hands, She chewed her lip as the small coffee cup glimmered up at her.

"thank you , "she said, as she clipped it onto the bangle, letting it tinkle against the other charms,

"oh, no, that's all him, trust me, "Caleb laughed, not wanting to take any credit away from TY. "he's the hopeless romantic, Id just well, fed ya and then asked the…"

"Caleb!" Jack warned, now standing in the door, Making the young cowboy jump and nearly fall from his chair,

Amy turned and raised her eyebrow, seeing Jacks warning gaze, realizing Caleb nearly let whatever it was that Ty was up to slip.

"what would you have said?" She asked, smiling at him, her eyes friendly and appealing.

"no, no, "Caleb raised his hands and quickly backed away, "Um, no… I'll just go and wait in the truck I think"

"Good Idea, "Jack smiled, watching the young man quickly side step by him.

"Grandpa, come on, tell me, what this all about,?" Amy pleaded as he walked her out of the barn. She held onto his arm. Giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could manage.

"You better be on your way Amy, or you're going to run overtime, "Jack said, pulling Caleb's trucks door open and ushering her inside.

Amy pursed her lips and got in, Turning to Caleb who quickly looked out the window, keeping eye contact to a minimum,

"NOT a WORD!" Jack said, his eyes locked to Calebs as he nodded and swallowed heavily, the threat in Jacks tone scaring the hell out of him.

"Not, a word, "He whispered.

* * *

"Amy, "Soraya smiled as Amy came through the diner door and came over to the counter,

"Hey, "Amy replied, her eyes scanning the room, but not locating the special someone she thought would be there,

"he's not here Amy, "Soraya giggled, seeing her eyes.

"so, you're in on this too?" Amy asked, taking a seat at the counter and playing with her bangle. The charms slipping around it and sparking in the overhead lights.

"Oh goodness, that is beautiful" Soraya cooed, touching the trinkets and making them dance.

"it is hey, "Amy agreed, "so tell me best friend, what is he up too?"

"I've been asked to give you this, "Soraya said sweetly, pouring her a glass of water and then handing her an envelope with a pouch.

Amy narrowed her eyes and took the water, sipping it and enjoying the cool feeling of it running down her throat. The mad ride up to the ridge in record time had taken it out of her.

She tipped open the pouch and this time a small cat and dog charm fell onto the countertop.

"oh wow, that's so cute, "Soraya gushed as she picked it up and clipped it onto Amy's bangle.

Amy grinned and laughed, "I don't need to read this clue at all, "

She pulled the letter open and cast her eyes over the text, seeing she was right.

 _{CLUE NUMBER 6:_

 _Puppies and Kittens_

 _Horses and Cows,_

 _Bunnies and hamsters_

 _We cure them all}_

"Go!" Soraya laughed, motioning towards the door.

Amy hugged her friend and grabbed the letter adding it to her pile in her pocket, she finished off her water and quickly ran out the door, noticing Caleb still sitting in his truck.

"I take it your still my ride," she called,

"yes mam, I am still your ride," he replied, leaning over an opening the door so she could get in.

Amy took a breath, waved to Soraya who had come to the door to watch her go and then climbed into Caleb's truck, her eyes full of wonder and excitement as she continued on her way.

* * *

"shes on her way to Scott now Ty, "Soraya said into her cell as she pushed a plate of pie to a customer in front of her.

"you didn't tell her anything right,?" TY asked, a little concerned, He had just pulled up at Heartland and was bolting quickly for the house where Lou was waving him inside.

"No no, shes still following the clues, but I think Caleb is only just holding on, he looked rather stressed when they pulled up"

Ty twitched his lip as he walked quickly into the kitchen, He had been worried Caleb may be the loose link in the chain, "but he didn't say anything right? "

"No no, I don't think so, "Soraya replied,

"well he better not, or I'll murder him when this is done, "Ty replied, his voice stressed, as Lou pulled his Jacket from his arms and pushed him bodily towards Amys room,

"I'll keep watch on him, Don't worry Ty, it will all work perfectly, I just know it" Soraya laughed,

"here's hoping, I can't believe Im doing this! "Ty sighed with a smile as he stopped in Amys room and Lou glared at him to get off the phone as she started to unbutton his shirt, "ok um, I got to go, thanks, Soraya, "

Ty hung up and looked at Lou incredulously as she finished unbuttoning his shirt. Exposing his chest,

"Um, Lou,? I think I got it from here" he said, making her aware that she really didn't need to undress him. His eyebrow raised awkwardly as she tapped his bare chest absentmindedly and with appreciation.

"Oh My, I'm so sorry" She laughed, stepping back, her eyes looking embarrassed as she realized she had overstepped the mark in her efforts to keep things on schedule. "oh um, , I'm , you're um, wow, yes, well your clothes are there, on the bed, as requested, I'll just leave you to.. um… well, finish off" Ty looked at her red cheeks and watched her quickly back out of the room. Shutting the door behind her.

He laughed to himself and shook his head as he pulled his shirt from his shoulders and started to undo his belt buckle, his eyes on his phone, watching the time.

* * *

"Scott" Amy called as she came through the door, but noticed the exam room was empty. She looked around and peered through the small glass window into the operation room and saw Scott, gowned and masked working in a small patient. In efforts to not annoy or disturb him, she went back into the exam room, her eyes falling onto the letter and pouch on the stainless steel table top.

 _{CLUE NUMBER 7:_

 _The wind at our backs, the open road ahead,_

 _My other passion, next to you._

 _You've accused me of loving her more than you,_

 _But next to you, there's no comparison._

 _This is where she is housed, }_

Amy held up the small silver motorcycle and laughed, she knew it had to get a mention somewhere, it was after all her biggest rival for Ty's attention. She clipped it on and quickly found a pen, scribbling a small thank you on the envelope before she headed back out the door.

As She came out onto the street in front of the clinic she noticed Caleb's truck was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh great "she sighed, realizing she was stranded with no way of getting home let alone to the trailer," way to stuff up Caleb"

She pulled out her phone as was just about to call TY and brake the rules, telling him that whatever he was planning had suddenly taken a turn for the worst when she saw a long black limo slide up to a stop in front of her. The Cadillac windows were dark and it shone in the afternoon sun as the driver's door opened and a man in a black suit with a drivers hat and dark classes got out from behind the wheel.

"Miss Fleming, your ride awaits,"

Amys' mouth was agape as he slowly walked around to her side of the door and pulled the rear passenger door open, exposing the plush interior. The leather seats, the glasses, and bottles of cider. The small heart chocolates.

"Justin!" Amy breathed, blown away by the lavishness of it all, "oh my!"

"Miss Fleming, please, we have a schedule to keep, "Justin smiled, Taking her hand and helping her slide inside,

"this is too much, what …. No, you should have stopped him, honestly" Amy stammered, her eyes scooting around the cabin, trying to take it all in.

"nothing's too much for his girl" Justin grinned, as he shut the door and returned to the driver's seat.

"Why is he doing all this Justin, it's not necessary, "She said as the car glided away from the curb. "He didn't need to do all of this for me, "

"we will be there soon Amy, sit back, enjoy the refreshments, and relax" Justin replied,

Amy settled back into the soft leather seat and picked up a heart-shaped chocolate, as she unwrapped it and placed it between her lips she looked at her bangle, running her fingers over it as it glimmered and sparkled. She was blown away by how much attention to detail Ty had gone to in this elaborate endeavor. He had pulled so many people into its set up, and never once let on to her what he had planned. The late afternoon light bounced off the canola fields as Amys watched the world go by, on her way to the trailer, and hopefully, Ty, who she prayed would be waiting for her. This was truly a beautiful day, and her excitement to see where it ended up was growing with every passing mile.

* * *

The limousine pulled up at the trailers lot and Justin pulled it to a halt. He quickly got out but left the engine running as he took Amy's hand and helped her to the door.

"Amy, please go inside, I'll be right here waiting for you on your return," He said.

Amy nodded, her smile making her look even more beautiful as she opened the trailer door and stepped inside.

The trailer was empty apart from a small wrapped black box on the table about the size of a wallet, accompanied by the usual letter and pouch. Amy turned around to see a bouquet of yellow roses on the bed, tied in a blue ribbon and sprinkled with baby's breath.

She didn't know what to look at first so she picked up the letter and opened it, hoping for some clarity.

 _{CLUE NUMBER 8:_

 _Your getting close to the end of your journey,_

 _Only a few more stops and you are there._

 _We kissed on this dock, the sun at our backs,_

 _we rode hand in hand along the trails._

 _Around the fire, I told you my secrets, shared my soul,_

 _I let you in, I was broken and you made me whole.}_

Amy put the letter down and tipped up the pouch, seeing a small silver cabin charm fall onto the table.

"the Dude Ranch "she whispered, reminiscing about the time they had to babysit badger and his delinquent friend. Ty had shared his backstory with Amy that night, the real reason as to why he ended up at Heartland on Probation. He had opened up, and let the walls down, allowing her to see him for the first time, the real Ty, with all his vulnerabilities and scars.

He had never opened up to anyone before that night and Amy knew in her heart it had been a defining moment in their relationship.

Amy reached over to pick up the wrapped box and saw a small card attached to it,

 _"TAKE ME WITH YOU, DO NOT OPEN ME YET,"_ it said in small letters. Amy shook the box, trying to get a gauge on what was inside it but couldn't hear a thing.

She turned to the bed and walked over, bending down to collect the flowers, six in all, all yellow and perfect. Again there was a card hanging from the bow,

 _"TAKE ME WITH YOU"_

Amy clutched the bouquet to her chest as she walked back out the door, seeing Justin open the car door and smile with welcome.

"This is just …. I don't know what to say" Amy whispered, a small tear in her eye. " why? I don't deserve all of this?"

"not far now Amy, please take your seat, " Justin said as he helped her into the seat and wiped her tear with his thumb, "no tears today Amy, this is a good day"

Amy nodded and sniffed back her emotions, her smile shining through,

Justin shut the door and quickly got back to the driver's seat, reversing the limo back out onto the main road and heading off towards Heartland and the Dude Ranch.

* * *

Lou looked at her phone, the sun was low in the sky, and she knew they were cutting it fine,

"we are going to have to make this stop as fast as possible Mallory," she said, looking back at Mallory as she came out of the cabin.

"its ok Lou, we have time, Ty's made sure of it, "The younger said, "so chill ok, and stop stressing"

"Im not stressing, I just want this to be perfect, Amy deserves it, so does Ty, after everything that's happened, I think its time they had some good in their lives."

"so do I, Lou, "Mallory agreed as she came to stand next to her, "look, here it comes"

Mallory guided Lou's eyes to the long dark limo that rolled down the entrance to the Dude Ranch. It slowly slid up in front of the cabin and stopped.

Lou watched as Justin got out from behind the wheel and walked around to the passenger door.

"Lou, Mallory, "He said softly, winking at the younger, making her blush,

He opened the door and held his hand out to help Amy disembark. Her hands still holding the small black box and the yellow roses.

"Lou," she said, walking over to her, and giving her sister a hug, "tell me he's inside, this is insane!"

Lou sniggered slightly, looking at Mallory who did the same.

"come on Amy, we have things to do, "Mallory replied, placing her hand in the middle of Amys back and leading her inside,

"come on, tell me,"Amy pushed.

"Shh. Just come inside and let us work ok" Lou ordered, pushing the door shut after a quick nod to Justin, who saluted and returned to the car.

* * *

"Ty, you're ready?" Jack called,

"yes, Jack,"

"ok well, we better get a move on or shes going to beat you there,"

"ok, Jack lets get this done, "

"You ok, you look a little nervous, "

"I'm good, this is good, " Ty straightened his shirt and took a few short breaths, "ok let's do this"

* * *

The sun was just starting to set as Lou kissed Amy on the cheek after curling the last piece of her hair, "you look beautiful" she said, Seeing Amy's smile in return to her compliment.

She sat in front of the dresser mirror, her eyes sparkling in the low light of the cabin.

"ok, I think we are done," Mallory said, eyeing her handiwork and shutting the compact with a snap.

"thank you, "Amy said, blown away by the image that looked back at her from the glass,

"Ok, Im off, I'll see you later ok, "Lou said, quickly checking her watch and grabbing Katie, Kissing Amy again and quickly heading for the door.

"Lou, where are you going? " Amy asked, looking confused, "you cant just run off now,"

"Um, yes, yes I can, you look beautiful, Ty's going to be blown away, " with that Lou opened the door and disappeared, Amy, hearing the sound of her SUV tearing off down the drive.

"ok, let's get you dressed and .."Mallory said,

"and?" Amy pushed, standing up in a bathrobe as Mallory handed her a dress bag.

"And I'm not saying anything else, so stop trying to make me ok" Mallory warned. "I know, I know, I talk too much normally, but not today. not this time"

Amy crinkled her nose and then took the dress bag,

"you need to open the gift now, "Mallory said, giving her the small black box that Amy had brought with her.

"now?" Amy asked, "but Tys not here?"

"Now!" Mallory said again, her voice a little firmer. But accompanied with a smile.

"ok, ok" Amy pulled the ribbon and then unwrapped the box, revealing a small velvet case. Slowly, her breath holding in her throat she opened it, revealing the next treasure inside.

A small piece of parchment sat in the box, on top of a silver rope chain necklace that had a horse in full gallop charm hanging delicately from its length.

"Oh my, "Amy breathed, taking the chain out and holding it up so the horse sparkled and spun in the light.

"read the note," Mallory said softly, not able to hide the smile that radiated across her young face. Who knew, she thought to herself, Ty's not such a bumbling male after all,

Amy unfolded the note and it wasn't a clue, it was a simple statement.

 _{COME TO ME_

 _Your carriage awaits}_

Amy turned slightly when the whinny of horses filtered to her ears,

"I'll see you outside," Mallory said, stepping out the front door, closing it quickly as Amy stood up and unzipped the dress bag, its contents making her gasp with surprise.

* * *

20 minutes later Amy stepped out of the cabin, her hairs soft and curled around her bare shoulders. The horse necklace around her neck.

Peter couldn't help but rub his jaw at the vision before him. As Amy came out on to the porch. Her words now completely gone as she stared at the vintage carriage that sat before her in front of the cabin.

Peter sat in the driver's seat, holding the reigns to a large Clydesdale that pawed the ground. Making his full harness jungle and shake as he shook his large head.

Mallory handed Amy a small pouch and kissed her cheek, stepping back as she came forward towards the waiting ride.

Amy was dressed in soft white linen outfit that flowed around her slender form, an off-the-shoulder crop top with an elasticized neck and hem. matched with a with the high-waisted maxi skirt with elastic at the back. A side split in the skirt exposing her tanned shapely legs. The fabric waved around her body in soft folds, exposing her soft tanned legs as the breeze caught it and played with its embroidered hem. The stitching on the bodice was intricate and stylish, fitting her to perfection as it moved with her body, hugging it in all the right places, The effect was finished off with a pair of soft white cowboy boots, stitched and etched with intricate western designs. They had small heels and silver capped toes. Making them look dressy yet still very much Amy.

Amy tipped out the last charm and saw it was a small silver carriage, she clipped it on and then walked down the cabin steps, her dress fluttering in the wind.

"Madam," Peter said with pomp and ceremony, offering her his hand, "shall we be off"

Amy giggled and nodded, playing the part by curtsying lightly, Peter took her hand and helped her up into the carriage. making sure she was comfortable, giving her a soft white wrap to place around her shoulders. He then climbed back up to take his seat on the driver bench. He flicked the reigns and the Clydesdale jumped into action, pulling the carriage and its beautiful cargo off to its final destination.

to be continued


	70. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 70

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I needed this to be worth the read, Enjoy the chapter, Heres the chapter I know a few of you have been waiing for.**_

 _ **WARNING" adult themes, sex scene,**_

 ** _I_ dont _own Heartland or any of its characters._ **

**_Song credit to: Ed Sheeran - Perfect._**

 **Chapter 70**

 **Perfect**

The sun was just starting to set as the carriage containing an excited Amy and dutiful Peter weaved its way through the trees and foliage. Amy looked ahead, trying to get a glimpse of what was around the next corner for her. She was already completely overwhelmed by all the efforts everyone had made to get this elaborate plan to fruition. She reminded herself to smack Ty when she saw him. Her soft smile filled with anticipation as they rounded yet another bend in the Alberta countryside.

Amy recognized this road, she knew it well, it was not known to everyone, and the only place that it led too was one that held some of the most precious memories for both herself and Ty.

The carriage came to a halt in front of a band of large trees. And Peter turned and smiled warmly at her.

"this is as far as I go, mam, " he said as he climbed down, he quickly walked around the side of the carriage and opened the small ornate door. Peter raised his hand and took Amys as she stepped to the ground. The evening breeze playing with her hair as it fell around her exposed shoulders. She handed Peter the wrap, the excitement keeping her warm, as she hugged him and whispered thank you into his ear.

He nodded and walked with her to the small trail, pointing the way ahead. "just down there, turn at the large poplar tree" he said with a grin. Knowing what was waiting for her.

Amy took a breath and walked through the trees, the soft earth and leaves crunching under her boot falls. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight that displayed before her, her mouth now open in amazement as she took in the full impact of what Ty had organized just for her.

Amy was standing at the far corner of the hidden clearing. where Ty had made her, her very own private jumping course so many years before. The grass was well grown now, and the handmade jumps not quite up to par, but this place was magical to Amy. She looked around, gasping with amazement seeing each jump had been wrapped ever so delicately in solar powered fairy lights. Illuminating them like fire fires, giving the clearing a soft fantasy glow, Some of the larger trees had also been adorned with small twinkling lights, giving a mystic glow to the clearing, with just enough light so she could see her way. Amy stepped forward, her hands now over her mouth as she saw a line of slightly blue tinted lights running along each side of a pathway. As she walked through the lights she could faintly hear the sound of soft music and make out a figure standing at the far end of the clearing, backdropped by two of the larger trees.

"Ty!" she whispered, as her steps sped up slightly, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and pull him close. The day's activities finally overwhelming her emotions.

Amy moved closer to him, her smile increasing with each step as he came into view. He was standing firmly, his form showing confidence and that Borden smile on full display.

Amy stopped walking, her eyes catching the lights that flickered around her. Her ears picking up the music that wafted through the magical setting.

Her fingers played with her bangle as she watched him, drinking him in as he stood about 15 meters before her. Ty was dressed well, in a pair of dark dress pants, a deep maroon shirt with a black waistcoat. With cuffs and trim finished with black stitching giving it a formal yet classy modern feel. He sported a black tie, neatly tucked into the waistcoat that was trimmed with a silver tie clip. Amy noted a long black jacket resting on the side of the final jump just off to the side of where he stood. Amy grinned, taking a little step, her eyes still holding him in their sights. She chewed her lip, He looked amazing, he was handsome and classy, yet still with a hint of the western ruggedness, his cowboy stubble making him look hot and sexy as hell, but there was one thing that took Amy's breath away. She couldn't help but notice as she walked forwards, her steps leading her towards him that the soft long locks of brown unruly hair were gone. Ty now sported a tidy, more adult well groomed shorter style, it still framed his handsome features, but it gave him a look of maturity, this was not some rebel boy living in the loft anymore, this was a young man, confident and settled, It suited him, she thought, it still held that youthful unruliness that he wore so well, but Amy had to admit, she liked this new version just as much as the last. He grinned at her again, his hands holding one single yellow rose as the lights reflected off of his union belt buckle.

"wow!" he finally said, Amy, watching him as his eyes walked over her, "you…. Are.. wow!"

Amy giggled as she stepped into his orbit, touching his cheek and leaning in to kiss him softly, Her hand running through the hair around his ear.

"you look amazing too, "she said, her eyes shining back at him "I like this, " she played with the hair, running her fingers through it as he laughed back at her, "well, thank you, I thought the Justin Bieber hair was a little dated, "

Amy sniggered and kissed him again, her hand still on his cheek, "this is amazing Ty, "she said, looking around the clearing, "I can't believe you went to all this trouble, just for me, the clues, and the bangle. The charms, I….I…" She was lost for words, "thank you, I don't know what to say"

"your welcome, "he smiled, "I wanted this day to be special, Im glad you liked it"

"I love it, it was,,…. There aren't words for how special you've made me feel today"

They stood in silence for a moment, simple drinking each other in, Words seemed to be out of place and not warranted.

After what felt like hours, Ty shook his head as if coming back into planning mode and handed her the rose, which Amy gratefully accepted.

"Amy, "He said, stepping closer to her and takin her hands in his, their eyes locked together,

"Ty, "she replied, looking curious,

"I took you on a little journey today," he said, his smile soft but inviting, "I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and how serious I am about this being forever."

Amy nodded, "you mean the world to me too, Ty,"

He took a breath, she could see the nerves were getting the better of him. The self-assured confident man she had walked up to had taken on a little-frazzled look around the edges.

"you ok?" she asked, squeezing his hands, feeling he needed some reassurance.

"Um, Yeah, "he chuckled, taking yet another breath, and smiling at her, "Ok, here we go, …."

Amy watched him recentre himself and shut his eyes. He took a few seconds and tilted his head to the stars, then slowly opened his eyes again, a calm taking over him as he looked into her big blue expectant eyes.

"Amy, when I say I love you, I don't say it out of habit or to make conversation. I say it to remind you that you are and always will be the best thing that ever happened to me"

Amy opened her mouth to respond, but he stopped her with a quick shake of his head, "Shh, let me say this now ok, or my nerves are going to get the better of me and Im going to screw this up" he took a quick breath and gave her a shaky smile and moved his hand to his pocket, Amy watched in awe as he slowly dropped to one knee before her, his hand offering up a single ring held delicately between his fingers. "Amy, with this ring, I give you my heart, I promise that from this day forward, you will never walk alone, my heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home,"

Amy's face was frozen as she watched him bare his soul to her, the shock and surprise of what he was attempting to do making her tremble slightly before him. He looked up into her big blue surprised eyes, hoping her look of shock was a positive one,

"Amy Fleming, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife,?"

He raised his hand a little higher, the light bouncing off the diamond ring he held between his fingers, His smile wide but expectant, "will you, marry me?"

Amy stood in silence and flicked her eyes from the ring and then back to Ty, her face alive with excitement and dismay.

A silence fell between them again, as Ty's expression changed slightly from hope and happiness to a little worry and concern.

"Amy?" he whispered, seeing her still looking at the ring,

"um," Amy finally blurted out, like she was suddenly unfrozen. "um.. Oh, Ty, "

He chuckled at her loss of words, his eyebrow-raising "Is that a,...?" he asked,

"Oh, um, "she giggled "yes, … that's a yes, sorry, I'm just, oh my, "she stammered, looking at the ring and pulling her promise ring off quickly.

Ty couldn't contain his smile, he stood up and took her hand, breathing heavily with a laugh, "I was a bit worried there for a moment" he said as he slid the silver band set with a solitaire diamond onto her elegant finger.

"sorry, sorry, "Amy breathed, "It was just, oh, you know, the bangle and the treasure hunt and now, wow, this, OH, My, " Amys mind was a mess, she looked down at her finger and wiggled it slightly, trying to comprehend what had just happened,

"you ok?" Ty asked, as he stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders, trying to get a read on her, his smile wide and electric,

"Oh I'm more than ok, !"Amy finally said, her eyes looking deep into his and in one quick movement, she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. She heard him laugh as she kissed him, a deep and passionate kiss that made him very much aware of how excited and happy she truly was about the prospect of becoming his wife.

Ty's arms snaked around her, lifting her off the ground as he spun her through the cool night air. The excitement and jubilation being shared between them and they kissed and laughed and embraced.

"I love you, Ty Borden!" Amy breathed, as he slid her back down onto her feet, his green eyes watching her, filled with love and desire.

"I love you, Amy Fleming, " Ty replied, "I lost you once, I forgot who I was, who you were, who I was supposed to be, this ring, this is my promise to you, that Im never going to lose you or forget you again, "

Amy nodded and kissed him again, "unless you get hit by another truck, or fall off a cliff or…" she teased,

"NEVER! "he rebutted, pulling her close, his hand running down her cheek.

Amy giggled and let her hands play with his hair, her fingers tracing his ears and making him shiver slightly. She pinched his earlobe, causing Ty to jump and look at her a little startled,

"Oww!" he said his grin still there but filled with curiosity.

"that's for making everyone lie to me all day, and keep secrets from me!" she scolded,

Ty kissed her cheek, looking a little mischevious, "it was good hey?. I had you fooled right from the start,"

"no, I knew you were…" Amy started but was cut off when Ty kissed her again, his lips pressing to hers and pulling her in,

"dance with me" he finally said, as he pulled away, digging his hand into his pants pocket quickly and pressing a small remote.

"what. ?" Amy said, looking at him in surprise, as he took her hand a lead her to a small clear area, surrounded by the jumps decorated with lights.

"dance with me," he said again as she heard the music change to another song. He spun her around in front of him and pulled her close as the song began.

 _{_ _I found a love for me}_

 _{Darling just dive right in}_

 _{And follow my lead}_

 _{Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet}_

 _{I never knew you were the someone waiting for me}_

Amy let Ty take her in his arms and lead her in a slow dance, their bodies pressed together as they swayed to the music as it echoed through the clearing. She looked into his green eyes, as his hands held her to his chest, his hips moving with hers as he guided her around in small turns.

"I love this song" she breathed,

"I know," he grinned,

They danced, The soft night air, the stars above their only witness.

 _{_ _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love}_

 _{Not knowing what it was}_

 _{I will not give you up this time}_

 _{But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own}_

 _{And in your eyes, you're holding mine}_

 _{Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms}_

 _{Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song}_

Amy smiled up at him as the music engulfed them. The soft romantic tones of Ed Sheeran wafting around the clearing. Being caught on the cool night breeze.

* * *

Justin smiled, sitting on the bonnet of the limo just a little way down the road from where Amy and Ty danced the night away.

The music carrying to his ears. He looked at his phone and noted the time. Not wanting to spoil the moment that his friend was experiencing.

His phone beeped, with a text.

{all good?} it was from Caleb,

{perfect} Justin texted back. His smile now reaching his eyes.

* * *

Ty lent in and kissed Amy as they swayed, the love between them keeping them warm, He couldn't believe that everything he had planned had gone exactly how he had imagined. He had to admit, his heart did skip a beat when Amy didn't respond to his proposal straight away. But Amy was never one for keeping things easy and straight to the point.

He looked down at the vision of loveliness that now rested against his chest. Her head just under his chin as he held her. His hand caressed her shoulder, as he shut his eyes and let the music take them away.

 _{_ _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath}_

 _{But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight}_

Ty felt his phone buzz in his pocket, making him touch Amy's head gently and tilt it up towards him. He pressed his lips to her cheek as she smiled up at him. She had felt the buzz as well. She grinned at him, her eyebrow-raising slightly,

"your buzzing?" she said, her hand sliding down to his pants pocket and pressing the phone against the front of his hip.

Ty inhaled and chuckled, looking at her cheeky expression, scolding her softly with his eyes.

"we need to go," he said softly, his hand trying to locate his phone and silence it.

"go?" Amy pouted, "no, not yet,"

Ty chuckled and touched her chin, "we have one more stop on this journey" he said softly, pressing his lips to hers.

Amy pulled back slightly and looked at him, confused, "there's more, this is perfect Ty, let's just stay here,"

He smiled at her and pulled her close again, letting his hands run over her shoulders. "we cant stay here all night, your already cold, and then there are the bugs and the…..bears? and well god knows what else?"

Amy chuckled and buried her head in his neck, kissing it and playing with his ear.

Ty took a shaky breath, she knew his vulnerabilities all too well, he could feel the tingle run down his neck into his spine as she sucked on his earlobe.

Amy, "he breathed, shutting his eyes and knowing he should stop her but failing miserably in achieving it.

 _{_ _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know}_

 _{She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home}_

 _{I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets}_

 _{To carry love, to carry children of our own}_

 _{We are still kids, but we're so in love}_

 _{Fighting against all odds}_

 _{I know we'll be alright this time}_

 _{Darling, just hold my hand}_

 _{Be my girl, I'll be your man}_

 _{I see my future in your eyes}_

Ty spun her around one more time and then pulled back, trying to regain a little composure, "bottle that ok, "he sighed, "there will be plenty of time for that later,"

Amy giggled and looked away cheekily, knowing the effect she had on him. Ty pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the time.

"do we really have to go, its so beautiful here, with all the lights and the music" Amy wined softly. She spun around on the spot, dancing along as he watched her, mesmerized by her beauty, the soft white dress flowing around her as she moved. Ty was lost, he couldn't take his eyes from the vision that swayed and turned in front of him. Everything around him stopped as he watched her float to the music, her hair falling around her, her eyes shut, Amy's arms raised above her head, her hands dancing to the tune as well, her midriff now on display as her hips moved along with the melody.

Ty inhaled, and stepped back, giving her more room. Not wanting to break the moment. This was magical in every sense of the word. And there was no place he would rather be. He wanted to keep to his schedule, but he found it next to impossible to take his eyes away from the woman he loved as she danced a dance just for him.

 _{_ _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms}_

 _{Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song}_

 _{When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful}_

 _{I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight}_

 _{Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms}_

 _{Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song}_

 _{I have faith in what I see}_

 _{Now I know I have met an angel in person}_

 _{And she looks perfect}_

 _{I don't deserve this}_

 _{You look perfect tonight}_

As the song came to its close Ty had moved away and was now leaning against one of the old jumps, he had lost track of the time while he watched Amy dance, and honestly, in that moment, he really didn't care.

Amy did one final swirl, the skirt of her outfit spinning around her, the split exposing her slender legs. She stopped and heard him applaud, his smile wide and appreciative.

"thank you thank you, "she laughed, doing a dramatic bow, her body moving theatrically.

Amy slowly walked over to him as he stood up, meeting with her halfway, She reached forward with her outstretched arms and hugged him, her head resting on his chest and he pulled her close.

"this had been an amazing day Ty, I feel like a princess, "Amy said softly, holding her hand out, flittering her fingers, her new engagement ring glinting in the sparkling lights.

"you're not having second thoughts then," he asked, looking down at her, his words making Amy turn in his arms and lock eyes with him.

"no, never, I can't wait to be your wife, "

Ty beamed at her, his green eyes alive with the love he held for her in his heart.

He touched her cheek and slowly pulled her close, his lips gently pressing to hers as his hands slid down her shoulders and brought her into his embrace.

"ahem, "

The sudden cough behind them broke the connection and Ty grinned, and wiped his mouth, as he turned and saw Justin looking awkward behind them,

"not to interrupt, but ….." he said coyly, "we are a tad late now,"

Ty nodded and looked back at Amy who shuddered slightly in the evening breeze,

"Congratulations and all that," Justin said with a grin, "I take it she said yes,?"

Amy laughed when she saw Ty roll his eyes at his friend,

"yes, she said yes, was there any doubt, "Ty replied,

"oh never sir your quite the catch after all" Justin put on the fakest of fake English accents. Tipping his drivers hat as he winked at Amy.

"you better believe it!" Ty called as he ran over to the jump near the rear of the course and grabbed his coat, returning to Amy momentarily and draping it around her shoulders.

She smiled at him in thanks and pulled it around herself, realizing that the sheerness of her dress wasn't doing much to retain her body heat as the night settles around them.

Ty wrapped his arm around her and checked she was ok before guiding her towards Justin and the awaiting limo.

"you were that sure Id say yes were you?" she questioned, as they walked along, Ty suddenly looking a little bashful.

"Um well, I was hoping so, yeah, took me a good part of a week to set this all up you know, "he grinned.

"well, it was amazing and beautiful, it took my breath away. I still can't believe you went to all this trouble, "

"well, you're worth it Amy Fleming, "Ty said, tilting his head towards her as they turned the last corner out of the clearing. Justin had run on ahead to bring the limousine down to them.

"our lives are going to change aren't they," she said suddenly, looking up into the starry sky,

"everything changes Amy, but that's a good thing," He replied.

"I.. I never want us to change, I want it to be like, this, like we are now, forever, "She whispered.

Ty chuckled and stopped walking, turning her into his arms and pulling her chin up to face him.

"this moment, this night, this window in time will always be ours Amy, nothing with change what we have shared here tonight, "he said, "but our lives will move on, we cant stay in this moment forever, there's too much ahead of us that is going to be fantastic to not want to meet it head-on. "

Amy dropped her eyes and looked concerned,

"I just want you, Ty, I don't need anything else, "

"and I want you too. Amy, I do, that's why I asked you to marry me" he grinned

She looked away again, something was worrying her, and he needed to find out what it was.

"Amy, please talk to me, "he pushed, his hand cupping her cheek,

Amy took a breath, and looked into his deep green eyes,

"I love you Ty, and this has nothing to do with all this, "she said, waving her arms around encapsulating the evening around them "this was perfect, but I just worry that.."

She stopped, not wanting to spoil it,

"you just worry …. ?" he repeated, encouraging her to go on.

Amy took a deep breath and decided, in the effort to keep everything transparent and open between them she might as well share what was in her heart.

"I just worry that all this money you've come into is going to change everything, change us, change…." she dropped the word, knowing it sounded wrong.

"change me," Ty said softly, his smile now also gone. He had stopped walking now and was looking at the ground, pondering her concern.

"Im sorry Ty, I didn't mean it like that, like you were changing, I just meant, you know, "Amy stumbled over the words, seeing his eyes still where on the ground. "it's a lot of money Ty, more than either of us could ever dream of, and there's a chance that after the hospital finish their investigation there may even be more coming your way. "

She saw him nod, agreeing with her, as he stepped around on the spot slightly, tapping a small tuft of grass with his shoe.

"It would be foolish of us to think this doesn't change things, it has too" Amy explained, "you aren't the same 'Ty' now,"

"Im still me,"Ty said, his voice so low it was hardly audible now, his mind was struggling with where this was going.

"yes, Ty, "Amy said, seeing she wasn't explaining it right, "you'll always be you, I love you for that, but you're fooling yourself if you don't think this is going to change us and how our lives are going to go. I know You are the same Ty Borden that turned up at Heartland on probation, worked your way up by getting your GED, got into University and worked as an apprentice at a vet clinic. The same Ty that has done it rough, taken his licks and fought on through. But now, with this money, you can do anything, you can have anything, what if …. That means you want different things, what if this freedom changes your dreams, your goals,? Maybe even …your desires what if you don't want the same things anymore "

She paused, trying to get him to look at her, but her words were stinging him, and he didn't want her to see the doubt and hurt in his eyes. She was making him think that maybe she didn't see him the same way anymore.

"your net value now is rivaling Dan Heartfield!, don't you see that! you are in the same league as Lisa Stillman now, if not higher!" she said, her voice raised slightly "doesn't that scare you? Doesn't that intimidate you? It intimidates me!"

A silence fell between them, as the night noises echoed through the clearing, Ty slowly turned around on the spot as he thought over her words, his back to her now as he shoved his hands into his pockets. She was right, the money and the power did worry him. He had never had it easy, everything he achieved or accomplished in his life he had worked tooth and nail for. And now, to be handed this windfall, and told that he deserved it, It felt too easy, he would not want for anything anymore, he could have and do anything he wanted. He never was one to handle privilege. He didn't know that life or that world. Heck, he hated the wealthy lifestyle. But that was him now. That was what he had in his future. What if it did change him, he thought, what if it corrupted him and he turned into another Dan Heartfield. He would lose her, he would lose the only thing that was more valued by him that all the money in the world.

All he knew was that he loved Amy and that he wanted to spend his life with her, be it in a multi-million dollar mansion in the influential neighborhoods or in a teepee on a river somewhere.

"I'll give it all away then," he said finally, his back to her, his voice low,

Amys' mouth opened, realizing what she had done, and cursing herself for doing it on such a magical night as that of his proposal to her. She should have waited, and they could have talked it out together, making a plan that would work for the both of them.

"No, Ty, "she breathed,

"If you're worried I cant handle it, then I'll get rid of all of it, "his voice was still, and he walked a few steps away from her as he said it.

"No, "Amy shut her eyes, walking over to him and touching his shoulder, "That's not what I meant, I didn't say you couldn't handle it, I'm just saying it's going to take a bit to get used to the idea that my husband is one of the wealthiest young men in Hudson. "

Ty turned slowly, his eyes still not radiating the warmth they were only hours before, "Amy. All I know is that I want to marry you and that this money gives me the chance to build the life I've always dreamed of having with the woman that I love. I don't care about how much Im worth or how far up the Calgary high flyers list I am. All I care is that I can stand at the altar on our wedding day, knowing that I have the capability to give you and me the life that we deserve. " He stopped, taking a breath and touching her shoulders, "this may sound cave Manish, and macho, but I want to give you a home, where we can be a family, were we can have a family, like Heartland, where we can raise our kids" he stopped and rubbed his face, "well, if we decide we want kids, we haven't really discussed that yet, but, this money could make that dream ranch a reality, with a barn full of horses, a fireplace with our own family stones,.It could also see us open that business weve always talked about, you working on the behavioural side of things and me working on the medical. It would be our ticket to achieving it all. "

Amy rolled her lip, seeing the look in his eyes as he tried to show her how he felt,

"but, Although all of that would be wonderful, If it puts in jeopardy what we have now, "he said softly, "what I have with you, then…. I trade it all in a heartbeat,"

"no no, " Amy pulled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him, feeling his heart beating in his chest, "it will never change how I feel about you, or what we have, "

Ty kissed the top of her head, and stepped back slightly, "I promise you, Amy, I will always be the same guy you used to boss around, the same guy who used to dream of one day making the horse crazy girl his own."

Amy smiled at him and kissed his lips, " I love that guy"

"well, as my fiancé and my soon to be wife, I expect you to make sure I stay true to that guy. " he grinned,

She cocked her brow at him and ran her finger along his lip, "so the moment you start talking about small potatoes, wanting to move to France or buy expensive racehorses I have permission to give your fortune to a horse charity?"

Ty chuckled and pulled his coat tighter around her shoulders, "absolutely, If I ever start quoting Dan Heartfield, or start wearing those designer high rider jeans and horrid cowboy shirts you have my permission to bankrupt me."

Amy giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist resting her head on his shoulder, "they are horrid aren't they,"

Ty shuddered and then pointed to the to head lights that were approaching down the trail,

"here's our ride, "he said as The limo pulled up in front of them and Justin stepped out from behind the driver's seat,

"Mr. and Mrs. Borden to be, "he smiled, "your next destination awaits, "

* * *

The limo ride was a quiet affair, for Justin anyways, He had pulled up the privacy visor, separating the rear of the vehicle from the front and had the radio playing local music to keep him company. His eyes stayed on the road as he headed down the highway, his lips mouthing the words to a favorite song.

In the back, however, things were far from sedate, the newly engaged duo were making up for lost time, there pressurized discussion in the clearing now tabled, as their hearts and minds went back to the reason for the special night in the first place.

Ty ran his had through Amy's hair as he pulled her close, his lips working on hers as she leaned over him. His eyes were shut as he felt her hands sliding along his waistcoat, playing with the buttons until they finally let go.

Ty's hands where exploring too, the softness and sheerness of her two-piece outfit exposing her soft skin to his fingers, He let his hands run over her midriff, his fingers venturing under the elastic back of her top. One hand dropped to her behind, following her curves down her leg,

He chuckled as his hand went from soft material to skin as he found the side split in her skirt and slid his hand inside, Amy shuddered as he continued to kiss her passionately, pulling her across his lap as his wayward hand ran under the skirts soft material and up towards her hips.

Amy broke the kiss, her breathing slightly elevated as he looked up into her eyes, his mouth slightly parted, his breathing keeping pace with hers.

"I like this dress" he grinned, watching her react as he moved his hand. Letting his fingers roam across her upper thigh.

"I can tell" Amy replied, as she loosened his tie from around his neck. Tys eyes were electric as he leaned forward from the seat, his mouth running along her shoulder and across her exposed neck. "you are beautiful, "he whispered into her ear, as he heard her sigh.

Amy found his lips and kissed him again, stopping his hand as it flicked the top elastic of her panties.

"not here," she whispered, her kiss turning from hot and heavy to soft and subtle,

Ty groaned and nuzzled her neck, he had been waiting all day to finally get her alone,

"did I tell you this limo is soundproof, "he said with a grin, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Amy chuckled and sat back down next to him, wrapping her arm around his and resting her head on his shoulder, "did I tell you I love you and that I promise it will be worth the wait?"

Ty pouted his bottom lip playfully, kissing the top of her head, His eyes looking out the window as the city lights approached.

"Calgary?" Amy said, leaning over him as they entered the city limits. "Ty, where are we going? "

"well, I thought, after your day's excitement, you probably didn't eat lunch did you?"

Amy stopped still for a moment and looked back at him. "actually, your right, the last thing I had to eat was this morning, and I think that was a few bites of a muffin" she agreed,

"ok, so, as I'm the perfect boyfriend I…." Ty started,

"Boyfriend?" Amy questioned, holding up her hand and wiggling her ring finger at him with a grin.

"Sorry, as I'm the perfect fiancé, I have arranged for dinner at the Lake House, "he smiled,

"the Lake House, ! on Lake Bonavista?" Amy asked, looking impressed,

"the very same" TY smiled,

"wow, fancy," she grinned,

Ty kissed her cheek, glad that she seemed happy with his choice, then stopped when he saw her give him a questioning look,

"you sure we can afford it?"

Tys eyes narrowed and he dug his fingers into her side, making her jump and giggle, "not funny!" he warned,

Amy giggled and pulled away from his onslaught as his fingers ran across her sides, teasing her to no end.

"Ok OK, " she breathed, "I give,!"

Ty's smile of victory was wide as he pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"we will be there soon, " he said as he straightened his tie again and did up his undone waist coat. Amy did the same, fixing her top and adjusting her hair as Ty tapped the divider screen and got Justin's attention, the screen slowly slid down as Justin smiled at them both through the rearview,

"you too hungry for more than kisses and cuddles now?" he asked his eyes sparkling in the night.

Amy blushed and hit Ty on the arm, "soundproof hey" she whispered, looking at him sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her.

"yes Jus, we are famished," Ty called back, "thanks for this again man, we really appreciate you driving us"

"it's no problem at all Ty, I've always fancied myself as a chauffeur, "Justin called back, He slowed in traffic as he turned off Mcleod trail SE onto Canyon Meadows Drive, "we are about 5 minutes away now, "

"thanks, man, "Ty smiled as He and Amy both looked out the window and watched the city sites fly by. Lake Bonavista was a suburban lake, nestled in the suburb of Bonavista Downs. The lake house was a well-established ranch-style restaurant known for its friendly service, great location and local food including such delicacies as Elk, Bison, and their signature braised wild boar. It had stunning lake views an intimate romantic atmosphere and warm hospitality, all glued together with a subtle touch of class.

The limo pulled up out the front of the exposed log cabin building and TY opened the door, telling Justin to take his time and go and grab some food for himself and his lovely wife who was to meet him in Calgary after his time with Amy and Ty was done.

Ty reached into the limo and took Amys and, helping her out and letting her fold her arm through his as they walked up to the restaurant and went inside, Amy still wearing Ty's coat over her shoulders.

The concierge at the door smiled at them both, looked up Ty reservation and showed them to their table at the rear of the dining room. Next, to the large window wall that expanded over the lake, The lights at night sparkled on the water and the houses that framed the waterway, making it a picturesque and somehow calming, stunning view.

Ty waited for Amy to sit, after pulling out her chair and then hung his coat over the back of his chair before he sat down opposite her.

The room was warm and cozy with a large fireplace burning in the side stone wall, The roof was adorned with large hanging chandeliers made from elk horns and the tables were nicely spaced, close enough to make it feel homely but far enough apart to give each table their privacy.

Ty handed Amy a menu and squeezed her hand his eyes on her ring.

"it looks perfect on you," he said softly his thumb running over it,

"I love it, Ty, "Amy smiled, "its beautiful"

The couple chatted about their food choices, Ty ordering for the two of them once they decided. He knew Amy would most likely try his too, as she always did steal a taste from his plate. So they chose different dishes, so they both could give something new a try. When the waiter arrived, they ordered an entree of crab cakes that they shared, and then the mains of beef tenderloin and baby potatoes, and the Braised wild boar with asparagus and sweet potato planks.

Their meal was delicious and Amy even washed it down with a rare glass of champagne, She didn't normally drink, but a girl doesn't get engaged every day.

They finished their meal with strawberry tarts and Maple ice cream, feeding each other as the waiter brought them both a surprise "happy engagement" sample plate filled with mini macaroons, tarts and handmade chocolates in the shape of hearts.

Ty paid the bill, enjoying covering it without having to stress whether or not he would then have gas money the next day and they headed arm in arm back outside for a quiet stroll along the lake while they waited for Justin to return to pick them up.

"This has been an amazing day, and night TY," Amy said as they walked, "I keep waiting to wake up and find out this is all a dream"

He kissed her head as they turned back towards the carpark, " it's not a dream Amy, this is as real as it gets, "

The limo was waiting for the two lovebirds when they came up the stairs from the lakefront and they were soon on their way again, Amy resting next to Ty, her eyes closed as she snuggled up to him.

"I'll drop you at the front reception, "Justin said as they turned towards the hotel districts, "the room is reserved and your bags where dropped off earlier, "

"thanks, " Ty Said softly, not wanting to wake Amy as she dosed, she looked so cute when she slept, he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

Justin pulled the limo up in front of the Fairmont Palliser Hotel and the doorman quickly came over and opened the door for them. Amy's blue eyes flickered open as she looked out at the glorious old-world architecture of the hotel, She stepped out and took hold of Ty's arm as they looked up at the old world building. Their eyes taking in the architecture.

The Fairmont Palliser was a historic hotel built in 1914 located in downtown Calgary, It stood majestically adjacent to the Calgary Tower and Palliser Square. Amy looked up at the city's oldest and most luxurious hotel and couldn't believe her eyes.

"we are staying here?" She breathed, still holding tightly onto Ty's arm as he walked her up to the main door. He smiled and nodded, happy that she seemed impressed with his choice.

"The hotel was named after Captain John Palliser, who was an explorer in the region during the 1850s. It was designed by Lawrence Gotch and W.S. Maxwell who designed the Edwardian building with a characteristic Chicago school look. The building was originally eight stories high, with three stories added in the 1920s making it Calgary's highest building until 1958"

Amy stopped walking and looked at Ty, her mouth open in astonishment at his sudden splurge of knowledge.

"look at you!, Mr encyclopedia" She smiled,

Ty chuckled and pulled a small brochure from his pocket, showing her and grinning, "did my homework"

She hit his arm playfully as they continued on into the lobby,

It was truly amazing, Elegantly decorated in marble and hues of gold and white.

The floor gleamed from being highly polished and ornate old world love seats with luscious finishings in burnt gold and amber were scattered throughout the main carpeted open space. Amy and Ty walked towards the lavish reception desk, solid marble pillars standing like centuries as they passed. The hotel oozed opulence and wealth. Making Amy feel a little intimidated as they came up to the counter.

"Hello sir, madam, how can I help you today," the well dressed, woman at the main desk said, her teeth showing as she smiled at them in welcome.

"we have a reservation, under the name of Borden," Ty said, handing over a folded piece of paper.

"yes, sir, just wait a moment and I will look that up for you, "she tapped on the keyboard and then looked back at Ty and smiled again, "yes, here we are, one night, in the deluxe suite, "

"deluxe?" Amy said into Ty's ear

"yes, my fiancé deserves the deluxe treatment." He replied, signing the booking confirmation and taking the door swipe keys.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay at the Palliser, Breakfast is served in the main restaurant on the 4th floor from 6m, and you have requested a late checkout so we will see you at 11:30 am. "

TY nodded and turned to leave when the young woman coughed and pulled his attention back to her. "Sir, your request has been organized and is in your room"

Ty winked and walked over to the ornate staircase that swirled up to the next floor.

"well we can take the elevator or, "he said, looking at Amy who still held tightly onto his arm.

"the elevator," She said softly,"I don't think Im up to climbing all those stairs"

"very well, the elevator it is," he agreed as they walked over to the small alcove where the large golden doors stood. Ty hit the button and it wasn't long before they were swiping the key card against the door of the deluxe room on the 9th floor.

Amy looked around in amazement as they walked inside, the room was elegantly designed and dressed in a modern grey and white color scheme. It had a huge king size bed, decorated with opulent pillows in grey and black. A desk off to the side and two smaller armchairs in front of a large double window that gave them a spectacular view of the cityscape.

The on- suite was black and white marble with a walk-in shower, soaker tub, and elegant black hand basin. Lights bounced off of the vanity top as Amy looked around at the fluffy white towels and free shampoos and gifts.

"wow, "She said as she came back to Ty as he stood near the bed, Her eyes falling on a bottle of champagne in an icebox and a box of chocolates shaped like a heart "this is amazing, I…"

"Im glad you like it, "he said softly, letting her look around the room, his hands in his pockets as his eyes followed her.

"I love it!" she replied coming over to him and grabbing the front of his waistcoat, pulling him to her, her lips assaulting his, She was hungry now, and not for the champagne or chocolates.

Ty couldn't hide his eagerness either, he had been dying to get her alone since he had seen her walk into the clearing in that beautiful free-flowing dress. And after her little appetizer in the limo, he was finding it hard to keep his thoughts and wants under control.

His hands grabbed her and held her to him as he returned her heat, his lips playing with hers as he walked her back towards the bed.

Amy was ahead of him. She had been blown away by the entire day and all it held. The treasure hunt, The bangle with the charms, the limo, the carriage ride.

It still all felt like a dream. Those words he said to her in the clearing, the magic of the setting and how they had danced, he had taken it further by dinner and then the hotel. It was absolutely mindblowing to her how much effort he had gone to just for her. And as she kissed him in that hotel, on the 9th floor. In their deluxe room with the amazing view, She had to show him how grateful she was for everything he had done.

Amy pulled back from him, and took a breath, seeing the want in his eyes as they walked over her,

"Amy, "he pleaded, his hands wanting her back in his grasp.

"Shut your eyes," she said, seeing he was waiting for her next move, a little unsure as to why she had pulled away.

TY eyes searched hers, looking at her, his eyes electric,

"SHUT YOUR EYES, "she said again, a little more forcefully this time.

Ty smiled and conceded, closing his eyes and standing in place, waiting for his next instruction. This was different, he thought to himself. But he was happy to play along.

Amy stepped forward and took his hands, leading him towards the bathroom. TY chuckling as he stepped, his eyes closed, trusting her to be his guide,

He felt his dress shoes hit the tiled floor and his eyes flickered open slightly but found, he was reprimanded straight away for peeking.

"SHUT, "She warned, "your eyes!" she said as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Ok. OK." he laughed, not wanting to refuse her.

"Now stand still and don't move ok, until I say, " she said, seeing him nod, changing his stance slightly as he lowered his head, the grin on his lips making him look even more handsome to her.

"We are going to relax a little," she finally said as she turned on the tap, and tested the water, "and you're going to do exactly what I say"

Ty raised an eyebrow, "ok, ok ?' he asked, his eyes still closed,

"yes, Until I say otherwise," She rebutted, "this relaxation wouldn't include a bathtub would it?" he asked cheekily, the sound of the water and the smell of the body wash giving it away.

"Maybe," she replied, splashing the water with her hand, "maybe your only allowed to watch me have a bath?"

He nodded again, considering her words" so if Im only going to be watching, does that mean I can open my eyes?" he asked,

"NO. Not yet, just stand still, I'll tell you when you can" Amy replied seeing him grin in anticipation and curl his lip.

Amy quickly pulled her top off over her head and place it on the hamper, she then removed the high waisted skirt and carefully folded it up and placed it next to her top.

She heard him sigh and rub his chin, while he rocked on his heels, growing a little impatient.

Amy took a breath, checked the mirror and ran her hands through her hair, ruffling it around her face and shoulders. She quickly looked back at the not so patiently waiting, Ty. His eyes still closed as he shifted his weight.

Amy turned off the water faucet and then came over to him, taking his hands in hers and making them lay by his sides. She then started to undo the buttons on his waistcoat, and then his shirt, feeling his breathing hitch when her hands touched his skin.

"Amy," he said in the lowest of tones, as he ran her hands over his chest, she pulled his tie undone and then slid her hands down to his belt buckle. She heard him chuckled under her breath. As he flexed his hands, the anticipation killing him.

"open your eyes," she said in the faintest whisper,

Slowly Ty did exactly that and he couldn't help but suck in a quick breath at the vision that stood directly before him.

Amy was clad in a small white lace strapless bra, that was sheer and petite in design, with matching lace panties. Her shapely tanned legs stepped her closer to him as he leaned in to steal a kiss. The image of her filling him with unbridled desire.

"no no, " she teased. Wiggling her finger at his advance, "you have spoilt me all day, so now it's your turn,"

Ty curled his smile, a mischevious glint in his deep green eyes.

"you are all I want, "he said in a low voice, "you spoil me by simply standing there, looking like that,"

Amy grinned and took his hands, leading him towards the hot soapy bath, making him sit on the edge as she pulled his shoes from his feet and removed his waistcoat and shirt.

I thought I was just watching?" he asked, as he looked up at her, his eyes not able to look away.

"Shhh, "she warned. Silencing him with a seductive smile.

Ty couldn't help but let his hands run up her legs as she stood before him, those legs that he wanted to be wrapped around his body, holding him close.

"stand up," she asked, at which he obliged. Amy undid his belt buckle and slid her soft hands around his hips and under his belt and boxers waistband. It wasn't long until she had him completely naked and in the bath, the hot water feeling good against his skin. He looked up at her as she took a seat behind his head, reaching her hands into the water and rubbing his shoulders,

"you like?" she purred as she ran her hands across his skin, letting the water run down his neck and arm.

"This would be even better you know if you were in here too ?" he breathed, enjoying the massage, but wanting more.

Amy kissed the top of his head as she got up and slowly walked around in front of the tub, so he could clearly see her.

She reached back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground at her feet, her eyes watching his as she saw the excitement and passion grow in his eyes. Amy then slowly worked her panties down her legs, stepping out of them and letting him see her in her naked glory for a few seconds before she stepped into the bath and slid down next to him. Ty's hands instantly reached for her, pulling her close, turning her in his arms so her back was to him. Encouraging her to lean against his chest, Which she did willingly, her hands sliding down under the water and finding him, making him exhale shakily and lay his head back against the back of the tub.

Amy moved so she could feel him against her, the soapy water enveloping the two of them and they explored and enticed each other. His lips touched her shoulder as his hands found her breasts and smiled as it was her turn to gasp and inhale.

"your amazing " he breathed into her ear as Amy rolled in the water to face him, Her eyes finding his as she leaned in and kissed him with as much passion and love as she could muster.

Ty's arms pulled her close and he lifted her up slightly so she was now sitting on his lap, their bodies making contact, He was lost to her beauty as his hands ran up her back and across her shoulders, finally finding her face and cupping it. They played and soothed each other for a while, letting the warm water tantalize their bodies as they explored. Ty's hands ran across Amy's body, the water gliding across her form as his lips traced her jaw. he heard her moan softly as he played, his touch gentle but focused. And it wasn't long until he felt her tremble and pull him close, the wave of pleasure he had created taking her.

He kissed her cheek and nipped at her earlobe as her body stilled, those big blue eyes looking into his as her breathing settled once again.

"make love to me Ty, "Amy whispered, "Please, take me to bed and love me now!"

Ty didn't have to be asked twice, he stood up, pulling her with him as the water and soap suds ran from their naked bodies. Ty picked her up, placing her on the tiled floor as he grabbed a large towel, quickly drying her off as well as himself then lifting her into his arms carried her to bed, his lips kissing her neck and exciting her as he gently laid her down on the soft luxurious duvet.

Their damp skin melded perfectly, as he threw the towel to the floor and let his lips trace across her body, finding every sweet spot, and tantalizing it beyond her wildest dreams.

He heard her gasp and his lips reached her abdomen, Making him grin and trace his tongue back up her form, running it along her stomach, between her breasts and back to her neck.

Amy grabbed his shoulders and rolled him as his touch made her shudder, she wasn't willing to give him all the control just yet.

Ty was now flat on his back, his green eyes looking up at her with the utmost desire and want.

Amy walked her lips and her hands down his exposed body, feeling him flinch and tremble under her touch, she felt him arch his back as her mouth found his naval, The hiss from his lips letting her know she had hit a sensitive spot, Amys hands traced down his hips and her lips followed them, making him groan and suck in a static beath as her mouth found its target.

Ty was in absolute overdrive now, as she made him feel every movement of her lips. He pushed his hands through his hair as he trembled underneath her. His body reacting to her attention.

"Goddam!"He hissed, his eyes now shut as he tried to hold on to the tidal wave that was overtaking him. Amy increased the intensity by allowing her hands to also now take up the game, leaving him nowhere to turn, She heard him hiss and then felt his hands suddenly on hers, stopping them, making her look up from her endeavors and smile cheekily at him as she rested her chin on his belly.

"slow, remember, "he breathed, trying to regain his composure, "Or this is going to be over before it begins"

Amy giggled and slowly kissed her way back up his body, her hand staying in place as she maneuvered herself slightly before locking her hips to his.

She felt Ty shudder, and say something under his breath, Amy not able to catch what he said, but she could tell by the look on his face he was now only just holding on. He pulled her close, his head buried in her neck as she felt his hot breath on her skin. Ty's hands grabbed her and pulled her close, his strong arms encapsulating her and rolling her onto her back, he rolled his body so he now was above her, The love between them reaching fever pitch as he found her lips and kissed her hard. He took her then, with all the love and passion the day had brought to him, their love overwhelming want, and flowing into more than just physical desire and primal instinct.

Amy gasped as Ty quickened the pace, making sure she felt every moment, his aim to send her over that precipice and to take him with her when she fell. He wanted this to be special, something that she would forever remember, so even though his lust for her was telling him to rush, he slowed the pace, taking it back to sensual, his hands wandering as his lips gently found hers again. He moved his body, Amy's hands now on his back as she felt his muscles ripple under his skin. She was lost to it now, her body responding to his every touch, his every caress,

They kissed, touched, loved and enticed, making love to each other until Ty felt her start to tighten and tremble below him. He looked into her eyes and kissed her again, his lips staying with hers as he moved his hips again, this time holding the roll, making sure their connection was as unison as it could be. He had taken her to the edge and knew with a little more effort he could send her spiraling. Her attention and foreplay towards him had already caused him to have to stay himself for fear of letting go. He wanted to have this final moment together, Like two perfectly in sync musical instruments playing the same masterpiece in the same orchestra. This time, after holding her at breaking point for a few seconds, building the momentum to nearly intolerable, they fell into the abyss that was their love together, Both losing themselves briefly to the overwhelming sensations that enveloped them. Ty bit his lip and exhaled between his teeth as his body shuddered as he lost control, His arms giving way as he cradled her to him.

Amy shook and tingled along with him, she felt Ty suck in a shaky breath, his eyes now shut tight as he trembled and rode the wave that was shared between them, She heard him gasp and moan as his body started to settle, his breathing still deep and rolled off of her and let his body fall onto the bed. so they were lying side by side,

Lost in the euphoria of what they had just ignited.

He looked over at her, as he tried to catch his breath, his face showing how much she had pleased him.

"I love you " He whispered, leaning in and kissing her gently, his hand touching her cheek, "and I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle"

Amy grinned at him and ran her hand through his now damp and ruffled short hair "I can't wait until you do" She touched his face, and then snuggled into his side, her naked body pressed to his in a perfect fit.

Ty kissed the top of her head and cradled her as he felt her relax and drift into sleep. He smiled the broadest of smiles to himself, he did it, he finally asked her and she said yes.

Amy Fleming was going to be his wife.

* * *

Ty awoke not long past midnight, he climbed out of bed and walked over to the window after pulling on his boxers. His fingers pulled back the soft brown curtain and he looked out over Calgary's cityscape. The buildings before him were crawling with lights and activity. He smiled to himself and his ran his hand through his hair, the reflection of the night lights glinting in his eyes. He lent his elbow against the glass, his hand on his head, The reflection of his chest and extended ribs making him look like a poster on a teenage girls wall. The city was alive, even at this early hour. Ty's mind went back to Heartland, they would all be sound to sleep now, the ranch would be still, the animals also slumbering. He had come from the city, his life as a child had been defined on its streets, Maybe not Calgary's, but the nightlife was much the same regardless of the city's name,

He watched the world below, it didn't feel like home now, it felt busy and hectic, uncaring and cold. He missed the stars, the open spaces and the quiet. He grinned to himself, as he realized, the city may have bore him, but those mountains and the country life now had his soul.

He suddenly felt two soft hands roll around his waist from behind and slide up his torso. He smiled and leaned back slightly as he turned his head and felt Amy's body snuggle in behind him.

"this is where you disappeared too, "she whispered into his ear as she softly kissed his neck. Ty placed his hands on hers as he enjoyed feeling her body against his back. "I woke up and you were gone,"

"Sorry, "he whispered back to her, "I was thirsty and you seemed so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you," he replied, his eyes still on the window and the world below.

"it's an amazing view, "Amy said, sliding under his arm and cuddling into his side, "this place is amazing,"

Ty kissed her cheek, "yes it is, im glad you like it"

"how could I not, !" She replied, "it's the perfect ending to an amazing day, Im so lucky I decided to keep you"

Ty stopped for a moment, his eyebrow cocking up at her comment, "keep me?" he said, "what am I? a lost puppy?"

Amy giggled and stepped away walking back towards the bed, she was clad in a soft robe that she had found in the cupboard "well, you have those puppy dog eyes down pat," she teased

"really, "he laughed, "your going to play that game, miss 'aww its not fare, Please Ty, let me have it my way' " He mimicked her with a high pitched comic voice, his smile electric.

"I don't sound like that" she rebutted,

Ty walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed, his hand on her thigh. His eyes watching hers.

"no, you don't, "he agreed, his cheekiness taking aback seat, Amy looked at him curiously after a few minutes, wondering why he had gone silent, he seemed happy to just sit and watch her.

"Hey you," she said, reaching forward and touching his cheek, "whats with the look,"

Ty realized what she was referring to, he had simply got lost in her eyes. He felt like a lovesick kid, unable to take his focus off the thing he loved most in the world.

"I… I just can't believe you are mine," he finally said, "you've made me the happiest man in the whole of Alberta. " he stopped then stood up, his smile wide, "the whole world even!'

Amy giggled and looked away bashfully, her eyes watching her ring as she moved on her hand. She looked down at it and twisted it around her finger.

"it suits you, "he smiled,

"I love it, I cant stop looking at it, like it's a dream or something, and im scared I'm going to wake up and it's going to be gone," Ty moved forward, and knelt before her, his hands taking hers,

"its not a dream Amy, this is our forever, we've talked about the future before, about, our lives, what we want to do where we want to go, but now, we can live it, we can do what ever we want, "his green eyes were so vibrant they nearly made Amy look away. "so, tell me, where do you see us, Amy and TY, going from here, what do you want ?"

Amy took a quick breath, hearing the question but not really knowing what to say, Ty was right they had talked about it, dreamed about where they wanted to go with their lives, what they wanted to achieve, but now it was a reality, now they could see the possibilities, and if she was honest with herself, it was exciting, but also a little scary.

"Um, well, I see you finishing vet school, and becoming a vet, "she started, seeing him grin and nod, "and well, we will be married, cos that's why I got the ring here" Amy giggled and held up her hand wiggling her finger at him.

"yes, you do indeed, "he agreed,

"and then well, I suppose, we find a place, and settle down and…" She didn't know what to say.

"where would you like to live?" he asked, leaning back now and watching her as he sat on the floor before her.

"live?" Amy replied, "you mean when we are married,?"

He nodded, "do you want your own place? Or ?"

"our own place, "she corrected "um yeah, I suppose, I'll miss Heartland, but our own little piece of heaven would be nice, maybe not too far away, so I can still be there for grandpa, and Lou, If they need me,"

"ok, we can look at ranches in and around Hudson, "Ty smiled, "how big? "

"Um, not too big, we aren't going to be running cattle, "she said but stopped at the assumption, "are we?"

Ty chuckled and loved how adorable she looked when she was in planning mode,

"only if you want to, but no, I'm happy to leave the cows to your dad and Jack,"

Amy stopped and pulled her legs up, crossing them in front of her,

"what do you want Ty,?" she asked, her blue eyes watching him intently.

"I'm happy as long as your happy" he responded.

"no, come one, you must have some hopes and dreams too, you want to be a vet, so. are you going to stay with Scott or ?"

Amy needed to hear his wants and desires too, this was after all not just about her,

"well, yes, when I graduate, I had thought of staying with Scott, he did give me a chance back when I started this, and he told me that I could practically be his partner once I graduated, "

He stopped, and looked a little distant like he was reconsidering, "but that was before, well, things changed, and now, with this money, well, "

"you don't want too now?" she asked him.

"No, I do, but this changes things, I could invest some of it into building the practice, and making it more modern, more advanced, we could expand and grow the business, make it into more than just a country practice." His eyes sparkled "or if Scott's not up or that, well, maybe I could build my own, you know, run it the way I want to, we could even do it together like we always wanted to,"

Amy's smile had slipped slightly, Ty had always wanted to be a country vet, he had talked about it from the get-go, building a client base, working with the people, helping the animals, Scott and Ty had also thrown the idea of a partnership around before, but now, he seemed lost in the possibilities of something larger, something that this new found wealth would cater too.

"I thought you wanted the country life, "she said, "the vet clinic, the ranch, the lifestyle, you and me working together, building a life, a home, a business helping horses"

Ty's face softened and he moved forward, reaching for her and looking up into her eyes.

"I do, I want a life with you, Im just dreaming, this money is something that could open doors to opportunities I ever thought were possible. Im not saying I don't want the ranch or the country life, I'm in love with you, so how can I possibly not want that, I just see how much is out there now, and it's within my grasp, our grasp."

Amy nodded, seeing the commitment he had to her on his face, this money still scared her, sudden and uncontrolled wealth corrupted people, and she didn't want it to change anything they had already.

"Look, Amy, "Ty said as he stood up, pulling her to her feet in front of him. "I'm happy as long as I have you, I don't need anything else, except you, well, maybe that body of yours too, " he grinned, pulling her close and letting his hand run down the front of the robe to the waist tie,

She looked away coyly, as he stepped in closer and kissed her lips gently.

"let's just agree to never let that money change us ok? I'm happy as long as Im with you too, " she said

This time Amy kissed him, her hands wrapping around his neck and playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Hmm, absolutely" Ty breathed, undoing the belt of the robe and letting it fall open as he stepped closer to her again. "it won't change a thing, I promise,"

Amy felt his hands slide inside the soft terry toweling an around her naked waist as he backed her towards the bed, his lips playing with hers and he chuckled and gave her a mischievous grin.

"you promise? "she giggled, as his leg slid between hers and he continued to entice her,

"oh yeah, promise, 100 percent,"Ty whispered into her ear, as his hands pushed the robe from her shoulders and he picked her up making her squeal as he threw her over his shoulder,

"Ty!" Amy laughed, as she struggled in his grip, her long hair falling around her face, "put me, down!"

Ty laughed and did exactly that, laying her giggling body on the bed as he hit the bedside light with his free hand as the darkness opened them up to their desires once more.

to be continued


	71. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

 **Hens and Bucks**

The next few months flew by for the newly engaged duo, they had busy lives at the best of times but with a wedding to plan as well, their lives seemed somewhat overrun and hectic.

All the family was ecstatic to hear the news of their engagement. Jack had called Lisa to tell her the good news, who was busy doing deals in France with her X husband, She had asked Jack to join her but as Amy and Ty had set their minds on a fall wedding and with the year rolling into September, Lisa had come home to assist with the preparations.

Lou had preparations well underway. It was going to be an intimate affair, much to her original annoyance, based at the house, as they didn't have enough time to book an external venue, Val Stanton had agreed to lend them a marquee and Jack assured Lou that this time, it would go up and stay up. He remembered the last time they used one of Val's large entertainment tents as he called them, it was in the first year that Ty had come to Heartland and to memory, the construction of that so-called easy erect had turned into a nightmare. With Ty threatening to make Jack disappear if he didn't keep blaming him for not supplying the old cowboy with the correct tools to make it work.

Ty, much to his annoyance had started to really get to understand what it meant to be considered one of Hudson's financial elite.

The news of his change in status, although the details remained undisclosed soon got around to the high society of Hudson. He had received invitations to a lot of influential high-end gatherings from Polo matches, Private show jumping events to exclusive weekends away at private country clubs. All of which he had graciously refused. He didn't like the elitist lifestyle when he didn't have money, and the idea of hobnobbing with people who looked down their noses at him only months before wasn't his idea of fun.

Amy had supported him, and although she had encouraged him to spread his wings and look at where the new found financial freedom could take him, she was secretly happy he had shied away from it. It intimidated her too, and she didn't want to be one of the wealthy wives, attached to her husbands hip.

Ty was still very much, Ty, the same as he had been before any of this financial change had occurred. He had promised Amy when he proposed that he would not allow the money to change him or what they had and it was obvious by the way he was now helping Jack pull the rolled up marquee from the back of the truck that this was still very much the case.

Amy watched as they threw the poles onto the ground. Her eyes sparkling in the midday sun. That man over there, working with her grandfather, looking ruggedly handsome as he used his muscles to pull that tent from the truck tray.

She still couldn't believe that in 2 days she was going to be married to the man of her dreams.

Her eyes looked down at her ring, it did look so natural on her finger. She couldn't help but smile as she lost all track of time and space, her mind lost in a daydream of upcoming events.

"so? That offer to get me a drink?" a voice said, making her jump slightly on the porch step, bringing her back to reality" was that your excuse to get out of pulling the tent poles out of the truck or?"

She flicked her blue eyes up to look at an exerted and sweaty Ty standing before her, his chest heaving slightly from the manual labour, His green eyes glinting at her as he breathed through his mouth . "oh, sorry, I got distracted, "she blushed, "there's just something about the way you move when your being physical, you know, using your hands, "

Ty cocked his head, his cheeks now a little pink, hearing the innuendo in her tone. "oh really, you like the way I use my hands,?"

Amy looked at the ground, as he stepped onto the step below her, he now had to look up to get those pools of blue to lock onto him.

"what can I say "she chuckled, "I can't help it if I cant take my eyes off my sexy fiancé as he works up a sweat, "

She leaned forward so he had to catch her as she fell gently into his arms from the top step, Her lips finding him and kissing him gently. Ty returned the kiss, his arms catching her effortlessly and spinning her around.

They kissed for a few minutes, Ty finally letting her find her feet as she pulled away and screwed up her face slightly, "you are all hot and sticky! ewww!"

Ty laughed and looked at her in mocked offense, "oh wow, really! I've spent my morning dragging that damn tent "

"Marquee" Amy interjected

"Marquee, "Ty corrected a little tersely, "out of Val's storage shed !, not only did I have to get it onto the truck, but now we have to unload it and put the goddam thing up !"

"it cant be that hard can it?" Amy said sweetly, watching him wipe his forehead and shake his shirt to allow the cool air to circulate his body.

"It's not, "He said, quickly dropping his tone, in case Jack was in earshot, "if I was allowed to put it up myself that is, but, you know that's not going to happen right?"

Amy sniggered, remembering what he was referring too, "no, I suppose it won't, "

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, as a gruff voice broke their moment,

"Hello,!, This dam tent isn't getting off the back off the truck on its own you know,"it called, "and since Im doing this for ….Your wedding?"

"Ty shut his eyes and let his head fall onto Amy's shoulder, "coming, Jack, "he called back, as he rolled his eyes and took a breath, Amy giggled as he turned on his heels and walked back to where Jack was waiting for him at the truck. A look of annoyance on his old features.

Amy went back inside, the smile on her face now radiating from her eyes.

"Amy!, " Lou called as she came into the kitchen, "there you are, I need you to give me the final numbers for tonight?"

"tonight?" Amy inquired, Her eyes still looking out the kitchen window, watching Jack and Ty struggling with their task.

"yes, tonight!" she said, Looking a little perplexed at Amys lack of interest,

"Um… "

"your girls night, bridal party? Hens night?" Lou threw at her,

"oh, "Amy looked disinterested, "I said I didn't need one of those Lou, I thought Soraya and Mallory would just come over and we could watch a few movies and stuff, " Amy explained,

"NO, we discussed this Amy, "Lou retorted, grabbing a piece of paper from her binder and holding it out to her sister, shaking it at her in frustration. "we are having an all girls night at Maggie's, remember, Soraya is closing it off early for our function ."

Amy crinkled her nose, vaguely remembering a discussion about this a few weeks back when they were first engaged.

"um ok, but nothing too big ok, I want low key, like the wedding!"

Lou nodded, but Amy was convinced she wasn't actually listening to her. "so how many are you inviting ?"

"Erm, about five, I think," Amy replied, taking a seat at the table and picking up an apple from the fruit basket.

"ok, so with me and Lisa that should be seven" Lou instructed,

"um no, I included you and Lisa, "Amy replied looking a little confused,

"really, so three! Three people?" Lou's eyes were huge now, not believing what she was hearing

"two, "Amy said in a whisper "I was counting myself too"

Lou rolled her eyes and walked away, not handling Amy's noncommittal attitude,

"are you serious!, so your only asking Soraya and Mallory? That's it?"

"Well, yeah, I told you I didn't want a big fuss, Lou, "Amy pleaded, "small and intimate remember!"

"this will not do,!. We cant have a hens night with two guests! and one under age as well!" Lou stalked around the kitchen her mind in commando mode as she tried to fix this disaster.

Amy heard the door open and the soft tones of Ty and Jack as they came into the kitchen.

"Im sorry Amy, But we are going to have to fix this!" Lou reprimanded, her hands on her hips, her eyes looking perplexed.

"fix what?" Ty asked as he lent down and kissed Amy on the top of her head, He could see there was an issue, but was unsure as to what it was.

"this, all of this! it's a disaster!" Lou all put bellowed,

"whoa Lou," Ty said, raising his hands as she continued to pace the room, he could see Amys face and the look of unhappy guilt she had in her eyes from disappointing her sister . "whats this about?"

"I didn't invite anyone to my brides Hens night thing, that's supposedly tonight," Amy said flatly.

Ty looked down at her and then back at Lou who now looked at him, hoping he saw the gravity of the issue.

"I thought you didn't want one of those?' Ty said softly into her ear?

Amy nodded but continued playing with her ring. "I did, but I wanted it small, you know, just those who count,"

Ty smiled at her as he knelt before her, touching her cheek in reassurance.

He stood up and looked directly at Lou, Jack had now moved to the cupboard and was watching the proceedings as they played out. Keeping his mouth well and truly closed.

"Amy wants this to be small Lou, so that's what's going to happen, something small, not lavish, not over the top, something special for those who count," Ty said clearly, asserting his authority over his soon to be sister in law.

Lou pursed her lips and pushed an annoyed breath out from between them. "but we already booked it!'

"well, unbook it" Ty replied calmly, squeezing Amy's shoulder,

"FINE!, "Lou growled, "we will have it here, something small, with those who count!" She stormed off towards the bedrooms, her phone pushed to her ear.

Ty heard the door in the hallway slam, as he jumped slightly, He could help but notice the grin on Jacks face either as he looked back at Amy and met her eyes.

"this is your wedding Amy, "he said softly, "its what you want, "

Amy smiled an appreciative smile at her handsome fiancé, "our wedding " she corrected, seeing him smile in agreeance.

Ty walked over to the fridge to get that drink he was promised but noticed Jack was shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

"what? "Ty asked, his smile curious as to Jacks candor.

"wait for it," Jack replied as he counted his fingers from five down to one. And when he reached the last digit Lou came thundering back into the kitchen saying farewell to the voice on the phone.

"Ok, change in plans, we are doing the hens night here, tonight, it will be small and simple, as you requested, But, since I had an idea you wouldn't invite people like I asked you too, I have already invited a few extra faces, to make it a little less pathetic,"

"Lou!" Amy retorted, looking at her chuckling grandfather as he tried to hide his amusement.

"only a few people, "Lou continued, "you know, like for numbers,"

"who?" Amy pushed,

Lou walked over to her cookbooks and threw a few on the table and started fishing through them.

"Lou?" Ty pushed aswell seeing Amys face and wanting to once again step in and take control

"ok,!. I invited Mrs. Bell, and Janice, you know, cos of dad and all, and well some of your other friends, from school," Lou let her voice drop towards the end of her sentence,

Making Amy's face turn cold suddenly, wondering who she had contacted,

"who from my school Lou!, "

Ty also looked a little concerned now too, Amy didn't really stay in contact with anyone from her schools days, apart from Soraya, everyone had drifted and moved one, either going to university or moving away,

"ok ok, I met Val at Maggies yesterday and she told me that Ashley is back in town for a visit, so I invited them both to come, "Lou said, looking at Ty and Amy hopefully, "and well I also kinda ran into someone else too, but she's not a definite,"

"Lou!, Ashley!" Ty exclaimed, "you know how that ended up for Caleb!"

"well Caleb will be with you at your bucks, so I didn't think it woul…."Lou dropped her voice completely now, as her blue eyes hit her grandfathers as he nearly fell off the bench he was leaning on. He walked into the lounge chuckling to himself as Lou then let her eyes fall on a very confused Ty.

"my what?" he asked softly

"your bucks party!" Lou said slowly, like talking to a child, "oh my goodness, you two are incorrigible!"

"what bucks.. party," Ty asked, looking at Amy who shrugged her shoulders, looking defeated,

"the one, that Caleb has organized for you tonight!" Lou spelled out to him, Holding out yet another list, and shaking it vigorously at him.

Ty's face contorted as he tried to process the information given to him. He honestly had no clue as to what Lou was talking about,

"he didn't tell you did he?" Lou finally retorted back, looking a little perplexed by Tys lack of response, her anger now flicking to Caleb,

"Um, No, he's told me nothing, " Ty said, "I didn't want bucks, I told you that, just like Amy told you she didn't want a hens !"

"well, you're getting one, so you need to help Grandpa with that tent and get it stowed until tomorrow and then get yourself cleaned up, you're a bit of a mess, "

Ty's mouth dropped slightly as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. He looked over at Amy who smiled at him weekly, not knowing what to say.

"But.."was all he could get out as his hands now were raised in confusion. "I …"

"just go wash up and we can have lunch, "Amy soothed, seeing how confused he was. She stood up and squeezed his hand, "its ok, about Ashley, I can deal with it,"

Ty came back to his senses and nodded at her, kissing her cheek,

"she's right though, you are a bit of a mess" she smiled, making him look at his grubby hands, sweat-stained shirt and messed up hair. He grinned at her, seeing her point.

"I'll finish with the tent," Jack said as he came back into the kitchen, the amusement still on his face, "you go make yourself pretty"

Ty narrowed his eyes at the jest from the older man and took it on the chin, as Jack tipped the remainder of his coffee into the sink and smiled again to himself.

"Thanks, Jack, I take it you're coming to this thing I didn't want tonight too?" he asked,

Jack nodded, "wouldn't miss it,"

TY grinned, realizing that Jack had known about this all along and hadn't said a word. He conceded defeat and slowly walked towards the bathroom, leaving the girls to talk it out in the kitchen. But suddenly returned with a new confused look on his sweat marked face.

"you said you ran into someone else as well? In town, who wast a definite, who was that?" he asked as he pocked his head around the door jam.

Lous face looked guilty again, "oh it doesn't matter, it wasn't really an invite, more like a hey, drop by kind of thing"

"who was it, Lou!?" Amy asked, staring at her sister,

An awkward silence fell between them as everyone looked at Lou waiting for her to enlighten them,

"ok, It was …..Kit" she said in the softest on voices, her eyes darting from side to side, as she heard Amy gasp and Ty groan in disapproval,

"KIT!" Amy almost yelled, "are you serious! We aren't even friends!"

"Im sorry Amy, she was in town, visiting her dad, he's been sick, and well I told her about the wedding and she said she would love to catch up with you two and then I mentioned the hens night and well…."

"she invited her self, "Ty said flatly, "she's good at that, " He rubbed his face, not knowing what to say. He could see Amy was taken by surprise. They hadn't really seen Kit since she moved to Montana to be with her bull riding boyfriend. She had come back a few times, but they never really connected again. Ty didn't really have an issue with Kit, apart from her coolness towards him for leaving her for Amy, But he knew Amy and her never really got along.

So her gaining an invite to Amys hens night was something he expected Amy to react badly too.

"Just uninvite her Lou!" Amy ordered,

"Amy I cant, I just texted her and Ashely the change in plans, I cant text again and say you're not invited now,!" Lou agonized,

"yes you can, you can tell her its canceled, that she's not welcome, that it's not happening because of I …"

"Amy, "Jack cut in, seeing Amys immaturity kicking in due to her annoyance. "she's been invited, so your just going to have to deal with this like an adult, not a child" he said in a low tone, making her take a breath and calm down,

"that's not fair grandpa, I didn't want any of this,!" Amy retorted, "I don't even like HER!"

"Amy, "Ty said to her softly, stepping a little closer to her, trying to show her he understood, "Im sure she's not coming to cause waves, or make trouble, she wouldn't do that, "

Amys Temper flared, her eyes glaring at Ty "of course you'd say that !. Shes your friend, or should I say X girlfriend!..."Amy ran her hands angrily through her blonde hair in exasperation." just go have a shower ok, ! "she snapped, looking up and seeing him raise his hands in surrender and back away, leaving her as requested,

She bit her lip, mad at herself for biting at him, she wasn't mad at Ty, and he didn't deserve that. She knew he was just trying to squash her fears. but yet, she felt that anger when she heard his voice and his defense of her. Amy heard the bathroom door close and she sat down, feeling terrible.

"Thanks, Lou, this is just great,! Im getting married in 2 days and not only am I having a hens night that I don't want, but I'm also going to have to play nice with my fiancé s X girlfriend who seems desperate to attend. "Amy blurted in anger, seeing Lous face drop in silence. "and to top it off I just bit the head off of the only person I actually want to be with tonight, so now I'm going to have to go and fix that too!"

She stood up and glared at her sister, annoyed at her meddling, " so Yeah, cheers for that!"

"Im sorry Amy, I just wanted it to be special, you know ….I just,,,," Lou tried to explain as Peter came through from the lounge hearing the raised voices.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, coming to Lou's side, noticing she was upset,

"oh she's fine Peter!"Amy said curtly, "Lous just being LOU!"

Amy went to walk away but caught a glimpse of her Grandfathers warning glare as she went, making her stop and turn one last time, "I'm sorry ok, But this is all a mess now, and this is supposed to be the happiest time of my life, and I'm just not feeling it right now,"

With those calmer but still hurtful words, she walked away, knowing they had stung her sister, but not caring at that moment to correct it.

* * *

"Ty, " She called softly, as she tapped on the bathroom door, hearing the shower running from the other side of the door.

He didn't answer, so she turned the nob, hoping he hadn't locked it, to her delight the door opened and steam met her face as she stepped inside, locking it in her stead.

"Ty, "she said again, seeing the curtain move slightly as he pulled the top back to see her, his hair and face wet from the spray.

"Amy?" he said softly, his green eyes watching her,

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, "she said softly, "I was mad, and I lost my temper,"

He gave her a weak smile and let the curtain close again, continuing his shower, not really wanting to start the conversation again.

She chewed her lip as she sat on the clothes hamper, she felt terrible. He was obviously angry at her. But his unwillingness to talk about it was making her worry.

"Ty, please, I'm really sorry, " she said again, "can we talk about this, I hate it when you're angry at me"

There was silence again, but she heard him sigh, "there's nothing to talk about Amy, "

"yes there is, I shouldn't have accused you like I did," she replied, as she played with her fingers,

"and Im not angry," he replied,

Amy sat for a moment, frustration filling her heart at his lack of response. She finally stood up and walked over to the shower, pulling the curtain back quickly, making him jump and step back against the back wall, His hands attempting to cover himself in surprise. Amy's blue eyes locked on his, ignoring the fact that he was standing before her naked and dripping wet.

"Well, you're feeling something because this definitely isn't you, !" she said quickly, "Im saying sorry ok, Im apologizing for snapping at you and you're acting like you don't even care!"

Ty reached up and rubbed his fingers through his wet hair, the dropplests running down his face and attaching to his stubbly jaw,

"I do care, "he said softly, "But Im not mad, I backed off because I didn't want to make it worse,"

"but Ty, your not even talking to me now," she retorted, her voice rising again,

Ty looked away, trying to defuse her yet again,

"Im not, not talking to you," he said calmly, "look, I'm fine, can I just finish my shower, and then, when you've calmed down a little we can talk about this?"

Ty pulled the curtain back and put his head back under the water, he was hurt, but he would get over it, her insinuation that he would put Kit first had stung. They were supposed to be past all that petty jealousy now. His relationship with Kit ended years ago, there was no reason for Amy to feel threatened by her now. He didn't like the idea that this incident had brought to light, He couldn't help but feel she still didn't seem to trust in his commitment to her still.

Amy sat back down on the hamper, feeling dejected, "I am calm, "she said to herself, knowing he would have heard her.

She looked back at the curtain and could make out his silhouette as the light illuminated him.

Amy bit her lip, as a plan to show him just how calm and in control she came to her. She checked the door, ensuring it was locked and quietly got undressed, leaving her clothes on the hamper where she had been sitting. She took a quick breath and walked over to the shower, it was still running, and she could tell by his silhouette he was facing the shower, his head still under the water. She quietly pulled the curtain open and stepped in behind him, seeing his shoulders and neck under the torrent as his arms were outstretched in front of him, his hands on the wall. She stood still, admiring the view as she watched the hot water pour over his body, the rivulets running between this shoulder blades, like a mountain rapid, cascading down his well-toned form.

Amy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, making him suddenly aware of her presence behind him. Ty inhaled and pulled back, his head coming out from under the water as he looked back over his shoulder, his mouth spitting out the water that ran down his face as he smiled at her. He lowered his hands from the wall and placed them on hers as they held him close to her, her hands running over his six pack and pulling her body up against his.

Amy kissed his neck making him shiver at her touch, as the argument or non-argument depending on who you were talking to was forgotten. Ty turned around in her arms and wrapped his around her, pulling her close to his wet body. He kissed her, a long and passionate kiss as he lifted her hands onto his chest and she pushed him back under the water, Their kiss engulfed by the shower stream as he lifted her and turned her again, her back now against the wall, Amy gasped as the coolness of the tiles hit her spine, but she soon forgot about the mild discomfort as Ty pulled her legs around his waist and then pressed his hands to the wall for support.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck taking some of her weight as she felt him claim her, her mouth now open as her eyes closed, The waters steam engulfing them both as she showed him how sorry she truly was for ever doubting his love for her.

* * *

"I feel terrible Grandpa," Lou said, sitting at the table, looking at her binder full of wedding notes and schedules,

"Im sure she will be fine, "Jack said, pouring himself yet another coffee, and taking a seat next to her.

"Amy knows you mean well, Lou, "Peter soothed, "the party will go off perfectly, as your parties always do, and tomorrow they won't even remember all this drama"

"She's furious at me! "Lou exclaimed, "tomorrow is the eve of her wedding and I've ruined it all"

Jack touched Lous shoulder, and tried to console her,

"Maybe I should go and explain, try and fix it, "she said, starting to get up,

Peter laughed under his breath and flicked a quick nervous glance at Jack, "Um I think you might want to wait for that Lou,"

Lou looked at him quizzically, not understanding, what he meant,

Peter looked at Jack again, not sure if he should say what he had observed when he went to check on Katie.

"I saw Amy, go into the bathroom before, So Id say, shes um,… talking to Ty and trying to apologize "

Jack grunted and raised his eyesbrows, shaking his head, trying not to think about the kind of apologizing Peter was referring to,

Lou nodded and shut her binder, "well, Ive got to get the food ready for tonight, so I'll talk to her later, "she said, standing up and walking over to the fridge, "you two know what Caleb had planned?"

Jack shook his head, "no, he said to meet him at Kos that's all I know, "

Peter nodded, "yep, 7 pm, Is Ty coming with you or?"

Jack nodded again "yes, he's with me, there's no way he's driving tonight"

Peter chuffed and had to agree, knowing Caleb and his idea of nightlife, Ty was in for an entertaining evening. They all were.

* * *

Amy came out into the kitchen in a soft pair of powder blue jeans, a sparkly rhinestone belt and the top half of the two-piece number that she wore the day Ty proposed, Her hair was pulled back in a soft loose ponytail with gentle curls around her pretty face, He soft tanned shoulders were exposed and around her neck was the silver horse charm Ty had given her, It twinkled under the kitchen lights as did the bangle with its charms on her wrist and the ring on her finger.

She was a vision of beauty, and Jack and Peter, who wee both dressed in their going out for the evening attire were speechless when she came into view.

"you look amazing Amy," Jack finally said with a proud smile as he gave her a kiss and a cuddle.

"thank you, Grandpa," she replied, getting a glass and some water from the sink,

"I'll just go check on Lou and Katie, "Peter said, excusing himself and touching her shoulder,

"all sorted with Ty, ?" Jack asked, not looking up from his paper,

Amy blushed, thinking back to the shower, "yes, we talked it through, "

"good, "Jack replied, "I take it he's getting ready in your room?"

Amy bit her lip, "Ahuh, "

Ty had not moved back to the trailer after the proposal, The trailer was in for some much-needed repairs, with the stove and the heating finally giving up the ghost, then there were the holes in the roof and the dry rot in the floor making it almost inhabitable. Caleb, who also had been busy, with helping out at Heartland and doing small rodeos hadn't quite managed to get it back up to par. And as money wasn't an issue for Ty now, he had asked permission from Jack to turn the loft into a state of the art studio apartment/ home for him and his soon to be bride. It was still in construction phase and not quite ready for them to live in permanently. But he was hoping that not long after their wedding and honeymoon, the loft in all its new glory would then become their home. They had looked for a ranch of their own, but nothing quite felt right, one, they did find was further away then they had liked and Amy still wanted to be close to Heartland and her family.

The couple even tossed up the idea of buying the Ranch just out of Okatokes, that used to belong to Ben Dawson, the same ranch that had invoked Ty's panic attack when he had returned there with Caleb. The idea was to put a positive spin on a place that obviously held bad memories for Ty and subsequently help him move on,

But again, after a visit with the agent, Ty felt the same, be it less intense this time, surge of fear he had felt that first time. And although the idea stemmed from a positive place, they had both decided against it.

Ty and Jack were also in discussion about extending the barn and including a few more stalls, so Amy and Ty could grow their business. It was still in the planning phase and Jack was proud of the way Ty was looking at using his wealth to build Amy and him a future rather than simply squandering it away.

The old cowboy also had to admit, he wasn't getting any younger, and the Ranch work was taking its toll. So the idea of having Ty and Amy around long term, to carry on the family tradition and breathe new life back into the old ranch did appeal to him. Eventually, Jack knew they would inherit the place. And Although Lou and Peter were still in residence too, He didn't see Lou or Peter looking at the ranch as a permanent home.

They had stopped house hunting for the time being, But he knew eventually they would spread their wings and move on. Peter needed to be the king of his own castle, and Lou needed to reign in her own domain.

So for the time being Ty was living between the main house and a self-contained room at Fairfield at Lisa's invitation. Jack loved that his beautiful lady friend had stepped in and offered the temporary accommodation to Ty. It had meant he didn't need to look elsewhere and could still be close enough to the family and the ranch if need be.

Ty stayed at the ranch from time to time, and although Jack didn't particularly like it, he stayed in Amy's room. Tim had fought Jack on this, but as they were now engaged and soon to be wed, Jack had conceded defeat and allowed them to cohabitate. He explained to Tim that it was either that, or Amy move to Fairfield to be with Ty while they waited on the construction at the loft to finish.

It was the less of two evils in Jacks eyes, this way his granddaughter was home, and he still could keep a watchful eye on her.

The mudroom door opened and the sounds of giggling girls entered the room.

Jack looked up and saw Soraya walk in, holding a large box in her hands, closely followed by Ashley.

"girls, "Jack said, dipping his hat, as Amy ran over and hugged them both.

"Jack !" Soraya called happily, putting the box on the table and giving him a huge hug, "how is the best looking cowboy in Hudson"

Jack chuckled and blushed, feeling a little bashful from the comment,

"Im good, and how are you? How's your mom?"

"we are great, " Soraya smile was intoxicating, And she was by far Jacks favorite when it came to Amy's friends.

"Amy," Ashley said, wrapping her arms around her friend and pulling her close, "you look amazing !"

"its good to see you, Ash, I didn't know you were back in town" Amy smiled, noting the designer jeans, the expensive jewelry that adorned her petite blonde frame.

The last time she saw Ashely was when Caleb and she were heading off to British Columbia so she could attend university and become a lawyer. That Ashley was a more humble, and real version of princess Amy remembered from high school. It seemed her time away from Caleb and their ultimate divorce had turned her back into a soft version of that princess from the past.

"I'm only back for a week, I've got finals soon and well, Mom missed me so, " she smiled a perfect smile and walked into the lounge looking around the room like she had never seen it before.

"sorry, "Soraya whispered, "she turned up when I was about to leave and well, "

Amy smiled and hugged her best friend, just grateful she was there,

"that's not the half of it, "Amy replied quietly, "can we talk?"

Soraya raised her brow, looking a little concerned, "of course,"

"when the boys are gone ok, "Amy said, seeing Ashley come back into the kitchen. Followed closely by Lou who hesitated when she saw Amy. Not knowing what the response would be.

Amy walked forward and embraced Lou, hugging her tightly, showing her all was forgiven.

Lou melted into her younger sisters arms, glad that they were once again back on the same footing and that her mistake had been overlooked by her efforts to make this the best hens night Amy could have.

It wasn't long before Liza, Maggie ( Soraya's mom) And Cassandra walked through the ranch door. They took their seats in the lounge as Lou served out the first trays of food and nibblies. Offering everyone a glass of champagne.

Ty emerged from the bedroom not long after Amy greeted Val and Mallory, Sandra, a client who had become a friend and Mrs. Bell.

They all wolf whistled when he came out into the hall and caught him by surprise, their glasses in hand all in the lounge around the fire.

Ty was dressed in a black jacket, with a deep chocolate brown button-down shirt, matched with a black pair of dress jeans and his motorcycle boots, his hair, still framing his face. now shorter than most of them were used too, still ruffled on the top but styled in perfectly to fit with his well-trimmed cowboy stubble. He looked hot, and all the woman in the room knew it. Especially the one who had just appeared in the mudroom doorway.

He smiled and looked a little embarrassed and taken aback by the attention as he straightened his collar, his eyes searching the bevy of appreciating eyes and finding Amy as she came over to him.

He kissed her to a chorus of more cheers and whistles and leaned in so his lips brushed her ear

" so this is what it feels like to be objectified?"

Amy gave him a knowing look and kissed his cheek, whispering back to him, "there just jealous your all mine, and they can only look and not touch"

He grinned and let his eyes flick across the audience that was watching them, feeling slightly self-conscious, His hand slid down to the horse around her neck, then to the hem of her top, his smile intoxicating, "you look amazing, " he whispered as he quickly went to walk away from the group and head towards the kitchen.

"no no no!" Val called out, now on her 4th glass of champagne for the evening. She stumbled up and grabbed Ty's arm, stopping him as he smiled awkwardly at her as he snaked her arm around his waist and pulled him back towards the group of females.

Amy grinned took a seat on the arm of the armchair, seeing Ty's eyes look at her pleading for her to intervene

"Ladies, Ladies, "Val said, taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Her hand still firmly around Ty's waist. "shhh, ok, TY, you need to make a toast,! Have a drink with us"

Ty opened his mouth, not knowing what to say as all the woman cheered and egged him on, holding up their glasses, waiting for him to speak.

Ty flicked his eyes at Amy again, seeing the amusement in her eyes as he raised his eyebrows, he made a mental note to get her the next time they were alone as she grinned at him and didn't step in to help.

Jack had also come to stand at the kitchen door, a slight smug glint in his eyes at the predicament his soon to be grandson in law found himself in.

"Um ok, ok, I don't normally do speeches "Ty stammered, taking the glass of champagne that was thrust into his hand by Val, who was now snuggled up next to him. Her hand holding him to her. Ty steadied himself and took a breath then raised his glass " here's to the guys who have already won you, the idiots who lost you and the lucky cowboys who are yet to meet you!"

They all cheered as he took advantage of Val's sudden interest in his champagne flute and slipped out of her grip and waved as he headed for the kitchen.

Jack gave him a well-done tap on the shoulder as he met him at the table, seeing the relief in his eyes as he grinned back at him. Ty's smile dropped slightly as he became aware of the dark eyes that were watching him from the mudroom. He moved to turn around and stepped forward as he came face to face with a familiar smile, one he remembered well,

"Kit!" he said, his voice soft, and almost a whisper, Jack watched the two of them as She came forward and hugged him, her arms going around his shoulders.

"Hey there cowboy, "she said with a grin, touching the hair at his ear, noticing the new mature look. "look at you,!"

He chuckled and stepped back, remembering Amy was only just inside the other room. Kits invitation had already caused a slight tension between them, and he wasn't keen on allowing it to cause any more problems, He had to admit, she looked good, she still had that balls and all appeal to her, but somehow, those wildlike rough edges seemed to have smoothed out somewhat. She was in a simple pair of dark jeans, and a soft black chiffon top, that sat just right, accentuating her curves and assets.

"Kit, "

TY turned and saw Amy standing in the doorway, her blue eyes locked onto Kit as she smiled back at her, Ty noted it was an exaggerated smile.

"Amy, "Kit replied, bypassing Ty and leaning in and hugging her, "wow, you look amazing!"

"thanks, so do you,"Amy smiled back, her tone friendly but metered,

Kit had longer hair now, it was still curly and fell around her shoulders, Her dark eyes still sparkled and although older, she still held that youthful demeanor.

Amy walked into the kitchen and snaked her arm around Ty's waist, leaning in and kissing him passionately as Kit watched on, Jack looked away, knowing this was Amy's way of staking her claim. And he didn't want them to see his grin.

She broke the kiss leaving Ty a little breathless, as he touched her cheek and looked over at Jack who motioned to the door, "we need to get a move on Ty, or your going to miss your own party "

The two men walked towards the door and Ty looked back and winked at Amy as they disappeared out the door.

"come and grab a glass of champagne Kit, "Lou said, as she came into the kitchen seeing Amy smiling at Kit who returned one with as much intensity.

"Champagne! I love champagne!" Kit replied, heading in and leaving Amy to ponder the powerplay that flowed between them.

* * *

KO'S bar was alive with activity when Ty and Jack walked in, Ty had been quiet in the truck on the ride into town, his run-in with Kit playing on his mind. He loved Amy, he knew that he loved her more and more each day, but seeing Kit again had stirred up some old emotions he wasn't prepared for. They had parted as friends, even though the last time they really spoke was when she had deceived Amy and brought her cow Pony Daisy to Heartland for Amy to treat, knowing that it had been exposed to the virus strangles. It had forced Heartland into quarantine and had resulted in the death of the beloved Pegasus, a blow that it took the family a long time to overcome.

Kit had apologized for the part she played, but it had put a strain on her friendship with Ty, especially when he had defended her to Amy against particular accusations only to find out that he was wrong and she had been aware of the chance of infection all along.

"there he is ! the man of the hour!" Caleb called as Jack an Ty walked in the door, Ty's smile beaming back at his friend and they chest hugged each other as was their custom.

Jack dipped his hat at the rest of the crew sitting around two small tables that had been pulled together to accommodate the revelers,

Caleb ordered another round for his cohorts, consisting of Scott and Tim, Jack and Peter and two friends of Tys from university, Brendon and James.

Justin unfortunately was out of town so was unable to attend. He promised however to be back in time for the wedding day celebrations It wasn't long before all had beers and shooters in front of them and the bar was filled with laughter and stories from the past, Stories that were retold with exaggeration in order to embarrass Ty on his night of nights.

After a few rounds, the pool table became the focus of their attention, the older gents watching from their seats as a slightly buzzed Ty still cleaned up at every game. He was a shark at the pool table, and after 6 games he was only down one and that was only because it was a doubles game, and Caleb as his wingman had missed his shot,

Jack looked at Tim and smiled, watching the merriment in front of them, remembering his wedding day and how he had been terrified and nearly ran away.

"you ready for this wedding ?" he said, finishing off his beer and repositioning his hat,

"ready as I'll ever be" Tim replied, taking his ginger ale and pressing the bottle to his lips. "he's a good kid Jack, he loves her and that's really all that matters to me, "

"that is very true Tim, Amys happiness is the most important thing in all of this" Jack smiled,

Tim winked and grinned, "that money he's got now ain't half bad either"

Jack narrowed his gaze "the money doesn't define anything Tim"

"come on Jack! He's worth over a mil now, how can that not make you happy, that kid will set our Amy up for life, she will want for nothing now, you cant tell me that doesn't make you happy"

"He makes her happy, he puts her first, he loves her more than anything else, The money is not important Tim, I'd be behind this union regardless," Jack retorted back

"well Im glad he's marrying into the family, I have a few financial ideas I want to float by him myself, you know, plans that will make us, the family even wealthier"

"Tim!" Jack warned, "don't you dare try and sway him into one of your hairbrained schemes, "

"no, no, it's a financial investment Jack, trust me, it will benefit everyone" Tim looked over at Ty and smiled, seeing him take another shot and sink it, there was a gleam in his eyes that made Jack worried, he was looking at his future son in law like he was a prize goose, ready for the chopping block,

The time moved on and Jack said his farewells to the now inebriated group. Peter agreeing to stay on a little longer to ensure Ty made it home in one piece.

Tim and Jack left the others to another round of shooters before they decided to head over to Maggies and get some well-deserved food into their bellies. Caleb lead the charge, his arm around Ty's shoulders as they exited, the Cold night air hitting them like a brick wall as soon as they walked into the carpark.

* * *

"so whats up Amy?" Soraya asked as they took a moment in her bedroom, leaving the ladies in the loungeroom to entertain themselves,

Amy sat on her bed and readjusted her top, her face looking a little flustered,

"can I ask a question?" Soraya asked, looking at Amy as she chewed her lip.

"I know what your going to say," Amy rebutted, getting up and fixing her face in the mirror, they both turned as the bedroom door opened and Ashely came in, looking at them both in disbelief as she shut the door ,

"so are you going to tell me why Kit Bailey is at your bridal hens night or?" she asked, the usual Ashley tack in full view.

"that's a very good question Ash, "Amy said, showing her annoyance, "I sure the hell didn't invite her, seems according to Lou, she invited herself "

"so tell her to get out, did you see the way she looked at Ty, "Ashley said, skulling the last of her champagne.

"yes, I did, and yes I'd love to tell her to get out, but, I cant. "Amy pouted, "grandpa said I need to be an adult, and that means acting like one"

Ashly groaned and rolled her eyes, "please, who says it's not adult to send a threat packing, "

Amy looked at Soraya and didn't know what to do, hoping she would be the voice of reason.

"Amy, Ty loves you, look at how he proposed, all that effort he went to, he adores you, Kit can sit here, drink champagne and throw herself at him all she likes but you have to know, that it will never overshadow how he feels about you" she smiled and walked over and hugged her friend, "he's going to marry you in 2 days Amy, she cant change that"

Amy nodded and Ashley also hugged the two of them, "don't worry Amy, we've got your back if she tries anything I'll deal with it!"

Amy giggled and saw that devilish glint in Ashley's eyes, They all fixed their makeup, adjusted their outfits and went back out to the party, Amy's eyes catching Kit watching her as she returned making her smile curtly and pick up a champagne glass and take a sip.

The party was a raging success, everyone left with a wedding bag filled with little mementoes from the evening. Lou had excelled herself and Amy had to admit, she had actually had a lot of fun. She had allowed her self one glass of bubbly, and as a non-drinker normally, she felt a little buzzed as she waved her guest's goodbye,

Maggie hugged Amy and took Soraya and a visibly intoxicated Ashley home, while Lisa picked Val up off the floor and carried her out to her waiting car.

Amy stood on the porch, watching the headlights disappear as she suddenly became aware of a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Kit standing next to her, her dark eyes sparkling in the night,

"that was a lovely party," she said, looking out over the ranch, knowing Lou was watching them both from the kitchen window,

"yes, Lou did an excellent job, "Amy agreed,

"I suppose you're wondering why I turned up, ?" Kit was always blunt and to the point and Amy had to admit, she was curious as to why she was there.

"you were invited, "she said sweetly, "by Lou,"

Kit chuckled and looked down, seeing Amy was not the silly school girl she remembered anymore. She had a confidence about her now, and she could see how much she had matured and grown.

"yes, Lou invited me, but I'll admit when I heard about your upcoming wedding from Caleb, I had to come and see you," she stopped, "and Ty, "

"why Kit?" Amy asked, her bluntness now coming through, "what did you need to see me and Ty about 2 days before we get married"

"Well, I've been in Montana now for a while, and I realized after I broke up with Bryan that…" Kit stopped, and took a breath, "Im sorry, But I needed to be sure, Amy, "

Amys' face went cold, "you need to be sure about what Kit?"

"Im only telling you this because I respect you Amy, and I don't think its fair if I don't let you know first, " Kits eyes took on a steely gaze as she saw a set of headlights coming down the driveway,

"just say what you came to say!" Amys patience was waning now, her intuition had been screaming at her all night.

"I want him back Amy, I should never have let him go in the first place, I need to know if I've got a chance at winning him back, "

A cold silence fell between them as Jacks truck pulled up in front of the house,

"you didn't let him go Kit, "Amy spat at her," he left you, remember?"

Kit laughed and took the hit, knowing she was right, "yes that's true, but that's only because you, confused him. If you had just let us be ….." Amy cut her off her words hard and sharp as Jack and Tim walked up the front porch and came within earshot of the two girls.

"think what you like Kit, it makes no difference to me, Ty and I are in love, and nothing you do or say is going to change the fact that in two days' time he's going to be standing at that alter waiting for me to walk down the aisle to him, "Amy stepped closer to her, her voice now very clear, "so do your worst, tell him how you feel, do what ever it is you think you need to do, because I know he loves me, I know that nothing you say or do is going to change that, "

Kit smiled at her, surprised by her confidence, "you sure about that Amy, you sure seemed rattled before when you lip locked him in front of me"

Amy sneered at her as Jack opened the front door and the two older men went to walk inside, taking their time in case a catfight broke out in front of them.

"that wasn't for you Kit, that's how Ty and I always say goodbye, that's how people who love each other interact, I suppose if you'd ever had someone love you that much then you would have recognized it"

Kits expression changed as Amy's words stung like a slap in the face,

"oh I'm sorry, I forgot. Ty didn't kiss you like that did he?"

"I think its time you headed home Kit," Jack cut in, seeing Amy's eyes glint with anger, this was starting to get out of control.

Kit looked at Jack and Tim and then nodded in agreeance, "see you Mr. Bartlett, Mr. Felming, " she said sweetly as she stepped down the porch and headed to her truck, she turned as she pulled the door open, "bye Amy, its been wonderful seeing you again,"

Amy turned and walked inside, stepping past her father and her grandfather as she headed for her room. Her eyes showing daggers at her party's interloper.

Lou looked at Jack and Tim as they came into the kitchen, her eyes filled with concern.

"Im afraid that young lady is up to no good," Jack said, hearing Amy's bedroom door slam as they spoke.

"she can't honestly think she's got a chance with Ty can she?" Lou said,

"no, she doesn't think, that, " Tim said shortly, "she thinks she got a chance with Ty and his money!"

"Tim, not everyone see dollar signs when they look at Ty, "Jack retorted,

"oh she does, its written all over her face, why do you think she back now, they've been broken up for years, she doesn't even live here anymore, and then, as soon as Tys money situation changes, here she is. Coincidence, I think not"

"how would she even know!, Tys got that gag order remember, " Lou replied,

"Caleb!, come on, you don't think Ty didn't tell him, their best friends, he may not have told him all the details, but it's not like Hudson hasn't noticed the change either. They probably think he just won the lottery or something,"

Lou looked at Jack, who wasn't actually disagreeing with Tim this time.

"look, we just have to get through the next two days and all will be fine, Im counting on the two of you to make sure this wedding goes off without a hitch"

The two cowboys nodded and shook hands, signing a silent agreement to make sure that come hell or high water, Amy Fleming was going to marry Ty Borden as originally planned.

* * *

It was well after 2 am when Peter stumbled through the door with a rather intoxicated Ty Borden in tow. Caleb had ended the night with a game of truth or dare when the group had returned back to KO's for a nightcap. The dare, part was to skull a shot glass of firewater sitting in front of them.

Of course, Ty's turn seemed to come around a lot more often than anyone else's did. But with each shot he drank, he seemed to lose track of who was having a turn and who wasn't.

He also didn't notice, that even if he told the truth, he seemed to have to drink a shot as well.

"come on. "Peter said, as he shouldered his through the door, the house now in darkness as Ty laughed and tripped over the kitchen chair, he put his hands out trying to steady himself but in doing so lost his balance again and sent all the items on the kitchen table flying. Peter grabbed him as the sound of bouncing plastic bowls and cutlery ricochet throughout the house.

"Shhhhhhh!" TY slurred at Peter, pushing his finger to his lips "you'll wake.."

The kitchen light suddenly turned on as a blearily eyed cowboy stared at the duo.

"JACK!" Ty smiled, reaching for him and hugging him tightly, "Im getting married Jack, you wanna come?"

"Im sorry Jack, I tried, but Caleb and his uni friends, they sort of ambushed him "Peter explained as he picked up the bowls that were all over the floor.

Jack grabbed Ty as he stumbled again after he broke the hug, his head spinning from the cold night air,

"steady son, I think you need some coffee" He said, as he flicked on the coffee pot and helped Ty sit at the table,

Ty slumped in the chair, his hands holding his head up and distorting his face, He looked terrible, his eyes were red, his face was pale and his clothes smelt like a brewery. He licked his lips as his body craved water. The alcohol dehydrating him,

Jack poured him a black cup of coffee and placed it in front of the young man, chuckling under his breath at how messed up he looked. That sharp dressed, lady's magnet was not the same guy who had stumbled back through the ranch door.

"I'll stay with him," Jack said, seeing Peter yawn, "you go to bed, you look like you need it"

Peter nodded and tapped Ty roughly on the shoulder, making him lose grip on his head as he let it fall on his now folded arms.

"drink up son," Jack said, pushing the cup into Tys hand and encouraging him to drink it,

Ty picked it up and nearly dropped the cup, his fingers not working the way they should, He pushed the cup to his lips, but as soon as his nostrils smelt the brew he turned a shade of green and carefully pushed it back onto the table.

"I…I…..Don't feel too good, Jack" he breathed, looking up at Jack with bloodshot eyes, Ty swallowed hard as his stomach heaved.

Jack quickly got up and opened the cupboard under the sink, he grabbed a bucket and pushed it into Ty's lap as Ty's face distorted and he wretched, his stomach emptying into the bucket before him. Jack tapped him on the back as he vomited again, the drinks he consumed and his dinner making a second appearance.

Jack looked up to see a sympathetic Amy watching them from the doorway. She was in her PJs and her hair was braided in two soft braids,

She stood still and let Ty empty his stomach, hearing him groan and pass the bucket to Jack who turned up his nose and took it outside. Ty sunk down in the chair, His head now back on the table as he licked his lips as tried to resist the urge to puke again.

Amy came over to the sink and poured him a glass of water, she grabbed a dishcloth from the rack and pulled his shoulder to make him sit back in the chair, his half-closed eyes looked up at her as he swallowed hard again and smiled at her.

"Hey, Amy, !" he said, his smile a little lopsided, "you…. Your beautiful, you are will, you, will..."

Amy smiled at him and wiped his face, cleaning away the vomit from his mouth, she pressed the glass to his lips and got him to swallow a small amount of water, seeing him pull a face as it went down.

"Ammy" Ty stumbled smiling goofily up at her,

"yes Ty,?" she replied softly as she pushed his hair away and wiped his face again.

"can...cannn ... can I ask you something" he dribbled, his words mashing together and not making much sense.

She nodded and offered him the glass of water again, which he refused.

"will.,you, Amy, will you," he took a breath, and flickered his eyes, trying to focus them on her. "will you ...marry me!"

Amy chuckled and kissed the top of his brow, "you already asked me that Ty, "

"oh..." he laughed, feeling foolish, "so ...you will, or? um.. maybe you don't like me now, not me, no, maybe you want ...Kit yes you want to marry Kit"

Amy frowned at his drunken babble but decided to let it go. He was in no state to handle deep questions or meaningful conversation right now.

Jack came back inside and looked at the drunken soul before him, a slight smile on his lips.

"you need help to get him to bed,?" he asked,

"um, if you could get him to the door, ?" she asked, seeing Ty was now laying against her hip, looking dreamily up at her.

Jack nodded and both of them pulled Ty to his feet, guiding him to Amy's room and getting him to sit on the bed.

Jack stood back and Amy made sure Ty wouldn't fall then looked at her grandfather who had returned to the door,

"I've got it from here, "she said, looking at an extremely exhausted and drunken TY as he rubbed his face and looked blearily around the room.

"good night, "Jack said, "see he doesn't chunder on the carpet ok"

Amy giggled and nodded as Jack shut the door, leaving her to handle the mess that was her fiancé.

It took a bit to undress him, as he fought her all the way, but she managed finally to get him down to his jeans and boots. Ty finally laid back, and let his body relax into the bed covers as Amy pulled his boots from his feet and then removed his socks,

"you….you….want this," he stammered, giggling to himself,

Amy chuckled, as his green eyes glazed over, his mind lost to his scrambled thoughts, "she does, she want this, but, nooo, it's not for her, "

Amy sat on the bed next to him as his eyes looked over to her, a soft inebriated smile on his lips, "its all yours babe!" He started to giggle to himself again, and then shut his eyes, his chest sucking in a deep breath as he chuckled under his breath,

Amy wasn't sure what he was talking about, as he seemed to find it rather funny in his own delirium, so she simply agreed and started to undo his belt buckle and unzip his jeans. After a struggle to get him to let his pants go, she finally had him in his boxers and nothing else. His body was slowing now and it wasn't going to hold on to consciousness for much longer. So she convinced Ty into crawling up the bed and laying down the proper way, his head on the pillow as he drifted into silence, The last thing he did when Amy laid down next to him was flicker open his eyes once more, his hand running around her waist allowing him to snuggle into her side.

"Amy," he said, his voice thick with booze,

"Ty?' she replied, running her hand down his cheek, seeing him respond to her touch as his eyes once again grew heavy.

"I love you, "he whispered, "I do …you love me?"

Amy couldn't help but grin when she saw the puppy dog eyes looking up at her for approval

"yes, Ty Borden I do love you" she said softly, kissing his cheek and seeing his cheeky smile as his eyes closed and he gave into the overwhelming desire to sleep **.**

 **to be continued..**

 **A/N: we are into the final wind up now. only a few chapters left to go. enjoy.**


	72. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 72

_**A/N: Im sorry, I had to do it, you were all so caught up in the love and romance of it all, that I couldnt just give it to you with out one more curve ball for them to face. Will this be the end for them or will love prevail?**_

 _ **You'll just have to wait and see.**_

 **Chapter 72**

 **Lies and regrets**

Amy rearranged the tray for the second time, not happy with how it looked, Lou came into the kitchen as she saw her inspecting its contents once again, her mind lost in thought

"so you nervous, "Lou asked with a smile, "one more sleep until the big day!"

Amy grinned at her as he placed the orange juice on the left of the tray, replacing it with the plate of crackers on the right.

"do we have tomato juice?" she asked, still pondering her decision.

"Um, No, I don't think so," Lou replied, wondering what she was up too,

Lou looked up to see a rather tired Peter walk into the kitchen, he smiled at Amy and then wandered over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup,

Lou walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "you look tired honey," she said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist,

"I am tired," he laughed, "and Im getting too old to go on benders I think !"

Amy looked at the two of them and smiled, seeing how much they still loved each other made her feel all warm inside,

"hows he traveling this morning?" Peter asked, motioning back towards Amy's room.

Amy chuckled and rocked her hand back and forth a little as if to say so-so.

"I heard you guys come in, last night, "Lou said, coming over to Amy at the table and looking more closely at her tray of goodies. "what time was that, like after midnight?"

"more like nearly 3 pm, "Peter smiled,

"thanks for looking after him, by the way, Peter, "Amy said, finally happy with what she had organized,

"Oh I didn't do much, he was pretty far gone, by the time I got him in the car, so were the others, he really didn't stand a chance"

" So I've got dry crackers, coffee, coconut water, orange juice, and banana, dates, and toast, is there anything else that will cure a hangover?" Amy asked, "apart from tomato juice, which I don't have"

This was uncharted territory for her, as she wasn't a drinker herself,

"you been googling "Lou laughed, "I hear miso soup is good too, "

"really, is that hard to make?" Amy pondered, making Lou roll her eyes and look at Peter

"coffee always worked for me, and a sports drink" Peter replied

"oh, "Amy said, seeing how much amusement they were getting out of this,

"So, why all the effort,? he's got all day to sleep it off, " Lou asked, " it's also self-inflicted, so maybe you shouldn't pander so much to his misery"

"Lou " Amy retorted, "Im not pandering, Im just trying to show Ty that Im here for him, even when he's, well, …. "

"suffering from the hangover from hell?" Jack said with a grin as he walked into the kitchen, "is he up yet, or is planning to make me set this tent up on my lonesome today.?"

"No, Grandpa, " Amy defended, looking a little put off by all the negativity. "He's not up yet, and I don't want him up. He was sick a few times last night and I worried about him,"

"Amy, "Jack said softly, coming to her side and seeing her pout. "there's nothing wrong with that young man of yours that a hard days work and some sunshine won't fix."

"I don't know Jack, he was pretty green when I left him, "Peter said, backing Amys call, " I can help you with the tent If you like, I think Ty's going to be pretty useless today"

Jack smiled and nodded at the offer, but wasn't willing to let Ty off the hook that easy, "well you can help me at the dude ranch this morning, I have lights to put up and we need the get evergreens ready for the reception. Then you can help me clear the grass out there before we put up that goddam tent" he looked at Amy, his eyes going a little cooler "Ill give Ty the morning to pull himself into some form of normal, ok, But he's to be out there, on that grass this afternoon on tent duty with me and Peter, do I make myself clear!"

Amy nodded and picked up her tray, happy she had at least got Ty a few hours reprieve.

She walked to the bedroom and pushed the door open slowly, placing the tray on the desk as she shut the door.

The room was still in darkness as the curtains were still drawn, and she didn't really know if she should shock him into consciousness by streaming morning sunlight into the room.

Amy went over to the bed and sat down, looking at a slumbering Ty who was covered up by the blankets, his head under the pillow.

"hey." She said softly, Touching his bare shoulder as she pulled the sheet down somewhat to see him. He was laying on his belly, his arms up and around his head his face turned away from her. She touched his shoulder, a little more firmly, trying to get his attention, bringing him out of his unconscious state and forcing him to face the world around him.

"Ty," she said, a little louder this time, hitting his shoulder, making him flinch and groan.

She saw him slowly moved his head, turning it to face her, his eyes flickering open, they were dull and lifeless, and his face had a slight green tinge to it.

Tys focus slowly returned and he gave her the faintest of smiles, as he licked his lips and screwed up his face at the taste in his mouth. He went to move his head and sit up. But Amy saw him stop and quickly drop his head back down, His eyes shut tight as the jackhammers began.

"oh God" he groaned into his arms as he took a few deep breaths and held his head. "god no"

Amy giggled and got up, and went to get her tray. "hey I brought you breakfast,?" she said softly as Ty slowly crawled his way into a sitting position, his head in his hands. His eyes narrow slits.

"Im dying "He moaned, as he pushed himself back against the headboard of the bed, the blankets around his waist."Im going to Kill Odell for this !"

"no, you're not dying, you're hungover" Amy laughed, "here, try some of this, it will help,"

She came over to him and sat the tray on the bed next to him. Hoping it would make him feel better. Amy was still in her PJs, and she found Tys misery kind of cute.

Ty's bloodshot eyes looked at the tray and slowly focused on the assortment on offer.

"argh, "He said, rubbing his hands over his face, trying to pull himself together "you didn't have to do that,"

"I wanted to, "she said with a smile, "you were so out of it last night, and then when you were sick, well, I thought this might help you " She pointed to the tray and went through the offerings, hoping something would take his fancy.

"Im not sure what works for you, so I've got dry crackers, OJ, Coconut water, dates and bananas and dry toast, tomato Juice Is good too, but we didn't have any in the fridge,"

Ty looked at the food and felt his stomach heave, he put his hand over his mouth as the foods aromas assaulted his nostrils, making him feel nauseous and even worse.

"ccccooffee'' he croaked, "just coffee'

Amy smiled and handed him a coffee cup and watched him take a small sip, His face turning pale and twinging even greener.

He groaned again and lent back against the headboard,, his hands on his face as he sucked in a few deep breathes.

Amy removed the tray and the cup and then sat next to him, seeing how much pain he was in.

"can I do anything?" she said with a smile,

Ty shook his head, then instantly regretted it as the tiny sledgehammers in his brain started their chorus again. "you can kill Caleb, this is all his fault"

Amy giggled and lent back next to him, touching his head, "you can kill Caleb later, right now you need to drink this," she handed him the cup back and he took it again, pushing it to his lips and taking another sip, this time, he sat still, for a few seconds as the warm liquid slid down his throat, it was a nice feeling, it seemed to be working, until it hit his stomach and Amy saw the last of the colour drain from his already pale face.

"Oh, god," he breathed, passing her the cup and throwing the covers off of himself quickly, "Im going to throw….." He pressed his hand to his mouth and bolted to the door, dressed only in his boxers, Amy watched in shocked silence her hand over her smiling face as he pulled the bedroom door open violently and flew across the hallway, making Lou squeal as he crashed into her as she came out of Katies room with her little girl on her hip.

Ty pushed open the bathroom door and threw himself at the toilet as his stomach refused his offering off morning coffee.

Lou screwed up her face and covered Katie's eyes as Ty wretched again into the toilet bowl, his boxer-clad form sprawled on the floor.

Amy came out of her room and looked at her pathetic finance as his stomach heaved over and over, making him groan in discomfort and push himself further into the toilet bowl,

"Oh my lord" Lou said, looking at him in sympathy, "he's not good at all is he?"

Amy shook her head, the two sisters smiling softly as Ty pulled himself up and wiped his face, his hand hitting the toilet button and flushing it. He now was sitting on the bathroom floor, his chest heaving as he tried to pull himself together. His head exploding from the exertion.

Peter walked down the hallway and looked in to see Ty on the floor, a knowing grin running on his face too.

"Ok Ok "Ty growled, knowing he was the main attraction in the house at that very moment. "Yes, yes, you can laugh all you want, I deserve it, "he waved his hand at them dismissively "on your way, shows over "

Lou giggled and saw Peter motion her to pass Katie to him which she did. She looked back at Amy who fixed her eyes to the kitchen, silently telling them to leave the mess that was Ty Borden to her.

They walked away as Amy slowly slid down next to him and handed him a towel, seeing his green eyes flicker over to her and blink as the light hurt his head.

"let's get you back to bed," she said softly. Taking his arms and pulling him slowly to his feet.

Ty staggered and swallowed hard, his head thundering as he moved, "god, I feel like crap" he whispered as Any wrapped her arm around his bare shoulders as walked him back to their room.

* * *

It was after 12 midday when Ty finally managed to sit up and feel somewhat normal. Amy had given him some aspirin for the headache, and he had managed to nibble on the banana and dates, which strangely enough had made him feel a little more human and a little less feral. He was slowly pulling on his jeans when Amy came back into the room, her smile one of relief as she saw him up and getting dressed.

"your feeling better?" she asked, moving forward as he stumbled a little and let him reach out and use her as support.

"Um … yeah, no, um sort of," he replied, his face still pale but less green." the shower helped,"

Amy watched as he pulled on a dark green tee and then went to do his socks, but quickly sat up and shut his eyes, his hand over his mouth yet again.

"here let me do it "Amy offered, seeing that bending over probably wasn't the best thing for him at the particular moment.

Ty nodded and kept his eyes shut as he fought the urge to vomit, allowing Amy to pull his socks on and then help him with his boots.

A few minutes passed and Ty slowly stood up, taking a breath and forcing a small smile. He gave Amy a hug as she came up to him. Letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"thank you, "he said in a soft whisper, "I don't know what Id do without you,"

She kissed his cheek and put her arm around his waist, giving him a little more support as they slowly walked out the bedroom door.

Ty turned to her and smiled, rubbing his face and blowing his breath out from between his teeth, "So, you know how my night went, How about you, how was your hen's thing?"

Amy chewed her lip, not knowing whether she should tell him about her confrontation with Kit or not, but then decided in the effort to be open and honest, it was important that she did.

"well the party was nice, I actually had a good time, "

Ty nodded, his smile shining through his pain in his head, "that's great, "

"well, yeah, it was, but there was one thing, I sort of wanted to talk to you about, but then you came home like this, and well, I …."

Ty stopped walking and turned to face her, they were in the lounge now and if she needed to share something with him, he was going to be there for her, regardless of whether he felt like he had been hit by a truck or not.

"what did you want to tell me, "he said, "Im sorry about last night, Im good now, we can talk now"

Amy looked into his eyes, not knowing if this was really a good idea, telling him about what happened between her and Kit just gave it life, made it an issue, If she said nothing, maybe Kit would just go back to Montana and no more would come of it.

"Amy, please, "he said, leading her to the couch and sitting her down, "talk to me"

"its nothing really Ty, "she said softly, knowing Lou and Peter where still in the house somewhere "Its just well, K…."

Tys face dropped his smile, "what did Kit say," he asked softly.

Amy took a breath and decided, life or no life, she had to tell him what happened.

"we sort of had words, when everyone was leaving"

Ty rubbed his eyes and took a small breath, keeping his composure, He knew this was going to happen. "what happened Amy, please, just tell me what was said"

"she told me she came to the Hens night because she wanted to tell me in person, "Amy looked at her hands, that were securely wrapped in his, "she wanted me to know, she wants …you back"

Ty pushed the air out of his lungs through his mouth and touched her chin, pulling her face up to meet his, "you have absolutely nothing to worry about ok, I love you Amy Fleming, only you, it doesn't matter what Kit wants, or what she says, nothing is going to change that ok."

His green eyes searched hers, trying desperately to reassure her.

"I know, I told her as much, I told her it didn't matter, But,,,,,,,,,,,"Amys face was low, her fears once again resurfacing,

"there are no butts, ok "Ty said clearly, "we are getting married tomorrow, Im standing out there, in front of all our family and friends and Im marrying you, "

Amy nodded, seeing the determination in his eyes, "I know, but why would she come back now Ty? Its been years and all of a sudden, she turns up and thinks she has a chance, on the eve of our wedding!"

Ty leaned forward and hugged his bride to be, letting her snuggle into him. "it will be ok, " he said softly as he ran his hand down her hair soothing her.

They both held each other for a few minutes until Jacks gravely cough made Ty turn to see him standing in the doorway.

"you are alive ?" he said gruffly, making the two pull apart and look over at him.

"um yeah, Jack, "Ty said, as he got up and walked over to him. "sorry about last night, I …"

Jack shushed him and simply nodded to the apology, "its fine, you up to helping out now, or you need some more beauty sleep?"

Ty grinned at the hit and rubbed his jaw, he still felt a little seedy, but he was a lot better than he was that morning. "No no, Im good," he said, looking back at Amy who still looked troubled, "Hey Jack can I ask a favor?"

Jack nodded and waited for him to continue,

"Im good to help with the tent as I said I would, but can you give me like an hour or so, I've got to go and sort something out once and for all" His eyes looked directly at Amy who suddenly became aware of what he was going to do.

"No, Ty, you don't need to do …" She protested,

"Yes I do Amy, "he replied, coming back to her and touching her shoulders, "I don't want any doubts in your heart tomorrow ok, I need you to see that she is not a threat to us or what we have, so Im going to settle this now, I won't let you worry about this for another moment"

He looked back at Jack, who nodded accepting his offer.

"I'll be back in an hour or so ok, "Ty said with a smile, " this ends now"

Amy opened her mouth to protest but her words didn't quite beat Ty out the door. Jack looked at his granddaughter and came over to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"if that there doesn't show you your fears are unwarranted, nothing will, "He said softly.

Amy nodded, seeing his point.

"that young man is wholeheartedly yours, you need to let this go Amy"

"I know grandpa, I want too, I really do, but you didn't see her eyes last night, she isn't going to give up until she gets what she wants,"

Jack hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "I honestly don't think it matters love, She can want all she likes, but his heart belongs to you"

* * *

Ty pulled his GMC up the drive of the cattle property, bringing it to a stop near the main pens. He got out and walked over to the barn doors, his eyes squinting in the light. He still felt a little light-headed, and nauseous but this was something that needed to be done.

He walked into the barn and followed the main run down to the far end stalls where he could hear voices. As he turned the final corner that brought him to the rear two stalls two farm hands looked up from their mucking out duties and the older of the two tipped his hat and came over to him.

"can I help you?" he said, looking Ty up and down as he offered his hand in welcome.

"Im looking for Kit Bailey, " Ty said, accepting the gesture and shaking the man's hand.

"Oh, Im Michael, Kits brother, she should be around here somewhere, " the man smiled, he was probably two to three years older than Ty and well built. He was stocky like his sister, and although small in stature, made up for it in muscle.

"and you are?" he asked, as he wiped his hands on a rag.

"Oh, sorry, Im Ty, Ty Borden"

Michaels friendliness all but left him as Ty said his name. The coldness that flicked through his dark eyes made Ty take a small step backward.

"did he say Ty Borden?" the other hand asked, now looking at Ty in disbelief.

"yes, yes he did," Michael said, stepping a bit closer, his eyes now sizing Ty up.

Ty could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he stood his ground, his street smarts telling him that this was not a confrontation he could win. So Ty, now a little older and a little wiser, took a different approach.

"I take it my past precedes me, "He said with a soft smile, "I didn't come here to cause trouble, I came to see Kit and clear the air, "

Michael watched Ty for what felt like hours, seeing that this young man was not easily intimidated.

"I think you need to leave, "he finally said, his voice cold and uninviting.

Ty raised his hands, accepting the call and went to turn away, he was getting married tomorrow and he didn't need Amy walking down the aisle to a face that was covered in bruises.

"Its ok Mike, " a voice called from the front of the barn, causing Ty to spin on his heels and look in that direction. His eyes fell on a female figure, standing in the light of the doors. She was small and curvy, and wore her jeans well, "I thought I might get a visit from you cowboy,"

Ty looked down and then back at her brother, hoping that this wasn't going to turn into a physical altercation.

"you sure sis, me and Dom are happy to see him on his way" Her brother called, His his tone making Ty tense slightly.

"no no, Ty and I need to talk Mike, its fine, "Kit replied as she walked up to Ty and reached out her hand, "don't we Ty, ?"

Tys eyes locked to hers as he felt her hand take his and lead him away. He didn't fight it because he knew he wasn't in the best situation at that time. Kits intervention meant he could do what he had come to do. And hopefully walk out of this a free man, with no more misunderstandings.

"walk with me Ty, "Kit said as she wrapped her arm around him and lead him off towards the back trails.

They walked in silence for a while, Ty not sure how to begin what he needed to say. He didn't want to hurt her, he never had, even when he broke up with her, it was not his intention to cause her any pain. But he knew something had to be said not just for him, but for Amy too. Why had she come back after all this time?, Why had she wrangled an invite to Amys hens night out of Lou ?. She couldn't possibly think that he still had feelings for her. Not now, not on the eve of his wedding. His wedding to Amy.

"so, your getting married, "Kit said with a small giggle, like it was a joke,

"yes, yes I am, tomorrow to be precise" He confirmed. His eyes watching the trail rather than looking at her.

"Amy seems happy about that, "she continued,

Ty nodded, "it's her wedding day, of course, shes excited, so am I"

"really?" Kit pushed, stopping and turning to look at him straight on, making him look her in the eye. "you sure about that Ty?, because from what I can see, your not that excited at all"

"come on Kit, "Ty said, his voice low, "you saw me for like two seconds in passing, how can you say that Trust me, I couldn't be happier"

She tilted her head, "those few seconds spoke volumes to me, Ty, as did you turning up here today"

Ty shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, a shore tell he was getting flustered,"No, I came here to see you so we could talk and…."

"and? , what did you come to say, Ty? "Kits eyes stared at him. The intensity making him uneasy.

"ok, look, this is ridiculous, I don't want to hurt you but you got to know that I love Amy, what we had, you and me, was a long time ago, we were kids, we were both young and foolish"

"doesn't mean it wasn't real, "she retorted, "you told me you loved me, Ty, you sat up there at the ridge in your truck and told me you loved me, "

Ty twitched his lip, and took a step away from her, his green eyes filled with guilt,

"yes, I did that, "he said softly, "and Im sorry ok, I know what that truly means now and I should never have said…."

"so it was a lie?" she replied, her arms now folded over her chest, "you lied to me just to get in my pants?"

Ty turned away, this was not going the way he had hoped it would. He had come there to clear the air and all he was doing was muddying it up.

"No, that's not why I ….. I didn't …you know it wasn't like that" Ty rubbed his face. The strain showing." it was a long time ago Kit, "

He dropped his voice, his eyes searching hers, "we were just kids, "

"it was four years ago actually, "she said, her face a little cooler now, "and I remember it like it was yesterday"

Ty rubbed his face in exasperation. "this isn't fair Kit," he said softly, "we moved on, we both did, me with Amy, you with that guy in Montana, Bryan?"

Kit nodded and stepped forward, kicking a stone with her boot, "yes that's true, but I never stopped loving you Ty, I left because you dumped me, Bryan was a distraction that came along later, that's all"

Ty blew air out from between his teeth, as he turned away from her. "Im sorry I hurt you ok, But you have to let this go, "

He heard her suck in a shaky breath and Ty rubbed his eyes, knowing she was getting upset. The guilt of his actions four years ago starting to weigh on him again.

"did you tell her, "Kit asked, her voice trying to disguise a slight tremble,

Ty turned, his green eyes watching her again, unsure what she meant,

"Yes, I told her I was coming here, to see you, to fix this"

"no, did you tell her that we slept together,?" Kit said cooly, watching for his reaction. His shocked and then guilty look showing her he hadn't.

"Kit, come on, it was one drunken time, why are you dredging all this up now, ?" he pleaded again, "nothing good can come of this,"

"your right, nothing good did come from it, "Ty saw a change in her demeanor as she walked a little further ahead, he was confused now, this was ancient history, but somehow, there seemed to be something in this that needed to be said.

"did you ever ask yourself why I left for those few months after you dumped me? "she said,

He racked his brain, trying to recall the memories from the past, "you went to Toronto, to visit your Aunt," he said, recalling Caleb telling him not long after he punched him in the gut for hurting her.

"yes, your right, I did, "Kit said, her voice dropping slightly, "but that wasn't the only reason I left,"

Ty grabbed her arm gently and stopped her from walking any further, he was over all this wordplay.

"just tell me whats going on, Kit, " he demanded.

Kits eyes narrowed as she took in a shaky breath, he saw tears welling in her eyes. "just say what you need to say ok!" he warned, his frustration getting the better of him.

"I left because of I … I was… pregnant!…." she yelled, the emotions flying out of her like a tidal wave, the words were cold and sharp, there was no sadness in her tone only anger.

Ty froze, the words from Kits verbal attack smacking him in the chest like a baseball bat.

"pregnant!." he gasped, his hands in his hair as his eyes widened, "why didn't you tell me! You ….. you never said a word about it, after everything, not a word!"

Ty couldn't believe what he was hearing. He walked around the trail in circles trying desperately to process what Kit had just landed on him. He knew after they split she left for a few months to visit family in Toronto, he never dreamed it was because she was with child, worse yet, his child"

Ty turned as he tried to control the anxiety that was devouring him. He looked at her again, seeing the coldness and pain in her eyes soften slightly once she realized he was watching her.

"what happened to the baby?" he whispered, "my, our baby?"

Kit took a breath and looked down, suddenly changing her expression, sadness and guilt filled her brown eyes as she started to tremble. "You didn't want me!, you left me Ty!, so I ….I got rid of it, I got rid of our baby, I knew you wouldn't want it, so I set you free! "

The world suddenly stopped at the moment for Ty. Those 5 keywords made everything around him go silent. Nothing moved. All he could hear was the beating of his heart and the shaky breath he tried to suck into his now paralyzed lungs.

His hands dropped to his sides as he staggered backward, the reality of what she had just told him making his heartbreak and his soul go into shock,

Ty had always wanted to be a father, he had never had that privilege as a child and he had vowed that if and when his turn came, his child would know nothing but love and protection from him. Her words cut at his very soul, how could she even think he wouldn't want the child, he would have stood by her and the baby, even if they weren't together, he would have been the father it deserved. Jack had been the closest thing Ty had ever had to a father figure, and he had hoped that he would be like him when his time came. But to now find out, in such a cold and unforgiving way that, that time had already come, and that he had failed, he had failed to protect that life, that was created by him. It tore at the very fiber of Ty's morals and beliefs.

Ty turned away, his lip trembling as it all sunk in, "Um, I ….I Why, why didn't you tell me,?"

"you didn't want me," Kit said softly, the tears now running down her cheeks, "I was scared, I couldn't do it alone, so …I…..I wanted to tell you, but when you came with Scott to see Daisy I.I. I had only just got back, and You were happy and I knew you would hate me, for ….for what I did to our,…." She started to cry and shook as the tears fells like rain. "I hate myself Ty, but what could I do! you left me! You didn't want me! you wanted her"

Ty turned and walked over to the now sobbing Kit and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in and holding her tight, Kit returned the hug and let her arms encircle him too, her head resting on his shoulder, as he patted her soft curls and comforted her. Ty shut his eyes, and tried to mask the tears himself, one escaping and rolling down his cheek,

"shhh Kit "he said softly , letting her seek refuge in his embrace, the trees around them swaying in the early afternoon breeze, "its ok, Im so sorry, its ok, shh"

They stood there, sharing each others loss for a while, Kit mourning her decision and Ty mourning the child he would never know.

He felt her tighten her grip on him as he shut his eyes and let his head fall against her shoulder.

He didn't see her blink her tears away, nor the calculating glint that flashed across her brown eyes that resonated in a subtle yet tangible satisfied smile.

* * *

Amys phone rang a little after 3 pm, making her jump slightly as she brushed Spartan down. She looked at the number and twitched her lip, not sure as to why Lisa was calling her.

"Hey Lisa, " she said with a smile, as Spartan nudged her playfully, his soft muzzle nibbling at her shirt pocket.

"Amy, argh hello, "Lisa replied as she walked around the large horse facility at Fairfield Stud.

"Um, you ok Lisa? You sound odd?" Amy pushed, tapping Spartan gently on the nose and fending off his nibbles.

"look , I don't know if I should be telling you this, or even getting involved, Jack said I should just stay out of it, and well, you know, I just don't want to see you two get this close to having it all go perfectly right to have it ruined again. "she blurted.

Amy took a breath, not quite following what her grandfather's girlfriend was going on about, "Lisa, I don't understand, what is this about?"

Lisa bit her lip, and tossed up her options, she was concerned, and she needed to stop what was happening from destroying everything they had all worked so hard to achieve, "ok, look, Im just going to say this, Ok, here goes, " she paused and heard the silence on the line, knowing Amy was intently listening on the other end. "Ty just turned up here at Fairfield, and well…."

"Ty, "Amy said softly, " he said he was coming back here after…"

"Amy, he wasn't alone, and Im not sure whats going on, but I think you need to get over here, "

Amys' heart sank, she knew where Ty was heading when he left earlier that day, and there was only one person that could be with him now at Fair Field,

"Its Kit isn't it, "she said cooly, her face now stoic, "Kits with Ty,"

Liza chewed her lip, knowing this wasn't the news Amy wanted to hear, especially after the obvious tension that was between the two girls at the hens night.

"yes, Amy, Kit was with him, but from what I saw, its not a happy reunion, they stood out the front for a while when they arrived, but Ty looked very upset, and well I couldn't hear what was being said, but lets just say they whatever they were talking about has really shaken him. " she took a breath and lowered her voice as a few stable hands passed her by and smiled,

"is she still there, ?" Amy asked, As she untied Spartan and walked him slowly back to his stall,

"no, she was picked up about 30 mins ago, but Tys in his room, "Lisa walked back towards the large main house, worry in her eyes, "I think you should come over Amy, I saw his face, he needs you"

Amy took a shaky breath, her insecurities telling her to run away, leave him to his misery over whatever it was that Kit had said or done or not said and simply turn away. She just knew it was too good to be true, Her and Ty, a happy ending, What was she thinking!, Nothing was ever easy or simple for them, Maybe this was the cosmos telling her that this was all wrong! That This wedding, this marriage was a mistake.

Amy looked sadly at Spartan, her hand still holding her phone to her ear.

"Amy? You still there?" Lisa called down the line, bringing Amy back out of her sullen thoughts.

"yes, Im here, "she said flatly,

"oh honey, I'm sorry, I know this is not what you need on the eve of your wedding, But whatever has happened has really rocked him. You didn't see his face,"

"ok, I'll be over soon Lisa, thanks for calling me" Amy replied, she hung up the call and rubbed her eyes, not knowing what to do. She loved Ty, and she knew he would never do anything to jeopardize what they had. He had told her not more than a few hours before, that nothing would stop him marrying her tomorrow.

But now, with what Lisa had said she saw between them, Amy wasn't sure what it all meant.

"There you are,"

Amy turned to see her grandpa walk into the barn out of the afternoon sun.

"hey grandpa"

"so, this husband to be of yours? Is he coming back or ? " he asked, "this tent won't erect its self you know"

Amy dropped her head, her lip trembling slightly.

"Amy, "Jack said, seeing the look on his grandaughters face and stepping over to her, his eyes soft with concern and understanding, "hey, whats wrong, why the tears,"

Amy sniffed, angry at herself for crying, she shouldn't be crying, she should be fuming,

"its all a mess Grandpa, I should never have let him go see her, now he's upset or hurt or worse and I don't know what happened and Lisa said I should go see him, but, what if he's upset because he's changed his mind, and he wants her and not me, what if he's upset because he has to tell me the wedding is off and we are done!" All Amy's insecurities came bubbling out of her as she spoke, her eyes sending tears streaming down her face. "well you'll be happy then hey because you won't have to put up the stupid goddam tent!"

Jack wrapped his arms around Amy and pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest, he soothed her by brushing her hair with his large rough hands, Trying to help her the only way he knew how,

"whats all this about Amy, "he asked, cupping her face in his hands, making her look like a child under their size.

"Its Kit grandpa, Ty went and saw her, and something happened and Lisa called me and said that they were at Fairfield and they were both upset and …."

"Lisa? "Jack asked, trying to catch the story between Amys sobs, "my Lisa"

"yes, Tys at Fairfield, he didn't come back here, like he said he would, he hasn't even called me!" Amy cried, "Lisa thinks I should go over there, but what if he's avoiding me because, he, he." The tears fell again as she sobbed into Jacks flannel shirt,

"Amy, "Jack said, pushing her out from him and making her look into his old eyes, "come on now, stop this, your acting like a jilted bride when Ty hasn't said anything to you about what happened or whats going to happen, As Far as Im concerned, this wedding is going ahead as planned "

Amy nodded, wiping her eyes, trying to remain positive, "he would tell me, wouldn't he, if he wanted to call it off, "

"he's not calling it off !" Jack said, his tone a little tense, "you cant think after all that effort he put into your proposal, that he would simply walk away without a care!" He locked eyes with his granddaughter, "Ty loves you, and that's not going to change. That boy has fought way too long and too hard to get you both to this place and time. "

Amy sniffed and took stock of her self, listening to her grandfather, and knowing in her heart he was right, "he loves me, " she whispered,

"Yes, he does, "Jack agreed,

"and I love him Grandpa, more than I could have ever thought I could love anyone"

Jack smiled at Amy and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his large thumb,

"then what are you doing standing here blubbering like a little girl who lost her lollypop" Jack pointed to his truck that was parked near the main house,"go get in that truck and go and be there for the man you love."

Amy nodded and steadied her resolve, she took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes. "Lisa said he needs me"

"then go!" Jack said sternly,

Amy ran up to her grandfather and kissed his cheek, "thank you grandpa" she said with a more determined smile, then she ran across the yard to his truck and jumped in and drove away.

* * *

Amy slowly opened the large oak door that was Ty's room at Fairfield. She stepped into the living space, seeing the modern yet stylish furniture that adored his abode. Ty was sitting at a large wooden desk that sat before a large bay window with a view of fields and grazing horses that surrounded Fairfield stables. He hadn't heard her come in, his eyes were a million miles away as his hand tapped a silver pen against a pad of paper that rested before him. Amy slowly walked over to him and stopped at the foot of the poster bed, not knowing if she should speak or simply wait until he became aware of her.

Her nervous jingling of Jack keys gave her away, causing Ty to turn and look at her suddenly, a soft smile on his solum face.

"Hey, "he said, Amy saw the relief in his eyes when he saw it was her, this gave her hope until she saw the cloud of sadness return like a storm cloud covering the sun on an autumn day.

"you ok?" Amy asked, too scared to move from her spot as she saw his gaze go back out the window, She watched as he rested his head on his hand as he lent against the desk. He looked drained and tried beyond belief. Ty shut his eyes and rubbed them, as he dropped the pen and ran his hand through his hair.

"you still look a little green, "she said trying to get him to talk, even if it was mindless babble, it was better than nothing.

She saw his slight smile as he turned his face to look at her, his head still being held up by his hand.

"your not ok are you?" she ventured, as she took a small step forward, her eyes searching his trying desperately to read him.

Ty chuckled a sad note, and gave the smallest of ironic smiles, "no, I'm far from ok" he said in almost a whisper as he held his arm out to her, hoping his she would accept it.

Amy hesitated for a split second them came to her fiance, letting him wrap his arms around her body and bury his head into her chest. She felt how badly he needed her close to him, how he craved her comfort and her love. Amy bent down and kissed the top of his head and ran her hands lovingly through his hair as she felt his arms tighten around her. He pulled her into him so she was now standing between his legs as he sat on the wooden chair.

Amy stroked his hair and let her hand run across his shoulders, she felt the tension in them. Something had happened between him and Kit and she didn't know whether or not to push him to share or simply leave him to find solace in her arms.

She felt Ty take a deep breath and finally look up at her, His green eyes still filled with love. Even though she could see the river of sadness in them as well.

"do you want to talk about it?" She asked him, hoping he would say yes, but bracing herself for the likelihood of him saying no.

"I wouldn't know where to start" he finally said as he encouraged her to sit on his lap, he rubbed his tired eyes and rested his head against her side as she placed her arm around his shoulder.

"start from the beginning," Amy said, her eyes filled with encouragement, she pushed her fears and judgments down inside, if she wanted him to talk, to share, then she just needed to be there, "Im listening"

Ty smiled a soft smile and rubbed his jaw, he wasn't good at sharing, Amy knew that he had trouble expressing himself especially when it came to his own feelings, But he also knew how keeping secrets never worked for him either. Amy was his safe place, his oasis. But the fear of what he had to say also knawed at him. What If he did open up, and tell her about the mess that was Kit Bailey, would Amy finding out that Kit had carried his child make her look at him in a different way. Would she turn on him, knowing he had told her he loved her too, knowing he had slept with her, be it in a drunken mistake but none the less, it still happened.

He closed his eyes, fear making his gut churn, this dilemma had the potential to change everything. Was he truly going to risk it all ?.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Amy touched his cheek, making him look at her again.

"you can talk to me Ty, I promise you I will be here no matter what you have to say,"

Ty nodded and reached up and touched her face, pulling her down to touch his lips. He loved her with every fiber of his being. This was going to be a hard conversation to have, he knew that, But it was a conversation that needed to be said.

He took a breath and did as Amy said to do, he started form the beginning.

* * *

Amy sat on Ty's lap as he spoke, she listened and not once did she interject or question him. She simply nodded and let him explain. Hearing him talk of the conversation he had with Kit at her families ranch and how she had told him she wanted him back.

Amy got up when Ty moved to stand and walked over to the large bed as Ty stopped talking, she could tell he was struggling and whatever it was that was weighing on him still and causing this pain in his heart still hadn't been voiced.

She watched him as he looked out the window, the sadness still in his green eyes.

"there's more to this than your saying isn't there?" she said finally, seeing him cover his face with his hands and exhale between his fingers, She saw him nod, and take a breath as he turned to look at her.

"You remember when Kit and I broke up," he said softly

She nodded, "yes, it was when I went to see Victor Whitetail, "

"Well, after that, we went to the cabin, to feed the wild horses," he said,

"yes, "she smiled, "that's when you got sick and we said we loved each other for the first time"

Ty grinned a soft grin, remembering it well, "yes, "

"what does Kit have to do with that though, you were broken up, she had left town for a while" Amy replied, her face looking confused.

Ty looked back out the window, trying to put it in a way that wouldnt cause Amy to react the wrong way.

"Ty, just say it please, what's this all about?" Amy pleaded. " What happened between you two back then that has rocked you so much now,"

Ty turned and looked directly at her, deciding that beating around the bush was only going to confuse and upset her.

"Kit was pregnant when she left to go to Toronto, "he finally said, his voice low and he looked at the floor and rubbed his face again,

Amys face turned white as she swallowed back the tirade of tears and questions that quelled in her gut. She twisted her fingers, trying desperately to keep calm, her lip quivering slightly as she looked back at him.

"was it …?" she said quietly, her voice quavering slightly,

Ty twitched his lip, taking a tentative step towards her, "yes, it was mine"

Amy sucked in a shaky breath, his words hitting her like daggers stabbing into her heart.

"you sure?" she whispered,

"Amy, "Ty responded, knowing she didn't mean the innuendo towards Kits fidelity, but understanding it,

"sorry, "she said, still looking at her hands, "that's not fair," she paused for a moment, but had to ask " you never told me that you and she …"

Ty took a breath and came over and sat next to a visibly shaken Amy on the bed, " it's not really something you bring up in casual conversation Amy, "he said with a soft grin.

Amy didn't respond, she was still processing the idea that Kit now had a hold on him. A hold she could never undermine. They shared a child, how could she ever compete with that.

"Amy, "he said, touching her shoulder, he could see her mind was working overtime, and the quiver in her lip was making him worry. Amys' eyes darted around suddenly, her guilt at taking him from Kit making her doubt what they had.

"you, we...we should never have gotten together then Ty, "Amy said into her hands, the guilt killing her, "she was carrying your child, how could you just walk away! even for me"

Amy looked up and saw the pain hit Tys face in the same way it would of if she had actually slapped his cheek., Her words cutting into him making his mouth drop open in shock. TY stood up and walked back to the window, she had cut him to the core with that one simple sentence.

Amy looked at him, seeing the pain in his eyes as he shook his head, a sarcastic hurt smile on his lips. "that's twice today I've been accused of doing or wanting something that was the furthest from the truth as it could be " he looked out the window, his eyes taking on a steely green glare, as his fist pressed aganst the pane."and what really get to me is that, you, knowing me, and how much family and kids means to me would even entertain the idea I would do that to anyone!"

Amy suddenly realized how much she had hurt the man she loved, She had just accused him of knowingly knocking up his girlfriend then dumping her to move on to a relationship with her. She knew Ty would never do that to anyone, it was against everything he stood for or believed.

Amy swore at herself for even saying those hurtful words out loud. Somehow she had to fix the damage she had just caused.

"you didn't know did you," she said softly, As she stood up and walked a little closer to him, still giving him some space but trying to show him she was sorry and wanted to explain.

"no, I didn't know, "he said in a faint whisper, his eyes softening slightly as he looked down, his lip hiding the slight tremble that rattled through him. "do you honestly think I would have ….."

"I'm so sorry, "Amy suddenly said, coming forward and wrapping her arms around him. "I should never have said that to you, I know you would never have abandoned her like that if you had known" Ty didn't hug her back at first, he simply let her hold him and try to console his pain. He was hurt, and angry and didn't know what to think, he hadn't felt pain like this since the days when he lived with his mother and Wade. There was a cold feeling inside him now, it made him pull back and protect himself, closing his heart.

Amy looked up at him and touched his cheek, "Please forgive me, I am so sorry" she cried, tears in her eyes as his eyes finally fell to hers. Ty looked into those pools of blue. Wanting so much to lose himself inside them. Amy had always been his escape, his refuge, but now, he wasn't so sure.

Amy reached up and touched his cheek, as she pressed her lips to his, showing him she was sorry, showing him that her words had come from anger and hurt and were not indicative of how she perceived him or his actions. She worked on the kiss, feeling his reluctance but not giving in until slowly, piece by piece his cold facade started to crumble. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her lips pressed against his and she increased her intensity. She had to try, she had to show him how wrong she had been. Then like a single star fighting to become a supernova, he responded, his hands slowly ever so lightly coming around her sides and holding her close, She felt him kiss her back, it started gently, a soft flutter of returned pressure against her mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair.

They embraced for a while, each minute building Ty's response until he pulled from the kiss and lowered his head, his breathing a little heavy but laced with emotion,

He shut his eyes and touched the side of her face, Amy could see how hurt he truly was, and she felt terrible for causing some of that pain.

Amy stepped back and touched his hand, her eyes watching him. "I love you, please forgive me"

Ty forced a small smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek, "I love you too, "his voice was low and sullen as his fingers ran across her engagement ring and rolled it on her finger.

Amy chewed her lip, seeing his eyes now on the ring, his face lost in thought,

"I'll understand if you want this back," she said shakily, taking a risk and hoping to god she didn't regret it.

She looked into his face and saw him slowly shake his head, his eyes still on the symbol of their love, "no, "he whispered, "I gave that to you because you're my future"

Amy smiled at him softly, seeing a solitary tear roll down his cheek, as he sucked in a shaky breath and regained his composure,

He stepped away from her and wiped his face. Taking a few deep breathes as he slowly walked around the room.

"so this is why she's back I take it?" Amy said, keeping her voice soft and even, knowing he was on the edge and if she pushed him much farther, he would either snap and rage or wall her out altogether.

Ty didn't respond, his back was to her, his hands on his hips.

"we can work through this Ty, if you want to have a relationship with your child its ok, we can do that, I'll support you all the way, "

She saw his shoulders drop slightly as he lifted his hand to his face and blew air out from between his teeth,

"Ty, I'm serious, you deserve the right to know your child, if that's why she's here, its ok, you don't have to worry, I Understand," Amy said, she wanted to show him she was open to this, even though the idea of him and Kit sharing a child together ripped at her soul. But if this child was half Tys, then she would love it, like she loved him. No matter how much she detested its mother.

Ty still hadn't turned around or replied to her, he had stopped pacing and was standing still facing the door, his hand on the back of his neck as he changed his stance slightly.

"you're going to be an awesome father Ty, we can survive this I know we can" Amy continued "We can…." she stopped as she watched his head slowly move from side to side as his shoulders started to shake. She heard him suck in a cracked breath as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Ty?" Amy said, moving towards him, her heart breaking for him as she heard him suck back the tears, "its ok,"

"No, "he croaked, as he turned slowly to look at her, pain etched across his green eyes as the tears started to well. " it's not ok, "

Amy watched him as he wiped his eyes again, trying to keep control.

"what is wrong Ty? She can't stop you from being a father to this child, you have every right to….."

Amy gasped as she saw the hurt and pain overflow him as his chest heaved, "everything is wrong Amy, "he cried, the floodgates finally opening as he voiced his grief," she thought I...I … didn't want it.. so …..she"

"she what !" Amy pushed as he pulled the door open and turned away, his body finally succumbing to the realization that he had once again had someone he loved taken from him.

"theses no baby, not anymore, Kit ….got an ab…. It's gone"

And with those words, he left Amy where she sat, mouth agape as she heard the door close. His final words falling around her like shattered glass.

to be continued


	73. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

 **Confrontations and confessions**

"we need to talk," Amy said coolly as her fingers took hold of Kits forearm,

She had come to Maggies in an attempt to locate Ty, who was still MIA and was not answering his phone. To her initial annoyance, she had seen Kit arrive as she rounded the corner to the diner. But Amy was after answers, and she knew there was only one person left in this mess who could answer them.

"you could have just asked me for coffee?" Kit snipped, pulling her arm from Amy's grasp.

"I don't want coffee talk, I want answers," Amy growled, "and you are going to walk in there and sit your butt down and talk to me!"

Kit went to walk away but saw the steely determination in Amy's eyes as she pulled the door open and motioned with her head for Kit to enter.

"shouldn't you be home getting ready for your wedding?" Kit quipped, as she stepped inside and walked slowly over to a table, Noticing Sorayas gaze following them,"you are still getting married tomorrow right? Or has that changed,"

Amy twitched her lip, taking a seat opposite the brunette, Her eyes a steely blue, "oh I'm still getting married, trust me there's nothing anyone can do to change that,"

Kit raised her eyebrow, her face not convinced, she spun the coaster on the table, a little surprised at Amy's air of confidence.

"I take it you haven't spoken to Ty then?" Kit smiled,

Amy narrowed her eyes and leaned a little closer to her adversary, her voice level and cool"oh I've seen Ty, and he told me everything, "

"Kit smiled a soft smile and sat back in her chair, a little surprised that Amy seemed fully aware of what had transpired between her and Ty earlier that afternoon.

"he told you, " Kit said gently, her eyes fixed to Amys, "wow, I didn't think he would have risked that, not with that green streak down your back"

Amy narrowed her eyes at the bristly brunette before her. Amy was angry, and furious at how Kit had dragged Ty's heart through the mud. She had preyed on his weakness over family and belonging, ripping at his insecurities attached to his own relationship with his father.

"You told me last night that you still love him, "Amy said coolly,

Kit nodded, "I owed you the truth, I just hope Ty can be as honest with you as I have been"

Amy dug her fingernails into her hand under the table in an attempt to keep her self-control.

"well, If you love him, as you say you do, "she said curtly, "How could you hurt him so, ?"

Kit was a little taken aback by the question but covered it well, "I told him the truth, I didn't hurt him, Amy, I wanted him to know what we shared, what our love created"

Amy curled her lip in annoyance, her temper flaring slightly, "I can't believe you! How can you sit there and pretend you care about him when you just ripped his heart out! " She watched Kits eyes as they looked away, trying to get a read on her. "You claim to love him, and know him, but if that was true, you would never have told him he was a father and then ripped it away with your next breath,"

Kit lifted her dark eyes and locked onto Amy, her annoyance now showing too, "he deserved to know, I needed him to see how much it hurt me when he chose you over me!"

Her voice was low as she spoke, the words tinted with anger and venom.

Amy sat back, taking a moment, her mind putting the pieces together, "You wanted this didn't you,? you wanted to make him feel the loss of something that he never had, "

"I lost something to you know, "Kit spat, "I didn't only lose our baby but I lost him too, "

Amy twisted her lip into a slight smile, seeing the anger in Kits eyes, this was not the face of a broken woman, sharing the guilt and loss of a child with the man who fathered it, this was manipulative, she was playing with Tys need and want to have a family and turning it against him.

"this is what I don't understand Kit, , "Amy sighed, "you threw away the only thing you knew would tie Ty to you for life, if you had told him you were pregnant, he wouldn't have abandoned you, he would have been there, for you and the baby, "Amy pulled herself forward, seeing a nervous glint slide through Kits eyes, "why did you run ? why did you give up the one thing that could have possibly pulled him away from me and back to you? It doesn't make sense!"

Kit didn't answer, her eyes simply locked onto Amys and she straightened her lip slightly.

"Yes it does, it makes perfect sense!"

Amy looked up to see and stone-faced Ashley standing in front of them, she had heard the conversation and her anger towards Kit and her interference in her friend's lives had made her make a stand. "It makes perfect sense because it never happened!"

Kit flicked an angry glare at Ashley." butt out Ash, this has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh yes it does, when you sit here trying to bust up my best friends wedding, it has everything to do with me.!" Ash snarled back, her hands on her designer hips as she swished her long blonde hair out of her way.

"Im not lying !, "Kit snapped, lowereing her voice as she noticed people at the other tables watching them, she moved her dark eyes back to Amy and placed her hands on the table, a look of vengence filling her small face. "face it Amy, Your precious loyal Ty screwed me, more than once I might add, and knocked me up, then dumped me to run off with you, even after he held me in his arms and told me he loved me! " she smiled, seeing Amys resolve, crack a little, "I didn't tell him because I knew he would only stay with me out of some stupid loyalty to his kid, I wanted him to be with me, and want me first, but you stole that from me "

"Oh please,! "Ashley retorted, leaning down and showing her best bitch face, "stop with the Oh he doesn't want me, act!, If you knew Ty as well as you seem to think you do, you would have told him, right there and then, Tys a good guy, he's loyal, he's dependable and he would never run from his obligations. This is all a load of crap! "

Amys' eyes flickered up to Ashley, she didn't know what to believe, had this all just been an elaborate rouse to cause a tear in the happiness that Ty and Amy had found. Or was Kit telling the truth, Ty had said they had only had sex once, but here was Kit saying different, that he had been with her several times, that he had told her he loved her. Was Ty lying to her, to cover his tracks, to make it less painful?

"Girls, I really think you need to stop this now or take it outside, "

The three young woman turned to see Lisa Stillman approaching the table, her face was authoritative but calm,

As soon as Kit became aware of Lisa's presents her demeanor changed, She started to shake and tremble, her arms curling around her sides, tears in her brown eyes,

"Im sorry ok, I came back because I thought Ty should know the truth, that I set him free because I loved him, I never wanted to get rid of the baby, I, was scared, I .. was alone, I knew he wanted you, and and I wanted him to be happy,"

Amys' mouth dropped, the young woman sitting before her in that diner was not the same spitfire who was mouthing off crassly to her moments before.

Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled a sarcastic grin, "wow, you deserve an Oscar!"

"Ashley,! "Lisa warned, touching Kits shoulder and squeezing it as she trembled and sobbed, "that's quite enough, I think you and Amy should go, now"

"Lisa!" Amy breathed, a little hurt that she was taking the side of the threat to her and Ty's happiness.

"Amy, Please, this is not helping anyone, "Lisa continued, "I think you should go home and get ready for your big day, I'll see Kit gets home"

Ashley glared at Kit and sauntered away to sit at the counter, near Soraya.

Amy stood up and straightened her jacket, she looked back at the teary Kit and leaned down, her lips near her ear.

"do your worst, but I'm on to you Kit Bailey and I'm not going to let you get away with this"

With those words, shared only between her and the woman who seemed to hold her fiance in an emotional vice grip, she turned and walked away, Her blonde hair fluttering in the early evening breeze as she headed back to her grandfather's truck.

* * *

Amy walked into the ranch house not long after sunset, she still hadn't heard from Ty, and as it was the night before their nuptials, she had to admit, she was a little concerned.

Jack was sitting next to the fire as she came in. he put down his book and looked up over his reading glasses, seeing the stoic expression on her face.

"you ok?" he said,

"No, not really" Amy replied, standing near the hall, wanting to clear her mind, but not really sure she had the right to drag Ty's private affairs through the mud.

"come here, "he said looking at the couch, and putting his book on the side table, he leaned back in his chair and smiled a soft smile, one that welcomed her and made her feel safe and warm.

"did you find Ty?"

Amy turned to see Lou come from her room, wrapped in her nightgown, her face also soft and welcoming.

Amy looked at her hands and took a slow breath, she walked over to the couch and sat down, Lou joining her and placing her hand on her thigh.

"yes, "Amy said softly "he's a mess, it's all a mess, "

"tell us what happened,"Lou encouraged, "maybe we can help"

Amy shook her head, her face now showing her own pain, "there's nothing anyone can do, " she said, as she started to play with her ring, "she won Lou, she did exactly what she set out to do,"

"Amy, "Lou said, putting her arm around her, "you're talking about Kit, aren't you, what happened,?"

Amy looked at Jack and then at Lou, if she told them the full story, then she ran the risk of damaging Ty's image in their eyes, He had worked so hard to earn his place in this family, and this could now destroy everything for him. She didn't know if she had the right to voice this out loud. It was his story after all.

"I don't know what to do, "Amy whispered, "Kit told Ty something today that has changed everything for him. And I've tried to reach him, and support him, but all I did was hurt him more, I don't even know where he is now, he left Fairfield hours ago and he won't answer his phone"

Jack took a long slow breath and rubbed his mustache, "this is about the baby isn't it? or should I say the baby that didn't eventuate"

Amy shot her head up, confused as to how he knew,

"Lisa called me, she filled me in,"He explained,

"Baby?" Lou asked, "what baby?"

Amy pursed her lips, she should have known Lisa would talk to Jack, they were a couple after all. She looked at Lou who was watching her with concern.

"Kit told Ty that then they broke up four years ago, and he started seeing me, she was pregnant, and she left town to go to Toronto to get an abortion," Amy said slowly, "Ty didn't know anything about it until today, when she told him what had happened and that she only did it, to set him free so he could be happy with me"

Amy's voice turned a little cooler towards the end of her explanation, and it didn't go unnoticed by Lou,

"and you don't believe her? " Lou said "do you? you think she's lying to make Ty feel guilty about losing the child, and for being with you"

Amy dropped her head, nodding slightly, "am I bad to think this is all some elaborate scheme to win him back out of guilt for what he had lost, ?"

Lou hugged her sister softly, rubbing her back as she looked at Jack, "no Amy, your not bad, you're just trying to protect Ty, this must be devastating for him"

"where is he?" Jack asked,

"that's just it Grandpa, I don't know, he left me at Fairfield and I haven't heard from or seen him since, "Amys' face was pained, "I keep calling and leaving messages but he doesn't answer. He's pushing me away again, he's pushing everyone away,"

"this is a lot for any young man to swallow, "Jack finally said, "and with Ty's background and issues with abandonment and family, Im not surprised he's pulled back a little to regroup, "

"but the wedding Grandpa, "Amy said sadly, "Its tomorrow and I don't even know If Im going to see him standing there waiting for me. "

"Amy, give him some credit will you, he hasn't pulled out or told you its off, just give him some time to deal with all of this and Im sure he will be in contact soon, "

They heard the mudroom door open and Amy turned around quickly hoping against hope to see Ty standing in the door.

Amys' heart sank again as Lisa walked in, looking sympathetic for her adoptive granddaughter.

"Are you ok?" she said, seeing Amy's eyes turn a little sharp as she came close,

"did you get Kit home safe and sound? "Amy quipped, "we wouldn't want her feeling abandoned now would we,"

"Amy,"Jack warned, not liking her tone,

Lisa came around to the front of the couch and sat opposite the blonde young woman, taking her hands in hers.

"Amy, Im sorry It felt like I was choosing Kit over you at Maggie's, that was not the case, Things were getting out of hand, and I didn't think you and Ty wanted all your dirty laundry scattered across the diner for everyone to hear and give opinion on "

Lisa touched Amy's chin and pulled her eyes up to meet hers, "Im on your side ok, I saw the performance too, that is one very clever girl you have there, and she's playing Ty like a fiddle. "

Amys' eyes lit up, "you saw it didn't you, you saw how she changed, It wasn't just me and Ash that caught it, I don't think she's telling Ty the truth at all, but I can't prove it, "

"Oh shes telling him something, but I doubt it's the truth, "Lisa agreed, "I've spoken to Ray, my friend in Toronto, he's friends with the Baileys and well, what he told me is a little worrying I must say"

Jack sat forward, intrigued by what Lisa was implying, "what did he say Lis?"

"well, its only speculation, and he cant really prove anything right now, but he remembers when Kit came to live with her Aunt for a while, and as he's quite close to Rose, the Aunt, he did say that although Kit was a little traumatized and upset at the time, there was no mention of an unwanted baby or pregnancy "

"that doesn't mean it didn't happen, Lisa, "Lou interjected, "they may have kept it quiet,"

"yes, that is true, but…"Lisa stopped and looked into Amys blue eyes, " Ray gave me Roses phone number, he said that Kit and her Aunt weren't on speaking terms anymore,"

Amy looked at Lisa and then at Lou and Jack, "so, it could all be lies then, there may never have even been a baby ?"

"Look, "Jack interrupted, "whether or not there was a baby or not is not the point right now, no matter what comes from this, the only person here whos going to get hurt, is Ty, whether it be from thinking he lost his chance at being a father or because someone he once cared for just lied to him and tried to deceive him" Jack rubbed his face, "we have to tread lightly here girls,"

"He's already reeling from this Grandpa, I don't know if he could handle finding out it was all just a story, "Amy said softly. Worry on her face as she wiped away a tear,

"look, I think we just carry on as normal for now, "Lisa said, as she stood up, smiling and giving off an air of positivity, "Ill ring Rose tomorrow, and well, we will deal with it after the wedding "

"if he comes to the wedding," Amy said flatly,

Jack grumbled under his breath and got up, he walked out into the kitchen and grabbed the phone then returned to his chair, he looked down through his reading glasses and it the buttons, then pressed the phone to his ear,

"who are you calling Grandpa" Lou asked as they all watched him is curiosity.

Jack sucked in a breath and ruffled his mustache as he let it go, "the Calvary."

* * *

"so … you planning on drinking that or just looking at it?"

Ty slowly looked up and gave a weak welcome smile to his friend as he slowly spun the glass of clear liquid around on the coster.

He had spent most of the late afternoon lost in his own misery and confusion in the far back corner at Kos bar and grill. The afternoon crowd was less rowdy than the night time clientele, and he was glad the faces were not ones that he knew. Ty had deliberately chosen this table, because of its secludedness and privacy. It was well out of the main bar area, and the overhead pool hall lamps light didn't quite reach the table top. Giving it a semi-cloaked appearance. Ty sat with his back to the wall, his head held up by his hand as he watched the liquid move and dance as he spun the tumbler in his fingers. His mood hadn't really improved since he left Fairfield and Amy, He knew she would be worried about him, but at the point in time, he wasn't up to being the responsible boyfriend. He wasn't up to much really, it had taken him all his time to even get out of his truck when he pulled up earlier in the afternoon.

"so, I see this is not going to be a two-way conversation?" the voice spoke again, Making Ty motion towards the empty chair that was keeping his table company.

"who called you?" he said flatly, as the other sat down, his eyes back on the glass as it splashed its contents as his spinning got faster.

"they are worried about you,?"

Ty gave a small sarcastic smile and rubbed his face with his spare hand, he looked tired, he looked done.

"Im worried about me," he said softly,

"well, …. You know what you need to do? "

Tys eyes flickered up to his friend, knowing this game.

"don't. Jus, "he said in a low tone, his eyes back on his drink.

Justin sat forward and placed his hand on Tys, stopping him from moving the glass. Ty pulled his hand back slowly and sat back, a defensive glare in his eyes.

"talk to me," Justin said, "you need to talk to someone, "

"no Jus, I need people to leave me alone, "Ty retorted, his face stony as he watched the others around the pool tables,

"ok, ok, "Justin agreed, knowing how to play this game too, he had counseled Ty numerous times at Sinclaire and knew his tells well. Ty always started his session on the defense. His walls high and wrapped in barbed wire. That coldness and aggressive standoffish nature was his way of keeping the pain away. If he kept you at arm's length, you couldn't hurt him. You couldn't see his wounds.

But Justin had learned how to navigate and breach his defenses. And that is why Jack had called him for help.

"Im going to get a drink, "Justin said with a smile, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long night, "

Ty turned to look at his new found friend. Watching him click his fingers at a waitress who surried off to the bar to get his order.

Ty's phone buzzed yet again as it vibrated across the table, They both saw the name of the caller, as it danced and shook its way into contact with the glass, a tinkling sound mirroring the shake.

"you going to answer that? or are you going to punish her for this as well?" Justin asked cooly, his eyebrow raised as Ty twitched his lip.

"Im not punishing her, I…. Just have nothing to say to her right now," Ty replied, hitting the decline button and feeling bad when the phone went silent.

"not talking to her, is punishing her Ty, "Justin said, as he handed a few bills to a waitress who placed his pint in front of him and smiled, 'and you can glare at me all you like, but you know it's the truth, "

Ty turned away, hitting the glass with his hand and watching it slide across the table slightly under the impact.

"why are you mad at Amy?" Justin asked, his eyes soft and calm, there was no judgment in him, he simply asked a question that deserved an answer,

Ty took a breath and stretched his chest and torso, his hand rubbing his jaw as he decided to respond.

"Im not mad, at Amy, "he said softly, "I just can't talk to her about this, about ….."

"About Kit?" Justin interjected, he sat back and rested his hands in his lap, showing by his body language, he was open to him.

"yeah, Kit, "Ty's voice dropped,

"so, tell me about it,? Im not involved, I don't have any investment in this apart from helping you, so… "

Ty looked back at his friend, considering the offer, He did find it easy to talk to Justin, his skill at giving Ty perspective on his problems and helping him work through them was evident.

"Ok, ok, How much did they tell you?" he probed

"what does it matter Ty, I'm talking to you, I'm here for you, I'm interested in what you wish to share"

Ty pursed his lips, the whole day's events biting at the tip of his tongue, Justin was good, he had this ability to make Ty spill his guts even when he didn't want to.

"Kit was pregnant when we split up, she ….. she got rid of…." he said suddenly, his eyes cold with anger and pain. "she said I didn't want it, that I wouldn't be there for her, so she…."

"and that makes you feel? that?" Justin said softly, "I can see the anger, but there's more, there too"

Ty looked at his hands, his eyes giving him away. " It doesn't matter how I feel, it's done, I cant change it"

"no Ty, it does matter, you're allowed to be angry, she denied you something that by right was yours too, "

Ty nodded softly, Still watching his hands as he bent the paper coaster over and over.

"she didn't say a work Jus if she'd only told me….. I would have …." Ty dropped his words, his face changing from anger to hurt in the blink of an eye.

"you would have what?" Justin pushed, "how would have knowing Kit was carrying your child changed what you did that day"

"I would have been there for her" Ty retorted, "I would never have….."

Justin sat forward, seeing Ty's lip straighten as he flicked between anger and sadness once again.

"never have what Ty?" Justin pulled Ty's eyes to his with his intense stare. "are you really saying what I think you are?"

"I don't know what Im saying!" Ty breathed, "it's all just a big mess now, I just now if Id have known it would have turned out different, I would have been there, I would have taken responsibility, "

"And you wouldn't have pursued Amy?" Justin called him out, "you're telling me, that if Kit had said she was pregnant, you would have stayed with her for the sake of the child? "

Ty sucked in a shaky breath, the words stinging him as they came out of Justin's mouth,

"I don't know," he whispered, he rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the thoughts that hounded him.

"yes, you do? "Justin pushed again, "be honest with yourself Ty, there is no one here to judge you, would you have given up on a life with Amy if you had known, "

Ty dropped his eyes and slowly shook his head, the truth hurting him and bringing forth the guilt,

"Its always been Amy " he finally conceded, a look of profound guilt filling his green eyes,

"and that's why this is killing you," Justin said in a soft whisper, "you feel guilty for choosing the love of your life over the child you never knew, "

Ty rubbed his face, not wanting to admit it, but knowing it was true, even if he had known about the baby, he still would have ended it with Kit, he didn't love her, he didn't see a future with her, he loved Amy and although he would have been there for the child, the guilt of abandoning its mother was eating away at his heart.

"punishing yourself and Amy now isn't going to change this Ty, it won't bring the moment back, it won't change the outcome. " Justin explained to Ty ."Kits decision, be it fair or not was her decision. She chose to do what she did, She chose to not tell you about your child, driving yourself nuts now over what you would or wouldn't have done at that moment won't help rectify it. "

"I know, but how can I just pretend like everything is ok, and carry on with tomorrow, knowing that if I'd known, it may have turned out…."

Tys eyes were strained now, he felt terrible for everything, His mind was reeling, turning over all the different scenarios of how his life could have played out from that small moment in time,

"regrets are funny things Ty, they can twist our reality and make us doubt the most fundamental of emotions and decisions. "Justin skulled down the last of his drink, and gave Ty a friendly smile,

"you love Amy right?"

Ty nodded, "But…"

"No Butts, listen to your heart Ty, you love her. You chose Amy?" Justin persisted, his voice a little more forceful now,

"yes, I'll always choose her" Ty said,

"what happened with Kit is terrible, the fact that you lost the chance to be a father is unthinkable and cruel, and you are allowed to grieve that loss, I know I would feel the same," Justin said, "but torturing yourself for something you had no control over is not the answer "

Justin reached over and pushed Ty's phone towards his friend, seeing the green in Tys eyes start to turn slightly . "let her in Ty, let her share that loss and then move forward, you are stronger together. "

Ty gave a single nod, Justin's words hitting home, "and Kit, ?"

"That's up to you, but she is your past Ty, Amy is your future, I would tread carefully though,"

"you think she's after something," Ty said, his words more of a question than a statement.

"I don't know TY, But I know that if it was me in your shoes, I would be questioning the sudden disclosure of such happenings. And the reason behind their exposure"

Ty pondered Justin's comments as his friend went to the bar for another drink. Justin was right, Ty thought to himself, he felt guilty for what had happened, But he also knew that the guilt was partially due to his life now being filled with happiness, while Kit seemed so lost and destroyed,

He didn't know how to fix it, but he had to make it right, or at least try. He looked down at his phone, seeing the seven missed calls. He pressed the screen and hit send, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Justin returned to the table, two beers in tow and placed one in front of the now, more relaxed Ty.

"here you go friend, lets toast the night, and toast the bride, tomorrow is a new day!" Justin grinned, holding up his glass and watching Ty follow suit, "to the bride"

"to the bride" Ty smiled, taking a sip of his beer and then sitting back down, Justin taking his seat across from him.

"And I think after this one, we should call it a night? " Justin tapped Ty's foot with his own, not wanting him to be hungover on his wedding day.

Ty chuckled, and nodded in agreement, "your right, last night was bad enough,"

"Oh yes, yes, I heard about that, quite a night I hear"

The two friends talked for little over an hour, the topics lights and friendly. Ty's smile was back, Justin had done what he had set out to do, and Ty was eternally grateful. They finished their beers and left some money on the table, including a generous tip for the waitress.

Justin walked Ty out to the carpark, their voices low as they turned towards their vehicles,

"thank you Jus, "Ty finally said, hugging his friend and feeling the other return the gesture.

"no need Ty, I didn't do anything, this was all you,"

"maybe, but you helped me, I was this close to running before you showed up"

Justin laughed, "there's only one place for you to run Ty, and I know she's worth it"

Ty smiled, thinking of Amy and knowing in his heart that she was the only thing he needed.

As Justin turned to walk to his car, Ty looked over at him and decided to thank his friend the one way that would show him how much he valued their new found friendship.

"Jus, "he called, making him turn,

"you got a black tux?" he asked,

Justin nodded, "yes, yes, I do"

"well. Wear it tomorrow ok, otherwise, you'll look out of place standing next to Caleb."

Justin's mouth opened slightly, "no, no, you don't need to do that, Ty"

"I want my two best friends by my side tomorrow, "

Justin considered the offer and then nodded with an appreciative grin. "I would be honored Ty, "

"so am I" Ty smiled as he climbed into his truck and pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy was laying on her bed when her phone buzzed, she pulled it out from under her pillow and looked bleary eye at the text. Her room in darkness as she was attempting to sleep.

Slowly she sat up, the light of the phone throwing a soft glow over her features,

 _{I love you}_

Amy didn't know what to think, it wasn't much but it was, contact, which meant he was thinking about her. That was a start at least.

She went to text back, but hesitated, not knowing what to say, then deciding on the reply that he was seeking.

 _{I love you too}_

She hit send and waited, her heart pounding as she saw the three little dots bouncing on the bottom of the screen,

It was 15 mins before the response finally popped up,

 _{come to me}_

Amy jumped up, looking around the room. She pulled on a pair of sweats and a hoodie, and turned on the bedside lamp, the room taking on a soft glow as it illuminated the wedding day preparations. A large white box sat on her desk, it held the dress that Mrs. Bell had designed for her. Next to it was an assortment of hair accessories and makeup bags, courtesy of Mallory and Lou.

Amy tapped her phone, her heart beating quickly now, not knowing what to expect,

 _{where?}_

 _{not far}_

Amy chewed her lip in anticipation, she ran over to the window and saw Ty's truck sitting near the round pen.

 _{Loft?}_ she typed, wondering if he had gone there so they could have some privacy, it was still under construction, but still had floors and a few features,

 _{warm,}_

Amy ran over to her boots and pulled them on, then checked herself in the mirror, she quickly ran her fingers through her bed hair and tapped her cheeks, then quietly, slipped out of her room, and tiptoes down the hallway. She quickened her pace as she slid into the kitchen to sudden jump when Lou smiled at her in the moonlight,

"I take it you noticed the GMC out there?" she smiled,

Amy nodded, her face alight with happiness, "he texted me too"

"go, be with your man, "Lou said with a slight quaver, seeing how happy her sister finally was "just make sure you're in your room at dawn ok, we have a wedding to get ready for"

Amy beamed at her and nodded then quickly disappeared out the door.

She quickly walked towards the barn, he had said – warm -to her offering the loft, which meant he was close.

Amy tapped her phone again, hitting send,

 _{barn? }_

The three dots sprung up again,

 _{warmer}_

Amy raised her eyebrows as she came up to the barn, the night lights were on the outside, but she was reluctant to open the large doors in case she disturbed the horses and scared them. She stopped outside the office door and looked at her phone, then looked around the darkness of the ranch, trying to get a read on where he could be.

Suddenly, without any warning at all, the office door opened and two arms wrapped around her and pulled her inside. Amy let out a small yelp as she heard the door close, realizing Ty had hit it with his boot when he grabbed her, the office was dark, as she couldn't see him as he turned her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. His kiss hot and intense as his tongue touched her teeth, asking for more.

Amy wound her arms around his neck and let him has his way, opening her mouth and inviting him in, She couldn't contain the emotions that were overwhelming her. He was there, he was holding her, he was kissing her with all the heat and love he had inside him. He had come home.

Ty pulled back and took a breath, his chest heaving as his arms held her close, he put his brow to hers and gave her the sultriest of smiles, "HOT" He whispered, as he kissed her again, this time picking her up and sitting her on the office desk, his lips worked hers as he pushed the lamp and the paperwork back, some of it clattering to the floor as he pushed her back onto the desk.

Amy gasped, as his lips pressed harder against hers, his hands on her legs. She fell back, her hands leaving his neck as hitting the desktop in an attempt to brace herself,

She felt his lips trail down her neck as his fingers ran up to her hoodies zipper and roughly pulled it down, exposing her tank top underneath,

His hands then explored as his mouth sucked and nipped its way back to her lips,

He felt her tremble as he pulled back and looked deep into her blue eyes, the moons glow through the window the only illumination between them.

"Never doubt how much I love or want you," he whispered, "you are all I have ever wanted"

Amy took a breath and saw the determination in his eyes. She knew he was trying to prove to her that he was hers, and although she wanted him in that moment, she didn't want him to think he had to justify their love by offering sex.

"stop, no, just wait " she breathed, feeling him pause and take a step back.

She flicked on the desk lamp and sat forward seeing him standing before her, his chest heaving as he regained his composure.

He looked away, not knowing what to say or do, her refusal confusing him.

"Sorry, " he finally said, he looked uncomfortable, like he was ready to bolt, maybe he had misread this.

"no, Ty, "Amy said, sliding of the desk and coming over to him, she touched his arm and leaned in and kissed him softly, "I didn't mean I didn't want .. I just haven't seen you all day and then you turn up and …are you ok?" she touched his cheek, hoping he would at least say something .

Ty kissed her back, and gave her a soft smile, "Im ok, Im sorry about today, I needed some time, but Im back, and Im here and …" he stepped in closer to her and kissed her cheek, his lips soft and gentle,

"do you want to talk about it?" she asked, letting him play, knowing that he seemed more focused on seducing her than sharing his thoughts ,

Ty took a quick breath as he touched the tip of her nose, his eyes glinting in the lamplight, "yes, I want to talk, but not now, can we just table it for now, and enjoy the eve of our wedding? "

Amy narrowed her eyes, unsure if this was actually the best idea,

"I promise Amy, we will talk about all of it in all its ugly glory, but not tonight ok, I want this to be about you and me and tomorrow and …how hot you look in this light"

She saw the cheeky grin run across his face as his hand slid under her tank and slowly slid up her back, Amy sucked in a breath as he kissed her again, she felt his hands slid to her hips and turn her towards the desk again, She chuckled as he slid her sweats down her thighs and sat her back on the desk in front of him.

"Ty, we shouldn't, what if someone,,,,,,,," Amy whispered as he pushed the hoodie from her shoulders and started to undo his belt buckle. "Ty!, " Amy exclaimed, looking towards the door nervously,

Ty stopped and rubbed his jaw, then took her hands and pulled her to her feet, helping her pull up her sweats once again, he gave her a quick kiss and took her hand in his and pulled her through the office door, turning her quickly, an then pulling her up the stairs to the loft,

As they came up onto the new hardwood floors Amy looked around at their nearly finished home, there was still a lot of work to do, but Ty had obviously been up there before because he lead her to the rear of the loft where the old mattress from his old loft bed had been stored against the wall. Ty let her hand go and pulled the mattress down, letting it thump to the floor, sending billows of dust around them, he coughed and sneezed the shook his head, turning to grin at her as he grabbed an old blanket that was covering some boxes and threw it over the makeshift bed,

He raised his eyebrow and grinned at her, as he came back over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her,

"really?" she said, looking a little disconcerted, "is it clean at least?" she asked,

Ty chuckled as he sidled up to her again, "yes its clean, "he breathed, "it's not like we haven't used it before?"

Amy smiled and started to melt as his kisses once again started to drag her in, "we could always go inside, to my room?" she suggested,

Ty was nibbling on her neck when he spoke, "I'll go where ever you want to go" his voice was low and heavy with desire,

Amy kissed him, and took a step back, her eyes wandering over the man she was going to marry in less than 5 hours time. A devilish gleam took over her as she grabbed the front of his jeans and pushed him roughly backwards, making him lose his footing and fall with her on top of him onto the mattress below, Amy heard the air push out of his lungs and he laughed and she sat up straddling him as he lay beneath her, his green eyes watching her with excitement.

Amy threw her hoodie to the floor and then quickly pulled her tank off over her head, sitting above him in only her sweats,

"God, your beautiful" he whispered as he reached up and pulled her down towards him, their bodies intertwining with each other as they reaffirmed their love and commitment to each other in the darkness of the loft,

to becontinued


	74. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**  
 **Brown eyes of betrayal**

Amy awoke to the sound of a slow thumping rhythm radiating through her right ear. She blinked away the sleep, her blue eyes squinting in the shards of morning sunlight that flooded through the unfinished Loft windows. The blonde beauty, somewhat disheveled from her evening activities rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms in an attempt to awaken her still sleepy body. She lifted her head slightly, the thump thump thump of her lover's heartbeat still playing in her ear. It had to be early, as the suns rays were still high as they cut the lofts morning shadows. Amy moved her head slightly, the warmth of Ty's body making her feel safe and loved, She looked up from her resting place on his bare chest as she smiled the softest most satisfied of smiles.  
Ty Borden was home, he was laying next to her, wrapped in an old blanket and not much else and he was hers. She ran her hand across his chest as it rose and fell with each breath. Amy couldn't help but grin, he had loved her without restriction or containment the night before. She had to admit, as she recalled his attentions, that she still felt the buzz he had generated inside of her. Amy shut her eyes and drew circles on his chest with her fingers, this was perfect, this was what she had always wanted, no one could spoil this for her now, this was her wedding day!.  
Suddenly, Amy's eyes flew open, as the reality hit home, "I'm getting married today" she breathed, "Oh god!"  
She sat up and looked around in alarm as she tried to find her clothes that had been discarded throughout the night. She heard Ty groan as she moved, missing her warmth when she stood up.  
"Ty!" she whispered, tapping his arm quickly, as she pulled on her hoodie after not being able to locate her tank top, "TY!"  
His mouth moved as he swallowed, his eyes slowly started to flicker open, "Amy?" he croaked, looking up at her, then around the loft, he seemed disorientated and unsure of his surroundings,  
"We fell asleep Ty!" Amy said as she grabbed her panties and pulled them on.  
Ty yawned and stretched out a little raising himself upon his eyebrows as his sleepy green eyes smiled at her.  
"well, you wore me out," he quipped.  
"you have to go !, like now!" she demanded, "its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding"  
Ty couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed his face and pulled himself into a sitting position on their makeshift bed."I don't think that superstition applies to us, Amy? It's not like we are what you'd call a tradition couple"  
"that's not the point TY!" she protested as she pulled on her sweats and threw his jeans and shirt at him.  
"ok ok, "he chuckled, as he went to stand up and then heard her gasp and frown at him. "what!"  
"your naked Ty!" she said incredulously, " you cant just get up and…what if someone saw you"  
Ty shook his head and couldn't contain the laugh that resonated from his gut, "whos going to see me ? the dust Bunnies? there's no one here apart from you? "he smiled, "and I think that boat has already sailed?"  
"just get dressed ok, you need to be gone before Grandpa gets up and see's your truck!"  
Ty grinned and shook his head, trying to clear his mind of sleep, he pulled on his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it.  
Amy pulled on her shoes and gave up on her tank, opting to zip up her hoodie instead. She looked around and then pulled her hair back into a makeshift ponytail, securing it with a piece of twine.  
Ty walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing her attention back to him as he smiled at her, his eyes sparkling in the suns rays.  
"you ready for this," he asked,  
"yes, I can't wait to be your wife," she whispered at him, her hands now on his waist,  
"I'll see you at 2 then, "he replied and kissed his bride to be and then grabbed his keys and his jacket and walked towards the lofts stairs, he stopped and looked back at the vision of perfection that was soon to be his bride, "don't be late!"  
"Im supposed to be late, it's the bides prerogative" she teased,, seeing him grin at her. Amy's smile took on a slightly more serious tone when the events of the last few days returned to her mind. She was pleased to see Ty so happy and excited about their upcoming festivities, but if she was honest, his reluctance to talk about the whole Kit issue was concerning her. She knew him to well to believe that he was simply going to just let it go, and not think about it. This reluctance he had to even discuss it with her worried the small blonde to distraction, This was their wedding day, and the fair skies seemed to be bordered by a brewing storm called Kit Bailey that was sitting just off behind the ridge. Ignoring this was not going to make this go away.  
"Ty, " she said, getting his eyes to focus on her again, his smile broad and inviting,"we need to talk, we cant just pretend that the last few days didn't happen"  
Her eyes pleaded with him as she saw the slight twitch run across his lip, he ran his hand across his stubbly jaw and then replaced the edge with a covert smile, pushing the hint of frustration away.  
"I'll see you at 2!" he repeated and then winked at her blowing her a kiss as he ran happily down the stairs.

* * *

Amy let the hot water run over her face as the steam made her feel revived, She had managed to get back into the house without being detected and Ty had long gone by the time Jack walked into the kitchen,  
Lou was up and getting Katie ready for her morning bath, and Lisa was busy making everyone a big breakfast, She had stayed the night, in readiness for all hands on deck come the wedding day preparations.  
"so I need the lounge cleaned up and set for early guests and then there's the tent and the chairs to be put out. "Lou instructed as Peter walked through the door,  
"um ok, you said I had to erect the arch though?" he questioned as he sipped his coffee,  
"yes, yes Lisa will help you decorate it, only natural flowers ok, and evergreens, I want rustic but elegant, "  
Jack smiled and laughed to himself, this was going to be a busy morning ,  
"Caleb and Ty will be here around 1 pm, I've told them to use a cabin at the dude ranch as home base, "  
"arh so you have spoken to him then?" Jack asked, "he's no longer MIA ?"  
"no grandpa, "Amy said with a smile as she bounced into the kitchen, wrapped in her robe and her hair in a towel turban, "I talked to him last night, and he's as excited about this day as I am"  
"so… the Kit drama?" Lisa asked, seeing Amys smile quaver but then re-establish itself,  
"he doesn't want it spoiling the day, our day, " she said,  
"that's wonderful Amy, but do you think that's wise, shouldn't you at least talk it out and clear the air," Lisa questioned, "what if it causes problems after your married,"  
"It won't Lisa, we won't let it, Ty and I have committed ourselves to each other and nothing Kit can say or do can change that, I'm not scared of her anymore, I know Ty loves me, and she can never take that away from me" Amy sounded confident, but she wasn't quite sure who she was trying to convince, herself or Lisa.  
Lisa nodded, still a little concerned by the idea of leaving such a volatile discussion for later, but agreeing to let it go for the sake of their festivities.  
"Ok, well, Peter, you're with me, We have some final touch-ups to do out there to make this work" Jack ordered, as he grabbed his hat and headed for the door,  
Peter sucked down the last of his coffee, kissed his wife and daughter and took off after a determined Jack.

* * *

Ty turned up at Fairfield not long after ten in the morning. He had called in at the vet clinic to talk to Scott, who had an Australian Shepherd in need of an x-ray. Ty was happy to help, he loved dogs and had always wanted one of his own, He chatted to Scott about the wedding and how Amy had seemed excited when he left her that morning. Scott's eyebrow raised at this admission, scolding him for seeing his bride to be the night before the wedding.  
Ty walked into Fairfield and ran up the mahogany stairs, he had a happy gait to his step and his mind was on his big day. He was going to marry the woman of his dreams, and nothing would spoil that. He pushed open the door of his bedroom and threw his bag and jacket on the bed, He was tired, and a little sore from the old mattress, but spending the night making love to Amy had been worth the small discomforts. He pushed the curtains back, grabbed a towel and some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

The morning progressed as per the stringent plans that Lou had set in place, even though the wedding was to be an intimate affair, perfection took planning and planning meant lists and schedules. Lou was the commander of this endeavor and no one, not even the bride herself was game enough to challenge that reign.  
The Heartland ranch looked beautiful. The marquee had been set up on the grassed area adjacent to the main house, it was decorated with white lights and blue and yellow cornflowers, all tied with blue ribbons a various point around its walls, Tule piping fell in elegant cascades around the perimeter, making the venue look friendly but classy. Inside the marquee were table settings all decked with white table clothes and pale blue inserts with chairs in white, matching blue ribbons adorned their backs, giving the room the feeling of the Alberta sky on a clear summer day. At the end of the space was a long table, given the same treatment as the others but with a table liner of cornflowers and natural blooms taken from the surrounding fields. It was adorned with blue place settings and white china, the sun shining through the open rear wall glinting off the champagne flutes.  
Lou counted the tables, referred to her map and seating chart, then counted the tables again before nodding as the actual reality matched her precise plan.  
"so where do you want these" Jack asked, Making her turn around and see him and Peter holding two large barrels filled with evergreens and wildflowers,  
"near the front entrance grandpa, one on either side of the runner that leads to the marquee, "  
She pointed a determined finger in the direction she intended, "make sure you fluff up the boughs please, and maybe give them a spray, they look a little wilted,"  
Jack gruffed and walked away, grumbling to himself as he motioned to Peter to follow with the barrels.  
"this is beautiful Lou, "Amy said as she wandered in, blown away at how it had all come together, "I can't believe you pulled this off with so little time"  
"what are you doing out here !" Lou chastised, giving her a soft hug as she approached, "you're not supposed to see this until its time"  
Amy was dressed in a soft white tee and jeans, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she glowed with natural beauty,  
"I was bored, so I thought I might go for a ride to …."  
"a ride? Now!"Lou nearly yelled, "your wedding is in less than three hours and you want to go for a ride!"  
Amy could see the anxiety in her sisters eyes at her suggestion and after rethinking it, she had to agree, a ride probably wasn't the best idea this close to the final countdown to pulling on that beautiful white dress,  
"ok, ok, I see your point, "she conceded, "I'll just go give Spartan a brush down and get him looking handsome for his big debut later on then"  
"ok, but make sure you get back into the house before 12 pm ok, we have prep to do, hair, nails, makeup," Lou berated, her eyes not looking at Amy, rather reading yet another list of chores.  
Amy waved and walked away, laughing to herself at how serious it all seemed, She was excited, the butterflies in her stomach were making her feel giddy, but she was also sure that this was right and that she had never felt so right about anything before in her life. As she slowly walked over towards the barn, her phone bussed causing her to stop and pull it from her pocket,  
 _{counting the minutes, you excited yet?}_  
Amy grinned and looked around, feeling a little naughty for talking to him she knew Lou would lose it, superstition and all.  
 _{Im ok, just another day realy}_ she replied, giggling to herself, knowing she would get a rise out of him from her response,  
The three dots on the phone screen started bouncing straight away as she grinned and read his reply,  
 _{just another day? so marrying me is nothing special}_  
Amy clacked her nails across the phone and hit send,  
 _{your special, that's why I love you}_  
 _{I love you too, and I can't wait, see you soon, }_  
 _{Ill be the one in the white dress}_  
 _{LOL, Ill be the one standing up the front looking nervous }_  
Amy giggled again pushed her phone into her pocket, her heart light and filled with love for Ty,  
She skipped off towards the barn, to share her good mood with Spartan.

* * *

 **MIDDAY AT FAIRFIELD**

"my man, I think its time for a few brewskies before we get on this runaway train called marriage!" Caleb held up three cold beers as he gave one of his friends as he flashed his famous and endearing cowboy smile.  
"I'm in," Justin laughed, grabbing a bottle and then handing the other to a dubious looking Ty who accepted it, although didn't think this was the best idea.  
"I want to be able to stand at the alter guys," he laughed, his eyes flickering from one friend to another, This was getting real now, and although he wanted to marry Amy more than anything he had ever wanted before, it still didn't take away the panic and nervousness that seemed to be eating at the lining of his stomach.  
'Well, my man, you need to get your butt into that shower, trim that rugged jaw and make yourself look handsome, we can't have you looking second hand now can we" Caleb laughed, throwing a towel at Ty and seeing an agreeable nod come from Justin,  
"Ok ok, "Ty replied, as he grabbed his shower kit and headed for the door,  
"when you get back we can talk speeches and go through Lou's list of must-dos" Caleb grinned, "you know this is not going to be as easy as just turning up and saying, I do, right?"  
Ty waved to Caleb over his shoulder as he stepped out the door of his room, heading for the bathroom at the end of the corridor.  
The bridal men were dressing at Fairfield then waiting at the dude ranch in cabin one for their call from Lou to go to the ceremony location.  
Ty and Amy had both decided that the ceremony was to be held at the old jumps clearing. It seemed only fitting to begin their new life together at the very place Ty had realized he loved her all those years ago and then had gone on to propose to her as well.  
Lou had made sure the area was prepared but still held its natural beauty with Ty footing the bill for a team of landscapers and designers to clean up the peaceful place and erect a rough wood archway and platform for the ceremony to take place on, The wood had been sourced from the surrounding Heartland landscape and was decorated with white lace, chiffon, and wildflowers. The grass had been cut and made manageable for people to walk on in dress clothes and the trees trimmed and tidied to give a uniform look, Ty was very clear that he didn't mind what they did in the clean up but under no circumstances was the natural beauty and structures of the clearing to be changed in a way that could not be reverted to their original state once they day was done. This place was special to the couple, and he didn't want the magic of the memories they held there destroyed.  
So although it was cleaned up and made presentable, the old jumps, made by Ty loving hands way back when he was an angry young man still finding his way stayed where they stood. All be it they were now decorated with bunches of flowers and blue ribbon. It was still the old jumping course that he made for Amy when she needed a place to practice only prettier.  
A heshan runner ran along the grass to the arch, dotted at strategic positions by half-barrels filled with wildflowers, keeping it in place.  
It was magical, it was a masterpiece and it was going to blow the couple's minds once they lay eyes on it.  
"so your standing with me today, man to man, brother to brother," Caleb asked, smiling at Justin who saluted him with his bottle,  
"yes my friend, I hope that is ok with you? I was surprised and humbled when Ty asked me"  
"I'm good, I'm good, "Caleb smiled, "I'm the best man, but yeah, I'm good, "he grinned a toothy smile and shook the others hand, "he's been through a lot you know, Ty I mean, he needs friends who have his back, "  
Justin nodded, agreeing with the young cowboy,  
"you've helped him, I heard what you did for him, so I'm proud to stand with you, "  
"Thank you, Caleb, that means the world to me, "Justin responded, hugging the cowboy roughly, "Ty has told me of his bond with you, you have seen him through some of those darkest days, he is very fortunate to have you too,"  
Caleb puffed his chest with pride, he did care for TY, he was his best friend in the world, he chuckled to himself when he remembered how they had started as rivals for Amy's affections.  
"you know, he hated me at the beginning, got into a punch up an all on a cattle drive, but we sorted it out, and I realized, that no matter what, Amy was his girl,"  
Justin raised his eyebrow "you dated Amy?"  
"well, I wouldn't call it dated, "Caleb laughed, "more like fancied, but I didn't stand a chance, those two are and always will be joined at the hip"  
Justin laughed at the analogy, "they are quite something I must admit, his love for her is boundless, even when they are apart, they are one, It's rare to find a love so strong,"  
Caleb nodded and finished off his beer, he liked this Justin guy, he seemed wise and genuine. It was a weird feeling, he was older yet still seemed to relate.  
The door opened to a half-dressed Ty, who was still rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He was dressed In his jeans and a button front shirt, which was still undone, exposing his muscular chest and stomach. He walked over to the dresser and shook his head, ruffling his hair and roughly styling it with his fingers.  
"wow, look at you, all clean and fresh"Caleb teased, hitting him roughly on the shoulder, "looking sharp my man,"  
Ty grinned and checked his jaw in the mirror, his stubble trimmed short, leaving just a faint shadow on his jaw, He was going to go for the clean shave, but he knew how much Amy loved his shadowed jaw, she said it made him look rugged and sexy, so, on the day he was to marry the woman who held his heart, rugged and sexy was a good look.  
"what the time ?" He asked,  
Making the other two scramble for phones and watches,  
"its just gone 12;20 "Justin said, looking up at a Ty who turned and calculating the time it would take to get dressed and travel,"  
"Its time brothers, "Caleb chimed in, his phone suddenly thundering to the sound of electric guitars as his alarm went off, "ok gentlemen, we are poised in the box, waiting for the gate to open, it's the final go around, "  
Ty shook his head sadly at the terrible rodeo pun and grabbed his suit bag from the cupboard wall,  
"ok, lets suit up boys, I have a wedding to get too"

* * *

 **MIDDAY AT HEARTLAND**

"so you want your hair up or down?" Mallory asked, looking at Amy for a response in the mirror.  
"Um, maybe half and half, "Amy suggested "Ty likes it down, he says it looks like corn silk when it moves "  
Mallory sighed and rolled her eyes, "he's such a sap!"  
"Mallory!" Amy retorted, smiling at her adoptive sister, "he's sweet, not sappy"  
"sappily sweet, " Mallory contested and continued to brush the blonde's hair.  
The bedroom door opened and Lou bustled inside, looking beautiful in her simple A-line satin fitted dress,  
"you look amazing Lou, "Amy smiled, " that color suits you"  
Lou gave an appreciative nod, her dress was a soft lilac, finished with a thin black tie under her bustline. She looked sophisticated and elegant as she quickly walked over to Mallory and Amy who sat at the dresser.  
"we need to get you into that dress, time is flying by" She demanded, grabbing the white box and laying it on the bed,  
Mallory finished Amy's hair, and she was quite proud of the final look, it was curled in soft waves that fell around Amy's shoulders, some had been gently scalloped back and tied at the rear, adorned with soft small white flowers and babys breath, it was old world but modern and a touch country.  
Her make up was exquisite, It was natural, yet alluring, accentuating her blue eyes, Ty wasn't a fan of the heavily made-up female look, he loved Amy for her natural beauty, and although he would have been happy seeing her standing in a teeshirt and jeans and clean-faced, she knew he was going to be blown away by the full effect today.  
"ok, sweety lets get this done"Lou pushed, holding the beautiful, modern yet vintage strapless dress over her arms.  
Amy couldn't hide her smile when her eyes fell on the elegant number, Mrs. Bell had outdone herself.  
It was a beautiful strapless gown, with lace flowing down in a handkerchief cut to end at the knee where the soft tule and satin continued to the floor, it had a full train that carried the lace motive as well, with diamonds and beading around the midline of the bodice.  
The back was open and was laced with white ribbon to just above her behind. Giving it an open yet classic look.  
Matched with white cowboy boots and stockings, Amy was a look of pure perfection as she spun around slowing in front of the mirror,  
"you look amazing!" Lou sniffed, getting caught up in the emotion of it all,  
Amy wore the gown well, it hugged her in all the right places, the skirt flowing around her like the falls of winter snow.  
Her hair danced about her exposed shoulders as she fluffed the dress and helped Mallory straighten it and make it fall just right.  
"I have to say, you do look like a princess" Mallory said, standing back to get the whole effect, "Ty's going to pass out when he sees you, "  
Amy looked at Mallory suddenly, realizing she had forgotten something, "whats the time?"  
Lou looked at her phone, " it's coming up to one, why?"  
"oh crap, "Amy snipped, she quickly walked over to the dresser and grabbed her phone tapping her newly manicured nails quickly on the screen.  
"what are you doing?" Lou asked, looking confused,  
"well, now don't get mad, or blow this out of proportion, "Amy said quickly as she continued to type, "but with everything we've been through and how many times we have had things go wrong and stuff, we made a pact that every 30 minutes, from midday we would text each other with one simple statement. Just to make sure, … you know, "  
"your texting TY!" Lou said in disbelief, "your talking to your groom before your wedding! Are you tempting fate or what,"  
"I'm not talking to him Lou, I'm keeping a promise, "Amy rebutted, hitting send, "we said every 30 mins, 3 words, I love you,"  
Lou pursed her lips, seeing Mallory sign and look at Amy with doey eyes, "that's so sweet, "  
"yes it is, and I'm a little late this time, so I hope he doesn't think I've changed my mind"  
Amy watched her phone, her heart racing, waiting for those three little dots to come up.  
"so … he obviously missed the check in too?" Lou retorted, still not convinced this was a good idea,  
"well, he usually waits for me, I send first," Amy explained. Then Lou saw her squeal a little when the little dots appeared,  
Mallory and Lou stepped a little closer to the blushing bride, waiting for the smile that was inevitably going to come. But Amy's eyes looked up at her bride's maids finally, the smile nowhere to be seen.  
She slowly handed the phone to Lou, her hand shaking slightly, making the bangle and charms on her wrist jungle from the movement,  
Lou took the phone and with Mallory, over her shoulder, they read the screen

 _{Hey, Amy, It's not Ty, its Caleb, Ty's not here, but I'm sure he loves you too}_

Lou screwed up her lip in annoyance, seeing the color fade from Amy's happy eyes.  
Lou pressed the phone and put it to her ear, tapping her high heel in annoyance as she did,  
"Caleb, where the hell is Ty?" she demanded over the phone, walking away from the two girls to the back of the room.  
"Um, well, Lou, he's out, he said he'll be back soon, "Caleb stammered, Lou could tell he was hiding something,  
"where did he go! "Lou whispered into the phone, "you guys should be on your way to the dude ranch by now"  
"I know Lou!, but well, we sort of had an unexpected visitor and well, " Caleb explained, "Im sure he will be back any minute, it will be fine Lou,"  
"visitor? Who was it Caleb, tell me!" Lou demanded, looking up to see Mallory and Amy watching her intently,  
"where is he, Lou,?" Amy asked, her voice a shaky whisper,  
The phone was silent for a few minutes as Lou head Caleb talking to someone else who was with him, there was a ruffle and some more cracks and thumps then Lou heard someone else speak. "Lou, this is Justin, I promise you that he will be there, but I think you may need to stall for a little bit,"  
"what? Stall? What do you mean?" Lou couldn't believe what she was hearing, "you tell Ty to get his butt in that limo and over to that dude ranch now, you hear me"  
"Lou, please, I need you to be calm, can you put Amy on please, "Justin paced the room Knowing that this was just a glitch and it would soon be rectified,  
"Hello, "a soft voice chimed in his ear, he could hear the fear and anxiety in its tone,  
"Amy, Its Justin, "  
"Justin, whats going on, where is Ty,?" Amys' voice was so soft he could hardly hear her,  
"I want you to listen to me now ok Amy, I promise you that I will have your man front and center when you arrive at that clearing ok, please don't lose hope, it's going to be ok,"  
Amy nodded, her face showing her fears, "where is he, Justin,? Lou said he wasn't there, "  
Justin took a deep breath and ran his fingers nervously through his dark hair.  
"he's not, that is true, he had gone to sort something out, but he will be there I promise you"  
Amys smile was gone now, her heart was resigning to the fact that she knew who he was with.  
"he's with her isn't her, "she asked flatly, the wind going out of her sails,  
There was no response,  
"Just tell me, Justin, please, "Amy whispered, "he with Kit isn't he"  
Again there was an awkward silence as Justin looked over at a rather stressed out Caleb, "yes, Amy, he's with Kit"

* * *

 **20 MINUTES EARLIER AT FAIRFIELD**

The trio of boy's were laughing and playing around as they pulled on their dress pants and shirts. All vying for time in front of the mirror to make themselves look as fine as possible.  
Caleb was ready first, His tux making him look dashing. His sultry grin into the mirror made Ty laugh and shake his head,  
"what? This Man looks good in a tux" Caleb said, his tone low and sexy  
Justin came back through the door after a quick bathroom break, his Tux making him look mature and hot all at the same time.  
"wow dude, "Caleb smiled" look at you! those ladies won't stand a chance"  
Justin nodded and accepted the compliment, then held up his left hand, "only one lady I'm impressing today Caleb, "  
"Oh sorry dude, "Caleb drawled feeling foolish, "didn't realize you were married,"  
"Armani is coming today right?" Ty asked as he searched around the carpet flooring, his shirt still open and not tucked in. he seemed to have misplaced his socks,  
"yes Ty, she is looking forward to meeting you and Amy" Justin tapped his friend roughly the shoulder, as Ty's phone buzzed,  
Ty reached over and his smile broadened as he typed back quickly, pressed send,  
"all good Brother, "Caleb asked, wondering why the goofy look.  
"all is perfect," Ty smiled, his green eyes shining brightly.  
The boys continued to preen and get themselves ready with Ty now the only one still only half dressed, he had disappeared into the walk-in robe at the back of the room, trying to locate a pair of matching socks when there was a gentle knock on the door.  
Caleb skulled the last of his third beer and opened the door, his smile fading slightly when he saw who it was, he looked back into the room, seeing Ty was still occupied in the cupboard and then stepped outside, pulling the door behind him.  
"what are you doing here!" he whispered at the dark haired brunette who stood before him.  
"that's a great way to greet a friend Caleb Odell " Kit quipped, looking a little annoyed,  
"you need to go Kit, like now, !"  
"no, I need to talk to Ty, " She pushed, Her eyes soft yet intense, "please, This is important, I need to see him before he….."  
"before he what? Gets married,!" Caleb was flabbergasted with her brazenness, "he's in love with AMY Kit when will you let this go!"  
Caleb looked back through the door crack, his hand on the handle, seeing Ty was at the back of the room talking to Justin. He hadn't heard the door knock, so Caleb had a few seconds to send his friend away. He cared for Kit, But Ty and Amy were like family,  
"I only want to talk Caleb, I thought you were on my side, "Kit pouted, faining hurt to suck him in,  
Caleb sighed in exasperation, not knowing what to do, "look, this isn't the time ok, no matter what you say, it won't change the fact that at 2 pm he's going to be standing at that clearing with the jumps and saying I do !"  
"so,,, they are doing this at the old clearing then, "she said, her eyebrow-raising, "at 2 pm,"  
Caleb rubbed his face, knowing he had said too much, "don't you dare spoil this Kit, I mean it, "  
"let me talk to him," she said again, pushing the door quickly, catching Caleb off guard and making it swing open.  
She stood in the doorway and saw Ty turn, his green eyes and smile faltering slightly at her arrival.  
He was still only half dressed, clad only in his dress pants, shoes and white shirt, unbuttoned and untucked,  
"Kit, "he breathed, his look turning from recognition to careful surprise,  
"sorry brother, "Caleb said, stepping back and rubbing the back of his neck,  
"no… man, its ok, "Ty said softly, shaking his still ruffled hair out of his eyes and walking forward, his tie in his hands,  
Kit walked her eyes over him, seeing the fine attire and the bare chest and abs on display as he walked over. He was older now, yet still held that boyish charm she had fallen for when she first saw him leading horses around the trails. She had been skinny dipping in the pond without permission, and he had caught her, she had seen him watching her enjoying the view.  
That was the very second that dark haired green eyed young man had caused her heart to flutter. He was a wildcard, and not her usual pick, far from the rodeo cowboys she usually chased, but there was something about this ruggedly good looking guy that sucked her in.  
Kit chuckled at her self, at least there was something her and Amy had in common and could agree on, they both appreciated the appeal of Ty Borden, especially without his shirt,  
"can we talk ?" she asked softly, taking on a meek, scared demeanour, a look of a lost child in need of saving. "I know I shouldn't be here, but I just, I needed to…." He lip quivered slightly,  
Caleb looked at her in utter surprise, this was not the same Kit who just challenged him on the other side of the door.  
"Um, well, "Ty stammered, looking at Justin and tapping his wrist,  
" it's coming up to one TY, we need to get moving soon" Justine replied, his dark eyes watching Kit, assessing her and what she was attempting.  
Ty turned back and looked at Kit who quavered her lip a little more, building the pressure on him.  
"it won't take long, I promise," she interjected  
Caleb watched as Tys good guy streak took control, he had the biggest heart and was loyal and protective beyond belief, but Caleb had to admit, sometimes, it was to his own detriment.  
Ty quickly walked over to the bed and removed his shirt, Kit watching his bare back as he laid it neatly on the duvet, he grabbed his hoodie and pulled it on, zipping I up to his chest then turned around. His eyes coming into contact with a silent yet softly questioning Justin.  
"I'll be back in 20 mins ok, " he said softly, "the limo will be here then,"  
"Ty, Brother, your cutting this fine" Caleb warned, "we only have 40 mins to get to the dude ranch, "  
"its ok Caleb, I'll meet you guys downstairs, "Ty warned, his eyes darting around the room. "Jus, can you take my Tux jacket and shirt, I'll finish getting dressed at the ranch, "  
Justin nodded and rubbed his jaw, his eyes penetrating Ty, telling him that this probably wasn't the best idea.  
Ty softened and stepped a little closer to his confidant, keeping his words low, "I won't be long, I need to do this Jus, please, just take my stuff, and I'll meet you downstairs"  
Justin nodded and gently took his arm stopping him.  
"just remember there's an amazing woman waiting for you at Heartland, don't let ghosts from the past make you lose focus on that"  
Ty nodded and placed his hand knowingly on Justin's, accepting the advice, "I'll be back in 20"  
With that Ty walked to the door, and Kit took his arm, smiling softly up at him as they walked through the door and disappeared.

* * *

"Oh my god Grandpa!" Lou paced the loungeroom, her hand on her head, not knowing what to do,  
"calm down Lou, "Jack said, trying to keep pace with his frantic daughter, "Im sure it will all work out fine,"  
"FINE! How can any of this be FINE!," She screeched, "the groom is missing, the bride has taken off her dress and refuses to put it back on, and I have 50 guests that are arriving in less than an hour to a wedding that may or may not go ahead, oh Yes Grandpa, everything is just Dandy!"  
"Lou, honey, it will be ok, Tys not missing, he will be there, "Peter said trying desperately to soothe his wife,  
"no Peter, no one knows where he is !" she growled, "that's missing!"  
"for crying out loud Lou, will you please just stop!" Jack warned, "we still have time, it's only just gone one, "  
They all turned when the mudroom door opened and Jack rubbed his face as a sharply dressed Tim sauntered in,  
"so, where's the bride, lets get this show underway" His eyes flickered around the room, seeing Jack standing in the corner, looking fine in his best black suit and string tie, Peter, in a crisp dark navy double-breasted suit with a pale blue shirt and dark gunmetal tie and Lou, looking distraught in her bridesmaids dress in lilac.  
"Ok, "Tim said, his optimistic attitude flying out the window, "whats going on, who died?"  
Jack rubbed his face, this was turning into a circus.  
"the wedding Dad, that's who died, "Lou cried, "its ruined, "  
Tims' mouth dropped as he looked at Jack for help to understand,  
"Kit showed up at Fairfield, Ty has gone with her to talk, meaning that the groom isn't at the clearing, and well the bride is now refusing to put on her dress and won't come out of her room, "  
Jack rolled his lip, hoping his account of the catastrophe that was unwrapping before them, covered everything.  
"Oh hell no!" Tim growled as he stormed off down the corridor to AMys room.  
"Tim!" Jack called after him but stopped when Mallory came out of Amy's room and Tim went in,  
"she ok?" Jack asked, looking at the little blonde in her bridesmaid dress,  
"No, not really, she's acting all calm, but I know this is killing her, "Mallory turned to Lou and touched her arm. "have you heard from Ty?"  
Lou shook her head, "Justin is onto it, but this isn't looking good"  
"he loves her, "Mallory said, she had known Ty for years and had been instrumental in getting Amy and Ty together way back when they first decided to give it a go, she couldn't see Ty leaving her for Kit, Kit was a rebound girl, not the love of his life,"he will be there, I know he will"  
"I hope your right Mallory, I really do, " Lou replied,

* * *

Tim walked into Amys room and found her sitting on her bed, she was wrapped in her robe, her wedding dress on the bed behind her.  
"Hey, "he said softly, the bluster in the loungeroom gone when he approached his child. Amys' head was down, she was playing with the charms of her bracelet.  
Tim bent down in front of her and took her hands, his eyes falling onto her dress beside her  
"wow, that's beautiful, " he said softly,  
Amy nodded, not looking up, her face still and quiet,  
"so, you going to wear it or am I walking you down the aisle in your robe?" he asked, keeping it light  
"there's no point dad, there's no one to walk down the aisle too," she said flatly, "haven't you heard, the groom in MIA"  
"No, No, that's not true, "Tim said, pulling her to her feet, making her lift her eyes to meet his, "no one said there's not going to be a wedding, unless, of course, you don't want there to be?"  
Amy shook her head slowly, "he's with her dad, he's not there, what am I supposed to think"  
"well, your supposed to trust that guy of yours when he tells you he will be there, "Tim replied, he was trying to build her confidence in Ty and the situation, even though he wasn't convinced of it himself, "Look, Amy, you know I have never thought Ty was good enough for you, but over the years he's proven me wrong, he stood up and fought for his place in this family "  
Amy watched her father, listening to his words,  
"so I think that you should get Lou and Mallory in here, and get that dress on because I don't think he would miss this for the world,"  
Amy gave him the softest of smiles, "but what about K,"  
"she doesn't hold a candle to you, Amy, Trust me, I'm your dad, and I tell you now, Ty will be there, I give you my word"  
With that Tim gave her a hug and saw a small tear roll down her cheek, Amy nodded and took a breath forcing a smile onto her face, "Ok dad, Ill do it, "  
With that, Tim stood back and touched her cheek, wiping away the tear, "good girl" he said as he walked out the door,  
"Ok, you and Lou, get in there and make my daughter into the bride she wants to be" Tim ordered, pointing at Mallory and Lou who quickly scurried off back to Amy's room. "Peter, get down to that clearing and greet those guests, tell them there's been a slight delay and the wedding is now at 2:40 pm, but its still all systems go, "  
Peter nodded and looked at Jack who motioned him to go so he bolted quickly out the door and into his SUV.  
Tim took a breath and rubbed his face his eyes locking onto Jack, "where are the boys?"  
"Fairfield," Jack said 'they will head to the dude ranch soon, all going well,"  
"Right, well, you stay here, and I'll be back soon, " Tim said, calming his breath and trying to put a plan into action.  
"but you have to be here with me to give her away remember, that's the plan?" Jack reiterated  
"yes, yes, I'll be here, but I made a promise to my daughter, and I'm not going to let her down, "he strode towards the door, his dark coat making him look like a man on a mission, "I'll be back soon, Just don't leave without me"  
With that Tim left, climbed into his truck and barreled away, determined to keep his promise.

* * *

Ty wanted to say something, but how could he put into words how he felt about Kits decision to terminate the life of his child, the child he never knew or got to have the chance to know. He couldn't lie, he resented her for it, but he also felt her pain, and from what he could see, the decision had been a hard one, one that she had to make alone, thinking he had turned his back on her.  
He had always loved kids, and wanted to one day be a dad, ever since he was a child himself, maybe that stemmed from his desire to have someone or something to call his own, to look after, to protect, He remembered how he used to ask his mom when he was very small for a brother or a sister . She would just laugh at him and ruffle his shaggy brown hair, saying "maybe one day Ty, but not now, we can only just afford food on the table for us let alone another child." He knew it was more than that, it was more like she didn't know if her marriage would handle another child, Ty's dad, Brad, never really wanted children, when Ty came along, he loved his son, in his own reserved way. But he never really got or understood the parent role. When he left them, Ty was only young, not yet in his teens, leaving the role of male caregiver vacant, so Ty stepped up to fill it, and even at that tender age, he took on the role as best he could. His mom struggled when she was alone, being a single parent was hard, especially to a rebellious boy who wanted to be her savior rather than her son.  
As Ty grew, his mom slowly gave up, seeing that he wasn't going to abide by the norm that was family life. Lily, his mom, worked more than she was home, scraping in the minimum wage to try to keep the jackals from the door. This meant that Ty, now in middle school, spent a lot of time either alone at home, or alone on the streets of the neighborhood. This made the innocent boy grow up quickly, and he soon learned what it meant to be a man. He frequented pool halls, dive bars and met the colorful world of the night head-on. That was when Ty started to see how much he yearned for someone to love him, he didn't have anyone, well, he didn't have anyone he wanted, so he tried desperately to surround himself with people who he thought would fill the hole in his heart and soul. He remembered his dad, and the life they had before he left, it wasn't perfect, he was, after all, a tough man to live with, with his gambling and his criminal activities. But, at least then, Ty had something, something to say, well, this is broken, but its mine.  
When he lost that, and Lily started seeing Wade, Ty suddenly became aware of what a parent shouldn't be. He had since made his peace with Wade, accepting him back into his life as his mother's husband. Wade had been instrumental in helping Amy find Ty and bring him home after he was abducted by Ben Dawson. And Ty could even say that he had bonded with the stepfather he didn't know when his memory was gone. But all it really showed him was that his life still hadn't found that balance. That inner happiness he craved so deeply.  
Those early years were brutal and tough for Ty, and those lessons taught him that what he had, was not what family or what being a parent was truly about. The abuse and rebellion had led him down a very dark path, that journey saw him lost in a world of crime, aggression, alcohol, sex, and drugs. He leaned to never trust anyone, to always suspect the worst and to watch your back. He met a lot of people along the way, from drug dealers to street runners, Criminals and women of the night. They taught him to be strong, to hide that soft and caring nature he was born with and build those walls as high as he could. He became a man on those streets, the women and girls corrupted him, showing him how to please a woman but never allowing a connection to the heart. He was lost when he entered the judicial system, being taken by the DCP then running from foster homes to locked units, group homes and finally juvenile detention.  
But then he found Heartland, he found a family, that was not perfect but that accepted him and loved him, giving him a chance to fulfill his dreams. Marion Fleming, Amy's mom saw his potential after watching him without his knowledge at the remand center. She had taken him on, accepted him, damaged and broken. In signing that sponsor form she had saved his life and he would be forever grateful to her for giving him the love of a family he never felt before, and for giving him, Amy.  
Amy was his light, and he knew one day, if they were lucky, they would hopefully have children of their own. But finding out he had the chance to be a father and then to have that taken without his knowledge haunted him. It was something he hadn't expected to hurt so much.  
That child, be it a boy or a girl would have been four years old now, and his heart mourned that loss.  
He walked next to Kit as they walked through one of the back trails near Fairfield, He didn't want to go too far as he knew time was counting down and he had no intention of missing his wedding.  
But Kit looked so fragile and lost, and somehow he felt responsible. If he had only been a better boyfriend and showed her his true heart, she would have known how much he would have welcomed their child, even if they had broken up and he had moved on with Amy.  
He had been guarded with Kit when they were a couple, he was attracted to her, and he enjoyed being with her, but he never really opened up to her like he had with Amy, Amy was different. He could lose himself in her, she was his best friend way before she was his lover and his girl. Kit just didn't have that connection for him. And that was what was driving his guilt.  
"you're actually going to go through with this aren't you?" she said softly, seeing Tys faraway gaze as he walked next to her.  
"I love her Kit, "He replied, "I always have, It just took me a while to realize it "  
"but you loved me, "Kit whispered, "you told me, "  
Ty shut his eyes and exhaled, "we've been over this already Kit, I told you the other day, I didn't know what it meant then, I was a stupid kid, who was searching for something to love"  
"I know, "Kit finally said, her face dropping, "I sort of knew it from the start if Im going to be totally honest, "  
Ty looked at her, finally seeing her take him at his word.  
"I saw it in your eyes that day I asked you if there was something still between you and Amy when we were studying in your truck, " she smiled, "you remember that "  
Ty nodded and smiled, the memory coming back, "yeah, you asked me if anything was going on, and I told you no, "  
"you also said there was something going on with us? " Kit continued "but, now Im starting to think, you only said that to cover your feelings for Amy"  
Ty stopped, his dress shoes now scuffed by the rocky rubble of the path. "I never meant to hurt you Kit, I did care for you, I liked you a lot, I still do, I'm so sorry I made you feel like you couldn't talk to me or you couldn't tell me about the…"  
"baby?" she said, turning her brown eyes to him, her face still, "can I ask you a question, and will you answer me truthfully,"  
Ty nodded, the slight breeze playing with his hair,  
"if I had told you, that day you broke it off with me in the loft, what would you have done?" she asked, "you know I went there that night to tell you, I was trying to reach you all day, but you were dodging my calls,"  
Ty felt the pangs of guilt shoot through him again, he remembered the moment well, and he had been dodging her for the better part of the day, avoiding a conversation he knew was going to be hard to have.  
"what would you have done Ty," she asked again,  
Ty took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, he turned to her and touched her shoulders with his hands, he stood directly in front of her and decided, this time, to speak the truth. Regardless of whether or not it was what she wanted to hear.  
"If you had told me about the baby, I would have stood by your side through all of it, I would have been there for our child and for you while you were pregnant.."  
He paused and kept his eyes locked on hers.  
"but you still would have chosen her" Kit said softly, her voice trembling slightly.  
Ty nodded and gave her a soft hug, "I know what it feels like to have parents who are not united or in love, its not how I want my child, any child to be raised," he kissed her cheek, hoping she understood, "I love Amy, and my heart has always belonged to her, Im sorry but I still feel the outcome would have been the same, apart from the fact that I would have been there to help you raise our child,"  
Kit nodded, her face taking on a cool look, his words hitting home,  
"Im sorry, Kit, you asked for the truth, "he said softly,  
She nodded again stepping away from him and walking a little away from his orbit, her back to him as her mind contemplated her next move.  
"Im glad you have Amy," she finally said, not turning to face him, her hands upon her chin, as her finger traced were he kissed her. "I wish I had someone who loved me like that"  
Ty smiled and sympathized, taking a step towards her, feeling like finally, they had turned a corner. "hey, you will, your amazing Kit, you'll find that perfect guy for you" he said, his words soft and friendly, trying to lighten the mood.  
He saw her move her shoulders slightly, unsure if his compliment had helped,  
"Kit?" he said, trying to get a response from her,  
"you and Amy, "she finally said, still refusing to turn around, her eyes searching for a way to put her next play into action." You going to have kids ?"  
Ty smiled, the idea making his heart feel warm," yeah one day, Id like to be a dad, "  
She nodded a soft smile playing on her lips, she paused again, hearing Ty change his stance on the rough ground,  
"you will be a great dad" she replied finally, letting her voice shake, and making sure it was loud enough for him to hear it,  
"Hey, " Ty said, his voice full of compassion now, her emotions, although unbeknown to him, manufactured pulling at his heartstrings, 'You'll have another chance too, I know you'd be a great mom, "  
Kits eyes sparkled as she took a shaky breath and squashed the smile that traced along her lips. She had him exactly where she wanted him, now she only needed to reel him in.  
She slowly turned, her eyes filled with tears as she trembled and shook, making Ty's mouth drop open in anguish, not knowing what he had said wrong.  
"no Ty, that's just it, I'll never have that chance again," she cried, bringing it home, "when I had the termination, there were complications, and well, I…. I "  
Ty's face had lost it colour as he set forward and went to touch her, his eyes searching hers as she continued, "I cant have another child Ty, I can never be a mom again " she burst into tears and covered her face, hearing his footfalls as he wrapped his arms around her. Ty pulled her close and cradled the sobbing deceiver, His guilt now in overdrive, He had a life, a woman who loved him and the chance to be a parent again, but Kit, had nothing, she had not only been abandoned by him, but she now would face the rest of her life knowing she had forgone her chance to be a mom, Because, she had thought he wouldn't want their child. Ty held her to him, feeling her sobs on his chest as he tried to soothe her,  
"shhh, shhh, "he said, feeling she shudder and suck in a breath as she pulled back slightly, He wiped away her tears, wanting to help with her pain. "are you sure, maybe there's some medical treatment or a doctor or ?" he suggested,  
Kit smiled behind her tears, a smile he couldn't see, it was masked by her façade, But she could see by the despair in his green eyes that she had led him exactly to where she needed him to be.  
"there is, but …." She wept, "I …. It's not …"  
Ty held her shoulders in his hands, making her look at him, "hey, come on, tell me, how can I help, let me help, if there's a way to fix this, I want to help you get there,"  
She took a shaky breath and wiped her eyes, "this is why it hurts so much to see you with Amy because I will never have that, what guy is going to want someone who can't give them a family!"  
"Shh shh, "Ty said, still holding her in his grasp, "you said there's a way to fix this, "  
Kit nodded and continued on, "there's a procedure I can have, to help me get rid of the scar tissue and the damage, but Its expensive and its not a guaranteed fix, "she explained, "they told me when I was in Toronto that I would need IVF as well, after the procedure, and it could be several rounds before I even could fall pregnant again"  
Ty swallowed, his mind running through her words, trying to grasp the situation and what it meant  
"The problem is Ty, if I wanted to do this, I would have to give up the rodeo for a while, but that's how I make my money, barrel racing is my income now, I can't afford to do that, and I could never afford the procedure or the IVF without it" she sobbed again, "I cant win either way,"  
She moved away from him and turned away, her smile returning as she heard him hiss under his breath at how unfair the situation was.  
"Kit, " he finally said, after a few moments of hearing her sniffle and sob in front of him, Ty's voice was calm now and filled with resolve. She turned and looked into his green eyes as he put his hands on his hips and took a steadying breath,  
" I can help you with the expenses, " he said clearly, "It's the least I can do,"  
Kits mouth fell open in mocked surprise and disbelief, "no Ty, you don't need to do that, you cant, its too much. I cant let you take on such a financial burden "  
Ty smiled a soft smile and shook his head as his eyes hit the round, "its ok, Kit, I've come into some money of late, and I want to do this for you, "he said "let me do this for you,"  
Kit shook her head, "Ty, no, it's not your problem, this is mine, I cant accept that form you"  
She stepped forward and hugged him, still saying no as he touched her cheek,  
"how much do you need?" he asked, his eyes calm and purposeful, this was how he could make it up to her, this was how he could take away that feeling of loss that dwelled inside of him.  
Kit didn't respond straight away, she let it stew with him for a while, driving the guilt deeper,  
"well the procedure to remove the damage and the scar tissue will have to be done in Toronto, becaue that's where the speacialist is, so I'd have to go there for a few weeks I suppose, and well, Im single now, so the IVF would only need to be covered once I decide to have a child, "she stopped and looked down, "I have to be honest Ty, if your going to do this, I'm thinking that maybe I might just go for it and use a donor, that way I could be a mom, I really want to be a mom" she cried, her brown eyes ficking up to his quickly, seeing he was mulling it over in his mind.  
TY stepped closer to her and smiled, the afternoon breeze catching their hair and playing with her top. "Ill cover the medical expenses for the procedure and the IVF, I owe you that much, " he said, " and I think you'll make an amazing mom" He kissed her forehead and put his arm around her shoulders as she lent into him, "and the time in Toronto, ?" she said, "I can only afford the flight"  
Ty nodded and walked with her back down the path towards the stables and main building s of Fairfield  
"Ill cover the accommodation too, I will see that you get every chance you can to be happy, and if being a mom is going to achieve that for you, then Im happy to help,"  
"Ty, you are amazing, I can't believe you're going to help me like this after all the trouble I've caused, but what about Amy, won't she be upset about this? I don't want to upset your relationship with her, "Kit wrapped her arm around Tys waist, her hand accidentally slipping under his hoodie and touching his bare skin, "maybe we should keep this just between you and me, "  
Ty stopped, and turned quickly to face her, causing her to jump slightly in surprise, "I'll tell Amy about all of this when I see her, I promised her I would never keep secrets from her again, and I don't intend to go back on that now,"  
"Im sorry, I just thought that she might get upset and.." Kit back peddled, seeing the determination in his green eyes,  
"Amy and I will sort it out, and we will be there for you through it all, "he said, his smile suddenly coming out as his eyes looked towards the main house as a limo pulled up in front of it,  
Kit looked at him and smiled, leaning in and gently kissing him on the lips, Ty didn't respond to her advance but allowed her the contact, Knowing it was her way of saying thank you.  
"Ok, we can sort out all the finer details later ok, "he said, his tone suddenly taking on an air of urgency, "right now, Im late for my own wedding, and if I don't get my butt into that car, My bride is going to geld me when she sees me" He gave Kit a quick kiss on the forehead and started to run back to the house,  
"Ty," she called, making him turn, but keep jogging backward, "can I come and watch you and Amy get married? I know I wasn't invited, but,,,,,… if its ok, Id love to wish you well"  
Ty considered it, and then decided that her presence wouldn't really matter to Amy or himself once they were betrothed,  
"yeah, why not, Its at the clearing off Jackpine ally, where the old jumping course is, " he waved to her and turned and ran like there was no tomorrow, his only thought now, to get to that archway and say I DO,

* * *

Kit watched Ty run and disappear down the trail, her brown eyes red from all the crying. As soon as she knew he was gone she quickly pulled her cell phone from her pocket and hit the screen.  
"Hey Baby, It's me, " she said her eyes darting around the trail, making sure she was alone,  
"He said yes, its all covered, the treatment, the IVF, the accommodation, everything, "she said, her face alive with relief.  
She nodded as the voice on the other end of the call questioned her, "don't worry Babe, he won't back out, he hasn't got a clue, I played him like a fiddle, " she giggled, "oh and that story about me losing the baby, his baby, that's what clinched it, I'm so glad I listened to you, I don't think he would have been so willing to help if I hadn't played that card"  
She walked around on the spot, flirting happily with her cohort,  
"it was so amazing when he finally said yes, it was like all the cards fell into place and …yes yes, I'll be careful, I know it's not done and dusted until I've got that cheque in my hands "  
Kits eyes danced as her phone companion praised her on her deception "well baby, I got to go, now, I have a wedding to attend, yeah I know right, he invited me, That Ty Borden is too soft for his own good, ok ok, Got to go, love you and I'll see you soon, Bye Bryan"  
She hung up the phone and pushed it into her pocket, a smug and satisfied look filling her eyes,

to be continued


	75. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

 **I now pronounce you**

"We are so late!" Caleb wined to Justin as his phone went off, "Hello?"

"Caleb!, "

"er, Yeah, is that you Tim?" Caleb looked at Justin as they stood before the limo,

"where are you?" Tim growled,

"we are at Fairfield, Um We, well Ty, um …" Caleb didn't know what to say, he didn't want to throw Ty under the bus, but they were well behind on their timeline now and he didn't know how much Tim already knew,

"just shut up and listen to me ok,! " Tim barked, "You and that other guy "

"Justin, "Caleb replied,

"yes, him, you two get into that limo and get your tails over to the dude ranch, NOW!"

"but um, Ty, he's kinda not here right now and well we have his suit and.."

"GO!, I'll deal with Ty, you just get to that clearing now!"

"Um, ok, ok, "Caleb said as the line went dead, he turned to Justin who was watching him in confusion, his hands tightly holding a black suit bag, "erh, we gotta go, " he said, pulling open the limo door and starting to get in,

"but what about Ty, he said to wait?" Justin said, not wanting to abandon his friend,

"no, no, "Caleb called, grabbing the suit bag and placing it inside the luxurious interior of the limo, "we have to go, "

"Caleb, he said to wait " Justine reiterated, "we can't just abandon him, there's no wedding without the groom"

This didn't feel right for the dark-haired young man,

"we aren't abandoning him Jus, his ride is right there," Caleb said, looking worried as Tims truck hurtled up the drive, "just get in ok, it's a lot safer that way, Tim isn't to be trifled with"

Justin saw the pick up pull to a stop a little way from where the limo was standing, the door flew open and a well dressed older cowboy got out. His eyes locking on to Caleb and Justin as they stared at him.

"Go!, now, we are running out of time!" he called,

Justin nodded and jumped into the long black ride after Caleb and the limousine pulled away. Heading towards Heartland and the dude ranch,

Tim watched the transport disappear and then turned to see Ty come flying around the back of the main house, totally out of breath, his face flushed from the sudden burst of energy, He bent over and placed his hands on his knees as he sucked in some air, His eyes looking confused as the dust cloud that was the limo faded from view,

"Tim, "he breathed, as he slowly walked over to his soon to be, father in law and sucked in another breath, "what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the house with Amy?"

Tims' eyes took on a sarcastic glint as he grabbed Ty by the shoulder and spun him around on the spot, his back hitting the side of his truck. "well you're supposed to be at the dude ranch with your wedding party getting ready to marry my daughter! unless you have decided to change your mind that is!"

Ty looked at the annoyed older man who pinned him to the truck door, his green eyes looking a little defensive but also confused, he took a shaky breath and grabbed Tims hand that still held his hoodie in its rough grasp.

"No, I haven't changed my mind Tim, but you just sent away my ride!" He wrestled Tims hold off of him and stepped away, trying to regain his composure,

"what the hell is wrong with you!" Tim growled, making Ty look at him in confusion again, his green eyes not understanding why Tim was there let alone why he was so ticked off,

"why are you here Tim? I was just about to….."

"Just about to what Kid? Leave my daughter standing at the altar alone, jilted by the man she had given the best part of 5 years of her life too!"

"Tim,! " Ty growled, looking angry now himself, "I would never do that !, I was just about to go with Caleb and Jus and you .."

"she knows TY!" Tim said in a low voice, making Ty stop suddenly and rub his hands through his hair.

"she knows what ?" he asked, "is Amy ok?"

"she knows you went off with Kit, "Tim snapped, "Caleb told her when she texted you, "

Ty's face suddenly took on the look of a man caught in an unintentional lie. He rubbed his jaw and stepped closer to his father in law to be. Lowering his voice and trying to hide his look of concern.

"it wasn't like that Tim, I just needed to clear the air, sort some stuff out, Kit and I have made our peace now, I didn't want it being something hanging over us today, that's all, "

"well I'm happy for you Ty, and for little miss Kit, but all I know, is my Amy, the woman you claim to love is sitting in her room, thinking the man she adores has run off with the mother of his supposedly lost child. "

Tys eyes steeled slightly at the mention of the pregnancy. Not liking Tims tone.

"It wasn't like that" he repeated, "Kit needed my help and I felt like I had to be there for her, so …"

"you had to be there for her!"Tim snarled, grabbing the young man by the shoulders yet again. "are you insane! how can you be this nieve! " Tim retorted, "have you ever stopped for even a moment to ask if this insane story is actually true? Well? Have you? "

"why wouldn't it be true!"Ty defended, "Kit wouldn't lie about something like that !"

Ty's words weren't as confident as he had hoped they would be when they left his mouth. He thought he believed Kit, he didn't want to think that she would lie to him, that thought was too painful for him to even consider.

"Look, Kid, think about it, don't you think the timing is a little convenient, you announce your engagement, you come into a multitude of money and suddenly an X appears with claims to you fathering her unborn child?"

Ty looked away, Tims words hurting him, he had entertained this doubt for a millisecond when he first heard about the baby but had dismissed it, preferring to believe that someone he cared for wouldn't deceive him in that way.

"no, she didn't want the money, I had to make her take my help, to,,…" he said softly

Tim rubbed his face, his anger subsiding as he saw the look in Ty's eyes, He had been there, he had felt that feeling of overwhelming helplessness over circumstances he couldn't control. He remembered when Miranda had told him about Shane being his son. It had hit him like a tone of bricks and at the beginning, he had denounced the parentage. Choosing to be suspicious and distrusting rather than embrace the knowledge that he had a son as well as two daughters.

He looked at Ty, looked past him, his face etched with resignation.

"you gave her money didn't you?" he finally said, his voice low and full of pity for the young man who stepped away from him again and rubbed his face. Now not sure he had done the right thing,

"she needed my help, Tim, she cant have kids again because of me, I wanted to fix it for her, so she could be …" Ty explained, knowing it sounded stupid,

"Ty, you cant pay off the past, it's done, it won't change it!"

Ty nodded, knowing Tim was right "but at least I can make up for what I did"

Tim pushed his hat back onto his head and shook his head slowly, the anger gone from his gait, he felt for the young man who stood before him. He was between a rock and a hard place, and he admired his courage to take responsibility and try to correct his past mistakes. Tim saw Ty in a different like in that moment, standing in the driveway at Fairfield stables. He was a man of integrity and worth, a man who would not run from his past, but stand and face it, taking whatever challenges it brought with it head on. He took a breath and smiled a sad humble smile. Ty Borden had bested him and shown him that he was a better man than him.

"Look, I cant tell you what to do kid, god knows I have no right to give out relationship advice, but all I do know is there is a girl waiting for you back at the ranch, with her heart in your hands. "

Ty turned around and walked over to the passenger side of Tims truck, "take me to her Tim, "

Tim chewed his toothpick, which he customarily had in the corner of his mouth when he was stressed, "you'll fix this right? Because If you hurt her I'll …"

"take me to her !" Ty repeated, determination flooding his green eyes as he jumped into the truck,

* * *

The guests were mulling around the clearing, chatting amongst themselves as wait staff offered them refreshments. Many where curious as to why the announcement had gone out that the wedding would be delayed by 40 mins, but no one was game enough to summarize the reason, There was no sign as of yet of any of the bridal party, and Peter was doing his best to field questions and queries as they came his way.

"so Peter, this delay, I do hope it's not the groom getting cold feet, I could understand though, with the rumors that have been going around lately. That young man could have the choice of any girl within his standing, " Val Stanton raised her paid for eyebrows and siped on her campaign, "take my Ashley for example, they've always had a bit of a connection, no?"

Peter smiled and laughed awkwardly as he tried to move away from Hudsons dragon lady. Val was the owner-operator of Briar Ridge, Ashley and Jesse's mother and someone with a lot of influence in the horse world of Hudson. She had fired Ty from Briar Ridge back when she thought he was a convict, and now was doing her damnedest to get his attention aimed at her newly single and available daughter.

Peter took an opening when he saw Mrs. Bell and quickly deviated away, trying to avoid any more of the sharp-edged questions Val had aimed at him.

"things ok, "Mrs. Bell asked, she couldn't help but be excited for her self-proclaimed adopted grandson and his upcoming nuptials. She was also very keen to see Amy in her dress, Especially since she had made it by her own hand.

"everything is fine Mrs. Bell, just a few minor technical hiccups, but all we be fine"Peter smiled as he pulled his phone from his pocket and held it to his ear,

"hey, any news. It's cutting pretty close now, and people are starting to ask questions, "

"Dad's gone to get him, Just stall ok, the boys are on their way, this wedding will happen, even if I have to hold up a phone with the groom on the other end, "

Lou chewed her painted lip, this was getting out of hand, she thought to herself, God I hope dad finds him soon.

* * *

Tims truck came to an abrupt halt outside of the main house

at Heartland and Ty and Tim quickly headed inside,

Lou's mouth dropped as Ty came slowly through the kitchen, he looked apprehensive and a little concerned, his eyes instantly fell onto a well dressed Jack who was sitting on his favorite chair, Lisa on the couch nearby.

"Um Jack, Lisa, "he said softly, feeling Lou's eyes burning into the back of his skull, "Is Amy in her room?"

Jack nodded but Lou grabbed Ty's arm and stopped him, "Oh no you don't! you cant see her now, are you trying to make this end in tears,!"

Ty gently pried her fingers from his arm, his tone was calm but held a very clear warning tone, "I need to see her Lou, I promise I won't be long"

"But, you … you're not even dressed!" Lou protested, "you better not be calling this off, "

"Lou, "Tim interjected as he came to stand next to her and nodded to Ty to go. "leave him be ok, this needs to be done"

With that, Ty nodded at Jack and Lisa who smiled at him in concern and headed for Amy's room, his gait a little weary but determined.

After a gentle knock on the door, he was greeted by a surprised Mallory, who mouthed at him "what are you doing!"

"can I have a moment," he said in the faintest of whisper's

Mallory nodded quickly and walked past him as he walked into the room and shut the door.

Tys eyes fell on Amy standing at the window. She had seen him and Tim arrive and she now seemed to be focusing on anywhere but the man who stood behind her.

Ty couldn't help but struggle to catch his breath when he saw her, she was beautiful standing in the afternoon sun, the lace and diamond accents on her exquisite dress catching the light.

Ty couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was perfection, the long flowing hair, softly curled around her bare shoulders, the long flowing white dress that hugged her body, accentuating her natural curves. Tys eyes walked over her, his mouth now slightly open as he drank her in. He had to admit, the laced back was his favorite accent, it showed her soft tanned skin just enough to tease him. Making him want to untie it and see the gift that was below.

"wow," he breathed, not able to really say anything else,

Amy slowly turned her head, her hands together as she played with her engagement ring, sliding it on and off her finger, Her expression was not readable at first until she noticed he was not fully dressed and was still wearing his hoodie instead of his wedding tux. This made her heart fall as she prepared herself for the worst. He should be at the clearing, awaiting her arrival, but here he was, seeing her before the ceremony, late and disheveled, looking like he needed to say something. Something she was sure she couldn't bear to hear.

"why are you here Ty?' she asked as she turned back to the window, her voice faint and noncommital. It was her only way of protecting her already disintegrating heart.

"you… you look amazing "he said, stepping closer to her, blow away by her beauty, He saw her lower her head, and realized that he needed to clarify his presents. "I needed to see you, I wanted to ….."

Amy pulled the ring slowly from her finger, a small tear running down her cheek, "its ok, I know why you're here, I sort of expected this actually, "

Tys face went from confusion at her words to shock and then horror as he realized what she was implying,

"No Amy, No, Im not here to …." he said quickly, coming up behind her and reaching for her, "I would never, no, I love you,"

Amy turned her eyes now filled with tears, not wanting to believe she had been wrong, but seeing the pain in his eyes that told her she was.

"They told me you went off with Kit, and then no one could find you and I didn't know what to think, "she trembled, "then you turn up here, half dressed, looking like your about to do a runner and I just thought, well "

" No!, "Ty smiled at her, taking her into his arms and holding her to his chest, "I told you nothing would stop me marrying you today, I promised you remember, "

She cried in his arms as he kissed her brow, letting his hands run up to her cheeks and cup them. "you are my world, Amy Fleming, I am nothing without you, "

And with those words he leaned in and kissed her, showing her that the bond and love between them was not broken. They lost each other in there embrace for a few minutes until Amy pulled back and took a breath, smiling at him and sniffing back her tears, She felt his hands take hers as Ty unfolded her hand and took hold of her engagement ring which she had pressed into her palm.

"this belongs on your finger, "he smiled as he opened her hand and placed it back where it belonged, letting it take residence back on the hand that showed she was his.

"where were you?" she sniffed, as she dabbed her eyes, trying to avoid messing her makeup.

Ty touched her cheek and smiled, "you were told right, I was with Kit, But before you go off and run with this the wrong way, let me explain ok"

Amy nodded and stepped back, her hands in his, her eyes watching him.

"Kit came to see me at Fairfield, "he said, "and I, well we needed to talk, I wanted to end this before you and I started our life together, "

Amy nodded, trying not to interject,

"well, she told me about what happened back when we broke up, and why she made the decision she did, And it turns out that this angst she had for me, and you stems from some complications she had when she ….." he stopped, he found it hard to even use the words, it sounded so final, so destructive. "when she had the procedure there was some damage caused, and well, it turns out she can't have any more children, "

Amy gasped and squeezed his hands, "that's horrible, "

TY nodded, glad Amy agreed, "so after we talked and she told me that there may be a way to fix that for her, I …" he stopped, knowing Amy wasn't going to like the next part, but determined to lay it all out in the open, secrets destroyed relationships, and he wasn't willing to even give this one the breath to chance it. "I know I should have discussed this with you first, but I caused this Amy and I need to do something to make this right, If it wasn't for me, Kit would never have been in that situation,"

Amy opened her mouth but decided to wait for him to finish before she spoke.

"I've agreed to pay for her expenses and medical treatment in Toronto, there's a specialist there that can fix this for her, and then well, there are IVF treatments." He dropped his eyes, waiting for the tirade that was to come, He had made a major decision without her, and he knew Amy was not good with being blindsided.

Amy took a deep breath and squeezed his hands, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "I cant say Im happy about this Ty, But if you need to do this, then I understand and will stand by you and your decision, but please understand Im not doing this for her, or so she can get something out of this, because I don't feel you are solely responsible or shoulder the guilt for this tragedy. Im doing this for you, because I know what kind of man you are, I know that you would never turn your back on anyone if you were able to help them out of a problem"

Ty felt a deep sense of relief, He couldn't believe his ears as Amy explained her reasoning behind supporting and backing his call,

"You are amazing, "he smiled, giving her the softest of kisses, "I can't believe Im lucky enough to have you in my life"

"so how much is she asking for?" Amy asked, her tone a little cold, but knowing if she fought him on this it would only drive a wedge between them and somehow she thought that was exactly what Kitt was hoping for.

"we haven't really sorted the details out yet, I told her the wedding and making you my wife kinda outweighed that right now, "he grinned, "but we can sort that later, and I'll talk to her at the reception and see what timeline we are talking here"

Amy's smile dropped as the last comment reached her ear, Ty instantly seeing her eyes narrow and watched him skeptically.

"at the reception?" she questioned,

"um yeah, "Ty smiled apologetically, "I was kinda in a rush to get back to the limo and I sort of invited her to the wedding, "

"you did what ?" Amy gaped, not believing her ears or the fact he seemed ok about that,

"Im sorry, I sort of lost my perspective and …" he smiled the most apologetic smile he could muster as he sidled up to her and kissed her cheek, seeking forgiveness "look, she won't matter Amy, we will be married and well, my eyes and heart will only be with you anyways,"

He kissed her neck, trying to soften a very annoyed Amy up as best he could, "you are so beautiful, you know that? I can't wait to see you out of this dress, "he breathed, his lips running along her bare shoulder as his hands slid around her hips.

Amy tried to stay mad at him, but she was losing her fight with very touch of his lips, She shut her eyes as he proceeded to continue his apology, the both of them jumping slightly when someone knocked on the door.

Ty quickly pulled away and coughed, recentering himself as he wiped his mouth and readjusted his hoodie that Amy had slightly unzipped to expose his bare chest.

"ok, you two, we need a decision, one way or the other ok, we are nearly out of time here!" a Gruff voice called from the other side of the door.

Ty reached forward and gave Amy one last Kiss and smiled at her with the biggest most excited smile he could muster. "I'll see you in a few mins ok, " he said, as he headed for the door, "Il be the one up the front, looking sharp "

Amy giggled and straightened her dress, "not if you don't get that Tux of yours on, GO! I'll see you soon"

With that Ty ran for the door, stopping as his hand hit the handle, he looked back at her and then quickly darted back to her and kissed her again, His lips melding to hers perfectly as he left her with his commitment to always s put her first.

"bye beautiful, "he whispered with a grin and then he rolled over the bed and darted out the door.

* * *

Ty bolted out of Tims truck as it pulled up briefly at the Dude Ranch, He looked back at Tim and smiled, "Thanks, Tim, "

"go !, " Tim ordered as Ty ran across the open grassed area and up onto the porch of cabin one, The door of the cabin flew open and Caleb and Justin came out looking relieved as they tapped Ty on the shoulders as he ran through them and into the cabin,

"15 minutes boys!"Tim called from the driver's seat, "get him there or you deal with me!"

The guests started to take their seats in the clearing as the time rounded 2:42 pm, Chatter, and conversation filled the air as a black limo pulled up at the entrance to the location and three of the sharpest looking young men in Hudson clambered out, All dressed in classic black tuxedos with white shirts and black ties. Caleb and Justin flanked Ty as they walked towards the platform at the far end of the clearing, Ty looking around and smiling at faces he recognized and acknowledged. His eyes also scanned the overall effect of the magical place, the clean up crew had done wonders with the area and he was extremely pleased with how it had turned out, He stepped up onto the platform, and looked up at the arch that framed the picture, He couldn't help but smile at the subtle touches, the cornflowers, the little lights ( in the shape of tiny horses) . It was just perfect.

Caleb nudged him and passed him the biggest of grins, Ty laughed and took it all in, he could feel the crowds eyes on him, but he didn't care, he had never felt this happy in his life. Justin shook his hands and grinned at him. Showing him his support,

Ty watched him wink and smile at a beautiful Ebony haired, dark-eyed woman who gave him a warm seductive wink,

Justin stepped forward briefly and left the platform, going to his wife and wrapping his arms around her warmly. He looked back at Ty who motioned them to come up and they both quickly stepped up the two steps and came back over to where Caleb and Ty were standing.

"Ty, This is Armarni, "Justin said, as the woman stepped forward and kissed his cheek warmly,

"congratulations Ty, I have heard so much about you, I am honored to be here today, to see your wedding day"

Ty blushed slightly, blown away by her gratitude, "I've heard a lot about you too, "he grinned, "and may I say, you are even more beautiful than how he described you, "

Armarni turned her eyes away, her long eyelashes covering her bashfulness.

Justin touched her hand and pulled it to his lips, as she smiled at her husband and walked slowly back to her seat, her curvy hips swaying ever so softly under her tight floral dress.

"wow man," Caleb said, his eyes not able to look away, "that is perfection, where did you meet her and does she have a sister?"

Justin and Ty laughed at their counterpart, until they saw Caleb's face take on a change of code, His eyes finally resting on the blonde beauty in the red dress and stiletto heels.

Tys eyes followed his friends and then suddenly became aware of the change in his friend's mood.

"argh, sorry man, with all the mayhem, I forgot to tell you that.."

"Ashleys back in town," Caleb said in a whisper, "yeah Ty, thanks for the heads up"

"Im sorry man, "Ty responded, "look, it's a big, day, loads of people, just keep your distance and it will be all good Yeah?"

"yeah yeah, "Caleb replied, "it's all good, this is yours and Amys day, no dramas here" he nudged Ty and wrapped his arm around his should, pointing towards the back of the clearing, "I'd be more worried about that storm that's brewing over there If I was you"

Tys eys followed Calebs finger and he swallowed hard as they fell upon Kit, She was dressed in a simple yellow sundress and was standing towards the back of the affair, keeping her distance,

"its all good, Amy and I are fine with her being here, "Ty replied, as he rubbed his jaw and changed his gaze towards Mrs. Bell who smiled at him and waved,

The three young men heard the music change and Peter took to the microphone,

"can we all please take our seats, the bride is on her way"

Ty and his entourage took their rightful positions and stood to attention, their hands behind their backs. The Minister in front of Ty and all eyes moved to the rear of the clearing as a white vintage carriage pulled up being pulled by two white warmbloods in full dress harness.

Behind the carriage, following at a leisurely pace where three riders, two flanking the one in the middle. Ty's smile broadened with wonder as he watched Lou and Mallory disembark from the carriage, both looking gorgeous in their lilac dresses, and matching flowers in hand. They moved to the aisle and turned to wait for the riders who pulled in behind them.

The music changed once again to Matthew Barbers Modern Woman, and the bride's maides slowly walked towards the platform where the three most striking male individuals stood.

Everyone signed and snapped photos as they passed and took up their position to the left of the platform, evening out the numbers and making the only space left being that of the brides,

Tys eyes sparkled as he watched Jack and Tim ride forward to where the chairs and guests began, then pull up their mounts and dismounted, Two staff taking the reigns of each horse and walking them to the side of the clearing, They then turned and waited for Amy to come to them, as she handed them her reigns and they turned, waiting for their cue.

Tys mind was awash with love and happiness as he took in the beautiful sight that was his bride upon her steed. Spartan looked magnificent, his dark coat gleaming in the sun. He only paled in comparison to his rider, who sat side saddle on his back, her beautiful white dress draped elegantly across his rump. It sat perfectly as Jack clicked his tongue and motioned the horse forward, The two older cowboys flanking the bride as she rode down the aisle.

The music swelled and people smiled, all being swept away by the romance of it all, Amys eyes were only on her man, her aim was true, she did catch a glimpse of a yellow sundress and dark curly locks, but she chose to ignore the image and focus solely on the ruggedly handsome man that waited for her at the end of her ride.

When they approached the platform, Tim pulled Spartan to a halt, and helped his Daughter down, as Lisa quickly stood up and took the horses reigns, Jack and Tim took Amys arms in there's and slowly walked her up the steps of the platform, leading her to a spellbound TY who took her hands in his and turned to stand face to face with her in front of all their family and friends.

He lent in, his voice low "you made it" he smiled,

Amy smiled a flirty smile "so did you"

Everyone went silent as the music faded and the Minister cleared his throat to speak,

 _"_ _Welcome family, friends, and loved ones. We gather today to celebrate the wedding of Amy and Ty. You have come here to share in this commitment that they make to one another, to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow Amy and Ty to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. So let's get this started. "_

Ty chuckled slightly as his eyes locked on Amys.

 _"_ _Do you, Ty, take Amy to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love. Will you love her, comfort her, honor her and protect her as long as you both shall live?"_

Ty swallowed and squeezed her hand, the words easy to say, _"I will. "_

 _"_ _Do you, Amy, take Ty to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him and protect him as long as you both shall live? "_

 _"_ _I will. "_ Amy said, her voice soft and welcoming, accepting and confirming Tys pledge with her own.

The minister voiced his next statement to the crowd, pulling their attention and commitment to the proceedings.

 _"_ _Will you, family and friends, support and uphold Amy and Ty in their marriage now and in the years to come? "_

A resounding _"We will. "_ came from the onlookers, all but one watching on with hope and excitement for the future. Kits eyes were cold and still, her mouth a thin line as she watched the

Man, she once wanted pledge his eternal love to another.

 _"_ _Amy and Ty have written their own vows."_ The Minister announced, glancing at the happy couple. _" Please, go ahead when you're both ready. "_ he said _"Deep breath. "_

Ty and Amy both chuckled and took a breath, there nervous on display but both were determined to voice their love,

Amy went first, her blue eyes alive as she spoke to Ty alone, _"Ty, you are my best friend, and I promise to love you and cherish you."_

 _"_ _Amy, I have never had a better friend. I promise to love you, laugh with you and to comfort you. "_ Ty held their gaze, his words coming from the heart,

 _"_ _I promise to grow along with you and to be willing to face change when we both change. "_ Amy said, seeing Ty's slight grin when she mentioned change, she was never good at change.

Ty took a deep breath and continued on, knowing that she needed her to hear every word.

 _"_ _I promise to share my hopes, my thoughts, and my dreams as we build our lives together, "_ he said.

 _"When you need someone to encourage you, you will always have me,"_ Amy replied.

 _"_ _When you need a helping hand, you will always have mine. Because from this day forward, you do not walk alone. "_ Ty continued,

There was a slight pause as Ty grinned, happy with himself for not screwing it up. He winked at Amy as she took her turn,

 _"_ _My arms will be your shelter, my heart will be your home."_

 _" I promise to love you with all I have to give... "_ He responded,

 _"And all that I have to give... "_ she confirmed as they squeezed each other's hands and spoke together, cementing their union in their words to each other _," In the only way that I know - for I carry your heart. I carry it in my heart. Always and forever. "_

The minister smiled at them both, impressed with their exchange,

 _"_ _May I have the rings, please? "_ He said, looking at Caleb who quickly dug into his pocket and after a slight fumble handed them over.

 _"_ _Ty, please place this ring on Amy's finger and repeat after me. Amy, I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love for you. "_

Ty took the petite simple band in his hand and slowly slid it on to Amy's finger _, " Amy, I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love for you. "_

The minister then turned to Amy, _" Amy, please place this ring on Ty's finger and repeat after me. Ty, I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love for you."_

Amy accepted the silver band and slid it onto Ty's outstretched finger as she said: _" Ty, I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love for you."_

The Minister smiled at them both _" Well done."_

Ty looked at Amy, the excitement written all over his face, He still couldn't believe this day had finally come. The Minister cleared his throat and spoke to the crowd, _" By the power of your love and commitment and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other!"_

With those words, Ty heard people start to applauded and cheer and he couldn't wait any longer to hold her in his arms, He reached forward and pulled her close, his lips pressing to hers in the warmest most heartfelt kiss he could offer. Ty's heart soared as they embraced, he had finally found what he had been missing all his life in the arms of the horsey girl who captured his heart all those years ago, She was his light, his heart, his love, his home.

to be continued

 ** _A/N: I had a great deal of fun writing this chapter so I do hope you liked it, I used the original vows from the show as I loved them then and still love them now. we are winding this up now, only a few chapters left,..._**

 ** _and yes, to those who asked, I will be writing another story after this one, so follow me or favorite me if you want to share some_ _more of_ _my adventures within the Heartland world_** ** _:)_ **


	76. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 76

_**A/N: Warning- adult content, Sex Scene**_

 ** _I dont own Heartland or any of its characters._ **

**Chapter 76**

 **The beginning of something new**

The Heartland Ranch was alive with merriment and music. The guests had made their way back from the clearing and after a few miscommunications over seating plans and table settings, they all took their seats at their respective tables under the marquee. Peter, looking dapper as always, tapped his glass with a spoon and asked all the guests to stand with raised glasses as Amy and Ty walked, hand in hand into the jubilant gathering, People cheered and clapped, seeing the happy couple as they stood arm in arm in the middle of the dancefloor area, smiling and welcoming all their family and friends who had come out to share this special day with them, Caleb, escorting Lou, and Justin escorting a rather giddy Mallory who couldn't stop looking into his dark illuring eyes soon joined them as they took their seats at the head table. Ty, being chivalrous as always by pulling Amy's seat out for her and making everyone sigh when he leaned in and kissed Amy softly on the lips.

"Ok everyone, your attention please, "Jack called from the far corner of the main table, making everyone's eyes turn to him, as a hush fell over the crowd."Welcome all, family an friends, theres a lot of things to get through here tonight so please bare with me, I have some speaches and some emails from across the globe, Ive been asked to let you all know that the delectable feast designed and organized by my wonderful granddaughter Lou, that I'm sure you have all already become aware of from its delicious aroma will be ready for service in the next few minuets and that we, the Bartlett- Fleming – Morris – Borden Family welcome you all to the wedding celebration of Amy and Ty " he raised his glass and then turned his gaze to the wedding couple who smiled back at him lovingly, "To Amy and Ty!"

"To Amy and Ty!" the crowd repeated and everyone cheered. as they clinked their glasses together and toasted the union.

The night rolled on with copious amounts of eating and drinking, laughter and dancing, with everyone having a wonderful time. Ty and Amy did the rounds, talking to all guests, and thanking them for coming. Paying special attention to Mrs. Bell, who couldn't help but blush with pride when she got to dance with Ty.

The night was purely magical, and as the night started to wind down as bellies were filled and glasses were emptied Amy perched on Ty's knee, her arm around his shoulder as they talked and laughed with the rest of the wedding party.

Ty looked up at Amy, his hand on her back, his fingers secretly sliding between the ribbon ties of her dress, "you look amazing " he whispered into her ear, kissing her gently on the neck.

Amy blushed and ruffled the top of his hair, her eyes electric under the fairy lights that adorned the grand marquee.

The group and chosen to sit in one of the rear corners of the reception area, and as the rest of the wedding party talked and shared stories Amy stood up and took Ty's hand, excusing themselves quietly and slipping out the rear entrance. They walked hand in hand in the evening air and stopped on the far side of the vegi patch towards side of the main house, The music and festivities causing an ambient hum behind them as Amy turned Ty by the hand and snuggled into his arms, a rare quiet moment shared by the two on an otherwise public day.

She leaned up and kissed him, letting him wrap with arms around her and pull her close,

Ty smiled at her, still caught up in the magic of it all. His hands on her shoulders. HIs fingers rubbing down her skin and loving the contact.

"so, Mrs. Borden, is it everything you hoped it would be?" he asked, his hands continued to massage her shoulders feeling her shiver slightly.

"yes, Mr. Borden, It was perfect, " she giggled, stealing another kiss as he grinned back at her. They listened as the music changed to a slower tune and Ty pulled her close and pressed his forehead to hers, lost in the moonlights embrace, they slowly danced. Swaying in unison as they shut out the rest of the world.

They didn't hear the footstep behind them or feel the coldness in the dark eyes that watched them. They were lost in the love that was there's.

"sorry to interrupt, " a small, very confident voice said. Making the lovebirds pull apart briefly and turn to look in the direction of the intrusion.

Ty felt Amy stiffen with tension but then relax in his arms, her eyes now meeting those of the interloper.

"Hey, "she said sweetly, kissing Ty gently on the cheek and keeping her arms around him, "I'm glad to see you found your way here"

Kit smiled a soft smile at Amy, a little taken aback by her pleasantries and warm welcome, "thanks, I wasn't sure Ty would have told you he invited me, or ?"

Amy let the quip pass her by, nothing not even Kit Bailey and her little digs were going to spoil her evening.

Amy wrapped her arm around Ty's waist and slid her hand under his belt in the small of his back, Ty couldn't help but smile at the subtle play by his wife, her ownership of him sparkling in her blue eyes and her actions.

"Um Ty, could I have a moment, "Kit asked, her voice soft and friendly, she turned her dark eyes towards Amy and smiled "I promise I'll bring him back to you in no time, this won't take long "

Ty rubbed his jaw and squeezed Amys hip, stopping her from responding, to the request, choosing to show his commitment to his new wife by responding himself "look Kit, this is our wedding day, and if this is about what we talked about earlier, then I really don't want to get into it right now, "

Amy kissed his cheek again, her eyes flicking back to Kit,

"I understand that Ty and I really don't want to push the point, but I'm leaving tomorrow and I sort of wanted this sorted before then, could we maybe just go into the house and finish this off, and then well, I'll leave you and your lovely wife to the rest of your night"

"what's the rush Kit? He said he would help you with the medical bills and accommodation when you go to Toronto for the procedure, "Amy explained mater of factly, "I don't see why their needs to be any discussion over this now, " she let go of Ty's side and walked forward, now standing directly in front of Kit, her white dress swirling around her, the train buttoned up to hang in folds at the back. She oozed confidence and clarity as she sized up her competition for her husbands time.

"he, he told you about what happened, "Kit whispered, looking past her at Ty who watched now from a few steps back, his interest in Kit's urgency to get him to seal this deal, now peaked as well, Tims words and Amy's already voiced scepticism was starting to make him question and doubt Kits story now too, He didn't want to think she would lie to him, but, now, he wasn't 100% sure what to believe. There was also the niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach, that although he wanted to believe her and all she had told him, she had lied to him by omission before when she didn't tell him about the strangles virus that her horse Daisy had come into contact with. She had held that from him then, hoping to gain his backing against Amy when she challenged her, so could it be that she was doing it again.

"yes, he told me, " Amy said softly, as she rubbed her shoulders, the cold breeze nipping at her bare skin, "we don't keep secrets from each other Kit, "

Kit nodded, seeing the united front between them now, this was going to be harder than she thought. Her eyes flickered towards Ty as he removed his Tux jacket and came forward, draping it over Amys shoulders and squeezing her slightly with his hands, "lets talk about this later hey?" he said, Ty was a little buzzed, he had been partaking in the beverages since early afternoon, and Caleb and he had downed their fair share of champagne since arriving at the reception.

Amy lent back and kissed his cheek again, appreciating the gesture to warm her up,

"come by the house tomorrow Kit, " Ty finally said, seeing Amy nod in agreement, "we don't fly out for our honeymoon until that afternoon, so we can discuss it then, " He thread his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close, turning her towards him quickly, making her giggle and place her hands on his chest,

Amy let her eyes briefly fall back to a visibly annoyed Kit, as Ty nuzzled her neck. His lips searching for and finding her ear.

Amy laughed and wrapped her arms around her husbands shoulders, as she directed her words to the young woman with veiled venom in her eyes, "look, I don't mean to be rude but I really don't want to spend my wedding reception talking to you, so if you don't mind, my husband and I are going to go now and enjoy our night, "

With that Amy kissed Ty on the lips, making sure she fed into Tys slightly buzzed state of mind. Holding the kiss that little bit past soft and sweet.

Kit watched them slowly walk away, back towards the marquee, arm in arm, Ty's jacket and arm wrapped around Amy's slender form. Kits eyes as dark as a threatening winter storm.

* * *

"what the hell is she doing here?" Tim whispered into Jacks' ear as they sat at a table in the marquee.

Jack and Lisa turned to see Kit slowly walk back into the view, through the side entrance of the tent, she looked around at the guests and decided to keep her distance from most of them and opted for a visit to the champagne table instead.

"I don't know, "Jack replied, "I wasn't aware she was invited?"

"Amy said Ty allowed her to come, some form of peace offering?" Lisa explained,

"that kid is insane!" Tim growled, "I told him he needed to put as much distance between his x and his new wife as he could manage, so what does he do, he invites her to his wedding!"

"steady on Tim, "Jack said in a hushed voice, as a few guests near them suddenly became aware that the two cowboys seemed a little agitated, "we need to let them sort this out for themselves, Amy and Ty are ok with it, so, so do we, have to be"

Tim rubbed his face in agitation. "I've got a good mind to go over there and give that little harlett a piece of my mind!"

"no no! don't you dare cause a scene !" Jack retorted "Im warning you Tim if you spoil this night for them you'll have me to deal with!"

"Hey, Grandpa, you ok? you look a little rattled" Amy asked as she walked up to the trio and took a seat next to Lisa, she still had Ty's jacket across her shoulders, his lapel pin rose looking a little crooked as the jacket sat a little too far forward.

"look at you," Lisa said, leaning in and giving her a kiss, "you still look radiant, even in a man's tux"

Amy chuckled and took a glass of water offered by a passing waitress. "you sure everything is ok guys, "

"No, "Tim hissed, looking away in annoyance, "yes, but No!"

"Tim, "Jack warned, turning his smile to his granddaughter and touching her hands, "you're having a good night sweety? Right? , it turned out well, you know, your mom would have loved this, "

Amy smiled the softest of smiles, a sad twinge in her eyes, she missed her mom, like every girl would on their wedding day if their mother was not around. "I think she would have loved it too, grandpa, "

"wheres that husband of yours,"Tim interjected,

"oh, um he's gone to the … um bathroom, Caleb is with him" she smiled, " I think the liquid refreshments have caught up with them somewhat"

Jack huffed and nodded, "its a wedding, that's for sure,"

Lisa leaned in slightly to Amy and whispered: "I saw you go outside for a while, everything ok?"

Amy nodded, "just needed some time to ourselves, well, that was the intent anyway, until we were interrupted, "

Tim and Jack turned back from each other, hearing Amys tone,

"what happened" Jack asked,

Amy quickly looked around and saw that they were a safe distance from the other guests, so he dropped her voice and continued, she needed to vent at someone, so Jack, Tim, and Lisa were her safest bet.

"Well, we were dancing, and you know, having some fun, and well, Kit came over and decided it was the perfect time to discuss her arrangement with Ty"

"arrangement, " Jack asked, "what arrangement?"

Amy lowered her eyes, she didn't know if she should discuss it, Ty had not shared this decision with everyone and she felt like she was betraying his trust in her by discussing it behind his back, "Ty and I have agreed to help Kit with some expenses, "

She saw her grandfather eyes widen, and then look at Tim who nodded, in agreeance, "Yup, he hinted as much to that when I picked him up, "he cut in, "what I can't believe is that you, Amy are going to allow this, !"

"dad!, I cant tell him, no, you cant do that!, im, not his mother, or his keeper, I've told him I don't think it's required, but he still wants to do it, he feels responsible for her problems, and hat she's been through."

"what problems" Lisa asked, she had listened on intently, and was starting to put it all together,

"well, when Kit had the termination, it seems there were some complications, and now, well, according to what she's told Ty, she can't have children unless she has some procedure in Toronto"

"she told Ty that, "Lisa asked, looking concerned, "oh Amy, we need to stop this, this is just so wrong!"

Amy looked at Lisa, as did Jack and Tim, It was obvious she knew more than she was letting on.

"Lisa, talk to me, "Amy said, turning in her chair and looking directly at her adoptive grandmother,

"look, I didn't want to say anything tonight, because, it's your wedding and I thought it was safe to wait as I didn't think any decision had been made yet anyway, but now you tell me that Ty is agreeing to give her money, and well I think I need to speak up,"

"you called the Aunt Didn't you?" Jack said, "Rose,"

Lisa nodded, "yes, I did, I'm sorry Amy, I know I shouldn't interfere, but when I heard all this was going on, I just had to do something, "

Amy placed her soft hand on Lisa's shoulder and reassured her, "tell me what the aunt said,"

"ok, well Rose did back up the story of Kit coming to stay with her in Toronto around 4 years ago, she agreed to it because Kits dad had said his daughter was in need of a change of scenery due to a bad breakup with a boy, that we know was Ty"

Amy nodded, "Yes, Kit told us she went there to terminate the pregnancy, "

"well, I asked Rose about that and when Kit turned up, Kit did believe she was pregnant, and yes, she was planning on getting an abortion. "

Lisa softened her eyes seeing Amy's smile fade slightly, "so she's telling the truth, she was carrying his child,"

"Well, no, "Lisa said, as she squeezed her hand, "when she went to the doctors, in Toronto with Rose, they found out that it was a false positive, and that she wasn't actually pregnant at all, "

Amys face light up slightly, feeling vindicated in not trusting the brunette, but Jack watched her smile suddenly fade as she realized what this revelation actually meant, "she lied to him, right from the start, she told him she terminated the baby because he didn't want it, because he chose me, "Amy covered her mouth, "this is going to kill him, grandpa, hes only just come to terms with the guilt he felt over losing this child, and now I have to tell him it was all lies, that the child didnt even exist in the first place!"

"I knew she was up to something, and it all stems towards his money doesn't it!' Tim quipped in, feeling justified in his tirade at the groom earlier that day.

"Rose told me that they ran some tests and Kit was diagnosed with a congenital disorder."

Lisa continued, "she told me Kit is unable to have children, well naturally anyway"

Amy covered her mouth, "everything she has told him is lies"

"it's all about the money !, As I suspected," Tim spoke up, "she wants him to foot the bill for this imaginary medical help she supposedly needs"

Amy nodded, "and IVF as well, in the future, "she said softly, not knowing how she was going to break this to her new husband.

"this is unbelievable," Jack whispered, "I liked Kit, I thought she cared for Ty, but to openly deceive him like this, just to get to his money, I … I just don't know what to say"

Amy took a shaky breath, trying to process what Lisa had said, "we need proof, "she finally said, "Ty's not going to believe this if I can't prove it to him, I know he had doubts now, but he won't turn his back on her if there's a chance she's telling the truth, "

"that's because he's soft!" Tim grunted, "and nieve"

"no dad, "Amy snapped back, " it's because he's decent and loving and won't run from what he thinks is his responsibility"

They all sat in silence for a moment as Amy thought it through, "Lisa, Kit is coming by the house tomorrow to talk out the finer details with us, Do you think this Aunt Rose would be up to talking to Ty?, maybe if she explained it to him, we may be able to stop this before it goes any further, "

"I can ask her, I think its worth a try, Kit and Rose are not on speaking terms anymore after they had a falling out, she wouldn't tell me what it was about, but she didn't seem to support a lot of Kits life choices, " Lisa agreed, she smiled and nodded, showing her support.

"so lets find him, and get this underway now, "Tim said, getting up but being stopped abruptly by Amy and she grabbed his shoulder, "NO!,, Dad, I don't want any of this coming out tonight, "she said clearly, "this is our wedding day, soon to be our wedding night, I don't want it marred by Kit Bailey and her lies!, Promise me, you won't say a word to Ty until tomorrow,"

They all looked at her, Jack rubbing his face in concern, "Amy, you know secrets destroy trust, I don't know if this is the best idea,"

"we are not keeping this from him, grandpa, we are simply delaying it, "Amy replied, "please, let us have tonight, our wedding night, I promise we will tell Ty tomorrow,"

"Tell me what ?"

They all looked up to see Ty standing behind them, his hand sliding up Amys back and around her shoulders, he looked curiously at them, not understanding why they all looked so surprised.

"Hey there, "Amy smiled, leaning over to him and kissing his cheek, "I thought you got lost"

"no no, Caleb and I got caught up playing coin toss with Justin and Wade and well, you know I cant leave my wingman when he's losing " Ty laughed, still not sure why everyone looked so awkward, "you guys ok?, I thought I heard you say you wanted to tell me something"

"Um yeah, we are all good, "Jack covered, as he got to his feet, "Lou just wanted me to tell you, that shes got a breakfast planned at the house tomorrow, so if you two could come by around eight, ?"

TY grinned and snuggled into Amy, "Um yeah, that would be awesome Jack, thanks, but can we make it ten, I have a feeling we may sleep in a little, you know, catch up on some lost sleep"

Amy blushed and turned to him, seeing his mischievous smile. Ty saw Jacks knowingly awkward glance and diversion of his eyes. And he heard Tim groan "hey, come on guys, we are married now, you can't pull that card on me anymore,!" Ty laughed,

Tim rolled his eyes and walked away and Jack laughed an awkward laugh and saw Lisa snigger in his direction.

* * *

At midnight the crowd waved Ty and Amy away as they departed the ranch in the white vintage carriage pulled by the two elegant warmbloods, Ty placed a white blanket over his bride as she snuggled into his side, her eyes watching her wedding ring as it glinted in the moonlight, her hand on his chest.

Ty looked down at this bride, and kissed the top of her head, "we did it, Amy, " he said softly, "after everything that got in our way, we finally did it"

Amy giggled and pulled on his tie, making him lower his head so she could kiss him. There lips locking into a sensual dance.

"Hey, same some of that for the cabin hey!" Caleb laughed from the driver's seat, "I don't need to be a third wheel here"

Ty raised his eyebrow at his friend in annoyance as he waved him to turn back to his horses as Ty rolled his arm around Amy and pulled her into a deeper kiss, Everything around them faded into irrelevancy as all they knew was the love they had between them and the snap of the evening air.

* * *

Caleb dropped the newly married couple at cabin number 2 at the dude ranch. Ty jumped down first and took his coat jacket from Amy as she handed it back to him. Putting in on quickly and then reaching for her hands as she stepped down from the carriage and into his waiting arms. He kissed her again but pulled back when he heard Caleb groan from his driver's seat.

"ok, ok "Ty laughed as he stepped away from the carriage and watched as Caleb turned the team of horses around, and waved to them as he headed back towards the main house.

"you ready Mrs. Borden" Ty smiled as he grabbed her by the hand and they ran up the porch to the door of the cabin. Where he unlocked the handle and pushed it open, The room was already warm inside from the pre-lit fire that crackled in the fireplace. Tys eyes flicked back to Amy and he gave her a quick kiss, his happiness written all over his face. He scooped her up into his arms and Amy squealed as he carried her inside, kicking the door shut with the heel of his boot.

Amy kicked her legs as he gently placed her back down, her eyes taking in the room that had been set up for them, Ty walked over to the table and picked up a small note that rested on the top. He turned back to look at Amy who was looking around in awe.

"to the newlyweds, the fire is light, the champagne is chilled, There are nibblies in the cooler bag to see you through. Our love and well wishes go with you as you embark on your life together. Enjoy the night and we will see you for breakfast in the morning, xx your family who loves you"

Ty read out.

Amy felt truly blessed to have the best family in the world. The bed had two white robes hanging over the footboard and a box of chocolates on the duvet. Rose petals had been scattered across the floorboards to the fireplace, where a large shag pile rung had been placed. There was a cooler bucket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses, two bottles of spring water and when Ty opened the cooler bag he found chocolate dipped strawberries and 2 serves of creme caramels.

"wow," he said, putting the goodies on the table and stealing a strawberry. "Lou has outdone herself,"

Amy came over to him and he offered her the end of his strawberry, letting her bite it from his fingers. As He followed the offering with a gentle kiss. Ty gave her a placid smile and yawned and pulled off his jacket, "I'm beat, "he said, as he kicked off his dress shoes and pulled at his tie, "I'm about ready to hit the hay,"

He had walked away from Amy as she gave him a (you cant be serious) Glare. As Ty pulled his shirt out of his trousers, his back still to her Amy decided she could play this game too, She kicked off her cowboy boots and took a seat at the table, pouring her self a glass of champagne.

Ty turned, looking over his shoulder, surprised as she put it to her lips and sipped it,

"hey, "he said, "you planning on sharing that? "

"Nope, "Amy replied, as she sipped it again, her nose crinkling up from the bubbles.

"you're going to drink the whole bottle? By yourself? "he questioned,

"yup" she said in reply, "I'm celebrating,"

"oh really," he laughed, coming over to her and smiling at her antics, his grin on display as well as his dimples "well for someone who normally doesn't drink at all, I think a whole bottle of bubbly may be a big ask?"

"I'm tough, "she grinned, letting her tongue run along the rim of the champagne flute, "I can handle it"

Ty chuckled as his eyes watched her mouth, those lips enticing him in. She caught the glint in the green emeralds as his tongue mimicked her movements without him realizing,

"you look tired old man, you best be off to bed" she teased, sitting back and giving him such a seductive gaze that he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"so your tough hey, "he said softly, his eyes watching her intently, "how tough?"

Amy slowly and with intention of making him wait, put the glass down and stood up, she flicked her hair from her shoulders and then walked towards him, each step a little slower than the last, Making Ty breath through the anticipation. His hand now on his jawline as his eyes filled with desire. Amy knew that look in his eyes well.

Amy touched his chin and let her body come into contact with him, her lips now inches from his, "too tough for you old man" she breathed, as she bit his lip and held it between her teeth momentarily before letting it go. Ty shuddered and reached forward, wanting to feel her in his arms but like the breeze that flew across the foothills on a fall morning she turned away and headed for the fireplace, looking back over her shoulder and winking seductively at him, "help me with this will you?" she breathed, as she pulled her hair over one shoulder, exposing the ribbon laced back of her wedding gown.

Ty sucked in a breath and didn't have to be asked twice, he came up behind her and undid the tie, the ribbon letting go from each hook as he flicked it with his fingers, slowly one by one it exposed her bare back, from the nape of her neck to just above her behind. She heard him suck in a shaky breath as her hands went across her front, Holding the now loose dress in place as she turned to face him.

"you still tired?" she asked softly, her eyebrow raised seductively as she let the dress fall to the floor, leaving her standing in white panties, sheer stockings, and suspenders. her hands now across her bare breasts,

Ty's mouth opened slightly as his eyes took her in, the suspender belt with the lacy top thigh height stockings making him gulp and swallow hard.

"wow" he managed, "Nope, not tired at all now"

He stepped forward and held her waist as she stepped out of the dress, allowing him to pick it up and place it gently on the couch behind them, Then he returned to her he and slid onto bended knee before her, looking up at the woman who captivated his every desire. Amy smiled an illuring smile at the now very much awake Ty, and lifted her leg to place her foot on his knee as his hands slid up it and stopped at the suspender line, while his eyes watched hers his fingers unclipped it, and inch by inch he rolled the soft sheer film down her leg, removing it and throwing it aside, once done with that leg he kissed her thigh gently then waited for her to change to the other, placing her other petitie foot on his knee as his hands wandered yet again.

Once he was done with the suspenders and the belt that adorned her soft hips her slowly stood up and let his hands land gently on her waist, pulling her close and finding her lips. Amy kissed him, just a gentle kiss, not wanting to give him too much, too soon. She stepped closer to him, so her hands were now on his chest, as she looked into his green eyes.

"My turn now," she said softly, feeling him shudder as her fingers pulled his tie undone and then worked on his shirt buttons. Before long his shirt also found a home on the couch, as did his belt and buckle. He stood before her now in just his dress pants, Amy in just her white panties with their eyes still locked on each other.

The chemistry between them was electric as he pulled her close and found her lips again, this time feeling her body against his, his hands roamed, running through her hair and traveling up and down her soft back as he lowered her to the floor, coming to rest on the plush rug in front of the fireplace, They kissed and caressed, touched and played as the last vestiges of their clothes were discarded. There was no rush this time, with urgency or demand, Both took their time, enjoying all the other had to give. By the light of the fire, they merged as one, their bodies in perfect unison as they united together in their love for the first time as husband and wife. Every touch was perfection, every kiss, a reminder of the words they spoke to each other that day. Ty's back moved and flexed as he loved her, the fire warming him as it drew pictures in shadows on his bare skin. He touched Amy's face, pushing the hair from her features as he kissed her cheek, "open your eyes " he breathed, seeing she had shut them once he had taken her.,

Amy looked up at him, her mouth slightly open as he moved,

"I want to see you," he whispered, "I want you to see me"

Amy arched her back as he moved again, his hands splayed across her soft cheeks, his eyes on hers as he felt her close-in around him. As she gasped, he smiled and kissed her again, allowing himself to release and share the high with her. Amy went to close her eyes again, her breathing now deep and fast,

"no no, "he stammered, his voice quavering "open your eyes, stay with me" his eyes seeking her's, bringing her back to him as she shuddered and trembled with the electricity he gave her.

As they climaxed together, their breath being felt on each other's chins, their eyes stayed locked together, no one wanting to look away or lose the connection.

"I love you," Ty breathed, as he felt his body relax, His fingers tracing the side of her face as he smiled at her.

"I love you too" Amy whispered back, her hand sliding into his hair behind his head as she pulled him in for one more kiss.

* * *

The morning sun sneaked its way in through the window of the cabin to find Amy and Ty sound to sleep in each other's arms snuggled together in the middle of the large double bed. They had moved to the comfort of the duvet covered mattress during the night after making love several times in front of the fire.

Ty's arm was around Amy's shoulder as she snuggled into his side, her head resting on his bare chest. Her face was peaceful and calm and the traces of a satisfied smile tweaked at the corner of her lips.

They had eaten their nibblies in-between there love sessions the night before, Amy enjoying feeding him champagne soaked strawberries that she had placed strategically on different parts of their bodies. The creme caramels where shared in a similar fashion with Ty being spoon fed by a very dominating Amy as she straddled him and pinned his hands to the rug with her knees. They had had fun and made their wedding night one that would be remembered. Each finally giving in to well-deserved and earned exhaustion and crawling under the soft sheets and covers of the cabins comfy and luscious feather bed.

Ty's eyes flickered open first, he yawned and looked down at the sleeping angel that took refuge on his chest, the remnants of their evening nibblies still staining her lips and his skin. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, as he rubbed his face with his free arm. This was heaven, he thought to himself, there was no better place in the world than where he was right at that moment. He yawned again and felt Amy move, but Ty's need to wash up and use the bathroom got the better of him, and his desire to stay in his euphoria, so he carefully slid out from under her embrace and pulled on a pair of sweats and a hoodie he found in his overnight bag that Lou had left in the cabin for both of them, He put the two bags on the couch and pulled on a pair of runners as he shook his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes,..

Ty watched with a smile as Amy moved and curled up tighter in the bed, pulling the covers around her naked body as she snuggled down again. Quietly, trying desperately not to disturb his slumbering wife, Ty opened the door and walked across the porch, squinting his eyes as the suns rays hit his face. He stretched his arms and looked around the picturesque location, understanding why the Heartland Equestrian Connection was so popular with honeymooners now. He couldn't hide his smile as a flock of ducks cascaded across the peaceful lake, leaving streamlines in their wake.

This truly was heaven, and he was married to one of its angels.

* * *

"so did you manage to get hold of Rose?" Jack asked Lisa as she poured him a coffee, Jack had promised not to say anything to Ty in regards to what had been discovered the night before about the validity of Kits tale, But it had not sat well with him. He didn't like keeping things from people at the best of times, and although he understood why Amy had requested it, it still didn't mean he liked it.

He heard the kitchen door open and he looked up to see Tim come into the house, he looked tired as well, so Jack knew he also didn't sleep too well.

"Yes, Jack, I called her this morning and she is happy to talk to Ty, I told her we would call her later on this morning once Ty and Amy turn up. "

"shouldn't we just call them, get them here now, and get this done, I don't want that little girl given any chance to muddy this up !" Tim said as he sat down and took Jack s coffee cup from the table.

"Tim, come on it's the morning after their wedding, "Lisa protested, "we are not calling them and interrupting"

"they should be up by now?" Jack suggested, "It's just gone 6 am"

Lisa pursed her lips at both of the older gents, as Lou came into the kitchen with a still tied Katie on her hip. "who should be up? "she asked, then realized what they were suggesting, "oh no no, guys, don't you dare call them this early !"

"see, "Lisa smiled, "voice of reason, "

Tim rolled his eyes, not wanting to think about it, Jack grabbed another coffee cup and handed it to Lisa and she smiled at him, noticing his discomfort at the thought of Ty and Amy together.

"I'm sorry, but I doubt they would still be…. You know, now, It's morning for Christ sakes" Tim cut in, "they've had all night to do …..that, together, which is fine, you know, cos they are married now, so it's allowed"

Lou burst out laughing and saw Lisa chuckle as well, They both found it rather comical how these two legends of the rodeo seemed to have forgotten what it was like to be young and in love.

"you two are ridiculous!" Lisa laughed, " you've both been married! and you Jack, have you forgotten our wedding night?. we missed breakfast completely if I recall?"

"No, we ..well, that was different, you know we were ... oh just forget it" Jack blustered, his face turning red as he saw Tim snigger.

"I think we probably wont see either of them until at least ten" Lou laughed,

"Ten!" Tim said, looking horrified, "are you kidding me! you can't be serious, they got married, not entered into a marathon!" He rubbed his hair as he replaced his hat, "I was all around cowboy 4 times and even then, that would have been a push for me at Ty's age"

Lisa shook her head and watched Jack rub his face, his quiet morning turning out to be not so quiet after all. This was not something he wanted to discuss or even contemplate.

"sounds to me like the young stallion is giving the old bronk a run for his money, "Lou teased, "feeling a little old this morning dad, are we?"

The woman chuckled as Tim pulled a sarcastic face at the comment.

" well, since you're at a bit of a loose end, how about you go check the horses while you wait, for the marathon to run its course?"

Tim rolled his eyes yet again, "do I look like a hired hand Jack!"

"today you do,!"Jack retorted, "Caleb will be here soon, he can give you a hand"

"Fine!" Tim growled as he stood up and stormed outside, heading for the barn. The others hearing him mumble about 10 am and it being ridiculous and unrealistic as he went.

* * *

Ty returned to the cabin and found Amy sitting up in bed, dressed in her robe, sipping on one of the bottles of water that were on the bedside,.

"Hey there beautiful, "he said with a grin as he came inside and kicked off his shoes, "good morning, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, good morning to you too, "Amy said, "I was worried you may have done a runner,"

Ty chuckled as he climbed back onto the bed, and undid his hoodie, reclining back against the pillows beside her." No, no, I just forgot there's no indoor plumbing here at the cabins, "

"Oh, I see, you find the outhouse up to your standards, now you're a wealthy man of the world" Amy teased,

"actually, it was a little scary, "he laughed, "I have to admit, I'm, not a fan"

They laughed together and Amy replaced her water bottle then rolled on top of him and gave Ty a warm hug, "did you sleep well" she asked, her hand running down his bare chest and noticing the strawberry stains.

"um yeah, once we actually went to bed to sleep, yes I did" he replied, his eyes looking a little mischevious,

"you're a bit of a mess Mr. Borden" Amy said, looking at his chest and giggling,

"um, well, that's all on you !" he replied as he pulled her close and kissed her. Letting his mouth nibble fully on her neck, making her squirm.

"I think we need to get you in the shower, "Amy laughed as she climbed over him and pulled him to his feet, her soft robe wrapped tightly around herself as they walked towards the wash room. She turned on the rustic shower which shook and creaked as it sucked water up from the lake. Suddenly it spurted it out, and as the gas heater kicked in the stream slowly started to warm up.

Ty looked at Amy and cracked a worried grin as the shower pipe shook and shuddered "erh, you sure that's safe,? "he asked, "I think Lou might want to upgrade those pipes pretty soon"

Amy giggled and pulled his hoodie from his shoulders, throwing it onto the chair in the corner of the small room, She undid her robe and did the same, now standing before him in all her naked glory.

"drop those draws mister" she ordered, looking at Ty's sweats and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"yes ma'am," Ty replied in his best cowboy twang, dispersing with his pants and taking her hand as they stepped into the warm water stream.

He pulled her to him and stepped quickly under the water, making her gasp and laugh as it ran over her face and down her body,

"hey,! you're the one whos all sticky and messy, not me!" she protested, spinning around and pushing his head under the water in the same way.

Ty opened his mouth as the water hit his face, and then shut his eyes, he felt her lips find his and kiss him passionately, her hands traveling down his chest, letting him know what was on her mind.

"really ?' he said, his arms holding her close to him as he looked into her eyes, "again? "

Amy giggled and nodded, her hands running down his sides and finding their target, making him suck in a shaky breath and fix his green eyes on her, as he let out a nervous chuckle.

"ok, ok, steady on! you don't have to ask twice " he breathed, as he pulled her close and locked his lips with her again, this time, feeding the fire that was building between them.

* * *

It was a little after nine-thirty when they came through the mudroom door, Amy was in her soft powder blue jeans with a blue tank as Ty wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek from behind,

Jack heard the door and came into the kitchen to greet them, Lisa at his side, as Tim and Lou watched from the lounge. Tim had filled Lou in on what had been discovered the night before about Kit and they all now wanted to be there to show Ty their support. Amy had grown more an more anxious the closer to heartland they got, and Ty had picked up on it himself. He wasn't sure what was going on but the slight change in her demeanor had him intrigued.

Ty was in a black tee with a motorcycle tag on its chest and a pair of dusty blue jeans, Caleb had dropped Ty's truck off at the dude ranch during the reception with Justin's help and after breakfast and a quick catch up with Kit. His bride and he would be off to the airport for their honeymoon. He hadn't told Amy yet where they were going, all she knew was she needed to back light and bring her sun block. The rest was a mystery.

"hello there," Jack said, as he held out his hand to Ty, who shook it happily and pulled the old cowboy into a hug.

'hey Jack, "he said, his eyes falling on Tim and Lou as they watched from the lounge, "hey guys. "

Amy hugged Lisa and then her grandpa as they exchanged knowing glances, Ty catching the subterfuge and looking a tad confused.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" he asked, As Jack lead him into the lounge area, Amy still at his side holding his hand. He looked around at all of them, feeling like everyone was in on a joke but he had somehow missed the punchline.

"Um Ty, "Amy said, her face now a little more serious than it had been all morning, "could I have a word with you in my room please, "

Ty rubbed his chin and gave the rest of the group a confused look as he nodded. "um Yeah, ok"

He followed Amy into her room and she shut the door. Giving them a little privacy.

"whats going on Amy, ?" Ty asked, he still held his smile, but it was more out of curiosity now than happiness.

Amy chewed her lip and looked into his searching eyes, she could see he was confused, and she now felt bad for not bringing this up with him earlier.

"I need to tell you something ok, and I don't want you to speak or interrupt until Im done, "she said,

"um ok, "he replied, "whats wrong Amy? Ever since we left the cabin, you've been acting weird, "

"just listen ok, "she said, "Yesterday I found out something that you need to know, and although I know it's going to be hard for you to hear or believe I need you to trust me and know I only kept this from you until now, because I didn't want it spoiling our night, our wedding night"

Ty sat on her bed, his smile now gone as he watched her, "whats this about Amy?"

Amy took a breath and stepped before him, knowing she needed to come clean, but afraid of how he was going to react.

"Please don't be mad, but I told Grandpa and Lisa and dad about your deal with Kit, "

She saw the look of annoyance run through his eyes as he looked away, it was only fleeting but it was still had an idea she had confided in them, after his little run-in with Tim, and although he wasn't happy about it being discussed behind his back, he couldn't fault her for needing to seek guidance from her family.

"ok, "he said in a low voice, "so they know, about the meeting today, too I take it"

Amy nodded, "yes they do, "

"Look, Amy, I understand this is hard for you guys, but I explained to you why I need to do this and why I want to do this, I thought you understood," He rebutted, looking at her for clarity. "we talked about this before the wedding remember, you said you would back my call"

"yes, yes, we did, and I still respect your decision, I do, "she continued, "but I found out something yesterday that changes everything, and I ..."

"what?" Ty asked, getting up and coming to stand before her, "just tell me, ok, I can't handle all this cloak and dagger crap"

Amy took a deep breath and went for it, hoping against hope this didn't backfire on her. "Lisa called Kit's Aunt Rose, she knows a friend of the family or something like that, this Aunt was the one who took Kit in when she went to Toronto, "

She saw Tys face turn a little guarded, as he nodded for her to go on, she could see he wasn't happy with Lisa's interference.

"It seems Kit hasn't told you the whole truth Ty, and this deal she has set with you is based on lies,"

Ty looked at the floor and exhaled, he stepped away from Amy and looked out the window, "are you trying to convince me again that you think Kit lied about the baby" he said softly.

"I think she thought she was pregnant Ty, in the beginning, but when she found out it wasn't true she just made it up to …" Amy stopped seeing the rejection on Ty's face.

"to what," he whispered,

"to get you to give her money" Amy whispered,"I'm sorry Ty, I know how much this must hurt, but she's playing you, she playing on your guilt and your desire to be a father one day"

Ty rubbed his face and blew his breath out from between his teeth as Amy came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, he placed his hands on hers as he continued to look out the window,

"I'm so sorry, "she whispered, "please understand we only wanted to get to the truth, I should have told you yesterday, please forgive me"

Ty dropped his gaze and patted her hands gently as they held him to her,"there's nothing to forgive, you thought you were protecting me, I can't be mad at you or Lisa for that"

He paused and turned to look at his new wife, giving her a soft smile, "I don't know what to believe anymore Amy, "he breathed,

"I know, but the Aunt seems to know the full story and I think this is a story you need to hear from her yourself, "

* * *

Jack looked up as Ty and Amy came out of the bedroom, and the old cowboy could see how much the news of the deceit had affected Ty. He stood next to Amy, his face showing no real response, to their looks of empathy.

"Lisa, can you please call Rose, "Amy said, holding tightly onto Ty's hand, "Ty would like to talk to her"

Lisa nodded and dialed her phone, and spoke briefly with the woman who picked up the line, She excused herself then walked over to Ty and handed him the phone, which he hesitated at first to take from her outstretched hand,

"you can go back into the bedroom if you like, "Amy said softly, seeing Ty nod and turn on his heel as he pressed the phone to his ear.

They all watched in silence as he shut the door, opting to talk to Rose alone.

"how did he take it?" Lisa asked, concern in her eyes, "he looks a little shook up"

"he's ok I think, but it's not easy to hear you've been played for a fool, "Amy said, "you should have seen his face when he realized there was no baby, I don't know what to do, or say, I feel bad for him, but I also feel relieved," Amy dropped her feeling guilty " he looks so hurt and betrayed"

"its best he knows the truth Amy, "Jack said, "Ty's strong, he will get through this, "

"he's not still going to pay her is her?" Tim asked, "he's got to see now, he's got no obligation"

"I don't know dad, he didn't say, he just stood there, and didn't really say much at all"

Lisa Hugged Amy and Lou came to her side, "I'll put the kettle on, "she said, as she walked to the kitchen and started to set up for coffee and tea.

They talked amongst themselves for a bit until Lou came back into the lounge looking a little concerned,

"she's here," she said, pointing to the window, "um, Kits just pulled up! **"**

 **to be continued**


	77. Cover Me - Lost and Forgotten Chapter 77

_**A/N" sorry about the delay guys, tech issues and all, Thanks to all of you who reported the fault and got us all back to posting again,. You rock! As promised, here is the first of the LAST three chapters of this epic tale.**_

 ** _Thank you so much again for reading my ramblings and enjoying my stories. Your reviews are awesome!_ **

_**I do hope you enjoy the final pages. Love Ya. Remember to follow or favorite me too, as Ill have my next tale ( an AU story ) this time with my favorite Heartland folks, up and readable soon. xx**_

 **Chapter 77**

 **Catching Kit**

Lou walked Kit into the lounge where she was greeted with a sea of silent faces. Jack was sitting in his normal chair in the corner, with Lisa on the couch near him and Tim standing near the fireplace, his face looking hard and unfriendly. Lou looked dubious as her eyes met Amys as she stood near the dining table. Her face showing her coolness towards the young woman as she walked into the room. She looked around at the group, giving them her usual soft welcoming smile, but noticing the tension and reservedness in the air around them.

"Hey, Um, I hope Im not too early, Ty said, morning so I just took pot luck at the time, "Kit said with apprehension. From what she could tell by all the unsure looks that were being shot her way, Ty must have shared her story with the family. This, although unwanted, she thought to herself, was expected. She knew how close he was to Jack and Lou and even Lisa, so the idea of him confiding in them wasn't that hard to believe. She did, however, notice that Ty, himself was nowhere to be seen, and Amy's expression was guarded and controlled. She wasn't sure what had transpired between the time she last spoke to them and now, but something had definitely changed the gameplay slightly and she needed to swing it back in her favor.

"Ty's just on the phone, "Lisa said with a curt smile, "he will be out momentarily."

"Oh, Ok, I can just wait in my car, if you are all in the middle of something " Kit offered. Taking a small step back towards the door from which she came.

"no no, Kit, "Jack interrupted the silence, as he got up and gave his usual smile, "Lou, would you put the kettle on, I'm sure we'd all like a cup of coffee before breakfast"

Lou nodded at him nervously and headed back to the kitchen, leaving Kit in the lion's den alone.

Amy's blue eyes watched her intently, her anger raging inside of her small frame. She knew her intuition had been right. And she was furious at this dark haired demon for playing with Ty's feelings and feeding into his insecurities over family and responsibility. She had used his kind heart against him, making him feel like somehow he had wronged her when all the while she had wronged him. Amy wanted nothing more than to call her out, confront her with what they knew to be true. But she held her tongue. This was Ty's confrontation, not hers, and she wanted him to face Kit off and expose her deceit.

"Um, yeah, coffee would be great."Kit smiled, "I wanted to say thank you to you, Amy, for allowing me to come yesterday, it was a beautiful wedding, you must be so glad it went so well,"

She gave Amy the sweetest of smiles as Jack looked at Tim as he hit his hat against his hand and then replaced it on his head.

"It was perfect, I am so glad you had a good time, "Amy said with a plastic smile, her words forced but attentive.

"Well, Tim, we need to maybe go and get those um, things from the barn, "Jack said quickly as he hit Tim on the shoulder and motioned towards the door. Jack knew Ty wouldn't want an audience to this inevitable confrontation, especially people with short fuzes like Tim.

"what ?" Tim retorted, looking confused, "isn't breakfast almost ready? "

"Well, yeah, but we can come back for that, I'm sure Lou will wait for a few minutes for us," Jack replied, his eyes flicking quickly to Kit and then back to Tim.

"Look, I'll just wait outside, "Kit said quickly, feeling the awkwardness now and not liking it.

"No, "Amy finally said, she pulled out a chair at the table and motioned to it "take a seat Kit, Ill just go see if Tys finished with his call"

With that, Amy turned briskly and walked towards her room. Not looking back at the young woman who watched her with wariness.

Kit took a deep breath and straightened her shirt, she was in black jeans and a yellow button-down, with white stitching adorning its sleaves, she still looked like the barrel racer she had always been, just a little older around the eyes.

"I take it by the way all of you are acting that Ty and Amy have filled you in on why I'm here," she suddenly said, seeing the shocked yet stoic looks that were thrown at her."Its ok, I wasn't sure how you would all handle it anyways, but now I see that you aren't comfortable about it or what happened. "she looked at Jack, her eyes softening, knowing if she could get him on side, she could swing this back in her favor. "I never wanted to hurt Ty or Amy for that matter, I just needed Ty to know the truth, I owed him that much,"

"you owed him!" Tim growled under his breath, "I think your angling for that to turn the other way"

Kits eyes went a little colder as his words hit her, but Jack's sudden cough and Lisa's movement from the couch made her look away from the man who was finding hard to keep in check.

"Ok, well, it's a beautiful morning, So I think we should all just go for that walk we talked about and leave Amy and TY to have their meeting with Kit, "Lisa said with a big smile as she grabbed Jacks arm on one side and Tims with the other.

Lou had returned with a tray of coffee cups and muffins and placed them gently on the table, looking at Lisa as she ferried the two older gents towards the door.

"Um, I'll just go check on Katie and see what Peters up too, "Lou said, looking quickly at Kit and giving her the fakest of quick smiles before she disappeared down the hallway.

Kit looked around in confusion and a little shock as the once filled room was now empty. She sighed a heavy sigh and then picked up a muffin. Not sure if she should sit an wait or go and look for Ty and Amy.

* * *

"Hey," Amy said softly, her blonde hair falling about her shoulders as she came into the bedroom and saw Ty sitting quietly on the bed, Lisa's phone in his hands.

She couldn't read him, he seemed ok, he wasn't raging or flushed, yet he didn't look happy either. His face was still, his eyes looking up slowly as she came over to him.

"hey" he replied, giving his wife a soft smile, it only held for a few seconds before it faded and was gone.

"you OK?"Amy asked, knowing it was a stupid question, of course, he wouldn't be ok, he just found out everything he thought to be true was lies. How could he be ok?

Ty let out a quiet chuckle as he rubbed his eyes, he had half expected this, if he was honest with himself. People always betrayed him, and his trust he had in them, why would this time being any different.

"I feel like an idiot," he said softly, As Amy wrapped her arm around his shoulders and gave him a gentle hug.

"no, you're not, you are the most giving and dependable man I know, your loyalty and your decency are what makes you who you are, " she said, running her hand through his hair and seeing how much the realization that Kit had played him was weighing on him.

"more like gullible and nieve" he replied, as he let his head fall onto her shoulder, "I just accepted all of it, I believed her without asking for proof or anything," he said, his eyes finally looking up at Amy, "how could I be so friggin stupid!" He slowly got up, his anger at himself now and no one else, "Tim was right, he said I was blind, he said I was nieve," he rubbed his face. A look of disbelief in his green eyes, "how come you all saw it and I didn't! hey? Why didn't I see it too!"

"Ty, please don't do this, "Amy said, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around him. "you didn't see it because you wanted to believe Kit wouldn't do that to you, this is not your fault, She took advantage of you Ty, she took advantage of your kind heart and your love of family . "

Ty looked away and took a few calming breaths, he walked around the room and settled himself. His anger subsiding. "it was all about the money, "he finally said, "none of this was about me and her, or the b…. "he stopped, "who am I kidding, there was no baby,! "

Amys' heart broke for her husband as he came to terms with the betrayal. "you liked the idea didn't you?" Amys' voice was soft, trying to get him to talk to her.

TY dropped his gaze again, "I know its stupid, and even if it was true, it would still mean that it was taken from me, but ….. yeah, I have to admit, the idea of being a dad, even if only for a moment, it did feel good"

Amy came to him and stood directly before him, placing her hands on his waist as she kissed his lips, making his eyes hold on hers.

"it's not stupid, "she said softly, "Its obviously something that is important to you, " she smiled at him and touched the hair at the side of his face, "you are going to be an amazing father one day Ty, "

He smiled at her his hand now on her cheek, "thank you, you'll be an amazing mom one day too, "Ty's eyes sparkled at her. Showing her how much she meant to him.

"well, "Amy said, her eyes looking a little mischievous, "let's enjoy our honeymoon, get this loft finished and finally livable and maybe, in the coming year we can have this discussion again,? "

Ty pulled her close and let the scent of her hair and body seep into him. She always made him feel so safe and secure. "only if you want too, there's no rush Amy, "he said softly . "im happy to wait, Im just getting caught up in all of this, "

Amy giggled and pulled back slightly from him, "but we can practice while we wait right?" she grinned, seeing his eyes glint with anticipation,

"oh, definitely," he breathed, kissing her again, letting his hands wander up her back, "practice makes perfect after all"

Amy let him play for a bit, his lips nibbling on her neck, and his hands roaming her body. She knew he needed a distraction, she could feel him relaxing and once he seemed a little more himself and less stressed, she stepped away, her mind once again back to the person who waited for them in the lounge.

"um, Kits here Ty," She blurted quickly, Hoping he would not revert back to the pain he had felt before.

"I know, "he said softly, " I saw her car pull up through the window," He gave her another quick kiss and turned towards the door. "I just needed a moment to put it all into perspective, "

"We can face her together Ty, I'll be right by your side," Amy said,

"thank you, really, but I need to do this alone ok, " he said softly, hoping she understood,

"Ty, Im not sure that's….."Amy started, her protective nature kicking in. She wasn't about to let her take advantage of him again.

"Amy, please, let me do this ok, I know the truth, Rose explained it all to me, "he said, "I can handle this, please trust me and let me finish this once and for all"

Amy took a deep breath and gave one solitary nod, she wasn't happy about it, but she would respect her husband wishes. She took his hand and they opened the door together, walking hand in hand into the hall and then onto the lounge where Kit waited.

* * *

Kits face lit up when she saw Ty finally come into the room, but her happiness soon faded when she noticed his guarded expression. He didn't look at all like he was in the same frame of mind he was when she had seen him the night before.

Amy was still at his side when they came over to her. Her expression was a lot easier for Kit to read. And it was a face that wasn't hiding its annoyance.

"Im sorry Ty, I think I may have interrupted your breakfast plans, "Kit said sweetly, trying to pull him back into the throw of their agreement. He gave Amy a gentle kiss on the cheek as he smiled at her. "I'll be out soon ok, this won't take long "His voice was low and steady, making Kit feel uneasy as his eyes didn't seem to want to look at her for more than a few seconds at a time.

Amy, however, didn't have a problem with locking her big blue eyes on to Kits, she gave her the coldest for stares then flicked back to Ty, seeing his smile of reassurance. Wanting to stay but understanding his need to handle this alone.

Amy squeezed his hand and turned to walk away, her stare still on Kit as she did. "I'll just go check the horses, " she said, her eyes speaking volumes.

When Amy was gone Kit took a small breath of relief, she smiled at Ty and went to give him a hug, but felt him pull back from her, his reaction to her touch worrying her to no end.

"Amy hates me, "she finally said, her smile fading, she was trying to get a response from him, to gauge his mood.

"She doesn't hate you," Ty said softly, walking away from her slightly and giving himself some room. He sounded withdrawn like he was done and didn't care anymore. He rubbed his hand through his hair and finally looked Kit in the eyes, his green emeralds showing his mood.

"Can I ask you something ?" he said flatly, his tone showing no real emotion at all.

Kit nodded "yes, of course"

"why did you do it Kit?" he asked simply,

The brunette was a little taken aback by his question, "I…I told you, Ty, I didn't think you wanted,…."

"Stop ok, Just stop!" He warned. His voice now a strained whisper. He turned away again and shut his eyes trying to center himself "I don't want to hear any more lies from you"

Kits mouth fell into a serious frown as she felt her plan starting to fall apart. She had to try to fix this, Amy must have made him doubt the story she had spun for him, she thought to herself, And Kit knew the only way to get around his loyalty to her was to undermine her by attacking her anger towards Kit herself.

"This is Amys doing isn't it, "Kit said, letting her orchestrated tears flow from her eyes, "she told you not to help me, why does she hate me so Ty, I've always tried to be her friend"

She stopped when she heard Ty chuckle and saw him shake his head," you just can't stop can you," he said dryly, as he turned to face her, hurt in his green eyes. "were you ever pregnant Kit? Or was it all just a way to get to my money?" he asked. Knowing the answer, but needing to hear it from her lips.

Kit dropped her gaze, she had nowhere to go, "Yes, I...I " she stammered,

"stop lying to me!" Ty breathed his temper just under the surface now.

"I thought I was Ty, I thought I was having your child and it scared me because I knew you didn't want it or me," she said.

"don't play that card now, I know it's not true, "he said shortly to her "this is not about me, this is about you and your lies, "

"Ty. I … Please, why are you acting like this, we… we had this all sorted, you were going to …" She started to tremble, trying to pull the sympathy card. But this time, Ty wasn't having a bar of it. Her attempt to play on his heartstrings just enraged him now.

"it was all lies wasn't it?" he asked again, "for god sakes just tell me the truth ok, there never was a baby was there!, I'm right aren't I "Tys voice had taken on a strained angry tone now, the hurt getting to him as he felt the betrayal yet again.

"Ty, I don't know where this is coming from, but please, I need you to know that …."She fumbled her words, but she knew she was losing him and his money.

"Enough OK!" He snapped," Just stop!." He rubbed his face and turned away as he steadied himself and his temper. "I can't believe this, "he laughed to himself, "how could I have been so friggin stupid!, " Ty shook his head in disbelief, " Amy, Tim, they all warned me to not be so gullible, but no, I didn't listen, I believed that you were not like that, that I could trust you,"

Kits temper flared now too, it was falling apart before her and she knew she couldn't stop it now. "you chose her over me!, you hurt me Ty!, and when I thought I was pregnant, I wanted to hurt you too. "she hissed, "you left me for her!, "

Ty spun around and walked over to her, his emotions flaring to the surface like an inferno. He felt like a fool for not seeing through the charade. "I never met to hurt you Kit, I was a kid, and I acted like an idiot, but this, this betrayal, this takes the cake! telling me you terminated our child, my child !. I can't believe you would do that to me, I told you how much family and kids meant to me !. but you played me, " He stopped, his eyes softening slightly from angry to sadness, "and do you know what the worst part of this whole mess is ?, if you'd just told me the truth from the start, I …..I would have helped you, I would have given you what I could because I cared for you, we were friends.."

"Ty, Im sorry, I just …."Kit cried, her tears staining her cheeks,"It was stupid, and I….."

"Look Kit, I cant do this anymore ok, I'm done "Ty continued softly, his hand in his hair as he walked back to her, stopping before her, his eyes showing the depth of what she had done to his resolve, "I think you should go. I …. I cant forgive you for this, not now, not ever I,"

"Ty, please, " Kit pleaded, letting her calculating tears fall in streams down her cheeks "don't let her destroy what we have, I need you,,,, I ….Love you."

TY raised his hand, "Amy didn't destroy anything Kit, that was all you, the moment you chose to lie to me, you made your choice, " Ty took a deep breath and resigned himself to a quiet reserved look. "just go, I can't bear to even look at you now"

And with those words, Ty turned away from her and walked back towards the couch. His eyes now on the fireplace as his hand traced across Amy's stone.

Kits lip trembled as she turned and walked away, anger in her eyes as she left the house and saw Amy standing outside the barn watching her when she heard the screen door slam.

Kits anger grew as she stalked over to her adversary, her eyes cold and mean.

" I suppose you're happy now aren't you, " Kit snarled at the blonde as she gave her an even colder stare back in retaliation.

"I'm happy you got caught, "Amy said cooly,

"You've always been one of those girls haven't you Amy, those girls that cant handle their man being friends with another girl, " Kit spat, she'd lost, she knew that and there was no fixing it now, but she wasn't going down without a fight,

"oh please,! "Amy bit back, "your not his friend, ! how can you even say that after what you have put him through! "

"What he's been through! you don't know what I've been through!, if it wasn't for you, Ty and I would…." Kits face was red with anger now as she pushed her self-closer to Amy, her words filled with hatred. The two girls standing face to face in a long-awaited final showdown.

"I can't believe you,! you stand there acting like you've been wronged and all the time you lied and manipulated Ty into believing your stories, just to get your grubby little paws on his money, "Amy let a triumphant gleam fill her blue eyes as she told Kit exactly what she needed her to hear. "Ty is the most caring and loving man I know, and you took advantage of that, you used his love of family and his love of children against him, how could you do that and say you're his friend! you stood there and told him you were having his child, then ripped his heart out with your next breath when you said you terminated it!. you disgust me!" Amy was shaking with anger now, her hands clenched tightly into fists as she let Kit have it will both barrels.

"you came to my hens night to warn me you wanted him back, you said it was only fair, well KIT BAILEY, I'm warning you now!, BACK OFF! If you ever come near Ty again, I will not be held accountable for my actions! do you hear me! get the hell out of here and never come back!"

"I think you should go Kit, " A voice came from the barn door as Amy glared at her coldly, her pain over what she had put Ty through coming to the surface as she shook with anger.

"But Mr. Bartlett, "Kit started, but soon dropped her words when she saw Lisa come to stand next to Jack, Her face filled with disappointment

"just let it go Kit, Your Aunt Rose told us the full story, "Lisa cut in, "I agree with Jack, just go, this is not helping anyone "

Kits face went white and the mention of her Aunt, knowing now what had backfired.

She nodded and walked back to her car, her head down as she opened the door. Turning one last time " good luck keeping him Amy, he will tire of you, like he did me, and then you can understand how it feels."

"you ok?" Jack asked, touching Amy on the shoulder as they watched the grey car reverse back and pull away. Amys breathing started to settle as she watched the dust cloud disperse away.

"MY GOD!, "Amy hissed, as she turned to look at Lisa, "she … she made me so mad, I just wanted to hit her!"

Lisa chuckled and looked at Jack who smiled as well, "why don't you go see how Ty is and we will be in soon to get this breakfast underway. "

Amy nodded and gave them both a hug as Tim came out of the barn as well,

"she's gone for good I take it," he asked,

"Yes dad, I don't see Ty wanting to see her again anytime soon" Amy replied, "and that goes double for me"

"well let's keep it that way ok, "Tim smiled, "you two need to get out of here for a bit and let this blow over. Your honeymoon couldn't have come at a better time."

Amy walked over to her father and hugged him, appreciating the support, "thanks, dad, I agree, 4 weeks away from here will give us both some time to put some distance on this whole situation. I honestly can't wait, "

Amy thanked her family yet again and headed back to the house, not really knowing what she would find after Ty's talk with Kit.

It was finally over, the hold Kit had on him had been severed by the exposure of her lies and deceit. Now all that was left for them was the healing, and Amy knew just how to bring that about.

* * *

When Amy returned to the house she found Ty in the lounge sitting on the couch. He seemed miles away as his eyes watched to the fireplace. Lost in thought he only became aware of Amy presence when she touched his shoulders from behind and the came and sat next to him. Her hands warm to the touch.

He gave her the smile of a man who had been through the wringer but had survived, It was a soft smile, one filled with closure, but Amy could see the corners of his eyes still held a little hurt and pain.

"you ok?" she asked softly, her hands finding his and giving her support.

"yes, "Ty replied, looking at her hands and appreciating the gesture. "I feel like an idiot, but yeah I'm ok, "

"no no, "Amy soothed, scooting closer to him and kissing his cheek, "you believed her, you trusted her, even though it hurt you to your very core you still wanted to help her. that doesn't make you an idiot Ty, that makes you a wonderful man, "

He sighed and patted her hand, appreciating the warmth of her words but still feeling foolish.

"I heard you yelling, "he finally said, "did you let it all go? Or am I going to feel some of that fury for not listening to you when you told me to be careful" he asked,

Amy lowered her eyes, "I…. she just made me…. No, Im over it now, "she finally spluttered out to him. Feeling a little foolish herself now for losing control,

Ty smiled at her, she always looked so cute when she was trying to be submissive. He lent in and kissed her lips. Needing the contact, the connection and closeness he always felt when she was near him.

Amy let him embrace her, returning the touch by placing her hands around his neck and running her fingers through his hair, she smiled beneath his lips as he moved his mouth with hers. He was intoxicating to her, there was something about his lips on hers that always made Amy melt. Ty was an exceptionally good kisser, which Amy discovered that very first time he kissed her in the barn. She had been kissed before, by Jesse, but that night, Amy learned what a true kiss felt like. He had stirred in her emotions and feelings that she had never felt with anyone else. His hands on her face, cupping it ever so gently as he touched her mouth, he was soft and sweet, yet still sensual and endearing, Pulling the then young Amy in and letting her feel his desire for her. They had been but kids back then, young love blossoming for the first time. But that kiss had been the start of something amazing for them both. And now, sitting together, so many years later, still captivated by each others touch, their bond simply grew. Ty was her world now, her husband, her lover, her best friend, and in that stolen embrace she knew him to be her only future.

Ty broke the connection, needing to come up for air, he grinned at her, as she ran her hand along his jaw.

"that was some kiss" he chuckled, touching her shoulder with his hand and pulling her into a soft embrace.

"well, there will be plenty more where that came from once we are on our honeymoon, "she replied, pulling in closer again and kissing him quickly on the lips.

"its that a promise?" he teased, his eyebrow-raising suggestively,

"oh that's a promise alright" she whispered into his ear, her tongue grazing his earlobe, Ty chuckled under his breath at the contact and decided to join the game, his face nuzzling into her neck.

"I can't wait, "he said between kisses his lips wandering up her neck.

"ok ok, that's enough of that" Jack gruffed as he stepped into the lounge and tried to avert his eyes from what was going on on his couch.

Amy pulled back, as did Ty who smiled awkwardly, he coughed and wiped his lips suddenly becoming aware of Lou in the hallway and Liza and Tim coming through the mudroom door.

"so you finally grew a pair and challenged her, well all I can say, is its about time," Tim remarked as he grabbed a coffee cup and took a seat at the table.

"That's enough dad ok" Amy warned, "its over, let's just leave it at that and let it go"

Amys' eyes fell on Ty as he showed his annoyance at Tim comment.

Jack lent over the couch and spoke softly to the younger man, showing his support, "it is over right, please tell me you didn't give her the cheque she was after?"

Ty shook his head slowly, giving his adoptive father a secure response, " it's over Jack, and no I didn't give her anything"

"hows about we all sit down and let me serve up this breakfast before it is completely ruined. "Lou said as she kissed Peter on the cheek as he came into the kitchen with Katie in his arms.

The Fleming Bartlett Moris Borden clan all sat down together to a family meal. They talked and laughed about the days past, the wedding the upcoming honeymoon and the future, Amy yet again tried to get Ty to divulge their secret location but once again failed to get him to elaborate. He grinned at her and nibbled on a piece of maple cured bacon as she tried to seduce him with blueberry pancakes.

It was a wonderful feeling seeing them all the people she loved the most together, Amy thought, this was her family, her heart, and she couldn't imagine loving anyone any more than she adored those people who sat around that wooden table. Her blue eyes slipped down to her wedding ring as she felt a smile creep across her face. This was perfect. Nothing could beat the feeling she had right in that moment. Ty's hand slipped across her thigh as he gave her a cheeky grin in between discussions with Jack and Tim about how the loft was eventually going to turn out once renovations where done.

She felt him tighten his fingers and slide his palm across to her inner thigh, making her shudder at the contact.

"so I know this isn't champagne, but here's to Ty and Amy as they embark on the next chapter of their new life together, !" Jack held up his coffee cup and everybody followed suit.

Ty shared a huge grin with all of them as they tapped cups and cheered, "here's to family, old and new, thank you all for letting me be apart of this tribe, if it wasn't for the people sitting around this table, I would ever have found my way, you gave me my wife, you gave me my life and my future, I can never repay any of you for that,"

"here here" Tim chimed in, his grin broad, his eyes alive.

"here here" Jack repeated, "and as a final gesture, that will make you once and for all a permanent member of this clan, I think you need to pick a stone"

Amy laughed as Jack stood up and pointed to the fireplace, Ty had heard the story behind the Bartlett stones, and as he stood up he felt proud to be considered worthy of his place on that hearth.

"which one's your's Amy?" he asked, as Amy ran over to the fireplace and tapped a large slate stone,

"this one, "she beamed,

Ty came alongside her and snaked his arm around her waist, "is this one free?" he asked, touching the one next to hers,

"Yes," Jack said, pride showing on his features,

"then that's the one, "Ty replied, tapping it with his hand, looking just as proud in return.

"Ok then, I declare this is the Ty Borden stone!" He chimed out with enthusiasm.

Everyone clapped and smiled, joining in at welcoming Ty into the fold. The group now embracing the feeling of love and family that surrounded them all.

to be continued


	78. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 78

**_A/N: Warning - adult content - sex scene_ **

**Chapter 78**

 **Bikinis and Boardshorts**

The warm sun glistened as it bounced off the crystal blue waters that lapped rhythmically against the docks and boats moored around the picturesque port. They only comparison to the intensity of the blue that surrounded them was the blue in Amy's eyes as she peered over at the water, her mind lost in its depths. The sun on her back was warm and soothing and she wiggled her toes over the edge of her perch and contemplated diving into the heaven below her yet again.

"I must say, you look amazing in a bikini top," a soft calm voice said to her as she felt his lips brush her ear.

Amy turned to look up at saw Ty smiling down at her, offering her a drink that he had been sent to retrieve to elevate the warmth of the day. He placed the tumbler in her hand and took a seat behind her, his legs sliding into place around hers. "you should wear them all the time" he grinned, as he kissed her bare shoulder and snaked his arm around her waist pulling her gently back against his bare chest.

Amy giggled and put her glass down on the decking next to her, "there's not really a lot of places at home I can wear a bikini?" she smiled, "especially since we live where there is snow?"

Ty gave her his { well anything's possible} look and grinned, his hands walking over her soft toned abdomen as he snuggled in closer again. "there's always the bedroom? , "he whispered, "anywho. you still look amazing "

Amy reached up and kissed him and accepted the compliment, "you don't look half bad yourself Mr. Borden"

She heard him gruff and pull back as he retrieved the sun lotion from the chair behind him, "you want me to do your back, ?" he asked softly, "we don't want you turning into a cooked crab out here"

She nodded happily and pulled her hair forward, her eyes yet again on the expanse of blue water before them.

As Ty lathered up his hands and slowly and ever so sensually rubbed the sun cream onto her bare back and shoulders Amy's mind ran through the past week that they had been moored at this tranquil site.

"Ty,?"

"hmm" he responded, his focus on her shoulders and making sure he got every inch of her soft tanned skin with his hands.

"This has been the best honeymoon ever!" she said, as she lifted her arms up and rested them on the cable balustrade before her, "I couldn't imagine a more beautiful spot"

Ty leaned forward and kissed the side of her neck, "Im glad you like it, babe, I'll admit, I was a tiny bit worried this may be a little out of your comfort zone, being you're a horsey girl and all"

"how could I not like it! " Amy replied, turning around and looking up at him, seeing Ty raise his hands to avoid smearing sunblock all over her bikini. " this is amazing! we've been sailing around the seven seas for nearly two weeks already,"

"Well, the Greek Islands, but yes, go on" he interrupted with a cheeky grin,

Amy gave him a knowing glare and then continued "seeing all these beautiful places and people, It's just …. I can't explain how much I love it, and you,…." And with that she spun around and latch onto him with her arms around his neck and kissed him, Pushing him back onto the yachts decking and making him drop the bottle of sunblock in his surprise. It bounced off the wooden deck, rolled and marked its way in a pretty pirouette, then disappeared off the side of the boat and fell with a splash into the blue depths below.

Ty laughed under Amy's assault his hands now around her and exploring her back as his lips locked with hers again. The sun enveloped them in its morning glow as Ty finally managed to get control of his amorous wife and pull her to her feet. They stood in each other's arms and watched yet another yacht pass them by, the soft breeze from the ocean beyond the point line ruffling their hair and cooling them down.

"so you want to go exploring today or? "he asked her, his eyes watching her as his hands ran up and down her shoulders, "or we could stay in like we did yesterday," he kissed her neck, "and the day before" he kissed her jaw, "and the day before that,?"

Amy sniggered and squirmed as his stubble ticked her bronzed skin. Her hands now on his bare shoulders, "I think we should go explore, "she said softly, her lips now on his neck and working their way up to his earlobe, his Achilles heel,

She heard him sigh as she nibbled, loving the way she could turn him into a bowl of mush in one simple action. "that is after I explore all your secrets and wonders" she breathed,

Ty chuckled and gave her the biggest grin as she gently pushed him towards the yachts cabin hatch.

"there's not a lot left undiscovered Amy" he teased, his lips grabbing hers as he backed through the hatch, his hands reaching for her so she could step through and slide back into his arms.

"Im sure I can find somewhere I haven't been, or seen, or touched, or kissed" she replied, as her hands slipped from his and untied her bikini top. Amy's eyes told him volumes as he stepped closer to her and slid his hands across her behind, catching the lapels of her small denim shorts in his thumbs.

"Oh, Im sure I can navigate these unfamiliar waters too" he grinned, letting his lips find hers again,

He heard her chuckle as they walked backward, wrapped around each other to the large bed in the stern of the yacht, once through the second door Amy pushed Ty back against the bed and removed her shorts and bikini top, keeping her eyes locked on his while she slowly climbed onto his lap. He was only wearing a pair of board shorts himself and it didn't take long for Amy to have him right where she wanted him. Her hands ran over his strong shoulders as he bent her head down to kiss his lips. Tys hands now slid up her back and roamed across her soft skin. His eyes shut as he traced kisses down her elongated neck and across her collar bone. He heard her sigh, then giggle as he tickled her with his rough jaw.

"you are amazing "he breathed, as he felt her lift her self up onto her knees, taking her weight, so his hands could quickly slip her bikini bottoms off her hips. Ty kissed her exposed belly as he pulled her softly down onto the bed on top of him, rolling her in his arms and stopping when they were laying side by side. Amy looked up over at him, her head on the pillow beside his, her hair sprayed out like it had been caught by a breeze. Ty gave her the most sensual of kisses as his hands pulled her to him yet again, his smile showing between lip locks when he felt little fingers playing with his shorts drawstring. He chuckled as he heard Amy groan as she got frustrated, the string knotted and refusing to undo.

"stupid things, "she hissed, her eyes now with her hands, the kiss forgotten as she fought to loosen her target. Her shoulder nudging Ty onto his back as he watched in amusement. His leg raised and bent at the knee.

"you good there, or you want my help?" he laughed, his eyes looking at her and then down his torso towards her busy fingers.

Amy stopped and flicked her hair out of her eyes, blowing it with her mouth in agitation, she looked around the cabin and spotted a solution. TY now watching her in comedic confusion as he slid his arm behind his head and stretched out his body, his obliques and ribs stretching as he arched his back, making himself more comfortable. Amy crawled over him and pulled a small drawer in the hull open, rummaging around inside until she found what she was looking for, Ty chuckled again, impressed by the view of a naked Amy leaning over him, his free hand running down her back and squeezing her buttocks as he smiled a cheeky smile her way.

She sat back down and raised an eyebrow, looking triumphant as she flicked open a multi knife and held it up.

Ty sucked in a suddenly nervous breath as he looked down at his shorts and then back at the 3 inch blade she wavered in his direction.

"hey!, now come on!, "he breathed, both his hands up now ready to fend her off. "you keep that away from me and my… shorts!" he laughed, a nervous laugh, but a laugh all the same, his green eyes wide now, watching Amy with intent. "Amy! No,,,! " he warned as she quickly straddled his legs and placed her hand on his abdomen, making him suck his stomach in quickly, hoping to pull every part of himself away from the blade that she slipped between the Velcro of his swimmers then catching on the string tie. Ty froze as she tugged upwards, slicing though the string and releasing the tie, her smile one of gratification as she flipped the blade to its dull side and then, cheekily ran it up his snail trail towards his navel increasing his torment as he shivered from the coldness of the black of the blade. She heard him pull a shaky breath as he watched the sliver blade lift from him and then flick back into its hilt, Amy watched him with the biggest devilish smile he had sever seen.

"Oh, you're so dead!" he laughed, his mouth agape as he suddenly sat up, grabbing her in his arms and throwing her bodily onto the bed beside him, his hands tickling her sides making her convulse and squeel in laughter.

"stop stop!" she giggled, tears in her eyes as he didn't relent, his punishment making her curl up into a ball next to him trying desperately to fend of his quick fingers. Ty's victory was sealed as he grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. His body now above hers. His eyes watching her face as it calmed and relaxed.

He lent in and kissed her, her hot breath on his chin as she looked up at him. Their aroused connection returning after their fun. Ty slid his hand down her side, while the other, repositioned her and after disposing of his shorts in a rather covert action, he grabbed her thigh, pulling it up and around his hip. With one more, hot kiss, full of desire and want he let her know how much he loved her and graved her. They loved away the morning, curled in each other's embrace. The Athens Princess their own secluded love nest. Their lips engaged and wandered, their bodies moved as one. The heat between them, making their bodies glisten as they rolled amongst the sheets. Amy grabbed bunches of Tys hair in her hands, while she succumbed to him and he took her over the edge, her body exploding in a flood of emotion from the inside out. Ty heard her gasp and then cry out in pleasure, her ecstasy, making him loose himself to the desire as well. Her wet hair now tangled across his face as he held her to him, his body releasing all they shared between them. The beautiful water of Vathi Beach lapped around the anchored yacht, it bobbed and swayed in the breeze, its gentle rocking giving respite to the exhausted lovers in the cabin below.

Their entire honeymoon so far had been magical. The yacht that Ty had organized for their private use had been waiting for them when they arrived in Santorini. There first three nights in the Greek Islands had been spent at a private whitewashed villa on the cliffs above Mykonos, where they loved away the nights in the privacy of their secluded room, and then attacked the labyrinth of high-end shops, cafes, restaurants and hip boutiques and bars during the warm Mediterranean days. They shopped and explored, delved into the local culture and history and walked along some of the most beautiful beaches they had ever seen. Both islands claimed to have the best beaches in the Aegean, and for two young lovers who came from a province surround on all sides by land borders, it was a novelty that they seldom got to experience.

Mykonos was beautiful but fast-paced and touristy and after they experienced all the nightlife, shopping, eating, swimming and water-sports they could handle. The yacht was a welcome change of pace. Ty had taken a crash course in sailing from the crusty owner of the yacht and after a few hair-raising close calls had become quite the accomplished captain.

On the fourth day, they navigated their vessel, under the watchful hand of their instructor Dom to Syros for a brief stop and restock then headed out to Serfos where Ty was left to captain the last part of their adventure alone. Now, safely moored at Varthi Beach they had decided to take a break in those picturesque waters. And enjoy the culture and quietness of one of the best honeymooners locations for love and romance. Vathi Beach, situated at the south-west side of Sifnos offered a deeper more sheltered port, in comparison with the surrounding areas, Ty had moored close to the inner bay, the yacht protected from the weather and the open ocean, yet still secluded enough to give them privacy.

Amy thought Vathi was the most beautiful location they had been to yet, with beaches of yellow sand and deep blue waters, just begging to be swum in. They had spent the first few days on the boat, swimming, snorkeling and relaxing, well, the relaxing came after the loving, which always took precedence over other activities. This was after all, as Ty pointed out cheekily, their honeymoon. And that, was what honeymooners did. With the gulf behind them, and the calm crystal-clear sea around them, it was nothing less than paradise.

It was just before lunchtime when they resurfaced, this time it was Ty who stepped out into the midday sun, clad only in a pair of board shorts yet again, he checked the radio and the instruments, making sure all was in order, before walking out onto the bow, and looking towards the beach, the sun bouncing off his square shoulders as he stretched his arms. And moved his back, letting it crack and straighten.

His hand held onto one of the guidelines as the boat swayed gently beneath his feet. Ty felt invincible, he had never really traveled much, but this sea faring life seduced him and he liked it. His real life, his upbringing had kept him well and truly pinned to Vancouver and surrounds. When you come from nothing, it was hard to dream so large. But dream he did. And now, after a rocky start, he was living it, he was finally able to say he was happy and content.

He had a family who loved and adored him, a group of people who had shown him that he was worthy and that no matter what they would be there, He had a blossoming career and the chance to become something that had purpose and meaning. He was financially secure for the first time ever in his young life and now, he had the woman of his dreams to share it with.

He smiled to himself as the breeze played with his hair, ruffling it and spraying it around his handsome features.

Ty felt truly blessed, the peace that filled his green eyes as he stood on that deck was one that had never felt before. It was a look of contentment yet excitement for what was to come.

Lost in his perfect happiness her jumped slightly when he felt Amy's hands slide around his midsection.

"where were you?' she whispered, "those eyes were a million miles away"

He gave her a soft smile as he lent back and rested his head against hers, "I was just thinking,"

"oh no, "Amy teased, "that's dangerous Mr. Borden"

He chuckled and felt her hug him too her, enjoying the contact of her body behind his.

"no, no, "He said softly "it's not like that, I'm happy is all, and I've never felt this way before, "

Amy raised her eyebrow at him, "you've never been happy? Oh no, this will not do at all," she teased again, "Maybe I've been neglecting my wifely duties, or not living up to your expectations"

Ty laughed and turned in her arms, seeing her cheekiness, he kissed her gently on the lips, "no, your perfect, trust me, and your wifely duties are beyond comparison, it's just,…."

He stopped, his words failing him, he smiled at her and hugged her again, but Amy could see he wanted to say something, but just needed some encouragement.

"Hey, you look so serious, "she said, touching his cheek and bringing those green eyes she knew so well back to hers, "what's wrong, ?"

Ty didn't answer straight away, he simply held her eyes to his, lost in her wonder, "nothing's wrong Amy, everything is just right, I ….love you… I couldn't be any happier than I am right now, it's just…."

"Ty, you can tell me anything remember, no more secrets, no more unspoken truths. "She encouraged, the waters breeze now catching her soft white sundress and letting it billow around her.

Ty looked down and swallowed, then nodded his head, "ok, " he said softly, then let his eyes lock onto hers, so she could see he was speaking from the heart. "I know now that what Kit told me was all lies, and I'm over that, but I've been thinking over the last few weeks since we've been away and taken stock of who I am and what I've done, where I'm going, were we are going "

Amy nodded, she did feel her skin prickle at the mention of Kit's name but could see he needed to get this out, so decided not to react.

"you and I, I've never had it this good Amy, I still can't believe your, my wife, that we are starting this life together, that we have the loft, well if it ever gets finished, and our work, and,,," he was talking quickly, rattling through the thoughts that were in his head, like he was afraid that if he didn't get them out he would lose his nerve.

"yes, we have a wonderful life ahead of us Ty, Filled with love and excitement and adventure, " she agreed,

He nodded, giving her a soft kiss before he continued, "Its perfect, its everything I've ever wanted"

"Me too Ty, "Amy replied, seeing how genuine he was being and feeling her heart melt,

"But … I realized something when Kit told me about the pregnancy, and the baby, and…"

Amy's smile dropped slightly, seeing his eyes were once again on the distance waters and not on her, "it was all lies, Ty, there never was a baby," she reiterated,

"I know, I know, "he explained, "but when I thought there was, and that she,,,….. "he stopped, the feelings returning, "It was like something inside me died too, like a piece of me was lost, I know this sounds stupid, but It made me realize just how much….."

He took a breath, fearing he was stuffing this up. He had never been good at talking about how he felt.

"how much you want to be a father," Amy said softly, her eyes watching him as he returned to her gaze, grateful she had said the words for him.

"Yeah, I… didn't realize until that moment how much it meant to me" he whispered,

"we talked about this before we left home remember, you are an amazing man Ty Borden, and you will be an amazing father one day too, " Amy smiled,

He grinned and stepped away slightly, his eyes back on the water again as she watched him, "that's just it Amy, I know I said I'm cool to wait but I….sort of want that someday to be…."

A silence fell between them as Amy took in what he was asking, her heart loving him more for being honest. He had had so many things taken away from him throughout his life, and he had fought on to finally find a place he could call his own. She knew he had always wanted children, that having a family to love and protect meant everything to him, as it was something that had been denied to him when he was a child. They had talked about children, and family and the future, but nothing really had been set in stone. She had offered a year or so back when they discussed it at Heartland after his confrontation with Kit, but now, it seemed he had only been agreeing to that because it was on the table. Amy considered his proposal, mulling over the idea of becoming a mom so soon after becoming a wife, was she ready to take that step, was she ready to devote the next stage of her life to another life as well as Ty?. They were still on their honeymoon, was it too soon,? what if she couldn't cope, They were new to marriage, and just finding their way. If they had a baby now, would it be too much too soon? She had to admit it scared her a little, all this baby talk had stemmed from a dark place, that Kit had created. Before that, they were focused on just being married and together, leaving the rest of future plans and decisions for further down the road. Had Kit's interference pushed this timeline forward for Ty, he said it made him realize how much it was a part of him. Was this something that they should have maybe looked into themselves before they got married.

All these questions barraged Amy as she watched him looking over the side of the yacht, he hadn't turned back to her, and she knew that if she didn't answer soon, he was going to take her silent response as a negative one.

"Ty, "she finally breathed, breaking the distance between them, "I love you, you know that, And .."

"its ok, Amy, "he started, turning away from the sea waters and coming to stand before his beautiful bride, "I'm just getting caught up in all of this, "he laughed, "it's all good, I would never ask you to do anything you're not ready for"

"No, Ty, "Amy pleaded, seeing he was doing exactly what she knew him to do, he was backing away, hiding his own wants and needs to simply placate her and make her happy. This time, however, she wasn't going to allow him to do it. "stop that ok, you have no reason to hide your desires and dreams from me, I want you to tell me these things, and share how your feeling, "

Ty looked at the floor, his face quiet as the sun drew shadows across the bow.

"let me finish ok, "she continued, "Marrying you was the best moment of my life, I can't tell you how much it meant to me to stand up there and say those vows to you. And these weeks away, just you and me, have made me realize just how big this world is and how much we can achieve, together, we have our entire lives together Ty, a life filled with love and happiness and Travel and adventures"

Ty's turned his face away slightly as he licked his salty lips, he noted in that little speech she didn't mention children, He loved her with all his heart, but he could feel the disappointment creeping into his soul as he knew where this was heading.

"I understa…" he said softly, trying to show her he did and that he would respect her choice, but Amy's raised hand stopped him as she smiled at him again,

"no, I don't think you do, "she continued, "I'll be honest, when Kit brought all this up, The thought of having children terrified me, you are a natural Ty, kids love you, you love them, it comes easily to you, don't get me wrong, I want kids, I do, I want your kids, but the fear that brought up inside me, was unexpected, …."

"I'm sorry, "he whispered, "this wouldn't even be an issue if it wasn't for Kit and all those lies, let's just forget I mentioned it and,,,"

"No! Ty, "Amy said again, "Please, just let me say this, ok, don't back away from me like that, not now"

Ty pursed his lips, taking the constructive criticism and realizing he was doing exactly that.

"I wasn't sure, until the other day when we were on the beach in Mykonos, do you remember, that little boy that came up to you with the paddle board, "

Ty grinned remembering the day well, "he wanted a tow out to the deeper water, "

"yes, he was not more than 6 years old and I watched you with him, you were amazing, and you didn't even know him, you helped him paddle, all the while holding the board for him and then followed him back in when he returned to the shallows, protecting him and guiding him the whole way.. just like he was your own child"

Ty's cheeks flushed slightly, hearing her retell the moment,

"his mom came and spoke to me while you were with him you know, she was mesmerized with your attention to him and how it seemed so natural for you. She told me I was lucky, because my children would have a wonderful father, and that was a gift that I should treasure, "

Amy's eyes had teared up a little now, she had not told Ty about her conversation with the little boy's mother until now.

"that moment, that capture of time, made me realize just how right she was. " Amy said, she took Ty's hand and turned him to stand before her face on. Making sure he was now watching her, His eyes on hers, "I'm not saying, I'm, not scared, but I think there would be something wrong with me if I wasn't, but I'm also not saying no, "

Tys eyes widened slightly, hoping he wasn't reading this wrong, "your saying… yes,?"

"Im saying let's not prevent it, I'm saying, let's live our life, embrace our marriage and see where it goes, I love you Ty, and I want to be the mother of your children, whether that be now or in a year or in five years. "

Tys mouth dropped slightly, he exhaled and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and not ever wanting to let go. "that's good enough for me, "he breathed, "I love you too, Amy,"

Amy laughed in his embrace, knowing how much it meant to him. Her commitment to him and their family was all he ever really wanted.

They hugged and kissed and lost themselves in each other for a little longer on the bow of the yacht. Both now on the same page, with dreams and desires out in the open.

Ty kissed her once again as he stepped back and grabbed his shirt that was pegged to a guideline and pulled it on, his bare chest exposed as he crossed the cabin roof and secured a loose line.

"where do you want to go exploring then? "he called, as he reached up and retied it. Securing the mainsail to its tether. " I hear there's this great little monastery called Taxiarhis of Mersini, supposed to be worth the hike to see it, "

"sounds interesting " Amy called back,

"17th century, full of history," he said as he looked down at her from his vantage point, "what ya think?"

"ok ok, I'm up for a hike, "she grinned,

"or we can check out the patisseries with traditional sweets, and the cafeterias, " he continued as he climbed back down to her, "as well as workshops and pottery stores, where we can watch in person the way they are made using the pottery wheels and alike?"

Amy giggled and snuggled into him as he smiled down at her,

"You been reading those brochures again haven't you" she teased,

"well, it's better than getting lost isn't it!" he quipped, "last time, your directions nearly got us arrested remember!"

Amy slapped him for his mocked insult and then broke from his arms, she quickly ran down the side of the vessel and slipped on a pair of sandals, (a recent purchase from one of the many stores she had frequented) and followed Ty as he headed for the stern of the boat, he cranked the winch and lowered the rubber dinghy into the crystal blue waters, as he jumped down into it and cranked the outboard into action. Sitting at the rear, he maneuvered it to the port side of the Athens princess and held out his hand as Amy climbed down the small rope ladder, being careful not to fall into the softly lapping water below.

* * *

It was not long before they were motoring towards the small dock on the beach, Ty at the stern, holding the throttle and the rudder and Amy sitting as a counterweight at the front. They soon docked and were walking arm in arm up through the narrow streets, there talk light and casual as they discovered the Greek culture and people that unfolded before them.

Their day saw them hike the island to the monastery and soak up the beauty that truly was ancient Greek culture. They returned to the village and explored the small shops and offerings, stopping for a late afternoon lunch at the Hathi Markets, where they sampled locally made fresh bread, cookies, and homemade cheeses. Amy shopped through the market stalls finding bargains and gifts for all the family. She purchased yet another string bikini, much to Ty's delight, this one a pale green with small pink flowers on it and had fun trying to convince Ty that brief swimming togs were the next best thing to swimming naked. Ty's stern, {there's no way in hell Im earing those} made Amy laugh and settle on a new pair of board shorts. To replace the ones she had attacked with the pocket blade, These ones black with Greek writing in white down one leg.

As Amy watched a store vendor make some Greek pastries, Ty chatted with another fellow traveler who was on a photographic adventure from the states. He got him to take a few shots of the happy couple at the beach and the markets and they both enjoyed the extra person to converse with for the afternoon. As the sun started to set, they said farewell to their new friend Jay, and then headed back along the beachfront, stopping for one last coffee and dinner at the Idroussa Restaurant for dinner. It was small and friendly with an old-world feel to it. With its blue and white checkered tablecloths and the rustic wooden chairs and tables. It was literally right on the beach, with large Olive trees being used to hold up the shady veranda setting. Ty chose a table, close to the water and they dined on local delicacies such as local Feta and Olives, Fresh crusty bread, Greek pork gyros with tzatziki and fried potatoes, served in an iron pan.

They returned to the Athens Princess just as the sun was throwing a red glow over the water. Amy climbing up the ladder with her new purchases and waited for Ty below decks as he secured the dinghy back into its rack,

After watching the sun finally fall behind the crest of the bay, Ty slowly climbed through the cabin door and found her laying on the bed, her feet now bare and her tan legs exposed as she played with a small plush seahorse that she bought for Katie. She was in a small white tank top and pink pj shorts, her midriff on show as she stretched out before him.

Tys eyes walked over her, as she shut her eyes and yawned, her hands folded nonchalantly around the toy.

"you look spent" he commented, " as he kicked off his runners and crawled up next to her. Pulling off his shirt as he did "too much shopping?"

Amy giggled lightly and cuddled in next to him. "maybe, but there's that little pottery house I want to check out tomorrow, and then there's…."

Ty touched her soft lips with his finger, "we are here for another week Amy, we can take our time"

She nodded and let her head fall onto his chest as she traced the pattern of his chest hair. "I wish we could just sail away and never look back, "she said quietly, to no one in particular.

Ty chuckled, as his hand ran through her hair, his eyes looking out the small window, at the lights of the village in the distance. "I think Dominic may feed me to the fishes if I run off with his boat Amy,"

She giggled, her eyes now closed, "fish bait Borden "

Ty leaned down and kissed the top of her head, shutting his eyes as well, and letting the gentle sway of the waters around them rock them both to sleep.

to be continued


	79. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

 **Oysters, Salmon, Yams and Berries**

 **2 months After the honeymoon.**

Ty and Amy had returned to Heartland a month after flying out on their Greek Island Honeymoon. They brought home gifts for everyone and were happy to see the loft was well on its way to completion, with only the final safety checks to be carried out by the local province department.

Ty had returned to school and work, his studies being stretched to include online courses again to help cover the ones he had not been able to make up on campus. He had worked hard in those next few months and was now back on track. His goal to graduate with the rest of his class.

Amy had also started to take on clients again and the first few months of their new married life was hectic and busy. They now lived at the main house In Amy's old room, while the loft was being completed. This meant that the ranch house now held not only Jack but two budding new families as well, Stacking the house to capacity.

Peter, although happy with his life had decided once again, that he needed to provide for his family, and Lou and her clan were once again looking at relocating.

In the weeks that followed Amy noticed Ty's bond to Katie growing, and even though he was busy most of the time with study and work, he still had time for his favorite and only niece. He would read to her, take her on walks and take any opportunity to help her out. His natural attentiveness with children shining through.

Amy watched him and could see how much he loved the interaction. They hadn't really spoken about the children thing again since that conversation on the boat. They agreed then to see where the road took them, and not prevent it from happening. But it had been two months since then, and although trying was part of the fun, she was starting to feel like that was the only reason they were intimate anymore. This was not Tys doing however, he was as attentive as ever, and all the extra alone time she was offering him was welcomed by him. It was Amy's pressure on herself that was becoming the problem. She knew he wanted to be a father, and she knew he was ready for it and so was she. So why wasn't it happening? It wasn't like they weren't giving it the old college try!.

Amy sat in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee when Lou came in, she had a load of washing and looked a little flustered. Peter had left for Vancouver that morning and they hadn't left on the best of terms.

"If you need any washing done, please make sure it's in the hamper ok, Im not running around the house collecting dirty clothes," She grumbled,

"Lou, we can do our own laundry, "Amy said in a shocked voice, "you do not have to mother us, "

"well, see that you do then ok, "Lou replied, thumping herself down into the chair next to her sister looking dejected and tired.

"I take it Peter left ?" Amy asked, "how long is he gone for this time,?"

"who knows Amy, he's got to work, but hey, Im just sitting here eating chocolates and watching tv, it's not like I have anything to do!" she grizzled.

"he doesn't think that Lou, "Amy replied, touching her shoulder, "he loves you, but he's got a job too,"

"I know, Its just hard that's all, I miss him, I'm practically a single mom!, if it wasn't for Ty and all the time he spends with Katie, I'd be a basket case,"

Amy dropped her eyes, trying to hide her sad expression. But as sisters do, Lou caught it

"hey, whats up? Why the sad face, don't you like Ty looking after Katie?"

"no no, it's not that, we love Katie, she's adorable, it's just, I watch Ty, and see how much joy he gets out of looking after her and then I think of the little boy in Mykonos and …."

" Little boy?" Lou asked, seeing her sister needed to talk,

"yeah, there was this little boy when we were at the beach, and Ty was helping him ride his body board and well, it was so cute,and the mom said I was blessed for having such a wonderful man who would make such a great father one day"

"that's adorable Amy, and yes, Ty will be an exceptional father, when that time comes,"Lou agreed. Not seeing the problem,

"that's just it Lou, although we've been doing everything we are supposed to do, that time hasn't come, yet!" Amy rubbed her hands together and then looked at her sister. "and trust me we have been doing everything !"

Lou touched Amy's shoulder looking concerned. "your trying? Is that what you're saying, "

Amy nodded, "we talked about it in Greece, and he told me he wanted to be a dad, but I told him I needed time, "Amy didn't want to share their conversation, Lou wasn't good with secrets.

"he's not pushing you into this, is he? Because having a baby is a big thing!" Lou warned, "and he would need to be there, and support you and help you, its not easy you know, raising a child,and if he's not on board, then your basically doing it by yourself, "Lous voice was raised now, her eyes large and her breathing short and puffy.

"Um Lou, are we talking about me and Ty, or you and Peter,?" Amy asked.

"sorry, "Lou said softly, "I got a little caught up in that didn't I "

Amy gave a light laugh and squeezed her hand. "to answer your question, no he's not pressuring me, We haven't actually mentioned it again since that day. He said he would be happy to let things just happen in their own time. " Amy took a breath "But I know this is what he wants, and I kind of feel like I'm letting him down every month it doesn't happen"

"Amy, have you been to the doctor? "Lou asked, covering all bases,

"yes, he said I'm as healthy as a horse" Amy answered,

"and Ty? what about him?" Lou continued, "Has he?"

"No Lou!" Amy retorted, "he's not even aware I'm talking to you about this or that I've been trying to get pregnant. Our agreement was that we wouldn't prevent it from happening, so I threw away my pills when we were in Greece, But that was three months ago now. " Amy looked heartbroken, "I cant go up to him and say, hey babe, you know how we have been having sex every night, well, I'm still not pregnant, and well I think you might be the problem!"

"no no," Lou said softly, "ok, I see your point that would be an awkward conversation to have,"Lou looked at her again, "every night? really?"

"sometimes twice a night" Amy whispered. "I don't know what to do Lou, it's so disheartening every time I find out Im not, I feel like I failed, "Amys' eyes were filled with sadness now and Lou felt for her sister.

"look, you have to stop trying to control this ok, if its meant to happen it will, regardless of whether or not you have planned it, or picked the day, the time, or booked a babymaking session every night, "Lou saw Amy look at her in disbelief, "you know what I mean, this kind of pressure and stress your putting on yourself could be part of the problem, just enjoy being married, enjoy being together and trust me it will happen"

"and if it doesn't,?" Amy asked nervously

"it will, "Lou smiled, "especially if you're getting some every night!"

" Lou, !"Amy smiled and lent towards her sister and gave her a hug, "please don't say anything to Ty about this, ok"

Lou shut her mouth and grinned, "absolutely "

"I mean it Lou, not a word to Ty" Amy warned.

"Not a word to Ty about what?"

The two girls turned to see Ty smiling at them both as they came through the door, his eyebrows raised in curiosity . "what words aren't I allowed to know about?"

"nothing, "Amy stammered, getting up glaring at Lou as she went to hug and kiss her husband.

Ty wrapped his arms around her and looked at Lou, still curious as to what they were talking about.

"ok ok, "Lou said with a fake resigned smile, seeing the fear in Amys eyes as she thought she was going to tell him "Amy was asking if she could cook dinner tonight, as a surprise for you, so I was just trying to figure out a meal plan that wasn't too hard for her to handle"

Amy sunk her head into Ty's chest and exhaled, then looked up at him" surprise!"

Ty chuckled and kissed her forehead, "wow, you're going to cook? For all of us? "

Amys brow furrowed at his look of uncertainty, "yes, I was, but Im thinking now you might not deserve such a treat"

"Amy, come on, " he laughed, "when did you last cook for all of us? I mean a sit-down meal, not sandwiches, or reheated?"

Amy slapped his chest and pulled away from him, mocking being hurt, she returned to Lou who held out her arms and embraced her like a scolded child,

"ok, ok, "He recoiled, "dinner it is then, I'll just go get changed, and grab a shower, and then.." he stopped, his eyes scanning the room for a certain someone, "is Katie up?"

"yes, Ty, shes in her playpen in her room. "Lou said softly looking at her sister,

"oh, ok, well, I'll leave you two handle dinner and after I clean up, well I'll take her for a walk if you like, ?"

"that would be wonderful Ty, thank you," Lou said,

Ty nodded, walked over to Amy and kissed her cheek, then headed for their room. His bag over his shoulder.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Lou turned to her sister and smiled, "he is so ready to be a dad Amy, it just oozes out of him, I see it now, but is this what you want too?"

Amy didn't have to think this time, she just knew, the words coming out of her without reservation. "yes Lou, it is, I'm ready, I want this more than anything now"

"ok then, its looks im headed into Hudson, we are going to need oysters, salmon, yams, and berries for dinner ."

* * *

Dinner was an interesting affair that night as Jack and Tim both watched on while Lou and Amy fussed over Ty and his serving. They both seemed to be very focused on what he was consuming and how much. Ty also started to think something was up when Amy kept adding oyster after oyster to his plate, encouraging him to eat more with everyone he finished.

"So, " Tim finally asked, Blow away by the girls obvious disinterest in him and his day. "can I ask why the oysters? And the baked Salmon? " he looked at Jack who also gave him an I don't know look, "and Yams, really, I hate yams!"

" then don't eat them, dad, "Amy said with a sarcastic smile, her eyes spinning back to Ty and picking up the bowl of yams and offering them yet again to Ty, who smiled and declined.

"ok ok !" Tim stood up now a little annoyed, "what is going on! You two have been fussing over Ty since he sat down, has he got a drink, has he got enough yams, do you want another oyster! what the hell is that!"

Ty chewed his lip as he put down his glass, Tim had a point, the attention he was getting from the female persuasion at the table was nice, but did seem to be in overdrive,

"Don't be silly dad, you can have whatever you like too, "Lou said, giving Amy a quick glance, "Amy wanted to make a nice meal for her husband, why is that so shocking, "

Tim sat down, and folded his arms across his chest, "yep, I believe ya, "

He heard Jack chuckle and the two older males gave each other a knowing glance.

"Ok well, its dessert time, so excuse us and we will go get the berry tart Amy made, " Lou stood up, Amy in close pursuit and the girls vanished into the kitchen.

"Um, I just got to go,….." Ty smiled and pointed to the bathroom, leaving the two older males to ponder the night together,

"you saw that didn't you, tell me you saw it too!"Tim whispered,

Jack nodded, looking a little coy, his mind coming to its own conclusions.

"there's only one reason to eat oysters, "Tim said with distaste, "those slimy little buggers are disgusting!" Tim shuddered at the thought of it, then stopped suddenly his eyes going back to Jacks,

"yams and Salmon too, "Jack said with a complicated smile, "and now berries for dessert"

Tims' eyes started to get larger as all the pieces fell into place.

"there not, you think…is he even aware? " Tim gasped, seeing Jacks knowing smile from under his mustache,

"I don't know. but he seems oblivious to me" Jack grinned, finding this all kind of amusing now.

Tim chuckled and rocked back in his chair, "he has to know, doesn't he, ? " he asked, "those girls have been fussing over him all night, Amys been shoving those oysters down his throat like they are candies"

"I don't know, " Jack said in a quiet whisper as he heard the bathroom door open, "but we, Tim are staying out of it, understand"

Tim laughed and watched Ty come out of the bathroom and sit back down, he looked at the older gents and felt like he was a prize cow at a stock market.

"Um, you guys ok?" he asked, sensing Tims jovial mood which seemed to be at his expense.

"Oh we're fine, I'd be more worried about yourself son," Tim chuckled, "you like oysters then?"

"Um yeah, they're ok, I guess, wried texture though" Ty replied, " Why?"

Ty looked confused, not understanding the crypticness of the comment, he looked at Jack who only chuckled as well. Making Ty feel even more detached from the reason for their smiles.

* * *

"how many did he eat? " Lou whispered, as she pulled the foil flan tray of her berry tart,

"um 4 or 5, I think, is that enough?" Amy asked,

"and the yams?"

"er, 2 spoonfuls, he doesn't really like yams, " Amy replied, looking worried, "should I have given him more?"

Lou started to cut the tart and arrange a slice on each plate, cutting a double sized slice for Ty and adding extra berries to the top before putting it aside

"what about the Salmon, ?" she asked, handing the double serving to Amy and dolloping cream on it,

"two I think, but I had three, and I ate the rest of his yams, so, thats good yeah" Amy asked

"yes yes, the fertility site said you need to eat as much fatty fish and fresh vegetables as you can. Yams are supposed to be really good. Lots of dairy too, so here" Lou handed her a piece of tart and covered it with cream.

Amy nodded and headed for the dining table, placing the large slice of berry tart in front of Ty and then taking her seat, Lou followed behind and handed a serving to Tim and then to Jack, who both looked at the one they got and the one Ty was now examining in front of him,.

"um Lou, I think you forgot to cut this one, I think you gave me two?" Ty said, looking up at her with confusion,

"no Ty, you have it, Peters away, so I gave you his share too,"She smiled "you want more cream? or berries?"

Ty looked at Tim who was now chuckling to himself and shook his head, "um no, I've got enough thanks."

They ate their dessert, Amy pouring more cream onto her tart before she finished it, She watched Ty eat his, her eyes on his every mouthful. Making sure he ate every last berry,

When he was done, Ty sat back, feeling a tad overfed but content. " wow Amy, I'll take it back, that was wonderful, you and Lou did an awesome job" He lent over and kissed her cheek, seeing Tim and Jack look away with a smile,

"you two turning in early tonight?" Tim asked, not able to hide his cheeky smile,

Amy glared at him and then smiled innocently back at Ty who had stood up to take his plate to the kitchen.

"No no, let me," she said sweetly, taking it from him. Seeing the confused look in his eyes,

"ok, whats going on, there's something afoot here that Im, not privy too?" Ty finally asked, "I feel like your all in on something and I'm the only one in the dark"

"no Ty, "Lou said quickly, "I told you, Amy wanted to make dinner for you, that's it,"

Tim chuckled again, seeing a slight warning smile from Jack flash his way.

"Amy, come one, there's got to be more to this than just dinner, "Ty asked, his eyes directly on Amy now,

"no, ignore them, Ty, they are just messing with you, "she said, taking his plate into the kitchen.

Ty followed Amy, still not convinced, "Amy come one, what is going on, I've got Jack sniggering to one side of me and Tim on the other side grinning at me like some prize bull!" Ty exclaimed,

Amy snuggled up to him and kissed him, stopping his questions in their tracks, she played with his lips and let her toungue run across his front teeth, making the kiss hotter than it should be for a kitchen embrace, her hands slid across the small of his back and then under his belt, spreading across his hips as she dragged her fingers forwards behind his belt buckle, Ty's eyes flew open and he took a step back to catch this breath, looking back through the door way, incase anyone saw the exchange.

"what was that !" he breathed, now even more confused, "not that I didn't like it, but, your grandpa and your dad are just in the next room!"

Amy giggled at him cheekily and went back to the table, giving Ty a minute or two to regroup.

After dinner, Lou cleared away the table and set up for the morning while Tim and Jack retired to the lounge to sit in front of the fire. Ty offered to put a very tired Katie to bed which Lou appreciated and Amy said her goodnights and headed to her room. Giving Lou one last knowing nod on the way.

Once away from the family she quickly showered and brushed her hair, and the jumped into bed, pulling the cover up over her body. She had already killed the light and only had the amber glow from the moon through the window to illuminate the room when she heard Ty speak to Lou briefly in the hallway and then come into the room. he stopped at the door, a little surprised by the lack of light and went to turn on the switch but Amy's soft voice stopped him.

"leave it off," she said, her voice soft and inviting, Causing him to stop and let his hand fall from the switch, Ty waited for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light after he shut the door.

He came to the foot of the bed and smiled at her, seeing her silhouette in the moonlight. Amy slowly sat up and crawled over to him, the sheets falling from her body as she came closer, exposing her in all her naked glory.

Ty shook his head and smiled, "what is going on with you tonight,?" he asked, his eyes wandering over her.

"nothing, "she said softly, reaching out and taking his hand and guiding him slowly around to the side of the bed,

"really," he asked as she slowly lent up and placed his hands around her, so she was now kneeling in front of him. Amy slowly started to undo his shirt buttons, her eyes giving him every invitation to engage.

"yes, really, "she repeated as she pushed his shirt open and ran her hands over his bare chest, she heard his breath catch, knowing she was getting to him.

"ok, "he breathed as he lent in to kiss her, he was only human after all, he thought to himself, and if this is what she wanted, then who was he to argue about the semantics of it all.

Ty pulled her closer to him as the heat in the kiss ignited. Their bodies responding to each others touch.

Amy pulled his shirt roughly from his shoulders and threw it to the floor, then grabbed Ty by his belt buckle and pulled him down on top of her, She heard him chuckle as his arms took his weight, and his feet kicked off his boots. He crawled over her and let his lips roam starting at her mouth, tracing her jaw and then moving down her body. His shoulders flexing as he went, Amy was determined to make this night count. Her heart willing it to be the night they created a child of their own. She wrapped her legs around him and let her fingers work on his buckle until Ty felt her hands slide his jeans from his hips.

He looked down at her, and let his hands graze her chin, trying to figure out the urgency in her eyes.

"Hey, " he breathed, "why the rush, you're usually the one telling me to slow down,"

Amy helped him off with his jeans and boxers then pressed her hands against his shoulders, forcing him over onto his back. Ty, let her guide him, still perplexed by her sudden control and demand for speed. He placed his hands on her abdomen and went to reach up to kiss her again, but Amy didn't give him a chance to, She repositioned her self and claimed him, making Ty suck in a breath quickly, from surprise, "Geezus Amy, "he hissed as she moved her hips quickly in rapid succession, "your killing me here!"

Ty pushed his head back and shut his eyes, completely overwhelmed by her actions. His hands now on his head as he tried to control himself. Amy gave him no respite, she quickened her motion again making him suck in another ragged breath, as his hands suddenly grabbed her hips and stilled them.

"Stop moving ok!" he breathed, his eyes shut tight as he breathed through his nose. It was taking him all his energy not to lose himself in the moment "If you don't stop, I …." He stammered, pushing air out through his mouth as he pinned her with his hands, trying to stop the movement from her hips,

Amy gave a victorious smile and rolled her hips yet again, this time quickly, one two three,

"Argh, Amy, "Ty called out from between his clenched teeth, "goddam! that's not keeping still!"

She felt him shudder and let go, unable to fight the sensation any longer. His hands falling to the bedsides as he rode his high. His face streaked with sweat. Once he was done, and his breathing slowed, he opened his green eyes and looked up at her as she smiled down at him, looking triumphant. Ty rubbed his hands through his hair and took a few deep breathes, his body still shuddering from the after effects.

"so, you going to tell me now, what that was? Or ?" he asked, his voice still breathless,

"I love you, Ty, "Amy smiled, touching his cheek, 'that's what that was,"

He watched her climb off of him and curl up under his arm, her head on his chest.

"I love you too Amy," he said softly, still feeling a little confused over what had just happened between them.

He smiled to himself, it had been an all-round confusing night. But with her in his arms, the world always seemed to find its proper axis.

* * *

to be continued


	80. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

 **HOME**

Ty and Amy moved into their new loft the following month and were soon settled and happy in their new home. The contractors had done an amazing job on the renovation and the studio apartment with its hardwood floors, country windows and large poster bed with cheesecloth curtains was just how they envisaged it in their minds.

Their lives moved on, Ty graduated from University, managing to cover all his units and exams in record time, with a little-added tutoring help from Cassandra, he passed with honors and Scott offered him a partnership at the clinic not long after his qualifications came through.

Peter and Lou expanded their family, by adopting a young runaway who came to Heartland in the back of Jacks truck. Her name was Georgie and her addition to the family gave Lou and Peter the chance to not only unite their strained relationship but try to build it back into something real again.

Jack and Lisa married, in an intimate ceremony that was for them alone, although Tims impromptu visit ended up with him becoming the witness and the best man,

Amy took on clients, and built her business, becoming friends with a Prince who owned and trained the highest level show jumping animals. He offered Amy a chance to travel Europe with his at the world equestrian games, which Ty supported wholeheartedly, encouraging her to follow her dreams and see where it would take her. She was supposed to be gone for 4 months but returned after two. Lou being called to pick her up from the airport. And under no circumstances was she to inform Ty of her sudden return.

It was winter now, and the soft snow coated everything. Giving it a look of freshly dusted pastries in a bakery window.

Lou pulled her SUV up at the terminal parking and quickly ran inside, trying to dodge the cars and the cold as she did. The snowflakes leaving a sprinkling pattern over the shoulders of her red coat.

She waited for Amy to arrive through the gates, not really understanding why Amy had asked her to pick her up and not Ty.

She waved madly when she saw a beautiful blonde walk down the gateway, dressed in a thick black coat and knee-high designer boots. Her hair was a little longer and softly curled around her face, with a black knitted beret on her head to finish off the look. The coat was big and A-line and covered a white shirt and tights. She looked happy and healthy and very pleased to be home. The cold in the air giving her a rosy glow.

Lou ran over to her as she cleared the security doors, wrapping her arms around her little sister and hugging her tightly.

"Oh I missed you," Lou said, noticing the rosiness of her sister's cheeks and the glint in her big blue eyes,

"I missed you too, "Amy replied, putting down her bag and pushing her scarf back around her neck, "thank you for coming to get me"

"Of course, "Lou said, grabbing her bag and carrying it for her, "but why don't you want Ty to know your back, you two haven't been fighting have you, I thought he was ok with you going to Europe,"

"no Lou, it's not that, Ty is more than ok with it, he was actually thinking of joining me next week for a few days, just so we could spend some time together, "Amy explained, seeing Lou look even more confused,

"so why are you here then Amy? I don't understand" Lou questioned her as they walked towards the main doors and the awaiting carpark,

Amy stopped and smiled the biggest smile at her sister, "I came home because next week was too long to wait, I needed to see him now, I needed to tell him,…." She stopped and unbuttoned her coat and let it fall open slightly as her hand ran over her almost invisible bump.

"Oh my god!" Lou exclaimed, "your …. Your… oh my, how long ?"

Amy giggled and shut her coat again, "nearly 12 weeks, " she beamed, "I didn't say anything at first, but I found out a few days after I went to Europe, and I felt bad abandoning Ahmed after he put so much faith in me, so I stayed until he found a replacement,

"oh my, that is just wonderful,!" Lou beamed, hugging her again, "and you haven't told Ty? "

Amy dropped her eyes, she felt guilty for that, but her reasons she thought were honourable "I didn't want to tell him over the phone, but I knew if I did, he would want me to come home and I couldn't do that to Ahmed, but I'm here now, and I'm dying to let him know, I just have to find a way to do it,"

"how about, Hey Ty, you're going to be a daddy," Lou remarked, she was a little worried how Ty was going to take Amy not telling him sooner.

Amys smile faded as she picked up on Lou's concern.

"you think he's going to be upset I didn't tell him don't you," she asked, The automatic doors opening as they passed through into the cold Alberta weather.

"I don't know Amy, But you've known about this for months and kept it from him. He may not see your reasoning for doing that." Lou warned.

Amy nodded, conceding her point,

"do you know where he is right now?' she asked, As Lou beeped her SUV open and pushed up the trunk, placing Amys bags inside.

"he's over helping with the final set up for the second clinic in Okatoks " Lou called as she slammed the trunk shut " they open in month you know"

Amy nodded, Ty had told her about his plans with Scott to open a second clinic. In an attempt to expand the business and grow their clientele, Scott had gone in 50/50 with Ty and Cass would take the role as the lead vet at the new site while they found another two assistants for each site.

The Hudson practice would still be home base, but Scott would float between both sites as the chief specialists, with Ty based in Husdon and Cass in Okotoks,

" I don't think he will be back until around dinner, the clinic is taking a lot of his time," Lou said as she slid behind the wheel and watched Amy gently climb in next to her.

"Well, that gives me a little time then hey, "Amy smiled, her hand gently rubbing her belly.

Lou smiled at her sister and pulled her truck out into the flow of traffic leaving the airport.

She was glad Amy was home and the news of a new addition was great, the only anomaly was Ty, and how he would handle being kept in the dark about the one thing he craved as much as his love for his wife.

* * *

Ty finished his meeting at the new Cardinal and Borden Vet clinic in Okotoks, and was slowly heading for home after yet another issue with the supplier, he missed Amy, he didn't like to admit it, but he did, especially when he was home. The loft felt big and empty without her.

He understood that the Europe trip was a chance in a lifetime and that he would never have dreamed to stand in her way. But in those quiet times, when he was alone like he was on the drive back to Hudson, His heart was heavy. These four months couldn't go fast enough for him.

As he pulled his truck around the last turn and smiled as he passed under the sign, his mind went back to Greece, and their yacht the Athens Princess. His grin increased even further as he recalled the bikinis and how well Amy used to wear them, His thoughts betraying him as he cursed the winter weather.

He parked the truck outside the barn and quickly bustled himself into the office, dropping his bag and his documents on the desk that Amy had bought him as a graduation gift. Slowly he unbuttoned his bulky winter coat, shook his head and coat to remove the excess snow and after hanging it on a hook in the stairwell he trudged up the loft stairs, wondering whether he should make dinner for himself or go a join the family in the main house, just for the company.

As he got to the top of the stairs he noticed the table was already set, and that there was a delicious aroma wafting through the room. Thinking Lou must have taken pity on him, he dropped his keys and phone on the coffee table and kicked off his boots then headed over to the cooker to see what was causing that delightful smell.

He heard the toilet flush and spun around, the wooden spoon in his mouth as the bathroom door opened, about to thank his sister in law when he froze, his face still and shocked as Amy smiled back at him.

"Amy!" he breathed, the shock turning into jubilation and then confusion at seeing her standing in his bathroom looking more beautiful than he imagined ."what are you?"

Ty dropped the spoon in surprise, it rolled across the bench and hit the floor, leaving a trail of soup behind it.

"I live here Ty, "she smiled, "with you, remember!" She stepped towards him and he quickly came over and scooped her up into his arms, his joy at seeing her all over his face.

"why? But.. you .. you weren't due back for another two months!" he stammered, holding her in his arms, his eyes unable to move from her face.

"Well, I can go back if you want" she teased, pouting her lip at him,

"oh god no, no, I just wasn't expecting you, "he said, his smile one of utter shock and dismay, "but Im so glad your home, I missed you!" He lent in and kissed her, his heart melting at the touch of her lips.

Amy returned his gesture but broke the connection when he pushed it from happy to see you to I seriously missed you and need you. Ty not noticing her pull back as he was still so wrapped up in the fact that she was standing in front of him.

"so you hungry ?" she asked, heading for the cooker knowing he was still watching her. She was dressed in a pair of black tights and one of Ty's hoodies, it bagged around her and made her look so small under its weight, As it was also zipped up he hid the surprise she needed to share with him quite nicely.

"Yeah, Im famished, I thought Lou was here taking pity on me again" he laughed, " she leaves me meals from time to time if I work late,"

"I'll have to thank her for the soup then" Amy giggled, as she ladled it into two bowls and came to the table, placing one in front of her husband and taking one for herself and sitting opposite him.

Ty chuckled, seeing she was taking credit for Lou creation and found it adorable," so, you lose all your clothes in Europe or you just decided that mine are more fashionable?"

Amy looked away from him, her grin evident when she sipped her soup, "I missed you, and as you weren't here, so, I thought this was the next best thing "

"Argh, well if you'd told me when we last skyped that you were coming home, I could have picked you up!" he chastised,

"I know, it was a little bit spare of the moment and I wanted to surprise you anyway, " she replied, "that look on your face was priceless"

Ty chuckled and pulled apart his bread roll "I thought I was dreaming, seeing you there,"

They ate their soup and simply enjoyed each others company, Ty getting caught staring at her from time to time. He was lost in her presence, he knew he'd missed her but until that moment, he really felt the impact her absence had had on him.

"so, Europe, Ahmed, the tour? Are you just back to visit or?" he asked, his curious nature kicking in as he watched her,

"No, Im back for good, Europe was great Ty, don't get me wrong, I learnt a lot, made some great contacts and loved the high end horses, but things change, priorities change, " Amy smiled at him, she just wanted to blurt it out at him, but could see he was already shocked by her sudden reappearance.

"Um ok, what changed, we talked a few days ago and although you sounded tired, you didn't mention you were considering coming home? Is anything wrong? Did something happen?" he smiled at her, his hands now resting on the table, waiting for to continue.

"No, nothing is wrong, well, I hope not anyway, and yes something did happen" Amy grinned.

Ty couldn't make out her mood, she was happy, yet wary and seemed to have this look about her, he hadn't seen before.

"what Is going on Amy?" he asked with a slight chuckle, his eyes searching hers. He was starting to get worried her edginess was meaning he wasn't going to like the answer.

Amy stood up and came over to him at his side of the table, she took his hand and guided him over to the couch and motioned for a now very confused Ty to sit down in front of her.

Ty slowly and cautiously lowered himself on to the settee and looked up into Amy's big blue eyes, his mouth slightly open as he waited for her to fill him in on whatever it was that had her acting so weird.

"shut your eyes," she said, her voice soft and inviting,

Ty chuckled and rubbed his jaw, "um, not that I'm complaining, but could we maybe finish our conversation first," His rye grin making Amy roll her eyes at him.

"no, it's not that!, we can do that later, just shut your eyes ok, I've got a surprise for you" she chastised.

"ok ok, "Ty smiled, secretly disappointed it wasn't the offer he thought it was. Before she left Amy's sexual appetite had grown exponentially, meaning he had gone from more attention than he could handle to bread and water since she flew out to Europe. The idea of having her back in every sense of the word, he had to admit was exciting and welcomed, He shut his eyes and took a beath. His hands on his knees.

"now don't open them until I tell you to ok, "she warned.

He nodded, the curiosity showing on his face.

"you asked me why I came home early, and I told you that nothing was wrong but that something had happened," she explained,

Ty nodded again, a small smile curling his lip, "and?"

"well I found out something when I was in Europe, and I'm hoping you're going to be as happy about it as I am. "

He heard Amy unzip her (well his) hoodie and he cocked his eyebrow, making his devilish grin return, "you're teasing me right?" he chuckled.

"no, "Amy warned again, "give me your hands, "

Ty settled again, now fully intrigued and lifted his hands up so she could take them, He felt her hands touch his and move them towards her, letting one slide onto her soft belly, where she patted his hands and encouraged him to spread his fingers,

Ty moved his hand, sliding it softly over her abdomen, feeling the soft material of her tank top slide under his touch. Amy watched as his brow crinkled slightly, then his other hand came up and joined the first, both his hands now spread across her small, yet just visible baby bump.

Ty's hands suddenly stopped, his mouth dropped a little more as his eyes opened. Amy was standing right in front of him, her thighs touching his knees, his hands on her belly.

"Amy!" he breathed, suddenly becoming aware of what he was feeling, "your…..is that a.. seriously!"

Amy giggled at the shocked expression on his face, He stared at her belly for a while more, the cogs in his head trying desperately to process what had just become a reality to him.

"you ok?" she asked, he looked a little pale and still hadn't really said much,

"Amy!, "he laughed, standing up and getting is barings as he pulled her into a hug, his lips then finding hers and kissing her repeatedly, "oh my god, really !, you sure!, oh, of course, your sure, I can feel it, oh god, Amy !"

He hugged her again, then pulled away, looking panicked, "sorry, I should stop that right, I might squash it or, oh wow, you ok? um its ok? " he looked down at her belly and touched it gingerly again "um, is that ok, can I touch it, um no, I should give you room, um….um….your ok though yeah, you have seen a doctor, … Um oh GOD!"

Amy saw his mind was in overdrive, as his eyes flickered from hers to her belly and then back to hers.

"Ty!, calm down ok, "she laughed, "sit down, and I'll explain it all to you, "

"Yes, yes, I'll um sit, um you sit, " he took her hands and helped her sit on the couch, Amy shaking her head at him in jovial disbelief,

"will you sit down you goof, and stop fussing over me, " she laughed. Making Ty take a few calming deep breaths and getting him to sit next to her.

"ok, now I need you to stay seated, and just listen ok, " She said slowly as if talking to a small child.

Ty nodded and held his hand across his mouth, his eyes transfixed on her.

"Please don't be mad ok, but I found out about this a few weeks back, actually it was a week after I arrived in Europe, "

Ty nodded, his mind doing the math, "that was 2 months ago, " he said softly, his smile dropping slightly, "why … didn't you tell me?, I could have come to ... or you could have come..."

Amy took a breath, "I'm sorry, I probably should have, but I felt obligated to my commitment to Ahmed and I knew if I'd have told you about it, you would have asked me to come home. "

She waited for him to absorb what she said before continuing. "I also didn't really want to tell you over the phone, I kinda wanted it to be in person, and now after seeing that reaction, well I'm glad I did"

She smiled at him warily, " it's not every day you get to tell the man you love he's going to be a father"

Ty couldn't hide the smile that emitted from his face when he heard those words. He had to admit he was a little salty that she had held the news from him for two months, but the realization that he was finally going to be a dad overload that disappointment. "you should have told me, but I understand, " he said, his eyes on her belly again, "Im going to be a father" he said softly , his smile growing as the idea grew in him.

"yes Ty, you are, in around five months time," She grinned

Ty looked at her, his mind tracing the time back, and a surprised and cheeky look crossed his eyes, " oysters!" he grinned, the confusion finally clearing over that night.

Amy giggled and took his hand and placed it back on her small baby bump seeing the wonder in his eyes.

* * *

That night, Ty looked up at the ceiling of the loft, his arm wrapped protectively around a sleeping Amy. Jet lag and cramped planes had taken it out of her and it hadn't taken long for her to succumb to slumber. He gently rubbed her flannelette shoulder and kissed her forehead, She looked so cute snuggled in next to him in her little white winter PJs, with the little brown horses on them. Ty took a breath and let his hand slide across her and rest on her belly, His smile giving him away.

She was the love of his life, and now she was giving him the only other thing that he wanted to make his family complete. Ty traced his hand across her abdomen, wishing he could see his child and let it know just how much it was wanted and loved. He had lost so much in his life, he had been betrayed and hurt by those closes to him, he had rebelled and lost his way. But he had finally found the one thing that he had been searching for his entire life. A place to belong. No longer did he fear opening his heart, no longer did he guard himself against the pain he knew was his lot in life. He now felt empowered, strong, capable and accomplished. The head of his family of three. Heartland had not only been his salvation. It had also been his reckoning. He had faced challenges others would have simply succumbed to. But with the love of his wife and the family, he now considered his own. He had made it through. And he had not only survived he had overcome.

He snuggled in closer to Amy again, kissing her softly as she let out a gentle sigh.

Ty Borden was no longer Lost and Forgotten. His days of living on the fringe of life were finally over. Laying there that night, in the loft above the barn, the sound of the Canadian foothills around him, his loving wife and life partner, pregnant with his child, cuddled up next to him, he smiled.

A smile of pure contentment.

He was loved, He was home.

The end.

 ** _A/N: well that's it my wonderful readers, the end of this epic journey, I do hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, I did go back and rework a few of the earlier chapters. So if your up for a re-read, please feel free. There is one last entry to this story, The Epilogue._**

 _ **I know I glossed over a few events in the show, such as Georgie's entrance and I rejigged the timeline slightly to fit my needs, But I do hope you all had fun reading it. Stay tuned peeps, Im not done yet... I'll see you all on the next adventure! Love Ya,**_


	81. Cover Me - Lost and forgotten Epilogue

**Epilogue**

On a slightly raining May evening Amy and Ty welcomed their little girl into the world, She was born in the loft, a little before midnight, with her family waiting with baited breath in the barn below, Amy had wanted a natural home birth, with a midwife and although it gave Lou more grey hairs than she liked to admit. The couple wouldn't have changed the experience for anything in the world.

Their daughter, Lyndy Marion Borden, named after her great-grandmother, and grandmother brought Ty and Amy not only joy and love but a quagmire of new challenges as she grew. From teething, to sleep issues to downright exhaustion on her parents part, they traversed the minefield that was parenthood together, Never once losing sight of the bond they shared between them. Their love and commitment to each other and their daughter remained the bedrock of their union.

Ty's business ventures with Scott set the family up for a comfortable life, seeing Ty eventually extend his veterinary training into specialization of endangered species, leading him on many a worldly adventure from time to time. But his need to make his mark on the world never out weighted his desire to be the best husband and father to his family. Amy built Heartland into one of the best horse behavioral rehabilitation centers in Alberta, with Jack finally conceding to the need of a second barn. With this new facility up and running Ty incorporated an onsite clinic, which the Cardinal and Borden clinics used as a specialist Equestrian facility. Ty doing another year's study to specialize even further into equestrian care.

Lou and Peter divorced, their lives heading in different directions, but their devotion to Katie and to Georgie never faulted. Lisa And Jack continued on at Heartland but in a caretaker capacity. Jack deciding with the rest of the families blessing to share title the property between himself and Ty and Amy.

Tim met a wonderful woman and settled down, well, as settled down as Tim could get, he still caused dramas and issues and his relationship with Ty never really could be classed as perfect.

Justin and Armarni started their own family, welcoming little Rayon their son and settling in Hudson, their friendship with Ty and Amy blossoming into a lifelong bond.

Caleb, well, remained as Caleb, and although the best uncle a little girl could ask for, his eyes and heart fell for the alluring Cassandra, Her sass, and snark, matching his charisma and natural gullibility. They married not long after Lyndy was born, and were elated to be her godparents.

Life was good for The Fleming Borden Family. It still had its challenges and although at times days seemed to go too long, and nights were way too short, They thrived in their little corner of the Alberta Rockies.

Ty walked down the path along the pond, his mind was away somewhere else as he looked over the still water. This late in the season, the air held its nip early. He shoved his gloved hands into his jeans pockets and smiled when he saw Amy sitting quietly on the upturned old rowboat.

"Hey, "he said, gaining her attention, her eyes also off over the water.

"Hey, "she replied, "your back early, I thought you were in Hudson today"

"yeah, the surgery wasn't as complicated as we thought, so, I have the afternoon to myself, "he grinned, "oh, and my filing of course "

Amy chuckled as she looked up at him, she smiled to herself, age had been very nice to Ty, He was still as handsome as he was that first day she met him. Just now a little more mature and worldly . Tys boyish charms remained with him into adulthood, so had his physic. Although He had broadened across the shoulders, squared in the jaw, and now wore that cowboy stubble with a little more grit, But those green eyes were still as mischievous as ever, His hair, now long again and soft around his ruggedly handsome face gave him an unkempt yet sexy look. Matched with a chest and abs that defined and carried him well he was still the guy who took her breath away.

"where's Lyndy?" he asked, as he took a seat next to her,

"she's with GG " Amy smiled, "he's showing her how to make flies"

"Oh, well, I won't interrupt that, " Ty grinned,

He noticed Amy's eyes go back to the water, as she was once again lost in thought.

"Hey, you ok, ?" he asked, he knew her well enough now to know when she had something weighing on her mind,

Amy took a breath and turned around, her body now facing him. "you know when we were talking a few days ago, about having some time off, you know, just you and me, "

Ty nodded, "yeah, it been a bit hectic I know, but we can get away for a few days or something if you like, I'm sure Jack and Lisa will watch Lyndy,"

"well, we might want to do that sooner rather than later," She said, her smile getting bigger, "because, in seven months time, you and I are not going to have any time to ourselves ever again!"

Ty looked at her, his eyebrow-raising, not following straight away.

He watched Amy move her hand and run it gently over her flat belly and the penny suddenly dropped.

"are you serious!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet and kneeling before her "really? again? you sure?"

Amy nodded, an apprehensive smile on her flushed face, "please tell me you pleased"

"Amy, oh, "He reached forward and pulled her to him, losing his balance on his knees and pulling her down into the soft grass as they rolled down the gentle incline.

Laughing and embracing the whole way until they finally stopped just before the edge of the pond.

Ty kissed her and then pulled her gently onto his lap. his arms around her waist, his hands on her belly.

"Of course I'm pleased, aren't you, "he beamed,

"yeah, but Im a little scared too, "Amy admitted, "one baby is one thing but two, under two, I don't know if I can"

"Hey, WE can do this, "He smiled, kissing her gently again, "you're not alone remember, "

Amy lent into her husband's shoulder and felt his heart beating strongly in his chest, she felt so safe in his arms.

"wow, "he said, the idea of another baby finally hitting him, but in a good way, "I think we're gonna need a bigger loft!"

 **The end.**


End file.
